The bigger they are de LadyExcalibur2010 Traduction
by Isnoname
Summary: Célibataire endurci et militaire de carrière, Edward Cullen était parfaitement heureux dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce jour où un ado casse son pare-brise. Soudain, il se retrouve attiré par une belle veuve qui a pour bagage quatre fils turbulents...
1. Chapter 1

C'est **LadyExcalibur2010** qui a imaginé cette très belle histoire : elle n'a fait qu'emprunter les personnages de S. Meyer mais elle confesse les avoir harcelé, ennuyé, torturé et exaspéré juste pour s'amuser.

* * *

**Explications** _: __**The bigger they are**__, avait commencé à être traduite par __**bostondirty**__ puis elle a été retirée du site par les administrateurs. _

_A la suite de ce retrait, bostondirty a proposé aux lectrices de leur envoyer les chapitres suivants par mail. J'ai moi-même continué à les recevoir de cette façon, puisque j'adore cette fic... _

_Ensuite d'un commun accord, bostondirty ayant moins de temps pour s'occuper de la traduction, j'ai repris la suite et j'ai décidé de reposter la fic, les 34 premiers chapitres ont été traduits par bostondirty, merci à elle de me les avoir confiés d'ailleurs._

* * *

Ce chapitre a été traduit par **bostondirty**, je n'ai fait que corriger.

...

**N'oubliez pas que cette fic est rated M**

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE**

_(complète en 78 chapitres)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Voici pour vous, Mme James**

Je soupirai en me glissant derrière le volant de ma voiture. Ça avait été une longue semaine et je n'avais rien de précis à faire ce week-end, c'était agréable de savoir que je pouvais dormir tout le temps si je le voulais. Je ne le ferais probablement pas, mais avoir cette option était agréable, c'était un petit luxe. Je me demandais si je devenais vieux. Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question, et c'était oui. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ressentir de la culpabilité à profiter d'un peu de sommeil supplémentaire.

Par ailleurs, je devais encore m'habituer à être de retour aux Etats-Unis. C'était toujours un sentiment étrange de ne pas dormir dans une tente ou d'entendre des tirs de mortier pendant la nuit. Cela me manquerait presque… aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. C'était devenu familier après un certain temps… Et il me faudrait du temps pour me réhabituer à la paix et à la tranquillité.

C'était une belle journée en Caroline du Nord, le soleil brillait et une légère brise rafraichissait l'atmosphère. Sortant de ma réflexion, je fus surpris d'entendre quelque chose qui était nettement plus gros qu'un gravier de la route, venir heurter mon pare-brise. Je le regardai se fissurer pour former une toile d'araignée. Merde. " C'est quoi ce bordel … ? " murmurai-je en regardant le ciel, nope, toujours clair et magnifique. Donc ce n'était pas de la grêle. Dans le rétroviseur je regardai le viaduc et c'est alors que je le vis …

"Ce petit connard, " murmurai-je en faisant un demi-tour rapide sur la route pour rebrousser chemin. "Envoyer des merdes sur ma voiture?" Je m'étais occupé de trublions toute ma vie d'adulte, et celui-ci venait de dépasser les limites. Bon sang… Il allait payer, maintenant.

A ma grande surprise, le criminel me vit venir et s'enfuit sur … un vélo? Je souris. "D'autant plus facile à attraper…" soufflai-je. "Pas si bête hein…"

Il me fallut moins de deux minutes pour trouver la zone dans les broussailles où l'abruti avait essayé de se refugier dans les bois. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Je n'avais jamais laissé personne m'échapper au cours de ma carrière et je n'allais pas commencer maintenant. J'avais enfoncé des portes à Bagdad, et chasser un petit provocateur dans les bois en Caroline du Nord ne m'inquiétait pas. Je sautai de ma voiture avant de réfléchir que pourchasser ce gars n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue. La probabilité qu'il ait une arme automatique sur lui était faible, donc je pris le risque.

Je pouvais le suivre à la trace grâce à ses bruits. J'avais presque passé le cap des quarante ans, mais je pouvais encore courir – les militaires s'en étaient assurés. Le vélo le ralentissait dans les bois et ça me donnait un avantage. Une autre minute de course et je pus saisir la chemise de ce petit merdeux et le virer de son vélo. Il s'étala à mes pieds et je ne pus que rester surpris, bouche bée devant lui.

Le corps était presque aussi grand que le mien mais le visage … putain. C'était un gosse. Il n'avait probablement même pas encore quinze ans. _Assez vieux pour être un délinquant de toute évidence_. "C'était quoi ce bordel, c'était quoi ça ?" demandai-je, en colère contre lui pour mon pare-brise et contre moi-même pour me laisser gagner par ma mauvaise humeur.

Le gamin eut du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds, haletant et le visage tout rouge. Je me sentais un peu essoufflé moi-même, mais que je sois damné si je le lui montrais. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il manifeste une certaine crainte, peut-être même un putain de petit remords. Je veux dire, j'étais en uniforme et royalement énervé. J'étais connu pour réduire des soldats aux larmes, une fois j'avais même failli réussir à ce qu'un caporal se fasse pipi dessus. Mais ce garçon plissa les yeux et cracha sur le sol.

" Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez," siffla-t-il. "Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas vous attaquer à n'importe qui !"

Sa attitude de défi était exagérée et il ne pouvait pas prouver son innocence. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et lui lançai mon meilleur regard noir à la "_Tu viens de merder Soldat et tu es sur le point d'en récolter les conséquences "._ Mes années de pratique avaient prouvé leur efficacité. Du moins jusqu'à présent. Le gamin cligna simplement des yeux face à moi. "Très bien, alors pourquoi ne pas appeler les flics et ils pourront nous aider à régler ce petit litige," lui dis-je en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche.

Sa attitude resta tendue et agressive pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la colère le quitte progressivement. Il devint un garçon effrayé et je dus me battre pour maintenir mon expression dure. _Ne jamais les laisser vous voir vaciller_. "Non?" l'interrogeai-je. "Bon si tu n'aimes pas cette option que dirais-tu si nous appelions tes parents à la place ? Alors peut-être que nous pourrions tous nous asseoir et trouver un moyen pour toi de payer pour les dommages que tu as occasionnés à ma voiture."

Il secoua la tête.

"Quel âge as-tu?" m'enquis-je.

Il pinça les lèvres et siffla, " Quatorze". C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je soupirai. J'avais vu assez de gosses comme celui-ci pour reconnaitre leur colère quand je la voyais. Ce gamin était en rogne contre le monde en général et contre moi en particulier. Bien sûr, j'étais un peu énervé aussi.

"Fils, je te laisse le choix… soit j'appelle les flics, soit tes parents." Je lui laissais un moment pour considérer ses choix. "Lequel est-ce que ça va être ? " Je jouai avec mon téléphone. "Décide. "

"Appelez ma mère," murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Bon alors, papa n'est pas dans les parages je suppose. Quand est-ce que les gars vont apprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire des enfants puis se barrer ? Combien de fois ai-je vu un jeune homme lutter pour atteindre son potentiel alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'image masculine comme exemple — de qui apprendre. Je pensai à mon père et réalisai, encore une fois, à quel point j'étais chanceux.

"Son numéro?" lui demandai-je.

Il murmura quelques chiffres que je composais sur le téléphone. Avant d'appuyer sur la touche 'Appel.' je demandai, "Son nom?"

"C'est Mme James pour vous," tenta-t-il de m'impressionner, je roulai des yeux, juste pour lui faire savoir à quel point j'étais impressionné. _Stupide petit morveux_…

" Bonjour?" me répondit une voix douce et rauque et je sentis un petit picotement courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

"Euh, Mme James? "

"Oui," répondit-elle. Elle semblait jeune, trop jeune pour être mère de ce géant.

"Je suis ici avec votre fils … " Merde je ne connaissais pas le nom de l'enfant. Je le regardais, interrogateur et il me répondit, "Emmett". Son ton fut bourru, son expression encore plus.

"Euh, avec votre fils Emmett," répétai-je. Je n'allais pas laisser ce gamin me faire perdre mon sang froid … je ne vais pas laisser ce gamin me…

Elle poussa un profond soupir. "Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ?" Elle semblait résignée, fatiguée.

Ainsi le petit punk n'en était pas à sa première connerie, pensai-je. Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui apprenne les bonnes manières. Je me demandai si son père vivait assez près pour assumer ses responsabilités. Ou peut-être n'en n'avait-il tout simplement rien à foutre. Je réalisai que je pourrais avoir tort. C'était une ville militaire après tout et son père pouvait être déployé. J'espérais que ce soit le cas. Peut-être que je pourrais même lui rendre une petite visite pour l'informer directement des agissements de son fils. Faire appel à un père militaire est comme sortir la grosse artillerie, et généralement les mamans sont plus que capables de gérer les enfants qui perdent le contrôle. Elles y sont habituées. Il n'y avait pas pire dans l'armée que d'être le conjoint – l'époux ou l'épouse. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne m'étais jamais mis en ménage. Je savais combien ça pouvait être injuste pour celui ou celle qui attendait à la maison. Pourtant quelque chose devait être fait au sujet de cet enfant. J'allais voir comment la rencontre avec sa mère se déroulerait avant de considérer une éventuelle petite conversation avec le père.

"Et bien il a jeté une pierre ou quelque chose depuis le viaduc et mon pare-brise a éclaté." J'entendis hurler des enfants dans le fond. Elle couvrit le téléphone pendant un moment et parla rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais il était évident qu'elle avait les mains pleines. "Ecoutez, ce n'est pas tant pour les dégâts, mais il aurait vraiment pu blesser quelqu'un…"

"Non, non, vous avez absolument raison de m'appeler," dit-elle rapidement. "Euh écoutez, je ne peux pas venir maintenant. Est-il possible que vous le rameniez à la maison et que nous réglions les dommages ?" Elle fit une pause. "Je déteste demander, c'est juste que…"

"Bien sûr, " acceptai-je. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'étais très désireux de rencontrer la propriétaire de cette voix douce et rauque. Nous nous dîmes au revoir et j'attrapai le vélo du garçon pour le mettre dans le coffre. "Monte!" lui ordonnai-je. Il monta d'un air maussade, ce qui ne me dérangea pas. "Où?"

En me donnant les indications, il essaya de prendre un visage impassible. Et quand je m'engageai dans l'allée d'une petite maison aux volets jaunes, joliment entretenue je pus voir qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Sa nervosité était réellement bon signe. Il ne voulait pas contrarier sa mère, ce qui signifiait que d'une certaine façon il la respectait. Jusqu'où son respect allait-il et quel contrôle avait-elle sur lui? Ça restait à voir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et trois garçons en sortirent en se bousculant. Ils avaient tous des cheveux noirs, mais seul le plus vieux semblait avoir des boucles. Soudain je me demandais si sa mère avait les cheveux frisés et s'ils lui tombaient sur les épaules. _Arrête,_ me dis-je_. Elle pouvait être mariée. En fait elle l'était probablement. Et à un autre soldat. Personne n'aimait les Jody*. D'ailleurs elle pouvait tout aussi bien ressembler à Méduse*. Il se pouvait que ce soit juste sa voix qui soit attrayante et alors je serais embarrassé. Convoiter une gorgone n'est pas ton style, Cullen._

"Ohhhhh, Emmett a des ennuis! " fanfaronna le plus jeune. C'était bien un petit frère. Personne ne jubilait ainsi sauf si un frère était profondément dans la merde.

Un garçon d'environ douze ans secoua simplement la tête quand Emmett sortit de la voiture. Le plus jeune semblait avoir environ huit ans et sautait tout autour d'Emmett en le traitant de sale caboche. Il riait beaucoup en le montrant du doigt. Emmett se renfrogna, mais je remarquais que les plus petits ne semblaient pas être inquiets qu'Emmett les frappe. Cela révélait quelque chose sur les garçons et leur éducation. C'était bon signe : ils savaient que frapper n'était pas toléré. Je commençais à me sentir plus optimiste. Le quatrième garçon semblait avoir environ dix ans, il était plus proche de la maison, semblant attendre quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je reconnus l'attitude protectrice qu'ont certains garçons quand leur papa est absent pour une raison quelconque. Il était le gardien de sa mère, au moins tant qu'_il_ était inquiet. La porte se rouvrit et en sortit ...

_Putain…_

_Bien, bien … elle ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Méduse._

* * *

_***Jody**__ : un mec qui convoite votre petite amie/femme pendant que vous êtes déployé, ou loin de la maison pour des obligations militaires._

_***Méduse**__ : créature fantastique malfaisante et d'une telle laideur que quiconque ose la regarder dans les yeux meurt pétrifié._


	2. Chapter 2

**The bigger they are **de** LadyExcalibur 2010**

**bostondirty** à la traduction et corrigé par mes soins

**...**

**Explications** _: __**The bigger they are**__ avait commencé à être traduite par __**bostondirty**__ puis elle a été retirée du site par les administrateurs. _

_A la suite de ce retrait, bostondirty a proposé aux lectrices de leur envoyer les chapitres suivants par mail. J'ai moi-même continué à les recevoir de cette façon, puisque j'adore cette fic... _

_Ensuite d'un commun accord, bostondirty ayant moins de temps pour s'occuper de la traduction, j'ai repris la suite et j'ai décidé de reposter la fic, les 34 premiers chapitres ont été traduits par bostondirty, merci à elle de me les avoir confiés d'ailleurs._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**Sur la cheminée**

Il n'y avait pas moyen que l'ange venant vers moi puisse avoir donné naissance aux quatre garçons turbulents qui étaient actuellement rassemblés autour de ma voiture. Le plus jeune pointa le pare-brise du doigt et je l'entendis murmurer " … merde … " Je lui lançai un regard sévère et il rougit en détournant les yeux. Je pouvais déjà dire que sa mère ne tolérait pas ce genre de mot. Il me lança un regard inquiet et je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui faire savoir que je garderai cela entre nous, pour cette fois. Il sourit et retourna narguer Emmett. Les petits frères … tous les mêmes.

Je commençai à désespérer de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour détourner mon attention loin de la beauté qui faisait des remontrances à ses garçons. _Etaient-ils_ ses garçons ? Où était-elle simplement une amie ridiculement attirante ? J'avais des ennuis… Mon corps réagit de façon prévisible et incommode. Soudain je me sentis comme si j'avais dix-sept ans en classe d'anglais avec Mlle Porter. Merde cette femme avait des jambes _fines_ et j'avais passé ma dernière année à cacher ma réaction inconvenante, la tente dans mon pantalon, derrière mon bureau … Repenser à ça ne m'aide pas davantage.

" Les garçons! " dit-elle doucement et tous les quatre se tournèrent vers elle. Ouais elle était définitivement leur mère. Le plus âgé, Emmett, se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds.

Elle vint se placer en face de moi et je fus assailli par un soupçon de pomme et de cannelle alléchant. L'eau me monta à la bouche. La tarte aux pommes était mon _dessert préféré_. Elle sentait les confiseries et une autre odeur typiquement féminine qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle me tendit la main et je me forçai à la saisir sans la prendre dans mes bras, lui planter un gros baiser et me frotter contre elle. Merde, me rappelai-je, faisant écho aux paroles du garçon. Les femmes comme Mme James étaient strictement hors de portée, pour de nombreuses raisons.

"Je suis Bella James," dit-elle tranquillement de cette voix rauque très sexy, juste la sienne. Bella, ça lui allait bien. Elle était définitivement belle. "Et je suis terriblement désolée pour ce qui s'est passé." Elle fronça les sourcils vers son fils ainé. "Je peux vous assurer que vous serez entièrement dédommagé. " Emmett rougit de nouveau et regarda ses pieds. Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir pour ce garçon. Je m'attendais à moitié à une attitude de défi et à des cris. Au lieu de cela il n'y eut rien d'autre que de la honte et des excuses dans l'expression du garçon. Je commençai à soupçonner que le comportement criminel du jeune Emmett était tout récent. Dans ce cas, quelque chose avait évidemment changé dans sa vie.

Mais quoi ?

Je regardai Bella James plus attentivement et je notai les lignes de stress, la fatigue, les cernes sous ses yeux qui semblaient ne pas appartenir à son charmant visage. Elle était belle, mais... surchargée. Oui, c'était cela. Quelque chose avait mis un lourd fardeau sur ses frêles épaules et je brûlai immédiatement d'envie de l'alléger.

_Pas si vite Cullen. Tu ne fais pas dans l'engagement … ou les fardeaux. Rappelle-toi : tu es libre et ne dois rien à personne, et surtout tu as bien l'intention de continuer._

Merde, en effet. Pour autant que je sache elle était une femme mariée. Mais si elle l'était, alors où était-il ? Pourquoi m'en inquiétais-je tant ? J'étais beaucoup trop impliqué avec mes frères d'armes pour être un Jody, même si cette beauté brune était bien tentante. J'avais besoin de régler ça et de me reprendre. _Tout de suite_.

"Peut-être devrions-nous parler à l'intérieur?" demandai-je et je fus récompensé avec un beau blush. Maintenant je savais d'où son fils l'avait obtenu. Bien sûr, d'elle, c'était séduisant et sexy.

Elle eut un hochement de tête saccadé. "Toi," dit-elle en désignant Emmett. "Dans ta chambre".

Je me tournai vers lui, anticipant une discussion, mais au lieu de cela, il hocha la tête et entra rapidement dans la maison. Elle regarda ses autres fils. "Et aucun de vous ne le dérange non plus. Il doit réfléchir sérieusement. "

"Ça pourrait lui prendre un certain temps," plaisanta le plus jeune. Un de ses frères ricana mais je ne vis pas lequel.

Bella se tourna vers moi et commença à parler. Il y eut une interruption. "Mais c'est ma chambre aussi ! "protesta le deuxième plus âgé.

Sa mère leva un sourcil vers lui. "Vraiment Seth? " L'expression du garçon tomba. "Est-ce la façon dont tu veux que cela continue? "

"Non madame," murmura-t-il, en frappant le sol avec son pied.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au plus jeune. "Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit plus tôt, Jacob Joshua James."

"Désolé," marmonna le garçon.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," dit-elle calmement. "Maintenant, tous les trois, vous allez dans la chambre de Sam et Jake. Vous pouvez jouer à la x-box, mais si j'entends un cri ou une dispute, vous ferez le désherbage et les parterres de fleurs, puis vous nettoierez le garage. Pendant deux jours. " Les garçons grimacèrent. J'eus le sentiment que Mme James ne faisait pas de menaces. Elle faisait des promesses. "Compris?"

Il y eut un refrain rapide de 'oui m'dame' et ils entrèrent dans la maison en une seule file. C'était bien une famille de militaire, je reconnaissais les signes assez facilement. Et ça prenait un sens. Mais où était le papa ? Déployé ? Divorcé ? Juste rien à foutre ?

"S'il vous plait entrez, " dit doucement Bella. "Euh … ? " Et je réalisai que j'avais été très impoli, je ne m'étais pas présenté.

"Oh, je suis désolé, je suis Edward Cullen." Pas besoin de grade, en plus j'avais le sentiment qu'elle comprenait déjà tout cela rien qu'en jetant un regard à mon uniforme. Cette dame avait l'air confiant d'une femme qui a l'habitude de côtoyer le personnel militaire, rien ne l'intimide. Elle pourrait être triste et accablée, mais intimidée? Jamais. Je l'aurais bien vue se confronter à un général cinq étoiles sans même cligner des yeux.

Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe vers la maison. L'intérieur était aussi chaleureux et accueillant que l'extérieur le suggérait. Tout laissait voir qu'il y avait des garçons ici, balles de baseball, x-box, télécommandes, et jusqu'au tas de chaussures dans un coin. Il y avait un ordre dans le chaos. Ce n'était pas sale, juste vivant et convivial. Cela me rappelait la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi. Quand mon frère et moi éparpillons notre bordel dans toute la maison et que cela rendait notre mère folle.

"Voulez-vous un café?" offrit-elle.

" Ce serait formidable. "

" Je reviens tout de suite. Asseyez-vous," dit-elle.

Je le fis. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et soudain je sus exactement pourquoi Emmett avait agi comme il l'avait fait, pourquoi papa n'était pas là pour prendre soin de son fils. Je sus pourquoi Mme James avait l'air fatigué et surchargé et pourtant dangereusement belle. Là, sur le manteau de cheminée trônait l'indice – cette boite de forme triangulaire qui abritait le symbole de tout ce qui perturbait cette petite famille. J'avais trop vu de ces drapeaux ces dernières années, chacun d'eux pris sur le cercueil d'un homme ou d'une femme qui avait fait le sacrifice ultime pour son pays. A côté du drapeau se trouvait la photographie d'un homme en uniforme de l'armée. Il avait les cheveux foncés, les yeux bleus et le regard d'un condamné à perpétuité. Je vis dans ses traits, un écho de ses quatre garçons d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je lus la plaque en laiton sur la boite du drapeau.

_E. James McCarty_

_17 Novembre 1968 – 4 Juillet 2006_

Il avait dû être plus âgé que son épouse, j'en étais sûr. Elle devait être très jeune quand Emmett était né. Je notai la date du décès. L'anniversaire était à venir. Je me demandai comment la famille pouvait le gérer en étant dans une ville militaire pour le 4 juillet, jour qui était devenu une grande fête patriotique. Peut-être qu'ils partaient pour aller dans un endroit tranquille. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, peut-être que je pourrais le leur suggérer.

Bien sûr, je ferai tout aussi bien de me rappeler que ce n'était absolument pas mes affaires et fermer ma gueule.

Elle entra dans la pièce portant deux tasses de café et suivit mes yeux vers la cheminée. "Euh oui..." dit-elle. "Emmett a eu quelques problèmes d'adaptation." Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et mordilla un bref moment sa lèvre inferieure.

"C'est une chose à laquelle il est difficile de s'adapter," dis-je doucement.

"Cela fait presque deux ans," répondit-elle. "On pourrait penser que nous serions tous habitués." Bella secoua la tête. Ses yeux s'égarèrent une fois de plus sur le drapeau … sur la photo. Le chagrin était gravé sur son joli visage. "Mais on ne s'y habituera pas, je ne pense pas." Son sourire était triste. "Désolée, ce n'est pas votre problème."

Oh mais il pourrait le devenir, Bella.

Attends.

D'où _diable_ cela venait-il ?

Prenant une gorgée de son café, Bella soupira. "Emmett est un bon gars, vraiment." Puis elle grimaça. "Et maintenant je ressemble à une maman typique, qui trouve des excuses pour la mauvaise conduite de son petit chéri."

"Non," corrigeai-je. "On dirait une mère qui sait que son père manque à son fils." Je haussai les épaules. "Les problèmes sont liés à ça."

"Oui, mais cela n'excuse pas son comportement." Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant sa tasse. "Je vais vous faire un chèque aujourd'hui et puis je ferai travailler Emmett pour qu'il me rembourse. Il n'apprendra pas, à moins qu'il y ait des conséquences à ses actes."

Il était évident que Bella était une excellente mère, elle était juste dans une situation difficile. Je m'arrêtai. J'avais eu une idée folle et j'avais été assez honnête pour admettre que ce n'était pas seulement pour le bénéfice d'Emmett. Mais quand je prononçai ces mots, je fus en état de choc. "Ecoutez, cela peut paraitre fou, mais..."

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, visiblement surprise par mes paroles. "Mais … si Emmett travaillait directement pour moi en faisant des tâches pour rembourser le coût du pare-brise? " J'hésitai en essayant de jauger sa réaction. "Je pense juste que cela aurait un impact plus important sur lui s'il peut travailler et me payer _moi_ plutôt que vous. Il le prendra de façon plus personnelle, il verra les conséquences de ses actes et il aura à vivre avec. "Par ailleurs," ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire, "Je pense qu'il sera moins susceptible de se lamenter avec moi qu'avec vous quand il sera fatigué de travailler." _Et comme avantage supplémentaire je vous verrais beaucoup, beaucoup plus souvent, Mme James._

Elle rit et hocha la tête. "Oui, je soupçonne que vous ayez raison au sujet de la pleurnicherie." Puis son expression s'assombrit. "Etes-vous sûr? Il peut être … difficile. " J'étais sûr qu'Emmett s'était révélé difficile ces derniers temps. Mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? C'était horrible de perdre un père, à tout âge, mais de le perdre à la limite de l'enfance et de l'adolescence… Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer l'impact que cela avait eu sur le jeune Emmett. J'avais pu voir le cœur du jeune homme sous tout le mépris, les fanfaronnades et le mauvais comportement qu'il affichait, et ça valait le coup que j'y consacre de mon temps. Au pire, ça allégerait le fardeau de sa mère qui l'aimait tant.

"Ça peut arriver quand un garçon perd son père, surtout à l'âge d'Emmett," grimaçai-je. "J'entraine des soldats, Madame, je pense que je pourrais le gérer."

"Oui, et bien je dois vous avertir à l'avance qu'Emmett est le fils de son père." Bella parla calmement avec de la frustration dans sa voix affectueuse. "Mac était un rebelle comme pas permis, né et élevé comme ça. Emmett continue cette lignée, alors il est juste que je vous prévienne. Tous mes garçons peuvent trouver les ennuis sans carte ni boussole, mais au fond ils sont de bons enfants. C'est juste qu'Emmett … " elle souffla longuement. "Il est d'une classe à part, tout comme Mac. Même les militaires n'ont pas pu complètement guérir mon mari de cela."

Elle me regarda par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse de café. J'essayai d'ignorer la flambée d'animosité qui me traversait quand elle se référait à son mari. Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir d'où cela venait – ni pourquoi. "Emmett est juste comme lui – impulsif et téméraire, " soupira Bella. "Et maintenant il est en colère aussi. En colère contre son père pour ne pas être rentré à la maison, en colère contre moi parce que je n'ai pas su le retenir. Il est en colère contre le gouvernement pour avoir envoyé son père mourir si loin." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que je comprends sa colère."

"Je vais me considérer comme prévenu, un homme averti en vaut deux," lui dis-je. Le café était excellent, avec juste un soupçon de cannelle.

"Très bien, " murmura-t-elle. "Si vous êtes sûr." Bella pencha la tête et me regarda, un sourire tordu tirant ses lèvres superbes. "Quand voulez-vous mettre ce garçon au travail ?"

"Eh bien, cela n'aurait pas de sens de remettre à plus tard," répondis-je avec un sourire. "Je dirais, demain, à environ six heures demain, ce serait un moment idéal pour commencer." Qui a _vraiment_ besoin de dormir ?

Bella rigola et couvrit sa bouche, comme si elle était stupéfaite d'avoir ri. Je voulais entendre ce son encore et encore. Elle hocha la tête et roula des yeux. "Il va haïr sa vie demain."

"Je sais," admis-je avec un sourire méchant.

Donc je ne dormirai pas demain. Ça irait, j'avais le sentiment que cela en valait la peine. Je me levai. "Je viendrai le chercher demain," dis-je. "Et je vais vous laisser mon adresse, mon numéro de téléphone ainsi que toutes mes coordonnées militaires. Juste pour que vous puissiez vérifier qui je suis."

Bella se leva aussi. Elle sourit et secoua la tête. "Mac m'a appris à bien cerner le caractère des gens. Et je pense que je peux vous faire confiance."

Je savais que l'uniforme lui était familier, et j'espérais qu'il lui inspirerait confiance. Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance. Je voulais beaucoup de choses de Bella James. Oh oui, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

Mais je ne pouvais pas les demander. Je ne le ferais pas. Je voulais juste aider Emmett à payer pour le pare-brise et ce serait fini.

Je m'éloignerai.

Bien sûr. Je m'éloignerai. Je le ferai.

* * *

_Vous devez également savoir que cette fic comporte 57 outtakes que je vais poster au fur et à mesure de leur apparition, ils seront postés à part et vous serez averties de leur parution à la fin du chapitre qui les précède... (le premier arrive après le 3° chapitre)_

_Je vous remercie _d'avoir_ tout lu_

_Merci pour vos com', vos mises en alerte et en favori, vos messages ..._

_A bientôt!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The bigger they are **appartient à **LadyExcalibur2010**

Traduit par** bostondirty **et corrigé par mes soins**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Vous le faites mal**

**.**

Lorsque l'alarme se déclencha à 5h00, je fus confus pendant un moment. Je savais que c'était samedi. C'était quoi ce bordel? Et puis tout cela me frappa. Le gravier. Le pare-brise. Le rebelle. La mère, non-méduse … de _quatre_ enfants. Oh oui je me souvenais de Bella James. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour où Emmett travaillait pour rembourser sa dette. Je n'allais rendre cela ni agréable ni facile ni amusant mais je serais juste. J'espérais qu'il trouverait cette méthode gratifiante. Enfin, cette partie ne viendrait sûrement pas tout de suite… Peut-être que dans une dizaine d'années il regarderait en arrière et rirait à propos de ça. Ou peut-être pas. J'avais prévu de discuter les conditions de son temps de travail avec Bella, mais j'étais confiant : nous serions sur la même longueur d'onde.

On pouvait compter sur Bella James et je la voulais vraiment de _mon_ côté – surtout quand il s'agissait de ses garçons. 'Maman ours' fut le terme qui me vint à l'esprit, mais pas d'une manière où elle permettait à ses garçons d'avoir un mauvais comportement. Je savais juste qu'elle faisait attention à eux. Et que Dieu vienne en aide à ceux qui tenteraient de les blesser.

Je frappai à leur porte à 5h55 et elle fut ouverte par un jeune garçon aux yeux endormis. Jacob ? J'étais quasiment sûr que c'était Jacob. Il allait me falloir un peu de temps pour retenir leurs prénoms. J'espérai en avoir l'occasion. Je lui souris et il me sourit. "Salut …" marmonna-t-il et je remarquai qu'il trainait une couverture plutôt en mauvais état derrière lui. En y regardant de plus près, elle ressemblait à une vieille couverture fournie par l'armée. Elle irritait et tenait chaud si je me souvenais bien.

"Vous êtes ici pour emmener Em ?" demanda le garçon, l'air ravi par cette perspective. J'avais oublié à quel point les petits appréciaient que leurs frères plus âgés soient, comme Jake l'avait dit, dans la merde.

"Oui," répondis-je. "Votre mère est levée ?"

"Je suis ici," appela la voix sensuelle dont je me souvenais et j'entendis du bruit. Elle apparut dans l'embrasure, berçant une tasse fumante, comme si c'était l'ambroisie des dieux. Je sentis. C'était un cadeau du ciel. Café.

"Voulez-vous une tasse ?" offrit-elle en tenant la tasse en l'air.

"Très certainement," suppliai-je presque et elle rit.

"Dieu, je sais. Les matins …" marmonna-t-elle puis elle repartit dans la cuisine, le garçon la suivant de près. "Noir, ça vous va ?"

"Ça ira très bien." Jake me regarda par-dessus son épaule et puis tira la main de sa mère.

"Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud maman ?" demanda-t-il.

"Juste une minute Jake," répondit Bella. Elle semblait fatiguée. Ou peut-être était-elle juste endormie. Un instant après elle apparut en tenant une tasse de café noir. Je pris une gorgée. La perfection.

"Emmett doit finir de ranger le désordre dans la salle de bain," expliqua Bella "J'essaie de ne pas aller trop là-bas." Elle frissonna. "Quatre garçons, une salle de bain … c'est un endroit effrayant."

"Pas besoin d'expliquer," lui dis-je. "J'ai vu plus que ma part de salles de bain sales…"

Elle grimaça. "Ne me le rappelez pas." Puis elle soupira et fit passer ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Ecoutez, c'est juste que … Et bien, c'est juste vraiment gentil, et bien au-delà de l'appel du devoir de vous donner tout ce mal pour Emmett … et pour moi. Je pense que ça va lui faire du bien de s'éloigner de moi et de ses frères, et bien sûr il faut qu'il paie pour… "

"C'est ok," lui assurai-je. Je pus voir qu'elle commençait à radoter, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce pourquoi je l'avais interrompue. Elle semblait juste trop tentante, putain, debout, là, en pantalon de yoga et tee-shirt, avec ses cheveux encore ébouriffés, sans maquillage et la vapeur de la tasse de café qui donnait à son visage un léger scintillement.

Je regardai vers le sol, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien m'arriver. Puis je gémis presque. Bella avait de beaux pieds récemment pédicurés. Ses ongles étaient peints d'une riche couleur corail luxuriante. Tout à propos de cette femme était intéressant, provocateur et … stop.

Je ne l'avais rencontré que la veille. Elle était veuve, essayant d'élever ses quatre fils. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie, comment elle se sentait à propos de l'armée maintenant, comment elle faisait face à la mort de son mari, si elle voyait quelqu'un ou même si elle était intéressée pour avoir des rendez-vous ou une relation … merde.

Relation ?

A quoi est-ce que je _pensais_ ? Tout d'abord je n'avais rien voulu d'autre que des rendez-vous d'un soir. Le sexe était amusant, j'aimais ça. C'était un de mes passe-temps préférés. J'aimais à penser que j'étais assez bon dans ce domaine, mais cela n'avait jamais été sérieux pour moi. J'avais essayé de faire en sorte que mes partenaires s'amusent autant que moi. Mais je n'avais jamais offert plus que de l'intimité physique. Les femmes que j'avais prises dans mon lit le savaient et elles savaient aussi que je n'étais pas prêt à offrir davantage. Deuxièmement, je préférais les femmes qui avaient la même attitude décontractée envers le sexe et cela signifiait, pas de bagages. Nous partagions quelques rires et ensuite continuions notre chemin, sans rancune.

Et Bella James ne semblait n'avoir rien d'autre quedes bagages.

Et pourtant …

Et pourtant je la voulais. Terriblement. Je pouvais imaginer ses cheveux bruns étalés sur mes oreillers, je pouvais facilement imaginer être enfoui dans sa chaleur, je pouvais presque entendre ses gémissements quand je la sentirai éclater sous moi … sur moi … autour de moi.

Mais je savais que rien avec Bella James ne pouvait être occasionnel. Je n'avais qu'à la regarder interagir avec ses garçons pour le savoir. Elle ferait toujours passer leurs besoins d'abord, et elle ne permettrait jamais le sexe commode et décontracté d'interférer dans sa relation avec eux. Son mari était mort et j'étais là aux prises avec une érection. J'étais une telle merde.

Bella était _clairement_ hors d'atteinte. Elle était le genre de femme à qui vous offrez votre cœur. Je ne m'étais jamais engagé, et tout cela n'était pas possible avec elle.

Pourquoi alors sentais-je mon corps se durcir et se raidir à la seule pensée de glisser mes mains dans son pantalon moulant et de ventouser son cul délicieux tandis que je la hissais contre moi ?

Heureusement Bella monta pour hurler sur Emmett et faire en sorte qu'il se bouge. Impossible de m'en empêcher, je regardai le balancement de ses hanches et les muscles de son cul bouger sous le fin pantalon de yoga. Je pouvais l'entendre crier sur Emmett. Cela me donna le temps pour convaincre ma bite qu'elle devrait vraiment décrocher de ma conversation pendant un moment. Peut-être même partir en vacances. Après une brève argumentation, elle céda, dieu merci.

Je sentis un tiraillement sur mon jeans et regardai vers le bas et je vis Jacob me fixer. "Vous pouvez faire un chocolat chaud ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Pouvez-vous faire un chocolat chaud ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, d'un ton un peu impatient, comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa question. Je pouvais presque entendre le 'duh' _(expression américaine qui veut dire en gros "t'es débile ou quoi ?)_

"Euh … oui ?" Cela faisait des années que je n'en avais pas fait. Mais bon cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile non ?

"Ma mère a oublié," expliqua Jacob. "Et je voudrais vraiment un peu de chocolat chaud." Il tira sur mon jeans à nouveau. "Alors, vous pouvez?"

Donc, apparemment Jacob voulait vraiment un chocolat chaud. Okay. Je pouvais gérer ça, non ? "Bien sûr," répondis-je, " Montre-moi le chemin."

Il m'offrit un grand sourire, dévoilant deux dents manquantes, et je le suivis dans la cuisine. Il indiqua le garde-manger. "C'est là," dit-il.

J'attrapai la boite de cacao, lus les instructions et regardai dans les placards pour trouver une tasse. Je commençai à la remplir d'eau et jetai un coup d'œil à Jacob. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Hum euh," dit-il. "Vous le faites mal."

Je levai l'emballage. "Il est dit ici d'ajouter de l'eau à la tasse."

Il fit une grimace dégoutée. "Pas d'eau," soutint-il. "Du lait."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"C'est comme ça que maman le fait," dit-il finalement, le regard un peu condescendant.

"Très bien alors, » dis-je en jetant l'eau. J'allai au réfrigérateur et remplis la tasse pour lui. J'étais sur le point de mettre la tasse dans le micro-onde lorsque Jacob soupira.

"Vous faites fausse route," dit-il encore.

Je soupirai aussi. Visiblement faire du chocolat chaud était un peu plus compliqué que prévu. "Quel est le problème maintenant ?"

"Si vous le faites dans le micro-onde le lait devient tout pétillant puis déborde et maman se fâche," dit-il. Il se pencha dans un placard et récupéra une petite casserole. "Vous devez faire chauffer le lait ici, puis le mettre dans la tasse."

Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

"J'ai déjà du lait dans la tasse, " répondis-je.

Il secoua la tête, me prit la tasse et versa le lait dans la casserole. "Là-bas," expliqua Jacob en se tournant vers la cuisinière. "Je peux utiliser la cuisinière seulement parce que vous êtes là et que vous êtes un adulte." Il leva les yeux vers moi et fronça les sourcils. "Vous savez comment utiliser une cuisinière pas vrai ?" Jacob semblait en douter.

"Oui." Je commençai à me sentir insulté. Et stupide. Ses yeux sombres semblaient voir à travers moi. J'avais rencontré des généraux moins intimidants.

"Et bien vous aviez dit que vous saviez faire du chocolat chaud aussi," me rappela Jacob.

"C'est le cas," protestai-je.

Il haussa les épaules comme s'il me ménageait. Il prit une cuillère et me la tendit. "Maintenant, mettez le mélange dans la casserole et remuez," ordonna-t-il. "N'oubliez pas de remuer – autrement le lait s'accroche au fond de la casserole et maman dit des gros mots pendant qu'elle la lave." Jacob se mit à rire. "Nous ne sommes pas censés les entendre... " confia-t-il.

"Il me semble que tu sais ce que tu fais," dis-je en lui offrant la cuillère. Jacob secoua la tête.

"Non, c'est vous la grande personne, vous devez le faire." J'eus le sentiment que le gamin appréciait un peu trop cela, mais je décidai de jouer le jeu.

Je regardai la casserole. "C'est comme ça que le fait ta maman ?"

"Ouais," dit-il montant sur un tabouret de bar près du comptoir du petit-déjeuner. "Mais vous devez remuer," me rappela-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Je m'étais arrêté environ sept secondes mais le gamin était fort.

"Oups," m'excusai-je. "Désolé," et je remuai docilement. A ce moment-là, Bella apparut au pas de la porte. Elle me regarda en train de remuer le chocolat chaud et puis elle regarda son fils.

"Escroc," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Vous auriez pu le faire au micro-onde vous savez ?" me dit-elle.

Je regardai Jacob qui ricana derrière ses mains. "Vraiment ?" demandai-je.

Bella hocha la tête et rigola avec son fils. "Mais Jake l'aime mieux de cette façon, il vous a fait marcher. J'ai bon espoir qu'il soit avocat ou politicien un jour." Puis elle haussa les épaules. "Mais il pourrait finalement s'avérer honnête. C'est difficile à dire, il n'a que sept ans."

Jake rigola un peu plus et Bella ébouriffa ses cheveux en posant un baiser sur sa tête foncée. "Emmett sera là dans quelques secondes."

Je continuai à remuer le chocolat. "Et bien aujourd'hui je pensai emmener Emmett chez mon voisin. Il est à la retraite et ne se déplace pas aussi facilement qu'auparavant, donc Emmett et moi allons désherber ses parterres de fleurs, tondre sa pelouse, des trucs comme ça."

L'expression de Bella était difficile à lire. "Est-ce que ça ira? " demandai-je. Je ne voulais pas prendre quoi que ce soit pour acquis. Cette femme me faisait confiance avec son fils.

"C'est … " Elle soupira. "C'est plus que correct. C'est parfait en fait."

Je hochai la tête. Le chocolat chaud semblait être prêt alors je le versai dans la tasse et la présentai à Jacob. Il prit une gorgée et fit un signe d'approbation, mais il parut surpris que j'aie réussi la tâche. "Bien. Alors, je vais le payer à la fin de chaque journée en lui donnant cinq dollars de l'heure. Une fois qu'il aura remboursé le prix du pare-brise en entier, il aura terminé."

"Et vous me ferez payer ?" demanda Bella. "Je peux vous faire un chèque à l'avance, pour que vous puissiez payer pour le faire réparer."

"Non, en fait, je … " Je levai les yeux pour voir Emmett entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait morose et j'imaginai que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps. "En fait, ce que j'avais prévu c'était de donner de l'argent à Emmett à la fin de chaque semaine et puis quand il aura assez, il pourra me payer pour le pare-brise."

"Mais alors vous dépenseriez cet argent à _deux_ reprises," protesta Bella.

"Mais je vais faire un peu travailler ce garçon," lui rappelai-je.

"Non," argumenta Bella. "Ce n'est pas juste."

Je pris une profonde inspiration, je savais que j'avais une chance sur deux pour qu'elle comprenne immédiatement pourquoi je disais cela. "Bella, Emmett a fait quelque chose de mal. Et c'est à moi qu'il a fait du tort. Voilà comment les hommes procèdent. Il a foiré et maintenant il doit se rattraper. Donc je voudrais avoir votre permission pour garder cela entre lui et moi. Il va travailler pour moi, je vais le payer pour ce travail. Puis quand il aura gagné assez d'argent, il pourra payer pour ce qu'il me doit, sachant que c'est sa propre sueur qui lui aura permis de gagner cet argent."

_S'il vous plait, comprenez pourquoi cela est important pour Emmett_, suppliai-je en silence.

Elle réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête. "Cela semble juste," dit-elle. "A quelle heure dois-je le récupérer ?"

"Et bien je pense que nous aurons terminé vers quatorze heures."

Emmett grogna. Il avait les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, une expression maussade et les épaules voutées tandis qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches.

Mes paroles suivantes furent impulsives et pas très réfléchies. J'aurais dû garder ma bouche fermée. En l'ouvrant j'avais prouvé que j'étais un idiot. Un idiot _masochiste_.

"Euh … écoutez, j'ai une piscine et je ne l'ai jamais utilisée à bon escient. Pourquoi ne pas venir avec les garçons, ils pourraient se baigner cet après-midi ? Je suis assez doué avec un grill. Je peux faire cuire quelques hamburgers et les garçons pourront nager."

Jake tourna son regard de chiot vers sa mère immédiatement, tandis que les épaules d'Emmett se voutaient encore plus. De toute évidence, Emmett James n'était pas du matin. Cela rendrait la première partie de la journée intéressante.

Elle parut stupéfaite pendant un instant et fit ensuite un petit sourire. "Ce serait … bien," souffla-t-elle. "Je vous remercie."

Je mis ma tasse dans l'évier et fis taper mon poing contre celui de Jake en allant vers la sortie. Jacob se mit à rire et secoua la tête vers moi, comme s'il avait pitié ou était incrédule devant ma stupidité ou mon audace – je n'en avais aucune idée. Derrière moi, Emmett marmonna, grognon, mais je m'en fichais.

J'avais un rendez-vous.

Rendez-vous ?

Depuis quand inviter une femme et ses quatre enfants à nager dans votre piscine constituait un rencard ?

_Merde, mec, tu es dans la merde. Demande à l'enfant. Il le sait._

* * *

_**Aujourd'hui nous avons fait la connaissance de Jake, le petit filou...**_

_A venir _

_**l**__e__** premier outtake, **_

_je vous avertis il n'est pas très gai, il sera posté dans la soirée._

_Tous les outtakes seront regroupés sous le titre_

_... The harder they fall_

_Et vous aurez un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine_


	4. Chapter 4

**The bigger they are** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**Bostondirty **à la traduction et corrigée par mes soins.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Regards soupçonneux**

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi fut silencieux, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Emmett me semblait endormi et plutôt timide. J'avais décidé de lui laisser donner le ton à cette journée, en espérant que finalement il commence à s'ouvrir un peu à moi. _Pourquoi_ avais-je espéré qu'il le fasse : c'était un mystère. Ou du moins c'était ce je me disais. Ce n'était très certainement pas parce que je voulais qu'il m'aime bien ou parce que je voulais que sa mère _sache_ qu'il m'aimait bien. Non ce n'était pas ça du tout. Pas possible. Ne t'aventure pas par là. Cela n'avait aucun sens, vraiment, dans quelques semaines ce gamin serait complètement hors de ma vie, ce ne sera rien de plus qu'une histoire drôle à raconter à mes copains.

Nous nous garâmes dans mon allée et je regardai à côté de chez moi pour voir un homme plus âgé regarder vers moi et me faire un signe de la main. Ça tombait bien.

"Bonjour M. Hoyt," saluai-je mon voisin en sortant de la voiture. Je possédais la maison depuis presque deux ans, mais j'y avais seulement passé quelques mois avant d'être déployé et de devoir la louer. Cela ne faisait maintenant que quelques semaines que j'étais revenu ici, M. Hoyt était un bon voisin, calme et serviable, bien qu'un peu triste. J'avais seulement commencé à chercher pour savoir ce qui pouvait mettre de la tristesse dans ses yeux sombres, aiguillonné seulement par des allusions qui lui échappaient quand nous partagions quelques bières le soir.

"Bonjour Edward," répondit-il en me regardant de la plate-bande où il était agenouillé. Ses yeux allèrent vers Emmett qui s'agitait inconfortablement derrière moi.

"Eh bien M. Hoyt," lui expliquai-je. "Mon ami Emmett et moi voudrions savoir si nous pouvions vous aider à remettre votre jardin en état."

M. Hoyt leva les yeux vers moi un moment, surpris."Quoi ?"

Je lui souris. "Oh je sais que vous avez très bien entendu," le taquinai-je. "Emmett et moi voudrions rendre votre jardin magnifique."

M. Hoyt considéra cela pendant un moment, regardant Emmett une fois de plus. "C'est gentil à vous les garçons," dit-il et je souris à l'idée d'être appelé 'garçon' alors que je fixais mes 39 ans droit dans les yeux.

Puis M. Hoyt me dit qu'il avait du terreau dans le garage et qu'il voulait en ajouter au pied des lys et aussi des fleurs de son plus grand parterre. J'accompagnai Emmett pour transporter les sacs vers les massifs de fleurs et il le fit sans la moindre protestation, simplement en se trainant péniblement au garage et soulevant les sacs sur ses épaules, un par un. Je me demandais si sa maman lui avait fait la leçon en lui disant de bien se comporter. Probablement, concédai-je.

"L'enfant est tranquille, calme," observa M. Hoyt. J'observais Emmett travailler, convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas nous entendre.

"Ouais," convins-je. "Il traverse des moments difficiles." Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails sur les raisons pour lesquelles Emmett m'aidait. C'était entre nous comme je l'avais dit à Bella.

"Marmot de militaire?" demanda M. Hoyt. La grande famille de l'armée était très soudée et 'marmot' était un terme affectueux et de camaraderie.

"Ouais," dis-je en me baissant et en prétendant regarder de plus près une plante. "Son père est mort là-bas il y a deux ans."

"Dure nouvelle pour un enfant," dit M. Hoyt.

"Dure nouvelle pour _quatre_ enfants," dis-je, me remettant sur mes pieds en regardant une fois de plus vers Emmett. "Quatre garçons, avec entre eux deux ans d'écart. Emmett est le plus âgé."

"Ça craint". Comme la plupart des hommes de son âge et avec son expérience, il était un maître de l'euphémisme. Il était ancien militaire lui-même. Nous avions eu de nombreuses discussions de fin de soirée autour d'une bière avec des cigares. Il avait vu tellement de merde au Vietnam que ça me donnait des cauchemars. Il avait vu tout _cela_ avant aussi – les familles déchirées, les pères, les mères et les petits-amis qui n'étaient jamais revenus. M. Hoyt regarda le travail d'Emmett.

«Il est énervé," dit doucement l'homme finalement. "En colère contre le monde, il a peur aussi …"

"Ouais," dis-je en acquiesçant. "Il a le droit d'être en colère je suppose." Son père était mort dans une guerre à des milliers de kilomètres. J'étais sûr que je serais en colère aussi. Mourir pour votre pays semblait romantique, à moins que vous soyez celui, ou celle, laissé à la maison … seul… à attendre quelqu'un qui ne réapparaitrait plus jamais. Alors mourir pour votre pays voulait juste dire que quelqu'un que vous aimiez était mort. Les raisons n'avaient plus tellement d'importance, une fois que la dure et froide vérité était révélée. Il était difficile de trouver une consolation dans la stricte fierté patriotique.

C'était juste la raison supplémentaire pour laquelle je n'avais jamais voulu partager ma vie avec quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas laisser une femme ou un enfant attendre que je rentre à la maison. Mes parents me manquaient mais c'était différent.

"C'est bien ce que tu fais," me dit M. Hoyt en me faisant un léger sourire.

Je haussai les épaules. "Leur maman … Elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut. Mais quatre à gérer, ça peut devenir difficile." Je me mordis la lèvre. "Je donne juste un coup de main là ou je peux."

Il eut une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. "Alors dis-moi … à quoi cette maman ressemble-t-elle? "

Je le regardai, bouche bée. "Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ?"

"Tu es un homme bon Edward Cullen, mais …" il haussa les épaules. "Un beau mec comme toi attire les dames. J'ai remarqué les allées et venues. Et même si je sais que tu ne maltraiterais personne pendant ton temps libre, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser à des cas de 'charité', en quelque sorte. Je dis juste que si j'étais un homme de pari, je parierais que la maman du jeune Emmett est une femme attirante."

Mes lèvres se crispèrent et je regardai vers le sol. "C'est un pari que vous gagneriez," concédai-je. "Mais cela … c'est entre Emmett et moi. Il a beaucoup de travail à faire pour moi."

M. Hoyt fut silencieux pendant un long moment. "Rappelle-toi Edward." Puis il fut silencieux.

"Rappelle-toi quoi? "

"N'oublie pas que ces garçons ont assez enduré et une femme qui a perdu son mari à la guerre et qui tente d'élever ses quatre fils par elle-même n'a pas besoin d'un homme qui compte jouer avec ses sentiments." Il ne me dit rien de plus que je ne savais déjà. "Ne joue pas avec une femme comme ça."

"Je me le rappelle tout le temps," lui assurai-je.

M. Hoyt me lança un regard sévère. "Assure-toi de simplement d'écouter cette petite voix dans ta tête." Il donna un coup d'œil acéré vers mon entrejambe. "Et ne crois pas que je parle de la petite _tête_, là. Cette merde te met en difficulté à chaque fois."

Et c'était pour cela que je riais si fort quand Emmett revint me dire qu'il avait amené tous les sacs.

* * *

Vers 13 h30 Emmett et moi avions sarclé cinq parterres de fleurs, tondu la pelouse et fait les bordures puis taillé les haies à l'avant, balayé les feuilles et les débris du porche arrière de M. Hoyt. Nous étions tous deux fatigués et en sueur, crasseux et endoloris. Mais le visage d'Emmett révélait qu'il était satisfait d'avoir bien travaillé et qu'il avait gagné son argent. Il avait également dit une demi-douzaine de mots pendant tout ce temps. Le gamin avait donné un nouveau sens au mot tranquille. Mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça.

J'étais sur le point de compter 30 dollars pour lui quand j'entendis un bip rapide et me retournai pour voir un SUV se garer dans mon allée. Avant que Bella ne puisse ouvrir sa portière, Jacob se précipita hors du véhicule et alla vers son frère. "Em !" cria-t-il, puis il s'arrêta brutalement quand il s'aperçut que son frère était tout sale. "Beurk," déclara Jake, en fronçant le nez. "Tu pues."

Je ris et hochai la tête, "Nous puons tous les deux."

"C'est une bonne chose que je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements hein ?" dit Bella en remettant un sac en plastique à son fils.

"Merci maman," dit-il timidement "Euh …"

"Tu peux utiliser la douche de la chambre d'amis," lui offris-je. Il savait déjà où elle se trouvait parce qu'il était allé aux toilettes pendant que nous travaillions.

"Merci Monsieur Edward," dit Emmett. Il avait commencé avec M. Cullen, mais cela me rappelait mon grand-père. Il m'avait dit que sa mère le tuerait s'il m'appelait Edward. Nous avions finalement opté pour M. Edward, mais bien que ça me fasse me sentir mal à l'aise je n'allais pas insister. Il courut vers la maison et je me tournai vers Bella. Les trois autres garçons couraient à travers la pelouse comme des chiots qui sortaient du chenil.

"Il a travaillé très dur," dis-je. "C'est un bon garçon."

L'expression de Bella était fière et triste."Ouais, c'est vrai."

Le second plus jeune garçon, Sam, s'approcha de sa mère et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il posa un regard soupçonneux sur moi. Gardien de sa maman, en effet, et avec le sens inné d'un homme, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire entièrement confiance. C'était une réaction instinctive et j'étais triste d'admettre qu'il avait raison. On ne pouvait pas me faire confiance quand il s'agissait d'une femme comme sa mère et il le savait. Non pas que j'aie des intentions malhonnêtes mais plus des désirs. Mais je savais ce que je voulais, oh oui je le savais. "Maman ?" Il me regarda à nouveau à travers ses longs cils. "Pouvons-nous aller à la piscine ?"

"Bien sûr," dis-je, en leur faisant signe vers la porte. "Elle est derrière."

Sam m'ignora et attendit l'accord de sa mère. Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Il semblait quelque peu apaisé.

Bella me lança un sourire d'excuse, reconnaissant évidemment le comportement de son fils. Elle appela Jake et Seth et ils coururent pour nous devancer à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard les trois garçons faisaient des bombes dans la piscine, hurlant fort quand l'eau, encore froide, touchait leurs corps. Dans quelques semaines, l'eau serait et resterait chaude, mais pour l'instant le choc leur donnait une raison de crier.

Je ris quand les trois s'éclaboussèrent. Bella secoua la tête et plaça des serviettes pliées sur une chaise longue. Elle était toujours vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. "Vous ne voulez pas nager?" demandai-je. J'avais vraiment espéré la voir en maillot de bain. Puis je m'étais rappelé que Bella James était strictement interdite.

_Strictement_.

"Peut être plus tard," répondit-elle tranquillement.

"Bon, eh bien … Je … euh … je vais aller me doucher," dis-je."Il y a des boissons dans le réfrigérateur si vous avez soif. Je ne serais pas long."

Elle hocha et baissa la tête. J'avais cru voir un soupçon de rose alléchant sur ses joues.

Dans la douche, je fus assailli tout à coup par des images de Bella glissant son short en jean le long de ses hanches étroites, révélant la courbe ferme de son cul. Elle avait un beau cul et était, évidemment, restée en forme. Elle avait la silhouette souple d'un coureur et j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle courait quelques kilomètres presque chaque jour. Puis je l'imaginai en sueur et toute chaude revenant d'une course et s'enlevant son soutien gorge de sport en laissant ses seins rebondir librement.

Ils avaient le goût de Bella, doux avec un soupçon de cannelle et j'aurais voulu leur donner toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient. Je téterais, grignoterais et lécherais. Je gémis quand ma bite revint énergiquement à la vie. Et bien putain si ce n'était pas gênant... Pourtant je ne pouvais pas y retourner avec cette érection énorme dans mon short de bain. Serrant les dents je laissais libre cours à mon imagination plutôt que d'essayer de la freiner. Ma main s'enroula autour de ma bite. Caresser, tourner et descendre. Recommencer.

Putain.

Un gémissement résonna dans ma poitrine et je fus très heureux que ma salle de bain soit loin de ma cour et de la piscine. Un court moment plus tard ma libération éclaboussa le carrelage et mes genoux tremblèrent. Je m'habillai vite et essayai de me convaincre que personne ne saurait ce que j'avais fait … dans ma propre salle de bain. Un mec a le droit de se toucher dans sa salle de bain. Pas vrai ?

Pourtant je fus un peu gêné quand je sortis sur le patio et que je vis les quatre garçons me regarder avec des expressions identiques.

Ils me jaugeaient, essayant de comprendre exactement pourquoi je les avais invité à nager chez moi. Ils connaissaient la raison. Ils savaient que les hommes trouvaient leur mère attirante. Ils devaient le savoir, ils étaient des enfants, mais ils n'étaient pas _stupides_. Je ne pouvais pas être le premier homme qui avait montré un peu d'intérêt face à cette belle veuve. Puis quatre paires d'yeux allèrent à Bella, qui lisait, apparemment inconsciente de l'interaction entre ses fils et moi. Puis les quatre paires d'yeux revinrent vers moi. "Allez les gars," dit finalement Emmett. " Nageons."

Il me lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule qui voulait me dire _'je vous observe'_.

Je me considérais prévenu.

* * *

_C'était le premier jour de travail d'Emmett_

_ et en quelque sorte le début de nouvelles habitudes.._**_._**

**_A suivre l'outtake N°2 _**_(ce week-end)_**_ nous y retrouverons Bella_**

**_Merci aux commentatrices anonymes et merci à toutes d'avoir lu!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The bigger they are **de** LadyExcalibur 2010**

Ce chapitre a été traduit par **bostondirty**, je n'ai fait que corriger.

**Chapitre 5**

**Avec des amis comme ceux là...**

Je ne le savais pas lors du premier samedi, mais nous avions établi un modèle ce jour-là, un modèle pour les trois semaines à venir. Chaque samedi matin, je venais récupérer Emmett. Il était encore en train de nettoyer sa salle de bain après y avoir laissé du désordre. Bella m'offrait le café pendant que j'attendais Emmett et nous discutions de notre semaine.

J'avais vu des photos de Bella et des garçons et de Mac bien sûr. Je n'avais pas réalisé en regardant la photo sur la cheminée, mais Mac avait été vraiment très imposant. Il y avait une photo de Bella et Mac sur une place quelque part et il la dominait. Il devait mesurer au moins 1 mètre 98. Je pouvais voir de qui Emmett tenait sa grande stature. Il était clair qu'il allait aussi être un homme très grand. J'avais vu des photos des garçons étant bébés.

Une de mes préférées, étonnamment, était une photo avec Mac. Il tenait un bébé Jake et Bella se penchait pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. Je savais que c'était Jake parce qu'il y avait trois petites mains posées sur la couverture. Le regard de Mac disait tout. Il ne regardait pas Jake mais Bella. Et si je m'étais jamais demandé quel genre de relation ils avaient eue, un coup d'œil à cette photo m'aurait appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Plus en fait.

C'était une femme qui avait été profondément aimée et elle avait aimé intensément en retour. Il serait difficile, pour tout homme voulant conquérir le cœur de Bella de soutenir la comparaison. Puis j'avais réalisé que je pensais à la conquérir et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi penser de ce développement surprenant. Je décidai donc de faire ma Scarlett O'Hara et d'y réfléchir _demain._

J'avais découvert que Bella enseignait les sciences en premier cycle du secondaire et qu'elle adorait ça. Je lui avais dit que l'enseignement des enfants à ce niveau était plus difficile que l'enseignement des jeunes soldats. Elle était d'accord. Elle m'avait appris qu'elle avait un frère mais qu'il vivait en Californie. Il lui manquait, mais ils se parlaient une fois par semaine au téléphone sans jamais oublier. Jake m'avait parlé de son oncle, il avait aussi mentionné son oncle Josh, mais Bella n'avait jamais fait allusion à un autre frère et je me demandais si c'était le frère de son mari. Je n'avais pas posé la question. J'étais toujours prudent au sujet de Mac.

Nous avions parlé de nos emplois, de nos familles, de la météo, des progrès d'Emmett sur sa dette et de ses fils en général. Nous n'avions pas parlé de son mari, Mac. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais l'impression qu'elle évitait le sujet avec moi en particulier, juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle discutait avec _n'importe qui_. J'avais donc suivi son exemple.

Je découvris que son livre préféré était _Orgueils et Préjugés_ suivi de près par les _Hauts de Hurlevent_. Je lui dis que j'étais d'accord sur le premier choix mais pas le second. Elle m'avait accusé d'être un crétin inculte. J'admis que cela pouvait être vrai. Je lui avais dit que mon livre préféré était _Dune_, mon second préféré étant Le _Fléau_. Elle avait lu et apprécié les deux à la fois, elle avait insisté sur le fait que c'était la preuve qu'elle avait des goûts plus éclectiques que les miens. Quand je lui avais dit qu'elle était la première femme que je rencontrais qui avait lu les deux et qui avait apprécié _Dune_, une science-fiction classique, elle grogna et me traita de cochon sexiste. Quelque part ça sonnait très sexy provenant de ses lèvres. Du moins c'était ce que ma bite en pensait.

"J'ai quatre garçons. Je peux tout te dire sur Dark Vador, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Paul Atréides et à peu près n'importe quel autre personnage de science-fiction." Elle roula des yeux et me confia également qu'elle était assez habile avec "un sabre laser". Je lui dis que je serais heureux de lui faire ravaler ces mots à n'importe quel moment.

Je commençai à connaitre les garçons un petit peu mieux aussi. Emmett était encore le plus réticent et nos samedis se passaient principalement dans le silence. Cependant, le silence était meilleur que la franche hostilité, bien que parfois je me demandas si je ne devais pas inciter Emmett à me parler de toutes ces choses qu'il n'exprimait pas. J'avais senti qu'il y aurait une explosion à venir et je ne voulais pas être surpris quand cela arriverait.

Sam, qui avait dix ans, était le plus silencieux du groupe. Il s'était lui-même octroyé le rôle de gardien de sa mère. Il était sérieux et concentré, n'obtenant que des A, visiblement avec facilité, dans sa classe d'élèves avancés. Bella m'avait appris que c'était lui qui s'assurait que les portes soient verrouillées la nuit, que celle du garage soit baissée et que la cafetière soit mise sur programmateur pour qu'elle puisse avoir son premier café de la matinée tout prêt. Sam semblait avoir quarante ans la plupart du temps.

Seth était le deuxième et il était le diplomate du groupe. Il apaisait les disputes qui, invariablement, surgissaient entre les garçons, il parvenait généralement à calmer les choses sans impliquer leur mère. En les regardant interagir les uns avec les autres, ces samedis après midi, j'avais finalement réalisé que les garçons avaient une sorte d'accord tacite pour ne pas trop tracasser leur mère. Ils étaient énervés contre Emmett pour avoir provoqué des ennuis. Il avait brisé leur code fraternel et ils n'étaient pas prêts à le lui laisser oublier.

Puis il y avait Jake, qui avait en quelque sorte trouvé son chemin dans mon cœur avec une facilité et une rapidité choquantes. Il était drôle et gai, utilisant sa personnalité charismatique pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais pas dans un sens malicieux. On voulait simplement lui faire plaisir parce qu'il était très ouvert, affectueux et reconnaissant. De tous les garçons, il semblait être celui qui s'était le mieux adapté à la mort de son père et je me demandais si c'était parce qu'il était plus jeune que les autres. Jake avait seulement six ans quand son père était mort. Jake m'en avait beaucoup appris, il avait tendance à être très bavard le samedi matin devant un chocolat chaud.

Comme j'en avais appris beaucoup sur Bella et ses garçons, j'avais essayé de partager un peu de ma vie. Elle avait découvert que j'avais un frère cadet, Masen, qui était directeur de publicité à Seattle. Masen était marié et avait deux fils, les rêves de mes parents - avoir des petits-enfants - étaient quelque peu comblés. Mon père était médecin et ma mère avait été infirmière jusqu'à ma naissance. Puis elle était devenue maman à temps plein. Maintenant elle était bénévole dans un refuge de sans-abris à Charleston, en Caroline du Sud, utilisant ses compétences pour aider ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle. Mes parents avaient apprécié la douceur du climat et les calmes manières de leur ville d'adoption.

J'avais partagé le fait que j'avais rejoint l'armée un an après l'école secondaire, ennuyé par mes cours à l'université et incertain de ce que je voulais vraiment faire de ma vie. J'avais admis que la vie avait parfois été difficile dans l'armée service, mais que je trouvais cela gratifiant. Je lui avais même dit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais partagé avec personne. Je lui avais dit ce que je voulais faire de ma vie après que mon service soit terminé.

"Je voudrais ouvrir un pub ou quelque chose dans ce genre," avouai-je. "Tu sais, juste un endroit où on peut jouer aux fléchettes, prendre une cuite et s'assoir pour parler de nos jours de gloire."

Elle rit. "Ça semble merveilleux Edward." Elle pencha la tête pour m'étudier. "Hmm … toi en tant que barman ? Oui je peux imaginer tout cela."

Il y avait eu un silence par la suite. "Alors … penses-tu que tu vas te ré-enrôler une fois que ton temps sera écoulé?"

Je fis une pause, car en toute honnêteté ce n'était pas une décision que j'avais encore prise. J'avais haussé les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai un an avant de pouvoir quitter l'armée …" soupirai-je. "Bien sûr, c'est la première fois que je considère de ne pas renouveler mon contrat donc je suppose que cela signifie que je suis enfin prêt à vraiment envisager une alternative." Je secouai la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons. J'aurais fait mes vingt ans ce qui signifie que je pourrais prendre ma retraite, mais … "

"Tu sauras quoi faire le moment venu," dit-elle doucement et elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Puis elle l'enleva rapidement et se tourna vers ses garçons. Quoi que ce moment ait été entre nous, elle y avait mis fin.

* * *

Ma main me picota pendant des heures.

Nous avions parlé tous les samedis après-midi tandis que les garçons jouaient dans la piscine. Je lui avais dit que j'étais impatient d'avoir un chien maintenant que j'en avais fini avec les déploiements. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas parler trop fort devant les garçons ou ils la supplieraient pour en avoir un aussi. "Et je ne pourrai pas gérer le nettoyage d'une autre chose vivante pour le moment," dit-elle avec un soupir. Je lui avais dit que je saurais me taire.

Nous avions parlé, nous avions ri. Nous avions plaisanté. Et j'avais été un parfait gentleman. Et c'était foutrement en train de me tuer.

Chaque vendredi soir je me retrouvais à tourner et retourner dans mon lit, anticipant mon bref moment du lendemain avec Bella. J'avais commencé à faire mariner les steaks la veille pour lui entendre faire ce petit gémissement très sexy quand elle en prenait une bouchée. J'avais même regardé les putains d'émissions de cuisine pour pouvoir lui offrir des accompagnements plus tentants que des macaronis aux fromages ou des chips avec des petites sauces.

J'avais fait plus d'efforts pour cette amitié complètement platonique que pour les deux seules vraies "relations" que j'avais eues. Pour être tout à fait franc, j'étais complètement et totalement sous la coupe de cette femme qui n'avait pas la moindre idée que j'avais un chromosome Y. J'étais son ami, son copain, le copain de ses fils.

Et j'en avais vraiment foutrement marre. Je voulais plus. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres s'ouvrir sous les miennes, je voulais ses mains tirant mes cheveux pendant que je léchais l'essence douce entre ses cuisses, je voulais entendre mon nom sur ses lèvres pendant un gémissement rauque ou un hurlement dont je ne me soucierais pas.

J'avais mal pour elle, littéralement. Je m'étais tellement branlé que j'étais un peu inquiet d'en perdre ma bite un jour. Et là encore … j'étais le parfait gentleman. Ça me rendait grincheux. En fait j'étais si grincheux que mon meilleur ami Jasper l'avait même remarqué. Nous étions ensemble pour notre entrainement de base il y a vingt ans, et nous étions restés en contact depuis notre première affectation, le devoir nous avait envoyé dans endroits opposés du pays. J'étais allé en Géorgie et il était allé dans l'état de Washington. De temps en temps l'armée finissait par nous mettre à distance raisonnable par la route, mais j'avais été ravi et surpris de trouver Whitlock sur la même base que moi. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant et nous avions tous les deux profité de ces retrouvailles inattendues et prolongées.

Maintenant, cependant, il me cassait les pieds à cause de ce qu'il appelait mon 'attitude de merde'. "Tu as besoin de t'envoyer en l'air," me conseilla-t-il un soir alors que nous étions assis près de la piscine en sirotant une bière. Son épouse Alice était à la maison avec l'un de leurs enfants qui avait une otite. Ils en avaient trois, des jumelles et un garçon. C'était l'une des jumelles qui était malade. Je n'étais pas sûr de laquelle, je ne pouvais toujours pas les différencier.

J'avais été surpris de voir comment cela était bon d'entendre les enfants de Jasper crier quand ils jouaient dans la piscine. Il me semblait que la piscine était faite pour des enfants. La déclaration de Jasper, cependant, m'avait rappelé pourquoi j'avais passé autant de temps avec des enfants dernièrement. J'avais grimacé à ses mots, sachant qu'il avait raison. Malheureusement bien que ce simple fait soit établi, ça n'allait pas résoudre mon problème. Mes besoins – mon appétit – semblait être très précis pour le moment. "Je vais m'en occuper," lui promis-je.

Jasper rit et secoua la tête. "Oh, le puissant est tombé bien bas," dit-il tout bas.

Je fronçai les sourcils en prenant une autre gorgée de bière. "C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est- ce que ça veut dire?"

Il pinça les lèvres un instant, bien évidemment en essayant de réprimer son sourire. Il secoua la tête à nouveau. "Rien, ça n'est censé rien dire."

"Conneries Whitlock," sifflai-je dans un chuchotement. Alice prendrait mes couilles si elle me surprenait à jurer autour de ses enfants. "Parle!"

Il me regarda, son expression était espiègle et rieuse. "Je me rappelle juste un proverbe..."

Et il s'arrêta.

Le salaud.

"Et?" l'incitai-je finalement. Il resta silencieux alors je me penchai pour le frapper sur le bras, lui faisant verser un peu de sa bière. Je pris plus de satisfaction dans cette petite victoire que je n'aurais dû.

Jasper soupira et finit sa bière. "Tu sais ce vieux dicton : 'Plus on s'élève et plus ...' ?"

"Plus quoi Whitlock ? Tu es jaloux parce que j'emballe plus que toi ?" raillai-je.

"Ça te plairait hein?" Jasper roula des yeux. "Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je parle crétin."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes alors?"

Jasper recula sa chaise et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. "On dit que 'plus on s'élève et plus dure est la chute'."

« Et alors ? »

Il frotta son visage avec ses mains. "Et toi mon ami, tu es tombé," il sourit. "Durement."

"Non c'est faux." Ma réaction avait été immédiate et instinctive. Et c'était aussi, je le soupçonnais, une connerie complète.

Jasper s'adossa à sa chaise et haussa les épaules. "D'accord, si tu le dis," répondit-il avec humour.

"Oui, je te le dis!"

"Bien sûr je te crois," j'entendais son incrédulité à chaque syllabe.

"Je suis sérieux, je n'ai pas de sentiment pour Bella James." J'étais très énervé. "Je lui donne un coup de main en laissant son fils rembourser sa dette, elle a les mains pleines, merde, tu sais ce que je veux dire, quatre enfants – chacun d'eux avec ses propres bêtises d'enfer."

"Et bien sûr tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle est aussi très attirante," murmura Jasper. Il avait eu un aperçu d'elle un samedi quand il avait emprunté ma tondeuse tandis que la sienne était en réparation. Alice et lui vivaient seulement quelques rues plus loin, ce qui m'avait ravi jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à être insistant et curieux. J'avais envisagé de déménager mais je détestais trimballer tous ces cartons … Pouah.

"Quoi ? Putain non. Je veux dire, oui, je l'ai remarqué, j'ai encore des couilles non ? Mais cela n'a rien à voir, rien du tout." Nier, nier, en bloc.

"Ok si tu le dis, je te crois," Jasper se leva. "Je vais chercher une autre bière. Tu en veux une?"

"Non," répondis-je la mine renfrognée et bouteille en main. « Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour elle, » murmurai-je.

Jasper me tapota l'épaule, le bâtard condescendant. "Ok mon pote. Bien sûr que tu n'en as pas..."

"Je n'en ai pas," grognai-je de nouveau. Pleinement conscient du fait que j'agissais comme un enfant grognon. Ce n'était que mes années d'entrainement militaire qui m'avaient empêché de lui tirer la langue.

Cela et la vexation. Ouais la mortification fait des merveilles.

* * *

_Edward et le déni... Il n'a jamais été vraiment amoureux, il a collectionné les conquêtes et tomber amoureux ne faisait pas parti de ses projets... jusqu'à présent... il ne comprend pas bien ce qui lui arrive alors il nie en bloc... Rassurez-vous il va s'adapter ...!_

**Merci d'être passées par là**


	6. Chapter 6

Cette fic a été écrite par** LadyExcalibur2010**

Ce chapitre a été traduit par** bostondirty **et corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Vin et révélation**

C'était le quatrième samedi que je venais récupérer Emmett.

Dernièrement Bella avait commencé à se plaindre qu'Emmett prenait des douches qui duraient beaucoup trop longtemps. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment lui donner des indices sur les raisons pour lesquelles un adolescent prenait des douches extra longues. Puis ce matin elle râla à nouveau à ce sujet tandis que Jake me faisait les yeux de chiot pour avoir un chocolat chaud — seul Jake pouvait vouloir un chocolat chaud l'été — et elle s'arrêta tout à coup, un rire étranglé lui échappa et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche.

Je pouvais pratiquement voir l'ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête. _Que la lumière soit..._

Regardant vers le bas elle vit que Jake était occupé à remuer son chocolat chaud — Jake était vraiment un drogué du chocolat chaud — et elle me regarda. Je pus voir la question sur ses lèvres et le blush apparut sur ses joues. Je pinçai mes lèvres et hochai la tête, elle éclata de rire, Jake sursauta et renversa un peu de son chocolat.

"Mais, tu me fais faire des bêtises," maugréa-t-il. Ce qui amplifia le fou-rire de Bella.

"Euh Jake, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas regarder des dessins animés pendant que maman et moi allons nettoyer ça?" lui offris-je. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

Je regardai Jake partir, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Je regardai Bella et je vis qu'elle avait encore le visage tout rouge."Oh. Mon. Dieu." Elle respira." J'aurais dû deviner."

Je souris et haussai les épaules. "Que puis-je dire? Il est en plein dans cet âge." Je tapotai mon menton avec mon doigt. "Considérant que tu as trois autres garçons, je te suggèrerai d'investir dans un chauffe-eau beaucoup plus grand. Tu vas en avoir besoin." Puis je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Cela la fit rire si fort qu'elle en pleurait, elle pleurait réellement de rire et je sentis quelque chose dans ma poitrine qui grossissait et s'amplifiait tandis que je la regardais. Voir rire Bella, la voir insouciante et heureuse était quelque chose dont j'avais toujours rêvé.

Et tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour y arriver c'était parler des habitudes de masturbation de son fils adolescent. L'absurdité de tout cela me frappa. Fort.

Bientôt j'étais plié de rire moi aussi, essayant très fort de ne pas me faire pipi dessus. Cela n'aurait pas été cool. Du tout.

* * *

Puis le cinquième week-end les choses commencèrent à changer. Bella annonça joyeusement que l'école était finie depuis deux jours. Ce fut une surprise pour moi parce que d'abord je n'avais pas d'enfants et que j'avais oublié tout ça depuis que ça ne s'appliquait plus à moi et ensuite parce qu'Emmett n'avait pas dit un mot. Bien sûr, Emmett n'avait pas dit grand-chose.

Les garçons sautèrent dans la piscine, comme à leur habitude, et Emmett se douchait. Il ne prenait pas de longues douches chez moi, ce que Bella fut prompte à le remarquer. Je lui dis que selon le "code des mecs" une telle chose serait impolie. Elle grogna de rire mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

J'avais l'intention de faire griller du poulet, accompagné d'une salade césar et de quelques épis de maïs. Bella donna son approbation au menu en souriant.

Plus tard après que nous ayons mangé, les garçons s'installèrent tranquillement dans mon salon pour jouer à la x-box 360 que j'avais déballée pour qu'ils s'amusent. J'en avais laissé une à l'unité en Irak, lorsque j'étais parti, pour les soldats chanceux qui restaient à la base, mais j'avais rapporté l'autre à la maison, avec moi. J'étais un gars. J'aimais jouer aux jeux vidéo. Et surtout, j'aimais botter les fesses de Jasper à cette occasion.

Je pouvais entendre les railleries et les cris de victoire en provenance du salon et Bella sourit quand elle entendit Jake commencer à chanter "_We are the champions …"_

"Jake passe une bonne soirée," observa-t-elle en prenant une gorgée du vin que je lui avais versé quelques instants plus tôt.

"Jake passe toujours une bonne soirée," pensai-je. "Je n'ai jamais vu un gamin plus facile à vivre."

Et c'était vrai.

Bella sourit et hocha la tête. "Même quand il était bébé il était comme ça," dit-elle doucement. "Mac avait l'habitude de se faufiler dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore." C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait si facilement et avec tant de désinvolture de son mari. "Les autres garçons ont été …" Elle secoua la tête. "Disons simplement qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils respirent … toute la nuit." Elle secoua la tête à ce souvenir.

"Aïe", j'ai commenté. "Je ne suis pas sûr que je serais assez courageux pour en avoir quatre."

Bella rougit légèrement, quelque chose que je trouvais délicieusement inattendu pour une mère de quatre enfants. "Et bien Jake n'était pas exactement …euh … prévu."

"Ah?" dis-je. Je me sentis gêné, comme si j'empiétais sur des choses privées qui n'étaient pas mes affaires. Mais elle avait offert l'information après tout. Nous tombâmes dans un silence inconfortable mais qui se changea bientôt en quelque chose de familier. "Es-tu heureuse que l'école soit finie?" Cela semblait un sujet assez sûr.

Bella se servit un second verre de vin en me souriant. "Tu n'en as aucune idée !"

"Les collégiens peuvent porter sur les nerfs?" devinai-je. Je pensais que son travail pourrait la faire accéder à la sainteté.

Elle secoua la tête et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. "Non, j'aime mon travail. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les vacances aussi, mais non … ce n'est pas pour ça."

"Alors pourquoi?" Elle était discrète et cela piquait ma curiosité.

Bella se leva soudain, j'étais attentif quand elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres."Je vais te dire un secret que je ne confie pas à beaucoup de gens."

Immédiatement mes pensées allèrent vers ses petits secrets, des choses coquines qu'elle gardait sous clé. Puis elle se mit à rire et tout à coup elle semblait avoir dix ans et je me sentais comme un vieil obsédé. Il m'apparut que je ne savais même pas quel âge elle avait. Ou son deuxième prénom ou son nom de jeune fille, sa couleur ou ses aliments préférés. J'avais beaucoup de choses à apprendre. "Viens plus près!" elle me fit signe, ses yeux étaient brumeux. Et bien j'apprenais une nouvelle chose sur Bella James. Elle ne tenait pas bien l'alcool. "Je suis heureuse que l'école soit finie parce que …" Elle regarda autour d'elle, soupçonneuse. "J'aime avoir mes fils à la maison avec moi." Puis elle se rassit et hocha la tête catégoriquement, comme si j'allais en discuter avec elle.

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je. "La plupart des parents ne célèbrent-ils pas le début de chaque nouvelle année scolaire et parlent de s'éloigner de leur enfants?"

Bella fronça les sourcils et sirota son vin. "Ça m'a toujours semblé un peu cruel, tu sais." Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle continua. "Imagine comment nous nous sentirions si notre partenaire répétait qu'il ne pouvait nous garder, qu'il devait aller au travail et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à passer avec nous. C'est moyen tu ne penses pas ?"

Je n'avais jamais pensé de cette façon mais je supposais qu'elle avait raison. En regardant en arrière, je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de ma mère nous disant combien elle était contente de nous envoyer mon frère et moi à l'école. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué, mais maintenant en y repensant, cela me procurait une sensation de chaleur. Je regardai Bella et me demandai si ses fils réalisaient le trésor qu'était leur mère.

Les garçons? Non. Ils ne le font jamais. C'est seulement les hommes qui peuvent regarder en arrière, heureusement, et voir l'influence de cette première femme de leur vie – pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle donne le ton à leur vie d'homme. Ce cliché concernant les hommes et leur mère contient une part de vérité. "Tes garçons sont très chanceux de t'avoir comme mère." Les mots sortirent avant même que je puisse penser à les arrêter et Bella me regarda. Puis elle sourit, mais je vis les larmes dans ses yeux.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Cela pourrait être la plus belle chose que personne ne m'ait jamais dite."

"Je le pense vraiment," lui assurai-je.

"Je sais," répondit-elle. "C'est ce qui rend cela si doux." Elle regarda vers la piscine. "Tu ne sais pas ce que le dernier mois représente pour les garçons." Il y eut un coup d'œil rapide vers moi à travers ses longs cils. "Ils ont besoin d'avoir un peu de temps avec un homme … qui traine dans le coin … sans qu'il ait vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose de spécial."

"Ça me plait," admis-je et elle dut entendre la surprise et la sincérité dans ma voix.

"Ils sont du genre à grandir sur toi n'est ce pas ? Comme des champignons?" Elle fit une moue adorable et fronça son nez.

"Eh bien … oui."

Un silence tomba encore entre nous, mais là aussi rien de gênant. "Puis-je te poser une question ?" lui demandai-je finalement.

"Je suppose," Bella répondit-elle. "Mais je pourrais choisir de ne pas répondre." Son ton devint plus sérieux.

"Ça me parait juste," concédai-je. "Euh … et bien, Mac était-il basé ici quand il … Eh bien, tu sais."

Bella secoua la tête. "Non, nous étions au Texas," dit-elle. "Fort Hood." Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration. "Une fois que … tout a été pris en charge, je savais que je devais partir de cet endroit. Il me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, je suis une gosse de l'armée aussi – mon père était dans la Police Militaire avant sa retraite et puis il a pris un poste de chef de la police dans une petite ville. Cela pour dire que je n'avais pas de ville à laquelle j'étais attachée. J'ai eu des endroits où j'avais aimé vivre et j'avais de très bons souvenirs à Fort Bragg. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, je suis là, près d'une garnison." Puis elle se mit à rire. "Bien sûr j'ai toujours vécu près des soldats, alors peut-être que j'avais juste besoin de cette familiarité."

"D'heureux souvenirs ?" Elle avait un regard un petit peu coupable, en le disant et je devais juste lui demander.

Elle gloussa de nouveau. "C'est sur cette base que j'aie eu mon premier baiser, je l'avoue."

"Oh, oh," taquinai-je."Est-ce que ton père le savait ?"

Bella secoua la tête et rit encore. "Il m'aurait tué s'il avait su que j'avais laissé un soldat m'embrasser." Elle rit encore et je me sentis durcir en réaction.

"Tu es une vilaine fille," la réprimandai-je.

Elle soupira et s'adossa à nouveau à sa chaise. "Pour un premier baiser, c'était … magique," dit-elle d'une voix douce et rêveuse. "J'avais dix-sept ans et étais assez impatiente d'avoir plus d'expériences. J'ai été chanceuse qu'un jeune homme très gentil ait été celui qui m'ait fait connaitre cette expérience douce et tendre. Il embrassait très bien."

"Ah," dis je, en ignorant la vague de jalousie que je ressentais. "Ta première fois hein?"

"Mon premier baiser, oui. Mon premier … euh … premier … non." Elle gloussa de nouveau. "Ce sera un sujet pour une autre conversation." Elle plissa les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils ludique. "Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard bien sûr."

Très bien. Je pouvais attendre. "Alors quel âge avais-tu quand tu as rencontré Mac ?"

"J'avais dix-neuf ans et j'étais à la fac," répondit-elle. "J'étais dans un café sur la base et il est apparut un jour. Il agissait comme un idiot, mais je l'ai aimé. Beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que je ne le lui laissais voir. Alors je lui ai fait une proposition parfaitement scandaleuse sur la façon dont je voulais qu'il se comporte avant qu'il puisse m'approcher de nouveau. Et quand il l'a fait, j'ai su que j'avais rencontré l'homme que j'allais épouser."

La jalousie et l'envie, oh si chaude et amère se levèrent en moi. Je savais que j'étais fou, mais je n'arrivais pas à apaiser ces sentiments.

"Et vous l'avez fait." J'essayai de paraître heureux.

"Et bien pas tout de suite," me dit-elle avec un sourire. "Il a fallut qu'il souffre d'abord."

"Si tu ne m'en veux pas de demander, quel âge avais-tu quand Emmett est né ?"

Bella arqua ses sourcils à ma question. "Inciter une dame à te dire son âge n'est pas très gentleman tu sais." Puis elle se mit à rire. "Eh bien j'avais 22 ans quand j'ai eu Emmett. Mac et moi n'étions mariés que depuis un an quand il est né." Elle sourit. "Je vais avoir 37 ans juste avant qu'Emmett n'en ai 15."

"Tu as _trente-six ans_ ?" demandai-je avec étonnement. Compte tenu de l'âge d'Emmett, j'avais supposé qu'elle avait au moins trente ans, mais pour être honnête, elle paraissait être vers le milieu ou la fin de la vingtaine facilement.

"Eh bien … oui." Elle fronça le nez. "Suis-je beaucoup plus âgée que toi ?"

Je ris. "Non, fillette, tu es deux ans plus jeune que moi."Je regardai ma montre."En fait demain tu seras trois ans plus jeune."

"Merde ! C'est ton anniversaire demain?"

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire cela. C'était juste sorti. Bella grogna de dégoût. "Eh bien merci pour l'info mec."

"Je n'aime pas en faire une grosse affaire," murmurai-je.

Belle se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Oh tu rates beaucoup de choses alors !" Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. "Chez nous, nous savons comment _bien_ fêter un bon anniversaire !"

"Un gâteau géant peut être ?" devinai-je.

"Je t'en prie, juste un gâteau ? C'est pour les amateurs !" Elle semblait insultée.

"Quoi donc alors?" honnêtement J'étais curieux.

"Eh bien," commença Bella. "D'abord, la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire décide de tout ce qu'il se passe à la maison pour la journée."

"Comment ça marche ?"Je pouvais voir apparaitre l'immense sourire sur mon visage. Voir son enthousiasme était contagieux.

"Elle a ses repas préférés, au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner et au dîner."

"Et si l'anniversaire tombe un jour de la semaine et qu'elle est au travail ou à l'école ?" De toute évidence Bella et ses garçons avaient tout prévu, je voulais juste les détails.

"Sinon ils peuvent choisir un jour durant le week-end ou garder le jour de leur anniversaire réel. Mais un jour seulement, ce sont les règles."

"Vous avez établi des règles ?" C'était hilarant, surtout parce que je pouvais dire qu'elle prenait cela très au sérieux. Je pouvais l'imaginer écrire les règles sur le tableau de sa classe, discutant avec chacun de comment ça ce passerait.

"Oh oui il y en a. Il doit y en avoir," répondit-elle solennellement. "Donc il y a les plats préférés. Puis il y a le contrôle de la télévision." Elle fit un sourire méchant. "Les garçons détestent quand c'est mon tour. Je leur fais regarder des films sur Lifetime*."

"Tu aimes les films de Lifetime ?" demandai-je surpris.

Elle rit en secouant la tête. "Non pas vraiment, j'aime juste les leur faire regarder." Elle sourit largement."J'ai l'habitude de trouver des trucs à faire dans les autres pièces ou d'aller me promener dehors. Ils sont coincés là-bas. Ce sont les règles." Bella sourit. "Ils peuvent lire, s'ils le veulent mais bien sûr ils ne le font généralement pas. Ils préfèrent rester là, dans le coma, plutôt que lire réellement. Sauf Sam bien sûr."

"Tu es diabolique," lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

"C'est ce que Mac avait coutume de me dire," dit-elle doucement, puis elle secoua la tête. "Et les garçons aiment cette chance qu'ils ont de faire regarder ou manger quelque chose que leurs frères n'aiment pas. C'est d'autant plus amusant que ce jour-là on peut harceler ceux qui t'aiment alors qu'ils fêtent ta naissance. Bien sûr, nous avons les cadeaux et le gâteau, mais il s'agit surtout d'être ensemble – rire et embêter … se faire des souvenirs. J'aime les anniversaires !" Elle rejeta ses cheveux sur son épaule. "Tu devrais essayer. Tu aimerais."

"Hélas je n'ai personne à qui infliger des films de Lifetime," admis-je en faisant la moue.

Elle me regarda de côté puis sourit doucement. "Dis-moi, que dirais-tu de te joindre à nous demain, et je te ferai tes trois plats préférés – petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner et tu pourrais contrôler la télécommande – un cadeau qui n'est pas donné à la légère dans la maison James, laisse-moi te prévenir !"

Je fis semblant d'y réfléchir pendant un moment, même s'il n'y avait rien sur cette terre qui m'empêcherait de passer la journée avec Bella. "Peux-tu faire du pain perdu?"

"Je fais le foutu meilleur pain perdu qu'il te soit donné de mettre dans ta bouche," promit-elle.

Putain. Heureusement que j'avais une serviette posée sur mes genoux.

Elle ne devrait vraiment, vraiment pas me parler de mettre des choses dans ma bouche. Je pourrais simplement lui faire quelques suggestions.

...

*_Lifetime __est une chaîne câblée américaine destinée aux femmes. Elle diffuse uniquement des films, téléfilms et séries dans lesquels les femmes tiennent les rôles principaux__._

* * *

_**J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire...**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

C'est** LadyExcalibur2010** qui a imaginé cette très belle histoire : elle n'a fait qu'emprunter les personnages de S. Meyer mais elle confesse les avoir harcelé, ennuyé, torturé et exaspéré juste pour s'amuser.

.

Chapitre traduit par **bostondirty ** corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Mon anniversaire**

**.**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me réveillai ravi par cette épreuve que constituait mon anniversaire. Je sautai rapidement dans la douche, me soulageai, par précaution avant de passer la journée avec Bella - mes soldats, comme les scouts sont toujours prêts - puis je sautai dans ma voiture et parcourus la courte distance qui me séparait de la maison de Bella.

Jake répondit à la porte comme à l'accoutumée. Il me sourit. "Joyeux anniversaire Monsieur Edward."

"Merci Jake," répondis-je, tendant la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Il fronça les sourcils comme il le faisait toujours et redressa ses élégants cheveux noirs. Je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment gêné, puisqu'une fois alors que j'avais oublié de lui ébouriffer, il avait pris ma main et l'avait posée sur sa tête. J'avais ébouriffé ses cheveux. Il avait froncé les sourcils. Il les avait remis en place. C'est ainsi que nous nous disions bonjour. Nous étions tout les deux heureux de ce petit rituel.

Il me tira par la main, me conduisant vers la cuisine. Je pouvais déjà sentir les délicieux arômes qui se répandaient à travers la maison. Merde. Bella était une grande cuisinière. Il libéra ma main, grimpa sur le tabouret du bar et je lui emboitai le pas. Ensemble nous regardions Bella se déplacer gracieusement dans la cuisine. Dans le fond, je pouvais entendre de la musique. Je souriais. Du bon vieux rock … AC/DC _'Let me put my love into you' _. C'était une femme aux goûts inattendus et la chanson était désagréablement érotique. Bien sûr, la regarder boire son café était érotique aussi. Je me doutais que le problème pourrait bien venir de moi.

Elle me regarda et me sourit et puis ses yeux allèrent à Jake. "As-tu souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Monsieur Edward?"

Jake hocha la tête et commença à jouer avec la bouteille de sirop en renversant une petite flaque sur l'assiette face à lui, puis il mit son doigt dedans et le lécha entièrement. Le gosse avait grave la dent sucrée, Bella et lui étaient habituellement engagés dans une bataille pour qu'il ait des habitudes alimentaires saines.

"Assez! " avertit Bella, brandissant la spatule sur lui. Il rigola et baissa la tête. Puis elle me regarda encore une fois, "Joyeux anniversaire Edward!"

Quelque chose dans le fait d'entendre mon prénom sur ses lèvres et de la voir toujours toute douce et adorable sortir du sommeil, fit réagir mon corps. Encore une fois. Enfer, j'avais été dur pour elle pendant une grande partie du dernier mois. Je bougeai sur le tabouret, heureux du camouflage que le bar du petit-déjeuner m'offrait. "Merci, " répondis-je. "Et je suis vraiment impatient de goûter mon pain perdu.»

"Il arrive, " me promit Bella.

Quelques instants plus tard, je gémis toute ma reconnaissance pour ses compétences culinaires.

"Oh … Mon … Dieu … " C'était comme si le ciel était tombé dans ma bouche.

Bella sourit et Jake se mit à rire. "Plutôt bonnes ces choses hein ? " me demanda-t-il.

A ce moment-là, l'odeur de la nourriture attira les autres garçons. Emmett me fusilla du regard tandis qu'il chargeait une assiette qui pourrait avoir nourri tout un petit pays, pour une journée… ou une semaine … Seth harcelait Emmett avec bonhommie, ce dernier se contentait de grogner en réponse. Ils me souhaitèrent tous deux un joyeux anniversaire, même si Emmett était un peu moins gai. Sam fut le dernier à arriver. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir le samedi matin. Selon Bella, il aimait dormir plus que les autres et six heures était tout simplement trop tôt pour lui.

A ma grande surprise, Sam était assez bavard dans la matinée. Il semblait qu'il était plus silencieux au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Il s'assit à côté de Jake et ils se taquinaient l'un l'autre, se volaient des morceaux de nourriture et faisaient semblant de se planter la fourchette sur la main. Tous les garçons de Bella étaient proches, mais il était clair que Sam et Jake partageaient un lien très spécial. Peut-être que c'était leur âge ou leurs personnalités complémentaires. Jake était exubérant et enthousiaste, ce gamin n'avait pas un os timide dans tout son corps. Sam était calme, contemplatif et protecteur. Je commençai à réaliser que non seulement il s'était nommé lui-même le gardien de sa mère, mais aussi de son jeune frère.

Il me rappelait un peu la façon dont je voyais Masen quand nous étions enfants. Masen n'avait que seize mois de moins que moi. L'écart entre Jake et Sam était un peu plus grand, mais ils étaient encore à seulement deux ans d'intervalle. Dans une famille qui avait fait face à tant de choses, les garçons avaient appris à compter les uns sur les autres. Chacun d'eux essayait, à sa manière, de combler le vide laissé par la mort de leur père.

Je me rassis et repris mon petit déjeuner, en regardant Bella James et ses fils. Pour la première fois je me demandais si j'avais raté quelque chose en ne partageant pas ma vie avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Bella insista pour nettoyer la cuisine pendant que j'allais dans le salon avec les enfants. Aussi tentant que ce fut d'insister pour regarder des films sur Lifetime, nous avons trouvé un marathon Bully Beatdown sur Spike TV*. Après avoir obtenu l'approbation de Bella, même si elle roula des yeux et murmura quelque chose à propos de l'empoisonnement à la testostérone, les garçons et moi nous installâmes pour quelques heures à regarder des tyrans se faire botter leurs derrières.

Emmett était affalé sur le sol, ses grands pieds croisés et le dos appuyé contre un fauteuil. Seth était dans le fauteuil et de temps en temps, il se baissait et donnait un léger coup de poing à Emmett pour ponctuer ce qu'ils voyaient. Emmett le prit avec bonne humeur. Sam était recroquevillé sur un bout du canapé. Il avait un livre dans ses mains et pendant les publicités il se mettait à lire. Jake s'était installé près de moi, ainsi il avait beaucoup de place sur le canapé.

Après quelques heures à regarder le programme, Jake me regarda avec ce sourire tordu qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et demanda calmement : "Vous passez un bon anniversaire Monsieur Edward ?"

Je me penchai pour chuchoter ma réponse. " Le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu depuis très, très longtemps Jake."

Jake hocha la tête, avec une expression tout à fait heureuse. "Ouais maman est assez bonne pour les anniversaires."

Je n'aurais pas pu être plus d'accord.

* * *

Pour le déjeuner j'avais exprimé plus tôt un désir pour des sandwichs cubains. Bella avait accepté et assez rapidement je pus gémir de nouveau quand je réalisai qu'elle avait trouvé du pain cubain authentique. Le fromage avait fondu juste comme il fallait, la viande était toute fraîche et pleine de saveurs. Elle avait même réussi à les faire griller, leur donnant cette saveur authentique. "Ouah! " dis-je la bouche pleine. "Tu es … C'est incroyable. " Je m'étais corrigé, mais quelque chose dans sa rougeur m'a dit qu'elle avait perçu mon erreur.

Haussant les épaules, elle répondit tranquillement. "C'est juste un sandwich."

"Meilleur put … Le meilleur sandwich du monde, " modifiai-je à la hâte. Elle s'ébroua, secoua la tête, en regardant les garçons.

Sam me sourit, évidemment conscient de ce que j'avais presque dit.

Je fis un clin d'œil. "Je me suis arrêté, " chuchotai-je à Sam.

"Bonne chose," répondit-il. "Ou vous seriez en train de vous faire laver la bouche maintenant. Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce truc a mauvais goût."

"Tu connais bien ça hein? " le taquinai-je.

Sam secoua la tête. "Non, mais Emmett et Jake oui " Il me sourit. Sam au moins était en train de s'ouvrir un peu plus.

" Bon à savoir. " Je le poussai avec mon coude et il poussa en retour.

Après le déjeuner, j'insistai pour aider Bella à nettoyer la cuisine. Quand je lui suggérai d'aller à l'arcade locale, les garçons protestèrent vivement contre son hésitation. Elle insista pour se changer et je râlai presque. Qui aurait deviné que des pantalons de yoga pourraient être si sexy ? Quand elle revint, je fus heureux de ne pas avoir protesté.

Elle portait une jupe vert olive qui lui arrivait environ juste trois centimètres au-dessus des genoux avec un débardeur crème et une paire de petites sandales féminines, révélant sa pédicure. J'aimais ses pieds. Ils étaient incroyablement sexys avec leurs longs ongles roses brillants.

Il n'y avait rien d'impudique ou de provocateur dans sa tenue, mais mon corps réagit comme si elle paradait dans un corset et des bas avec des putain de talons. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai pris l'habitude de porter des jeans larges en sa présence. L'épais tissu de toile m'offrait plus de camouflage, et les pantalons de ville étaient définitivement bannis. Ils ne laissaient rien à l'imagination.

Les garçons se dispersèrent immédiatement quand nous arrivâmes à l'arcade, après avoir quémandé de l'argent pour les jetons à leur mère. J'ajoutai un peu d'argent supplémentaire dans chaque main, agissant comme si je n'entendais pas les protestations de Bella. Alors que les garçons profitaient, comme les enfants savent le faire, de ce cadeau inattendu. Enfin, elle leva ses mains en l'air et murmura quelque chose pour elle-même que je ne compris pas mais qui vu son ton, n'augurait rien de bon.

Toutes les dix minutes environ, Sam revenait vers nous pour voir Bella. Elle lui souriait et lui faisait un signe de la main, il lui répondait, puis repartait jouer. Nous nous étions installés près de la sortie de l'arcade à une petite table, juste pour qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur les garçons. Même si nous parlions, elle ne les lâchait pas des yeux, veillant sur eux.

"Je tiens à te remercier pour cette journée spectaculaire," lui dis-je. "Cela a été le meilleur anniversaire de … eh bien de toujours.»

Bella sourit timidement et nicha ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je suis contente. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Pour Emmett en particulier."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour Emmett, " répondis-je. "J'aurais voulu."

Elle mit sa petite main sur la mienne et quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un choc électrique me traversa. Ses doigts se crispèrent brièvement sur les miens et sa main trembla quand elle la retira. "Tu l'as fait, " m'assura-t-elle. "Emmett est un peu comme Mac. Il lui faut beaucoup de temps pour s'ouvrir. Il y a beaucoup de choses à l'intérieur de sa tête, et il ne sait pas très bien comment les laisser sortir. C'est pourquoi il fait sa merde stupide parfois."

"Sam a dit que tu aurais ta bouche lavée si tu parlais comme ça," lui rappelai-je.

"Alors c'est une bonne chose qu'ils ne soient pas là pour m'entendre, pas vrai?" Elle me tira la langue et j'étais une fois de plus inconfortable. Au moins il y avait une barrière entre nous donc ma 'réaction' ne fut pas visible pour elle.

"Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire pendant les vacances?" demandai-je pour me distraire. Je n'ai pas fait de commentaire sur ce que le 4 juillet signifiait pour eux.

Bella regarda la table et haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle. "Ce n'est pas un bon moment pour nous."

"Je sais." Elle leva les yeux vers moi et ils étaient brillants de larmes. Je savais qu'elle ne les laisserait jamais tomber – pas ici, pas en public, pas devant ses fils. Pas en face de moi.

"Ecoute, j'ai l'intention d'aller rendre visite à mes parents, ils sont à Charleston … ce n'est pas vraiment loin." Je m'arrêtai. Étais-je vraiment en train de faire cela ? "Que dirais-tu de venir avec les garçons?" Eh bien maintenant, je l'avais fait. Je ne pouvais pas arriver chez mes parents avec Bella et les garçons sans aucun avertissement. Et une fois que je les aurais appelés ma mère aurait une liste de mille mètres de questions à me poser. Une partie de moi espérait que Bella refuse, mais une autre attendait son oui avec impatience.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à nouveau, une habitude que j'avais remarquée et qui réveillait mon corps à chaque fois. Puis elle rencontra mes yeux de nouveau. "Es-tu sûr ?"

"Je suis sûr, " dis-je avec un sourire. "Ça va être amusant. " Je regardai et je vis Jake se moquer de Seth. Pour sa part, Seth semblait prendre les taquineries à la légère et répondit avec son habituelle tolérance patiente. "Je pense qu'il serait bon de les bouger … surtout là."

Les yeux de Bella suivirent les miens et elle acquiesça. "Ouais je pense que cela nous ferait du bien." Elle me sourit. "Je suppose que c'est mon tour de te remercier. Encore une fois."

"Avec plaisir." Et ça l'était.

* * *

Le dîner du soir fut un bon vieux spaghettis aux boulettes maison. Ce n'était pas luxueux, mais ils étaient fait maison et c'était l'un de mes plats préférés. Les garçons mangèrent avec un air satisfait et Jake me dit que c'était un de ses dîners préférés aussi.

"Bon choix, " me félicita-t-il en enfournant une autre bouchée.

"Je suis si content que tu approuves," répondis-je.

Plus tard, les garçons montèrent tous dans leurs chambres. Comme Bella me l'avait dit, ils étaient censés s'endormir, mais cela ne se produirait pas avant quelques heures encore. "J'ai appris à ignorer les bruits sourds et à faire semblant que je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient là haut en train de se bagarrer et de détruire leurs chambres." Elle cligna de l'œil en le disant.

J'insistai pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle et après quelques instants à argumenter, Bella acquiesça. Comme je lui tendis le dernier plat à sécher, elle soupira et le mit dans le placard. Elle secoua la tête et me regarda. " Je ne pense pas que je me sois autant amusée depuis ..." elle cligna des yeux. " Eh bien depuis …"

Et je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Nous restâmes debout à nous regarder pendant un long moment. J'étais très conscient de son calme, de sa respiration et de son rythme rapide, de son visage coloré par un léger blush délicieux. Ses mains enveloppaient le torchon autour de ses doigts. Je fis un pas de plus, me déplaçant lentement.

Je savais ce que je voulais faire, mais je ne savais pas comment elle se sentirait à ce sujet. Je décidai que la seule chose à faire était d'être totalement et brutalement honnête. "Je voudrais t'embrasser," dis-je la voix rauque. Pour être honnête, je voulais faire beaucoup plus que l'embrasser, mais un baiser était un bon début.

"Pourquoi ?" murmura-t-elle. Elle semblait réellement surprise que je veuille l'embrasser.

"Parce que tu es belle."

"Oh! " Elle cligna des yeux en me regardant.

"Et tu es intelligente, sexy et drôle …"

" Oh! " Elle semblait hébétée.

"Puis-je? " Je cajolai sa mâchoire dans ma main et elle se blottit en elle. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien.

"Peux-tu quoi?"

"Puis-je t'embrasser? " Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et verrouillés aux les miens.

"Ne dit-on pas 'pourrais-je t'embrasser' ?"

"Oui tu peux," répondis-je et elle sourit. J'embrassai le coin de sa bouche et il était aussi doux et tendre que je l'avais imaginé.

Ses mains vinrent se glisser dans mes cheveux et elle tira d'un coup sec sur la partie supérieure là où ils étaient plus longs, le reste était une coupe en brosse courte, style militaire. Elle ferma les yeux quand je bougeai ma bouche pour le centre de la sienne. "Dieu, Bella … " Je gémis. "Tu n'as aucune idée de combien de fois j'ai pensé à faire cela."

Je gémis quand je sentis ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour moi et glisser sa langue contre la mienne avec précaution. Je repris le mouvement et bientôt nos langues dansaient, avançant et reculant, tournant et frottant. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, puis, elle se colla contre moi. Je me retins de frotter mon érection contre son ventre, mais à peine. "Bella… Bébé … " J'entendis son soupir frémissant.

"Tu me rends folle, " gémit-elle. Bon alors nous l'étions tous les deux.

"Je suis désolé, " m'excusai-je même si ma bouche déménagea à sa gorge où son pouls battait follement. Je ne pouvais pas garder mes lèvres loin de sa peau. Ma langue voulait goûter chaque centimètre d'elle.

"Je suis tellement perdue … " admit-elle tandis que je mordillai son oreille. Je la léchai pour m'excuser.

"Autant que je le suis, " avouai-je.

Sa tête tomba en arrière et elle soupira. "Embrasse-moi simplement. Je suis si fatiguée de penser …"

J'avais toujours appris à suivre les ordres.

Alors je l'ai fait.

...

_*Bully Beatdown : Emission de téléréalité sportive consistant en des duels de sports de combats._

* * *

**_Un petit pas à la fois mais un pas tout de même... _**

**_Belle journée non?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Cette histoire appartient à la talentueuse __**LadyExcalibur2010**__. Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. LadyExcalibur n'a fait que les emprunter, mais confesse les avoir harcelé, ennuyé, torturé, exaspéré, juste parce que c'est amusant._

_**Bostondirty à la traduction, je n'ai fait que corriger**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Baisers et confessions**

Ses mains massaient légèrement mon cuir chevelu et elle continuait ses putain de petits gémissements sexys. Je ne pouvais imaginer comment elle se sentirait si elle était sous moi … ou … l'enfer, sur moi, à ce point, je m'en fichais. Je la _voulais_ simplement. C'était plus que du désir, c'était un _besoin_.

Mais je devais la traiter avec attention. Bella avait été brisée et elle était juste en train de recoller les morceaux. Je ne voulais pas tout faire foirer en la poussant trop fort, trop vite. J'avais le sentiment que nous pouvions créer quelque chose de vraiment beau, si j'étais juste prudent. Je devais la laisser prendre l'initiative parce qu'elle seule savait ce pour quoi elle était prête et quand. Je voulais lui faire confiance et gagner la sienne en retour.

Bella nous guiderait à travers cela.

Le baiser était romantiquement tendre et incroyablement sexy à la fois. Par moment c'était de doux soupirs et des baisers sur les lèvres, sinon nos langues se tournaient sauvagement autour et je sentais ses mamelons durcir contre ma poitrine. Pourtant je faisais attention. _Ne pas la pousser …_

Quand je me reculais finalement, je respirais comme si j'avais couru vingt kilomètres avec un sergent instructeur sur mon dos tout le chemin me criant dans les oreilles. Putain. La seule chose qui me fit récupérer un peu de fierté était que Bella ne semblait pas être mieux. En fait elle avait l'air un peu … éblouie. Ou cela pourrait être moi. Je n'étais plus très sûr.

Ce qui était étrange c'est que le baiser avait été, pour moi du moins, relativement chaste. Mes mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches, ma langue avait certainement dansé avec la sienne, mais je n'avais pas poussé mon érection contre son ventre – je méritai même une récompense pour cela. Je ne m'étais pas frotté contre elle et je n'avais pas laissé échapper que je voulais la baiser sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Même si je le voulais. Beaucoup.

Jamais un _baiser_ ne m'avait submergé de cette façon. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation bourdonnante courir à travers moi comme une décharge électrique et autant j'avais apprécié, autant cela me fichait la trouille. Nous nous étions seulement _embrassés_ ! Que Dieu m'aide si jamais je pouvais être en elle. Je mourrais probablement de bonheur. C'était plus que de l'attraction, c'était un sentiment terrifiant de _justesse_.

Bella me regarda et me sourit. "Ouah," murmura-t-elle, ses doigts allèrent à ses lèvres. "C'était juste ... ouah."

"Ouais," admis-je en lui faisant un de mes sourires en coin. La peur et l'excitation m'étourdissaient - et je me sentais bien. Très bien.

Puis son expression devint sérieuse. "Je … qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi …"

Je passai mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. "Pourquoi ? J'ai aimé ça, et à moins que je sois totalement à côté de la plaque, je pense que toi aussi."

Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. "Ouais, j'ai aimé."

"Alors pourquoi des excuses?"

Bella soupira et se tut pendant si longtemps que je pensais presque qu'elle ne répondrait pas. "Euh … et bien … pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre que je sois prête pour … _plus_." Ses yeux remontèrent prudemment pour rencontrer les miens.

"Plus … Comme dans physiquement ? Ou plutôt comme dans … _plus_ ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure - me tuant dans le processus. "Les deux en fait. Je … Je n'ai pas … depuis Mac … " Bella ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas sûre que j'en sois encore là. Et pour moi, être … intime … Il doit y avoir bien plus que de l'attraction pour que j'en arrive là. Je suis désolée. Ce serait injuste pour toi."

"Encore une fois, pourquoi des excuses ?" Je repoussai ses cheveux en arrière en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle ne ressentait rien à part de l'attirance physique ? Qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas en tant que personne ? Et depuis quand est-ce que cela m'importait?

Parce que maintenant ça m'atteignait. Au-delà de toute logique. Je souhaitais qu'elle _me _ veuille, dans tous les sens.

Mes doigts effleurèrent sa joue. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens et je lui souris, berçant son visage entre mes mains. "Bella nous pouvons nous y prendre aussi lentement que ça te convient Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses avec toi. J'ai le sentiment que … " Je m'arrêtai là avant de dire des choses que je ne pourrais pas reprendre. Pas encore. Je n'en étais pas encore là. La pensée que je pourrais en être là un jour avec elle était affolante. "Je ne veux pas salir cela en faisant quelque chose trop tôt. Risquer … peu importe ce que c'est … Même s'il cela pourrait être physiquement gratifiant," ajoutai-je avec un rire fragile et un profond gémissement quand elle bougea contre moi. Elle dut sentir ma réaction, mais je continuai. "Mais je veux plus que quelque chose de physique avec toi, et je ne suis pas disposé à risquer tout ce que nous pourrions avoir en étant … imprudents ou impatients."

Elle mordilla sa lèvre à nouveau. "Es-tu sûr que tu peux simplement supporter ma folie ? Que tu seras capable de tolérer mon incertitude, deux pas en avant et un pas en arrière ? Parce que je vais le faire Edward. Je sais déjà cela. Et je vais te secouer au cours de cette balade et ce n'est pas juste."

"Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas décider de ce qui est juste pour moi?" suggérai-je en lui souriant.

"La spontanéité ne fait tout simplement pas partie de mes cartes," murmura-t-elle, presque pour elle-même. "Je veux dire, enfer, j'ai quatre autres personnes dans ma vie. Et je veux _vraiment_ dire 'dans' ma vie."

Je ris et l'embrassai sur le bout du nez. "Je n'aurais pas changé cela," lui assurai-je.

"Même Emmett ?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Surtout Emmett," dis-je en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Parce que sans lui, je ne vous aurais jamais rencontrés. J'aime tes enfants … chacun d'eux. Et je veux qu'ils m'aiment aussi."

Elle hésita puis fit un hochement de tête saccadé. "D'accord, mais tu dois me promettre de me dire si…"

Je plaçai un doux et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. "Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous assoir dans le patio avec quelques bières, nous pourrions chercher des lucioles ?" Cela semblait assez innocent. Elle n'aurait probablement pas bien réagi à "_Pouvons nous aller à l'étage et nous déshabiller l'un l'autre pour faire l'amour toute la nuit ?"_ Je pouvais toujours dire que je pourrais prendre les choses lentement mais en réalité je savais que ce chemin allait s'avérer difficile pour moi.

Riant doucement elle hocha la tête et sortit par la baie vitrée. J'ouvris le frigo et saisis deux bouteilles que j'emmenas à l'extérieur. Bella ouvrit la sienne et prit une gorgée en soupirant avec satisfaction. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se pencha en arrière dans la chaise où elle était assise et prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu sais, autrefois, j'arrivai à me prendre en charge."

Je riais mais ma réponse était totalement sincère. "Je pense que tu peux toujours. Tu m'étonnes Bella … sans cesse."

Elle haussa les épaules et prit une autre gorgée. "Je suis forte par ci par là, la plupart du temps je garde mes faiblesses cachées."

Je tendis la main et attrapai la sienne. Elle serra la mienne en retour puis l'enleva. Je pris sur moi de ne pas protester.

"Avant que Mac parte …" Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Nous avons été … nous avions des problèmes. Rien de grave … Nous n'étions pas au bord du divorce ou quoi que ce soit. Mais nous étions dans une mauvaise passe … comme tu le sais. Nous nous étions éloignés. Je veux dire ça arrive. Tu es occupé à prendre soin des petits, la routine quotidienne. Tu remets tes rendez-vous en tête à tête à plus tard parce que l'un des enfants est malade ou que le travail a été horrible ou pour une tout autre petite raison, et il y en a toujours mille, qui finalement ne signifie rien, mais qui à ce putain de moment semble si importante." Elle cligna des yeux. "Nous ne communiquions pas autant que nous aurions dû et c'était ma faute autant que la sienne. Le fait qu'il soit parti n'a pas aidé non plus."

"C'est difficile de maintenir un mariage quand l'un des deux est absent." N'avais-je pas vu cela des milliers de fois ? La pression sur un mariage militaire est intense, surtout pendant et immédiatement après un déploiement.

"Il n'y avait pas que ça, mais non, cela n'a pas aidé." Bella prit une gorgée de bière. "Pourtant, je savais ce pour quoi je signais quand j'ai épousé Mac. J'étais une gosse de l'armée. J'avais vu ce que ma mère avait traversé. Donc je ne peux pas dire que je n'étais pas préparée. C'était juste tellement_ difficile_ … plus que je n'avais jamais imaginé - surtout quand il a été déployé. Parfois il partait plus d'un an avec une seule permission au milieu du déploiement."

Je restais silencieux, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser tout cela. "Nous avons finalement convenu que s'il ne recevait pas l'ordre de s'arrêter, après ses vingt ans de carrière, il ne renouvellerait pas le contrat et envisagerait de faire autre chose. Peut être dans l'application des lois, comme mon père. C'était le plan. Entre travailler et être aussi souvent une mère célibataire, je voulais simplement … en finir avec l'armée. Il nous restait encore deux ans avant que ce soit fini. Je pouvais tenir les deux ans, surtout qu'il n'était pas prévu dans les déploiements à ce moment-là. Nous avions affronté le pire de tout jusque-là et à présent tout serait plus facile."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Il s'est porté volontaire pour partir de nouveau. Il y avait déjà été deux fois. Ce n'était pas son tour. Mais il a dit oui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer ses hommes là-bas en sachant qu'il avait l'expérience dont ils avaient besoin pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire son travail alors qu'il était encore capable de le faire." Bella me regarda. "Je lui ai dit que c'était des conneries et qu'il avait juste une montée d'adrénaline en y pensant. Qu'il voulait juste aller jouer au soldat. Il m'a dit que j'étais paranoïaque et collante, ce sont quelques-unes des plus belles choses que nous nous soyons dites, nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet … _beaucoup_."

"J'imagine que tu t'es sentie trahie, " m'aventurai-je. J'imaginais, mais je ne pouvais deviner comment moi je me serais senti. Il lui avait promis quelque chose et puis avait rompu cette promesse volontairement. Mais je pouvais comprendre le point de vue de Mac aussi. La responsabilité de la vie des hommes faisait peser un lourd fardeau sur le cœur d'un homme, un fardeau qui ne pouvait pas être facilement déposé.

Bella grimaça. "C'était vraiment … dur avant son départ. Nous avons à peine parlé, et quand nous le faisions c'était moche." Bella regarda sa bière. "Nous étions comme deux étrangers vivant dans la même maison, des colocataires qui avaient des disputes vraiment horribles. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus apprécié le temps que nous avions." Elle soupira. "Je ne peux pas croire que je te raconte tout cela."

"Je suis content," insistai-je. "Je veux savoir."

"Maintenant, je m'en veux juste de ne pas avoir profité de ces semaines que nous avons eues," dit-elle doucement.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir," dis-je. "Lui non plus. Je suis sûr qu'il ressentait la même chose que toi."

"Il était là-bas depuis un mois seulement quand … " Bella soupira et secoua la tête, fermant les yeux. "J'étais tellement énervée après lui quand il est parti. J'ai essayé de ne plus être en colère mais j'ai été … difficile à vivre …" Puis elle me regarda. "J'ai eu tellement tord de le laisser partir alors qu'il y avait cette _chose_ entre nous. J'aurais dû arranger ça. Je veux dire, tu sais, il y a une possibilité qu'il ne revienne pas, mais tu ne le _sais_ pas vraiment. Tu penses toujours que ce ne sera pas lui, que ce ne sera pas à ta porte que l'on viendra frapper. C'est toujours quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai?" Elle sourit tristement. "Et puis ça a été _lui_, et c'était _moi_, et ils étaient à _ma_ porte … et il était parti. Et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de lui dire que je l'aimais toujours et que je voulais que nous arrangions les choses."

"Bella, si Mac était la _moitié_ de l'homme que je pense qu'il était maintenant que je vous connais toi et vos fils, il le savait déjà."

Bella secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Je ne dis rien d'autre, sentant juste qu'il fallait que je reste assis près d'elle pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Après environ dix minutes, elle poussa un soupir et regarda vers moi avec un sourire contrit. "Comment es-tu devenu si sacrément intelligent ?"

Je lui souris. "Ma mère aime en parler tout le temps." J'haussai les épaules. "Je suppose que j'ai récupéré des choses que je le veuille ou pas."

"On dirait que tu es vraiment proche de tes parents," dit-elle. "Je voudrais que mes garçons se sentent comme ça quand ils auront grandi et quitté la maison."

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'inquiéter à ce sujet," lui assurai-je. "Ces garçons adorent le sol que tu foules."

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Dieu ! J'espère que non !"

"Pourquoi ?" J'étais vraiment curieux. Les rouages de son esprit me fascinaient.

Haussant les épaules, elle mit sa bouteille vide par terre. "Trop de pression. Je merde avec eux tout le temps. Mais j'espère qu'ils savent que je fais toujours de mon mieux, et même quand je merde, je leur dis que je suis désolée et que je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme si j'étais parfaite." Elle roula des yeux. "Ça rendrait la vie difficile à quiconque voudrait vivre avec eux."

"Vrai," dis-je. "C'est une bonne chose que ma mère ait quelques mauvaises habitudes juste pour que je sache qu'elle n'est pas parfaite."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Eh bien elle est un peu difficile pour la nourriture," plaisantai-je.

"Tu as raison, c'est vraiment une chienne," me taquina Bella. "Je ne sais pas comment tu la supportes."

"Non je suis sérieux. Elle déteste la salade, elle appelle ça de la nourriture pour les lapins. Quelle autre femme connais-tu qui n'aime pas la salade ? Cette femme n'aime que les hamburgers et les brownies et heureusement que mon père est médecin et l'incite à manger sainement."

"Ma mère ne sait pas cuisiner pour rester en vie," avança Bella.

"Eh bien ma mère a des pieds bizarres, son deuxième orteil est plus long que son gros orteil."

"Maintenant tu soulignes les défauts physiques de ta mère ? Joli … " me fit-elle remarquer.

"C'est elle qui les appelle ses orteils de singe," me défendis-je. "Donc ce n'est pas si grave."

"Une fois ma mère nous a servi de la pizza au guacamole quand j'étais chez les scouts."

"Ce n'est pas juste de se concentrer sur la nourriture," protestai-je.

"Bon … eh bien …" Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais besoin de commencer à rencontrer d'autres hommes et ça ne faisait que six mois que Mac était mort. Elle m'a dit que j'étais trop vieille pour remettre à plus tard et que si je ne faisais pas d'efforts, je mourrais seule." Elle tenta de dissimuler sa douleur évidente avec un sourire faux.

"Aïe!" grimaçai-je, incapable de croire que sa mère lui avait vraiment dit ça – et pire encore, qu'elle le _croyait_.

"Elle voulait bien faire," me dit-elle. "Et elle avait raison je suppose."

"Autant ça me fait mal de l'admettre, je le concède." J'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère. Je pensais quelques instants à ce que j'allais lui dire avant de me lancer. "Alors … euh … penses-tu que … un jour, il serait possible … dans le futur … que tu sois prête à te lancer dans une _relation_ … encore une fois ? "

Elle soupira et se pencha en arrière en faisant un quart de tour pour être face à moi. "Honnêtement ?"

"Je t'en prie."

Encore une fois elle grignota sa lèvre. "Eh bien, je ne pense pas en être tout à fait … _là_ encore." Elle haussa les épaules, "Je suppose que … peut être … commencer _… doucement_?"

Je me tournai aussi. Je tendis la main à travers le petit espace qui nous séparait et passai mes doigts sur sa joue, si douce et si chaude sous mon toucher. " Cela me parait bien," lui dis-je. "Nous allons y aller lentement."

"Edward tu es un très beau mec," commença Bella.

"C'est gentil de ta part de le penser," taquinai-je. "Je commençais à craindre que tu n'aies pas remarqué qu'en fait, j'étais un homme."

"Je suis sérieuse" insista-t-elle. "Tu n'as pas besoin de gaspiller ton temps et d'attendre qu'une veuve avec ses quatre enfants remette de l'ordre dans sa vie et soit prête à être une grande fille à nouveau."

Je lui souris. "Et bien c'est mon temps et je peux le gaspiller comme je veux, non? Et effectivement, j'ai en quelque sorte hâte de passer du temps avec toi et les garçons, d'apprendre à vous connaître, tous les cinq." Je m'arrêtai. "Si ça te convient."

Son sourire était éclatant … aveuglant.

Cette fois c'est elle qui tendit le bras pour toucher ma joue de sa main. "J'aimerai cela … beaucoup."

Je ris. "Bon alors, c'est décidé."

J'étais fou, absolument et complètement fou.

Et j'étais d'accord avec cela.

* * *

_**Voilà vous avez maintenant le point de vue de Bella sur sa situation avec Mac**_

_**Le chapitre 9 s'intitule **'_la façon difficile'_** nous retrouverons Edward chez Jasper et Alice pour discuter de choses et d'autres et puis Edward appellera sa mère pour lui annoncer sa venue le 4 juillet... et bien plus encore...  
**_

_**Je remercie toutes les anonymes qui laissent des reviews **_

_**et auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The bigger they are **appartient à **LadyExcalibur 2010**

**bostondirty **a traduit, corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**La façon difficile**

"Alors …" commença Jasper alors que je mangeais le repas qu'Alice avait préparé. "Comment va la belle veuve ?"

Alice poussa Jasper du coude et roula des yeux. "Vraiment Jasper ? C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Je t'ai dit d'être _subtil_ !" murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. "Comme si quelqu'un avec un chromosome Y pouvait être subtil … j'aurais dû m'en douter … m'en occuper _moi_-_même_ … ne peux faire confiance à _personne_ …"

Je ris de l'air chagriné sur le visage de Jasper. Ce garçon était malmené et nous le savions tous. Puis je me tournai vers Alice et gémis. Honnêtement, je ne connaissais pas bien Alice avant de déménager à Fort Bragg [_Fayetteville Caroline du Nord]_. Jasper l'avait rencontrée après que nous nous soyons séparés, après notre entrainement de base. Je l'avais rencontrée à quelques reprises bien sûr, mais nous n'avions jamais vraiment interagi. Après avoir repris contact avec Jasper ici, j'avais appris à connaitre Alice Whitlock. Je l'aimais bien, elle était la femme parfaite pour lui.

Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle me faisait peur comme l'enfer.

Elle était comme un pit-bull quand elle voulait quelque chose. En ce moment elle voulait de l'information. Je pouvais le voir dans ses grands yeux bleus. Si le gouvernement pouvait mettre ses capacités en bouteille, il n'y aurait plus besoin d'aucune autre technique d'interrogatoire. Ils pourraient simplement lâcher le facteur "Alice" et tous les secrets seraient divulgués. "Oh non," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai rien à dire."

Alice fit une grimace boudeuse et Jasper lui caressa la main pour la consoler. "Eh bien …" Elle soupira. "Je ne voulais pas faire cela mais tu ne m'as laissé aucun autre choix."

Oh oh. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. "Qu'as-tu fait ?" Je regardai Jasper, mais il ne voulait pas répondre à mon regard. Petite merde lâche. Bien sûr il était marié à Alice. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

Alice haussa simplement les épaules. "Rien qui te concerne," dit-elle avec une nonchalance exaspérante.

"Alice …" la prévins-je.

Elle jeta un regard à Jasper qui haussa les épaules et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il était vraiment peureux. Trou du cul. "Ok, mais rappelle-toi juste que tu _aurais_ pu le faire de la façon facile, mais puisque tu ne l'as pas fait, nous le ferons à la dure." Elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant comme si je l'avais personnellement offensée.

"Quand as-tu rejoint l'armée Mary Alice ?" J'utilisai son nom complet car je savais que cela l'énervait. Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Tu vas me faire une offre que je ne peux pas refuser ?" raillai-je.

"Tu es juste en train de t'enfoncer, Cullen," murmura Jasper en secouant la tête.

"On dirait que je le suis déjà très profond Whitlock." Je regardai Alice qui se contentait de me regarder. Merde. Elle n'allait pas reculer. "Très bien Mary Alice, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu as fait ?"

"Si tu m'appelles Mary Alice une fois de plus tu vas le regretter, mais vraiment beaucoup, Edward Cullen," dit Alice d'une voix faible. Je vis qu'Adam, leur fils unique, nous observait avec un intérêt passionné. Les jumelles, Sophie et Sarah, étaient chez une amie.

"Tu es en difficulté," dit Adam d'un ton neutre.

"Il semblerait," répondis-je.

Adam tourna son attention vers son assiette. Il n'allait pas prendre ma défense non plus. C'était un enfant intelligent.

"Edward," commença Alice. "J'ai été patiente." Je soufflai. "Vraiment je l'ai été. Demande à Jasper." Jasper hocha la tête. "Mais cela frôle le ridicule."

"C'est juste trop mauvais," dis-je. "Je ne dirais rien."

"Te rappelles-tu de ce que j'ai dit sur la manière facile ou difficile ?" demanda Alice.

"Oui." J'avais un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

"Il s'avère que l'une des jumelles est dans la même classe que Sam James." Je gémis et m'enfonçai dans ma chaise. Adam secoua la tête et me sourit.

"Et ?"

Alice sourit innocemment. Je n'avais pas confiance en elle. "Tu sais que nous allons faire une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Adam dimanche prochain?" dit-elle. "C'est le dernier week-end avant le 4 Juillet. J'attendais de toi que tu me dises que tu avais invité Bella et les garçons. Comme je te l'ai _demandé_." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et finalement j'ai juste eu à prendre les choses en main personnellement." Elle soupira. "Nous aurions pu éviter ce gâchis, mais non … Tu as dû rendre les choses difficiles." Alice me faisait un petit sourire béat. "Tu sais ce qui est merveilleux dans le fait d'avoir des enfants dans la même classe ? Au début de l'année, on nous donne une liste avec le numéro de téléphone de chaque parent, juste pour pouvoir entrer en contact si besoin."

Putain.

"Dis-moi que tu n'as pas …"

Alice sourit. "Oh, si je l'ai fait, il n'y a aucun doute."

"Peut-être que Bella est occupée." Je me raccrochais à n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas voir Bella, je savais juste que si Jasper me voyait interagir avec elle, il saurait immédiatement que je suis une petite merde excitée qui ne peut pas contrôler sa bite en la présence de Bella. Il allait sans doute deviner aussi que j'étais – très probablement – tombé amoureux.

"Elle ne l'est pas," répondit Alice avec suffisance. "J'ai déjà sa confirmation. Bella James ainsi que ses quatre enfants." Alice renifla. "Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je t'invitais ou non."

Je regardai Jasper. "Traître."

Il regarda son assiette. "J'ai essayé de t'avertir," dit Jasper calmement.

Alice frappa dans ses mains. "N'aimes-tu pas simplement quand un plan prend forme ?" Puis elle me sourit. "Peut être que si tu te conduis bien, Bella pourra te permettre de venir avec elle et les garçons."

Oui. J'adore foutrement quand Alice interfère dans ma vie.

"Ma cousine vient nous rendre visite," m'informa Adam. J'étais désespérément reconnaissant pour le changement de sujet.

Je regardai Jasper qui haussa les épaules. "L'un des enfants de ma sœur … " expliqua-t-il. Je ne demandai pas lequel. Les parents de Jasper s'étaient mariés, remariés, et avaient procréé avec jubilation avant de tout abandonner. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de tout le monde correctement. Jasper avait renoncé à m'expliquer.

"Sa mère est en chimiothérapie et ne peut plus s'occuper d'elle," ajouta Alice. "Alors elle va rester avec nous cet été."

"Ouah, quatre enfants – tout l'été ?" Je fus surpris par leur générosité de vouloir ouvrir leur maison à un inconnu virtuel. "Cela fait beaucoup à gérer."

Jasper me jeta un regard sournois. "_Quatre_ enfants vont juste rendre les choses... intéressantes."

J'aurais bien aimé mettre mon poing sur son petit sourire satisfait mais je ne pense pas qu'Alice apprécierait. J'avais déjà admis qu'elle me terrifiait, donc c'était assez dissuasif. Je me contentai de bouder tout en finissant mon repas.

* * *

Comme j'étais déjà dans la merde, je décidai d'aller de l'avant et d'appeler ma mère. Aujourd'hui était déjà un désastre complet pourquoi attendre demain ? Après que ma mère se soit réjouie de mon appel téléphonique inattendu, augmentant ma culpabilité, insistant dessus, elle finit par m'achever.

"Alors … qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Edward ?" Elle _semblait_ décontractée, mais je savais que ma mère et ses questions étaient tout sauf cela.

"Rien," insistai-je.

Elle grogna. "Ok," et elle réussit à faire passer tout son scepticisme dans ce seul mot.

"Euh… Je me demandais si cela te dérangeait que j'amène quelqu'un pour le week-end du 4 Juillet." Je savais que Maman reconnaitrait immédiatement l'odeur du sang dans l'eau et qu'elle allait me cuisiner. Je pouvais pratiquement entendre le thème des _Dents de la mer_. Je n'avais jamais amené quelqu'un à une réunion de famille. Si tu commences à amener des femmes chez tes parents, elles se font des idées, fausses. Lilith était déjà connue de ma famille donc cela n'avait pas compté.

"Ce sera une amie féminine ou un ami masculin ?" me demanda Maman. Elle allait la jouer décontracté. D'accord je pouvais le faire. J'avais une vie d'expériences à la jouer décontracté.

"Féminin … et masculins," modifiai-je.

Maman rit. "Eh bien maintenant cela semble très intéressant. Je ne pense pas déjà avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui soit les deux à la fois. C'est excitant. Attends que les filles du club de bridge entendent parler de ça."

"Euh … ce que je voulais dire c'est que je veux amener une amie, mais … " Dieu, ce fut plus difficile que prévu. "Elle a des enfants." Je me raclais la gorge. "Ce sont des garçons. Donc, voilà, femme et hommes."

"Bien sûr mon chéri, tu sais que tes _amis_ sont les bienvenus chez nous." Le sarcasme devenait ridicule.

"C'est juste une amie maman." _Menteur, menteur, ton pantalon brûle_.

"_Bien sûr, _mon chéri." _Chéri_ était le code pour 'je t'aime mon fils idiot.'

"Bon eh bien merci." Je ne savais pas où aller à partir de là et je voulais juste savoir comment raccrocher le téléphone le plus rapidement et le plus facilement possible.

"Combien de fils a-t-elle ?" Comme toujours Maman allait droit au but et à la question à laquelle je n'étais pas prêt à répondre. J'avais eu une sorte d'espoir qu'elle ne remarquerait pas qu'il y en avait quatre. Je veux dire, les enfants se déplacent beaucoup et vite. Vous pourriez perdre le compte non ? Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment mes parents allaient réagir. Je savais déjà que Bella avait beaucoup de bagages mais je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à en discuter.

"Quatre," répondis-je, attendant que les cris commencent. J'attendais qu'elle me dise de courir loin, très loin. Maman, étant la maman qu'elle était, fit exactement le contraire de ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

"Oh comme c'est merveilleux !" Le plus drôle c'est que ma mère n'était pas sarcastique à cet instant. Elle était complètement sincère. Elle avait toujours voulu une grande famille mais après que mon frère soit né, elle ne put plus avoir d'enfant. Cependant, c'était une chose de vouloir une grande famille pour soi et une autre d'apprendre que votre fils sortait avec une femme avec quatre enfants. D'autre part, elle était probablement juste heureuse à mort que je sois effectivement avec quelqu'un. Elle aurait probablement présenté la fiancée de Frankenstein à ses copines de bridge avec délice. "Alors, parle-moi d'elle."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me fallait, ma bouche s'ouvrit et je commençai à parler de Bella et Emmett et Seth, Sam et Jake.

"Alors son mari est mort à la guerre ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix triste. "C'est terrible pour elle."

"Ouais, mais elle le gère mieux que tu ne l'imagines. Elle est si forte et elle est une si bonne mère. Ses garçons sont tellement chanceux de l'avoir," dis-je en m'installant dans mon fauteuil préféré pour enfin me détendre. "Emmett est celui qui a le plus de mal à s'adapter."

"Oui, mais il se sent probablement comme l'homme de la maison," me fit remarquer Maman. "Ça doit être dur avec lui."

"Et puis il y a Jake … " soupirai-je. "Ce gamin te rend fou, mais c'est comme si tu _voulais_ l'inciter à le faire. Il me mène par le bout du nez et il le sait. Il est … il est vraiment un enfant super."

"Je ne peux pas attendre de les rencontrer," dit maman. "Attends que je le dise à ton père."

"Papa va devenir le préféré de Sam," dis-je. Je n'étais pas prêt d'arrêter de parler d'eux. "Il est si intelligent, que ça en est flippant, Maman. Il va avoir un million de questions pour Papa sur la science et la médecine … Papa sera dans son élément." Je ris. "Il est l'enfant de dix ans le plus responsable de la planète."

"Et que dire de Seth ?" me demanda Maman. Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Ca me réchauffa le cœur de constater qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur Bella et les garçons.

"Il est le diplomate du groupe," lui dis-je. "Toujours à aplanir le chemin, à calmer les eaux … Il y a beaucoup de fortes personnalité, mais il essaie de les gérer, sans jamais perdre son sang-froid. Même quand Bella est énervée, il reste assis et observe tout cela."

"Ils semblent tous merveilleux Edward."

"Ah maman … Merci," dis-je. "J'ai vraiment … J'ai hâte que vous les rencontriez. Surtout Bella. Elle est … Elle est spéciale pour moi Maman."

"Je savais déjà cela," me dit-elle calmement.

"Ah ouais ? Et comment le sais-tu ?"

"Je peux l'entendre dans ta voix."

Je m'arrêtai. Il y avait autre chose qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir avant que nous arrivions là-bas, juste au cas où je n'aurais pas la chance de leur parler en privé. "Euh … Maman, … encore une chose."

"Quel est le problème ?"

"Eh bien c'est juste que le 4 juillet est la date où c'est arrivé," précisai-je. "C'est ce jour-là que son mari est mort."

"Oh mon dieu," souffla Maman.

"Ça va faire deux ans » continuai-je. "Et pour être honnête je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment ils gèreront cela le jour même. Donc je voulais juste te donner l'info."

"Nous allons bien les accueillir," déclara Maman chaleureusement. "Tu peux en être sûr."

* * *

Puis j'appelai Bella, la conversation la plus agréable de la journée. "Hey toi," la saluai-je. "Je voulais juste confirmer nos projets pour le week-end du 4."

Il y eut une pause et mon cœur se serra. Que faire si elle avait changé d'avis à propos … de tout ?

"Es-tu sûr que tes parents sont d'accord avec cela ?" demanda enfin Bella et je pris une profonde inspiration.

"Plus que d'accord," l'assurai-je. "Ma mère est très contente et très excitée. Mon frère et sa famille ne peuvent pas voyager aussi loin, ça allait être juste nous trois. Ma mère adore absolument les enfants, alors elle est vraiment impatiente d'en avoir autant à la maison pour les vacances."

"Elle pourrait changer d'avis quand nous l'aurons envahi," me taquina Bella.

"Elle ne le fera pas," l'assurai-je.

Une autre pause. Je devenais nerveux à nouveau. "Es-tu _sûr_ ?" me demanda Bella "A propos … de nous ?" Elle soupira profondément. "Je sais que je le demande beaucoup. Je suis en quelque sorte une marchandise endommagée et tu pourrais avoir beaucoup mieux."

"Bella tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je fais ce que je veux faire," lui dis-je. "Et s'il te plait ne fais pas de choix pour moi, pour me protéger. Je suis un adulte. Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque."

"Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis injuste envers toi. Tu as probablement un millier de femmes qui sont prêtes à se jeter à tes pieds, et je ne suis même pas encore prête à nous montrer aux autres."

"Nous allons commencer doucement, Bella. Nous avons tout le temps nécessaire," lui dis-je. "Les garçons doivent s'habituer à nous voir ensemble de plus en plus." Je baissais ma voix. "Peut être leur permettre de voir que nous nous touchons… innocemment, par hasard…"

Elle poussa un soupir fragile. "Ça me semble… parfait en fait." Puis elle s'arrêta. "Edward es-tu vraiment sûr à ce sujet ?"

"Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que cela se passe bien." Je ris. "Mince, Bella, j'ai près de quarante ans et je n'ai jamais, jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Alors quelle différence cela fait-il que nous attendions un peu de temps pour laisser les choses se faire ?"

"Je te remercie." Sa voix était douce et incertaine. "Mais promets-moi de me dire si tu changes d'avis. Je ne veux pas que tu restes par loyauté et ..."

"Bella ?"

"Oui ?"

"Arrête de parler. Disons simplement que nous allons profiter de ça. Ok?"

J'entendis son rire doux et elle soupira de nouveau. "Ok."

* * *

_**Que dire d'autre ? Vous aurez bientôt un outtake où Esmée parle de cette conversation téléphonique avec le frère d'Edward et vous verrez c'est assez drôle... (c'est le outtake n°11)  
**_

_**La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Edward avec les fils de Bella...**_

_**Merci à vous d'avoir lu, à bientôt!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**The bigger they are **appartient à **LadyExcalibur2010**

**bostondirty **à la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Pizza et inconfort**

Le dimanche soir j'appelais Bella pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Plus tard, je me caressais dans la douche, fantasmant de _l'avoir_ là-dedans avec moi. Ce seul mot fut l'élément déclencheur .

Le lundi, je l'appelais l'après-midi et lui demandais comment sa journée se passait. Elle semblait fatiguée, alors je coupais court à la conversation.

Plus tard ce soir là, j'entrepris à nouveau une séance d'auto-satisfaction.

Mardi j'allais la jouer cool et ne pas appeler. J'étais fort. J'étais un homme.

J'étais également mal très, très mal.

Trente minutes de conversation avec moi-même et une autre session d'auto plaisir à l'aide de fantasmes coquins et je m'endormis.

Le mercredi je me rendis compte que c'était inévitable et appelai Bella à l'heure de déjeuner. " Hey espèce de lâcheur, " me taquina-t-elle.

"Bonjour, jolie dame. " La Bella ludique était amusante mais je n'avais pas la chance de voir ce côté d'elle très souvent. " Ecoute, j'ai une pizzeria préférée… euh… eh bien, c'est comme un endroit spécial pour les familles le mercredi et je n'y suis pas retourné depuis que je suis rentré, j'espérais que toi et les garçons… euh… viendriez avec moi…? "

J'étais vraiment nerveux. Ce serait notre première incursion dans le monde avec les garçons depuis que nous avions admis avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Nous n'avions même pas établi ce que ces sentiments étaient, mais je savais que je voulais passer du temps avec elle. J'avais même envie de passer du temps avec les garçons, ce qui était effrayant comme l'enfer.

Bella fut silencieuse pendant un long moment. Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis. Merde. Puis elle se mit à rire et mon corps commença à réagir de manière prévisible. "Oh mon dieu ! Tu dois parler de Pete ! "

"Comment tu le sais ?" Merde, j'avais vraiment espéré qu'elle ne lise pas dans les pensées, parce que j'avais eu _beaucoup_ de pensées érotiques.

"Eh bien c'est seulement la meilleure pizza de l'univers !" Elle semblait excitée et cela devait être bon signe, non ?

"Allons-nous chez Pete, Maman ?" J'entendais Jake demander derrière elle. Bon, alors Jake connaissait tout sur la pizza de Pete. Pas de surprise là. Les enfants connaissent la pizzeria.

Bella demanda doucement. "Alors … allons-nous chez Pete?"

"Je suppose que nous y allons," lui répondis-je, incapable de retenir un grand sourire sur mon visage.

"Oui, nous allons chez Pete," l'entendis-je dire. Puis il y a eu un grand cri de joie et j'entendis Jake crier. "Hey Em ! Devine quoi, nous allons chez Pete ce soir !"

"Je suppose que Pete était un bon choix ?" Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de demander, en souriant comme un idiot. Je me sentais assez content de moi. Un point pour Edward. Il fallait que je comprenne tout ça assez vite.

"Tu n'as aucune idée," dit Bella. "Mais sois prêt, l'année dernière Emmett a été capable de manger une pizza entière à lui seul."

"Je n'ai pas peur de lui, " raillai-je.

"Oh tu devrais," rétorqua Bella.

"On verra." Je devenais arrogant et je le savais.

"Très bien alors... c'est toi qui a voulu. "

"Je viens tous vous chercher vers dix-huit heures alors ?"

"Nous pourrions prendre mon véhicule," expliqua Bella. "J'ai plus de place que toi,"

"Euh …"

"Quoi ?"

"Eh bien, je déteste quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui conduit," avouai-je.

Elle rit. "Est-ce une chose de mec ou juste une chose d'Edward?"

"Strictement une chose Edward, " lui assurai-je.

"Bon alors, puisque tu supportes mes petites manies, je suppose que je peux te laisser conduire mon SUV. "

"Ça me parait bien." Et c'était vrai. Que dieu m'aide, ça sonnait bien. Pizza, bière et les sodas de quatre garçons bruyants dans un restaurant pleins d'enfants avec leurs parents. Cela ressemblait soudainement comme la façon idéale de passer la soirée.

Qu'étais-je devenu ?

* * *

Le diner avec Bella et ses garçons fut … intéressant. Premièrement je n'avais jamais été chez Pete pendant une soirée familiale, avec une vraie famille derrière moi. Habituellement si j'avais envie d'un Pete un mercredi, je commandais à emporter. Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen d'avoir envie de m'assoir entouré d'une bande de gamins pleurnichards et leurs parents dépassés.

Maintenant j'étais là, assis avec Bella et ses quatre garçons qui faisaient rapidement et discrètement leur chemin dans mon existence. De l'extérieur je savais que nous n'étions pas différents des autres familles qui nous entouraient. Jake faisait le clown et nous amusait avec beaucoup d'observations sournoises sur ceux qui nous entouraient. Vraiment, ce gamin avait un talent à la fois pour l'humour vache et l'imitation. Emmett était surtout silencieux, mais ses yeux nous transperçaient sa mère et moi. Ses lèvres furent serrées presque toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que Jake lui donne un coup de pied, pas très subtil, sous la table. Par la suite Emmett essaya d'être plus sociable.

_Essayer_ était le mot important. Ce gamin ne serait jamais un joueur de poker. Le mécontentement dû à ma présence rayonnait par tous ses pores. Emmett se révélait être le membre qui était le plus stimulant et le plus difficile de la famille à connaître. Etrangement cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais vu des gars dans son genre avant. J'avais formé des hommes qui devaient avoir été comme lui à cet âge. On lui avait donné un lourd fardeau à porter et il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Emmett James avait du potentiel. Sur des photos de famille, j'avais pu voir qu'il avait été un garçon exubérant, le plus souvent à rire et à s'amuser. J'espérai qu'il pourrait redevenir cette personne à nouveau. Je savais que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à le faire, c'était Bella. Pourtant, ce gamin ne m'aimait pas et c'était quelque chose que j'allais devoir changer si jamais je voulais m'engager dans une relation avec sa mère.

C'était quelque chose d'intimidant.

Seth comme toujours jouait le rôle de diplomate et d'ambassadeur. Il faisait un effort conscient pour m'inclure dans leurs conversations, tout en expliquant les blagues qu'ils avaient entre eux et que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Bella lui laissa prendre les devants, ainsi je pus voir qu'elle voulait que je comprenne aussi. Il y avait des dimensions cachées chez Seth et j'étais impatient de mieux le connaitre. Je compris finalement qu'à certains égards, Seth se démarquait de ses frères. Emmett était l'ainé, Jake était le bébé, Sam était l'intelligent. Le don de Seth était plus subtil, mais il ne semblait pas ennuyé d'être légèrement en décalage avec ses frères. Il s'occupait de sa mère à sa façon, douce, il était le plus proche d'Emmett même s'ils étaient assez différents, et il veillait sur Jake, réussissant à le faire sans être autoritaire. Je remarquais que Seth déplaçait le verre de Sam qui était au bord de la table et il avertissait Jake que sa pizza était chaude.

Puis il y avait Sam. Chaque fois que j'interagissais avec lui, j'étais de plus en plus impressionné, non seulement par son intelligence, qui était formidable, mais par son sens des responsabilités. Je me doutais bien que cela ne venait pas de la mort de son père, mais que ça avait toujours était là. Sam était une vieille âme et pouvait suivre des conversations étonnamment adultes sans paraitre arrogant, vaniteux ou odieux.

Mais je trouvais que mes pensées revenaient toujours vers Bella. En la voyant là, au milieu du bruit et du chaos qu'était Pete un mercredi soir, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'enchanté. Ça n'avait pas échappé à mon attention que de toutes les femmes présentes chez Pete ce soir là, Bella était de loin la plus belle. La semaine dernière, j'avais vu une photo de sa mère avec les garçons, prise l'été dernier, et j'avais pu voir que Bella avait vieilli comme sa mère, doucement et avec beaucoup de grâce. Elle était belle oui, mais j'avais eu le sentiment que même en vieilissant, sa douceur et sa générosité la rendraient toujours belle.

Bella avait un esprit tendre autour un noyau d'acier et de force. Sa force était évidente quand je regardais cette femme qui avait affronté le cauchemar de la mort de son mari et qui trouvait encore la volonté de donner une bonne vie à ses garçons. Elle existait _pour_ eux, mais ne plaçait pas le fardeau sur eux pour se rendre heureuse. C'était un équilibre rare et difficile à trouver. Je ne voulais rien de plus que l'embrasser, juste là, au milieu du restaurant et de lui dire combien elle était belle, combien elle m'intimidait, et combien j'avais hâte d'éventuellement construire une relation avec elle.

Malheureusement, en ce moment nous étions avec quatre chaperons et tous nous regardaient de près. Leurs yeux ne perdaient rien, gardant la trace de notre proximité, de ma jambe contre celle de leur mère et du nombre de fois que nos mains se frôlaient. Nous devions construire notre relation lentement, à cause d'eux mais aussi pour Bella. Il ne serait pas bon de gagner l'affection de Bella en braquant ses fils contre moi en chemin.

De toute évidence, leur mère de sortie avec un homme pour le dîner était quelque chose de nouveau pour eux. Qu'ils aient été invités aussi ne dissipa pas les soupçons du tout. Ils savaient que quelque chose se tramait. En regardant autour de la table je pouvais lire leurs réactions face à cette prise de conscience. Jake était bien avec cela. Il m'aimait pour une raison quelconque et il ne voyait sans doute aucune mauvaise raison de m'avoir dans le coin. Un pour la " Team Edward ". Seth était curieux, mais je ne pouvais pas en dire plus. Il n'était pas engagé de mon côté, mais il n'était pas contre moi non plus. Il voulait tout ce que Bella voulait. Puisque Bella voulait que je sois proche pour l'instant, je le comptais comme étant " Team Edward " aussi. Je suis un optimiste, pas vrai?

Je réprimai un soupir quand j'étudiais Sam et Emmett. Sam était … résigné. Il avait probablement pensé qu'à un certain moment sa mère aurait des rendez-vous. Ça ne lui convenait pas mais il avait décidé de l'accepter. En quelque sorte. Il n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir me faire confiance et c'était normal. Il allait réserver son jugement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se faire une meilleure idée de moi et de mes intentions. J'avais tout le temps du monde pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas faire de mal à sa mère alors je pensais que finalement il serait de mon côté aussi. Aussi longtemps que je ne ficherais pas les choses en l'air, ce que je n'avais aucune intention de faire.

Emmett cependant était un cas tout à fait différent. Il m'était ouvertement hostile à cause des intentions 'suspectes' que je devais avoir pour sa mère. Il était plus âgé, il avait une bien meilleure idée de ce que les hommes et les femmes faisaient ensemble. Evidement, ses hormones faisaient rage en ce moment et il avait une bien meilleure compréhension de la sorte de faim qu'un homme pouvait éprouver. Il avait tout juste la connaissance pour se rendre compte que mon intérêt pour Bella, n'était pas purement platonique. Cependant il n'avait pas l'expérience pour savoir que les femmes aussi ont des besoins et que sa mère avait été seule depuis trop longtemps. Bella était une belle femme qui était dans la fleur de l'âge. Il était donc naturel que les hommes la remarquent, que les hommes la _veuillent_. Et que Bella ait ses propres désirs.

Le problème d'Emmett avec moi était de deux ordres. D'abord, il était en colère contre moi de penser à sa maman comme ça, deuxièmement, il était en colère parce qu'il estimait probablement que le seul homme qui avait le droit de partager cela avec sa mère était son père. J'aurais à procéder très prudemment, non seulement pour l'amour de Bella, mais pour le sien. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais je voulais être aussi honnête que possible.

Je me promis alors que je serais aussi franc que possible si jamais il soulevait la question.

L'honnêteté est la meilleure politique. Il comprendrait.

Ce qui prouve, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que je suis un putain d'idiot.

* * *

J'appelai Bella le jeudi. Je pouvais entendre les hurlements des garçons dans le fond. J'avais remarqué qu'ils criaient beaucoup. Bella ne semblait pas le remarquer du tout. Je supposais que c'était une de ces choses auxquelles les parents s'habituaient. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que les enfants étaient si bruyants … Entendre les bruits de pas lourds des garçons dans l'escalier me faisait penser à un troupeau d'éléphants. Ils n'avaient généralement aucun contrôle sur leur volume, et ils criaient plutôt que d'aller chercher celui qu'ils appelaient.

Enfin, après dix minutes, elle renonça et se retira dans son dressing. C'était une petite pièce dans sa chambre, comme un petit couloir et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait acheté la maison, m'avait-elle dit. Je ne l'avais pas vu, bien sûr je n'étais jamais allé dans la chambre de Bella, ce qui était au moins aussi dommage qu'inquiétant pour moi. En fait je n'avais jamais été à l'étage. Néanmoins, la chambre de Bella avait joué un rôle dans plus d'un de mes fantasmes.

Parler à Bella était étonnamment facile. Habituellement c'était l'inverse et je laissais parler les femmes. Baisers, caresses, sexe … C'était des choses que je comprenais. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais tout simplement pas parlé à une femme qui m'intéressait, que je voulais avoir dans mon lit. Et sur la table de la salle à manger. Et dans la douche. Et dans la piscine.

Plus tard je regardais la chaîne voyage, surtout parce que j'étais trop paresseux pour récupérer la télécommande, et je commençais à rêver sur toutes les villes où je voudrais l'emmener. Je mémorisais aussi tous les endroits que je pouvais trouver pour lui faire l'amour dans ces villes étrangères.

Je me fis une note mentale pour ne plus jamais regarder _Dirty jobs_* à nouveau, ayant peur du genre de fantasmes que je pourrais avoir.

Vendredi j'appelais Bella de nouveau. La maison était scandaleusement silencieuse et Bella m'apprit que les garçons jouaient chez un ami. Je les imaginais jouer aux flics et aux voleurs ou aux cowboys et aux indiens comme Masen et moi le faisions quand nous étions enfants. Quand je partageais cela avec Bella, elle s'étouffa de rire.

"Ce serait plus comme Star Wars," m'informa-t-elle "C'est surtout les jeux vidéo maintenant, Edward."

"J'ai beaucoup à apprendre," admis-je avec honnêteté. Je riais, puis me demandais si quelqu'un que je connaissais pourrait me faire une rapide mise à niveau sur les enfants. J'avais Jasper… et mon frère. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen par l'enfer que je l'appelle et lui demande des conseils. Il n'allait jamais me laisser vivre tranquille. Si ma mère lui avait parlé – et je savais qu'elle l'avait fait – alors il me chambrerait. Je n'en aurais pas fini avec les interrogatoires pendant un moment. J'avais attendu un appel avant aujourd'hui et j'étais juste content d'avoir esquivé cette corvée.

Vendredi soir je fis un rêve sexuel sur Bella et il était vraiment bon. Dans mon rêve, elle était à genoux à mes pieds, ses lèvres dodues enroulées autour de ma bite. Sa langue faisait des choses qui faisaient trembler mes genoux, et quand je venais dans un cri, elle m'avalait avec un gémissement et un petit sourire. "Oh Bella… Bébé… c'est… si chaud… Bon… " Même dans mes rêves j'étais un imbécile incohérent.

Mon rêve était devenu encore mieux lorsque je l'avais relevée et mise sur le lit. Elle écartait les cuisses et je jetais un œil à son humide sexe rose. J'embrassais ses cuisses, leur donnant un pincement espiègle. Puis ses doigts tiraient sur mes cheveux, mettant ma bouche là où elle voulait qu'elle soit. Je buvais son jus, léchais sa fente de haut en bas, puis glissais deux doigts en elle tout en suçant son clitoris. "Plus," avait-elle ordonné.

Elle était venue en criant, un cri qui m'avait réveillé et laissé désorienté et à bout de souffle. J'avais grimacé quand j'avais réalisé que non seulement j'avais fait un rêve sexuel sur Bella, mais que j'avais fait un rêve humide. Mon propre foutre recouvrant mon ventre et mes cuisses. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que cela m'était arrivé.

Quel âge avais-je ? Quatorze ans ?

Je grimaçais en me levant pour essuyer les dégâts. Ah bon sang, seule une douche serait efficace. Tandis que je me tenais sous le jet d'eau chaude je réfléchissais à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais désespéré de mettre Bella dans mon lit. Aucun doute à ce sujet. Il y a vingt ans je n'aurais pas eu la patience nécessaire pour apprécier une femme comme Bella. Bordel, même il y a dix ans, j'aurais certainement tout gâché en la poussant trop fort, trop vite. Ce n'était pas romantique, mais puisque je n'étais pas intéressé par autre chose, le sexe aurait été le pivot de la relation.

Maintenant, j'étais là, douloureux et prêt pour elle à peu près 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. Et j'attendais, en essayant très difficilement de m'accrocher à ce peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. L'âge m'avait donné une patience et une perspective que je n'avais pas eu plus tôt dans ma vie. Peut-être que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un comme Bella avant. Je n'avais pas été prêt pour elle avant maintenant.

Parce que je savais une chose pour sûr – il n'y avait personne d'autre là bas comme Bella.

* * *

Le samedi matin, Emmett et moi nous dirigions vers notre lieu de travail suivant, j'étais encore un peu à l'ouest à cause de mon rêve très vif. Il était également un peu déconcertant de faire face à Emmett sachant que je rêvais des lèvres de sa mère autour de ma queue. En parlant d'inconfort...

Plus tard, je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit ma propre culpabilité qui avait rendu Emmett soupçonneux ou s'il avait travaillé sur la confrontation pendant un moment maintenant. Peut-être que c'était une combinaison des deux facteurs, mais finalement cela n'avait pas d'importance. Nous faisions un peu de peinture dans une église minuscule. La plupart des paroissiens étaient plus âgés et incapables de faire beaucoup de travail autour de l'église. Mr Hoyt m'avait renseigné lorsque je lui avais dit que je cherchais un autre endroit pour faire nos heures, Emmett et moi.

Emmett était encore plus taciturne que d'habitude, me donnant des grognements au lieu de ses habituelles réponses monosyllabiques. Je décidais que j'allais essayer vraiment très fort d'avoir un contact avec Emmett, de lui faire voir que j'étais essentiellement un gars décent. Sauf en ce qui concernait mes fantasmes avec sa mère.

"Alors Emmett, as-tu une petite amie?"

Il haussa les épaules. Bon alors 'briser la glace' n'allait pas être si facile que ça. Mais je n'avais jamais laissé un travail difficile m'arrêter.

"Aimes-tu vivre près de Fort Bragg?" J'étais déterminé à faire parler ce gamin.

Un autre haussement d'épaules. Je me sentais comme si Emmett était un prisonnier de guerre et que je faisais de mon mieux pour le briser. Je n'aimais pas ce sentiment.

"Es-tu impatient de retourner au lycée?" lui demandais-je, me sentant un peu désespéré.

Il roulait des yeux. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi les adolescents avaient mauvaise réputation. Les enfants de l'âge de Jake étaient beaucoup plus amicaux. Je me demandais si la hargne était le résultat de toutes les hormones constamment en feu dans son corps. Je me demandai s'il y avait un remède.

"Hé ta maman m'a dit que vos grands-parents venaient vous rendre visite en août. Je parie que tu es impatient de les voir."

Je compris plus tard que c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. J'avais mentionné sa mère, même si c'était juste en passant. Il poussa un soupir agacé et jeta son pinceau sur la bâche de protection. Puis il se tourna et me regarda avec des yeux beaucoup trop vieux pour son âge. Je tressaillis face à sa colère, mais mon cœur me fit mal en voyant cette douleur dans ses yeux.

" Ecoutez … ce n'est pas parce que vous baisez ma mère que ça veut dire que je dois vraiment vous parler, " dit-il dit d'une voix plate.

...

*dirty Jobs Emission diffusée sur Discovery Channel, le présentateur va travailler avec une personne qui fait un travail difficile (danger, pénibilité, difficultés du travail...)

* * *

**Je suis désolée mais le chapitre s'arrête là**

**et bien sûr je me dépêche de poster le suivant...**

**Merci à toutes !**


	11. Chapter 11

**The bigger they are **de** ladyExcalibur2010**

**Chapitre 11**

**Vannes**

Au début je pensais que j'étais resté au soleil un peu trop longtemps et que j'hallucinais. Il me suffit de voir l'expression sur le visage d'Emmett pour me détromper assez rapidement, ça aurait été une belle alternative.

Honnêtement je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui m'énervait le plus, qu'Emmett parle de sa mère de manière irrespectueuse, qu'il utilise un terme cru pour parler de ce qu'il pensait que nous faisions ou qu'il ait supposé quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai. Je décidais de mettre l'accent sur les questions les plus importantes. Il avait lâché la bombe 'B', je pourrais m'occuper de cela plus tard. Par rapport à tout le reste ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus important.. Ok, passons.

"Excuse-moi ?"Je sentais mes poings se serrer à mes côtés. Ce fut facile quand je regardais l'énorme stature d'Emmett d'oublier qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il n'avait même pas quinze ans, son père était mort et il avait des difficultés à s'adapter. Je comprenais. Mais personne, pas même son fils, n'allait parler de Bella de cette manière. "Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Les yeux d'Emmett se rétrécirent et il releva son menton. "Vous m'avez bien entendu."

J'avais juste envie de lui crier dessus et aussi l'envie de le tenir dans mes bras et de le réconforter ou arriver à l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par parler de toute cette merde qu'il avait enfouie en lui-même. Étreindre à l'extrême pourrait faire des merveilles. Je fis un pas de plus. "Je n'apprécie pas que tu parles de ta mère de cette façon."

Il s'ébroua. "Ne l'appréciez pas alors. Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre."

Je serrais les dents et je me demandais si elles n'allaient pas devenir de la poudre dans ma bouche. "Emmett James, je ne suis même pas sûr d'où commencer avec cette petite remarque, mais nous allons commencer par le point le plus important…"

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton à nouveau, comme si c'était audacieux de ma part d'aller vers lui. _Il s'agit d'un enfant … C'est un gamin... c'est un gamin... c'est un gamin …. Un __**grand**__ gamin, mais toujours juste un gamin…_

"Tout d'abord, et surtout, je ne, comme tu l'as si bien dit, _baise_ pas ta mère." Ça le fit cligner des yeux et je crus voir passer du remord sur son visage. Emmett n'était pas un mauvais bougre, perdu et en colère, oui, mais au fond je pouvais voir la bonté en lui. Maintenant j'avais juste à puiser dedans. "Tout d'abord, tu manques énormément de respect envers ta mère en parlant comme ça." Je levai ma main, "et avant que tu le reformules, non, nous n'avons pas été physiquement intimes. Non pas que ce soit tes affaires, sauf si ta mère choisit de t'en parler."

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma ensuite, soudain le jeune garçon était de retour, bouleversé d'avoir était blessant et stupide. Je ne pouvais imaginer le regard sur le visage de Bella si elle avait entendu son commentaire. J'étais sûr qu'il pouvait l'imaginer aussi. "Alors… Vous n'êtes pas … euh … vous savez …"

Donc il pouvait demander si je baisais sa mère il y a trente secondes mais il devenait soudainement muet et timide ?

Merde, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais là. Je sentis toute ma colère disparaitre et tombai sur un banc tout proche avec un soupir, en me frottant le visage. Ce dont j'avais besoin était d'un putain de manuel d'instruction. Ou peut-être que je pourrais écrire à Miss Manners, "Chère Miss Manners, je veux totalement me taper cette femme incroyablement séduisante. Le problème est qu'elle a quatre fils qui _savent_ que je veux me la faire. Quel est la marche à suivre pour traiter des questions gênantes avec lesdits fils? Et jusqu'où peut aller l'honnêteté?"

Ouais ça n'allait pas fonctionner.

"Assieds-toi," marmonnai-je. Emmett hésita un instant et je roulai des yeux. Son expression était penaude et il s'assit à côté de moi. "Ecoute Emmett, je ne vais pas te mentir. J'aime ta mère … beaucoup."

Emmett grogna et hocha la tête. "Comme si ce n'était pas assez évident," commenta-t-il.

Je soupirai et me rappelai que j'avais besoin de rester dans les bonnes grâces de cet enfant. Et il avait un bon côté. Il était le fils de Bella. Et d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire par les garçons et par Bella, Mac avait été un homme bon. Bella lui avait donné son cœur. Je devais donc trouver un moyen de me connecter avec ce qui je le savais, se cachait sous ses bravades. Cette partie d'Emmett était un peu perdue sous la douleur et la colère en ce moment, qui étaient toutes les deux justifiées. J'avais aussi besoin de me rappeler que j'étais l'adulte et que j'avais besoin d'agir en conséquence.

"Ecoute ce que je vais te dire, Emmett James," lui dis-je "Tu es un bon garçon, et tu seras un homme bon." Emmett rougit d'une couleur pourpre. J'ignorais cela. Je savais que je l'embarrassais mais c'était en quelque sorte la seule façon de le faire. "Alors, un jour tu vas rencontrer des femmes qui vont s'intéresser à toi … de cette manière."

Emmett grogna. "_S'il vous plait_ ne me dites pas que ca va être un discours sur le sexe," finit l'homme/enfant en colère. A sa place se trouvait un garçon qui voulait désespérément laisser tomber le sujet. "Vraiment tout simplement … S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça."

Rien à faire.

"Il te suffit d'écouter," lui dis-je. "Tu vas rencontrer beaucoup de femmes et tu vas vraiment profiter de ce temps avec certaines d'entre elles sans qu'il n'y ait rien … aucune connexion émotionnelle je veux dire. Si elles s'éloignent ou te disent qu'elles ne veulent plus te voir, ça ne te dérangera pas vraiment parce que tu sauras qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre là-bas qui pourrait te donner la même chose. Cela ne signifie pas que tu ne dois pas les respecter pendant que tu es avec elles, mais ce ne sera pas quelque chose de réel et de durable entre vous. Vous aurez votre plaisir et passerez à autre chose. Elles seront comme toi ou elles devraient l'être si tu as bien fait les choses. Personne ne sera blessé, car il n'y aura pas de sentiments en jeu." Je m'arrêtai.

"Mais un jour, si tu es vraiment _chanceux_, tu rencontreras une femme et tu sauras juste qu'elle est spéciale. Et tu remueras ciel et terre pour être avec elle, tu seras patient … tu seras son ami avant d'être son amant parce que tu ne voudras pas foirer tout cela en la faisant aller trop vite … ou en la traitant d'une manière qui ne montrerait pas correctement les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle." Je lui souris. "Bon sang, tu iras même courageusement chez Pete un mercredi soir parce que tu voudras la voir elle et ses enfants."

Les yeux d'Emmett se détournèrent des miens.

"Ta mère est spéciale. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le savoir, mais je te le dis quand même."

Emmett me donna un hochement de tête saccadé.

"Et je ne vais pas mentir et te dire que je ne suis pas attiré par ta mère."

"Comme si je pouvais le croire," marmonna-t-il.

"Mais ta mère n'est pas encore prête pour autre chose que pour l'amitié," continuai-je. "Et ce n'est pas grave. Crois-moi, c'est autant une surprise pour moi que ça peut l'être pour toi, mais j'adore être avec vous les garçons, et ta mère."

"Mais vous voulez plus." La voix d'Emmett était morne.

J'haussai les épaules. "Eh bien… oui... un jour. Si ta mère le veut. Je ne sais pas si elle ne le voudra jamais, et si elle ne le fait pas… Alors je serais d'accord pour être seulement son ami." Je m'arrêtais. "Nous allons juste laisser les choses évoluer naturellement."

Emmett me dévisagea un instant puis il s'ébroua et secoua la tête. "Vous l'avez vraiment mauvaise." J'étais choqué par ce trait d'humour.

Je grimaçai et regardai le sol, n'importe où, mais pas ses yeux bleus perçants. Il ressemblait à son père, et en ce moment et cette ressemblance me faisait me sentir coupable, comme si j'admettais convoiter la femme d'un autre homme.

Emmett poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre le mur de l'église. "Ma mère a été vraiment seule depuis que mon père est mort," dit-il calmement. Il haussa les épaules. "Je veux dire, je sais que les choses n'étaient pas parfaites entre eux, surtout avant son départ, mais …"

Je n'avais aucune idée qu'Emmett avait réalisé ce qui se passait entre ses parents. Il m'envoya un regard sournois. "Ouais je savais," murmura-t-il. Je restai calme. Emmett avait dit plus de mots dans les dernières minutes que ce qu'il avait dit toutes les autres fois où nous avions été ensemble. "Certaines de leurs disputes n'étaient pas exactement calmes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Je fermai les yeux et hochai la tête.

"J'étais tellement énervé … contre mon père, qu'il soit parti." Emmett continua doucement, se parlant presque à lui-même. "Il n'avait pas besoin de partir. Ce n'était pas son tour, pas encore. Il a fait passer l'armée avant nous. Encore une fois."

"Il vous aimait," me sentis-je obligé de dire. "Il adorait ta mère."

"Je _sais_, je ne suis pas stupide," siffla Emmett. "Mais il s'est fait tuer quand même pas vrai ? Il a quand même laissé ma mère toute seule." Emmett bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à arpenter la pièce. "Et j'étais tellement… Mon Dieu, je voulais juste le frapper. Mais je ne pouvais pas parce qu'il n'était plus là... Et je ne pouvais pas dire à ma mère combien j'étais en colère, parce qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle était triste. Je ne pouvais pas en rajouter en lui disant tout ce que je reprochais à mon père. Il l'a quittée putain. Maintenant elle doit faire face à tout cela toute seule. Et ce n'est pas _juste_ !"

Les mots sortirent de lui comme un torrent, comme s'il n'était presque pas au courant qu'il parlait. Il marchait vite, les mains tirant sur ses cheveux, son expression tordue par la colère et le chagrin. Nous y étions, les murs étaient en train de s'écrouler. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si j'étais soulagé ou effrayé. Je pouvais si facilement foirer cela. Je n'avais pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce que je devais faire.

"Et comment te sens-tu maintenant?" _Poser des questions, me rappelai-je. Ne pas projeter tes propres pensées, ni tes propres opinions Cullen. Il s'agit d'Emmett. Pas de toi. Pas même de Bella. Juste Emmett. Concentre-toi._

Emmett cessa de marcher pendant un moment et il s'arrêta pour me regarder. "Je ne sais pas. Je déteste la pensée que ma mère soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père. Mais mon père est parti… et il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Je ne veux pas que maman soit seule plus longtemps, mais je ne sais pas si… " Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, mais je suppose que ce que je veux vraiment c'est qu'elle soit heureuse avec papa. Sauf que ça ne va pas arriver, ça ne peut plus arriver. Et depuis que vous êtes rentré dans nos vies, je vois la différence en elle… Elle est de nouveau heureuse."

_Je la rendais heureuse_.

"Je suis en quelque sorte énervé contre mon père une fois de plus, parce que _s'il_ était encore là, vous n'y seriez pas." J'essayai de ne pas me sentir blessé par cela, parce que vraiment, qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? "Je n'aime pas ça, mais je sais que ce serait merdique de souhaiter encore une fois qu'elle soit malheureuse. Alors maintenant … Voilà où nous en sommes." Il semblait perdu et très jeune. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la difficulté que tout cela impliquait pour lui, surtout en connaissant les circonstances du déploiement de son père.

"Emmett je ne connaissais pas ton père, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu de toi, des garçons et de maman, je pense que nous nous serions bien entendus," commençai-je.

Emmett leva les yeux. "Ouais, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous voit regarder ses fesses. Puis il vous aurait plié sur place."

Je lui souris et hochai la tête. "Bon point," concédai-je. Ensuite je soupirai et me levai aussi. "D'un certain point de vue je peux comprendre certaines des raisons qui ont incité ton père à prendre la décision de partir."

"Il a décidé de partir alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire," dit Emmett, catégoriquement.

"Eh bien, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, tu ne penses pas?" Il resta silencieux mais ne s'éloigna pas, alors je repris. "De ce que je sais de ton père, il avait un sens très réel de l'engagement, c'est cela qui l'a poussé à se porter volontaire pour ce déploiement."

"Il avait un engagement envers nous aussi," observa tranquillement Emmett. Merde. Il y avait ici des choses à réparer qui n'étaient pas à moi.

"C'est vrai," acceptai-je. "Mais ton père… c'était juste un gars comme les autres, Emmett. Il a fait de bonnes choses et de mauvaises choses. Personne n'est parfait. Nous ne pouvons pas l'être. Ce n'est pas la manière dont nous sommes faits. Il a commis des erreurs comme _nous_ _tous_. Malheureusement cette dernière erreur lui a été fatale et lui a coûté sa famille, c'est beaucoup." Je m'arrêtai. "Il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est tout ce que chacun de nous peut faire."

Emmett resta silencieux durant un bon moment et me fit ensuite un petit signe de tête. Je pouvais dire que la conversation était terminée, pour le moment. Cela s'était bien passé. Une ligne de communication avait été ouverte et c'était plus que je ne pouvais espérer. Nous n'étions pas meilleurs copains. Mais nous avions parlé honnêtement et ouvertement. C'était un début.

"Allez!" dis-je, en frappant Emmett sur l'épaule. "Nous avons quelques travaux à terminer." Il était toujours revêche et ne parlait pas, mais je pensais que c'était mieux que la franche hostilité. J'étais sûr qu'il ne m'aimait toujours pas particulièrement, mais j'espérais qu'au moins il savait que je n'étais pas en train d'utiliser sa mère, et que je ne la blesserais pas délibérément.

* * *

Bella avait conduit jusqu'à chez moi et de là nous étions tous allés à la maison des Whitlock dans son SUV. Bella offrit un cadeau dans un papier vif à Adam. J'avais pris un bon d'achat dans un magasin. C'était une bonne idée, Bella me l'avait assuré. Sam connaissait déjà Sophie qui était aussi dans certains de ses cours d'élèves avancés. Sarah avait informé ses parents qu'elle ne voulait pas 'faire des trucs de surdoués' et elle suivait les mêmes classes que les autres élèves. Cela m'avait fait rire quand Alice me l'avait dit. Apparemment, Sarah était un peu comme sa mère, têtue et opiniâtre.

Tous les enfants sautaient dans la piscine avec des cris de joie. L'eau était restée chaude maintenant que nous étions à la fin juin, donc les hurlements étaient juste pour le fun. Adam et Jake avaient à peu près le même âge. Ils étaient vraisemblablement dans des classes de même niveau. Je réalisais que j'avais besoin de savoir quand étaient les anniversaires des garçons.

_Je pensais que nous partirions d'ici, dès que la dette d'Emmett serait payée, Cullen_. _Idiot_ … c'était ma voix intérieure, sarcastique. Je détestais cette voix.

Les adultes étaient rassemblés autour de la piscine. Jasper avait dit que sa nièce était arrivée et qu'elle boudait actuellement dans sa chambre.

"Oh, laisse-la tranquille," dit Alice. "Les filles ont juste besoin de bouder parfois. Nous le sortons de notre système et nous progressons." Elle tira la langue à Jasper. "Contrairement aux hommes qui font la moue _continuellement_…"

Jasper s'approcha de moi. "Apparemment les adolescentes boudent… beaucoup," confia-t-il. "Alice me dit que c'est un bon entraînement pour Sophie et Sarah quand elles seront plus âgées." Il frissonna. "Elle dit que je devrais également commencer à me préparer pour … " Il déglutit difficilement. "Les garçons …"

Je ris et secouai la tête, très heureux de ne jamais avoir à faire face à ces problèmes. Après tout Bella avait des garçons et les garçons étaient beaucoup moins sensibles.

Ralentis, Cullen. Danger !

La conversation était décontractée et facile. Bella était tout à fait à l'aise avec mes amis et Alice et elle semblaient comploter à voix basse. C'était 'une conversation de mamans' quoique de temps en temps elles me jetaient des regards furtifs. Elles m'étudièrent pendant un moment et rirent tranquillement. Cela me rendait un peu nerveux, je tournais donc mon attention vers les enfants dans la piscine.

Emmett était assis au bord et regardait ses frères. Sophie et Sarah parlaient avec Sam qui semblait un peu moins timide que d'habitude. Occasionnellement ils s'éclaboussaient les uns les autres, mais personne ne semblait énervé par ça. Seth se contentait de faire des tours de piscine. Il était un très bon nageur.

Environ une heure plus tard, une grande jeune fille blonde, adolescente, arriva en flânant. Il me semblait qu'elle avait environ seize ans. Elle salua Jasper et Alice, nous fit un signe de tête à Bella et à moi. "Edward … Bella," dit Jasper. "C'est ma nièce, Rosalie."

Alice sourit chaleureusement à la jeune fille et elle lui sourit en retour. Connaissant quelques-unes des raisons pour lesquelles elle était ici, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir désolé pour elle. Elle semblait un peu distante, mais qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Elle avait été envoyée chez son oncle qu'elle connaissait à peine, qui de plus avait trois autre enfants, et avait été forcée d'être loin de sa mère pendant son traitement contre le cancer. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle veuille bouder dans sa chambre.

Alors que Rosalie avait été polie avec les adultes, elle avait complètement ignoré les enfants, y compris Emmett qui était proche de son âge. Emmett, cependant, n'avait pas été en mesure de détacher ses yeux d'elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle était plus âgée que lui. Elle était aussi, je le devinais, hors de portée. Elle ressemblait plus a une fille ornant les pages d'un magazine de mode qu'à une fille assise au bord d'une piscine dans un quartier de banlieue en Caroline du Nord.

Elle étendit sa serviette. Emmett regardait. Elle mit une paire de lunettes de soleil. Emmett regardait. Elle mit un peu de crème. Il en aurait presque bavé un peu. Je regardais Jasper mais il roula des yeux. Apparemment il était habitué aux réactions que sa nièce suscitait.

J'étais très heureux que ce soit son problème et pas le mien.

Adam avait les pieds dans l'eau à côté de Jake alors qu'ils se reposaient sur des anneaux de flottaison gonflés et colorés et les deux garçons semblaient complètement coupés de tout. Ils ne faisaient certainement pas attention à nous, les adultes. Je les entendais discuter des mérites de divers jeux vidéos, des filles les plus ennuyeuses dans leur classe de l'an passé, quels professeurs étaient "moyens" et lesquels étaient "sympa". Il me semblait que c'était une conversation assez typique pour deux garçons de leur âge. Puis Adam demanda négligemment. "Et donc ton père est vraiment mort?"

Après avoir ramassé ma mâchoire au sol, je commençais à me lever de ma chaise pour dire à Adam que ce n'était pas une question qu'il fallait poser, mais un regard rapide sur les trois parents du groupe m'arrêta. Jasper roula simplement des yeux à ma réaction en me pointant du doigt et secouant la tête, Alice haussa les épaules et Bella me donna un regard qui me disait clairement de garder mes fesses sur la chaise.

Je gardais donc mes fesses sur la chaise.

Autant la question d'Adam m'avait surpris, ce ne fut rien comparé à la réponse de Jake. "Ouais," répondit-il d'un ton neutre. "Oui c'était un scrapnel."

Adam y pensa pendant plus d'une minute. "Tu veux dire shrapnel?"

Jake haussa les épaules. "Ouais je suppose."

"Oh."

Et voilà, pour les garçons la conversation fut terminée. Question posée, réponse donnée. Je regardai Bella, horrifié. Elle secoua la tête vers moi et se pencha pour murmurer. "Les enfants sont honnêtes. S'ils veulent savoir quelque chose, ils vont simplement demander. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, crois-moi. On leur a posé cette question plus d'une fois, juste comme ça, les enfants à l'école."

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela, je laissais donc ma bouche ouverte – puis fermée. Et je recommençais. Bella se mit à rire et haussa les épaules. "Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à l'honnêteté brutale des enfants qui sont dans les parages." Elle regarda Alice. "Quand j'étais enceinte de Jake, Emmett m'a demandé si le bébé était aussi dans mes fesses parce qu'elles étaient très grosses."

Je n'étais pas sûr s'il fallait rire ou non, mais puisque Alice et Jasper le firent, je pensais que c'était convenable. Honnêtement c'était difficile d'imaginer Bella avec un gros cul, mais j'imaginais à quoi elle pourrait ressembler, grosse et ronde, enceinte.

Putain.

Marrant. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir ça.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bon week-end tout le monde!**

* * *

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_"C'est étrange comment les choses se font n'est-ce pas?" dit Bella doucement. "Tu penses que le meilleur est passé et que tu n'apprécieras plus ta vie dans le futur et ensuite..." Elle ne finit pas la phrase et regarda au loin._

_"Ouais, quelquefois ça se passe comme ça."_


	12. Chapter 12

**The bigger they are **de** ladyExcalibur2010**

Traduit par **bostondirty** corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**Raconte-moi …**

Nous étions de retour chez moi et les enfants jouaient à la X-box. J'avais remarqué qu'ils ne jouaient à aucun jeu de guerre, donc j'avais constitué un stock de certains jeux de courses et de football, ainsi que de science-fiction et de fantastique. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les blâmer de ne pas vouloir voir des soldats s'affronter. J'avais rangé mes autres jeux. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y jouer non plus, et je pouvais encore botter le cul de Jasper dans Madden. Je l'avais toujours celui-là.

Bella et moi partagions un peu de vin assis près de la piscine, c'était devenu l'un de nos endroits préférés pour nous assoir et parler. Aujourd'hui, entendre Jake parler de la mort de Mac m'avait fait réaliser que je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur Mac. Je voulais savoir. Je voulais comprendre, parce qu'il faisait partie de la vie de Bella et des garçons.

"Ça te dérange si je demande ce qui s'est exactement passé … pour Mac? " demandai-je calmement. "J'ai entendu Jake dire que c'était des éclats d'obus. "

"Il y avait un engin explosif artisanal, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'explosion qui l'a tué." La voix de Bella était calme et feutrée. "Un morceau d'obus est passé entre ses côtes, a perforé un poumon, a rebondi sur une côte et a ensuite touché le cœur." Elle me regarda. "Il a fait une hémorragie. Rapidement " Elle fit un doux rire amer. "Un morceau de métal de la taille d'une putain de pièce de monnaie… "

"Merde…" Il y avait beaucoup de façon de mourir là-bas. Aucune d'elles n'était jolie.

"Ouais." Elle fit une pause. "Je l'ai vu avant qu'ils ne l'enterrent. Les gens des pompes funèbres l'ont … Eh bien il ressemblait à Mac. Juste pâle." Ses yeux se fermèrent et je savais qu'elle le voyait dans son uniforme, dans ce cercueil. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer moi-même. Les gens des pompes funèbres étaient bons, ils donnaient à chaque homme et chaque femme qui passaient entre leurs mains, grâce à leur compétence, le respect et les soins qu'ils méritaient.

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un long moment. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi en souriant doucement. "Merci," murmura-t-elle.

"Pour quoi? "

"Pour poser des questions sur lui, pour… ne pas partir quand les garçons parlent de lui."

"C'est leur père," répondis-je. Je réduisis le petit espace entre nous et passai mes doigts sur sa joue où les larmes avaient tracé un chemin argenté. "Il vous a aimés. Il est une partie de vous. Je veux tout savoir de vous, ce qui inclut Mac."

"C'est toujours très… doux… et c'est bon pour les garçons et moi d'être capables de parler de lui." Elle soupira. "Cela met certaines personnes mal à l'aise et je peux dire qu'ils veulent seulement nous faire taire à ce sujet. Pour repousser les souvenirs… " Nos yeux se rencontrèrent. "Mais il y a tellement de souvenirs beaux, plus que de mauvais, et je ne veux pas que les derniers moments définissent ce que nous avons partagé, que cela éclipse tout le reste, tu comprends? "

"Tu ne veux pas que les garçons se souviennent seulement de sa mort," hasardai-je.

"Exactement ! " Elle semblait heureuse et surprise que j'aie compris.

Nos mains liées, je caressais le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. "Bella, je sais que tu aimais Mac. Que tu l'aimes toujours, qu'il détient une partie de ton cœur qui ne pourra jamais être offerte à quelqu'un d'autre. Je comprends. Vraiment." Je portai sa main à ma bouche. "Mais je voudrais donner à cela… peu importe ce qu'il y a entre nous… une chance. Ralentissons simplement et voyons où cela va. Je sais que tes garçons passent en premier, et c'est comme ça que ça doit être. Mais quand je dis nous, je veux dire nous tous … Toi et les garçons. Parce que vous êtes un ensemble … et j'aime cet ensemble."

"C'est beaucoup " dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

"Si tu veux y aller, vas-y à fond," la taquinai-je. "D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais fait des choses faciles."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne t'as happé avant aujourd'hui," dit-elle tout haut.

Elle savait que je n'avais jamais été marié, mais nous n'avions pas encore eu la conversation sur les "ex". Je savais ce qui concernait Mac, mais pas plus - à l'exception du gars de son premier baiser - sur les autres qui pourraient avoir été dans sa vie. Et j'étais foutrement sûr que je n'étais pas prêt à explorer ce sujet. J'espérai qu'elle laisserait tomber mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

"Alors pourquoi? " me demanda Bella avec un léger sourire. Parfois je déteste quand j'ai raison. "Pas d'actes manqués ou de presque passage devant l'autel ? "

Je haussai les épaules. "Eh bien par deux fois, je suppose que j'y ai au moins pensé, brièvement." Pouah. Pas ce dont je voulais parler.

"Et?" L'expression de son visage me rappelait Alice. Ou ma mère quand elle était sur la piste de commérages. Double Pouah.

"Et bien la première fois, j'étais dans ma vingtaine et c'était la fin de mon premier enrôlement," commençai-je. "Je suis retourné en congé à la maison - j'étais basé à proximité de chez moi - et j'ai rencontré une amie de la famille. "

Bella rit et fronça le nez. " Dieu, quand tu dis ça, ça semble … " Elle haussa les épaules.

"Evidemment ça ne s'est pas bien terminé."

"Pas bien du tout même," confirmai-je. "Son nom était Lilith."

"Ça ressemble à un nom de garce." Bella m'observa avec un sourire narquois. "Désolée," ajouta-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas m'enlever l'image de la reine des glaces des pompon girls de la tête en ce moment."

"C'est à peu près vrai."

"Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? "

"Elle voulait que je quitte l'armée." Je soupirai, me rappelant des combats que Lilith et moi avions eu à ce sujet.

"Et ce fut un facteur de rupture?" La voix de Bella avait une intonation bizarre.

"Putain non, " protestai-je. Je ne voudrais jamais que Bella pense que je ferais passer mes propres désirs avant ceux de ma femme. _Femme_ ? Je mettais vite cette notion troublante de côté, je continuai à parler, en disant plus que je ne l'aurais fait normalement.

"Je veux dire que ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle voulait que je sorte de là qui me faisait chier. Si elle avait voulu que je quitte l'armée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte ou parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, ou qu'élever sa famille dans l'armée la gênait ou quelque chose comme ça, j'aurais quitté l'armée en un battement de cœur. Nous savons tous les deux que vivre cette vie est difficile… Pour tout le monde dans la famille. "

"Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle voulait que tu arrêtes."

"Pas ça du tout, même," répondis-je. "Mais je n'ai pas laissé cela me rebuter… Pas avant longtemps. "

"Alors vous avez continué à vous voir."

Je haussai les épaules. "J'étais jeune et dans la luxure, tu comprends, j'étais assez bien… "

"Soumis?" Bella rigola. Ce rire me rendait dur à chaque fois.

"Pas trop mais quand même… je suis resté avec elle plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais fait autrement. J'ai même envisagé de quitter l'armée… Mais pour tout un tas de mauvaises raisons. Je voulais juste qu'elle se taise à ce sujet."Je me sentis obligé de défendre ma masculinité "Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle elle voulait que je quitte l'armée qui m'énervait et qui m'a finalement convaincu que ce que nous partagions n'était pas… vrai."

Je regardai Bella et grimaçai. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre comme une femme de soldat. Le seul moyen pour que cela marche était, selon elle, que je quitte l'armée, que j'aille à l'école de médecine, parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle méritait d'être l'épouse d'un médecin et que ce serait pour mon bien de toute façon." Je pouvais encore entendre sa voix me dire tout cela comme si j'étais un enfant qui avait besoin d'être conseillé. "Ce qui m'a décidé c'est quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire que je pensais qu'elle pourrait vivre avec le salaire d'un soldat."

"Merde… " siffla Bella. " C'est au-delà de terrible."

"Donc non, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé," dis-je sèchement. "Mais bon, elle a au moins eu le mérite d'être honnête sur ce qu'elle voulait." J'haussais les épaules. "Donc je suppose que je devrais considérer ça comme si j'avais évité une balle, non? "

Bella hocha la tête et me sourit. "Et l'autre fois?"

Je secouai la tête et ris. "Eh bien, c'est un peu plus simple – moins douloureux je suppose. " Je haussais les épaules. "Ou peut être plus douloureux parce qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne ou quelque chose d'autre. C'était juste le mauvais moment. "

Bella se pencha en avant, tira ses jambes contre elle et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. J'essayai très fort d'ignorer le fait que si elle se décalait un tout petit peu j'aurais pu voir sa culotte et quelle couleur elle portait...

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un juste après mes trente ans, elle était divorcée d'un gars qu'elle disait détester. Nous sommes restés ensemble environ trois mois, nous avons eu de bons moments et je suppose que je m'attendais à ce qu'un jour, dans l'avenir, nous pourrions avoir facilement plus … Quelque chose de plus je veux dire, je n'étais pas prêt à faire ma demande ou autre, mais pour la première fois depuis Lilith, je pensais que c'était peut-être du domaine du possible." Je souris. "Ma mère me dit que j'étais plein de merde et que je parlais de cette façon parce que j'avais trente ans. Alors bien sûr la partie immature en moi voulait juste lui donner tort. "

Bella ricana. "Je te le dis, ce Y n'est pas un chromosome!"

"Ma mère n'a jamais dit du mal d'elle – elle n'a jamais rencontré Claire - mais je pouvais dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ce que je lui en disais."

"Oh mon dieu, cela parait mystérieux."

"C'était juste une comédie d'erreurs et de mauvais timing pour la plupart," dis-je. " Claire était une bonne personne mais en toute honnêteté, j'ai manqué beaucoup de drapeaux rouges. C'était de ma faute. J'ai été un peu inconscient de ce qui était juste devant moi. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un à blâmer, à part moi-même."

Bella m'étudia pendant un moment. "Laisse-moi deviner… Elle n'en n'avait pas fini avec son ex?"

"Comment fais-tu cela? " demandai-je, j'avais envie de rire, elle avait l'air si mignonne et contente d'elle.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux sur une épaule. "C'est un don, que puis-je dire? "

"Eh bien oui, ça a exactement été le problème," l'informai-je avec un sourire contrit. "Elle est retournée avec son ex et je l'ai rencontré environ cinq ans plus tard et ils avaient eu deux enfants et étaient heureux, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être. "

_"C'est étrange comment les choses se font n'est-ce pas?" dit Bella doucement. "Tu penses que le meilleur est passé et que tu n'apprécieras plus ta vie dans le futur et ensuite..." Elle ne finit pas la phrase et regarda au loin._

_"Ouais, quelquefois ça se passe comme ça."_

* * *

Avec les garçons occupés tranquillement par les jeux vidéo, je posai mon doigt sur mes lèvres et tirai sur la main de Bella. Elle fronça les sourcils perplexe et je tirai à nouveau. "Viens avec moi," dis-je tout bas.

Sa main couvrit sa bouche et elle hocha la tête en rigolant. Avec précaution nous nous faufilâmes hors de la maison pour aller dans le jardin derrière. J'avais un énorme magnolia en bordure de ma propriété et aucun voisin à l'arrière. Je m'appuyai contre le tronc et la tirai près de moi.

"Je voulais faire quelque chose," murmurai-je.

"Quoi?"

"Ça … " Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne et ma langue glissa entre ses lèvres, mendiant pour entrer. Hésitante, sa bouche s'ouvrit et me laissa faire, je gémis à son goût… si chaud, si doux.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre elle. Je bougeai en essayant d'empêcher mon érection toujours présente de pousser contre son ventre, mais elle se recula. Puis elle roula très délibérément ses hanches, produisant une friction des plus délicieuses. Ce n'était pas assez, mais c'était génial.

Je gémis dans sa bouche et elle me renvoya la faveur. "Bella…" grinçai-je en l'avertissant. Ça avait été mon idée et maintenant je commençais à voir que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure.

"Tu te souviens quand tu étais adolescent? " murmura-t-elle. "Comment c'était palpitant de s'esquiver pour quelques minutes de pelotage frénétique et de câlinerie?"

"Oh… dieu… " Elle avait accroché une jambe autour de ma hanche et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur. Juste. Là. Ou. J'en avais. Besoin. J'étais déchiré entre le désir de la tenir encore ou de lui déchirer ses vêtements. De qui me moquai-je ? Ce n'est pas la tenir que je voulais.

"Alors…? "

" Quoi? " J'étais stupide avec mon désir. Je pouvais à peine me souvenir de mon propre nom.

"Pelotage? Câlinerie?" Elle gloussa. Elle allait causer ma mort.

"Oh… Ouais… j'adore peloter… Grand fan," murmurai-je tandis que je permettais à ma bouche de voyager et de descendre dans son cou. Puis je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma poitrine et je réalisai qu'elle avait déboutonné ma chemise. "Vilaine fille, " la taquinai-je.

"Je peux l'être," murmura-t-elle. Putain. Je t'en prie.

"Merde baby. " Je gémis et mes mains se posèrent sur son cul et cette sensation était meilleure que mes plus sales fantasmes. Nos langues se tordaient et se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et le bruit des cigales était la plus romantique bande son que j'aie jamais entendue. En hésitant je la tirai contre moi, frottant doucement ma bite lancinante contre elle. C'était le paradis. C'était l'enfer. Je m'en foutais, j'en avais besoin.

Elle rejeta un peu sa tête en arrière et gémit. Bruyamment. Je l'embrassai pour la garder silencieuse. Et parce que je le voulais. Nous continuâmes à nous frotter et à bouger l'un contre l'autre, exactement comme des adolescents excités.

Et c'était génial. J'avais oublié combien cela pouvait être agréable de taquiner et torturer l'autre – cette danse que l'on faisait quand le sexe n'était tout simplement pas encore une option – et avec Bella c'était la perfection.

Je glissai ma cuisse entre ses jambes pour lui donner une petite friction supplémentaire. "Dieu ! " cria-t-elle. Je commençais à avoir l'impression que Bella était assez 'vocale' quand il s'agissait de sexe et c'était juste un putain de bonus.

Mes mains faisaient bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière et elle semblait aimer ça. "Nous devons arrêter, baby," grinçai-je finalement. Si nous ne le faisions pas, je serais vraiment embarrassé et viendrais dans mon pantalon comme les adolescents excités que nous étions en train d'imiter. Ou je la coincerais contre l'arbre et m'enfouirais dans sa chaleur – pas exactement le moment romantique que j'avais imaginé partager avec elle.

"D'accord," accepta-t-elle hors d'haleine, mais ses hanches se balançaient encore doucement contre les miennes. Cette femme allait causer ma mort.

"Bella," grognai-je. " Sérieusement… je souffre là. "

"La souffrance est bonne pour l'âme," murmura-t-elle, déposant de doux baisers contre ma gorge.

"Je t'en supplie... "

"Désolée," murmura-t-elle, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout désolée. Elle semblait amusée. Elle éloigna ses hanches de ma bite et commença à faire la moue. "Je me suis laissée emporter, " déclara-t-elle, remettant ses cheveux en place, elle avait l'air toute embarrassée.

"Sens-toi libre de te laisser emporter à tout moment," lui offris-je galamment. Alors que j'allais mourir. La belle affaire. Cela en vaudrait la peine. Des boules bleues ne me tueraient pas réellement. Si ? Cela se pourrait.

Puis Bella se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sur ma poitrine et j'enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle fermement.

"Je t'ai dit que le pelotage et le câlinage pouvaient être amusants," me taquina-t-elle.

" Considère-moi comme un converti, " réussis-je à dire avant de m'effondrer sur le sol, l'entrainant avec moi.

* * *

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui...**_

_**La prochaine fois nous aurons un aperçu de ce qu'est un voyage en famille...**_

**Edward ne le sait pas lui!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The bigger they are **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**Traduit par bostondirty, corrigé par mes soins.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Excusez-moi si je perds la tête**

Comme le 4 Juillet était un vendredi, Bella et moi avions décidé de partir chez mes parents le jeudi vers onze heures du matin. Je pensais que nous arriverions bien avant l'heure du dîner. Telle était notre intention. Bien sûr je n'avais jamais vraiment voyagé avec des enfants.

Nous repartirions dimanche et déjeunerions sur la route une fois de plus. J'avais tout prévu. Ils seraient tous hors de la ville pour le week-end et mes parents m'avaient déjà dit qu'ils prévoyaient de rester loin de toutes les festivités du 4 Juillet. Pas de feux d'artifice, rien de tel. Maman voulait emmener les enfants à la plage le samedi et si les garçons n'y voyaient pas d'objection, elle voulait rester avec eux et mon père tandis que Bella et moi sortirions pour un dîner en adulte. J'étais complètement d'accord avec ça, Bella semblait excitée à cette perspective, mais elle disait qu'elle voulait voir comment les garçons se comporteraient avec mes parents avant de leur demander ou d'avoir des projets précis. Nous devions voir comment se déroulerait ce 4 Juillet avant de prendre une décision définitive.

L'idée même de passer du temps seul avec Bella était suffisante pour m'exciter. Sans parler de ma bite qui dansait pratiquement le tango.

Nous étions à environ deux cents kilomètres et nous pensions nous arrêter pour le déjeuner avant notre arrivée. Je conduisais le SUV de Bella, qui était vraiment le seul véhicule capable de transporter tout le monde. Les garçons s'étaient installés pour regarder un film qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais il avait obtenu l'approbation de Bella et les commentaires que j'avais entendus depuis l'arrière ne me donnaient aucune indication.

Environ une heure après le départ. Bella me regarda et me fit un sourire timide. "Euh … penses-tu que l'on puisse s'arrêter ?" Elle était en train de se tortiller sur son siège.

"Tu te sens bien?" demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. "Elle doit faire pipi," déclara Jake très bruyamment d'un ton neutre, Bella gémit et secoua la tête.

"Jake … vraiment?" dit-elle.

Il l'observa surpris par sa réaction. "Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai?" Il la regarda dans l'expectative et Bella secoua juste la tête à nouveau, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

Je dus me retenir de rire. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi sa mère était gênée. Il avait encore à apprendre. Décidément. Comme tous les hommes cela pourrait lui prendre toute la vie, mais c'était prévisible.

Elle me regarda et haussa les épaules. "Eh bien oui, je dois euh … aller aux toilettes." Elle avait l'air très embarrassée.

Je n'étais pas habitué à m'arrêter après une seule heure de route mais les garçons ne semblaient pas surpris par cela alors je ne fis pas de commentaire. J'avais beaucoup à apprendre. Heureusement il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bella, même si elle disparut assez longtemps pour que Jake tente de me corrompre en me demandant de lui acheter des bonbons. Sachant comment Bella réagirait, je restais fort, c'était sacrément dur avec ses grands yeux sombres qui me faisaient ce regard de chiot. Si Bella avait mis 90 secondes de plus, Jake aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. J'avais même envisagé de lui demander de manger vite et de ne rien dire à sa mère. Heureusement pour moi elle était revenue à temps. Bella aurait eu mes boules bleues dans un étau si je donnais des bonbons à Jake en cachette. Par ailleurs, c'était difficile de manger des caramels vite, ils collaient aux dents.

Le voyage dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu en raison des nombreux arrêts et du temps nécessaire pour rassembler les garçons après les arrêts. Ils semblaient se disperser dans toutes les directions et je cherchais frénétiquement Sam, je me demandais comment Bella faisait pour ne pas devenir folle. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi les parents semblaient si souvent éreintés. C'était une vraie ménagerie mais en plus ces animaux-là voulaient des bonbons, des sodas et des souvenirs douteux.

Après la fin du film, un débat vigoureux sur le prochain dégénéra en une dispute jusqu'à ce que Bella décide : "Pas de film! " et qu'elle leur fasse éteindre le lecteur DVD. Je n'étais pas sûr de qui était le plus malheureux avec cette décision, les garçons ou moi. Parce qu'à partir de là, les garçons commencèrent à s'ennuyer et étant des garçons commencèrent à jouer au jeu de voyage classique : "Harcèlement fraternel."

Les règles sont simples et peu nombreuses – tout comportement est autorisé aussi longtemps que ce sera : A) ennuyer vos frères jusqu'à la folie et B) ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec vos parents. L'objectif principal du jeu étant d'ennuyer ses frères jusqu'à ce qu'ils réagissent et qu'ils aient des ennuis tout en te laissant libre et tranquille. C'est un équilibre difficile à trouver.

Mon frère Masen et moi, avions été des experts à ce jeu, mais les garçons de Bella le hissaient pratiquement à une forme d'art. Si cette merde était une épreuve olympique, ils seraient tous médaillés d'or et seraient tous sur chaque boite de céréales de la nation. Après avoir entendu "Arrête de me regarder," et "Arrête de respirer sur moi, " et "Tu es de mon côté," et le plus classique, "Je ne te touuuuuuuuuuuuche pas," - qui était toujours accompagné par des mains s'approchant juste à un cheveu de l'autre - une trentaine de fois chacun, je commençai à tapoter le volant avec mes doigts. Je me demandais comment Bella réagirait si j'arrêtais le véhicule et demandais aux garçons de me faire vingt pompes chacun. Ça fonctionnait avec les soldats, pourquoi pas avec les garçons ? Peut-être courir un kilomètre. Cela les fatiguerait moins. Bella me fit un petit sourire et alluma la radio.

J'étais certain que ça aurait apporté la paix, mais les garçons commencèrent à discuter sur le genre de musique à écouter. En désespoir de cause je suggérais que nous nous arrêtions manger chez McDo. S'ils mangeaient, ils ne pourraient pas se disputer. Puis je réalisais que je devrais probablement demander à Bella si ça lui allait que les garçons mangent au fast-food. Elle grogna quand je lui posais la question. "Tu plaisantes ? Je suis une mère seule, une maman qui travaille avec quatre garçons. Ils pourraient probablement réciter le menu."

Je me sentis un peu mieux après cela. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'intérieur et que Bella soit obligée de retourner aux toilettes, encore une fois.

Puis Jake insista en disant qu'il était trop grand pour un happy meal et qu'il voulait un maxi menu à la place. Emmett lui répondit que seuls les grands enfants et les adultes pouvaient en avoir et que Jake ne serait jamais assez grand. Jake frappa Emmett dans le tibia – fort. Seth demanda à Jake de bien se comporter, alors Jake donna le même coup dans le tibia de Seth pour faire bonne mesure. Jake passait une mauvaise journée. Premièrement ses bonbons, puis maintenant son repas McDo.

Je me forçai à fermer les yeux et je me demandais s'ils pouvaient tous s'éclipser pendant cinq petites minutes. J'avais juste besoin d'assez de temps pour retrouver ma santé mentale.

Emmett rit de Seth, qui lui rétorqua de fermer son grand claquet, Emmett en fut offensé et il dut lui expliquer en long en large et en travers, pourquoi. Et bruyamment. Seth répondit avec un bruit de pet éloquent. Du moins j'espérais que c'était juste un bruit de pet.

Puis Sam déclara que Jake pourrait obtenir un maxi menu s'il le voulait et Jake tira la langue à Emmett qui lui rétorqua que son visage allait se figer ainsi s'il restait comme ça, mais que finalement ce pourrait être une amélioration. Jake était sur le point de prendre position pour lui redonner un autre coup quand je le tirais contre moi. Jake n'était même pas honteux. Il semblait juste énervé que je l'aie arrêté. Je me retrouvais à vouloir crier. "S'il vous plait, pour l'amour de dieu ! Arrêtez juste cette folie!" Mais je ne le fis pas.

Principalement parce que je ne voulais pas plus attirer l'attention sur nous que ce que les garçons étaient déjà en train de faire et j'étais malheureusement certain que ça ne ferait aucune différence de toute façon.

Tout s'était passé alors que Bella avait disparu quelques minutes, et quand elle revint elle put voir que j'étais à la limite de perdre le contrôle. J'étais confus aussi. Qu'était-il advenu des garçons bien élevés que j'avais toujours connus? Elle passa leurs commandes et quand Bella la remit à Jake il fit en sorte de mettre son maxi menu près du visage d'Emmett en lui disant qu'il craignait, ce qui lui valut _LE_ _regard_ d'avertissement de sa mère, puis elle me demanda ce que je voulais et paya pour tout ça alors que j'étais encore sous le choc. Elle se pencha tout près de moi et me dit : "Tu sais, tu devrais considérer cela comme un progrès."

Je la regardai comme si elle était folle. "Que veux-tu dire ?" Comment ce comportement pouvait-il être considéré comme un progrès ? Et à quel moment avais-je lâché?

Elle sourit. "Ils ne chahuteraient pas s'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise."

Je me demandais si je pouvais revenir à nos débuts. Puis elle mit sa main dans la mienne et la serra. "Tu gères merveilleusement," murmura-t-elle. "Je te remercie."

Puis je vis Sam lancer un regard préoccupé à sa mère et je réalisais que c'était _moi_ qui était une merde totale. Pour ces garçons, et pour Bella, demain allait être une journée très difficile. Alors quoi? Si les garçons ne faisaient que se disputer et que Bella devait s'arrêter toutes les heures? Cela ne faisait aucune différence. Ils ne se disputeraient pas toujours et nous finirions par arriver, peu importe combien de fois nous aurions à nous arrêter.

J'étais tellement chanceux de les avoir dans ma vie.

C'était plus que ce que Mac avait, plus que ce qu'ils avaient avec Mac.

Je résolus de me comporter en adulte. Mais si j'entendais une fois de plus "Je ne te touche pas," j'allais sérieusement perdre mon putain de contrôle.

* * *

Nous étions finalement arrivés chez mes parents et Maman était à la porte avant même que le dernier des garçons ne soit sorti de la voiture. Elle tira Bella dans une étreinte maternelle. "Bienvenue ma chérie. Nous sommes tellement heureux de t'avoir ici avec tes garçons. Et s'il te plait, appelle-nous Esmé et Carlisle."

Personne ne pouvait douter de la sincérité complète des mots de ma mère et Bella réagit avec une accolade sincère et ce sourire bien à elle. Finie l'inquiétude que ma mère ne l'aime pas. Maman savait mettre tout le monde à l'aise pour qu'il se sente le bienvenu. Lorsque Masen et moi étions enfants, nos amis avaient pratiquement vécu dans notre maison. Les autres parents avaient taquiné Maman une fois en disant que notre maison était une maison ouverte à tous ce qui signifiait que tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait avoir à manger et des boissons, pour ne pas dire un câlin, quand ils venaient chez nous. Eh bien, cela et en plus le fait que mes copains me disaient que ma mère était belle, une observation qui leur valait habituellement un coup de poing sur le bras pour leurs mauvaises manières.

Les garçons se retrouvèrent assis à une table avec des biscuits au chocolat faits maison et du lait avant même qu'ils ne clignent des yeux. Emmett oublia même d'être grincheux et se jeta sur les cookies avec autant de joie que Jake. Mon père et moi avions déchargé les sacs. Maman avait mis les quatre garçons dans la salle de jeu avec des matelas gonflables et le canapé-lit. A leur âge, ils considéraient que dormir sur des matelas gonflables était une aventure passionnante.

Papa regarda mon visage et ricana. "Voyager avec des enfants," dit-il en secouant la tête. "Une expérience différente hein? "

"Incroyable, " murmurai-je. " Masen et moi n'avons jamais… "

Il rit. "Oh si! " m'assura-t-il. "Vous étiez exactement comme ça."

"Mais je n'ai même pas dit…"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire," me répondit Papa avec un sourire narquois. "Les enfants sont tous les mêmes."

Papa et moi avions rangé les sacs des garçons et j'avais attrapé le sac de Bella alors qu'il avait pris le mien. Nous nous étions arrêtés en haut de l'escalier et Papa s'était penché vers moi. "Nous… euh… vous avons mis dans des chambres séparées. Est-ce c'est bon?"

J'. "Ouais c'est parfait." Ça l'était. Et ça ne l'était pas. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer combien ce serait merveilleux de me réveiller aux côtés de Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer le regard d'horreur sur le visage des garçons s'ils nous trouvaient au lit ensemble. Par ailleurs, nous n'avions rien fait d'autre que de nous frotter l'un à l'autre jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu triste quand je réalisais que j'allais dormir dans mon lit. Seul. Encore.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment cela allait fonctionner lorsque Bella serait prête. Partagerions-nous un lit ouvertement ? Voudrait-elle que j'y passe la nuit ? Y aurait-il des possibilités qu'elle puisse passer la nuit chez moi de temps en temps ? Sortir avec une femme qui avait des enfants se révélait être un défi logistique.

Les garçons avaient disparu avant que papa et moi ne soyons revenus en bas. Maman et Bella étaient assises sur le canapé. Bella pleurait. Je regardais ma mère avec une inquiétude évidente. Elle secoua la tête, m'indiquant de les laisser seules. Ce que je fis, même si je ne le voulais pas. Papa me parla, me tirant par le bras tandis que j'essayai avec nonchalance d'entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient se dire.

Papa ne s'était pas laissé avoir. Traitre.

Nous étions allés à l'arrière de la maison et il m'avait montré son nouveau grill. Il en était extrêmement fier. Apparemment, cela grillait pratiquement la nourriture tout seul. Il y avait beaucoup de boutons et de réglages. Il agissait comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. J'avais des doutes. Emmett arriva dans le coin et Papa le lui montra aussi. Emmett montra beaucoup d'intérêt, plus que je ne l'avais fait. Puis Papa mentionna qu'il restaurait une vieille Jeep et qu'elle était dans son garage. Les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminèrent. Intéressant. Voitures… eh bien, à côté des filles, les voitures étaient l'une des choses que préférait un adolescent. Je mis ça de côté pour en tirer profit plus tard.

Voitures … je pouvais faire quelque chose avec ça. Je n'étais pas particulièrement attiré par la mécanique, mais M. Hoyt l'était. En fait, il avait été mécanicien dans l'armée. Emmett connaissait déjà M. Hoyt. Les choses pourraient fonctionner pour Emmett. Peut-être que je pourrais le faire passer team Edward finalement.

Je jetais un œil sur les garçons et ils parlaient de leurs capacités respectives dans chaque jeu vidéo. Ils n'allaient pas prendre l'air pendant un moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, maman sortit. "Bella va se reposer un peu," dit-elle.

"Elle va bien?" m'informai-je.

Maman sourit et mit sa main dans la mienne. "Elle va bien… vu les circonstances."

"L'anniversaire de sa mort est demain," rappelai-je à maman tranquillement.

"Je sais," me répondit-elle. "Nous en avons parlé."

"Vraiment? " Quelle magie avaient employé mes parents sur Bella et les garçons ? Même Emmett les aimait. J'étais un peu jaloux qu'ils aient fait tant de progrès en si peu de temps.

Maman sourit de ce sourire discret que je connaissais si bien. "Bella est une charmante jeune femme," dit-elle. "Et ses garçons sont adorables."

"Ils le sont," acceptai-je avec fierté, comme si j'avais quelque chose à y voir. Je souris comme un idiot. Maman secoua la tête.

"Te souviens-tu du mariage de ton frère?" me demanda Maman. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ou voulait-elle en venir? Avais-je vraiment envie de savoir?

"Euh … en quelque sorte …" Il y avait eu beaucoup d'alcool, je me souvenais de ça. La femme de Masen, Alyssa, avait été assez énervée contre toutes les personnes impliquées, bien qu'elle soit revenue de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille en meilleure forme. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait chanté '_Can't Touch This_' à pleins poumons. J'avais même des photos. Quelque part. Je les chercherais si je devais le faire.

Maman roula des yeux. "Je veux dire avant que les quantités d'alcool entrent en jeu." Elle me connaissait trop bien.

"Oh, et bien tu devrais être plus précise sur des choses comme ça," taquinai-je.

"Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as dit quand je t'ai passé un savon sur le fait que ton frère s'installait avant toi? "

"Non." Bien sûr que si. Mon frère m'avait taquiné assez longtemps à ce sujet.

Ma mère plissa les yeux. "Je pense que tu t'en rappelles, mais je vais laisser passer. En tous cas, je vais te le rappeler."

Je gémis et laissai tomber ma tête en avant. "Maman …"

"Tu m'as dit que tu rencontrerais la fille de tes rêves et qu'enfin tu la demanderais en mariage..."

"Maman… "

"Avant de fêter tes quarante ans! " Sa voix était triomphante quand elle eut terminé.

"Maman… " Stupide culpabilité due à des promesses. Elle était censée oublier cette merde. J'avais essayé qu'elle me lâche avec tout ça, m'installer avec quelqu'un. Je ne le pensais pas, pas avant un million d'années.

"Donc, tu as environ onze mois, Edward Anthony Cullen," continua Maman. "Non pas que je compte ou quoi que ce soit."

"Maman…"

Elle me caressa la joue et m'embrassa sur le front. "Rappelle-toi, les mères détestent être déçues par les promesses de leur fils." Elle eut un mauvais petit rire. "Ça nous brise le cœur… et tu ne veux pas me briser le cœur maintenant n'est ce pas?"

Manipulation, ton nom est "mère."

"Tuez-moi," gémis-je. "Tuez-moi maintenant."

Maman rit. "Non, je ne pense pas que je le ferai." Puis sa voix redevint sérieuse. "Mais si tu gâches les choses avec cette charmante jeune femme et ses garçons merveilleux, j'aurais peut-être à le reconsidérer."

* * *

_**La prochaine fois la suite du séjour**_

_**Merci d'être passées par là!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The bigger they are **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

Traduit par bostondirty, corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14**

**En-cas au milieu de la nuit**

Bella était restée dans sa chambre pendant environ une heure et quand elle avait émergé, elle semblait rafraichie et reposée. Quoi que ma mère ait fait ou dit, c'était passé. Papa avait offert de commander des pizzas pour le diner. Les garçons avaient été, sans surprise, enthousiastes pour ce choix. Quand j'avais prévenu ma mère d'à quel point ils pouvaient manger (surtout Emmett), elle roula juste des yeux à mon intention et poussa Bella avec le coude, "Il oublie que je les aie nourris lui et son frère."

Bella couvrit sa bouche pour rire. Encore une fois je me demandais pourquoi ce rire me rendait dur. J'avais débattu de la nécessité de prendre une douche pour me soulager alors que nous attendions les pizzas et j'avais alors décidé de ne pas le faire. Maman était incollable sur les étapes de mon adolescence. Elle savait tout à propos des longues douches.

Alors j'allais à l'extérieur où Papa était une nouvelle fois en train d'admirer son grill. J'avais été surpris qu'il ne veuille pas l'utiliser ce soir. Quand je lui avais demandé il avait haussé les épaules. "Demain peut-être, la pizza est toujours un bon choix avec les enfants."

"La nourriture est un bon choix avec Emmett," observai-je.

"Il va être immense," me dit Papa avec un sourire narquois. "Plus grand que toi. Tu ferais mieux de garder les yeux ouverts."

"Son père était immense, donc ce n'est pas une surprise." Je regardai autour de nous pour m'assurer que nous étions seuls. "Euh ouais, il a déjà demandé si, je cite, 'Je _baisais_ sa mère'. "

Papa était suffisamment vieux pour trouver cela un peu choquant mais assez facile à vivre pour ne pas en faire une grosse affaire. Il hocha la tête tandis qu'il essuyait le chrome brillant du grill avant de le couvrir avec un petit soupir de regret. "Il est naturel qu'il soit protecteur envers elle."

Je hochai la tête, collant mes mains dans mes poches. J'avais environ un milliard de questions pour Papa, la plupart d'entre elles sur le fait d'être père et de traiter les complexités de l'esprit adolescent masculin. Après un long mais confortable silence, j'admis : "J'ai peur de gâcher tout ça, Papa."

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. "C'est parce que tu as peur de gâcher ça que je pense que tout va bien aller."

Je le regardai. "Ça n'a absolument aucun sens tu sais."

Il se moqua de moi et haussa les épaules. "Je fais juste remarquer que ce sont ceux qui ne pensent pas qu'ils peuvent commettre des erreurs qui vont généralement foirer de façon la plus spectaculaire."

"Oh, tu veux dire comme 'l'incident de vélo'?". Masen et moi avions essayé de monter une sorte de système de propulsion sur nos vélos. Cela avait également impliqué une colline. Les détails étaient flous maintenant, mais les photos de moi de cet été là montraient assez clairement le plâtre sur mon bras. Masen s'était disloqué l'épaule lors de la cascade et ma mère n'avait plus voulu nous laisser sans surveillance pendant des mois. C'était presque comme si elle n'avait pas confiance en nous ou autre chose.

"Oui, juste comme ça," rétorqua papa. "Tout simplement de vieilles stupidités…" murmura-t-il. Puis il rit et me frappa dans le dos.

"Qu'est ce qui est drôle?"

"Je pensais juste à tous les ennuis dans lesquels Masen et toi vous étiez mis," songea Papa. "Et combien d'ennuis quatre garçons peuvent avoir." Il gloussa de nouveau. "Je pense que tu es parti pour une aventure intéressante."

Ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

* * *

Après la pizza et les sodas et les concours de rots improvisés que Seth avait gagnés, les garçons étaient douchés et s'apprêtaient à se retirer dans la salle de jeux. Mon père avait sorti la X-box qu'il gardait sous la main pour mes neveux, Kyle et Alex. Je n'avais pas été surpris de voir qu'aucun jeu de guerre n'avait été mis en évidence, pourtant je savais que Kyle et Alex en avaient quelques-uns. Bella l'avait remarqué aussi et avait donné un rapide baiser sur la joue de mon père, ce qui avait fait brailler et siffler les garçons. Emmett m'avait souri.

Bella et moi étions allés dans le salon où ma mère avait ouvert une bouteille de vin. C'était une belle façon de terminer une journée très mouvementée. Bella soupira de contentement et de fatigue tandis qu'elle sirotait son vin. "Je tiens à vous remercier de nous permettre d'envahir votre maison Esmée."

"Oh, c'est juste comme ça que je l'aime … Le bruit des enfants qui jouent … ce rush de testostérone dans l'air," taquina Maman et Bella se mit à rire en fronçant le nez.

"Oui, c'est plutôt piquant n'est-ce pas?" fit remarquer Bella avec un regard de côté, vers moi.

"Hey!" protestai-je. "Je pense que je suis offensé."

"Pareil ici," commenta Papa.

Maman haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas vous aider, vous êtes tous les deux des types trop sensibles."

Bella me fit un clin d'œil et prit une autre gorgée de vin. "Et ils nous appellent le sexe faible," murmura-t-elle.

Je me penchai plus prêt et chuchotai : "Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse Bella James." Elle frissonna légèrement et je pensai que c'était un très bon signe. Je me levai et lui offris ma main. "Maman … Papa … Bella et moi allons faire une petite promenade."

"Nous allons garder un œil sur les garçons," offrit Maman.

"Ne laissez pas Jake vous corrompre," les avertit Bella.

"Oh oui, Edward m'a prévenu de son pouvoir de persuasion," répondit Maman.

Pour une raison quelconque Bella avait l'air contente et mit sa main dans la mienne. Quelques instants plus tard nous étions dans la chaleur étouffante d'une soirée en Caroline du Sud. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et observa les étoiles brillantes. "C'est beau ici," dit-elle.

"Oui," acquiesçai-je. "Ils vivent ici depuis des années, donc je suppose que c'est ce que je pourrais qualifier de chez moi."

Bella sourit. "C'est différent quand tu es dans l'armée n'est-ce pas ?" observa-t-elle tranquillement. "Si tu grandis dans l'armée tu n'as pas vraiment de ville natale, à moins que tes grands-parents en ai une."

"Il semble que les garçons et toi vous soyez posés à Fayetteville."

Elle hocha la tête, sa main toujours posée confortablement dans la mienne. Je me sentais comme si j'étais à nouveau au lycée, flânant le long des rues main dans la main avec ma petite amie, à parler de tout et de rien alors que la seule chose à laquelle je pensai c'était de l'embrasser et de faire courir mes mains de haut en bas sur son corps. "On dirait que je suis chez moi," dit-elle. Nous étions arrivés à côté d'un magnolia énorme. J'avais rapidement développé un énorme penchant pour ces arbres. Bella tira ma main, me pressant de m'arrêter et elle glissa sous la frondaison des larges feuilles sombres.

"Je ne peux pas te dire combien cela signifie pour moi … pour nous tous ..." murmura-t-elle, enveloppant ses bras autour de moi et cachant son visage contre ma poitrine.

Je fis reposer mon menton sur le haut de sa tête, une fois de plus étonné de constater qu'elle était toute petite. Bella était si forte et capable de tout, que la plupart du temps j'oubliais qu'elle était réellement petite et fragile.

"Tu ne dois pas réaliser combien j'aime vous avoir ici," lui dis-je. "Chacun d'entre vous." J'embrassai la soie parfumée de ses cheveux. Le chaton sexuel de l'autre soir n'était pas en action en ce moment, mais ça allait. Elle était encore dans mes bras, chaude et douce. Cela me suffisait.

Bella leva son visage et me sourit. " Tu es incroyable tu sais."

J'embrassai le bout de son nez. "Je suis tellement content que tu le crois."

"En fait …" elle murmura, ses lèvres appuyant brièvement contre mon menton. Je me demandai pourquoi c'était aussi sexy. "Tu es à peu près parfait." Renversée dans mes bras elle fronça les sourcils. "Et cela m'agace et me mets hors de moi, parfois."

Je ris. "Loin d'être parfait," admis-je.

"Impossible de le prouver pour moi," rétorqua-t-elle. "D'abord mon fils fracasse ton pare-brise et au lieu d'être énervé, tu le payes pour qu'il travaille à l'extérieur et te rembourse."

"Oh, j'ai été énervé," avouai-je. "Vraiment énervé. Jusqu'à ce que je voie que c'était un gamin, j'étais prêt à lui botter le cul." Je m'arrêtai. Cela pourrait être un aveu dangereux. Maman ours allait-elle faire une apparition ?

Elle gloussa. "Je ne t'en blâme pas," dit-elle. "Mais je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas blessé. Je t'en aurais voulu pour cela."

"Seul un connard pourrait frapper un enfant." Et j'avais presque été un connard.

"Certes, mais Emmett ne ressemble plus beaucoup à un gamin." Elle semblait amusée.

"Tu vois ? Pas parfait." Mes pensées salaces m'enlevaient toute perfection. Mais nous n'avions pas besoin de parler de cela. Pas encore.

"Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-elle. "Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue."

"D'accord …" J'y réfléchis un instant. "Je suis parfois impatient."

"Ne le sommes nous pas tous?"

"Ouais, mais … je le suis tout le temps." N'avais-je pas presque perdu mon sang froid avec les garçons dans McDo? Ce n'était pas cool.

Bella rit doucement et blottit son visage contre ma poitrine. Ma bite répondit en conséquence. Elle devait l'avoir sentie mais elle ne le mentionna pas. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être soulagé ou déçu. "Tu sais, même moi je perds patience avec eux."

"Avec qui?" demandai-je. Elle s'était décalée contre moi, me frottant de toutes les bonnes manières. J'essayai de me concentrer. Cela devenait plus difficile.

"Les enfants," répondit-elle. Son souffle était chaud contre mon torse. Une main glissa de ma taille pour aller se poser sur mon cœur. "Ils me rendent folle parfois. Cela ne fait pas de moi une mauvaise personne … ni même une mauvaise mère." Elle soupira. "Ça me rend juste humaine."

Je relevai son menton pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Je compris pourquoi elle disait cela.

"Je suis désolé," murmurai-je.

"Pour quoi ? Pour avoir voulu crier en plein milieu du McDo ?" Son sourire était méchant. "Je me sens comme ça tous les jours. Je peux comprendre."

Je ris et appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes. "Tu ne me détestes pas?"

Secouant la tête, Bella fit glisser son autre main et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Je ne pourrai jamais te détester," dit-elle doucement. Une fois de plus elle bougea contre moi. Ma bite était très, très heureuse.

"Bella ?"

"Oui Edward?"

Je mis mes lèvres à son oreille. "Tu es la femme la plus foutrement sexy que j'aie jamais embrassée et si tu n'arrêtes pas de frotter ce corps incroyable contre moi je vais perdre la tête."

"Je ne voudrai pas cela," murmura-t-elle et elle s'éloigna de moi.

Ma bite commença à bouder et à m'appeler 'connard bloqueur de queue'. Quand elle fut à quelques pas elle tendit la main et me l'offrit mêlant fermement ses doigts aux miens. Elle attira mes lèvres vers les siennes et ouvrit sa bouche. Doucement, tendrement, sa langue dansa avec la mienne. "Edward ?" dit-elle doucement quand elle se dégagea.

"Oui baby ?"

"Je vais devenir folle aussi." Elle me sourit timidement.

"Bon à savoir baby, bon à savoir."

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin et je ne pouvais pas dormir. Ma bite était trop consciente que Bella était au bout du couloir. J'avais passé une heure à me distraire en pensant à ce qu'elle avait pu mettre - ou pas - pour aller au lit. Je ne pouvais pas dormir et ma queue non plus, alors j'avais finalement juste abandonné et étais descendu pour trouver quelque chose à manger. J'avais refusé de me branler dans la maison de mes parents. Enfin, pour l'instant. Une autre journée comme celle là et je pourrais succomber.

J'avais sorti une tarte aux pommes (ma préférée) quand j'avais entendu du mouvement dans l'obscurité. M'attendant à moitié à voir Bella je fus surpris de voir Emmett debout ici. Il avait l'air aussi surpris de me voir.

Je poussai le moule à tarte vers lui et me levai pour prendre une assiette en plus. Emmett se coupa une généreuse portion et commença à manger sans dire un mot. J'allai au frigo et en sortit une brique de lait. Je la levai lui proposant un verre. Il hocha la tête et se remit à manger. Lorsque son assiette fut vide, sa main se dirigea vers le moule à tarte à nouveau. Emmett me regarda me questionnant silencieusement.

Je lui coupai une autre grosse part et la posai sur son assiette. Il grogna ses remerciements et commença à manger. Je commençai à me demander comment Bella faisait pour le nourrir. Enfin, il sembla rassasié et s'assit en s'appuyant contre le dossier et en se frottant le ventre. "Merci," dit-il enfin.

"Ma mère fait des super tartes," songeai-je en léchant la fourchette.

"Ouais," répondit Emmett. "Plutôt bonne!"

Je levai un sourcil vers lui. "Plutôt bonne ? Je te dirais que c'est la meilleure foutue tarte du pays."

Emmett sourit. "La tarte au chocolat de ma mère pourrait bien la détrôner."

"Je serai le juge de cela."

"On verra," dit Emmett. "Il faut être assez spécial pour manger l'une des tartes au chocolat de ma mère," sourit-il. "Elle ne les fait pas pour tout le monde vous savez."

"Je vais donc attendre," l'assurai-je.

Emmett m'étudia pendant un long moment puis soupira. "Je suppose que vous le ferez." Il sembla résigné.

Je restai un instant. "Es-tu d'accord avec cela?" Je me sentis incroyablement nerveux, comme si je demandais au père d'une fille la permission de sortir avec elle. Cependant, ceci était bien, bien pire. Je demandai en gros à ce gamin si ça le dérangeait que je sorte avec sa mère.

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Ce que je pense n'importe pas beaucoup."

"C'est là que tu as tort," dis-je. "Et je pense que tu le sais. Ta mère vous fera toujours passer en premier."

" Et ça ne vous dérange pas?" Son ton était un peu provocateur mais curieux aussi.

Je secouai la tête et lui sourit. "Pas de la façon dont ta maman le fait. Elle vous fait passer en premier d'une manière saine, comme une mère doit le faire. C'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez elle." Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de respecter une femme qui fait ce qu'elle veut sans penser à comment ça touchera ses enfants."

Emmett grogna de nouveau. "Bien sûr," dit-il en semblant toujours sceptique.

"Ta mère et moi avons parlé de comment étaient les choses avec ton père avant son départ," continuai-je.

"Et ?"

"Et je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu connaissais les conditions du déploiement de ton père." J'avais ça dans mon esprit depuis qu'Emmett me l'avait dit. Si quelqu'un pouvait guider un enfant à travers ça c'était sa mère, mais elle avait besoin de connaitre tous les faits.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'elle a besoin de savoir que tu savais," lui dis-je. "Je pense que ça pourrait l'aider d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui aimait ton père autant qu'elle le faisait."

Il considéra cela pendant un long moment puis haussa les épaules. "Je vais y réfléchir," fu tout ce qu'il répondit. Bon je pouvais vivre avec cela. C'était un progrès en tout cas.

"Alors … on est ok?" demandai-je.

"Ça dépend," répondit Emmett en rencontrant mes yeux. Son regard était plein d'une douleur qu'il n'aurait pas dû connaitre encore. C'était tellement différent de voir de si près la douleur que la perte d'un père pouvait causer. Je n'avais jamais vraiment appris à connaitre l'une des familles que j'avais consolée dans la ligne du devoir, les familles des hommes qui étaient tombés alors qu'ils servaient avec moi.

"De?" Ma voix était rauque quand je demandai.

"De la façon dont vous la traiterez," me dit-il.

Je m'arrêtai, soupesant ses paroles. Ensuite je souris. "Alors on est ok."

"Assurez-vous juste qu'on le reste." C'était un avertissement, fort et clair.

"Je peux faire ça."

Nous fûmes encore silencieux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett dise : "Est-ce votre guitare que j'aie vue?"

J'avais oublié que mon père l'avait encore. Déménageant aussi souvent que je le faisais, il semblait plus simple de la laisser chez mes parents. "Ouais."

"Vous êtes bon?"

"Je suis ... correct," répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que Seth veut jouer," m'apprit Emmett. "Et je pensais que vous pourriez lui apprendre."

Je sentis un autre défi.

"S'il le veut, je serais heureux de le faire."

Il se leva et mit son assiette avec le verre dans l'évier. Je souris à sa petite délicatesse. Emmett grogna encore une fois. "Bon alors …" Il s'arrêta. "Est-ce que ça dérangerait vos parents si je regardais un peu la télévision. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me rendormir?"

"Non c'est ok," répondis-je. Bien sûr qu'il serait agité aujourd'hui. Je commençai à avancer vers les escaliers. "Hey Emmett?"

"Ouais?" Il se tourna, la lumière de la télévision silencieuse formait des ombres sur son visage ce qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus vieux.

"Euh … je voulais juste dire … eh bien, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à ton père. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui va être une journée difficile pour tout le monde, donc s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire …"

"Ouais. D'accord." Il fit une pause. "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit Emmett."

* * *

**_La prochaine fois ce sera la journée du 4 juillet _**

**_et vous verrez il y aura beaucoup de discussions._**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Bigger They Are **de** LadyExcaliur2010**

Traduit par bostondirty corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

**Le bon et le mauvais côté des choses**

J'avais été un peu inquiet quand mes parents avaient suggéré d'aller à la plage. Après tout, le 4 Juillet était un jour férié donc parfait pour tout le monde pour aller à la plage. Ce matin-là, cependant, ma mère m'avait dit qu'un de leurs amis possédait une maison qui avait une petite plage privée. Ils n'étaient pas en ville mais avaient été ravis de nous prêter leur plage. Je ne cesserais jamais d'être étonné du talent que ma mère avait pour faire des arrangements. Cette femme pourrait donner des cours à un parrain de la mafia. La chose importante était que Bella et les garçons ne seraient pas soumis à des festivités. Nous pourrions passer la journée tranquillement et discrètement, comme ils le voulaient. Ce serait un non jour férié. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment Bella et les garçons gèreraient la journée, alors j'avais décidé de simplement m'assoir et de laisser Bella nous guider tous.

Regarder Bella préparer quatre garçons pour la plage était comme regarder les préparatifs de l'invasion de la Normandie. Bella comptait les serviettes en s'assurant qu'elle avait trois sortes de crème solaire - je ne savais pas pourquoi et j'eus peur de demander - emballa des tee-shirts supplémentaires, des shorts et des tongs. Ma mère et elle avaient préparé des en-cas qui convenaient, qui résisteraient à la chaleur et qui feraient envie aux garçons tout ça avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je connaissais la vérité. Du moment qu'il s'agissait de nourriture, ils la mangeraient. Je m'abstins de faire cette observation. Franchement, j'eus un peu peur d'attirer leur attention sur moi.

Bella était tendue, mais je m'y attendais. Jake était pleurnicheur, ce qui fut une surprise puisque ce gamin n'avait jamais vraiment gémi avant. Emmett était bourru, ce qui fut presque réconfortant, j'y étais habitué venant de lui. Seth continua juste à jeter des regards anxieux vers sa mère et ses frères, de toute évidence, prêt a courir si besoin était. Sam était … calme.

La matinée avait été tellement mouvementée que je n'avais pas vraiment eu la chance de parler à Bella en privé. Je n'étais pas sûr de quoi lui dire ou même si elle voulait parler. Cela n'arriva pas avant que nous soyons à la plage. Mes parents surveillaient les garçons qui jouaient dans les vagues. Je m'assis pour lui parler. Nos serviettes étaient côte à côte et elle était couchée sur le dos, lunettes de soleil protégeant ses yeux. Elle portait un mignon petit maillot de bain. Elle était … ravissante. Je me suis penché vers elle, bloquant le soleil pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux et me regarder.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demandai-je tranquillement en m'assurant que les garçons jouaient toujours dans l'eau.

Bella haussa les épaules. "Bien je suppose." Je pouvais dire qu'elle était en train de décider si elle voulait développer ou non. Puis elle soupira, enleva ses lunettes de soleil et cligna des yeux en me regardant. "C'est bizarre, mais …" Sa voix était calme et contemplative.

"Quoi ?"

"Ça n'y ressemble pas … à ce jour-là. Tu sais ?" Elle regarda par-dessus mon épaule vers les garçons. "J'ai juste pensé que ce serait … que je me sentirai …" Ses paroles se perdirent et elle haussa les épaules.

"Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?" J'étais vraiment curieux et je ne pouvais rien deviner à sa voix.

Ses yeux étaient tristes, mais quelque chose d'autre s'attardait là aussi. "Réellement je ne sais pas," admit-elle. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Je remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et retins l'impulsion de prendre sa joue en coupe dans ma main et de placer un baiser sur ses douces lèvres dodues. A peine. "Je n'ai jamais perdu personne que j'aimais comme ça," lui dis-je. "Mais si je devais supposer, je dirais … les deux ?"

Surprise, elle me regardait. "Comment?"

Je ris, inquiet et secouai la tête. "Je vais paraitre stupide si je te dis ce que je suppose sur le sujet."

"Non, tu ne le seras pas," promit-elle. "S'il te plait ? Parfois il est bon d'entendre un point de vue extérieur… si je peux dire. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas si foutrement impliqué dans tout ça."

"Tu es sûre ?" Je devais faire en sorte que mes opinions sur ce sujet soient les bienvenues. Ce fut de l'instinct pur.

Elle hocha la tête avec force.

"Ok, je suppose que c'est bien, parce que peut-être que tu … guéris ? Tu reviens à une sorte de vie normale et tu sais que c'est ce que Mac aurait voulu." Elle hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres.

"Tu es très bon pour cela sans avoir d'expérience," me fit remarquer Bella. Puis elle sourit timidement. "Et le mauvais ?"

"Eh bien," dis-je, en faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son poignet vers le bout de ses doigts. C'était une caresse innocente mais je la trouvais incroyablement érotique vu mon état d'excitation constante. "Je suppose que le mauvais côté c'est que tu as peur de l'oublier … en quelque sorte ?"

"Je sais que cela semble …" Elle souffla longuement. "Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je lui dois plus que ça tu sais ?"

"Je ne pense pas que tu _puisses_ l'oublier, Bella." Il était une partie d'elle. Et cela ne me dérangeait pas, aussi étrange que cela soit pour moi.

"Je pense surtout aux garçons, en particulier à Jake, et je sais que leurs souvenirs de lui vont s'estomper." Bella regarda l'eau, vers les garçons. "Que faire si un jour il n'y a rien de plus que quelques photos dans un album ?"

"Tu ne laisseras pas cela se produire." Elle ne le ferait pas. Bella garderait la mémoire de leur père pour ses fils.

"Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire," déclara-t-elle, "et pourtant … Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas le laisser être le centre de nos vies ou bien nous ne trouverons jamais rien d'autre..."

"Tu vas trouver le juste équilibre, baby," dis-je doucement.

Ses émotions étaient toutes là, se reflétant dans ses yeux. Tellement de sentiments contradictoires. Elle était aussi confuse que moi par l'intensité de tout cela. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je pourrais discuter tranquillement de l'ex-mari d'une femme par qui je suis intéressé, je lui aurais répondu qu'il était fou. Mais ce n'était pas un ex-mari qui avait brisé des promesses, qui ne s'occupait pas de ses enfants ou qui était en retard pour un chèque de pension alimentaire. C'était le mari qui leur avait été arraché à elle et ses fils, le père de ses enfants. C'était un homme qui était mort dans une guerre. Je savais que j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de coexister avec son souvenir. Parce que ses fils méritaient de garder sa mémoire. Donc peu importe la manière dont cela pourrait être désagréable à certains moments, c'est juste la façon dont ça devait être.

"Bella …" murmurai-je. Je voulais lui dire tellement de choses, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas former les mots. Bella me regarda dans les yeux et il semblait qu'elle pouvait tout y lire. Elle pouvait voir ce que je ne voulais pas dire. Comme son fils, elle voyait à travers toutes les conneries et directement dans le vif du sujet.

Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. Je voulais la rapprocher et l'embrasser. Je voulais la réconforter alors qu'elle pleurait le premier homme qu'elle avait aimé. J'admis alors vouloir être le dernier homme qu'elle pourrait jamais aimer mais ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour arriver à cette conclusion.

Elle prit une profonde respiration fragile et regarda loin de moi. "Tu me fais peur," dit-elle doucement.

"Je ne veux pas faire cela" répondis-je dans un murmure. "C'est la dernière chose que je veux Bella."

Ses yeux clignotèrent. "Cela me fait peur quand je pense à ce que je peux ressentir pour toi."

Je souris, regardai l'eau et vis que les garçons y étaient encore tous, mes parents les regardaient avec amusement. Ils aimaient les enfants, avoir Bella et les garçons ici les avaient rendus très heureux. Je savais que leurs petits-fils leur manquaient. Je détournai les yeux d'eux et embrassai doucement la joue de Bella. "C'est exactement ce que je ressens," avouai-je. "Mais pour une fois je suis juste prêt à tout lâcher et à m'accrocher à cela." Mes lèvres se posèrent vaguement sur les siennes et je l'entendis haleter. "Veux-tu faire ça ? Veux-tu faire cela ?"

Elle hocha la tête, encore si proche de moi que je sentis ses lèvres effleurer les miennes avec le mouvement. "Je suis content," dis-je.

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un long moment et je la sentis se tourner.

L'atmosphère avait changé et je savais que Bella se retirait un peu en elle-même. Je n'ai rien fait. Il était temps de se distraire, de se concentrer sur d'autres choses. Je tournai ma tête vers elle. "Tu serais d'accord pour que les garçons restent avec mes parents demain soir pendant que nous sortons?"

Bella sourit. "Je dois t'avertir, je n'ai pas été a un rendez vous depuis … oh …" Elle tapotait sa lèvre avec son doigt. "Environ seize ans." Elle fronça ses sourcils sombres.

"Tu n'as aucune idée."

Bella rigola et je maudis la réaction que ça provoqua. Encore une fois. Je roulai sur le ventre et essayai de me décontracter, mais je l'entendis encore rire. "Ce n'est pas gentil de rire quand je suis en difficulté." dis-je d'une voix blessée. "Ce n'est pas toi qui a une partie du corps prête à percer jusqu'en Chine."

Elle sourit et replaça ses lunettes de soleil, me laissant essayer d'avoir des pensées dégoutantes pour ne pas être embarrassé quand mes parents reviendraient avec les garçons.

Ce fut plus difficile que prévu, surtout avec le doux parfum de cannelle de Bella flottant sur moi dans la brise de l'océan.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa d'une manière remarquablement calme. Après l'excitation et la distraction de la plage, les garçons semblaient calmés, ce qui fut compréhensible. Nous retournâmes chez mes parents. Mon père était soucieux de démontrer ses folles compétences en grillade, comme il les appelait. Emmett erra à l'extérieur et sembla se contenter d'écouter les paroles de Papa sur toutes les techniques pour griller les aliments divers. J'étais un homme beaucoup plus décontracté pour les grillades, si je ne les brûlais pas, je considérais que c'était bon.

Seth essayait d'enseigner à Jake comment jouer au poker. Ils semblaient étrangement attentifs pour ça et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose au-delà de l'attraction des cartes. Quand je regardai le jeu de cartes, je remarquai qu'elles étaient complètement en lambeaux et usées. J'étais prêt à leur offrir un nouveau jeu, mais ne voulais pas m'en mêler. C'était une bonne chose que Seth soit patient, parce que Jake avait un tas de questions. Il était comme une machine. Mais Seth répondait à chacune avec une rigueur résignée.

Sam avait trouvé le petit bureau de mon père et il était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, parcourant un énorme livre médical. Quand j'avais ouvert la porte et que je l'avais vu là-bas, il m'avait lancé un regard incertain. "Votre père m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici," m'expliqua-t-il.

"Ouais, c'est cool," répondis-je en mettant mes mains dans mes poches et en regardant les étagères. J'avais passé de nombreuses heures, étant gosse, à regarder ses livres, la plupart du temps essayant de trouver les images les plus grossières. Une fois j'avais même fait pleuré Masen après lui avoir montré les diverses photos des maladies vénériennes et lui disant que son zizi allait pourrir et tomber aussi. Ça n'avait pas amusé ma mère. Je pense que mon père l'avait été, mais il était resté assez discret pour me gronder en tout cas.

Je levai les yeux et trouvai un de mes favoris que je sortis. "J'ai beaucoup aimé celui-ci quand j'étais gamin," expliquai-je à Sam en lui remettant. "Il a des dessins au lieu des photographies car il est assez vieux."

Son visage s'illumina quand il jeta un coup d'œil. Vraiment, les illustrations à l'intérieur étaient plus un art que des diagrammes scientifiques. J'avais été assez sûr que Sam l'apprécierait et il semblerait que j'aie raison.

Sam me regarda. "Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas devenu médecin comme votre papa?"

Je souris. "Je détestais l'école. Je m'ennuyais comme pas permis." J'avais été désespérément heureux de mon diplôme d'études secondaires et une année de fac avait seulement validé mon opinion, à savoir que je n'étais pas fait pour le milieu universitaire à l'époque mais j'avais quand même gardé les cours que j'avais validés pendant des années. "Mon père aime être un médecin. Cela le rend heureux. J'aime être soldat, c'est ce que je suis."

Sam désapprouva pensivement, ses doigts caressant légèrement le vieux livre. "Alors vous allez être soldat pour toujours ?"

Je me laissai tomber dans l'autre fauteuil et secouai la tête. "Nah, je ne veux pas que ce soit pour toujours. Je tiens à faire autre chose dans ma vie. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres choses qui pourraient me rendre tout aussi heureux, par d'autre moyens." J'avais beaucoup pensé à ces choses ces derniers temps. Soudain, de vieux rêves que je pensais avoir enfouis à jamais commençaient à sortir de terre, voulant être pris en compte de nouveau.

Il hocha la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Dieu, il ressemblait à Bella. Il avait ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux brun foncé. Il serait un bourreau des cœurs quand il serait plus âgé. "Vous aller retourner là-bas Mr Edward ?"

"Là-bas où ?" J'essayai de suivre sa ligne de pensée. Avec Sam, c'était parfois plus difficile car son esprit était habituellement à dix longueurs d'avance sur tout le monde.

"A la guerre," répondit Sam, dardant ses yeux pour répondre brièvement aux miens.

"Non j'en ai fini," répondis-je. "J'ai moins d'un an avant de pouvoir quitter l'armée et puisque je viens juste de rentrer, je suis ici pour rester."

"Allez-vous, vous réengager?"

"J'y réfléchis depuis un certain temps," admis-je. "Mais maintenant … Je pense que je vais aller vers le plan B."

"Plan B ?" demanda Sam amusé. Le gamin avait probablement un plan pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, entre autre choses. Il aurait pu passer à un système alphanumérique maintenant.

Je me penchai plus près. "Pour être honnête Sam, j'ai toujours voulu posséder un bar."

Sam se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Comme un bar pour trinquer ?" Il avait l'air intrigué.

"Ouais un bar pour trinquer," dis-je. "Je veux juste un endroit où les gens se rencontrent, retrouvent leurs amis, regardent un match de foot ou deux, prennent une bière, et peut-être lancent quelques fléchettes … Un bar de quartier, tu sais. Quelque chose de décontracté, rien d'extraordinaire." Je soupirai et secouai la tête. "Je ne sais pas. On verra bien."

"Voir à quel sujet ?"

Je haussai les épaules ne voulant pas lui dire que je devais prendre en considération plus que moi-même à présent. J'étais à peine capable de comprendre l'idée. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu à penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, il fallait encore que je pratique. "Des choses," répondis-je énigmatiquement.

Sam leva les yeux et secoua la tête mais ne me dit rien là-dessus.

Dieu merci.

* * *

Alors que la soirée avançait, les garçons devenaient de plus en plus silencieux. Bella les avaient couché ce soir là, ce qui était inhabituel. Elle était restée avec eux un long moment. Je stationnai dans le couloir un petit peu. Quand j'avais finalement entendu la porte s'ouvrir, je l'avais regardée pour voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Bon, qu'elle pleurait _toujours_. Je me suis levé, prêt à aller vers elle, mais elle a juste secoué la tête.

Ce fut sacrément difficile à faire, mais je insistai pas. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était accrochée à son contrôle par un fil. La dernière chose que je voulais faire, était de la pousser.

Ça avait été une journée difficile pour chacun d'eux, mais je pensais qu'ils l'avaient très bien gérée. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle avait dit aux garçons là-dedans, et vraiment ce n'était pas mon affaire. Elle avait besoin de temps seule avec eux.

Elle en avait besoin encore plus ce soir.

J'avais juste à être assez fort pour lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin, même quand ce n'était pas pour moi. Ça me tuait, mais si c'était ce dont Bella avait besoin à ce moment là, je m'assurerais sacrément qu'elle l'ait.

J'avais tourné et retourné beaucoup cette nuit-là. Pas un seul fantasme salace ne me vint à l'esprit. Vers trois heures du matin j'avais entendu ses pleurs et j'avais résisté à l'envie d'aller la voir. D'une certaine manière, j'avais senti que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

Finalement, je ne pus plus supporter plus longtemps le bruit de ses sanglots silencieux que j'entendais depuis mon lit, donc j'en sortis et je restai dans le couloir devant sa porte. J'écoutai le bruit de sa douleur. Une atmosphère étrange était descendue sur la maison. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais comparer cela était quand les gens pleuraient un mort à la maison, entourés de leurs proches. Quand la personne mourante luttait pendant ses dernières heures, j'avais imaginé qu'un sentiment similaire d'attente anxieuse aurait plané sur la famille. Ce n'était pas une attente de la mort, mais une veillée de chagrin … Un temps pour pleurer ce qui était perdu. Puis vers l'aube, toute la maison est devenue silencieuse et je suis allé en bas pour me faire un café.

Quand elle descendit quelques heures plus tard elle avait l'air fatigué mais en paix. Elle me sourit timidement et leva la main vers la mienne. Je la serrai, reconnaissant pour le contact.

Et je lui fis un petit-déjeuner.

Nous avions mangé dans un silence sociable. Mes parents étaient sortis sur leur terrasse, profitant du matin et nous donnant, à Bella et moi, un peu d'intimité. Les garçons étaient encore endormis. Ils étaient épuisés émotionnellement. Quand elle eut fini je passai mes doigts sur les ombres sous ses yeux.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dormir un peu plus ?" suggérai-je.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête. "Ok."

Je l'emmenai dans sa chambre et déposai un rapide baiser sur son front. "Vas-y, tu es épuisée."

"Ouais," accepta-t-elle tranquillement. "Si les garçons se réveillent..."

"Je leur dirai que tu dors," lui offris-je.

Elle hocha la tête. "S'ils semblent bouleversés…"

Je souris et nichai ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je leur dirais de venir te chercher s'ils ont besoin."

"Merci."

.

_**Le moment que passe Bella avec ses fils fait l'objet d'un outtake, ce sera le n°12**_

* * *

_**J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews cette fois!**_

_**Merci d'être là pour lire cette traduction**_

_**Bon week-end à tous!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Bigger They Are **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

bostondirty a traduit, j'ai corrigé

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Les rendez-vous c'est pour les grands**

Les garçons dormirent jusqu'à midi environ ce qui n'avait étonné personne. Jake avait été, sans surprise, le premier à se réveiller. Je n'étais pas _complètement_ incompétent en cuisine, juste limité en quelque sorte, après tout, j'avais été seul pendant une longue période. J'avais fait quelques pancakes. Ils étaient sacrément bons et semblaient avoir un grand succès auprès de Jake, qui avait essayé d'ajouter du sirop d'érable, beaucoup _trop_. Il ne s'est pas plaint quand j'ai secoué la tête parce qu'il ajoutait une autre flaque géante de sirop tout en lançant un coup d'œil de regret à la bouteille.

Emmett se leva juste après, rapidement suivi par Seth. Ils dévorèrent des montagnes de pancakes. L'appétit de Seth commençait à augmenter et je remarquai que depuis les quelques mois que je le connaissais, ses épaules avaient commencé à s'élargir un peu. Il allait aussi être un homme imposant, pas surprenant vu la carrure de son père. La semaine dernière, j'avais entendu sa voix se fissurer un peu. Ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il prenne d'extra-longues douches aussi, pensai-je tristement.

Sam se leva le dernier, il semblait plus calme que d'habitude mais c'était certainement compréhensible. Ils avaient tous demandé où était leur maman et quand je leur avais dit qu'elle dormait, ils avaient hoché la tête. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait demandé qu'on la réveille.

Nous étions tous allés à la salle de jeux et avions joué aux jeux vidéo. Emmett m'avait écrasé à Madden'08, mais je lui avais botté le cul à Star Wars Unleashed. Apparemment j'avais la force. Bien sûr, j'essayais de ne pas trop me réjouir, mais je suis un homme et c'était quasiment inévitable. En toute honnêteté, il avait commencé avec cette merde, en faisant des cercles de danse de la victoire quand il avait gagné un match de football, ce qui impliquait de se contorsionner de manière effrayante et de cogner ses genoux ensemble, comme un poulet.

Jake lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un idiot.

Ils étaient à peu près revenus à la normale, enfin aussi 'normaux' qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans de telles circonstances. Je n'avais pas été surpris parce que même si je ne savais pas ce que Bella leur avait dit la veille au soir, je savais qu'elle l'aurait géré admirablement. Elle avait l'instinct pour leur donner ce dont ils avaient besoin quand ils en avaient besoin.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Bella arriva finalement en bas. Elle avait pris une douche et mit du maquillage. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais cela lui donnait un peu de couleur car elle était pâle. J'avais serré sa main, toujours soucieux de notre public et elle m'avait fait un petit sourire reconnaissant.

"Monsieur Edward nous a fait des pancakes," lui apprit Jake. "Et puis sa mère lui a fait nettoyer la cuisine." Jake avait été ravi lorsque ma mère m'avait grondé en voyant l'état de la cuisine. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il aurait raconté ça à la première occasion venue. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et il rigola.

"Avez-vous tous mis vos assiettes dans l'évier?" demanda Bella. Ils acquiescèrent tous les quatre docilement, puis ils se dispersèrent dans des directions différentes. J'étais presque sûr d'avoir vu Emmett partir vers le garage où il avait probablement l'intention de discuter avec mon père de l'avancée de la rénovation. Papa m'avait dit qu'Emmett était étonnamment bien informé. J'avais été un peu jaloux que mon père puisse se lier avec lui si facilement, alors que mes propres efforts n'avaient abouti à rien, à part à des conversations maladroites avec des grognements pour toute réponse.

Je m'étais laborieusement rappelé que j'étais un adulte, cependant, et non pas un enfant de cinq ans.

A certains moments c'était difficile.

"Ecoute," dis-je à Bella quand les garçons furent tous partis. " Es-tu sûre pour ce soir ? Je sais que ce n'est pas souvent que nous pouvons faire garder les enfants gratuitement, mais si aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon moment …"

Elle posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres et sourit. "Souviens-toi quand tu m'as dit de ne pas faire de choix à ta place dans une tentative malencontreuse pour te protéger?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Ok, et bien c'est la même chose pour toi maintenant," dit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Et les garçons ? Sont-ils vraiment d'accord avec cela?" J'étais inquiet. Il s'agissait de notre premier rendez-vous réel, la première fois où nous ne les aurions pas avec nous, et autant j'avais hâte d'être seul avec elle, je savais que le moment aurait pu être mieux choisi.

"Ils sont ok," m'assura Bella. "Nous en avons parlé hier soir. Une sorte de conseil de la famille James."

"D'accord." Je devais lui faire confiance. Et c'est ce que je fis.

"Profitons simplement d'un après-midi tranquille et puis je vais commencer à essayer de me préparer pour ce soir et de me souvenir comment faire ces trucs de fille."

"Tu es parfaite juste comme tu es," lui dis-je en plaçant un baiser rapide sur le bout de son nez. Elle le fronça et secoua la tête.

"C'est ridicule Sergent Major Cullen, c'est ringard."

"C'est mon côté romantique, que puis-je ajouter?" lui souris-je.

Elle roula des yeux.

* * *

L'après-midi passa vite, probablement parce qu'une bonne partie en était déjà passée. Mon père et Emmett restèrent dans le garage quasiment tout l'après-midi et quand ils émergèrent ils étaient couverts de sueur, de graisse mais souriants d'une oreille à l'autre. Franchement j'étais presque sûr que mon père était ravi d'avoir un homme qui partageait sa passion pour toutes ces choses mécaniques. Je pouvais changer un pneu, remettre de l'huile, mais n'était pas trop doué pour plus. Je connaissais les bases de réparation d'un véhicule militaire - c'est une chose effrayante et dangereuse que d'être coincé au milieu du désert sans véhicule - mais je préférais de loin laisser ces choses aux professionnels quand je le pouvais.

Quand Emmett réapparut, Bella disparut dans sa chambre pour commencer son cours de remise à niveau sur ces "trucs de filles" comme elle l'avait dit. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle serait belle. Elle l'était toujours.

Alors que j'attendais avec impatience qu'elle sorte, mon téléphone sonna et je ne fus pas surpris de découvrir que c'était mon frère Masen. "Alors … est ce que les enfants te détestent? T'aiment? T'ont-ils déjà mis des coups de pieds dans les tibias? Est-elle déjà tombée pour ce dur petit soldat qui est là, je le sais ? Sait-elle que tu as mouillé ton lit jusqu'à tes quatre ans? Puis-je lui dire que tu as perdu ta virginité au milieu d'un champ ? Se rend-elle compte qu'elle a eu le frère laid? Et si elle est vraiment jolie penses-tu qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de cette chose 'grand amour' avec toi? Je veux dire, je suis prêt à me sacrifier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Bonjour Masen."

"Et bien bonjour grand frère," me salua-t-il. "Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux je dirais que tu as esquivé mes appels," rit-il.

"Vraiment, pourquoi ferais-je cela?" demandai-je en m'installant dans un fauteuil. Connaissant mon frère ce ne serait pas une conversation rapide. Et je le connaissais. Assez bien en fait.

"Hmmm … " Il fit une pause. "Je vais juste hasarder une hypothèse, G-I Edward*, et dire que peut-être tu ne voulais pas être grillé auprès d'une certaine jolie femme."

"Oh tu sais que c'est mignon quand tu dis que maman est jolie," répondis-je. "C'est sans doute pourquoi tu es le préféré."

"Je suis le préféré car je suis le plus intelligent, le plus beau, et absolument le plus merveilleux du monde," rétorqua Masen. "Tu es juste le premier, le gamin crêpe."

Je pouffai. Le gamin aux crêpes était une blague. Une fois Masen avait entendu ma mère dire que la première crêpe n'était jamais aussi réussie que les autres, et depuis il m'appelait "le gamin crêpe". Les frères sont pénibles en général, mais Masen appartient à une catégorie qui lui est propre. "Le premier est le meilleur, le reste n'est qu'imitation," rétorquai-je.

"Essaies-tu de changer de sujet Eddie?"

"Ne m'appelle pas Eddie." Ma réponse fut automatique. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il continuerait de m'appeler Eddie quand il voulait me mettre mal à l'aise – c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps.

"J'ai déjà parlé à maman, " déclara Masen. "Donc ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te dérober, dis-moi tout !" J'entendis Alyssa lui crier de se calmer dans le fond. Masen était surexcité et bruyant et Alyssa était son antidote malgré son interprétation mémorable de "_Can't touch this"*_. Je lui avais souvent dit que je la prendrai bien comme sœur à la place de Masen. Jusqu'à présent elle avait refusé mon offre mais je restais optimiste.

"Rien à dire Mase," dis-je en gardant un œil sur l'escalier pour Bella.

"Pas la manière dont je l'entends," dit-il. "Kyle et Alex seront ravis de les rencontrer," rit-il. "Bien sûr maintenant ils disent qu'ils veulent deux frères de plus à leur mère. »

"Comme si! " entendis-je crier Alyssa.

"Pas besoin de se précipiter," prévins-je inquiet. Je commençais à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne serais pas surpris que Masen mette sa famille dans un avion en direction de la Caroline du Nord pour se montrer à ma porte sans prévenir. Bon sang il pourrait même se présenter à la porte de _Bella_. Masen ne respectait pas les limites personnelles. D'ailleurs, il utiliserait Kyle et Alex pour obtenir la sympathie de Bella – et cela marcherait. Ils seraient tous devant cette porte en moins de deux minutes.

Masen s'arrêta un moment puis il rit – fort et longtemps. "Oh je ne peux pas y croire, putain ! " Il ricana. " Maman me l'avait laissé entendre mais j'en ai la preuve!"

"Quoi? " Je savais que je regretterais de poser cette question.

"Mon grand frère a enfin rencontré sa moitié," chanta Masen. "Et j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour voir ce jour. Alléluia ! Les miracles se produisent. Que quelqu'un appelle le Pape!" Il fit une pause et j'entendis le bruissement du papier. "Hey chérie? Où est mon journal intime pour que je puisse marquer cette date? Oh … alertons les medias!"

"Ferme-la Masen! »

"Euh euh! " soutint-il. "Pas moyen, putain. Cette merde est trop bonne pour des _années_ de torture," ricana-t-il. "Le grand et puissant Edward Cullen est tombé amoureux d'une petite dame charmante avec quatre garçons chahuteurs qui vont faire de sa vie ennuyeuse de vieux garçon, une longue vie intéressante."

"Je te hais," lui dis-je.

"Non, tu ne me hais pas," répondit Masen avec une parfaite assurance. "Tu es juste un dégonflé, car tu ne sais pas vraiment comment gérer le fait de tomber amoureux."

"Je vais raccrocher maintenant," prévins-je.

"Je vais juste te rappeler."

"J'éteindrai mon téléphone."

"Je vais appeler maman sur le téléphone à la maison et lui dire que Kyle veut parler à son oncle Edward." Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Kyle avait décidé que j'étais la meilleure chose après le sirop d'érable. S'il était à proximité, il restait sur mes talons. Il était à la fois déconcertant et flatteur. Je me demandais si je pouvais mettre ce culte du héros en bouteille et en donner un peu à Emmett. J'étais prêt à y mettre le prix.

"Ce serait un coup bas."

"Oh, je te remonte le moral grand frère. Ça ne fera mal que pendant une minute. C'est juste tes boules et elles ne vont plus être là pendant un certain temps mon frère." Il ricana. "Probablement plus jamais si c'est comme pour moi."

J'entendis la porte de Bella s'ouvrir. "Ecoute, je serais ravi de continuer cette conversation instructive, mais Bella est prête. Nous sortons ce soir, maman et papa vont surveiller les garçons."

"D'accord. Et Edward?"

"Oui?"

"Rappelle-toi de te couvrir avant de l'utiliser."

Puis il commença à faire des bruits imitant la bande sonore d'un mauvais film porno des années 70. Je raccrochai avec un soupir. Masen était Masen, il n'avait pas changé.

Bella descendit l'escalier et ma bouche s'assécha. D'autre parties de moi devinrent dures. Elle portait une robe rouge, de celles qui s'enroulent autour du corps, dévoilant plus qu'un soupçon de décolleté, mais toujours très chic. Quand elle marchait, une fente dans la robe montrait un aperçu alléchant de ses jambes toniques. Et c'était des putains de jambes impressionnantes.

"Ouah … " respirai-je.

Quand elle eut descendu la dernière marche elle leva les yeux vers moi et poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Ça va? " demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même une fois me donnant ainsi une vue de son cul spectaculaire.

"Euh … " J'en fus réduit au même grognement qu'Emmett, mais heureusement elle reçut le message.

"Ça va alors," dit-elle avec un sourire heureux. "Je me souviens encore des trucs de fille."

"Tu obtiens un A plus, " lui dis-je dans un souffle. A ce moment, Jake vint déraper dans le salon, ses pieds glissants sur le plancher en bois dur.

Il resta bouche bée devant sa maman. Elle tournoya de nouveau. J'appréciai le spectacle une deuxième fois.

"Ouah maman," déclara Jake. "Tu as l'air différente."

"Merci Jake," répondit Bella. "Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose?"

Jake haussa les épaules. "Tu ressembles à une fille." Il paraissait surpris.

"Mais je suis une fille."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," dit-il. Jake avait levé les yeux vers moi et me demanda : "Est-ce que maman et vous sortez ensemble maintenant?"

Je m'agenouillai devant lui et le regardai droit dans les yeux. "Comment te sentirais-tu si je répondais oui ?"

Jake y réfléchit pendant une minute, puis il haussa les épaules. "Peu importe," dit-il. Puis il regarda sa maman. "Puis-je aller jouer a la Xbox maintenant?"

"Ouais, " répondit-elle en me faisant un regard amusé. "Mais seulement pendant trente minutes. Ensuite fais quelque chose de plus physique."

"Ouais d'accord ! " hurla-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

"Eh bien ça a été facile," plaisantai-je.

"A son âge les jeux vidéo l'emportent facilement sur les rendez-vous de sa mère," expliqua Bella.

"Bon à savoir."

Les autres garçons vinrent ensemble et ils nous fixèrent en silence. Sam nous regarda et fit ensuite un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Il suivit Jake dans la salle de jeux. Emmett haussa seulement les épaules et s'installa dans un fauteuil l'air maussade pour boire son soda. Il n'allait nulle part. J'eus le sentiment qu'il attendait juste pour s'assurer que je garde mes mains pour moi-même. Seth étudia le visage de sa mère pendant un moment et partit ensuite demander à ma mère ce qu'ils auraient pour dîner.

Alors que les au-revoir arrivaient, ce fut étonnamment calme. Quelques instants plus tard, j'ouvris la portière à Bella. Je fis le tour du côté conducteur et la regardai. Elle prit une profonde respiration et me sourit. " Nous faisons vraiment cela hein?"

"Si tu le veux," répondis-je.

"Tu es sûr?"

Je soupirai. "Si tu me demandes ça _encore_ une fois Bella James …"

Elle gloussa. Ma bite se leva et applaudit. Bella regarda la maison pendant un long moment puis hocha la tête.

"Allons-y," dit-elle doucement.

Je démarrai le SUV et sortis de l'allée, content de savoir que j'allais partager une soirée romantique avec la femme dont - j'étais presque sûr - j'étais tombé très amoureux…

Voilà. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Comme l'avait dit Masen, ça ne fait mal que pendant un moment.

Mais mes couilles allaient vraiment me manquer.

...

_*G-I Edward : en référence à G-I Joe, soldat américain de fiction, héros de bande dessiné, qui signifie _**G**overnement **I**ssue_ autrement dit _Envoyé par le Gouvernement.

_*Can't touch this" : chanson du rappeur américain MC Hammer, reprise de "Super Freak" de Rick James. Il va en être question plus tard..._

* * *

_**Le rendez-vous en lui-même ce sera pour la prochaine fois...**_

**Instant de pub** : Allez lire la traduction de Pomme d'or **"In too deep"** :

Parce qu'il a trop bu, qu'il a le cœur brisé et qu'il rencontre la maitresse de son père, Eddie fait le mauvais choix. Puis sans le savoir il tombe amoureux de la fille de sa maîtresse... il s'enfonce tellement qu'il ne peut plus s'en sortir... _(le lien est dans mes favoris)_

**_Merci bonne semaine à vous!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Bigger They Are **de** ladyExcalibur2010**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17**

**Nous amuser sans culpabilité**

"Edward ?" Sa voix était calme dans la sombre voiture.

"Ouais baby?"

"Merde… " souffla-t-elle. "J'étais tellement nerveuse que j'aie oublié quelque chose. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le fait de passer la porte que j'ai foiré les choses, j'avais déjà foiré avant de toute façon … "

Je tournai la tête pour la regarder. "Avons-nous besoin de faire demi-tour?"

"Non," me répondit Bella puis elle sourit. "Je voulais juste te dire que tu es incroyablement beau. Tu m'as en quelque sorte coupé le souffle et j'ai eu peur de commencer à radoter en te disant combien tu es superbe."

Je déglutis. "Euh … Merci."

Bella rigola. "Oh allez, tu ne peux pas totalement ignorer l'effet que tu produis sur les femmes en général et, sur moi en particulier."

"Eh bien, j'espère que tu me trouves attirant," admis-je.

"Edward Cullen, tu es absolument magnifique, et au cas où je ne l'aurais pas encore mentionné ce soir, tu es terriblement beau dans un tee-shirt miteux et un jeans. Mais là … Eh bien disons juste que je suis contente de me souvenir comment faire des trucs de fille." Elle soupira. Je souris en moi-même repensant à l'agacement que m'avait causé cette cravate, ça avait valu le coup. Et maman dit toujours que le vert fait ressortir mes yeux. Derrière la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon habillé, ma queue se demandait si Bella voudrait la toucher, juste un peu, pour 'faire connaissance'.

Typique.

"Eh bien merci, maintenant tu me fais rougir," murmurai-je. Elle rit doucement et regarda par la vitre.

Je regardai Bella, pas surpris de voir qu'elle se tordait les mains. "Tu n'es pas nerveuse n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

"Coupable," répondit elle. "Comme littéralement … coupable."

"De laisser les garçons?" devinai-je. J'espérais que c'était ça. Si elle se sentait coupable de sortir avec moi, cela pourrait gâcher la soirée.

Elle souffla et hocha la tête. "Suis-je une mère horrible?" Elle semblait véritablement inquiète donc je ne riais pas. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis vraiment impatiente de sortir ce soir et je pense que je me sens coupable de ne pas me sentir plus coupable." Elle soupira profondément. "Est-ce logique?"

"Oui c'est logique, aussi alambiqué que ça soit." Je pris sa main dans la mienne et embrassai ses doigts. "Tu es la meilleure mère que je connaisse," lui dis-je. Puis je ris. "Mais si tu dis à ma mère que j'ai dit cela ... je dirais que tu es une sale menteuse pourrie."

Bella rigola. Et les festivités habituelles apparurent au sud de ma ceinture. Je soupirai. C'était à peu près normal maintenant. Je m'y habituais.

"Alors … où allons nous?" demanda Bella avec curiosité.

"Je pensais à un bon dîner," répondis-je en attendant un hochement de tête qui signifierait qu'elle était d'accord.

Elle le fit et ensuite me regarda par-dessous ses longs cils. "Tu veux dire que nous allons manger dans un endroit où les tasses ne sont pas en plastique et les assiettes ne sont pas en styromousse?" Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas, Edward. Ça pourrait être dangereux."

"Je tiens à vivre dangereusement," lui assurai-je. "Je vais être honnête, je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir pour moi tout seul ce soir."

"Cela pourrait faire de moi une mauvaise mère, mais je suis très heureuse aussi," admit-elle timidement.

"Je ne pense pas que cela fasse de toi une mauvaise mère," dis-je. "Tu es toujours une femme, et un peu d'équilibre entre la maman et la femme fait de toi une meilleure maman je pense," souris-je. "C'est ce que ma mère me disait quand elle allait avec mon père à certains rendez-vous."

Bella se mit à rire et hocha la tête. "Oui elle a raison a ce sujet, je suppose."

"Donc, nous allons nous amuser sans culpabilité?"

"J'imagine, oui." Elle semblait assez heureuse à ce sujet, donc je me permis d'être heureux aussi. En fait je ne pouvais pas effacer le sourire de mon visage. J'espérais que ça n'avait pas l'air effrayant.

"Bon," dis-je. "Commençons. Dîner d'abord et puis peut-être une promenade dans la vieille partie de la ville ?" Je ne voulais pas pousser les limites de Bella la première fois, surtout que ses fils étaient avec des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien. Ce qui me rappela … "Oh, et ça c'est pour toi ce soir." Je lui tendis mon téléphone.

"Un téléphone?" Elle me regarda curieusement. "Est-ce pour appeler les flics au cas où tu sois réellement un tueur en série qui veut me faire la peau pour fabriquer un abat-jour ?"

Je clignai des yeux. Elle rit. Ma queue dansa le tango et commença à passer en revue ses meilleures options.

"Le numéro de ma mère est préprogrammé sur le chiffre deux," expliquai-je. "Et les garçons prendront le téléphone chacun leur tour. Tu seras en mesure de les joindre directement à n'importe quel moment, quand tu le veux. Et ils peuvent te joindre aussi."

Le sourire de Bella était aveuglant. Ok, j'avais manœuvré correctement et ma mère était un génie. Elle m'avait murmuré sa suggestion avant que Masen ne m'appelle et j'avais eu la bonne idée de l'écouter. J'espérais que ce serait un bon présage pour la soirée.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle.

"J'avoue que j'avais un mobile égoïste," avouai-je. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier un peu plus la soirée si tu savais que tu pouvais discuter avec eux facilement et sans te sentir mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit."

"Tu pensais bien," dit Bella. "C'est très attentionné, égoïste ou non." Ses mains prirent la mienne. C'était une très bonne sensation.

Je m'arrêtai à l'Auberge du Planteur, c'était en plein milieu du quartier historique. Notre destination était le Peninsula Grill, un très beau restaurant et je souhaitais que Bella l'apprécie. Selon ma mère la nourriture était exquise, l'atmosphère était très élégante. J'avais également eu le sentiment qu'elle apprécierait la richesse historique de l'intérieur du Planteur qui fut créé au milieu des années 1800. Toute femme qui aimait les œuvres d'Austen et Brönte aurait probablement profité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire de Charleston.

Un voiturier s'occupa de notre véhicule et je passai la main de Bella autour de mon coude, faisant en sorte que chaque homme sache qu'elle était avec moi. Notre serveur était attentionné, presque trop attentif, ses yeux erraient tout le temps vers Bella.

Après qu'il eut quitté notre table elle se pencha et me dit calmement. "L'as-tu soudoyé pour qu'il fasse se sentir belle une vieille maman?" Son ton était taquin, probablement parce qu'elle m'avait vu le dévisager quand nous avions terminé nos entrées.

"Non, mais je suis sur le point de lui rappeler les bonnes manières," grognai-je presque.

Bella rit et passa son bras au-dessus de la table pour me tenir la main. "Tu es assez adorable quand tu es jaloux."

Je levai la main et déposai un baiser sur sa paume en regardant dans le restaurant et attrapai les yeux de notre serveur. Heureusement la partie la plus civilisée de moi avait réalisé que ce serait simplement beaucoup plus amusant de lui rappeler que Bella était avec moi. Cela, et le fait que je mourrais d'envie de goûter sa bouche.

Je me penchai et posai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, rien d'autre qui pourrait la gêner, juste ce baiser. "Ouah," dit-elle quand je reculai. "Je n'ai jamais vu un 'va te faire foutre' livré avec autant d'habilité et de subtilité."

Je baissai les yeux, chagriné. Bella m'avait donné un autre doux baiser comme pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas contrariée. Je me demandai si l'on pouvait 'ne pas être contrariés" ce soir. Je l'espérai certainement. Il semblait qu'être avec Bella faisait ressortir l'homme des cavernes en moi, au moins dans une certaine mesure. Si on ouvrait bien les yeux on comprenait que c'était surtout un sentiment de protection.

Le dîner était délicieux et Bella et moi avions trouvé des conversations coulant sans effort. Nous avions parlé un peu plus des garçons, mais surtout de nous-mêmes, comment nos vies étaient avant qu'elles se rejoignent. Nous avions tous les deux partagé des histoires embarrassantes au sujet de notre enfance. Bella m'avait raconté les cours d'auto-défense que son père lui avait fait prendre avec son frère. Bella lui avait cassé le nez accidentellement, quelque chose qu'il racontait encore. Je ne m'étais pas moqué d'elle. J'avais vécu avec Masen après tout et j'avais voulu lui casser le nez plus d'une fois.

Nous avons tous deux décidés de nous passer de dessert. J'avais hâte d'être seul avec elle et j'espérais qu'elle était comme moi.

J'avais réglé la facture et ensuite offert mon bras à Bella une fois de plus, incapable de m'empêcher de faire un petit sourire satisfait au serveur une dernière fois. Bella me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais je le pris comme un homme et je ne me plaignis pas, même si elle m'avait fait foutrement mal. Bella était beaucoup plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Et on aurait dit que son coude était taillé en pointe.

Nous étions sortis dans la nuit lourde de Caroline du Sud allant vers le cœur du quartier historique, en regardant dans les petits magasins sur le chemin. Nous avions partagé de la glace et Bella m'avait volé la dernière bouchée. Je pleurnichais un peu et elle m'avait dit de cesser d'être un bébé. Elle appréciait vraiment la glace cependant, le petit gémissement sexy venant de sa bouche était plus que suffisant pour compenser la perte du petit coin de paradis au chocolat. Nous avions admiré les anciens bâtiments, avions discuté un peu de leur histoire. Nous avions apprécié d'être ensemble, _seuls_ et ensemble.

J'avais eu peur que ce ne soit pas assez excitant, mais quand j'avais exprimé mes préoccupations, Bella avait roulé des yeux. "Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter que quelqu'un renverse sa boisson en ce moment," répondit-elle. "C'est une excellente soirée." Puis elle s'était arrêtée et avait enroulé ses bras autour de ma taille. "Sans parler de la compagnie d'un très, très bel homme."

"Qui est-il ? Je vais lui botter le cul," la taquinai-je.

"Tu cherches juste les compliments," accusa-t-elle en riant.

"Ça m'arrive," admis-je. Ses beaux yeux bruns me regardaient. Je regardais alentour. "Tu sais … il y a un banc au calme à environ un pâté de maisons. C'est derrière une belle église entourée de beaux arbres avec un lampadaire tout près, mais pas trop." Je lui fis mon meilleur sourire persuasif.

"Et tu connais cet endroit parce que...?" demanda Bella en plissant le front.

"Une fois j'ai surpris mes parents en train de se peloter là-bas," admis-je avec une grimace. "Crois-moi, ce n'est pas un souvenir que je veux garder et sur lequel je m'attarde." Je lui fis un clin d'œil. "Faisons donc de nouveaux souvenirs pour remplacer cette vieille horreur."

"Tu as attrapé tes parents en train de se peloter?" Bella semblait trouver cela incroyablement amusant. Je ne partageais pas ce sentiment sur le sujet. "Je suis sûre que tu as été horrifié." Elle exagérait. "Les enfants le sont généralement."

Je mis mon bras autour de sa taille et commençai à la câliner. "Ouais et bien quand tu as trente-cinq ans... ce n'est pas plus facile," lui dis-je.

Bella s'arrêta me regardant bouche bée. "Vraiment?" Elle semblait déchirée entre le choc et l'amusement.

Je haussai les épaules. "Que puis-je dire ? Nous aimons beaucoup toucher, nous les Cullen."

"Comme si je ne le savais pas," murmura Bella. Mais son expression était heureuse donc je ne pensai pas que cela la dérangeait que je sois … enthousiaste envers notre relation physique, du moins ce que c'en était. Puis nous étions arrivés au banc et j'avais passé légèrement ma main sur le siège pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas mouillé ni sale. J'avais tapoté l'espace à côté de moi et battu des cils vers elle. Elle rit et s'assit.

"Tu es un incorrigible flirteur, M. Cullen."

"Coupable," acceptai-je. "Quelque chose en toi fait ressortir le pire, ou peut-être est-ce le meilleur de moi."

"Je pense que ce sont les deux à la fois," répondit-elle, puis elle soupira et se pencha vers moi. C'était une sensation très agréable. Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprochai de moi. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel.

"Quand j'étais petit je voulais être astronaute," lui dis-je. "J'avais l'habitude de regarder vers les étoiles. J'avais décidé de toutes les renommer."

"Déjà coquin alors, je vois."

Je haussai les épaules. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, si tu veux y aller, vas-y à fond."

"Edward?"

"Oui?"

"Veux-tu s'il te plait arrêter de parler et m'embrasser maintenant?"

Pas besoin de me le demander deux fois. Mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase. Je les léchai légèrement, effleurant sa bouche de ma langue. Elle l'ouvrit avec un petit soupir qui ressemblait à du contentement et ma langue balaya un avant-goût. Je gémis à la sensation de sa bouche, la chaleur de sa langue se mélangeant à la mienne. J'inclinai mon corps légèrement, me pressant contre son côté, faisant attention à ne pas la pousser avec mon érection.

Elle se déplaça aussi, se pressant contre moi plus fermement et je sentis ses mamelons durs et insistants contre le côté de mon torse. Je ne voulais rien de plus que glisser ma main dans cette robe rouge et les taquiner, les tirer, les caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lâche, crie et gémisse au moins mon nom. J'avais envie de les lécher, sucer, et grignoter, une sorte de culte. Mais je retins cette impulsion. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Mais bientôt. Oh s'il vous plait Dieu, bientôt.

Les mains de Bella s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Je descendis ma bouche sur son cou, rendant hommage à l'impulsion qui battait la chamade juste là. Je l'aspirai légèrement, sachant que je ferais mieux de ne pas laisser de marque. Emmett me tuerait et cela embarrasserait Bella à ce stade. Pourtant la tentation était forte.

Je mordillai son oreille, qui était apparemment un endroit très sensible pour Bella parce que ses hanches sursautèrent et elle gémit bruyamment. Bon à savoir. Je gardai cette information pour une utilisation future. "Bella, tu sens si bon," dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle gémit quelque chose qui ressemblait à mon nom, une main glissant le long de mon torse. Cette femme était comme un putain de ninja quand il s'agissait de boutons, parce que sous ma cravate qu'elle avait poussé sur le côté, elle avait déjà ouvert trois ou quatre boutons. Sa main s'était glissée sous ma chemise pour taquiner doucement ma peau, appuyant, glissant, chatouillant et explorant. J'étais très content de ne pas porter de sous-pull.

« Bella, » avertis-je.

"Juste pour apprendre à connaître la configuration du terrain," dit-elle à bout de souffle. "Pense à moi comme une exploratrice," ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Je gémis de l'entendre dire ce double sens*. Mon esprit n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'encouragement du tout pour voyager dans des directions coquines. Je mis ma main sur la sienne pour qu'elle la laisse. J'approchai de la fin de mon endurance, bonnes intentions ou non. Et j'avais découvert que plus de boutons avaient été ouverts. Comment faisait-elle cette merde? Elle gloussa. Putain. Elle tortillait sa main hors de ma portée et voyagea plus bas. Bonjour sentier heureux. Heureux. Heureux. Heureux sentier. Je sursautai alors que ses doigts passaient dans le peu de poils que j'avais là. Ses doigts laissaient derrière eux un chemin de feu. Mon membre avait pratiquement essayé de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle descende sa main. Juste un peu.

"Tu sursautes ce soir Edward Cullen." Elle se moquait de moi et je m'en fichais tant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas la délicieuse torture. Je renonçai à essayer de l'arrêter et j'avais juste décidé d'aller avec le courant, peu importe à quel point ça se révélerait douloureux. Un doigt glissa dans mon nombril et je me découvris soudain une zone érogène. Qui le savait ?

"Tu es un peu pompette je pense," dis-je.

Elle secoua la tête, envoyant son parfum qui flottait sur moi. Ma bite célébra cela de la manière habituelle et se raidit encore. Ses doigts dansaient de façon terriblement tentante et près de mon érection. Juste un peu plus bas … un peu plus … pourtant … pas de contact. Je ne pouvais pas décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Puis sa main bougea encore et je lâchai un grognement de protestation et de remerciement en même temps, je réprimai l'envie de mettre ma main sur la sienne et de la ramener à l'endroit où je la voulais. Bella se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

"Tu es très sexy, tu le sais ça ?"

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, ma bouche était occupée. J'appliquai des baisers le long de sa joue, sa tempe, revenant finalement à sa bouche. "Tu es si belle Bella," lui dis-je en reculant. Elle sourit timidement, baissant la tête. Je la relevai et l'embrassai de nouveau juste parce que c'était sacrément bon. "Je rêve de toi," lui dis-je. Je pouvais aussi bien avouer tout cela. "Je rêve de te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit."

Elle frissonna.

"Je fantasme sur la façon dont tu aurais l'air dans mon lit, avec tes cheveux étalés sur mon oreiller."

Bella lâcha un petit gémissement. Je mis ma bouche à son oreille.

"Je pense à quel point ça sera bon quand je serais finalement enfoui à l'intérieur de toi, comment ça sera quand tu diras mon nom alors que je bougerais à l'intérieur de toi."

"Edward …"

"Je ne peux pas garder ces pensées hors de ma tête. Peu importe que je sois éveillé ou endormi. » Je pouvais sentir ses tremblements. Ou peut-être que c'était moi.

C'était un point discutable en ce moment.

"Et je sais que quand nous ferons finalement l'amour, ça va me changer. Ça va nous changer … et ça va être … incroyable."

"Oh … Mon … Dieu," Bella eu un petit rire fragile et repoussa ses mains tremblantes, elle brossa ses cheveux en arrière. "Euh … Tu … Je … » Elle souffla. "Ce n'est pas juste," dit-elle finalement.

Je gémis et me penchai en arrière sur le banc. Bravo de pas être un con. "Oh merde Bella. Je suis désolé," dis-je.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?"

Je la regardai avec crainte. "Pour... eh bien, tu sais."

Bella leva les yeux et je pus juste attraper ce geste dans la pénombre. "Tu es désolé de m'avoir embrassée ? De m'avoir tellement excitée rien qu'avec des mots que je pense s que je ne vais pas arriver à dormir pendant une semaine?"

Je souris et secouai la tête, puis étendit la main et frottai une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts. "Une semaine hein?"

Elle soupira et se pencha à nouveau contre moi tandis que j'essayai très difficilement d'avoir la volonté de maitriser mon corps. _Nous n'allons pas sauter Bella. Nous n'allons pas sauter Bella. Nous n'allons pas sauter … Putain. Pouvons-nous s'il te plait sauter Bella ?_ "Edward ça pourrait être la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendue." Elle leva les yeux vers moi. "Et je pense que ça va être incroyable aussi … "

"Vraiment?"

Elle se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête. "J'espère seulement que tu penseras que ça valait le coup d'attendre."

"Baby je ne vais nulle part," lui promis-je. "D'ailleurs, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à propos de mes motivations égoïstes?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Alors pourquoi devrais-je mettre ma chance en danger pour l'expérience la plus incroyable que j'aurais jamais, simplement en hâtant un peu les choses?" Je lui souris.

Elle gifla mon bras. "Obsédé," me taquina-t-elle.

"Tu le sais baby," je me levai et lui offris ma main. "Viens, partons d'ici avant que je fasse quelque chose que je ne devrais pas."

Elle gémit, mais me tendit la main et je la tirai sur ses pieds. Nous retournâmes à l'auberge et ils nous ramenèrent notre voiture. "Veux-tu appeler les garçons et leur faire savoir que nous sommes sur le chemin du retour?"

Bella me fit un petit sourire et sortit le téléphone de son sac. Un instant plus tard, son sourire s'élargit et elle dit au téléphone. "Hé Sam! Nous serons de retour dans environ trente minutes." Je l'entendis dire quelque chose et Bella se mit à rire. "Oui, oui, je vais le rappeler à Emmett, il n'est pas ton chef quand il y a d'autres adultes." Sam parla un peu plus. Bella soupira. "Ok je vais m'occuper de Jake et de son habitude sucrée plus tard." Je reniflai sachant que Jake avait en quelque sorte escroqué mes parents pour des bonbons. Sam continua. "C'était très prévenant de ta part Sam." Une autre pause. "Je t'aime aussi. Rendez-vous tout à l'heure."

Elle raccrocha et attrapa ma main. "Merci pour tout. Le dîner … le banc." Elle gloussa. "Même si tu étais en train de remplacer un mauvais souvenir." Bella me serra la main. "Mais surtout, merci pour cela." Elle leva le téléphone et me le rendit. "De comprendre."

"Le plaisir est pour moi."

Et ça l'était. Ça l'était vraiment.

.

*Il y a un jeu de mot là en anglais, entre _to know the lay of the land_, connaitre la configuration du terrain et _lay_ qui dans l'un de ses nombreux sens signifie baiser.

* * *

**La prochaine fois la fin du séjour, le retour à la maison et d'autres choses encore**

**toujours merci de lire...**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE de LadyExcalibur2010**

**Traduit par bostondirty corrigé par mes soins**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

**A la maison de nouveau**

…

_"Where we love is home_

_Home that our fett may leave, but not our hearts"_

_Olivier Wendell Holmes Sr_

_**...**_

Il ne fut pas surprenant de voir les garçons alignés dans le hall d'entrée. J'avais vu le visage de Jake par la fenêtre. Monsieur Dispositif de Détection Précoce. Ça allait être intéressant lorsque les garçons plus âgés commenceraient à sortir. Je me souvins combien Masen avait été casse-pied, et Jake aimait observer. Certains pourraient appeler ça être curieux. Je pense qu'il a juste une curiosité insatiable sur le monde. D'accord il est curieux aussi. Je ne pense pas que l'un de ses frères pourrait briser le couvre-feu sans que Jake ne s'en rende compte. Je me souvenais avoir dû corrompre Masen plus d'une fois quand j'avais essayé de sortir en douce tard la nuit. Comme il avait presque le même âge que moi, je lui avais retourné la faveur peu de temps après. D'une certaine manière, j'avais le sentiment que nos parents savaient ce qu'il ce passait, mais ils nous avaient laissé garder nos petits secrets.

Quand j'ouvris la portière de Bella, elle tendit la main pour que je l'aide à sortir. Puis à ma grande surprise, elle laissa sa main dans la mienne tandis que nous marchions vers la porte. Jake l'ouvrit et vola vers Bella, jetant ses bras autour de sa taille comme si elle avait disparu depuis un an et non pas une soirée. Je resserrai mon emprise sur sa main pour l'empêcher de tomber, m'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle me lâche.

Elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle fit un câlin avec un bras à Jake. Nous étions tous les deux d'accord avec cela. Bien entendu ma bite voulait "lui tenir la main" aussi. Elle n'avait aucun sens de ce qu'était le bon moment et le bon endroit.

Puis nous rentrâmes dans la maison toujours main dans la main. C'était bizarre de constater combien c'était tout simplement intime de lui tenir la main, surtout devant ses garçons. C'était comme si nous faisions une sorte de déclaration. Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à nos mains et ses lèvres se serrèrent, puis il leva les yeux vers moi et haussa les épaules. Je supposai qu'il avait dû s'habituer à l'idée que je voulais être là.

Seth et Sam ne semblaient pas particulièrement heureux, mais n'avaient pas non plus l'air d'être malheureux. Je prendrais ce que je pourrais obtenir. Ma mère cependant avait l'air de vouloir m'embarrasser parce que quand elle nous vit nous tenir par la main, elle battit des mains avec une joie exagérée, puis poussa un profond soupir tout en mettant une main sur son cœur.

_Vraiment maman_ ? Nous ne faisons que nous tenir la main. N'envoie pas les invitations de mariage pour l'instant.

Je roulai des yeux et vis mon père donner un coup d'œil vers ma mère. "Pouvons-nous aller au lit _maintenant_ Esmée?" grogna-t-il. Il fit signe à Bella et à moi. "Tu vois ? Je te l'ai dit, Edward est un grand garçon. Il peut gérer un rendez-vous sans sa _maman_." Il me sourit pour me montrer qu'il nous taquinait – à la fois ma mère et moi. Mes parents avaient tout simplement l'intention de me mortifier. Ils faisaient un bon travail. Je me demandais si Bella me croirait si je disais qu'ils étaient tout les deux de grands buveurs. Maman lui donna une tape ludique sur la fesse, un simple ajout à "ce que je n'aime pas voir mes parents faire" . Les garçons pensaient que mon embarras était amusant, ainsi la bonne humeur fut restaurée dans les rangs.

Bella serra ma main, puis la relâcha. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me chuchota : "Je vais aller coucher les garçons. Tu m'attends dans le salon ?"

Bon sang, oui.

Je n'étais pas abandonné après tout. J'appréciai le balancement de ses hanches dans cette robe rouge alors qu'elle suivait les garçons. Je pouvais entendre les questions de Jake. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ?" "Vous êtes allés où ?" "Vous avez vu des fantômes ?" Jake était convaincu que les fantômes erraient autour de Charleston, prêts à discuter avec tout ceux qui se souciaient d'en prendre le temps. Bella répondit à chaque question avec patience et bonne humeur.

Un instant plus tard mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai le numéro, gémis puis appuyai sur le bouton pour répondre. "Quoi ?" grognai-je.

Masen rit. "Maman m'a appelé pour me dire que vous étiez rentrés de votre grand rendez-vous." Quoi ? Nous étions à la maison depuis moins de trois minutes.

"Tu devrais avoir une vie Masen" lui dis-je. "Passe-moi Alyssa et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Peut-être que Lys aura pitié de toi."

"Alyssa s'assure que Kyle et Alex ne détruisent pas leurs chambres actuellement." répondit Masen béatement. "D'ailleurs j'ai une _belle_ vie grand frère."

"Ouais, ouais, tu as tout ce qu'il faut," murmurai-je.

"Oui c'est le cas," convint Masen. "Et je serais heureux de voir mon grand frère avoir tout ça aussi."

"Maman et toi avez besoin de ralentir mon pote," lui dis-je. "C'était un rendez-vous. Un _premier_ rendez-vous, devrai-je ajouter."

"Non," insista Masen. "Tu vois effectivement cette dame depuis des mois maintenant, Edward. Tout ça comprend les rendez-vous miteux et tu ne le savais pas." Il se mit à rire. "Bien entendu, elle ne le savait probablement pas non plus."

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu me harcèles ?"

"A quoi ça ressemble de sortir avec une femme qui a quatre accompagnateurs intégrés?" demanda Masen. "Dieu, c'est déjà difficile pour Alyssa et moi de nous sauter dessus. Nous nous sommes enfermés dans le placard une fois. C'était sombre et humide et … et bien, disons que je deviens dur quand je vais dans ce placard maintenant."

Je gémis. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'entendre cette merde.

"Pourtant ça en valait vraiment la peine. Mais l'intimité est un problème. Tu verras. Alyssa et moi sommes comme des agents secrets en opération. Nous trouvons des endroits pour le faire que personne n'aurait jamais imaginé. Une fois nous l'avons fait dans le garage, nous avons dit aux enfants que nous allions nettoyer des choses là-dedans alors bien sûr ils sont restés dans la maison de peur d'avoir à nous aider, des merdes comme ça peuvent jouer en ta faveur. Bien sûr les enfants vont tomber sur nous un jour. C'est inévitable. L'ensemble du cycle de la vie, cette merde et tout ça. Tu te souviens quand nous avons trouvé papa avec sa main sous la jupe de maman ? J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des années, crois-moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment c'est d'avoir huit yeux sur toi à chaque minute de la journée, qui _attendent_ juste que tu touches les biens de leur maman."

"Masen …"

Il continua en ignorant complètement l'avertissement dans ma voix. "Les enfants vous ont déjà vu vous embrasser? Eddie mon garçon, cela va être une étape. Ils vont probablement paniquer. Jake a sept ans c'est ça ? Il pourrait faire des sons de vomissement. C'est ce que Kyle fait lorsque Alyssa et moi on s'embrasse." Il fit une pause. "Ou peut-être que Kyle a juste un réflexe nauséeux assez fort …" songea-t-il à haute voix.

"Je me sens soudainement tellement désolé pour tes enfants," lui dis-je sèchement.

"Ouais je sais, ça craint pour eux d'avoir des parents qui se montrent leur affection, hein? Il va leur falloir une thérapie pendant des années." Il se mit à rire. "Attends un peu mec. Apprendre à avoir de l'intimité avec des enfants autour est une forme d'art. N'hésite pas à me contacter pour des suggestions. J'ai quelques trucs dans ma manche."

"Je suis sûr que tu en as." J'étais fortement tenté de raccrocher mais je savais que Masen me ferait payer pour ça.

"Si tu veux, je peux écrire un petit manuel ou quelque chose. Peut être 'Sortir avec une maman pour les nuls' ou quelque chose qui y ressemble."

"Ta volonté d'aider ne manque jamais de me surprendre."

"Ouais, je sais. Je suis juste ce genre de gars tu sais," fut la réponse de Masen. "j'aime donner, que puis-je dire?"

"Je dois y aller Mase. J'entends Bella qui arrive," lui dis-je.

"Mec, je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette merde. Garde ça dans la chambre à coucher … Ou le placard, ou là où je ne l'entends pas."

Puis il m'a raccroché au nez.

Trou du cul.

Je soupirai et mis mon téléphone dans ma poche. "Les garçons sont couchés ?" demandai-je tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé à côté de moi. Elle s'appuya contre moi avec un soupir.

"Oui, même si Jake est toujours sûr que je lui mens à propos des fantômes," dit-elle. Bella leva les yeux vers moi. "C'était parfait ce soir tu sais ?"

"Alors nous devrons le refaire de temps en temps," lui dis-je, passant mes doigts sur sa joue.

"Cela pourrait être un défi," admit-elle. "Ça ne me dérange pas de les laisser seuls avec Emmett pour de courtes périodes, mais il en est au stade où il contrôle mal ses impulsions."

"Nous allons y travailler," lui promis-je.

Elle me lança un sourire radieux et hocha la tête. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se reposa sur moi. C'était si paisible, si parfait. Je fermai les yeux aussi, juste pour savourer le sentiment d'elle contre moi et les sons doux de sa respiration.

Et ce fut la première nuit ou je dormis avec Bella James.

* * *

"Tu ferais mieux d'être heureux que je me sois levée avant les garçons," siffla maman dans mon oreille.

Ce fut mon réveil. Je t'aime aussi maman. Et bonjour.

Je clignai des yeux vers elle. "Quoi?"

Puis je sentis Bella remuer contre moi. Oh merde. Maman avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment pour eux de trouver leur mère dans mes bras. Sur le canapé. Chez mes parents.

"Bella, baby …" Je l'appelai en la secouant doucement.

Apparemment, Bella était profondément endormie.

"Bella?" Je la poussai doucement à nouveau.

Elle commença à marmonner quelque chose et se blottit encore plus contre moi. Je me tournai vers ma mère avec un regard impuissant. Elle se moqua de moi et quitta la pièce.

Quelle façon d'être utile maman!

"Bella … ?" Je dis son nom de la façon chantante que ma mère avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour nous réveiller pour l'école.

Bella fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans mon côté. Ok. Elle détestait vraiment se réveiller. Ma bite était en train de lui donner son salut du matin. Je gémis et essayai de me réajuster discrètement. L'avoir si près n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus.

"Bella ? Les garçons seront en bas bientôt."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle se redressa avec un soupir, ses mains en mouvement dans ses cheveux, qui pour être honnête étaient dans un désordre comme l'enfer. Je regardai ma poitrine. Elle avait même bavé un peu sur ma chemise. Au moins, je portais encore ma chemise.

Merde.

"Va prendre une douche et je vais détourner l'attention des garçons," lui dis-je. "Je peux entendre ma mère préparer le petit déjeuner."

Elle hocha la tête, groggy et nous nous levâmes. Je m'inquiétai un peu pour elle quand je la vis essayer de naviguer dans les escaliers. Je n'avais jamais vu son côté maladroit. C'était adorable ... en quelque sorte.

Merde. Je l'avais mauvaise.

Je me levai et gémis. Mes genoux craquèrent. Mon dos protesta à cause de ma position stationnaire au cours de la nuit. C'était l'enfer de vieillir.

Je courus ou plutôt boitillai jusqu'à ma chambre pour attraper un jean et un tee-shirt. Je me doucherai après le petit-déjeuner. D'abord je devais me dépêcher pour intercepter les garçons et j'espérai qu'Emmett n'était pas venu en bas pour une collation de fin nuit.

Il me tuerait probablement.

* * *

Nous reprîmes la route à quatorze heures heures. Nous devions partir à onze heures. Les enfants avaient éparpillé leurs vêtements dans toute la maison. Bella semblait avoir une sorte de sens limier quand il s'agissait de retrouver leurs biens. J'avais ajouté ma vieille guitare aux bagages rangés à l'arrière. Je parlerai à Seth à propos des leçons plus tard, et verrai s'il était vraiment aussi intéressé qu'Emmett semblait le croire. Ma mère et Bella se sont étreintes étroitement et ont échangé leurs numéros de téléphone et e-mail. Cela m'a inquiété. Beaucoup. Ma mère m'a fait un sourire béat. Cela pourrait être un désastre de proportion épique, putain. Mon père a dit à Emmett qu'il lui enverrait des photos de la restauration de la Jeep. Emmett a souri. J'ai roulé des yeux vers mon père, qui m'a souri en retour.

J'étais en quelque sorte, 'pas surpris' de voir Sam avec un nouveau livre. Ce n'était pas un livre pour enfant, mais ce n'était pas non plus un manuel. C'était scientifique je pouvais le dire. Je ne sais pas où mon père trouvait ce genre de trucs. L'homme aimait les livres. Il semblait être l'âme sœur de Sam.

Jake était presque dans le véhicule quand il courut de nouveau vers ma mère pour lui faire un câlin. Cela la fit pleurer. Et Bella aussi.

Je voulais juste sortir de là.

Je démarrai la voiture et attendis d'entendre "Je ne te touuuuuuuuuuuuuche pas."

Il fallut exactement onze minutes.

* * *

Le retour fut étonnamment facile. Ou peut-être que je m'étais juste habitué à voyager avec les enfants. Oui ils se sont encore harcelés les uns les autres. Oui, j'ai parfois eu envie de me ranger sur le bas-côté de la route et de leur dire de faire vingt pompes. Ou deux fois vingt. Oui, Bella me souriait toujours même si elle m'a vu perdre la tête.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que c'était juste leur façon d'être.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés et nous avons dîné - pizza, quelle surprise - sur le chemin vers la maison de façon que Bella n'ait pas à s'inquiéter de nourrir les garçons en arrivant. Pour dire la vérité, nous étions tous épuisés quelque sorte. La dernière demi-heure de voyage s'était passée dans un silence bienheureux. Tout ce que j'avais entendu à l'arrière était le ronflement de Jake.

Je portai Jake dans la maison puis dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois que j'allais à l'étage. Malheureusement je n'eus pas d'aperçu de la chambre de Bella. Sam a réussi à marmonner un merci et a dit qu'il allait se brosser les dents. Je ne pensais pas que Bella réveillerait Jake pour qu'il se brosse les dents pour cette fois. Il ne semblait pas enclin à se réveiller en tous cas. Il s'est juste retourné et a continué à ronfler doucement quand je l'ai mis au lit, tirant un peu les couvertures et les montant sur sa poitrine. Avec sa couette Star Wars il avait l'air bien installé.

Je retournai en bas, Bella était seule dans la cuisine. Je l'enlaçai de façon hésitante, pas encore sûr de connaitre les règles. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne savait pas non plus. Elle m'étreignit aussi et pencha la tête en l'arrière afin que nous puissions nous embrasser. Je pourrais vivre avec cette règle.

Je berçai son visage dans mes mains. "Je t'appellerai demain d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête l'air fatigué.

Elle m'accompagna à la porte et me fit signe quand je sortis de l'allée. Etrangement, c'était comme si je partais de chez moi. Ne pas y penser.

* * *

Je l'appelai lundi à midi. Elle dit qu'elle s'occupait du linge du voyage. J'avais entendu l'un des gars parler d'un nouveau film qui était sorti. Il avait été le voir avec ses enfants, je pensai qu'il était probablement adapté aux enfants. Je lui demandai si elle pensait qu'ils aimeraient ça.

Elle dit oui. Alors je lui dis que je regarderai les horaires et que je viendrai les chercher.

Le film fut affreux. Les garçons ses ont bien conduits. Et Bella était belle.

Mardi j'étais déterminé à ne pas monopoliser son temps avec les garçons. Je devais me souvenir qu'ils avaient besoin de temps seuls. Donc je l'appelai. Mais je n'allais pas lui demander de venir.

Certainement pas. Je ne voulais pas être un de ces mecs en manque d'affection et collant. Je n'avais ni le temps ni la patience pour cette merde.

Bien sûr quand elle me dit qu'elle faisait des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande, tous les paris sont tombés.

Le diner était merveilleux. Les garçons étaient bruyants et sales. Et Bella était belle.

Je dus travailler tard mercredi alors je m'installai pour un simple appel téléphonique. J'entendis les cris des garçons derrière. C'est marrant comme cela était devenu familier si vite. Puis quand j'étais sur le point de raccrocher, Bella murmura : "Tu me manques."

"Tu me manques aussi baby," lui dis-je.

Ma bite apprécia apparemment parce que plus tard cette nuit là je fus obligé de me masturber. Deux fois.

Jeudi, Jasper nous invita Bella, les garçons et moi pour un barbecue samedi. Donc je dus évidemment appeler Bella pour avoir son avis sur la question. Ce n'était pas une excuse légitime pour lui parler. Juste une nécessité, pure et simple.

Elle accepta mais il était évident qu'Alice avait déjà appelé et lui en avait parlé. Au cours de notre conversation, Bella mentionna le fait que Sam était boudeur parce qu'il y avait une sorte de truc scientifique où il voulait aller dans quelques semaines, mais elle avait une réunion ce soir-là. C'était un truc qui n'avait lieu qu'une seule fois et s'il ne pouvait pas y aller ce soir-là, il le manquerait. Certains astronomes donnaient une conférence.

Avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je faisais du bénévolat pour l'y amener. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec les garçons. Je voulais simplement essayer de l'aider. J'étais amical. C'était juste la chose à faire.

Je m'étais mis dans la merde.

Elle accepta après une courte pause. Je savais qu'elle était inquiète. "Hey il suffit de demander à Sam si ça le dérange que je l'emmène. Si ça ne le dérange pas alors on passera un bon moment. Qu'en est-il des autres?"

"Emmett et Seth voudront rester à la maison. Ils préfèreraient être écartelés que d'aller à un truc scientifique." Je ris. "Jake pourrait aller avec vous, mais il va s'y ennuyer. Tu vas devoir le corrompre avec de la crème glacée. Je vais laisser de l'argent pour la crème glacée si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Je suis certain que je peux payer pour quelques sundae et nappages chauds."

"Je suis sûre que tu peux mais c'est pour moi," déclara Bella. Et puis elle eut un rire rauque.

Plus de masturbation plus tard.

Vendredi midi Bella m'appela. Je pensais que c'était un progrès. Elle me dit qu'elle faisait des lasagnes pour le dîner et me demanda si je voulais venir partager.

Pas besoin de demander. Vraiment, je pensai que mon désespoir d'être avec elle était assez évident.

J'apportai une bouteille de vin et un gros gâteau au chocolat que j'avais trouvé dans une petite boulangerie sur la route. Les yeux de Jake s'illuminèrent en voyant le gâteau. Il est clair au moins que l'un d'eux était content de me voir. Bella me surprit en me prenant le vin des mains et en me faisant un baiser rapide en même temps.

Juste devant les garçons.

* * *

_La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Emmett avec Edward pour le travail du samedi..._

_A bientôt!_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Bigger They Are **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**Traduit par bostondirty corrigé par mes soins**

* * *

_**"**__**May no soldier go unloved." **__**Le credo des Soldiers'Angels.**_

_**[Puisse aucun soldat n'être mal aimé]**_

_**...**_

**Chapitre 19**

**Des anges et de vieux amis.**

Je passai prendre Emmett le samedi matin. Ce matin allait être un peu différent. J'avais dû demander à Bella ce qu'elle en pensait si Emmett et moi allions aider un organisme de bienfaisance local qui rassemblait des affaires qui seraient expédiées aux soldats servant en Irak et en Afghanistan. Evidemment c'était quelque chose qui les touchait de très près et je voulais m'assurer que ça ne posait pas de problème. Bella me dit que ce serait très bien pour elle, mais qu'Emmett devait avoir le dernier mot. C'était bon pour moi. Elle a demandé à Emmett et il a dit que ce serait bien. J'étais honnêtement un peu surpris, mais j'ai pensé qu'Emmett me l'aurait dit s'il ne voulait pas aider.

J'avais fait un chocolat chaud à Jake alors qu'Emmett finissait de se préparer. Je ne le faisais plus _mal_ depuis longtemps, mais il gardait un œil attentif sur moi. Sam était levé, ce qui était une surprise et il m'avait demandé si je voulais vraiment l'emmener à la conférence. Je lui avais dit que quand j'étais petit, je voulais visiter et renommer toutes les étoiles. Cela sembla le convaincre que j'étais vraiment intéressé par l'astronomie.

Nous nous garâmes sur le parking d'un petit immeuble ordinaire. J'ouvris la porte et tout ce que l'on pouvait voir c'était sept rangées de tables, chacune avec des boîtes vides ouvertes. Janette, la personne avec qui j'étais en contact, nous fit signe pendant que nous marchions dans la pièce. Il y avait environ une demi-douzaine d'autres volontaires.

" M. Cullen!" dit-elle. "Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez pu venir!"

Elle était venue me serrer la main. Elle était plus âgée que moi d'une dizaine d'années et au cours de notre conversation j'avais appris que son fils unique était mort là-bas il y a trois ans. Je lui avais dit que le père d'Emmett était mort là-bas aussi, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il veuille en parler. Elle comprit tout de suite. S'il voulait le faire savoir il le mentionnerait lui-même. J'avais le sentiment qu'il n'en parlerait pas.

"Et vous devez être Emmett," dit-elle. "Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer."

Elle nous conduit à une longue rangée de conteneurs. "Alors vous prenez une boîte sur la table, vous mettez un élément de chacun de ces conteneurs dedans, puis vous les amenez là-bas où Nate va les scotcher pour qu'ils soient prêts à être expédiés." Nate agita son arme à scotch pour nous saluer.

Je regardai à l'intérieur. Chacun contenait un objet du quotidien qui serait un véritable trésor pour un soldat déployé, qu'il soit marin, aviateur ou Marine. Viande de bœuf séchée, mélange montagnard, mélange de Chex, poudre pour boisson énergétique, café, papier toilette (vous en manquez toujours, ne me demandez pas comment, mais celui fourni par l'armée est moins doux que du papier verre), après-rasage, déodorant, savon, chewing-gum, livres de poche, foulards, écharpes, pistolets à eau, jeux de cartes, dentifrice, brosse à dents, désinfectant pour les mains, lingettes bébé …

Toute collation qui pourrait être fourrée dans une poche et qui ne fondrait pas sous la chaleur. Parfois, les repas étaient touchés et il en manquait, en particulier sur les patrouilles, manger du MRE* constamment était l'enfer. La moitié du temps ça avait un goût de merde et l'autre moitié ça y sentait. Si vous aviez une omelette, c'était mieux de rester affamé. Le pain de viande était comestible, enfin, autant que vous pouviez vous y attendre.

Tout pour passer le temps, comme des livres ou des petits jeux de poche étaient précieux, parce que l'ennui était affolant parfois. Il était difficile de rester propre dans cet environnement alors les produits d'hygiène avaient toujours un grand succès. Vous pouviez être loin de la base et des douches pendant de longs jours. Les lingettes bébés pouvaient vous permettre au moins de nettoyer votre visage et vos mains, mais surtout vous éviter de puer. J'ai même vu de petits luxes, CD et DVD. Appareils photos jetables et rasoirs. Des frisbees et des ballons de football. Ils s'étaient certainement bien renseignés. Je savais à quel point ces paquets feraient des heureux : chaque personne qui les ouvrirait.

Je donnais un grand sourire d'approbation à Janette et elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Emmett et moi avions travaillé pendant quatre heures, remplissant boîte après boîte. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre cube d'espace perdu, tout était rentré dedans, bien rangé et après un certain temps nous trouvé la façon optimale de faire. Les grosses affaires dans le fond, les petites choses coincées dans les espaces. Tous les liquides avaient leur couvercle scotché et étaient mis dans un sac fermé par une glissière. Mon dos me faisait sacrément mal à la fin de tout cela, mais c'était trop gratifiant de voir la montagne de boîtes prêtes à être expédiées.

"C'est bien les gars!" dit Janette plus tard. "C'est une journée de travail bien fait!" Il y avait une petite joie pour nous, même pour Emmett.

Plus tard nous étions sur le parking et je comptais l'argent d'Emmett pour son travail. Il secoua la tête. "Nan, celui-ci est pour moi," dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, fixant un point par-dessus mon épaule. Il n'y avait rien du petit garçon en lui à ce moment.

"Bon d'accord," répondis-je. Parfois, vous devez juste laisser un homme, même un _très jeune_, faire ce qu'il juge bon. C'était un de ces bons moments.

Nous étions dans la voiture sur le chemin de sa maison quand il dit calmement : "Au cours de son deuxième déploiement mon père a reçu un de ces colis… vous savez, les Anges des soldats?"

Je hochai la tête. Je connaissais l'organisation.

"Nous avons ri parce que son nom était Angela … vous savez, un ange nommé Angela ? Papa trouvait ça drôle," dit Emmett. "Elle avait l'habitude de lui écrire, de lui envoyer des paquets et des trucs. Nous le faisions aussi, mais je pense que ça le motivait qu'un étranger prenne la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui. Vous savez comment c'est. Votre famille se souvient et se soucie, mais les autres?" Il haussa les épaules. "Pas tellement. Vous êtes là-bas et hors de vue, hors des esprits pratiquement." Une autre pause. "Puis après que mon père soit mort, elle a envoyé une carte à ma mère." Il se tut un moment. "Parfois elles s'écrivent encore." Un autre long silence. "Je pense que c'est cool vous savez, qu'elle ait envoyé cette carte. Elle ne nous connaissait pas ou quoi que ce soit."

Je restai silencieux, lui laissant sortir la possibilité de poursuivre.

"Les lettres qu'elle a envoyées à Papa sont à la maison," dit-il. "C'est une dame très drôle… je l'aime bien."

Emmett fut silencieux pendant un long moment et lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l'allée il se tourna vers moi et me dit. "Aujourd'hui c'était … c'était bien."

"Peut-être que nous pourrions le refaire un jour?" demandai-je. Il hocha la tête. "Peut-être que tes frères et ta maman voudraient venir aussi?"

Emmett y réfléchit pendant un instant, puis hocha la tête à nouveau.

"Très bien," dis-je, avant que nous marchions vers la maison.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là je m'arrêtai chez Alice et Jasper. Je pouvais déjà entendre les cris des enfants et il y en avait plusieurs qui couraient à travers la pelouse. Je me tournai vers Bella et lui souris. "Prête?"

"Je ne peux pas attendre de revoir Alice," dit-elle avec un large sourire. "Nous sommes allées faire les magasins il y a quelques jours et je pense que je suis encore impressionnée." Elle se mit à rire. "Elle est comme une tête chercheuse de bonnes affaires. C'est incroyable. Elle m'a fait économiser une tonne d'argent." Puis Bella fit une petite secousse de la tête et rougit un peu et je me demandai à quoi elle pensait. "Je pense qu'elle a fait pleurer la vendeuse en marchandant comme elle l'a fait."

"Tu as fait du shopping avec Alice?" J'étais un peu surpris.

"Oh ouais," répondit Bella. "Nous ne sortons pas trop souvent car on a toutes les deux nos enfants, mais… oui. Habituellement, c'est juste pour le café ou quelque chose, mais je l'aime bien. Il est facile de lui parler." Les garçons sortirent du véhicule et coururent un peu devant nous. Elle me regarda et me dit très calmement. "D'ailleurs, Emmett a parlé un petit peu à Rosalie au téléphone, alors on a parlé aussi."

Maintenant ça devenait choquant.

"_Rosalie_? Comme la nièce de Jasper?"

"La seule et unique," confirma Bella. Elle eut un petit rire. Merde. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela juste avant d'entrer dans une fête. "Je pense que mon fils a un gros faible."

"Et Rosalie lui parle aussi?" demandai-je. "Il semblait qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de l'ignorer lors de la fête d'Adam."

"Ils parlent pendant des heures," affirma Bella. "Je sais qu'elle donne l'impression que les garçons se battent pour être avec elle, mais honnêtement, je pense qu'elle est juste solitaire. Emmett dit qu'elle est un peu timide en fait, surtout en présence des autres enfants de son âge. Peut-être que comme Emmett est un peu plus jeune c'est plus facile d'être avec lui. Pas autant de pression ... pour être autre chose." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux qu'imaginer comment elle se sent d'être loin de sa mère en ce moment. Je pense que c'est bien qu'ils puissent se parler. Et Emmett, ça ne le dérange certainement pas." Un autre petit rire doux. Cette femme allait me tuer.

"Oh."

Nous sommes allés derrière la maison et bien sûr, Emmett et Rosalie étaient déjà assis sous un arbre au fond, à discuter. La jeune femme réservée que j'avais vue il y a quelques semaines avait été remplacée par une jeune fille qui agissait beaucoup plus comme la jeune fille de seize ans qu'elle était. Elle riait avec Emmett, ludique, giflait sa main quand il essayait de lui voler quelque chose dans son assiette - comment diable Emmett avait déjà eu une assiette? Et elle le regardait à travers ses cils, quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas.

Eh bien, eh bien. C'était une belle évolution. Je n'y aurais pas pensé.

"Vous voilà!" J'entendis une voix crier et je vis un flou rouge quand Alice se lança sur Bella. Elles se sont étreintes, admirant leur tenue respective - elles portaient toutes les deux des robes d'été - et regardèrent Emmett et Rosalie rigoler. Ah bon sang, elles avaient probablement déjà imaginé ces deux là dans dix ans, marchant dans l'allée. Je partit à la recherche de Jasper avant d'être gêné par ma réaction au rire de Bella.

Je le trouvai près du grill, bien sûr. "C'est une bonne chose que nous ne vivions pas loin de la caserne des pompiers," commentai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux rougis par la fumée. "Va te faire foutre Cullen."

Je regardai les hamburgers et les hot dogs. "Au moins, ils ne sont pas carbonisés… pas encore."

"Je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais volontaire pour t'y coller," dit Jasper.

"Et tu ne le verras pas," répondis-je. Je pris une bière dans la glacière. "Je suis juste ici pour me faire des amis et échanger avec les autres." Je lui souris. "Pas pour vivre dangereusement."

Jasper roula des yeux. "Trou du cul."

Bella et Alice avançaient vers nous. Bella avait l'air superbe dans une robe d'été bleu foncé qui soulignait sa belle peau. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval simple, mais j'admirai la façon dont cela mettait son cou en valeur. Je m'imaginais mordiller son lobe d'oreille, puis lécher un chemin sur sa gorge.

Arrête.

Il y a du monde ici, tu te souviens? Ma bite bouda, mais s'assagit.

"Il y a beaucoup de monde ici," déclara Bella en regardant alentour.

Alice haussa les épaules. "Quand je fais une fête, je tiens à faire les choses en grand."

"Tu peux le dire," dit Jasper. Il ferma le gril. "D'accord, ceux-ci devraient être bons dans quelques minutes." Il regarda autour de nous. "Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux gars dans la caserne alors je les ai invités avec leur famille. Dès que je les vois je vous les présente."

Je hochai la tête et souris quand je sentis la main de Bella dans la mienne. Ça me faisait toujours le même effet, cette sensation de sa main fine saisissant la mienne. J'étais sur le point de lui raconter combien elle était magnifique quand nous fûmes interrompus.

_"Bella James_?" cria une voix de stentor. Bella se tourna vers le bruit et souriait déjà. "Megan ! Oh merde, c'est Bella James !"

Ensuite un grand mec costaud avec des bras de la taille de mes cuisses tira Bella contre lui. J'étais sur le point de me mettre dans l'embarras et de l'attaquer façon homme des cavernes, je savais qu'il pouvait me battre avec un seul bras s'il le voulait, mais il y a des principes quand on veut marquer son territoire. Puis je repérai une grande blonde longiligne à ses côtés. Elle tapota le gars sur l'épaule et dit : "C'est mon tour Thomas."

Puis Bella fut engloutie dans son étreinte aussi. "Bella!" dit la blonde. "Lorsque nous avons su pour Mac …"

Bella hocha la tête et sourit un peu tristement. "J'ai été un peu débordée par le temps et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas contacté tout le monde, je ne pouvais pas trouver le carnet d'adresses et…" Elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai finalement trouvé une connaissance commune et elle m'a dit qu'elle transmettrait les nouvelles."

La blonde hocha la tête. "Oui, on nous a appelés et nous a dit. Nous étions en Alaska et l'enterrement était passé depuis longtemps et vous étiez déjà partis du Texas." Elle berçait le visage de Bella entre ses mains. "Nous étions si désolés pour Mac." Megan la serra dans ses bras fermement. "C'était un bon gars, le meilleur." Ses yeux clignotaient vers moi curieusement, mais sans aucun acte d'hostilité. Bella étreignit la femme et donna ensuite une étreinte à l'homme aussi. "C'est si bon de vous voir tous les deux." Puis elle recula et attrapa ma main, me tirant vers l'avant. "Thomas… Megan… c'est Edward."

"Thomas Reynolds, ma femme Megan," dit le gars.

"Edward Cullen," répondis-je.

Je tendis la main pour serrer celle de Thomas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il la serre fortement, simplement parce qu'il ne m'apprécierait pas d'emblée. Ce gars-là avait connu Mac et était ami avec Bella. Il ne voudrait pas de moi dans le tableau. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, il ne me donna rien de plus qu'une amicale poignée de main ferme. Megan me fit une brève accolade.

Megan et Bella en vinrent aussitôt à discuter de leurs enfants, j'avais découvert que c'était un sujet de prédilection à chaque rassemblement. J'étais en train d'apprendre à connaitre les garçons de mieux en mieux chaque semaine donc parfois je pouvais acquiescer… ou même, Dieu me pardonne, _participer_ à la discussion.

Thomas me passa une autre bière. "Alors… toi et Bella, hein?"

Je me raclai la gorge et haussai les épaules. "Ouais… euh… ouais."

Il se mit à rire. "Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te botter le cul parce que j'étais ami avec Mac ?"

Je levai les yeux vers lui avec méfiance. "Euh …non ? Oui ?" Je poussai un soupir. "Bon sang, je ne sais jamais quel attitude adopter dans cette situation." Je pris une longue gorgée de bière.

Thomas rit bruyamment et me frappa dans le dos. Je vidai presque ma bouteille de bière... En entier. Cela aurait gâché la journée. "Ecoute, Mac était un bon ami. Nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble." Il se pencha plus près. "Nous avons même cassé quelques nez, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Je regardai ce monstre et pensai à la stature de Mac. Ça aurait été un spectacle effrayant de voir ces deux-là s'en prendre à quelqu'un. J'étais vraiment heureux que Thomas ne semble pas être énervé contre moi que je sois avec Bella. J'étais grand mais je me sentais minuscule à côté de ce gars-là.

"Elle est géniale," ajouta Thomas. "Elle était bonne pour Mac, elle l'a gardé sur la route comme Megan le fait avec moi." Il me regarda de nouveau. "Mac voudrait qu'elle soit heureuse. Je le sais. Tout comme je voudrais que Megan le soit." Il s'ébroua et me poussa avec son coude. Je basculai presque. "Juste pas aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était avec moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Je comprenais. "J'ai en quelque sorte l'impression qu'elle est ma petite sœur ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Donc cela me rend un peu… protecteur."

"Pas besoin de me le dire," répondis-je. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mes yeux se posèrent sur elle. Sa tête brune était appuyée contre la tête blonde de Megan, on aurait dit qu'elles avaient huit ans et partageaient des secrets, chuchotant au sujet des garçons. C'était foutrement mignon.

Thomas me regarda de haut en bas. "Donc tu es ami avec Whitlock depuis un certain temps hein?"

"Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble."

Il hocha la tête, prit une autre gorgée de bière. "De bonnes personnes ces Whitlock."

"Les meilleurs," confirmai-je. J'eus le sentiment que mon amitié de longue date avec Jasper m'avait valu plusieurs bons points. Ça prenait seulement environ trente secondes pour se rendre compte que Jasper était un bon gars.

"Alors… Comment vont les garçons et Bella?" demanda Thomas après une longue pause.

"Il y a les bons et les mauvais jours," dis-je doucement. "Le plus difficile c'est pour Emmett."

"Ouais je m'en doutais," murmura Thomas.

"Ce sont des enfants formidables."

"Ouais, ils vont être des créatures infernales comme leur papa, alors attention." Il me regarda une fois de plus, comme si j'étais plus grand que lui. "Je vais récupérer mon épouse et dire bonjour aux garçons." Il sourit. "On se reverra."

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si c'était une menace ou une promesse, alors je décidais d'accepter que c'était les deux à la fois.

...

MRE* [Meal Reday to Eat] Repas Tout prêt, pas très gastronomique à base de conserve et de nourriture lyophilisée pour les soldats quand ils ne peuvent pas manger normalement.

Les Soldiers' Angels est une organisation qui existe vraiment, une parmi beacoup d'autres

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui,

La prochaine fois un chapitre un peu plus mouvementé,

il s'intitule "Pas de sang pas de feu non plus,"

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favori

Je poste beaucoup de chapitres et je réponds moins souvent aux reviews, ne m'en veuillez pas mais je ne peux pas tout faire, j'essaierai de vous répondre au moins une fois par semaine

Merci vous avez été plus de 1000 environ le précédent chapitre...

A bientôt pour la suite


	20. Chapter 20

**The Bigger They Are **de** LadyExcalibur 2010…**

**Bostondirty **à la traduction, corrigé par mes soins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

**Pas de sang, pas de feu non plus.**

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent de la même façon. J'inventai une excuse pour devoir aller chez Bella ou alors elle m'invitait sans doute car elle avait pitié de moi. J'étais un peu pathétique dans mes efforts pour passer du temps avec elle qui était toujours affable. Le jeudi soir, j'ai frappé à sa porte et ai été accueilli par le spectacle de Sam debout dans un pantalon kaki et une chemise blanche. Juste derrière lui, Jake me fit coucou.

"Eh bien! Comme tu es beau!" fis-je remarquer. Sam haussa les épaules et le bout de ses oreilles vira au rouge vif.

Je regardai Jake qui avait opté pour un tee-shirt Dark Vador qui disait "Ne touchez pas mes boutons" et un jeans. Jake aimait le confort. Je pouvais le certifier. "Et moi M. Edward ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air beau moi aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu as l'air très beau Jake" l'assurai-je. Je levai les yeux pour voir Bella descendre les escaliers dans un pantalon noir habillé et un chemisier rose tendre. La couleur donnait de l'éclat à sa peau d'ivoire. Elle mettait une boucle d'oreille tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe et en regardant ses pieds dans l'escalier.

En levant les yeux elle me vit et me sourit. "Ecoute merci beaucoup d'emmener Sam à la conférence." Elle me tendit un morceau de papier. "Voici l'adresse."

Son écriture était un peu bâclée et j'ai trouvé que … oui, c'était adorable. Marrant je sais. Le manque de sexe fait souvent ça à un homme. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Elle se pencha et fit un bisou à chaque garçon. "Comportez-vous bien avec Edward," dit-elle.

"Nous le savons maman, comportement exemplaire," a déclaré Jake. "Ouais, ouais, nous avons compris."

"Oui et c'est exactement ce que j'attends," répondit Bella lançant un regard affuté à Jake.

Apparemment elle n'avait pas apprécié le ton.

"Désolé," marmonna-t-il en traînant les pieds.

"Très bien," dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser. Puis elle me tendit une enveloppe. "Tiens, l'argent pour la crème glacée _si_ ... ils se conduisent bien." Jake était trop occupé à faire une petite danse de bonheur pour entendre les conditions d'obtention de la crème glacée. J'étais sûr que Sam le lui rappellerait. "Et ne laisse pas Jake obtenir la méga glace."

"Ooooh, maman !"

"Tu peux te contenter d'une glace normale pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle à Jake.

"Je pense que oui," murmura-t-il, sa lèvre inférieure en avant.

"Ou bien tu pourrais ne pas en avoir du tout," le mit-elle en garde.

"Une petite glace serait formidable," décida Jake sans hésitation. Je savais qu'il pouvait pratiquement voir la crème glacée lui passer sous le nez. Je dus réprimer un sourire.

Bella hocha la tête. "C'est ce que je pensais." Puis elle me sourit et je sentis un picotement chaud courir à travers moi car j'étais le dernier à avoir son attention. Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur ma joue et aussi beau que c'était, j'aurais souhaité obtenir plus. Une langue, aurait été agréable. Mais bon, les garçons nous regardaient.

Je décidai de les inviter chez moi demain soir et peut-être que j'aurais la chance de traîner Bella sous le magnolia à nouveau. Je m'égaillai à la perspective. J'obtiendrais certainement quelques langues là-bas, à l'abri des regards indiscrets des garçons. Je pourrais même peloter un peu. Ma bite m'en tapa cinq mentalement.

"Merci," dit Bella, pas au courant des plans néfastes de ma queue. "Cette réunion stupide avec les enseignants a été prévue il y a des mois et il n'y a pas moyen que j'y échappe. Nous devons préparer tous ces tests et ça va probablement me rendre folle." Elle leva les yeux et poussa un petit soupir.

Ma bite, prévisible, pensa que c'était adorable.

«Vas-y et ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas les gars ?"

Sam et Jake hochèrent la tête et puis nous allâmes à la voiture. Ils bavardaient sur le siège arrière. J'écoutai Sam qui tentait de convaincre Jake que la conférence ne serait pas "ennuyeuse" ou "stupide". Jake en doutait mais était prêt à supporter n'importe quoi pour de la crème glacée.

Le thème de la conférence était l'astronomie. L'orateur était intéressant, donnant suffisamment de détails pour rendre son sujet vivant. Sam me surprit en connaissant bien son livre qu'il citait de temps en temps. Apparemment Sam avait un grand intérêt pour l'astronomie. Jake grimaçait, son attention avait tendance à errer. La plupart du temps il se contentait d'observer l'auditoire.

Après le discours, nous parcourûmes l'exposition et je fus étonné de la connaissance de Sam. Je connaissais à peu près les noms des planètes, les notions de base sur la galaxie et c'est tout. Sam connaissait chaque planète, quelle distance la séparait soleil. Il connaissait le temps de leur rotation, celle de leur révolution. Il connaissait tous les trous noirs et les différentes théories sur les origines de l'univers. C'était mieux que d'avoir un guide. Pourtant malgré tout cela, il ne semblait jamais être autre chose qu'un gosse. Un enfant très brillant, surdoué mais encore un gamin. Il avait encore un point de vue innocent sur le monde et sur l'univers à la fois, ce qui était assez rafraîchissant et enrichissant. Je commençai à réaliser qu'à certains égards, les enfants voient à travers toutes les conneries et se concentrent uniquement sur les choses importantes.

Même Jake posait des questions à Sam et sa patience pour lui répondre était une chose merveilleuse à voir même si Sam semblait parfois ne pas pouvoir comprendre pourquoi son frère n'était pas un peu plus excité par tout ça. Pourtant il répondit à toutes ses questions avec le sourire et sans aucune trace d'irritation. Je me demandai s'il avait hérité ça de Bella, qui je l'imaginais, était un bon et patient professeur. Ses élèves avaient de la chance.

Après la visite je les emmenai manger la crème glacée. Jake essaya bien de commander la plus gourmande en me faisant tout le temps son plus beau regard de chien battu. Je pouvais dire qu'il essayait de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Je lui dis non, ce qui m'a tué d'ailleurs. Ce fut le 'S'il vous plait M. Edward?' qui me fit presque céder. Le gamin pouvait faire ce regard comme personne d'autre. Bien que je pensais m'attirer des ennuis en disant non, j'ai tenu bon. Alors il a négocié pour une certaine garniture supplémentaire et je l'ai laissé faire en disant que Bella n'avait rien dit sur la garniture. Nous étions tous les deux satisfaits du compromis. Sam était heureux de commander un cornet gaufré avec de la glace et du nappage brownies. J'ai commandé de la crème glacée aux fraises et Jake fronça le nez.

"Si ce n'est pas du chocolat, ce n'est pas bon," déclara-t-il. J'espérai être en mesure d'élargir ses horizons.

Je ramenai les garçons à la maison, Jake somnolait déjà sur le chemin du retour. Bella venait juste d'arriver parce qu'elle portait encore ses vêtements qu'elle avait avant de partir. Je soulevai Jake et lui dis que je le portais à l'intérieur, mais il s'est réveillé dès que nous avons atteint la porte. Sûrement parce que Seth et Emmett se disputaient – fort - à propos de quelque chose. Puis Sam a couru dans les escaliers, en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

Les bruits de la maison.

Jake se frotta les yeux et se tortilla pour descendre avant de courir dans les escaliers derrière son frère. Encore plus de bruit. Je souris à Bella. "Ils ont été géniaux," lui dis-je.

Elle me fit un sourire soulagé. Je voulais sortir et voir si je pouvais lui voler quelques baisers mais elle avait l'air fatigué donc je me suis contenté d'un rapide baiser sur sa joue. "Demain ? Chez moi ? Dîner avec les garçons ?"

Elle hocha la tête, me serra la main et me conduisit vers la porte.

Ma bite me traita de perdant et fit la moue tout le chemin du retour.

Masturbation comme d'habitude.

* * *

Vendredi juste avant le déjeuner, mon téléphone sonna et je regardai l'identifiant, un sourire se mit en place. "Bella," dis-je. "C'est tout à fait inattendu."

"Monsieur Edward?" C'était Jake et il était perturbé. Très perturbé.

"Quoi de neuf mon pote ?" J'essayai de rester calme, mais ce n'était pas facile. "Hey où est maman?"

"Emmett m'a dit de vous appeler et je l'ai fait parce que quand maman n'est pas là, c'est lui qui décide." Il fit une pause. "Et je déteste ça."

"Je sais Jake." J'essayai de rire, mais ça sortit faux et faible, probablement parce que ça l'était. "Pourquoi Emmett t'a dit de m'appeler Jake?"

"Vous êtes fâché ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. "Maman m'a dit de ne jamais vous appeler si elle n'était pas là ou seulement s'il y avait du sang et beaucoup de sang." Il fit une pause. "Ou si la maison était en feu. Je ne suis pas censé toucher la cuisinière quand elle n'est pas là." Il s'arrêta. "Mais nous devons appeler le 911 avant de vous appeler s'il y a le feu," continua-t-il d'expliquer. Mes nerfs étaient à rude épreuve.

"Tu vas bien Jake?" demandai-je. "Est-ce qu'Emmett, Seth et Sam vont bien?" Je me sentis sombrer dans la folie et je sentis mon collègue Masterson me lancer un regard inquiet. Je haussai les épaules.

"Nous allons bien," dit-il. "Il n'y a pas de sang," ajouta-t-il. "Pas de feu non plus."

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. "Je suis heureux d'entendre cela et je ne suis pas fâché Jake." Je fis une pause. "Pourquoi Emmett t'as dit de m'appeler?"

"Euh … il y a un policier ici et Emmett est en bas en train de lui parler mais il m'a dit de venir ici et de vous appeler, de ne pas redescendre ou qu'il allait me botter les fesses," m'informa-t-il. "Je ne pense pas qu'il a le droit de me dire cela, même si maman n'est pas là."

"Jake? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Maman garde votre numéro à côté du téléphone pour que je puisse le composer sans demander à Emmett."

Je sentis mon cœur descendre dans mon estomac, puis remonter dans ma gorge. "Euh Jake, mon pote, pourquoi y'a-t-il des policiers là-bas ? Où est ta mère ?"

Puis Jake se mit à pleurer. "Maman est allée a l'épicerie pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Je vais avoir huit ans dimanche. C'est le jour après demain."

"Je sais," dis-je aussi patiemment que je le pouvais. "Jake … Peux-tu me faire une faveur et prendre le téléphone pour le ramener à Emmett ?"

"Il m'a dit de ne pas redescendre et c'est lui qui commande en ce moment." Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je vais devenir fou.

"Jake je suis en chemin," lui dis-je . "Dis à Emmett que j'arrive."

Puis j'entendis une autre voix et une bousculade. "Donne-moi ce foutu téléphone Jacob Joshua James!" C'était la voix d'Emmett. Apparemment il s'était impatienté et était allé à la recherche de Jake.

"Je le dirai," dit-il à son frère. "Tu as dit un gros mot et c'est pas parce que tu es le chef en ce moment que tu peux faire ça."

Pour ma santé mentale ce fut une bonne chose qu'Emmett ne perde pas de temps à discuter avec son petit frère. "Monsieur Edward?" dit-il calmement. Oh merde j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Em?"

Il prit une profonde respiration. "Euh il y a les policiers ici et ils ont dit..." Une autre profonde respiration frémissante. "Euh maman a eu un accident de voiture..."

"Je serai là dans quelques minutes!"

"Elle est à l'hôpital," continua-t-il. Merde, merde, merde.

"Je viens vous chercher et nous allons tous y aller d'accord ? Dis cela aux policiers d'accord?"

Il hésita et je l'entendis descendre l'escalier puis un murmure de voix étrangères. Un instant plus tard une voix d'homme parla à l'autre bout du fil. "C'est l'officier Weiss," dit-il.

Je me présentai rapidement.

"Êtes-vous un proche ?" demanda-t-il.

"Le plus proche qu'ils aient ici," murmurai-je. "Comment est-elle?"

S'il vous plait Dieu, faites qu'elle aille bien. Je vous en prie …

"Elle est stable monsieur. Rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger, mais elle a besoin d'un traitement médical. Pouvez-vous emmener ses enfants là-bas ? Elle a été _réellement_ agitée et a demandé comment ils allaient venir."

Elle parlait, elle était en colère et inquiète. Bien. "Oui, oui," lâchai-je avec impatience. "Quel hôpital ?"

Je raccrochai et allai voir le major Hutchinson. Je lui expliquai la situation et il m'a renvoyé après m'avoir demandé s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Vingt secondes plus tard j'étais parti.

* * *

Le chemin vers la maison de Bella fut interminable, mais au moment où j'entrai, je compris que je devais me ressaisir parce que ces garçons avaient peur. Ils avaient déjà perdu leur père et maintenant leur mère avait eu un accident. "Allez les gars on y va!" les pressai-je et ils coururent tous vers ma voiture.

Aucun ne parla sur le chemin vers l'hôpital. J'essayai très fort de me concentrer sur les paroles rassurantes de l'officier. Si Bella avait réellement été en danger, il me l'aurait dit, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à Emmett. Et si elle était préoccupée par la façon dont les garçons s'y rendraient ça voulait dire elle était pleinement consciente, pas vrai?

Heureusement pour nous tous, je me garai bientôt sur le parking des urgences et nous courûmes à travers les portes. J'étais encore en uniforme et je pense que le policier avait prévenu l'infirmière que j'arrivai avec les garçons. Elle leva les yeux et sourit. C'était une bonne chose. Ce devait l'être. Elle n'aurait pas souri si Bella était ...

Ça suffit.

"Venez par là, Monsieur," dit-elle. Je regardai les garçons qui me fixaient. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse les laisser dans la salle d'attente. Je me raclai la gorge pour demander quand je vis un policier aux cheveux gris franchir la porte des urgences.

"Sergent-major Cullen ?" demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

"C'est moi," lui dis-je. Puis je montrai les garçons. "Ce sont les fils de Mme James."

"Salut les garçons," dit l'officier. "Je vous emmène là-bas dans une minute. Votre maman est impatiente de vous voir."

La tension qui émanait des garçons – et de moi, pour être honnête – se relâcha un peu en entendant ces mots. Si Bella parlait encore et demandait à voir ses enfants elle allait probablement bien. Je respirai facilement depuis ce qui me sembla être la durée d'une vie.

"Merci pour ..."

"Ancien de l'armée moi-même," m'interrompit-il. Il me sourit et je me forçai à sourire en retour alors que tout ce que je voulais vraiment c'était le faire avancer pour aller voir Bella. "Elle va bien," dit-il. "Un peu assommée mais le doc vous parlera de ça." Il regarda les garçons. "Les garçons prenez bien soin de votre maman maintenant, m'entendez vous ?"

Un chœur de "Oui monsieur" retentit et nous passâmes tous à travers les portes.

La première chose que j'entendis fut la voix de Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être à l'article de la mort. Donc je pourrai me contenter facilement de perturbée et agacée.

"Donnez-moi juste une minute," grommela-t-elle. Puis elle siffla. "Et visez-vous l'os avec cette aiguille mon pote ? Si oui vous avez touché le gros lot !"

"Ce médicament contre la douleur devrait bientôt faire effet," dit une voix masculine. "Le médecin va venir pour le plâtre."

"Permettez-moi de voir ma famille avant de me torturer avec votre plâtre. Okay?"

"Maintenant Madame..." Une jeune voix masculine essayait de la calmer.

"Ne m'appelez pas Madame," râla-t-elle. "Mon pied me fait un mal de chien et vous me parlez comme si j'étais une grand-mère." Je l'entendis souffler fortement pour accentuer ses propos.

Elle était irritée et énervée. Je n'avais jamais été si heureux d'entendre une femme se plaindre de ma vie. Je m'étais à moitié attendu à la voir pâle et brisée sur une civière, brisée comme la chose délicate qu'elle était. Même si sa voix me rassurait, ma main trembla quand j'ouvris le rideau et elle était là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle regardait un jeune homme vêtu de blanc. J'aurais dû le savoir. Bella peut paraître délicate mais fragile, elle ne l'est pas. Il me jeta un regard de défaite totale et secoua la tête.

"Je reviens," murmura-t-il et s'enfuit.

"Tu te fais déjà des amis ?" demandai-je. Le soulagement m'étourdit, je me sentais si fort lorsque qu'ils m'avaient donné des médicaments contre la douleur une fois que je m'étais cassé quelques côtes pendant un entraînement.

J'entendis les garçons remuer de soulagement derrière moi. Emmett avait même un sourire narquois. De la terreur à l'amusement en trente secondes.

Elle était assise dans le lit, les cheveux en bataille, il y avait une tache de sang sur son chemisier, mais je pensais que c'était sans doute dû à un saignement de nez, je pouvais voir les croûtes de sang sous ses narines. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, rien qui ne ferait fuir les enfants. Ils étaient durs. Une jambe était immobilisée et elle avait un bandage sur le front. Elle avait l'air fragile avec cette nuance de blanc sur sa peau pâle. Je n'aimais pas voir ça.

"Tu savais que les airbags puent littéralement quand ils explosent ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant une grimace. "Ce genre de puanteur qui te donne envie de vomir."

"Vraiment ?" Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Surtout quand tout ce que je voulais faire était de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de nous ne puisse plus respirer.

Lâchant un souffle, elle sembla repousser son irritation. "Mes garçons," dit-elle doucement, et la façon dont elle le dit alors qu'elle me regardait m'incluait dans le lot. Cela me donna une sensation de chaleur.

"Alors … Quand vont-ils te libérer ?" Je me forçai à rester naturel, comme si je n'avais pas été en mode panique intégrale depuis que j'avais entendu la voix de Jake au téléphone. J'étais juste Monsieur Cool … pas de souci ici …. Faire comme si, continuer.

Renfrognée, Bella haussa les épaules. "Ils vont bientôt me plâtrer," dit-elle en pointant son pied comme s'il l'avait personnellement offensé. Elle était ennuyée. Elle voulait sortir de là. "Je me suis cassée quelques os stupides dans mon stupide pied." Bella leva les yeux. "Salauds," murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. J'eus l'impression que Bella n'était pas friande des hôpitaux.

"J'ai entendu," lui dit Jake avec un sourire.

Un chariot à roulettes avec les fournitures pour le plâtre arriva. "Ecoute," dis-je. "ça te dérange si j'emmène les garçons à la cafétéria ?" Je lui jetai un regard aiguisé. La pose du plâtre serait probablement gênante et je ne voulais pas que les garçons la voient souffrir.

Elle fit une grimace vers le chariot et soupira avec résignation. "Ouais ce serait formidable."

Emmett commença à protester et elle le regarda. Jake tira sur mon pantalon." Est-ce qu'ils ont de la crème glacée ?"

Je ris, une fois que Jake avait vu sa mère en forme, sa dent sucrée était de retour en force.

"Nous allons voir ce qu'ils ont," lui promis-je.

Emmett dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim, alors il prit un hamburger, frites et un gâteau au chocolat. J'étais vraiment content qu'il n'ait pas vraiment faim parce que je n'avais pas une quantité illimitée d'argent sur moi. Sam prit un jus de pomme, il était pâle son teint était habituellement bien plus foncé. Il était inquiet …

Seth et Jake prirent chacun de la crème glacée. Celle de Jake était au chocolat. Bien sûr. Quand j'estimai qu'assez de temps était passé, nous retournâmes aux urgences. Un petit homme rond dans un manteau blanc nous attendait quand nous sommes arrivés. Après un moment de panique, j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait être d'une humeur joviale.

_Bon, idiot. On dirait qu'ils ont réussi à plâtrer la jambe et le pied de Bella sans la tuer. Toi par contre tu devras être admis pour une crise cardiaque si tu continues comme ça._

"Je suis le Dr Swardson," dit-il. "Je suis le médecin de Mme James. Elle est prête à y aller, mais je voulais vous donner quelques instructions de dernière minute."

Les garçons étaient restés un pas en arrière quand le médecin me fit signe d'avancer. Je vis qu'Emmett était nerveux, je me tournai vers lui et le regardai dans les yeux. "Emmett, viens par là," lui dis-je. "Le médecin veut parler de la façon de prendre soin de ta mère."

Cela n'avait été qu'une intuition mais mon instinct semblait ne pas s'être trompé. Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage d'Emmett et il courut à mes côtés. J'imaginai qu'il en avait assez des adultes qui l'excluaient des choses qui étaient en réalité ses affaires. Je hochai la tête au médecin pour qu'il continue. "Elle aura besoin de quelqu'un … un _adulte_, pour garder un œil sur elle ce soir."

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel. Je le fis presque aussi. Le ton condescendant du médecin ne lui convenait pas." Ok," lui dis-je. Je regardai Emmett. "Je vais passer la nuit et toi et moi on pourra se relayer pour surveiller maman. Ça te va ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Elle va très probablement dormir toute la nuit mais vous allez devoir vérifier qu'elle n'a pas trop mal et lui donner le médicament contre la douleur que j'aie prescrit. Ce pied va lui faire vraiment mal, en particulier pendant les premiers jours."

"Si elle doit avoir si mal elle ferait peut-être mieux de rester ici," suggérai-je. Maintenant ce mec me rendait nerveux.

"Non, non c'est juste une précaution," dit le médecin. "Et demain après-midi ou le lendemain au plus tard, elle sera sans doute très bien avec de l'ibuprofène. Je lui ai donné une prescription de médicaments seulement parce que je ne connais pas bien sa tolérance à la douleur." Je pouvais deviner qu'elle serait assez élevée, compte tenu qu'elle avait donné naissance à quatre reprises, mais je ne fis pas cette observation.

Il nous remit une liste d'instructions de soins pour le plâtre. Je les glissai dans la poche de mon uniforme avec son ordonnance. Ensuite ils arrivèrent avec Bella dans un fauteuil roulant.

Elle était shootée, planant aussi haut qu'un putain de cerf-volant. Elle me sourit. "Tu as l'air tellement beau dans ton uniforme, si beau …" lança-t-elle haut et fort. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'elle me voyait avec. Puis elle tapota Emmett sur la joue. "Mon petit garçon …"

Emmett leva les yeux à nouveau. "Ca doit être de bons médicaments," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Nous l'emmenâmes vers la voiture et entre Emmett, l'aide-soignant et moi, nous réussîmes à l'installer sur le siège passager.

Elle n'était pas très coopérative et ce fut un peu comme mettre un serpent dans un sac. Elle ne voulait pas rester tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas nous lâcher, elle passait la tête par la portière en nous disant combien elle était heureuse de nous voir prendre aussi bien soin d'elle. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de rire. Ce qui ne m'aidait pas du tout à me concentrer. Heureusement ma bite était encore trop inquiète à son sujet pour devenir dure.

Les garçons s'entassèrent sur la banquette arrière nettement insuffisante. Je les regardai pressés dans le petit espace. Cela me fit penser à ces clowns entassés dans une de ces mini-voitures. Cela n'allait tout simplement pas le faire.

* * *

L'outtake 14 est directement lié à ce chapitre, nous aurons le point de vue de Bella sur tout ça...

_Pauvre Edward qui a eu affaire à un pauvre Jake qui ne sait pas téléphoner, la plupart des gens ne savent pas téléphoner d'ailleurs... misère!_

_Comme d'habitude merci à vous toutes et à bientôt pour la suite directe de ce chapitre_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Bigger They Are **de** LadyExcalibur2010 …**

**Bostondirty **à la traduction et corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

**DOUCE DESTRUCTION**

Je regardai Bella pour lui demander à quelle pharmacie elle allait habituellement, mais je pouvais dire à son expression que c'était inutile. Elle souriait comme une idiote et étudiait ses doigts. Médicaments efficaces en effet. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur et sourit à Emmett. "Euh… ta mère plane un peu." Il se mit à rire et hocha la tête. "Sais-tu à quelle pharmacie elle va habituellement ?" Je pensais qu'ils auraient son dossier.

Heureusement Emmett le savait et j'y déposai l'ordonnance. Ils me dirent que ce serait prêt dans une heure. Cela me donnait assez de temps pour installer Bella et ensuite revenir les chercher. Emmett pourrait garder un œil sur elle pendant que je n'étais pas là. Ce qui me rappela… Je devais appeler mon commandant et lui expliquer que j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de mes congés la semaine prochaine.

Heureusement il était père de famille aussi, il pourrait comprendre.

Attends. **Aussi** ? Cela sonnait … eh bien, vraiment, vraiment bien. Ce qui était foutrement effrayant.

Au moment où je commençais à paniquer, Bella ronfla. Fort. Les garçons se mirent à rire et c'était vraiment bien. Cela dissipa également les dernières traces de tension qui subsistaient depuis qu'ils avaient été informés de l'accident de Bella.

J'attrapai les clés de Bella dans le sac que l'infirmière m'avait remis et les jetai à Emmett. "Peux-tu aller ouvrir la porte?"

Je regardai Sam. Je savais que le soldats avaient moins de temps pour s'inquiéter si vous les gardiez occupés. Ces garçons avaient besoin que leur esprit soit occupé avec quelque chose qu'ils pourraient faire.

"Sam, peux-tu aller préparer le lit de ta maman?" Il hocha la tête et sauta sur Seth, lui donnant un coup de genou dans les boules en passant. Je grimaçai pour lui. Seth prit juste une profonde inspiration et couvrit ses biens. "Je suis désolé, Seth."

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Jake me regarda, apparemment peu soucieux que son frère soit en difficulté. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire M. Edward ?"

"Sais-tu où ta maman range les bouteilles d'eau?" demandai-je. Il hocha la tête avec impatience. "Très bien va en chercher une, puis monte la à l'étage dans sa chambre. A-t-elle une petite table de chevet près de son lit ?" Un autre hochement. "Ensuite pose la juste sur la table. Ok?"

"Ok !" hurla-t-il en se glissant hors de la voiture. Je jetai un regard à Seth. "Tu vas survivre ?"

Seth hocha la tête par à coups et rampa ensuite prudemment hors de la voiture. Il boitilla vers la maison et je grimaçai. Mes propres boules commençaient à avoir mal en solidarité. Je contournai la voiture et ouvris la porte passager.

Bella était toujours dans les vap', la bouche ouverte. Il y avait un petit filet de bave au coin de sa bouche. Je souris, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas si je prenais une photo d'elle avec mon téléphone mais je fus fortement tenté. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'affaissa contre moi. Son absence de réaction me rendit nerveux. Je devinais qu'elle avait une tolérance assez élevée à la douleur mais pas beaucoup au _médicament_ contre la douleur.

Je l'attrapai de façon plus sûre et la portai à travers la porte ouverte. Je fis mon chemin dans l'escalier et je trouvai sa chambre en entendant les garçons se disputer pour savoir à quel point le lit devait être défait. Je l'inclinai pour lui faire passer la porte sans qu'elle se cogne la tête. "C'est très bien les garçons," leur assurai-je en la posant sur le lit. J'enlevai sa chaussure - l'autre était dans un sac en plastique blanc de l'hôpital. Puis je la recouvris de la couette parce que je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise pour lui enlever tous ses vêtements un à un, et surtout pas avec huit yeux curieux posés sur nous.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir un public la première fois où je déboutonnerai son chemisier et ferait glisser son pantalon de ses hanches – en particulier ses fils.

"Euh …" Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. "Je vais voir si les médicaments de votre maman sont prêts." Je regardai Emmett. "Tu resterais avec elle ?"

"Oui bien sûr," répondit-il et il s'installa dans le fauteuil où j'imaginai Bella en train de lire. Pour la première fois je jetai un bon coup d'œil dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas ouvertement féminin et je devinai que des décennies à vivre avec seulement des hommes en était la raison. Elle était en différents tons de vert, vert mousse doux, des touches de vert forêt plus audacieux et un vert pâle brillant, presque blanc.

C'était simple et accueillant.

Je regardai une fois de plus vers Bella. Elle renifla et roula sur le côté, grimaçant quand elle bougea son pied cassé.

C'est bien ma chance… J'étais enfin dans la chambre de Bella et elle était inconsciente. Et son fils me regardait avec un petit sourire sur son visage comme s'il savait ce que je pensais.

Pas moyen d'avoir un peu de répit.

* * *

J'arrivai à la maison avec les médicaments de Bella en main. J'avais été surpris lorsque le pharmacien m'avait demandé si je voulais prendre une _autre_ prescription pour Mme James. Tiraillé entre le fait de ne pas vouloir envahir la vie privée de Bella et me rendre compte qu'elle ne serait pas à même de venir les chercher pendant un certain temps, j'acceptai. Après tout ce pouvait être un médicament dont elle avait besoin maintenant.

Lorsque le pharmacien me tendit le sac en plastique transparent avec les médicaments à l'intérieur, je souris. C'était du contentement peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai la chance de sourire encore plus pour ça.

Bella était sous pilule contraceptive. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'étiquette, ma propre curiosité m'étonna aussi et j'ai vis qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ordonnance et qu'il y en avait pour un an.

Eh bien, bien, bien.

* * *

Bella était agitée quand je suis rentré. Je l'ai soulevée un peu tandis qu'Emmett m'aidait à lui faire prendre son cachet anti-douleur. Il lui tendit la bouteille d'eau et à nous deux, nous réussîmes à l'amadouer pour le lui faire avaler. Elle se rendormit environ deux secondes après que je l'aie reposée sur l'oreiller.

Je la réinstallai et fis signe à Emmett pour que nous puissions parler dans le couloir. Je sortis mon portefeuille et lui remis un peu d'argent que j'avais retiré au distributeur à côté de la pharmacie. "Pourquoi vous ne commanderiez pas des pizzas ?" suggérai-je. "Choisissez ce que vous aimez avec tes frères."

Il hocha la tête.

"Je vais m'asseoir avec ta mère pendant quelques minutes, mais dites-moi le quand la pizza est là et je descendrai manger avec vous les gars."

"D'accord."

Je le regardai dévaler l'escalier, en faisant encore ce bruit de troupeau d'éléphants affolés. Puis, je retournai dans la chambre de Bella. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et la regardai dormir. Elle murmura et marmonna un peu, rien à quoi je ne puisse donner un sens, tant elle se blottit plus profondément sous les couvertures. Je me demandai si elle avait froid. Je me levai et cherchai une couverture. Il y en avait une dans son placard dans le couloir. L'intérieur du placard était un pur chaos. Je me demandai comment elle pouvait trouver quelque chose. A côté de la couverture, il y avait plusieurs boites de photos. L'envie de les regarder était presque irrésistible. J'avais vu des photos de famille sur les murs, mais je sentais que c'était comme s'il y avait une certaine clé dans ces boites pour comprendre l'intérieur de Bella, des photos inédites.

Je résistai à cette envie et couvris sa forme recroquevillée avec la couverture et repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Je repris ma place dans le fauteuil, en écoutant les bruits des garçons en bas. Ils étaient bruyants, comme toujours. Bella ne sembla pas être dérangée par le bruit. Je devinai qu'elle était habituée à ça.

Je me suis assis là et ai juste écouté. Le bruit de sa respiration, le bruissement des draps quand elle a bougé dans le lit, enfin réchauffée, son gémissement doux à cause de son pied sûrement douloureux. J'ai écouté les sons de la voix des garçons, leur taquineries et railleries mutuelles, les bruits de leurs grands pieds dans l'escalier, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, en avant en arrière. Combien de fois par jour montaient-ils et descendaient-ils cet escalier? J'entendais la télévision. Ils regardaient quelque chose avec beaucoup d'explosions.

En fermant les yeux, j'ai laissé la symphonie des sons de la famille m'inonder. J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là que c'était ce que je voulais. Il y a dix ans peut-être, même cinq ans, ce désir m'aurait déconcerté et terrifié. Bella avait raison quand elle disait que c'était _beaucoup_. Mais j'en étais là, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si ce n'était pas beaucoup, ce ne serait pas Bella. Elle serait une autre personne sans tous ses bagages. Honnêtement, le bagage faisait entièrement partie de ce qui m'attirait en elle à présent.

Il y avait quelque chose de libérateur à admettre cela. C'était fou, ça n'avait pas de sens. Tout ce que je voulais se trouvait juste ici dans cette maison bien que jusqu'à présent j'ignorai que je le voulais. Je voulais le chaos et le bruit, je voulais sortir du rôle étroit que je m'étais assigné dans la vie. Bella et les garçons avaient ébranlé mes certitudes et avaient commencé à construire quelque chose de nouveau sur ces décombres.

Une destruction n'avait jamais été aussi douce.

* * *

La pizza était délicieuse. Emmett réussit à en manger sept parts à lui tout seul. C'était comme si le hamburger, les frites et le gâteau de l'hôpital n'avaient jamais existé. Après le diner, Emmett et moi sommes remontés pour voir Bella mais elle dormait paisiblement – sans ronflement.

"Je vais aller chercher des vêtements et des trucs chez moi," dis-je à Emmett. "Je serai de retour dans environ une heure."

Il hocha la tête et me dit qu'il allait surveiller sa mère pendant que j'étais parti. Je savais qu'il le ferait. Je pris une douche rapide, même pas besoin de me caresser puisque la vue de Bella avec ce bandage sur sa tête, sa jambe dans le plâtre avait, au moins temporairement, banni ma quasi-perpétuelle dureté. Je n'étais pas sûr si je devais en être soulagé ou pas.

Je passai un coup de fil à Jasper pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il le savait déjà.

Apparemment Emmett et Rosalie avaient déjà parlé. Alors Je revins vite chez Bella. Jake était là pour ouvrir la porte, pas besoin de frapper avec Jake dans les parages.

Les autres garçons étaient dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Je hochai la tête vers eux quand je montai les escaliers. Bella dormait encore, vautrée son pied à l'extérieur du lit. Je suppose qu'elle avait eu chaud à un certain moment. J'enlevai la couverture, la pliai et la remis dans le placard. J'ignorai les boites à photos.

Quand je redescendis, je vis que les garçons regardaient des vieux films de famille sur un ancien magnétoscope. Je n'en n'avais pas vu depuis quelques années.

Je regardai l'écran et il y avait Bella. Elle était enceinte, comme vraiment enceinte. En la voyant se pencher, lentement avec précaution, pour embrasser ce qui devait être Emmett aux environs de deux ans, j'ai pensé que c'était donc Seth à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle sourit à la caméra. "Ok, Mac !" cria-t-elle. "Assez, c'est assez !"

Il y eut un boum, un grand éclat de rire derrière la caméra. Mac. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix. L'angle de la caméra changea rapidement et il y avait Mac, son grand visage de profil à l'écran. "Ma belle petite femme pense qu'elle est grosse," nous dit-il en roulant des yeux. C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Elle était forte et grave, exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"_Je suis grosse_ ! Et c'est de ta faute !" entendis-je Bella crier en arrière-plan.

Mac sourit. "Oui ça l'est." Il tortillait ses sourcils et je ris parce que j'avais vu Emmett faire exactement la même chose. Les garçons se tournèrent vers moi de la culpabilité sur leurs visages, comme s'ils venaient juste de réaliser ce qu'ils regardaient. Emmett prit la télécommande pour éteindre. "Non laisse," lui dis-je tranquillement. Les garçons avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. L'anniversaire de la mort de leur père, l'accident de Bella, mon arrivée dans leur vie. Etait-ce si étrange qu'ils aient besoin de renouer avec Mac ? C'est à ce moment que j'aie réalisé que je pouvais soit lutter contre ce lien ou je pouvais faire avec. Je devais choisir.

Je m'assis, me faisant une place entre Jake et Seth. Jake appuya sa petite tête contremon torse et soupira. Il était fatigué, cela avait été une journée éprouvante.

Nous ne parlâmes pas de ce que nous regardions. Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous avons juste partagé le moment.

* * *

Après avoir regardé près de deux heures de films de famille, je dis à Emmett que j'allais voir ce que faisait sa mère. Nous y étions allés à tour de rôle toutes les heures. Elle était toujours endormie donc nous l'avons laissée tranquille.

Cette fois cependant, elle était réveillée, assise dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Je me sentis comme un con, j'avais oublié qu'elle se réveillerait dans une pièce obscure. Rapidement, j'allumai la lumière de la salle de bain. Cela jeta des rayons d'or sur son lit vert et fit scintiller ses yeux sombres. Même pâle et fatiguée et ses yeux se fermant à cause des médicaments contre la douleur, elle était belle.

"Edward ?" demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête vers moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu … ?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit. La première fois que je m'asseyais là. Mes mains étaient incapables de résister à la tentation de caresser les draps qui avaient été enveloppés autour d'elle. Ils étaient doux et sentaient vaguement la lessive. "Je t'ai ramenée chez toi," lui rappelai-je. "Les garçons sont en bas. Ils ont mangé et prennent leur douche maintenant."

"Oh …"

Je regardai l'heure près de son lit. "As-tu besoin d'un autre comprimé pour la douleur ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. "Non pas vraiment." Bella passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Ils me font me sentir abrutie," soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. "Je n'aime pas ça."

"Ouais, eh bien c'était plutôt mignon," lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi puis baissa les yeux vers son chemisier en piteux état. "Euh ouais…" marmonnai-je. "Je ne voulais pas euh…" J'ai haussé les épaules. "Eh bien tu sais."

"Tu ne voulais pas me voir nue ?" me taquina-t-elle.

Je croisai son regard et lui fis un sourire méchant. "Oh très certainement, mais je veux que tu sois pleinement consciente et éveillée pour profiter de l'expérience commune." _Faites ce que vous voulez de cela Bella James…_

Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. "Tu n'es pas fair-play." Puis elle se décala mal à l'aise et je pouvais deviner quel était son problème.

"Veux-tu que je te prenne des vêtements plus confortables et que je t'aide pour aller à la salle de bain ?"

"Je peux très bien arriver à la salle de bain, je te remercie," dit-elle avec indignation. "Je dois t'informer que je ne suis pas une amatrice quand il s'agit de me déplacer avec un plâtre."

"Un petit peu maladroite c'est ça ?" taquinai-je.

"Je l'étais," admit-elle. "Mais je suis trop grande à présent, 'ma phase gauche' - comme ma mère aime l'appeler - est terminée."

"J'ai souvent entendu dire que c'est souvent ce qu'il se passait chez les cygnes." Bon je la taquinai sur son nom de jeune fille. Bella Swan ? Vraiment ? A quoi pensaient ses parents ? Beau cygne ? Cela était tout simplement un appel à la moquerie pour les autres enfants... Heureusement elle avait l'apparence et la grâce pour porter ce nom sinon cela aurait pu être une blague cruelle.

"Aide-moi juste à sortir de ce lit et je m'occuperai du reste," ordonna-t-elle.

"Oui madame."

Elle mit sa main dans la mienne et tira légèrement. Le mouvement l'amena juste devant moi, ses lèvres terriblement proches. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, léchant ses lèvres. Ma bite s'était apparemment remise de sa frayeur et se réveilla, intéressée. "Je tiens à te remercier," dit-elle. Sa voix était douce et soufflée, et je me demandai comment elle serait si j'étais enfoui à l'intérieur d'elle.

"De quoi ?" Je ne pouvais pas penser. Ma queue battait, douloureuse et lourde dans mon pantalon.

"Pour m'avoir amené les garçons, pour m'avoir ramenée à la maison… pour avoir pris soin de moi," murmura Bella.

"J'aime prendre soin de toi," lui avouai-je doucement. Lentement j'ai baissé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'ai entendu pousser un soupir frémissant et sa bouche s'est ouverte pour moi. Se serrant contre moi elle gémit et je réalisai soudain que j'étais dans la chambre de Bella, ma jambe sur son lit et qu'elle était en train de m'embrasser comme si elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Et il y avait quatre garçons dans la maison avec nous. J'étouffai un gémissement de protestation en sachant ce que je devais faire.

Je m'éloignai. "Va te changer," dis-je. En entendant ma voix on aurait dit que j'avais fumé trois paquets de cigarettes par jour pendant une vingtaine d'années. Je me raclai la gorge." Je vais aller surveiller les garçons."

Elle hocha la tête. "Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?" Est-ce de la déception que j'entendis dans sa voix ?

Je souris et secouai la tête. "Désolé, tu es coincée avec moi pour quelques jours," lui dis-je. "Tu n'as plus de voiture et tu as une jambe dans le plâtre de toute façon. Le médecin veut te voir dans quelques jours pour examiner ton pied."

Bella s'arrêta un instant puis sourit. "Ça va être amusant de t'avoir ici," dit-elle doucement puis elle sautilla jusqu'à la salle de bain, attrapant ses vêtements sur la commode en chemin.

En la voyant disparaître dans la salle de bain, je me promis de ne _rien_ faire qui pourrait foutre tout ça en l'air.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Bigger They Are **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

**Ce chapitre est inédit sur FF **(ainsi que tous ceux qui vont suivre)

Traduit par** bostondirty **corrigé par mes soins…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

**ATTENTES ET REALITE**

J'avais merdé.

En regardant en arrière, c'était inévitable. Je veux dire, je suis un _mec_. C'est ce que nous faisons. Chacun d'entre nous. Finalement. Je pense que les femmes attendent, en quelque sorte, cette première fois où on va foirer, afin de voir dans quoi elles se sont vraiment embarquées. Elles veulent voir comment nous nous en sortons dans ce cas de ratage inévitable. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Elles aiment nous pousser le plus loin possible et nous, nous voulons juste repousser ça aussi longtemps qu'humainement possible. Mais le plus souvent, elles découvrent notre côté imbécile très tôt.

Exemple...

Le lendemain matin, j'eus un aperçu que peut-être, juste _peut-être_, Bella ne serait pas une très bonne patiente. Je pouvais le comprendre, je détestais être malade ou blessé moi-même et en général je rendais tout le monde autour de moi aussi misérable que je l'étais. Je le savais parce que ma mère m'avait informé de ce défaut de caractère… plus d'une fois. Même après avoir quitté la maison, je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux, mais heureusement, ce genre de comportement est en quelque sorte prévu quand vous êtes dans l'armée. Vous n'êtes pas _censé_ aimer être malade ou cajolé ou choyé ou pris en charge. Sauf si vous êtes chez vous et que vous avez une jolie femme pour répondre à tous vos besoins et désirs. Là c'est normal.

Donc, je m'attendais à ce que Bella soit grincheuse et boudeuse, avec une touche de sarcasme en plus, juste pour que ce soit plus drôle.

Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que la tolérance de Bella à sa demi-invalidité soit si scandaleusement faible. Je pensais que mes attentes étaient assez réalistes. Je me trompais même en pensant que parce qu'elle était une _femme_, elle aurait profité d'un peu de repos avant de se jeter de nouveau dans la dure réalité des choses. Je veux dire cette mère célibataire travailleuse n'apprécierait-elle pas un peu de vacances ?

Ma mère m'aurait arraché la tête si j'avais dit ça à haute voix. Heureusement pour mon cul et mes gonades - j'étais sûr que Bella me donnerait un coup de pied dans les deux si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées - je n'avais pas osé donner cet avis à voix haute. Mais c'était juste là, envahissant mon esprit. Comme un poison. Ma mère aurait appelé cela un empoisonnement à la testostérone.

Je m'étais vu prendre soin de Bella, lui apporter quelque chose à manger, peut-être rester assis dans son fauteuil après avoir regonflé ses oreillers et nous discuterions de livres, de musique et des garçons. Ce serait relaxant et agréable et nous nous installerions dans une routine confortable. Je préparerai des repas spéciaux et la tenterai avec, ou commanderai si mes compétences culinaires limitées avaient échoué, tout en gardant sa maison dans un ordre parfait et les garçons entièrement satisfaits de la façon dont je m'occupais d'eux...

C'était ce à quoi je _m'attendais_. Et puis il y eut la _réalité_. J'avais confondu l'un avec l'autre. J'avais imaginé bêtement que ce serait simple parce que j'avais imaginé que les choses serait d'une certaine façon et que c'est ainsi qu'elles devraient être.

Je découvris rapidement que je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de qui était Bella James _en réalité_. Mon désir avait complètement embrumé mon cerveau qui avait commodément oublié que cette femme avait survécu à la perte d'un mari qu'elle aimait beaucoup et faisait un travail très réussi auprès de quatre garçons turbulents, sans aucune aide du tout.

Bella me le rappela. Et parce qu'elle était bien habituée à l'esprit masculin, elle ne le fit pas de façon subtile La subtilité est perdue pour quiconque possède un pénis et des testicules. Nous aimons les choses simples et claires tout comme nous. C'est la théorie de ma mère de toute façon. Je sais cela parce qu'elle a partagé son opinion avec mon frère et moi – et même mon père – à de nombreuses reprises et surtout lorsque nous ne voulions pas qu'elle le fasse.

J'avais dormi sur le canapé la nuit d'avant. J'avais mis mon téléphone sur alarme, déterminé à me lever tôt pour préparer son petit-déjeuner et le lui servir au lit. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire. J'avais même tenu compte de la dent sucrée de Jake, j'allais faire quelque chose qui nécessiterait du sirop. Il fallait que j'en profite tant que je pouvais. J'ai pensé qu'il faudrait longtemps avant que j'aie la chance de la choyer à nouveau et j'avais l'intention d'en profiter pleinement.

Alors imaginez ma surprise quand mon réveil a sonné et que je me suis réveillé.

Avec l'odeur du bacon.

C'est. Quoi. Ce. Bordel ?

Jake ne pouvait pas utiliser le gaz sans la surveillance d'un adulte, de sorte que cela ne laissait que trois options possible pour le chef en question. Emmett préférait sentir la nourriture que la cuisiner, Seth n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour la cuisine et Sam … eh bien il pourrait se lever et cuisiner mais il détestait se réveiller tôt. Alors qui était-ce ?

Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça puisse être Bella. Elle devait _bien sûr_ être à l'étage, attendant patiemment que je la descende. Elle serait assez impressionnée par ma force et mes manières courtoises, et je pourrais la tenir dans mes bras. J'avais même pensé que j'aurai une chance d'avoir quelques baisers. Je pourrais même sentir ses seins contre moi, je l'espérais, avant qu'elle mette un soutien-gorge. Ma queue approuva cette perspective.

Gagnant-gagnant, autant que je pouvais le voir.

C'était ce à quoi je m'attendais.

La réalité fut que lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine Bella était là, maladroitement debout devant le gaz, marmonnant dans sa barbe. A la fois horrifié et amusé, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait inséré le long manche d'une cuillère en bois dans son plâtre. "Putain de démangeaisons …" l'entendis-je geindre.

"Que fais-tu ?" demandai-je.

Elle sursauta en criant. "Merde !" dit-elle en essayant de remettre la poêle qu'elle avait déplacée en sursautant. "Ne me fais pas peur comme ça." Elle fronça les sourcils comme si c'était moi qui avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Et tous mes plans s'écroulèrent.

"Que fais-tu Isabella James ?" Sans m'en rendre compte, j'utilisai le ton que je prends parfois avec les soldats quand je les surprends en train de faire quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas faire. Ce fut mon erreur numéro un et j'étais sur le point de prouver que je ne savais pas m'arrêter.

Elle plissa les yeux. "Excuse-moi ?" Et posa une main sur sa hanche. Si j'avais été malin mon cerveau aurait crié. "ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! Danger juste devant !" Mais j'étais encore ensommeillé et surpris de la voir là, embrouillé par mes attentes. C'était ce à quoi je m'attendais et j'y restai englué.

Je me précipitai vers elle et attrapai la spatule de sa main. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Et comment as-tu descendu l'escalier sans aucune aide ? Tu essayes de te _tuer_ en descendant toute seule?"

Je stoppai net mes questions sans écouter ou voir si elle me répondait. J'étais tellement occupé à m'agiter autour d'elle que je ne remarquai pas ses répliques non-verbales, qui étaient tout sauf subtiles.

Erreur numéro _deux_.

Pour ma défense, c'était l'échec de mes espérances de la choyer et de la gâter qui me fit me comporter comme un imbécile. Je m'étais attendu à un autre comportement de sa part au lieu de la regarder courir comme une folle en prenant soin de tout le monde autour d'elle.

Mes intentions étaient bonnes.

Ma façon de faire merdique.

Attentes.

Réalité.

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux avec exaspération. "Vraiment Bella, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais attendu que quelqu'un puisse t'aider à descendre l'escalier. Tu aurais pu tomber et te tuer !" Je pouvais facilement imaginer la chute dans l'escalier, l'atterrissage en bas, le cou brisé ...

Bon parfois mon imagination est un peu trop vive.

Mais ce fut apparemment mon quota d'erreurs. Trois était apparemment la limite.

Elle reprit la spatule dans ma main et me frappa légèrement le torse avec. Ça m'a un peu piqué puisque je ne portais pas de chemise. Je me frottai et fronçai les sourcils vers elle. "C'était pour quoi ça ?"

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se calme. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'excuse. Je m'attendais à être remercié de me préoccuper tant d'elle.

Apparemment j'avais besoin de modifier mes attentes.

Encore une fois, il y avait un large fossé entre les attentes et la réalité.

Bella fit un pas disgracieux en avant. "Ecoute, _Homme des cavernes_…» Je tressaillis sous son regard. Ce fut la réalité en technicolor. "Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'un plâtre de marche, ce qui signifie, donc, par définition qu'il est fait pour être utilisé pour la marche ! Deuxièmement je suis une femme adulte. Si je ne pensais pas pouvoir descendre l'escalier dans ma _propre maison_, j'aurais attendu que quelqu'un m'aide. Je ne suis pas stupide, je me rends compte que j'ai quatre enfants qui dépendent de moi. Je suis tout ce qu'ils ont, Edward, donc ne pense pas qu'ils quittent une seule seconde mes pensées, jamais."

Un autre coup sur mon torse. Ses doigts étaient pointus. J'essayai de ne pas broncher parce que je suis un homme. Aïe. Je tressaillis tout de même. "J'ai vécu près de trente-sept ans et j'ai réussi à ne pas me causer de blesser définitivement. Je m'habille, travaille à plein temps et paie mes factures. Je peux remballer toute une maison en deux jours et déballer en un. J'ai conduit un van à travers le pays avec un nouveau-né qui pleurait et un enfant de deux ans. Tout. Cela. Par. Moi-même." Une piqûre de plus avec son doigt pointu. J'allais avoir un bleu si elle n'arrêtait pas cette merde.

"J'ai même réussi à élever quatre enfants qui ressemblent à des êtres humains civilisés. Donc, je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas me parler comme si j'étais une _enfant_." Son doigt me piquait encore le torse. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle piquait exactement au même endroit. C'était comme si je portais une putain de cible. "Compris ?"

Je ne pus rien faire à part un faible signe de la tête.

Elle me rendit la spatule. "Et puisque tu es si foutrement convaincu que je suis faible, tu peux continuer le petit-déjeuner que je faisais pour te remercier de ce que tu avais fait hier." Elle leva les yeux vers moi. "Pendant ce temps, je vais prendre une douche." Le visage de Bella se renfrogna. "J'espère juste que je ne me noierai pas accidentellement." Elle s'éloigna, son plâtre cognant le sol à chaque pas.

Je vis que Jake s'était levé, clignant des yeux vers sa mère. Quand nous entendîmes son piétinement dans l'escalier, Jake me regarda et secoua la tête avec pitié.

"Ne dis rien," murmurai-je.

Il roula des yeux. Il n'eut rien à dire.

Je le savais.

J'avais merdé.

* * *

J'avais été bien puni alors que je finissais le petit-déjeuner. Jake eut pitié de moi et ne dit pas un mot. Il mangea même ses œufs sans mettre de sirop d'érable dessus. C'était difficile pour lui, je pouvais le dire. Vaillamment il plongea sa fourchette dedans, je le vis piquer un peu de gelée de raisin dans le pot avec une cuillère. J'eus l'idée qu'une telle activité n'était pas exactement saine, mais je ne trouvai rien en moi-même pour l'en empêcher.

Il lèche. Je boude.

La matinée était nulle.

Puis Emmett et Seth entrèrent. Je pense qu'Emmett avait grandi pendant la nuit. Je commençais à croire à ces choses au sujet des hormones de croissance dans la viande et le lait qui font grandir les enfants plus que leur parents. Dieu aidez-moi si Emmett finit plus grand que Mac. A ce rythme cela arriverait dans environ … Oh, trois semaines.

Les yeux d'Emmett passèrent de Jake à moi et inversement. Apparemment, ils avaient une sorte de code entre frères dont je n'étais pas au courant, parce qu'Emmett grogna tandis qu'il préparait son assiette. "Vous l'avez énervée hein?"

Je regardai Jake. _Traître_.

Il haussa les épaules. Bon alors il était avant tout pour ses frères. J'ai compris. J'ai vu comment c'était. J'allai couper l'approvisionnement du gosse pour les sucreries. Ses yeux de chiot ne fonctionneraient plus avec _moi_.

Jake ne semblait pas inquiet.

"Je pensais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû descendre les escaliers toute seule," m'expliquai-je. "Je ne pensais qu'à son bien."

Emmett secoua la tête. Ainsi que Seth. Jake rejoignit le mouvement et poussa un soupir de pitié. Je soufflai. "Je vais aller me doucher. Dites à Sam qu'il reste à manger dans le micro-onde."

Quand je sortis de la cuisine il y eut un moment de silence, puis les trois garçons commencèrent à rire. De moi.

Vie. De. Merde.

* * *

J'étais totalement abattu. Je criai aux garçons que je rentrais chez moi pour prendre des vêtements propres et vérifier certaines choses. Quelles sont les **choses** que tu as vérifier à Cullen? Vérification pour voir si tu retrouves tes testicules après que Bella te les aies enlevés ?

J'alternai entre l'énervement et le regret de m'être enfui chez moi.

_Vraiment pourquoi a-t-__**elle**__ eu besoin de s'énerver autant? Tu étais juste inquiet à son sujet !_

_**Oui, trou du cul, mais tu l'as traitée comme si elle était une enfant. Elle est adulte ! Un fait que ta bite apprécie apparemment et si tu as le moindre espoir de la connaitre intimement tu ferais mieux de te redresser ! Tu as foiré Cullen. Avoue-le. Tu as foiré magistralement.**_

Elle aurait au moins pu se rendre compte que je me préoccupais d'elle.

_**D'accord, mais tu ne penses pas qu'elle est habituée à faire ces choses elle-même ? Peut-être que tu devrais assouplir ton côté "protecteur" débile dans son ensemble. Ces choses prennent du temps. Offrir de finir le petit-déjeuner alors qu'elle se serait assise dans la cuisine pour parler avec toi, t'aurait davantage aidé à passer le cap, idiot**_.

_Elle n'avait pas à me frapper avec la spatule._ Même moi je reconnaissais que j'étais un pleurnicheur, intérieurement du moins.

**C'était seulement un petit coup, gros douillet. Par ailleurs, il semblerait qu'il a fallu qu'elle te frappe pour obtenir ton attention.**

_Un peu de reconnaissance aurait pu être apprécié._

**Quoi ? Aaah, petit Eddy veut sa maman pour un câlin et lui dire qu'il était un bon garçon ?**

Je soupirai parce que même mes voix intérieures étaient sarcastiques et en désaccord.

Je n'avais plus envie de partir de chez moi. J'étais assez honnête pour admettre que j'étais inquiet de revoir Bella. A quel point était-elle en colère ? A quel point avais-je merdé? Est-ce que les garçons me détestaient de l'avoir énervée ?

Et depuis quand étais-je devenu une grosse poule mouillée pour un petit désaccord ?

Une partie de moi se rendit compte que c'était tout naturel que Bella et moi ayons des divergences d'opinion. Ça faisait partie de la vie dans une relation. Je réalisai aussi que nous ne pouvions pas ne pas avoir de disputes parce que j'avais peur que ses fils me détestent. C'était à la fois irréaliste et stupide. Je savais par Emmett et aussi par Bella qu'elle et Mac avaient eu leur quota de disputes. Ils étaient mariés, c'était donc inévitable. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait penser qu'elle et moi ne serions pas en désaccord ? J'ai alors réalisé que je marchais sur des œufs en attendant de voir la suite. Entrer dans la peau d'un homme mort, pour ainsi dire, se révèle être un peu … difficile.

Carrément maladroit, parfois aussi.

Si Bella et moi devions avoir une vraie relation il était inévitable que A) nous discuterions et B) Les garçons seraient au courant de cela. Evidemment, cela ne signifiait pas que nous devions nous disputer devant eux, mais il était naïf de penser qu'ils ne s'apercevraient pas que Bella et moi n'étions pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Comme je l'ai dit, ils n'étaient pas stupides.

Je savais que mes parents s'aimaient – le genre d'amour profond qui devient juste plus fort au fil des décennies. Mais je savais aussi qu'ils étaient à la fois têtus et opiniâtres, ce qui avait conduit à plus d'un combat. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir du nombre de fois où j'avais vu ma mère relever le menton et partir loin de mon père alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose du genre "Foutrement têtue" dans sa barbe.

Invariablement, quelques heures plus tard ils se câlineraient, nous embarrassant Masen et moi. Une fois que nous fûmes assez vieux, nous sûmes exactement ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils disparaissaient dans leur chambre pour une "sieste" après une dispute. Pendant longtemps, nous avons juste pensé que la dispute les fatiguait...

Donc… si je voulais avoir ce type de relation réelle avec Bella, je devais reconnaitre cela pour ce que c'était – le tout premier désaccord parmi de nombreux autres à venir. Je pouvais me recroqueviller et faire le mort, et à peu près juste lui laisser savoir que je ne discuterais pas tout ce qu'elle disait parce que j'étais une froussard. Ou… Je pourrais être moi et lui dire que je ne cherchais qu'à aider et que si elle ne pouvait pas accepter mes efforts, maladroits ou comme ils sont, alors c'était son problème.

Ou je pourrais lui dire que je ne cherchais qu'à aider et qu'elle devrait être plus compréhensive et reconnaissante. Et puis lui demander pardon.

Ouais je partais avec cette option.

Je suis un con. Je ne suis pas stupide.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant pourrait s'intituler _"Monsieur l'obsédé du contrôle_" **

**où discussion rimera avec réconciliation et autres événements ...**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu, commenté, mis en alerte ou en favori**

**Bon dimanche!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

Traduit par** bostondirty **corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

**M. le Tyran**

Avant de retourner chez Bella, j'avais décidé de montrer mes bonnes intentions et avais appelé un ancien copain de l'armée. Je lui dis ce que je voulais, combien j'étais en mesure de payer et dans combien de temps j'en avais besoin. Après une recherche de dix minutes sur l'ordinateur il sembla trouver une solution parfaite à mon dilemme. J'avais confiance en lui, nous avions servi ensemble en Afghanistan. Il me dit qu'il pouvait l'avoir le mardi et je savais qu'il ferait tout pour ça. Bon je voulais faire en sorte d'offrir mes efforts à Bella et lui montrer que j'allais être sérieux faire ce travail. ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non ?

Je conduisis jusque chez Bella en devenant plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai. Je pris une profonde inspiration en sortant de la voiture, ayant besoin d'un moment pour me calmer, c'était embarrassant en soi. Ensuite je frappai à la porte m'attendant à voir l'un des garçons. Probablement Jake qui m'aurait vu me garer dans l'allée et en aurait informé sa mère avec un empressement admirable. Ce qui lui aurait donné le temps de verrouiller la porte si elle en avait envie.

_Attentes_, souviens-toi ?

Au lieu de cela, elle était là, les bras croisés sur ses seins délicieux — _concentre-toi Cullen !_ — son expression située quelque part entre l'énervement et l'inquiétude.

Attends.

Je reconnus cette expression. Je l'avais vue dans le miroir chez moi. Je respirai profondément. Très bien. Alors peut-être était-elle dans le même état que moi. C'était… bien. Pas vrai ? Si nous étions tous les deux ébranlés par ces mêmes sentiments, ça pouvait vouloir dire que.. peut-être, je n'avais pas foutu les choses complètement en l'air — comment m'avait-elle appelé ? Oh ouais, _Homme des cavernes_. La peur m'avait poussé au-delà des limites que j'avais précédemment établies, la colère l'avait encouragée. Nous n'avions ni tort ni raison. Nous étions humain. Nous nous étions disputés. C'était arrivé. Avoir une relation signifie avoir des discussions et des désaccords.

Bon alors maintenant nous étions confrontés à la réalité.

La réalité était un coup de poing dans les dents. La réalité c'est nul.

Et la réalité n'est pas toujours confortable, ni toujours claire et heureuse avec des arcs-en-ciel et des nuages moelleux en forme de lapin. Elle n'est pas toujours très polie et avec une voix douce. Parfois, l'enfer _la plupart du temps_, la vie est un désordre chaotique et une emmerdeuse.

Cela ne signifie pas que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Parce que je ne veux pas d'un rêve romantique avec Bella. Je veux la réalité, la bonne, la mauvaise et la désagréable. Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque. J'ai vu la salle de bain des garçons la nuit dernière et son état épouvantable. Et si cela ne me fait pas peur, alors rien ne le fera.

A présent, elle me regardait fixement, à moitié dans le défi et à moitié dans l'excuse. En quelque sorte j'aime les deux à la fois. La façon dont elle me regardait était sincère. Bella ne cachait pas ses sentiments, elle donnait tout, tout simplement. Elle voulait la même chose que moi. Pas de jeux. Bordel j'en avais assez de jouer. Je voulais qu'elle s'offre simplement comme elle était. Bella James.

J'hésitai à faire quelques pas vers elle.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant d'aller plus loin," me dit-elle en guise de salutation.

Oh merde. ça y était. Elle allait me jeter. Je m'étais rendu compte trop tard qu'elle était exactement ce que je voulais.

"Quoi ?" me forçai-je à dire en m'armant de courage.

"Je ne pense plus que tu sois parfait." Elle semblait fâchée. "Tu as fait basculer ton piédestal." Son expression était irritée mais pas fermée – elle ne s'éloignait pas de moi. Elle me faisait tout simplement savoir comment elle se sentait. Pas de jeux, pas de sous-entendus. Je pouvais le prendre ou le laisser, mais je n'aurais pas à le deviner.

"Juste pour que tu saches, j'ai vraiment eu très peur," dis-je entre mes dents, mon grand soulagement me faisait presque sentir en colère. Je sentis mes mâchoires se crisper et se desserrer.

"Eh bien voir une voiture foncer droit sur toi n'est pas exactement très réjouissant non plus, mon pote," siffla-t-elle.

"Putain, tu aurais pu être tuée !" Je voulais m'arracher les cheveux. "Que ce soit dans l'accident ou en essayant de descendre l' escalier par toi-même ! »

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ait essayé, Edward" me fit-elle remarquer. "J'ai fait très attention." Elle eut un geste du haut vers le bas de son corps délectable – _arrête et concentre-toi Cullen !_ "Tu vois ? Toujours en un seul morceau."

"Tu aurais pu tomber," dis-je avec un peu moins de rage.

"J'aurais pu," admit-elle. "Mais je ne l'ai pas fait." Sa voix était un peu moins en colère aussi.

"Très bien." Je nourrissais encore ma propre colère. Je ressemblais à un âne et je le savais. C'était couru d'avance et pour elle aussi. "Donc je suppose que tout est juste rose alors, hein?"

Bella soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ecoute, je sais que j'ai réagi de façon excessive. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire ça."

"Bon, eh bien… moi aussi." Je la regardais. Donner et recevoir.

"En fait…" Bella fit une pause et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure un moment. "C'est qu'hier… hier j'ai eu vraiment peur de ne pas rentrer à la maison avec mes garçons." Elle leva ses yeux vers moi et je pouvais voir l'écho de sa peur dans ses yeux. "Et je suppose que ça m'a rendue…" Elle rit. "Folle, ça m'a rendu dingue." Elle grimaça. "Et la folie a débordé sur toi, même si je ne le voulais pas."

"Hier j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdue," admis-je. "ça m'a rendu un peu fou aussi."

"Alors… nous sommes fous tous les deux?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je pense que nous avons déjà établi cela sans aucun doute possible," concédai-je.

"Tu sais quoi ?" Elle fit un pas en avant et je vis son doigt prêt à piquer ma poitrine. Je reculai un peu ce qui était probablement une erreur tactique. Peu importe.

"Quoi ?" Je lui souris en le disant et du feu passa dans ses yeux.

Son menton se releva brusquement et ses bras étaient de retour sur ses seins, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire. _Ce n'est pas juste… au moins laisse-moi voir tes seins si tu cries après moi_. "Tu es autoritaire et arrogant et ..."

"Ouais, eh bien _tu_ es têtue et téméraire," je lui tournai le dos en l'interrompant, mais je souriais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avec un accès de colère. "Bon alors, aucun de nous n'est parfait. Grosse surprise. Tu es autoritaire et je suis têtue." Elle sourit tout à coup. "Je peux vivre avec ça si tu le peux."

Mes lèvres bougèrent. Manquait plus que ça. Stupide bite.

"Enchanté de vous connaître Miss Piggy," dis-je en tendant la main. Ses lèvres se serrèrent comme si elle essayait de s'empêcher de sourire. "Oh et en passant, tu es un patient de merde." Je n' en avais pas tout à fait fini avec elle. J'espérai que ça me passerait et que cette image d'elle étendue et cassée au bas des escaliers que j'avais dans mon esprit enfiévré, disparaitrait... dans à peu près cinquante ans?

Elle rit et me tira fermement. Puis elle murmura contre mes lèvres qui étaient encore pressées ensemble, car merde, je _n'étais pas_ un froussard. "Ravie de vous rencontrer M. le tyran."

"Hey !" commençai-je à protester. Mais ses lèvres me coupèrent la parole. Et j'ai prouvé en effet que j'étais un froussard.

Mais je m'en foutais.

Et c'est ainsi que notre premier combat se termina.

Elle se blottit contre mon torse. Je soupirai et lissai ses cheveux avec ma main. Dans l'intérêt de la paix, je fis une confession tranquille. "Bella, je pourrais peut-être avoir réagi de façon excessive quand je t'ai vue en bas." N'avions nous pas déjà établi cela ? Mais il ne serait pas mal de faire le point et de prouver que j'étais au moins capable de changer.

"Hmm ..." Elle avait l'air distrait.

"C'est juste que… tu m'as fait peur – d'abord avec l'accident, puis t'imaginer en chute libre dans l'escalier."

Elle leva les yeux et me sourit. "_Chute libre_ vraiment ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt sauter d'une falaise ou quelque chose de ce genre ?" Bon alors maintenant elle était amusée par mon imagination débordante. Je survivrais.

Je haussai les épaules, incapable d'expliquer ma peur. "Je trouve que je suis… eh bien, je suis très… protecteur envers toi." C'était nouveau pour moi et plutôt inconfortable.

"Etre protecteur est une bonne chose," dit Bella. "Être un âne pas tellement."

"Dorénavant j'essaierai de le faire à l'ancienne." Je soupirai et haussai les épaules. "Mais je ne veux pas faire de promesses inconsidérées."

Elle frotta son visage sur mon torse. Ma bite se demanda si elle voudrait répéter l'action un peu plus bas. "Tu sais c'était _incroyablement gentil_ de ta part de prendre bien soin de moi." Elle leva les yeux. "Je te remercie."

"De rien," dis-je.

"Alors, nous sommes bien à nouveau ?" demanda-t-elle timidement. Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai, berçant son visage dans mes mains.

Je la tins tout contre moi, savourant la sensation d'elle dans mes bras, ma joie, oubliant la colère.

* * *

Après que j'eus fait un déjeuner pour nous – sandwichs au fromage grillé, prenez ça Wolfgang Puck* – Bella avait l'air un peu fatiguée donc je lui offris de prendre les garçons à l'arcade. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit que je m'étais arrangé pour prendre un congé la semaine prochaine. Je pensais que j'aurais besoin de lui faciliter les choses. Demain c'était l'anniversaire de Jake et je voulais lui donner un coup de main. Je lui dit que je pouvais aller aux courses un peu plus tard ce soir-là pour qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Non seulement cela mais je savais qu'elle devrait aussi faire les courses pour la rentrée scolaire des garçons.

J'avais demandé à Alice quand l'école commençait et j'étais assez content de ma prévoyance. Maintenant Il fallait seulement que je convainque Bella qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide. Ou peut-être devrais-je juste lui dire que cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi d'être en mesure de lui apporter mon aide. Oui c'était probablement la voie à suivre.

Les garçons étaient heureux de sortir de la maison. Ils jouèrent à Dance Dance Révolution jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sueur et malodorants. C'était ma faute, j'avais insisté pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose de plus actif. Ils auraient pu jouer à des jeux vidéo à la maison. Ils n'ont pas trop discuté, mais maintenant, j'avais quatre garçons puants dans la voiture avec moi. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela avant.

Puis je décidai que nous avions le temps de faire un voyage rapide aux cages de frappeurs. Même s'ils transpiraient davantage, l'odeur dans la voiture ne pourrait pas être pire. Emmett était le plus enthousiaste à ce sujet. Lorsque je l'ai vu frapper, je me demandais s'il voudrai jouer au base-ball à la rentrée. Le gamin avait du talent et il était incroyablement fort. Et il avait la synchronisation, la capacité de voir où la balle _allait_. Il avait l'œil.

Comme nous étions partis depuis plus de trois heures, je pensais que nous avions donné assez de temps à Bella pour profiter d'une sieste. J'ouvris la porte, les garçons coururent dans la maison. Tels des éléphants dans l'escalier. J'errai dans la cuisine et trouvai Bella assise sur la chaise. J'essayais de me retenir de murmurer quelque chose à propos de descendre les escaliers à nouveau quand je remarquai qu'elle pleurait.

Oh l'enfer.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle. "Bella ? Quoi baby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle renifla pitoyablement, son nez rouge coulait. "C'est stupide."

"Non puisque ça te fait pleurer."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je viens de recevoir un appel de l'assurance. »

"Et ?"

"Ils ont dit que le SUV était une épave," dit-elle tranquillement.

"D'accord." Je ne voyais toujours pas quel était le problème. Ils le remplaceraient sans doute.

Ses yeux fixaient les miens. "C'est juste que…" Elle soupira. "Mac et moi l'avions acheté quelques mois avant son départ."

Oh. C'était juste quelque chose de plus de Mac qui lui était arraché. Je berçai son visage dans mes mains. "Oh baby, je suis tellement désolé." Je voulais apaiser toutes les blessures de son cœur, je voulais enlever toute la douleur qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas et parfois il me semblait que ça allait me tuer.

"C'est stupide je sais. C'est juste une voiture… une chose. Ce n'est pas une personne. Mais…"

"Mais vous l'aviez choisie ensemble," dis-je et j'embrassai sa joue. "Et ça fait mal."

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui, ça fait mal." Puis elle me sourit et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Mais pas autant que ça l'aurait fait il y a quelques mois," admit-elle tranquillement. "Et c'est grâce de toi… j'aime t'avoir près de moi tu sais." Elle sourit. "Vraiment beaucoup."

Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite. Bon, _beaucoup_ plus vite. "Eh bien, je sais que cela ne va pas aider, mais peut-être que les garçons peuvent aller t'aider à choisir un nouveau véhicule et vous pourrez vous faire quelques nouveaux souvenirs."

"Veux-tu venir avec nous ?" Je fus surpris mais très heureux de cette invitation. Elle m'incluait, _moi_, dans cette activité familiale. "Je pense que cela nous aiderait à nous faire de nouveaux souvenirs aussi…" Sa confession était calme, presque du jamais vu.

"J'adorerai," dis-je. "Et puisque tu as ce chic plâtre de _marche_ mais qui pourrait encore rendre la conduite maladroite pour quelque temps encore, peut-être me laisserais-tu vous y conduire? Et je connais un gars qui pourrait sans doute te faire faire une affaire." Je voulais aider, mais je ne voulais pas marcher sur ses orteils.

J'étais en train d'apprendre à demander plutôt qu'à assumer. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis un âne. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Euh… Les garçons ne vont pas tous rentrer..."

C'était mon tour de faire un sourire penaud. "Eh bien… j'ai une confession à te faire."

Elle fronça un sourcil.

"Si tu peux attendre jusqu'à mardi, je vais avoir un nouveau véhicule aussi – et il pourra tous nous contenir confortablement." Cet appel à un ancien copain de l'armée avait été productif. Il travaillait chez un concessionnaire automobile à Fayetteville. Il m'avait procuré une bonne affaire sur un SUV et je le récupérerai mardi matin. Est-ce que Bella serait mal à l'aise avec ça? Je regardai son visage avec circonspection. Avais-je trop présumé ?

"Quand as-tu décidé de faire ça ?" Je ne pouvais rien lire dans son ton. Merde.

Je me relevai, grimaçant quand mes genoux craquèrent. Je me sentis comme une céréale au petit-déjeuner. C'était l'enfer de vieillir. "L'autre jour, quand je vous ai ramenés à la maison après l'hôpital. Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de ce voyage?" Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé. "Oui, eh bien si tu avais vu tes fils... tous entassés dans le siège arrière, tu comprendrais pourquoi j'ai pensé que ce pourrait être sage." Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se mit à rire. Et ma bite retournait à ses vieilles habitudes.

"Tu l'as fait ... pour nous ?"

Je hochai la tête. "Ouais, je veux dire, vous êtes dans ma vie à présent, non? Chacun d'entre vous. Et je devrais pouvoir nous conduire quelque part sans qu'il y ait de risque."

Elle pencha la tête et m'étudia. "Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?"

Je lui souris. "Un suburban – c'est une grosse bête, rouge," admis-je, j'étais un peu excité. Il était grand, c'était une bête et le singe en moi tapait sur sa poitrine et avait envie de passer derrière le volant.

"Très viril," dit Bella, approbatrice.

Je fis une pause et étudiai son expression. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Elle jeta ses bras autour de moi et resserra son étreinte. "C'est plus que correct. C'est merveilleux. »

Eh bien vous savez quoi ? M. le tyran ne s'était pas trompé.

* * *

Bella et moi préparâmes un dîner, poulet teriyaki, haricots verts et pommes de terre. Jake demanda de la pizza. Bella lui dit non. Jake demanda de la crème glacée. Bella lui dit qu'il n'y en avait plus. Un coup d'œil me fit clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas censé offrir un tour au magasin pour lui en obtenir. Fixer son petit visage triste était quelque chose de difficile. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur moi et frottait son ventre comme s'il était affamé.

Bella avait raison, ce gamin était un escroc consommé.

Enfin, tandis que nous faisions la vaisselle, je décidai de faire ma deuxième confession. "Euh Bella, il me reste quelques congés et je me demandais si ça te dérangeait que je les prenne la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir t'aider. Tu sais, t'emmener choisir ton nouveau véhicule, des trucs comme ça."

"Oh!" Elle eut l'air surprise. Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?

"Vraiment. Il fallait que je prenne une partie de mes congés et ce sera plus difficile une fois que le nouveau cycle de formation aura commencé."

"D'accord," dit-elle plutôt incertaine. "Si tu es sûr."

"J'en suis sûr," répondis-je. "Bien sûr."

Bella haussa les épaules. "ça me parait super en réalité," fit-elle. "Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Jake."

"Ouais il pourrait me l'avoir dit," dis-je d'un ton sévère. "Une ou deux fois. »

"Ou une douzaine." Elle se mit à rire.

"Ou une douzaine."

Puis mon téléphone sonna et je vis que c'était ma mère. "Maman," articulai-je pour Bella.

"Dis-lui bonjour de ma part."

"Bonjour Edward," dit maman. "Comment vas-tu mon chéri? "

"Je vais bien maman."

"J'ai essayé de t'appeler à la maison. Es-tu chez Bella ?"

"Ouais, en fait nous venons de terminer le diner et Bella me fait laver la vaisselle." Bella me tira la langue. "C'est un négrier."

"Heureuse de l'entendre."

"Je n'ai pas pu la chance t'appeler plus tôt, mais nous avons eu un peu d'agitation ici, hier."

"Oh ?"

Bella leva les yeux.

"Bella a eu un accident de voiture. Un abruti a grillé un stop et l' percutée du côté du conducteur." Bella secoua la tête en faisant non. Apparemment je n'aurais pas dû parler de cela à ma mère. Oups. Trop tard. Bella grinça des dents.

"Oh non ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?"

"Elle va bien," dis-je. "Un peu handicapée avec quelques os brisés au pied, mais elle insiste sur le fait que ce n'est rien de sérieux." Bella me tira la langue. Ma bite aimait cela et a commencé à se redresser envisageant d'autres idées pour utiliser cette langue. Elle en avait une liste. Par ordre alphabétique et tout. Elle était un fils de pute de TOC.

"Oh! " Maman me parut bizarre. "Est-ce vrai?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? "

"Eh bien mon chéri, j'aurais vraiment souhaité que tu m'appelles hier."

"Pourquoi ça ?" Je commençai à avoir un très mais très mauvais pressentiment.

A ce moment-là j'entendis le signal qui m'indiquait un autre appel. "Hey maman, laisse- moi répondre à cet autre appel d'accord?"

"Je vais juste te laisser Edward." Puis silence sur la ligne. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, ma mère m'avait raccroché au nez. Je regardai Bella en état de choc pendant un moment puis je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore répondu à mon autre appel.

Je cliquai. "Bonjour?"

"Bonjour grand frère ! Que fais-tu ? Es-tu chanceux ? Si tu l'es pourquoi réponds-tu au téléphone ? As-tu déjà tout dit sur moi à Bella ? Elle ne peut pas attendre pour me rencontrer pas vrai ?"

"Que veux-tu Masen ?" Je roulai des yeux à l'intention de Bella.

Masen rit. Je connaissais ce rire. La sensation de malaise dans le creux de mon estomac s'amplifia. "Es-tu à la maison ?" demanda-t-il. Je me dirigeai vers le porche arrière pas sûr de vouloir que Bella entende ce que j'allai dire à mon petit frère. D'ailleurs elle n'aimait pas beaucoup que je jure autour des garçons.

"Non." Ce fut une mauvaise idée et je ne savais pas encore pourquoi. "Je suis chez Bella."

"Parfait," déclara Masen en douceur. "Donc j'ai besoin que tu m'indiques comment aller chez Bella. Nous sommes à une dizaine de minutes de chez toi." Il rit le bougre. "Surprise !"

Oh. Vie. De. Merde.

...

_* Wolfgang Puck est un chef cuisinier_

* * *

_Bien voilà nous y sommes nous ferons la connaissance du petit frère d'Edward et de sa famille la prochaine fois..._

_Merci pour tous vos encouragements!_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Bigger They Are de LadyExcalibur2010**

**bostondirty **pour la traduction

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24**

**Le frère du côté obscur**

Vous n'avez jamais ce proverbe 'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul'? Eh bien ce fut une putain de mousson. Une tempête vue de l'espace.

Cette petite visite avait le mot 'catastrophe' inscrite sur elle dans une douzaine de langues.

Par habitude, je donnai l'adresse à Masen. J'étais encore sous le choc, même si c'était classique de la part de Masen. C'était la seule raison que je pus trouver pour excuser ma faiblesse. J'aurais dû la lui laisser chercher. Il se serait débrouillé. Et ma mère, cette petite sournoise ...

Je me tournai vers Bella et lui demandai : "A quel point es-tu opposée au mensonge, à la tromperie et au fait de partir sans laisser d'adresse? "

Bella sourit. "Puisque tu me le demandes, on dirait mon samedi typique. " Elle haussa les épaules. "Je suis partante. "

Je lui rendis son sourire. "Euh... je ne sais pas très bien comment te le dire mais c'était mon frère."

"D'accord," dit-elle perdue.

Je soupirai. "C'était mon frère et il vient de m'informer que sa famille et lui sont ici… à Fayetteville… ils viennent me … nous ... voir. "

"Oh c'est merveilleux ! " dit Bella, paraissant véritablement excitée. De toute évidence elle n'avait aucune idée de vers quoi nous allions, il faudrait que je l'éclaire. Elle devait saisir la gravité de la situation.

"Ecoute Bella, Masen est… eh bien Masen est un peu… _Masen_. " Je ne connaissais pas une autre façon de le décrire. Elle allait l'apprendre. Ils l'ont _tous_ appris. Elle partirait en hurlant. Ensuite je devrais botter le cul de Masen. Puis maman serait en colère contre moi pour l'avoir fait et elle se mettrait à crier. ça allait devenir moche.

Elle roula des yeux. "Je suis sûre qu'il est parfaitement merveilleux, tu es son frère. Bien sûr tu pourrais penser qu'il est un peu trop… " Elle se pencha étroitement. "J'ai un frère aussi, rappelle- toi, je comprends. "

"Baby, s'il te plait, crois-moi quand je dis que dans l'histoire des petits frères, il n'y en a jamais eu un autre comme Masen Carlisle Cullen. "

"Oh il ne peut pas être si mal que ça," gronda-t-elle. "Oh non ! Attends ! Tu n'es pas chez toi! "

"Je sais. Masen voulait ton adresse."

"Eh bien j'espère que tu la lui as donnée." Elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète que Masen, son épouse et ses deux fils arrivent chez elle à peine quelques jours après qu'elle se soit cassée le pied. C'était vraiment difficile de prendre soin de Bella. La plupart du temps cela me plaisait, mais en ce moment je voulais qu'elle se rende compte ce que ce serait que d'avoir Masen ici…

Oh l'enfer, je ne le savais pas non plus. Les mots me manquaient. Je connaissais seulement le penchant qu'avait mon frère pour taquiner et pour ouvrir sa grande gueule. Merde, Bella et moi arrivions tout juste à nous comprendre. Nous avions tout juste atteint le point où nous commencions à parler ouvertement de nos ressentis, même les moins heureux. Elle avait compris que j'étais un maniaque du contrôle, et j'avais enfin pris conscience qu'elle était une femme imprudente, téméraire et entêtée.

Nous étions parfaitement assortis, bien sûr, mais je m'attendais à beaucoup de portes qui claquent, à des bouderies jusqu'à ce que nous comprenions que ça rendait l'autre fou. Même si je savais qu'il y aurait des moments où nous nous taperions sur les nerfs juste pour le plaisir et tout simplement parce que nous le _pouvions_. Il me tardait. Et je ne voulais pas que mon frère interfère avec ça, bon sang. Je voulais claquer des portes avec elle et ensuite nous rabibocher. Je voulais faire la grimace quand elle me piquerait la poitrine avec son doigt pointu et je voulais la ramener sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de l'embrasser furieusement juste pour la faire taire.

Merde. Ma bite voulait cela aussi. Beaucoup.

Mais là c'était trop tard. Je n'avais plus de temps pour convaincre Bella de verrouiller les portes, de fermer les volets et de prétendre que nous n'étions pas à la maison. La sonnette retentit et Bella me doubla, faisant du bruit sur le plancher quand elle se jeta vers la porte, elle ne glissa pas. J'étais derrière elle dans l'espoir de la rattraper si jamais elle tombait.

J'espérais aussi bloquer la porte quand Masen essaierait de se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Mais Masen était bon… très bon.

Parce que quand Bella ouvrit la porte, il y avait Kyle, les yeux fixés sur elle. Le gamin pouvait faire les yeux de chiot aussi bien que Jake. Les siens étaient sombres et légèrement bridés, un don de sa mère au patrimoine génétique unique. "Salut, mon nom est Kyle Cullen, " dit-il en tendant la main comme un petit monsieur. Cela devait être le fait d'Alyssa. Heureusement qu'elle était là sinon les garçons seraient un cran au-dessus des gorilles.

Bella fut charmée comme Masen s'attendait à ce qu'elle le soit. Kyle regarda autour de Bella pour me voir et se lança à travers la porte - manquant de peu le plâtre de Bella, remarquai-je avec une grimace - puis il se précipita vers moi. Avant que j'aie eu une chance d'y réfléchir il enveloppa son petit corps autour du mien et hurla à mon oreille. "Oncle Edward ! Je suis ici ! N'es-tu pas heureux de me voir ? "

Ce fut une bonne chose que ma tolérance au bruit ait augmenté considérablement au cours des derniers mois.

Je souris à Kyle et embrassai son front. Mes neveux étaient formidables, même s'ils étaient le fruit de Satan. Ce n'était pas vraiment _leur_ faute après tout. "Je suis très heureux que tu sois ici Kyle. " Puis je me penchai et je chuchotai bruyamment. "Mais tu ne pouvais pas dire à ta mère de laisser ton père à la maison?"

Kyle eut un petit rire et fit non de la tête. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule vers Alyssa. Elle vint et me donna une accolade, apparemment inconsciente de l'air ahuri de Bella. J'étais habitué à la beauté d'Alyssa, je n'en pensais rien, à part me demander ce qu'elle avait trouvé à Masen.

La mère d'Alyssa était mi-éthiopienne mi-coréenne. Son père était norvégien. Ce mélange insolite et la magie génétique avait créé une femme qui mesurait un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt et avait le corps longiligne d'un coureur. Ses cheveux étaient sombres, avec des reflets de bronze étincelants. Ses yeux étaient en forme d'amande et de la couleur du vieil or. Sa peau était d'une couleur or bruni. Elle aurait pu facilement embellir les pages de Sport-Illustrated – et pas seulement l'édition maillot de bain. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment sa beauté c'était sa douceur, ses manières pacifiques et son cœur généreux. Quand elle aurait quatre-vingts ans, ridée et se déplaçant avec un déambulateur, elle serait _encore_ belle. Alyssa était inconsciente de sa propre beauté la plupart du temps. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas des regards, son apparence était une question sans importance, ce qui en fait la rendait encore plus belle.

Masen devait l'avoir payée pour qu'elle l'épouse et nous le savions tous.

Les garçons lui ressemblaient beaucoup, ils étaient de beaux enfants. Alex avait hérité de nos yeux verts bizarres qui encombrait notre patrimoine génétique généreusement. Comme ceux de Kyle ils étaient en amande. Ils avaient tous les deux les pommettes saillantes de leur mère et étaient grands et dégingandés. Bien sûr Masen était aussi grand que moi avec environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq.

En fait, nous avions exactement la même taille. Nous savions cela parce que nous nous étions mesurés de façon compulsive pendant nos années d'adolescence et ensuite dans la vingtaine. Une fois que je fus entré dans l'armée, il tenta de revendiquer l'avantage d'avoir beaucoup de cheveux blonds en désordre en hauteur pour que cela lui donne quelques centimètres supplémentaires, mais je les lui aplatissais lorsque nous nous mesurions. Je n'avais pas marché dans cette merde.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que notre taille était tout ce que nous avions jamais mesuré et comparé, mais quand nous étions adolescents vers 13/14 ans – ouais pas besoin d'aller plus loin... Disons simplement que je battais mon frère par sept millimètres. Nous étions comme des scientifiques de la Nasa à mesurer cette putain de merde.

Maintenant il était ici avec ses sept millimètres en moins, à envahir la maison de Bella et ma vie. Il me fit un sourire un peu penaud depuis la porte, tenant Alex dans ses bras. Probablement pour ne pas que je le frappe. C'est un connard mais il n'est pas stupide. Je suppose que ça fonctionnait ainsi dans la famille.

Je l'étreignis en même temps qu'Alex, qui ouvrit les yeux et me fit un sourire somnolent. "Hey oncle Eddy, " murmura-t-il. Je jetai un mauvais coup d'œil à Masen parce que je savais qu'il lui avait appris ça. _Oncle Eddie_ mon cul.

Tout ce dont j'avais peur, était qu'Emmett m'appelle ainsi et j'entendrais cette merde pendant des mois.

Et en parlant du diable… Comme si penser à eux les avait invoqués, les quatre garçons arrivèrent en courant dans l'escalier, encore une autre bousculade. Jake fut le premier, ce qui était habituel. S'il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau, Jake voulait être le premier à le rencontrer. Il s'arrêta brusquement face à Kyle qui avait à peu près son âge. Kyle avait tout juste eu sept ans en mai. Jake en aurait huit demain.

"Salut, je suis Jake James, " dit-il. "Et c'est ma mère." Il me désigna. "Et c'est Monsieur Edward."

"C'est _l'oncle_ Edward, " corrigea Kyle et je poussai un soupir de soulagement qu'il ait dit Edward et non ...

"Eddie," déclara Masen avec un grognement. "C'est l'oncle Eddie. " Kyle me regarda dubitatif et je secouai la tête."

"Mon oncle Edward," insista Kyle. Je souris à mon frère. Parfois le culte du héros est bien pratique. Prends ça petit frère.

Masen tapota le dos d'Alex avec un sourire béat, comme pour me rappeler qu'il en avait amené au moins un de son côté obscur.

Je me déplaçai vers Alyssa. "Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser au chenil ? " demandai-je en désignant mon frère.

Elle roula des yeux. "Ils ne le veulent plus. Le vétérinaire a dit que c'était un fauteur de troubles, qu'il énervait tous les autres chiens," expliqua-t-elle. "Et il ne me laisse pas le faire châtrer alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais en faire? " Alyssa haussa les épaules. Elle était calme mais forte. Elle le faisait marcher droit.

Je hochai la tête et regardai Masen. Puis il remit Alex à Alyssa et je l'écrasai contre moi pour une étreinte. "Espèce de salaud," sifflai-je dans son oreille. "Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment tu sais. "

"J'ai vu le plâtre et je sais comment me comporter," m'assura-t-il tranquillement.

Je soufflai par le nez. "Contrairement à d'habitude je suppose?"

"Et je peux te promettre que nous ne serons pas un problème..." sourit-il méchamment. "Pour _elle_."

"Connard," ajoutai-je pour faire bonne mesure. Alors je souris parce que cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. "Tu m'as manqué fils de pute."

"Je dirais à maman que tu l'as appelé comme ça," me taquina-t-il. Notre conversation était à mi-voix puisque nous avions tendance à beaucoup jurer quand nous étions ensemble et il y avait beaucoup de petites oreilles dans la pièce. "Mais tu m'as manqué aussi, trouduc tendu."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi petit garçon pleurnichard à maman. Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit je vais le nier," continuai-je tranquillement. "Mais c'est bon de te voir. Très bon."

"Je sais," répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. "Je suis juste merveilleux " Puis il me relâcha et Alyssa roula des yeux. J'eus le sentiment qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de son temps à faire cela. Elle avait une bonne idée de ce que nous nous étions dit, elle nous connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Masen se tourna vers Bella qui était toujours debout dans une sorte de stupéfaction émerveillée. La famille Cullen avait cette tendance particulière à faire cela aux gens. Les trois autres garçons étaient disposés sur les trois dernières marches à regarder les étrangers dans leur maison. Seul Jake se mêlait facilement, parlait à Alyssa, puis se présenta à Alex et Kyle. Il tira même sur la jambe du pantalon de Masen lui donnant un coup d'œil timide. "Savez-vous comment faire du chocolat chaud?" lui demanda Jake de sa voix la plus innocente.

"Euh ouais bien sûr," répondit Masen.

Jake hocha la tête, semblant heureux de cette réponse. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour que mon frère se retrouve avec ce mignon petit escroc nommé Jake James. J'eus le sentiment que pour une fois Masen avait rencontré son double. Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne. "Alyssa, c'est ma Bella," dis-je. Les yeux de Bella volèrent jusqu'aux miens et elle rougit légèrement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. S'il vous plait dieu pas le rire – _pas_ le rire.

Alyssa ne tint pas compte de la main tendue de Bella et l'étreignit à la place. "Je suis Alyssa Cullen," dit-elle. "Et je suis attachée à ce fou là-bas," dit-elle en désignant Masen qui lui fit un signe de la main.

"Bella James." Puis elle se retourna et nomma chaque garçon "Ce sont mes fils, Jake, Emmett, Sam et Seth. " Chacun agita la main à son tour.

Alyssa ne semblait pas vouloir laisser sa place à côté de Bella. Elle la dominait, Bella paraissait encore plus délicate et fragile, ce qui ne fit rien pour tranquilliser mon esprit. "Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir ? " suggérai-je.

Bella m'ignora. Masen aussi. Alyssa me lança un regard sympathique (Elle savait tout au sujet de Mr le maniaque du contrôle mais les garçons commencèrent à parler la langue internationale des jeux vidéos et même Alex se réveilla complètement. Ils migrèrent vers le salon où ils allaient sans aucun doute discuter et débattre de leurs capacités respectives dans les différents jeux vidéos.

Je me demandai brièvement si je pourrais mettre une raclée à Masen dans Madden.

Masen me rendit mon regard et je vis un sourire satisfait étirer ses lèvres. Ah oui ce serait pour plus tard. Battre Whitlock était agréable. Battre mon frère serait carrément satisfaisant. Ensuite j'ai changé d'avis. J'avais une arme secrète que Masen ne connaissait pas.

J'avais battu Emmett. Et il aurait la sympathie pour le frère ainé qui voulait donner une leçon à son frère plus jeune. L'enfer oui. Je me doutais bien qu'Emmett serait prêt à mettre une raclée à Masen et de faire sa danse du poulet juste au-dessus de son cadavre en train de refroidir. _Maintenant_ cela serait amusant.

Masen et moi étions seuls et j'inclinai la tête pour l'étudier. "Donc de qui était cette brillante idée? Maman ou toi?" Je savais bien que l'un des deux était derrière ça. Ces deux-là n'amenaient que des ennuis quand ils faisaient équipe. Ma mère avait l'air douce et innocente, mais je savais qu'un cœur d'un farceur se cachait sous cette satanée enveloppe parfaite.

Les lèvres de Masen se relevèrent et il haussa les épaules. "Je choisis de ne dénoncer personne."

"Tu n'es pas avocat," rétorquai-je. Masen était un directeur de publicité et il avait une longue liste de clients aux grands noms qui le payaient très cher pour utiliser son cerveau sournois et manipulateur pour convaincre les gens d'acheter leur merde. Peu importait qu'ils en aient besoin ou pas, ou même qu'ils puissent se le permettre – ils achetaient tous ce que Masen vendait. Masen était très, très bon dans son travail.

"Dieu merci ! " déclara Masen avec un frisson. "Ecoute grand frère, nous allons trainer dans un hôtel. Honnêtement, si nous avions eu la moindre idée que Bella était blessée tu sais que j'aurais reporté cette petite visite impromptue et t'aurais surpris à un autre moment qui t'aurait seulement gêné. "

Je haussai les épaules. "Ouais je n'ai pas appelé maman pour lui raconter l'accident. Pourtant je suppose que cela est encore complètement ta faute. "

"Tu m'aimes et tu le sais," dit Masen insouciant.

Je n'allais pas répondre à ça. "Ecoute je dois aller au magasin pour acheter ce dont Bella a besoin pour l'anniversaire de Jake. " Je mis les mains dans mes poches. "Et c'est demain pour info. "

"J'aime les gâteaux d'anniversaire," fit-il observer Masen ostensiblement.

"Je ne vais pas t'inviter Mase. Ce n'est pas ma maison et ce n'est pas ma fête. "

Masen battit des cils. "Oh allez, tu _sais_ que Bella va m'inviter. "

Je soupirai parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller parce que Jake se lève très tôt et il n'y aura pas de temps dans la matinée. Alors veux-tu venir avec moi ? "

"Visite sur le terrain! " cria Masen. Il a toujours eu de l'énergie à revendre. Même maintenant, alors qu'il aurait dû être épuisé, il ne voulait rien manquer et serait prêt à aller n'importe où ou à faire n'importe quoi. Plus tard il s'écroulerait comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Je soupirai de nouveau. Je le faisais souvent quand mon frère était par là. Alyssa et Bella jetèrent un œil de la cuisine. "Que fais-tu Masen Cullen? " demanda Alyssa avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Rien ," répondit immédiatement Masen.

"Très bien, alors n'y change rien," dit-elle. Elle regarda Bella. "Trouves-tu qu'Edward est aussi difficile à façonner que Masen ? "

Bella fit une pause pensive. "C'est trop récent, " répondit-elle finalement. "Mais je trouve qu'une main ferme et des règles cohérentes font toute la différence. Ils ont vraiment besoin de limites tu sais ? "

Alyssa hocha la tête. "Tu as raison, tu as absolument raison. " Elle nous envoya un sourire méchant. "Peut-être que toi et moi devrions nous asseoir et comparer nos notes," suggéra-t-elle à Bella. Sur ce les deux femmes disparurent dans la cuisine riant à nos dépens.

Masen me regarda avec une expression douloureuse. "Nous sommes dans la merde maintenant mon pote. "

"C'est totalement de ta faute," lui rappelai-je.

Masen secoua la tête. "Qui pouvait deviner qu'elles allaient s'entendre si vite? " Il fronça les sourcils."Ouais et bien, Alyssa est géniale, Bella est merveilleuse à quoi tu t'attendais ? "

"Tu es fait."

"Non. "

Masen sortit sa meilleure imitation d'Indiana Jones et me tourna autour, brandissant son fouet imaginaire.

"Eddie mec est à point. "

"Tais-toi. Laisse-moi prendre la liste de Bella et sortons d'ici. Je tiens à te mettre une raclée là où elles ne pourront pas entendre tes cris."

"Ah … Je t'aime aussi grand frère."

* * *

**_Pauvre Edward, la sérénité n'est pas aujourd'hui... ni pour demain..._**

**_On retrouve Masen au prochain chapitre_**

**_A bientôt!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Bigger They Are de ladyExcalibur2010 **

**bostondirty **à la traduction, j'ai corrigé

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**

Grandissez les garçons

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et immédiatement Masen commença à déconner avec ma radio. Il choisissait toujours une station du coin juste pour m'emmerder. Il savait que je préférais le vieux rock, mais nooooon… c'était la version adulte de "Ne me touuuche pas."

"Ça suffit," ordonnai-je quand il s'est arrêté sur une musique de merde que je n'avais jamais entendue ailleurs qu'à Nashville. J'eus soudain une envie folle de l'attacher. Alors peut-être que je pourrais le marquer pour faire bonne mesure. Et le châtrer. Je poussai ses mains et éteignis complètement la radio.

"Hey!" protesta-t-il. "J'aime cette chanson !" Il fronça les sourcils et ça me rappela les bouderies de Jake.

"Mais bordel quel âge as-tu ?" dus-je lui demander.

"Assez vieux pour savoir que mon maudit grand frère a un cas presque mortel de boules bleues." Masen se retourna et siffla en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Tais-toi! " dis-je laconiquement. Mes doigts commencèrent à tapoter sur un rythme en colère contre le volant.

"Tu sais," déclara Masen. "Ça va arriver, et quand ce sera fait – POW !" Il siffla longuement. "Feux d'artifices, mec, je te le dis, _feux d'artifices_."

Je lui lançai un regard noir. "Ne parle pas de la merde que tu ne connais pas."

Masen me donna un petit 'hum'. "Tu penses qu'Alyssa m'a laissé entrer dans sa culotte de suite, grand frère ?"

Je le regardai en quelque sorte bouche bée, car si je me souvenais bien, Masen avait fanfaronné depuis toujours sur ses "manières avec les dames". Le fait embarrassant, était que Masen avait perdu sa virginité avant moi - et ce n'est pas comme s'il me laissait oublier cette merde. Puis il avait commencé à sortir avec Alyssa et la vantardise était devenue plus subtile dans les rares occasions où nous en parlions. Mais le fait demeurait, je n'avais aucune raison de supposer qu'Alyssa n'était pas tombée tout de suite pour ses conneries comme les autres. Je veux dire, je savais qu'ils avaient été amis pendant environ un an avant de sortir ensemble, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils étaient restés au stade "amis" parce qu'Alyssa sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Hmmmm… intéressant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Masen se rapprocha et dit à voix basse. "Si je te le dis et que tu le rapportes à quelqu'un je vais être obligé de te tuer. Juste pour qu'on soit d'accord à ce sujet."

Je soufflai. "Comme si tu le pouvais," bafouillai-je. "Je suis une machine à tuer, hautement qualifiée avec toutes les compétences que le gouvernement des Etats-Unis a pu me donner."

"Ne me lance pas sur le gouvernement" déclara Masen. "Quoi qu'il en soit, cette femme m'a donné la fièvre. Je pensais que j'allais perdre ma putain de tête."

"Pas une grande perte," commentai-je. "Et dois-je te rappeler que je connais au moins dix-neuf manières de te tuer à mains nues, petit frère ?"

"Tu ne peux pas me tuer," déclara Masen. "Ça énerverait maman. Et tu ne veux pas ça. Tes compétences gouvernementales comptent comme de la merde comparé à cela. D'ailleurs j'ai des ressources dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler."

"Envoyer Alyssa contre moi ne compte pas."

"Eh bien merde, c'était mon plan," déclara Masen avec un sourire narquois. "Eh bien, ce sera bon le temps que ça durera," soupira-t-il. "Sérieusement, la tension sexuelle entre toi et la belle Bella est fascinante." Il tortilla ses sourcils. "Espérons que ça mettra Alyssa dans de bonnes dispositions et ..."

"Oh par l'enfer non ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça chez moi!"

"Si tu as des enfants et que tu arrives à obtenir de l'intimité, l'identité du propriétaire n'a pas la moindre importance," déclara Masen. Eh bien merde, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord et sympathiser, beaucoup plus que je ne le faisais dans le passé.

"Il suffit de ne pas le faire dans mon lit..." avertis-je avec une grimace. "Ou mon placard."

"Que dirais-tu de ton comptoir de cuisine ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je mange dessus ! Je vais brûler ma putain de maison si tu continues." Je me tus et Masen aussi ce qui était un putain de miracle. Le reste du trajet jusqu'au magasin fut heureusement tranquille.

Nous avons tout trouvé dans le magasin, suivant de très près la liste très précise de Bella - elle avait même inscrit les marques, elle est gentille. Je cochai chaque élément, la dernière chose à prendre étant un pack de douze piles. Je devinai que certains cadeaux de Jake auraient besoin de piles. Pour être plus sûr, j'achetai un pack de 24. Mieux valait en avoir trop que pas assez.

Masen fut utile pour une fois, un autre miracle. Je me demandais s'il était secrètement en train de mourir et s'il était venu ici pour me le dire. Une fois que nous eûmes tout chargé dans la voiture, Masen alluma la radio à nouveau. Je grognai et tournai le bouton si fort que je le cassais presque.

"Tu veux me frapper hein ?" devina Masen.

"Oui," grondai-je.

"Tu es juste excité," observa Masen. "Boules bleues," répéta-t-il. "Les excès de testostérone conservés dans les tuyaux commencent à pourrir le centre de contrôle de tes impulsions."

"Merci pour la théorie."

"Tu sais que ça va empirer avant de s'améliorer n'est-ce pas ?"

Je gémis. "S'il te plait, s'il te plait ne dis pas ça Masen. Je vais perdre ma putain de tête." Je grimaçai. "Sans oublier que je me branle tellement que je me sens comme si j'avais quinze ans à nouveau."

"Cette merde te fait te sentir vieux, n'est-ce pas ?" Il y avait une réelle empathie dans la voix de Masen qui m'alerta. C'était Masen, qui était un emmerdeur, mais c'était toujours mon frère. Nous savions des tas de choses au sujet de l'autre qu'aucune autre âme vivante ne savait. Comme les sept millimètres de différence.

"Je veux dire, j'essaie Masen, j'essaie vraiment. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête et que si je la pousse seulement un peu je vais finir par ruiner une très bonne chose."

"Tu es bien meilleur que moi, Eddie mec, " siffla Masen. "J'escaladais les murs, j'envoyais chier tout le monde et j'ai agi à peu près comme une bite pendant que j'attendais de voir ce qui se cachait dans les petites culottes soyeuses d'Alyssa." Il soupira au souvenir. "Ça valait _vraiment_ la peine d'attendre, oui …"

Je laissai le "Eddie" passer cette fois. Je le regardai. "Je sais que je vais vraiment, vraiment le regretter, mais combien de temps Alyssa euh … eh bien, euh …"

"Combien de temps a-t-elle conservé ses magnifiques longues jambes croisées?" demanda Masen

Je me tassai. Peut-être que je devrais mettre fin à cette conversation maintenant parce qu'une fois que j'aurais entendu cette information je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. C'était mon _frère_ et _Alyssa_, qui était à peu près ma sœur maintenant, et il y avait certaines choses que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Mais j'étais un homme désespéré, boules bleues et mauvaise humeur. "Ouais." Et je me préparai physiquement.

"Quatre longs mois solitaires." répondit Masen. "Quatre putain de mois, à me masturber." Il secoua la tête. "Je ne pouvais même pas penser à elle sans bander comme un malade. A mon bureau, dans la voiture, alors que nous étions en rendez vous, même près de ses parents ! C'était embarrassant comme l'enfer !"

Je soupirai de soulagement. Bon, je n'étais pas seul. Bella et moi nous ne nous connaissions que depuis trois mois et elle avait beaucoup plus de bagages. Il était donc tout naturel que les choses se déroulent à un rythme plus lent. Pas vrai ? Par ailleurs, il y avait le petit problème de l'intimité.

"Et rappelle-toi mec, tu as beaucoup plus de choses contre toi," déclara Masen.

"Explique-moi," soupirai-je.

"Tout parent te dira que de trouver du temps pour être juste ensemble est sacrément impossible."

"Encore une fois, tu ne me dis rien que je ne sache déjà, Mase."

"Et quand tu ajoutes à cela le fait que tu as quatre garçons qui ne faciliteront pas l'accès à leur mère, c'est juste une autre complication mon fils."

"Tu es allé au Texas ou en Alabama ou quelque chose comme ça récemment, n'est-ce pas ?"

Masen sourit. "Il y avait une conférence à Houston il y a deux semaines."

Je secouai la tête. "Je déteste quand tu fais cette merde."

"Quelle merde?"

"Chaque fois que tu vas quelque part, tu commences à prendre le même putain d'accent."

"Pas vrai." Masen serrait les dents. Mais au moins, cela expliquait la musique nasillarde. Il avait également tendance à écouter les musiques de la région.

"Rappelle-toi quand tu es allé à Londres pour une semaine? Quand tu es revenu, Alyssa était prête à te frapper dans les couilles à chaque fois que tu lui disais que tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air."

"Au moins, je le fais moi," déclara Masen sournoisement.

Ma bouche se referma. Merde. Il avait raison. Il s'envoyait en l'air. Et mo je commençais à me lasser de ma main.

Masen poussa un soupir. "Ecoute Edward, ton problème se résume vraiment à deux choses, l'un deux est l'intimité. C'est le saint Graal de la vie de chaque parent excité. Tu dois être seul si tu veux la chauffer. Si elle s'inquiète que les enfants apparaissent à chaque seconde, elle ne se détendra pas. Nous, nous sommes bons pour être prêt à tout moment. Mais les femmes… tu sais… Elles ont besoin d'être détendues la plupart du temps, elles ont besoin de se sentir à l'aise avec leur environnement, leur homme… Elles ont tendance à s'emballer un peu une fois que leur moteur est en marche. Ouais il y a des femmes quelque part qui sont juste intéressées pour une baise rapide, mais Bella n'est évidemment pas comme ça."

"De toute évidence." J'étais d'accord.

"Et tout aussi important, peut-être même plus, elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité afin de pouvoir montrer sa déesse intérieure du sexe "

"Sécurité ? Comme si je pouvais laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal ? Parce que je ne lui en ferais pas."Je décidai d'ignorer comment je me sentais quand j'entendis Masen qualifier Bella de déesse du sexe dans le même souffle. Je n'aimais pas cette merde, même si _c'était_ mon frère.

"Sécurité, comme dans 'tu ne lui feras pas de mal' — émotionnellement je veux dire. Ou plus important, du mal à ses enfants."

"Je ne ferais pas ça !"

"Et elle est censée le savoir _comment_ ? Elle ne t'a pas toujours connu comme moi," soupira Masen. "Ecoute tu dois savoir ce que _tu_ veux sur le long terme. Et jusqu'à ce que tu le saches, tu ne seras pas en mesure de la convaincre d'aller plus loin."

"Long terme ?"

"Penses-y Edward. Imaginons que tu sois dans leur vie depuis six mois. Puis tu en as marre de jouer au papa et tu t'en ira. Tu reviendrais à la vie que tu avais avant, rien de vraiment perdu pour toi. Mais comment penses-tu que ses garçons se sentiraient ? Et comment Bella se sentirait ? C'est ce scénario qui lui fait peur, et jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la rassurer sur cela, la relation physique ne va probablement pas se produire, pas parce qu'elle joue à un jeu, mais parce qu'elle ne se sent pas en sécurité."

"Donc tu dis que je devrais…quoi ?" Que _disait_ Masen ? Je pouvais sentir la panique envahir ma poitrine.

"Ne panique pas, je ne dis pas que tu as besoin de la demander en mariage." La voix de Masen était sèche.

"Que dis-tu alors ?"

"Je dis que tu peux te projeter dans deux ans et que si ce n'est pas avec Bella, alors tu as vraiment besoin de sortir de là maintenant avant qu'elle – ou ses garçons – ne se blessent plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà." Masen haussa les épaules. "C'est juste la façon dont ça va devoir être, parce que Bella ne peut pas jouer. Elle n'a pas ce luxe, ce qui signifie que_ toi_ non plus."

J'y pensai. J'essayai d'imaginer ma vie sans Bella James. J'essayai de m'imaginer une vie sans les garçons montant et descendant bruyamment l'escalier, se harcelant les uns les autres avec bonhomie quand ils jouent aux jeux vidéo ou hurlant dans la piscine. Ma piscine. J'essayai d'imaginer comment mes samedis seraient calmes, comment seraient mes jours, mes nuits et mes dimanches où je pourrais dormir de nouveau. Je pensais à avoir des relations sexuelles sur une base semi régulière avec une femme qui était simple et sans bagage – et qui n'était pas Bella. Je me souvins comment je me sentais de ramener une femme à la maison et de savoir que je l'emmènerais certainement directement au lit, sans réflexion, sans fantôme d'un mari mort subsistant entre nous.

Et juste d'imaginer ma vie comme cela à nouveau ... me fit me sentir _mal_, comme si ça ne correspondait plus à l'homme que j'étais à présent.

"Je me vois avec Bella… et les garçons,"dis-je finalement, car ce n'était rien de moins que la vérité.

Masen sourit et souffla fort. "Très bien, maintenant que tu as admis cela pour toi, elle va le voir aussi. Une femme comme Bella a de bons instincts, et si tu n'es pas sûr de ce que tu veux alors elle le sentira. Juste lui montrer que tu ne vas nulle part et elle commencera à s'ouvrir à toi à plus d'un titre. Mais honnêtement Edward, tu vas probablement devoir lui dire les mots avant qu'elle ne te veuille à l'intérieur d'elle," ricana-t-il.

"Ne commence pas." Je pouvais entendre les blagues se cachant dans la voix de Masen.

Pour une fois Masen sembla tenir compte de mon avertissement. "Donc tu as compris comment donner à Bella la sécurité dont elle a besoin pour pouvoir obtenir ce dont tu as besoin." lI me poussa du coude. "Bella veut probablement s'envoyer en l'air si tu veux le savoir."

"Cesse de dire s'envoyer en l'air." J'avais besoin d'alléger le moment. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit.

"J'aime ça, ça me fait sentir comme Austin Power."

"Eh bien il y a une ressemblance."

"Je suis encore en train de m'envoyer en l'air et tu ne le fais toujours pas."

"Va te faire foutre."

"Je voudrais que quelqu'un te le fasse Edward. Tu es _trop_ tendu. Tu vas exploser." Je l'ignorai pendant un certain temps. Puis je fus poussé par mon désespoir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais tombé aussi bas : demander quelques conseils à mon petit frère. Mais il avait été dans les tranchées de cette guerre depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi. Et autant ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, il n'était pas un idiot complet – seulement à 99 %.

"Alors comment puis-je obtenir de l'intimité?"

"Je vais te le dire, mais je dois t'avertir mon jeune Padawan, que tu ne te pourras pas t'envoyer en l'air la toute première fois que toi et la belle Bella aurez du temps 'adulte'. Il se mit à rire. " Tu vas devoir travailler, tu sais, comme si tu devais jouer dans les ligues mineures avant de grandir et de lever la batte dans les ligues majeures.

"J'ai beaucoup d'expérience et je te remercie beaucoup."

"Tu as beaucoup baisé, Edward, ce qui est un jeu de balles tout à fait différent. Ceci c'est faire l'amour."

"Assez avec les analogies sportives. J'ai déjà les boules bleues." Mon ton était désagréable et je le savais.

Masen rit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux vraiment passer au niveau suivant tu as un avantage pour les cinq prochains jours." _(NdT- il y a là des jeux de mots avec balles et boules (balls) qu'on ne peut pas rendre en français)_

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est le temps que nous restons. Et de rien."

"Pourquoi diable devrais-je te remercier ?"

"Parce qu'Alyssa et moi allons surveiller tous les enfants pendant que tu prendras Bella chez toi pour lui faire un bon diner romantique."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle sera d'accord avec ça ?" demandai-je.

"D'abord, parce que je suis charmant. Deuxièmement, parce que les garçons vont m'aimer et troisièmement, parce que j'ai une arme secrète."

"Alyssa ?"

"Exactement, donc… tu vas lui donner un peu de vin, peut-être lui masser les pieds, tu vas lui montrer à quel point tu te soucies d'elle. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup grand frère. S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est comment rappeler à une mère qu'elle est une femme – d'abord et avant tout, il s'agit d'un exercice d'équilibre délicat, mais tu as de la chance puisque tu m'as compris."

Je secouai la tête, mais une partie de moi savait qu'il avait raison. Ce doit être incroyablement difficile à certains moments pour une mère de pouvoir refaire des choses qu'elle faisait avant qu'elle de devenir maman. Je commençais à avoir une nouvelle compréhension de ces choses.

"Et puis peut-être qu'elle va suffisamment se sentir en sécurité pour te montrer exactement combien elle se soucie de toi."

Je souris. "Tu crois qu'elle se soucie de moi ?"

Masen roula des yeux. "Sinon pourquoi sortirait-elle avec quelqu'un de si laid ?"

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'aime ?"

"Parce que je suis génial. Voilà pourquoi."

Je fis une pause. C'était douloureux, mais il fallait le faire. "Blague à part Masen. Merci."

"Ouah, grand frère, ta gratitude me réchauffe le cœur. Vraiment." Puis Masen soupira. "Bien sûr un homme ne peut pas vivre que de gratitude."

Je réalisai ce qu'il voulait. Enfer. Non.

"Je ne le ferai pas."

"Oh si tu le feras," déclara Masen avec suffisance. "Si tu veux que Lyssa et moi surveillions ces garçons pour que tu puisses mettre ton plan 'Entrer dans les culottes de Bella' en action, tu le veux et tu l'apprécieras."

"Va te faire foutre."

"J'atteeeeeeeends toujours."

Je poussai un soupir, sachant que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter. "Ok, ok, merde… je te remercie, Masen, d'avoir partagé ta sagesse avec moi. Je suis le plus chanceux de tous les frères du monde de t'avoir comme petit frère. Je suis tellement reconnaissant pour la majesté que tu es."

Masen s'adossa à son siège et sourit, me faisant signe de continuer.

"Je m'incline devant ta sagesse, ta connaissance et te remercie de les avoir si généreusement partagées avec moi," répétai-je par cœur.

"Continue." Il appréciait cela un peu trop.

Je fis une grimace et terminai ma torture. "Et je t'avoue que j'aie juste besoin d'admettre que je veux être comme toi." Les derniers mots furent crachés entre mes dents serrées.

"Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dur."

"Je vais te le faire payer," lui promis-je.

"Oh je suis sûr que tu vas essayer."

"Et encore une chose," déclara Masen.

"Quoi ?"

"Je veux que tu répondes à ma question – sans réfléchir, pas de connerie sur 'je vais y réfléchir' ou un putain de truc comme ça." Masen fit une pause. Je haussai les épaules et hochai la tête "Est-ce que tu vas te réengager?"

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir à sa question. Quelque part entre mon pare-brise éclaté et le transport de Bella dans sa chambre après l'accident, j'avais déjà pris cette décision. Je ne savais pas exactement quand j'avais décidé cela, je savais que je le devais. "Non," dis-je avec certitude. "J'en ai fini après cette dernière année."

Masen sourit. "C'est une très bonne chose Edward. Parce que j'ai le sentiment que ce pourrait être une question importante pour Bella, tout bien considéré."

"Ouais," approuvai-je d'un hochement de tête. "Ouais je peux comprendre ça."

Et puis nous étions de retour chez Bella et je dus mettre mes plans en attente – mais pas pour très longtemps.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**The Bigger They Are **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

**bostondirty **à la traduction et corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Jeux de placard **

Au moment où nous rentrâmes, tous les garçons étaient dispersés en groupes et les activités avaient changé. A ma grande surprise, c'était Emmett qui avait pris les devants pour que Kyle et Alex se sentent les bienvenus. J'examinai la question et je devinai que cela avait du sens. En tant que gamins de l'armée, les fils de Bella étaient habitués à déménager. Ils étaient habitués à être les 'nouveaux' mais ils avaient aussi appris à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. On l'apprend rapidement dans l'armée. Tout le monde fait partie de cette grande famille que tu ne connais pas encore. Cela ne signifie pas que tu vas aimer tout le monde, mais tu donnes généralement une chance. Les fils de Bella avaient bien appris cette leçon et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu fier quand je vis le grand, l'imposant Emmett, traiter les jeunes Kyle et Alex avec tant de gentillesse.

La partie sarcastique en moi ne put résister à donner un coup d'œil béat à Masen. Ce n'était pas exactement poli et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec l'éducation d'Emmett, mais quand même… Je prendrais ce que je pouvais obtenir.

Alyssa aida Bella à ranger les sacs d'épicerie tandis que Masen et moi discutions du fait qu'ils resteraient, lui et sa famille, chez moi. Bien que je détestai ça, leur présence signifiait que j'allais devoir retourner chez moi, au moins pour ce soir, il n'y avait pas moyen que je donne une clé de ma maison à Masen. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si j'allais être dans le lit de Bella, même si je restais. Par ailleurs, comme mon dos raide me le rappela, les jours où j'étais capable de dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand étaient révolus depuis longtemps. Il avait été un temps où j'aurais pu dormir debout appuyé dans un coin et me sentir très bien quelques heures après. Je découvrais que vieillir n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles.

Oui il aurait été facile de lui donner une clé, mais je n'allais pas le faire. Principalement parce que je savais qu'il serait contrarié si je ne le faisais pas.

Bon, nous n'étions pas si loin du jeu 'Je ne te touuuuuuche pas," après tout.

Quelques minutes après Masen et moi errions dans la cuisine. Bella et Alyssa semblaient avoir très bien sympathisé. Bella était finalement assise, me sauvant de la persuader de se reposer. Alyssa était debout près du comptoir, une tasse de café dans les mains, même s'il se faisait tard. Je me demandais si elle rebondirait sur les murs comme Jake après une forte dose de sucre. Et bien, c'était le problème de Masen pas le mien. Sauf… putain s'ils décidaient de faire l'amour chez moi pour brûler cette énergie excédentaire?

Je frémis et essayai de sortir cette image de ma tête. Supprimer, supprimer, supprimer.

"Alors Bella," déclara Masen avec un sourire, il alla jusqu'à Alyssa pour envelopper ses bras autour d'elle. "Que penses-tu de mon grand frère ?"

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Il est de plus en plus accroché à moi tu sais?"

Masen rit et secoua la tête. "C'est bien je suppose."

Bella sourit à mon frère. "Je suis _vraiment_ heureuse que vous ayez décidé de nous rendre visite," dit-elle. "Je voulais rencontrer le fléau de l'existence d'Edward depuis un certain temps maintenant."

Masen souffla. "Il a dit ça de moi ?" Masen me regarda et battit des cils. "Oh, Edward, tu dis les choses les plus douces, je suis touché… vraiment touché profondément … ici… dans mon cœur." Et il frappa sa poitrine à l'endroit de son cœur.

Alyssa roula des yeux. "Tu vois à quoi je dois faire face Bella?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Alyssa. Je veux dire, tu devrais probablement être canonisée ou quelque chose du genre." Elle regarda Masen. "Vraiment, tu devrais examiner la question. Sainte Alyssa me paraitrait bien, tu ne penses pas ?"

Alyssa fit semblant d'examiner la question et enfin hocha la tête. "Je crois que tu as raison" .

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison," répondit Bella avec un haussement d'épaules.

Masen me regarda. "Je l'aime bien. Elle est fougueuse."

"Tu n'en as aucune idée," murmurai-je. Je me déplaçai pour me tenir derrière la chaise de Bella.

Je ne l'avais pas prévu de cette façon, mais ma position me donnait une superbe vue sur son décolleté.

Bella me frappa dans le bras. "Hey Cullen." Je n'étais pas sûr que si c'était dû à ma remarque ou à ce que je reluquais.

"J'ai une question cependant," déclara Masen.

Je gémis. Il était impossible de dire ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Masen.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Pas bon. "Tu sais que tu as eu le frère moche, pas vrai?"

Bella regarda Masen, puis moi, puis revint sur lui. Je savais ce qu'elle voyait. Masen et moi étions presque exactement les mêmes, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux blonds de notre père et j'avais obtenu la merde rousse bizarre de notre mère. J'avais entendu Masen m'appeler _'Le Roux"_ suffisamment de fois pendant que nous grandissions. Mais la similitude de nos caractéristiques conduisait beaucoup de gens à se demander si nous étions jumeaux.

Les sourcils froncés, Bella tapotait sa lèvre inférieure avec son doigt, elle fit semblant de nous étudier de près. Puis elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers Masen. "Tu es tellement plein de merde que tes yeux devraient être marron."

Alyssa ricana et cogna Masen dans le ventre. Il réussit à la regarder, offensé, pendant environ deux secondes. Puis il haussa les épaules. "Eh bien je suppose que les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Tu devrais être heureux que Bella n'en ait pas."

Bella me surprit en me prenant la main. "Je pense que j'ai un goût excellent pour les hommes," murmura-t-elle.

Ma bite commença à faire la roue. Eh bien autant qu'un pénis le peut, la logistique rend cela un peu difficile. Mais c'était aussi le signal pour partir avant que je me mette dans l'embarras tout seul, avec ma trique d'enfer, devant mon frère et sa femme.

Il était assez tard. Bella avait l'air d'être fatiguée. Il était difficile de croire que c'était juste hier que j'avais eu la trouille, me demandant ce qui nous attendait à l'hôpital. J'étais épuisé alors que je n'avais même pas été blessé.

"Très bien Mase," dis-je. "Il est temps pour Bella d'aller au lit." Et ma bite demanda si nous pouvions la rejoindre. _Non_.

"Rabat-joie," Masen et ma bite dirent la même chose et puis ils firent tous les deux la moue. Cela était inquiétant à bien des niveaux. Alyssa rit et fit un baiser sur la joue de Masen. Ma bite se demanda si elle pourrait obtenir un baiser de Bella. J'essayai de m'ajuster dans mon pantalon. Pas de chance. Dieu merci, j'avais opté pour une chemise longue. Cette merde devenait embarrassante.

"Tu n'en mourras pas," avertit-elle tranquillement. "D'ailleurs nous devons récupérer nos garçons et les mettre au lit aussi."

Bella sourit. "Ouais, eh bien si vous ne pouvez pas les retrouver, laissez-les tout simplement. Je ne remarquerais probablement pas s'il y en a deux de plus."

Alyssa roula des yeux. "Oh si, tu le remarquerais," dit-elle. "Ils sont comme leur père."

"Dans ce cas, fais les sortir de ma maison, maintenant." Bella taquinait Masen avec un sourire. "Vite avant que quelqu'un ne les nourrisse après minuit ou ne les mouille ou quelque chose d'autre."

"Ha ha," ricana Masen. Je m'en vais. Je n'ai pas à subir cette insulte."

"Allez vas-y, pars," suggérai-je. "Comme dans _'rentre chez toi'_."

Masen pinça les lèvres. "Tu es sûr Eddie boy ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir que nous partions maintenant ? Tu es sûr que tu veux que l'on parte avant..."

Oh putain. "Je plaisante," dis-je précipitamment. Ma bite était prête à me botter le cul si je continuais à jouer au bloqueur de queue.

Masen sourit. "C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Bella devait être réellement épuisée parce qu'elle ne réagit même pas à ce petit jeu.

Puis Emmett arriva avec Alex tout en portant Kyle sur sa hanche. Emmett était si grand que ça ne semblait même pas être un effort pour lui. Kyle somnolait. Soigneusement Emmett remit Kyle à Alyssa. "Je pense qu'on l'a épuisé," commenta Emmett avec un sourire. "Désolé pour ça."

"En fait, je pourrais t'engager pour fatiguer Alex aussi," répondit Alyssa. Puis elle regarda Masen. "Et peut-être leur père aussi."

"Je vais te laisser me fatiguer bébé," déclara Masen, provoquant les geignements des deux femmes. Je soupirai. J'avais l'habitude de Masen. Alyssa aussi. Mais je me demandais ce que Bella pensait de lui. Je lui demanderai demain pour voir si j'avais besoin de ramper pour compenser l'attitude de Masen. Pourtant elle ne paraissait pas offusquée.

J'aurais aimé voler quelques baisers avec la langue mais Bella ne me tenait que la main. Je soupirai, sachant que j'en demandais trop. Non seulement il y avait Alyssa et Masen, là, debout mais Emmett n'avait pas bougé non plus. Elle m'accompagna à ma trop petite voiture - même si je lui avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire - et me donna un baiser d'au revoir endormi.

* * *

Je me dirigeai vers la maison de Bella très tôt le lendemain matin pour l'aider à mettre en place l'anniversaire de Jake. J'aurais pu me faufiler de ma maison afin d'éviter Masen, mais là n'était pas la question. Jake m'attendait, ouvrant la porte avant même que je ne frappe. "Joyeux anniversaire Jake !" dis-je. Je lui donnerai son cadeau plus tard.

"Merci," dit-il. Il regardait derrière moi. "Vous m'avez apporté un cadeau?"

Je ris mais Bella lui cria "Jake !" De toute évidence elle était embarrassée par sa question. Je l'embrassai doucement pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Jake et moi avions un accord. J'ébouriffais ses cheveux. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il se remettait les cheveux en ordre. Voilà, notre bonjour était complet.

"Bien sûr, je t'ai acheté un cadeau..." lui dis-je. "Mais tu devras attendre."

"J'ai déjà officiellement huit ans." déclara Jake. "Pas vrai maman ?"

"Ouais bébé," dit-elle. "Tu es né tôt le matin."

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Jake.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Je suis sûre. Je me souviens. J'y étais."

Jake secoua la tête. "Non, tu n'étais pas là," insista Jake. "Papa a dit que tu étais complètement endormie quand je suis né."

"Je m'en souviens," dit Bella. Je regardai son expression pour voir si son expression allait changer à la mention de Mac, mais je ne vis rien de tapi dans ses yeux. Son sourire était sincère et elle semblait à l'aise. D'accord alors. Tout semblait aller bien.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que le garçon dont c'est l'anniversaire veut pour le petit-déjeuner?" demandai-je.

"Spaghettis et boulettes de viande !" cria Jake.

Je regardai Bella avec surprise. Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est ce qu'il veut, et ce sont les règles."

Je ris et j'attrapai Jake pour le serrer dans mes bras "J'aime les spaghettis pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est presque aussi bon que de la pizza froide."

Jake hocha la tête et se tortilla hors de mes bras. Notre moment était apparemment fini. Il courut jusqu'à l'escalier, sans doute pour réveiller Sam. Jake aimait réveiller Sam, souvent pour le tirer hors du lit. Un de ces jours Sam allait devenir trop grand pour que Jake continue à le faire.

Je suivis Bella dans la cuisine. Elle s'était mise en quatre pour le petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire de Jake. Il y avait même du pain à l'ail et une salade. "ça sent bon," murmurai-je en me déplaçant derrière elle. Impossible de m'en empêcher, j'enveloppai mes bras autour de sa taille et enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Putain. Elle sentait bon.

Ma bite le pensait aussi.

Je me frottai en quelque sorte contre elle, attendant qu'elle saute loin de moi et me traite d'obsédé. Au lieu de ça, elle se pencha en arrière et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Hmm…" murmura-t-elle. "Si j'avais su que les spaghettis te rendraient comme ça dans la matinée, j'en aurais fait il y a des semaines."

Ma bite tressaillit parce que quelque chose dans la voix de Bella était certainement… intéressant. Serait-ce parce que les pilules contraceptives prenaient un tout autre sens à présent? Je m'étais en quelque sorte convaincu que l'ordonnance n'avait rien à voir avec moi, juste quelque chose de régulier, d'un renouvellement annuel ou quelque chose qu'elle prenait toujours. Mais maintenant… oh mon dieu. Ma bite me donna "Un tope-là !" mental. J'étais sur le point de lui murmurer quelque chose de vraiment cochon quand j'entendis les garçons dévaler l'escalier.

J'adorai les garçons, vraiment je les adorai, mais ils obtenait la meilleure note en blocage de queue en ce moment. Ma bite bouda à l'intérieur de mon jeans et mes mains me faisaient mal tellement elles voulaient s'accrocher à elle. Bien que je puisse lui faire mal puisqu'elles étaient serrées en poing. Il valait mieux cela que de hurler parce que je n'avais pas ce que je voulais, comme dirait Masen, baisé. Du moins pas de si tôt.

Je soupirai et m'éloignai de Bella parce que si je restais aussi près, j'allais me frotter contre elle comme un chien méchant et je ne pensais pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle veuille que les garçons voient. Par ailleurs cela ruinerait probablement l'anniversaire de Jake et les factures de thérapies à venir seraient lourdes. Nous pourrions ainsi économiser de l'argent et je mettrais ma bite en laisse. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Alyssa a dit que tu les avais invités à l'anniversaire de Jake," murmurai-je. Cela semblait un sujet assez innocent.

Bella me regarda et je remarquai, heureux, que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et qu'elle respirait un peu vite. Peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'elle voulait cela autant que je le voulais. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer. "Ouais, j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant d'avoir Alex et Kyle ici," dit-elle. "Alice, Jasper et les enfants vont venir aussi."

"ça devrait être amusant," dis-je. Et ça ne permettrait pas la moindre intimité, putain. Je réprimai l'envie de bouder. Ma bite le fit.

Le petit-déjeuner fut agréable, les garçons taquinèrent un peu Jake sur son choix du matin pour les spaghettis. Quand je demandai ce que nous aurions pour le déjeuner, Bella roula des yeux. "De la crème glacée," répondit-elle et Jake me sourit.

C'était un choix tellement Jake, que je ris, à la fois surpris et heureux que Bella soit d'accord avec ça. Je savais que c'était une lutte constante pour limiter les bonbons et sucreries dans le régime alimentaire de Jake, mais apparemment on laissait tomber toutes les règles pour l'anniversaire. J'aimais ça.

Après le petit-déjeuner, j'aidai Bella à nettoyer la cuisine. Nous tombâmes dans notre routine confortable et puis, je me mis à ranger les plats pendant que Bella vérifiait les garnitures pour les crèmes glacées. Tout ce dont Jake se souciait vraiment, c'était que les pépites de chocolat soit chaudes et fondantes, mais elle s'était procuré un peu de tout afin que chacun puisse avoir ce qu'il aimait. Elle avait également prévu de proposer des sandwichs, elle savait qu'Emmett ne serait jamais satisfait avec uniquement de la crème glacée. Plus tard, lors de la fête officielle, il y aurait du gâteau et plus de crème glacée.

Le taux de sucre de Jake allait être élevé pendant plusieurs jours avec tout ça.

Après que la cuisine ait été rangée, Bella demanda si je l'aiderait à descendre quelques cadeaux de Jake de sa chambre. Je la suivis tranquillement, en regardant ses hanches se balancer tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers. Quand ils parlent d'un plâtre pour marche, ils savent de quoi ils parlent, parce que Bella ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté à naviguer dans les escaliers, bien sûr, cela a rendu ma petite crise de colère d'hier encore plus stupide et hors de propos.

Heureusement, Bella semblait avoir un faible pour les hommes des cavernes stupides.

C'était agréable d'être de retour dans la chambre de Bella. ça sentait comme elle. Pour une raison quelconque, je me rappelai les mots de Masen au sujet de se cacher dans un placard avec Alyssa. Ma bite s'en souvenait aussi. Putain. Bella était, heureusement, inconsciente de mon dilemme et de ma bite impolie. Elle regarda derrière moi pendant une seconde, puis nous allâmes vers le placard.

Elle me fit signe d'y entrer et ferma la porte, seule une petite ampoule éclairait l'espace exigu. "C'est derrière la porte," expliqua-t-elle quand je lui jetai un regard perplexe. Je bougeai et regardai derrière la porte.

Effectivement il y avait là un paquet assez grand enveloppé dans du papier d'anniversaire Star Wars. Je me penchais pour la ramasser.

C'est alors que je sentis sa main sur mon cul. Je me redressai et me tournai comme si j'avais été électrocuté, oubliant totalement le paquet. Je la regardai, bouche ouverte et tout. Bella me sourit et fit un pas en avant. Avant que je le sache, je fus acculé au pied du mur, mes mains tombant automatiquement à ses hanches.

Elle appuya sa tête sur mon torse, les mains allant à mes boutons. Putain. Moi. Bella et les boutons étaient une mauvaise idée. Je devrais simplement apprendre à porter des tee-shirts ou des pull-overs. Je sursautai quand je sentis ses doigts longs et fins passer sur mon mamelon. ça, c'était nouveau.

"Bella…" la prévins-je. Ma bite se redressa, exhibant ses attributs… juste au cas où. _Regarde-moi, jolie dame… tu veux me toucher n'est-ce pas?_

"Edward," dit-elle sur le même ton.

"Les garçons…" bégayai-je.

"Occupés," répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Ils vont venir ici," je ne sus pourquoi j'étais si bloqueur de queue moi-même, mais il m'apparut que je l'étais à fond.

Elle secoua la tête. "J'ai fermé la porte de la chambre avant que nous entrions ici." Son sourire grandit. "Et quand je ferme la porte…"

Super, maintenant elle était une putain de ninja de boutons et de porte. Et elle avait prévu cette merde. Attends. Elle avait prévu cette merde ?

"Que fais-tu?" demandai-je, ma voix était rauque et tendue. Ma bite se tendit aussi. Apparemment, nous formions une équipe maintenant. Je lui dis de prendre une profonde inspiration et que nous allions nous en sortir. Je commençai à m'inquiéter que ma bite et moi discutions un peu trop ensemble. C'était comme s'il y avait trois personnes euh… dans cette relation.

"Que _fais-tu _?" Bella me tira en arrière, me regardant avec les yeux écarquillés. Puis elle pencha la tête et plissa les yeux. "Peut-être qu'il serait mieux de demander qu'est-ce que tu _ne fais pas_ ?"

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire," avouai-je. J'étais confus. Et excité. Deux états perpétuels pour moi depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella James.

Bella soupira et posa ses mains dans mes cheveux, tirant un peu sans douceur et amenant mon visage vers le sien. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai un complexe Edward Cullen. Je commence à me sentir comme si tu ne me trouvais…. pas attirante."

Je m'éloignai d'elle et j'étais presque sûr que l'expression sur mon visage lui disait combien cette idée était vraiment ridicule. "Bordel. Tu te moques de moi, hein?" Je pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer le jeu… De ralentir. Attends, n'est-ce pas le problème ? "Tu as dit que tu voulais y aller doucement," lui rappelai-je. Et j'avais besoin de me rappeler de cet avertissement aussi parce que ma bite commençait à se faire des idées.

"J'ai dit que je voulais y aller doucement," accepta-t-elle. "Je ne m'oppose à rien. J'ai besoin de… plus," soupira-t-elle.

"Tu as besoin de plus?" Ma bite était quasiment en train de me gifler. Je suis presque certain qu'elle m'avait appelé " idiot bloqueur de queue" tout en faisant un battement de colère qui m'a fait tressaillir. _Laisse-moi sortir pour jouer_ ! Génial. Maintenant, même ma bite était contre moi.

"Edward j'apprécie le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me pousser, j'apprécie vraiment, mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas prête pour le sexe réel que ça signifie – en aucune façon - que je ne sois pas prête à ce que les choses progressent." Elle embrassa ma mâchoire avant de passer à mon oreille. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous pouvons faire… avant… des choses qui nous feraient nous sentir ... mieux." Son souffle était chaud contre mon oreille. "Et je veux me sentir bien à nouveau, Edward. Et je tiens à te faire sentir bien aussi."

Le flot de sang qui était descendu à ma bite me laissa un peu étourdi. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Masen avait une érection chaque fois qu'il passait près d'un placard. Arrête. Ne pense pas à Masen. Putain. Ma bite allait réellement me botter le cul si je ne me comportais pas comme un mâle.

"Il n'y a rien de mal à ça entre deux adultes consentants qui s'amusent, non ?"

_Putain non_, dit ma bite. _En fait c'est une très bonne chose_.

Les mains de Bella dérivèrent vers ma poitrine et jouèrent avec le bouton – de mon jeans – putain. "Bella …" Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais. Je veux dire, je savais ce que je voulais mais je n'étais pas sûr de jusqu'où nous pouvions aller vu où nous étions. Combien de temps les garçons nous donneraient de la l'intimité ? Combien de temps avant qu'ils réagissent ? Mais Bella était un bien meilleur juge de cela, non ? J'étais en train de trop réfléchir et je le savais. Mais cela était la façon dont je fonctionnais et c'était difficile, oh tellement – de changer les habitudes de toute une vie.

J'étais choqué mais ravi quand les doigts de Bella frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises mon érection avant de la prendre fermement en main. J'arrêtai de penser. "J'avais raison," murmura-t-elle contre ma gorge. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait putain, et je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à présent.

"Euh," réussis-je à grogner. Edward, l'homme des cavernes, était de retour.

"On se sent bien," dit-elle et elle pinça mon cou un petit peu.

Je lâchai presque un jet dans mon pantalon. Je bougeai par saccades malgré moi, poussant ma bite dans sa main. "Oh putain," marmonnai-je.

"Tu ne veux pas _me_ toucher Edward ?" demanda-t-elle toute innocente et timide alors que je savais qu'elle était _exactement_ au courant de ce qu'elle me faisait. Si cela n'avait pas été aussi bon, j'aurais été contrarié de me faire manipuler comme ça. Nah, probablement pas. "Parce que j'aime bien te toucher,» dit-elle doucement. "N'aimerais-tu pas me toucher aussi ?"

"Plus que tout," avouai-je. "Mais pas ici… pas quand…" soupirai-je.

"Juste un peu?" m'invita-t-elle doucement. "Juste pour que je sache que tu me trouves sexy, aussi sexy que tu es toi. ça fait tellement longtemps, si longtemps que je n'ai ressenti… je le veux Edward. Et je te veux… tellement." Elle soupira et son souffle chaud passa sur la peau de mon cou. "C'est juste que je veux me sentir désirée aussi …"

Je poussai un gémissement. De qui me moquai-je ? Je la serrai contre moi. Pour la première fois je laissai mes instincts prendre le dessus et je saisis son cul dans mes mains et la frottai contre mon sexe, laissant le frottement délicieux voler notre souffle. C'était bizarre au début et le placard était un peu étouffant, mais c'était le meilleur putain de sentiment au monde de sentir sa chaleur glisser sur moi, ses hanches prenant facilement le rythme imposé par mes mains. Elle bougeait avec un mouvement gracieux de ses hanches qui me fit vouloir plus encore.

"Putain," gémit-elle, quand une de mes mains réussit à se faufiler sous sa chemise et à empaumer son sein. Elle arqua le dos, poussant son mamelon dur sous la dentelle fine dans ma main. Je laissai mon pouce passer sur son mamelon, une sorte de test. "Oh oui, oui… s'il te plait… _touche-moi _simplement… tes mains… je me sens si bien… Edward." Le son de mon prénom sur ses lèvres… putain, c'était comme mon meilleur fantasme. Je serrais son cul avec l'autre main en profitant du jeu de muscle tandis qu'elle se déplaçait contre moi. Elle continua à chuchoter avec insistance, en me disant à quel point elle se sentait bien d'avoir mes mains sur elle et je savais que si nous n'arrêtions pas, je viendrais effectivement dans mon pantalon. "Ne t'arrête pas de me toucher…" dit-elle.

"Bella …" dis-je d'une voix rauque. "Je vais… si nous n'arrêtons pas… putain !" Je glapis, car une fois de plus sa main me trouva, ses forts doigts me caressèrent dans un mouvement sûr et rapide. Même à travers l'épaisse couche de denim et du coton fin de mes caleçons, son toucher était absolument parfait. Puis sa main glissa à l'intérieur de mon jeans et j'eus un aperçu des feux d'artifices. Des mois de privation me laissèrent tremblant sur place à ce simple toucher. Elle saisit ma bite avec un petit peu plus de force puis reprit ses caresses. C'était juste assez, et quand ses dents me tirèrent le lobe de l'oreille ...

J'explosai, sentant la chaleur de mon sperme éclabousser contre mon bas-ventre. La main de Bella calma ses mouvements et elle poussa doucement ses doigts contre moi, facile et sûre, en m'aidant à tout remettre dans mon jean, consciente de ma chair sensible. Quand le dernier des tremblements se calma, elle embrassa ma poitrine, eut un petit rire et se détacha. "Attends…" haletai-je. "Tu… pas juste..." Elle pressa son corps contre le mien et s'étira par-dessus mon épaule pour attraper quelque chose.

Elle me sourit fièrement tandis qu'elle me tendait un chiffon propre. "Tiens," murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. "Je pense que tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça."

J'avais en quelque sorte prévu qu'elle soit gênée ou incertaine mais je ne voyais que de la satisfaction béate dans son expression. Je commençais à soupçonner que ma Bella aimait beaucoup le sexe. Je me demandais si j'avais gagné le gros lot grâce à mes vies antérieures. Parce qu'avec tout ce que j'avais fait, je savais que je ne la méritais pas. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de l'avoir, mais je savais qu'elle était à un autre niveau que moi.

"Baby…" soufflai-je. Putain. Il fallait que je reprenne l'entrainement. Il me fallait plus de travail pour rester en forme maintenant et je m'étais clairement laissé aller. J'étais penché en avant, mes mains reposant sur mes genoux. Mes jambes étaient encore trop chancelantes pour me soucier du gâchis qui refroidissait rapidement, je pouvais le sentir couler le long de mon ventre. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" réussis-je finalement à haleter. J'attrapai le gant de toilette qu'elle me tendait et grimaçai en m'essuyant. "Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te rendre la pareille ?"

Bella berça mon visage dans ses mains. "Pour répondre à la première question, disons simplement qu'il y a deux jours, je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une seule chance de le faire avec toi, alors j'ai décidé de profiter de l'occasion quand elle se présenterait." Elle me fit un baiser chaste sur la joue. "Quant à la seconde…" Une lueur mauvaise passa dans ses yeux. "Euh… Je dois te prévenir que j'ai tendance à être euh… très bruyante parfois… très… donc quand tu me donneras le premier de ce que j'espère, beaucoup d'autres orgasmes, je veux être sûre que nous serons dans un endroit beaucoup plus intime." Elle se mit à rire. "Et troisièmement, j'ai décidé que si j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas, nous serions frustrés sexuellement ... encore très longtemps."

Ma bite se crispa.

Cette femme me tuerait, je ne trouvais rien en moi qui soit bouleversé à ce sujet.

* * *

**J**_**'espère que ça vous a plu!**_

_**Merci d'être passées par là et pour tout le reste...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

**Bostondirty **à la traduction et corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27**

**Souffrir est si bon**

Lorsque je retournais en bas des escaliers sur mes jambes encore vacillantes, j'étais presque sûr d'avoir les mots "culpabilité" et "jouissance" écrits sur le visage. Je n'avais pas une once de honte parce que j'avais eu l'orgasme le plus fort depuis des mois. Il avait été, pour employer un euphémisme, aussi spectaculaire qu'inattendu.

Apparemment, tout allait bien, parce que les garçons ne m'avaient même pas jeté un regard. Bella avait ce petit sourire béat et sexy sur le visage, me faisant revivre ce moment dans le placard et j'eus bientôt une nouvelle érection. De nouveau.

Je commençais à reproduire un schéma ici.

Bella ne m'aidait pas avec cette merde, elle se frottait contre moi comme si c'était la chose la plus désinvolte du monde, laissant tomber sa chevelure sur mon bras, sa poitrine touchant légèrement et rapidement mon épaule, elle se pencha sur la table pour mettre plus de garnitures pour les crèmes glacées. Quand elle m'expliqua ce qu'était toutes les garnitures, même là, elle mit sa bouche juste à côté de mon oreille et son souffle chaud me fit frissonner. Elle était en train de me torturer délibérément, me tordant en un nœud que je ne voudrais pas défaire.

Je détestais. J'aimais. Je voulais plus. Souffrir était si bon. Ma bite pleurait. _Viens jouer bébé…_

J'essayai de faire attention à Jake pendant le déjeuner de crèmes glacées. Il utilisait le bol du mixer pour sa préparation Bella roula des yeux en constatant son extravagance. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas cependant, et pour donner du crédit au gosse, il mangea la quasi-totalité de celle-ci. Crème glacée au chocolat, biscuits Oréo écrasés, pépites de chocolat, sauce chaude chocolat et des morceaux de gâteaux surgelés, ceux des scouts, à la menthe, fut son poison de choix. Même Emmett secoua la tête et je vous jure que ce garçon pouvait manger n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit avec un peu de sauce barbecue.

Après que notre repas glacé fut terminé et que la vaisselle fut lavée et rangée, Bella commença à nous donner des ordres. Elle voulait que la maison soit rangée avant la fête et elle prit son rôle de sergent instructeur avec ce que je soupçonnais être, un peu, de la satisfaction béate. Quelle femme ne voudrait pas donner d'ordres à cinq hommes? Elle s'assit sur le canapé et aboya les ordres, nous reprit quand nous nous trompions, nous fit un petit sourire de reconnaissance féminine quand nous y arrivions comme il faut. Nous étions tous sous ses ordres et aucun de nous ne grommela. Eh bien, Jake essaya mais ses frères l'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

C'était vraiment intéressant de voir la dynamique des garçons quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu le processus de près sur une période aussi longue. Chacun savait de quoi il était responsable, ce fut si facile qu'elle leur donna des tâches supplémentaires. Ils travaillèrent bien ensemble et on pouvait dire que c'était une routine qui leur était familière. En réalité j'étais tellement heureux de la voir au repos que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui donner un baiser et de le lui dire.

"Beaucoup mieux," murmura-t-elle d'un air approbateur. "Vraiment beaucoup plus agréable que le vieil homme des cavernes." Elle me donna un peu de langue pour me récompenser. J'espérais lui prouver que j'étais facile à éduquer au moins. Compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi plus tôt, j'eus une journée assez parfaite, mis à part le boxer humide. C'était un petit prix à payer.

Masen et sa famille devaient arriver vers seize heures, ainsi que Jasper, Alice et leur petite équipe. Emmett disparut dans la douche vers quinze heures, après avoir terminé toutes ses tâches plus rapidement que les autres garçons. Jake le taquinait et lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il prenne vraiment beaucoup de temps en plus pour paraitre 'joli pour Rosalie'. Emmett dit à sa mère que Jake l'emmerdait. Bella dit à Jake d'arrêter les taquineries. Jake tira la langue à Emmett, puis fit des bruits de succion et de bisous. Emmett menaça de lui faire un wedgie atomique*. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que c'était, heureusement Bella dit à Emmett d'aller se doucher et d'ignorer son petit frère.

Jake ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un dernier petit sourire satisfait en battant des cils outrageusement pour le narguer tandis qu'Emmett montait péniblement l'escalier. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le pauvre Jake aurait brûlé spontanément et serait mort sur le coup.

Les autres se contentèrent de mettre des tee-shirts propres mais ils ne l'avaient fait que parce que Bella avait insisté. "Et n'oubliez pas le déodorant !" leur hurla-t-elle. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et elle haussa les épaules. "Les garçons ont tendance à oublier des trucs comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils veulent que quelqu'un les _remarque_ - dans le bon sens, c'est le cas d'Emmett avec Rosalie."

Je hochai la tête et me mis à rire. "Donc je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de le rappeler à Emmett?"

"Disons simplement que lorsque je l'ai emmené chez le dentiste, il y a deux semaines pour son détartrage, il m'a dit qu'il se brossait bien les dents," m'informa Bella. "Et le fil dentaire aussi – _deux fois_ par jour," ajouta-t-elle laconiquement. "Il me semble que j'ai fini de lui rabâcher toutes ces choses concernant l'hygiène," soupira-t-elle. "Maintenant il ne me reste que les trois autres."

"J'ai l'impression que Sam a déjà assimilé ça."

"Comme quoi tu ne sais pas tout, Monsieur l'obsédé du contrôle." Etait-ce triste que ma bite aime bien être appelée ainsi? "Sam puerait autant que les autres si je ne lui rappelais pas aussi."

* * *

Le soir d'avant j'avais prévenu Masen qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention à ses manières et de bien se comporter. L'expérience m'avait appris que je ne devais pas m'attendre à ce que Masen se soucie de mes avertissements. Il était du genre à foncer tête baissée sans trop se soucier des conséquences. Je lui disais souvent qu'il avait de la chance qu'Alyssa soit là pour penser à sa place. Il ne trouvait jamais ça drôle.

Donc ce ne fut pas sans appréhension que j'entendis Jake ouvrir la porte et saluer mon frère, sa femme et ses fils. Masen et sa famille étaient arrivés.

Alyssa et Bella disparurent dans la cuisine et j'entendis Bella dire, "Attends de rencontrer Alice. Vous vous entendrez très bien toutes les deux. Je peux sentir ce genre de choses."

Kyle et Alex disparurent avec Jake. Ils montèrent faire tout ce que des garçons peuvent faire. Je n'avais probablement pas envie de savoir. Comme Bella me le rappelait souvent. "Aussi longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de feu ou de sang, il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter. La plupart des choses sont faciles à nettoyer." Sages paroles, c'était elle l'experte après tout.

Masen m'étudia pendant un long moment puis un sourire béat éclaira son visage. "Tu as joui," déclara-t-il.

"Quoi?"Je fis ma meilleure expression innocente. Apparemment j'étais nul à être nonchalant. Comment faisait-il putain?! "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

Il me désigna du doigt. "Je connais ce visage," Masen rit et secoua la tête. "Tu as cette même expression que lorsque tu es rentré du bal de fin d'année et que Stacy je-ne-sais-plus-comment, t'avait fait une fellation sur la banquette arrière."

"Tu délires," crachai-je. "Et c'était Stacy Spanetti." Stacy était la toute première fille de mon âge pour qui j'avais eu le béguin.

"Je connais cette expression grand frère," insista Masen. "C'est différent du visage boules bleues et frustré. Maintenant tu as le enfin-elle-a-fait-quelque-chose-pour-me-faire-joui r, visage.

"La ferme."

Il tapota sur son menton. "Je sais que tu ne t'aies pas astiqué tout seul," songeait-il. "Parce que tu ne serais pas détendu ... tu l'as fait beaucoup au cours de ces derniers mois." Il secoua la tête. "Non, je parie que tu as eu l'aide de jolie Bella." Il me jeta un regard lubrique. "Pas de sexe, pas encore, mais tu te rapproches mon garçon," soupira-t-il. "Je suis tellement fier. Vraiment. Rêver de ces moments et être là pour l'expérience en direct." Il cligna de l'œil. "Eh bien pas vraiment en direct parce que ce serait juste étrange et pervers, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire."

A ce moment là - merci bordel - on sonna à la porte et je dus m'excuser. C'était Jasper et Alice.

Jasper devait avoir reconnu le désespoir absolu sur mon visage car il dit à Alice d'aller rejoindre Bella. Elle me sourit et fit son chemin dans la cuisine. Sarah et Sophie tenaient chacune une main de Rosalie. Elle me fit un sourire timide et baissa la tête. Je lui dis tranquillement qu'Emmett était quelque part à l'étage avec le reste des garçons. Elle nous fit un autre sourire timide et les filles montèrent l'escalier. Adam s'y était déjà précipité dès que la porte s'était ouverte. Apparemment, les garçons pouvaient sentir que quelque chose se passait là-haut et ils y étaient attirés comme par le chant des sirènes. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas de travaux de réparation ou autre chose à faire...

"Masen," dis-je, "C'est Jasper."

"Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés," me rappela Masen. Soudain, je me souvins. Il y avait des années, Jasper était rentré avec moi pour un week-end de congé. Masen était à la maison pour les vacances d'été de l'université et il avait voulu essayer de nous suivre dans les bars.

Jasper et moi avions tous deux l'âge légal - tout juste - pour boire et Masen essayait de me convaincre de lui laisser utiliser mon permis de conduire pour entrer dans les bars avec nous.

J'avais ma carte d'identité militaire, donc je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'utiliser mon permis de conduire.

J'étais le grand frère, je lui avais ri au nez et lui avais dit de me mordre. Ça avait été un doux moment de victoire. Il avait boudé à cause de ça pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge requis pour pouvoir boire.

"C'est vrai," dis-je, "je l'avais oublié."

"Ouais, eh bien je me souviens encore que vous m'avez laissé m'ennuyer comme une merde à la maison pendant que vous alliez ramasser des filles et boire, les gars."

"Nous étions fiers de servir notre pays M. Cullen," dit Jasper d'une voix trainante. "Ce n'était pas de notre fait si tu étais encore soumis aux lois pour mineurs de cette grande nation."

Masen se tourna vers moi et sourit avec admiration. "Il peut vraiment me faire comprendre que j'étais nul avec diplomatie, tu sais?"

Jasper se mit à rire. "Peut-être que nous devrions retrouver nos belles femmes avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop proches et se lancent dans une discussion à propos de nos mauvaises petites habitudes ?" suggéra-t-il.

Masen poussa Jasper. "Je pense qu'Eddie boy ici, a déjà eu de la chance."

Le regard de Jasper devint vif pendant qu'il m'étudiait. "Bien, bien …" murmurait-il paraissant surpris.

"Non," répondis-je. "Et même si c'était le cas, je n'en discuterais certainement pas avec vous _deux_."

Jasper regarda Masen. "Je pense que je me sens insulté Masen," dit-il. "Je crois que mon meilleur ami ici, nous traite sans la moindre considération."

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai une grande estime de moi-même," commenta Masen.

"D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas déprécier _l'expérience_. Apparemment, il a participé à un feu d'artifice et d'autres trucs… peut-être un chœur d'anges en train de chanter?"

Je les poussai dans la cuisine mais les femmes s'étaient déjà rassemblées sur la terrasse à l'arrière et regardaient les enfants jouer dans l'eau sur le slip-N-slide _[N d T. tapis de glissade alimenté par l'eau]_. Alyssa et Alice aidaient Bella à mettre la touche finale sur les tables de pique-nique. Tandis que j'avais été distrait par les observations de Masen au sujet de mon expression, les garçons étaient redescendus et jouaient dans l'allée. Jake, Adam, Kyle, Alex étaient en attente pour se lancer sur le slip-N-slide. Sam les regardait comme s'il essayait de décider si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire et Seth n'était nulle part en vue.

Près d'une table plus petite, Emmett était assis avec Rosalie et les jumelles. Tous les adultes s'assirent autour d'une table de pique-nique et attrapèrent une bière ou un soda et se mirent tranquillement à parler. Jasper se pencha vers moi et au début je pensais qu'il allait recommencer à m'emmerder avec combien j'étais chanceux mais l'expression sur son visage était sérieuse.

"Ecoute," dit-il. "Nous avons reçu un appel de la mère de Rosalie hier." Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfants à portée de voix.

"Veut-elle qu'elle revienne?" Cela ne rendrait pas Emmett heureux et j'étais assez égoïste pour vouloir un Emmett heureux et non pas un Emmett énervé.

Alice remarqua que Jasper et moi parlions et elle prit la main de Jasper. "Sa mère …" dit Alice à voix basse. "Elle ne va pas bien."

"Oh non," déclara Bella. "Est-ce que Rose le sait?"

Alice et Jasper échangèrent un regard d'exaspération puis Alice secoua la tête. "Je pense qu'il faut que nous le lui disions," dit Alice.

"Et moi je n'en suis pas sûr," dit patiemment Jasper.

Bella soupira. "Je pense qu'il faut le lui dire," dit-elle fermement. "Elle a sans doute déjà deviné. Elle est intelligente et elle a un bon instinct." Il était évident que Bella connaissait mieux Rosalie Hale que moi. "Si vous ne lui dites pas, elle va sentir que vous lui cachez quelque chose — et c'est ce que vous faites."

"C'est ce que je lui dis," dit Alice avec un petit clin d'œil en direction de Jasper.

"Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Rose?" demanda Bella. Bien sûr, c'était sa principale inquiétude, comme il se devait.

Alice et Jasper partagèrent un autre regard, communiquant non verbalement, ce que certains couples mariés semblent juste pouvoir faire sans effort. Je me demandai si Bella et moi serions un jour comme ça.

J'étais déjà parti trop loin pour être même étonné par cette pensée, donc je la rangeai simplement pour plus tard.

"Eh bien," dit Alice prudemment. "Je voudrais qu'elle reste avec nous, sinon elle va être mise dans le système de placement familial. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la famille de Jasper qui est capable … ou désireux …" Elle roula des yeux. Son opinion pour la famille élargie de Jasper n'était pas flatteuse - pour de bonnes raisons.

"Comment te sens-tu à ce sujet?" demanda Masen à Jasper. Masen avait une façon toute simple de s'immiscer dans la conversation et la plupart du temps les gens n'en étaient même pas dérangés. Je ne comprenais pas ça.

Jasper haussa les épaules. "Je suis d'accord avec ça, si Rosalie l'est aussi. C'est elle qui devra choisir."

"Elle a de grands projets," dit Alice. "Et je crains que sans soutien, elle n'ait pas la chance de voir ses plans se réaliser."

"Elle veut être travailleur social," expliqua Jasper. "J'ai l'impression que le système de protection de l'enfance… la laisserait tomber." Il jeta un regard à Alice une fois de plus et elle hocha la tête. "Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles auraient dû être chez elle. Pendant très longtemps, elle se couchait en fermant la porte à clé, comme si elle avait l'habitude que quelqu'un essaie d'entrer."

"Oh mon dieu," murmura Bella, ses yeux allant vers Rosalie.

"Donc on voudrait lui parler bientôt mais c'est là qu'on se pose la question de savoir si on lui dit au sujet du pronostic de sa mère," la voix de Jasper était fatiguée.

"Il faut que vous le lui disiez," insista Bella.

"Oui et assez vite," renchérit Alyssa, un accent de sollicitude maternelle dans sa voix. "Elle le sait déjà, si elle est à moitié aussi intelligente que vous le dites, elle sait déjà et elle est probablement malade d'inquiétude sur ce qui va lui arriver, si ou quand sa mère meurt."

"Tu vois?" dit Alice tapant légèrement Jasper. "C'est ce que je t'ai dit."

Jasper leva les mains en signe de reddition. "C'est vrai, c'est vrai," dit-il. "Je comprends, je suis un idiot."

Alice sourit et se pencha sur lui. "Ouais mais tu es mon idiot." Puis elle se tourna vers moi et cligna de l'œil. « On pourrait penser que quelqu'un qui travaille dans le renseignement militaire serait un peu plus intelligent n'est-ce pas?"

"Nan, c'est l'armée," rétorquai-je, et nous rîmes tous.

Je regardai de l'autre côté du jardin vers Emmett et Rosalie. Elle était vraiment douée avec les filles. Elle me rappelait Emmett dans un sens, parce que pour un jeune homme de quatorze ans, il était vraiment très patient avec ses frères - un dur exploit - ou avec d'autres enfants - un peu plus facile.

"Tu sais," suggéra Alyssa en regardant Rose avec les filles. "Puisque Rosalie est compétente avec les enfants vous devriez penser à la payer, ça lui donnerait un peu d'argent de poche et ça vous laisserait un peu de temps libre sans les enfants." Elle regarda Alice. "Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais faire?"

"Tu veux dire en plus de prendre un bain moussant sans être dérangée?" demanda Alice avec un rire.

"Je sais comment ça se passe..." Alyssa poussa un soupir de nostalgie.

Bella intervint. "Eh bien tu sais, ça devient un peu plus facile quand ils grandissent. Tu peux disparaitre dans ta salle de bain et leur dire que le premier qui viendra te déranger, sans preuve évidente d'une urgence réelle sera punie." Une légère rougeur colora ses joues lumineuses quand elle dit cela et mon intérêt se réveilla immédiatement. _Eh bien Bella, qu'avons-nous ici?_

Je me forçai à prêter attention à la discussion.

Alice se pencha en avant. "Eh bien, tu sais, il y a un organisme de bienfaisance où j'ai toujours voulu faire du bénévolat, mais entre la charge de travail scandaleuse de Jasper et les différentes activités des enfants, ce n'est tout simplement jamais possible."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Alice?" demanda Bella.

"Il y a une organisation qui reçoit des dons, des affaires provenant de diverses sources et ils fournissent des vêtements aux femmes qui réintègrent le marché du travail," dit Alice. "La plupart du temps, elles sortent tout juste d'une relation abusive ou elles ont été sans abri. Mais peu importe la raison, elles n'ont pas les vêtements appropriés pour les entretiens d'embauche, ce qui signifie qu'elles n'obtiennent pas d'emploi et c'est un cercle vicieux. Mais cette organisation les aide dans cette première étape et ça fait une énorme différence." Elle sourit et carra ses épaules d'enthousiasme. "J'ai toujours voulu y faire du bénévolat, mais …"

"Eh bien, il semble que cela serait un bon moyen pour Rose de gagner un peu d'argent et de te donner du temps libre pour faire quelque chose qui t'intéresse, mon cœur," dit Jasper avec un petit sourire.

"Tu as raison," dit Alice. Elle regarda Alyssa. "Tu es assez futée ... pour quelqu'un qui est marié à un Cullen."

"Aïe," déclara Masen. Je ris de lui.

"Tu es un Cullen aussi," me fit remarquer Bella.

Oh ouais.

...

*weddgie atomique : remonter le slip de quelqu'un par dessus sa tête

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses...**


	28. Chapter 28

**The bigger they are **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

**bostondirty **à la traduction, corrigé par mes soins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28**

**Fête nationale**

J'entendis le téléphone sonner à l'intérieur et Bella baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. "Peux-tu t'en occuper pour moi mon chéri?" demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardai étourdi pendant un moment. Elle m'avait appelé mon chéri devant tout le monde. Et elle m'avait fait une branlette – le tout en une seule journée.

Je décidai tout de suite que l'anniversaire de Jake était le meilleur jour de ma vie. Je voulais le déclarer férié au niveau national. Je me doutais bien que le Congrès ne me suivrait pour "Le jour où Bella a touché le sexe d'Edward."

Bella me regarda. Oh merde, c'est vrai. Je courus vers le téléphone.

"Bonjour? Résidence James," répondis-je. Mme Jordan, qui m'avait appris à répondre au téléphone quand j'avais huit ans, serait fière.

"Bonjour?" dit une voix d'homme. "Qui est-ce? »

Inconsciemment, je me posai, très droit, prêtant tout de suite attention. "Euh, c'est Edward Cullen, monsieur." Le _monsieur_ sortit tout seul mais ça me sembla naturel.

"Euh, euh," fut sa réponse. "C'est le sergent-major Edward Cullen?" Merde, ce mec connaissait mon nom. Et mon grade. J'eus deux suppositions quant à l'identité de ce gars et la première ne comptait pas.

"Oui monsieur c'est moi." Je me sentis ridicule, debout, au garde à vous dans la cuisine de Bella, vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemise confortable et de tongs. Mais je n'allais pas me détendre, c'est clair bon sang. Il s'en apercevrait.

"Euh, euh," fit-il encore, ça ressemblait à un grognement. "Donc vous êtes le jeune homme qui tourne autour de ma fille ?"

Putain. _C'était_ Charlie Swan, ancien officier de l'armée et de la Police Militaire. Le mot 'tourner' ressemblait vraiment à 'renifler' dans sa bouche comme s'il savait exactement combien j'étais excité. Et il le savait probablement. C'était un homme et il avait passé toute sa vie autour d'hommes comme moi. Il savait ce qui se cachait dans l'obscurité de leur cœur — et de leur pantalon.

"Oui monsieur," lui répondis-je avec respect.

"Euh euh," fit-il encore. "Eh bien je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ma fille m'est très précieuse, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non monsieur." Je déglutis difficilement, vraiment heureux qu'il ne puisse pas me voir. J'eus le sentiment qu'il pouvait tuer un homme d'un seul coup d'œil. Ou peut-être me transformer en statue de sel à tout le moins.

"Et je suppose que vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre que si vous la blessez, elle _ou_ un de mes petits-fils de quelque façon que ce soit, il n'y aura pas un coin de la terre assez reculé pour vous cacher?"

"Oui monsieur, je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre cela." _Et si non, vous venez de vous assurer que j'aie bien compris. _

"Bon c'est bien alors laissez-moi souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Jake." Il avait l'air content de lui. Et j'étais content de pouvoir l'amuser.

J'appelai Jake et lui remis le téléphone.

Mes genoux étaient encore chancelants mais cette fois-ci je n'appréciai pas cette sensation.

Jake hocha la tête. "Oui, grand-père il est toujours là." Les yeux de Jake allèrent vers moi. Il hocha la tête à nouveau. "Oui," dit-il. "Il a dit qu'il m'avait acheté un cadeau". Le grand père parla davantage à l'autre bout du fil. Jake se mit à rire. "Non, il est _gentil_ grand-père!"

Oh oh. Mais merci à Jake qui répondit comme s'il m'aimait bien. Il faudrait que je lui fasse passer une gourmandise en cachette.

"Il nous a même fait le petit-déjeuner hier matin quand il s'est levé." Vraiment Jake ? Pas de gourmandise en cachette pour toi, mon garçon... Pourquoi tu ne me jetterais pas sous un bus ? Et je n'avais même pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit pour le mériter. Jusque là ma bite roulait des mécaniques dans mon pantalon en se sentant sacrément béate... Du moins jusqu'à ce que le colonel Swan appelle. Maintenant elle était recroquevillée dans un recoin, se demandant si le colonel Swan portait toujours une arme. Je pouvais presque sentir mes boules remonter vers le haut de mon corps.

Merde. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que le père de Bella pensait maintenant. Jake eut un petit rire. "Sur le canapé."

Ouf. Au moins, je pouvais souffler à ce sujet.

"Grand père …" dit Jake en riant avec résignation. "Il est _gentil_," ajouta Jake comme s'il essayait de le convaincre. Merde.

"D'accord, je t'aime aussi," dit Jake. Puis j'entendis une autre voix sur la ligne, une femme. "Hé grand-mère!"

Elle parlait plus que son grand père. Puis enfin une pause. "Non, je n'ai pas encore ouvert mes cadeaux."

Parler, parler, parler. Jake écoute, écoute, écoute. "Maman est à l'extérieur avec les autres adultes."

Encore du bavardage, _beaucoup_ plus de bavardage. Jake s'impatientait, se déplaçant d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de placer un mot. "Oui," dit-il. "Il est là."

Oh putain. NON ! Mais Jake me tendait le téléphone. Mes genoux chancelants menacèrent de lâcher tandis que j'allais vers lui et le téléphone. J'aurais dû me sauver pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Ce putain de téléphone était énorme ou du moins il l'était dans mon esprit.

Je l'attrapai et dit d'une voix rauque. "Bonjour?"

"Bonjour Edward." C'était bizarre, c'était comme entendre la voix de Bella juste un tout petit peu déformée, pas tout à fait aussi éraillée mais quand même très semblable.

"Bonjour Madame," lui répondis-je. Je me raclai la gorge et elle se mit à rire.

"Oh vous les jeunes militaires, toujours si polis," murmura-t-elle. Jeune? J'avais près de quarante ans. Mais je n'allais pas la corriger. Pas question. J'appréciai mes couilles, je vous remercie beaucoup, même si elles rampent dans la clandestinité comme si elles essayaient de devenir un vagin.

"Oui madame," répétai-je. Il était préférable de s'en tenir à la politesse, une conversation neutre. Je ne pouvais rien foutre en l'air avec 'oui madame' si? Mieux valait ne pas poser la question. Je pourrais ne pas aimer la réponse.

"Alors… comment sont mes petits-fils ?" demanda Mme Swan.

"Ils sont géniaux madame," lui répondis-je avec un véritable enthousiasme. "Jake voulait des spaghettis pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin."

"Eh bien sûr, Bella l'a fait pour lui," devina Mme Swan.

"Oui Madame. C'était sacrément bon," admis-je. J'avais presque dérapé en disant 'putain délicieux' mais avec ma bite encore tapie dans mes sous-vêtements je m'étais sauvé à la dernière seconde. Si les femmes savaient combien il était difficile de bien se comporter quand on a une bite qui vous dicte toutes les paroles qui sortent de votre bouche et tous les mouvements que vous faites... Elles nous donneraient probablement une marge de manœuvre beaucoup plus grande.

Elle se mit à rire, comme si elle savait ce que j'avais voulu dire. "Eh bien Bella a toujours été une très bonne cuisinière," observa Mme Swan. "Dieu merci elle ne cuisine pas comme moi."

"Oui c'est une excellente cuisinière." Je pensai qu'il valait mieux ne pas commenter la cuisine de Mme Swan. Bella m'avait raconté pas mal d'histoires d'horreur. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je parle de cela.

"Elle en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?" devina Mme Swan. "Cette fille va vous raconter tous les potins juteux de la famille avant que j'aie eu la chance de vendre la mèche."

C'était une blague? Parfois obtenir des informations de Bella c'était comme essayer d'extirper des secrets à l'ennemi sous la torture – ou obtenir des chocolats de la main de Jake. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de jolie façon de le faire. C'était garanti il y aurait de la douleur et des larmes.

"Euh euh," répondis-je doucement. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en discuter avec la mère de Bella, surtout la première fois que je lui parlais. Mieux valait rester neutre, sous le radar. _En vol stationnaire_, comme dirait Han Solo.

"Eh bien je suppose que je vais devoir fouiller dans les vieilles photos de famille pour arriver à dénicher quelque chose de vraiment monumental pour notre visite le mois prochain."

Merde. J'avais oublié. Bella m'en avait parlé il y a longtemps, quand j'étais encore dans le déni de mes sentiments pour elle, j'avais stocké ça sous 'ne m'inquiète pas, ne me regarde pas' et aussitôt oublié. Maintenant, J'allais avoir le retour de flamme.

Typique.

Ma bite continua à bouder, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose étant donné que je parlais au téléphone avec la mère de Bella. Ce que j'appellerais dorénavant, l'anti-trique.

"Ce sera merveilleux de vous rencontrer enfin," dis-je, c'était presque entièrement sincère. En fait, j'étais un peu nerveux au sujet de la rencontre avec les parents de Bella. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait cela après l'école secondaire. Les parents de Lilith étaient déjà des amis de la famille, donc ce n'était pas grand-chose... Les parents de Claire vivaient au Canada, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer. Non pas que ça m'aurait particulièrement intéressé. Les autres femmes que je rencontrais n'étaient guère enclines à vouloir me voir parader devant leurs parents. "Bonjour maman et papa, c'est mon copain de baise Edward." Ouais, mais non.

Au lycée j'avais rencontré les parents de Stacy Spanetti parce que je l'avais amenée au bal et que nous étions restés ensemble pendant les deux dernières années de l'école secondaire. Son père était costaud et assez grincheux — le pauvre avait trois filles, toutes aussi magnifiques et sauvages les unes que les autres — si bien que je n'avais jamais osé coucher avec Stacy. Elle m'avait fait une fellation la nuit du bal, ce qui avait été le point culminant de ma vie jusque là. Mais je n'étais pas _près_ de lui prendre sa virginité. M. Spanetti était un mec effrayant. J'avais été surpris d'apprendre que Stacy avait eu un bébé il y a une quinzaine d'années. Ouais elle était mariée, mais quand même … C'était _M. Spanetti_ dont nous parlions. J'étais encore sous le choc que son mari ait eu les couilles de la déflorer. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si j'aurais pu être si audacieux, alliance ou pas.

Bien sûr j'allais rencontrer un homme qui avait pris sa retraite de l'armée et était devenu directement chef de la police. Je me doutais bien que l'une de ces professions pourrait s'avérer préjudiciable pour mon intégrité s'il décidait qu'il en soit ainsi. Charlie Swan allait être un mec effrayant, tout simplement, par définition.

L'idée d'avoir à affronter le père de Bella avec toutes les pensées coquines concernant sa fille tournant dans ma tête, était au minimum... intimidante. Quant à sa mère … ne me lancez pas là-dessus.

"Eh bien je l'espère," déclara Mme Swan avec un petit rire. "Je suis impatiente de vous rencontrer, Edward. Bella et les garçons nous ont dit tant de choses à votre sujet."

Vraiment ? Bella avait parlé de moi à ses parents? Les garçons avaient parlé aussi? Oh merde, était-ce bon ou mauvais? Emmett commençait à se réchauffer, mais s'il avait dit quelque chose du genre "Alors … ce bouffon baise ma mère …"

Et vraiment honnêtement, je ne l'avais pas fait. Du moins pas dans la vraie vie. Les rêves ne comptent pas. Les abrutis de fantasmes non plus, sinon je serais un homme mort. Pourtant, son père allait me regarder et saurait que j'avais de sales pensées d'obsédé concernant sa fille.

Je réalisai que j'avais gardé le silence pendant trop longtemps lorsque Mme Swan demanda doucement. "Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me passer Bella?"

"Bien sûr," répondis-je. Je décidai d'amener le téléphone à Bella plutôt que de l'appeler pour la faire venir ici. Il était évident que ses parents n'avaient aucune idée qu'elle avait eu un accident de voiture et par miracle, Jake n'avait rien dit — non il avait mentionné que j'avais passé la nuit ici ... bien mieux. Je n'allais certainement pas être celui qui le leur apprendrait.

Quelques instants plus tard je me débarrassai du téléphone avec un soupir.

* * *

Je n'entendis pas ce que les parents de Bella avaient à lui dire, mais après que Bella ait parlé à sa mère, le téléphone fit le tour des garçons. J'entendis beaucoup de 'oui monsieur' ou 'oui madame' et chacun des garçons parla de sa semaine à sa façon. Jake promit à son grand-père de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait ouvert tous ses cadeaux pour lui en donner une description détaillée.

Jake regarda la table avec les cadeaux toute la journée, essayant même de jeter un regard à travers l'emballage. Heureusement Bella m'avait prévenu de sa petite manie et j'avais pris des précautions. J'avais mis un rouleau entier de papier pour le cadeau de Jake. Ce n'était pas joli, mais personne n'y ferait attention. Ouais j'étais assez fier de mon travail d'emballage.

Bella dit à Jake qu'il fallait qu'il attende après le dîner pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il voulait bouder à cause de ça mais Bella le remit rapidement dans le droit chemin. Ça me rappela ma mère qui nous avait fait ce même regard à Masen et à moi et je me demandais si ça se transmettait de mère en fille dans une sorte de cérémonie secrète sachant que ça pourrait leur resservir avec les hommes de leur vie.

J'aidai Bella dans la cuisine. Jake avait opté pour des tacos et des hot-dog de maïs ainsi que des mini-pizzas pour son dîner d'anniversaire, le tout accompagné de milk-shake... au chocolat. Le gamin avait vraiment un goût unique pour la nourriture. Tandis que je mettais les minuscules pizzas dans le four, je me penchai et volai un baiser à Bella. "J'aime ton fils, mais il a un goût très bizarre en ce qui concerne les aliments." Elle me lança un regard étrange et m'embrassa aussi, il y avait même un petit peu de langue.

Bella sortit également quelques autres aliments, destinés à ceux qui n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts que Jake, une salade de pâtes, de la salade de fruits, des hot dog normaux, des sandwichs et autres. Il y avait beaucoup de nourriture et j'avais perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Emmett allait et venait de l'endroit où il était assis avec Rosalie et la table où la nourriture était disposée. Bien entendu, pour être juste, il ramenait de la nourriture à Rosalie aussi.

Il me fit un sourire timide quand nos regards se croisèrent. Et voir Emmett comme ça fut une sorte de révélation. Il avait grandi et beaucoup de la colère que j'avais vue lors de notre première rencontre était en train de disparaitre. J'aurai bien aimé en être responsable mais j'eus le sentiment que c'était plutôt Rosalie Hale. Il planait au-dessus d'elle en quelque sorte, comme un protecteur. C'était une réaction que je pouvais approuver sans réserve, mais je ne le dirais jamais à Bella.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et il sembla l'apercevoir.

_Protéger les femmes de votre vie tout en étant subtil. Sinon elles vont botteront le cul._

Plus tard, j'irai le voir pour lui proposer un guet-apens contre Masen pour jouer à Madden. Je pourrais même laisser Whitlock regarder et apprendre.

Il y avait plus de crème glacée, bien sûr et du gâteau. C'était un gâteau Star Wars, évidemment. Jake était fou de toutes ces choses sur les galaxies très très lointaines. J'étais assez fier de mes cadeaux, je n'avais même pas demandé de l'aide à Bella. iBey avait été mon ami et c'était tout ce que je lui avais révélé.

Je fus surpris de voir que Masen et Alyssa avaient apporté un cadeau pour Jake, encore plus étonné quand je réalisai que c'était un cadeau vivant. Je jetai un regard à Bella tandis que Jake sortait le récipient de la grande boite, mais elle se pencha et chuchota. "Alyssa m'a appelé pour obtenir le feu vert. "

Puis je me détendis et je jetai un coup d'œil. C'était un bernard-l'hermite dans une minuscule coquille. "Ils font des animaux de compagnie géniaux," déclara Masen. "Assez facile à entretenir et quand il deviendra plus grand, Jake pourra simplement se procurer une plus grande coquille. Maman a déjà dit qu'elle allait commencer à ramasser des coquillages sur la plage à Charleston et à les nettoyer pour lui."

"Comment tu vas l'appeler ?" demanda Sam, fasciné par la petite créature. Je me demandais s'il y aurait bientôt un autre bernard-l'hermite dans la maison James.

"Loop Froot" répondit Jake immédiatement.

Je ris. "Loop Froot ?" Douteux vraiment.

Bella soupira et secoua la tête. "Quand il a essayé d'avoir un chiot, Jake a décidé que Loop Froot serait le nom parfait pour un animal de compagnie." Qui aurait pu deviner que Jake appellerait un animal comme sa marque de céréales sucrées.

Jake sourit à sa mère. "Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus envie d'avoir un chien."

Bella gémit et lui remit un autre cadeau pour le distraire. C'était le mien. Je l'avais récupéré dans ma voiture après l'appel téléphonique, c'était juste pour pouvoir me retrouver seul pour récupérer. Sachant que Jake ne pourrait jamais jeter un coup d'œil même à la boite brun clair, j'avais assez confiance pour le laisser où il pouvait le voir. J'avais trouvé trois choses pour Jake, aucune de ces choses n'étaient vraiment chères puisque Bella avait été assez claire à ce sujet quand elle m'avait dit que les grands cadeaux flashy n'avaient pas sa préférence pour les enfants. Bella préférait les cadeaux bien pensés.

J'avais trouvé deux figurines Star Wars Unleashed. Celles-ci étaient beaucoup plus détaillées que la plupart des figurines d'action et toujours dans leurs boites. J'avais trouvé Obi-Wan et Anakin durant leur bataille épique sur Mustafar. Ouais j'avais étudié cette merde. Oui j'avais acheté les DVD et peut-être regardé les films à quelques reprises pour pouvoir faire face à Jake sur toutes les choses Star Wars. Oui, j'aurais pu lire quelques-uns des livres, juste pour l'impressionner Jake par mes connaissances.

J'avais été heureux de trouver les figurines. Si Jake y faisait attention alors elles seraient probablement encore plus précieuses dans quelques années, mais j'allais lui laisser cette décision. C'était des jouets et ils étaient conçus pour ça et Jake était un garçon de huit ans. Je pouvais parier qu'il les aurait sorties de leur boite avant d'aller au lit ce soir-là. Le troisième cadeau était beaucoup plus petit, seulement quelques centimètres mais il était toujours dans la boite. Ce qui le rendait unique c'était surtout qu'il avait été édité en 1977 avec le tout premier film. C'était un peu de l'histoire du cinéma et j'avais pris sur moi de mettre un peu plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Non pas que j'allais le dire à Bella mais elle était déjà en train de me scruter. Merde. Distraction.

"Tiens," dis-je. "Jake tu as un cadeau de plus."

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait. Je levai les yeux et vis Bella secouer la tête, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Elle me connaissait trop bien.

Puis le téléphone sonna à nouveau et je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, je grinçai des dents. "Oh Edward," dit-elle doucement – trop doucement. "Tu peux faire ça pour moi?"

Je plissai les yeux en la regardant parce que j'avais une assez bonne idée, elle était en train de me jeter aux loups, pour ainsi dire. Elle aurait pu facilement l'attraper elle-même. Après tout elle s'était déplacée toute la journée sans aucune difficulté. Avec une grande appréhension j'attrapai le téléphone et répondis. "Bonjour ? Résidence James." _Voyez-vous Mme Jordan, je me souviens_.

La voix calme d'un homme rit doucement et j'entendis. "Oh vous devez être Edward. C'est agréable de vous parler. C'est Will Swan, le frère de Bella. J'appelais juste pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Jake mais j'ai quelques minutes et je serais ravi de discuter avec vous aussi."

Vie. De. Merde.

* * *

**_Eh bien vous aurez la suite de cette intéressante conversation la prochaine fois..._**

**_Merci à vous toutes pour vos encouragements._**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Bigger They Are **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**bostondirty **à la traduction, corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29**

**Dans le genre 'pour toujours'**

"Salut" répondis-je en essayant de ne pas faire voir que j'avais envie de vomir. Vraiment? J'avais déjà parlé à sa mère, à son père et maintenant elle me jetait en pâture à son frère? Je remarquai qu'elle me regardait attentivement, comme si elle essayait d'évaluer ma réaction envers lui.

Cela me rendit curieux. Bella n'avait pas été trop bavarde sur sa famille. J'avais compris qu'elle était très protectrice envers son frère, mais cela avait du sens puisqu'il était plus jeune. Elle avait laissé entendre une fois que son père et son frère s'étaient brièvement éloignés mais que tout allait bien entre eux maintenant. Je savais que Bella et son frère étaient proches et avaient beaucoup en commun. La seule autre information que j'avais eu sur l'insaisissable Will Swan, c'était qu'il enseignait les mathématiques dans le secondaire et que Mac ne l'avait jamais compris. Même si elle avait clairement précisé qu'ils s'entendaient bien quand même.

Eh bien il n'y avait pas moyen que je reste derrière Mac pour cela, j'étais donc tout à fait prêt à apprécier Will, même s'il écoutait de la pop-chewing-gum et noyait des chatons sans défense pendant son temps libre. Ok, peut-être pas la chose concernant les chatons. J'essaierai de lui faire comprendre son erreur à ce sujet. Mais j'étais totalement prêt à faire semblant d'aimer toute la merde musicale qui lui plaisait. Je pourrais rire de ses blagues et regarderais n'importe quel film _qu'il_ préférerait. Et j'aimerais ça bon sang.

"Eh bien c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir enfin réellement te parler, McSm..." et tout d'un coup il toussa, puis se racla la gorge. "Edward," poursuivit-il. "Bella nous a dit tant de choses sur toi."

"Ouais?" _Eh bien elle m'en a dit beaucoup moins sur toi Will Swan. Pourquoi ça? _

"Est-ce que tu profites bien de l'anniversaire chez les James?" demanda-t-il en riant doucement et visiblement bien au courant de leur tradition d'anniversaire. Il parlait doucement et était très poli.

"Nous avons eu des spaghettis pour le petit-déjeuner," lui dis-je.

"Laisse-moi deviner, quelque chose de sucré pour le déjeuner?" Il avait trouvé.

"Tu le connais trop bien, et oui, c'était de la crème glacée," répondis-je en riant. "C'est un sacré gamin."

"C'est vrai," dit-il d'accord. "Et sa mère n'est pas mal non plus."

"Euh … ouais … je vais être d'accord avec toi là-dessus," admis-je en lançant un autre regard à Bella. Elle continuait à me regarder avec une intensité étrange.

"Bien, je suis content de t'entendre penser cela," répondit-il. Il couvrit brièvement le téléphone et je l'entendis dire quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre qui devait être dans la même pièce que lui. J'entendis la voix d'un autre homme puis il se mit à rire en réponse à ce que l'autre homme avait dit. "Je suis désolé Edward." Pourquoi des excuses? "Monsieur grognon avait quelque chose à me dire."

"Bien sûr pas de problème." Je commençai à me sentir très confus et perdu. Je commençai également à me sentir comme si tout le monde en savait plus que moi. Une fois de plus j'étudiai Bella. Elle était tendue, les yeux attentifs, comme si elle attendait… quoi?

"Enfin de toute façon," continua-t-il. "Je parlais à maman et elle me disait que papa et elle iraient voir Bella et les garçons le mois prochain."

"Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai entendu," répondis-je. Je me demandai si je pourrais m'arranger pour partir sur des exercices d'entrainements au mois d'Août. Et si cela dérangerait Bella? Ou ses parents?

"Alors tu auras la chance de les rencontrer je suppose," commenta Will.

"Je suppose que c'est le plan." Je détestai ce plan, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire à ce sujet.

"Ne te laisse pas berner par mon père," déclara Will. "Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il veut le laisser paraitre." _Ce n'est pas rassurant Will, mais merci d'y avoir pensé._

"Je vais essayer de garder ça à l'esprit."

Et il rit. "Je suis désolé, ça paraissait beaucoup mieux avant que je le dise."

"C'est bon, je fais ce genre de merde souvent," avouai-je. Je me détendis. Will n'était pas aussi effrayant que son père. J'eus le sentiment que je pourrais être ami avec lui.

"C'est bon à savoir et ça me fait me sentir mieux," me dit-il. "Alors… avant de parler à ma charmante sœur et à un de mes quatre neveux préférés, je me demandais ce que tu penserais de rencontrer le reste de notre petite famille?"

"Euh… d'accord?" Que pourrais-je répondre à cela?

Il rit encore. Il était facile à aimer. Dieu merci. Je n'aurais pas à jouer la comédie, ce qui était une bonne chose car je suis assez nul pour faire semblant d'être quelque chose que je ne suis pas.

"Ne le dis pas à Bella," dit Will. "Je veux être celui qui lui dira que ses deux frères préférés viennent en visite," confia-t-il.

Bon maintenant je ne comprenais _vraiment _plus. Deux frères? Je regardai Bella et fronçai les sourcils. Elle me lança un regard inquiet et essaya vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il me disait. Eh bien Mme James, quel est le petit mystère ici? Son expression était passée de contente de soi à inquiète.

Je devais avoir fait une pause trop longue parce que Will émit un petit grognement. "Oh, laisse-moi deviner?" dit-il. "Elle ne t'a pas dit?" Il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa voix : en fait j'étais complètement dans le noir en ce moment.

Je me sentis comme si j'étais dans _Punked_ - l'émission - et qu'Ashton Kutcher allait sortir à tout moment d'un placard. Sauf que je n'étais absolument pas célèbre. Faisaient-ils même _Punked _avec des gars ordinaires? "Me dire quoi?"

La tête de Bella se tourna vivement dans ma direction, elle clopina et voulut s'emparer du téléphone. _Oh non, je ne pense pas_. Profitant de _mon _statut de non-handicapé, je lui lançai un sourire et montai les escaliers puis allai dans sa chambre. Je pouvais encore être rapide si je le voulais, surtout quand je n'étais pas accablé par cinquante kilos de barda. Je devinai que c'était seulement Bella qui me coupait la respiration. Je fermai la porte pour faire bonne mesure.

"Bon. Parle vite," commandai-je à Will. "J'ai juste dû - littéralement - courir loin de ta sœur et maintenant je me suis enfermé dans sa chambre. Je devine que j'aie moins de deux minutes avant qu'elle ne cogne sur la porte avec ses minuscules mains pointues en menaçant de me couper les couilles."

Il rit, longtemps et fort. "Je savais que j'allais t'aimer." Puis sa voix devint plus grave. "Vraiment Edward, je ne suis pas sûr que je dois être le premier à ..."

"Ecoute, si tu es un tueur en série – ou si tu écoutes Hanna Montana ou quelque chose d'aussi horrible – je suis sûr que je peux gérer tout ce que tu me diras. Oh, je suis juste opposé à ce que tu noies les petits chats. Cela n'est tout simplement pas joli-joli." J'entendis un bruit sourd monter les escaliers et pour être honnête, je sentis un petit frisson d'anticipation. Une Bella énervée serait torride.

"Eh bien tu dois comprendre que ma sœur est _un peu_... protectrice," déclara Will. "Comme dans, elle n'est pas toujours raisonnable quand il s'agit de son petit frère." Il y avait une note de souffrance ancienne dans sa voix mais aussi une immense affection.

"Vraiment?" _Très intéressant, Mme James_. _Tu me sautes à la gorge pour mes conneries. Attends un peu que je te fasse remarquer les tiennes. Et je vais te les montrer, bébé. Compte sur moi. _

"D'accord la première chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est que nous avons grandi sur des bases militaires," déclara Will.

"Je déteste vraiment être un âne mal élevé mais Bella est presque là." Je pouvais l'entendre murmurer dans le couloir. Ma bite était en train de décider qui de sexe-chatte-Bella ou énervée-comme-jamais-Bella était la plus chaude. Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin de faire encore des recherches. _Beaucoup_ plus.

"D'accord, d'accord," se précipita-t-il. "Je sais comment elle est donc je vais juste le dire. J'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai réalisé que toutes les filles de ma classe avaient finalement des seins et que ça ne m'intéressait vraiment pas. C'est à partir de là que j'ai compris. Je savais que j'aimais les garçons et pas les seins. Je l'ai dit à Bella environ un mois plus tard. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans je l'ai dit à mes parents. Ma mère pensait que c'était une phase, mon père a été… confus et en conflit mais il a essayé. Il ne savait quoi dire alors il n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit. Seule Bella m'a dit dans la foulée que c'était comme être né avec des yeux bruns, tu l'es ou pas. J'ai quand même essayé de toujours garder ce secret... mais nous vivions sur une base militaire. Tu vois le tableau. Quand j'avais seize ans une petite gosse m'a vu hors de la base avec un mec… et la merde a frappé la maison. Tu peux deviner ce que c'était après cela."

"Cuit," dis-je doucement. A certains égards, l'armée était comme une petite ville, la plupart du temps tout finit par se savoir. Et les gens parlent. Beaucoup.

"Complètement cuit," renchérit-il avec un petit rire. "Alors Bella m'a protégé – être ma grande sœur n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg – parce que grandir gay sur une base militaire n'était pas exactement très amusant pour moi, elle est donc très prudente quand il s'agit de révéler que je suis gay à quelqu'un qui est dans l'armée. Et en plus c'est mon histoire. Elle a tendance à tout simplement éviter le sujet avec quiconque porte un uniforme. C'est une vieille habitude et sans doute est-ce très difficile pour elle de la briser. Pour me protéger tu sais? Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle le dise à Mac, je suis sûr qu'elle se préparait à te le dire et ..."

J'entendis des coups contre la porte. Je pouvais presque entendre son grondement. Ma bite aima. Stupide bite.

"Will? Juste une seconde?" Je mis ma main sur le téléphone et criai à la porte. "Je sors dans une minute. Ton frère et moi, on fait connaissance alors _va-t-en_ ! C'est un moment entre garçons !" Bon, ça sonnait _bien_ mieux dans ma tête.

"Arrête de faire l'andouille et ouvre cette porte!" hurla-t-elle.

"Pas du tout, tu m'as demandé de répondre au téléphone et c'est ce que j'aie fait, j'ouvrirai quand je le voudrai et quand je serai prêt et d'ici là, tu peux aller poireauter – _là-bas _!" Ma bite était en train de décider si je venais de ruiner ses chances pour plus de plaisir dans l'avenir immédiat. Je l'ai réconfortée en pensant à une séance de cinq contre un.

J'enlevai ma main du téléphone. "D'accord Will, je n'ai qu'un truc à demander… Putain, pourquoi ça me gênerait que tu sois gay?" En vérité le fonctionnement de l'esprit de Bella était un mystère infini que je ne décrypterais jamais même si nous avions cinquante ans de vie commune.

Il rit davantage. "Tu vois? Je lui ai dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. J'ai eu un bon feeling sur toi, Mc-Smoo...Edward." Puis il soupira. "Tu dois comprendre Edward. C'est tout ce truc militaire. Honnêtement, beaucoup de militaires ne sont tout simplement pas compréhensifs sur ça… Elle s'est beaucoup impliquée pour me défendre après que j'eus réalisé que je n'étais pas attiré par les filles." Il fit une pause. "C'est elle qui m'a rafistolé après que je me sois battu, c'est elle qui a tenté de s'interposer entre moi et tous ces soldats ... ou marines qui avaient décidé qu'ils détestaient les pédés. Tu vois le tableau."

Je compris, vraiment je le fis. J'avais été avec ces gars toute ma vie d'adulte. L'homosexualité et l'armée étaient encore deux mondes qui avaient du mal à se mélanger. L'a priori ne-pas-parler-d'une-telle-chose était un fiasco. Will avait tout à fait raison quand il disait qu'un problème existait encore dans la communauté militaire. Bella le savait, mais j'aurais espéré qu'elle ait plus confiance en _moi _et ne soit pas aveuglée par mon travail. J'allais devoir en discuter avec elle parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais laisser passer facilement – surtout que je ne savais pas comment je me sentais à ce sujet. Ce qui pourrait, je l'admettais, faire partie du problème, car je n'avais jamais vraiment dit à Bella ce que je ressentais pour elle. Les mots de Masen me revenaient. Bella avait besoin de savoir, elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

"D'accord je comprends," lui dis-je. "Mais honnêtement, j'ai été le fils de ma mère avant d'être un soldat et pour être parfaitement honnête, ma mère m'aurait botté le cul si j'avais dit ou fait quoi que ce soit ou insulté quelqu'un en raison de sa préférence sexuelle." Et c'était la vérité, même si je ressemblais à une fille quand je je le disais. Esmé Cullen ne plaisantait pas avec les choses de ce genre. "Et franchement je suis mort de peur devant ma mère. Tu n'en as aucune idée."

Il rit à nouveau. "Heureux de l'entendre. Tu aimeras Josh quand tu le rencontreras. Il a peur de sa mère aussi." Maintenant ça y était. _Oncle Josh_. Putain quel idiot! Mes yeux se plissèrent. Bella avait beaucoup de réponses à me donner.

"Je suis impatient d'y être," dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Bella faillit tomber dans la chambre, elle avait l'oreille collée contre la porte. "Voici ta sœur," dis-je à Will. Je couvris le téléphone pendant un moment et me penchai pour murmurer. "Tu as une tonne de choses à expliquer, Missy…" Je levai les yeux au ciel en lui passant le téléphone.

Ensuite je descendis les escaliers et j'essayai de décider comment aborder la conversation qui allait venir avec Bella.

* * *

J'admets que je boudais. Je me livrai à un festival de bouderie. Bella regarda prudemment vers moi quand elle redescendit pour passer le téléphone à Jake. J'écoutai Jake parler à son oncle Will et son oncle Josh. Il n'y avait que deux photos de Will chez Bella, apparemment il n'aimait pas être photographié. Tout comme sa sœur.

Sur l'une d'elle, Will était avec ses parents. Sur l'autre il était debout à côté d'un gars ordinaire qui avait des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux bleus. Je n'y avais même pas prêté attention, pensant qu'ils étaient amis ou cousins ou autre chose. Maintenant j'étais prêt à parier que c'était Josh. Honnêtement j'étais tellement soulagé de connaître enfin l'identité du mystérieux oncle Josh que je n'en avais rien à faire. Mais ce que je n'aimais pas c'est que Bella ait senti le besoin de me cacher quelque chose.

Lui avais-je déjà donné une raison de ne pas me faire confiance? J'essayai de partir de son point de vue, après avoir protégé son frère pendant tant d'années, je savais que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait arrêter de faire facilement. L'habitude de toute une vie n'est pas facile à mettre de côté. Merde, j'en étais la preuve vivante. Mais ça faisait mal de penser qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance en moi pour me le dire simplement et savoir que ce ne serait pas un problème. Ouais, j'étais dans l'armée, mais je n'avais jamais donné un seul indice pour penser que je réagirai mal pour quelque chose comme ça!

Enfin Bella s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi tandis que je faisais la gueule. Elle atteignit ma main et la serra fortement. "Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire," dit-elle.

Je la regardai un instant. "Que ton frère soit gay? Tu as raison ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Mais le fait que tu aies cru que tu avais besoin de me le cacher... _ça_ c'est une grosse affaire."

Une expression douloureuse passa sur son visage. "Ce n'est pas que je voulais te le cacher, j'ai omis de le préciser," expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Je lui lançai un regard pour lui faire savoir que sa réponse était une grosse connerie, pour rester poli bien sûr. Con mais pas stupide, tu te souviens?

"C'est que …" Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Honnêtement Edward parfois la réaction des autres, _en particulier_ ceux de l'armée, n'a pas été très facile à encaisser. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai dû m'interposer juste parce que certains trous du cul de GI Joe avaient décidé que Will était un jeu?" Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des miens. "Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais juré de ne _jamais_ épouser un soldat."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas fini de bouder. Un grognement délicat émana d'elle et putain je trouvai ça adorable. C'était vraiment difficile de rester en colère contre elle et ça m'énervait beaucoup. "Donc ta vie ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu." Elle se pencha vers moi et je respirai une bouffée de son parfum cannelle. Ma bite répondit comme elle le faisait toujours. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise et elle me fit un regard complice. "Ce n'était pas pour toi. C'était une réflexion sur l'expérience difficile que l'on a vécue. Peux-tu me pardonner?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Aah par l'enfer, maintenant je savais d'où Jake savait faire ses yeux de chiot.

"Ce n'est pas une question de pardon, Bella, parce que vraiment, dans le grand ordre des choses ce n'est rien," dis-je. "Ce qui me préoccupe vraiment c'est que tu aies ressenti le besoin de me cacher ça."

Elle baissa les yeux et tira sur un fil parasite de mon jeans. Quand elle releva les yeux vers moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter la méfiance que j'y voyais alors je la tirai contre moi et posai mes lèvres près de son oreille. "D'accord, je me rends compte que peut-être que si j'avais été plus ouvert et honnête au sujet de mes sentiments, nous aurions pu éviter toute cette situation et j'en _suis désolé_. Ok?"

"C'est juste que mon expérience m'a appris à ne pas faire confiance à ce sujet," dit-elle doucement. Elle essaya de se déplacer pour me regarder, mais je savais que je ne serais pas capable de finir ce que j'avais à dire. Je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre Masen me dire qu'il fallait que je lui dise les mots, simplement, parce que Bella avait besoin de les entendre. Ce n'était pas seulement son cœur qui était en jeu là, et j'avais besoin de le lui rappeler. "Eh bien je suis désolée aussi pour avoir laisser cela arriver." Elle souffla. "J'ai voulu délibérément que tu lui parles et ensuite j'ai paniqué …"

"Isabella Marie Swan James …" Je respirai contre son oreille et je la sentis se détendre contre moi, comme si son corps connaissait déjà les mots que je voulais dire. "Je ne vais _nulle part._ Je suis là pour longtemps." Elle soupira et s'appuya contre moi. "Je ressens des choses pour toi que je n'ai jamais ressenties pour une autre femme. Jamais." La respiration de Bella devint plus rapide. "Donc tu n'auras jamais à te soucier de me cacher quoi que ce soit. Même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord, je pense qu'ensemble nous pouvons travailler sur une sorte de compromis. Ouais... je vais en avoir marre de toi. Et tu vas en avoir marre de moi aussi. Ensuite nous allons en parler ou crier, peu importe ce que nous ferons. C'est la façon dont les choses fonctionnent." J'embrassai le bout de son nez. "Ce que nous ne ferons pas c'est de nous cacher des choses ou refuser d'en parler ou les laisser aller trop loin. Une bonne bouderie? D'accord. Mais nous ne laisserons pas traîner en longueur, tu me comprends? Parce que ce genre d'attitude merdeuse ne nous mènera à rien de bon."

Elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

Je déposai un baiser sous son oreille. "Mais je _veux_ être avec toi, Bella. Je suis ici parce que je veux être avec toi et ces garnements que tu appelles tes fils." Elle eut un rire fragile. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je pourrais aussi jouer le grand jeu et remonter mon pantalon de grand garçon et tout sortir, prendre mes couilles et partir pour avoir la médaille d'or. D'ailleurs j'avais besoin de savoir si mon instinct avait raison et si elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse essayer de la forcer à le dire d'abord. Il y avait tellement plus de choses en jeu pour elle, c'était donc à moi de faire le premier pas. Plus de jeux, c'est ce que Masen avait dit. Et il avait raison. Pour une fois.

"Bella, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu dois le savoir maintenant. Mais vraiment de cette façon qui amène les gens à ne plus vouloir être séparés l'un de l'autre. Ouais, je sais qu'il est tôt et que cela pourrait sembler rapide, mais nous pouvons y aller lentement. Cela ne changera en rien à ce que je ressens en ce moment. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne vas pas me faire peur." Je l'embrassai, et même si cela était aux antipodes des roses et du dîner romantique avec la musique douce que j'avais imaginé pour cette scène, c'était _nous_. Elle avait une haleine aux tacos et la mienne puait la bière et j'avais une trique tout à fait inappropriée, mais je me sentais bien.

Je grignotai le lobe de son oreille et elle fit un petit gémissement qui, pour faire bonne mesure, fit tressauter ma bite de manière prévisible dans mon jeans . "Donc je suppose que ce que je dis, c'est que tu es coincée avec moi... tant que tu voudras de moi," murmurai-je.

J'avais finalement relâché ma prise sur elle afin qu'elle puisse se reculer et me regarder. J'étais vaguement au courant que les autres nous observaient, essayant de faire croire qu'ils ne regardaient pas vers nous – tout en essayant d'entendre ce que nous disions. Bella prit mon visage dans ses mains tremblantes. "Je craque pour toi aussi," admit-elle tranquillement. "Dans le genre pour toujours."

Et le monde entier s'arrêta. Je n'entendis plus les enfants crier. Je n'entendis pas le murmure des voix adultes ou le bruit de l'eau sur le slip-N-slide. Aucun de ces bruits confortables et familiers, banals ne s'enregistraient.

Tout ce dont j'avais conscience c'était la chaleur de Bella assise près de moi, la sensation de ses mains autour de mon visage et le fait que ses paumes étaient un tout petit peu moites. Elle était nerveuse. Moi aussi, je souris et cachai ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Je voulais faire un dîner romantique ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je suppose que c'est plus notre style hein?"

Elle hocha la tête et ses yeux brillaient avec une combinaison de larmes et de - j'espérais - bonheur.

"Alors … plus de secrets?" demandai-je.

Bella secoua la tête. "Plus de secrets. Et j'ai confiance en toi Edward. Vraiment. C'est juste que..." Je l'embrassai juste pour la faire taire. "Ce n'est pas grave," dis-je en me reculant finalement. Je me penchai pour murmurer à nouveau près de son oreille. "Et juste pour que tu sois convaincue que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement, tu dois te rappeler que j'aie vu la salle de bain des garçons. Et je suis toujours là. Si cela ne démontre pas mes bonnes intentions, alors rien d'autre ne le fera."

Bella gémit et se mit à rire en même temps puis enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine.

Rappelez-vous j'ai dit un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.

Eh bien en voici un autre : la coupe est pleine.

Ou plus simple et plus moi : je suis un fils de pute chanceux.

Je regardai Masen qui levait sa bouteille de bière pour porter un toast. "_Feux d'artifice_", articula-t-il. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur discret.

Et j'embrassai Bella de nouveau, juste parce que je le pouvais.

* * *

_**Et bien voilà ce fut un anniversaire mouvementé pour Edward**_

_**qui ne s'attendait pas à tout ça...**_

_**A venir l'outtake 18, ce sera un point de vue Will**_

_**Et pour le prochain chapitre on continue l'anniversaire **_

_**... et on retrouve l'inénarrable Masen!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**The Bigger They Are **de **LadyExcalibur 2010**

Traduit par** bostondirty **et corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30**

**La carte "Maman"**

La fête tirait un peu à sa fin. Les enfants étaient tous à l'intérieur jouant à une sorte de jeu vidéo de danse. Je pouvais entendre les insultes fuser avec joie. Et la plupart semblaient être destinées à Emmett. Apparemment il pouvait frapper une balle de baseball comme un pro, mais - si ce que j'entendais était une indication - il n'avait absolument aucun sens du rythme. J'entendis Rosalie le défendre passionnément, ce qui bien sûr attisa encore plus les sifflets de ses frères.

Jake était particulièrement inventif dans ses insultes. Le gamin avait un vrai talent. Je suppose que cela venait du fait qu'il était le plus jeune des quatre garçons. Il avait le plus petit corps mais la plus grande gueule.

Honnêtement je me sentais très détendu. Bella et les garçons étaient un nouveau mode de vie pour moi. Alors que je n'avais jamais été un mec aimant les fêtes, je passais généralement mes samedis soirs dans un bar ou devant un film si je m'ennuyais au bar et le dimanche j'essayai souvent de rattraper mon retard sur les choses à la maison. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre en place une nouvelle routine quand j'étais rentré de ce déploiement. Rentrer de la zone de combat était bizarre, l'ajustement n'était ni rapide ni facile pour personne. Et ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que j'étais rentré quand mon pare-brise avait éclaté.

Depuis mon retour d'Irak, je m'étais réajusté à une vie normale. Le samedi matin était consacré à Emmett, nous travaillions sur un projet ou un autre, le samedi après-midi et les soirées étaient consacrées à Bella et aux garçons. Idem pour le dimanche. L'été avait été paresseux et reposant mais tout cela était sur le point de se terminer. Pas tout de suite, mais c'était à venir.

Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je voulais profiter de mon été avec Bella. J'avais aimé apprendre à connaitre les garçons. Je voulais absolument faire avancer ma relation avec Bella, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement.

J'entrainerai les nouveaux arrivants pour les quatre prochaines semaines et je serais pris un week-end par mois. Ça craignait, d'autant plus que notre temps en soirée serait plus limité avec la reprise de l'école. Le travail de Bella en tant qu'enseignante ne prenait pas fin quand la cloche sonnait, elle m'avait avertit tout de suite. Apparemment il y avait beaucoup de réunions, sans mentionner tout le côté administratif et les cours à préparer. Et il ne restait que deux semaines pour qu'Emmett ait fini de rembourser sa dette – 60 dollars de plus et il pourrait rester tranquillement à la maison. J'aurais pu le lâcher maintenant, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de finir les choses correctement. Donc il n'y avait que deux autres week-ends de travail avec Emmett. Non pas que j'avais l'intention de cesser de voir Bella et les enfants le samedi, c'est juste que le temps d'Emmett serait désormais à lui.

Après l'avoir vu avec Rose, j'étais sûr de savoir où il passerait ses samedis. Rose avait le permis de conduire et accès à une voiture, donc j'avais le sentiment que Bella verrait beaucoup Rosalie Hale. C'était une bonne chose que Rosalie soit douce et depuis qu'elle était devenue moins timide j'avais découvert qu'elle était à la fois très intelligente et très compatissante et qu'elle avait une vraie tendresse envers les enfants. Emmett aurait pu tomber plus mal pour son premier béguin.

Maintenant il commençait à faire sombre, mais nous étions encore tous assis autour de la terrasse. Nous avions tous ralenti la consommation d'alcool parce que la plupart d'entre nous avait encore à conduire. Bella était douce et calme, assise appuyée contre moi. C'était bizarre, mais de tout façon, tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui avait changé notre relation. Il y avait à présent un niveau de sécurité et de confort entre nous deux qui n'était pas présent il y a quelques jours. Quand j'étais jeune, je pensais sincèrement que le véritable amour serait un véritable feu d'artifice, comme Masen l'avait déclaré. Et ça l'était, mais je commençais à avoir l'idée que c'était _tellement plus_.

C'était être assis là, l'un près de l'autre, en savourant une bière fraîche en compagnie de nos amis et de la famille. Le faire en sachant que nos vies étaient sur le point d'être très remplies et être conscient que nous devrions trouver du temps pour l'autre. Mais c'était aussi savoir que ce que l'on partageait était suffisamment important pour en faire notre priorité. C'était se mettre en colère contre l'autre, puis s'embrasser et se toucher pour guérir ce petit mal. C'était manger des spaghettis pour le petit-déjeuner, de la crème glacée pour le déjeuner parce que c'est ce que le garçon d'anniversaire voulait. C'était se planquer dans les placards pour voler un peu de temps seuls et déclarer nos sentiments autour d'une bière et des tacos.

Un sentiment de contentement jaillit en moi. Je me penchai vers Bella et l'embrassai. Elle était un peu pompette, pas désagréable, un peu décalée. Elle frotta son visage contre ma barbe et se mit à rire. "Tu es comme un ours en peluche," murmura-t-elle. "Pataud et chaleureux."

"Tu es juste un _peu_ ivre," répliquai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres. "Ouais," accepta-t-elle. "C'est sûr."

"Je t'aime bien comme ça," murmurai-je en caressant le côté de son visage de mon doigt.

"Je célèbre," dit-elle gravement d'un ton neutre.

"Ah bon?" Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. "Que célèbres-tu?"

Bella soupira et s'appuya contre moi. "Me sentir moi-même. Ça m'avait manqué."

Les mots étaient simples mais le sentiment par derrière ne l'était pas. C'est comme si mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Bella pencha la tête en arrière et me sourit. "Tu sais, je n'ai jamais bu après que Mac soit mort. J'avais peur que ça devienne une béquille. Puis, quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne m'en suis plus inquiétée, alors j'ai acheté un peu de vin pour nous. Tu te rappelles?" Oh je me souvenais, très bien. "Et je me suis souvenue à quel point j'aimais la bière… et le vin…" Elle se pencha et lécha mon oreille. Trique instantanée. "Et la téquila."

"Oh merde, je dois te garder loin de la tequila," dis-je avec un sourire. "Tu vas me tuer."

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. "Je pourrais bien essayer," dit-elle d'une voix trainante.

"Hey !" appela Masen. "Les tourtereaux pourriez-vous prêter attention à vos invités?"

"Non," dis-je, ne voulant pas quitter Bella des yeux.

"Eh bien, Lys et moi avons des nouvelles," dit Masen.

Je me tournai vers lui, les yeux plissés, "Il vaudrait mieux qu'elles soient bonnes."

"Oh, elles le sont," me rassura-t-il.

Je poussai Bella : "Allons-nous lui donner la parole?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Bella.

"D'accord," commença Masen en s'emparant de la main d'Alyssa. "Eh bien, comme vous le savez, je suis très bon dans mon travail."

"Et si foutrement modeste," notai-je.

"Aussi." Masen acquiesça avec un hochement de tête compréhensif. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vachement modeste et putain ... bon dans mon travail et on vient de me faire une promotion énorme." J'eus le sentiment qu'Alyssa s'impatientait.

Je souris et levai mon verre de soda. "Félicitation petit frère !" Nous étions tous sur le point de boire quand Masen leva la main et secoua la tête.

"Non, non attendez," insista-t-il. "Ce n'est pas le bon moment." Il regarda et sourit à Alyssa. "N'est-ce pas chérie?"

"Non il y a mieux," convint-elle.

"Eh bien la société est en pleine expansion, achetant certaines start-up dans une région... dans toute la région... un coin où nous n'étions pas avant." Il agitait ses mains autour de lui, formant un cercle. Je me demandais combien de bières il avait bues.

"On dirait une grande opportunité," dis-je.

"Ferme-la grand frère et laisse-moi finir," déclara Masen en me montrant. "D'accord, d'accord… eh bien, parce que je suis _tellement_ génial, mon patron veut que je sois responsable de la région, comme pour tout… Putain quatre états en tout !"

"C'est très bien Masen," dit Bella.

"Eh bien oui c'est génial," dit Masen. "D'autant plus que ces quatre états sont la Floride, la Géorgie, la Caroline du Sud et la Caroline du Nord …"

"Sans blague?" J'étais surpris.

"Sans blague," répondit Masen. "Je vais pas mal voyager, surtout au début. Alors je serais tout le temps quelque part dans ces quatre états. Mais mon patron m'a laissé choisir où je voulais vivre et j'ai décidé... " Il regarda Alyssa. "_Nous_ avons décidé que nous voulions vivre ici… à Fayetteville."

"Vous déménagez?" Bella hurla presque. Même avec ma nouvelle tolérance au bruit je grimaçai.

"Nous déménageons," répondit Alyssa avec un hochement de tête. "Le mois prochain."

"Putain …" murmurai-je.

"C'est vrai grand frère, tu auras accès au canal Masen Cullen tout le temps."

Je regardai Bella. "Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'aller vivre en Alaska?" demandai-je.

"Ça à l'air charmant," claqua-t-elle rapidement comme un fouet. "Donne-moi une minute pour faire ma valise."

"Hey !" protesta Masen. "Je ne ressens pas d'amour ici."

"Il y a une raison à cela," lui dis-je.

Il se tourna vers Lyssa et fit la moue. "Entends-tu ce qu'ils disent de moi? »

"Je sais bébé," l'apaisa-t-elle, berçant son visage dans ses mains. "Je sais. Et je te ferais te sentir mieux… plus tard."

"Dans le lit d'Edward?" taquina Masen en me jetant un regard de côté.

"Oh l'enfer non !" dis-je, m'apprêtant à me lever. Bella rigola et me retint à ma place.

"Euh ce serait un grand 'pas question' mon chéri," déclara Alyssa. "Parce que si nous déménageons ici, nous devons rester dans les bonnes grâces d'Edward," elle me sourit. "Je veux dire, nous allons devoir échanger les gardes d'enfants pas vrai?" Elle me lança un regard plein de sens.

"Oui, certainement », répondit Bella avant que je puisse dire un mot.

Oh ma queue aima entendre cela. Cela pourrait même être utile que Masen se déplace. Peut-être.

"Juste pour que les choses soient claires," dis-je. "Mon lit est une zone de non-sexe." Bella éclata de rire et Jasper secoua la tête à ma bêtise.

"Eh bien, c'est évident," dit Masen d'une voix traînante.

"Va te faire foutre," dis-je. Bien que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu dire. Mais Bella me fit un sourire narquois.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" murmura-t-elle doucement. "Il ne sera pas toujours une zone de non-sexe."

Ma bite commença sa petite danse de la victoire plus bas dans mon pantalon.

Alyssa décida de distraire Masen. "Alors… nous allons devoir trouver une maison. »

"Oh !" dit Bella. "Laissez-moi-vous aider. Je suis vraiment bonne pour trouver des maisons. Mac et moi en trouvions toujours une en une journée. L'enfer, parfois je les ai trouvées moi-même en un seul jour. Je suis comme une spécialiste chercheuse de maison ou quelque chose comme ça." Elle hocha la tête sagement. "Sérieusement, je suis très bonne."

Pompette Bella était arrogante. Et j'aimais ça.

"C'est un accord," déclara Alyssa.

"J'ai aussi une liste de choses à faire pour rendre les déménagements plus faciles. Comme les choses dont tu auras besoin pour t'organiser, comment bloquer le dépôt de garantie, des trucs comme ça." Elle eut un sourire fier. "Vous allez avoir des déménageurs évidemment, mais je peux te donner des conseils sur la façon de rendre le déballage facile aussi."

"Tu es probablement une pro," dit Masen.

"Hé, vous ne pouvez pas être une famille de militaires sans être bons en déménagement," intervint Alice. Elle avait été discrète tout en buvant sa vodka glacée et aromatisée. Elle et Bella se firent un signe de compréhension.

"Honnêtement, Lys," dis-je. "Tu dois laisser Bella t'aider pour cela. Elle a traversé le pays enceinte, avec deux enfants dont un nouveau-né. Elle connait sa merde."

"Oh, Edward," chantonna Bella. "Tu dis les choses les plus douces." Elle était rayonnante. "Je connais ma merde !"

Tout le monde aimait la Bella pompette et arrogante. "Pour connaitre sa merde...!" dit Jasper.

Alice et Bella étaient agréablement ivres y compris Masen. Alyssa, Jasper et moi avions tous été beaucoup plus sages avec notre boisson. C'était amusant de les regarder s'agiter.

"Maman et papa ont dit qu'ils allaient venir ici mardi pour garder Kyle et Alex," dit Masen. "Je leur dirais ensuite."

"Tu ne l'as pas encore dit à maman?" dis-je en état de choc. Oh ça allait être un foutu grand moment et je voulais en profiter pleinement.

"Euh, non, je voulais d'abord te faire la surprise," déclara Masen.

Je lui souris. "Tu sais ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu ne _peux_ pas le dire à maman!" m'ordonna Masen. Il y avait une note de panique dans sa voix. _Connard. Je te tiens_. "S'il te plait Eddie… je veux dire, Edward?"

"_Et comment _je vais le dire à maman," lui dis-je avec un large sourire. "Et elle va te tuer pour ne pas lui avoir dit en premier."

"Edward, tu ne peux pas faire ça !" déclara Masen. "Elle va m'arracher les couilles et les fourrer dans ma gorge." Il fronça les sourcils. "Ou elle me fera asseoir à côté de tante Géraldine pour Thanksgiving. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui est le pire."

"Tante Géraldine," lui dis-je. "Elle pète, puis accuse le chien." Jasper grogna. "Mes parents n'ont pas de chien," expliquai-je à une Alice perplexe. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. "Prépare-toi à perdre tes noix petit frère," dis-je avec une grande satisfaction. Je regardai Alyssa. "Tu ne voulais pas d'autres gosses non?"

"Avec lui?" demanda Alyssa, secouant sa tête vers Masen. "Non, ça va. Mais merci de demander."

"Edward sérieusement tu ne peux pas me faire ça mec." Masen était en sueur.

"Qu'est-ce que ça vaut pour toi?" demandai-je. J'avais une énorme opportunité de négociation et j'allais en tirer le meilleur parti.

"Que veux-tu?" Il avait l'air… inquiet. J'aimais ça. J'aimais beaucoup ça.

"Hmm je ne sais pas. C'est assez tentant," réfléchissais-je. "Je veux avoir la chance de voir le visage de maman quand elle se rendra compte que tu l'as dit _à nous tous..._" je montrai tout le groupe. "Avant de le dire à la femme qui t'as portée en son sein, pour l'amour de dieu, la femme qui a changé tes couches pleines de merde et embrassé tes bobos." Je soupirai. "Eh bien ce genre d'opportunité ne se présente simplement pas tous les jours."

"Oh, merde, Edward, tu ne me ferais pas vraiment ça, pas vrai?" Il fit la moue. J'étais impressionné. J'avais vu cela auparavant. Et Jake m'avait en quelque sorte vacciné contre les tentatives boiteuses de Masen.

"Oh merde, oui je le ferais." Etait-il en train de rire?

"Allez, tu es mon grand frère, tu es censé faire attention à moi."

"Il s'agit du jeu 'ne me touuuuuuuuuche pas' poussé à l'extême," dis-je. Il cligna des yeux. Certes cela avait semblé plus cohérent dans ma tête.

"Edward sérieusement, pas ça putain," gémit Masen.

"D'accord, d'accord, mais seulement parce que c'est très embarrassant de te voir supplier comme ça, putain," dis-je finalement. Masen poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Mais voici mes conditions."

Il grimaça et se frotta le visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête." D'accord, donne-les moi directement."

"Condition numéro un."

"Il y en a plus d'une?"

"J'ai dit _mes_ conditions rappelle-toi? Comme au pluriel. Arrête de m'interrompre ou je vais en ajouter à la liste."

Masen ferma sa bouche subitement.

"Condition numéro un, Alyssa et toi garderez les garçons une nuit par mois pendant les six prochains mois en commençant le mois où vous arriverez ici. Le choix de la nuit sera à notre discrétion et seule Alyssa aura un droit de véto sur la nuit en question. Si tu me demandes la réciprocité dans la surveillance des dits-enfants, on se réservera le droit de compenser par une nuit supplémentaire, encore une fois, c'est Alyssa qui choisira pour cette nuit en particulier." Je fis un clin d'œil à Alyssa. "Désolé Lys, tu es entrainée dans sa merde."

Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est comme ça."

Masen hocha la tête.

"Condition numéro deux, tu diras à tes fils de ne plus m'appeler Eddie, oncle Eddie, ou l'oncle E."

Masen fronça les sourcils. "Mais j'avais tellement de plaisir avec celui là," râla-t-il. "Alex avait tout de suite compris."

"C'est ma façon de voir les choses," lui dis-je. "Condition numéro trois, je veux être là quand tu le diras à maman."

"Marché conclu," déclara Masen.

Sur ce, nous nous serrâmes la main parce que nous étions des gars et que nous faisions les choses comme ça. Ensuite nous mîmes au point notre petit compromis. Je lui souris quand il s'assit à nouveau à côté d'Alyssa, sans doute pour essayer d'obtenir sa sympathie.

Bella me tapa dans la main. "Bien joué."

J'étais assez content de moi, putain. D'abord je ne serais pas celui qui le dirait à maman. Elle serait furieuse contre Masen, ouais. Ce qui serait impressionnant à voir. Mais les chances d'être pris entre deux feux étaient foutrement élevées. Je ne lui aurais pas dit de toute façon. Mais j'ai toujours été un meilleur joueur de poker que Masen et je venais de le prouver.

Deuxièmement, j'avais réussi à obtenir au moins une nuit une fois par mois pendant les six prochains mois pour Bella et moi. Après ça, Emmett serait plus âgé et Bella pourrait bien le laisser garder ses frères. Troisièmement, je n'entendrai pas Eddie à nouveau ou ne m'inquiéterai pas qu'Emmett entende cette merde. Et le dernier, mais non le moindre, j'aurais tout de même un siège au premier rang lorsque Masen annoncerait la grande nouvelle à maman.

C'était une situation gagnant-gagnant pour moi. L'humiliation de Masen devant Bella et nos amis était juste un bonus supplémentaire.

Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de "la carte maman".

Jamais.

* * *

_**Bon dimanche!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**The Bigger They Are de ladyExcalibur2010**

Traduit par** bostondirty**, corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31**

**Aller de l'avant**

J'avais finis par céder et laissé une clé de ma maison à Masen ce matin-là. Alors quand la fête toucha à sa fin, je lui dis de rentrer à la maison et que je restais pour aider Bella à ranger. Alyssa se porta volontaire pour aider aussi, mais je lui lançai un regard qui lui fit comprendre que je voulais un peu de temps seul avec Bella. Eh bien, aussi seul que vous pouvez l'être avec une mère de quatre enfants.

Jake était déjà somnolent au moment où tout le monde commença à partir. Apparemment il expérimentait méchamment ce que c'était que de manger trop de sucre. Bella lui fit un bisou sur la joue, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et lui dit d'aller à l'étage se brosser les dents. J'eus le sentiment qu'il ronflerait en moins de quinze minutes.

Emmett ramassait les tasses oubliées ainsi que les bouteilles et les canettes à l'arrière de la maison. Il mit également de côté le slip-N-slide et rangea même le porche. Je fus favorablement impressionné qu'il ait fait tout cela sans se faire prier. C'est à des moments comme celui-ci que je réalisais qu'Emmett avait, en effet, pris la responsabilité d'être l'homme de la maison. Bella prenait soin de ne pas trop compter sur lui, mais elle lui donnait quand même pas mal de responsabilités. Ensemble, Emmett et moi avions rangé les tables de pique-nique dans l'endroit habituel et empilé les chaises en trop. A nous deux, ce fut vite fait.

Ensuite, j'aperçus le bâillement d'Emmett et ses yeux clignotèrent rapidement. Comme Bella, il avait lui aussi eu une journée riche en événements. "Va au lit," l'invitai-je. "Je vais aider maman avec les dernières choses."

Il ne répondit pas, mais me fit un signe de tête et de la main en se dirigeant à l'intérieur. Seth et Sam aidèrent Bella dans la cuisine alors que j'errais dans la maison pour ramasser les tasses et autres déchets, en mettant de côté les choses dont je ne savais que faire. C'était toujours le chaos mais c'était un chaos confortable.

J'entendis Bella dire bonsoir à Seth et Sam tandis que je m'effondrai sur le canapé. Les garçons étaient complètement épuisés parce que pas un seul d'entre eux ne protesta pour aller au lit. Pas un mot.

J'avais découvert que donner des fêtes d'anniversaire en famille était épuisant. Comment Bella réussissait-elle à faire cela quatre fois par an? Cela était au-delà de ma compréhension. J'aurais probablement tenté de convaincre les garçons de combiner tous leurs anniversaires en un seul. Ce qui était juste la raison pour laquelle Bella était un meilleur parent que je ne pourrais jamais espérer l'être. Je fermai les yeux et penchai ma tête en arrière sur le canapé, heureux quand je sentis Bella s'affaler à côté de moi. Elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. La journée se terminait sur une note quasiment parfaite. Même si le début de celle-ci avait été assez épique aussi.

Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et l'attirai près de moi. J'embrassai ses cheveux, respirant son parfum unique. Je me doutais bien que je ne me lasserais jamais de son odeur. Je souris à cette pensée, ce qui prouvait seulement dans quelle mesure et à quel point j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. "Je pense qu'aujourd'hui s'est bien passé," dis-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et je sentis quand elle ferma les yeux et soupira. "Ouais, c'était génial."

"Alors, mon frère ne t'as pas encore effrayée? "demandai-je, pas vraiment inquiet quant à sa réponse. Nous avions passé un obstacle aujourd'hui et nous le savions tous les deux. Nous avions acquis une nouvelle assurance dans notre relation, la certitude que nous allions quelque part et que c'était important. Enfin. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous précipiter, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous torturer à cause de l'incertitude. Nous pouvions simplement profiter du voyage.

C'était agréable, ce sentiment. Mieux que bien. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux.

"Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tu sais," murmurai-je. "A propos de craquer pour toi."

"Je sais que tu le pensais," répondit Bella endormie, les yeux toujours fermés. Un petit sourire étira sur ses lèvres et je ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation de les embrasser. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et ouvrit la bouche pour moi. Ma langue la balaya afin de la goûter et je fus tout à coup celui qui gémissait.

Je reculai et coinçai ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Tu es si belle," dis-je, et son expression devint rayonnante.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus Cullen," m'assura-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Je haussai les épaules. "Que puis-je dire? Je fais ce que je peux."

"Je commence à comprendre... Masen n'est pas le seul Cullen à avoir ce problème d'arrogance."

Bien sûr, entendre son rire, même sous forme légèrement modifiée à cause du sommeil provoqua la réponse prévisible de mon corps et je secouai la tête vers elle. "Ne te moque pas," la prévins-je." Nous sommes tous les deux morts de fatigue et les garçons sont à l'étage."

Ses mains tirèrent mon visage vers le bas sur le sien et elle répondit. "Je sais exactement où sont les garçons," dit-elle."Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourraient descendre les escaliers sans qu'on les entende?"

Je ne fus jamais aussi reconnaissant pour les bousculades d'éléphants de toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'horizontale sur le canapé. C'était la première fois que je pouvais sentir Bella sous moi et cette sensation était plus érotique que je ne l'avais prévu. Evidemment je savais que j'allais me sentir bien, mais c'était… incroyable.

Elle massait mon cuir chevelu avec ses doigts et j'étais choqué de voir combien c'était bon. Entre le toucher de ses doigts et les petits mouvements tentants de ses hanches, je fus presque submergé. Je sentais que je ne pouvais pas reprendre mon souffle et je ne m'en occupais absolument pas. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le sentiment de sa douce chaleur en-dessous de moi, la façon dont ses hanches se déplaçaient me donnant un aperçu alléchant de la façon dont ce serait quand nous ferions finalement l'amour. Bella fit de petits gémissements sexy et soufflés ce qui rendait ma bite infiniment plus dure.

"Oh Edward," chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille. "Sais-tu combien je te veux? "

"J'en ai une idée," répondis-je, pressant mon érection contre son ventre.

Elle se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que tu le saches…" Sa langue traça un chemin ardent jusqu'à mon cou et vers mon oreille. Merde, la femme avait un faible pour les lobes d'oreilles, remarquai-je. Elle aimait que les siens soient léchés et grignotés et faire de même. Je pouvais travailler sur ça. "Tu es tellement séduisant," murmura-t-elle.

Bella, je le découvrais, aimait parler un peu vulgairement. Au moins c'est ce que j'en avais déduit par la façon dont elle devenait bavarde et bruyante quand les choses évoluaient. "Tu veux ça bébé?" chuchotai-je dans son oreille. Elle gémit et se frotta plus fort à moi, de façon plus urgente.

"Oh mon dieu oui", gémit-elle.

S'arrêtant brièvement pour écouter les bruits de pas, je décidai que la voie était libre pour aller un peu plus loin. Juste un peu ne ferait pas de mal, sauf à mes boules bleues. C'était un sacrifice que j'étais prêt à faire.

Je glissai ma main contre sa hanche, le long de sa cage thoracique puis je pris un sein en coupe. Elle siffla et mordilla mon lobe d'oreille durement. "Mmmmm, ça fait du bien," dit-elle tranquillement.

Je repoussai le bonnet en dentelle de son soutien-gorge et pour la toute première fois je sentis la peau douce de la poitrine de Bella. Son mamelon était dur et tendu dans ma paume. Je tirai doucement et je fus récompensé par un gémissement. J'examinai calmement le beau corps de Bella, trouvai les petites choses qui la faisaient siffler ou gémir ou se frotter contre moi. Elle était remarquablement sensible, cela donnait certainement un coup de pouce à mon égo. Alors que je l'explorai, elle en fit de même. Elle découvrit que j'aimais particulièrement qu'on me touche les mamelons et que j'étais un peu chatouilleux au niveau des côtes. Elle fit tourner son doigt autour de mon nombril et je découvris une nouvelle zone érogène. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un putain de nombril serait si sensible? Je décidai de voir si elle répondrait de la même façon et j'effleurai son nombril. Elle couina, c'était trop sensible. Tout à coup j'eus des pensées de crème fouettée à lécher sur des nombrils.

Je laissai mes mains errer le long de son corps, abandonnant le nombril pour une exploration future et je caressai une fois de plus sa poitrine. Je la serrai doucement, brossant mon pouce sur son mamelon en même temps, ce qui était apparemment une bonne chose pour Bella à en juger par les bruits qu'elle faisait. Je glissai une main sous elle pour toucher son petit cul, juste parce que j'aimais la sensation de l'avoir dans ma main. Elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, alors je continuais.

Ma bite palpitait et se contractait contre son ventre et elle commença à se frotter contre moi, faisant de petits bruits satisfaits venant du fond de sa gorge. Bella était très, très bruyante et j'appréciais vraiment cela. J'apprenais à la toucher, à lui faire du bien, toutes les petites choses qui amélioreraient son plaisir.

Quand je tirai sur son mamelon, elle me dit tout bas combien c'était bon. Puis elle dit "plus fort" et j'obéis. Quand je léchai le creux près de sa clavicule, elle poussa un cri, puis soupira, me faisant savoir qu'elle aimait ça. Mes dents sur son lobe d'oreille me donnèrent un frisson, ma langue lapa doucement son mamelon ce qui provoqua un fort mouvement de ses hanches. Ça me libérait quelque part de savoir qu'elle allait juste me dire ce qui était bon. Je ne voulais pas avoir à deviner ou douter. Quand je la touchais, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait car elle me le disait, que ce soit avec des mots ou des réactions sans équivoque. C'était la chose la plus excitante que je pouvais me souvenir avoir partagé avec une femme. Moins de pression d'une certaine façon, la liberté d'explorer, de sentir et d'expérimenter avec mes mains et mes lèvres, ma langue et même mes dents.

Il y avait enfin quelque chose à comprendre au sujet de cette combustion lente que nous endurions tous les deux. Non pas que j'espérais toujours coucher la première nuit que je passais avec une femme mais honnêtement ces derniers mois avec Bella avaient été la plus longue période que j'avais passé avec une femme sans rien faire. Et j'avais la vague impression qu'être avec Bella rendait ces rencontres fortuites d'avant, honteuses.

Quand je découvris que ma main dérivait vers le bouton de son jean, je savais que je devais arrêter avant de ne plus pouvoir. Bella m'avait prévenu qu'elle était bruyante et j'allais la croire. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que son premier orgasme avec moi soit sourd et hésitant parce que nous craignions que les garçons nous entendent. Donc avec un soupir de regret, je m'appuyai sur mes bras et relâchai ma tête permettant ainsi à nos fronts de se toucher.

"Nous devons arrêter bébé," dis-je. Je me reculai pour pouvoir la regarder.

"Je sais," répondit-elle avec un soupir mélancolique. Puis elle me sourit, elle avait les cheveux en désordre, les joues délicieusement rouges, les lèvres rose foncé et légèrement enflées. "Mais c'était un plaisir," murmura-t-elle.

Je me rapprochai et l'embrassai doucement, chastement pour changer d'état d'esprit. "Incroyable," convins-je.

"Merci," dit-elle.

"Pour?"

"Pour aller de l'avant, me donner plus," me dit Bella. "Et ne pas m'avoir poussée davantage tant que je ne suis pas prête."

"Bella, je tiens à te donner tout ce que tu veux… ce dont tu as besoin, qu'importe ce que c'est," expliquai-je. "Alors s'il te plait, n'hésite pas à me le dire, toujours. Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées mais je ne veux pas foirer les choses en faisant ce que je pense que tu veux et constater ensuite que j'ai tout faux."

"Tu sembles très bien t'en sortir," me taquina Bella.

Je haussai les épaules et me redressai, lui offrant ma main pour qu'elle fasse de même. "Je suis motivé que puis-je dire? " J'avais besoin de nous redresser ou je serais bientôt en train de la coincer sur les coussins du canapé et je laisserai ma bite coulisser de haut en bas sur ses plis lisses. Et je _savais_ qu'ils étaient lisses.

Elle se blottit près de moi après que nous ayons remis de l'ordre dans nos vêtements tous les deux. _Bordel de talent ninja…_

Nous nous assîmes là dans un silence confortable pendant un moment et puis Bella leva les yeux vers moi. "Alors, comment te sens-tu avec ton frère qui déménage ici?"

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, me sentant toujours un peu béat d'avoir obtenu l'avantage sur Masen plus tôt dans la soirée. "Ça va être... intéressant."

Bella rigola doucement, ce qui ne fit rien pour aider mon rythme cardiaque à ralentir. "Ton frère semble être une force de la nature."

"Tu n'en as aucune idée," gémis-je. "Même en grandissant avec lui… c'était toujours une chose et puis une autre."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"J'ai toujours été celui qui était sérieux à l'école, à la maison. Je faisais mes tâches et mes devoirs sans qu'on me dise de les faire."

"ça ne me surprend pas vraiment," me taquina doucement Bella. "Monsieur Responsable."

"Ouais, j'étais un peu comme Sam. Juste pas aussi intelligent."

Bella sourit.

"Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que Masen et moi étions tellement proches au niveau de l'âge ou pour une autre raison mais il était toujours à repousser les limites. Mes parents étaient appelés dans le bureau du proviseur plus de fois que je ne peux le compter, Masen a toujours fait des siennes. Il faisait rire tout le monde, des trucs comme ça. Un jour un enseignant a appelé maman pour qu'elle vienne le chercher parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler avec un accent britannique. Il a continué toute la journée. Et quand ma mère lui a demandé pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas tout simplement, il a dit que l'enseignant n'avait pas pu lui montrer la règle qui disait qu'il était interdit de parler avec un accent britannique. Inutile de dire que ma mère était déchirée entre se moquer de lui et le battre, finalement elle a choisi de lui faire faire mes corvées pendant un mois."

Bella grogna et secoua la tête."Bon _maintenant_ je suis nerveuse. Que faire s'il enseigne ce genre de trucs aux garçons?" Mais son expression était simplement amusée et je fus soulagé. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était que Bella se prenne la tête avec Masen au sujet des garçons, Bella ferait ce qu'il fallait... peu importe sur les pieds de qui elle devrait marcher.

"Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet," lui assurai-je avec un clin d'œil. "Nous avons une arme secrète, Alyssa le fera filer droit."

"Je te le dis, on devrait proposer de la faire canoniser," réfléchit Bella.

"Je n'y ferai pas opposition."

Puis Bella bailla mais avant que je puisse offrir de partir, elle se blottit contre moi au plus près et dit à moitié endormie. "On va rester ici pendant un moment d'accord? J'aime sentir tes bras autour de moi..."

Et comment diable pourrai-je m'opposer à ça?

Alors je ne le fis pas.

Bella s'endormit et je suivis immédiatement après.

* * *

"Tu penses que l'un deux va nous faire quelque chose à manger?" J'entendis une voix murmurer. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux. Il était trop tôt. Je ne pouvais même pas sentir la lumière du jour dans la pièce. Peut-être que si je faisais semblant de dormir encore, il s'en irait et me laisserait tranquille. C'était Jake. Bien sûr. Putain ce gosse s'était réveillé tôt.

"Non," dit une autre voix, beaucoup plus fort qu'un murmure. Emmett. J'eus le sentiment tenace que j'oubliais quelque chose de très important. Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour penser. "Ils sont évanouis." _Oui, nous le sommes Emmett. Merci de l'avoir remarqué. Maintenant, pourriez-vous nous laisser..._

Merde !

Nous.

Nous nous sommes endormis.

Nous.

Comme Bella et moi.

La sensation de l'avoir enroulée autour de moi était si juste et naturelle que je n'avais même pas réalisé que nous avions été pris dans une sorte de position compromettante. Bella marmonna et se blottit plus près et je ne pouvais que prier pour que sa main ne commence pas à errer comme pendant la nuit. Disons simplement que Bella James était un peu excitée de n'en rester que là.

J'étais déchiré entre faire toujours semblant de dormir - et donc éviter de regarder dans les yeux accusateurs de ses fils - et de me réveiller et de foutre le camp de là rapidement. En plus, j'avais vraiment envie pisser. Le problème est que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir de là, du tout, beaucoup moins envie. En fait, j'étais content de rester là avec Bella dans mes bras, même en sachant que ses fils étaient probablement en train de me fusiller du regard.

Je décidai d'être courageux et à la hauteur de ma réputation de soldat. J'avais été en face de visages hostiles et armés avec moins d'appréhension pourtant, j'ouvris les yeux avec précaution. Je fus surpris de découvrir le visage de Jake à environ trois centimètres du mien.

"Peux-tu me faire quelque chose à manger?" demanda-t-il. "Je ne peux pas utiliser la cuisinière et Emmett ne sait rien cuisiner de bon."

Ok, donc le gros problème de Jake était son estomac. Je pouvais le supporter. Je jetai un regard à Emmett. Il me regarda, avec encore un semblant de somnolence. "J'ai faim aussi, et Jake a raison, je ne sais pas cuisiner une mer... je ne sais pas cuisiner."

Je clignai des yeux vers les garçons, confus, soulagé et surpris. Avec précaution, je me détachai de Bella, bien que son emprise sur ma chemise fût étonnamment forte. Elle murmura et se plaignit, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tête la première. Jake se mit à rire et même Emmett sourit.

Tout allait bien, donc me retrouver sur le canapé avec leur mère n'était pas aussi traumatisant que je le craignais. Bon à savoir. Très bon à savoir. J'allais à la salle de bain du bas puis à la cuisine. Or il y avait trois visages au bar. Emmett, Seth et Jake, ils me regardaient tous sans dire un mot.

"Euh… les gars vous ne voulez pas des pop-tartes ou froot-lops ou quelque chose comme ça?" osai-je suggérer.

Emmett secoua la tête."Eh bien oui, mais maman a dit hier que Jake devait avoir quelque chose qui n'était pas sucré pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin."

J'écoutai ça, mon cerveau encore endormi prit un certain temps à traiter cette information. Cela avait un sens. Jake avait ingurgité beaucoup de sucre hier. "D'accord, alors je suppose que..." J'ouvris le réfrigérateur. "Toast et œufs?"

Jake hocha la tête tristement et je le vis jeter des regards langoureux vers le garde-manger qui contenait toutes les douceurs sucrées. Il soupira et reposa la tête sur ses mains, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi.

Je commençai à brouiller les œufs et à me réveiller, mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner. J'étais resté là cette nuit même si je n'en avais pas eu l'intention – et les garçons n'avaient même pas crié au moment où ils m'avaient trouvé. Bien sûr, nous étions restés sur le canapé et non pas dans le lit de Bella. Mais je pensais que c'était un progrès de toute façon. J'étais en quelque sorte soulagé d'être encore en vie et ils semblaient d'accord avec cela.

"Comment va Froot le Bernard-l'hermite?" demandai-je à Jake, juste pour faire la conversation.

"Je veux peindre sa coquille," répondit Jake. "Je veux peindre un œil dessus."

"Assure-toi d'utiliser de la peinture non-toxique," dis-je.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est non-toxique? "demanda Jake.

"ça signifie que ça ne l'empoisonnera pas ou un truc du genre," dit Emmett en roulant des yeux.

"Ouais, toxique c'est du poison," ajoutai-je pour faire bonne mesure. Je me sentais plutôt bien, lui donner des informations importantes et tout.

Jake lança un regard oblique à son frère."Alors… les pets d'Emmett sont toxiques?" supposa Jake avec un grognement.

"Hé je ne suis pas celui qui a presque gazé maman à mort la semaine dernière," répliqua Emmett. "Elle l'a même appelé le nuage de la mort."

Jake eut l'air penaud et calmé, je devinai que c'était le but d'Emmett. Je secouai la tête. Les garçons restent des garçons.

* * *

Bella était toujours sur le canapé, profondément endormie. La dernière fois que je l'avais regardée elle était recroquevillée en une boule minuscule comme si elle avait huit ans. Les garçons essayaient d'être silencieux et ils avaient même réussi à être moins bruyants dans l'escalier. Non pas que le bruit semblait déranger Bella.

Je vérifiai mon téléphone pour voir trois messages de Masen.

_Où étais-tu cette nuit? _

Dieu que je détestais les textos.

_Feux d'artifices? _

Comme si j'allais répondre.

_Est-ce que Bella veut faire votre RDV ce soir? _

Ce soir? Je me promenai de nouveau dans la maison, tout prêt à réveiller Bella pour mettre au point mes projets avec elle. Ma bite était très très excitée à l'idée d'avoir un peu de temps seul avec Bella. Finalement, je ne pouvais plus le supporter et j'allai dans la cuisine et commençai à faire plus de bruit que nécessaire.

Bella dormait encore.

Merde. C'était le problème avec une femme qui était habituée à un niveau élevé de bruit. Il faudrait pratiquement une explosion pour la réveiller. J'envisageai de faire jouer les garçons dans l'escalier : qui monte ou descend le plus vite, plusieurs fois mais je décidai de garder ça pour plus tard.

Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau et je vis que c'était Masen. Décidant que je devrais probablement la jouer gentil pour qu'Alyssa et lui me donnent un peu d'intimité avec Bella ce soir, je l'espérais - je répondis.

"Oh mon dieu, il est vivant Alyssa!" cria Masen. "Je t'ai dit que Bella ne l'avait pas découpé en tous petits morceaux pour le ramassage des ordures !"

"Ha, ha très drôle," murmurai-je.

"Alors… pour ce soir, c'est bon? "

"Je ne sais pas encore," admis-je. "Bella dort encore."

"L'as-tu épuisée? Tu t'es fait attraper par les garçons? Etaient-ce les feux d'artifice? "

"Non, rien de tout ça et ça ne te regarde pas, merde." Bon c'était un mélange de mensonge et de vérité. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il aurait.

"Aïe, quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur ce matin," soupira-t-il. "Eh bien, voici la preuve suffisante que tu n'as rien fait la nuit dernière." Il fit une pause. "Bon, eh bien, quand Bella se réveillera, discute avec elle pour ce soir. Alyssa et elle l'ont déjà fait. Oh, et ne fais pas l'erreur de dire le mot en 'B' près d'eux ou tu n'en verras jamais la fin."

"Le mot en B?" Etait-ce un code des parents ou quelque chose? Euh, pourrais-je m'acheter un manuel quelque part?

"Baby-sitting," expliqua Masen. "Si tu dis que nous venons pour faire du baby-sitting, tu auras des gars très énervés sur les bras et je te garantis qu'ils vont tout faire pour garder leur maman avec eux ce soir. Alors considère-toi averti."

"Bon à savoir." Et ça l'était parce que c'était quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire.

"Oh et Edward?"

"Ouais?"

"Alyssa a changé les draps de ton lit juste au cas où..."

"Vous n'avez pas..."

"Bien sûr que non," dit Masen, paraissant offensé. "Mais tu as un placard très agréable – spacieux et bien ventilé." Il se mit à rire. "Pas du tout étouffant comme le nôtre."

Et puis il raccrocha.

Le connard.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**The bigger they are **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**Bostondirty **a traduit et corrigé par mes soins

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32**

**Et alors... que la nuit commence**

Bella se réveilla enfin. Il se pourrait ou pas que j'aie encouragé Jake à allumer la télévision. Il devenait impatient aussi. Il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter à sa mère sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant sa fête hier et il était irrité qu'elle soit encore endormie. Enfin, je lui avais juste dit que j'étais sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas qu'il regarde la télévision.

Etait-ce ma faute si Jake ne connaissait que le réglage "fort" pour le volume?

Nous avions tous les deux réussi à avoir un air surpris quand Bella se réveilla. Elle se redressa après une explosion et cligna des yeux vers la télévision. "Quelle heure est-il?" Ses cheveux étaient tous aplatis et complètement ébouriffés. Elle devait avoir oublié son plâtre car elle posa sa jambe au sol et réussit à cogner le tibia de son autre jambe avec.

Un certain nombre de jurons fut maugréé lorsqu'elle se frotta la jambe blessée et fronça les sourcils à la vue de son plâtre.

"Il est 10h14," répondis-je gentiment. Elle hocha la tête et se lécha les lèvres.

"Je suppose que j'étais fatiguée," admit-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Peut-être que j'aurai mieux fait de la laisser encore dormir. Cela lui aurait donné plus d'énergie pour ce soir. Pas vrai?

Jake regarda sa mère. "On dirait que tu as encore la grippe," répondit-il aimablement et il se remit à regarder ce qui le captivait à la télévision. La main de Bella s'envola vers ses cheveux et elle grimaça.

"Génial," l'entendis-je marmonner. C'était plutôt mignon en fait de la voir complètement paumée et somnolente.

Elle me regarda. "Les garçons ont mangé?"

"Rien de sucré selon tes ordres d'hier," répondis-je. "Œufs brouillés et pain grillé." Je tournai mes yeux vers Jake. "Bien que je lui ai permis d'avoir un peu de gelée de raisin." Jake me sourit et ses yeux retournèrent à l'écran. Il avait essayé de me faire ses yeux de chiot pour en avoir plus mais j'avais mis un terme à cela. J'allais garder ce petit secret. "J'espère que c'est correct."

Bella sembla surprise. "Euh ouais, c'est euh… parfait en réalité," elle fronça les sourcils. "Comment savais-tu à propos de 'pas de sucre'?"

"Emmett," lui dis-je, "Il est très bien renseigné."

Elle sourit et se leva, se balançant un instant. Je ne me précipitai pas pour l'aider. Je me donnai une petite tape mentale dans le dos. Bella me regarda et sourit. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées ou quelque chose. "Je vais aller prendre une douche," nous dit-elle.

"Oh, avant de monter, Masen m'a demandé si ce soir était le bon moment pour venir et surveiller les enfants? Si c'est bon, je peux juste lui envoyer un message," dis-je.

"Euh ouais, bien sûr, ce serait bien." Puis elle me regarda et se lécha les lèvres de nouveau mais cette fois c'était lent et sexy –

Ah oui, ma bite aimait beaucoup.

* * *

Je passai le reste de la journée à paresser autour de la maison de Bella. C'était agréable de simplement regarder des films avec elle et les garçons. Elle fit du pop corn et permit à Jake de mettre quelques pépites de chocolat dans son bol. Emmett avait eu un haut-le-cœur rien qu'en y pensant tandis que Jake lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait. Nous regardâmes _Lake Placid_, un de mes films préférés parce qu'il se moque en quelque sorte de lui-même et que j'étais un grand fan de ce genre. Je suis un mec, je tiens à regarder les choses simples et faciles.

Puis Bella choisit _Peur bleue_ parce qu'elle disait que Thomas Jane était sexy – peu importe. Jake ajouta qu'il aimait l'oiseau du film et Emmett aimait le requin. Après que le film soit terminé, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de faire une pause et Bella voulait que les garçons aillent jouer dehors pendant un certain temps. Sam essayait d'apprendre le skate-board parce qu'il avait lu un livre sur le sujet et il pensait qu'il allait y arriver. Bella me demanda si je me souvenais de la route la plus directe pour l'hôpital. Je n'étais absolument d'aucune aide quand il s'agissait du skate-board mais je pourrais le devenir s'il se fracturait un os. Je pourrais faire en sorte que les professionnels prennent soin de lui au moins. Bella lui fit porter un casque et des protections, ce qu'il supporta avec embarras et consternation. Bella ne changea pas d'avis. Je lui fis un haussement d'épaule impuissant quand il me jeta un regard ennuyé. J'adorais ce gamin, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que j'aille à l'encontre de sa mère quand sa sécurité était en jeu. Pas moyen.

Puis, pendant que j'essayais mentalement à réfléchir au menu de ce soir, Seth s'approcha de moi et me demanda si j'étais toujours intéressé pour lui apprendre à jouer de la guitare.

Honnêtement je pensais qu'il avait oublié ça et je ne voulais pas le pousser.

"Oui, bien sûr," lui dis-je. J'étais heureux parce que j'aimais vraiment la musique. C'était l'une des choses qui m'avait le plus manqué en zone de guerre. Avoir accès à la musique était difficile, au mieux, et parfois presque impossible.

"Est-ce que tu sais avec quel genre de musique on va commencer?" demanda Seth.

"Non, mais je peux dire que nous allons commencer avec les bases, comme le placement des doigts, la lecture de la musique, les accords, des trucs comme ça," lui dis-je.

"Ouais je sais," dit Seth. "Mais je me demandais quand est-ce que je commencerais à jouer des vraies chansons et si on pourrait utiliser des chansons que j'aime."

Je réalisai que je n'avais honnêtement aucune idée du genre de musique qu'aimait Seth. C'était la vérité, parfois Seth, était à part. Il n'était pas le plus vieux ni le plus jeune et Sam méritait une catégorie pour lui seul. Seth ne semblait pas chercher sa place dans la famille cependant et il continuait tranquillement son chemin. Il ne faisait pas d'histoires, ni même de vagues. Je savais que je devais faire un effort pour apprendre à le connaitre pour lui-même. Je me demandais comment Bella réagirait si je prenais les garçons en sortie un par un. J'eus le sentiment qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça. Je souhaitai que les garçons soient d'accord avec ça.

"Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu aimes?" J'étais alors résolu à endurer tout ce qu'il aimait, qu'il s'agisse de pop ou de rap, qui me faisaient grincer les dents tous les deux.

Seth baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, comme sa mère. "Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup les vieux trucs, tu sais, Bob Dylan, les Beatles… des trucs comme ça."

Je lui souris. C'était tout à fait inattendu. "Oh, wow, de _bonnes_ choses," dis-je. Maintenant, j'étais vraiment enthousiaste. Seth avait bon goût pour la musique. Je voulais vraiment travailler avec lui.

Il me fit un sourire timide. "Oui, parfois il me semble que j'aurai dû naître quelques décennies plus tôt."

"ça signifie simplement que tu peux aider les masses ignorantes à connaître la bonne musique. Tu peux commencer avec tes frères," lui dis-je avec un sourire. "Et les groupes comme Lynyrd Skynyrd?" J'avais vu quelques-uns de leur cd sur les étagères de Bella et j'approuvais pleinement. Appelez-moi vieille école – je m'en fous.

Seth baissa la tête. "Euh ouais, je les aime," Il haussa les épaules. "C'était le groupe préféré de mon père."

"Oh, nous n'avons pas à..."

"Non," Seth m'interrompit tranquillement. "J'aimerai, si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Non, je veux dire, j'en serais très heureux si ça te convient Seth."

"Je voudrais bien," répondit-il. Puis il se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Emmett m'a parlé d'une nuit quand notre père est rentré un peu… euh… soûl." Je ris aussi. "Il chantait "Freebird" à pleins poumons et ne comprenait pas pourquoi maman voulait qu'il se calme. Apparemment Skynyrd était sa musique préférée quand il avait un peu trop bu."

"Il avait bon goût," dis-je doucement.

Une fois de plus Seth baissa la tête mais je vis un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Mon emploi du temps allait être très chargé mais je voulais m'assurer d'avoir du temps pour Seth. La musique pourrait bien être "notre truc" et je voulais vraiment le faire.

"Peut-être qu'on peut s'y mettre plus tard cette semaine puisque je suis en congés. Une fois que le nouveau cycle de formation recommencera, j'aurai beaucoup de travail pendant un certain temps, mais on fera en sorte de se retrouver au moins une fois par semaine, à moins que je sois loin pour un exercice d'entrainement d'accord?"

Seth me fit un sourire timide et hocha la tête. "Merci," dit-il.

Je m'adossai contre mon siège, me sentant très content de moi-même. Je devenais habile avec ce genre de truc familial.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, je dis à Bella que j'allais retourner chez moi et que je viendrai la chercher vers dix-neuf heures. Alyssa et elle s'étaient mises d'accord et ils me suivraient. Je prendrai Bella pour notre rendez-vous et ils resteraient chez Bella avec les garçons. Je fis très attention de ne pas utiliser le mot baby-sitting. Honnêtement je pouvais voir le problème. Aucun garçon de quatorze ans n'aime qu'on lui dise qu'il a besoin d'une baby-sitter. Bella et moi avions tous deux mis l'accent sur le fait que Jake allait avoir besoin qu'un adulte le surveille, rien que pour contrôler son envie de sucre.

Emmett, finalement, roula des yeux et sortit en tapant du pied jusqu'à l'étage. "Il sait qu'il a une baby-sitter..." dit Bella.

"Ouais et bien il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on puisse faire à ce sujet." J'embrassai Bella et je fus très, très heureux de la facilité avec laquelle elle se déplaçait dans mes bras – pas d'hésitation, pas de tension dans ses muscles comme si elle avait peur que les garçons nous voient. "Bon je dois rentrer à la maison avant de ne plus vouloir partir du tout," murmurai-je à regret. Trop tard en fait, je n'avais déjà plus envie de partir. Jamais.

Bella glissa de mon étreinte et me tourna dans le sens de la porte d'entrée. Puis elle me donna une claque sur les fesses pour me faire partir. Devinez qui aimait ça?

Masen était en train de tondre la pelouse quand j'arrivai et me fit signe quand je rentrais dans la maison. J'aurais pu l'arrêter et lui dire que je prendrai soin de cela, mais il n'y avait pas moyen que je l'empêche de travailler. Alyssa avait lavé le peu de linge que j'avais et les garçons jouaient aux jeux vidéo dans le salon. Ils avaient trouvé la X-box, surprise, surprise.

"Hé les gars," dis-je. Kyle laissa tomber la manette et courut vers moi, jetant ses petits bras autour de mes jambes.

"Oncle Edward ! Tu m'as manqué," dit-il. Et je me sentis tout de suite coupable. Je devais m'assurer de passer du temps avec eux deux avant leur départ jeudi.

"Hé oncle Edward? " Alex se tourna vers moi. "Où est World at war?"

"Euh ouais," murmurai-je, assis sur le canapé et faisant courir mes mains dans mes cheveux. "J'ai mis ce jeu de côté."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Alex.

"Et bien vous vous souvenez de Jake, Sam et leurs frères?"

"Ouais, Emmett est cool !" dit Alex avec un sourire.

"Eh bien World at war est un jeu de guerre et leur père était à la guerre," expliquai-je. "Il a été tué à la guerre, donc je ne garde pas les jeux de guerre quand ils sont ici au cas où ça les gênerait." Je m'arrêtai. "Mais je peux le sortir si vous voulez y jouer."

Alex et Kyle y réfléchirent pendant un moment. C'était évident qu'ils savaient que le père des garçons était mort, mais j'étais sûr que le fait qu'il était mort à la guerre était nouveau pour eux. Puis Alex haussa les épaules. "Peut-être plus tard. Je me posais juste la question. C'est cool. Tu as d'autres bons jeux." J'étais impressionné par sa maturité.

Kyle s'installa sur mes genoux. "Donc, leur papa s'est fait tirer dessus?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails sanglants et à terme ils devraient comprendre sans explication.

"Maman a dit que leur père était mort," dit Alex, confirmant mes soupçons. "Elle a dit de ne pas en parler à moins qu'ils le fassent."

"Maman a raison," dis-je aux garçons. "Vous devriez l'écouter."

"Leur maman a toujours raison," dit Masen arrivant de l'arrière du jardin et s'essuyant la sueur sur son visage sale. "Sauf si elle dit que _je_ me trompe," plaisanta-t-il.

Kyle fit une grimace. "Tu pues papa. Va prendre une douche."

Masen secoua la tête. "Aucun respect, je te le dis." Puis il leva le bras et pris une bouffée de son aisselle et fit une grimace. "D'accord, j'en prends note." Il hocha la tête vers moi. "Je vais à la douche."

"Hé merci pour la pelouse," lui dis-je.

Masen haussa les épaules. "Ouais eh bien je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'est bon."

"Va à la douche," dis-je avec un sourire narquois. "Tu pues."

* * *

Je fus étonnamment nerveux pendant le trajet pour aller chez Bella. Masen me suivait et chaque fois que je le regardais dans le rétroviseur il lui arrivait de me sourire ou de me faire signe. Une fois, je vis même Kyle coller sa tête entre les sièges de ses parents autant que la ceinture de sécurité le permettait et il agitait frénétiquement ses mains vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui sourire.

Puis je me rangeai dans l'allée de Bella et j'entendis Jake crier "Ils sont là !" La prochaine chose que je savais c'était que Jake allait débouler de la porte. Je pensais qu'il était heureux de me voir, sauf qu'il contourna complètement ma voiture et se dirigea vers la portière de Kyle.

Il semblerait que j'avais été remplacé.

Kyle et Jake commencèrent à discuter d'affaires importantes - si la façon dont ils collaient leur tête ensemble était une indication. Ils étaient tous les deux les plus jeunes frères et j'étais sûr qu'ils avaient beaucoup à partager l'un avec l'autre. Je me demandais si Alex et Emmett étaient conscients qu'il pourrait y avoir une conspiration en marche. Kyle et Jake regardèrent leurs frères ainés de temps en temps. Parfois ils riaient. Cela pourrait ne pas être bon. Je pouvais presque voir les rouages de leurs cerveaux.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon problème. Mon seul souci ce soir était de rendre mon rendez-vous avec Bella aussi mémorable que possible. J'avais pensé l'emmener dans un bon restaurant, un diner et un spectacle. Mais honnêtement, je voulais juste être seul avec elle. Nous n'avions jamais été seuls pendant plus de quelques minutes. Même notre petite aventure dans le placard n'avait pas duré longtemps — oui, oui, tout à fait ma faute, je sais !

Masen semblait voir mon anxiété et ne me taquinait pas. Peut-être qu'il était échaudé après la question de son déménagement, peut-être qu'il voulait juste être plus compréhensif - foutrement improbable. Mais quelle que soit la raison, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Alyssa prit Alex par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

Bella descendit les escaliers avec élégance, plâtre ou pas, et s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, ce qui la mettait à peu près au même niveau que moi. Elle avait opté pour une jupe, à ma grande surprise. Elle était bleu foncé et étreignait son corps à partir de la taille jusqu'à ses cuisses. La coupe de son chemisier la mettait en valeur, assez pour assécher ma bouche, mais pas trop pour que je ressente le besoin de la couvrir avec une veste. Parfait. Je baissai les yeux, espérant ne pas apercevoir de hauts talons parce que nous allions en discuter si je le faisais. Je vis à la place une sorte de ballerine sur son bon pied et je la regardai pour lui sourire ... une sorte d'approbation.

Elle haussa les sourcils vers moi. "Oui?"

"Rien," répondis-je. "Rien du tout."

Bella opina puis tourna son attention vers les garçons. "Bon, écoutez Monsieur Masen et Madame Alyssa d'accord?"

Il y eut un chœur de réponses affirmatives.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions commander une pizza?" déclara Alyssa. "Si c'est ok avec les garçons."

Etait-ce une blague? Ces enfants mangeraient de la pizza pour le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner si leurs parents les laissaient faire et nous le savions tous. Encore plus de hochements de tête en signe d'approbation de la part des six garçons. _Six_ garçons. Merde, Masen et Alyssa étaient des _saints_. Bon Alyssa était une sainte, Masen était… Masen. Il l'était plus dans le sens déchu – sans la partie ange.

Un moment plus tard et nous étions dans la voiture en chemin vers chez moi. "Où allons-nous?" demanda finalement Bella. Je percevais qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que moi. Je n'étais pas sûr si cela me faisait me sentir mieux ou pire.

"Je ne voulais pas te partager ce soir… avec personne," lui dis-je. "Nous allons chez moi, je vais te préparer à dîner et j'attends de toi que tu mettes pieds et mains sous la table, je veux juste profiter d'être avec toi." Je la regardais. "Si c'est ok avec toi?"

Le sourire sur son visage était pratiquement radieux, je devinais que j'avais bien fait. Elle hocha la tête et la baissa comme si elle était timide ou quelque chose. La femme, celle du placard n'était pas visible mais ce n'était pas grave. Je savais qu'elle était là et c'était la moitié du plaisir de se demander quand elle apparaitrait pour jouer de nouveau.

Je visais simple avec le dîner. J'avais envisagé des lasagnes mais je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec la recette de Bella - même avec la recette secrète de ma mère… Chut ne le dites pas - et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir une haleine à l'ail. J'avais donc pris un teriyaki de poulet, pommes de terre et maïs à emporter, ainsi que les bons vieux biscuits du sud. Pas vraiment le meilleur repas mais simple et qui ne nous donnerait probablement pas une mauvaise haleine.

Nous mangeâmes en premier, car j'avais fait cuire le dîner avant d'aller chercher Bella. J'ouvris une bouteille de vin blanc, rien d'extraordinaire. Bella semblait d'accord avec le vin bon marché mais savoureux et une bonne conversation. Nous parlâmes de beaucoup de choses, aucun sujet particulièrement grave, ce qui nous convenait à tous les deux.

Ensuite, je débarrassai la table et lui dis d'aller dans le salon avec le reste du vin. J'avais une cheminée, et parce que je voulais l'ambiance j'allumai un petit feu et mis la clim. Bella était impressionnée et recroquevillée sur le canapé avec son vin. Lorsque je m'assis pour la rejoindre, elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine.

C'était calme, parfaitement et heureusement tranquille et j'en profitai pendant un moment. Je posai mon verre de vin et enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle. "Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit tu sais?"

"Quoi? Que tu aimais ma jupe?" demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

"Eh bien oui, ça aussi," répondis-je. "Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit quand je t'ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi."

Son visage s'inclina de façon à ce que nos yeux puissent se rencontrer. "Je sais," dit-elle simplement. "Moi aussi."

Je ris doucement et l'embrassai. "On ne devrait pas se tourmenter l'un l'autre davantage? Vivre des malentendus douloureux, lutter contre nos sentiments pour l'autre pendant un certain temps?" Il semblait que c'était la façon dont ça se passait toujours dans les films.

Elle sourit. "Est-ce ainsi que tu veux le faire?"

"Non," admis-je. "Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils appellent ça _tomber_ amoureux alors que ça parait demander tellement de travail." Je l'embrassai à nouveau, juste parce que je le pouvais. "Parce que tomber est la chose la plus facile au monde."

"Et la plus effrayante," ajouta-t-elle. "Mais oui, quand c'est juste, je pense que ça peut être facile."

"C'était facile avec toi," lui dis-je.

"Et parfois ça me fait peur," murmura-t-elle. Puis elle prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Mais ça ne me donne plus envie de fuir."

"C'est bien, parce que je retrouverai."

"Ce serait difficile de courir vite et très loin avec quatre enfants," plaisanta-t-elle.

"C'est heureux pour moi."

Elle passa sa main sur ma poitrine et la laissa reposer cruellement sur mon ventre. Si proche et pourtant si loin.

Je gémis et me déplaçai de façon à ce que je sois couché sur le canapé et qu'elle se trouve au-dessus de moi. Elle posa son plâtre sur mon tibia et but son vin avant de saisir mon verre et de le poser sur la table basse. Elle riait encore quand je l'embrassai. "Bella…" murmurai-je. "Sais-tu combien je te veux?"

Elle gémit et ouvrit la bouche pour moi, sa langue caressa longuement la mienne, l'encourageant, la taquinant. "J'en ai une idée," dit-elle enfin avec un petit rire. Ses hanches se déplacèrent contre moi et encore une fois j'eus un aperçu de ces feux d'artifice.

Je roulai nous mettant ainsi côte à côte, l'un face à l'autre. Elle accrocha une jambe sur ma hanche, son pied plâtré reposant soigneusement sur le canapé. Le mouvement mit la partie la plus chaude de son corps contre la partie la plus dure du mien. Je sifflai et elle rit, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

"Tu es tellement belle Bella," lui dis-je.

"Tu me fais me sentir belle," murmura-t-elle. "Et c'est tellement étonnant pour moi."

"Tu ne te vois pas clairement."

"J'aime la façon dont tu me vois. N'est-ce pas assez?" Son sourire était doux.

"C'est un bon début." Je pris sa mâchoire en coupe. "Il y a autre chose que je tiens à te dire," j'eus le sentiment que je devais lui donner ça, pour la soulager. Maintenant que j'avais pris ma décision, c'était injuste et inutile de la garder pour moi. "Je ne vais pas rempiler l'année prochaine. Quand j'en aurais fini avec mes vingt ans, j'arrêterai, pour de bon. Je redeviendrai civil."

Elle cligna des yeux et je vis les larmes se former. "Tu ne vas pas rempiler?"

"Non," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Et avant que tu ne commences à penser que le monde entier tourne autour de toi, j'y avais déjà pensé avant de te rencontrer." Je souris et lui embrassai le bout du nez. "Mais je dois admettre que te rencontrer a fait pencher la balance assez fermement du côté de la vie civile."

"Wouah! " murmura-t-elle. "C'est énorme Edward."

"Ouais, ça l'est." Je savais que ça l'était, et je savais que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais merde, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin aussi.

"Et tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi."

"Je crois que j'en ai une idée," lui dis-je en faisant écho à ses paroles.

Je vis quelque chose s'enflammer dans ses yeux, comme un feu qui avait été mis en réserve et qui soudain reprenait. Je lui disais que j'étais prêt a être sien et que je n'allais pas la laisser avec les garçons attendre les deux hommes à la porte. Elle n'aurait pas à m'envoyer à la guerre et à endurer cette attente douloureuse. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça à ni à elle ni aux garçons, parce que c'était cruel et insupportable. Mais surtout parce que je voulais avoir une longue et heureuse vie avec elle. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je gagnais beaucoup plus qu'elle mais elle ne le savait pas encore tout simplement.

Je roulai un peu, tirant Bella au-dessus de moi. J'aimais la sensation de sa chaleur contre moi. Nous gémissions tous deux. Impossible de m'en empêcher, je mis mes mains sur son cul et la fit frotter contre moi. Elle semblait aimer ça parce qu'elle donna un petit coup de langue à mon oreille. "Oh bébé …" gémis-je. "Fais-le à nouveau."

Elle rit doucement dans mon oreille et répéta l'action. Puis elle ajouta les dents et je vins presque dans mon pantalon. Mes mains commencèrent à bouger ses hanches contre moi dans un rythme qui me rendait fou. Je m'en foutais. Je le voulais. J'avais besoin de sentir son mouvement contre moi.

La ninja des boutons frappa encore et elle glissa ses mains sur ma poitrine, se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté pour se donner de la place pour travailler. Ses doigts fins tiraient sur mon mamelon puis elle utilisa ses ongles courts pour gratter légèrement dessus. "Tu aimes ça," souffla-t-elle.

"Unh …"

Elle sourit et baissa la tête, suçant mon mamelon et le tirant doucement ce qui fit bouger mes hanches et ma queue lancinante. Mes mains sur ses fesses la serraient contre moi de plus en plus fort. J'étais en feu et elle n'avait même pas été près de ma ceinture pour le moment.

"Tu aimes vraiment ça," dit-elle.

"Oh oui," admis-je avec un gémissement rauque.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de grignoter et de sucer, de lécher, se déplaçant d'un mamelon à l'autre et j'étais transpirant, repoussant mon désir et refoulant mon besoin. Je sentis ses doigts se déplacer à ma ceinture et tous les muscles de mon corps se raidirent. Tout à coup je commençai à me demander si je verrais peut-être Bella nue ce soir. Il pourrait ne pas y avoir de sexe pour l'instant, mais j'étais déterminé à donner un orgasme à Bella.

Et putain, elle pourrait être aussi forte que ce qu'elle voudrait.

* * *

_**Désolée de m'arrêter mais le chapitre est comme ça**_

_**Le suivant continue sur le même mode...**_

_**Entre temps il y aura un bonus,**_

_**le moment dont parle Emmett lorsque Mac chante **_**'Free bird'**

_**A tout bientôt!**_

_**Merci!**_

_**Pour vos messages, vos com's, mises en favori et en alerte**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	33. Chapter 33

C'est **LadyExcalibur2010** qui a imaginé cette très belle histoire : elle n'a fait qu'emprunter les personnages de S. Meyer mais elle confesse les avoir harcelé, ennuyé, torturé et exaspéré juste pour s'amuser.

**Bostondirty **à la traduction, corrigé par mes soins.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33**

**JE SUIS A ELLE, ELLE EST A MOI**

Je réussis à trouver la force de mettre mes mains sur les siennes et de l'arrêter dans son élan. "Bella?" Je fus surpris par le son de ma voix. On n'aurait pas dit la mienne. C'était une voix rauque, comme celle de Grizzly Adams*. "Baby?"

Elle leva la tête et tira sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue. "Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes?"

Je ris à son expression boudeuse et l'embrassai. "J'espérais seulement que nous pourrions aller dans un endroit… un peu plus confortable?"

Son expression passa de maussade à interrogative en environ deux secondes. "Et où peut-il bien y avoir un endroit plus confortable?" Elle croisa les bras sur ma poitrine et posa son menton sur ses bras, m'étudiant. Son expression était sereine mais ses hanches gardaient un petit mouvement fauteur de trouble.

J'appuyai ma tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et lui souris. "Eh bien avant que je ne te le dise, je veux qu'il soit clair que je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on fasse l'amour ce soir."

"Tu n'attends ça pas hein?" Elle avait l'air amusée et je pris ça comme un bon signe.

Je tirai légèrement ses cheveux, encourageant ses lèvres à venir vers les miennes. "Mais ma maison est grande et mon lit aussi, ce qui nous donnerait beaucoup de marge de manœuvre…" Je léchai ses lèvres. "Et tu peux être aussi bruyante que tu le veux ici," lui rappelai-je. "Pas de petites oreilles pour nous entendre…" Je lui faisais miroiter exprès un peu de tentation. "Personne pour nous interrompre ou pour se préoccuper de ce que faisons là-haut."

Elle gémit et bougea ce qui fit tressauter ma bite quand elle s'assit. J'étais presque sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès en raison de son petit air suffisant lorsque je gémis vraiment fort et que je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour la tenir plus loin encore, parce que si je ne le faisais pas j'allais me mettre dans l'embarras comme un adolescent. Bella aimait jouer la tentatrice et elle était bien trop bonne à ce jeu pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Avec un soupir je me relevai et reboutonnai ma chemise. J'admis que je voulais juste profiter de la sentir la déboutonner à nouveau. J'aimais ses compétences ninja et je voulais lui donner une chance de les montrer à nouveau. En plus j'aimais vraiment l'idée qu'elle me déshabille. Je lui offris ma main pour se lever. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, je la surpris en pliant les genoux pour venir la chercher et la porter comme une mariée en nous dirigeant vers l'escalier. Elle poussa un cri et enfouit son visage dans mon épaule. "Je peux marcher tu sais," murmura-t-elle. "Nous avons eu cette discussion, tu te souviens?"

"Peut-être que je veux juste te sentir contre moi, n'as-tu pas pensé à ça?" murmurai-je en embrassant son oreille pour faire bonne mesure. Elle avait des oreilles très sexy et arborait de petites boucles de diamants dans ses lobes. "Alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement profiter de la balade?"

Sa tête retomba un peu en arrière et elle soupira. "D'accord," dit-elle agréablement.

"Tu vois? Je t'ai dit que nous pourrions faire des compromis." Je lui souris. Et l'embrassai de nouveau.

Alors que nous étions à la porte de ma chambre, j'hésitai un instant. Je baissai les yeux et lui demandai. "Es-tu sûre?"

"Absolument," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Maintenant, ouvre cette maudite porte, Edward."

Je souris et poussai pour l'ouvrir avec mon pied. Ouais j'aurais pu faire mon viril et défoncer la porte, mais elle était déjà entrouverte et je serais probablement tombé à plat sur mon visage, la laissant tomber et se casser l'autre pied. Ou je me serais tordu un muscle de l'aine, ce qui aurait été tout aussi désastreux. Je choisis donc la subtilité et je l'espérais, le côté gracieux.

Elle regarda autour et sourit. "Joli… masculin…" Bella pinça les lèvres. "Et c'est propre," nota-t-elle. Elle était toujours dans mes bras tandis qu'elle scrutait la chambre.

Je haussai les épaules. "Je fais au mieux." Puis je marchai vers le lit avec sa couette bleu foncé et la déposai doucement dessus. Elle avait l'air encore mieux que ce dont j'avais rêvé – et j'avais beaucoup fantasmé. Elle leva les yeux et me tendit les bras pour m'inviter à la rejoindre. "S'il te plait," dit-elle doucement.

Je montai sur le lit et me blottis à côté d'elle. J'avais imaginé la voir dans mon lit depuis si longtemps que ça ne me semblait pas possible. Je voulais savourer ce moment. Juste ici avec elle, c'était là que je voulais être le plus. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer autre chose – ou _quelqu'un _d'autre – dans ce monde, pour me faire sentir ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

Je n'étais pas pressé, ni elle me semblait-il. Peut-être que comme moi, elle voulait simplement savourer le calme et l'intimité d'être ensemble. Elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et accrocha sa jambe sur la mienne. "As-tu déjà réfléchi au destin?"

"Jamais," admis-je "Pas avant de t'avoir rencontrée."

Elle commença à dessiner des motifs au ralenti sur ma poitrine et avant que je ne le sache, chaque foutu bouton était défait. Encore une fois. Je vous jure que cette femme avait des super pouvoirs ou quelque chose comme ça, non pas que je m'en plaigne. "Moi oui," dit-elle dans un murmure. "J'y pense beaucoup. Parfois, il me semble que la moindre décision a cet impact énorme sur nos vies. Parfois cette pensée me fait peur, parce que parfois l'effet est… mauvais." Elle soupira. "Et parfois, il me donne de l'espoir, parce qu'une action minuscule mène à quelque chose… de merveilleux." Bella se redressa sur un coude et regarda vers moi, ses cheveux créant un rideau sombre autour de nos visages. "Je veux dire, regarde nous. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jeune en colère et un pare-brise cassé conduiraient à…ça?"

Je lui souris et pris une mèche de ses cheveux entre mes doigts, en appréciant la douceur et la façon dont elle s'enroulait autour de mes doigts. "Dès que j'aie entendu ta voix au téléphone, je te voulais," lui dis-je. "Et puis je me suis dit que tu ressemblerais peut-être à Méduse," souris-je. "Mais même cette pensée ne m'a pas empêché de bander pour toi."

"La chose aux cheveux de serpents?" Bella fronça les sourcils.

"C'est ça," lui dis-je. "Et puis je t'ai vue et…" Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Je te voulais tellement, tu ne voudrais pas le croire mais je me disais que tu étais hors de portée. Qu'une femme comme toi devait vouloir – et _mériter_ – tout ce qu'on fait d'habitude. Les cœurs, les fleurs, les déclarations et les "pour toujours".

"Il est bon de savoir que tu apprécies ma valeur," me taquina-t-elle. "Une femme comme moi… Je ne suis pas pour un homme normal, tu sais."

"Heureusement que je suis meilleur qu'un homme normal alors," la taquinai-je tout de suite. Je me penchai et l'embrassai, simplement parce que je le pouvais et que c'était très très bon. "Et j'étais convaincu que je ne pouvais pas être le gars qui pourrait t'offrir tout ça – ni à n'importe quelle autre femme – j'étais un solitaire. Je l'ai toujours été et je n'avais pas l'intention de modifier cela et surtout pas pour une belle veuve avec quatre fils qui m'épient comme des faucons et qui se demandent si je vais toucher leur mère d'une manière inappropriée."

Bella se mit à rire et enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. J'espérais en quelque sorte qu'elle irait vers mon mamelon, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle leva les yeux et sourit. "Et qu'est-il arrivé?"

"_Tu_ es arrivée," dis-je doucement. "Et les garçons aussi, et ne me demande pas comment, mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement de toi, c'était _vous_. Je voulais tout de toi dans ma vie. Ce n'était pas que pour les garçons mais ils sont une partie de toi, un ensemble mais je les aimais vraiment. Et si toi et moi n'étions restés qu'amis, j'aurais quand même voulu être près de tes fils. Ils se sont en quelque sorte infiltrés dans mon cœur, même si je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser ça se produire. Parce que je suis Edward Cullen, je ne fais pas dans les relations avec bagages." Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Je me suis réveillé un jour et j'ai réalisé que c'était déjà fait ... j'étais fichu. C'était inutile de le combattre, parce que c'était déjà arrivé et que je n'allais arriver à rien en le niant sauf à blesser quelqu'un. Et j'avais peur de te faire du mal et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. Alors… J'ai décidé que je profiterais juste de la balade et j'ai cédé à ce qui était évident. Quelle que soit la magie, c'est vous tous qui l'avaient faite passer, vous m'avez attiré et je n'ai pas pu m'en sortir." Je l'embrassai à nouveau. "Ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas, tu comprends. Ça me semblait tellement étrange que quelque chose qui m'aurait – et je suis honnête ici – fait peur à mort il y a quelques années, était tout à coup ce que je voulais le plus au monde."

Elle cligna des yeux à cause des larmes mais son sourire était aveuglant.

"Et oui je sais que nous devons aller lentement, mais tu sais quoi? Ce n'est pas grave. Parce que quand quelque chose est bon … eh bien, tu fais ce que tu dois pour le garder... et continuer à le rendre spécial."

"Tu es assez incroyable," murmura Bella.

"Tu l'es aussi," dis-je.

"Alors… maintenant que tu as dit toutes ces belles choses et que tu m'as fait perdre la tête, au sens propre comme au figuré …" Ses doigts se déplacèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine et commencèrent à jouer avec un mamelon. Merci putain. "Pouvons-nous nous faire du bien?" Son sourire était espiègle. "Parce que je veux vraiment te montrer combien je peux être _bruyante_..." Elle me sourit. "Si tu es à la hauteur bien sûr."

Je feignis un grognement et roulai sur elle, la plaquant sous moi. "Etait-ce un défi que j'aie entendu Bella James?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Prends ça comme tu veux."

Je bougeai et j'embrassai un sentier jusqu'à sa gorge. "Je prends ça comme un défi… oui, un défi. Et je n'ai jamais reculé devant un défi," la prévins-je. "Ce n'est pas dans mon ADN."

Se déplaçant afin que sa gorge soit dégagée, Bella me fit un sourire séduisant. L'enfer, tout ce qu'elle faisait était séduisant. "Alors vas-y, fais de ton mieux, Monsieur Cullen."

"Oh, j'ai bien l'intention de faire de mon mieux…"

Et parce que c'était ringard et ridicule, Bella se mit à rire et quelque part ce fut mieux que les plus choses mielleuses et sexy qu'ils écrivaient pour les films. Nous n'étions pas ces gens, nous étions ces personnes. Nous avions ri et nous nous étions taquinés, nous nous étions dit des choses niaises. Nous nous étions déclarés notre amour devant des tacos et de la bière entourés par notre famille et nos amis. Nous avions bu du vin bon marché et avions eu des rendez-vous devant des pizzas. Nous nous étions tripotés sur le canapé avec des télécommandes de jeux vidéo coincées entre les coussins. Nous n'étions pas extraordinaires mais nous étions ensemble et c'est ce qui rendait tout cela spécial.

Je déplaçai mes mains vers le bouton de son chemisier et mis en œuvre certaines de mes propres compétences ninja. Je l'entendais retenir son souffle et levai les yeux rapidement pour m'assurer que c'était toujours bon. Elle me fit un léger hochement de tête et je savais par la couleur de ses joues que c'était bon, très bon. Par ailleurs, j'avais le sentiment que si je m'arrêtais, elle me frapperait.

J'écartai les pans du tissu et regardai ses seins pour la première fois. Elle portait une sorte de dentelle mauve clair qui me donnait une vision claire de ses mamelons à travers les bonnets en dentelle. Je léchai mes lèvres et je sentis ma bouche se dessécher et ma bite devenir titane. "Oh mon dieu bébé…" Je respirai. Oui, je l'avais imaginé. Mais je découvris que mon imagination laissait vraiment à désirer.

Ses yeux étaient nerveux car ils clignotaient vivement vers les miens. "Edward?"

Je la regardai et eus un petit rire. "Eh bien, je t'ai imaginé comme ça un million de fois," avouai-je. Je secouai la tête. "Mais la réalité…" Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Les fantasmes ne sont rien par rapport à la réalité, baby."

Elle passa ses doigts sur son ventre au-dessus de la ceinture de sa jupe vers le fermoir minuscule qui était niché entre ses seins. Passant ses doigts dessus, elle me fit un sourire encourageant. Je compris l'allusion.

Un simple mouvement et le fermoir céda, s'ouvrant en coulissant. Elle l'avait fait, me facilitant la chose. C'était bien parce que mes mains tremblaient. Les bonnets de son soutien-gorge se penchaient légèrement vers l'arrière mais pas complètement. La dentelle étant coincée sur ses tétons durs et je déglutis. Ma main tremblait encore plus quand j'arrivais à ôter la dentelle. Ses mamelons étaient durs et rose foncé et je léchai encore mes lèvres. Doucement, elle tira sur ma tête. "S'il te plait," murmura-t-elle. "Je veux sentir ta bouche sur moi ».

C'était la chose la plus sexy qu'une femme ne m'ait jamais dite, parce que c'était Bella et parce qu'elle me disait ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mon contact. Moi. Je pris un mamelon dur dans ma bouche et gémis en même temps qu'elle. Sa peau était douce et accueillante, délicatement parfumée à la cannelle / vanille. Subtil et discret tout comme Bella. J'effleurai sa peau et ses hanches se relevèrent brusquement vers moi. "Oh mon dieu, oui," siffla-t-elle. "Plus."

Je commençai à jouer avec l'autre mamelon, le roulai, le léchai, le pinçai légèrement en restant doux. Ensuite, je pris son sein en entier et le pressai tendrement. Elle gémit. Fort. Je laissai ma bouche continuer à tourmenter et taquiner un sein, tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec l'autre. J'utilisai les callosités de ma paume pour abraser tendrement son mamelon et elle se cambra sous mon toucher. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux et elle me rapprocha, murmurant son approbation.

Je laissai ma main libre glisser le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la ceinture de sa jupe en la parcourant doucement, d'avant en arrière, la laissant s'habituer à mon contact. Je fis des mouvements tendres et constants, me déplaçant sur son corps, mémorisant les creux et les renflements et la douceur de sa peau.

Enfin ses hanches se déplacèrent avec impatience et elle émit un petit bruit de frustration. Je pris ça comme un signe pour continuer et glissai ma main sous elle vers la fermeture dans son dos – non pas que j'étais spécialiste de ces merdes ou quoi que ce soit. Elle murmura des encouragements et je tirai sur la fermeture. Quand je réussis à la défaire, elle tortilla ses hanches et cette fois ses mains firent glisser la jupe le long de ses hanches. Je l'aidai à finir, n'osant pas regarder tout de suite. Nos mains se gênaient mais finalement nous finîmes le travail.

Puis ses mains furent sur le bouton de mon pantalon. "Enlève-le," murmura-t-elle comme un ordre. Je déglutis et l'aidai à défaire le bouton et glisser ma fermeture. Encore ensemble, nos mains poussèrent mon pantalon sur mes hanches, mes cuisses, les genoux… je le dégageai avec impatience et gémis. Maintenant, rien d'autre ne nous séparait qu'une fine couche de coton sur mon corps et une couche encore plus mince de soie sur le sien.

Putain !

Enfin je roulai légèrement et baissai les yeux sur son corps. Ma bite palpitait, approuvant sans réserve. Je souris. Son corps était mince mais avec des formes certainement un corps de femme, pas celui d'une fille. Ses hanches étaient évasées, comme si elles m'invitaient à mettre mes mains là pour ancrer mon corps au sien et faire l'amour avec elle. Son ventre était légèrement arrondi, un endroit idéal pour reposer ma tête. Je m'imaginais couché dans un lit avec elle pour une grasse matinée avant que les garçons ne se lèvent et tout simplement laisser reposer ma tête tandis que nous parlions de tout et de rien en particulier. Je voudrais caresser la peau douce de cet endroit tout en écoutant le bruit de sa respiration et le doux murmure de sa voix.

Sous la soie violet clair de sa culotte, je pouvais à peine voir une ombre de boucles sombres. Merci putain elle n'était pas lisse. Ça m'avait toujours refroidi, me faisant sentir comme un chasseur pervers de petites filles. Elle était féminine et belle et parfaite… et mienne, à toucher... à caresser.

Je traçai les lignes de ses clavicules, descendis entre ses seins. Elle prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Bella sourit, me faisant savoir que c'était toujours bon.

C'était plutôt pas mal comme enfer. C'était foutrement parfait, tout comme elle l'était.

Je trainai mes doigts le long de sa poitrine puis tournai autour de son nombril et elle se mit à rire doucement. Chatouilleuse? Peut-être. Je le notai pour une utilisation ultérieure. Nous avions beaucoup de temps pour jouer à des jeux d'amoureux l'un avec l'autre. Je souris quand je vis les muscles de son ventre se contracter sous mon toucher léger. Je fis un chemin d'une hanche à l'autre avant de l'effleurer doucement le long de la ligne de sa culotte. Une fois de plus, je levai les yeux vers elle pour obtenir son accord. Ses hanches tressautèrent à mon toucher et sa tête roula sur l'oreiller, des gémissements doux et impatients sortirent de ses lèvres.

Ça me suffisait.

Lentement, me torturant autant que je la tourmentai, je fis glisser sa culotte de ses hanches et le long de ses jambes avant de regarder. Pourquoi étais-je soudainement déterminé à retarder ma satisfaction, je n'étais pas sûr. Peut-être qu'une partie de mon cerveau s'était rendue compte que je n'aurais jamais une autre "première". Jamais plus je ne découvrirais pour la première fois les secrets du corps d'une femme, ce qui l'excitait ou la faisait se sentir aimée. Ça y était. Bella était "celle-là". Elle était la dernière femme à qui je ferais l'amour et cette pensée n'était pas effrayante ou consternante. Ça me rendait extatique. Cela rendait son toucher et nos caresses encore plus intenses.

Enfin, le petit morceau de soie pourpre en dentelle disparut et je levai les yeux pour regarder. Je pris une profonde inspiration en même temps qu'elle. Sa peau était pâle, un ivoire innocent qui brillait. Ses boucles étaient sombres, créant un V accueillant qui attira mes yeux. Je pouvais voir une humidité luisante à l'intérieur de ses cuisses nues.

La pensée que ce soit moi qui lui fasse cet effet était incroyablement excitante et je léchai mes lèvres. J'eus envie de lécher quelque chose d'autre et je le ferais bientôt.

Je tendis la main et traçai la cicatrice qui était située juste au-dessus des boucles sombres et je savais que c'était dû à la naissance de Jacob. Elle m'avait raconté l'histoire et j'embrassai la cicatrice, me souvenant de la peur que j'avais vue se refléter sur son visage même des années plus tard. Jake avait faillit mourir le jour où elle avait eu cette cicatrice et ma Bella en aurait été brisée. Mais elle était là et elle était à moi. Elle posa ses mains dans mes cheveux et poussa un profond soupir de contentement, clairement à l'aise tandis que j'explorai son corps.

Il y avait quelques petites vergetures éparpillés en bas de son ventre et je la sentis se raidir quand je passai mes doigts dessus. Je levai les yeux et lui souris. "J'ai des cicatrices de bataille aussi," murmurai-je. Elle se détendit sous mes caresses.

Impossible de m'en empêcher, je laissai trainer un doigt vers le bas entre ses cuisses et non pas pour la pénétrer, juste légèrement effleurer ses longs plis humides. Ses hanches bougèrent d'approbation et nous gémîmes ensemble doucement. Nous étions tous les deux à nous taquiner doucement, nous touchant à peine, évitant toute caresse directe qui pourrait nous envoyer par dessus bord.

Puis elle me poussa sur le lit et plana au-dessus de moi. "A mon tour," déclara-t-elle et je frissonnai à la promesse que j'avais entendue dans sa voix.

"N'oublie pas," dis-je. "Je veux t'entendre crier avant que la nuit finisse."

Elle me sourit. "Je le veux, vraiment, je te promets."

Puis elle embrassa un chemin brûlant le long de ma poitrine. _Oh oui mes mamelons à nouveau. Oui_. J'aimais beaucoup cela. Puis vers le bas en appuyant des baisers ici et là, me laissant dans le doute et l'anticipation me tuait. _Où? Où aimerait-elle poser ses lèvres après?_ Mon corps tremblait en attendant son contact.

Je sentis qu'elle léchait mes cicatrices sur mes côtes. Puis elle se mit à rire doucement, quand elle trouva un endroit sensible sur mon bas-ventre, juste au-dessus où le sentier de poils s'élargissait. Ses doigts effleuraient le bord de mon boxer comme je l'avais fait pour elle.

Des promesses, toujours des promesses …

Puis elle baissa mon boxer et ma bite bondit librement. Elle se lécha les lèvres et je pensai que c'était une bonne chose, juste avant que ses lèvres se ferment sur le bout. "Oh merde, Bella !"

J'étais celui qui criait et ça ne semblait pas la déranger du tout. Elle lécha ma queue tandis que ses doigts caressaient mes couilles et j'eus le sentiment que j'allais me mettre dans l'embarras si elle ne cessait pas bientôt. Sa langue fouilla la fente sur mon gland, taquinant, prometteuse… Puis elle s'écarta, se léchant les lèvres, goûtant mon liquide pré-éjaculatoire, je le savais.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus longtemps et je la plaquais sous moi. "Non, toi d'abord," arrivai-je à dire. J'étais tout près, à peine en contrôle.

Une fois de plus, je fis attention à ses seins, les léchai, les suçai, les grignotai et les taquinai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se contorsionne sous moi. Puis je me permis de passer mes lèvres sur son corps. Embrasser. Lécher. Sucer. Je dessinai sur sa chair avec ma bouche et _suçai_. _Une marque minuscule, juste en-dessous de la poitrine_. _Personne ne le verra. Elle est à moi. Je suis à elle. Tellement simple_. Ce sera notre secret.

Ma langue encercla son nombril et ses mains s'envolèrent dans mes cheveux, tirant, malmenant, apaisant. La douleur minuscule était excitante, agaçante. _Je suis à elle. Elle est à moi._

En bas de son ventre, il y avait ces boucles qui me faisaient signe. Elles étaient douces contre mes doigts, élastiques et soyeuses, me souhaitant la bienvenue. J'effleurai son clitoris avec un doigt tandis que j'embrassai la chair molle de son estomac. Elle gémit et ses hanches bougèrent de nouveau en insistant pour avoir plus.

_Je suis à elle. Elle est à moi. _

Ses mains m'incitèrent soudainement à aller plus bas, me faisant savoir que j'étais trop lent. "S'il te plait … ne me taquine plus …" Ses cuisses s'écartèrent et je bougeai entre elles. Pendant un court instant, je posai ma tête sur sa cuisse et la regardai. Son visage était beau, dans le besoin, ses joues légèrement rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement enflées. _Oh mon dieu je pourrais la regarder comme ça pour toujours. _

Alors je respirai ses plis, inhalant pour la première fois son parfum subtil. Une autre première dernière…

Ma langue sortit rapidement et je la goûtai. C'était différent et meilleur que ce dont j'avais rêvé. Terreux, acidulé et indéniablement Bella. Elle cria et je réalisai qu'elle était aussi désireuse que moi. Cela faisait deux ans pour elle, moins pour moi.

Bella avait fait l'amour avant et je savais que moi non. Pas vraiment. J'avais eu des rapports sexuels, mais là c'était un échange entre nous, à un autre niveau. Avant d'être à l'intérieur de son corps, je serais dans son cœur. Et elle dans le mien. Une première, une dernière première et une toute première en même temps… Mes pensées étaient de plus en plus confuses et je cédai au besoin.

Avant de faire ce que je voulais le plus, je glissai plus bas sur son corps, ignorant ses petits cris de protestation. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que je mourrais d'envie de faire. J'embrassai le long de sa jambe, celle sans plâtre et doucement léchai le dessus de son pied. Elle eut un petit rire de surprise et essaya d'enlever son pied de mes mains. "Pas question," murmurai-je. "Tu as de beaux pieds Bella," souris-je. "J'espère vraiment que ça ne te dérange pas que je te touche les pieds."

Elle leva la tête pour me sourire. "Es-tu un fétichiste des pieds Edward Cullen?" Elle se moquait de moi. Je m'en foutais.

J'embrassai chaque orteil. J'aimais les pieds sexy et féminins avec des orteils peints qui sortaient des chaussures ouvertes pour me tenter. "Si tu veux dire par fétichiste que j'aime les beaux pieds, alors …" J'embrassai son pied. "Oui, un peu," avouai-je la regardant.

"Oh …" Elle respirait. Elle avait l'air un peu amusée. Ensuite, j'utilisai mes mains pour masser son pied, plaçant de tendres et doux baisers à chaque passage. Son autre pied étant dans le plâtre je me promis de rattraper le temps perdu quand elle l'aurait enlevé.

Elle gémit. "Bon, les pieds…" siffla Bella. "Totalement d'accord …"

"Bon à savoir," répliquai-je. Puis je lui donnai un dernier baiser sur le pied et me dirigeai à nouveau le long de ses jambes, les embrassai, les léchai et les grignotai sur mon chemin. Elle répondit favorablement à chaque contact, son corps se cambrant sensuellement, ce qui fit palpiter ma bite avec chaque petit soupir et mouvement.

Alors j'étais là, inhalant son parfum doux et terreux de nouveau, unique et fascinant. Ma langue glissa jusqu'à son clitoris et elle s'accrocha encore à ma tête. Elle était un peu autoritaire au lit et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux. Donnez-moi une femme qui sait ce qu'elle aime toute la journée. J'étais heureux de suivre ses instructions. Je la laissai me conduire.

Ma langue plongea dans la chaleur de Bella et nous gémîmes tous les deux. Bella avait raison, elle était bruyante. Et j'aimais ça. Sans tabou, elle bougeait contre ma bouche, ses mains serrant légèrement ma tête, dirigeant subtilement mes mouvements. Je pouvais presque l'entendre dire "_juste là_…"

En fait, je ne l'avais pas imaginé parce que je réalisais alors qu'elle chuchotait les mots encore et encore. "Juste là… si bon… Oh mon dieu !… Je vais… Oui… Putain… Juste comme ça…"

Ses mots renforçaient mon état et j'étais sûr que j'allai venir rien qu'avec la sensation d'avoir sa chair dans ma bouche et le bruit de son excitation. J'insérai lentement un doigt en elle et le recroquevillai.

Bella poussa un petit cri et ses hanches se soulevèrent vers moi, faisant aller mon doigt encore plus loin. Puis deux doigts et je sentis son corps se serrer sur eux. Délibérément, elle resserra ses muscles autour de mes doigts et je pouvais seulement imaginer cela autour de ma bite. Ça me réduirait à néant. J'avais hâte d'y être.

Je savais que j'étais déjà proche et je frottai ma bite contre le lit cherchant la friction, cherchant... quelque chose. Bien que je savais que je pouvais glisser vers le haut de son corps et enterrer ma bite en elle, qu'elle serait chaude et réceptive et prête à présent, je savais que ce serait une erreur. Le temps viendrait, oui, mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir c'était pour la faire se sentir bien, désirée et belle. Nous avions toute notre vie devant nous maintenant. Quand viendrait le moment, il serait parfait, il serait juste et elle n'aurait rien à regretter.

"Bella baby?"

Il y eut une longue pause. "Quoi?" Elle haletait et ses hanches se déplaçaient avec insistance pour être à mon contact.

"Je veux te voir venir," murmurai-je. "Je veux ça plus que tout au monde. Tu peux faire ça pour moi baby?" J'embrassai sa cuisse. "Ça me plairait tellement Bella."

"Euh…" elle grogna légèrement puis gémit. Je la vis porter la main à l'oreiller et je savais qu'elle voulait étouffer ses cris.

Je ne voulais pas de cette merde. Je l'atteignis avant elle et jetai l'oreiller loin et puis je plongeai deux doigts profondément en elle tandis que je suçai son clitoris. Je la poussai vers le sommet. Je n'allais pas lui donner une chance de me refuser. Je voulais la voir. Je voulais voir son plaisir. "Bella je veux t'entendre. Je veux te voir. Tu es tellement belle. Ne m'en prive pas." Je marmonnai des paroles contre sa chair, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse me comprendre. "Je veux entendre ce que je te fais – ce que tu ressens."

"Oh mon dieu ! Edward !" Mon nom sur ses lèvres tandis que je sentis sa chair se serrer autour de mes doigts, c'était incroyable. Je voulais qu'elle vienne. J'avais _besoin_ d'elle pour jouir.

Son corps reçut le message et je sentis les premières contractions onduler à travers elle, la faisant se serrer autour de mes doigts. "C'est ça baby," l'encourageai-je. "Oh mon dieu… tellement belle."

Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière et poussa un cri. Il était long, fort et incroyablement érotique.

Elle avait raison elle criait.

C'était la putain de chose la plus excitante que j'avais jamais entendue. Même si je la sentais se serrer sur mes doigts, je goûtai sa réaction soyeuse sur ma langue, mes lèvres et je sentis mon propre orgasme débuter dans mes couilles. Serré, chaud, fonçant à travers moi… Il explosa hors de moi, couvrant mon ventre et le lit et me laissant tremblant.

Je m'effondrai sur elle, reposant ma tête sur son ventre où je savais que je serais le bienvenu. C'est là que je devais être.

_Je suis à elle. Elle est à moi._

_..._

***Grizzly Adams : personnage d'un film et de série télé**

* * *

_**Merci à toutes d'avoir lu,  
**_

_**la suite de la soirée la prochaine fois...**_


	34. Chapter 34

Merci à LadyExcalibur2010 qui a imaginé cette très belle histoire.

**Je ne fais que traduire...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 34**

**Du temps nus**

Nous restâmes sur le lit, je m'étirai pour atteindre ma chemise pour nous nettoyer un peu. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir Bella mouillée Elle me tira vers le haut du lit jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche les oreillers et elle se blottit contre moi. J'attrapai la couette qui était descendue et la remontai sur nous. "Dieu, c'était..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Parfait."

J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête et soupirai de contentement. Qui aurait pu penser que ne pas avoir de rapports sexuels pouvait était aussi foutrement sexy? "Mieux que parfait," murmurai-je.

"J'ai crié pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranquille. Elle n'avait pas l'air gênée, plus résignée qu'autre chose.

"Oui," convins-je. "Et j'ai aimé ça." Je l'embrassai à nouveau. "Même si je dois le dire, les apparences sont trompeuses. Je ne t'aurais jamais prise pour une femme bruyante," ne puis-je m'empêcher de la taquiner. Elle gronda de mécontentement et roula des yeux.

Je ris. Et l'embrassai à nouveau. Il semble que je ne puisse pas laisser mes lèvres et mes mains loin d'elle. Une fois que le baiser finit, je la tirai tout contre moi.

Bella expira et fit glisser sa main le long de ma poitrine s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour faire le tour d'un mamelon. "Nous sommes si bien ensemble, hein?"

"Je dirais que c'est un euphémisme," dis-je en riant.

"Je suis bruyante, hein?"

"Tu l'es!" Je ne pus pas me retenir de sourire en le disant.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh ouais, c'est horrible parce qu'avoir une femme qui hurle ton nom pendant que tu observes tes doigts lui donner un orgasme ... que tu le sens sur ta langue ... ouais, c'est une vraie corvée," dis-je tristement en soupirant. "Ce pourrait même être un élément rédhibitoire. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je pense que j'aie besoin d'étudier la question plus avant."

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et roula des yeux. "Le sarcasme est la forme la plus basse de l'humour," m'informa-t-elle.

"Je pensais que c'était les jeux de mots," contrai-je.

"Peu importe ," murmura-t-elle.

Je la rapprochai encore de moi. "Tu peux être aussi bruyante que tu veux," lui dis-je. "Mais je euh..."

"Quoi?"

"Peu importe," dis-je précipitamment.

"Tu ferais bien de me le dire, Cullen, où je vais malmener tes attributs jusqu'à ce que tu implores mon indulgence."

"Je pourrais apprécier ça," admis-je avec un sourire.

"Tu pourrais... tu te pervertis," railla-t-elle. "Allez, dis-moi ce que tu voulais demander parce que si tu ne le dis pas je vais laisser mon imagination débordante délirer et j'imaginerais la pire des choses possible."

"Ce n'est pas important."

Elle se pencha et fronça les sourcils. "Souviens-toi de ce que tu as dit au sujet de se cacher des choses ou éviter certains sujets. Je pensais que nous allions être des adultes et parler de ces choses," elle enfonça son doigt dans ma poitrine. Madame aux mains pointues était de retour, en mode vengeance.

"Aïe!" Je frottai ma poitrine. "Ça va, ça va. Je me rends."

Elle me fit un sourire suffisant et s'installa à nouveau sur ma poitrine. "Je sais que tu peux être raisonnable quand tu essaies."

"Tes putains de mains devraient être homologuées comme armes dangereuses," me plaignis-je en frottant encore l'endroit sur mon torse où elle avait tapé avec son doigt.

"Allez, crache le morceau," ordonna-t-elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "D'accord, je me demandais juste ... Tu es bruyante. Tu l'as admis et je me m'en suis rendu compte." Elle rigola. _Concentre-toi. _"Euh... comment ça va se passer lorsque nous... euh... toujours..." Eh bien c'est beaucoup plus malaisé que je ne l'aurai pensé. "Si, tu sais bien ... si nous faisons ça à la maison quand les garçons sont là."

"Le faisons?" plaisanta-t-elle. "Faisons quoi?"

"Maintenant qui est-ce qui utilise la plus basse forme de l'humour?"

Elle tapota la moue sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux bruns brillaient d'humour. "Je _peux _rester tranquille," m'informa -telle. "Crois-moi, je peux. Là je ne voulais juste pas l'être. "

"L'oreiller, hein?" devinai-je avec un petit sourire.

"Oui l'oreiller, " acquiesça-t-elle.

Ça me fit revenir à cette idée qu'elle connaissait déjà cette expérience, masquer les bruits, avec Mac. Curieusement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce genre de pensées me dérange mais je me rendis compte tout à coup que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien que je ne voudrais jamais de détails sur leurs relations physiques j'étais assez intelligent pour réaliser que l'amour qu'elle avait partagé avec Mac était véritable et profond. Bella savait aimer de tout son cœur - et de tout son corps. A l'évidence elle était une amoureuse généreuse. Elle ne semblait pas avoir eu d'expériences négatives ou d'attentes particulières lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire l'amour. Elle avait été avec un homme qui comblait ses besoins, elle attendait la même chose de moi. Je l'aimerai, je prendrai soin d'elle et elle prendra soin de moi. Elle abordait le sexe de la même façon que la vie, avec optimisme et joie. Oui, elle avait été blessée mais avant cela elle avait aimé profondément et elle savait combien ça pouvait être bon. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait — elle me voulait moi.

C'était de bon augure pour notre vie amoureuse. Ses expériences avec Mac avaient été positives, elle n'avait aucune hésitation quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour, elle le voyait pour ce que ça pourrait être - une belle expérience à partager entre nous.

Je ris et me frottai contre elle. Elle était douce et chaude et parfumée et je n'aurais jamais voulu quitter mon lit. Ou la laisser le quitter. Je la voulais là pour toujours. "Bon, je m'assurerai de garder beaucoup d'oreillers en réserve alentour."

"Ce n'est pas drôle de plaisanter à ce sujet," bouda-t-elle.

"Oh baby, je ne me moque pas. C'est la chose la plus excitante que j'aie jamais connue," l'assurai-je.

Bella roula des yeux. "J'en doute."

J'embrassai son cou en prenant mon temps tout en me dirigeant vers sa joue et puis vers ses lèvres. Je lui donnai un bon, long baiser avant de repartir et de faire courir mon doigt sur sa mâchoire. "Je ne te mentirai jamais Bella. Alors prends-moi au mot quand je te dis que c'est la putain de chose la plus excitante que j'aie _jamais_ connue." Je lui fis un petit sourire. "Tu es comme une sorte de chatte de l'enfer au lit, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle me sourit. "Je suppose que tu t'en apercevras, pas vrai?"

"J'en ai l'intention crois-moi."

"C'est bon à savoir," murmura-t-elle. "Peut-on juste rester ici un moment? C'est tellement bien d'être à côté de toi," rigola-t-elle. "Nus, j'aime être nue."

Je gémis et la rapprochai de moi. "Je suis très fan de la nudité moi aussi." J'embrassai son épaule. "J'aime aussi nu ... à poil... comme à la naissance ... nu comme un ver..."

"Celui-là je ne l'ai jamais fait,"dit-elle. "Parce que tous les animaux sont nus, ça n'a pas de sens pour moi."

"Je ne l'ai jamais fait non plus mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me plairait pas," je l'embrassai. "La nudité. C'est ça."

"Tu es très extraordinaire nu, juste pour que tu le saches," dit-elle tranquillement.

"Tu es..." J'inspire profondément. "Bon tu es magnifique avec ou sans vêtement." Je l'embrassai. "Mais si je veux être complètement honnête je te préfère sans."

"C'est bon à savoir."

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur mon ventre et je grognai. Elle rit. "Tu sais..." elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. "Nous avons encore du temps."

"Je déteste faire éclater notre bulle," dis-je à regret. "Mais j'ai presque quarante ans et pour être honnête je vais sûrement avoir besoin de plus de temps de récupération."

"D'accord," dit-elle gentiment. "Du moment que tu me satisfais je suppose que je peux supporter ça," elle fit un sourire narquois. "Même si je dois reconnaître que le fait que tu aies joui en même temps que moi était vraiment très excitant, très chaud. Et très flatteur."

"Tu m'as bien allumé pendant des mois, tu sais."

"Je peux dire la même chose de toi." Elle se pencha et mordilla mon mamelon, assez fort pour me faire pousser un petit cri. Ensuite ses mains se déplacèrent le long de mes cuisses, l'une après l'autre. Elle remonta tout près de mes testicules, pas pour les toucher mais juste pour me faire croire qu'elle allait le faire. Elle continua à lécher mon oreille, mon cou et de temps en temps mes mamelons. Bella me torturait lentement et sans pitié.

Et puis bien que j'aie dit qu'il allait me falloir plus de temps pour récupérer, ma queue me fit passer pour un menteur. Presque quarante ans ou pas, ma bite fut prête et se présenta au travail. Visiblement Bella est ma marque personnelle de Vi*gr*. Quelques minutes de plus de ses caresses et c'était comme si je n'avais jamais joui.

Je roulai et la plaquai contre le lit, principalement pour que ses mains diaboliques arrêtent de me tourmenter. C'est quelque chose que j'étais en train de découvrir au sujet de Bella. On dirait un ange, une mère parfaite et respectable avec quatre enfants, enseignante au collège. Mais sous ce masque se cache une déesse, tentatrice et avide de sexe qui allait sûrement causer ma perte.

"Que fais-tu Bella ?" dis-je de ma voix rauque.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et caressa ma joue. "Tu te fais vraiment vieux si tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je fais," railla-t-elle.

"Oh, je m'en souviens très bien," dis-je en me penchant pour chuchoter à son oreille. Elle frissonna sous moi et ma queue s'agita d'enfer. "Tu - es - extrêmement - dangereuse."

Elle cligna des yeux vers moi paresseusement, comme un chat repu, puis elle sourit lentement. Un sourire de prédateur, rusé et confiant. "As-tu peur?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et rauque.

"Terrifié," murmurai-je, mes lèvres contre les siennes.

"Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit aussi agréable que possible," promit-elle doucement.

"Pas d'importance," répondis-je, mes hanches poussant contre les siennes. Avec cet angle ma queue cognait contre sa hanche et décida que c'était bien.

Sa main caressa le bas de mes côtes, puis taquina ma hanche pendant un moment. _Le ferait-elle ou non_? Puis ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma hampe. Oh putain oui. Elle allait le faire. Un mouvement lent puis elle prit mes boules en coupe leur donnant de légères pressions. Putain de merde. Je gémis dans sa bouche.

"Je veux te sentir venir, Edward," souffla-t-elle dans mon oreille. "Je veux te goûter. Tu m'as goûtée, c'est juste que je le fasse aussi."

Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour dire ce que ça provoqua en moi mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne résistais pas lorsqu'elle me remit sur le dos et me monta dessus. Son corps nu, lisse et doux à la fois innocent et sensuel. Elle est bien dans sa peau sans être prétentieuse. Elle sait comment donner du plaisir et plus important encore comment en prendre. Avec Bella se sera toujours donner et prendre.

Et ici, maintenant, ce qu'elle veut c'est donner.

Ses lèvres taquinèrent mon ventre et elle s'arrêta pour sucer durement un peu de peau. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle me regarda avec un éclat de triomphe dans les yeux. Ma tentatrice m'avait marqué aussi. "Tu paieras pour ça," l'avertis-je taquin.

"C'est toi qui a commencé," répliqua-t-elle. "Un prêté pour un rendu."

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre mais seul un grognement sortit lorsque je sentis la chaleur de sa bouche tout près de moi. Elle taquina, lécha et suça juste le gland. Puis elle baissa sa bouche lentement m'engloutissant petit à petit. Je me forçai à rester immobile, la laissant imprimer le rythme et choisir l'intensité. Ce fut l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'aie jamais faite.

Comme pour beaucoup de choses cela était nouveau pour nous. Est-ce que Bella se sentirait à l'aise? J'essayai de lutter contre cette envie de pousser dans sa bouche et prit ce qu'elle m'offrait généreusement, exiger et demander plus encore, accaparait toute mon attention. Elle dut sentir ma distraction parce qu'elle se releva lentement, ses mains apaisant mes cuisses tremblantes.

"Laisse-toi aller Edward," murmura-t-elle. "Laisse-toi ressentir..."

C'était la seule permission dont j'avais besoin et quand sa bouche me reprit, je poussai dans sa chaleur. C'était le paradis et l'enfer et elle murmura son approbation. Mes mains allèrent dans ses cheveux et je m'y accrochai, m'appuyant sur elle. La sensation de ses cheveux doux me permit de ne pas perdre pied lorsque mon corps prit le pouvoir. C'était Bella. Ma Bella.

Ses mains et sa bouche travaillaient avec une efficacité dévastatrice. Elle ne me laissa pas lutter, elle ne me laissa pas m'opposer à ce que mon corps voulait. Je voulais la libération. Je voulais m'enfouir dans sa bouche et laisser l'orgasme qui naissait dans mes couilles et remontait dans ma colonne vertébrale exploser en elle.

Sa bouche ne me laissa jamais mais ses murmures encourageants et ses grognements me faisaient comprendre que ça allait, c'était ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi.

Il fallait que je l'avertisse cependant. Si elle s'éloignait je n'aurais rien à dire. "Bella..." sifflai-je. "Je vais ve..."

Elle hocha la tête et serra sa bouche plus fort et je fus emporté - il n'y avait pas de lutte ni d'attente. Je criai — Bella était sûrement contagieuse — j'explosai. Sa bouche se déplaça sur moi m'accompagnant jusqu'au bout. Lorsque finalement elle me relâcha, je frissonnai et la ramenai dans mon étreinte.

Ma langue envahit sa bouche réunissant nos goûts. Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant. Mais avec Bella... eh bien avec Bella, tout était nouveau et agréable.

Ça aurait pu m'apeurer mais comme un homme qui se noie je laissai simplement l'expérience prendre le dessus.

Pas besoin de combat ici.

* * *

Malheureusement notre temps nus dut prendre fin. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil me dit qu'il était presque deux heures du matin, définitivement temps de se rhabiller et de descendre. Tout à coup je détestai les vêtements. Je voulais aller dans un camp de naturistes avec Bella. La seule chose qui m'arrêta c'est que Masen voudrait probablement faire de même et si je le voyais nu, ce serait quelque chose qui me traumatiserait à vie. Et puis il y avait les garçons. J'étais quasiment certain qu'ils ne seraient pas très contents si leur mère allaient dans un camp de nudistes.

Je n'avais plus qu'à ranger ça dans ma galerie de fantasmes. Oui, j'en ai une. Tous les gars en ont une. Et s'ils disent que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est que ce sont des menteurs.

Je soupirai et embrassai la joue de Bella. Elle s'était endormie et murmura lorsque je la touchai. "Non," gronda-t-elle finalement. "Je ne veux pas..." Elle ressemblait à un petit enfant grognon.

"Baby, il faut que nous nous habillions," lui dis-je doucement.

Elle secoua la tête et enfouit son visage contre mon épaule. Je savais comment elle se sentait. Maintenant ce temps que nous passions nus ensemble serait mon préféré. Je pensai même qu'il mériterait un jour de congé national. Très bientôt nous aurions tout un calendrier complet de vacances crapuleuses... J'espérais, malgré tout.

"Allez Bella mon cœur," l'invitai-je. "Tu me tues. Tout ce que je veux c'est te lécher de la tête aux pieds et puis recommencer et voir si tu peux crier encore plus fort."

En entendant cela ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle sourit lentement.

"Nous avons une journée chargée," lui rappelai-je. "Ils livrent ma Suburban demain ... euh en fait _aujourd'hui_ et je t'amène avec les garçons pour vous trouver une nouvelle voiture, tu te souviens?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. "Va-t-en, tu n'es pas drôle."

"Je sais, je suis un gros emmerdeur," lui dis-je . "Mais en fait ça me rappelle que tes fils doivent sûrement t'attendre et s'ils n'entendent pas le bruit de la porte..." J'espérai que ça allait la faire réagir et sauter sur ses pieds mais à la place elle rigola et secoua la tête, le visage toujours enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

"Non," contra-t-elle. "Même Sam se sera endormi vers minuit." Elle se tourna légèrement et me regarda d'un seul œil. "Alors mon entraineur ne s'est pas encore transformé en citrouille et a encore de la ressource." Son visage repartit dans l'oreiller. Si Bella utilisait de telles tactiques avec les garçons lorsqu'elle voulait les faire lever pour aller à l'école, je me sentis désolé pour elle.

"Si je te promets que nous aurons bientôt du temps nus à nouveau, voudrais-tu _s'il te plait_ sortir de ce lit pour que je puisse te ramener chez toi et que tes fils ne me détestent pas pour toujours?" Je la suppliais et je le savais. Ça me rappela que je ne voulais rien d'autre que me glisser dans ce lit, m'allonger à côté d'elle et explorer son corps délicieux, et tout recommencer encore. Et plus d'une fois.

Elle grogna fort et s'assit, ses cheveux tous emmêlés autour d'elle. Je remarquai avec une grande satisfaction le suçon que j'avais fait juste sous son sein gauche. Je suppose que mon regard fut trop insistant parce qu'elle plissa les yeux et se leva pour aller vers la salle de bain. J'aimai regarder le balancement de son cul nu. J'aimai la façon dont elle était à l'aise et bien dans sa peau. Et j'adorai encore plus le fait qu'elle soit nue et à moi. La vie était belle.

Je la regardai alors qu'elle était en face du miroir inspectant ma marque d'amour. "Vraiment Edward? Sommes-nous encore à l'école?" Elle me sourit, son ton était amusé alors je supposai que je n'allais pas avoir de gros problèmes.

Je m'avançai pour enrouler mes bras autour d'elle. Notre reflet me fit sourire. Nous semblions bien ensemble, parfaitement bien. Doucement je tendis ma main et pris son sein gauche en coupe, recouvrant la marque. J'embrassai le côté de son cou. "Je suis à toi," lui dis-je. "Tu es à moi." Mes doigts caressèrent la marque. "Ça va me rendre fou de savoir qu'elle est dans un endroit où personne ne peut la voir. Un secret..."

Elle grogna et s'appuya contre moi. "Je pense que notre temps nus est fini," murmura-t-elle.

"Pour maintenant," convins-je en m'écartant. "Allez viens Cendrillon."

Elle se tourna à l'intérieur de mes bras et me tira pour m'embrasser. "Cette soirée était parfaite, Edward. Merci."

Je souris parce que la nuit avait été parfaite. "Je t'aime," chuchotai-je. Je voulais dire ces mots, je voulais qu'ils deviennent familiers sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Et juste comme ça nous étions amoureux et nous le disions. A haute voix.

* * *

Je me réveillai six heures plus tard, la cherchant instinctivement. Lorsque ma main ne trouva que des draps froids je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire. Bella n'était pas dans mon lit. Elle était _chez elle_ et dans _son_ lit.

Je ne me sentis pas bien. Je détestai ça.

En soupirant je roulai dans le lit en enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller qui avait encore son odeur. Douce cannelle subtile et vanille ... Bella. Ma queue durcit à l'odeur et mon érection matinale fut de titane. Putain. Je redevenais un putain d'ado complètement excité.

La nuit avait été incroyable bien meilleure que ce que j'avais imaginé et j'avais imaginé beaucoup. Je ne m'étais pas douché lorsque j'étais rentré, voulant profiter de l'odeur de Bella sur moi juste un peu plus longtemps. Avec un sourire coupable, je portai mes doigts à ma bouche et les léchai. Bella. Je n'oublierai jamais son goût sur ma langue, mes lèvres.

L'heure sur mon réveil me convainquit qu'il était temps que je bouge mon cul excité. Je repoussai la couette avec un soupir résigné. Puis je me rappelai que j'allais passer la journée avec Bella et ça paraissait bien mieux que de rester là, vautré dans son odeur et dans mon lit toute la journée. Ma douche fut rapide même en considérant ce que j'y fis. Je ne voulais pas passer la journée à cacher une érection bien que je craigne, malgré tout, que ça n'arrive à un moment ou à un autre. Bella me faisait cet effet.

Je n'entendis aucun bruit ce qui signifiait que Masen, Alyssa et les enfants étaient encore endormis. Merci mon Dieu. Je les avais presque oubliés pendant un instant. J'étais vraiment content de n'avoir pas fait de bruit quand j'étais rentré parce que Masen ne m'aurait pas laissé oublier ça. Jamais.

Une trentaine de minutes après être entré dans ma douche, j'étais sur le point de frapper à la porte de Bella et je trouvai seulement Jake qui m'attendait. La porte s'ouvrit avant que je puisse la toucher. "Salut Jake? Comment va mon gars de huit ans préféré?"

"Bien," répondit-il. "Nous allons avoir une nouvelle voiture aujourd'hui."

"Je sais," dis-je en entrant. "Mais d'abord je vais avoir la mienne. Un de mes amis va me l'amener ici." C'était l'un des avantages d'avoir évité des balles une fois avec le vendeur. C'était une expérience qui rapprochait.

"Chouette," dit Jake. "De quelle couleur est-elle?"

"Rouge," lui répondis-je et il fit un signe d'approbation.

"Quelle couleur veux-tu que maman choisisse?" lui demandai-je pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine.

"Noire," dit Jake. "Comme Dark Vador."

Je ris. "Bon et bien nous verrons ce qu'ils ont. D'accord?"

Il était agréable mais je remarquai à peine sa réaction puisqu'à ce moment-là Bella sortit de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans chaque main. Sans un mot elle m'en tendit une, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres alors que mes doigts saisissaient la tasse.

Pour être honnête je m'étais un peu inquiété que ce matin soit étrange. Je craignais encore plus qu'elle regrette l'intimité que nous avions partagée la nuit dernière. J'étais sûr que non mais Bella était une femme complexe et une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour que je la comprenne vraiment.

"Bonjour," murmura-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas aussi bon que notre temps nus mais le temps du café arrive en deuxième position." Sa voix était basse et tranquille et personne d'autre que moi ne put l'entendre. Je lui souris mais elle devait arrêter de faire ça parce que ma virilité était en perpétuel état d'excitation. Et que c'était mauvais, pas vrai?

"Notre temps nus obtient mon vote à une majorité écrasante," répondis-je tout de suite. Elle eut un petit rire. Je soupirai de résignation. J'allais bander toute la journée, masturbation dans la douche ou pas.

Ensuite j'entendis le vacarme de six grands pieds dans l'escalier. Tous, même Sam, ce qui était un miracle, étaient habillés et prêts à partir. "Voulez-vous prendre le petit-déjeuner, les garçons?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre. Il était un peu plus de neuf heures et je m'attendais à ce que Dewey amène ma nouvelle Suburban dans les prochaines trente minutes. La paperasse allait aussi sûrement prendre trente minutes et ensuite il me donnerait les clés et je pourrai amener Bella et les garçons choisir leur prochain véhicule mais mon premier arrêt serait la concession de Dewey puisqu'il m'avait promis de s'occuper de Bella convenablement. La seule question qui restait était de savoir s'il aurait quelque chose qui lui conviendrait.

J'écoutai les garçons pendant qu'ils mangeaient, incapable d'empêcher ce sourire qui devenait permanent sur mon visage. Jake avait réussi à obtenir un chocolat chaud. C'était choquant. Sam picorait sa nourriture, il ne mangeait pas trop le matin. Emmett sentait ses céréales et était en train de tartiner du beurre de cacahuète sur ses toasts. Seth mangeait presqu'autant qu'Emmett maintenant et je me demandai à quoi devait ressembler la facture pour la nourriture. Je frémis à cette pensée.

Je suppose que je devais m'habituer à ça.

* * *

_**Merci à toutes d'avoir lu!**_

_**...**_

Je vous conseille _vivement_ d'allez lire **le Calice, **c'est une fic vraiment originale - un cross-over entre Twilight et FBI Duo très spécial - écrite à quatre mains par **yellowstone69** et **Arches67.**

_**Quand un jeune inconnu demande à Neal de voler un calice par amour, le cœur de romantique de Neal cède. Il n'avait absolument pas anticipé les conséquences de son acte.**_

_Allez voir dans mes favoris, vous la trouverez facilement**.**_

_**...**_


	35. Chapter 35

**The bigger they are** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 35**

**Ce mot en M**

Pendant que les garçons mangeaient, quelqu'un frappa, Jake laissa tomber ses couverts et fut si vite à la porte que je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner. L'enfant était rapide. Il ouvrit la porte et je vis Dewey.

Il était plus petit que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres et il paraissait avoir été professeur à l'Institut de Technologie du Massachusetts ou ailleurs. Ou peut être comptable. Mince et doux, son visage était passe-partout. Il avait ce genre de visage que vous pouviez oublier. Ce n'est que si vous regardiez dans ses yeux que vous pouviez avoir un aperçu de ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Nous avions été dans des endroits très dangereux et il n'y avait aucun homme à qui je ferais autant confiance qu'à Dewey sauf peut-être à Jasper Whitlock. Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup plus en Whitlock que ses manières douces le laissaient paraitre, comme Dewey, Whit était un loup sous un déguisement d'agneau. Mais pour l'instant ce loup était satisfait, et là pour me faire une faveur.

"Cullen,"' dit-il. "Ça fait sacrément longtemps. Il me tira dans une étreinte d'homme à homme, brève, les épaules seules se touchèrent et il me donna une tape dans le dos. "Tu sembles en forme, bon, comme d'habitude sans doute." Il regarda vers le bas, observant Jake. "Et toi, qui es-tu jeune homme?"

"Je suis Jake James." Il tendit sa main et Dewey la serra.

Sur ces entrefaites, Bella arriva à mes côtés et sourit à Dewey. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller un instant en prenant conscience des enfants autour de nous. Je lui avais un peu parlé de Bella et il savait qu'elle avait quatre fils. Mais honnêtement, les voir, et en particulier Emmett, ce géant, c'était un peu beaucoup. En premier vous étiez dépassé par leur nombre et ensuite il semblait plus nombreux et beaucoup plus bruyants que quatre.

Il me regarda et me fit un sourire en disant : "C'est la fin pour toi, mec."

Ensuite nous sortîmes pour admirer mon nouveau véhicule qui était presque aussi gros qu'un tank. Sans plaisanter lorsque Jake claqua la portière le bruit qu'elle fit était sourd, pas le genre de bruit que les autres voitures font. Il y avait deux écrans DVD qui avaient été installés après coup et un système audio sympa. Les sièges étaient en cuir et ils pourraient supporter que quatre garçons y chahutent. Je m'assis à l'intérieur de la bête et j'admis que j'aimais la sensation de ce grand véhicule. Il était gros et pour la plupart des gens inutilement gros mais Bella et ses quatre fils me fournissaient une bonne excuse. En plus comme le prix du carburant était de plus en plus élevé beaucoup de gens voulaient se débarrasser de ces véhicules énergivores et je l'avais eu pour un prix modique bien qu'il ait seulement un an et moins de seize mille kilomètres.

"C'est exactement ce que tu m'avais dit, Dew," lui dis-je.

Il roula des yeux. "Comme si je plaisantais avec toi." Je souris et hochai la tête.

Je regardai vers les garçons. "Eh bien, qui veut faire un tour?" Je regardai Dewey. "Ça t'ennuie si nous remplissons les papiers à la concession? Je lui tendis les clés de mon ancienne voiture sans regret. "Tu peux prendre ma voiture."

"Marché conclu," répondit-il.

"Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir le jour où Edward Cullen s'installerait," dit-il doucement.

Je haussai les épaules et enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches. "Quand c'est bon, et bien il faut le faire. " Il secoua la tête. "On ne peut pas lutter quand c'est le bon moment."

"Non, ça c'est sûr," acquiesça Dewey. Il avait été marié pendant dix ans et sa femme était la raison pour laquelle il n'était plus dans l'armée. Lors de notre dernière mission ensemble, Dewey avait été blessé. Ça avait été assez sérieux pour que pendant deux jours ils ne puissent pas dire à sa femme s'il allait vivre ou pas. L'ironie avait voulu que ce ne soit pas une bombe artisanale ou une balle qui avaient failli le tuer mais il s'était fait renverser par un véhicule. Un jeune conducteur arrivant directement des Etats-Unis qui avait paniqué. Le conducteur était mort et Dewey en avait été tout proche.

Sa femme Serena était arrivée à Landstuhl* juste à temps pour le voir avant qu'il ne parte en chirurgie. Ça dura quatre heures et quand ce fut fini sa femme lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Elle en avait assez.

Elle ne supportait plus la séparation ou le danger et au lieu de se disputer à ce sujet elle lui avait simplement dit que c'était elle ou l'armée. Sa blessure était assez grave pour qu'il puisse prendre une retraite médicale. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Il était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait et comme il aimait à le dire, il avait choisi Serena. Il n'avait jamais regardé en arrière.

"J'arrête l'année prochaine," lui dis-je tout à coup. Il hocha la tête.

"C'est une bonne chose," dit-il doucement. "Elle en a besoin." Il savait au sujet de Mac. "Nous devenons trop vieux pour cette merde maintenant," murmura-t-il. "Jouer au soldat est un jeu pour les jeunes hommes." Il semblait à la fois fatigué et plein de regrets et je savais exactement comment il se sentait. C'était un travail très exigeant, quelquefois terrifiant, satisfaisant aussi mais à la fin, épuisant - spécialement en zone de guerre. La vérité c'est que nous devenions trop vieux pour toute cette merde. Ouais, J'avais un peu de regret que cette période de ma vie soit finie mais j'étais seulement soulagé.

Je lui souris. "Mais nous avons été sacrément bons, non?" Nous avions eu nos jours de gloire et nous allions pouvoir raconter nos histoires.

"Les meilleurs," convint-il. "Nous avons été les meilleurs."

* * *

Dewey avait tout préparé, il avait aligné quatre véhicules pour que Bella n'ait plus qu'à les regarder. Le plus gros n'était pas très cher à cause de la flambée des prix du carburant et je suis sûr que si elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'un si gros véhicule elle aurait choisi quelque chose de plus économique. Elle décida que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller dans un autre garage ; comme moi elle fit confiance à Dewey. C'était un homme bien. On se rendit compte qu'ils avaient été tous les deux, avec Mac, sur la même base au même moment mais ils ne se connaissaient pas. Quelquefois l'armée était un petit monde.

Elle me regarda et je lui dis de me laisser l'essayer. Je savais que ça allait être une discussion animée car elle voudrait le ramener à la maison. J'ai gardé mon énergie pour ça. Elle fut étonnamment agréable et me laissa essayer les véhicules. Elle finit par se décider pour un Suburban tout comme moi. Je pouvais déjà entendre les blagues de Masen au sujet de nos véhicules identiques.

Jake, bien sûr, pensait que c'était génial. Le leur était noir, il le surnomma la Vador-mobile. Je commençais à penser que cet enfant aurait un avenir dans la publicité et je me demandais si je devais dire à Masen que nous avions un génie en herbe sous la main.

Dewey fit un bon prix à Bella et contacta même son assurance pour s'occuper de tous les papiers. Elle n'eut rien à payer et son nouveau véhicule lui serait livré. Je l'avais suppliée de ne pas conduire pour l'instant. Je lui demandais d'attendre quelques jours ainsi elle pourrait s'habituer à son plâtre. Elle avait roulé des yeux et insisté en me disant que le docteur avait précisé que ça allait mais je fis, comme l'aurait fait Jake, mes yeux de chien battu. Je devais l'avoir bien fait puisqu'elle soupira et hocha la tête. "D'accord, grand bébé."

Je l'étreignis et l'embrassai heureux d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais sans dispute. Jake fut un peu déçu en comprenant que nous ne prenions par la Vador-mobile avec nous mais je le rassurai en lui disant qu'elle serait devant chez lui plus tard dans la journée. Il en fut content.

Je m'étais attendu à ce que l'achat d'un nouveau véhicule soit éprouvant pour Bella. Je me souviens qu'elle avait pleuré quelques jours auparavant à cause de la perte de celui qu'ils avaient acheté avec Mac. Je l'avais vue serrer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait signé les papiers et je devinais que c'était la première fois qu'elle achetait un véhicule sans que Mac signe aussi les papiers. Je me souvins qu'une fois elle m'avait dit que la maison de Fayetteville était la première qu'elle achetait pour elle et combien ça lui avait fait bizarre de signer les papiers toute seule.

Pourtant, elle sembla être de bonne humeur sur le chemin du retour.

A regret j'avais dû lui dire que je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je voulais aussi passer du temps avec Kyle et Alex. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se sentent négligés. Plus tard, nous réunirions tous les enfants mais je trouvais important de passer du temps seul avec mes neveux. Bien sûr quand ils déménageraient ici ce serait encore plus facile à organiser.

Lorsque je revins à la maison, Alyssa et Masen étaient installés dans le canapé en train de regarder un film. "Salut les gars," dis-je m'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

"Il est vivant," murmura Masen. "C'est un miracle."

"Un nouveau Suburban," dis-je en lançant les clés en l'air et en les rattrapant. Je lui souris. "Et tu ne peux pas le conduire."

Il plissa les yeux. "Quelle couleur?"

"Rouge," lui dis-je. Sa couleur préférée. "Bella en a un aussi." Mieux valait qu'il le sache de suite.

"Un suburban rouge?" demanda-t-il sceptique.

"Suburban? Ouais, rouge? Non. Le sien est noir." Je souris. "Jake a immédiatement commencé à l'appeler la Vador-mobile."

"Ce garçon est un fan de Star Wars," fit remarquer Alyssa. "J'aime ça, il a bon goût."

"Ouais, ouais," dis-je. "Je sais, d'accord?" Comme si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec ça. "Ecoutez, je pensais prendre les garçons à la cage de base-ball ou autre chose. Ça vous laisserait du temps seuls."

Masen s'assit brutalement. "Vraiment? Pour de vrai? Tu n'essaies pas juste de m'arracher les burnes?"

Je grimaçai à l'évocation de cette image. "Eh bien d'abord, je ne voudrai jamais _toucher_ tes burnes, encore moins te les arracher," dis-je. "Et deuxièmement, je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je le fais pour Alyssa. Alors oui... pour de vrai."

Masen se leva et fut au milieu de l'escalier avant que je puisse respirer. "Les gars! Préparez-vous! Oncle Edward vous emmène aux jeux!"

Je regardai Alyssa et sourit. "Je pense que mon frère est pressé de t'avoir pour lui tout seul."

Elle tendit sa main et dit calmement. "Je jure solennellement : même si nous faisons des choses inavouables, nous n'utiliserons ni ton lit ni tes placards..."

"Bien," je ris. "Alors où sont mes neveux?"

Je voulais sortir de la maison avant que Masen décide que j'étais trop lent. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était voir son cul nu ou pire. Heureusement les garçons arrivèrent. Ils aimèrent le nouveau véhicule et leur seul reproche fut qu'ils n'avaient pas été informés de la présence des lecteurs de DVD et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre un film. Lorsque je leur dis que leur père et moi étions habitués _à lire _ durant les longs voyages ils me regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête me poussait. Je supposai que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles la fracture entre les générations se creusait.

Comme le bon oncle que j'étais je leur donnais suffisamment d'argent pour qu'ils puissent jouer à tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Je jouais à un contre eux deux au air hockey. Ils me battirent sans même une goutte de sueur. J'aurai aimé dire que je les avais laissé gagner mais même pas. Ils voulurent deux parts de cette merde qu'ils appellent pizza alors je leur en commandais une part à chacun. Il en voulaient deux mais je savais qu'Alissa pourrait me tuer si je ruinais complètement son repas. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit avec moi, donc je tins bon. Il eut un petit moment de bouderie puis les garçons cédèrent - ils savaient que leur mère ne serait pas contente.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur pizza allégée, Kyle leva les yeux vers moi. Il eut cette expression narquoise sur son visage. "Tu vas te marier avec Bella?"

Ça y était. Le mot en 'M' était lâché. Pas que je n'y ai jamais songé, je l'avais fait. Et je n'avais pas hyper ventilé en le faisant, ce qui était un énorme progrès. Pourtant j'étais en train d'avaler une grande gorgée de soda qui passa dans du mauvais côté et m'étouffa. Littéralement.

"Euh..." Je retrouvai enfin ma respiration. "Je euh... je ne sais pas Kyle."

"Je pense que tu devrais," dit-il solennellement. "Elle me plait. Elle est jolie et fait de bons gâteaux."

Eh bien, c'est à peu près tout ce dont un homme à besoin, non? "Tu crois?"

Alex me lança un regard spéculatif. "Si tu te maries avec elle, elle sera tante Bella, pas vrai?"

"Ouais en principe c'est comme ça que ça marche," lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Tante Bella ... j'aime cette musique. "Et que pensez-vous d'avoir une tante, les gars?"

Kyle haussa les épaules. "Une tante c'est bien mais je pense que je préfèrerai davantage une _tante Bella_." Oh cet enfant est dangereux. Je vis bien le regard malicieux sur son visage et j'eus tout lieu de croire qu'il répétait mot pour mot une conversation de son père qu'il avait entendue et qu'il voulait réutiliser.

"Ah oui?" J'étais amusé alors que j'aurai dû courir et crier - si mon passé était une indication. Au lieu de ça, j'étais assis là, parlant calmement de mariage et mon pouls n'avait même pas accéléré. Que diable m'était-il arrivé et pourquoi n'étais-je pas terrifié?

Kyle hocha la tête. "Bella me plait," dit-il de nouveau. Il rit et regarda dans son assiette. Je reconnus dans ses yeux les signes d'amour idiot, comme ceux d'un petit chien, et il semblerait que Kyle soit en train de les développer. "Elle est gentille avec nous. Elle nous laisse jouer aux jeux vidéo, courir dans le jardin et jouer avec l'eau pour faire des glissades." Il poussa Alex du coude. "Ce n'est pas bien?"

"Elle est gentille," répondit Alex en roulant des yeux vers moi. _Les jeunes frères... _semblait-il penser. _Que peux-tu y faire?_

"Elle est très gentille," insista Kyle.

"Oui, elle est très gentille, " convint Alex.

"Et elle est très jolie," continua Kyle.

"Elle est très jolie," dis-je.

"Alors tu vas te marier avec elle?" demanda Kyle. "Et en faire une honnête femme?"

Le soda que j'étais en train d'avaler ressortit par mon nez. Je jurais que ces enfants étaient sur le point de me tuer. "Quoi?" dis-je en essuyant mon visage. "Où as-tu entendu ça?"

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est peut-être papa qui l'a dit."

"Il a dit qu'il fallait que tu poses ton cul quelque part maintenant," répondit-il sérieusement. Ensuite il mit sa main devant sa bouche. "Oups, je ne suis pas supposé dire cul."

"Et tu viens juste de le redire," fit remarquer Alex.

"C'est papa qui l'a dit en premier," contra Kyle. "Alors ça ne compte pas."

"Oui ton père l'a dit en premier," dis-je. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives le répéter, et si ta mère t'entend..." Je fronçai les sourcils et Kyle se tortilla sur son siège.

"Oui je sais, je vais avoir des ennuis," répliqua-t-il tristement. Il regarda vers Alex. "Tu ne vas pas lui dire?" Il pensait clairement que le maillon faible ici, c'était Alex.

Alex le laissa s'inquiéter pendant un instant puis il secoua la tête. "Non, si Oncle Edward ne dit rien."

Visiblement Masen avait pris notre arrangement à cœur et avait dit à Alex d'arrêter de m'appeler Oncle Eddie.

"Oh non je ne ferai jamais ça," rassurai-je Kyle. Il me fit un sourire de remerciement. "En fait c'est vraiment la faute de ton père, hein?"

Kyle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. "Ouais." Il finit sa pizza et ils retournèrent jouer tous les deux.

Le fameux mot en 'M'. Ouais.

* * *

Je ramenai les enfants à leurs parents en criant que nous étions de retour. Je ne voulais pas voir de fesses nues ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Beurk. Mais Alyssa et Masen étaient assis innocemment dans le canapé. _Oh s'il vous plait ne me dites pas qu'ils l'ont fait sur mon canapé..._

Ils levèrent les yeux et nous saluèrent presque tout à fait par hasard mais je reconnus sur le visage de Masen cette expression qui me montrait qu'il avait bel et bien été satisfait. Le visage d'Alyssa était beaucoup moins expressif. Aïe bon j'ai saisi. Dégoûtant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir ça dans ma tête.

Alex et Kyle commencèrent à raconter à leurs parents ce qu'ils avaient fait. J'attendais juste que Kyle en arrive à notre conversation à propos de Bella et du fameux mot en "M". Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps.

"J'ai dit à oncle Edward qu'il pouvait épouser Bella," dit-il à sa mère. Vie. De. Merde.

Alyssa me regarda et se mit à rire. "Vraiment? Tu as fait ça? Et qu'a répondu Oncle Edward?"

Kyle s'assit et soupira. Il s'apprêtait évidemment à se lancer dans une explication détaillée de tout ce qui avait été dit. "Eh bien il a dit que s'il se mariait avec elle, elle deviendrait notre tante Bella."

"C'est vrai," répondit Alyssa. Masen était sur le point d'éclater parce qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Son visage devint rouge puis violet mais je pense qu'il voulait plus rire que parler. Merci mon Dieu pour ce petit cadeau. "Elle le fera," rajouta Alyssa, en fronçant les sourcils vers Masen.

Il renifla si fort qu'un truc dur sortit par son nez. Pouah.

"Et il a dit qu'elle était vraiment jolie," continua Kyle. "Non, il a dit _très _jolie." Kyle me regarda. "Ce n'est pas ça , Oncle Edward?"

J'opinai, essayant de ne plus me mêler à cette conversation que j'avais induite par défaut. Je faisais semblant d'examiner mes mains.

"Et il a dit qu'il voulait en faire une honnête femme," dit Kyle avec désinvolture.

"Hey!" protestai-je. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!" Merde! C'était Kyle qui avait à peu près mis ses mots dans ma bouche.

Alyssa me sourit. "Alors tu dis que tu ne veux pas en faire une honnête femme?"

Oh, ça va de mal en pis! Masen était sur le point de péter les plombs maintenant, je m'attendais à voir sa tête tourner autour de son cou ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il enfouit sa tête dans un coussin tout en tapant sur sa cuisse avec sa main. Honnêtement ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, si?

Je soupirai et roulai des yeux. "Je n'ai pas dit ça, Lys."

"Alors tu vas l'épouser?" insista-t-elle.

Masen commença à hurler de rire et je me demandai si les chiens du quartier allaient s'y mettre aussi. Je décidai de l'ignorer. "Lys, je n'ai pas dit ça non plus."

"Eh bien c'est une question à laquelle il faut répondre par oui ou par non, Edward. Sois tu veux l'épouser, sois tu ne veux pas. Ça ressemble à être marié. C'est comme être enceinte. C'est soit l'un soit l'autre, il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire."

Enceinte? Merde! Je suis tout juste prêt à entendre le fameux mot en M et tout à coup Lys me jette le mot en E dans l'histoire. Il y a un putain d'alphabet entier en attente là pour me faire trébucher.

Masen, lui, en attendant, essayait de reprendre le contrôle mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment bien. Salaud. Je regarde Alyssa. "Lys, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, je t'en supplie. Peut-on parler d'autre chose?"

Elle souffla et secoua la tête. "Honnêtement Edward. Tu pensais que j'allais te demander de donner ta couille gauche à la science ou quoi?" Elle se remit sur ses pieds marmonnant à propos des hommes et de leur stupidité et de leur entêtement. "Bon, assieds-toi là et laisse-toi tabasser par des mots, grand bébé." Elle nous lança à Masen et à moi un regard dédaigneux. "Je vais prendre un bon bain là-haut et je veux pas être dérangée." Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa nous laissant tous là, la regarder partir. Les garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur mère puis à leur père, à leur oncle et comme ils étaient intelligent, ils sortirent.

"Oh, oh," fit Masen finalement.

"Quoi?" je savais qu'il y avait plus que ce truc de mariage que je ne comprenais pas. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Masen essuya son visage. "Tu es dans la merde, grave, mec."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" Sérieusement, j'aurais besoin d'une pause.

Masen me regarda et secoua la tête. "Nous sommes foutus, toi et moi." Il montra la direction dans laquelle sa femme était partie. "Ma femme a décidé qu'elle aimait bien Bella, comme dans aimer vraiment beaucoup. "Je pense qu'elle la voie déjà comme sa belle-sœur." Je déglutis. "Et Dieu nous aide si tu ne te déclares pas."

"Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour les fleurs et tout ce genre de merde?" lui demandai-je. Ça l'était, pas vrai?

"Pour les gars ouais," admit Masen. "Pour Alyssa, il n'est jamais trop tôt."

"C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi?" Envoie-moi une bouée de sauvetage putain, mon pote.

Masen soupira. "Alyssa a décidé que vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre," dit-il. " Et bien qu'elle ne veuille pas intervenir, elle peut certainement te faire accepter l'inévitable plus vite."

Je n'aimais pas trop entendre parler de tout ça.

"Masen, Bella et moi nous ne connaissons pas si bien que ça," me sentis-je obligé de lui signaler. "Nous en sommes encore à essayer de nous comprendre."

"Tu prêches un convaincu, frangin, mais tu dois te rappeler que la nuit où Lyssa m'a rencontré, je sortais avec une autre femme et qu'elle a quand même appelé sa meilleure amie pour lui dire qu'elle venait de rencontrer l'homme avec lequel elle allait se marier. Il est difficile de lutter contre ce genre de détermination et d'engagement."

Je n'avais rien à ajouter alors je fermai ma bouche. Un peu trop tard.

Masen me regarda avec pitié. "Sérieusement elle ne changera pas d'avis à ce sujet. Alors prépare-toi seulement à un grand nombre de sous-entendus et de regards sournois."

"Oh, Mase..."

"Pas de ça avec moi, il n'y a absolument rien que je puisse y faire."

"Tu ne peux pas la contrôler? C'est _ta_ femme," lui fis-je remarquer.

Il rit fort et longtemps jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. "Oh mec, tu as _tellement_ à apprendre, grand frère, tellement..." Il secoua sa tête et son expression devint solennelle. "Mais sérieusement, ne dis jamais ça quand tu es entouré de femmes. _Jamais_. Jure-le-moi."

Je roulai des yeux mais je savais que j'avais compris son conseil.

Ensuite la sonnette retentit et une part de moi savait que ce n'était pas bon. J'allai à la porte et l'ouvrit, sachant déjà ce - ou plutôt qui - j'allais y trouver.

"Que fais-tu là?" lui demandai-je avant de pouvoir y réfléchir. Puis je me corrigeai. "Hey maman," dis-je plus poliment en l'étreignant. "Salut papa."

J'avais raison. Je ne pourrais pas faire de pause.

...

*Landstuhl : en Allemagne, hôpital militaire américain où sont amenés les soldats blessés.

* * *

**_Et non pas de pause pour ce pauvre Edward toute sa famille est là ..._**

**_Sortie en famille?_**

**_Toujours merci!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**The bigger they are ** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 36**

**TOUT LE TEMPS**

"Bonjour mon cher," dit maman. "C'est tellement agréable de te voir aussi."

"Vous me prenez par surprise, c'est tout," murmurai-je en ouvrant la porte en grand. Alex et Kyle devaient avoir entendu les trompettes annonçant l'arrivée de leurs grands-parents parce qu'ils apparurent en courant à la porte et enroulèrent leur bras autour des jambes de mes parents, chaque garçon prenant le sien. En fait, Kyle fit presque tomber ma mère. Il était un peu exubérant et ma mère plutôt petite.

"Hey doucement!" le grondai-je et il regarda maman tout penaud.

"Mamie!" dit Kyle. "Que m'as-tu apporté?"

Je ris et ma mère aussi. Alyssa descendit à ce moment et baissa la tête. "Je suis désolée, mais il faut vraiment s'en prendre à votre fils," dit Lys en embrassant ma mère.

"Oh chérie, je sais que c'est entièrement de sa faute," s'apitoya-t-elle. "Crois-moi je suis juste heureuse que mes petits-fils ne rejettent pas leurs excréments comme de petits singes. Et je sais que je dois te remercier pour cela. "

Alyssa ricana. "Tu as encore regardé Discovery Channel, n'est-ce pas, Es?"

Maman haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux ni confirmer ni démentir," dit-elle joviale. "Et où est mon scélérat de fils?" demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

"Il est juste là," appela Masen en me désignant. "C'est lui qui a ouvert la porte, tu te souviens?" Il embrassa la joue de maman et l'étreignit puis il se tourna vers papa. "Depuis quand perd-elle la tête?" demanda-t-il.

"Depuis le jour où tu es né," rétorqua-t-il.

"Oh oh, Papa a envie de jouer aujourd'hui," taquinai-je Masen.

"La ferme," grogna-t-il.

"Maintenant Masen, je sais que tu es content que maman et papa soient ici," dis-je. "Tu deviens très ... _bavard_ quand ils sont là," lui fis-je remarquer en lui faisant un sourire malicieux. Tu vois Masen j'ai encore la main. Il déglutit difficilement et ensuite détourna l'attention de mes parents en demandant à Alex et Kyle de leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les enfants étaient un bon sujet pour changer le cours de la conversation.

Bien sûr Kyle ne fit rien d'autre que de parler de Jake. Jake a dit ceci, Jake a fait cela. Jake, Jake, Jake. Maman me fit un clin d'œil quand il se mit à raconter quels bons moments ils avaient passé lorsque nous étions sortis pour notre rendez-vous avec Bella.

"Un rendez-vous, hein?" demanda-t-elle.

Kyle hocha la tête. " "Et j'ai dit à Oncle Edward qu'il pouvait se marier avec Bella parce qu'elle est vraiment jolie et gentille et puis Jake pourrait être mon cousin. _Pour toujours_," ajouta-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

"C'est vrai?" demanda Maman et je savais que la question n'allait pas être longue à arriver. "Je pense que tu as raison cependant Kyle. Ce serait juste merveilleux pour toi d'avoir Jake comme cousin." Elle l'embrassa sur les joues. "Je pense juste que tu auras quatre cousins à la fois si ton oncle se contente de faire ce que tout le monde sait qu'il faut qu'il fasse et qu'il épouse Bella."

Kyle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et partit à la poursuite d'Alex.

"Maman," l'avertis-je. "Sérieusement, ne l'encourage pas. Il ne fait que lâcher ce mot à tout bout de champ. "

"C'est un enfant," dit Maman pour essayer de m'apaiser. "C'est ce que font les enfants. Ils prennent les choses au mot et disent ce qu'ils en pensent."

"Maman vraiment? Bella et moi nous sommes tout juste dit 'je t'aime' et tout le monde nous voit déjà à l'église," murmurai-je. "Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Nous ne sommes pas si proches. Tout le monde doit se calmer."

"Tu lui as dit 'je t'aime'?" demanda Maman, plissant son nez comme un chien flairant une piste. Bien sûr elle allait se jeter sur cette information qui m'avait échappée comme Jake sur une barre chocolatée.

"Oui mais Maman..." Je grognai presque de frustration. Il fallait que je lui fasse entendre raison. Je me penchai plus près d'elle et lui murmurai. "Et si jamais tout ce discours à propos de mariage arrive jusqu'aux oreilles des fils de Bella..." Je laissai la phrase en suspension mais maman saisit bien l'image.

"Désolée," dit-elle avec une grimace. "Oh c'est vrai tu as raison, Edward." Puis elle soupira. "Je suis si excitée. Elle est parfaite pour toi. Et je veux te voir heureux mon fils. C'est tout."

Je l'étreignis étroitement. "Tu me verras heureux, et délirer gravement mais tu dois avoir de la patience et je ne veux pas lui faire peur en énervant ses fils. Alors..." je lui fis un regard sévère. J'avais appris de la meilleure. Elle. "Garde ce mot en M en réserve. D'accord?"

"D'accord," acquiesça-t-elle. Ensuite elle entraina Kyle et je fus sûr qu'elle lui parlerait, elle lui dirait de ne plus prononcer ce mot en M. Maman était douée pour régler ce genre de choses et puis elle ferait de même avec la mère de Kyle qui lui en parlerait aussi dans très peu de temps.

J'espérais qu'elle pourrait gérer.

J'aidais mon père à rentrer leurs bagages. Ma maison commençait à craquer de toutes parts et je me demandais si je pourrais refiler Masen à Bella ... ou à Jasper. Je voulais garder Alyssa et les garçons. Je m'amusais à m'imaginer son expression si je lui disais qu'_il _ devait partir à l'hôtel. Nous avons décidé que les garçons dormiraient dans le canapé, mes parents prendraient la chambre d'amis et Masen et Alyssa iraient dans la chambre qui avait un lit double. Je ricanai en essayant d'imaginer Masen à l'aise sur cette chose même si j'avais un peu de remords pour Lys qui aurait à souffrir avec lui. Eh bien, rien à faire à ce sujet maintenant.

Une heure plus tard je fus stupéfait d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre frapper à ma porte et quand je l'ouvris je trouvai une Bella tout sourire et je ne sus quoi en penser. Ensuite Jake la fit pousser pour passer, suivi par Sam qui me demanda si mon père était là comme Bella le lui avait dit. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre à part hocher la tête et lui faire un signe pour lui montrer où il était, et il était déjà parti.

"Salut toi," dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ensuite je fronçai les sourcils. "As-tu conduit jusqu'ici?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non c'est Jake qui a conduit. Figure-toi que c'est un bon exercice et cet enfant apprend des choses quelquefois." Ensuite elle roula des yeux. "Bien sûr que j'ai conduit, idiot." Elle me désigna son plâtre et grimaça. "C'est un plâtre de conduite et de marche." Avant que je puisse exprimer mon inquiétude, Alyssa était là, étreignant Bella comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

"Waouh," dit Lys. "Tu as fait vite." Les deux femmes se tournèrent pour me regarder comme si j'étais un intrus.

"Tu l'as appelée?" demandai-je à Alyssa.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait?"

Sur ce elles partirent, discutant de choses dont elles discutaient quand il n'y avait pas d'homme autour d'elles. Je ne voulais probablement pas savoir. Je fis un signe à Emmett et à Seth qui entrèrent après leur mère. Alex alla tout de suite vers Emmett et commença à parler. Comme d'habitude avec les enfants, Emmett était poli et aimable. Malgré sa grande stature, il était aussi gentil que Rose avec les enfants. C'était intéressant de voir que tous les deux avaient ce point en commun.

Seth vit ma guitare dans un coin et il me fit un sourire rapide. Lorsqu'il le fit ça me donna une idée. Si Seth voulait jouer de la guitare il lui en fallait une. Il fallait qu'il s'exerce et ça serait bizarre qu'il utilise la mienne. D'ailleurs j'étais probablement un peu rouillé et je devrais m'exercer aussi. Oui, c'était sûrement une bonne idée.

Je me rapprochai de la cuisine et je vis Bella bavarder sans effort avec ma mère et Alyssa. En les voyant toutes les trois je fus frappé de réaliser avec quelle facilité Bella s'adaptait à tout le monde. C'est comme si sa place était là, attendant juste qu'elle la réclame. Je souris à cette pensée. Ma mère vit mon expression et me fit un clin d'œil comme si elle savait à quoi je pensais. Elle le savait probablement ; elle me faisait peur quand elle agissait ainsi.

J'allais rejoindre Masen et papa. Masen jouait à un jeu vidéo avec Emmett et Alex. Je fis un signe à Seth lorsqu'il fit un mouvement vers la guitare et qu'il s'assit pour jouer avec elle. Sam, lui, était avec mon père, en train de discuter ... pandémies. La plupart des enfants de dix ans ne connaissent pas ce mot et en parlent encore moins, mais Sam le faisait. Apparemment il avait vu un documentaire sur la grippe espagnole de 1918 et voulait en parler à mon père. Bien sûr papa était ravi de pouvoir parler de maladies. Honnêtement ce sujet ne m'intéressait pas alors j'allais voir ailleurs.

Jake et Kyle jouaient avec des figurines Star Wars, Jake avait dû les emmener dans ses poches. Il me regarda et me fit un sourire. Kyle fit de même. "Nous jouons à Star Wars, Oncle Edward," m'expliqua-t-il. "Tu veux jouer?"

Et parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué, je m'assis par terre et je jouai avec eux, je souris en hochant la tête. Je tenais un petit Dark Vador quand je vis Bella debout qui me fixait, son visage resplendissant laissait voir quelque chose qui était un mélange de tendresse et d'amusement.

"Bon Seigneur Vador," dit-elle. "Je me rends bien compte que vous êtes occupés à conquérir la galaxie et tout mais ta mère voudrait savoir si tu veux qu'on aille manger à l'extérieur."

Gêné mais pas trop parce que je distrayais les enfants après tout, je me levai en tenant toujours Dark Vador. C'était trop tard maintenant pour faire semblant de ne pas voir été pris en flagrant délit. "Tous ensemble?" demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, nous tous."

"Ouais, j'ai faim," dis-je. " Qu'en dites-vous les gars?"

Comme si j'avais besoin de demander. Jake et Kyle se levèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin c'était d'entendre le mot "manger" et c'était réglé. Je me tournai vers Bella. "Je pense que c'est un oui."

"Je crois aussi," convint-elle. Ensuite elle prit ma main et nous rejoignîmes ma famille. C'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde de sentir sa main dans la mienne. Et l'une des meilleures.

* * *

Je boudai jusqu'à ce que Bella accepte que je conduise. Mes parents prirent leur voiture et Masen et Alyssa la leur. Kyle et Alex voulurent aller avec mes parents. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, les grands-parents étaient des cibles de choix pour avoir de petits cadeaux. Etre seuls avec eux leur donneraient l'occasion de leur dire précisément ce qu'ils voulaient.

Nous choisîmes une endroit familial, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque nous l'avions presque envahi. Je vis les yeux de l'hôtesse s'écarquiller lorsque nous entrâmes tous les douze - dont six enfants. Mon père insista pour payer. Je suppose que la retraite paie mieux que ce qu'avais imaginé. Je me penchai et dit à Emmett de commander ce qu'il voulait et il me fit un sourire complice. J'avais remarqué, lorsque je les avais amenés manger à l'extérieur, que les fils de Bella ne commandaient pas le plus cher sur le menu et qu'ils regardaient toujours leur mère pour obtenir son approbation avant de commander. Elles les avait éduqués pour qu'ils soient prévenants et réfléchis et j'étais sacrément fier de chacun d'eux.

Une fois nos commandes passées, Masen tapa sur son verre et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. "Maman," dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers mon père. "Papa... Alyssa et moi avons des nouvelles à partager..."

"Tu es enceinte?" demanda vivement maman et Masen roula des yeux.

"Euh non..." Il regarda vers Alyssa pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Non Maman aucun doute possible, je ne suis pas enceinte."

Je regardais Kyle, espérant qu'il n'allait pas dire le fameux mot en M. Pas ici, pas avec tous les fils de Bella autour de nous. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette tempête de merde. Kyle semblait se contenter d'attendre que ses parents annoncent la nouvelle qu'il connaissait déjà.

"Bon vous savez que je suis doué dans mon travail..." Ce fut à mon tour de rouler des yeux. Il allait refaire le même discours qu'à l'anniversaire de Jake, les jurons en moins. "En fait mon chef m'a accordé une promotion."

"C'est merveilleux chéri," dit maman. "N'est-ce pas merveilleux Carlisle?"

Mon père me jeta un coup d'œil, il se méfiait de moi et j'essayai de garder une expression innocente et nonchalante. Mon père cependant peut sentir un mensonge à vingt pas. "Oui Esmée, je suis très fier de lui," dit-il poliment.

"Et ma promotion implique un déménagement," continua Masen. Il regarda vers Alyssa une fois de plus et elle prit sa main. "Alors..." il fit une pause pour ménager un effet dramatique, il était comédien, après tout Masen Cullen aimait jouer. "Nous allons déménager à Fayetteville."

Maman commença à pleurer et Alyssa aussi. Bella décida de se joindre à tout le monde pour des rires et autres réactions alors que Masen, papa et moi nous demandions ce que nous devions faire. Puis papa passa son bras autour de maman et l'embrassa, je pensai qu'il voulait montrer subtilement à ses fils comment gérer la situation. Masen et moi fîmes de même avec Lys et Bella, pendant que les six garçons faisaient des bruits et murmuraient des 'dégoûtant'.

Maman et Alyssa commencèrent à parler du déménagement. Bella se joignit à elles sans hésitation et mon frère, mon père, sans parler des garçons s'assirent et regardèrent. Pas moyen de placer un mot dans la conversation et nous étions complètement inutiles à ce stade. Lorsque le serveur nous apporta la nourriture nous nous mîmes à manger alors que les femmes continuaient plus à parler qu'à manger.

C'était intéressant de voir les interactions à table. J'avais pensé que les fils de Bella se tiendraient un peu à l'écart mais non, ils s'étaient installés de part et d'autres des garçons de Masen, pris en sandwich en quelque sorte. Emmett était assis à coté d'Alex lui même assis près de Seth. Puis il y avait Sam et Jake. Jake assis près de Kyle, bien sûr.

Je remarquai que Kyle et Jake discutaient ensemble, tout en regardant Emmett et Alex. Il serait intéressant de voir comment ces deux-là se comporteraient une fois que Masen et sa famille auraient aménagé ici. J'avais vraiment le sentiment qu'ils voudraient rester très poches. Je me réinstallai et les regardai discuter. Les garçons de Bella et ceux de Masen, mes parents, Alyssa et Bella. Un étranger n'aurait jamais pu deviner que nous n'étions pas vraiment une famille. Il n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'il n'y avait que quelques mois que j'étais entré dans la vie de Bella et que je ne la connaissais ni elle, ni ses fils au début de l'année.

C'était agréable, juste de les regarder, les écouter et de savoir que cette fois l'année prochaine ce serait encore mieux.

* * *

Après le dîner nous retournâmes chez moi et nous reposâmes un peu. J'étais fatigué d'essayer d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec Bella et Jake s'endormit, alors je lui dis que je la suivrai jusque chez elle. Je fis en sorte qu'elle comprenne que je voulais me retrouver un peu seul avec elle. Elle parut contente et me fit un baiser pour sceller notre accord. Bon moment.

Je m'excusai auprès de mes parents et de Masen et suivit la Vador Mobile. Bien que j'aime beaucoup mes parents et aussi Masen, c'était trop dur, je voulais juste être avec Bella. C'est comme si nous nous étions éloignés au cours des derniers jours et je voulais juste savourer ce sentiment, avancer dans cette nouvelle dimension de notre relation. J'avais laissé 'ma famille' à la maison mais en réalité c'était comme si ma vraie famille était chez Bella et c'est là que je voulais être.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand nous arrivâmes dans l'allée. Ce n'était pas la maison qui me faisait me sentir comme si j'étais chez moi mais c'était les personnes qui vivaient là. Les garçons descendirent et coururent à l'intérieur et en quelques instants il n'y eut plus que nous deux. Je tendis ma main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle glissa contre moi de façon très tentatrice.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai. "Tu m'as manqué," lui dis-je.

"Nous n'avons pas été séparés bien longtemps," chuchota-t-elle. Puis elle sourit. "Mais je sais ce que tu veux dire."

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'intérieur, les garçons s'étaient dispersés et nous étions seuls. Je me demandai si la terre tournait encore parce que ce genre de chose ne se produisait jamais pour nous. Je regardai autour de nous et murmurai. "Penses-tu qu'ils soient encore vivants?" Je devais demander, c'était la seule chose responsable à faire.

Bella eut un petit rire. Ma queue, qui pourtant avait été tranquille et arrangeante jusqu'à présent, fut tirée de son sommeil et chercha autour d'elle... Bella évidemment. Tout simplement merveilleux.

"Viens-là toi," dit-elle en tirant sur ma main. Et comme le chaton sexy qu'elle pouvait être, elle se frotta contre moi.

Je la prévins : " Si tu continues à faire ça nous allons devoir faire un tour impromptu dans ton placard."

Sa bouche était sur mon mamelon. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour déboutonner ma chemise? Je n'avais même pas senti ses mains. Peut-être parce que tout mon sang était descendu dans mon pantalon. Elle me repoussa avec un bruit de succion qui était plus sexy que ce qu'il aurait dû. "Tu as dit ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose."

Chaton sexy, déesse, tentatrice Bella était de sortie pour jouer. C'était une bonne chose que j'ai bien joué avec les autres et que je sois allé de l'avant. "Bella..." me suis-je senti obligé de l'avertir une dernière fois.

Elle se pencha et murmura. "Il y a quelque chose que je dois aller récupérer dans mon placard et c'est vraiment très gros pour que je puisse le faire seule." Elle se retourna et battit des cils puis fit courir sa main sur mon bras. "Penses-tu que tu pourrais me donner ... un coup de main?"

Les sous-entendus étaient très forts et trop nombreux et je luttais pour suivre. Réalisait-elle ce que ses mots me faisaient? Lorsqu'elle rit doucement et poussa ses hanches contre les miennes, je sus qu'elle en avait une bonne idée. Je pris sa main et la suivis dans l'escalier en faisant attention de ne pas aller trop vite à cause de son plâtre. Elle suivit le rythme sans problème. Nous riions tous les deux en chemin comme des collégiens facétieux qui séchaient les cours.

Un autre miracle se produisit et nous ne rencontrâmes aucun garçon avant de nous glisser dans la chambre de Bella et de fermer la porte à clé derrière nous. Elle prit ma main en souriant de façon séductrice et me conduisit dans le placard.

J'avais plaisanté à propos de ce placard. D'accord, pas vraiment. Je me mordis les lèvres quand elle en ouvrit la porte et que nous rentrâmes dans la pénombre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte derrière moi et me poussa contre elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière et tapota ses lèvres avec son index.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas. "Bon maintenant que je t'ai amené ici, que vais-je faire avec toi?" Elle serra les lèvres et continua à m'observer. "Sacré dilemme c'est sûr."

Je déglutis difficilement et bougeai sur mes pieds en attendant. Je sentis un frisson d'anticipation me parcourir. Dieu, ce suspens allait me tuer. Je mordis mes lèvres. Et attendis. Elle avança et plaça sa bouche sur cet endroit de ma poitrine où mon cœur battait sauvagement. "J'aime sentir ton odeur," murmura-t-elle. "Ça sent le propre et l'homme..." Bella inspira profondément en fermant ses yeux. "Rien que ton odeur me fait sentir me vivante, en sécurité et ... désirée." Ses yeux clignaient vers moi. "Tu me veux." Les mots étaient si simples.

"Ouais," admis-je d'une voix rauque. "Tout le temps. Tellement que ça me fait mal, Bella." Je pris sa main dans la mienne et entrelaçai nos doigts. "Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin de respirer."

Ses yeux étaient grands et sans âge, comprenant tout ce que je lui disais et tout ce que je ne lui disais pas. Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites. "Je te veux aussi Edward."

Je souris et levai nos mains jointes, les mettant entre nous afin que nous puissions sentir tous les deux nos cœurs battre. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser chaste malgré le besoin qui vibrait en chacun de nous et que je ressentais. C'était comme si cette nuit dans mon lit avait détruit un barrage et tout l'amour et le besoin étaient montés en flèche entre nous et étaient à peine sous contrôle. Comme un fleuve qui déborde, ce besoin allait s'échouer sur les bords de la retenue. Nous étions en équilibre. Combien de temps allions-nous pourvoir tenir?

"Quand je pourrai enfin être en toi Bella, j'ai le sentiment que je ne voudrais plus jamais te quitter," lui dis-je.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire. "Ça pourrait être difficile pour aller travailler," plaisanta-t-elle. Et ça me fit rire car il n'y avait personne comme elle.

"Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque," la rassurai-je. "Peut-être que je vais t'enfermer dans une chambre avec moi quelque part et que je ne vais plus jamais te laisser partir."

Elle inclina la tête en considérant ma proposition. "C'est peut-être moi, qui vais le faire."

"Je te laisse le faire," dis-je "Pour toujours."

Son expression devint timide et elle baissa la tête pour ne pas que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux. La Bella modeste était de retour, celle qui ne voulait pas voir sa propre beauté, l'attirance qu'elle provoquait, la femme qui était un peu timide. Je fis basculer sa tête. Je voulais voir ses yeux ; ils étaient si expressifs et sincères, trahissant les secrets de son cœur. Je voulais qu'elle voie la même vulnérabilité dans les miens. "Bella?"

"Ouais?"

"Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas aperçue, mon cœur, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, " lui dis-je à voix basse. "Toi et les garçons. Vous êtes ma vie maintenant. Il faut que tu le saches."

Elle trembla contre moi en laissant son corps se détendre, nous étions pressés l'un contre l'autre des pieds jusqu'à sa joue contre ma poitrine. Je caressai ses cheveux, les lissant, les touchant doucement. "Edward?" chuchota-t-elle enfin.

"Oui mon cœur?" Je souris parce que j'étais heureux. Bella était douce et chaude entre mes bras, que pouvais-je demander de plus?

"Tu représentes tout pour moi aussi, toi et les garçons," confessa-t-elle d'une voix douce. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé me sentir comme ça à nouveau, et puis..." Elle rit et me regarda. "Tu es arrivé. Et je ne voulais pas te laisser entrer dans mon cœur parce tout ça était fini pour moi." Elle répétait les mêmes mots que moi, me faisant savoir qu'elle sentait cette connexion entre nous aussi profondément que moi. "Parce je suis Bella James et que j'ai beaucoup de bagages." Je souris. "Mais lorsque je t'ai vu dans mon allée, quelque chose en moi...a eu faim." J'avalai difficilement de nouveau. "Quelque chose qui je le croyais était mort pour toujours, est revenu à la vie et j'ai lutté... j'ai lutté. Ou essayé mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Alors j'ai décidé de t'ouvrir mon cœur et de t'y laisser entrer en quelque sorte et je sais que c'est parce que..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est là que tu es supposé être... et que je suis supposée être aussi."

"Exactement," convins-je. Une fois de plus mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. "Alors détends-toi ma Bella. Nous avons trouvé ceci. Et nous n'allons pas le rejeter."

"D'accord," murmura-t-elle.

Nos baisers étaient lents, faciles et tendres, je n'avais rien anticipé lorsque nous riions en montant dans l'escalier. Mais c'était parfait pour le moment, pour nous. Je respirai profondément et murmurai à son oreille. "Je t'aime Bella. Tout le temps."

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou puis je sentis son souffle sur ma peu, la réchauffant, y mettant le feu. "Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Tout le temps..."

* * *

_**Le titre du chapitre suivant est "Ma tentatrice ninja"**_

_** et il y aura aussi une conversation avec Carlisle et d'autres choses encore... **_

_**mais je ne peux pas tout vous raconter hein?**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me montrer que vous avez lu le chapitre**_

_**plus de 1400 lectrices passent à chaque fois mais elles**_

_**préfèrent rester invisibles...**_


	37. Chapter 37

**The bigger they are de LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 37**

**MA TENTATRICE NINJA**

Je ne voulais vraiment pas quitter la maison de Bella. En fait c'est Bella que je ne voulais pas quitter. Chaque fois que nous devions nous séparer ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et je savais qu'avec l'école qui commençait ainsi que les cycles de formation, ça ne pouvait qu'empirer. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques semaines avant que nos emplois du temps deviennent fous. Et quelques-uns de ces précieux jours allaient maintenant être pris par ma famille. Normalement, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. C'était génial de les voir même si la dernière fois ne remontait pas à longtemps. J'avais espéré que la prochaine fois soit Thanksgiving à moins que Bella aient des projets différents. _Note à moi-même : supplier Bella pour qu'elle passe Thanksgiving avec moi._

J'adore ma famille. Vraiment. Je le fais. Mais assez c'est assez. Je quittai Bella et les garçons à contrecœur - vraiment à contrecœur. Je rentrai chez moi, mais ça ne semblait plus être chez moi maintenant. J'étais resté longtemps chez Bella et tout le monde était endormi lorsque j'y arrivai. Excepté mon père. Il était sur la terrasse, derrière près de la piscine et j'aurais pu ne pas le voir si la lumière de la lune ne s'était pas reflétée sur la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait.

Il leva les yeux quand j'arrivai et me fit un sourire. "Je suis là, Edward." Il avait l'air serein et détendu comme toujours après seulement quelques bières. Il ne supportait pas bien l'alcool peu importe sous quelle forme. Ma mère pouvait boire plus que lui. "Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu," plaisanta-t-il.

"Non je passais juste du temps avec Bella et les garçons." Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en parlant d'eux. C'était comme un réflexe maintenant. Bella et les garçons me donnaient le sourire.

Je m'assis à côté de lui et je soupirai en regardant le ciel de nuit. Mon père fut silencieux un bon moment mais je pouvais voir qu'il m'observait. "Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas, fiston?"

"Oui," répondis-je simplement. C'était mon père, je ne pourrais jamais lui mentir. Il le voyait sur mon visage à chaque fois que j'avais essayé. Papa sourit. "C'est une chose effrayante de rencontrer **la** femme qui te bouleverse et qui en même temps te complète, te rend entier et tout ça en même temps." Il rit doucement. "C'est une dichotomie intéressante." Il soupira. "Un casse-tête si tu préfères."

Quand papa est éméché il a tendance à utiliser de grands mots. C'est attachant si on veut.

"C'est un bon résumé," dis-je brièvement.

"C'est une femme étonnante, ta Bella."

Quelque chose de chaud courut en moi en entendant mon père se référer à elle comme à _ma_ Bella. Pas de la possessivité, mais quelque chose de plus intime et de plus réel. Nous nous appartenions. Simple. Facile. Qui change la vie.

"Oui c'est vrai," il fallait que je sois d'accord avec ça. "Un jour, je l'épouserai." Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et je ne pouvais plus les reprendre. Je ne voulais pas. C'était de la faute de Kyle. C'était lui qui avait mis le mot en M sur le tapis en premier. "Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là," me sentis-je obligé d'ajouter.

"En tous les cas, oui j'avais déjà deviné en fait," répondit-il. "On ne peut pas dire que j'en sois mécontent si tu prends un certain temps pour y arriver, cela ne fera que rendre votre relation plus forte. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis convaincu. Tu es bon pour Bella et les garçons. Mais ils le seront aussi pour toi, je le sais."

"Ils le sont déjà," lui dis-je en souriant vers le ciel. C'était une magnifique nuit pleine de promesses. Nous tombâmes dans un silence confortable de nouveau. Papa puis-je te demander quelque chose?"

"Tu sais bien que tu peux."

"Bien, est-ce que tu penses que c'est bizarre si je euh... bon, que je ne sois pas jaloux de Mac ou quelque chose ?"

Je me tournai vers lui et mon père avait juste cette expression amusée sur le visage. Cela me tracassait depuis quelque temps. Et je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas plus ... possessif ou autre.

"Penses-tu que tu devrais l'être?" demanda-t-il doucement.

J'y avais réfléchi. "Eh bien, quelquefois il me semble que le fait de parler de Mac _devrait_ me mettre mal à l'aise, tu sais?" soupirai-je. "Mais ça ne se passe pas, je me demande juste si c'est bizarre."

"Non Edward, ça ne l'est pas," répondit-il en riant un peu. "Mac est une grande part de la vie de Bella... des enfants de Bella, pas vrai?"

"Ouais bon," répondis-je. Peut-être que mon père était plus ivre que je l'imaginais.

"Alors ne penses-tu pas que c'est naturel d'accepter sa place dans leur vie? Imagine comment tu serais bouleversé et contrarié chaque fois qu'ils mentionnent le nom de Mac? Tu serais malheureux et tu le sais." Il secoua la tête. "Non, si tu veux vraiment faire partie de leur vie il faut que tu acceptes aussi que Mac en fasse partie. Et je suis heureux de voir que tu l'as déjà fait."

"Je suppose ... je m'attendais à ce que ce soit différent," dis-je finalement. "Je m'inquiète plus au sujet ... je ne sais pas... comment se sent-elle à son sujet," je fis une pause. "Peu importe en fait, cela peut paraitre stupide mais c'est juste pour m'apaiser." Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Presque comme si Mac savait qu'il ne serait plus là pour voir cette partie de leur vie et qu'il me fasse confiance pour m'occuper d'eux." Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père. "C'est tout à fait bizarre, pas vrai?"

"Est-ce que tu te souviens quand tu faisais tes études et que tu me harcelais et me harcelais encore pour que je lise **Dune**?*" J'étais perdu par ce changement de sujet mais bon. Je hochai la tête.

"Bon, ça me rappelle ça. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet des dieux qui décrétaient que l'homme devait mourir un certain jour, alors le destin guidait ses pas là où il devait mourir."

J'avais réfléchi à ça aussi. "Alors... la mort de Mac était son _ destin?"_

"Je ne sais pas Edward," répondit-il. "D'autres esprits plus éclairés que le mien peuvent y réfléchir. Mais ce que je sais après avoir entendu parler de Mac par ses enfants et par toi ou par Bella, c'est qu'il serait soulagé de savoir que Bella et ses fils soient aimés et bien traités - il aurait été _très _ content de savoir cela." Papa me sourit. "Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être là pour eux, il aurait voulu savoir que quelqu'un y était et que ce quelqu'un les aimerait. Et ce quelqu'un c'est toi, Edward."

"Alors tu me dis que tu penses à Mac et à moi comme à une équipe?" Je ris.

Il haussa les épaules. "Penses-y comme tu veux," répondit-il. "Peut-être que vous étiez tous les deux destinés à aimer Bella et qu'elle était destinée à vous aimer tous les deux en retour."

J'aimais bien cette explication. "Ouais, ça a du sens."

"Ou alors j'ai un peu trop bu et demain matin t'avoir dit tout ça me paraitra étrange."

"Merci papa," dis-je. Nous fûmes silencieux à nouveau.

Après un moment je le regardai. "Je ne sais pas si Masen te l'a dit mais je ne me réengagerai pas une fois que mon contrat sera fini."

Il m'observa un moment. "Non Masen n'a rien dit mais je pense que tu fais le bon choix," dit-il pour finir. "Si tu dois faire ta vie avec Bella alors rester dans l'Armée n'est sûrement pas la meilleure option."

"Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, ni aux garçons," dis-je doucement.

"Bon, ta mère sera contente," fit-il remarquer.

Cela me surprit un peu. "Vraiment?" Je n'avais pas réalisé que mon travail pouvait l'inquiéter. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. "Elle n'aimait pas que je sois dans l'armée?" Même la première fois, quand je m'étais engagé la seule chose qu'elle m'avait demandé c'était si j'étais bien sûr de vouloir le faire. Quand je répondis que oui, je n'avais plus jamais entendu un autre mot sur ce sujet. J'étais complètement passé à côté de ça.

Papa sourit et haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas que tu serves ton pays. Elle se fait du souci, fils. C'est ce que les mères font." Il me regarda. "Elle n'est pas la seule à s'inquiéter tu sais."

"Mais je ..."

Il dut voir ma confusion. "Crois-tu que les épouses et les enfants sont les seuls qui s'inquiètent que quelqu'un vienne un jour frapper à leur porte? Chaque fois que tu étais là-bas ta mère et moi étions dans un état désastreux. Chaque fois que quelqu'un frappait à la porte, ta mère devenait pâle et me prenait la main." Il sourit. "Et ce sera une bonne chose de ne plus s'inquiéter à ce sujet."

J'étais choqué. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir s'ils se faisaient du souci pour moi quand j'étais déployé. Mais comment me sentirais-je si c'était Jake qui était là-bas? Ou Sam ou Kyle? N'importe lequel d'entre eux, ça me rendrait fou d'inquiétude. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas réaliser ça? J'avais toujours eu cette fierté arrogante de penser que personne ne me pleurerait vraiment si quelque chose m'arrivait. Mais c'était faux, bien sûr. Faux, faux, faux. Je décidai alors d'encourager mes neveux et les fils de Bella à être comptables ou enseignants, toiletteurs pour chiens — tout ce qui n'était pas dangereux.

"Papa, je n'avais jamais réalisé ça," dis-je. "Je suis désolé." Je fis une grimace. "Je veux dire, je sais que vous vous inquiétez mais vraiment pas comme ça."

"Ça fait partie de la vie de parent, Edward," dit-il. " On n'arrête pas de se faire du souci même si les enfants sont grands. Ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"Oui, je suppose que tu as raison."

"Mais c'est fini maintenant," dit-il. "Et tout est bien qui finit bien, non?"

"Ouais."

"Alors... il ne te reste plus que huit mois?"

Je souris. "Ouais, c'est presque le mois d'août et ce sera fini en avril." Je me sentis plus léger. Huit mois? Ce n'est rien. Je ne serai plus dans l'armée avant que l'école finisse. Ouah_. Je ne serai plus dans l'armée avant que l'école finisse_. Ça mettait tout en perspective.

Mon père soupira et se leva, en prenant sa bouteille vide avec lui. "Je vais me coucher fiston." Il me sourit. "Fais de beaux rêves." C'est ce qu'il me disait chaque soir quand j'étais à la maison et que j'allais me coucher.

"Toi aussi papa," répondis-je.

Il s'arrêta à la porte. "Oh Edward?"

"Oui?"

"Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris lorsque Masen a dit qu'ils allaient déménager," demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

"Oh, merde, papa tu n'as rien dit à maman n'est-ce pas?"

"Non."

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. "Bien, parce que j'ai obtenu plein de choses pour garder le silence."

Papa rigola, en secouant la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi."

* * *

Le jour suivant Masen et Alyssa décidèrent de partir à la recherche d'une maison. Apparemment Bella avait repéré quelques possibilités et les leur avait envoyées, Alyssa les avait imprimées grâce à mon ordinateur. Elle leur en avait envoyé cinq et je me demandais si c'était suffisant. Alyssa les étudiait lorsque je lui fis part de mes réflexions et elle me regarda en secouant la tête. "Les choix de Bella sont ... parfaits," souffla-t-elle. "Je serais heureuse de les contacter."

La société de Masen allait les aider à vendre leur maison actuelle, et avec le mauvais état du marché immobilier ça leur ferait une préoccupation de moins. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils pourraient avoir une maison plus belle parce que les prix baissaient tous les jours. Lorsque je demandais à Alyssa ce qu'elle voulait, elle haussa les épaules. "Quelque chose qui convienne bien aux enfants. Peu importe le reste."

A vrai dire Masen avait déménagé plus que moi. Nous le savions mais ça nous était égal. Nous faisions ce que nous aimions. Masen et Alyssa n'avaient jamais vécu au-delà de leurs moyens, se contentant d'éduquer leurs enfants et d'être ensemble. La pensée de voir Alex et Kyle régulièrement commençait à grandir en moi. Je sentis finalement que je pourrais mieux les comprendre. J'étais même prêt à supporter Masen parce qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la vie des garçons.

Mon Dieu, je devenais comme les filles.

J'essayais d'être en colère à ce sujet mais je n'en avais pas l'énergie. Putain. J'étais vraiment devenue une fille. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Bella et Alyssa s'étaient concertées et il avait été décidé qu'elle et moi surveillerions les garçons - tous les six - chez moi pendant que Masen et Alyssa iraient voir des maisons. Je n'avais pas été consulté. Je boudai un peu avant que Masen me rappelle qu'Alyssa et lui les avaient surveillé, tous les six et que je pouvais bien le faire. Après ça je me tus, ne voulant définitivement pas compromettre notre petit arrangement. Je ne suis pas stupide n'est-ce pas?

Maman et Papa décidèrent d'aller faire du shopping. Je supposai que six garçons n'étaient supportables qu'à petites doses. Et maman l'avait déjà fait en nous élevant Masen et moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être un travail pour les faibles.

Bella garda les garçons occupés, elle leur fit faire de la pâtisserie, elle avait amené tous les ustensiles ainsi que les ingrédients avec elle. Quand je lui demandai pourquoi elle voulait faire des cookies, elle haussa les épaules. " Eh bien je suppose que si ça met en jeu quelque chose qui se mange, ils seront plus disposés à participer. Et si je ne leur donne pas quelque chose de spécifique à faire, il vont juste s'installer devant les jeux vidéos toute la journée."

"D'accord," répondis-je. Maintenant je savais. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à prendre des notes et mettre toutes mes observations dans un classeur intitulé 'Choses à savoir pour être parent' que je transporterais partout avec moi.

Après en avoir fait aux pépites de chocolat et au beurre de cacahuète - et en avoir mangé au moins la moitié, les garçons allèrent dans la piscine pendant que j'aidais Bella à ranger la cuisine. Honnêtement, on aurait dit une zone de guerre. Et je pouvais le dire. J'en avais déjà vu. Ça nous prit pas mal de temps parce que nous ne nous sommes arrêtés que quelques minutes pour nous embrasser.

A moment donné, je l'appuyai contre le comptoir et elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne portais pas de chemise aujourd'hui, je n'avais donc pas à me soucier de ses aptitudes exceptionnelles concernant le déboutonnage. Je m'étais mis un tee-shirt puisque ma bite était un peu plus sous contrôle depuis notre nuit ensemble. Et bien que je me sois encore réveillé très dur, ma bite était heureuse comme tout après avoir obtenu satisfaction deux fois dans la même nuit. Je n'avais plus fait ça depuis la fin de ma vingtaine et putain, je me sentais assez fier de moi.

J'embrassai le cou de Bella de haut en bas. "Dieu mon cœur... Je te désire tellement," murmurai-je. Et juste comme ça ma bite se réveilla. Quel crétin.

Elle la sentit aussi et ça la fit rire, elle était serrée contre moi et je savais qu'elle pouvait la sentir. Tentatrice. "Je vois ça," taquina-t-elle.

Je dus me contenter de mettre mes mains sur ses fesses et de les serrer. Puis je m'obligeai à m'éloigner.

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle avait réussi à sortir mon tee-shirt de mon pantalon _et _àen défaire la ceinture. Ma sacrée tentatrice ninja.

* * *

Masen et Alyssa me surprirent en m'appelant vers quatorze heures et en me faisant savoir qu'ils avaient trouvé _**la**_ maison. Ils voulaient venir chercher les garçons pour les emmener la voir et ils nous invitèrent aussi Bella, ses fils et moi à les accompagner.

Trente minutes plus tard nous étions dans l'allée d'une belle maison à étage. Elle était plus modeste que celle que j'avais prévu qu'ils achètent... quelque chose que j'aurais pu m'offrir. En fait je sais que j'aurais pu me l'acheter car elle était près de chez moi. Je regardai vers Masen et fronçai les sourcils.

"D'accord, avant que tu sois furieux," commença-t-il. "Alyssa et moi en avons discuté un bon moment."

Cette dernière hocha la tête et je décidai que j'allais les écouter avant de dire. "Seigneur non!"

"D'abord, nous aimons la proximité de l'école, et Kyle et Alex pourront aller à la même école que les fils de Bella." Jake et Kyle applaudirent et se tapèrent dans la main. Bella sourit béatement et j'ai pensé que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait mis cette maison dans sa liste. Petite tentatrice sournoise et conspiratrice... je lui jetai un coup d'œil et fronçai un sourcil.

Elle m'ignora.

"Deuxièmement, ça sera plus facile lorsque maman et papa viendront," continua-t-il. "Ils n'auront pas besoin de conduire à travers toute la ville pour voir nos deux familles." _Familles. _Masen l'avait dit. Je me sentis plus à l'aise avec ça.

"Ensuite?" dis-je en l'incitant à continuer.

"Et troisièmement lorsque nous aurons les enfants à gérer ça nous rendra les choses beaucoup plus faciles," finit-il triomphant. "En fait, Kyle pourra même venir chez toi à pied s'il est accompagné par Alex. Je suppose que si les garçons de Bella sont chez toi cela sera plus facile pour eux d'aller et de venir." Masen me lança un regard interrogateur et me fit un signe avec ses mains_. Aller et retour idiot_, semblait-il dire.

Aller retour. Aller retour. Ohhh...

Je lui souris. "Ça parait être la maison idéale pour vous les gars," convins-je immédiatement. "Entrons pour voir."

Masen souffla, sachant exactement jusqu'où mon petit esprit pervers était allé. J'étais déterminé à rendre visite à Bella une nuit et bientôt. J'eus le sentiment que nous n'allions pas pouvoir avoir de rapports pendant encore longtemps. Et je la voulais pour moi une soirée entière comme ça nous n'aurions pas à interrompre notre temps nus.

Ahh ... du temps nus. Je me battrai pour en avoir chaque jour de la semaine.

Bella me fixa et souffla, devinant mes intentions coquines sans aucun effort, bien sûr. Espérons que c'est parce qu'elle avait pensé à la même chose que moi. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et j'envoyai une petite prière de remerciement aux petits démons du lit.

Tout à coup ça me fit penser que je devais lui demander à propos des préservatifs. J'étais en bonne santé. J'en avais toujours utilisé et j'avais été testé avant d'être déployé. Pour une fois, je n'avais rien fait depuis que j'étais rentré. Et quelques semaines après mon retour, un certain jeune homme avait cassé mon pare-brise et ma bite était restée au repos sauf lorsque Bella m'inspirait des séances de masturbation.

J'espérai que ce soit pour Bella comme ça l'était pour moi et je savais qu'elle se protégeait des grossesses. Mais je voulais être prêt quand même et j'étais allé acheter des préservatifs il y a quelque temps. Etre prêt. Toujours. Si mon pantalon devait être descendu — et oh je l'espérais -— alors je voulais être prêt.

Je ne voulais rien d'autre que me glisser dans Bella nue. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur douce se resserrer autour de moi, sentir ses muscles se contracter alors qu'elle me massait.

Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça maintenant.

Bella baissa les yeux, elle avait un instinct troublant, ma tentatrice ninja. Sans un mot, sans un geste elle se mit devant moi pendant qu'Alyssa et Masen nous montraient la maison. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et me penchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille alors que nous étions dans la cuisine.

"Merci mon cœur," dis-je. Puis je lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille. "Mais c'est quand même entièrement de ta faute, ce n'est pas juste."

Elle émit un petit grognement qui n'aida en rien ma situation. Sérieusement. Elle. Veut. Ma. Mort.

**...**

***Dune** : roman de science-fiction écrit par Frank Herbert.

* * *

_**Merci à toutes!**_

_**La prochaine fois ce sera un outtake assez difficile à lire, **_

_**si vous n'êtes pas en forme vous feriez mieux de le zapper celui là...**_

_**Je posterai le nouveau chapitre de suite après**_


	38. Chapter 38

**The bigger they are ** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 38 **

**LE VOIR POUR LE CROIRE**

Nous retournâmes tous chez moi une fois que Masen et Alyssa eurent fait connaître leur décision à l'agent immobilier. Maman et papa étaient revenus et maman avait des choses pour les garçons —pour tous les six. Ils avaient pensé à chacun d'eux et je vis le sourire de Bella lorsqu'Esmée tendit un sac à Seth. Je regardai ma mère et lui fis un clin d'œil. Elle fit comme si elle ne m'avait rien vu et continua à tendre leurs petits cadeaux à chaque garçon selon la procédure standard.

Elle avait toujours dit que gâter les petits-enfants étaient un des avantages d'être grands-parents et d'habitude elle faisait un très bon travail. Je me doutais que ça allait lui plaire de savoir ce que les fils de Bella aimaient. J'aurais dû avertir Bella du mieux possible mais j'avais eu le pressentiment que ça ne la gênerait pas. Elle devait se douter que tout ce que ma mère faisait, était motivé par l'amour et la générosité.

Ensuite les femmes partirent dans la cuisine pour préparer vite fait des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande. Je ne savais pas que j'avais tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans ma cuisine et franchement c'était un peu effrayant de les voir mettre tout ça ensemble. Nous, les hommes, nous étions réunis dans le salon pour regarder TV Spike*. C'était Bully Beatdown et pas un seul d'entre nous ne suggéra de changer de chaine. C'est un fait que la plupart des hommes aiment voir un peu de brutalité surtout quand il s'agit de botter le derrière à des méchants.

Alyssa vint voir ce que nous regardions et elle roula des yeux. Maman jeta un coup d'œil et fit 'le regard' à mon père. Il l'ignora. Bella fit le tour et nous regarda tous les neuf d'un air nonchalant en secouant la tête. Je l'ignorai. Quelquefois vous pouvez vous laisser aller à un peu de testostérone.

Un moment plus tard elles nous appelèrent pour manger et elles nous dirent que ça serait bien que nous nettoyions puisque c'était elles qui avaient cuisiné. Mon père, mon frère et moi râlèrent un peu à ce sujet mais nous nous installâmes auprès de chacune de ces femmes qui avaient jeté leur dévolu sur nous. Le dîner fut génial, les conversations étaient bruyantes et ponctuées de rires. Encore une fois je fus frappé par la facilité avec laquelle nous nous entendions tous si bien.

Nous rangeâmes la cuisine comme on nous l'avait demandé. Aucun de nous n'était stupide, bon nous avions bien nos moments. Les garçons participèrent, ils ronchonnèrent plus que nous. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement puis Bella dit qu'il était temps de ramener les garçons à la maison et de se préparer à aller au lit.

Mon estomac se tordit lorsque je la vis se lever, je savais qu'elle était prête à y aller. Je détestais ça, qu'elle me laisse ou que je la laisse, je détestais ça de plus en plus chaque jour. Je me sentais mal de la voir s'éloigner de moi. Je voulais que lorsque je me couche elle soit là pour se serrer contre moi. Je voulais entendre les garçons monter et descendre l'escalier, les entendre se chamailler. Lorsque j'étais seul chez moi c'est trop tranquille et trop vide.

Je l'embrassai pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit en espérant que le voile que je voyais dans ses yeux reflétait la même réticence que la mienne. Ma famille partait dès demain matin et j'avais vraiment hâte de passer quelques jours seul avec Bella et les garçons. Il me restait quatre jours de congé et je voulais en tirer le meilleur parti.

Mes parents se levèrent tôt et décidèrent d'accompagner Masen et toute sa famille à l'aéroport. Masen me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'ils reviendraient bientôt de toute façon. L'offre qu'ils avaient faite pour la maison avait été acceptée. Alyssa préparait déjà mentalement le déménagement, armée de la liste de conseils utiles de Bella. Je n'avais pas menti lorsque j'avais parlé de son expérience des déménagements.

Tôt le lendemain matin, je me levai et embrassai tout le monde pour leur dire au revoir. Masen, Alyssa et les enfants s'entassèrent dans leur voiture de location et papa et maman sortirent de l'allée juste après eux. Il était six heures trente et je me retrouvai seul.

Et je me sentis seul.

Je rentrai dans la maison et me remis un peu. Il était trop tôt pour déranger Bella mais c'était mon urgence. Puis mon téléphone vibra et je vis que c'était un texto.

**Tu es déjà tout seul?**

Je souris, elle avait le timing parfait.

**Ouaip.**

**Pauvre bébé.**

**Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait m'inviter? **suggérai-je.

**Peut-être.**

J'attendis. Ça ne prit pas longtemps.

**Tu veux venir? J'ai fait du café.**

**Café? J'arrive tout de suite.**

Je souris comme un idiot et montai dans ma Suburban. Je conduisis un peu plus vite que ce j'aurais dû, c'était une de mes mauvaises habitudes. Mais dans cet énorme véhicule je me sentais presque invincible. Honnêtement, la bête aurait pu rouler sur les petites voitures que ça ne m'aurait même pas ralenti. Et j'aurais menti si j'avais dit que je n'aimais pas ce sentiment.

Du coup lorsque j'arrivais chez Bella il était tout juste sept heures passées. Et à ma grande surprise même Jake n'était pas levé quand Bella vint m'ouvrir la porte et que je la fixai un moment. "Où est Jake?" dis-je.

Elle secoua la tête. "Encore endormi, tu imagines?" dit-elle d'un air taquin. Jake ne dort jamais. Jamais.

"Tu es sûre qu'il est vivant?" plaisantai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

"Sûre et certaine," me répondit-elle dans un souffle. "Il ronflait il y a dix minutes à peine."

"Bon à savoir," murmurai-je contre sa joue en chemin vers son lobe d'oreille. Oh ouais, l'oreille. Elle aimait ça. Je grignotai puis suçai son lobe dans ma bouche. Elle gémit et se pressa contre moi.

"C'est pas loyal, Cullen," accusa-t-elle.

"Très déloyal," convins-je. "Je suis vilain, un vilain garçon." Je l'éloignai un peu pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle tapa sur mon bras pour jouer et me fit entrer. "Avant de faire une démonstration aux voisins,'" me gronda-t-elle. "Je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils cancanent déjà au sujet de la veuve et de son beau mec."

"Tu penses que je suis beau?" Je battis des cils et elle rit.

"Oh, je parlais de mon autre bel homme," répondit-elle. "Tu es mon bel homme costaud et viril," puis elle me fit une grimace.

Je boudai. "Mais pour une fois j'aurais voulu être le beau mec."

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

"Vous les hommes, toujours si difficiles à vivre, je te jure."

"Au moins donne-moi un peu de café," dis-je content. Moi ton bel homme costaud et viril ai besoin de ton café."

"Allez viens, Monsieur Brawny Paper Towel man**," se moqua-t-elle.

"Je pensais plus à Monsieur Propre," grommelai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur. "Tu vas te raser la tête?"

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux très courts. "Quoi? Ce n'est pas assez court pour toi?"

"Tu n'es pas chauve," souligna-t-elle. Puis elle fronça le nez. "Pas encore en tous cas."

"Nous les Cullen, ne devenons pas chauves," l'informai-je, arrogant. Puis je l'attrapai et commençai à la chatouiller, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et renifla. Fort. Puis elle gémit. "Merde..." murmura-t-elle. Je ris.

J'inclinai son visage et l'embrassai. "Je pense que c'est mignon," la rassurai-je. Puis je fourrai mon nez dans son cou. "En même temps nous avons déjà établi que tu étais têtue." Elle rit et tourna sa tête ainsi mes lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. J'aimai la façon dont ma fille pensait. Nos langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, doucement et facilement. Il n'y avait rien de précipité ou d'urgent. "Humm... Bella," murmurai-je, en sentant la réaction familière dans le bas de mon corps.

Elle poussa contre moi avec ses hanches et c'était la plus douce des tortures. Parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour alléger cette douleur. Je murmurai dans son oreille. "Tu devras payer pour ça Bella."

"Des promesses, toujours des promesses..." Elle s'écarta et me donna un baiser un peu moins passionné. Ma bite et moi boudâmes tous les deux. Elle rit mais ne se défit pas de mon étreinte alors je ne pus plus être en colère. Je l'embrassai.

"Beurk dégoûtant," entendis-je une voix murmurer. Je me tournai et je vis Jake qui était en chemin vers la cuisine.

"Pris sur le fait," chuchotai-je mais je ne la lâchais pas. Je fis un clin d'œil à Jake.

Il secoua la tête. Visiblement c'était trop tôt le matin pour voir sa mère embrasser quelqu'un. _Peu importe qui._

Heureusement nous ne faisions rien d'autre que d'être très proches et nous embrasser. Dieu merci nous ne nous pelotions pas. Dieu merci ce n'était pas Emmett qui nous avait surpris. Dieu merci elle n'avait pas — quand par l'enfer l'avait-elle fait? — sorti ma chemise de mon pantalon qui cachait ma trop évidente érection. Elle avait laissé ma chemise boutonnée et elle me couvrait.

Elle prit ma main et m'amena jusqu'à la cuisine. "Viens, mon bel homme viril, il faut que nous fassions le petit-déjeuner de Jake.

Nous nous mîmes à préparer du pain perdu en nous donnant d'innocents baisers de temps en temps, sous le regard amusé et résigné de Jake. Il n'était pas vraiment contrarié et Bella le savait. Il nous semblait que notre relation serait plus facile à accepter petit à petit pour les garçons, baiser après baiser, toucher après toucher. Peu à peu nous allions laisser les garçons voir que ça devenait plus sérieux entre nous. Ça avait marché pour deux d'entre eux ; j'espérai seulement qu'ils soient compréhensifs.

Peu de temps après Seth fit son apparition, suivi de près par Emmett. Sam fut le dernier. Pendant que les gars et Bella mangeaient et que je les servais, je demandai à Bella ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la journée.

Elle soupira. "Bon il faut que j'aille acheter les affaires pour l'année scolaire," dit-elle. "Pas juste les affaires des garçons mais pour ma classe aussi."

Les quatre gars grognèrent. Visiblement ils étaient habitués à cette routine. "Oh Mam'," dit Emmett. "Je déteste faire ça."

J'y réfléchis avant de proposer. En fait, pas vraiment. Pour une fois. "Euh... je peux venir avec vous et vous ... aider?" J'étais vraiment prêt à aider si cela signifiait que je pouvais passer la journée avec Bella. Et ça n'allait pas trop me coûter, si? Ce n'était que du shopping après tout.

Le sourire sur son visage me dit qu'elle avait espéré que je le lui propose. "D'accord," dit-elle. "Pendant que j'irai acheter les fournitures pour ma classe tu pourrais peut-être emmener les garçons aux jeux ou autre chose?"

Cette proposition reçut l'approbation des garçons et Emmett alla vite en haut pour prendre sa douche en premier. "N'y reste pas des heures!" hurla Bella et puis elle me regarda. Je commençai à rire. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

* * *

Acheter des fournitures scolaires pour quatre garçons fut ... intéressant. Honnêtement, j'étais un peu dépassé. Bella n'avait pas de liste à la main et je pouvais la voir cocher mentalement les choses au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses courses. Bien sûr, elle avait l'habitude. Des boxers pour quatre garçons. Bon, bon, bon et bon. Des chaussettes? Assez pour une armée. Fait. Et chaque garçon en avait de différentes. Lorsque je demandai si ce ne serait pas plus facile d'acheter tout pareil, Bella s'arrêta et me regarda. "Ouais ce serait plus facile maintenant mais par la suite ça serait toujours plus compliqué."

Elle se rendit compte que je ne comprenais pas bien et elle rit. "D'accord, quand je leur achète des choses différentes c'est très facile de dire d'un seul coup d'œil à qui appartiennent telles ou telles chaussettes. Emmett à des socquettes blanches courtes, Sam préfère les chaussettes de sport, Jake celles avec des bandes de couleur et Seth celles de la marque avec le bout du pied coloré," expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Oh. Il semblerait que ce soit un art d'acheter des chaussettes pour une grande famille. Je l'admis, j'étais impressionné de voir que Bella faisait ça presque sans effort. Ensuite ce fut le tour des shorts, jeans et tee-shirts. Des douzaines de tee-shirts. Jake aimait les couleurs vives, à part un tee-shirt Star Wars noir. Sam préférait les tons qui rappelaient la terre, vert et brun. Seth choisit du rouge et du jaune. Et Emmett aimait le bleu. Quelques chemises, les garçons râlèrent lorsque Bella leur dit d'en choisir deux chacun. "Je n'en mets pas," marmonna Emmett.

"Je pense que Rosalie aimera cette couleur sur toi," lui murmura-t-elle avec désinvolture. Après ça Emmett en choisit _quatre_ des plus jolies et Bella cacha son sourire. Bella James était un adversaire dangereux.

L'achat des chaussures fut une autre histoire. Emmett faisait du 47 et c'était un véritable défi. Jake insista pour ne porter que des chaussures Star Wars et Bella dut faire trois magasins pour leur trouver à chacun leur pointure. Elle avait la patience d'un ange. Sam voulait des chaussures à lacets pas de velcro, non merci. Seth ne demanda que des chaussures noires, ce qui parut soulager Bella.

Tout ça fut terminé avant le déjeuner, bien que ce soit déjà un peu tard. Je ne pensai pas que quelqu'un avait assez d'énergie pour aller dans un endroit où l'on mange mieux, donc ce fut restauration rapide. Jake choisit son repas spécial et une fois de plus il fit râler Emmett. Seth, pour le distraire, lui rappela qu'ils allaient jouer tout à l'heure et ils discutèrent de ce à quoi ils joueraient.

Bella annonça qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller au magasin de fournitures de bureau. Les garçons applaudirent car ils savaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir jouer. Il fut décidé que j'allais déposer Bella puis prendre les garçons pour qu'ils jouent. Elle m'enverrait un texto lorsqu'elle aurait presque fini et les garçons et moi viendrions l'aider à charger les courses. Tout cela avec son plâtre qui ne la handicaperait pas du tout... Je me demandais à quoi ressemblerait l'an prochain quand elle n'aurait plus son plâtre. Je commençais à me dire que je devrais me préparer. Bella aurait pu enseigner un truc ou deux à un sergent instructeur pour canaliser un soldat épuisé et en larmes. J'étais prêt à demander grâce.

Honnêtement ce fut un soulagement de m'occuper des garçons. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était leur donner de la monnaie et m'asseoir. Je supposai qu'ils étaient aussi fatigués que moi parce qu'après une demi-heure ils revinrent à la table où j'étais. Ils avaient chacun une boisson qu'ils sirotaient. Je regardai vers Seth. "Alors... c'est comme ça tous les ans?" lui demandai-je. Il fallait que je sache.

Seth fit la grimace. "Quelquefois c'est pire," admit-il.

"Pas possible," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Pas possible."

"Attends un peu de voir les fournitures scolaires et vu le prix qu'elle veut y mettre, elle ne trouvera pas," renchérit Sam. "Et elle ne va payer plus que ce qu'elle a prévu."

Emmett soupira. "Ça veut dire..."

"Comparaison des prix," dirent-ils tous ensemble avec de forts grognements.

Il fallait que je rie. Ils avaient tous la même expression morose.

"Ouais, mais au moins cette année nous avons pu aller jouer pendant que Mam' est au magasin," leur rappela Jake.

"Et même pas assez d'énergie pour pouvoir en profiter," murmura Emmett.

"Ouais mais au moins..." marmonna Jake. Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux puis mon téléphone vibra. C'était Bella. Elle était à la caisse.

"Waouh, ça a été rapide," dis-je aux garçons tandis qu'ils se levaient. "Elle ne devait pas avoir grand chose à acheter." Les garçons échangèrent un regard puis commencèrent à ricaner.

"Quoi?" Je les regardai. "Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?"

Seth secoua la tête. "Tu verras."

Sam grogna. "Il faut que tu le voies pour le croire." Les quatre garçons approuvèrent.

* * *

Je le vis, je le crus.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha lorsque je m'arrêtai devant le magasin et vis Bella debout avec son chariot rempli à ras bord. D'autres avaient dû avoir la même idée parce qu'il y avait deux autres chariots du même genre à côté d'elle. J'arrêtai la voiture et sortis. Les quatre garçons me suivirent. J'ouvris le coffre de la voiture très content qu'il soit si grande. Je poussai le chariot et commençai à transférer les achats.

Puis je remarquai qu'Emmett et Seth poussaient les deux autres. "Hey les gars, ils ne sont pas..."

Bella fit signe que oui. "Oh si, ils sont à nous," dit-elle et elle s'installa dans le siège, penchée en avant. Je me doutais qu'elle massait sa jambe. Se déplacer avec ce gros plâtre devait être éreintant.

Je regardai Emmett. "Vraiment?" lui dis-je calmement, lui montrant les douzaines de paquets.

"Vraiment," confirma-t-il. "C'est comme ça tous les ans."

"Vous utilisez vraiment tout ça?" Je n'eus même pas envie de penser à combien tout cela coûtait.

Il haussa les épaules, en me faisant passer les paquets que ses frères lui tendaient. "Bien sûr il y en a pour nous. Mais le reste c'est pour sa classe. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de choses pour que ça se passe bien dans sa classe alors elle doit acheter."

Je ne comprenais pas. Elle n'enseignait pas seulement mais elle devait aussi s'occuper des fournitures de sa poche? Je regardai dans quelques paquets. Désinfectant pour les mains. Mouchoirs, crayons. Papier. Il y avait beaucoup plus que des fournitures et je respectai soudain Bella encore plus.

Lorsque tout fut finalement déchargé, Bella se tourna vers moi et soupira. "Je finirai plus tard," dit-elle. "Je suis épuisée."

"Nous aussi," dit Sam.

Bella lui sourit. "Qu'en dis-tu Edward? Pourrait-on aller chez toi pour qu'ils se baignent et ensuite nous pourrions aller ranger tout ça chez moi?"

"Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais," lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

...

_*Chaîne diffusant essentiellement des séries, des films d'action, d'aventures et des shows tv pour les hommes comme du catch et aussi des émissions sur les voitures. _

_** Genre de Mr Propre bâti comme un bûcheron qui fait de la pub pour de l'essuie-tout..._

* * *

_**Alors ça vous a plu les courses avec Bella?**_

_**La prochaine fois Edward va passer un moment avec Seth...**_


	39. Chapter 39

**The bigger they are **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 39**

**L'amour au premier regard**

La fin de l'après-midi fut calme et paresseuse avec les garçons qui jouaient en arrière plan. Bella et moi les regardions nager. Nous les écoutions se taquiner. Et nous discutions et rions. Nous nous connaissions assez bien maintenant pour avoir nos petites blagues, j'aimais cette intimité qui semblait croître entre nous. Je les connaissais elle et ses fils de mieux en mieux. Je savais que Jake tirait sur son oreille quand il était fatigué et que quelquefois Emmett rougissait parce qu'il était timide. Je savais que Seth était le plus doux d'entre eux et qu'il m'aimait pas le chocolat blanc et préférait le noir. Sam aimait tout ce qui était scientifique mais plus particulièrement l'astronomie et tout ce qui concernait les animaux. Et je savais que Bella m'aimait.

Je mis du poulet à griller et Bella vint me rejoindre avec des macaronis au fromage et un grand saladier de haricots verts. Apparemment mon garde-manger était un peu comme l'armoire de Narmia... Ou alors c'était juste Bella qui faisait de la magie. Nous mangeâmes. Nous parlâmes un peu plus et rîmes beaucoup. Bella était très drôle. Et les garçons en pleine forme.

C'était réconfortant, d'être assis là avec elle, les bruits des quatre garçons retentissant en fond sonore. J'aimais ça. Beaucoup.

Alors quand j'ai vu Bella tomber de fatigue j'ai détesté cette idée de la ramener chez elle. Mais je n'aimais pas non plus voir l'épuisement sur son visage, ces cernes sous ses yeux. "Hey mon cœur," murmurai-je. "Tu es fatiguée. Laisse-moi vous ramener à la maison."

Je savais qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'a rien fait de plus qu'un signe de tête. J'ai rassemblé les garçons et les ai aidés à retrouver leurs affaires — comment avaient-ils fait pour mettre autant de désordre en si peu de temps? — et à s'apprêter à partir.

Lorsque je m'approchai de la maison de Bella je me sentis mal. Et quand je la vis s'éloigner dans mon rétroviseur je fus pris d'une envie irrésistible de faire demi-tour et de la supplier de rester dormir sur son canapé.

Le lendemain je me réveillai seul dans mon lit. Encore. C'est drôle. J'étais _habitué_ à dormir seul et encore plus à me réveiller seul. Non pas que je virais les femmes après avoir eu des relations sexuelles, mais c'est juste qu'habituellement j'étais seul dans mon lit. Ainsi me réveiller seul était normal pour moi, ça aurait dû être confortable et familier.

Ça l'avait été — jusqu'à Bella.

Maintenant lorsque je me réveillai en ne tenant rien d'autre que mon oreiller j'étais submergé par un sentiment de solitude. Lorsque je prenais mon petit-déjeuner solitaire, café et toasts je voulais avoir du bruit et une conversation, un tonnerre de pieds dans l'escalier. Je voulais voir le visage endormi de Bella face au mien, je voulais la voir siroter son café et redevenir doucement humaine. Je voulais me réveiller auprès d'elle et rire de la mauvaise haleine du matin et de l'envie urgente d'aller faire pipi. Rien de tout cela n'était particulièrement _romantique, m_ais c'était _intime_ et je voulais ça avec elle.

Je voulais construire une vie avec elle. Je voulais stresser à propos de l'achat des fournitures scolaires et l'aider à préparer sa salle de cours pour l'année qui commençait. Je voulais discuter de mes projets pour notre vie future. Je tenais à partager avec elle ce rêve que j'avais depuis un certain temps maintenant d'ouvrir un petit bar où les gars comme moi pourraient venir apprécier une bière et regarder le base-ball à la télé.

En chemin pour la maison de Bella je réalisai que nous n'avions jamais vraiment discuté de ma vie d'après. J'avais juste pensé que je le ferai. J'aimais ça ; j'aimais le fait que nous pensions tous les deux que nous voulions passer du temps ensemble. Mais lorsque j'avais quitté Bella hier soir, elle m'avait embrassé et m'avait dit calmement. "Je te vois demain matin. J'aurai préparé un café pour toi." Il n'y avait pas d'interrogation dans sa voix, juste la simple attente que j'y sois.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez elle, la porte s'ouvrit avant que j'ai pu éteindre le moteur. Jake sortit en courant et s'arrêta brusquement devant ma portière me laissant juste assez de place pour l'ouvrir et sortir. "Hey ," dit-il. "J'ai _failli_ attendre," se plaignit-il.

J'ébouriffai ses cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il les remit en place. Routine habituelle. "Je suis désolé," m'excusai-je, bien que ne savais pas que nous avions un rendez -vous. "J'ai dormi tard."

"On croirait entendre Sam," Jake m'observa et prit ma main pour me conduire à l'intérieur. "Il aime dormir. Moi non. Dormir est ennuyeux."

Je ris. "Tu ne penseras plus la même chose en grandissant," l'assurai-je.

Il prit un instant de réflexion. "Oh si, je continuerai."

"D'accord si tu le dis alors," répondis-je. "Maman est levée?"

"Ouaip," me dit-il. "Elle en est à sa deuxième tasse de café alors nous pouvons lui parler maintenant." Ça me fit rire. Bella n'était pas vraiment du matin. Après sa première tasse de café toute sa communication consistait en grognements. _Avant_ la seconde, elle ne faisait que des réponses d'un seul mot. Quand elle avait fini la deuxième, elle redevenait elle-même, normale, sarcastique et drôle. Je résolus alors de m'assurer de ne jamais manquer de café.

Je fis un baiser rapide à Bella en arrivant dans la cuisine. Pieds nus. Ma préféré. Les ongles bleu marine cette fois. Choix intéressant. Nouveau. Ça me plaisait. Elle vit où je regardais et fit gigoter ses orteils pour moi. Taquine.

Les garçons excepté Sam mangeaient des céréales pour le petit déjeuner. Bien sûr la portion d'Emmett approchait la quantité d'un bol de mixer. Ensuite il mangeait quelques toasts tartinés avec du beurre de cacahuète, quatre en fait. "Pour les protéines," fit-il remarquer tandis que je l'observais faire.

Je me glissai à côté de Bella et réajustait une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, une excuse pour la toucher. "Hey je me demandais si ça te dérangerait que je prenne Seth pour une heure ou deux ce matin?"

Elle plissa les yeux et secoua la tête. "Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi?"

Je lui souris et remuai la tête. "Trucs de garçons," répondis-je.

Elle roula des yeux. "Hey Seth? Est-ce que tu veux aller avec Edward ce matin?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas?"

Je souris à son approbation immédiate et contrairement à sa mère il ne me demanda même pas pourquoi. Jake fronça les sourcils.

"Tu le prends lui et pas moi?" demanda-t-il. Oh oh. Je ferais bien de limiter les dégâts.

Je m'assis près de lui. "J'ai quelque chose à faire avec Seth," lui expliquai-je. "Et je te promets que je te prendrai une autre fois."

"Quand?" Il sentit ma faiblesse, comme tout bon prédateur.

"A la fin de la semaine," lui répondis-je.

"Quel jour ce week-end?"

"Euh, demain matin?"Je regardai Bella, elle hocha la tête sans même essayer de cacher son sourire.

Jake plissa les yeux. "Qu'allons-nous faire?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu _veux _faire?" rétorquai-je.

"C'est toi l'adulte," me fit-il remarquer.

"Mais tu es Jake," dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Et ce que Jake veut, Jake l'a."

Bella grogna. "Oh ne lui dis pas ça! Sinon nous n'en finirons jamais."

Emmett hocha la tête. "Sérieusement Edward, tu ne peux pas lui dire ça. Il a toujours plein d'idées!"

Je les ignorai et examinai l'expression de Jake. "D'accord, laisse-moi y réfléchir et je te dirai."

J'avais le sentiment que j'allais regretter d'avoir donné carte blanche à Jake mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Il y avait ce principe : respecter ce qu'on avait dit. D'ailleurs je ne voulais pas me dégonfler face à Emmett et à Bella. Seth secoua la tête. Je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées. _Tu es dans la merde mec. Grave_.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Seth et moi nous dirigions vers notre destination. Tout le monde savait que toute une vie gravitait autour des bases militaires il y avait un grand nombre de prêteurs sur gages, des salons de tatouage, des bars de danseuses, les prêteurs sur gages font entièrement partie de la vie de militaire. Ça aurait pu être cliché mais ils faisaient beaucoup d'affaires avec ceux qui servaient leur pays. J'y avais souvent été mais pas trop dans les salons de tatouage. Aucun commentaire sur les bars de striptease. Juste pour dire que cette époque est révolue. Aujourd'hui j'amenai Seth chez un prêteur sur gages, plusieurs en fait si nous ne trouvions pas ce que nous voulions du premier coup. Nous prendrions notre temps. Nous pouvions nous permettre d'être pointilleux.

Evidemment Seth n'avait pas la moindre idée ni d'où nous allions ni pourquoi. Et de la façon qui lui était habituelle Seth se promenait, profitant de l'expérience. Lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking du premier il me regarda avec curiosité.

"Fais-moi confiance," lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la Suburban me suivant à l'intérieur. J'allai immédiatement à l'endroit de la boutique qui m'intéressait et où les instruments de musique étaient exposés. "Euh ... puis-je demander...?"

Je le regardai. "Bien sûr, nous sommes ici pour te trouver une guitare, ta guitare," dis-je. "Regarde et vois si quelque chose te fait envie."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. "Pour de vrai? Une guitare? Pour moi?"

"Oui c'est l'idée," dis-je. "Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais toujours te prêter la _mienne_ si?"

"Je suppose que je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé ," répondit-il honnêtement.

"Donc si tu veux jouer de la guitare il faut que tu en aies une à toi," dis-je en revenant à l'étalage. " Je pense que nous pouvons commencer par une guitare acoustique, comme la mienne. Puis plus tard tu verras si tu aimes ça et nous pourrons discuter avec maman pour savoir si tu peux en avoir une électrique avec un ampli." Il sourit encore un peu plus et je sus qu'il avait, dans sa tête, cette vision de devenir une rock star. Ouais, nous l'avions tous eue.

Seth en choisit plusieurs et les essaya pour voir comment il se sentait avec elle dans ses mains. Rien ne fit tilt mais ça allait. Il y avait beaucoup de boutiques. Je lui dis que nous pouvions aller voir ailleurs et il acquiesça.

C'était dans la troisième boutique et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une guitare qui était suspendue complètement en haut. Elle était poussiéreuse et un peu cabossée. Elle devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs, mais je pouvais imaginer qu'elle avait beaucoup servi. "Veux-tu l'essayer?" lui demandai-je alors que ses yeux passaient des guitares plus neuves à cette relique, dans le coin en haut.

Il lécha ses lèvres et finalement hocha la tête. "Ouais,"dit-il.

Le propriétaire sentant qu'une affaire allait peut-être se conclure s'approcha de nous et nous proposa de la décrocher. Un instant plus tard, il la tendait à Seth. Après un moment de pause, Seth tendit ses mains vers elle avec révérence. Il avait cette expression que les garçons ont sur le visage lorsqu'ils ont leur première voiture ou embrassent une fille pour la première fois. C'était comme voir quelqu'un tomber amoureux.

L'objet de l'affection de Seth était une guitare Taylor désaccordée mais ce petit défaut fut facilement résolu. Il gratta quelques notes discordantes sans se rendre compte que c'était mauvais. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Ce sourire me dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

"D'accord, alors," dis-je. "Je pense que nous avons la gagnante." Seth sembla soulagé que je n'essaie pas de le convaincre d'en acheter une autre. Mais je savais bien que rien ne servait de discuter avec le destin, et cette guitare particulière paraissait faite pour lui, pour ses mains. Quelquefois on le sait tout simplement.

Le propriétaire me regarda puis regarda Seth. "C'est vous qui allez lui apprendre à jouer?" C'était une question innocente mais je ne savais pas comment Seth voulait y répondre alors je le laissais faire.

Seth regardait toujours sa guitare, fasciné par cet instrument à l'apparence un peu délabrée. "Oui," répondit-il d'un air absent.

"C'est le plan," ajoutai-je avec un sourire, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont mon cœur se sentait. C'était comme s'il avait grandi dans ma poitrine. "Nous allons la prendre."

* * *

Nous rentrâmes à la maison triomphants. Un arrêt rapide au magasin de musique pour acheter de nouvelles cordes et des médiators et Seth avait une guitare décente pour lui. Elle était assez vieille pour que le vernis soit parti par endroits mais Seth avait insisté en disant que ça lui donnait du caractère. J'étais d'accord avec lui. Il avait trouvé le bon instrument par lui-même et il l'avait fait par pur instinct.

Jake accourut dans l'allée pour nous accueillir. Il devait avoir un radar dans sa tête. Seth montra fièrement la guitare à sa mère et elle me regarda interrogative. "S'il veut apprendre à jouer, il faut qu'il en ait une," lui expliquai-je. " "En plus, ça va m'obliger à m'y remettre." Je suis rouillé, j'en suis sûr."

Emmett l'attrapa et fit un 'accord' puis se mit à fredonner atrocement. C'était clair qu'il ne pouvait ni danser, ni chanter, même s'il le faisait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Seth la récupéra et la traita comme un animal effrayé. Il était clair que c'était un coup de foudre. Je laissai Seth avec son nouvel amour.

* * *

Il y avait un calendrier dans la cuisine de Bella et en le regardant, je réalisai que nous étions bientôt au mois d'août. Cela voulait dire que l'anniversaire de Bella approchait. Je voulais faire ça bien, même si j'avais l'intention de mettre la barre plus haute pour d'autres célébrations, plus tard. Je jetai un coup d'œil à septembre et je vis que son anniversaire tombait un samedi. Parfait.

Maintenant, quoi lui offrir?

J'essayai de deviner ce qu'une mère avec quatre enfants, très occupée, pourrait vouloir. Bella entra dans la cuisine derrière moi et m'enlaça par derrière. "C'est très gentil à toi," murmura-t-elle dans mon dos.

Je fis demi-tour et embrassai son front. "Bon c'est la seule solution pratique s'il veut vraiment apprendre à jouer."

"Oui mais ce que tu as fait va au-delà du nécessaire," dit-elle doucement. Ses yeux brillaient. Je savais comment le cœur de Bella se sentait quand il s'agissait de ses fils. C'était vraiment une bonne chose que je les aime parce que je savais qu'elle pouvait faire la différence entre un bon spectacle et de l'émotion authentique.

"Ça m'a fait plaisir," la rassurai-je. Je souris. "Il n'y a rien de tel que de voir un garçon tomber amoureux."

"Un peu comme le coup de foudre, hein?" devina-t-elle. Elle l'avait vu aussi. Bien sûr. Elle était exceptionnellement attentive.

"Ça aurait rendu Michael Corleone fier," dis-je. Elle fit un petit sourire et je sus qu'elle avait compris. C'était une autre des choses que j'avais remarquée à notre sujet - nos esprits était souvent en accord, quelquefois ça faisait presque peur.

"Eh bien je voulais juste que tu saches combien cela signifiait pour moi que tu fasses ces choses ..."

"Waouh, arrête-toi là," l'interrompis-je. "Je ne me force pas, Bella. Je veux être ici, je veux être dans ta vie, dans celle de tes fils. Alors ce que je fais..." Je haussai les épaules. " C'est ce que je dois faire. Tu ne dois pas en attendre moins de moi." Je lui lançai un regard sévère et elle rit. Que dieu me vienne en aide. "Compris?"

Elle me fit un salut militaire. "Oui Monsieur, Sergent Major Cullen, Monsieur."

"C'est ça, fait la maligne," marmonnai-je en bougeant pour l'embrasser.

"Ça c'est le Colonel malin en toi," rétorqua-t-elle.

"Je me souviens encore comment on salue," lui rappelai-je.

Elle poussa ses hanches contre les miennes. "_ Il _me semble que je me souviens d'un genre de salut entièrement _différent_," chuchota-t-elle.

Je grognai. "Minable, baby, navrant."

"Embrasse-moi et tais-toi," ordonna-t-elle.

Ce que je fis, elle m'avait devancé après tout.

* * *

Plus tard, nous étions installés dans le canapé en train de regarder ce que les garçons avaient laissé à la télévision avant qu'ils ne se dispersent dans différentes directions. Je pouvais entendre Seth en haut se familiariser avec sa guitare. Jake avait couru dehors en criant. Je n'étais pas sûr de bien le comprendre mais ça avait l'air de le satisfaire. Il était juste comme un jeune chien : courir partout le rendait joyeux. Emmett était en haut en train de téléphoner. Lorsque Rosalie appelait, il disparaissait souvent pendant une heure, et plus, me fit remarquer Bella en roulant des yeux. Et Sam était assis dehors avec un nouveau livre qui était arrivé par la poste et que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé. Tous les quatre étaient occupés, ce qui me laissait du temps seul avec leur mère.

La vie était belle.

Bella paraissait un peu fatiguée alors je l'encourageais à s'allonger sur le canapé et je posais ses pieds sur mes jambes je pouvais masser ses pieds pendant que son plâtre reposait sur mes jambes. Je commençai à caresser son pied et elle grogna doucement. Evidemment la réaction de ma bite ne se fit pas attendre mais je l'ignorai pour le moment.

"Oh dieu Edward," grommela-t-elle." Ça fait tellement de bien."

Je souris, elle ne pouvait pas me voir, elle avait fermé les yeux. "J'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle couleur," dis-je en massant légèrement ses orteils. Je savais par expérience combien ça faisait de bien quand les pieds étaient fatigués. Et d'un autre côté elle avait de si jolis pieds.

"Hmmm..."

Il me vint une idée pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Toute mère célibataire avec quatre enfants aimerait se faire dorloter, non? "Où vas-tu pour tes pédicures?" Je savais par expérience que les femmes aimaient s'occuper d'elles-mêmes. Presque toutes les femmes avec qui j'étais sorti passaient des journées au spa, dans des instituts de beauté, pour des pédicures, manucures et Dieu me pardonne, des épilations. J'avais essayé d'éviter ce genre de sujet avec des hochements de tête polis et des réponses murmurées mais maintenant j'étais bien content que certaines de ces idées se soient infiltrées dans mon cerveau.

Puis Bella se mit à rire et me regarda comme si j'étais fou. "Tu plaisantes pas vrai?"

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était amusant. "Non." Elle dut voir la confusion sur mon visage. J'avais arrêté de masser son pied, alors elle me donna un petit coup avec ses orteils et je retournai à mon occupation. "Vous M. Cullen, vivez dans un monde imaginaire. Si tu penses que j'ai le temps d'aller au spa et de me faire faire des pédicures une fois par semaine ou même _une par mois_!" Elle poussa un petit cri alors que je touchai un point particulièrement sensible. "Le spa serait un régal auquel je ne pourrais me livrer que dans une décennie ou deux," soupira-t-elle. "Peut-être quand tous les garçons seront partis de la maison."

"Oh." Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas ce genre de temps. Et j'aurais dû réaliser que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de rendez-vous. "Alors tu...?"

Elle souffla. "Je fais tout moi-même, Edward." Ensuite elle ferma les yeux et remua à nouveau ses orteils. "Hey, je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais arrêter, tu sais."

"Bien Madame," dis-je en recommençant.

Bon... alors quoi faire, quoi faire?

Je regardai le pied de Bella sur mes jambes. Je me souvins combien j'avais eu peur lorsqu'elle avait eu ce plâtre. L'accident ... comment les garçons avait réagi ... combien nous avions bien travaillé ensemble pour nous occuper d'elle...

Prendre soin d'elle.

Ce que nous avions fait ce jour-là pendant qu'elle s'était endormie.

Tout à coup je sus quel allait être le cadeau parfait pour Bella. Ça demanderait un peu d'aide et de coopération de la part des garçons mais j'avais le sentiment qu'ils apprécieraient ce cadeau autant que Bella. Si les choses allaient dans le sens que j'espérais entre Bella et moi, alors les garçons devaient être sûrs que leur père est toujours leur père. Mac avait encore toute sa place dans cette famille.

Nous avons continué à parler tranquillement mais ma pensée travaillait à cent à l'heure. Et pour une fois je ne réfléchissais pas à la façon d'avoir Bella toute seule pour que je puisse poser mes mains et ma bouche sur elle. Lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, je soulevai son pied et posai un baiser dans son cou. "Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une petite sieste, tu as été très occupée ces derniers jours. Je m'occupe des garçons."

Je sus qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée puisqu'elle ne fit rien d'autre qu'un petit hochement de tête et roula sur le côté en mettant ses mains sous son visage comme une petite fille. Au moment où je sus qu'elle était bel et bien endormie, je me déplaçai et posai ses pieds sur le canapé en faisant attention au plâtre.

Ensuite je partis à la recherche d'Emmett. J'avais besoin d'aide pour que mon idée fonctionne.

* * *

_**Alors avez-vous une idée?**_

_**De toute façon on aura la réponse la prochaine fois...**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 40**

**Garder sa place mais faire la mienne**

Comme par hasard Emmett descendait lourdement l'escalier lorsque je commençai à le monter. "Chuuut..." murmurai-je en posant mes doigts sur mes lèvres. "Maman fait la sieste." Emmett me regarda surpris puis hocha la tête. Je savais déjà que Bella n'était pas du genre à faire la sieste. Elle devait être vraiment épuisée.

Je l'entrainai dehors car c'était là qu'il y avait le moins de chance de la réveiller et qu'elle nous surprenne en train de comploter. Si je pouvais faire ça ce serait un cadeau d'anniversaire parfait. Et il ne serait pas que pour Bella mais aussi pour les garçons. Il donnerait le ton pour l'avenir, un avenir que je voulais désespérément partager avec eux.

L'expression d'Emmett n'avait pas de prix et je refermai la porte coulissante en verre derrière moi. "Le mois prochain l'anniversaire de votre mère arrive."

Il hocha la tête. "Ouais, elle fait ça tous les ans." Il me fit un petit sourire méchant et j'ignorai son sarcasme parce que j'étais vraiment très excité par mon idée. J'espérai juste qu'il partagerait mon enthousiasme parce que si ce n'était pas le cas pour lui et pour les autres, alors cette idée ne valait plus rien. Il fallait d'abord que j'obtienne leur approbation.

"Il faut que je te demande ton avis en premier puis je veux que tu demandes à tes frères," dis-je. "Mais je veux commencer par toi." Emmett était parfois un peu susceptible mais je savais qu'il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré sur la place qu'il occupait dans la famille. Il était toujours le fils aîné. C'est lui qui se souvenait le plus de son père. Il s'était occupé de Bella pendant deux ans. Et ça ne se passerait pas bien si j'essayai de l'évincer. Sans mentionner le fait que Bella me pousserait avec ses doigts pointus. Aïe.

"D'accord," dit-il fébrilement.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que Bella n'était pas debout derrière la porte vitrée. Elle pourrait probablement lire sur mes lèvres ou avoir une ouïe super développée ou quelque chose d'autre dans ce genre, et je voulais au moins _essayer _ de garder la surprise. "Bon, essaie de te souvenir ce que racontait ta mère lorsqu'elle était abrutie par les médicaments à l'hôpital?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Te souviens-tu, je suis rentré chez moi puis quand je suis revenu, vous les garçons regardiez des films souvenirs?" Je vis sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où je voulais en venir. Il hocha la tête de nouveau mais me regarda comme s'il avait affaire à un fou. Je soupirai et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. "Bon ces films sont tous en VHS et sur des cassettes, pas vrai?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ouais."

"Bon, alors ce que j'aimerais faire, si vous êtes, toi et tes frères d'accord, c'est transférer tous ces films sur des dvd. De cette façon vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiétez qu'ils se détériorent un jour ou à rechercher un antique magnétoscope pour pouvoir les regarder." Il grogna et me fit un signe de tête.

Il réfléchit un long moment et ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les miens. "Tu sais bien que sur la plupart d'entre eux il y a mon père, non?" Il croyait que je n'avais pas réalisé cela. Avait-il oublié que j'en avait vu la plupart?

J'acquiesçai. "Oui je sais."

"Et tu veux les transférer sur des dvd pour que ce soit plus facile pour maman de les regarder?" Il paraissait sceptique et je supposais que je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Peut-être que j'étais supposé détester Mac, le pouvais-je seulement? Bella l'avait aimé. Les garçons l'avaient aimé aussi. Ils le faisaient encore et c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il avait été là une grande partie de leur vie. Si ça avait été moi, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'ils _m_'oublient. Et Mac méritait mieux que ça, tout comme Bella et les garçons.

Je n'avais pas le mode d'emploi pour savoir comment faire mais il me semblait qu'accepter que Mac soit toujours une partie d'eux était la façon la plus judicieuse et la plus sage d'agir. Mon père nous avait souvent dit à Masen et à moi qu'un nouveau départ signifiait souvent de continuer. J'ai pensé que ceci pourrait y contribuer. Peut-être que ça pourrait rassurer les garçons dans le sens où ça leur montrerait que je n'essayais pas de prendre la place de leur père. J'essayais juste de me faire ma _propre_ place dans leur famille. Avant d'amener notre relation au niveau suivant, il fallait que je les aide à voir que Mac était toujours important. Il était important pour eux et ça signifiait qu'il était important pour moi. Il était, d'une façon étrange, responsable de mon bonheur. Ma vie avait été bien vide avant qu'un pare-brise cassé et que leur maman 'non Méduse' et ses quatre garçons aient déboulé dans ma vie.

"Je pense que ça représenterait beaucoup pour ta maman," expliquai-je. "Et vous les gars n'auriez plus à vous préoccuper de perdre tout ça." Je haussai les épaules. "Nous pourrions aussi faire des copies pour chacun d'entre vous, chacun aurait le sien. C'est plus facile avec les dvd."

Emmett fut silencieux un long moment et je pensais qu'il détestait cette idée et j'essayais juste de me convaincre combien cette idée avait été stupide. Puis il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. "Ouais, je pense que ce serait super."

Bravo Emmett. Une fois de plus il était avec moi. Je lui souris en retour. "Bon, je veux dire c'est parfait."

"Allons en haut pour l'expliquer aux autres, " dit-il en ouvrant déjà la porte pour rentrer.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule. "Attends ... je veux dire... tu penses que c'est vraiment une bonne idée? Tu ne veux pas me faire sentir mieux?"

Un éclair d'amusement traversa son visage. "Ouais, comme si je m'inquiétais de ce que tu ressens."

"Ouais, je comprends ton point de vue," répondis-je sèchement.

Il hocha la tête et entra. "Aujourd'hui est le bon jour," dit-il. "Maman ne fait jamais la sieste et avec notre chance, Jake viendra démolir l'escalier et crier après elle pour une raison ou une autre."

Emmett marquait un point.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous montions discrètement à l'étage et j'eus une révélation. Emmett _pouvait_ être silencieux. Je le savais. Je m'en étais toujours douté. Et là j'en avais une preuve. Pris sur le fait!

Il avait demandé à ses frères de se réunir dans sa chambre et celle de Seth et ça ne prit pas longtemps. Ils vinrent rapidement et je supposais qu'ils le faisaient souvent, probablement pour discuter des situations problématiques, comme moi. En tous cas aucun n'avait l'air surpris. Bien. Ils se demandaient peut-être ce qu'il se passait.

"Bon, nous savons tous que l'anniversaire de maman est le mois prochain," commença Emmett. J'avais pensé que c'était mieux de le laisser gérer cette réunion.

"Oui juste comme l'année dernière et celle d'avant et encore avant et ..." dit Seth. Apparemment ils aimaient le sarcasme dans la famille.

"Oui, je l'ai déjà faite," dit Emmett avec un soupir. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward — _Monsieur _Edward ici présent à une idée de cadeau."

Il fallait que j'aie vraiment une conversation à propos de cette chose '_Monsieur Edward?' _avec Bella. Même eux savaient que ça devenait lourd.

Emmett regarda chacun de ses frères. "Il veut mettre tous nos vieux films qui sont sur des cassettes sur des dvd ainsi ils ne s'abimeront pas et maman pourra les avoir pour toujours." Emmett était pour des explications simples et rapides.

Je vis les garçons échanger des regards. C'était assez facile de lire leur expression. Ça se résumait à deux choses. Un. "Elles représentent quoi pour lui?" Et deux. "Pourquoi voudrait-il nos films avec papa?"

Je décidai de répondre à ces deux questions et peut-être même de jeter quelques bases pour l'avenir. Ici je devais penser au long terme.

Je raclai ma gorge et quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi. "Je sais que tous vos films sont en VHS. Un jour votre magnétoscope tombera en panne et ce sera un sacré problème d'en trouver un autre qui fonctionne." Tous les garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils partageaient cette particularité qu'on tous les gars d'aimer les gadgets. Si c'était neuf et brillant nous le voulions. "Alors votre mère sera contrariée lorsque cela se produira et je ne veux pas la voir contrariée." Quatre têtes approuvèrent de nouveau. Personne ne voulait que Bella soit contrariée. Personne. "Alors si nous mettons tous les films sur dvd elle les aura pour toujours. Et chacun de vous pourra avoir sa propre copie. Nous ferons des copies et vous les aurez tous."

Je laissai ça décanter.

"Euh... et en quoi ça t'intéresse?" demanda Seth tranquillement. "Je ne veux pas paraitre grossier, je suis juste curieux." Il regarda ses frères. Jake et Sam hochèrent la tête. Emmett haussa les épaules. Il montrait que maintenant c'était à moi de prendre les rênes.

"Ça m'intéresse parce que je me soucie de votre mère," dis-je. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir comment ça allait se passer. "Et je me soucie aussi de vous les gars. Et ce qui vous préoccupe me préoccupe aussi. Ces films sont importants pour vous tous, alors ils sont aussi importants pour moi. Mais encore plus, je pense que votre maman aimerait beaucoup que nous fassions ça pour elle."

Sam fut le premier à répondre. "Je pense que c'est une idée géniale," dit-il simplement. "Maman les aime et je pense que nous pourrions les transférer sur dvd." Bien sûr que Sam allait penser de la même façon. Je lui souris et secouai la tête tristement. Il était toujours en avance sur les autres. Je pouvais être content qu'il ne soit pas un morveux prétentieux. Ce cerveau avec une mauvaise personnalité aurait été une combinaison horrible.

"D'accord," dit Jake gentiment. Si ses frères et moi pensions que ça rendrait sa maman heureuse alors Jake était d'accord.

"Même si tu sais..." Sam réfléchissait. "Nous pourrions vraiment bien faire les choses et pas seulement transférer les films."

Je croisai son regard et hochai la tête. Je pouvais voir où il allait exactement et il avait raison, cet enfant était purement génial. "C'est vrai," dis-je.

"Vous voulez bien qu'on participe à la conversation?" demanda Emmett d'un ton sec. "Nous ne sommes pas tous télépathes ici."

Sam regarda son frère. "Nous pourrions ajouter des photos," il haussa les épaules. "On peut mettre beaucoup de photos sur un dvd."

"On pourrait appeler grand-mère," ajouta Jake. "Elle a des _tonnes_ de photos."

"Bonne idée, Jake," dit Sam avec un sourire. "Seth?"

"Ça lui plairait," admit-il. " Et qui c'est qui va pouvoir faire cette magie?" demanda Seth en me regardant.

"Je connais quelqu'un," répondis-je. C'était ça la chose géniale avec l'armée. Tu connais _toujours _ quelqu'un. Je haussai les épaules. "Il est très bon pour cette m... ce travail." Les garçons me souriaient tous. "Il pourrait même ajouter de la musique avec les photos, alors peut-être que vous pourriez me dire ce qu'aime votre mère."

Leurs visages s'éclairèrent à ma suggestion, mais j'eus le sentiment que Jake allait penser à la marche impériale de Star Wars. Ouais, bien sûr j'avais regardé cette merde aussi...

"Excellente idée," dit Jake en glissant de sur le lit de Seth. Le téléphone était toujours dans la chambre de Seth depuis qu'Emmett avait parlé avec Rosalie et la chose qui se produisit après c'est que Jake composait un numéro. Puis avant que j'ai pu demander quoi que ce soit, il dit : " Allô grand-mère?"

Je grognai et m'appuyai contre le lit. Cet enfant allait me tuer. Pas le temps de tergiverser. Je m'étais imaginé rassembler tout mon courage pendant quelques jours avant de pouvoir appeler Renée Swan. Peut-être que c'était finalement mieux ainsi. Jake pourrait la calmer, préparer la conversation pour moi. Puis le petit traître frappa à nouveau.

"Edward est là et il voudrait te parler," dit-il en me tendant immédiatement le téléphone.

Je soupirai de résignation. Je demandai à Sam de vérifier que Bella ne pouvait pas nous entendre.

"Allô Madame Swan?" dis-je poliment.

"Oh, appelez moi Renée," répondit-elle.

"Eh bien sûr Madame," répondis-je en me tortillant et en déglutissant difficilement. Ça fit rire les garçons et je roulai des yeux et leur tournai le dos. Si je devais faire des mimiques ou rougir je n'avais pas besoin de spectateurs. "Ecoutez les garçons et moi parlions de l'anniversaire de Bella et nous pensions que peut-être elle aimerait que nous transférions ses vieux films, qui sont sur des cassettes, sur des dvd."

"Les vieux films avec Mac?" demanda-t-elle surprise — évidemment. Qu'y a-t-il avec ces gens? Honnêtement pourquoi croient-il que je veux ignorer l'existence de Mac? Je ne suis pas stupide. Cela serait un suicide dans ma relation avec Bella mais aussi avec ses fils.

"Oui tous," répondis-je. "Je pense que Bella apprécierait de les avoir dans un format durable."

"Bon oui, je suppose?" répondit-elle avec un petit rire. "C'est très prévenant de penser à cela."

"Je veux juste rendre son anniversaire spécial, madame."

"Oui ça le sera," admit-elle.

"Sam a pensé que nous pourrions mettre aussi quelques photos de famille sur le dvd," ajoutai-je. "Vous devez avoir des photos de Bella et de Will enfants, ce genre de choses."

"Je suis sûre que ça lui plaira," l'enthousiasme grandissant de Renée était évident et je me détendis.

"Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me prêter quelques-unes des ces photos?"

"Nous venons dans une dizaine de jours, je les amènerai avec moi, pas la peine que je les envoie par mail. Si vous n'en avez pas fini avant que nous partions, vous les garderez jusqu'à notre prochaine visite. Ça ira?"

_Mis à part le fait que je sais qu'ils viennent maintenant? _"Parfait. Merci," dis-je. "Ça signifie beaucoup pour Bella," je m'éclaircis la voix. "Et pour moi aussi."

"Vous savez je pense que j'en ai déjà quelques-unes toutes prêtes dans l'ordinateur si vous voulez commencer dès maintenant. Si vous me donnez votre adresse e-mail je la passerai à Charlie qui vous enverra ce que nous avons."

Merveilleux. Maintenant le Colonel aura mon adresse e-mail. Bien sûr, il l'a probablement déjà. Ainsi que mon groupe sanguin, ma pointure, le nom de la femme à laquelle j'ai donné ma virginité quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. Un vieux de la vieille comme lui doit avoir des copains aussi, non? Et ces copains doivent savoir plein de choses intéressantes.

"Edward," chuchota Renée. "Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée."

"Euh, excusez-moi, Madame?" Une fois de plus je bougeai et je devins rouge probablement. Stupide tête peau rouge!

"Je suis juste impressionnée que vous ayez compris que Mac ne peut pas être oublié," dit-elle. "Pas si vous voulez être dans la vie de Bella et de ses fils," elle fit une pause puis elle dit gentiment. "Et c'est ce que vous voulez n'est-ce pas?"

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt et m'éclaircis la voix de nouveau. "Oui Madame." Ça y était, c'était simple. "Quand ce sera le bon moment," ajoutai-je.

Je pouvais sentir les yeux des garçons transpercer mon dos. Il fallait que je sois prudent. Je m'éclaircis la voix de nouveau. "Alors si vous avez un papier et un stylo je vais vous donner mon adresse et je serai très reconnaissant au Colonel — euh à votre mari — de me les envoyer."

Elle rigola doucement. "Je ferai en sorte que _le Colonel_ vous les envoie tout de suite," me taquina-t-elle.

"Oui Madame, merci Madame." Et je lui donnai mon adresse e-mail.

"Merci à vous Edward," répliqua-telle. "Merci beaucoup."

J'avais survécu à une autre conversation avec la maman de Bella. Je gérais bien, ouais je le faisais.

* * *

Je briefai les garçons mettant en place la façon dont ils allaient me faire passer les films discrètement, un par un, jour après jour. Jusqu'à ce que Sam ait une idée brillante (surprise, surprise) juste prendre les cassettes et laisser le boitier vide à sa place. Ils promirent de s'en occuper. Ils étaient tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée, peu importe comment il fallait s'y prendre. J'eus le sentiment que Jake avait été affecté à la distraction de leur mère pendant que les autres piquaient les cassettes. Personne ne pouvait être plus distrayant que Jake.

Ensuite j'amènerai les cassettes à mon copain et il les transférerait sur un dvd pour nous. Il pourrait ajouter de la musique et quelques touches spéciales qui rendrait la chose vraiment unique. Mon gars, Thor, était bon. J'avais vu le travail qu'il avait fait pour le mariage d'un ami. Thor et moi allions l'un vers l'autre souvent . C'était la troisième fois que nous étions sur la même base.

Les garçons allaient aussi s'occuper de faire des suggestions pour la musique. Ce serait intéressant de voir ce qu'ils allaient me donner. Seth était plutôt rock, je le savais déjà. Jake était imprévisible. Il pourrait donner n'importe quoi et c'est probablement ce qui allait arriver. Dieu cet enfant m'avait mis dans sa poche et il le savait le petit con.

Avant que Bella ne se réveille, j'envoyai Emmett et Sam fouiller dans sa chambre pour me ramener quelques photos qui étaient stockées dans son placard. Je ne voulais pas y aller moi-même au cas où ça provoquerait une 'réaction' comme la dernière fois que j'y étais entré. Ce serait très embarrassant avec les garçons près de moi. Et ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais donner une explication. Alors oui ... c'était bien mieux que ce soit eux qui y aillent.

Je rangeai les photos volées dans ma voiture et je retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé en ayant l'air aussi innocent que possible alors que Bella se réveillait. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. "Hey toi," murmura-t-elle. Elle était un peu perdue en se réveillant, c'était si mignon. Il fallait que je réprime cette urgence de la chambrer. Ça viendrait plus tard, lorsqu'elle me connaitrait un peu mieux. Masen n'était pas le seul chiant dans la famille...

Les garçons et moi décidâmes de faire des hot dogs grillés pendant que Bella préparait une salade de pommes de terre. Je fouillai dans les placards pour trouver tous les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin pour ma recette spéciale de haricots. Les garçons aimaient la cuisine épicée, même Jake, je diminuai quand même la quantité d'épices de moitié. Normalement je ne faisais pas comme ça mais ces enfants avait un palais cajun.

Au moment où nous mîmes à table le soir tombait et les cigales chantaient. Les garçons étaient de bonne humeur, se chamaillant pendant que nous mangions. J'étais assis et j'écoutais. Honnêtement c'était l'une de mes choses préférées quand il s'agissait des garçons. C'était typique de ce qu'il se passait entre frères, ils se chamaillaient tous les jours. Mais je peux dire que si quelqu'un d'autre s'attaquait à l'un d'eux, il y en aurait trois autres prêts à le défendre. C'est ce que les frères font et ces enfants là le savaient.

Bella me dit que mon plat était trop épicé et tous les gars ricanèrent, en en mangeant courageusement de grandes cuillerées. Honnêtement je pensai qu'Emmett trouvait lui aussi ça trop épicé mais j'en avais mis une part de côté sans épice pour Bella. C'est Jake qui tolérait le mieux mais Sam n'était pas très loin derrière. Sam nous parla de l'échelle de Scoville, une échelle qui mesurait la puissance des piments. Il nous dit qu'un jour il voulait essayer un piment qui s'appelait le gang bhut jolokia qui avait apparemment un indice très élevé. Je lui ai dit que je passerai mon tour mais Jake dit qu'il aimerait l'essayer lui aussi. Bella roula des yeux.

Après le repas Jake annonça qu'il avait envie de crème glacée. Bella semblait être d'accord pour en apprécier aussi. Mais pour une fois il n'y avait plus de glace dans la maison des James. Je regardai Bella. "On dirait qu'il faut que nous allions trouver des glaces."

Jake et Sam applaudirent.

Nous nous entassâmes dans la Suburban, Jake désapprouva car nous ne prenions pas la Dark mobile. Je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait aussi baptiser la mienne mais je frémis en pensant à ce que son petit esprit allait encore trouver. Il promit d'y penser ce qui ne me rassura en rien. Je surpris les yeux de Seth dans le rétroviseur et il ricana. Ouais, je sais_. Merde profonde_.

Nous commandâmes de la crème glacée, Jake commanda un gros cône et tous les autres firent de même. Bella et moi, qui étions plus adultes et plus responsables commandâmes des portions plus petites mais nous ajoutâmes des garnitures. Hey! nous payons nous-mêmes nos factures dentaires alors c'est plutôt notre portefeuille que nous mettions en danger. Bella apprécia sa glace, un peu trop à mon goût, léchant le bord du cône (elle insistait un peu trop là il me semble!) en gémissant.

Et elle rit à ma réaction naturelle à ses bruits de léchage et de gémissement. Je savais juste qu'elle le faisait exprès. Je décidai que je devais ajouter ça à sa liste croissante de qualités.

En nous dirigeant vers la voiture, je profitai d'un moment où les enfants se précipitaient devant pour saisir son cul juste un petit peu, pour lui rappeler que ses actes auraient des conséquences. Elle rit mais ne parut pas s'en inquiéter. J'avais bien supposé.

Je conduisis en sens inverse. Il commença à pleuvoir en chemin, une de ces pluies diluviennes qui vous rendent heureux d'être à l'intérieur. J'avais hâte d'être chez nous. Enfin chez Bella, à la maison jusqu'au moment où j'entendis Sam hurler. "Stop!"

Je ralentis. "Qu'y -a-t-il?" demandai-je en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Il faisait de grands gestes.

"Arrête-toi!" Il montrait quelque chose et sautait pratiquement sur son siège, ceinture ou pas.

Je regardai, c'est alors que je le vis.

Merde.

* * *

**Alors une idée?**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	41. Chapter 41

**The bigger they are **de** LadyExcalibur2010****  
**

_**Vous m'avez gâtée avec vos com' alors je vous mets un 2e chapitre**_

_**Merci à vous toutes qui me laissez un commentaire à chaque chapitre**_

* * *

**Chapitre 41 **

**Assistance routière**

Je ralentis et me garai sur l'accotement. Je pris mon temps, regardant sur le côté de la route. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'était moi qui allait prendre cette décision, mais dès l'instant où je vis ce que Sam nous montrait, je savais qu'elle l'était déjà. Un regard vers Bella et son visage me dit qu'elle savait exactement à quoi je pensais. Nous nous étions bel et bien faits avoir.

"Restez là," dis-je aux garçons, qui avaient tous leurs mains sur leurs ceintures de sécurité. Ils l'avaient vu eux aussi. Bella ferma les yeux brièvement et lorsque je la regardai à nouveau elle haussa les épaules. _Que vas-tu faire? Partir et le laisser là. _Je pouvais lire ses pensées en voyant son expression.

Avec un soupir je sortis et me dirigeai vers le tas de fourrure et d'os frissonnant entassés au bord de la route. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque je l'approchai, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant un peu plus. Il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de vouloir attaquer. Et ça me rendit malade de prendre ce pauvre chien tout maigre. Je regardai Bella à travers le pare-brise. Elle hocha la tête. C'était inévitable maintenant et nous le savions tous les deux.

"Hey toi," le réconfortai-je. Nous avions toujours eu des chiens. C'est l'une des choses qui m'avait le plus manqué depuis que je vivais seul et que j'étais militaire, ce qui rendait la possession d'un animal de compagnie difficile. Je n'étais pas souvent là et ça aurait été injuste pour lui.

Lentement, la grosse tête hirsute se releva. De grands yeux marron me regardèrent avec plus de confiance que je ne l'avais espéré. Une fois que je fus entré en contact avec lui, il me lécha. Sa langue chaude glissa sur ma main comme pour me demander d'être doux et me faire ainsi la promesse d'être un bon chien.

Un coup d'œil rapide me confirma que c'était une femelle. Je pouvais simple prier pour qu'elle ne soit pas pleine. Elle avait l'air trop maigre et son ventre était trop vide pour ça. J'espérais avoir raison.

"Hey toi," dis-je en regardant son collier. Rien. A en juger par son état, elle devait avoir vécu par elle-même pendant un bon moment. Sa fourrure était en mauvais état, avec des brindilles et ses coussinets étaient crevassés et saignaient. Sa fourrure noire était emmêlée, sale et malodorante. J'eus le sentiment que ça serait un beau chien une fois qu'elle serait soignée et ... aimée. On aurait dit un labrador noir mais pour le moment c'était difficile de voir si elle était vraiment noire ou si c'était la crasse et la pluie. Peu importe il s'agissait sûrement d'un labrador. Mon chien préféré avait été un labrador nommée Mme Beasley _(N. du T. : la poupée de Fanfan dans la série Cher oncle Bill)_. Masen l'avait appelée ainsi et j'avais boudé pendant deux jours à cause de ça. Elle était morte lorsque j'avais commencé l'armée. Ma mère me l'avait annoncé lorsque j'étais rentré à la maison parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me le dire dans une lettre ou au téléphone. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué, elle avait été un bon chien, du genre de ceux dont on écrit l'histoire.

"Allez monte, alors," dis-je en me relevant. Elle comprit bien ça et elle souffla près de moi semblant prête à me suivre n'importe où j'irai. Personne ne te fait confiance comme un bon chien le fait.

Je fis le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la malle. Elle ne pourrait pas sauter mais je ne savais pas si elle allait me laisser la soulever. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Je me penchai et passai mes deux mains sous elle pour l'attraper. Elle gémit et frissonna mais elle ne fut pas du tout agressive. Elle s'appuya contre moi comme si elle était trop fatiguée pour protester.

Avec précaution je la déposai à l'intérieur et la recouvris avec une vieille couverture que j'avais toujours là. Je rencontrai les yeux de Bella. Nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il en était.

On dirait que nous venions juste de trouver notre chien.

Sam était vibrant d'émotion et seule une forte réprimande de sa mère l'empêcha de se glisser à l'arrière avec notre nouvel ami à quatre pattes. Il essaya même de faire ses yeux de chien battu mais Bella tint bon. Il me regarda. Oh non, n'essaie même pas. Je secouai la tête et Sam poussa un soupir avec l'intention de bouder jusqu'à la maison.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je l'entendis pousser un petit rire. Le chien avait trouvé un petit espace entre les sièges et je vis une langue rose le goûter. Elle avait apparemment décidé qu'il était son sauveur, et il l'était d'une certaine façon.

Je le regardai. Puis je regardai Bella. Je vis la compréhension dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'elle refuse de garder le chien. Sam s'était toujours fait remarquer comme le spécialiste des chiens. Sam était facile à vivre mais je savais qu'il possédait ce trait de caractère aussi, il était aussi têtu que sa mère et ses frères. Je voyais déjà les rouages de son cerveau qui tournaient, cherchant les arguments à avancer pour garder le chien. Ce serait logique, bien pensé et absolument formidable. Bella n'avait aucune chance. C'était le problème avec un enfant aussi intelligent que Sam, il pensait absolument à tout.

Bella me regarda. "Est-ce que la fille de Jasper, Sarah n'a pas un chat?" Elle semblait résignée, pas mécontente.

Ça me prit un moment avant de me souvenir. "Oui, je pense."

Elle regarda de nouveau son fils — et le chien qui semblait déterminer à exprimer son affection à grands coups de langue humide à travers le tout petit espace disponible. "Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler Jasper pour lui demander le nom de leur vétérinaire?" Elle soupira. "Je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin."

Je sus que je souriais parce que Bella tendit sa main et pinça ma cuisse. Mlle aux doigts pointus savait pincer aussi. Je lui fis les gros yeux et frottai ma cuisse meurtrie. "Tu crois que je vais m'occuper de cette chose toute seule?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Je secouai juste la tête et rit. Je savais que dorénavant j'étais copropriétaire d'un labrador noir. Elle grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Prépare-toi Cullen. Il va falloir que tu participes au toilettage de ce chien."

"D'accord," dis-je. J'avais voulu un chien et maintenant voilà que ce pauvre chien sale avait volé le cœur de Sam. Intervention divine me direz-vous...

"Sam, toi et Edward pourriez-vous le ou la..." Bella me regarda.

"La," dis-je.

"Pourriez-vous la laver quand nous serons à la maison mais je m'attends à ce que vous nettoyez la salle de bain une fois que ce sera fait parce qu'elle est vraiment très sale." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Et je parle aussi pour toi aussi Edward."

"Oui, Madame," répondîmes-nous en chœur avec Sam. Sam rigola. Son expression renfrognée avait disparu, remplacée par de la joie. Si Sam avait pu voler et bien il serait en l'air actuellement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Bella je dis aux garçons de me laisser sortir le chien de la voiture. Sam vint avec moi derrière la voiture, trépignant. On aurait dit un père qui attendait une naissance ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ouvris le coffre. "Allez viens là ma belle," l'encourageai-je d'une voix apaisante. " Tout va bien. Personne ne te fera de mal."

Avec un faible battement de queue elle avança. Elle lécha ma main une fois de plus et me regarda rapidement avec ses yeux marron avant de regarder par terre. Elle se soumettait à moi et voulait que je vienne la chercher bien que ses yeux roulent vers Sam. Visiblement le coup de foudre était mutuel. Sam était pratiquement sur moi, littéralement sur mes talons, chuchotant au chien pendant que je la transportai à l'intérieur.

"La salle de bain des garçons," dit Bella après avoir ouvert la porte. Je montai le chien à l'étage. Elle ne pesait pas grand chose et je pouvais sentir ses os à travers sa fourrure en mauvais état. Elle était dramatiquement maigre.

Sam était tout près de moi alors que je l'amenai à la salle de bain. "Sam ouvre l'eau chaude veux-tu?"

Il sembla soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et vis que les trois autres garçons et Bella étaient rassemblés là. Jake regarda longuement le chien, quelque chose le retenait. Je vis qu'il regardait Sam avec envie et je compris. C'était pour Sam et Jake allait le laisser faire ça. Combien d'enfants de cet âge pouvaient-il comprendre, sentir et faire ça? Je souris à Jake juste pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais fier de lui. Il rougit instantanément, même ses oreilles devinrent rouges.

Sam régla l'eau comme s'il s'apprêtait à baigner un nouveau-né. Enfin il dit que c'était bon et je déposai le chien. Elle s'assit semblant toujours aussi triste mais au moins maintenant elle ne tremblait plus.

"Tu penses qu'elle va aller bien?" demanda Sam avec inquiétude.

"Oui, je pense qu'il faut bien la nourrir et la garder au chaud," dis-je. J'eus envie de rire quand j'entendis quatre soupirs soulagés venant de la porte. Je regardai Bella. "Aurais-tu de vieilles serviettes que je puisse utiliser pour elle?"

"Tu peux utiliser celles qui sont là," répondit-elle. "Tout se lave."

Sam et moi lavâmes puis rinçâmes le chien trois fois avant de constater que maintenant elle était bien propre. La baignoire était dans un état épouvantable mais nous allions nettoyer tout ça. L'expression sur le visage de Sam en valait vraiment la peine. Il la sortit de la baignoire avec précaution et je l'essuyai avant de me reculer pour me mettre à l'abri de l'inévitable secouage. Le chien ne me déçut pas et se secoua, mouillant tout alentour. Jake rit quand il reçut de l'eau jusque sur son visage.

"Jake, je pense qu'il y a de vieux hamburgers dans le frigo. Pourrais-tu en amener deux pour voir si elle a faim?" Je savais qu'elle avait faim mais je sentais qu'il fallait que Jake fasse quelque chose.

"Nous descendons et nous allons lui trouver un bol, puis peut-être un peu réchauffer le hamburger sinon ce sera trop froid, " suggéra Bella en prenant Jake par la main.

"D'accord, merci," dis-je en me tournant vers Sam. "Bien, Sam vois-tu si elle a les yeux propres?"

Il regarda le chien, maintenant elle remuait la queue plus vigoureusement.

"Oui," répondit-il puis il regarda l'intérieur des oreilles. "Ses oreilles ont l'air bien aussi, pas de signe d'irritation ni rien."

Faire confiance à Sam pour contrôler tout ça. Je souris et hochai la tête. "D'accord." Je me relevai et regardai le chien. Elle me regarda aussi d'un air de me demander quelle était la suite. Ses grands yeux marron étaient sans âge et son regard de chien, unique. Dieu cela m'avait manqué, avoir un chien m'avait manqué et je n'avais pas réalisé combien jusqu'à maintenant.

"Voyons si elle va nous suivre en bas," dis-je à Sam. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et Sam me suivit. Lorsque le chien nous regarda, Sam siffla doucement.

"Allez viens," l'incita-t-il et elle se précipita après lui comme si elle avait fait ça pendant des années. La chaleur de la salle de bain avait sûrement contribué à sa remise en forme et sa langue pendait comiquement pendant qu'elle descendit l''escalier visiblement parfaitement à l'aise.

Quand nous fûmes en bas, elle se dirigea vers la baie coulissante et se mit à gratter en nous regardant. Bella entra, elle s'essuyait les mains dans un torchon. "Oserai-je espérer qu'elle est déjà bien éduquée?" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Je ne sais pas, on va voir ça," dis-je en ouvrant la baie. Le jardin de Bella était clôturé il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter qu'elle s'échappe.

Le chien s'accroupit immédiatement et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Je souris à Bella. "Je pense que nous n'avons plus à avoir de doute là-dessus."

Sam tira sur la main de sa mère. "Tu vois maman? Elle est déjà bien éduquée. On peut la garder, on peut?"

Ah les mots magiques_. Peut-on la garder, Maman? _ Combien de fois avais-je utilisé ces mots plein d'espoir étant enfant? Je les avais dit bien plus d'une fois. Je m'étais attendu à les entendre depuis le moment où nous avions vu le chien sur le bas-côté de la route. Je savais que Bella aussi. Elle sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Sam. "Bon je pense que c'est plutôt elle qui nous a choisis, pas vrai?"

Sam poussa un hurlement et alla retrouver ses frères pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

"Je pourrai aider à m'occuper d'elle," offris-je.

"Tu es pire que les enfants," plaisanta Bella en s'approchant de moi. Nous regardâmes le chien se promener dans le jardin en train de renifler et de s'habituer à ce nouvel environnement.

"Oh allez, on peut la garder? On peut, dis? Hein, Hein?" dis-je à son oreille. "_Allez_ s_'il te plait?"_

"De quoi tu me parles, du chien ou des enfants?" demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

"Nous sommes tous les deux poilus, nous pétons sans gêne en public et nous avons bien bourlingué," lui dis-je. "Alors c'est naturel que nous soyons attirés l'un par l'autre."

"Je parie que tu voudrais pouvoir te lécher les boules," rétorqua-t-elle et ses paroles allèrent directement dans ma queue.

"Je préférerai que ce soit toi qui le fasses," dis-je avant d'y avoir réfléchi. Je regrettai déjà, l'avais-je choquée? J'aurais dû le savoir. Bella ne se choquait pas facilement et certainement pas pour des choses sexuelles. Elle était le diable, la tentatrice et la ninja après tout. De telles créatures ne sont pas faibles. Je l'entendis ricaner, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me donner un baiser et elle se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

"Je suis sûre que nous pourrions arranger ça."

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux et retourna dans la maison, me laissant seul avec notre nouveau chien et une sacrée trique. Démon de tentatrice ninja.

* * *

Une heure plus tard nous utilisions une vieille brosse pour entretenir le pelage sombre du chien jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à briller un peu. Il faudrait du temps et de la bonne nourriture pour qu'elle redevienne vraiment belle mais ici elle aurait toutes ces choses dont elle avait besoin. J'avais appelé Jasper pour avoir le nom du vétérinaire et je dus endurer ses plaisanteries concernant le fait d'avoir ajouté un chien à la famille alors que cette famille n'était pas encore à moi. Je lui dis d'aller se faire voir et je raccrochai.

Sam regardait le chien, ses yeux ne la quittaient jamais. "Tu sais Sam, il va falloir lui trouver un nom. On ne peut juste pas l'appeler simplement ma belle tout le temps."

Finalement, les yeux de Sam allèrent vers sa mère. "Puis-je lui trouver un nom?"

Bella sourit et haussa les épaules. "Si tu veux."

Il sourit puis il prit une expression pensive. Je pouvais dire qu'il réfléchissait vraiment. Je me demandai combien de temps ça lui prendrait. Mais un instant plus tard il leva les yeux. "Je veux qu'elle s'appelle Emily."

"Emily?" répétai-je.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui Emily."

"D'accord, va pour Emily alors," dit Bella. Ensuite elle tapota sur sa cuisse. "Allez viens là Emily." Le chien trottina vers elle lui obéissant comme si elle connaissait son nom depuis toujours. Elle s'assit et regarda Bella en se léchant les babines.

"Tu sais Sam, mon chien préféré s'appelait Mme Beasley, "lui dis-je. "Elle est arrivée un jour à notre porte, cherchant quelqu'un, un peu comme Emily ici. Elle était maigre et sale et j'en avais peur." Je souris à ce souvenir. "C'était un labrador noir aussi et l'un des chiens les plus doux au monde."

J'avais aussi supplié maman de la garder. Nous n'avions pas de chien à l'époque, ce qui était rare pour nous. Plus tard maman me dit que c'est comme si nous avions gardé une place toute prête pour elle. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes pour qu'elle prenne mon cœur. J'avais à peu près le même âge que Sam, peut-être un an de plus. Et je ne l'avais jamais oubliée. Elle avait été _mon _chien jusqu'au jour de sa mort que je sois à la maison ou pas.

Jake enlaça Emily et la serra si fort que ça m'inquiéta qu'elle réagisse mal et qu'elle le morde. A la place elle le regarda avec toute sa patience de chien, les yeux remplis de contentement.

_N'est-ce pas merveilleux d'avoir une famille,_ semblaient dire ses yeux.

J'étais d'accord. C'était merveilleux.

Je regardai le chien me demandant pourquoi ce petit détail — ce chien tout maigre et laid — nous faisait ressembler encore plus à une famille. C'est vrai. Bizarre mais vrai. J'aimais ce sentiment. "Tu sais Bella, j'aurai voulu te parler de quelque chose." Le lapsus d'Emmett me revint et me fit m'apercevoir que je pensais à eux comme à ma famille.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?"

"Bon je sais qu'au départ tu as dit aux enfants de m'appeler M. Edward mais maintenant c'est ... un peu bizarre pour nous si tu comprends ce que je veux dire," confessai-je.

"J'ai entendu Emmett t'appeler Edward tout à l'heure," dit-elle. "Et je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas. Je présume que c'est un peu trop formel pour ... ce que nous sommes," finit-elle tranquillement.

"Alors c'est bon s'ils m'appellent simplement... Edward?"

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, ça ne me dérange pas non plus," me dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide. Ah timide Bella était de retour. Je l'aimais bien. Non pas que ce démon, cette tentatrice ninja et ce chaton sexy soit à dédaigner. Je les aimais beaucoup aussi.

"Bon c'est réglé alors, ne te sens plus mal à l'aise ."

"Ah oui les changements sont des choses merveilleuses n'est-ce pas," me taquina-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa puis se recula rapidement en fronçant le nez. " Beurk tu pues le chien, " dit-elle franchement.

Je levai ma main et sentis. Ouais. Répugnant. "Bon je rentre alors, je vais me doucher." Je savais qu'elle pouvait entendre la déception dans ma voix. Cela signifiait que je devais la laisser.

Elle me donna un coup de coude. "J'ai une très bonne douche ici, tu sais."

"Pas de vêtements propres," fis-je remarquer. _Bien que je sois à nouveau prêt à passer du temps nu. Je serais nu. Tu seras nue. Et à partir de là, nous verrons où ça nous mènera._

"Je parierai qu'Emmett a quelques shorts et un tee-shirt," dit-elle en plissant le nez à l'odeur dégoutante de nouveau.

"D'accord," dis-je plus parce que je ne voulais pas partir. Heureusement Emmett ne fut pas contrarié et me fournit quelques vêtements. Merci mon Dieu ce garçon était grand sinon rien ne m'aurait convenu.

"Allez viens, homme à chien," dit-elle en me prenant par la main. "Surveillons Emily. Je ne veux pas d'accident!"

Le chien nous ignora ce qui était bien pour moi. En tenant toujours la main de Bella je la suivis dans l'escalier. Vers la douche. Où je serais nu. Je serais nu dans ce même endroit où elle était nue si souvent. C'était presque comme si nous étions nus ensemble.

D'accord, pas vraiment. Mais je peux rêver non?

* * *

**La prochaine fois vous aurez le moment où Edward et Jake se retrouvent**

**mais il y aura d'autres choses avant**

**Bon week-end tout le monde **

**Merci d'être là!**


	42. Chapter 42

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 42**

**Une rencontre surprenante**

Bella ouvrit la porte et me sourit. Elle se rapprocha. "Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas?" Mon cœur commença à faire autant de bruit que les pieds des enfants lorsqu'ils dévalaient l'escalier. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons nous mettre nus dans cette douche pas vrai," m'avertit-elle, mi-sérieuse, mi-taquine.

"Je sais," la rassurai-je. Et oui, je le savais. Cela ne nous empêcha pas, ma bite et moi de bouder. Nous avions de beaux rêves, ma bite et moi.

Nous avions rêvé. Le grand rêve impossible où nous étions mouillés. Et c'était boooon.

Bon j'avoue que je boudais un peu lorsque Bella me fit entrer dans la salle de bain. "Il y a du shampoing et tout ce qu'il faut là," dit-elle avec désinvolture. "Je vais chercher quelques vêtements dans la chambre d'Emmett." Elle me regarda à nouveau et cette fois-ci je me rendis compte qu'elle était nerveuse. "D'accord?"

Très bien, il est temps de cesser de rêver alors. Bella semblait mal à l'aise, probablement parce que les garçons étaient en bas et que mes hormones lui envoyaient _"Je voudrai tellement le faire sous la douche!" _Je lui fis un chaste baiser et me retournai. Je vis ses épaules se détendre.

"Merci," dis-je simplement. "Je te suis très reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à mariner dans cette mauvaise odeur de chien sale."

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser plus long sur ma bouche. C'était un merci silencieux pour ma compréhension. Je lui souris une fois de plus et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain avant que ma queue n'explose. Ça l'aurait bouleversée. Et je sais que ça m'aurait contrarié aussi.

J'enlevai mes vêtements sales et puants le chien et j'ouvris l'eau. Bella l'avait installée ou elle était déjà là mais cette douche possédait un énorme pommeau et le jet d'eau qu'elle délivrait était fort. Je pouvais presque sentir que ça me faisait mal aux muscles. Je fis un pas en dessous en soupirant de soulagement.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ça faisait tellement de bien.

Je fis rouler mes épaules et fermai les yeux, laissant l'eau chaude me détendre, chasser la douleur et la fatigue. Si je ne l'avais pas aimé avant ça, je pense que je serais tombé amoureux à cause de cette putain de douche. Il m'en fallait une. J'allais en avoir une. Peut-être demain lorsque je prendrai Jake avec moi je pourrais m'arrêter au magasin pour en acheter une. Je pourrai l'installer demain soir.

Oh oui, c'est exactement ce que je ferai.

J'attrapai le shampoing de Bella. Je le sentis. Légèrement parfumé à la vanille et quelque chose d'autre qui sentait comme elle. Ce n'était pas la cannelle que je lui associais mais c'était délicieux. Elle sentait mes odeurs préférées. Ce qui réveilla ma bite une fois encore.

Je l'ignorai. Il n'était absolument pas question que je fasse ça dans la douche de Bella. Ça ne me paraissait ... pas bien. Pas question. Ma bite palpitait. Je n'étais pas une sorte de bête, je pouvais y faire face, non? Ma bite voulait me persuader que nous étions exactement cette sorte de bête.

Je me dépêchai de finir de me doucher avant que la tentation devienne vraiment trop forte. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse me retrouver face à Bella si je me soulageais dans sa douche. Ce n'était pas de bonnes manières. Je sortis et attrapai une serviette. Je sentis de nouveau. Ça sentait le propre, cette odeur de printemps imprégnait tous ses vêtements. J'aimais beaucoup ça. La serviette était moelleuse et douce, évidemment un petit plaisir qu'elle s'accordait. Je me demandais si ses draps sentaient aussi bon.

Dieu j'espérais le découvrir bientôt.

J'enroulai la serviette autour de ma taille et entrai dans la chambre de Bella. Elle devait avoir posé les vêtements quelque part, ne voulant pas me déranger sous la douche. _Tu vois pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se masturber sous la douche de sa petite-amie? _dis-je à ma bite. _ Elle aurait pu entrer et imagine combien ça aurait été embarrassant? _ Ma queue s'en foutait et me traita de mauviette.

Je cherchai les vêtements lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Bella entra, sans faire attention à moi mais inspectant quelque chose sur le tee-shirt entre ses mains. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle leva les yeux et ils s'écarquillèrent. Visiblement j'avais fini plus tôt que ce qu'elle avait prévu. C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas ce qu'on aurait dû faire : les ennuis arrivent plus rapidement.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment. Puis ses yeux quittèrent mon visage pour mon torse, mon ventre et puis ils suivirent la serviette au niveau de mes hanches. Ils restèrent là un moment puis ils descendirent de nouveau. Plus bas.

Ensuite elle lécha ses lèvres et je fus perdu. Ma bite commença à lisser ses plumes pour elle faisant une flexion peu virile pour la divertir.

Après un instant ses yeux continuèrent leur descente sur mes jambes puis vers mes pieds. Je supposai qu'elle voulait jeter un autre coup d'œil à la chose intéressante puisque ses yeux bruns attaquèrent la remontée. Genoux. Cuisse. Queue. Oui, la queue. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Et ma bite répondit une fois de plus. Elle poussa un petit soupir et me regarda rapidement avec un sourire triste. "Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu es joli," souffla-t-elle.

Je ris parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de drôle dans le fait que cette femme me qualifie de _joli_. J'aurai pu être contrarié. Les hommes ne sont pas jolis. Ils sont bien faits ou beaux. Mais je me contenterai de 'joli' tous les jours si c'était elle qui me le disait.

J'aimais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas gênée d'être surprise en train de me mater. En fait, ses yeux balayaient mon torse de nouveau me montrant qu'elle m'appréciait. C'était une bonne chose que je sois de l'autre côté de la chambre ou j'aurais pu me frotter contre sa jambe ou faire autre chose d'une façon tout à fait inappropriée.

"Euh, voilà quelques vêtements," dit-elle finalement en me les tendant. "Ils sont propres et devraient t'aller."

"Merci," lui dis-je. Evidemment ma voix était rauque. Grizzly Adams était de retour.

"Je vais les poser sur la commode," offrit-elle. C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire, elle ne voulait pas passer à portée de mes bras. Je l'aurai sans doute attrapée et fait de vilaines choses avec elle. Et les garçons étaient en bas.

_Les garçons sont en bas, ma grosse. D'ACCORD, en bas et il peuvent monter à tout moment. Est-ce que tu m'entends? A tout moment?_

Ma bite n'était toujours pas convaincue parce que eh bien, c'est une abrutie. Trop occupée à être contente d'elle-même parce que je l'avais appelée grosse.

Bella se lécha les lèvres une dernière fois - elle voulait vraiment me tuer - et posa les choses sur la commode avant de faire demi-tour et d'ouvrir la porte si vite qu'elle aurait pu s'assommer. La porte se referma avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Avant de descendre je me rendis dans la salle de bain des garçons et le chaos qui y régnait m'incita à prendre une décision radicale. Etre un adulte et travailler me donnait la possibilité de payer des gens pour faire ce que je ne voulais pas faire. Comme nettoyer la salle de bain. Emmett me devait encore deux jours de travail et que je sois damné si je ne tirais pas avantage de cette situation. Ça valait bien chaque centime des trente dollars que je lui payais d'habitude pour faire ce travail particulier. De plus je me sentais raide et courbaturé et je n'avais aucune envie de m'agenouiller et de récurer la baignoire.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon Emily était enroulée près du canapé et Sam était assis près d'elle. Je ne pense pas que ses mains aient quitté sa fourrure et il semblait prêter attention à ce qu'Emmett et Seth étaient en train de faire. En y regardant de plus près je vis qu'ils jouaient à _la bataille navale. _Enfin un jeu que je connaissais. Toutefois celui-ci avait des effets sonores. Je suppose que quelqu'un l'avait améliorée durant la décennie. Pourtant les règles de base du jeu paraissaient être les mêmes.

Em était en train de mettre une raclée à Seth. Je veux dire : il était en train de gagner.

"Hey Em?" demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Bella.

Il leva la tête. "Ouais?" Je pouvais dire qu'il était accaparé par les navires sur sa grille.

"Est-ce que tu sais combien de jours de travail tu me dois encore?"

Il sourit. "Plus que deux. Je compte."

"Ouais et la salle de bain là haut est ..." J'en frémis. "Bon tu sais à quoi elle ressemble après avoir lavé Emily."

"J'y vais" dit-il avec un clin d'œil et en se mettant debout. "Et ça comptera comment?" Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il se préparait à conclure un accord.

"Le même montant que pour un jour de travail complet," lui répondis-je et il hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

"Ça me parait assez juste," répondit-il. Il regarda Seth et lui proposa. "Je partage l'argent avec toi si tu m'aides." Il me regarda. "Je suppose que je devrais une demi-journée supplémentaire."

"Je te dirai," offris-je. "Occupe-toi de ça et je considérerai que c'est bon. Tu ne me devras plus qu'un jour. Je paierai n'importe quoi pour arranger cette catastrophe." Je lui lançai un regard sévère. "Mais ça doit passer l'inspection de ta mère, alors pas de précipitation sinon le marché ne tient plus. C'est clair?"

"Compris," répondit-il et il fit un signe du menton à son frère.

Seth sauta sur ses pieds et le jeu fut oublié. Bella les regarda se précipiter en haut et se tourna vers moi. "Tu viens juste de leur proposer de les payer pour qu'ils nettoient leur propre salle de bain?" Je ne pouvais pas deviner au ton de sa question à quoi elle pensait.

"Bon, je n'aurais pas dû," dis-je prudemment. "Mais ce sont des circonstances spéciales. Miss Emily ici présente était vraiment très, très sale." Elle remua la queue dans son demi-sommeil, elle semblait avoir intégré rapidement que c'était son nom. "Et je suis paresseux et courbaturé et je me fais vieux." Je lui souris. "Je peux appeler ça une utilisation rationnelle de toutes les ressources."

Elle rit. "Je peux t'accorder ça, Cullen. Tu es plus malin qu'il n'y parait."

"C'est ce qu'ils me disent, Colonel Futée, c'est ce qu'ils me disent."

* * *

Plus tard les enfants étaient au lit et endormis. L'excitation due au chien les avaient crevés. Bella m'informa qu'Emily dormait sur le lit de Sam en essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle avait remué la queue coupablement à Bella puis elle avait fermé les yeux en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue. "Bon je suppose qu'Emily dort dans le lit de Sam pour de bon, hein?"

Elle roula des yeux et s'assit dans le canapé me tirant près d'elle. "Je pense que oui," murmura-t-elle, ses mains se déplaçaient jusqu'à ma poitrine. Pas de boutons à défaire mais elle faisait du bon boulot pour écarter le tee-shirt. Elle fit le tour de l'un de mes mamelons du bout des doigts, tout en légèreté, mais pas tout à fait, ça me titillait. J'étais partagé entre mettre ma main sur la sienne soit pour l'arrêter soit pour la guider dans sa torture ou juste la laisser faire comme bon lui semblait. Je décidai de la laisser choisir puisque de toute façon ça me faisait du bien.

Je poussai un soupir qui ressemblait plutôt à un grognement comme elle continuait sa douce torture. Un mamelon puis l'autre en aller-retour, plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je me sente tendu comme du titane dans mon short de sport emprunté. Est-ce que c'est moralement répréhensible de bander dans le short de son fils? Probablement.

Finalement j'étais incapable de réfléchir plus avant à cette question à cause de ses mains. Oh putain ses mains!

Elles descendirent de ma poitrine. J'étais presque certain de pouvoir entendre les anges chanter "Alléluia" ou quelque chose de ce genre quand ses lèvres et sa langue commencèrent à suivre le chemin de ses mains. La façon dont elle m'avait plaqué contre le canapé... j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que de lui donner des petites caresses rapides lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Ses cheveux, ses joues, la courbe de sa taille, le doux galbe de ses fesses - l'un de mes endroits préférés - mais lorsqu'elle bougeait je n'y avais plus accès.

La sensation de ses cheveux doux et soyeux sur ma poitrine et mon ventre sur lequel elle déposait de tendres baisers, me donnait envie de la retourner sur le canapé et de m'enfouir en elle. Par l'enfer, si je pouvais la retourner, je me considèrerais comme un homme chanceux. Oh dieu je le voulais. Peu importe ce qu'il faudrait faire, putain, pour être en elle. Elle me pinça juste au-dessous du nombril comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Ma diablesse de tentatrice ninja.

Puis ses mains passèrent sous l'élastique de mon short. Encore plus céleste, le chant venu d'en haut ... ou plutôt d'en bas maintenant. Que pouvais-je dire en ce moment? Putain oui. Elle n'était que taquineries. Faisant des cercles, caressant plus bas et repoussant le short vers l'endroit où je voulais qu'elle me touche le plus. "Bella..." Ma voix était rauque et suppliante et ça la fit juste rire doucement. Elle glissa sur le canapé et s'agenouilla près de moi, ce qui lui donna — ALLELUIA — un accès plus facile à la meilleure part de moi-même.

Mes mains se posèrent dans ses cheveux et j'enroulai quelques mèches autour de mes doigts. "Baby..." dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Elle m'ignora et repoussa le short vers le bas. Ma queue sortit comme un diable de sa boite et fut très près de lui crever un œil. Ou c'est peut-être ce que j'ai aimé penser.

Elle me regarda avec une expression innocente, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était sa langue qui léchait mon gland. "Putain de merde."

Je sentis ses doigts me tirer quelques poils des cuisses. Je n'étais pas sûr si elle voulait me faire taire ou au contraire m'encourager à dire des cochoncetés. Je décidais de poursuivre donc puisque j'aimais ça moi aussi.

"Oh baby..." sifflai-je lorsque sa langue râpa ma longueur de haut en bas. "Putain qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien."

L'une de ses mains commença à soupeser doucement mes testicules, un toucher si léger que c'était comme s'il n'y en avait pas. La conséquence fut que je me mis à gémir, à trembler et à palpiter. C'est ce que provoquait la tension sexuelle chez l'homme. Ma tentatrice ninja pouvait me faire une petite gâterie ça c'était sûr et certain. Pendant qu'une de ses mains me torturait en bas, l'autre glissa le long de mon torse et malmena mes mamelons, tirant, écrasant, pinçant, caressant. Elle avait mis en place un modèle simple qui faisait monter mon orgasme de ce qui semblait être mes pieds jusqu'à ma bite.

Lécher. Sucer. Taquiner le gland. Lécher. Sucer. Elle me torturait et je transpirais. Elle taquinait et je jurais. Elle touchait et je grognais. Me travaillant, faisant monter mon orgasme jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt ... ou pas. Puis elle enfonça sa bouche pour que je lui chatouille le fond de la gorge pendant un moment émoustillant. Elle grogna au même moment et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait. J'eus juste le temps d'aboyer un avertissement et je palpitai dans sa bouche. Ses doigts pincèrent mon mamelon gauche durement en même temps que son autre main tira légèrement sur mes couilles. La sensation de sa bouche, la vibration de son grognement et la combinaison de ses touchers doux et acharnés me firent trembler, transpirer et râler encore et encore.

Après un long moment elle s'assit sur ses talons et me fixa avec satisfaction. Que je sois damné si ma petite tentatrice ninja ne paraissait pas satisfaite d'elle-même. Je gémis et la pris sur moi l'embrassant durement et intensément pendant que mes mains la saisissaient par les fesses.

"Ce n'est pas du temps nus," dit-elle finalement. "Mais je pense que tu en as en quand même bien profité."

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que grogner à ce moment-là et elle rit, laissant tomber sa tête contre mon torse. "Laisse-moi juste une minute et je te rendrai la pareille," murmurai-je.

Elle grommela et enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine. "Euh ouais, je vais garder le ticket pour une prochaine fois." Elle semblait gênée et je lui fis lever le menton pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

"Il y a un problème?"

"Rien," insista-t-elle. "Je ... peux, euh, tu m'en devras une?"

Je l'observai attentivement. "D'accord," dis-je. "Je peux demander pourquoi?"

Elle tritura sa lèvre pendant une minute. "Tu ne veux pas juste laisser tomber?" Elle était très ennuyée.

"Je devrais pouvoir," taquinai-je. "Mais c'est si rare de te voir hésiter à propos de quelque chose. Alors ça me rend curieux."

Elle roula des yeux et ensuite les baissa. "Eh bien ce n'est pas la bonne période du mois pour me retourner mes faveurs."

Oh. Voilà qui expliquait tout. Je ris et l'embrassai. "Considère donc que je te suis redevable. "

Elle sourit, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. "Merci," dit-elle. Mais je t'aurais remercié davantage si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à te l'avouer."

"Me pardonneras-tu si je t'amène du chocolat demain?"

"Peut-être," dit-elle. "Tout dépendra de quelle sorte de chocolat il s'agit."

* * *

Le lendemain matin j'arrivais chez Bella de bonne heure. Je voulais trouver Jake tout seul et je savais que je ferai mieux de tenir ma promesse. Je ne voulais pas risquer de me mettre Jake à dos. Il m'ouvrit la porte comme il le faisait toujours. Il me sourit, clairement heureux d'être le premier debout.

"Hey toi," dis-je. Ebouriffement. Froncement de sourcil. Remise en place. Voilà.

"Hey," dit-il en s'emparant de ma main et en me tirant à l'intérieur. Je suppose que je me déplaçai trop lentement pour lui. "Maman a fait le café," il se pencha vers moi. "Ce n'est que sa première tasse," m'avertit-il.

Je hochai la tête. Je devais faire attention.

Elle me regarda et sourit. En quelque sorte. Ensuite elle prit une autre gorgée de café et ferma les yeux peut-être en essayant de se concentrer sur la journée qui commençait. Je m'assis tranquillement avec Jake pendant qu'elle finit de boire et de se servir une deuxième tasse. Je pouvais la voir se réveiller pendant qu'elle buvait celle-là. Enfin quand elle en fut à la moitié, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et me fit un vrai sourire. "Alors les gars, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?"

Je regardai Jake. "Je ne sais pas. Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?"

Il pinça les lèvres. "On pourrait aller à Craker Barrel* pour petit-déjeuner," suggéra-t-il. "Puis... au magasin de jouets."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," convins-je.

"Le magasin de jouets n'ouvre pas avant dix heures," lui rappela Bella.

"On pourrait manger le petit-déjeuner puis aller faire un tour au parc en attendant que le magasin ouvre?" dis-je.

Jake sourit et se leva de son siège. "Je vais me préparer!"

Bella secoua la tête avec indulgence en regardant Jake grimper l'escalier. "Promets-moi qu'il mangera des protéines avec le pain perdu et les tonnes de sirop parce que je sais ce qu'il va commander."

"Je jure solennellement qu'il en sera ainsi," lui promis-je en levant ma main comme un bon scout.

Elle roula les yeux et s'approcha pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. "Tu es bon avec eux," dit-elle en s'écartant.

"Ils sont bon avec moi," répondis-je avec le sourire. "Donc ça marche."

"Demain c'est dimanche," dit-elle. "Je pensai que nous pourrions faire un pique-nique ou quelque chose avant que l'enfer ne commence." Je la regardai perplexe. "L'enfer... tu sais... travail...école... rendez-vous." Elle haussa les épaules. "L'enfer." Puis elle soupira. "Ou voudrais-tu juste jouer ici et rester affalé toute la journée."

"Ça me parait être une bonne idée," dis-je.

Puis Jake fut là, habillé d'un tee-shirt Star Wars avec Dark Vador bien sûr et la prophétie des "Sith Happens". Ce gamin était vraiment unique en son genre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Jake et moi étions en route pour le Cracker Barrel. Il me dit qu'il allait finalement pouvoir jouer avec le jeu du solitaire en triangle de bois qu'ils gardent sur les tables là-bas. Apparemment Sam avait résolu ce problème du premier coup et ce succès rapide avait rongé Jake. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre que Sam était en quelque sorte hors concours quand il s'agissait de ce genre de choses. "Je ne pourrai jamais arriver à moins de quatre pions," lui dis-je.

Il rit de moi mais j'espérai que maintenant même s'il n'arrivait pas à gagner il serait satisfait de ne laisser que quatre pions. Je l'espérai vraiment. Nous arrivâmes au restaurant et l'hôtesse sourit à Jake comme s'il était la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle ait jamais vue. Ou peut-être pensait-elle que nous étions tous les deux 'la chose' la plus mignonne qu'elle ait jamais vue. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa gentillesse n'avait pas de limites.

Il parcourut le menu comme s'il n'avait pas pris sa décision. Puis il me regarda et hocha la tête. "Du pain perdu," dit-il fermement.

"Quel bon choix", répondis-je. "Bacon?" Je me souvenais de ma promesse à Bella. Protéine. L'enfant avait besoin de nourrir ses muscles et si Emmett était une indication, il avait vraiment besoin d'autre chose que d'oxygène pour faire grossir ses futurs muscles de géant.

"Non," dit Jake, en secouant la tête. "Je ne veux pas que mes fesses deviennent trop grosses pour mon pantalon."

Je faillis recracher mon café chaud. "Quoi?" demandai-je après m'être essuyé.

Il hocha la tête sagement. "J'ai entendu grand-mère le dire."

Je savais que ma curiosité me conduirait en enfer mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. "Et qu'a-t-elle dit?" _Je me promis d'utiliser ça à bon escient_.

Il haussa les épaules, son attention était déjà retournée vers le triangle en bois. Ça avançait bien pour le moment. Je me demandai si je pouvais supprimer un pion mais je dis que ce serait comme lui mentir. En plus je risquai de me faire prendre. "Elle a dit que lorsqu'elle mangeait trop de bacon ses fesses ne rentraient plus dans son pantalon."

"Oh," que pouvais-je bien dire pour répondre à ça?

"Alors que penserais-tu de quelques saucisses?"

"D'accord," dit-il gentiment. "Elle n'a rien dit à propos des saucisses."

Je dus serrer mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de rire. Ses sourcils noirs s'étaient rapprochés car il était concentré sur le triangle en bois. Il fit comme Bella et commença à mâchouiller sa lèvre. Il leva les yeux pour me voir le regarder et il sourit. "Je vais y arriver," dit-il.

"Je pense que tu peux."

Je donnai notre commande à la serveuse, qui avait dix ans de plus que ma mère et qui pensait toujours que Jake était adorable. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, ce qui me valut un long regard exaspéré de Jake. Il ne fut pas désagréable et la laissa s'éloigner avant de remettre ses cheveux en place. Je bus un peu de café pour cacher mon amusement.

Nous attendions notre petit-déjeuner lorsque soudain j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me tournai pour voir une personne complètement inattendue. Je me levai, les bonnes manières que ma mère m'avait inculquées me firent me lever et je savais que j'étais bouche bée. Jake se leva aussi.

"Lilith?" demandai-je en l'étreignant sans plus réfléchir.

Elle paraissait bien ... différente. "Edward," dit-elle aimablement. Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Jake. Il lui fit un sourire et ça le rendit d'autant plus adorable qu'il s'appliqua à sourire encore plus. "Lilith voici Jake, le fils de ma petite-amie." Le mot en P sortit tout seul, encore une autre lettre de l'alphabet qui avait changé ma vie.

Je fus étonné qu'elle lui serre la main gentiment et qu'elle lui fasse un vrai sourire. La Lilith que j'avais connue n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec eux. Je connaissais ce sentiment.

Ce qui me surprit c'est que je sentis Jake se tendre et se serrer contre moi. Il leva la main et s'empara de la mienne en la serrant fort. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux j'aurais pu dire qu'il était jaloux.

"Edward, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir," dit Lilith avec un grand sourire. "Tu as l'air en pleine forme et très heureux."

Je hochai la tête. "Merci mais toi aussi." Et c'était vrai. Ses yeux étaient plus chauds et son sourire plus doux. Elle semblait heureuse.

Elle regarda vers Jake. Il la fixait toujours avec méfiance. "Je connais Edward depuis longtemps, tu sais," lui dit-elle simplement.

"Tu le connais depuis qu'il était petit?"

Lilith sourit légèrement. "En quelque sorte." Ses yeux revinrent vers moi. "Je pense que nous avons grandi tous les deux depuis." Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits dans cette réponse mais je ne pouvais pas être en désaccord avec ça.

"C'est vrai," admis-je.

"Mon mari est en train de garer la voiture," expliqua-t-elle. Je sentis Jake se détendre à coté de moi. Hum ... hum intéressant. "Je suis très contente d'être tombée sur toi. J'aimerai te présenter Mark." Elle fit un grand sourire et je pensai que ça devait lui faire mal.

Jake se détendit complètement et sa prise se desserra mais il ne lâcha pas ma main.

J'avais quelques idées au sujet de ce à quoi ce Mark pouvait ressembler. Evidemment, et comme d'habitude, mes idées étaient fausses. Il était petit et grassouillet, avait des poils et des tatouages qui couraient sur ses deux bras. Jamais, même en un million d'années, je n'aurai imaginé qu'un tel homme puisse être avec Lilith. Je pouvais voir du cambouis sous ses ongles et je sus qu'il devait travailler dur pour gagner sa vie, probablement sur des moteurs. Les coupures et les callosités sur ses mains m'apprenaient la même chose. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait pour vivre mais c'était sûr, il n'était pas médecin.

"Mark, voici Edward Cullen," dit-elle. "Edward, c'est mon mari, Mark." Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était presque comique car il était empli d'amour et de respect et que ça me fit sentir comme un intrus.

"Bonjour Edward," dit-il aimablement. Il enroula son bras autour de Lilith. "Donc tu connais ma femme depuis longtemps non?"

"Oui," répondis-je. Les yeux de Jake allaient et venaient entre Lilith et Mark puis moi, ça l'amusait. "Nos familles étaient de veilles amies."

"Comment vont tes parents?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ils vont bien," dis-je. "Masen est marié et il a deux fils." Les parents de Lilith avaient déménagé à Chicago lorsque nos routes s'étaient séparées. Petit à petit nos parents respectifs s'étaient éloignés. Je suppose que ça avait dû être un peu étrange au début et j'en étais désolé.

"C'est merveilleux mais c'est difficile d'imaginer Masen avec une famille," dit-elle en riant.

"Oui c'est ce qui arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous," dis-je. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer cette idée. Ma main se posa sur l'épaule de Jake.

"Mark et moi avons une fille, elle a huit ans," dit-elle. Ah ceci expliquait qu'elle était à l'aise avec les enfants. Et sa fille avait exactement le même âge que Jake. "Elle est dans un camp de vacances avec les pom-pom girls." Mark en était très content et de toute évidence il était un père très fier. Je commençais à me familiariser avec ce sentiment.

"Elle est aussi belle que sa maman," rajouta-t-il et ça fit rigoler Lilith. Ça me paraissait étrange de la voir comme ça, visiblement l'amour avait fait des miracles et j'étais vraiment heureux, très heureux pour elle. "Bien sûr elle n'a que huit ans et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'en penserai lorsqu'elle en aura seize," admit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle lui donna un coup de coude et roula des yeux. Etrangement ça me rappela Bella.

"Nous sommes en route pour Daytona," expliqua-t-elle. "Mark est mécanicien et il va peut-être trouver du travail là-bas." J'avais eu raison, il n'était définitivement pas médecin. Dieu merci Lilith n'avait pas voulu de moi mais j'étais vraiment content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui la rendait heureuse. "Peut être qu'il travaillera avec l'équipe de NASCAR*."

"Tu dois bien connaitre ton travail," fis-je remarquer.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je sais me débrouiller avec un moteur ou autres," dit-il modestement.

"C'est un génie," dit-elle tendrement.

Il haussa les épaules, trop modeste pour être à l'aise avec ses compliments. Il sourit à Jake. "Je vois qu'il ne te reste plus que deux pions," observa-t-il.

Jake sourit. "Ouais, mon frère Sam est meilleur mais mon frère Emmett..."

Je vis les yeux de Lilith s'écarquiller en comptant. "Et combien de frères as-tu Jake?"

"Trois," répondit-il, déjà ennuyé par la conversation. Il se rassit et étudia le triangle en bois.

Elle me regarda et me sourit. "Je suppose que Mark et moi devons y aller," dit-elle tranquillement. "Mais ça m'a fait très plaisir de te voir. Je suis ravie..." elle fit une pause et pencha sa tête. "Je suis contente de voir que tu es heureux."

"Je suis heureux, très heureux," répondis-je avec un grand sourire. "Je vais quitter l'armée au mois d'avril et..." — je regardai Jake — "et j'ai des projets."

Lilith comprit ce que je voulais sous-entendre et elle sourit de nouveau.

"C'était agréable de te revoir Lilith, et je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Mark," dis-je en hochant la tête. "Prends soin d'elle, elle est spéciale."

"C'est sûr," répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle pinça la joue de Jake légèrement. "Au revoir Jake. Tu es vraiment trop craquant. C'était agréable de te rencontrer."

Ils s'éloignèrent et je me rassis en regardant Jake. Il me regarda aussi et soupira. "Ah les femmes," marmonna-t-il.

...

*Chaine de restaurants couplés avec des magasins de souvenirs sur le thème des pays du sud des Etats-Unis.

*La **NASCAR**, est le principal organisme qui régit les courses automobiles de stock-car aux Etats-Unis (voitures de tourisme adaptées pour faire des courses.) C'est la discipline de course automobile la plus populaire aux États-Unis.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "L'avoir et le garder" **_

_**une discussion sérieuse pour Jake... entre d'autres** _


	43. Chapter 43

**The bigger they are** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 43**

**Avoir et garder**

Après ce petit-déjeuner très intéressant nous allâmes faire un tour en voiture en attendant que le magasin de jouets ouvre. Je savais maintenant que Jake était le plus bavard du groupe. Il était l'enfant le plus sympathique que j'aie jamais rencontré mais pas d'une façon arrogante ni désagréable. Il était toujours charmant. Il était heureux et lorsque tu étais près de lui, tu l'étais aussi. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Donc ça ne m'étonna pas qu'il bavarde pendant que je conduisais.

Il parla d'un tas de choses, même de son père, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Il parla de ses souvenirs préférés avec son père, lorsque Mac lisait pour lui ou lorsqu'il trainait juste avec son papa. Il parla des jours qui suivirent immédiatement sa mort et comment Will et Josh vinrent chez Bella. Il raconta comment il avait vomi sur son Oncle Josh et comment son oncle avait tout nettoyé.

Ensuite il enchaina sur ses frères. Il parla de Sam et d'Emily. "Sam a toujours voulu un chien," me dit-il. "Presque autant que moi." Il me regarda sous ses longs cils noirs. "Tu penses que je pourrai en avoir un aussi?"

J'aurai dû rire. "Euh, je crois qu'il ne faut pas abuser mon gars. Ça va être assez difficile comme ça pour ta maman de s'habituer à un chien," l'avertis-je.

Il haussa les épaules, acceptant cette logique. "En même temps j'ai Froot Loop."

"Comment va-t-il?"

"Bien," répondit-il. "J'ai peint sa coquille. Il est beau."

"Je peux demander à ma mère qu'elle regarde sur la plage près de la maison pour trouver d'autres coquilles. Elle en trouve toujours d'intéressantes quand elle se promène tôt le matin," dis-je.

"Merci," Jake regardait par la vitre. "Emmett m'a dit que M. Jasper et Mlle Alice gardaient Rosalie." Il se tourna vers moi. "C'est vrai?"

"Bon, oui je suppose que c'est vrai," acquiesçai-je avec un hochement de tête.

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment. "Em me dit que sa mère va mourir."

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui pour essayer de voir comment il allait. "Oui sa maman est vraiment malade. Les médecins disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire mieux." L'honnêteté était toujours la meilleure chose.

Il hocha la tête et fit des dessins sur la vitre. "Alors elle va vivre avec M. Jasper maintenant?"

"Oui."

"Alors ils la gardent... juste comme ça?" Il paraissait curieux.

"Oui." Je souris en entendant comment il avait tourné sa phrase. "Ils l'aiment et veulent qu'elle fasse partie de leur famille. Rose a besoin d'une famille et ils veulent être cette famille, comme ça tout le monde est heureux."

Il resta silencieux un long moment et je pensai que le sujet était clos. Puis il regarda vers moi et cette expression familière et sournoise se mit en place. "Ça veut dire que tu peux garder des gens quand tu veux qu'ils fassent partie de ta famille?"

"Eh bien je suppose que s'ils veulent faire partie de la famille ça peut se faire," répondis-je pas sûr d'où nous allions en arriver. "C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on adopte des enfants. Les enfants ont besoin d'une famille et la famille a besoin d'enfants." Je haussai les épaules. "Tout le monde est gagnant." _Mon dieu s'il vous plait faites qu'il ne pose pas la question, d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur. Bella va piquer une crise._

"Et ça a vraiment besoin d'être des enfants?"

"Euh... je suppose que non." Là j'étais complètement perdu.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ses mains et en mordant sa lèvre. Ses yeux revinrent vers moi une fois encore, à travers ses cils. "Alors..." Il soupira et redressa ses épaules. "Puis-je _te_ garder?"

Je déglutis difficilement. Que répondre à ça? Je voulais crier oui. Je voulais m'arrêter et le serrer dans mes bras tellement fort qu'il couinerait comme un jouet pour chien. Mais que faire?

"Euh... bon, pour être honnête, Jake, c'est entre ta maman et moi," dis-je. "C'est une décision qui doit être bien réfléchie."

"Non je ne te dis pas que ce soit maman qui doive te garder," me fit-il remarquer. _Aïe_. "Je veux juste te garder." Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu n'as pas de famille et je n'ai pas de père. Donc tout le monde est gagnant." Il utilisait mes propres mots. Finalement peut-être que Sam n'est pas le seul génie dans la famille James.

"Euh..." Je tapotai le volant de mes doigts. "Bon Jake, que penserais-tu que nous y réfléchissions pendant un moment et puis nous prendrons une décision."

"C'est ce que les adultes disent toujours lorsque la réponse est non," fit-il observer morose.

"Non, mon gars, je te le promets, je ne dis pas non," le rassurai-je. "Je te demande de me laisser y réfléchir. Qui sait? Une fois que tu me connaitras mieux tu ne voudras peut-être plus me garder. As-tu pensé à ça?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça arrive," dit-il d'un ton assuré.

"Oh, on ne peut pas savoir."

"**Je sais**," me dit-il.

Je souris. "Tu es un enfant génial, tu sais?"

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. "Oui, je sais."

Avant d'amener Jake au magasin de jouets je fis une halte dans un magasin de bricolage. Je ne plaisantai pas lorsque j'avais dit que je voulais l'un de ces pommeaux de douche. Je trouvais ce que je voulais et sortit tel un homme heureux. Jake était patient seulement parce qu'ils savait que le magasin de jouets n'était pas encore ouvert.

Lorsqu'enfin nous y arrivâmes il nous fallut attendre l'ouverture des portes et quand elle s'ouvrirent Jake se dirigea droit dans le rayon Star Wars. Ce ne fut pas une surprise, au moins pour moi, lorsqu'il revint tenant dans ses mains Obi-Wan-Kenobi (la menace fantôme) et Han Solo en figurines. En chemin vers la maison, nous discutâmes des mérites de la trilogie originelle en la comparant à la nouvelle trilogie et Jake déclara qu'elles étaient aussi bonnes l'une que l'autre. S'il était question de galaxies lointaines c'était bon pour Jake. Quelquefois les enfants étaient plus faciles à satisfaire que les adultes. Je m'arrêtai aussi pour acheter du chocolat pour Bella. Je le lui avais promis et c'était le moins que je puisse faire après sa gâterie. Une barre de chocolat pour une gâterie n'était pas une compensation suffisante.

Heureusement Jake ne demanda pas pourquoi je lui achetais du chocolat. Je lui en achetai une aussi pour garder sa bouche occupée à quelque chose d'autre qu'à poser des questions. Bella n'avait pas dit spécifiquement pas de sucre, d'accord?

Il bondit quasiment hors de la voiture avant que j'ai pu arrêter le moteur, il avait quand même récupéré son butin avant de courir vers la maison. Jake faisait toujours tout très vite. Toujours. Et je me demandai si c'était à cause du sucre.

A l'intérieur Bella montrait tout son respect pour ses achats, hochant la tête alors qu'il lui racontait tout sur le jeune Obi-Wan et les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues dans ce film. Elle me regarda par-dessus sa tête et ses yeux semblaient se demander pourquoi Jake avait eu des jouets. Je haussai les épaules. Nous étions allés dans un magasin de jouets et Jake avait les même grands yeux bruns qu'elle. A quoi donc s'attendait-elle?

"Et puis au Cracker Barrel," commença-t-il.

"Hey c'est moi qui lui raconterait ça, d'accord?" lui dis-je en souriant. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas en haut rajouter ces deux là à ta collection?"

Je m'assis sur un tabouret près du comptoir du petit-déjeuner et la tirait dans mes bras, fermant les yeux en aspirant son odeur. Je repoussai ses cheveux derrières ses épaules. Je l'embrassai doucement puis l'éloignai. "Tu ne devineras jamais qui, nous avons rencontré au restaurant."

Bella tapota ses lèvres et fit semblant de chercher. "Dark Vador?" supposa-t-elle.

Je ricanai. "Comme si j'avais pu faire partir Jake de là-bas si ça avait été le cas," me moquai-je.

"Tu n'as pas tort," convint-elle. "Alors dis-moi."

"Lilith," répondis-je.

Son front se plissa un moment puis son expression changea. "Lilith, comme _la _Lilith. La reine des glaces?"

Je ris et respirai son odeur. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon. "Oui sauf qu'elle n'est plus la reine des glaces." Bella se mit à rire car je la chatouillai avec mon visage râpeux. Je me décalai. "Lilith est maintenant l'heureuse épouse - d'un _mécanicien_, je pourrais ajouter - et mère d'une petite fille."

L'expression de Bella se radoucit. Elle était vraiment romantique ; elle était juste une diablesse, ninja, bombe sexuelle, tentatrice aussi. Mais elle avait ce romantisme qui croyait en l'amour vrai et au dévouement de M. Darcy. "Vraiment?"

"Ouaip, vraiment," dis-je. "J'ai rencontré son mari. Un gentil gars, petit, un peu grassouillet mais très poli."

Elle grogna en riant.

"Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle?"

Elle secoua la tête et me regarda en poussant un soupir. "Eh bien, imagine qu'elle t'ait eu toi," dit-elle en me désignant du doigt. "Tu aurais fini grassouillet et poli." Elle sourit. "Je te préfère grand et mince et obsédé tous les jours de la semaine."

Je souris et l'approchai tout contre moi, assez près pour que ma bite tressaille en faisant des aller-retour, ce qui voulait dire "Prends-moi, prends-moi!" comme si elle avait peur d'être la dernière choisie, comme les enfants qui attendent d'être dans une équipe. Je respirai dans son cou de nouveau et elle bougea contre moi, elle ne détestait pas ça. Nos langues se frottèrent l'une l'autre et la chaleur explosa. J'essayai vraiment très fort de me rappeler que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où les garçons pouvaient être et qu'ils pouvaient apparaitre à tout instant. Bella semblait aussi avoir du mal à se souvenir de ça aussi.

Je grognai, posai mes mains sur ses fesses dans l'urgence que j'avais de la sentir proche. Oh ouais, là. Ma queue soupira de contentement. Moi aussi. Ou peut-être que j'ai grogné. Peu importe des sons sortirent de ma bouche.

Il y eut un bang quelque part là-haut et nous séparâmes immédiatement comme si quelqu'un nous avait tiré dessus. Elle cacha sa bouche un instant et baissa la tête coupable. J'imaginai que j'avais la même expression qu'elle sur le visage. J'avais aussi une palpitation dans mon pantalon. J'espérai qu'elle en avait une aussi dans le sien et même si elle ne l'avait pas j'étais tout à fait disposé à partager. J'étais prêteur, que puis-je dire d'autre?

Une légère rougeur teinta ses joues et elle baissa les yeux. Timide Bella était de retour mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas rester longtemps. Puis elle se rapprocha à nouveau et passa ses bras autour de son cou. "Ecoute, j'avais pensé..."

"Oui," dis-je en embrassant sa tempe.

"Arrête, je n'arrive pas à penser quand tu fais ça," se plaignit-elle de façon pas très convaincante je dois dire. Ma bite ne fut pas dupe du tout.

"D'accord," dis-je en frottant le côté de mon visage contre le sien. Doucement bien sûr, je ne voulais pas l'écorcher. Ce serait difficile à expliquer.

"Le week-end après mon anniversaire, euh je me demandais..."

L'hésitation que j'entendis dans sa voix ne lui ressemblait pas, alors je me relevai et la regardai. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" J'étais décidé à résoudre tous les problèmes quels qu'ils soient. S'il y avait un dragon à combattre, j'étais partant. Un appareil qu'il fallait réparer? Je pouvais m'y pencher pendant une heure ou deux puis appeler un réparateur qui pourrait le remettre en état de marche sans aucun effort. Quelque chose sur une étagère qui devait être descendu? Je pouvais le faire aussi. J'étais un homme avec beaucoup de talents et je savais utiliser un escabeau comme personne.

Elle passa sa main sur les boutons de ma chemise. Les trois premiers furent défaits. Toujours aussi rapide. Elle regarda vers moi de derrière ses cils, et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Je voulais lui offrir de le faire à sa place. "Je me demandais si peut-être tu voulais ... euh... aller quelque part ... avec moi... toute une nuit?"

Honnêtement, j'étais si choqué que je pensais être mort et me retrouver au paradis des obsédés. Ou j'avais reçu un coup sur la tête et j'imaginais entendre des choses. Ou alors je dormais et je faisais mes fantasmes habituels. Je me pinçai et non, j'étais conscient. Et apparemment ni mort ni en train d'halluciner.

"Trop tôt?" dit-elle. _Putain elle voulait me faire marcher? _"Trop inattendu?" ajouta-t-elle quand je ne répondis pas. _Putain oui, mais dans le bon sens, le meilleur. _"Trop..."

Je l'embrassai. Fort. Je devenais comme l'homme des cavernes avec elle, je l'admettais. Lorsqu'enfin je la relâchai je ne pus résister à la tentation de poser un baiser, doux cette fois, un baiser de gentleman, un _baiser à la Darcy_, sur ses lèvres. "Oui un millier de fois oui." Puis je pensai à quelque chose tout à coup. "Laisse-moi vérifier mes obligations mais oui? Je supplierai, paierai ou menacerai pour avoir ce week-end libre."

Elle sourit et ma bite tressauta de joie. Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

J'allais m'envoyer en l'air. Dans sept semaines. Sept semaines et zéro jours. Sept semaines - quarante-neuf nuits. Puis une pensée me vint. "Euh... Bella, parlons-nous vraiment de ce que je pense dont nous parlons?" Si je me trompais? Ma bite pourrait me botter le cul si je lui donnait de l'espoir comme ça et que rien n'arrive.

"Et à quoi crois-tu que je pense?" Oh oh. La Bella joueuse était de retour et elle pensait avoir du bon temps en s'amusant avec moi, je pouvais juste le dire. Son regard était démoniaque ou purement sexy, ça dépendrait de sa réponse.

Je m'éclaircis la voix. J'aurais voulu éclaircir mes boules aussi, mais cette option n'était pas possible. "Parlons-nous de nous deux ... allant passer une nuit ensemble alors nous pourrions..." Je ne pouvais pas dire les mots, pas parce que j'étais timide mais parce que j'étais presque effrayé de les dire - à voix haute - ça me porterait la poisse.

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire et je sus que j'allais avoir des ennuis. Ses doigts coururent le long de ma poitrine et un autre bouton se défit miraculeusement. "Si tu ne peux pas dire les mots, alors je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prêt à passer à l'acte," murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Ma bite hurlait. _"Dis-le! Dis-le lui que tu veux le faire! Dis-lui que tu veux coucher avec elle! Maintenant! Dis-lui que tu veux que je m'enfouisse profondément en elle encore et encore et encore! Dis-le maintenant, abruti! Dis-le avant qu'elle ne change d'avis!"_

"Nous parlons de ..." Je me mordis la lèvre et essayai de décider quels mots j'allais utiliser. Rapports sexuels? Non? Trop clinique. Baiser? Non trop grossier à ce stade, bien que je pense vraiment chuchoter ce mot en B à son oreille lorsque je me trouverai en elle. Une nouvelle lettre de l'alphabet à prendre en considération. "Faire l'amour?" Ces mots sortirent sans que je puisse les retenir. Est-ce que ça faisait fille? Mais l'expression sur son visage me dit que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pas de langue juste la chaleur fraiche de son souffle glissant sur ma bouche, mes poumons, mon être. Je soupirai et lui donnai un peu de mon souffle en échange. "Oui je veux faire l'amour avec toi, Edward. Mais je veux être tout à fait à l'aise et n'avoir aucune contrainte de temps. Alors j'ai réservé pour nous. Juste pour nous deux."

Ma queue essaya m'en taper cinq. Sans les mains alors. Oh bon. C'était l'image.

Je déglutis difficilement. Beaucoup de choses étaient difficiles.

Elle me poussa avec son plâtre. "Et je veux que cette chose ait disparu de mon pied," rajouta-t-elle. "Je ne me sens pas très sexy avec ça."

"Tu es tout le temps sexy," lui dis-je en profitant de cette occasion pour marquer des points. Masen avait été très clair sur ce besoin d'accumuler des points avec votre dame. La plupart du temps, Masen déconnait mais j'avais le sentiment que sur ce sujet je devais lui faire confiance. Il avait gardé Alyssa heureuse pendant un bon moment en dépit du fait que je ne croyais pas qu'il le ferait.

Ainsi donc nous y étions, faisant des projets bien réels pour que je puisse être en elle. Ma queue. _A l'intérieur d'elle._

"Et les garçons?" Grizzly Adams* est de retour.

Elle sourit. "Emmett restera chez Jasper et Alice," me dit-elle. "Il sera ravi de passer un week-end sans ses frères et près de Rosalie."

"Et Seth, Sam et Jake?" Ouah ils étaient si nombreux quelquefois. Comment diable allions-nous pouvoir garder un œil sur eux?

Son sourire narquois s'agrandit. "J'ai déjà prévu ça avec Alyssa, ils resteront avec les garçons, que ce soit chez moi ou chez eux ; ça dépendra d'où ils en seront dans leur installation."

"Ouah," murmurai-je en embrassant sa clavicule. "Tu as pensé à tout."

Elle haussa les épaules. Oui c'est vrai." Ensuite elle embrassa le haut de ma tête et je ris parce que je me sentis à ce moment là comme l'un de ses fils. Ensuite elle fit remonter mon menton et planta un baiser qui n'avait rien de maternel celui-là. Merci putain. "C'était sans doute un peu présomptueux de ma part de penser que tu serais d'accord avec moi pour des projets où je vais profiter de toi." Ses mots étaient presqu'une excuse mais ses yeux ne disaient pas la même chose. Ils étaient malins et savaient.

"N'hésite pas à supposer et à prendre des décisions," la rassurai-je.

"D'accord," accepta-t-elle aisément.

Sept semaines. Quarante-neuf jours. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais attendre. Il y avait de la lumière au bout du tunnel et ma bite et moi allions ramper jusque là.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'allumai mon ordinateur pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'urgent. Un e-mail de Masen. Je pourrai lire ça plus tard. Un de ma mère. Plus tard. Courrier indésirable. Jamais. Puis un nom me fit m'asseoir bien droit. Eh bien merde, ça n'a pas pris longtemps. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

**De : Charles Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Sujet : L'anniversaire de ma fille**

**Ma femme m'a dit que vous aviez prévu de transférer les films familiaux sur des DVD pour elle et les garçons. Elle m'a aussi dit que vous lui aviez demandé des photos de famille à ajouter sur les DVD. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Les enfants apprécieront ce cadeau autant que Bella mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà.**

**Les garçons ne savent pas ça, mais la chanson de Bella lorsqu'elle était petite était **_**Yellow Submarine **_** des Beatles. Je vous suggère donc de la faire figurer sur le DVD -plus spécialement sur celui où elle est petite.**

**J'ai joint quelques photos d'elle bébé. J'espère que vous savez que je vais être payé par des bouderies et des plaintes de ma fille pour vous avoir montré tout ça. En fait, je ne sais même pas si elle va vouloir me pardonner.**

**Juste pour vous avertir que vous feriez bien d'en faire un bon usage, fiston. Je dis juste ça comme ça.**

**Sincèrement.**

**Charles Swan, ancien de l'armée des Etats-Unis.**

Je souris parce que son e-mail était formel et ressemblait à une lettre. Je cliquai sur les pièces jointes pour trouver un bébé Bella souriant. Elle n'avait qu'une dent et bavait comme une fontaine. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis vers le haut et des boucles sauvages coulaient autour de sa tête et j'étais presque sûr qu'elle avait mangé des spaghettis quand la photo avait été prise. Quoi qu'il en soit elle était barbouillée de rouge.

Charlie avait raison, il allait payer. Bien sûr, moi aussi. Mais ça valait le coup. Je devais m'assurer que maman ne lui retournerait pas cette faveur. Elle était exactement du genre à partager ce genre de bêtises avec tout le monde.

Il y avait plusieurs photos de bébé Bella, Bella en bas-âge et même une de Bella à environ quatre ou cinq ans vêtue d'un tutu, d'un diadème et faisant une mine renfrognée. Visiblement sa mère l'avait inscrite dans une sorte de cours de danse et ma tentatrice ninja n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Ses petits bras potelés étaient croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle fixait l'objectif. Ses grands yeux sombres réclamaient vengeance dès qu'elle serait assez grande pour le faire. Ça allait être l'enfer. Instantanément ce fut ma préférée.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Charles Swan**

**Sujet : L'anniversaire de Bella**

**Monsieur,**

**Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous remercier pour les photos. J'aime tout particulièrement celle de Bella en tutu bien que je ne crois pas avoir assez de courage pour l'admettre devant elle. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer le numéro de téléphone de Will ou son adresse e-mail comme ça je pourrais lui demander s'il n'a pas quelques photos qu'il voudrait partager avec moi?**

**Emmett, Seth, Sam et Jake m'ont assuré que Bella adorerait cette idée. Toutefois si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je voudrai le savoir parce que je ne veux pas que Bella soit malheureuse le jour de son anniversaire. Cela aurait l'effet opposé à ce que je recherche. Je veux aussi faire autre chose mais il faut que je demande de l'aide à une amie de Bella (Alice) pour cela. Elle semble avoir un talent particulier pour ce genre de choses.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit merci encore de partager généreusement les photos avec moi. J'ai un excellent ami qui va s'occuper de leur transfert ainsi que des films, j'ai déjà pu apprécier son travail. Je pense que Bella sera contente du résultat. Je l'espère du moins.**

**Merci encore, Monsieur.**

**Edward Cullen**

Oui je l'avais appelé deux fois monsieur dans un e-mail. J'eus le sentiment qu'il allait le lire et le relire encore à la recherche d'indices qui pourraient lui prouver que je n'étais pas assez bien pour sa petite fille et je n'allais pas lui rendre ça facile.

J'imprimai la photo de Bella renfrognée en tutu et l'épinglai sur le tableau en liège près de mon bureau. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment un bureau, il y avait mon ordinateur, une vieille bibliothèque et un vieux canapé sur lequel je m'installai pour lire ou pour gratter ma guitare. Et j'avoue que j'y avais fait la sieste plus d'une fois.

Heureusement Bella ne venait jamais là. Ou elle me tuerait lorsqu'elle verrait cette photo. Je souris à la petite ballerine malheureuse.

Ma tentatrice ninja, ma bombe sexuelle, mon démon, ma ballerine malheureuse. Bien évidemment mon imagination perverse se mit à galoper imaginant Bella adulte ne portant rien sauf un tutu. Et peut-être un diadème...

...

_*Grizzly Adams, série __ télé __diffusée aux USA et au Canada qui se passe pendant la Ruée vers l'or où il est question de vie sauvage._

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu _**

**_vous êtes toujours de plus en plus nombreux (ses)!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 44**

**Discussions avant l'aube**

Masen m'appela si tôt qu'il me réveilla. Et il se trouvait dans un fuseau horaire où il était encore plus tôt qu'ici. Ça signifiait juste une chose. "Tu as oublié d'éteindre l'alarme de ton réveil n'est-ce pas?" l'accusai-je après avoir repoussé le sommeil de mes yeux et de mon cerveau.

"Oh ne sois pas si ronchon," rétorqua-t-il. "Honnêtement j'ai une bonne raison. Je voulais te parler sans que Lyssa puisse écouter."

"Je ne veux pas entendre tes sombres confessions, petit frère."

"Vas-tu la fermer oui?" Masen parut sincère pour une fois dans sa vie.

Je soupirai et m'assis, en essayant de voir l'heure. "Bon sang, Masen il est cinq heures et demie du matin."

"Je pensais que vous, les soldats, étiez debout avant l'aube?" se moqua-t-il.

"D'abord ce n'est pas encore l'aube, imbécile," dis-je en regardant dehors. "Deuxièmement, c'est dimanche, idiot. J'avais espéré dormir un peu." Ne pas mentionner le fait que j'étais en train de faire un doux rêve cochon avec ma tentatrice ninja. Maintenant j'étais debout, bien réveillé et frustré sexuellement _et _ il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que je me présente à la porte de Bella.

"Quelqu'un a pissé dans tes céréales, mec?" lâcha-t-il. J'arrêtai immédiatement de parler car Masen n'était jamais irritable ou de mauvaise humeur. _Enervant? _Enfer oui. Tout le temps. Irritable? Jamais.

"Désolé," marmonnai-je en passant ma main sur mon visage. "Je suis frustré sexuellement et épuisé. Je suis un con aussi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ce n'est pas ça, juste, je ..." Il laissa sa phrase en suspension. "Ecoute, je sais que tu as été un peu énervé que Lys et moi ayons acheté une maison si près de chez toi et..."

"Wouah, attends une seconde," l'interrompis-je. "Je ne suis pas énervé. Surpris, peut-être, mais pas énervé."

Il y eut un moment de silence de l'autre côté.

"Alors... ça ne te dérange pas que nous vivions si près?" Masen paraissait vraiment très peu sûr de lui. En quelque sorte j'aimais ce Masen hésitant. C'était rafraîchissant.

"Ouais, je veux dire..." Je soupirai et décidai de sortir de mon lit pour aller me faire du café. Je n'étais pas en état d'avoir ce genre de discussion sérieuse avec mon petit frère si tôt le matin. "Honnêtement, Masen, ce sera bien. Tu voyageras beaucoup, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais venir chez moi me casser les pieds _tout_ le temps."

"Ah si seulement," il soupira longuement. "Non sérieusement Edward, si tout ça doit causer des problèmes, dis-le-moi maintenant parce que demain Lys et moi allons voir le notaire pour signer et préparer des papiers. C'est ta dernière chance."

"Non, je veux dire, c'est bon pour les garçons," dis-je. "Kyle et Jake semblent être les meilleurs copains du monde."

Il rit. "Toi et moi allons avoir des ennuis avec ces deux là, Edward. Souviens-toi de ce que je te dis. Les ennuis vont bientôt arriver."

"Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà." Je ris et m'appuyai contre le comptoir en attendant que le café soit prêt. Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux me sentant enfin un peu plus réveillé. "Et ce sera comme avoir une nounou en direct et à cinq minutes." Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le taquiner.

"Même chose pour toi," contra-t-il.

"Bella et moi passons en priorité. Toi et Lys avez des rapports," soupirai-je. "Bella et moi non."

"J'ai entendu dire que nous gardions les garçons le week-end après l'anniversaire de Bella," dit-il. "Cela veut-il dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire?"

"Et d'après toi qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Ne rien lâcher.

"Je pense que ça veut dire que mon grand frère va enfin avoir de la chance."

Je ris mais ne confirmai ni ne démentis.

"Alors... nous sommes d'accord?" demanda-t-il après un instant.

"Oui ça va," l'assurai-je.

"Autre chose," dit-il.

"Tu ne peux toujours pas le faire dans mon lit."

"La ferme."

"Je suis sérieux," murmurai-je.

"Mais moi aussi," répliqua-t-il. "Ecoute, tu sais que mon nouveau travail va me demander de beaucoup voyager surtout au début."

"Ouais,"

"Alors j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de Lys et des garçons," me dit-il. "Assure-toi que Lyssa n'est pas trop seule. Ici elle a beaucoup d'amis et de choses à faire et elle laisse tout pour déménager à l'autre bout du pays pour moi et mon travail et elle n'a pas râlé une fois à ce sujet. Je tiens à m'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse. Donc tu pourras faire attention à eux n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à me le demander, Masen," soupirai-je. "Je suis sûr qu'avec Bella elles seront comme larrons en foire sous peu. Ce qui pourrait signifier des ennuis pour nous."

"Ouais, je sais bien mais je me suis dit que pour une fois je pourrais faire les choses comme elle doivent être faites et t'en toucher deux mots. " Masen redevenait lui-même et tout avait repris sa place dans le monde.

Je bâillai et me versai une tasse de café.

"Très bien," dis-je. "Ecoute, retourne te coucher et essaie de dormir. Désolé de te le dire, mais je ne peux pas faire de même, une petite merde ennuyeuse a interrompu mon rêve magnifique."

"Et tu as vraiment besoin de tout ce que tu peux obtenir," compatit-il.

"Mords-moi," lui ordonnai-je.

"C'est à la fois illégal et immoral," dit Masen. " Sans mentionner que c'est grossier."

Et il raccrocha.

Masen Cullen adorait toujours avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

Lorsque je retournai sur mon ordinateur il y avait un e-mail de Charlie Swan en attente. Il me donnait tout simplement l'adresse e-mail de Will et me disait qu'il enverrait d'autres photos très bientôt. Comme je m'y étais attendu Charlie était un homme de peu de mots. Je trouvais cela rassurant parce que ça me rappelait une quantité d'homme pour lesquels j'avais du respect. Bella était un peu comme lui à certains égards. Elle était ouverte et aimante, mais pas trop émotive. Elle ne portait pas son amour en bannière mais elle le gardait tranquillement caché contre son cœur. Ou alors peut-être que j'avais regardé trop de films. C'était une possibilité aussi.

Je rédigeai un e-mail rapide pour Will, l'informant de ce que j'étais en train de faire et ce que j'espérai trouver. Je ne savais pas trop comment il prendrait ce projet mais je pensais que c'était une bonne idée puisque les garçons avaient approuvé.

Je regardai l'heure. Encore trop tôt pour me présenter à la porte de Bella, spécialement si je voulais que mes boules restent attachées à mon corps. Et je le voulais. Je le voulais désespérément. Parce que je savais que je n'avais plus que six semaines et six jours jusqu'à ... et il n'en fallut pas plus.

Je grognai et regardai vers mon entrejambe. Bien sûr. Je m'attendais à quoi? Bon au moins maintenant j'avais quelque chose à faire. Avec un soupir, je me levai et allai dans ma salle de bain et tournai le robinet de la douche. L'eau est-elle assez chaude? Ouais. Nettoyant pour le corps servant de lubrifiant? Oui. Trique. Oui je pouvais aussi cocher cette case. Pensées lubriques? Oui et oui.

Tout était en état de fonctionnement.

Et c'est ainsi que commença un autre cycle de masturbation.

* * *

Je jugeai enfin qu'il était une heure raisonnable pour me rendre chez Bella et je ne fus pas surpris de trouver Jake qui m'attendait. "Tu dors tout le temps?" demanda-t-il, clairement mécontent.

"Et toi est-ce que tu dors des fois?" répliquai-je. Ebouriffage. Froncement de sourcils. Remise en place.

"Seulement quand mes yeux ne veulent plus rester ouverts," répondit-il avec plus de franchise que je n'aurais cru.

"Pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas?"

Il me prit la main et m'entraina à l'intérieur. "Maman m'a dit que je pouvais avoir des pop tarts* pour le petit-déjeuner," dit-il fièrement. Je supposais que c'était un excellent petit-déjeuner pour Jake. "Tu en voudrais?"

"J'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner," lui expliquai-je en arrivant à la cuisine. Ce genre de choses me paraissait vraiment lourd pour moi, mais chacun ses goûts.

Bella apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, évidemment déjà douchée et ayant pris ses cafés. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et m'étreignit rapidement. Jake me sourit et secoua la tête.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret au comptoir du petit-déjeuner pendant que sa maman passait en revue les différentes saveurs des déesses pop-tarts. "Sucre roux cannelle, myrtilles, s'mores, cookies ou crème ou chocolat?" demanda-t-elle. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il y en avait autant. Je me souvenais de chocolat et myrtilles et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Jake y réfléchit longuement. "Puis-je en avoir de deux sortes différentes?" Il était en mode négociation.

Bella démontra qu'elle était plus forte que moi parce qu'elle secoua la tête fermement. "Deux pop tarts, pas deux sortes. Je ne vais pas ouvrir deux paquets," lui dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant essayant de savoir s'il pouvait insister ou pas. Bella commença à ranger les boîtes dans le placard. "S'mores!" lança-t-il rapidement.

Elle mit les "pâtisseries" dans le grille-pain et vint vers moi pour un autre baiser. Je pensais qu'elle avait bien meilleur goût que les pop-tarts. L'expression de Jake me priait d'arrêter ça.

* * *

Nous paressâmes toute la journée. Demain la folie allait passer à la vitesse supérieure et nous le savions tous les deux. Nous regardâmes de stupides films à la télévision. Les garçons coururent dehors, en haut puis en bas de l'escalier au moins un million de fois. Nous mangeâmes. Nous mangeâmes encore. Bella et moi nous endormîmes dans le canapé. Je me réveillai et la trouvai affalée sur moi. Ma bite aimait ça. Puis accidentellement elle me donna un coup dans les parties lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Ma bite n'aima pas ça et se retira pour bouder pendant un certain temps.

Elle rougit et s'excusa. J'essayai de faire comme si ça n'était rien mais mes boules me faisaient un mal de chien. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir convaincue. Elle se sentit mal et je me sentis mal qu'elle se sente mal. Il y avait beaucoup de malaise autour de nous de toute façon.

Nous devions vraiment être fatigués parce que nous nous endormîmes de nouveau, toujours sur le canapé. Je fus réveillé par une haleine chaude sur mon visage. J'aurais voulu croire que c'était Bella mais elle n'avait pas cette haleine de chien. Du moins, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. J'ouvris les yeux et Emily me fixait.

"Hey ma belle," marmonnai-je en tendant ma main pour la caresser.

Elle se frotta contre ma main. Bon chien. J'étais sur le point de m'assoupir de nouveau lorsque j'entendis les garçons courir dans l'escalier. Ils allaient vers la cuisine. Ils avaient probablement faim. Encore. Parfois ça ressemblait vraiment à jeter de la viande dans une fosse aux lions. Et Emily me lançait ce regard plein d'attente qui me disait qu'elle aussi voulait manger.

Bella avait amené Sam avec elle pour aller acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour Emily pendant que Jake et moi débarrassions le petit-déjeuner. Alors après que Sam m'ait expliqué comment la nourrir, je versai la quantité exacte dans son petit bol brillant et la regardai engloutir sa nourriture plus vite encore qu'Emmett.

J'étais impressionné.

Ensuite elle eut besoin de sortir. Et les garçons commencèrent à demander ce qu'il allait y avoir pour dîner. Il me regardaient comme des lionceaux affamés semblant dire que soit je leur fournissais un agneau soit ils m'arrachaient un bras ou une jambe. Bella dormait encore et j'avais quatre paires d'yeux braquées sur moi. Je savais que je pouvais choisir la facilité et commander une pizza mais quelque part au fond de moi je voulais leur montrer. Ouais, j'avais quelques compétences en cuisine et c'était peut-être le moment de dévoiler un peu mon jeu.

"Est-ce que maman aime le pain de viande?" leur demandai-je. Je pourrais peut-être en faire un.

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, elle en fait. Elle en mange. Je suppose que oui."

Seth et Sam acquiescèrent mais Jake avait plongé sa tête dans le placard et était à genoux sur le sol. "Jake? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Il me regarda les cheveux tous ébouriffés. Il avait besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. "Maman cache les bonnes choses derrière les conserves de légumes sur l'étagère du bas. "Il me sourit. "Elle est très bonne pour ça, c'est la troisième cachette ce mois-ci."

"Est-ce que tu aimes le pain de viande?" lui demandai-je.

"Pas autant que les barres aux céréales et au chocolat," répondit-il sérieusement. "Mais ouais."

"Bien," dis-je avec un hochement de tête. "Sam, va au congélateur et amène de la viande pour les hamburgers."

"Nous devrions en avoir," m'assura-t-il et les trois autres opinèrent. Bon deux opinèrent et Jake hurla son accord la tête toujours dans le placard.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais réussi à décongeler la viande hachée et à faire un pain de viande présentable, il était au four. Jake avait sorti quelques boites de conserve dans sa chasse au sucre et j'en avais récupéré quelques-unes. Il y avait des pommes de terre rouges aussi que Seth et moi avions lavées et coupées en laissant la peau et nous les avions mises à cuire. La purée était l'un des plats préférés des garçons. Une conserve de sauce complèterait le tout.

Tout était fait lorsque Bella arriva dans la cuisine et souffla. "Hey," murmura-t-elle en frottant ses yeux. Elle paraissait épuisée. "Tu as cuisiné?" Elle avait l'air surprise mais heureuse.

Je l'embrassai. "Ouais mais ne sois pas impressionnée. Je dois savoir cuisiner quatre choses différentes. Et le pain de viande en fait partie."

"J'aime les hommes qui connaissent leurs limites," m'assura-t-elle. Puis sa voix baissa de volume. "Tu vas bien ... en bas?"

"Ce n'était que passager," lui dis-je. "Mais je serai heureux que tu puisses faire tes excuses en personne aux blessés, plus tard."

"Tu es un obsédé," chuchota-t-elle.

"C'est quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à présent," dis-je. "Considère-toi comme avertie."

"Avertie et prête."

Le dîner se passa étonnamment bien, même si Jake me dit que le pain de viande de maman était juste un petit peu meilleur. Il sembla surpris que j'aie géré ça aussi bien. Son peu de confiance en moi était quelque peu insultant. Je le lui dis. Il haussa les épaules. De toute évidence il n'allait pas flatter mon ego.

Les garçons et moi nettoyâmes la cuisine et ensuite elle leur dit d'aller promener le chien. "Et prenez des sachets avec vous au cas où elle ferait ses besoins!" leur dit-elle. Jake rigola et Sam enfonça des sachets dans sa poche.

"J'y avais déjà pensé," dit-il. Ensuite ils sortirent tous les quatre nous laissant seuls.

Je soupirai et l'entrainai sur le canapé de nouveau. Je commençai à me sentir comme une limace mais je savais que c'était mon dernier jour bienheureux de paresse. Nous nous câlinâmes et nous embrassâmes pendant quelques minutes mais je pouvais dire qu'elle était fatiguée. Malheureusement je savais que je devais rentrer ou bien j'allais la faire coucher tard et l'encourager à se servir de ses compétences ninja pour défaire mes boutons.

Alors je rentrai chez moi vers vingt-deux heures et je me sentis très seul. Mon lit était immense et vide. Je tournai et retournai dans l'espoir de m'endormir, de plus en plus contrarié.

* * *

Le lundi à l'heure du déjeuner j'appelai Bella pour voir comment s'était passée sa visite chez le vétérinaire. Elle était en route pour la maison et j'entendis Emily aboyer dans le fond. "Alors je devine que c'est une bonne gardienne, hein?"

"Oui, on dirait," me répondit Bella. "Hey Sam! Reprends la avec toi d'accord?" Elle soupira puis revint vers moi. "Désolée pour ça."

"Alors comment ça s'est passé?

"Alors d'abord laisse-moi te dire que quand je me suis levée ce matin, Sam m'attendait au bas de l'escalier. La laisse à la main et prêt à partir," me raconta-t-elle.

"Sam était debout _le premier_?" Ça devait être une première.

"Pas seulement ça, il ne voulait pas que je prenne mon _café_," continua-t-elle incrédule. "En me disant que nous n'avions _pas le temps,_" ricana-t-elle. "Qui n'a pas le temps pour prendre un _café_? Qui ne le _prendrait_ pas? Et quel genre de personne voudrait me refuser mon café?"

"Scandaleux," dis-je.

"Je sais. Pas vrai? C'est tout simplement dangereux ce genre de trucs subversifs," murmura-t-elle "Puis il a boudé quand je lui ai dit que je devais prendre ma douche et m'assurer que la vétérinaire pourrait effectivement nous recevoir."

"Vous les mères faites toujours des choses idiotes comme prendre des douches ou des rendez-vous. Les garçons ont des choses _à faire_, tu sais."

"Ne l'encourage pas," dit-elle. "La prochaine fois c'est toi qui t'en occupe."

"D'accord." J'étais vraiment impatient d'y être.

"Puis dès que la vétérinaire est arrivée, Sam lui a demandé toutes sortes d'explications concernant ses diplômes," me dit-elle sèchement.

J'essayai de ne pas rire, vraiment. Mais c'était impossible parce que je pouvais parfaitement imaginer l'expression sincère de Sam alors qu'il mettait la vétérinaire sur le gril. "Et alors?"

Bella soupira. "Tu penses que c'était drôle mais tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsque Sam lui a demandé pourquoi elle avait fait une école en Caroline du Nord au lieu d'aller à Cornell. Cornell au cas où tu te le demanderais est la première école du pays quand il s'agit d'études vétérinaires, alors que la Caroline du Nord n'est que cinquième, alors tu peux voir l'intérêt de la chose."

Ça me fit rire puis je dis à voix haute. "Eh bien, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être prudent."

"La prochaine fois c'est toi qui seras gêné alors n'oublie pas ça, veux-tu?" rétorqua-t-elle. "Ensuite une fois qu'elle fut remise de ses émotions, elle a fait du bon boulot, en rassurant Sam qu'elle était qualifiée et qu'elle allait bien s'occuper de sa précieuse Emily," dit-elle. "Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien mais qu'il fallait bien la nourrir . Elle a la gale noire des oreilles, donc elle nous a donné les médicaments pour soigner ça. Elle n'est pas tatouée, donc on ne retrouvera pas son ancien propriétaire." C'est un soulagement. "Elle est stérilisée donc pas de souci avec ça. Et maintenant elle est à jour de ses vaccinations aussi." Bella se mit à rire. "Je te jure, c'est comme avoir un autre enfant. Mais je l'aime bien, la vétérinaire, et Sam aussi. " Elle pouffa de rire. "Il n'y a qu'Emily qui ne soit pas convaincue."

"Ouais je me souviens qu'aucun de nos chiens n'aimaient vraiment aller au vétérinaire," dis-je.

"Et elle est vraiment très gentille si jamais j'entends dire que tu as flirté avec elle, je verrais si on peut te stériliser aussi. C'est juste pour t'avertir."

"Je me conduirais bien," promis-je.

"J'espère que ça te fera réfléchir."

Je regardai ma montre et soupirai. "Ecoute je vais être coincé ici très tard, vraiment tard. Donc je n'aurais aucune chance de passer ce soir."

"Oh," dit-elle. Puis elle soupira. "Je suppose que je me suis habituée à t'avoir près de moi. Tu vas me manquer."

"Pas autant que vous me manquez tous, les gars," admis-je. "Mais à demain, j'espère."

"Avec un peu de chance," dit-elle doucement.

"Ecoute il faut que j'y aille, mais je t'appellerai plus tard si tu es d'accord," dis-je.

"Tu as intérêt."

"Oui madame."

Notre coup de fil ce soir-là fut rapide et peu satisfaisant. J'avais beaucoup de gens à gérer près de moi au travail et je pouvais entendre les garçons en arrière plan. Ils paraissaient en grande forme et pour une fois j'étais presque content de ne pas être là-bas. Honnêtement je ne savais pas que des enfants pouvaient être aussi bruyants et avoir autant d'énergie. Et les enfants de Bella étaient de _bons _gosses. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas? Comment faire pour supporter de rester auprès d'eux?

Elle me demanda si j'avais dîné et je mentis en quelque sorte. Je dis oui. Et c'était vrai, j'avais mangé quelque chose mais je ne pense pas que Bella considère qu'une barre chocolatée, des bretzels et un soda light soit un dîner acceptable.

Je rentrai chez moi juste avant minuit et j'eus tout juste assez d'énergie pour tomber dans mon lit après avoir enlevé mes bottes et mon uniforme. Je m'endormis dans mon tee-shirt sale et mon boxer mais ça m'était égal.

Le mardi fut à peu près pareil mais je pensai pouvoir m'esquiver assez tôt pour passer chez Bella. Je l'appelai au déjeuner et lui confirmai. C'était spaghetti et boulettes de viande au menu ce soir et j'avais quelque chose à espérer. Les garçons furent turbulents et Bella vit que j'étais perdu.

"Ils sont toujours comme ça quand l'école va reprendre," me dit-elle.

"Ah, ils savent que le bon temps est fini," observai-je.

"Quelque chose comme ça."

Après le repas nous nous assîmes dans le canapé et regardâmes la télévision. Rien de spécial. Un peu d'ennui sûrement. Mais j'aimais ça. Bella était blottie contre moi et Jake était assis de mon autre côté. Emmett était étalé par terre comme d'habitude. Seth était là-haut et s'entrainait à la guitare avec quelques DVD et autres livres que mes parents lui avaient acheté. Sam jouait avec Emily. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit il se coucha contre elle, utilisant son flanc comme un oreiller et se mit à lire son livre.

Nous étions aussi ennuyeux que la famille moyenne américaine.

Et j'aimais ça.

J'avais eu une vie excitante. J'avais vu des endroits que la plupart des gens ne verrait jamais. J'avais été terrifié et ravi par de nouvelles expériences que la plupart des gens ne vivrait jamais. J'en avais profité. Beaucoup. Et je pouvais dire honnêtement que j'étais content d'avoir passé deux décennies à voyager à travers le monde et à faire ce que j'avais fait.

Mais comme le reste, ce temps de ma vie avait été une saison et cette saison était maintenant terminée. Il était temps à présent de planter ses racines, de s'installer dans une vie de famille, d'avoir une routine confortable avec les gens que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient en retour. Je voulais plus que de nouvelles expériences et de nouveaux endroits. Je voulais toute cette merde ennuyeuse que je n'avais jamais voulu avant.

Je voulais une maison.

Je voulais Bella.

Que Dieu me vienne en aide, je voulais même les garçons.

Sans parler du chien.

Et un diadème. J'aimais cette idée d'un diadème.

...

_*pop tarts : pâtisseries au fourrage sucré enfermé entre deux couches de croûte pâtissière mince, à passer au grille-pain ; en vente uniquement aux Etats-Unis au Canada ou au Royaume-Uni._


	45. Chapter 45

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 45**

**Moments fugaces**

Je me sentis plus frais lorsque je m'éveillai le mercredi juste parce que j'avais passé la soirée précédente avec Bella et les garçons. Je partis pour une course rapide d'une dizaine de kilomètres sachant que je devais reprendre mon entrainement sportif — que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser tomber. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller et devenir gras et paresseux, spécialement maintenant que j'avais tellement de choses pour me faire rester en forme.

Le sexe. Oh mon Dieu. Six semaines et trois jours, donner ou prendre quelques heures. Ça allait prendre des proportions épiques de devoir attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir des relations sexuelles et de souffler et siffler tout le long et pas pour les bonnes raisons. Ayant eu un aperçu de la libido de Bella et de ses compétences, j'étais à peu près sûr que je devais être dans la même forme que Lance Armstrong. J'avais besoin de vitesse et d'endurance. Les tentatrices ninja ne sont pas faciles à satisfaire. Je voulais m'assurer que j'allais en être capable. Après mon jogging, je décidai de vérifier mon e-mail et je ne fus pas surpris d'en trouver un en particulier. Ce matin c'était un e-mail de Will qui m'attendait.

**De : W. Swan**

**Pour : Edward Cullen**

**Hey! Papa m'a dit ce que tu avais prévu pour l'anniversaire de Bella. Merveilleuse idée. Il est évident que tu es un romantique dans l'âme et ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est très bien. Je ne suis pas un très bon photographe mais Josh a pris quelques bons clichés de Bella et des garçons au fil du temps. J'ai aussi quelques photos familiales plus anciennes prises autour de la maison. Papa m'a dit que c'était bon même si Mac était sur les photos alors il y en a quelques-unes avec lui. Je suis content que tu n'aies pas un comportement étrange quand il s'agit de Mac parce que ça ne pourrait juste pas marcher. Mais je suppose que tu as déjà pensé à tout ça par toi-même. Ce qui, évidemment joue en ta faveur. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne vais pas te dire **_**"c'est ma sœur et si tu lui fais du mal je te pourchasserais."**_** Je me dis que mon père s'en est déjà chargé. Peut-être qu'avec Josh vous pourrez comparer vos "Histoires d'horreur de Charlie" ou quelque chose. Si Bella t'apprécie alors je t'apprécie aussi.**

**Nous serons bientôt avec vous. Nous avons décidé de venir en avance et de nous arranger pour être là en même temps que papa et maman. Un peu comme un pansement, il suffit de tirer d'un coup sec et d'en finir en une seule fois. C'est ce que nous allons faire pour toi. Tu es le bienvenu. Je viendrai en avion. J'ai appelé Bella ce matin mais je pense qu'elle m'a répondu avant sa deuxième tasse de café. Tu devrais t'assurer qu'elle a bien retenu cette conversation. Elle plane complètement avant d'avoir eu sa deuxième tasse de caféine, hein? Josh a une consultation en Géorgie, il louera une voiture et conduira jusque là-bas une fois qu'il aura fini. Je serais avec vous samedi, deux jours avant maman et papa. Alors je suppose, pour toi, que de cette façon l'expérience Swan sera facilitée. C'est Josh qui l'appelle comme ça, tu pourras tout régler en une fois. Nous ne mordons pas, c'est promis. Ou alors pas très fort. Je parle pour moi, pour Bella je ne peux pas le garantir.**

**Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient un chien. Ou peut-être que c'est le chien qui les a. Quoiqu'il en soit Sam ne parle que d'Emily. Et Jake ne parle que de toi. N'est-il pas le meilleur? Tu parles d'un escroc. J'espère que tu t'en es aperçu? Tu as bien dû y avoir droit une ou deux fois, non? Je parie que oui. Je te jure que je peux lui faire passer des barres de céréales au chocolat comme s'il était en prison ou quelque chose.**

**Ça y est, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai apprécié mes dernières matinées à dormir, un des avantages d'être enseignant. J'ai ajouté mon numéro de téléphone aussi. On ne sait jamais.**

**A bientôt de te voir,**

**Will**

Je souris en lisant le mail. A certains moments Will me faisait penser à Charlie, certaines tournures et la façon de dire les choses. Mais je vois beaucoup de ressemblances avec Bella aussi. Ce sera intéressant de le connaitre lui et Josh. Je me demande ce que Masen penserait d'eux. Il les taquinera sûrement sans pitié comme il le fait avec moi, ce qui voudra dire qu'ils sont presque de la famille.

Ensuite je cliquai sur les liens et regardai.

Bella vers douze ans avec des bagues orthodontiques. Will à côté d'elle. On dirait qu'ils étaient habillés pour Pâques ou quelque chose. Will touche son nœud papillon d'un air dégoûté - ce devait être une idée de sa mère - tandis que Bella tire sur le col de sa robe comme s'il l'étouffait.

Encore Bella et Will, cette fois vers la fin de la vingtaine. Bella est enceinte mais pas trop, à en voir la grosseur de son ventre. Will fait une grimace, sûrement au photographe qui doit être Josh.

Bella, Mac et les garçons à Noël. En regardant les garçons je peux supposer que c'était le dernier Noël pour Mac, Jake à l'air d'avoir moins de cinq ans. Seth et Sam sont devant Mac qui tient Jake. Emmett est à côté de Bella et il la dépasse déjà. Le portrait de famille typique sauf que cette famille va bientôt être brisée.

Bella et Mac avec ses parents à elle. Mac les domine tous, même Charlie Swan. Ils avaient l'air heureux et je pouvais distinguer des montagnes en arrière-plan. Peut-être des vacances en famille?

Bella, Mac et les enfants avec les mêmes montagnes au fond. Jake se fait remarquer et il a l'air d'avoir autour de trois ans. Emmett fait un grand sourire, un enfant chanceux et heureux, sans souci. Seth et Sam font des cornes à Jake, ce que font typiquement les frères.

Bella, les garçons et Will, toujours les mêmes montagnes. Définitivement des choses en famille. Will tient Sam dont la tête repose sur l'épaule de son oncle. Jake ne regarde pas l'appareil, il regarde par côté et je me demande si Mac était en train de lui dire quelque chose qui le fait regarder par là.

Will, Bella et l'homme que j'ai vu sur une photo avec Will, je suppose que c'est Josh. Cheveux bien coupés, beau je suppose et qui a l'air tranquille. Will ressemble un peu à Bella avec des yeux sombres et profonds et des cheveux châtains ondulés. Il a les cheveux plus longs sur cette photo, presqu'aux épaules. Ils ont tous l'air heureux et à l'aise les uns avec les autres.

Bella en mariée avec sa mère. Je peux voir pourquoi Will a envoyé celle-là. Renée remet son voile en place, le sourire sur son visage est si grand que je pourrais presque sentir sa fierté encore. C'est un beau moment mère/fille et je veux absolument l'inclure sur le DVD.

Bella et Mac en uniforme. On dirait qu'il vient de revenir à la maison après une mission, parce qu'il y a des larmes sur les joues de Bella et ils sont entourés par d'autres - certains en uniformes, d'autres en civil, tous en train de serrer ou de tenir quelqu'un dans leurs bras. Ouais, des retrouvailles. Pas un seul visage triste dans la foule. C'est la différence entre les adieux et les 'merci-mon Dieu-ils sont de retour à la maison'. Il n'y a pas de visage craintif et apeuré sur cette photo. Tout le monde est heureux, souriant et soulagé. Sam est près de son père et, vu l'angle, je suppose que c'est peut-être Seth ou Emmett qui a pris la photo.

Bella et son père. Elle parait assez récente parce que je vois la fatigue et la peine sur le visage de Bella comme la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. C'est un autre Noël mais même sur les photos on peut voir qu'elle est différente. Il manque quelqu'un.

Une autre — Bella et les garçons, avec le même sapin en arrière plan. Le visage des garçons est sérieux malgré les vacances. Jake à l'air de s'ennuyer, accroché à la jambe de Bella. Emmett a les lèvres serrées. Seth a toujours ce regard inquiet dans les yeux et Sam semble dépassé. Il y a une place libre derrière Bella et ce vide semble prendre toute la place sur la photo. Etrange mais vrai.

Will a raison. Il ne sont plus la même famille maintenant. Et je ne suis plus le même homme non plus.

Et c'est une bonne chose pour nous tous.

* * *

Bella m'appela à l'heure du déjeuner pour me dire que son frère et Josh débarquaient plus tard dans la semaine. Je faillis presque lui dire que je le savais mais je réalisai que je devrais lui expliquer _comment_ je le savais et elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais l'adresse e-mail de Will. Ou le savait-elle? Merde. Je n'étais pas très bon pour le mensonge. Pas quand il s'agissait de ma vie personnelle. J'étais plus du genre gaffeur. Cacher des choses était plus problématique que ce que j'avais pensé.

Hier soir, Sam m'a glissé une grande enveloppe remplie de photos, habilement s'il vous plait. C'était un peu comme s'il était un petit James Bond ou quelque chose comme ça. Son expression n'a pas changé non plus. Les autres ont attiré l'attention de Bella sur eux.

J'ai déjà fait passer, lundi, tout ce que j'avais à mon copain Thor. Thor n'est pas réellement son nom mais tous ceux qui jettent un coup d'œil à ce géant blond n'ont aucun problème pour croire qu'il peut se prénommer ainsi. Son nom de famille c'est Thorenson et c'est d'ailleurs sûrement de là que provient son surnom mais bon honnêtement Thor lui convient très bien. Thor est bâti pour faire des raids ou piller en chemin vers le littoral. Pourtant il a la voix douce et est gracieux malgré sa grande stature. Sans mentionner qu'il est créatif. Si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'il me tue, j'aurais pu dire de lui qu'il était sensible. Mais il aurait pu m'enfoncer dans le sol, alors je lui tendis les cassettes et les photos et lui donnai un bref aperçu de ce que je cherchais à obtenir et lui laissais le tout là. En lui disant que bientôt j'aurais des musiques pour aller avec.

Mercredi il me rendit les premières photos et les premières cassettes. Un des garçons se faufilerait dans ma voiture pendant que je distrairai Bella. Ma bite s'était portée volontaire pour cette tâche toute la journée. Je n'étais pas bien sûr que ce soit la voie à suivre mais je gardais toutes mes options ouvertes à ce moment là.

Je sortis tard du travail mais pas trop tard. Je m'arrêtai chez Bella pour un rapide câlinage et un peu de crème glacée. Honnêtement j'aurai laissé la glace pour avoir un peu plus de temps avec Bella mais les garçons étaient remontés pour avoir du sucre. Et il n'y avait pas moyen que Jake aille au lit sans sa crème glacée, une fois que les mots magiques avaient été prononcés.

Même Emily courait partout en aboyant, excitée elle aussi parce que les garçons l'étaient. J'avais dû mettre Jake en garde contre le fait de lui donner du chocolat. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je lui dis que le chocolat risquait de la rendre malade. Il me regarda comme si c'était la pire des choses qui puisse arriver et ensuite il s'agenouilla et tint Emily serrée contre lui. Il lui dit : "Je suis _tellement _désolé Emily." Pour Jake j'imaginai que se passer de chocolat était pire que mourir. Emily quant à elle semblait s'en moquer complètement.

Malgré tout ce désordre, je remarquai que Jake était plus calme que d'habitude. Pour lui en tout cas. Je me demandai s'il était malade. J'aurai bien voulu poser ma main sur son front comme Maman le faisait pour moi mais ça ne m'aurait donné aucune indication. Quand chaud était-il trop chaud? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire de toute façon? En même temps Bella l'aurait su si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne paraissait pas inquiète alors je fis comme si je ne l'étais pas non plus.

Jeudi matin arriva et je réalisai qu'il ne me restait que quarante-huit heures avant de rencontrer le frère de Bella. Ensuite j'allais rencontrer son père et ça allait sans doute être encore plus éprouvant pour mes nerfs. En quelque sorte j'étais content que Josh soit un peu retardé d'un jour ça me faciliterait les choses pour faire connaissance avec le frère avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive lundi matin.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si je les verrais tant que je ne savais pas jusqu'à quelle heure je travaillerai. Je verrai bien comment tout ça allait s'arranger. J'essayai de l'ignorer et je faisais ma Scarlett O'Hara. "On verra ça demain" était ma nouvelle devise. Ma mère m'avait fait regarder ce film au moins une fois par an quand j'étais à la maison et trop jeune pour sortir. Triste à dire mais je pourrais sans aucun doute réciter toutes les lignes du dialogue. C'était un sale petit secret que je ne partageais pas avec grand-monde. Je ne l'avais pas encore dit à Bella.

J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons fait pour être sûr qu'elle ne mette pas en doute ma virilité. Ou qu'elle en soit certaine. Merde. J'avais la pression, n'est-ce pas?

Jeudi fut encore un jour long et merdique. Ou du moins c'était ce que j'en pensais. J'avais dû appeler Bella pour lui dire que je n'arriverai pas très tôt non plus. Ça voulait dire que je ne les verrais pas avant le lendemain, ça craignait. Cependant je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre après avoir eu une semaine libre dernièrement. Et d'autre part je ne voulais pas que mes camarades sachent que j'étais réellement malade d'amour.

J'étais Edward Cullen et j'avais des bagages maintenant. Mais ça, c'était mes affaires, pas les leurs.

Vers midi, j'entendis de petits murmures et je secouai la tête. Ces gars étaient des porcs. Je le savais. Je le savais parce que je l'étais un peu moi-même. J'entendis des bruits d'appréciation masculine et je n'allais pas jouer à ça. Celle qui était là ne pourrait que faire tourner la tête des autres. Bon je pouvais jeter un coup d'œil. Je me retournai et vis une paire d'yeux bruns familiers.

"Bella?" dis-je surpris. Elle portait un grand sac en papier d'où se dégageaient des odeurs merveilleuses. Je reniflai.

"Merde est-ce que c'est un sandwich de Philly*?" lui demandai-je l'eau à la bouche. Elle rigola. _Merde. Non. Ne fais pas ça, Bella. Pas ici. Ma bite et moi n'allons pas nous en remettre. Et je n'en entendrai jamais la fin._

"Ouaip," confirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête. "Très gras et une crise cardiaque t'attend," elle fronça les sourcils. "Alors j'espère que tu mangeras plus équilibré tout à l'heure parce que je veux que tu restes en bonne santé. Compris?" Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, je pouvais voir qu'elle était très concernée par ce qu'elle disait. J'ignorais les regard curieux de mes camarades, je l'embrassai rapidement et m'emparai de son sachet. Ils pouvaient bien aller se faire voir.

"Je mangerai une salade pour dîner, promis," la rassurai-je.

Elle me fit un signe de tête et m'embrassa de nouveau. J'aurai dû l'arrêter parce qu'un baiser c'était compréhensible, mais deux ... je n'allais pas en avoir fini avec les gars, qui je le sentais nous regardaient encore. Je me tournai et étant de grade supérieur dans cette pièce : "Excusez-moi les gars? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire?"

Ils sourirent d'un air satisfait et baissèrent la tête puis se détournèrent mais je remarquai les coups de coude qu'ils se donnaient. J'entendis "fille sexy" "Cullen?" et "il va l'avoir" qui circulaient. Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir ce qu'ils disaient.

Nous allâmes dans mon bureau et je fermai la porte. Je me battis pour savoir si je la verrouillais ou si mais ça faisait passer un mauvais message. Je déballai rapidement mon sandwich et en mordis une grande bouchée. Bella fit de même avec le sien qui était plus petit et sûrement plus équilibré que le mien. Elle mangeait proprement tandis que je dévorais le mien. J'avais sauté le petit déjeuner car je m'étais réveillé en retard, j'avais été agité à cause des fantasmes très coquins que Bella m'inspirait. Donc en fait c'était de sa faute si j'étais affamé.

"Ch'est vraiment trooop bon," marmonnai-je, la bouche pleine.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins avaler avant de parler?" demanda-t-elle.

J'avalai difficilement et hochai la tête. "Bien sûr, puisque _tu_ le fais." Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle secoua la tête comme si elle était exaspérée par mon esprit mal tourné mais je vis le petit sourire qu'elle essaya de cacher derrière son sandwich. Son esprit était aussi obsédé et pervers que le mien.

Merci mon Dieu.

Je tendis ma main pour caresser la sienne. "C'est une surprise géniale," dis-je. "Je n'aurai jamais pensé te voir ici."

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'étais seule," dit-elle doucement ses yeux cherchant les miens. "Alors j'ai tenté ma chance, si je peux passer quelques minutes avec toi." Puis elle ricana. "Et je t'ai apporté de la nourriture pour que tu conserves ton endurance."

"Je fais tout ce que je peux pour rester en forme," la rassurai-je. "J'ai recommencé à courir pour rester en forme pour toi."

"Bien, mais je suis plus jeune que toi," dit-elle pensivement.

"Alors ça fait quoi de sortir avec un homme plus âgé?"

Elle sourit malicieusement et me regarda à travers ses cils. Merde. Ce regard me rappelait la fois où elle m'avait fait une gâterie et ma bite répondit instantanément. "C'est ... bien," dit-elle tranquillement. Et l'atmosphère changea autour de nous mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Je me penchai et l'embrassai à nouveau parce que personne ne pouvait nous voir et que par conséquent ça ne compterait pas.

Nous bavardâmes un moment et je finis mon sandwich. Techniquement du temps m'était alloué pour le repas mais tout le monde savait que les besoins de l'Armée passaient avant l'heure du repas. Pour cette fois j'ai toutefois pensé que pouvais reculer un peu le déménagement des fournitures pour pouvoir apprécier un peu de temps avec ma dame.

Tout d'un coup elle se mit à rire en secouant la tête. "Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle?"

Elle mordit sa lèvre et essaya de reprendre son sérieux — en échouant lamentablement. "Euh rien, vraiment," elle soupira et secoua la tête. "Je me souviens juste de quelque chose que Jake m'a dit."

"Oh non. Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans l'expectative comme ça," dis-je. Quoi que ce soit ça avait l'air hilarant.

Puis elle parut moins amusée et ... plus nerveuse. Et je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout. Je tendis le bras pour lui prendre la main, enlaçant nos doigts. Si l'un des hommes entrait je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais heureusement ils avaient mieux à faire que de faire irruption dans ce cagibi qui me servait de bureau.

"Ma belle?" l'incitai-je à continuer.

Elle me regarda mais tourna la tête de l'autre côté. "Alors, je euh... j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Jake ce matin."

"Et? "Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir si ça concernait Jake. J'avais renoncé depuis des mois à deviner ce que cet enfant pouvait prévoir.

"Oui, nous parlions d'Emmett ...et de Rosalie," commença-t-elle, en tortillant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse. Je commençai à penser que sa petite visite avait un autre but que de venir me voir parce que je lui manquais ou de m'apporter un sandwich.

"Tu sais que tu es en train de me tuer, là," lui dis-je en plaisantant à moitié.

"Bien, il m'a dit," elle soupira de nouveau. "Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait dit qu'il voulait _te_ garder comme Jasper et Alice allaient garder Rosalie."

Je ris et secouai la tête d'admiration. Ce gamin ne laissait pas tomber et je l'aimais pour ça. "Il l'a fait n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais," dit-elle en me faisant un demi-sourire. Je n'aimais pas ça parce qu'il semblait que c'était difficile pour elle. Est-ce que les mots de Jake l'avaient contrariée? "Et Jake était un peu inquiet que tu sois fâché ou quelque chose."

"Non, pourquoi a-t-il pensé ça?" Je commençais à ressentir un malaise. Ce qui serait pire que Bella contrariée c'est que ce soient ses enfants qui le soient. Jake était mon pote, mon champion. D'une certaine façon j'avais dû réussir à détruire ces choses.

"Bon, je veux dire _je _sais pourquoi tu n'es pas trop venu cette semaine," dit-elle calmement. "La semaine dernière c'était extraordinaire. Je le comprends mais Jake pense..." Elle serra ses lèvres brièvement. " Je sais que tu dois retourner travailler et que tu es très occupé et j'ai essayé de le lui expliquer.."

Je touchais sa main. "Mais il pense que je ne viens plus parce que je suis fâché contre lui? Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait me garder?"

Elle hocha la tête. Bon merde. J'avais très mal géré ça. " Je pense qu'il croit que tu ne veux pas ... qu'il 'te garde', comme il dit."

"Non Dieu non," dis-je. Je secouai la tête. "Maintenant je me sens comme une putain de merde." J'ai tout foiré. J'ai fait croire à Jake que la vraie réponse était non. J'aurais dû faire comme mon instinct me l'avait dit : faire le jouet qui couine et serrer Jake contre moi.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. "D'accord, je n'ai pas pensé que tu étais fâché mais je me demandais si ... euh... je me demandais si, je ne sais pas, si tu boudais peut-être ou quelque chose?" Elle était hésitante et prudente. Je ne voulais pas de ça. "Qu'a dit Jake?"

J'avançai ma chaise jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent presque. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air en colère?" murmurai-je, laissant mes lèvres tout près des siennes.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux puis secoua la tête. "Non."

Je l'embrassai doucement, tendrement en prenant sa tête entre mes mains. Puis je me redressai et sourit.

"Alors s'il te plait crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne suis pas fâché," dis-je tranquillement. "Pas du tout." Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes de par leur volonté propre. Comme ma queue elles pouvaient s'exprimer toutes seules. Je me redressai. "En fait, ça m'a plu lorsque Jake m'a dit qu'il voulait me garder." Un autre baiser et je savais que je devais vraiment m'arrêter là parce que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. "J'ai beaucoup aimé ça. Et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé a été de le garder lui aussi. Je veux _tous _ vous garder. Et j'appellerai Jake ce soir et je le lui dirai, simplement. Je me sens vraiment mal qu'il se soit inquiété. Je ne te l'ai même pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas que _tu_ te fasses du souci." Je l'embrassai. J'avais arrêté de compter à combien de baisers nous en étions. "Donc si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux l'appeler ce soir pour lui dire que ouais, j'aimerai le garder." Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le disant. Et même si je savais que je prenais un énorme engagement avec ces simples mots, une promesse, non seulement à Bella mais aussi à Jake, je ne pouvais rien trouver qui ressemblait à de la crainte en moi. Il y avait juste ... du bonheur. Je me sentais bien.

"Tu en es sûr?" Elle me demandait beaucoup avec ces trois simples mots.

"Oui," répondis-je en disant encore plus avec un seul.

"Tu peux lui dire," chuchota-t-elle.

Ces quelques mots simples ressemblaient à des vœux. Ils étaient fous et probablement pas romantiques, il n'y avait rien de fleuri ou de poétique en eux mais ils étaient justes.

Elle se blottit contre moi. Ma bouche était tout près de son oreille. "Mais tu dois le savoir, Bella... Je veux te garder _toi_ plus que tout ... pour toujours. Je le pense. Je suis trop vieux pour jouer ou faire le timide. Je ne veux plus jamais lâcher et je suis un gars assez têtu. Donc tu devais le savoir aussi."

Elle prit une respiration tremblante et elle se tourna juste un peu pour que nos yeux se trouvent. "Alors ne laisse pas tomber," murmura-t-elle.

J'inspirai. "D'accord je ne le ferai pas."

Les promesses étaient faites. Des promesses qu'il faudrait tenir.

...

*_Spécialité de Philadelphie : bœuf, champignons blancs, oignons, sauce Worcester, le tout parsemé de fromage. Une fois de temps en temps hein!_

* * *

_**Alors... après ce chapitre vous devriez allez lire **__le bonus 24_

_**qui s'intitule "**__Garder Monsieur Edward__**"**_

_**et tout de suite après vous pourrez aller lire le **__chapitre 46_

_**Je vous souhaite le plus agréable des week-end**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_


	46. Chapter 46

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

_"If you want to know how your girl will treat you after marriage, _

_just listen to her talking to her little brother." **Sam Levenson**_

_[Si tu veux savoir comment va te traiter ta femme après votre mariage, écoute la parler à son petit frère.]_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 46 **

**Arrivées et inspections**

J'appelai dans la soirée même si j'étais encore au travail. J'avais promis et même si je devais appeler des toilettes, j'allais tenir ma promesse. Je parlai avec Bella quelques minutes puis je demandais à parler à Jake. "Jake?" appela-t-elle. "Le téléphone — pour toi."

"Qui c'est?" Je l'entendis demander tandis qu'il s'approchait.

"C'est Edward," expliqua-t-elle. "Il veut te parler."

"C'est vrai?" Il parut choqué. Un coup de poignard dans mon putain de cœur, je te jure.

"Edward?" Sa voix était douce.

"Hey mon gars," dis-je. "Merci de me parler."

"Edward?" dit-il à nouveau incertain et timide, pas le Jake que je connais. Je me sentis encore plus mal.

"Hey mon gars, vous me manquez tous," dis-je. "Mon boulot est devenu infernal mais je suis sûr de vouloir être avec vous tous."

"C'est vrai?" Jake sembla douter et ça me dérangeait vraiment.

"Oui, bien sûr," je pris une profonde inspiration. "Jake, j'ai tout foiré."

"Comment?"

"Oui, écoute, tu te souviens, ce truc dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour? Le jour où nous sommes allés petit-déjeuner?

"Quel truc?"

"Celui qui concernait le fait de garder les gens?" Il y eut une longue pause.

"Oui, je m'en souviens," dit-il doucement.

"Quand tu me l'as demandé je t'ai répondu que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir. Tu te souviens?" Une autre longue pause.

"Oui, je sais." Il parut triste et j'eus envie de me botter le cul. "Ce n'est pas grave." J'étais vraiment un imbécile.

"Donc je t'appelais pour te dire que j'y ai réfléchi Jake," lui dis-je. "Et j'en ai parlé avec maman et elle m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour que je t'appelle et te le dise. Alors si tu me veux toujours auprès de toi, je voudrais te garder aussi."'

Je pouvais presque entendre les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. "Vraiment?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Oui, je veux dire, si tu veux toujours de moi. J'ai fait une erreur Jake. Je me suis trompé. Je suis toujours en train d'essayer de rattraper le coup et quelquefois il faudra que tu sois patient avec moi," dis-je. "Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir. J'ai eu tort de te dire ça et je m'en excuse. Je voulais te dire que je voulais te garder aussi. Je voulais te le dire tout de suite. Et j'aurais dû te le dire. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai dit quelque chose que je ne pensais pas et j'ai eu tort. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas ... je ne sais pas... mettre ta mère mal à l'aise?" Je soupirai. "Mais vraiment, j'aurais dû simplement dire ce que je ressentais. Parce que nous devons être honnêtes les uns avec les autres, d'accord?

"Ouais." Il paraissait plus content à présent.

"Donc peu importe mais je pense que toi et moi allons nous garder mutuellement. Compris?" Je savais exactement ce que je faisais parce qu'une promesse faite à un enfant est une grosse affaire. J'avais déjà fait des promesses à mes neveux - j'avais promis de venir les voir ou de leur amener un certain jouet pour leur anniversaire. Mais ça c'était ... énorme et je le savais. Et je savais que tout en moi voulait faire cette promesse à Jake — ou à Bella.

"Oui," dit Jake il paraissait être redevenu le Jake que je connaissais. "Nous nous garderons mutuellement." Je me sentis me détendre. J'avais foiré mais j'avais réussi à réparer. Les enfants étaient géniaux, ils pardonnaient tout. Ils voient à travers toutes les conneries qu'on dit où est la vérité.

"Bien, bon je me sens bien mieux à présent, Jake, Merci."

"Pas de problème," dit-il calmement. "Edward?"

"Oui Jake?"

J'entendis un rire. "Je pense que maman veut te garder aussi," me confia-t-il.

Je ris. "Je l'espère, mon gars, vraiment. Ce serait super."

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire," me promit-il.

"Tu n'as qu'à faire ça."

"D'accord."

* * *

Quand je m'en rendis compte il était déjà vendredi après-midi et je sortis du travail assez tôt pour aller chez Bella. Il me semblait que je les avais abandonnés toute la semaine et je lui demandais si je pouvais les amener manger des ailes de poulet. Je n'avais pas de raison particulière. Son frère arrivait le lendemain. Elle me demanda si je pourrais aller le chercher à l'aéroport avec elle et les garçons. J'étais un peu nerveux, c'était une sorte de défi. Rencontrer son frère était énorme. Et s'il me détestait? C''était une chose d'être poli par e-mail ou au téléphone. Et si lorsque nous étions face à face nous ne nous entendions pas? Et si je disais quelque chose de stupide? Il me semblait que ça faisait un moment que je me débattais avec toutes ces interrogations inutiles. Je devais mettre tout ça dans un coin de mon esprit pour profiter de la soirée. Advienne que pourra. Je pourrai y faire face.

Tout ce qui était frit était un bon choix et j'ai pensé que Bella n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Ainsi fut fait. Nous prîmes différentes choses, certaines odieusement épicées et les garçons se relayaient pour oser les manger. Bella secoua simplement la tête en nous observant. Ouais, j'en faisais partie aussi. Je remarquai que Seth commençait à manger autant qu'Emmett. Sa voix se fissurait ce qui faisait hurler ses frères de rire. Seth ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Il allait avoir treize ans dans deux mois. En fait tous les garçons fêtaient leurs anniversaires entre les mois de juillet et de février.

Nous avons presque fini la montagne d'ailes de poulet et de rondelles d'oignons que nous avions commandés tandis que Seth et Emmett en avaient fini un plateau entier chacun. Même la serveuse était impressionnée. Jake insista pour s'installer à côté de moi au grand amusement de Bella. Il regarda Seth de travers lorsqu'il me demanda de lui donner une leçon de guitare avant de partir pour l'aéroport le lendemain matin. Jake avait, semblait-il, vraiment décidé de me revendiquer. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le convaincre que partager était une bonne chose.

Les garçons allèrent se coucher tôt, fatigués à cause de l'excitation que provoquait l'arrivée imminente de leur Oncle Will. Jake m'avait confié que Oncle Josh leur amenait des cadeaux lorsqu'il venait les voir. Bella et moi étions aussi fatigués alors nous finîmes assis dans le canapé en regardant, sans vraiment y prêter attention, les informations et en nous câlinant. Nos vêtements toujours sur le dos même si nos mains avaient un peu tendance à se promener. Bon plus qu'un peu. Bella devint très tactile alors que je restais un parfait gentleman. Ou presque. D'accord, j'essayai mais Bella devenait drôlement exigeante. Et ma queue m'incitait à aller de l'avant. Elle est comme un contrôleur aérien qui oriente toutes les actions du reste de mon corps.

Enfin vers minuit je me décidai à partir. Nous méritions tous les deux de dormir et demain serait un grand jour. Nous étions près de la porte, le meilleur moment de ma journée. "Mes parents seront ici dans quelques jours," me dit-elle.

Je souris, essayant de lui faire croire que je n'étais pas en mode panique, intérieurement. "Ouais, ça sera génial," mentis-je.

Elle me regarda comme si elle pouvait lire en moi, et elle le pouvait probablement. "Bon, je n'ai pas trop de place ici, et je me demandais, si ce n'est pas un trop gros dérangement, si tu voudrais héberger Will et Josh ou mes parents chez toi?"

"Will et Josh peuvent venir chez moi," lui offris-je rapide comme l'éclair. Pas moyen que je veuille le Colonel chez moi, espionnant le moindre de mes gestes et s'attendant à ce que je m'astique sous la douche en pensant lubriquement à sa fille. Ce serait bien mieux si c'était Will et Josh. "Je ne me sens pas obligé. Je te l'aurais proposé. Mais j'ai été tellement pris par mon travail et tout - que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser clairement." Je l'embrassai.

Elle me sourit et me tira à elle pour un long baiser. Sa langue taquinait la mienne. Une grande Bella en tutu et avec un diadème dansait dans ma tête. Dieu, j'étais vraiment un obsédé. Nous nous séparâmes avec un grognement. Six semaines un jour. Six semaines, un jour. Six semaines, un jour...

Avec cette façon étrange qu'elle avait de deviner à quoi je pensais, elle se pencha et murmura. "Plus que six semaines."

Je gémis et me réajustai. La fermeture éclair me faisait mal. "Ouais, je sais, crois-moi, je sais."

Elle ricana. Encore plus de torture.

"Je ferai bien d'y aller avant de te pousser contre ce mur et dire au revoir à l'enfer avec ses six semaines et un jour," lui dis-je.

Elle me donna un baiser léger et rapide qui n'était pas aussi amusant que de jouer avec nos langues mais c'était mieux que rien. "Allez on se voit demain matin." Elle me frappa le torse pour jouer. "Et ne te montre pas avant ma deuxième tasse de café."

"En fait tu es assez mignonne avant d'avoir eu ta dose de caféine," lui dis-je.

"Allez, file maintenant."

* * *

Je me levai tôt et je mis ça sur le compte des nerfs. Je frappai à la porte et Jake m'informa qu'elle était en train de siroter actuellement sa tasse n°2 mais n'en était qu'au début. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour entrer tranquillement. Il me prit la main, renouvelant visiblement sa demande.

Bella était encore un peu endormie et elle n'aurait pas dû être attirante mais c'était le cas. Six semaines. Ma bite m'avait rappelé ça lorsque je m'étais réveillé. Six semaines. Quarante-deux jours.

Je pouvais voir la lumière. A peine, mais au moins je savais qu'elle était là. Je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions. Je réalisai aussi que ça n'avait aucune importance. Je serai avec Bella. Je serai avec Bella dans une chambre avec un lit et pas de garçons à gérer dans le coin si elle hurlait ou pourquoi elle le faisait. Assez bien pour moi.

Je la laissai terminer son deuxième café puis je l'embrassai. Elle se frotta à moi, elle était douce et chaude et encore un tout petit peu endormie. Jake se servit un bol de céréales et il demanda s'il pouvait rajouter du sucre. Bella lui dit que non, alors il décida de bouder pendant une minute. Je pouvais le voir me jeter des regards en essayant de savoir s'il pouvait me demander à moi. Je lui souris et secouai la tête. Pas moyen que je me mêle de ce genre de choses.

Il soupira et mangea ses céréales, qui étaient déjà sucrées.

Bientôt les autres descendirent, Emily ouvrant la marche. Elle courut directement vers moi en se tortillant et en remuant la queue, elle me lécha les mains et se caressa contre moi. Elle paraissait bien mieux, elle avait un peu grossi et son poil était plus luisant. Mais je crois que plus que tout, c'était le fait d'être aimée qui l'avait transformée. Je savais comment ça marchait. Sam la fit sortir avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Puis lorsqu'elle revint, il lui donna à manger. Aucune surprise de constater qu'il prenait cette responsabilité très sérieusement!

Après le petit-déjeuner, Seth et moi allâmes dans sa chambre pour travailler un peu la guitare. Il me surprit lorsqu'il se mit à jouer. Il avait dû regarder le DVD avec attention. Nous travaillâmes sur la lecture de la musique un peu mais Seth détestait ça et il n'avait pas eu le déclic pour cet apprentissage. Il était temps de travailler là dessus. Il avait une bonne oreille et même s'il n'était pas expert, il pouvait reproduire ce qu'il me voyait faire. Il avait le truc pour ça, ce genre de choses que l'on a ou que l'on n'a pas... Il fallait s'entrainer et pratiquer longtemps mais je commençais à penser que Seth avait ce talent naturellement. A la fin de l'heure, il travaillait quelques accords et était à l'aise avec les noms des notes et des accords. Le placement de ses doigts se faisait bien.

Noua avons traîné un peu car il n'était pas encore l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport. Will avait proposé de prendre une voiture de location mais Bella l'en avait dissuadé. Puis ce fut le moment d'y aller car nous avions de la route à faire. L'aéroport le plus proche était celui de Raleigh-Durham et il était à 130 kilomètres. Nous prîmes le véhicule de Bella puisque Jake voulait montrer la Vador Mobile à Oncle Will.

Bella me laissa conduire, ce qui fit de moi, le maniaque du contrôle, un homme heureux.

Les garçons étaient trop excités de voir leur oncle pour se livrer à leur habituel jeu de persécution fraternelle. Je décidai que rien que pour ça j'aimais Will. Puis il me sembla que bien trop rapidement nous arrivâmes sur le parking de l'aéroport ensuite nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terminal attendre que l'avion de Will Swan atterrisse.

Et de nouveau mes nerfs prirent le dessus.

J'étais sur le point de rencontrer le frère de Bella. Ce même frère qui avait grandi près d'elle et qu'elle avait protégé. Ce frère dont elle avait défendu la cause. Ce frère qu'elle aimait presqu'autant que ses enfants mais de manière différente. Si Will ne m'aimait pas, ma poursuite du bonheur avec elle tomberait à l'eau. Je savais que je me mettais dans tous mes états pour rien. Will avait semblé très amical au téléphone. Il n'avait jamais rien dit qui m'aurait montré qu'il n'était pas content de ma relation avec Bella. Mais les nerfs n'étaient pas rationnels et je piquais ma crise même si c'était à l'intérieur et silencieux.

Puis Jake commença à sauter partout, accroché à ma main. Il avait regardé le tableau d'affichage qui nous disait quand les vols atterrissaient. Il montra et s'écria. "L'avion a atterri!" Quelques personnes commencèrent à sourire en voyant son enthousiasme parce que ce gamin était vraiment très content de voir son oncle.

Et ça me fit me sentir un peu mieux, Jake m'appréciait. Il voulait même me garder. J'étais sûr qu'il l'avait dit à Will parce que ce petit était un bavard. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers l'entrée du terminal et honnêtement avec tous les garçons nous formions un groupe. J'avais passé mon bras autour de Bella et Jake tenait ma main libre. Emmett était aussi enthousiaste que Jake, et Seth et Sam avaient de grands sourires sur leur visage. Oncle Will était extrêmement populaire dans ce groupe.

Tout à coup Jake se mit à hurler et lâcha ma main pour s'élancer vers un homme mince qui s'arrêta et laissa tomber son sac puis attrapa Jake pour l'étreindre fortement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et les autres garçons s'attroupèrent autour d'eux, chacun voulant le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue, même Emmett.

Finalement les garçons lui rendirent un peu d'espace et il se dirigea vers nous. Il était de taille moyenne et élancé. Ses cheveux frôlaient son col et étaient souples. Ses yeux étaient bruns presque identiques à ceux de sa sœur. Il y avait vraiment une ressemblance familiale. Bella me tira en avant puis me lâcha pour aller étreindre son frère. Elle enfonça son visage dans son torse pendant un moment. "Je suis tellement contente que tu sois ici," l'entendis-je murmurer.

"Tu m'as manqué," lui dit-il. Puis il la relâcha et se tourna vers moi. Je lui tendis ma main mais il l'ignora et me tira dans une étreinte. "Alors tu es Edward."

"C'est bien moi," dis-je en glissant sur mes pieds.

Il me regarda de bas en haut. "Tu es plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé," il poussa Bella avec son coude. "Elle les aime toujours grands et très beaux."

Je ne sus pas très bien quoi répondre à ça. Alors j'allais à l'évidence. "Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à Bella que ce que j'avais imaginé," lui dis-je.

Jake avait déjà repris ma main puis celle de Will et nous formions une petite chaine. Will regarda vers Jake. "Je vois que tu as bien travaillé avec les garçons."

Je hochai la tête. "J'y travaille toujours."

Ensuite les garçons devinrent impatients et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les tapis pour récupérer la valise de Will. Un peu plus tard nous regagnâmes la voiture et Will s'installa derrière Bella. Elle était à moitié tournée et lui parlait. "Tu as l'air en forme, "dit-elle. "Tu as laissé tes cheveux pousser de nouveau."

Il toucha ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et je pus le voir sourire. "Ouais, bon, Josh les préfère lorsqu'ils sont longs."

Bella rit. "Et tu ne le contredis pas," taquina-t-elle.

Il bouda et lui tira la langue. Je pouvais les imaginer grandir ensemble. J'imaginai combien ils avaient dû faire enrager Charlie et Renée. Ensuite les garçons se mirent à tous lui parler à la fois et il tourna son attention vers eux.

* * *

Nous allâmes chez Bella, je pris la valise de Will pendant que Bella, lui et les garçons rentraient en un seul groupe. Elle avait décidé que Wil resterait chez elle jusqu'à ce que leurs parents arrivent. Je n'avais qu'un problème avec ce plan. Que faire si le Colonel arrivait et décidait de venir s'installer chez moi puisque Will était déjà installé chez Bella? Je décidais d'encourager Will à déménager ses affaires le matin attendu de leur arrivée. C'était mieux d'anticiper les actions de l'ennemi.

Je regardai les enfants se regrouper autour de Will, chacun voulant essayer de lui parler. Will et Emily tombèrent amoureux et il l'amena dans le jardin pour la faire jouer pour le plus grand bonheur de Sam. Emmett parla de ses trois dernières années d'études secondaires. Je pensai que ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Will sembla penser la même chose et essaya de l'encourager. Je supposai que l'expérience de Will pendant cette période de sa vie avait dû être un peu dure d'après ce qu'en disait Bella.

Seth lui raconta que je lui apprenais à jouer de la guitare. Il me fit un clin d'œil approbateur. Jake sortit Froot Loop et Will tomba en admiration. Le temps passa et il fut temps de dîner et je fus volontaire pour sortir et ramener des pizzas. Bella était fatiguée, et moi aussi. En même temps je ne voulais pas tester les limites de mes talents culinaires avec Will ici. Que faire si jamais c'était un gourmet?

Puis Will m'étonna en me disant qu'il venait avec moi. Quand les garçons dirent qu'ils voulaient venir aussi, Bella leur dit qu'il y avait des choses à faire ici. Je la regardai. Traitresse. Elle me jetai dans la gueule du loup. Ou de son frère. Peu importe. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête pour lui faire savoir ce que j'en pensais. Il y aurait des conséquences. Elle le savait. Elle me fit une grimace, pas du tout impressionnée. C'était sexy comme l'enfer et elle le savait, putain.

Cette fois je pris ma voiture, je me sentis plus sur mon territoire - en quelque sorte. Will fut tranquille pendant un moment puis il rit doucement. "Tu ne peux pas gagner contre elle mais tu le sais."

"Ne m'en parle pas," murmurai-je.

Il sourit et secoua la tête. "Crois-moi, je l'ai compris il y a des années. Elle voulait que nous ayons un peu de temps ensemble toi et moi et c'était plus facile de faire comme ça."

"Quelques fois elle est un peu ... autoritaire," dis-je. Et _elle aimait me toucher. _ J'aime vraiment qu'elle me touche.

"C'est bien elle," admit-il. "Mais ça ne peut pas être une surprise. Elle n'aurait pas survécu si elle n'avait pas été aussi déterminée."

"C'est vrai," convins-je.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends mais je ne suis pas là pour te casser la baraque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre."

Je me détendis et j'acquiesçai. "C'est bon à savoir."

"Je veux dire, je suis curieux parce que honnêtement Josh et moi avons pensé que jamais Bella ne pourrait avoir une autre relation, tu comprends?" Je soupirai et m'appuyai dans mon siège. "Après que Mac soit mort, elle était dans un état épouvantable. Mais elle s'est battue pour ses fils. Ce sont eux qui l'ont maintenue à flot."

"Ce sont des gamins géniaux."

"Ouais," dit-il avec un sourire. "C'est vrai. Mais ils ont une mère géniale." Il fit une pause. "Mac était un père génial aussi, tu sais."

"Je le sais." Je tournai la tête vers lui. "Les garçons, eh bien ils me parlent de lui quelquefois."

"Ça leur fait du bien," dit Will.

"Ouais, je le pense aussi."

"Tu sais je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment à ton sujet parce que Bella sait bien juger les gens et en entendant ce que tu voulais faire avec les DVD, j'ai pensé..." Il me fit un petit sourire. "En quelque sorte ça clôt l'affaire."

"Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, alors?"

"Je pense que c'est une idée _géniale_," dit-il. "Mais pas que pour Bella. Pour les garçons aussi, ils ont besoin de savoir qu'ils ne vont pas devoir oublier Mac, l'oublier, les souvenirs qu'ils ont de lui. Ce serait injuste, mais malheureusement beaucoup d'autres hommes voudraient ça. Le souvenir de Mac leur ferait peur."

"Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres."

Il hocha la tête. "Je suis d'accord, tu n'es pas comme ça."

Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule. "Je l'aime."

"Oui, je le sais." il parut amusé.

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne le cache pas je suppose." Will n'était pas le seul à jouer.

Il rit. "Non, tu ne le caches pas."

Je lui souris. "Ce pare-brise cassé est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie, tu sais?"

"Curieux comment les choses arrivent," admit-il. "Au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Un matin tu te lèves comme toujours, t'attendant à ce que rien ne change et puis tout à coup le soir quand tu te couches tout est changé et tourne dans ta tête comme une sorte de moto cross. Et tu es déchiré entre hurlements de terreur et joie de vivre parce que rien de tout ça n'est comme ce que tu as ressenti auparavant."

Je hochai la tête. Cette description était parfaite.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil. "Tu sais, elle a appelé ton supérieur hiérarchique, je ne sais pas comment on l'appelle, mais peu importe, avant de te laisser emmener Emmett le premier jour," me dit-il. Maintenant ça devenait intéressant. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit et Bella non plus d'ailleurs. "Elle voulait juste vérifier que tu étais bien celui que tu prétendais être."

Je ris en secouant la tête. "C'est bien Bella. Elle ne va pas confier ses garçons à n'importe qui n'est-ce pas?"

Il hocha la tête. "Non, elle a vérifié avant que tu n'amènes son bébé quelque part." Il me fixa. "Et ça ne te surprend pas?"

"Diable non ça ne me surprend pas," dis-je. "Tu la connais. Elle donnerait sa vie pour ses enfants. Elle est protectrice mais sans les étouffer. Elle est une mère formidable, capable de trouver cet équilibre." Je haussai les épaules. "C'est une des choses que je préfère chez elle."

"Quatre garçons, ça fait beaucoup," fit remarquer Will.

"Ouais et comme je l'ai dit à Bella, tant qu' à y aller autant y aller franchement."

Il rit. "Oh oui! Là tu fais fort, c'est vrai."

"Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque mon pare-brise s'est cassé mais je n'y changerais rien."

Will fut silencieux pendant un moment. "Oh juste au cas où tu te demanderais, tu as déjà mon approbation. Cette petite discussion n'est qu'une formalité."

"Euh... d'accord. Merci," dis-je.

"Tu peux respirer maintenant," me taquina-t-il.

"Oui je vais le faire." Je pris une profonde inspiration. Eh bien que croyez vous? Ça marchait...

* * *

_**A suivre un autre bonus avec Jake et Bella**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	47. Chapter 47

**The bigger they are** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 47 **

**Un cœur doux et tendre**

Nous prîmes quatre pizzas. Je ris en voyant l'expression de Will quand il réalisa que les quatre tartes étaient pour nous. "Merde, je suppose qu'Emmett mange encore un peu plus?" Il secoua la tête. "Ça fait six mois que nous n'avons pas vu les garçons et il mangeait déjà comme quatre."

"Maintenant il mange comme un tyrannosaure," dis-je. "_Seth _mange comme quatre. Je ne suis plus très sûr que Bella puisse encore les nourrir."

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés. "Et il y en a encore deux à venir."

"Oui," dis-je. "C'est inquiétant non?"

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. "Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir t'occuper de ça?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Ce n'est que de la nourriture." Mais c'était bien plus que ça et nous le savions tous les deux.

Il rit et secoua la tête. "Tu te donnes du mal pour ma grande sœur."

"On m'a éduqué ainsi," dis-je.

"Allons-y, amenons cette nourriture à la maison avant qu'Emmett ne commence à manger la moquette," dit Will.

"Il le ferait s'il avait un peu de ketchup," rétorquai-je.

Il ricana.

Nous retournâmes à mon véhicule et je me sentis détendu parce que j'étais presque sûr que "la conversation" s'était bien passée et était maintenant terminée.

Le fait est que Will a prouvé qu'il était le frère de Bella et c'était inattendu. Puis me surprenant tout à fait je l'entendis me dire : "Tu sais Josh va te charrier à propos de Charlie mais honnêtement mon père est beaucoup plus compréhensif que ce à quoi tu t'attends."

Je grognai, peu importe ce que les autres pensent. Charlie Swan m'intimidait et je n'avais pas honte de l'admettre. Will soupira et baissa la radio. "Tout ce que je veux dire c'est de ne pas autant t'inquiéter. Papa aime passer pour un dur mais Bella le mène par le bout du nez depuis qu'elle est née."

Je ris et hochai la tête. "Elle a tendance à faire ça."

"Je suppose que Bella t'a un peu raconté ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque j'ai annoncé que j'étais gay?" demande-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules. "Ouais, je veux dire pas vraiment en détail mais j'ai eu un résumé." Je le regardai. "Elle m'a dit que ça avait été dur pour toi et surtout de vivre sur la base."

Les yeux de Will ressemblaient exactement à ceux de Bella, il me jaugeait. "Bien écoute, le truc c'est que j'ai rendu les choses difficiles même pour moi."

"Comment?"

"Papa a été choqué quand je lui ai appris que j'étais gay," dit-il. "Tu comprends il n'était pas du tout préparé à ça. Dans sa génération tu n'étais pas gay ; tu étais un célibataire endurci qui n'avait juste pas trouvé la bonne femme avec qui s'installer."

J'approuvai. Je pouvais comprendre cela. Je me souvins de ce Thanksgiving où ma tante Géraldine m'avait murmuré : "Nous t'aimons Edward, même si tu n'aimes pas les filles." Ça m'avait fait rire parce que ce qu'elle pensait m'importait peu. Mais je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'expliquait Will. Chaque génération avait sa façon de voir les choses.

"Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que mon père était aussi conditionné par la façon dont il avait été éduqué," continua-t-il. "Oui il était choqué. Mais ce que j'interprétais comme de la honte était vraiment de la confusion. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça et avec sa façon typique de faire les choses, il n'en a pas parlé."

"Ouais, Bella fait ça aussi quelquefois," admis-je. "Plus c'est important et plus c'est difficile pour elle d'en parler."

"Oui c'est comme s'il fallait que ça reste dans sa tête d'abord. Ça rendait notre mère folle," déclara Will. "Je suis plus comme ma mère. Si j'ai quelque chose dans la tête, et bien je le dis. Bella est plus comme notre père. Quelquefois il faut un pied de biche pour lui extirper deux mots."

"J'avais remarqué."

Will rit et opina. "Elle peut discuter et être polie mais pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle en pense vraiment et arriver au nœud de problème, tu dois être patient."

Bien sûr son choix de mots avait définitivement éteint mes fantaisies cochonnes. Je dis à ma bite de bien se comporter et de faire attention.

"Papa est comme ça lui aussi." Problème résolu. Ma bite se retira et je fus presque sûr que je gémis. "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai caché beaucoup de choses à mon père quand on a commencé à me harceler à cause de mon homosexualité." Il soupira et essaya de faire tenir ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "J'avais peur qu'il ait honte de moi, tu sais, ou qu'il croie qu'il doive défendre son fils homo ou quelque chose de ce genre."

"Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça," devinai-je.

"Non, mais je ne lui ai pas accordé trop de crédit," admit-il. "Plus tard lorsqu'il s'est aperçu de toutes les choses que j'avais traversées, il a été très énervé. Mais vraiment, vraiment très énervé. Mon père ne se fâche pas souvent mais quand il le fait..." Will émit un long sifflement. "C'est impressionnant à voir."

"Il aurait pu arrêter tout ça."

"Il aurait tout écrasé oui," me corrigea-t-il. Puis son sourire s'effaça. "En fait ce qui l'avait contrarié et blessé le plus c'était que je ne lui avais pas fait suffisamment confiance pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait. A ce moment là Bella était partie à l'université. Alors mon ange gardien était loin et les choses se sont détériorées. J'en ai réchappé en partant à l'université moi aussi. Et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai été parti que quelqu'un a mis mon père au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé."

"Est-ce que Bella sait tout ça?"

"Oh ouais, je veux dire nous parlons de tout tous les deux," me répondit-il. "Nous avons passé _tous les deux_ un sale quart d'heure lorsque papa a découvert que nous lui avions caché toute cette merde." Il arrêta de parler pendant un moment. "Je suppose que ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que malgré toutes ses fanfaronnades Papa est un homme au cœur tendre."

Je ricanai. Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer le Colonel Swan avec un cœur doux et tendre.

"Non je suis sérieux," Will insista. "Il parait bourru et autoritaire de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur il est juste un homme qui aime sa famille. Il ne dit simplement pas souvent ces mots à voix haute."

"Autoritaire?" demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

"C'est un mot," dit Will. "Regarde. Je suis enseignant. Je connais ce genre de choses."

"Je ne te crois pas mais je ferais passer ça avec les intérêts de l'harmonie familiale et tout."

"En fait le résultat de tout ça sera que si tu rends Bella et les garçons heureux alors Charlie t'appréciera. Et il va même t'aimer un jour."

"Ouais, je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir mon souffle jusqu'à ce jour-là." Parce que le Colonel Swan va probablement deviner certaines de mes rêveries salaces concernant sa petite fille. Il est un homme et bien sûr, il sait.

"Je suis sérieux," dit Will. "Lorsque Mac est mort... enfer, ça a été très dur pour nous tous. Pas juste de perdre Mac — ce qui était déjà assez dur parce que nous l'aimions tous — mais parce nous voyions combien Bella était mal. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses réaliser combien le fait d'être entré dans leur vies les a changés — chacun d'entre eux."

Je le regardai puis reportai mon attention sur la route. "Je ne pense pas que tu puisses imaginer combien _eux_ m'ont changé," dis-je calmement.

Il rit. "Et c'est exactement ce dont je suis en train de te parler Edward. C'est ce qui fait que tu es parfait pour elle... pour eux." Il se tortilla sur son siège et ça me rappela Jake lorsqu'il était excité pour une raison quelconque. "Tu l'aimes elle mais pas juste _elle._ Tu les aime tous. Et tu aimes ce qu'ils apportent avec eux, et c'est ce dont ils ont besoin. Quelqu'un qui les aime et les apprécient tous. Quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas voir ces garçons comme un fardeau nécessaire mais juste une autre partie, merveilleuse, des bagages. C'est ce que Bella voit et ça lui donne le courage d'accepter tout ce que tu as."

"Juste pour que tu saches, Jake m'a déjà dit qu'il voulait me garder," lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

"J'ai entendu ça oui," répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui, c'est vrai," dit-il.

"Bella a-t-elle été contrariée?" Il fallait que je sache. Et si elle avait pu en parler avec quelqu'un, c'était bien avec Will.

Il rit un peu. "Je vais te dire un petit secret. Bella veut que je te demande la même chose."

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui c'est vrai," m'assura-t-il. "Et la réponse à ta question est non, pas de cette façon. Elle pensait que tu pourrais être déstabilisé... par le franc-parler de Jake. Tu comprends mieux?"

"Oui c'est ce qu'elle a dit en quelque sorte," murmurai-je. "Et je sais exactement comment elle s'est sentie."

"C'est typique de Bella. C'est très difficile de lui faire dire ce qu'elle pense mais quand elle le fait elle est très honnête. Que ça te plaise ou non."

"J'aime ça, même si ça fait mal," dis-je.

"Au moins tu sais où tu vas avec Bella," me dit-il. "Elle ne joue jamais. Et maintenant qu'elle a ses fils, les jeux ne sont plus envisageables."

"Je suis trop vieux pour jouer," marmonnai-je. "Et en plus je suis un mauvais perdant."

Will rit. "On l'est tous un peu non?" Il s'adossa contre le siège et frotta ses yeux. Il devait être fatigué après toute une journée de voyage. "Eh bien, tu dois être fort pour rester avec Bella. Elle parait toute douce, fragile et délicate..."

Je grognai.

"Exactement," convint-il. "Mais tu ne connais que sa façade. La véritable Bella est très forte, elle a une colonne vertébrale en acier et un cœur de lionne. Parfois je me dis que c'est pourquoi Mac a estimé normal de repartir une dernière fois. Que même si le pire arrivait, il savait que ses fils seraient en sécurité avec elle. Et qu'un jour... elle irait bien."

Je restai silencieux un moment. "Alors... tu es d'accord ... pour Bella et moi?

"Arrêterais-tu si je te répondais non?" Il parut amusé.

"Bon j'essaierai toujours de faire en sorte que tu sois de mon côté, mais... non. Ça ne m'arrêterai pas." Ça compliquerait les choses, cependant.

"Et c'est pour ça que je suis d'accord. Tu l'aimes. Tu aimes mes neveux. Et je les aime. Tu les rends heureux alors ... ça me rend heureux."

Juste à ce moment le téléphone de Will sonna et il répondit avec un petit sourire. Ce devait être Josh. Je connaissais assez bien ce sourire amoureux. Je le voyais dans mon satané miroir depuis des mois maintenant. "Oui, je suis content que tu aies reçu mon message te disant que j'avais atterri."

Will rit. "Comment ça se passe?" Je pouvais entendre l'autre côté de la conversation. "C'est merveilleux! On se verra demain. J'ai emprunté ..." parler et parler. "Non, je ..." Will soupira. "D'accord fais attention à toi." Parler avec Josh l'animait. Ses yeux dévièrent vers moi. "Ouais, en fait je suis avec lui en ce moment."

Je déglutis.

Will rit. "Oui aussi bien que je l'espérai." C'était de bonnes nouvelles. Oui? Je l'espérai. Josh dit quelque chose. "Non, ne commence pas avec moi. Je vais me tromper..." il soupira. "Oui et je te le reprocherai si ça arrive. Josh parle et Will sourit. "Ok je vais leur dire," quelque chose de court. "Je t'aime aussi." Puis il raccroche. Et il se tourne vers moi.

"Josh me dit que si tu as passé mon inspection, tu as également passé la sienne," Will me sourit. "Alors... bienvenu dans la famille?"

"Ouais? Super."

"Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à rencontrer Maman et Papa," dit-il ruinant ma bonne humeur.

"Ne me rappelle pas ça," râlai-je.

* * *

Les garçons se regroupèrent autour de nous — ou il serait plus juste de dire qu'ils se regroupèrent autour des pizzas. Avant que Will et moi nous soyons servis à boire, une des pizzas était déjà finie. C'est magique.

Les garçons mangeaient. Et mangeaient. Et mangeaient. Non pas que Bella soit en reste. Elle pouvait manger tant qu'elle voulait, autant que moi si elle voulait, elle n'était pas réservée à ce sujet. Will mangeait mais il passait plus de temps à parler avec Bella, les garçons ... et moi. Il était drôle mais plus calme que Masen. J'enviai Bella d'avoir grandi avec lui plutôt qu'avec Masen. Je me demandai si nous pourrions échanger nos frères.

Bien sûr, j'allais faire en sorte que Masen devienne aussi le frère de Bella donc il n'y aurait aucun problème. L'idée était amusante pourtant. J'imaginai envoyer une sorte de papier officiel à Masen pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait été rétrogradé ou quelque chose comme ça. La conversation allait bon train et était bruyante. Il était évident que les garçons adoraient leur Oncle Will et la façon dont ils posaient des questions sur Josh démontrait qu'il ne l'aimaient pas moins que lui.

Alors, bien que la soirée fut très agréable, je pensai que ce serait bien pour Bella et son frère de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble sans moi près d'eux. Ils avaient probablement beaucoup de choses à partager — comme moi, par exemple — et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer entre eux. Aussi dur que cela soit, je leur souhaitai à tous une bonne nuit et Bella me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. C'était un baiser agréable, à mi-chemin entre celui qu'elle pouvait me donner devant ses fils et celui qu'elle m'aurait donné si nous avions été seuls. J'appréciai cet effort supplémentaire.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," dis-je. "Je t'aime. Amuse-toi bien avec ton frère."

"Rappelle-toi," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Bientôt tu pourras en faire autant avec ton frère.

"Ne me rappelle pas ça veux-tu!"

* * *

Le lendemain était un dimanche et je trainai chez moi voulant donner plus de temps à Will et à Bella. Ça me tuait presque. Chaque fois que je regardai l'heure seulement deux minutes étaient passées depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais fait. Puis Jake m'appela.

"Hey, tu es où?" se plaignit-il au lieu de dire bonjour. "Ça fait _un bon moment_ que je t'attends..."

"J'arrive bientôt." C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Peu après je levai ma main pour frapper à la porte. J'aurai dû m'en douter, avant que j'aie eu le temps de frapper Jake était là fronçant les sourcils. "Ça t'en a pris du temps," grommela-t-il.

Je l'ébouriffai. Il continua à froncer les sourcils puis remit ses cheveux en place mais il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. "Je suis si désolé Maitre Jake," dis-je avec un mauvais accent britannique. "Je tâcherai de mieux faire. "

Il s'accrocha à ma main et je le suivis en trébuchant. Will sortait de la cuisine avec un mug rempli de café dans les mains. "Ici," dit-il. "Jake nous a dit que tu arrivais." Il regarda Jake. "En réalité il l'a hurlé."

Jake fit semblant de paraitre un peu chagriné mais pas trop. Il ne pouvait juste pas laisser passer ça. Puis il lâcha ma main et courut dans l'escalier. Will l'observa puis secoua la tête. "Oh toute cette énergie," dit-il.

Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en sortit la clé que j'avais faite faire plus tôt. "Tiens," lui dis-je. "Euh... Je ne sais pas bien combien de temps vous allez venir avec Josh ni quand, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile si je te donnais une clé." Je remis ma main dans ma poche et fis courir mes doigts sur ma clé qui était là.

Will prit la clé, étonné. "Ouais, euh... merci," dit-il. Puis il me regarda et sourit largement. "Ouah Bella a raison, tu es à peu près parfait."

Juste avec ça, la peau stupide qui allait avec mes cheveux terribles me trahit et je savais que mes joues rougirent. Cette merde était mignonne quand il s'agissait de Bella ou des garçons mais pas sur un homme qui avait presque quarante ans. C'était juste embarrassant. J'ai tourné la tête espérant juste que ça passerait ... rapidement.

Will rigola et mit la clé dans sa poche. "Je voulais te mettre dans l'embarras au cas, où tu te poserai la question."

Je cachai mon visage le plus possible derrière le mug de café. "Où est Bella?"

"Elle est là-haut en train d'essayer de faire sortir Emmett de sous la douche." Quelque chose dans son expression me fit grimacer et lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent nous éclatâmes de rire. Ouais. Nous nous rappelions l'âge d'Emmett et les longues douches. Bien sûr, je me suis contrôlé tout de suite. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

"Alors qu'y-a-t-il de prévu aujourd'hui?" demandai-je. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me renseigner avant. Une fois que Jake m'avait tiré à l'intérieur je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire autre chose que de sortir mes clés.

"Bien Josh arrive dans l'après-midi," dit-il. Je pouvais sentir son excitation. C'était évident qu'il aimait beaucoup Josh. Une des choses que j'avais remarqué c'était que Bella et sa famille semblaient développer de forts attachements, permanents. D'une façon étrange, son amour pour Mac était rassurant. Quand Bella aimait, elle le faisait de tout son cœur et pour toujours. J'espérai qu'elle me ferait le même cadeau. Moi, j'avais déjà prévu de le lui faire.

"Il me tarde de le rencontrer," murmurai-je.

"Tu seras incapable de ne pas l'apprécier," m'assura-t-il.

"Je ne me fais pas de souci à ce sujet," dis-je. "Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que _lui_ m'aime."

Will haussa les épaules. "Les garçons ont dit qu'ils t'aimaient et c'est tout ce dont Josh a besoin."

Bella descendit l'escalier, marmonnant pour elle-même et secouant la tête. "Celui-là," gronda-t-elle.

"Euh, encore sous la douche?" lui demandai-je.

"Je lui ai bien dit qu'on avait beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui," dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Pourrait-il pour une fois, juste se doucher et sortir de là-dedans." Will commença à s'étouffer de rire. Elle enfonça son doigt dans sa poitrine et je lui fis une grimace de compréhension. "Arrêtez ça. Tous les deux." Elle regarda vers moi. "Tu as une mauvaise influence." Mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire réticent. Nous nous mîmes tous à rire. Elle partit vers la cuisine en roulant des yeux et en maugréant contre les hommes.

Will me regarda les lèvres pincées. "Je pense qu'on l'a énervée."

"On va en rester là," concédai-je. "Mais je suis très bon pour me repentir alors ça marche."

Will rit et hocha la tête. "Oui, ça peut marcher."

Nous sortîmes sous le porche, regardant les garçons courir comme des fous dans le jardin. Bella avait mis son veto pour les jeux vidéo en disant qu'ils avaient besoin de se faire circuler le sang ce matin. Seth essaya de la convaincre que les jeux vidéo feraient l'affaire mais Bella dit non. Il suffit de ce seul mot prononcé avec un certain ton de voix pour que tous les garçons se dirigent à l'extérieur.

Will se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil. "Effrayant, n'est-ce pas?

Je frissonnai et mis ma main sur mon cœur. "Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je fais ce qu'elle me dit."

"Mauvaises langues," se moqua-t-elle en suivant les garçons dehors.

La conversation était facile et détendue puis vers l'heure du repas, Bella rentra et alla dans la cuisine. Je la suivis pour lui offrir mes services pendant que Will restait dehors avec les garçons. Ils se rassemblèrent tous pour jouer au football et Will était bon. J'arrivai derrière Bella et embrassai le côté de son cou. "Hey ma belle," chuchotai-je.

Elle se retourna entre mes bras. "Ma belle?" murmura-t-elle. "C'est nouveau."

Je l'embrassai, un baiser lent et long qui permit à nos langues de se battre langoureusement. "Ouais," dis-je finalement. "Mais c'est vrai."

Ramenant mes lèvres contre les siennes Bella lécha ma bouche en commençant par les coins en me chatouillant un peu, puis en se déplaçant vers le centre. Puis elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où les lèvres se rejoignent et j'ouvris la bouche pour elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de me le demander deux fois.

Elle était sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassait mon oreille. "Je pense que j'aie besoin de quelque chose qui est dans mon placard."

Je m'écartai, surpris. "Maintenant?"

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme. "J'ai déjà demandé à Will de distraire les garçons un moment." Quand avait-elle pu faire ça? Avaient-t-ils un langage secret pour communiquer entre eux? C'est une femme avec de nombreux talents. Vraiment l'habileté d'un assassin ninja.

Je déglutis difficilement. "Es-tu sûre?"

Elle fronça un sourcil et me dévisagea avec un regard plein de défi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward? Tu n'es plus sûr de vouloir jouer?"

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallut. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier en la tenant par la main. J'étais reconnaissant qu'elle puisse se déplacer malgré son plâtre. Quand je m'en rendis compte nous étions en train de fermer la porte de sa chambre en tirant le verrou. Ensuite elle me poussa contre elle et je respirai difficilement. Elle se pencha et je sentis ses seins doux se presser contre moi.

Ma queue exprima sa satisfaction à ce contact. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la nervosité. Et la façon dont elle me regardait aurait dû me rendre nerveux. Mais au lieu de ça ma bouche s'assécha et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. C'était comme si elle essayait de décider par où commencer. Ensuite elle me tourna le dos, prit ma main et nous emmena vers la terre promise.

Le placard.

_Notre_ placard.

Ma bite palpitait devinant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Jouir. Oh oui. Le mot en J. Un de mes autres préféré. "Bella," dis-je doucement, de ma voix qui avait tendance à devenir rauque lorsque mon chaton sexy Bella sortait pour jouer.

"Oui Edward? " Sa voix était une douce provocation.

"Tu vas me tuer," lui dis-je, alors que nous nous dirigions tous les deux vers ce placard.

"Non," dit-elle en clignant des yeux lentement. "Je vais juste me servir de toi." Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si c'était une promesse ou une menace mais je m'en fichais bien de toute façon.

Je grognai et elle me poussa contre la porte. Elle aimait me pousser contre les portes, je l'avais remarqué. C'était vraiment une chipie. J'arrivai à percevoir quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Ma tentatrice ninja avait ajouté un verrou à l'intérieur de la porte. Putain, c'était vraiment chaud. Elle avait pensé à ça et elle l'avait fait par elle-même. Ma diablesse avait des compétences.

En me faisant un regard sexy de derrière ses cils elle parcourut mon corps, ses mains esquissant des chemins de chaleur sur leur passage. "Putain," murmurai-je quand elle fit une pause sur ses genoux. Son souffle chaud glissait sur ma queue.

"Pas encore," chuchota-t-elle. "Bientôt."

"Cinq semaines..." sifflai-je lorsqu'elle défit le boutons de mon jeans. "Et six jours."

Elle gloussa ouvrant la fermeture éclair. Ensuite elle poussa le jeans de son chemin et fit glisser le coton de mon boxer vers le bas. Elle ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle voulait prendre son temps. Elle lécha ma queue longuement et lentement et je sentis mes genoux trembler. "Putain Bella..."

"Tu as vraiment une vilaine bouche," me gronda-t-elle. "Peut-être que je devrais te punir pour ça."

"Putain ouais," dis-je, en poussant déjà vers son visage. A cet instant ma bite en était déjà à chercher sa satisfaction.

Sa bouche se referma dessus et je m'appuyai lourdement contre la porte. Baise. Moi. La bouche de cette femme allait me détruire. Puis ses mains s'emparèrent de mes testicules, les tirant légèrement et les faisant rouler, caressant et malaxant. Souvent les femmes oubliaient de s'occuper de ces filles lorsqu'elles taillent un pipe, mais Bella savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me travaillait de la meilleure des façons.

"Bella," l'avertis-je et ma tentatrice ninja s'écarta.

Je la fixai, choqué. Paniqué. Désespéré. Juste comme elle voulait que je sois.

Elle me fit un sourire. "Je t'ai dit que j'allais te punir."

Je glissai contre la porte jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à genoux face à elle. "Tu. Es. Cruelle." Ensuite je finis mon boulot et me vautrai sur le sol. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Sauf ma bite.

En haussant les épaules, elle se positionna de façon à être au-dessus de moi. "Je te préviens," murmura-t-elle. Et juste au moment où je commençai à penser que je devrais ajouter 'titiller ma queue' à la liste de ses talents, elle coulissa un peu plus vers le bas. Puis vers le haut. Et puis vers le bas. Et encore.

Oh putain.

La friction était...oh mon dieu tellement bonne.

Ensuite ses mains se mêlèrent de l'affaire et mes hanches butèrent contre les siennes. Nos mouvements nous firent glisser et nous nous retrouvâmes complètement couchés sur le sol, je poussai ma bite contre son ventre, sa main, cherchant le contact avec tout ce que je pouvais toucher d'elle. Ensuite elle bougea contre moi et je poussai contre sa chaleur. C'était la meilleure chose à toucher, même à travers les épaisseurs de ses vêtements.

Elle gémit. Fort. Ma tigresse. Peut-être devrions-nous insonoriser le placard.

Je fis passer ma main sous son short et à l'intérieur de la soie qui la recouvrait. Elle était humide et chaude. En grognant elle bougea contre moi, faisant glisser mon doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous gémîmes en même temps, nos hanches faisant des mouvements dans un rythme erratique jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions le contrôle.

Ouais. Comme ça.

Ses doigts autour de moi, forts et délicats en même temps. Je laissai mon pouce jouer contre son clitoris et elle gémit de contentement. "Oui là," murmura-t-elle avec urgence. "Ne t'arrête pas."

Comme si je voulais. Comme si je _pouvais. _Je laissai ma main juste où elle me disait de la laisser. Je la déplaçai selon ses désirs. Sa main bougeait toujours en coups rapides et sûrs. Il n'y avait pas moyen de lutter contre l'orgasme qui montait en moi. Je la sentis trembler contre moi.

"Je suis tout proche," murmura-t-elle finalement.

"Moi aussi," haletai-je.

J'eus juste assez de présence d'esprit pour me tourner doucement sinon j'aurai taché ses vêtements. Ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu et je poussai fort dans son étreinte et en même temps je sentis ses muscles se contracter sur mes doigts. "Oh putain," gémis-je.

Elle s'effondra contre moi. "Désolée," murmura-t-elle après un moment.

"Pour quoi?" Pour m'avoir presque tué? Pour m'avoir fait réaliser que j'ai vraiment besoin d'être en meilleure forme?"

Elle s'appuya contre mon torse, elle ressemblait à une méchante petite fille. "Bon j'aurais dû t'avertir. Après mon cycle je deviens..."

"Chaude comme l'enfer," devinai-je.

"Quelque chose comme ça," admit-elle.

Je l'embrassai, respirant difficilement encore. "Eh bien sois libre de m'utiliser quand tu le veux, mon cœur."

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment.

"Euh, est-ce que Will sait que nous...?"

Bella rit et se cacha dans ma poitrine en frottant son nez contre moi. "Il a sûrement deviné maintenant."

"Oh merde," dis-je. "Il doit être prêt à me botter le derrière."

Elle rit et embrassa mon nez. "Figure-toi que c'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais grognon ce matin et que, peut-être, je pourrais faire quelque chose pour me détendre et le laisser un peu tranquille."

"Oh!" grimaçai-je. "J'aime bien sa façon de penser."

Elle souffla puis s'assit, arrangeant ses vêtements tout en se relevant. Ma queue bouda. Elle avait espéré un deuxième round. Ce n'est qu'une bite après tout.

"Allez viens là," dit-elle en me tendant la main après s'être levée. J'étais triste de dire que j'étais heureux qu'elle m'aide. "Allons nous nettoyer et descendons avant que Josh n'arrive."

"Merde, c'est vrai."

Quelques minutes plus tard nous descendions, seul le rouge sur nos joues pouvait nous trahir. Nous nous étions arrangés les cheveux et les vêtements. Bella arriva en bas et je m'arrêtai mortifié.

Je regardai. Oh Oh.

Josh se leva du canapé souriant d'un air satisfait et poussant Will du coude, ce dernier secoua la tête. "Salut," dit Josh en venant vers nous et en me tendant sa main. "Je suis Josh Galloway," nous nous serrâmes la main. Il regarda Bella. "Et j'espère vraiment qu'_il _ est Edward Cullen." Il fit un petit sourire. "Ou alors tu auras quelques explications à nous fournir."

Bella rougit. Je m'agitai.

Pris sur le fait. Bel et bien pris.

* * *

**_Alors la prochaine fois vous l'attendez tou(s)tes..._**

**_Mais vous verrez bien..._**


	48. Chapter 48

**The bigger they are **de **ladyExcalibur2010**

* * *

**J_e remercie toutes les personnes qui laissent une trace de leur passage _**

_**en écrivant un commentaire, **_

_**la barre des 1000 reviews a été franchie**_

_**Merci à vous toutes de m'encourager, **_

_**vous êtes formidables!**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 48**

**Charlie Swan : le sceau de l'approbation?**

D'accord il y a quelque chose d'intimidant dans le fait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui est important dans la vie d'une personne qu'on aime et qu'il soit possible que vous sentiez le sperme et que vous ayez cet air qui subsiste sur votre visage et qui dit "Je viens juste de jouir — fort. Heureusement Josh ne dit rien, sûrement parce que les garçons étaient présents aussi. Il me fit un clin d'œil rapide et ensuite étreignit Bella en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le tapa sur le bras. Je ne pus comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit ça ressemblait à "McSmoo..." J'essayai de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers moi et me firent de grands sourires.

Je ne leur faisais pas confiance une seule seconde.

"Ravi de te rencontrer Josh," dis-je poliment. "Alors, Will m'a dit que tu te préparais à rencontrer Charlie Swan? Je me tiens à ta disposition."

Josh me fixa pendant un moment puis il rit. "Je l'aime Bella, vraiment." Il me regarda de haut en bas. "Oui, tu es bien pour notre Bella et nos garçons."

Venant de certaines personnes j'aurais pris ça pour un sarcasme mais c'était clair que Josh disait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, et disait exactement ce qu'il disait. Je savais qu'il était un très bon chirurgien esthétique, un philanthrope qui non seulement faisait don de son argent mais aussi de son temps. Il était juste un homme terre à terre. Et je l'aimais immédiatement.

Ensuite les garçons s'approchèrent et essayèrent d'obtenir son attention, il me fit un dernier signe de tête et se tourna vers eux. Jake vibrait quasiment d'excitation. Si Bella et moi avions été distraits pour son arrivée, apparemment nous n'en avions visiblement manqué que quelques minutes. Will se pencha et me murmura : "Juste pour que tu le saches, ça devient de plus en plus difficile de distraire ces garçons," il me donna un coup de coude. "La prochaine fois il faudra que vous vous débrouillez seuls."

"Allez va," lui chuchotai-je en retour. "Laisse-moi faire une pause."

Il fit une petite grimace. "Je pense que ma sœur t'a déjà donné ça." Ensuite il tressaillit." Peu importe, ce n'est pas une image que je veux garder en tête."

Ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'ensuite nous étions tous assis et Josh se joignit à la discussion comme s'il avait toujours été là. Bien sûr, c'était moi le nouveau mais ni Will ni Josh ne me le firent sentir. Ils étaient très chaleureux, acceptant ma place dans la vie de Bella sans problème. Je pouvais espérer que Charlie Swan pourrait suivre leur exemple.

"Oui Edward," dit Josh. "Will m'a dit que tu nous garderais chez toi quand Charlie et Renée arriveraient." Il sourit. "Merci, c'est gentil."

Je haussai les épaules. "Ce n'est pas grand-chose."

Will sourit. "Si c'est quelque chose," dit-il. "Et c'est très gentil." Puis il poussa Josh. "Ça veut aussi dire que c'est nous qui allons rester avec lui et non pas papa..."

"Humm... oui," dis-je. "J'espère que ça vous convient. Je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça." Bella ricana et secoua la tête. Les ninjas savent lorsque l'on ment.

"Alors Edward," dit Josh. "Bella me dit que tu vas quitter l'armée en avril."

"Oui," dis-je en hochant la tête.

"Et tu as des projets?" me demanda-t-il avec un réel intérêt.

"Oui j'en ai," admis-je. "J'aimerais bien ouvrir un bar, vous savez, un endroit où on pourrait regarder un match de base-ball et discuter entre copains autour d'un verre, peut-être jouer au billard ou aux fléchettes ou autre chose." Je haussai les épaules. "J'y pense depuis un certain temps."

Les garçons me regardaient attentivement. Emmett regarda ses frères puis revint à moi. "Alors vraiment? Tu ne vas pas continuer dans l'armée?" me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. "Non, ce sera fini en avril," lui dis-je. Je hochai la tête à Bella. "J'ai promis à votre mère et je le ferai."

Emmett digéra ça pendant un bon moment. "Tu veux ouvrir un bar?"

Je hochai la tête de nouveau.

"Ici à Fayetteville?" me pressa-t-il.

"Ouais, ici à Fayetteville," dis-je avec un sourire. "Votre mère est là. Vous y êtes ici aussi," je haussai les épaules. "Je ne voudrais aller nulle part ailleurs."

Je remarquai que Josh et Will échangeaient un regard. C'était un de ces regards que les couples se lancent lorsqu'ils se parlent sans prononcer de mot. Puis Josh me sourit. "C'est génial, Edward. Je pense que tu feras ça bien."

Tout le monde avait son regard fixé sur moi. Je pensai qu'il était temps que je partage quelques informations supplémentaires. "Oui j'ai commencé à rassembler une liste de propriétés pour me faire une idée de la somme dont je vais avoir besoin pour commencer."

Bella haleta. "Vraiment? Tu en es déjà aussi loin avec cette idée?" Elle parut surprise et je me sentis assez fier de pouvoir enfin la surprendre au lieu que ce soit l'inverse.

Je lui souris. "Tu sais je ne suis pas juste qu'un joli visage."

Will éclata de rire. "Oh il faut que tu le gardes Bella, il est parfait pour toi!"

Jake se leva, les mains sur les hanches avec une grimace sur son visage. "Non c'est moi qui le garde! Il est à moi!" Puis il se dirigea droit vers moi et défit ma main de celle de sa mère. Bella me regarda en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle demandait ce que j'allais faire à ce sujet.

Je regardai Jake et hochai la tête. "Ouais," dis-je en regardant Bella. "Oui c'est Jake qui me garde. Alors voilà."

Puis tous ses frères commencèrent à le malmener, lui expliquant qu'on ne pouvait pas 'garder' une personne et il secoua juste la tête. L'obstination James/Swan était bien vivante.

"Monsieur Jasper garde bien Rosalie," dit-il à Emmett. "Je garde Edward. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire parce que ce n'est pas toi qui décide. Alors voilà."

J'enroulai mon bras autour de lui et nous hochâmes la tête ensemble, ce qui fit rire ses frères encore plus. Je me penchai vers lui et murmurai à son oreille. "Ignore-les Jake. Toi et moi savons que c'est toi qui a ma garde." Je le serrai fort que je vous jure qu'il couina. "Tout comme je veux te garder."

Jake se retourna et tira la langue à ses frères en croisant leur regard en même temps.

Bella roula des yeux et essaya très fort de ne pas sourire. Je pouvais dire que c'était un travail pour elle. Je posai Jake sur mes genoux et nous présentâmes un front uni. Nous avions dit ce que nous en pensions et nous allions nous y tenir. Je remarquai que Josh et Will observaient Jake sur mes genoux en souriant un peu chaque fois qu'ils remarquait que Jake appuyait sa tête contre ma poitrine ou jouait avec mes doigts. Il aimait voir s'il pouvait faire craquer mes articulations en tirant fort.

Emmett se pencha et lui offrit sa main. "Ici Jake vas-y tire."

Bella tapa sur sa main. "Je ne pense pas, non."

Emmett se contenta de sourire.

"Ecoutez," dit Josh finalement. "Je comptais amener tout le monde dîner à l'extérieur." Il me regarda. " Bella nous a dit que ton emploi du temps allait devenir infernal pendant quelques temps alors je voulais m'assurer d'avoir une chance de passer un peu de temps avec toi avant que tu ne sois débordé."

"Euh..." je regardai Bella, elle haussa les épaules. "Oui ça serait génial." Je regardai mon jeans et ma chemise. J'avais vraiment développé un penchant pour les jeans et les chemises durant les derniers mois, je ne portais presque plus de tee-shirt maintenant. J'espérai toujours que Bella me fasse une démonstration de son habileté à défaire mes boutons. "Est-ce qu'il faut que j'aille me changer?"

"Oh non ce ne sera pas la peine, nous ferons simple," dit-il. "Je n'ai pas envie que les garçons explosent à force de devoir rester sages." Ensuite il fit un clin d'œil à Jake qui cacha son visage dans mon épaule, tout à coup submergé par la timidité. Comme si je pouvais croire ça.

Après un moment il partit de sur mes genoux jugeant que sa demande avait été prise en compte et reconnue. Puis il s'apprêta à courir à l'extérieur avec ses frères - la conversation des adultes devenait ennuyeuse pour lui - il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Il était parti avant que je puisse dire un mot.

Ma main alla sur ma joue là où j'avais senti ses lèvres. Il m'avait semblé que les garçons embrassaient leur mère des centaines de fois, plus spécialement Jake et Sam. Mais je n'avais jamais fait l'objet de cette attention - jusqu'à présent. Je me tournai vers Bella et je devais probablement avoir le plus beau sourire du monde sur mon visage mais je m'en fichais.

Josh me fit un clin d'œil et Will se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à Josh. Bella se pencha et posa un baiser sur mon autre joue. Vraiment peu m'importait ce que nous allions faire maintenant. Je profitai juste de ce moment.

* * *

Plus tard nous étions installés autour d'une grande table dans un restaurant de type familial. J'étais déjà à demain et je redoutais ce moment où j'allais être replongé dans mon travail. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas craint d'y retourner. Je réalisai que Bella, les garçons et moi ne pouvions exister dans notre petite bulle sans que rien d'autre ne vienne interférer. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne _souhaitais _ pas que ça puisse être comme ça.

Josh et Will étaient très chaleureux. Josh nous raconta des histoires amusantes concernant ses voyages. Je pense qu'il avait vu plus d'endroits que moi. J'étais très étonné de me rendre compte à quel point il était prêt à faire don de son temps et de ses compétences pour des gens dans le monde entier qui n'auraient jamais pu avoir accès à cette chirurgie sans quelqu'un comme lui. C'était évident que Will était extrêmement fier de ce qu'il faisait et de son dévouement.

Le repas fut bruyant et amusant. Jake avait voulu s'assoir près de moi. Puis Sam décida que ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toujours Jake qui soit près de moi. Soudain, j'étais populaire parmi les garçons James et j'aurais menti si j'avais dit que je n'appréciais pas ça. Même Emmett semblait s'être détendu un peu, m'en demandant plus concernant les projets pour le bar.

Après le repas, je retournai chez Bella et je fis mes adieux à regrets. Avant de partir je l'avais fait aller là-haut dans sa chambre. Je restai loin du petit espace parce que si je m'en approchais je lui sauterais dessus avant de m'en apercevoir. Elle sourit quand elle vit que je restais dans sa chambre.

Je la fixai pendant un moment, puis je pris son visage entre mes mains. "Merci," lui dis-je.

Elle sourit lentement. "Pour quoi?"

"Pour tout. Pour m'avoir fait une place dans vos vies. Pour m'avoir laissé dire à Jake que je voulais le garder. Pour ... être toi."

"Mais de rien..." répondit-elle simplement.

Tout à coup je me sentis nerveux. Je n'avais jamais fait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais honnêtement c'était juste un petit pas au cours du voyage que nous allions entreprendre ensemble. En y pensant comme ça, mes nerfs se calmèrent. Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en sortis la clé que j'avais faite faire pour elle. Je la lui tendis. "Ecoute, je veux que tu aies cette clé." Ses doigts la prirent et je commençais à fantasmer sur d'autres choses que j'aimerais qu'elle saisisse ainsi. "J'en ai donné une à Will, comme ça lui et Josh pourront aller et venir. Mais je veux que tu gardes celle-là. D'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête. Puis fronça les sourcils. "J'aurais pu y penser," marmonna-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai. "Souviens-toi... J'aime tout prévoir," lui dis-je. "J'aime penser sur le long terme." Et je pensais aussi loin que possible quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qui à la fois me terrifiait et me ravissait. Elle me poussa contre la porte et posa un tel baiser sur moi que mes orteils se crispèrent et que ma bite palpita. "Toi, Edward Cullen, tu es un homme incroyable," chuchota-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. "Allez viens," dit-elle, "Descendons."

Je me penchai tout haletant. Je n'avais pas honte. Je dus me battre pour reprendre mon souffle. Je levai finalement les yeux vers elle et fis une petite grimace. "Laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord?"

Elle parut perdue.

Je lui montrai ma braguette, là où ma queue faisait remarquer sa présence. Elle rigola. Putain ça ne m'aidait pas. "Tu n'as qu'à descendre" lui dis-je. "J'arrive bientôt."

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et elle dit doucement. "Pauvre bébé, bientôt je ferai en sorte que tout soit mieux."

Ensuite elle me contourna et ouvrit la porte me laissant derrière elle. Ses mots n'avaient rien amélioré du tout. En fait, mon problème était plus grave maintenant. Je secouai la tête. Cette femme était purement et simplement dangereuse.

Après cinq bonnes minutes et une discussion sévère avec ma bite, elle décida de bien se conduire et je descendis.

* * *

Le lendemain le jour de travail n'en finit pas mais en même temps passa à toute vitesse. Vers l'heure du déjeuner je reçus un texto de Bella me disant que Will et Josh était partis pour s'installer chez moi. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement parce que ça signifiait que le Colonel n'allait pas venir. J'avais été plus malin que lui. La crise avait été évitée.

J'étais de mauvaise humeur avec mes hommes et je le savais. Je les avais entendu dire que j'avais besoin de tirer un coup mais au moment où je m'étais tourné pour les regarder, ils étaient tous occupés à travailler. Malin de leur part. Le fait est que j'étais d'accord avec eux. A cent pour cent. J'en avais besoin. Il me restait encore cinq semaines et cinq jours à attendre ... pas que je fasse le décompte ou quoi que ce soit. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai je comptais les jours. Et presque les heures.

Mais mon dieu il était question de sexe et du meilleur, des rapports avec Bella et ma queue était surexcitée à cette idée.

Puis vers quatorze heures je reçus un autre texto de Bella m'informant que ses parents étaient arrivés. Je souris, sûrement parce que j'étais en sécurité au travail. L'autre chose qui me fit sourire c'est que Bella était très respectueuse de mon espace de travail. Il y avait des gars - et je me sentais mal pour eux - dont les femmes ou les petites-amies les appelaient sans cesse. Et c'était vraiment le moyen de les gêner ou des les mettre dans l'embarras. Mais Bella, sauf pour la visite au déjeuner, faisait bien attention. Les textos étaient un moyen facile de rester en contact et elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de m'interrompre. Pas que ça m'aurait vraiment dérangé mais je ne voulais pas de marques de dents sur mon cul.

Je pouvais dire que je pourrais probablement sortir suffisamment tôt pour rejoindre Bella pour le repas. Puis je fus pris dans un dilemme. Partir et profiter de ma soirée avec ma dame mais aussi endurer la compagnie du Colonel — ou rester plus tard pour l'éviter? Décisions, décisions.

Vers dix-sept heures, je décidai, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, que je ferais mieux d'aller chez Bella. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et je savais qu'elle comprendrait que j'essayais d'éviter son père d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je pouvais sûrement faire face à tout ça. Et ça ne valait sûrement pas le coup de tergiverser.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, j'eus cette étrange impression que quelqu'un me fixait. C'est effrayant de se sentir observé. Je me retournai. Je clignai des yeux. Une fois. Puis une autre fois. Non. Putain. Pas. Moyen.

Apparemment le ninja ne tombe pas loin de l'arbre. Ou peu importe.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Charlie Swan.

Je reconnus les cheveux gris, la carrure des épaules, la raideur de la colonne vertébrale, les yeux noirs sous des sourcils encore plus noirs. Les yeux de Bella. Les yeux de Will. Les yeux de _Jake. _J'aurais voulu en rire. Mais par cet instinct étrange que vous développez dans l'armée, mes hommes commencèrent à réaliser qu'il y avait un officier parmi nous. Peut-être pas en uniforme mais son regard le trahissait. Il regarda mes hommes autour de lui puis se recentra sur moi. Je n'étais pas surpris de tous les voir se défiler comme des rats désertant un navire en perdition. Lâches. Mes peurs étaient fondées mais personnelles. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait les tuer.

"Cullen?" Il se dirigea vers moi. Le thème des 'Dents de la mer' commença à jouer dans ma tête. Ou peut-être est-ce celui de Vador. Quelque chose de sinistre quoi qu'il en soit.

"Monsieur," dis-je en tendant ma main. Le Colonel la prit, la serra et la relâcha. Ensuite il me toisa. Deux fois. Il eut un petit grognement et mon homme des cavernes était trop primitif pour savoir si ça signifiait 'ça va le faire' ou 'Dieu... à quoi ma fille a-t-elle pensé?'

Je supposai que c'était une combinaison des deux.

"Je suppose que je te surprends?" dit Charlie Swan. _Non merde. Vous croyez? _

"Oui Monsieur," dis-je.

"Bien," dit-il en hochant la tête. "Je pense que tu pourrais me dire beaucoup de choses d'un homme quand on le décontenance."

"Oui Monsieur." Je n'allais pas commencer à le contredire. Il pouvait même me dire que la terre était plate, je ne ferais rien d'autre qu'approuver et lui demander s'il en avait vu le bout.

Il me sourit et je sentis la crainte s'immiscer à l'intérieur de moi. Ou peut-être est-ce mon déjeuner. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça voletait. Gros, battant des ailes, ça frôlait ma colonne vertébrale et essayait de remonter par ma gorge.

"Alors..." Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. "Will dit que tu es quelqu'un de bien."

"Merci Monsieur," dis-je.

Il me regarda. "Je n'ai pas dit que _je_ pensais que tu étais un type bien. Mais _mon fils _ le dit."

J'espérai vraiment ne pas gémir à voix haute. J'eus vraiment peur de le faire. Je serrai les poings. C'était le mieux à faire pour cacher le tremblement, je déglutis difficilement. Il le vit. J'eus vraiment le sentiment qu'il voyait beaucoup de choses.

"Oui Monsieur."

Il grogna de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci j'étais sûr que ça signifiait, 'Mon Dieu ... à quoi ma fille a-t-elle pensé?'

Une fois de plus les yeux bruns m'examinèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il que Bella ait ses yeux? Pourquoi, dieu, pourquoi? N'avais-je pas assez de choses pour m'inquiéter?

"Tu aimes ma fille, fiston?" Les yeux. C'était un problème, ses yeux. On ne peut pas leur échapper. Ils regardent à travers moi et voient tous mes fantasmes sexuels concernant sa fille. Oh merde je venais juste d'évoquer le mot en S devant le Colonel! Ça m'avait distrait parce que le mot en S était l'un de mes favoris. Merde? Non pas celui-là. _Sexe_. Il fallait que je me force à penser à des choses ordinaires. Des fleurs, des arcs en ciel, des chatons - des choses ordinaires. Parce qu'il allait pouvoir lire directement dans mon âme. Et il n'allait pas être content de ce qu'il allait y voir. Des visions de Bella dans ce placard ne portant rien d'autre qu'un diadème et un tutu, agenouillée près de moi avec ma - waouh. STOP.

J'allais être condamné à l'enfer et c'est lui qui allait m'y conduire.

"Oui Monsieur," grinçai-je.

"Et ses garçons? Tu aimes ses garçons, fiston?"

Je pensais à Jake puis à son baiser sur ma joue. Je pensais à Emmett et à son attitude revêche et au cœur généreux qu'il dissimulait derrière elle. Je pensais à Seth et son tempérament doux et à la façon dont il apaisait les conflits. Et à Sam, cet esprit brillant et ce cœur tendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "Oui Monsieur. Je les aime. Plus que je ne peux le dire."

Il me fixa de nouveau et mon cœur se mit à battre sauvagement. C'était presque drôle de voir comment cet homme m'intimidait. Presque.

Un autre grognement. "Alors bon..." murmura-t-il. "D'accord."

Et juste comme le faisait Bella... il dit beaucoup en peu de mots.

Je pensai que j'avais peut-être obtenu le sceau de l'approbation de Charlie Swan. Je voulais célébrer ça — dès que j'allais arrêter de me sentir comme si j'allais vomir.

* * *

_**La suite la prochaine fois...**_


	49. Chapter 49

**The bigger they are** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 49**

**Cette sorte de bêtise**

Nous nous dirigeâmes dehors et j'attendis que Charlie aille vers son véhicule. Mais au lieu de ça il me regarda et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. "J'ai pris un taxi," expliqua-t-il. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais me ramener chez Bells."

_Bien sûr que vous avez pensé ainsi. Colonel. Je suppose que tout était planifié. Et oui, j'aime beaucoup être coincé à l'intérieur de ma voiture avec vous. Seuls. Pas moyen de m'enfuir. _Obéissant je fis signe vers ma Suburban et nous allâmes vers elle. Il regarda mon nouveau véhicule et hocha la tête. "Bella m'a dit que tu avais changé pour quelque chose de plus grand pour transporter les garçons," dit-il calmement.

Je haussai les épaules. "Ouais ça me parait être une bonne idée," expliquai-je. Je secouai la tête. "Tu aurais dû voir les quatre garçons entassés sur le siège arrière de ma vieille voiture."

Il sourit en y repensant puis il ouvrit sa portière une fois qu'elle fut déverrouillée. Je glissai dans mon siège et lui jetai un coup d'œil. "Elle est bien," dit Charlie.

"Je l'aime bien."

"Je parie que la consommation d'essence est..." ajouta-t-il.

"Euh... non je m'attendais à pire." Quelle réponse était la bonne? Pouvais-je lui dire que j'avais presque pleuré lorsque je m'étais arrêté à la pompe, alors il saurait que je suis un adulte financièrement responsable et conscient des conséquences de ses décisions. Ou devais-je minimiser de sorte qu'il saurait que ça ne me dérange pas de dépenser plus d'argent pour l'essence afin d'avoir un véhicule sans danger pour ses petits-fils?

Décisions, décisions.

Il grommela et je décidai de laisser tomber. J'avais perdu mon dictionnaire anglais/homme des cavernes et je renonçai à déchiffrer tout ce que cela signifiait. Charlie Swan joue à un tout autre niveau que moi.

Je démarrai et nous sortîmes du parking. Il était tranquille à côté de moi mais je pensais que je ferais bien de m'habituer à ça avec le Colonel. C'était un homme de peu de mots. "Comment s'est passé votre voyage?" lui demandai-je. Je pouvais être poli. Je pouvais montrer mes bonnes manières tout comme lui. Je pouvais faire comme si je n'allais pas avaler mon cœur à chaque minute.

"Bien," répondit-il. "Et long," ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. D'accord, j'avais réussi à lui tirer deux mots de plus. A ce rythme Jake obtiendrait ses diplômes avant que j'aie pu lui tirer un petit millier de mots.

"Will et Josh restent chez moi," dis-je. Il le savait déjà, j'en étais sûr. Mais j'étais nerveux et ma bouche semblait s'ouvrir sans ma permission.

"Ouaip," répondit-il. Un mot de plus - quelques lettres. Waouh. C'était plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé.

"Will est génial," ajoutai-je bêtement. "Et Josh aussi."

"C'est vrai," admit-il. Ça devenait difficile. Ça me rappela mes premiers jours avec Emmett. _S'il vous plait mon Dieu, ne lui laissez pas me demander si je couche avec sa fille. Je vais essayer de refréner mes fantasmes les plus salaces pendant toute une semaine si vous voulez bien exhausser ma requête._

"Bella est ravie d'avoir Will en ville," fis-je observer. Je commençais à être désespéré.

"Ils sont très proches," fit-il remarquer.

Je décidai de me taire pour éviter que d'autres phrases bizarres ne s'échappent de ma bouche. Charlie me regarda et sembla amusé. Content de savoir que c'est drôle. Le trajet vers chez Bella fut tranquille. Très, _ très _tranquille_. _Pour une raison quelconque je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à allumer la radio. Le silence enfla entre nous, remplissait tous les espaces même ceux dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence.

"Tu m'as paru un peu nerveux lorsque tu m'as vu là-bas," dit Charlie. Ça faisait beaucoup de mots, relativement parlant bien sûr.

"Oui, euh..." Je ris et secouai la tête.

"Tu avais ce regard effrayé du cerf ébloui par les phares d'une voiture," continua-t-il. "Je connais ce regard, je l'ai vu, de nombreuses fois, à une certaine époque." Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent de cette constatation.

"Je suis certain que vous l'avez déjà vu." Je pouvais seulement imaginer combien le colonel pouvait être intimidant en uniforme. Malheureusement j'avais une imagination débordante.

"Tu as peur de moi, fils?"_ Bon rien de tel que de poser la question à un million de dollars trente minutes seulement après vous avoir rencontré, Colonel. Pourquoi, oui, j'ai peur de vous. J'ai senti mes testicules se cacher à l'intérieur de mon corps au moment où j'ai compris que vous étiez là. Et ça ce n'est pas très bon pour l'ego d'un homme, monsieur. Mais j'en suis sûr, vous le savez._

"Euh... laissez-moi juste vous dire que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous en tant que père de Bella." Ça me parut être une réponse assez prudente. "Le fait que vous soyez un officier..." Je haussai les épaules et décidai d'aller un peu plus loin. "Monsieur, je vais être honnête. Ça me rappelle le temps où je venais de rentrer dans l'armée." Il sourit, prêt évidemment, à savourer la façon dont il m'avait effrayé. Très bien alors j'allais lui donner satisfaction. Ça avait été mérité. "C'était environ après cinq semaines, vous savez quand vous commencez à penser que vous savez quelque chose?"

Il hocha la tête. "Encore trop bête pour réaliser que tu es toujours un putain d'idiot," fit-il observer crûment.

"Ouais, cette sorte de bêtise. Vous en savez assez pour être dangereux - pour vous-même et pour les autres autour de vous." Je cherchai dans ma mémoire et ça avait encore le pouvoir de me mettre un peu mal à l'aise. "Quoi qu'il en soit Whitlock et moi devions balayer la caserne. Alors nous l'avons fait. Et nous avons fait du bon travail si je puis me permettre."

Charlie ricana mais il était souriant.

"Nous commencions en quelque sorte à nous ajuster à cette vie, l'activité physique, la façon dont les sergents nous manipulaient et la prise de conscience qu'on n'y échapperait pas maintenant. Maman et la maison étaient à des milliers de kilomètres. Ça semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque de rentrer dans l'armée mais la réalité s'installe et vous commencez à penser que vous avez perdu tout ce que vous croyiez aimer. Vous savez bien, c'est typique." Il hocha la tête. "Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons fini notre boulot et dans notre état d'épuisement, terrifiés mais prétentieux, nous avons décidé que nous allions utiliser notre temps 'libre' pour chanter quelques airs. Vous savez, pour évacuer une partie du stress."

Charlie siffla doucement et secoua la tête.

"Exactement," continuai-je. "Nous n'avions pas suffisamment appris pour réaliser que lorsque le sergent instructeur nous avait dit de balayer, il voulait dire balayer jusqu'à ce qu'il nous donne l'ordre d'arrêter. Alors nous avons estimé que notre boulot était fait et que nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions." Je ris à ce souvenir, me rappelant encore ce sentiment de terreur lorsque nous avions entendu le raclement de gorge et que nous nous étions retournés pour le voir là. Il nous regardait avec un sourire crispé et un regard amusé et incrédule sur le visage alors qu'il nous surprenait donnant notre petit spectacle improvisé. "C'était le Sergent Instructeur Bjorn qui nous as trouvés."

"Henry Bjorn?" Bien sûr il devait probablement connaitre chaque homme appartenant à cette armée.

Je haussai les épaules. "Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, le Sergent Instructeur Bjorn n'avait pas de prénom autre que 'Instructeur'."

Charlie sourit.

"Nous avons toujours pensé que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était toujours de si mauvaise humeur. Aller à l'école avec le prénom 'Instructeur' avait dû être difficile..."

Charlie frappa sur ses genoux et rigola d'un vrai rire. J'avais fait rire le Colonel. Je sentis une lueur s'installer au fond de moi. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien être des brûlures d'estomac mais j'en étais satisfait.

"Whitlock était en train de chanter "Blue Suede Shoes' - il a toujours été fou d'Elvis - quand le Sergent Bjorn vint vers nous. Il nous dit que nous étions le plus triste spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais vu."

"Je parie que vous avez dû balayer beaucoup après ça, non?" dit-il.

"Je me sentais comme si j'avais un balai attaché en permanence à ma main," confirmai-je. "Je pense que je balayais même pendant mon sommeil. Whitlock et moi avons balayé pour le reste de l'instruction de base. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait à nettoyer, ou si ça avait été fait y une demi-heure avant, Whitlock et moi étions ses gars à tout faire. Diable je le vis même jeter des saletés par terre juste pour que nous ayons quelque chose à balayer, et puis recommencer une heure plus tard. "

"Je parie que vous n'avez plus jamais refait la même erreur, n'est-ce pas?"

Je secouai la tête. "Plus jamais. Plus jamais essayé," admis-je. "Jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Charlie hocha la tête. "Alors il a bien fait son travail."

"Je suppose que oui."

"Nous redevînmes silencieux ensuite mais c'était légèrement moins inconfortable. Nous avions partagé quelque chose maintenant, quelque chose d'autre que l'amour que nous portions tous les deux à Bella. Bien sûr je voulais l'aimer de toutes les façons coquines qui existaient mais elles pousseraient sûrement son père à vouloir m'enfoncer un balai dans le cul. Alors j'allais fermer ma gueule. Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire.

Nous nous approchions de chez Bella quand enfin Charlie brisa le silence. "Bella est très fortement attachée à toi," dit-il en regardant toujours droit devant lui. Il semblait un peu déconcerté. Il se demandait probablement ce qu'elle voyait en moi. Quelquefois je me le demandai moi aussi.

"Je le suis également à elle," le rassurai-je.

Un autre coup d'œil, celui-là évidemment teinté de rire. "Je pensais bien que tu pouvais l'être," dit-il avec une grimace sur ses lèvres. "Tous les hommes ne seraient pas prêts à accepter quatre garçons."

"Ce sont des enfants géniaux," dis-je. Il me semblait avoir dit ça de nombreuses fois récemment. Mais je le disais chaque fois que je pouvais et ça devait bien signifier quelque chose.

"C'est vrai, ils le sont." Waouh les mots coulaient rapidement maintenant.

Je déglutis difficilement et tournai dans la rue de Bella. Je me sentis me détendre. Bella était tout près. Elle me protégerait. Je ne me cacherai pas derrière elle. Un vrai homme sait quand il est battu. Je tournai dans l'allée et éteignit le moteur. Charlie se tourna vers moi. "Prends grand soin d'eux, fils." Ce fut tout. Juste ça. Mais je savais que si je ne tenais pas compte de ses mots, je serais dans un monde de souffrance, avec l'aimable autorisation du Colonel Swan.

Je hochai la tête. "C'est bien ce que je voulais faire."

Il me rendit mon hochement et ouvrit sa portière. Je le regardai un bon moment, me demandant ce que diable il venait juste de se passer. Charlie me regarda à son tour. "Tu as prévu de rester assis là toute la nuit, fiston?"

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture et le rejoignit dans l'allée gardant une distance respectable entre nous. Pas besoin de paraitre trop insistant. D'un coup d'œil il mesura l'espace qui nous séparait. "Je ne mords pas Cullen," dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, me sentant imprudent mais courageux. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire, monsieur."

Il rit, puis hochant la tête, il fit un vrai rire amusé. Il me tapa sur l'épaule et cet homme avait encore beaucoup de force dans son bras. "Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, Cullen." Il secoua la tête. "Très bien."

Alors je le suivis à l'intérieur me sentant comme si je suivais ses ordres.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jake se lança à travers la pièce et s'approcha de moi avec une rapidité et une détermination telles que je n'eus d'autre choix que de l'attraper. Ou finir par terre. Jake me surprit en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et en serrant mes joues. "Grand-père est _le meilleur_, pas vrai?" Sa voix excitée ressemblait à celle d'un enfant ravi de partager son jouet préféré.

"Euh ouais... le meilleur, " dis-je méfiant.

Ensuite Bella vint vers nous, en riant et en secouant la tête. "Désolé pour cette attaque sournoise," murmura-t-elle avec un regard frustré vers son père. "C'est une tradition familiale en quelque sorte," elle se rapprocha. "Nous avons oublié de t'avertir."

"Pas d'inquiétude," lui dis-je et je le crus presque. Ça paraissait convaincant quoi qu'il en soit. Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur la joue. Ensuite elle se tourna et m'offrit ses lèvres. Pas moyen de refuser une telle offre alors je les pris. Pas de langue. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir.

Puis je sentis des bras doux et chauds nous étreindre Bella, Jake et moi. Nous étions juste comme dans une sorte de câlin collectif. "Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Edward," dit Renée en nous relâchant. Elle était très affectueuse semblait-il. Elle était bien mieux en personne que sur les photos. Si Bella lui ressemblait lorsqu'elle aurait son âge je serais un homme vraiment très, très chanceux. L'expression de Renée était chaleureuse et accueillante autant que sa façon de dire bonjour.

"Heureux de vous rencontrer Mme le C - Swan." Je l'appelai presque Madame le Colonel. Le regard qu'elle me fit me montra que ça ne devait pas être la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Jake commença à se tortiller, je supposais qu'il voulait que je le pose. Une fois de plus il me surprit en me faisant un bisou mouillé sur la joue avant de rejoindre ses frères qui s'exclamaient en découvrant les jouets que leurs oncles et leurs grands-parents leur avaient amené. Il semblait qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais les mains vides.

Renée me fit un sourire enchanté, ensuite elle recula et m'en fis un autre. Je devais avoir passé l'inspection parce qu'elle se tourna vers Bella les pouces en l'air. Bella rit et secoua la tête. Semblant légèrement embarrassée en voyant l'enthousiasme de sa mère. "C'est bien Bella," murmura-t-elle. "Il est délicieusement beau."

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur envahir mon cou et c'était visible parce que le bronzage que j'avais eu pendant que j'étais en mission s'était estompé et que j'avais retrouvé ma pâleur habituelle. Parfait, juste parfait.

Renée saisit le bras de son mari et lui donna un coup. "Oh Charlie l'Ours. Je pense que nous le mettons dans l'embarras."

Puis 'Charlie l'Ours' rougit un peu lui aussi. Je le regardai et ses yeux me mirent en garde de ne _jamais_ mais _jamais_ penser à l'appeler Charlie l'Ours. Josh rigola et puis détourna la tête l'air complètement innocent. Apparemment, 'Charlie l'Ours' n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Renée ne sembla pas remarquer l'amusement que ses mots tendres produisaient ou alors elle s'en moquait.

Autant le Colonel était taciturne et sec autant Renée était facile et bavarde mais Bella m'avait prévenu que quelquefois elle était distraite. Il semblerait que la force tranquille de Charlie soit un bon équilibre pour Renée et son enthousiasme débordant puisqu'il était heureux en ménage depuis quarante ans. Ils avaient vécu dans trois pays différents, élevé deux enfants, et été partenaires de toutes les façons possibles depuis qu'ils avaient prononcés leur vœux. Rien qu'en écoutant les histoires que racontait Bella j'avais pu voir l'amour et la dévotion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Comme moi, Bella avait grandi avec un bon exemple de comment un mariage devait fonctionner.

Nous nous assîmes tous et Renée nous servit le café, grondant Bella parce qu'elle faisait trop de choses avec son plâtre. Je pensai que Renée et moi allions bien nous entendre parce que je pensais aussi que Bella devrait se reposer davantage.

"Tu aurais dû la voir," dit-elle. "Même enceinte de neuf mois elle n'arrêtait pas, elle travaillait comme une folle!"

"Maman," marmonna Bella.

Renée balaya ses objections. "Pas vrai Charlie? N'était-elle pas juste un tourbillon même avec son gros ventre en avant?"

"Si Renée, c'est vrai," convint-il. Waouh, quatre mots seulement pour répondre à une simple question. J'étais impressionné.

"Maman," dit Bella de nouveau dans un souffle. "Je suis sûre qu'Edward ne veut pas entendre parler de mes histoires en tant que femme enceinte."

"Si, j'aimerai entendre les histoires quand elle était enceinte," rassurai-je Renée. "Et quand elle était petite. Je parie que c'était merveilleux." _Et voilà mon cœur. M'envoyer ton père? M'envoyer aux loups pour que ton frère puisse me parler seul à seul? Très bien. Je vois ce que c'est. Souviens-toi un prêté pour un rendu. _ Je lui fis un sourire et elle plissa les yeux. Oh je savais que je paierai plus tard pour ça. Je pouvais le dire. Mais j'allais apprécier ma petite revanche.

"Oh Bella était sage," dit Renée. "Mais ça veut sûrement dire que je n'ai jamais su quand elle s'était mal conduite. Elle n'était pas comme Will, elle ne se trahissait pas."

"Hey!" protesta ce denier et Josh s'en mêla.

"C'est vrai, il ne peut pas mentir. C'est terrible," Josh regarda Bella. "Mademoiselle Bella par contre..." Il haussa un sourcil et Bella le menaça de son doigt.

"Méfie-toi juste, je sais où tu as caché les corps, Docteur Galloway," l'avertit-elle.

"M'en fiche," répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," répondit-elle.

Ensuite Renée partagea des histoires. Apparemment Bella avait été un peu casse-cou mais elle n'avait jamais voulu essayer des choses seules. Alors elle avait toujours entrainé Will avec elle sauf que c'est elle qui essayait toujours _en premier. _Je me tournai vers elle et elle haussa les épaules. "Eh bien c'était le plus jeune," concéda-t-elle. "Mais je lui expliquais que les garçons devaient essayer avant pour s'assurer que c'était sans danger pour les filles," elle sourit à son frère. "Et le pauvre se faisait avoir à chaque fois."

"J'étais chevaleresque," insista-t-il. "Même étant enfant."

"Tu as toujours été crédule," lui dit-elle. "Même maintenant."

"J'étais un gentleman," grommela-t-il dans un souffle.

"Ça suffit les enfants," les interrompit Renée. "Pas encore une fois ce vieux refrain."

"C'est elle qui a commencé," dit Will en désignant Bella.

"Non, vraiment," dit Bella avec un grand sourire. "C'est _maman_ qui a commencé."

Renée les ignora tous les deux et ça me rappela ma mère. C'était intéressant de les voir interagir. Charlie était presque silencieux mais Renée gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Ses yeux le cherchaient. C'était comme s'ils étaient tout le temps en contact mais pas avec leurs mains. Le Colonel bourru devenait quelqu'un d'autre lorsque Renée était avec lui. Les sujets de conversations passèrent à autre chose mais Charlie et ses enfants ainsi que Josh ne semblaient jamais perdre le fil. Je supposai que ça viendrait avec la pratique.

Les garçons étaient revenus avec des sourires satisfaits sur leurs visages. Je supposai qu'ils avaient été gâtés. Renée les serra chacun son tour dans ses bras et leur donna un baiser aussi. Ensuite Sam et Seth vinrent s'assoir par terre à côté de Charlie pendant qu'Emmett gravitait près de Will et Josh. Jake reprit sa place auprès de moi, j'en pris note. Un dans mon camp, plus que trois.

Nous parlâmes et rîmes et je me sentis plus détendu. Enfin Bella et sa mère échangèrent un regard et je voulais rire de voir leurs expressions si semblables. "Nous allons y aller et sortir les plats du four," expliqua Bella. "Les gars?" dit-elle en se tournant vers eux et ils lui prêtèrent attention. "Emmett et Sam, dressez la table. Seth? Assure-toi que tout le monde à une serviette, sort le parmesan et amène le pain sur la table. Jake occupe-toi des verres. D'accord?"

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent pour remplir chacun la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Les femmes allèrent dans la cuisine. Charlie les suivit se déplaçant vite et énergiquement pour un homme de son âge.

"Il va goûter à tout," dit Will en regardant son père s'éloigner.

"Il va faire ça?"

Josh hocha la tête. "Oh oui, ces femmes font des folies pour lui," Il m'observa pendant un moment. "Alors... comment le colonel t'a-t-il traité tout à l'heure?"

"Tu veux dire en se pointant à la base et en me terrifiant?" demandai-je. Josh rit. "Jusqu'à présent il ne m'a pas vraiment fait peur."

"Il te l'a promis en quelque sorte?" devina Josh avec un petit sourire.

"Oui en lisant entre les lignes."

"Bon tout ira bien alors," me promit Josh.

"Ouais, comment tu le sais?" J'étais vraiment curieux.

Il haussa les épaules. "Il n'a pas dit que tu étais un fou quand il parlait avec Renée."

"D'accord alors. Assez bon pour moi."

Elles nous appelèrent pour aller manger et même si nous étions très nombreux nous arrivâmes à caser tout le monde. Jake insista pour s'installer à côté de moi et j'avais Bella de l'autre côté. Je ne fus pas surpris que le Colonel se soit mis en bout de table. Nous étions très serrés. Jake et moi étions fatigués de nous donner des coups de coude, je me penchai et lui murmurai à l'oreille. "Voudrais-tu t'installer sur mes genoux simplement, Jake?"

Il était rayonnant de joie et il hocha la tête. Renée rayonnait aussi quand je le pris sur mes genoux. Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil. Bella observa tout ça et un petit sourire étira ses merveilleuses lèvres. Nous finîmes de dîner et je remarquai que Jake avait réussi à me salir moi, la table et lui-même. Il avait de la sauce jusqu'aux oreilles bien que je ne comprenne pas du tout comment il avait pu faire ça.

La soirée était bien avancée et je pouvais voir que Will baillait. Bien. Il fallait que je sois un bon hôte. Je supposai qu'il était temps que mes invités rentrent et dorment. D'un autre côté Bella pourrait passer du temps avec ses parents. Je me levai et Bella aussi, mes projets devaient être évidents. Je détestai que la soirée s'achève, même le Colonel n'était plus aussi effrayant maintenant que je l'avais entendu appeler Charlie l'Ours.

Mais il fallait que je sois au travail tôt demain matin ce qui me donnait une bonne excuse. Je ferai mieux de partir avant d'être embarrassé devant ... Charlie l'Ours. Je pouffai intérieurement à cette pensée. Tout le monde me souhaita bonne nuit et Renée me demanda s'ils me verraient davantage pendant qu'ils seraient là.

Je secouai ma tête. "Non Madame," lui dis-je. "Je vais être très occupé au travail cette semaine."

Charlie hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'est ce que Barty m'a dit," renchérit-il.

Barty. Barty? Barty comme dans Barty Hutchinson? Barty Hutchinson comme dans _Commandant _Bartholomew Hutchinson?

Je regardai vers Charlie. "Vous connaissez le Major Hutchinson?" _Oh mon Dieu si vous m'avez jamais aimé. Vous lui avez déjà dit, "Hey ce Cullen n'est pas un con!" Alors s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ne laissez pas ça être vrai._

Apparemment Dieu n'était pas dans un état d'esprit miséricordieux. Ou alors j'avais tout faux, complètement.

"Barty?" dit Charlie comme s'il était surplis par ce que je lui demandais. Il sourit lentement et largement comme un requin. "Barty et moi nous sommes rencontrés de nombreuses fois."

Putain. De. Vie.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois ... un bonus entre Charlie et Bella**_

_**Et jeudi un nouveau chapitre ici...**_

_**...**_

**Sheego **me dit que ce serait cool d'avoir les développements de la relation entre Emmett et Rosalie. L'auteur a écrit toute une fic pour eux malheureusement elle n'est pas finie et elle se déroule après la fin de The bigger they are.

Je ne l'ai pas lue pour l'instant, si vous lisez l'anglais et si elle vous intéresse elle s'intitule "The Art of Persistence" (l'art de la persévérance)

C'est tout ce que je peux en dire...


	50. Chapter 50

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 50**

**Une visite inattendue**

Will et Josh disparurent dans la chambre d'amis peu après que nous soyons arrivés chez moi. Je tombai et me réveillai 'à la raie des fesses de l'aube' comme Masen aimait l'appeler. Je sortis pour aller courir. Il fallait que je reste en forme pour ma tentatrice ninja et je ne rajeunissais pas. Je me demandai si je devrais embaucher un entraineur. Ou retrouver un sergent de la vieille école à la retraite pour qu'il me coache tout un mois. Non, je n'étais pas aussi désespéré.

Will et Josh n'étaient pas levés lorsque je partis travailler, je leur laissai un mot pour leur dire de faire comme chez eux et partis au travail.

Le travail me prit complètement. Rien ne semblait aller comme il fallait, rien n'était où il fallait que ce soit et mes hommes m'arrêtaient pas de me charrier au sujet de la visite impromptue du Colonel. Le Major Hutchinson ne m'aida pas lorsqu'il me demanda comment allait 'le vieux Charlie'. Le reste de la journée se passa et je continuai à détourner ou à ignorer les questions concernant ma fréquentation de la fille du 'vieux Charlie' et toutes les questions sur si le colonel savait quel homme à femmes j'étais ou avais été. Le passé était définitivement passé.

Je sortis du travail tard et appelai Bella pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas y aller. Elle me dit que sa mère avait décidé qu'ils devaient tous aller à Charleston demain, ce qui signifiait que peu importe à quelle heure je sortirai du travail, je ne le verrai pas et ça rendit ma nuit mauvaise. Ils ne seraient pas de retour avant le jour suivant. Je lui dis d'amener Emily à la maison et de laisser la porte de derrière ouverte. Puis j'appelai M. Hoyt et lui demandai de faire sortir le chien au moins une fois pendant que je travaillais. Il fut ravi de savoir que j'avais un chien - même à temps partiel. "Et j'espère que ce sera bientôt à temps plein." Visiblement je ne savais pas bien bluffer.

Un petit moment après je reçus un texto d'elle. **Sam veut savoir si Emily sera bien toute seule chez toi.**

Je souris et répondis. **Hoyt la fera sortir et s'occupera d'elle. **

Quelques minutes plus tard. **Sam te remercie :-)**

Mes invités étaient déjà couchés lorsque je rentrai ce soir-là mais la cuisine était parfaitement rangée et la cafetière programmée pour le matin. J'avais même remarqué une pile de serviettes propres sur mon sèche-linge, pliées et tout.

Will et Josh n'étaient plus là quand je me levai le lendemain matin et je réalisai que je ne les avais pas encore vus la veille. Ils étaient vraiment parfaits comme invités. Un coup d'œil dans leur chambre me révéla que leur lit était fait et que toutes leurs affaires avaient disparu. J'aurai juré que l'un d'eux avait passé l'aspirateur.

Je reçus des textos de Bella tout au long de la journée me disant qu'ils passaient une agréable journée. J'aurai souhaité être avec eux. Beaucoup. J'ai crié sur quelques-uns de mes gars, me faisant du mal à moi-même. Me faisant passer pour un emmerdeur. Si j'étais malheureux alors eux aussi. En plus, j'étais malheureux avant eux.

La journée passa lentement. Enfin je regagnai la maison, Emily était à la porte pour m'accueillir. J'avais oublié combien c'était génial d'avoir un chien. Toujours heureux de te voir même si tu ne lui ramènes rien. M. Hoyt m'avait laissé un mot me disant qu'il l'avait faite sortir deux fois. C'est vrai qu'elle paraissait contente. Nous regardâmes la télévision ensemble et je lui dis combien je trouvais Bella et les garçons super. Elle sembla être d'accord.

J'allai me coucher et je la laissai venir avec moi. Emily aussi douce qu'elle soit, n'était pas prête à être un substitut de Bella mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire de ça. J'allai au travail en laissant un mot pour Will et Josh leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Ils partiraient demain matin. Leur visite était passée très vite sûrement parce que j'étais pris par le travail.

Je boudai un peu.

A l'heure du déjeuner je reçus un texto de Bella. **Nous sommes rentrés. Récupéré Emily. Merci.**

**Pas de problème. Je t'aime.**

Ça y est je l'avais écrit dans un texto. La première fois que je le faisais. Je me demandai si ça l'inquiéterait. Puis je souris. Pas de raison qu'elle soit effrayée.

Mon téléphone vibra. **Je t'aime aussi. Dîner ce soir?**

Je réfléchis à ce que j'avais à faire dans la journée. Je pourrai y arriver. Par ailleurs j'eus le sentiment que le Major Hutchinson aimerait savoir que j'allais me tortiller sous les yeux d'aigle du Colonel à nouveau.

**Oui. J'ai déjà faim.**

Puis quelqu'un hurla mon nom et je retournai à mes affaires.

* * *

J'arrivai chez Bella peu après dix-huit heures, ce qui était un petit miracle. Jake m'ouvrit la porte, ce qui ne l'était pas. Je pouvais sentir une odeur délicieuse quand j'entrai. René sortait de la cuisine avec Bella. Je fus agréablement surpris par Bella qui vint se glisser entre mes bras et m'embrasser comme si ça faisait un moment que ne n'étais pas rentré à la maison. Jake serra ma jambe, tirant la manche de mon uniforme et quand je me penchai vers lui il me fit un bisou. Puis il s'enfuit, son travail accompli.

"Papa est derrière en train de faire griller des steaks," dit Bella. "Maman et moi sommes responsables de la salade de pommes de terre et des macaronis au fromage." Elle s'approcha et chuchota. "Pas que nous puissions rater tout ça," J'embrassai son oreille. Ce n'est pas vraiment la nourriture qui m'intéressait.

Bella me donna une bière - et elle était vraiment bonne - et je partis dehors pour bavarder avec Charlie. Will et Josh étaient là aussi. Charlie s'occupait de la grillade et les steaks paraissaient bons. Il y en avait sûrement pour plus de cent dollars sur le grill. Je suppose que Charlie avait vu combien ses petits-enfants mangeaient.

Charlie regarda par dessus son épaule et murmura. "Alors comment ton petit projet de vidéo avance-t-il?"

J'avais parlé à Thor dans la semaine et ça se passait bien. "Ça avance bien. Il a déjà transféré tous les films et maintenant il fait le montage et ajoute la musique et quelques photos supplémentaires."

"Bien," dit Charlie. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un porte-carte. On le voyait tenant un tout petit bébé. Ce devait être Bella. Il sourit en la regardant. "Je ne voulais pas l'envoyer par mail celle-là," dit-il brusquement après un moment. "C'est ma préférée. La première fois que je l'ai tenue." Il me tendit. "Tu me la rendras la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons."

"Oui monsieur," Je pensais que j'allais la faire agrandir et l'encadrer pour Charlie. Oui ça serait bien. Non cela ne me dérange pas.

Le repas fut agréable et comme d'habitude la soirée passa trop vite. Je fis mes au revoir à tout le monde. René m'étreignit et me dit qu'elle avait hâte de me revoir. Puis elle m'embrassa sur la joue et les garçons se moquèrent de mon expression.

Ils m'avaient dit au revoir aussi mais ils avaient triste mine. Will et Josh rentrèrent avec moi pour ranger leurs affaires. Ils avaient un vol tôt le lendemain mais ils avaient la voiture de location de Josh, personne n'aurait à les conduire à l'aéroport. Je me serais attendu à ce que Will veuille me parler une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher mais il me serra contre lui et me dit que je rendais sa sœur heureuse. Josh fit de même. Tout était très ... détendu.

* * *

Le jour suivant tous les Swan étaient partis. J'avais dû travailler tard, pas de visite à Bella, même si maintenant elle était seule. La vie me bouffait. Le vendredi passa de la même manière sauf que je pus sortir pour aller chez Bella. Nous nous faufilâmes un peu dans le placard mais c'était juste pour nous câliner. Ma bite me rappela que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seul lorsque je rentrai chez moi. Je fis ce que j'avais à faire mais ça ne fut même pas agréable - comme manger un de ces sandwichs tout prêts achetés dans un distributeur. Ça nourrissait mais n'était pas très satisfaisant.

Le week-end fut paresseux et détendu. Nous allâmes au cinéma. Puis manger une pizza. Les garçons avaient gagné. Bella et moi passâmes un moment dans le placard. Nous étions tous les deux frustrés aussi sexuellement que des humains pouvaient l'être sans se consumer spontanément. Honnêtement je m'attendais toujours à voir de la fumée sortir de l'un d'entre nous à un moment ou à un autre.

Puis ce fut lundi à nouveau. J'avais une nouvelle routine. Me lever, courir. Aller au travail. Regarder mon téléphone et attendre un message de Bella. Regarder l'heure et espérer pouvoir sortir pour aller la voir. Je n'avais pu le faire que deux fois cette semaine. Bella était repartie au travail, pour préparer sa salle de cours et participer à des réunions "sans fin, stupides, qui ne servent à rien," comme elle le disait. Les garçons n'avaient pas encore repris l'école et ils dormaient aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient tant qu'ils pouvaient. Elle rentrait à la maison à l'heure du déjeuner pour voir si tout se passait bien.

Une autre semaine — la dernière avant que l'école ne reprenne pour les garçons.

Je vis les sacs à dos alignés sur la table de la salle à manger. Bella avait leur liste individuelle en main et les aidait à ranger leurs fournitures. "Non Emmett tu n'auras pas besoin de ta calculatrice _chaque jour. _Laisse-la ici." Ou "Jake tu aimeras les feutres je te promets. C'est mieux que des crayons." Apparemment Jake n'aimait pas beaucoup ce changement. Il boudait encore quand sa mère mit les feutres Star Wars dans son sac à dos.

Emmett avait refusé d'acheter une boîte pour le repas alors il aurait un sac en papier kraft. Evidemment Jake avait opté pour une boite Star Wars. Sam et Seth en avait une standard. Je pus imaginer Bella en train de confectionner quatre repas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que les garçons étaient responsables de se faire leur repas tous seuls. "Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça," murmura-t-elle.

Le stress commençait à monter. La rentrée était une période très chargée pour Bella, que ce soit à la maison ou au travail. Il n'y eut pas de séance de câlinage ce week-end. Ma bite bouda. J'essayai de me dire que Bella ne me négligeait pas parce qu'elle avait suffisamment à faire. Je savais que ça me donnait un bon aperçu de ce que nos vies ensemble seraient en réalité et j'essayai d'être un homme et de grandir. Quelquefois c'était difficile. Il fallait que je résiste à l'envie pressante de me plaindre. J'avais le sentiment que Bella allait me rabrouer juste comme elle le faisait avec ses fils — promptement et avec peu de tolérance.

Je souhaitai bonne chance à chacun d'entre eux pour leur premier jour d'école. Jake me demanda si j'irais à la journée portes ouvertes pour rencontrer ses professeurs lorsque le temps serait venu. Je lui dis que je le ferai si je pouvais quitter le travail à ce moment là. Je savais que je ferai tous les efforts possibles pour y arriver. Il parut satisfait. Puis Sam vient me dire que je devrais aussi rencontrer les siens. Emmett ne me demanda rien et Sam était distrait par sa guitare à ce moment-là et je savais qu'il n'entendait même pas de quoi nous parlions. Seth avait cette faculté de tout bloquer lorsqu'il qu'il était 'avec' sa musique.

Le lundi j'étais inquiet, me demandant comment le premier jour d'école des garçons s'était passé. Et celui de Bella. Elle rencontrait sa classe aujourd'hui, des adolescents bourrés d'hormones. J'en frémis.

Lorsque j'arrivai là-bas le soir, les garçons avaient plein de choses à raconter sur leurs professeurs et leurs classes. Emmett sembla penser que ses nouveaux cours allaient être merveilleux et il avait été heureux de constater que Rosalie pourrait manger avec lui. Sam disait que ses cours allaient être amusants, ce qui signifiait pour lui qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de travail. Seth fit remarquer que les filles de sa classe étaient devenues plus jolies pendant l'été et qu'il avait déjà pu avoir deux de leur numéro de téléphone. Bella soupira. Je lui fis un petit sourire et haussai les épaules. Ouais, les hommes étaient des porcs. Rien de nouveau pour elle. Jake était juste content d'annoncer que son professeur était jolie et gentille et qu'elle sentait bon.

Le reste de la semaine passa vite entre le travail et l'école et Bella et moi tombions finalement dans une nouvelle routine. Elle était différente, trépidante mais nous nous y faisions.

Lorsque je m'en aperçus deux semaines étaient déjà passées et l'anniversaire de Bella était tout proche. Thor m'avait donné les DVD et je les avais tous regardés. Il y avait quelques vues de Bella et Mac pendant leur mariage, en train de danser. Il était étonnamment très léger sur ses pieds. Le mariage avait été simple et traditionnel.

Il y avait Bella enceinte puis tenant Emmett nouveau-né. Il avait déjà le même froncement de sourcils que maintenant. Je regardai chacun des garçons grossir en elle puis grandir. C'était bizarre de les regarder. Une partie de moi était jalouse d'avoir raté ça mais ils avaient eu Mac. C'était un sentiment étrange.

Masen m'appela pour me dire que leur déménagement était repoussé à quelques semaines. Ils seraient là le mardi a_près _ l'anniversaire de Bella. "Ne t'inquiète pas nous surveillerons les garçons mais ce sera probablement chez Bella."

"C'est bon," dis-je en me sentant coupable de penser avant tout autre chose à ma bite et à nos projets avec Bella. "Ne t'inquiète pas mec."

Masen rit, sûrement en devinant mes pensées. "Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme si tu n'étais pas en train de penser à ce qui va arriver ce week-end là."

Je soupirai. "D'accord, coupable mais je suis un homme. Tu t'attendais à quoi?"

"C'est juste pour t'embêter grand frère," dit-il. "Et maintenant il faut que je tranquillise Alyssa. Elle va devenir folle avec les délais. C'est seulement notre troisième déménagement depuis l'université et je ne sais pas comment les gens peuvent faire ça tout le temps. Je déteste ça, vraiment beaucoup."

"Bienvenue dans mon monde," lui rappelai-je. "J'ai fait ce genre de choses quelques fois."

"Ouais mais jamais avec une famille," fit-il observer. "D'accord mais ça va changer maintenant."

"Ouais mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de traverser le pays." Ça me faisait du bien de parler de notre avenir avec Bella comme si c'était déjà fait.

"Malin, l'homme très malin," ai-je entendu Alyssa crier en arrière-plan. Masen n'avait pas exagéré. Elle avait l'air très en colère.

"Va calmer ta femme, va," lui conseillai-je. "Donne-lui beaucoup d'amour et puis masse-lui les pieds."

"Je te l'avais dit, le massage des pieds est fantastique," Masen rit. " Et on t'apprécie pour ça."

Peu de temps après c'était le week-end de la fête du travail. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait envie d'aller quelque part alors je refusai gentiment l'invitation de ma mère lui disant que nous étions un peu fatigués. Maman le comprit mais je savais qu'elle était déçue.

Puis le premier week-end où il fallait que je travaille arriva — tout le week-end. Je n'allais pas du tout voir ni Bella ni les garçons. Vraisemblablement c'était le week-end le plus triste de toute ma vie. J'avais pris l'habitude d'avoir des sessions dans le placard et ma bite se demandait où était ma camarade. Nous boudions tous les deux. Finalement je pus la voir le dimanche soir mais pas beaucoup. Les garçons étaient partis au lit tôt car il y avait école et Bella paraissait fatiguée. Il ne nous restait plus que deux semaines avant de pouvoir profiter de notre week-end ensemble.

Deux semaines - ou treize jours. Et quand je me réveillerai demain il ne resterait plus que douze jours. Je pouvais le faire. J'essayai de convaincre ma bite que nous allions être forts. Nous étions des hommes. Nous pouvions le faire. Nous devions le faire. Mais elle n'était pas convaincue.

Le lundi au travail fut comme tous les lundis. Mon mardi était libre puisque j'avais travaillé tout le week-end et nous avions un peu de répit. Mais Bella travaillait et les garçons étaient à l'école alors je fus livré à moi-même. J'envoyai un texto à Bella l'informant que je serai là pour le dîner et que je voudrai apporter de la pizza ou des ailes de poulet ou tout autre chose moins nourrissant ou moins gras. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille courir si je devais manger tout ça pour le diner. Je n'avais pas eu de réponse mais je supposai qu'elle était en cours.

Je m'apprêtais à partir pour courir lorsque j'entendis le tonnerre. Je regardai dehors, les nuages étaient noirs et inquiétants dans le ciel. Alors pas de jogging aujourd'hui. Je me demandais si j'allais me changer de vêtements mais je me sentis paresseux. J'aurai souhaité avoir au moins Emily avec moi. Je pouvais toujours me servir de la clé que Bella m'avait confiée juste après que Charlie soit parti mais il fallait que j'en parle à Bella pour qu'elle le sache.

Le bruit de la pluie était relaxant. Elle tombait dru et je me retrouvais en train de somnoler sur le canapé. Un coup à la porte me réveilla. Onze heures du matin. Qui diable? Bon je n'achèterai rien.

Je ne jetai même pas un œil par le judas. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Bella était debout là dans un imper, les cheveux trempés et pendants autour de son visage. Je la fixai pendant un moment choqué. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et des gouttes coulaient de ses cils et le mascara dégoulinait partout. "Qu'y a-t-il? Tu vas bien? Les garçons vont bien?" lui demandai-je en la tirant à l'intérieur. Elle claquait des dents et avait l'air contrariée.

Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et m'étreignit fort. "C'est fichu," dit-elle.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est fichu? Bella? Parle-moi. Tu me fais peur." Je cherchai son visage essayant de découvrir la cause de ce qui la contrariait. "Baby?"

Elle renifla et de l'eau coula de son nez. "Allons te réchauffer et t'essuyer," lui dis-je.

Mais elle resserra son imper et secoua la tête. "Je suis allée au docteur aujourd'hui."

Je sentis mon estomac se serrer. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Ses yeux regardèrent son pied. Son _pied. _Plus de plâtre.

"Bella! C'est génial, on t'a enlevé ton plâtre," dis-je. "Et plus qu'une semaine."

Elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant les yeux. "J'avais tout prévu et maintenant tout est fichu."

Je la poussai jusqu'au canapé et essayai une fois de plus de lui enlever son imper. Mais elle resserra ses doigts sur lui pour ne pas que je l'enlève. D'accord. Elle aimait cet imper. Peut-être elle avait froid tout simplement.

Elle s'assit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés. "J'ai commencé à penser à ce week-end..." Merde, elle allait annuler. "Et plus j'y pense plus je deviens nerveuse."

"Hey nous ne sommes pas obligés de ..." Ma bite me dit de la fermer et de l'embrasser si je pensai que j'allais dire quelque chose de stupide.

"Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire," m'interrompit-elle. Elle soupira. "Je commence juste à y penser et j'ai réalisé que cette échéance imminente me mettait beaucoup la pression. Peut-être même à toi. Je ne sais pas."

"Et?" J'essayai de voir où cette conversation allait nous mener.

"Et j'ai réalisé que je voulais que ce soit spontané," dit-elle calmement.

"Comme quoi?" Laisser tomber? Je voudrai pouvoir mais seigneur je ne veux pas.

Elle se leva. "Le docteur m'a enlevé le plâtre et j'avais toute la journée pour moi. J'ai appelé Alice et elle va garder un œil sur les garçons après l'école... et ce soir." Je n'avais toujours aucune idée. "Alors je suis rentrée à la maison une fois mon plâtre enlevé, j'ai mis Emily dehors, puis je me suis épilé la jambe parce qu'elle était vraiment moche et je me suis maquillée et même j'ai pris le temps de _ faire _quelque chose de mes cheveux - et c'était joli pourtant," elle tira sur ses mèches détrempées.

J'étais complètement perdu dans son discours décousu. Je voulais la toucher, la rassurer. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle était toujours aussi mignonne même lorsque ses cheveux n'étaient attachés qu'en une queue de cheval et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se maquiller. Mais elle avait quelque chose à dire alors je la laissai continuer. "Et je viens ici, me regardant dans le miroir et pensant à notre week-end..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "J'ai décidé..." Ses doigts tremblaient en détachant la ceinture de son imper. "J'ai décidé que ça faisait beaucoup trop. Que quelque chose pouvait se passer cette nuit-là — comme manger quelque chose qui me ferait mal au dîner ou que l'un des garçons soit malade ou que nous soyons attaqués par des aliens ou n'importe quoi d'autre et tous nos plans tomberaient à l'eau. Et quand ça arriverait j'avais peur de m'enflammer, alors..."

Elle laissa son imper tomber de ses épaules.

Putain.

Un soutien gorge bleu marine en dentelle transparente. Une culotte assortie révélant plus qu'elle n'en dissimulait. Et c'était tout. Rien d'autre. Bella avait conduit jusqu'ici en imper soutien-gorge et culotte. Nous étions seuls. Chez moi. Avec du temps libre devant nous. Et Bella à moitié nue.

Je la regardai. "Tu es bien sûre?" Ma voix était rauque et on aurait dit que je fumais trois paquets de cigarettes par jour.

"Oui je le suis," dit-elle. Quoi? Non? "Mais maintenant regarde-moi," dit-elle. "Je ressemble à un rat noyé." Elle ferma les yeux brièvement et secoua la tête. "Je n'avais pas imaginé les choses ainsi."

"Moi non plus," admis-je. "Mais quoiqu'il en soit ... c'est parfait. _Tu es _parfaite." Je l'approchai de moi la sentant frissonner contre moi. "Tu es incroyable et je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie," murmurai-je. Ma bouche trouva la sienne et je sus à cet instant qu'elle avait raison. C'était la meilleure façon, cette décision spontanée de faire ce que nous rêvions tous les deux depuis des mois. Il était difficile de croire que ce moment était arrivé.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la transportait en haut. Il fallait que je fasse ça bien. Nous avions attendu assez longtemps. Nous nous étions restreints et nous étions comportés en adultes responsables. Mais c'était le bon moment et c'était bien. Je poussai la porte de ma chambre et la portai sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas sûr s'il fallait que je me déshabille ou s'il fallait que j'attende. Voudrait-elle me déshabiller? Elle leva ses bras. "Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne."

D'accord, plus de vêtements alors. Elle parut aussi impatiente que moi. Me débarrasser de mon tee-shirt, de mon short et de mon boxer ne me prit que trente secondes. Je la fixai, mon esprit se demandait si c'était bien réel et pas un nouveau rêve. J'avais presque peur que lorsque je m'approcherai d'elle elle disparaisse dans un effet de fumée. J'étais beaucoup plus nerveux que je pouvais me rappeler l'avoir été depuis la première fois qu'une femme m'avait accueilli dans son corps. C'était comme ça, en pire, parce que je savais combien c'était bon - ou combien mauvais - ça pouvait être. Que faire si nous étions nuls ensemble? De cette façon étrange : _"Euh, ouais... il faut que je rentre à la maison"_. Que faire si cette chaleur et ce feu entre nous faiblissait et s'éteignait une fois que nous y serions vraiment?

Puis Bella sourit et m'attrapa et je sus que nous allions y arriver même si la première fois serait moins spectaculaire et que les feux d'artifice se tariraient. Nous dépasserions ça parce que nous nous aimions. Tout le reste trouverait sa place. L'alchimie était là et nous pouvions y travailler. Oh oui par l'enfer nous pouvions y travailler.

Puis je fus dans le lit me pressant contre elle. Sa peau était froide à cause de la pluie. Mes mains tremblaient tandis que je repoussai le désordre de ses cheveux et essuyait les traces de mascara. Ses joues commençaient à reprendre de la couleur et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je grognai alors que je sentis ma bite frotter contre son ventre, sa hanche. Je bougeai me positionnant au-dessus d'elle, sentant chaque centimètre d'elle contre moi.

Rien n'avait était aussi bon de ma vie.

Je laissai glisser ma bouche sur son épaule et sur les os délicats de sa clavicule. Elle se cambra contre moi, me pressant d'aller plus bas. Je dégrafai l'attache devant son soutien gorge. Putain elle était magnifique. Je poussai le soutien-gorge par terre. Aussi beau qu'il soit - dentelle foncée sur chair pâle - je n'avais besoin que rien ne la couvre. Je suçai son mamelon, le grignotant doucement avec mes dents. Elle gémit et enfonça ses doigts dans mes cheveux, puis les tira.

Je me déplaçai pour me retrouver couché sur elle, sifflant à la sensation d'elle tout contre moi, des pieds à la tête. Ses seins frottaient ma poitrine et elle se cambra contre moi. "Putain oui, Bella," je respirai. Parce que je savais où cela allait finir je laissai les sentiments prendre de l'ampleur en moi. Les sensations couraient à travers mon corps et elles s'amplifiaient une centaine de fois. Je sentais tous les mouvements de sa cage thoracique à chaque respiration, Je savourai la dureté de ses mamelons appuyés contre moi ; je jurerai que je pouvais sentir la résonnance de son pouls de son ventre par l'intermédiaire de ma bite.

Tout ça m'envahissait totalement et je ne pouvais que prier pour ne pas tout fiche en l'air. Elle avait raison. Si nous avions attendu j'aurais sûrement fini par péter les plombs. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça, sauter le pas lorsque nous le voulions vraiment et quand le besoin s'en faisait vraiment sentir. _N'y réfléchis pas trop, Cullen. Bella raison. Fais juste avec._

Je posai ma main sur son visage laissant l'autre descendre jusqu'à sa hanche. Le fin tissu de sa culotte me tentait. M'appelait. "Tu ne me décevras jamais Bella," lui dis-je. "Et tu as raison... c'est comme ça que ça devait être. "

Je sentis la tension la quitter et tout ce que je percevais c'était de subtils tremblements qui couraient à travers elle. C'était l'anticipation, simple et dévorante. Je le savais parce qu'il se passait exactement la même chose en moi. C'était l'adrénaline et le désir qui se mêlaient.

Nous nous embrassâmes, nos langues langoureuses et paresseuses un moment, fortes et exigeantes le suivant. Nos hanches bougeaient les unes contre les autres dans un rythme qui faisait écho à ce qui allait suivre. Je bougeai de sorte que mon gland frotte contre son clitoris et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi, m'en demandant davantage, ce que je lui donnais en retour. Finalement je dus m'arrêter car sinon ce serait fini. C'est à cela qu'elle me réduisait — une boule de nerfs maladroite, en sueur et avide.

Je changeai de position, défaisant ses jambes d'autour de moi. Elle murmura des protestations tirant doucement sur mes cheveux pour essayer de rester dans cette position. Je lui souris et continuai mon chemin vers le bas. Je parcourus son corps avec des baisers bouche ouverte, ses seins, suçant et tétant ses mamelons. D'abord l'un puis l'autre. Puis je continuai, embrassant l'espace entre eux, le léchant. Son ventre ensuite ma langue plongea dans son nombril et elle siffla se cambrant contre moi puis poussant un cri plus aigu lorsque ma bouche descendit plus loin.

A travers le tissu de sa culotte je respirai contre elle, laissant ma respiration la réchauffer. Je pouvais voir l'humidité imprégner le tissu en réponse. Je savais que la chair en dessous devait être douce ... et plus humide que la soie et la dentelle. Tendrement je fis glisser mon doigt sous l'élastique de sa jambe, le laissai jouer sur la peau de ses jambes qui devenait plus douce, plus pâle en allant vers son bas-ventre.

"Tu es magnifique," murmurai-je. "_Tellement _merveilleuse," répétai-je pour qu'elle sache toujours comment je la voyais.

"Edward," murmura-t-elle. "Je ne peux plus attendre..." Elle se cambra à nouveau contre moi, demandant, suppliant, implorant. "Plus tard... nous prendrons notre temps..." Elle haleta. "Mais maintenant, s'il te plait Dieu maintenant ... je ne peux plus attendre."

Je glissai contre elle et elle siffla à cette friction. J'embrassai son visage, de tendres baisers légers pour la taquiner avant de finalement trouver ses lèvres de nouveau. Sa langue batailla contre la mienne, me montrant le rythme qui lui convenait. _Comme ça, semblait me dire sa langue. _Je te veux comme ça. C'était rapide et dur ne donnant ni ne laissant aucun répit.

En grognant je la débarrassai de sa culotte. Le bout de tissu bleu en dentelle et en soie tomba sans bruit sur le sol. Et Bella fut nue contre moi. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur humide. Ma bite palpita et mes boules se contractèrent.

"Bella," murmurai-je embrassant sa gorge. "Avons nous besoin d'un préservatif?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non. Je veux sentir - je veux tout te sentir. Mais dépêche-toi... s'il te plait."

Je voulais crier de joie. Sans rien. A l'intérieur de Bella. Le paradis. L'éden. Putain, je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage. Ses jambes s'écartèrent, invitantes. Je m'appuyai sur mon bras, saisissant ma bite avec mon autre main pour la guider à son entrée. Je ne lui demandai pas si elle était vraiment sûre parce que je savais qu'elle l'était. Nous avions tous les deux assez attendu.

Je me blottis contre elle et elle grommela et puis je glissai en elle, longtemps et doucement je plongeai dans sa douceur et dans sa soie. Elle était étroite autour de moi, m'enserrant. Ça faisait plus de deux ans pour elle et il fallut un moment pour que son corps puisse s'ajuster. Je l'entendis reprendre son souffle et son corps me retint juste un peu. Juste assez pour que je puisse sortir et revenir.

Putain.

Je grognai à nouveau, vigoureusement et je posai mon front contre le sien. "Bella... c'est si bon..." mes bras tremblaient, ils menaçaient de lâcher et j'allais m'écrouler sur elle. _Putain de merde..._

"Oh mon Dieu," cria-t-elle très fort. Ma tentatrice - ninja - chatte de l'enfer était de retour. "Plus fort," elle se cambra contre moi. "S'il te plait."

"Laisse-moi juste une minute," la suppliai-je. Si je faisais plus fort j'allais venir et ce serait déjà fini. "Très bon." C'est tout ce que je réussis à articuler. Elle rit puis repoussa ses cheveux de mon visage. C'était un geste très tendre et intime qui allait causer ma perte en dépit de mes bonnes intentions. J'éjaculai presque à ce moment là mais je ressortis une autre fois en prenant une profonde inspiration. _Allez idiot. Ne fais pas tout foirer. _Encore une autre fois à l'intérieur d'elle.

Puis les hanches de Bella imprimèrent leur propre rythme et je le suivis. Mes coups étaient longs mais rapides, pistonnant en elle et savourant la poussée de ses hanches contre moi. Oui. C'était ça. Rien d'étrange à présent, juste le mouvement de nos deux corps parfaitement synchronisés.

L'un de nous grognait à chaque coup et c'était un son primitif. Ç'aurait pu être moi ou elle, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. C'était une revendication, un marquage. Nous nous faisions des promesses avec nos corps.

C'était tendre et doux mais chaud et sexy. Nous faisions l'amour et nous baisions et c'était le meilleur des deux. Cela faisait des mois de besoin et de désir qui arrivaient à leur apogée. La brûlure lente et longue avait soudainement explosé.

Puis Bella me retourna et je roulai instinctivement. Elle me suivit, ma queue toujours enfouie en elle. Ses jambes ne desserrèrent jamais leur étreinte mais tout à coup elle fut au-dessus, ses genoux de chaque côté de mes jambes. Bella me chevauchait, ses seins balançant à chaque mouvement. Ses cheveux étaient sauvages autour d'elle, un nuage chocolat et ses yeux étaient sombres de besoin et je voulais la lécher, pour savoir qu'elle goût doux elle avait. Je voulais être en elle, sur elle et sous elle en même temps. A la place, je la regardai, mes mains sur ses hanches, la guidant, la suivant, la stabilisant pendant _qu'elle me prenait. _Elle avait besoin de ça autant que j'en avais besoin, et je savais qu'elle avait été frustrée autant que moi.

Je levai une main pour qu'elle s'y accroche, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Je les regardai puis je regardai son visage. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos maintenant sa bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu'elle haletait, soufflait et grognait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle pour moi qu'à cet instant.

Je sentis l'orgasme contracter mes testicules, remonter dans ma colonne faisant palpiter et battre ma bite et je voulais être au-dessus d'elle quand j'allais jouir, je voulais sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur et sa réponse sous moi, à moi.

J'émis un petit grognement et inversai nos positions, sans perdre le rythme qu'elle avait imprimé. Je poussai en elle profondément et durement et enfin mes mouvements devinrent erratiques. Je passai ma main entre nous et frottai son clitoris assez fort en le caressant jusqu'à je la sente commencer à se contracter autour de moi. "Je vais jouir," murmura-t-elle.

Je m'étais attendu à un cri mais c'était son chuchotement rauque et primitif qui me fit basculer. Je criai, ma voix forte couvrit le bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre qui grondaient dehors. C'était sans fin comme si ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Son corps frissonna et trembla sous moi et je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi absolument parfait de toute ma vie. Je m'effondrai sur elle. En faisant attention de faire reposer mon poids sur mes bras bien qu'ils soient tremblants. Je supposai qu'il fallait que je soulève des poids au cours de mon entrainement. Cette femme aller m'inciter à repousser mes limites de toutes les façons possibles. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de le faire.

Lorsque je pus respirer à nouveau, je bougeai doucement de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que la moitié de mon corps sur elle, mon visage plongé dans son cou. Je respirai son odeur, léchai la légère transpiration qui rendait sa peau scintillante. "Je t'aime, Bella." Je l'embrassai là où son pouls battait. "Dieu, je t'aime tellement."

Ses bras étaient forts et chauds autour de moi. "Je t'aime aussi tellement Edward. "Je sentis ses lèvres contre ma tempe. "Dormons un peu," suggéra-t-elle. "Ensemble." J'aimais vraiment la musique de ce mot.

Je m'enroulai autour d'elle, son corps s'adaptant parfaitement aux courbes du mien. Elle attrapa ma main, celle qui était posée sur sa hanche et la fit remonter, ainsi nos mains reposèrent sur son cœur.

Nous nous endormîmes.

* * *

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Il y a si longtemps que vous attendiez...**_

_**Vous aurez d'autres chapitres sur les deux histoires ce week-end!**_


	51. Chapter 51

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE ** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 51**

**Avoir à répondre à ça**

Lorsque je me réveillai la pluie avait cessé mais la lumière provenant de la fenêtre était faible. Je regardai l'heure. Il n'était que treize heures. A côté de moi, Bella s'agita. Nous avions eu une agréable sieste. Je savourai le sentiment de me réveiller à côté d'elle, ses cheveux m'attaquant et s'enroulant autour de mon nez et me donnant envie de renifler. Je me délectai de sa douce odeur de cannelle vanille et du bruit de sa respiration.

Tout à coup de grands yeux bruns s'ouvrirent et elle me fit un petit sourire satisfait. Ensuite elle s'étira, elle me faisait penser à un chat, se réveillant paresseusement après avoir dormi au soleil. "Hey mon tout beau," chuchota-t-elle. Elle tendit son bras et sa main vint caresser mon visage et je me tournai sous son toucher.

"Hey ma beauté," répondis-je. J'embrassai sa paume et ses doigts posés sur ma mâchoire.

"Juste pour que tu le saches," murmura-t-elle. "Ce fut..." elle rigola et cacha son visage dans ma poitrine.

"Si mauvais que ça, hein?" plaisantai-je.

Elle releva la tête pour me voir et roula des yeux. "Tu pars à la pêche aux compliments?"

"Sauf si tu mords," l'avertis-je. Je l'embrassai longuement et avec douceur sans aucune urgence. Je sentis un pincement rapide sur mes lèvres.

"Je mords toujours," m'avertit-elle. Puis elle suça ma lèvre adoucissant le petit pincement. "Mais j'embrasse mieux. "

Je ris en la ramenant près de moi. "Tu es un génie tu sais," murmurai-je dans ses cheveux.

"Bien évidemment," plaisanta-t-elle. "Mais qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce compliment?"

J'embrassai sa tête. "La spontanéité et la lingerie sexy sous l'imper," dis-je. "Purement et totalement génial, putain."

"Génial putain, hein?" elle sourit. "Littéralement alors."

"Tu avais raison," dis-je. "Je pense que j'aurais eu une attaque juste du fait d'attendre si nous nous en étions tenu au plan initial. J'avais peur de m'évanouir en me déshabillant. L'anxiété de ce qu'allait être ma performance m'aurait tué.

"Euh, j'avais déjà vu le matos Cullen," se moqua-t-elle. "Aucun souci à te faire. Pour reprendre Sookie Stackhouse, il est abondamment magnifique."

"Sookie, qui?" Je ne connaissais pas du tout cette Sookie.

"Aucune importance," rit-elle. "C'est un personnage... dans un livre*_._"

"Oh," je l'embrassai. "Non, je veux dire, ouais les hommes s'inquiètent beaucoup du fait de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire leur femme mais ce n'est pas ça qui me terrifiait."

"Tes compétences?" demanda-t-elle. "Parce je dois te dire, tu as de folles compétences entre les draps, baby." Puis ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma bite. Surprise, surprise elle se réveilla de sa sieste aussi. Comme quoi rien n'est prévisible.

"Arrête," dis-je d'une voix peu convaincue. "Non, je..." je pris une profonde inspiration. "Je commence à m'inquiéter que nous en soyons aux choses sérieuses et ..."

"Les choses sérieuses?" demanda-t-elle, amusée à l'évidence par le choix de mes mots. "Wouah, tu sais comment parler aux femmes, M. Smooth."

"Est-ce que tu vas me laisser finir?" dis-je sur un ton sévère en plissant les yeux. Elle m'embrassa pour continuer à me charrier. Ensuite elle prit une expression solennelle.

"Vas-y, je t'écoute."

"D'accord..." Je fis courir mes doigts de sa tempe vers sa joue puis sa mâchoire. "J'ai cette crainte que peut-être comme nous l'avons enfin fait... ce ne serait pas ce feu d'artifice, cette chose énorme et spectaculaire... que nous avions pensé que ce serait. En quelque sorte que notre chimie s'éteindrait au lieu d'exploser."

"Et maintenant?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

"Et maintenant..." Je l'embrassai. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter. "Maintenant je sais que ce que j'avais imaginé n'était rien en comparaison de ce que nous avons." Je haussai les épaules. "Ouais, nous allons connaître nos corps de mieux en mieux. Nous allons nous connaitre, connaitre les tenants et les aboutissants mais l'alchimie pure? Elle est bien là et c'est ... eh bien c'est torride." Je ris. "Et je crois que ça m'émoustille rien que d'y penser!"

Elle serra les lèvres. "Je ne sais pas. Je dois y réfléchir sérieusement." Bella passa au-dessus de moi et ma bite lui fit savoir qu'elle était prête pour la fête. Elle fit glisser ses hanches et nous grognâmes tous les deux à cette nouvelle friction. "Peut-être que tu pourrais te mettre au-dessus."

"Peut-être que je devrais," admis-je et je la fis descendre pour l'embrasser.

Ma tentatrice ninja me montra juste comment faire.

Et je le fis.

* * *

Après que nous ayons fait l'amour à nouveau - et cette fois-ci ce fut lent et langoureux et vraiment très satisfaisant - nous tombâmes endormis encore. Lorsque nous nous réveillâmes il était presque l'heure de manger et j'entendis son estomac gronder. "Il est temps de nourrir le ninja," chuchotai-je.

"Comment m'as-tu appelée?" demanda Bella, en s'asseyant et en clignant des yeux, à moitié endormie.

"Rien," dis-je. "Viens là ma belle au bois dormant, laisse-moi te faire manger." Je lui souris. "Et je pense que j'ai besoin d'une boisson énergétique."

Je lui donnai une petite claque sur les fesses lorsqu'elle passa près de moi pour aller à la salle de bain. Ses mains se posèrent sur son derrière et elle me fit un regard surpris. "Souviens-toi Edward, un prêté pour un rendu," dit-elle doucement en battant des paupières.

J'y comptais bien.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain encore nue et vint face à moi sans paraître le moins du monde gênée. Sa confiance et son aise étaient sexy comme l'enfer. Elle se dirigea vers ma commode et fouilla dans les tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un tee-shirt, qu'elle fit passer au-dessus de sa tête puis ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

A ma grande surprise je me remis à bander rien qu'à la pensée d'elle marchant dans ma maison sans culotte. J'aurai pensé qu'il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour récupérer. Mais non elle aimait penser à Bella dans mon tee-shirt sans culotte. J'aimais cette idée aussi. Je la suivit comme si elle tenait ma bite en laisse.

Elle le faisait sûrement d'ailleurs. Et je n'allais pas aller contre ça.

Nous fouillâmes dans mes placards, mon frigo et mon congélateur. Nous avions réellement besoin de manger. Finalement Bella décida que nous pouvions préparer une omelette. Ça me parut parfait. Je découpai quelques légumes et le dernier jambon qu'il restait au frigo. Elle commença à battre les œufs puis ajouta le fromage qu'elle avait trouvé. Je regardai ses mouvements rapides et habiles dans ma cuisine avec un sentiment d'émerveillement.

Je la regardai travailler, elle bougeait rapidement et en silence et ses hanches se balançaient doucement en rythme avec une musique qu'elle seule entendait, je savais que je voulais la voir faire ça tous les jours. Et je ne voulais pas attendre avant que ça arrive.

Oui certaines choses avaient changé rapidement. Mais nous n'étions plus des enfants qui ne savent pas comment va le monde ou quels obstacles nous attendaient. Ce ne serait pas facile de me faire devenir un membre permanent de la famille. Je ne pourrais jamais être leur _père_ même si j'étais une figure paternelle. Ils avaient un père. Jake peut-être Sam pourraient me voir dans ce rôle de père plus facilement que les deux autres qui sont plus âgés.

Je suis bien avec ça. Mac est leur père, l'homme qui les a aimés à chaque instant de son existence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui soit cruellement prise. Il est une grand partie de leur passé. Mais ce que Bella et moi partageons... eh bien ce sera le futur. Je veux commencer à créer ce futur avec eux tous. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

La route ne sera pas toujours aisée. Rien ne l'est dans la vie. Ça m'est égal. C'est ce que je veux et que j'espère nous voulons tous.

"Tu es vraiment très bien dans ma cuisine," murmurai-je, la voix de nouveau rauque. Peut- être que je devrais me faire soigner pour ça. Mais peut-être que ce n'est que l'effet de Bella sur moi. Elle me sourit et ce sourire me transperça jusqu'au cœur.

Bella semble laisser tomber les apparences elle a cette facilité d'aller droit au cœur des choses - droit à mon cœur aussi. Pas de jeu, pas de conflit, pas de mensonge. C'est étrange de voir combien l'honnêteté est confortable.

Elle pourrait me rendre fou. Elle pourrait camper sur ses positions et refuser obstinément de céder. Elle pourrait me rendre fou et m'arracher les cheveux et les choses pendant que je boude dans le garage. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais me mentir, jamais. Ça peut lui prendre du temps pour me dire quelque chose mais cette honnêteté profonde et cette force en elle m'appellent. Bella est exactement ce genre de femme que l'on veut chérir en tant que partenaire, amoureuse et amie.

Pour une raison quelconque je me souvenais d'un sermon que j'avais entendu dans mon enfance une fois que ma mère avait insisté pour que nous allions à l'église. Masen et moi avions obéit docilement jusqu'à ce nous soyons assez vieux pour nous rebeller et ne plus y aller. Je me suis souvenu que le pasteur avait dit quelque chose sur la femme qui était la compagne d'un homme, sa partenaire. Son amie, sa compagne, son égal. Il avait insisté sur le fait que le mariage est un partenariat dans lequel l'un soutient l'autre, prêtant sa force au plus faible, donnant sa compassion et son pardon de bon cœur, donnant de soi aussi longtemps que l'amour dure, peu importe les épreuves. Je voulais ce genre de mariage. Je voulais aider Bella. Je savais qu'elle m'aiderait davantage que je pourrais l'aider. Je voulais sentir ses bras autour de moi, me réconfortant quand les problèmes arriveraient. Je voulais apaiser ses craintes et qu'elle apaise les miennes. Quoi qu'il arrive nous ferions face ensemble.

Finalement je ne pus résister davantage et j'allai près d'elle. J'enroulai mes doigts autour des siens et nous restâmes là debout. Je fis courir mes lèvres le long de son cou. "Je ne veux pas te laisser partir," murmurai-je. "Je te veux ici... toutes les nuits. Je veux t'entendre faire du bruit dans la cuisine, savoir que je peux t'embrasser, sentir tes cheveux. Je veux les entendre sauter dans la piscine. Bella, je vous veux tous... ici... dans ma vie ... dans ma maison... ou notre maison. Peu importe où. Je veux que nous soyons tous ensemble. S'il te plait dis-moi que nous n'aurons pas attendre trop longtemps," suppliai-je et peu importe qui m'entendait. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'elle sache que je la voulais — que je les voulais tous. Je mettais mon cœur dans la balance et je le savais.

Elle éteignit le gaz et se retourna dans mes bras. "Pas trop longtemps?" promit-elle. "On va y travailler." Bella se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Avec le même émerveillement que je savais être dans mes yeux. "Je veux ça aussi... plus que tu ne le crois."

Je fermai les yeux et l'étreignit plus fort contre moi. C'était assez pour maintenant, de savoir qu'elle le voulait aussi.

* * *

Nous passâmes le reste de notre temps étendus dans mon lit. Je savais que je dormirai là cette nuit, seul, ça sentirait à Bella ... et le sexe. Je me demandai si je pouvais lui demander de venir une fois tous les quelques jours pour laisser cette combinaison de senteurs imprégner mes draps. Mieux encore, je me demandais dans combien de temps je pourrai l'avoir dans mon lit de façon permanente.

Je soupirai en la tenant, en sachant qu'il faudrait que je sois patient encore quelque temps. Je pouvais le faire. Regardez combien de temps il nous avait fallu attendre pour avoir des rapports — et ça avait assurément valu la peine d'attendre. Je me penchai et l'embrassai. "Si j'avais su comment ça allait être bon d'être à l'intérieur de toi je ne suis pas sûr que je t'aurai laissé attendre aussi longtemps."

Elle rit et frotta son nez contre ma poitrine. "Toujours penser à toi, douces joues," je grognai en entendant ce surnom et puis mon grognement se changea en un gémissement quand elle me saisit par les fesses. "Très douces joues." Je décidai qu'elle pouvait m'appeler douces joues chaque fois qu'elle le voudrait, tant qu'elle accompagnait ça d'un petit pelotage de fesses.

C'était des compromis après tout. En même temps je savais qu'elle aimait se servir de ses mains. C'était l'une de ses qualités, tant que c'était moi qui était touché.

Nous fîmes l'amour une fois encore. La troisième fois pour la journée. Ce devait être une sorte de record pour un homme de mon âge, pensai-je pour un homme normal et pas une sorte de Hugh Hefner*_._ Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais pas à avoir honte, ça c'était sûr. Ça devenait meilleur. Nous n'avions pas encore trouvé notre rythme. J'essayai d'être attentif à tous les petits indices qu'elle me donnait pour savoir ce qu'elle aimait ou ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Je voulais savoir ce qui la faisait réagir instantanément et ce qui la conduisait à une combustion lente. Je voulais la taquiner et être taquiné.

Vers vingt heures elle regarda l'heure et soupira et je sus que notre petit interlude allait prendre fin. "Il faut que tu y ailles, hein," lui demandai-je. La pensée qu'elle allait me laisser était physiquement douloureuse, là, dans ma poitrine. Je la voulais près de moi pour toujours. Je ne voulais pas la partager, pas même avec ses fils en ce moment. Je me sentis égoïste mais ça ne changeait rien à ce que je ressentais.

Elle m'embrassa et je vis son propre chagrin. "Ça va devenir plus compliqué n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi?" Etait-elle en train de changer d'idée à notre sujet? Ma bouche s'assécha et mes paumes devinrent moites mais pas pour la bonne raison.

"Avoir du temps seuls," murmura-t-elle.

"Oh," je soupirai de soulagement. C'était un problème de logistique pas un problème de sentiment. Je pouvais gérer cela. "Bon..." dis-je, laissant courir mes doigts sur son dos. "Nous sommes intelligents tous les deux, alors je suppose que nous trouverons une solution. A nous deux, je suis sûr que nous avons au moins un bon cerveau."

Ça la fit rire et même _ma _queue était trop fatiguée pour apprécier ce son. Elle avait décidé qu'elle méritait un bon repos. Je la remerciai de me laisser tranquille et d'oublier de se vanter et je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit.

"Euh, comment te sentirais-tu si je passais la nuit chez toi?" lui demandai-je. Ça devait être chez elle de toute évidence.

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment puis elle me regarda avec de grands yeux. "Je ne pense pas que les garçons soient encore prêts pour ça," dit-elle finalement. Et bien que je veuille par dessus tout dormir toute la nuit près d'elle je savais qu'elle avait raison. Il était trop tôt. Il y avait encore trop de non dits entre nous et les garçons et nous devions les habituer. Jake, que dieu bénisse son cœur amoureux avait fait beaucoup pour amorcer le processus mais c'était à nous de le poursuivre.

Je l'embrassai doucement, ma langue caressant la sienne juste pour lui faire savoir que je comprenais. "Ouais, tu as raison," dis-je tranquillement. "Ne me blâme pas d'avoir essayé, alors." Elle sourit largement et me tira tout contre elle.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle. "De comprendre." Elle joua avec les poils sur mon torse puis laissa glisser ses doigts vers mon sentier heureux. "Mais le temps viendra. Je veux me réveiller près de toi moi aussi, plus que tu ne l'imagines."

"C'est bon de savoir que nous en sommes au même point," dis-je.

"Oh oui M. Cullen, nous y sommes très certainement."

* * *

Bella avait insisté pour rentrer toute seule à la maison en disant que ça n'avait aucun sens que l'un de nous reste sans voiture. Je compris sa logique mais je n'aimais pas ça. Elle m'embrassa ce qui atténua un peu ma douleur.

Je me suis glissé dans mon lit ce soir-là, mon lit qui sentait Bella. Je ne fis ni rêves ni fantasmes, peut-être parce que la réalité avait été beaucoup mieux. Apparemment mon imagination n'était pas aussi vive ou créative que je le croyais. Mais j'étais bien avec ça.

Mercredi fut à nouveau une longue journée, ce qui voulait dire ne voir ni Bella ni les garçons. Ça tombait mal vu le cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait hier. Mais Bella étant Bella, elle comprit et me murmura que je ne devais pas me sentir mal. Je le faisais quand même mais c'était bien de savoir que je ne l'avais pas contrariée. Quelquefois c'était facile d'oublier que Bella connaissait la vie. Elle savait qu'être dans l'armée n'était pas comme travailler dans un bureau où tu peux juste décider de partir tôt. Heureusement il me restait moins d'un an à tirer et c'était bien de savoir qu'elle comprenait..

Le jeudi, je fus choqué d'entendre la voix d'Emmett lorsque je répondis au téléphone. "Hey," dis-je calmement.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Toujours ma première pensée.

"Non, je voulais m'assurer que tout était prêt pour l'anniversaire de maman," dit-il. Il chuchotait.

"Emmett où es-tu?"

"Oh j'ai emprunté le téléphone d'un ami pour appeler, pour que maman ne m'entende pas."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes?" lui demandai-je en souriant.

"Oh," murmura-t-il. Puis il rit. "Ouais, je suppose que c'est stupide, hein?" Sa voix était redevenue normale — bruyante.

"Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, tout est prêt pour l'anniversaire de maman," lui dis-je.

"Bien, bien," répondit-il. "Et au sujet du gâteau... c'est toi qui va le faire?" Il parut sceptique. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

"Euh, ça sera non," admis-je. "Si je le faisais moi-même, il serait sans doute bon mais il ne serait pas bien présentable. Alors je vais vous faire une faveur et je vais acheter un gâteau à une petite pâtisserie qui est à proximité de la base."

Emmett poussa un soupir de soulagement. J'étais un peu insulté. "D'accord, bien." Puis il fit une pause. "A quoi, le gâteau?" Comme si je ne savais quels gâteaux ils aimaient...

"Un gâteau blanc fourré de crème au beurre avec un glaçage au chocolat noir."

"Euh... eh bien d'accord." Charlie Swan était vivant ... dans son petit-fils aussi.

"Autre chose?" lui demandai-je.

"Euh non c'était tout," dit-il. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout était en ordre."

"Tout est en ordre," le rassurai-je.

"D'accord... au revoir." Emmett James était un homme, un garçon de peu de mots.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa vite et je pus aller chez Bella le jeudi. Jake me fit savoir qu'il fallait que nous nous voyons plus. "Toi et moi devons nous voir plus souvent," dit-il.

Je souris et acceptai son bisou sur ma joue. Puis je nous surpris en lui rendant le bisou, j'en plantai un sur sa joue gauche. Il cligna des yeux puis sourit. "Je vais le faire, très bientôt," lui promis-je. "Mais le travail va devenir encore plus fou pour quelques semaines. Je souhaiterai être davantage ici mais..." Je haussai les épaules.

Jake assimila ce que je lui disais puis il haussa les épaules aussi. "Tant que tu me promets de venir dès que tu peux."

"Oui, promis," dis-je. Je me relevai et je vis son tee-shirt. C'était toujours toute une histoire de voir ce qu'il avait pris à l'univers de Star Wars. Cette fois il arborait un tee-shirt gris avec Vador évidemment, et on pouvait lire "Vader Was Framed."

"J'aime celui-ci lui," dis-je en le désignant.

"Ouais, il est super," convint-t-il. Ensuite il m'entraina vers la cuisine, sa pièce préférée dans la maison.

Nous rencontrâmes Seth qui s'exerçait à la guitare. "C'est bien Seth!" dis-je alors que Jake me tirai dans son sillage.

"Merci," me répondit-il.

Bella était en train de finir un pain de viande et je découvris plus tard que le sien était bien meilleur que le mien. Je fus surpris qu'elle ait pu manger du mien. Les garçons et moi rangeâmes, pendant que Bella s'occupait de quelques papiers. Ensuite j'aidai Emmett à faire quelques devoirs de maths après qu'il ait refusé l'aide de Sam.

"Je ne veux pas que mon _petit_ frère m'aide à faire mes devoirs," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe lorsque nous nous y mîmes. Je pouvais comprendre.

"Ne m'en parle pas," rétorquai-je doucement. Il me regarda et sourit et nous travaillâmes. Je m'approchai de lui. "Et si c'est faux, _s'il te plait,_ ne va pas le dire à Sam."

Emmett fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête pour dire oui.

Sam vint une fois que eûmes fini et il expliqua ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en sciences. Je compris presque. D'accord, je comprends beaucoup de choses mais je suis assez choqué que des enfants de son âge puissent s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Bon, Sam le faisait en tous cas ... et il était enthousiaste.

Ensuite ce fut l'heure pour les garçons d'aller se coucher et ce fut aussi l'heure des plaintes et des grincements de dents, surtout avec Jake qui devait aller se doucher en premier. "Je déteste être le plus petit," grommela-t-il en montant l'escalier. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour nous regarder sa maman et moi en bas de l'escalier. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Son expression devient interrogative. "Serai-je _toujours_ le plus petit?"

Et voilà, ça y était. Cette fameuse conversation du petit frère ou de la petite sœur que j'avais tenté de repousser tant bien que mal au fond de ma tête faisait sa réapparition. Juste comme ça.

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil amusé. Le regard des autres garçons n'étaient pas aussi heureux mais il n'y avait pas non plus d'hostilité déclarée. Je déglutis difficilement attendant que ce soit elle qui réponde. Elle était experte après tout. Elle me regarda.

Merde.

Rien de tel que d'avoir à répondre à ça.

"Je ne sais pas mon gars," dis-je finalement avec autant d'honnêteté que possible. Je savais que ma voix était rauque et incertaine mais c'était de la crainte cette fois, pas du désir. Bon pas que du désir. Parce que penser à des bébés avait amené des pensées comme faire des bébés et c'était beaucoup plus qu'il n'en fallait à ma bite pour se réveiller. Elle se laissait facilement avoir.

Finalement Bella eut pitié. "Allez monte et va prendre ta douche Jake. Assez de remettre à plus tard."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me tournai vers Bella. Les garçons retournèrent à leurs activités. "Ça n'était pas cool," murmurai-je.

Elle rigola et acquiesça. "Je sais," admit-elle. "Mais honnêtement, c'est vraiment très excitant de voir un homme adulte se tortiller d'embarras," elle soupira. "Je ne suis pas sympa hein? Je sais, je sais, je suis mauvaise même, très mauvaise."

Et ma queue aima tout de suite cette idée d'une mauvaise Bella - beaucoup. Je regardai les garçons et me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je puisse avoir un au revoir intime et ma bite devrait bien se tenir, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller," grommelai-je. Je boudai. Ma queue aussi. Nous étions une paire de boudeurs.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. "Je t'aime même quand tu te tortilles," murmura-t-elle.

"Et je t'aime aussi même quand tu me laisses me tortiller," répondis-je. Puis je me penchai. "Peut-être plus à ce moment là."

"Obsédé," chuchota-t-elle.

"Et tu aimes ça," rétorquai-je.

Ses yeux étaient brûlants. "Oui," dit-elle tout bas. "Oui. Maintenant file avant que je ne t'amène directement dans ma chambre pour que je puisse t'avoir de la vilaine façon."

"Tu ne peux pas me porter baby," dis-je, "Je suis trop lourd."

Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle fit claquer sa langue. "N'en sois pas si sûr M. Cullen. Je suis plus forte qu'il n'y parait."

"Oui c'est vrai, tu l'es, baby," dis-je. Je l'embrassai. "Bonne nuit."

...

* _La communauté du sud de C. Harris _

* Le fondateur de Playboy

* * *

_**Eh bien un autre chapitre?**_

_**Allez alors...**_


	52. Chapter 52

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 52**

**L'anniversaire de Bella**

Cette nuit là je me tournai et me retournai dans mon lit pensant à la question de Jake. Le mot en "B". Bella avait amené toutes sortes de questions merveilleuses mais aussi embarrassantes dans ma vie.

Un bébé. Honnêtement je n'avais toujours considéré ça que comme une question abstraite. Je suppose que quand j'avais été jeune j'avais eu le vague rêve de trouver la femme qui me convenait, de m'installer avec elle et de faire des mini moi. Ou des mini elle. Je n'étais pas chicaneur.

Puis j'avais vieilli... et bien vieilli. Et ça n'était pas arrivé. Ça ne posait pas de problème ou du moins je le pensais. Je m'imaginais que je n'étais pas ce genre de gars. Je n'étais ni un père ni un mari. Puis Bella et ses quatre fils avaient fait irruption dans ma vie et je commençais à penser différemment. Je voulais être ce genre d'homme pour eux.

Mais un bébé?

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'en voulais un. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas dire non plus que je n'en voulais pas. Bella et moi en avions déjà quatre à élever. Quatre c'était beaucoup. Cinq c'était... bon, encore plus. Je savais compter.

Bella et moi n'avions plus vingt ans. Je voyais les quarante ans dans les yeux et Bella n'était pas si loin de moi. D'ailleurs elle, elle l'avait déjà fait et elle avait ces quatre tee-shirts pour le prouver. L'un d'eux avait Dark Vador.

Quand Jake avait posé la question en B à un million de dollars, Bella n'avait rien dit ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. J'étais habitué à ça avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse avant, bien et sous tous les angles, avant de dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

Est-ce que Bella voulait que nous ayons un bébé? Je n'en étais pas sûr. J'y réfléchis un peu plus me voyant aller à la remise des diplômes avec les cheveux gris et tout courbé. Nous en étions presque à l'âge d'être grands-parents. Mon ego pourrait-il supporter ça si quelqu'un me demandait quel âge avait mon petit-fils alors que c'était mon fils?

Bien sûr je pensais à mes parents et ils étaient restés en bonne santé. Ils étaient grands-parents mais ça ne les avait pas ralentis. Ils n'étaient pas courbés, bien qu'il aient quelques cheveux blancs. Et je ne les considérais pas comme vieux. Juste plus âgés. Bella et moi ne serions plus jeunes lorsque notre enfant serait diplômé car de toute évidence l'opportunité, si nous décidions que nous en voulions un, allait être brève. La nature travaillait contre nous à présent.

Mais ça ne répondait pas à la question. Est-ce que je _veux_ un bébé? Et plus important, est-ce que Bella en veut un?

Bien que ça me soit égal d'avoir un bébé je n'en avais certainement pas besoin pour être heureux. Bella et les garçons me rendaient déjà heureux. Et je ne voudrais définitivement pas de bébé si ça devait compromettre la santé ou le bonheur de Bella. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'arriver à le concevoir serait difficile. Tout ce souci ne pouvait être un point discutable. Peut-être n'aurions nous pas de choix à faire? Je ne voulais pas rêver à quelque chose de flou ou d'informe et risquer ce que nous partagions et qui était déjà très bon. L'arrivée de Jake avait été un vrai miracle. Et si nous n'avions pas d'autre miracle? Si ça tournait mal, pas de maman en bonne santé ni de bébé. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était d'emmener du souci dans la vie de Bella. Je voulais seulement lui apporter les choses les meilleures. Je ne voulais pas risquer ce que nous avions déjà, rien de ce que nous avions. C'était beaucoup mieux d'apprécier ce que nous avions plutôt que d'essayer d'obtenir de nouvelles choses.

Nous avions déjà les mains pleines, rien ne manquait dans nos vies même si nous n'avions pas de bébé.

Tout ce que je voulais vraiment - et dont j'avais besoin - c'était Bella ... et les garçons. Ils étaient ma vie. Je n'avais besoin de rien pour compléter. Je décidai cela mais peut-être que ce serait préférable que ce soit Bella qui ait le dernier mot. Après tout c'était elle qui porterait ce bébé. Ce serait son corps qui subirait le stress de la grossesse. Je serai content de toute façon. C'est vrai j'avais eu de vagues pensées floues lorsque je l'avais vue enceinte sur les films ou les photos. Pas tellement du désir mais plutôt de la curiosité. J'avais déjà reçu tellement plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Alors quoiqu'elle veuille ce serait très bien pour moi.

Je laissai de côté cette histoire de bébé avec un soupir de soulagement.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir lorsque je réalisai autre chose. Quand j'avais parlé avec Bella dans la cuisine, je lui avais dit que je voulais que nous soyons ensemble pour toujours. Je lui avais dit que je la voulais dans ma vie, ma maison, mon avenir. Mais je n'avais pas été particulièrement précis, encore trop dans mon bonheur post-orgasmique pour aligner des mots cohérents. Elle avait dû penser que je voulais juste que nous vivions ensemble. Ce qui était sûrement bien pour d'autres couples mais je sentais que ça ne serait pas bien pour nous. Oui, c'était vieux jeu mais je pensais que les couples qui avaient des enfants à la maison devaient être mariés. C'était juste un morceau de papier pour les autres mais je sentais que c'était ... important.

Pour moi c'était le mot en "M". C'est ce que je voulais. Je pensai à ça en le lui disant mais je ne le lui avais pas dit. Et combien de fois m'avait-elle rappelé qu'elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées? Je devais m'assurer qu'elle le sache. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle ait compris que je parlais de la bague, du pasteur, du papier, des fleurs, de tout ce qui était traditionnel. Et surtout du papier. Si elle ne voulait aller qu'au bureau du juge ça m'allait aussi. Les détails n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Dès que je pourrais je le lui dirais clairement.

Notre week-end serait idéal pour éclaircir tout ça. Je m'endormis enfin en pensant aux bagues et aux pasteurs... et Bella en blanc marchant vers moi... les quatre garçons derrière elle.

* * *

Honnêtement on pourrait penser que je n'avais jamais organisé un anniversaire avant. Bon c'est vrai je ne l'avais jamais fait. Mais là n'était pas la question. J'avais reçu pas moins de six messages me demandant si j'avais bien tout sous contrôle. L'un était d'Emmett. Il avait emprunté le téléphone d'un de ses copains. Il me fit aussi savoir que tout cela serait bien plus pratique s'il avait le sien. C'était une idée pour une autre fois. L'un de Sam. Visiblement il m'avait appelé pendant que sa mère était sous la douche. Puis Jake m'appela - deux fois. L'une pour ne pas que j'oublie quel était son parfum de glace préféré et une pour me dire de ne pas oublier d'aller chercher le gâteau. Apparemment il n'y avait que Seth qui me faisait suffisamment confiance.

Alice appela aussi et laissa un message interminable que je finis pas effacer avant de l'avoir entièrement écouté. Ensuite je passai deux heures à m'inquiéter d'avoir effacé quelque chose d'important. Oh oui, trop tard. Même ma mère s'en mêla, me laissant un message avec des suggestions de derrière minute et me disant qu'elle savait que j'allais faire un boulot formidable mais est-ce que j'avais pensé à ...?

Je mis mon téléphone sur mode silencieux et décidai de l'ignorer.

Je pus quitter le travail à dix-huit heures ... un petit miracle en soi. Malheureusement je ne pus pas m'éclipser pour aller chez Bella et avoir ma petite séance de pelotage dans le placard. A la place je devais m'occuper de préparer les choses pour son anniversaire. Bella avait suggéré que l'on fasse ça chez elle mais honnêtement comment pourrait-elle se détendre et en profiter si elle s'inquiétait de préparer sa maison ou de nettoyer quand ce serait fini, même si elle avait de l'aide. Non, je pensais qu'elle se détendrait beaucoup plus si tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de venir. Je lui avais expressément interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis je la suppliai de ne rien faire d'autre et elle céda. Au moins je prouvais que j'étais capable de gérer.

Le gâteau s'est avéré être formidable. J'avais imaginé pouvoir mettre la photo de Bella en petite ballerine dessus mais le bon sens prit le dessus - je tenais à mes couilles après tout - et je mis juste quelques fleurs. Il était gros. J'avais vu combien les garçons mangeaient. Jake serait au paradis du sucre - et puis il tomberait dans le coma diabétique. Je pris des ballons et quelques fleurs à disposer dans la maison. Alice avait dit qu'elle passerait pour aider, du moins c'est que je pensais qu'elle avait dit. A moment donné j'avais complètement lâché prise. Je ne pouvais plus suivre tous les changements, mon cerveau s'embrouillait.

Ensuite j'allais faire les courses et j'achetai assez pour nourrir un petit pays. J'allais faire griller des steaks et des ailes de poulet, quelques baguettes de pain, faire un macaroni maison et quelques épis de maïs avec une salade verte et quelques haricots épicés ou non. C'était simple, facile à préparer à l'avance et j'avais acheté en quantité suffisante, ça devrait aller. Je m'assurai d'acheter de la glace de différents parfums comme chaque garçon me l'avait recommandé. Au chocolat pour Jake bien sûr. Mais j'étais allé plus loin et en avait acheté avec des brownies. Je n'étais pas contre la corruption. Seth choisit la préférée de Bella, à la vanille. Sam en voulait à la fraise et pour Emmett, noix de pécan. Dans tous les cas il y en avait une pour chacun.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison juste après vingt et une heure je rangeai les courses puis envoyai un message à Bella pour lui dire que j'étais rentré et ensuite je m'effondrai dans le lit. Je ne me souvins plus de rien jusqu'à ce que je sois réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je regardai l'heure. Sept heures. Je pris mon téléphone et sourit immédiatement.

"Salut Jake," dis-je.

Il chuchotait. "Tu as tout ce qu'il faut?"

"Oui Jacob," dis-je en me levant et en descendant pour me préparer un café. Il fallait que je sois en forme pour le reste de la journée.

"_Tout?"_

"Absolument tout et même cinq sortes de crème glacée."

Il y eut un moment de silence de l'autre côté. "D'accord," dit-il. "C'est bien."

"Je serai là-bas dans environ quarante-cinq minutes, d'accord?"

"Ok, elle dort encore. Emmett va lui préparer le café et nous la laisserons dormir."

"C'est très attentionné."

Jake soupira prêt à réveiller sa mère maintenant. "Ouais, c'est ce qu'a dit Seth," il ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincu.

"C'est bien, il a raison," le rassurai-je. "Maman sera très contente d'avoir pu dormir un peu plus."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi quelqu'un _voudrait_ dormir," grommela-t-il.

"Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus âgé?" dis-je.

"Non je ne comprendrais pas," répondit-il avec assurance. Peut-être avait-il raison. Ce gamin avec sa dent sucrée ne changerait pas. Attends un peu qu'il découvre les boissons énergétiques. Je frémis rien que d'y penser.

"Si tu le dis," répondis-je en souriant. "D'accord, laisse-moi me préparer et j'arrive."

"Dépêche-toi," me pressa-t-il.

J'arrivai dans l'allée quarante-deux minutes plus tard. Jake se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et courut vers moi. Il me tira à l'intérieur. C'était devenu une habitude à présent. Il m'attrapait la main et m'emmenait là où il voulait que j'aille. C'était efficace.

"Maman est réveillée?" demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

"Qu'en penserais-tu si je lui préparais son petit déjeuner pour changer?" lui offris-je.

Il me regarda plein de doute. "Tu peux faire le petit-déjeuner comme celui qu'elle fait?"

"Eh bien, à peu près?"

Il haussa les épaules sceptique mais me laissa le bénéfice du doute. Alors il m'aida à trouver tous les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin pour faire du pain perdu. Il ne serait pas aussi bon que celui de Bella mais elle n'aurait pas eu à lever le petit doigt pour le faire, alors ça comptait pour quelque chose. Après avoir fait une montagne de pain perdu je commençai à ranger quand j'entendis la voix de Bella derrière moi.

"Ça c'est ce que j'aime voir," murmura-t-elle. "Mes hommes travaillant dans la cuisine."

Jake poussa un cri et courut vers elle, l'étreignant fort. "Bon anniversaire maman!"

Sur ce les autres garçons se regroupèrent autour d'elle aussi. Emmett lui offrit son café avec fierté en admettant timidement l'avoir fait lui-même. J'en avais déjà une tasse et il était étonnamment bon. Sam la fit assoir au comptoir pendant que Seth sortait le sirop et les assiettes, les bols et le lait tandis que Jake attrapait les couverts. En attendant elle eut sa seconde tasse de café et elle parla avec eux leur laissant savoir qu'elle appréciait leurs efforts. Puis elle se pencha vers moi et me fit un baiser au goût de café. "C'est parfait," chuchota-t-elle. "Merci."

* * *

Un moment plus tard nous étions chez moi, les garçons étaient dans la piscine. La saison de la baignade était presque terminée alors ils voulaient en profiter au maximum. Les invités pouvaient arriver à tout moment. Nous avions prévu des sandwiches pour le déjeuner parce que le repas du soir serait copieux. J'avais mis tous les dvd dans une grande boite. J'avais tout emballé moi-même. Je n'avais pas utilisé de ruban adhésif bien que je pense que c'était toujours un meilleur choix. Seth m'avait convaincu, ce qui était sûrement une bonne chose, en y réfléchissant.

Evidemment plus le moment où Bella allait ouvrir ses cadeaux approchait plus je devenais nerveux. Qu'allait-il se passer si tout ce que j'avais fait la rendait triste? Alors j'aurai ruiné son anniversaire, le premier anniversaire que nous passions ensemble. Je pense que Sam s'aperçut de mon inquiétude car il s'arrêta pour me donner un tape réconfortante dans le dos en passant pour aller à la piscine. Génial même les garçons savaient que j'étais mal.

Puis Alice, Jasper et leurs troupes arrivèrent. Je savais que nous ne verrions pas trop Emmett jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Rosalie et lui disparurent à l'avant de la maison pour être tranquilles. J'avais dû empêcher Jake de les suivre. Il bouda un moment puis il retourna dans la piscine. Adam et lui éclaboussaient ses sœurs et il eurent un avertissement en règle de leurs mères respectives. Mais ils recommencèrent au moment même où Bella et Alice retournèrent à l'intérieur.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour prendre quelques bières au frigo lorsque je réalisai que je pouvais entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Ça n'était pas bien, c'était contraire à la morale, c'était sournois. Mais je l'ai fait quand même. J'ai écouté.

"Alors... comment c'était?" demanda Alice. "Je n'ai pas eu de compte-rendu détaillé."

Comment c'était _quoi?_

Bella rigola. Merde. Le short de bain ne cacherait rien d'une érection.

"C'était... formidable," murmura-t-elle. "Merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur les garçons. Je sais que j'étais en retard, je me suis dépêchée et les garçons étaient là ..." un autre rire de Bella.

Alice rigola aussi mais ma queue ne réagit pas.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu parais plus détendue," murmura Alice. "Et je me doute que c'est d'avoir partagé ce magnifique moment intime qui a mis cet éclat sur ton visage, Mlle Bella."

Sexe? Elles parlaient de sexe? Bien ou pas je ne bougeai pas.

"Ça a été... tout ce que je pensais que ce serait," dit Bella. "Même si cette saleté de pluie a tout ruiné."

Alice soupira. "Ne détestes-tu pas quand mère Nature ne veut pas coopérer?"

"Mais Edward n'a même pas semblé remarquer mes cheveux en bataille et mon mascara coulant partout," expliqua-t-elle à Alice.

Oh si j'avais remarqué. Mais je n'en avais juste rien à faire.

Alice rit. "Oh Bella les hommes se moquent de ce genre de choses s'ils pensent qu'ils vont pouvoir conclure. Rien ne les intéresse d'autre à ce moment-là. Tu aurais pu te teindre en bleu, la seule chose dont il se serait inquiété aurait été de savoir si la teinture était comestible ou non."

Je haussai les épaules, Alice marquait un point et je fus distrait à la seule idée de lécher de la teinture comestible sur Bella.

"Alors... c'était bien?" demanda Alice.

Bella poussa un petit cri. Ma queue réagit. Elle se portait volontaire pour faire partie de l'équipe.

"Je ne peux pas attendre pour recommencer," avoua-t-elle.

Ma bite approuva cette idée.

* * *

Nous avions mangé. Nous avions bu quelques bières. Les enfants avaient fini des litres de limonade et de sodas. Il y avait eu le gâteau et les glaces, en grande quantité. On se serait cru à une grande fête viking. Mais maintenant nous en étions au moment de la distribution des cadeaux et je sentais mon cœur taper contre mes côtes. Un peu plus tôt j'étais allé voir Alice concernant mon autre cadeau. Et Jasper. Il avait aussi un rôle à jouer. Tout ça était en place. Mais mon anxiété concernant les dvd était montée en puissance.

Même les garçons n'avaient pas vu ce que ça donnait. Ils n'avaient eu ni le temps ni un moment seuls pour les regarder. Mais Thor leur en avait fait un à chacun. Je les leur donnerai plus tard. J'avais pris quelques-unes des musiques qu'ils avaient suggérées et en avait ajouté aussi que j'avais eues par les e-mail de Will ou de Charlie. Evidemment nous n'allions pas nous assoir et tout regarder ce soir mais j'en avais choisi un que nous pourrions regarder ensemble. Il pourrait tout aussi bien tourner en arrière-plan pendant que nous étions assis et discutions. Je m'étais procuré un rétroprojecteur et l'avait installé derrière la maison, nous resterions dehors. Et j'avais pensé que l'obscurité donnerait à Bella la possibilité de cacher ses larmes sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

"D'accord Maman, c'est l'heure des cadeaux maintenant," dit Emmett.

Je n'étais pas prêt mais Emmett avait raison. Il fallait que nous le fassions. Chaque garçon avait fait ou acheté quelque chose pour elle. J'avais bien reçu le message qu'ils m'avaient fait passer en me disant que ce n'était pas sa grosseur ou son prix qui importait mais c'était l'attention. Bella et Mac avaient élevé leurs garçons de cette façon et Bella avait continué.

Emmett lui avait fait encadrer une photo d'eux quatre. On pouvait lire _"la meilleure mère au monde"_ sur le cadre argenté. Elle déclara que c'était parfait et lui fit une grosse bise.

Seth lui offrit un cd avec sa musique préférée. Et il y avait ajouté quelques-unes de ses préférées : Les Beatles ou Bob Dylan avec un air de Buddy Holly. Cet enfant était né des décennies plus tard mais il avait ces goûts là.

Sam avait été plus traditionnel et lui offrit un panier rempli de choses que les femmes adorent. Il se pencha vers moi et me dit. "Rosalie m'a aidé." Laissez Sam consulter un expert... Il a toujours plus d'argent que ses frères. J'aurais presque pu dire qu'il investissait son argent ou le plaçait en bourse. C'était un mystère.

Il restait Jake. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne, Jake avait ses idées, il offrit à sa mère une montre Star War comme ça elle pourrait "dire qu'il était temps que la cloche sonne." Bella la mit de suite.

Alice et Jasper lui offrirent aussi des trucs de fille, Alice parlant encore et encore de gommage ou quelque chose qui était juste pénible pour moi. Mais Bella faisait des oh et des ah d'appréciation.

Puis ce fut mon tour.

Je fis un signe de tête à Emmett qui amena la boite avec les dvd. Je m'éclaircis la voix, pris la boite et me tournai vers Bella. "La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que c'est de notre part à tous," dis-je en désignant les garçons. Ils firent tous un grand sourire et Bella parut contente mais troublée. "Même Charlie, ta mère ainsi que Will et Josh m'ont aidé." Je déglutis. "Ça n'aurait pas été possible sans eux."

Je lui tendis la boite. Je murmurai à son oreille quand elle l'attrapa. "J'espère que c'est bon que j'aie fait ça."

Elle me lança un regard curieux puis ouvrit la boite. Thor avait bien travaillé pour moi et il avait utilisé des photos comme couverture pour chaque boitier de dvd. Et chacune représentait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il avait procédé chronologiquement et je pensai que le dvd que j'avais prévu de mettre en lecture était une compilation de tous ceux que je lui avais donnés, des moments de la vie de Bella, avec les photos de bébé ou le dernier Noël avec Mac. C'était en quelque sorte la compilation des moments les plus importants.

Une fois que le papier fut enlevé, elle ouvrit la boite et haleta. Elle me regarda. "Tu as fait ça ... pour moi?" Elle savait exactement ce que c'était. Je ne pouvais pas dire, en entendant le son de sa voix ou en regardant son visage, ce qu'elle en pensait.

Je hochai la tête et haussai les épaules. "Bon pas juste pour toi." Je regardai ses fils qui observaient leur mère avec anxiété. "Pour eux aussi." Ma gorge se serra.

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle cligna des yeux de nouveau.

Ensuite elle prit le dvd que j'avais mis en haut de la pile. C'était une photo de Bella avec Mac et leurs fils. Pas lors de leur dernier Noël mais Jake semblait avoir au moins quatre ans. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à ce qu'ils étaient — une famille normale, heureuse.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. "Tous nos films de famille...?"

J'opinai. "Et quelques photos en plus." Je fis un petit sourire. "Il faut que je remercie tes parents et ton frère pour celles-là." Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi de nouveau. Je haussai les épaules. "J'ai envoyé les garçons dans ton placard pour en voler quelques-unes aussi." Elle rougit et je savais exactement où était son esprit à cet instant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en détaillant le contenu de la boite. "Ils t'ont envoyé des photos?" Elle inclina la tête et m'observa.

"Quelques-unes de toi, Mac et les garçons, d'autres de toi et Will enfants, puis plus grands, ce genre de choses."

_Donne-moi un indice Bella. Ai-je merdé royalement ou ai-je réussi en faisant le meilleur cadeau de l'histoire des petits-amis pour essayer de devenir encore plus?_

Elle hésita un moment puis regarda les autres boitiers, chacun d'entre eux avait une photo de sa vie avant moi. Elle me regarda à nouveau. "Tu nous aimes vraiment tous," murmura-t-elle.

Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Ouais, je pensais avoir été très clair." Il fallait que je sourie à l'air hébété qui se dessinait sur son visage. Ce n'était pas souvent que j'arrivais à la surprendre.

"Oui," répondit-elle . "Mais ça..." Elle prit une respiration tremblante. "C'est sans l'ombre d'un doute le meilleur et le plus parfait cadeau que j'aie jamais eu de toute ma vie Edward Cullen."

Un baiser scella cette déclaration et il y eut quelques hourras et applaudissements en provenance de nos spectateurs. Je levai ma main. "Puis-je en mettre un?" Je me tournai vers Sam qui cherchait où j'avais placé le projecteur. Il le brancha puis l'alluma. Bella haleta lorsque la lumière éclaira un grand carré de mur.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire et je pris le dvd qu'elle tenait dans la main. "Ici Sam," dis-je. "Celui-là."

L'image vacilla un instant. Thor avait intentionnellement fait que celui-ci ressemble à un de ces vieux films qui clignotait avant de démarrer vraiment. On entendait même les crépitements comme avant et puis les Beatles se déversèrent par le haut-parleur. Bella tapa dans ses mains lorsqu'elle reconnut l'introduction de _Yellow Submarine._

La photo préférée de Charlie apparut, lui et elle bébé, celle qu'il m'avait faite passer quand il était venu. Le sourire fier de Charlie qui tenait sa petite fille fit écho en moi, plus spécialement en considérant la requête récente de Jake.

D'autres images défilèrent sur le mur. Quand arriva ma préférée, la petite ballerine boudeuse, Bella me tapa sur le bras et essaya de cacher son visage. Les garçons rirent et je lui dis qu'elle était mignonne. Elle murmura. "J'irai me plaindre à celui qui t'a donné cette photo."

"C'est ma préférée," confessai-je doucement en repoussant ses cheveux. "Ma petite ballerine boudeuse."

Puis vinrent les premières photos avec Mac. Le jour de leur mariage, lui en uniforme et elle en robe blanche simple. La mâchoire d'Emmett se contracta mais il me fit un sourire rassurant. Mac et Bella avec son gros ventre, Emmett je suppose. Mac tenant Emmett nouveau-né. Plus de photos montrant des moments de leur vie qui n'avaient pas duré toute une vie. Plus de bébés, plus de sourire fiers, des vacances, des anniversaires, des photos idiotes, des grimaces, différentes maisons, différents endroits, différentes bases. Mac devenait plus costaud mais ça lui allait bien. Emmett grandissait... grandissait toujours jusqu'à être plus grand que sa mère.

Thor avait terminé par une photo de Mac et de Bella avec les garçons. Pas de fin triste, pas de père manquant, pas de visage grave. C'était parfait et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais payer Thor pour le travail qu'il avait fait, peu importe combien je lui donnerai.

Bella s'appuya contre moi cachant son visage. Lorsque je la redressai pour la regarder il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux mais elle ne paraissait pas triste. "C'est parfait," dit-elle enfin. "Absolument parfait et de toutes les façons."

Elle se leva et essuya ses larmes. "Je reviens tout de suite," dit-elle.

Personne ne la suivit. Je le voulais mais je sentis qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Sam vint vers moi, le visage tendu. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

Je hochai la tête et l'étreignit. "C'est juste que votre père lui manque."

Sam acquiesça. "Il me manque aussi." Ça me fit voir que même si Sam était la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse il n'était juste qu'un enfant. Un enfant à qui son père manquait.

"Et de voir tout ça, eh bien ça a fait resurgir ce sentiment mais ça l'a rendu heureuse aussi," lui expliquai-je.

"Alors elle n'est pas fâchée?"

"Non," le rassurai-je. "Quelquefois, même si tu aimes vraiment quelque chose, ça te touche profondément." Je touchai son plexus. "Juste là. Et c'est une bonne chose, c'est puissant et ça fait mal aussi, un peu trop."

Il hocha la tête. "Alors ça lui a plu?"

Je souris. "Oui elle a aimé... beaucoup."

Il me sourit à nouveau. "Tu as bien fait alors?"

"Oui, _nous_ avons bien fait."

* * *

_**Je suis d'humeur joueuse, des reviews plein de com...**_

_**et vous aurez l'outtake qui vient de suite après ce chapitre**_

_**"l'amour est patient..." c'est le point de vue de Bella concernant ce chapitre**_

_**Alors à demain ... peut-être...**_

_**Bonne soirée!**_


	53. Chapter 53

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 53**

**Questions embarrassantes, encore**

Bella ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son aplomb. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain elle rejoignit Sam à côté de moi, il était anxieux et elle l'étreignit fermement. "Merci," dit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Puis elle m'étreignit à moi aussi et m'embrassa sur la bouche, pas sur la joue. "Et merci _à toi_," ajouta-t-elle. Elle s'approcha tout près. "Je t'aime." De simples mots, vraiment. Mais pas un sentiment simple.

Personne ne commenta la disparition de Bella mais je remarquai que les autres garçons lui jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets. Finalement ils comprirent qu'elle était contente et ils retournèrent regarder les films. Je laissai le dvd en arrière-plan pendant que je lui donnai mon autre cadeau.

J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que l'achat de cadeaux pour une femme comme Bella était à la fois un soulagement et un défi. Un soulagement parce que je savais qu'elle appréciait vraiment chaque cadeau que je lui faisais. Elle n'était ni difficile ni exigeante. Et un défi parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était une personne facile à contenter qui ne semblait pas avoir besoin de 'choses' pour la rendre heureuse.

Alors quoi acheter à une femme qui ne veut rien ou qui ne se soucie pas vraiment de savoir s'il lui manque quelque chose? Je pouvais seulement faire des suppositions. Bella ne voulait pas de tout ça mais elle le méritait sûrement. Je poussai Seth et il lui remit l'enveloppe. Alice était rayonnante parce qu'elle connaissait son contenu.

"Et il y a une dernière chose Bella," dis-je en poussant Seth en avant. Il la lui tendit et l'étreignit rapidement.

Elle me regarda et je haussai les épaules comme si mon cœur ne battait pas la chamade. Ça me faisait du bien de lui donner des choses. Je n'étais pas un homme riche mais j'avais assez pour m'assurer de la gâter juste un peu.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le papier à l'intérieur. "Bella James et deux invitées...?" Elle me regarda.

"J'ai pensé qu'Alyssa serait ici et tu sembles bien t'entendre avec elle," lui répondis-je. "Mais tu es libre d'emmener Masen si tu veux?" Je lui fis une petite grimace.

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Un jour entier? Au spa?" demanda-t-elle.

"Massages, soins du visage, pédicures, manucures, tout ça," répondis-je. "Alice m'a donné la liste et je l'ai suivie." Alice sourit à Bella. "Alice va avec toi aussi."

"A moins que tu préfères que ce soit moi," offrit Jasper en battant des cils.

"C'est tentant, Whitlock mais non merci," lui répondit-elle.

"Tu ne veux pas voir Whitlock épilé," dis-je en frissonnant.

"Une limousine?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bon c'est quelqu'un qui viendra vous chercher, pas sûr que ce soit ce genre de voiture," dis-je. "Mais vous pourrez boire autant de champagne que vous voudrez."

"Un déjeuner?"

"Oui vous mangerez là-bas," dis-je. "Le repas vous sera livré, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à sortir du spa."

"Et les garçons?" l'expression de Bella était amusée et impressionnée. _C'est bon Bella. Je veux prendre soin de toi baby. Laisse-moi faire ça. Tu n'as plus besoin de tout faire, toute seule._

"Eh bien Jasper et moi resterons avec les enfants. Oh et Masen aussi." Ça me fit rire. "Il ne le sait pas encore mais bon."

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Bien regarde-toi, multitâches et tout. M'offrant une journée merveilleuse et te vengeant de ton frère en même temps."

Je haussai les épaules. "Que puis-je dire? Je suis ce genre de gars, multitâches."

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi. "C'est ce que tu es, ce genre de gars parfait," murmura-t-elle.

La fête commença à s'effilocher. Je dis à Bella de s'assoir pendant que les garçons et moi commencions à nettoyer. Alice et Jasper nous aidèrent. Puis Jasper dit à Alice de s'assoir et de parler avec Bella pendant que nous autres finissions de ranger. Les enfants disparurent mais peu importe. Nous avions tout sous contrôle.

Jasper et moi étions dans la cuisine et je nettoyai les plans de travail pendant qu'il rangeait les restes dans le frigo. "Alors... toi et Bella c'est du sérieux, hein?" dit-il de façon inattendue.

Je me tournai vers lui surpris. Non pas parce qu'il avait deviné mais parce que j'avais pensé que c'était très évident. Je haussai les épaules. "Ouais," dis-je. "Très sérieux. Je veux qu'on se marie." Ça y était, de nouveau le mot en M et ça ne fit même pas réagir mon estomac. Ensuite j'aurais voulu me botter les fesses. J'aurai d'abord dû dire ça à Bella pas à Jasper. Oh bon, je vais le faire très bientôt.

"Ouais, je m'en doute," dit-il d'une voix trainante. "Tu as cette expression sur le visage. Tu as été séparé du troupeau et tu as la marque sur ton cul."

"Très joli," murmurai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. "Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, tu appartiens à cette petite dame comme si tu avais été un cadeau, emballé et livré."

Je ne pouvais pas trop discuter, c'était évident.

"J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais du genre à te marier," poursuivit-il. Maintenant, ça devenait surprenant.

"Quoi?"

Il me sourit. "Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu attendais juste la bonne femme," dit-il. "Tu n'as plus besoin de chercher maintenant," plaisanta-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, pas vraiment envie de parler de mes exploits passés. Je n'en étais pas honteux mais je n'en étais pas fier non plus.

"Et tu vas vraiment quitter l'armée au mois d'avril?" me pressa-t-il.

"Ouaip," dis-je en hochant la tête. "Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. En même temps ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Rencontrer Bella a renforcé mon envie."

"Bella a dit à Alice que tu pensais ouvrir un bar?" me demanda-t-il. Et ça me parut être autre chose que de la curiosité.

"Oui c'est mon projet," dis-je. "J'ai déjà trouvé toute une liste d'endroits à vendre et étudié ma situation financière." Je finis de nettoyer le plan de travail et tournai entièrement mon attention vers lui. "Je ne suis pas riche mais j'ai fait attention à mon argent pendant des années. "

Jasper avait l'air assez agité, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui. Il était toujours du genre calme et concentré... Quand il ne chantait pas du Elvis, bien entendu. "Alice et moi en avons parlé aussi," dit-il.

"Ah ouais, et de quoi?"

Il me regarda. "Elle veut que j'arrête aussi," dit-il à voix basse. "Je peux être redéployé si je signe et Alice..." il secoue la tête. "Elle n'est pas heureuse, elle dit qu'elle en a assez." Il était déjà parti deux fois.

"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Le rêve de Jasper en bon texan qu'il était, avait toujours été de rejoindre l'armée. Ça lui avait permis de mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie dissolue, une voie vers la normalité et une vie respectable. Ce qui était logique pour un homme de trente ans.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. "Si tu me l'avais demandé il y a un an je t'aurais répondu que je ne pourrais pas m'imaginer vivant d'une autre façon."

"Et maintenant?"

"Eh bien à présent je pense qu'un homme de quarante ans doit rester à la maison avec sa famille et pas à rôder dans le désert et être susceptible de se faire tirer dessus." Il me sourit. "En même temps, je ne peux plus courir aussi vite qu'avant et je fais une cible facile," il soupira. "Et avec ma chance on va me tirer dans les couilles et Alice sera vraiment très énervée."

Il fallait que j'en rie parce que Jasper avait toujours eu un langage fleuri.

"Et alors où ça te mène-t-il?"

"Mon temps sera fini au printemps, en même temps que toi," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas," admit-il. "Alice aime être ici, alors peut-être nous y installer définitivement si je peux trouver du travail." Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de famille. Les parents d'Alice étaient morts et ceux de Jasper étaient inutiles. Il grimaça. "Je déteste cette idée d'un bureau, mec. J'ai fait tout ça à l'armée et je veux quelque chose ... de plus." Il tapota sa poitrine et je sus ce qu'il cherchait.

"Je pensais que tu avais arrêté," lui rappelai-je. Il avait été un gros fumeur deux ans auparavant jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape une grosse pneumonie et qu'il avait fait vraiment peur à Alice. Elle lui avait fait la morale jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête. Ses e-mails étaient mauvais et geignards pendant six mois. J'avais été heureux quand finalement il avait arrêté de fumer pour de bon.

Il grimaça. "Ouais, je l'ai fait. Son côté texan ressortait, comme quand il était ivre ou stressé. Là il n'était pas ivre. "Je déteste cette idée de travailler derrière un bureau."

Je comprenais. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas de ça. C'est pour cette raison que cette histoire de bar me convenait bien. Etre mon propre patron après avoir obéi à d'autres pendant vingt ans? Rien de mal à cela d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Cela signifiait seulement que tout reposerait sur moi, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais plusieurs choix. C'était comme ça quand on était son propre patron - être à l'endroit où la balle s'arrête. Je regardai Jasper. Ou peut-être que j'avais une autre option. Une idée folle m'apparut, mais il me sembla qu'elle pourrait marcher.

"D'accord, je vais te proposer un truc, Whitlock. Tu as le choix mais je m'attends à ce que tu en discutes avec Alice avant tout, je n'attends pas de réponse maintenant," dis-je. Il me lança un regard curieux. "Bon je veux ouvrir un bar, d'accord? Je veux qu'il devienne un endroit où les gars comme nous se sentent bien. Tu sais, tu connais ce genre d'endroit." Il opina. Nous avions été dans des centaines d'endroits ensemble pendant toutes ces années. "Alors que penserais-tu si nous ouvrions ce bar tous les deux... en tant qu'associés?"

"Associés?"

"Eh bien nous allons avoir besoin tous les deux d'un revenu pendant un certain temps pour compenser le fait d'être à la retraite," dis-je. "Et je sais combien ton budget est serré Whitlock. Tu pourrais faire ressembler Harpagon à un marin ivre sans travail quand il s'agit de dépenser ton argent." Il ne démentit pas. "Alors je suis sûr que tu as quelques économies comme moi. Tu dis toi-même que tu ne veux pas d'un travail de bureau. Un bar est le travail le plus éloigné d'un emploi de bureau que tu puisses avoir." Plus j'y pensais plus je devenais enthousiaste. "Tu es intelligent contrairement aux apparences." Il me lança un regard noir. "Je peux t'envoyer par e-mail la liste des endroits que j'aie trouvés ainsi que tous les calculs que j'aie faits, la licence et tout le reste. Jette un coup d'œil là-dessus, parle de ça avec Alice et réfléchissez-y. Si la réponse est non, ce sera sans rancune. Je commence juste à y penser."

Jasper était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque nous entendîmes une voix féminine dire. "Envoie tout ça et je regarderai." Alice nous sonda dans l'expectative. Bella était à côté d'elle. Alice dut voir la surprise sur mon visage et elle roula des yeux. "Quoi? Tu ne sais pas que j'aie un diplôme en affaires, idiot? Je veux voir les chiffres." Elle haussa les épaules. "Mais bon ça me semble, parfait pour l'instant. Génial même." Elle regarda Jasper. "C'est peut-être juste l'opportunité que nous cherchions et Cullen réussira probablement à ne pas nous mettre en faillite."

"Merci," dis-je laconiquement.

"Ton frère n'est-il pas une sorte de génie publicitaire?" demanda Bella en regardant Alice. J'eus le sentiment qu'elles étaient bien avance sur moi.

"Ouais," dis-je avec méfiance. "Quelque chose comme ça."

Alice et Bella se regardèrent de nouveau. Whitlock et moi restions là comme deux imbéciles. Finalement Alice parla. "Eh bien ne pensez-vous pas qu'une nouvelle entreprise bénéficiant d'une bonne publicité prendrait un meilleur départ?" demanda-t-elle.

Oh. Oui. Elle avait raison. Etrangement, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée de demander de l'aide à mon frère. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis pas encore habitué à l'idée de vivre si près de lui. Mais dans trois jours, il serait là pour de bon. Alice avait raison. J'avais un as de la publicité. Je ne le lui dirai jamais mais je connaissais sa valeur. Il gardait seulement pour moi cette image de petit frère ennuyeux.

"Tu as raison," murmurai-je. A présent je n'avais plus qu'à réfléchir à comment demander à Masen de me faire cette faveur ... sans qu'il se rende compte que s'en était une. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bon sang.

Whitlock ouvrit le frigo et en sortit quatre bières puis nous les tendit. Quand nous le regardâmes à nouveau il nous sourit et leva sa bouteille. "Aux nouvelles possibilités," dit-il. Et nous trinquâmes.

Je regardai Bella et je vis que ses yeux étaient posés sur moi. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je savais que ce toast signifiait bien davantage que juste une opportunité d'avenir. Nous trinquions à un avenir brillant et plein de promesses.

* * *

Bella n'avait pas pu avoir tout le contrôle de son anniversaire alors les garçons et moi avions décidé que ce ne serait que justice de lui laisser le contrôle de la télévision le dimanche. Elle nous dit gentiment qu'hier avait déjà compté pour ses choix alimentaires mais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle renonce au contrôle de la télécommande. Avec beaucoup de murmures et de grimaces boudeuses les garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé pour une journée de films de Lifetime.

Bella ne nous déçut pas.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de combien de films avaient été faits sur des femmes ayant été maltraitées. Et je me demandais bien pourquoi une chaine dédiée aux femmes montrait tant de films déprimants avec des femmes dans le rôle des victimes. Bella se moqua de moi lorsque je lui demandais.

Ensuite nous nous esquivâmes dans le placard pour une séance de pelotage clandestin et Bella devint très joueuse. Ma queue et moi étions à la fête. Je m'inquiétai que les garçons s'aperçoivent que nous étions partis mais ils étaient toujours devant Lifetime dans une sorte de coma lorsque nous redescendîmes rouges mais satisfaits.

* * *

Le mardi matin je passai par la maison de Masen en me rendant au travail. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'heure à laquelle ils allaient arriver mais ce que je savais c'est que ce serait tard. Je ne prenais pas de congés tout de suite mais je serai là dès je pourrais pour aider. Alyssa m'avait déjà assuré qu'elle préférait faire elle-même le déballage. "Je veux savoir où sont toutes mes choses," avait-elle dit.

Je pouvais le comprendre. Vraiment, qui veut qu'un tas de gens fouille dans vos affaires?

Ils n'étaient pas encore là.

Samedi matin, Bella et moi partions pour notre week-end. Je ne savais toujours pas où nous allions. C'était un secret bien gardé. J'étais toujours aussi excité à cette idée de m'éloigner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous aurions des relations - même pas notre troisième - mais nous le ferions. Nous serions seuls. Et j'avais déjà décidé que je lui expliquerai mes intentions clairement pendant notre week-end. Je lui dirai que je voulais qu'elle m'épouse, une hypothèque et des manettes Xbox dans les coussins de mon canapé.

Donc ce week-end était très important et pas que pour le sexe.

A vrai dire je mourais d'envie d'être physiquement très proche de Bella. Et ma bite était d'accord.

Il ne me restait que quatre jours à patienter, en incluant aujourd'hui. Je vis des tas de douches froides dans le futur mais je devais l'admettre j'étais moins en manque, j'avais pu passer deux jours sans me masturber. Ouaip, deux jours. Un nouveau record.

Vers dix-sept heures je reçus un texto de Masen me disant qu'ils étaient dans leur nouvelle maison mais qu'ils venaient tout juste de commander des pizzas et de se poser. Je lui répondis en lui disant que j'allais les contacter plus tard ce soir.

Je sortis du travail assez tôt ce soir-là et j'allai chez Bella. A ma grande surprise Emmett me prit à part et me demanda s'il pouvait me parler. Je me sentis un peu inquiet mais j'acceptai.

Nous retournâmes à l'extérieur et il ferma la porte coulissante avec fermeté pour lutter contre les oreilles indiscrètes. Il planta ses mains dans ses poches et carra les épaules. La posture typique d'Emmett quand il avait quelque chose à dire. J'attendis simplement.

"Je... Je voulais te remercier d'avoir fait tout ça pour maman," dit-il enfin sans me regarder. "C'était très bien."

"Ouais, je le pense aussi," acquiesçai-je avec un sourire.

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne parlait pas. Il restait là et c'est tout. Quelque chose d'autre allait être dit mais je n'étais pas bien sûr de ce que ça pouvait être. "Sam, Seth et moi avons parlé et ..." il soupira et vouta les épaules encore plus. Un petit air renfrogné apparut sur son visage et il sembla lutter avec ce qui allait se passer. "On voulait que tu saches que nous apprécions tout ce que tu as fait euh.. bon, et que ça te soit égal qu'on parle de notre père ou des trucs de ce genre." L'air refrogné se renforça et il donna un coup de pied dans le sol. Je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas inclus Jake dans le lot et ça c'était de mauvaises nouvelles pour moi. Il était mon champion.

Finalement les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens. Bon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il ressemblait à son père!

"Ouais, bon je voulais vous dire que j'appréciais que vous me laissiez faire partie de la famille."

Emmett hocha la tête pensivement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et fronçant les sourcils en regardant ses pieds. "Alors... euh... nous nous demandions un peu si..." Il arrêta et fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme ceux de Mac mais souples comme ceux de Bella. "On se demandait où tout ça allait nous mener? Etre un membre de la famille, je veux dire." Au lieu d'un rapide coup d'œil ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il attendait et évaluerait la réponse.

Je reproduisis sa posture, une main dans ma poche. Je pris mon temps pour répondre je ne voulais pas le contrarier. Je fus surpris d'entendre la porte coulissante s'ouvrir, Bella en sortit et nous regarda curieusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les gars?"

"Nous parlons, Emmett et moi," répondis-je. Je le laissai décider si sa mère pouvait se mêler à la conversation. Il avait des choses à demander et il voulait des réponses. "Emmett?"

Il regarda sa mère et opina. "'Ouais. J'ai juste quelques questions."

"Oh," répondit-elle. "Est-ce que tu veux que je vous laisse seuls?"

Et voilà, encore l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais beaucoup Bella. Elle laissait de l'espace à ses fils lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Elle était toujours prête à les aider quand ils le demandaient. Elle savait maintenir cet équilibre entre l'amour et l'envahissement.

"Non, c'est bon," dit-il. Ensuite il prit une profonde inspiration. "Alors..." commença-t-il en me regardant. "Je sais que tu as dit que tu 'gardais' Jake." Il regarda vers sa mère puis revint à moi. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ... _exactement?_"

Je déglutis et regardai Bella comme si c'était un jeu de questions réponses et que je n'avais pas la réponse. Elle me fixa elle aussi les yeux écarquillés. Nous nous étions attendus à ça je suppose mais pas maintenant. Pas déjà. Pas aujourd'hui.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Jake était là. Bon maintenant c'était la fête.

Pour bien mettre les choses à plat, je répétai la question d'Emmett. "Vous voulez savoir ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit que je gardais Jake?" Une veille technique du manuel, retarder le moment de la réponse. Ça marchait. Jake me regarda et me prit par la main. Emmett hocha la tête avec impatience.

"Alors qu'est ce que ça signifie?" m'incita-t-il à répondre.

"Ça veut dire qu'il me garde," répondit Jake pour moi avec un hochement de tête catégorique. Le 'con' finissant la phrase ne fut pas prononcé.

"Mais pour nous ça veut dire quoi?" insista Emmett.

Jake secoua la tête. "Nous n'avons rien dit sur le fait qu'il voulait vous garder."

Emmett ignora son frère et posa ses yeux sur moi. "Alors... que voulais-tu exactement dire lorsque tu as dit à Jake que tu allais le garder."

Je m'éclaircis la voix. Nous avions parlé de ça la semaine précédente. Mais je ne voulais rien dire sans sa permission. En même temps j'avais vraiment envie de commencer la conversation sur le mot en M mais quand elle serait seule. Il semblerait toutefois que j'aie ça à faire dès à présent. Alors d'accord.

Je regardai Bella et elle hocha la tête. J'avais remarqué que nous avions commencé à voir ces conversations silencieuses que les couples ont. "Bon Emmett ça veut dire que je lui ai promis de rester dans sa vie — et dans la vôtre."

Emmett acquiesça. "Et maman?"

Je tendis mon bras et attrapai sa main. "Et dans la vie de votre mère."

"De quelle façon?" insista-t-il. Merde, ce garçon pourrait devenir journaliste. "Précisément," ajouta-t-il ostensiblement.

"Ça veut sûrement dire..." Bella se racla la gorge et me lança un coup d'œil. Je hochai la tête. "Ça veut dire que nous pourrions être une famille... tous les six."

"Alors on parle de mariage?" me demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son énorme poitrine. Je commençai à croire qu'il pourrait avoir le dessus s'il me prenait au dépourvu.

Je restai silencieux un moment. Je ferai bien d'y aller de toute façon c'est là que nous nous dirigions. Pas encore mais la destination était connue — et ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Oui, j'aurai bien aimé parler de mes espoirs pour l'avenir avec Bella avant. Au lieu de ça, il m'avait interpellé avant ... une fois encore. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on sortait avec une femme qui avait des enfants qui était assez âgés pour comprendre. Peut-être que c'était mieux de cette façon. "Oui Emmett, nous parlons de mariage." La main de Bella se resserra sur la mienne. Quelque part ça me fit me sentir comme si je venais de lui faire ma demande et qu'elle l'avait acceptée. J'allais le lui demander et le faire de la façon la plus romantique qui soit mais je sentis un poids quitter mes épaules.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam et Seth sortirent et je me dis que c'était mieux que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Il avaient besoin de connaitre la vérité. Plus de suppositions, plus de jeux. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ça que j'aimais dans ma relation avec Bella? Les garçons méritaient-ils moins? Je regardai Sam et Seth. "Oui, je veux me marier avec votre mère."

Ça y était. Et ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

"Alors tu parles bien de mariage?" Emmett avait besoin d'une confirmation. Je retins un soupir. Ce n'était pas ce que je venais juste de dire?

"Pas littéralement _parler _ de mariage. Nous n'avons pas prévu de date ou quoi ce soit. Nous n'avons pas encore pensé à tout ça. Si nous l'avions fait nous vous l'aurions déjà dit. Cependant c'est juste de dire qu'Edward et moi allons par là," dit Bella tranquillement. "Edward et moi en sommes à un moment de notre vie où nous devons avoir un peu de bonheur." Elle sourit à ses fils. "Pas que vous ne me rendiez pas heureuse. Vous le faites mais un jour vous partirez pour vivre votre propre vie. Et c'est ainsi que ça doit être. Et c'est ce que je veux pour vous et c'est mon travail de vous y préparer." Elle caressa ma main. "Mais Edward fera partie de ma vie. Et cela veut dire que nous serons une famille."

Je m'attendais à des gémissements et des protestations. A la place Emmett regarda Sam et Seth . Après un moment de silence ils lui firent un hochement de tête. "Bon d'accord alors," dit Emmett. "Alors nous sommes d'accord." Il me rappelait vraiment Charlie. Ensuite il plissa les yeux. "Mais quand vous commencerez à parler de le faire nous pensons que nous devons être les premiers à le savoir."

"Je le pense aussi," lui dis-je. "Et je vous promets que ce sera le cas. Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mauvaises surprises."

Emmett fit une sorte de sourire en coin. "Ouais c'est trop tard pour ça," dit-il et à cet instant je vit un flash de l'homme qu'il serait un jour. Une fois de plus il consulta ses frères silencieusement. "Très bien, alors c'est tout ce que nous voulions savoir."

Je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin de respirer. J'avais les jambes flageolantes. Les garçons nous laissèrent seuls après un dernier regard. Je pris Bella contre moi et la plaquai contre le mur cette fois quand je compris que les garçons ne pouvaient pas nous voir. Si le petit grognement qu'elle émit était une indication, ça lui était égal. Je l'embrassai longtemps et intensément et il y avait plein de langue. Je pris ses fesses en coupe et la fit frotter contre ma queue juste un peu.

"Je suis incroyablement allumé maintenant," confessai-je quand j'eus besoin de respirer.

"Moi aussi," admit-elle haletante. Ça faisait du bien à mon ego.

Je ris et saisis son visage entre mes mains. "Et moi qui pensais que la chose la plus importante aujourd'hui était l'arrivée de mon frère en ville."

Elle rigola. "C'était juste pour te montrer, nous pouvons toujours te surprendre."

"Oh baby tu m'as surpris tellement de fois depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi."

* * *

**A suivre (ce soir) le prochain bonus avec Emmett dans le rôle principal et ses frères.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Tout s'accélère" et beaucoup de choses s'enchainent pour arriver au fameux week-end, vous verrez...**

**à vendredi**


	54. Chapter 54

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE de LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 54**

**Tout s'accélère**

Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise que Masen vienne frapper à ma porte à la _première_ heure mercredi matin. Lorsque j'ouvris je clignai des yeux et il me fit un grand sourire. "Salut voisin! Puis-je t'emprunter une tasse de sucre?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Tu peux aller l'emprunter en enfer si tu veux," me plaignis-je. Je regardai ma montre. " Ce n'est pas encore cinq putain d'heures et demi."

"Cinq _putain_ d'heures et demi?" demanda Masen. "C'est comme ça que l'on donne l'heure dans l'armée? Je suis toujours perdu avec ça. Vous avez aussi six _zut_ heures quinze et onze _bordel _d'heures quarante-cinq? Et quoi à propos de sept mords-moi heure pile?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Je vais prendre un café," dis-je. Il me suivit dans la cuisine. Comme un mauvais petit chien. Sauf que j'aimais les petits chiens. Je me servis du café et refusai de le regarder avant d'en avoir avalé deux gorgées.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu levé si tôt ce matin?" lui demandai-je finalement. Masen étaient presque en train de vibrer là devant moi.

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne me suis pas levé, je n'ai pas dormi," expliqua-t-il rapidement. "Je suis resté debout toute la nuit. Il me faut un bon moment pour m'adapter au décalage horaire." Il soupira et ses mains tapaient les côtés de ses jambes. "Evidemment les six canettes de boisson énergisante que j'ai bues doivent quelque chose à voir avec mon état d'agitation."

"Tu crois?" lui dis-je sèchement. Il s'approcha de la cafetière et je posai ma main sur son torse. "Eloigne-toi de la caféine, mec."

"Allez grand frère!" se plaignit-il. "Juste un? Je peux m'arrêter je te jure que je peux."

"Considère que je fais ça parce que je t'aime," lui dis-je en le poussant loin du café.

Il bouda et s'appuya contre le comptoir faisant tressauter ses pieds. Il me fatiguait rien que de le voir faire. "Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ça?" lui demandai-je. "Tu me donnes mal à la tête."

"Alyssa m'a dit de partir de la maison ou sinon elle allait me châtrer," admit-il. "Je pense qu'elle l'aurait fait."

"Tu lui diras qu'elle te garde en laisse sinon je déménage sans vous laisser mon adresse," répondis-je. "Sérieusement? Avant six heures du matin? Ça doit même être illégal. Ou ça devrait l'être."

Je pris une autre gorgée de mon café et regardai mon frère. Il m'observa pendant une minute puis poussa un cri assez fort qui me fit sursauter.

"Tu l'as fait!" déclara-t-il. "Vilain garçon. Tu l'as fait. Tu as eu des rapports. Vilain. Tu as fait la bête à deux dos. Je sais que tu l'as fait."

"Quoi?" demandai-je faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je lui tournai le dos pour remplir ma tasse de café. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Tu as couché," insista-t-il. "Tu as fait le cochon, tu as baisé Bella. Tu..."

"Tu vas la fermer, Masen," dis-je d'une voix désinvolte. "Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes conneries aujourd'hui. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre. "Euh... tu n'es arrivé ici que depuis huit heures et je suis déjà fatigué de toi." Je lui souris. "C'est un record, même pour toi, frangin."

Masen soupira et grimpa sur le comptoir, il était assis là sa tête appuyée contre les placards. "Je me sens comme ce gamin dans le film de Will Ferrel. Complètement shooté à l'une ou l'autre de ces boissons énergisantes." Il souffla. "Désolé grand frère. Mais j'ai énervé Alyssa et tu es la seule autre personne que je connaisse en ville mis à part Bella. Et je préfère qu'elle garde une bonne opinion de moi. J'imagine que c'est trop tard avec toi."

"Ouais, c'est vrai, tu as raison."

Il bouda. "Tu es méchant."

"Et tu es vraiment un gros con," je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Après tout, 'j'avais fait la bête à deux dos' comme il l'avait dit. Et ça, ça me rendait serein.

Je secouai la tête. Aussi ennuyeux qu'il puisse être c'était bien qu'il vienne vivre près de moi. Bien sûr, je serai libre de changer d'opinion à ce sujet à tout moment. Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment puis Masen descendit du comptoir. Il avait quelque chose en tête. "Je dois partir pour mon travail dans deux semaines," dit-il finalement.

Je hochai la tête. "Tu veux que je m'occupe d'Alyssa et des garçons? Tu sais bien que je le ferai, " lui dis-je.

"Oui je sais." Il haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que je suis juste inquiet. Je me sens coupable parce je lui ai fait traverser tout le pays et deux semaines plus tard je m'envole vers la Floride, la laissant là, se charger de tout."

Je lui souris.

"Tu pourrais être surpris d'entendre ça mais je pense qu'elles peuvent vraiment se passer de nous," admis-je. "En fait je pense qu'elles veulent juste nous faire plaisir."

Il sourit et je pus voir cette vieille étincelle dans ses yeux. Ah par l'enfer. Il fallait que je m'en occupe et que je le fasse se sentir mieux, n'est ce pas? "Ouais, j'y avais pensé tout seul, merci."

Puis je me rappelai de quelque chose. Ça devrait le rassurer aussi. "Oh oui tu ne sais pas mais un samedi ou un dimanche, elles décideront... Bella, Alice et Lys iront passer un jour au spa, c'est ton serviteur qui invite.

"Un jour au spa hein?" grommela-t-il. "A quelle occasion?"

"L'anniversaire de Bella," lui rappelai-je.

"Oh merde, c'est vrai," dit-il. "Comment ça s'est passé?"

Je lui souris. "C'était parfait."

Il me sourit en retour. Je vis son sourire se faner. Masen était malheureux mais il n'était pas stupide. _C'est ça_, _réfléchis bien, mec. J'ai juste pensé à tout_. "Euh et qui va s'occuper de tous les garçons_?" Comme si tu avais besoin de demander Masen_.

"Nous bien sûr," lui dis-je franchement.

"Nous?" Il grimace un peu. La vie était douce.

"Nous... moi, Jasper... et toi, bien sûr." Je lui souris ensuite. Son expression se décomposa.

"C'est ... c'est juste vache," dit-il enfin.

Je haussai les épaules. "L'un des hasards de vivre près les uns des autres," lui rappelai-je.

Il hocha la tête. "Bien joué, admit-il.

"Ouais, je sais."

"Je m'en souviendrai," promit-il.

"Tu le feras, j'y compte bien."

Masen acquiesça à nouveau, reparti évidemment dans un autre complot. "Alors... comment se fait-il que tu aies pu coucher avant le grand week-end?" La spécialité de Masen Cullen, changer de sujet de conversation.

Le gentleman en moi me dit de la fermer mais l'autre en moi voulait se vanter un peu. "Elle s'est pointée à ma porte la semaine dernière."

"Et?"

"Elle portait un imper et des dessous sexy... et oh, un énorme sourire," lui dis-je.

Masen siffla. "J'adore quand elle font des choses comme ça." Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je me préparai à réciter le credo du soldat - tout pour ne pas entendre les confidences que Masen était prêt à partager. "Ouais une fois Alyssa ..." C'est le signal pour le credo du soldat.

_Je suis un soldat américain_

_Je suis un combattant et un membre de l'équipe. _

_Je sers les citoyens des Etats-Unis et je vis les valeurs de l'armée._

_Je place ma mission toujours en premier._

_Je n'accepte jamais la défaite._

_Je n'abandonne jamais_

_Je n'abandonne jamais un camarade tombé._

Finalement Masen arrêta de parler. Je le regardai. Il semblait avoir fini. Il sourit. "Alors..." demanda-t-il. "Des feux d'artifice."

Je ne répondis pas mais mon visage dut me trahir. "Bien," observa t-il. "Très bien."

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne dévoilerai pas plus de secrets pour la journée.

* * *

Les jours entre l'anniversaire de Bella et notre départ du samedi passèrent très vite. Pas qu'ils filèrent très vite - non ce n'est pas ça - mais parce que je n'étais pas vraiment là. Même le major Hutchinson remarqua ma distraction. Enfin vendredi au moment du déjeuner il m'appela à son bureau. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose. Je m'attendais à des remontrances mais à la place il me dit de m'asseoir. L'expression sur son visage ne disait pas 'je vais te remonter les bretelles.' Je n'étais pas du tout sûr de ce qu'elle disait mais je m'attendais à le savoir bientôt.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cullen?" demanda le major Hutchinson. "Vous paraissez distrait." _Oh rien Monsieur. Juste des fantasmes sexuels. Oh et je ne vous ai pas parlé des quatre garçons de la femme avec qui je veux me marier. Ça pourrait me rendre nerveux mais étonnamment je ne le suis pas. Ce qui me rend nerveux c'est que toute ma vie tourne à l'envers et il me semble que je suis d'accord avec ça. C'est juste habituel Monsieur. _

Je hochai la tête. "Non monsieur."

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et passa sa main sur sa mâchoire. "Vraiment?" Il semblait sceptique. Pas que je puisse l'en blâmer. Il avait raison. J'étais distrait, complètement distrait.

"Vraiment monsieur." Je me tortillai sur mon siège juste un peu et il plissa les yeux.

"Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ça fiston?" C'était comme si c'était Charlie Swan qui m'interrogeait.

Je me tortillai de nouveau. "Tout va bien monsieur." Ça allait, ça allait mieux que bien.

Son expression changea de nouveau passant du soupçon à l'amusement. "Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire Cullen?" _Non, rien que je veuille partager avec vous monsieur. Ma bite est en titane et tout ce que je veux faire c'est m'enfouir dans ma petite-amie - presque fiancée - de nouveau. Mais merci de demander._

"Non monsieur."

Le major croisa ses mains sur son bureau et puis se tapota les lèvres avec ses doigts. "Dois-je formuler autrement Cullen. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous devriez me dire?"

"Non monsieur." Ce qui allait arriver était du domaine de la vie privée. Ce qui se passait c'est que je vivais dans une sorte de rêve à penser à notre avenir avec Bella et à quoi nous nous étions engagés tous les deux la semaine dernière. Ce qu'il se passait c'est que j'étais en train de perdre la tête parce que j'anticipai le week-end à venir, ce week-end qui allait débuter dans ... je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Qui allait commencer dans seize heures. Et rien de tout cela n'était quelque chose que je voulais ou avais besoin de partager avec mon supérieur.

Je pensai qu'il allait insister, au lieu de ça il rigola et secoua sa tête. "On dirait que vous êtes pieds et poings liés, Sergent Major."

Je n'avais pas de réponse acceptable à cette réflexion, alors je ne répondis pas. Il m'étudia et rit à nouveau. "D'homme à homme, je dois dire que vous ressemblez vraiment à l'homme qui a trouvé la femme avec qui il va partager sa vie et qui est encore dépassé par tout ce qui lui arrive. Quelquefois tout se passe bien, tu es content tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes." Il se frotta la mâchoire à nouveau. "Et puis tu rencontres cette femme et tu ne sais plus où tu en es et tu commences à penser 'pour toujours'. Il se pencha ce qui le rapprocha de moi. "Tu ressembles à ça."

"Si vous le dites monsieur."

Il grogna et se rassit correctement. "Souviens-toi juste Cullen, Charlie Swan sait tout et voit tout." Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il me le dise. "Si tu t'occupes bien de sa fille tout ira bien." Il siffla doucement. "Mais si ça n'est pas le cas..." Il laissa la menace planer dans l'air.

"Oui monsieur." Je sais! Bon sang. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, si?

"Tu vas la traiter convenablement, n'est-ce pas Cullen?"

_Oui, oui, oui, bien sûr que oui, bon dieu. _"Oui Monsieur."

Il hésita et secoua sa tête. "Hey par l'enfer Cullen vous ne valez pas deux mouches mortes pour le moment. Bouge ton cul d'ici et va voir cette fille alors."

Je sautai sur mes pieds. "Oui monsieur." _Ravi de suivre vos ordres monsieur. _ Je vais faire ça. Et j'étais parti avant qu'il ne change d'idée.

* * *

Je filai chez moi, me douchai et m'assurai de prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont j'avais besoin mais j'essayais de tout prévoir. Un dîner dehors? C'est bon. Nager ou jacuzzi? Ok. Dîner décontracté ou promenade. Bon. Jouer au lit et adorer le corps de l'autre encore et encore? Je regardai vers ma queue. Bon et bon.

La dernière activité me suffirait mais je soupçonnais que Bella ne voudrait pas toujours rester dans notre ... chambre? Je pensai que ce serait une chambre. Tant qu'il y avait un grand lit — et peut-être un jaccuzi — j'avais un fort penchant pour le sexe dans une baignoire à l'ancienne et la douche — pareil pour le sexe sous la douche — alors c'était bon. Ma queue était d'accord. Elle était aussi excitée que moi réagissant comme si j'avais de nouveau dix-sept ans en voyant les seins de Stacy Spanetti pour la première fois.

Nous pouvions nous rappeler de ça dans tous les détails. Je n'ai pas oublié ces premiers seins.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête sachant qu'être avec Bella anéantirait tous les souvenirs des autres femmes. Nous étions faits pour être ensemble c'était juste aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça. Lorsque j'avais manqué de lui rendre mes intentions claires ses fils m'avaient rappelé à l'ordre. Aussi étrange que ça ait été, j'étais content en quelque sorte qu'ils l'aient fait. Ils avaient le droit de savoir, après tout, parce que chacune de nos décisions les affectait.

Et ce serait juste une chose de moins dont j'aurais à m'occuper ce week-end.

* * *

Nous avions décidé que je passerai juste du temps chez elle ce soir-là. J'avais loué un film qui convenait pour les garçons. Elle très compréhensive quand il s'agissait de ces choses là mais j'avais appris à lui en parler avant de décider. Et j'étais aussi bon pour anticiper ce qui allait se passer avec elle et ce qui ne se passerait jamais.

Nous fîmes des tacos échangeant des baisers pendant que nous cuisinions. Je devenais meilleur au niveau de la cuisine maintenant. Après le dîner je passai plus d'une heure avec Seth et sa guitare. Lire la musique le frustrait toujours beaucoup. Il devenait meilleur mais ce travail là ne lui plaisait pas. Je savais cependant que ses compétences pour reproduire ce qu'il entendait étaient bien meilleures. Il avait l'oreille. Je commençai à lui montrer une mélodie simple des Beatles et il la suivit très bien en entier.

Je lui demandai s'il chantait aussi et il devint rouge et me fit un signe de tête.

* * *

Une fois que le film fut fini, je montai Jake dans son lit. Il s'était effondré une heure auparavant. Le gamin ronflait. Fort. C'était trop mignon. Il se réveilla quand nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre et je le mis sur ses pieds à moitié effrayé qu'il s'écroule, il paraissait si endormi. Emmett le tourna vers la salle de bain. "Je vais m'assurer qu'il se brosse les dents." affirma-t-il.

Emily passa près de moi et grimpa sur le lit de Sam. Je pris le temps de lui caresser la tête. Elle me fit son sourire de chien en retour et remua la queue.

Je passai près des autres garçons leur souhaitai une bonne nuit et redescendis pour dire au revoir à Bella.

* * *

Lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain matin ma première pensée fut. "Bella et moi partons aujourd'hui." C'était venu tout seul, pas besoin d'y penser. Ma queue avait dû l'inscrire sur le calendrier pour moi.

Je vérifiai mes bagages. Encore. D'accord, j'exagérai. Mais il fallait bien que je passe le temps, n'est-ce pas? Je ne pense pas que Bella voudrait que je me pointe chez elle à cinq heures du matin. Et ensuite je partis courir. Mon endurance s'était améliorée avec mon nouvel entrainement et c'était une bonne chose car Bella était une tigresse.

Je me douchai décidant de ne pas me masturber parce que je ne voulais pas gaspiller un orgasme, fourrait ma trique dans mon jeans et me préparai à aller chez Bella.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez elle ... c'était le chaos. Elle courait dans l'escalier en hurlant des ordres. Masen et Alyssa étaient déjà là, des regards hébétés sur leurs visages. Je ne les avais pas vraiment vus. Je travaillais tard et ils étaient occupés à s'installer la plupart des soirs. En dehors de la visite odieusement matinale de Masen, bien entendu.

Alyssa m'étreignit et Jake se précipita et s'accrocha à mes jambes avant de se précipiter pour poursuivre Kyle. J'entendis beaucoup hurler, cogner. Masen et Alyssa étaient vraiment des saints. Enfin Alyssa l'était. Masen était ... Masen.

"Merci Masen," dis-je lorsqu'il vint près de moi. Il me lança un regard paniqué.

"Ils sont nombreux?" murmura-t-il.

"Oui," admis-je.

"Non, on dirait qu'ils sont plus de six?" insista-t-il. "On dirait une meute de Gremlins ou autres choses qui se multiplie quand tu ne les surveilles pas. "

"Raconte," dis-je d'un hochement de tête.

Il y eut un long silence. "Putain comment va-ton faire lorsque nos femmes vont aller au spa et qu'il y en aura trois de plus?"

Je soupirai. "Bon sang si je le savais."

Il roula des yeux. "Ravi de savoir que tu as tout prévu grand frère."

"C'est toi l'expert," lui rappelai-je. "Je ne suis qu'un débutant."

Il fronça juste les sourcils.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard après une tonne de recommandations et de baisers d'au revoir nous étions installés dans ma voiture. "Bon?" demandai-je.

"Rentre cette adresse dans le GPS," dit-elle me tendant un morceau de papier. Je soufflai pour lui montrer mon dédain envers les GPS.

"Bella je suis un homme. Pas besoin de GPS. Nous allons chercher et trouver."

Elle me fixa et puis fit un léger hochement de tête. "D'accord si tu veux le faire comme ça," dit-elle. "Mais souviens-toi : plus vite nous arriverons et plus vite nous serons au lit."

Je lui pris le papier et entrai l'adresse.

* * *

Cette adresse se trouvait être celle d'un des plus jolis hôtels du coin. Bella insista pour payer. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne discutai pas fut honnêtement que je voulais déjà être dans la chambre. Je me sentis comme si nous nous étions éloignés de tout et je supposai que nous l'avions fait, d'une certaine façon.

Nous étions assez près des garçons et pouvions rentrer en moins d'une heure et c'était nécessaire pour que Bella puisse se détendre. Je comprenais. Je me sentis mieux de savoir que nous pourrions rentrer rapidement. Masen et Alyssa avaient nos deux numéros de téléphone pour nous joindre. Alyssa avait parut amusée lorsque je lui avais demandé quatre fois si elle avait vérifié que j'aie bien écrit mon numéro de téléphone. Honnêtement tu ne pas être plus attentif, n'est-ce pas?

La chambre était probablement très jolie mais je ne remarquai rien d'autre que le lit king size. Il y avait aussi une énorme douche et je décidai que je voulais la baptiser. J'avais le sentiment que Bella serait d'accord avec ça.

Nous posâmes nos bagages sur le lit et nous fixâmes l'un l'autre pendant un moment. Il était onze heures et nous n'étions pas bien sûrs de ce que nous voulions faire. Je savais ce que _je _ voulais mais j'allais lui laisser, comme le gentleman que j'étais, plus de deux minutes avant de lui sauter dessus.

Bella s'aperçut de mon dilemme et passa ses bras autour de moi puis m'embrassa. "Je vais aller me préparer."

Préparer? Je la regardai et elle me fit un sourire machiavélique. _Ohhhh... préparer. Se glisser dans quelque chose de plus confortable. Dans quelque chose de sexy ou autre. Mon dieu._

"D'accord," dis-je la voix rauque. Je me raclai la gorge.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se tourna pour attraper son petit sac avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Je posai mon sac dans le placard et repliai soigneusement la couette au pied du lit. Je tapai les oreillers et arrangeai les couvertures. Puis je réalisai que j'étais encore tout habillé. J'enlevai mes chaussures et déboutonnai ma chemise. Mes mains tremblaient. J'étais submergé par le désir et l'anticipation. J'avais ouvert mon jeans et étais sur le point de l'enlever lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Elle sortit, elle portait une nuisette que j'aurais pu acheter si je l'avais vue en vitrine dans un magasin je n'aurais probablement pas pu lui donner un second regard. On ne voyait pas à travers et elle n'était pas serrée. Elle avait de minuscule bretelles roses qui couraient sur ses épaules puis elle dessinait ses seins avant de tomber. Elle était rose et blanc cassé et elle était toute simple. Mais elle était sexy et tellement que ça me fit bander instantanément et durement.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Les parties roses étaient un peu plus sombres et elles me rappelaient celles du corps de Bella que j'aimais. Ses lèvres pleines et douces. Ses mamelons durs qui pointaient lorsque je les touchais ou les embrassais ou juste lorsque je les regardais - comme je le faisais maintenant. Eh oui d'autres parties roses étaient lisses, et chaudes et piquantes dans ma bouche. D'autres lèvres gonflaient et devenaient plus roses lorsque je les léchai et les taquinaient et ...

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

"Dieu baby..." Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Bella fit un petit rire et tourna sur elle-même. "Je sais que j'aurais dû choisir du rouge ou du noir mais... " Elle haussa les épaules. "Celle-là m'a bien plu." Sa main s'agrippa d'un côté de la nuisette. Tout à coup le rose et le blanc cassé devinrent mes couleurs préférées. "C'est bon?"

"Sur une échelle de 1 à 10..." J'avançai d'un pas vers elle. "Je dirai 15," lui dis-je enfin en la prenant dans mes bras. "Ou peut-être seize," ajoutai-je en embrassant le coin de sa bouche. "Ou dix-sept..." j'embrassai sa clavicule mise joliment en valeur par la couleur plus foncée de la bretelle. Je la fis glisser. "Je suis désolé... de quoi on parlait?"

Elle rit. "Je suis nerveuse," admit-elle calmement. "C'est étrange n'est-ce pas?"

J'embrassai son autre épaule. "Oui," confessai-je. "Moi aussi."

"C'est pourquoi je t'ai tendu une embuscade, l'autre jour," murmura-t-elle. "La nervosité."

"Tu peux me tendre une embuscade quand tu veux," dis-je. "Pourquoi sommes-nous nerveux?" la taquinai-je. Je fis glisser des baisers le long de son cou. Son pouls battait vite et je le léchai. Elle était si délicieuse.

"Je ne sais pas," murmura-t-elle. Je touchai ses cheveux appréciant leur douceur de soie autour de mes doigts. Je tirai doucement sur eux pour incliner sa tête et elle coopéra avec un grognement. "Oh dieu..." Ce léger bruit fit palpiter ma bite.

"Je t'aime," chuchotai-je. "Je t'aime tellement."

Ensuite je l'embrassai plus bas pendant qu'elle cambrait le dos en me laissant l'accès libre. Ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux, tirant et poussant là où elle pouvait avoir une prise. J'étais comme au paradis. J'embrassai le long du tissu puis le fit remonter avec mon nez pour approcher mes lèvres de son mamelon rose, elle haleta et passa une de ses jambes sur ma hanche. Elle était souple. J'aimais ça. Je l'aidai en saisissant sa cuisse laissant mon pouce tracer de petits cercles sur sa peau douce.

Je voulais embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et être debout ne facilitait pas la chose. Alors je la soulevai et l'amenai sur le lit. Nous tombâmes l'un sur l'autre pas très gracieusement mais peu importe, nous étions là où nous voulions être. Elle rit tandis que je grognai et me frottai contre elle.

Ensuite ses doigts se glissèrent à l'intérieur de mon jeans et encerclèrent ma queue. "Humm..." apprécia-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête et bougeai. Je fis glisser son vêtement par dessus révélant davantage de peau. J'embrassai et je léchai. Bella bougea contre moi, agitée et demandeuse. Je savais comment elle se sentait. Ses mains repoussèrent ma chemise de mes épaules et je la fis tomber sur le sol. J'embrassai son ventre puis léchai une ligne de son nombril vers le bas...

Ses mains saisirent mes cheveux à nouveau. "Edward," haleta-t-elle.

Je la regardai et vis ses joues rougir et ses lèvres se séparer. Elle était sexy putain. Ses jambes s'écartèrent et je déposai un baiser sur chacune de ses cuisses. Je tentai de lécher ses plis lisses et chauds, elle se cambra contre moi fermement. Je laissai mon doigt jouer à son entrée la taquinant un peu pendant que ma bouche se fermait sur son clitoris.

Elle ne parla pas, elle bougea contre moi encore et encore me faisant comprendre qu'elle aimait ce que je lui faisais. Je voulais la faire jouir. Je voulais voir son visage et la sentir autour de mes doigts. Je voulais la goûter.

"Oh baby," chuchotai-je.

J'enfonçai deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et elle poussa un cri court et fort. Ma tigresse était de retour. Je suçai son clitoris doucement, bougeant mes doigts au même rythme que ma bouche. Sa respiration s'arrêta et elle gémit.

"Oh mon dieu..." Elle poussa un petit grognement. Je regardai vers le haut et la vue de ses seins sous le tissu de sa petite tenue sexy, les mamelons étaient si roses, foncés et si durs, l'humidité de ma bouche me fit grogner.

Je tournai à nouveau mon attention vers sa magnifique chaleur et donnai un petit coup avec mon pouce sur son nœud sensitif avant que ma bouche ne se referme sur lui une fois de plus. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut, un nouveau passage de mes doigts, son corps se resserra et je sentis la pulsation de sa libération tandis qu'elle criait. J'allégeai mon contact mais ne m'éloignai pas. Elle frémit une dernière fois puis se détendit complètement dans le lit.

Je rampai sur elle et l'embrassai. Je savais que ça lui serait égal que je l'embrasse même après ce que je lui avais fait. C'était une autre chose que j'aimais beaucoup chez elle. Elle avait une sensualité à la fois accueillante et sexy comme l'enfer parce qu'elle ne se forçait pas. Elle se donnait tout simplement avec générosité et attendait la même chose en retour. C'était agréable et attirant.

Elle soupira. "Tu portes trop d'habits," murmura-t-elle. Son ton mécontent aurait dû me faire rire.

"Pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas à remédier à ce petit problème?" lui suggérai-je.

"J'allais le faire," expliqua-t-elle. "Mais je suis toute molle et je crains que tu doives te débrouiller seul pour quelques minutes."

Je l'embrassai et me levai, me débarrassant de mon jeans et de mon sous-vêtement en un seul mouvement. Je me tenais, là près du lit, ma bite s'agitait fièrement en l'air. Elle faisait son show. "Voilà,"ai-je annoncé. "Problème résolu."

Elle me regarda et rigola puis elle me fit signe avec son doigt d'approcher. "Viens là, toi," murmura-t-elle. "Amène ces jolies fesses tout près que je puisse les toucher." Elle se lécha les lèvres et ma queue tressaillit. Elle fronça un sourcil. "Je vois que ta bite semble d'accord avec mes projets." Elle n'avait pas idée.

"Ouais," convins-je en me recouchant. "Mais souviens-toi, c'est une bite." Elle rit et enroula ses mains autour de moi et je perdis toute possibilité d'aligner quelques mots cohérents à partir de cet instant. Je grognai et poussai à son contact. Elle avait des mains géniales et semblait savoir comment me faire du bien. Elle savait quand accélérer ou quand ralentir, quand aller plus bas pour caresser mes boules et me faire cambrer dans ses mains. Putain. Il fallait que j'arrête ça ou j'allais...

Je fis glisser son vêtement m'en débarrassant complètement. Il tomba sur ses hanches et ses jambes, et elle finit le boulot avec ses pieds bien que je ne sois pas sûr comment elle avait fait ça. Ça devait être encore une de ses capacités ninja.

"Edward," murmura-t-elle. Mes mains étaient posées sur sa poitrine. Ma bouche au milieu et son mamelon était dur contre ma langue. Je la regardai.

"Oui?" demandai-je en me reculant.

"Je te veux en moi." Elle embrassa ma mâchoire. "Maintenant."

Je bougeai juste un peu et me glissai en elle sans aucun préambule. Elle était si mouillée et déjà prête. Elle se cambra et grogna. "Oui juste comme ça," siffla-t-elle.

Dieu, cette sensation d'elle. Je me penchai sur mes coudes et me reculai avant de revenir.

Ses jambes se soulevèrent et s'accrochèrent à mes hanches pendant que ses lèvres trouvaient les miennes. C'était lent et facile malgré le début rude. Nous bougions ensemble et chaque poussée en elle faisait monter la pression en chacun de nous. Je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite, je pouvais entendre sa respiration accélérer. Bientôt à chaque poussée à l'intérieur d'elle je grognai. Bella semblait aimer ça et elle fit un petit gémissement à chaque fois. Nous étions bruyants tous les deux.

Je léchai ses lèvres et puis sa langue jouait avec la mienne en rythme avec nos hanches. "Oh baby," murmurai-je. "C'est si bon."

Et c'est tout ce que je pus dire parce que nos corps prirent le dessus. Je me perdis en elle. Je buvais ses petits cris, la façon dont elle bougeait ses hanches ajoutait une sensation de plus au mouvement de va et vient. Ses talons battaient à l'arrière de mes cuisses, mon dos et mes genoux. Elle bougeait contre moi et le long de moi.

"Bella," l'avertis-je dans un souffle. Mais elle m'avait devancé et son corps était déjà resserré autour de moi. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin et je jouis en criant. Bruyant était définitivement stimulant.

Je m'écroulai sur elle aussi gracieusement que possible essayant toujours de garder mon poids loin d'elle. Elle me tira près d'elle et caressa mon bras m'encourageant à me reposer contre elle. Je le fis avec un soupir de remerciement. Je ne voulais pas l'écraser mais c'était si bien de la sentir comme ça.

Ses pieds caressaient le derrière de mes jambes et cette intimité simple me fit sourire. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Pour toujours.

A un moment donné, toujours enlacés nous nous endormîmes.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Quand tout est dit quand tout est fait"**

**Peut-être samedi ou dimanche... si vous êtes sages!**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	55. Chapter 55

**The bigger they are **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 55**

**Quand tout est dit, quand tout est fait.**

Nous pouvions prétendre que nous n'étions pas là pour avoir des relations sexuelles mais juste pour être seuls et au moins essayer de faire un peu de "tourisme". Ça semblait idiot de gaspiller notre temps. Au lieu de ça nous nous cachâmes, en quelque sorte, dans notre chambre. Nous commandâmes à manger vers quatorze heures, pour prendre quelques forces pour le deuxième round. Le troisième. Et le douzième. D'accord, douze était vraiment un peu trop optimiste.

Nous mangeâmes des crevettes frites et bûmes du vin. Je remis mon boxer et Bella enfila une petite robe rose qui était aussi sexy que sa nuisette. Nous parlâmes de différentes choses, des garçons, de son travail, de mes projets pour le bar. Ensuite nous sortîmes les restes devant la porte de la chambre et retournâmes au lit, bien sûr sans le boxer et sans la robe.

Nous ne fîmes pas l'amour à nouveau.

D'un accord tacite nous nous cajolâmes juste l'un l'autre. La télévision resta éteinte et j'eus le sentiment que nous ne l'allumerions pas de tout notre séjour. Nous apprécions trop le luxe simple d'avoir une vie privée durement gagnée pour la gaspiller avec quelque chose comme la télévision.

Avoir Bella blottie contre moi devait être mon deuxième sentiment préféré au monde. Mon premier étant d'être en elle mais être blottis l'un contre l'autre arrivait vraiment juste après. Je pouvais sentir toutes les meilleures parties d'elle pressées contre moi.

Nous avions liés nos doigts et fait toutes les petites choses romantiques que des amoureux sont censés faire. Je réalisai alors pourquoi toutes ces choses sont si répandues dans les films. C'est parce qu'elles nous font nous sentir bien et je voulais la toucher et l'embrasser et lui murmurer de petits riens doux et la faire rire ou haleter ou la laisser me regarder, ce qui me laisserait voir à quel point elle aimait ce que je lui disais.

"Bon il semblerait que tu te sois trompée, tu sais," dis-je.

"A quel sujet?"

Je lui souris. "Bon aucun des garçons n'est tombé malade, tu n'as pas fait d'intoxication alimentaire et je n'ai pas vomi non plus," je l'embrassai. "Et pas d'attaque d'alien à signaler."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je me suis assurée de tout ça quand j'ai décidé que nous le ferions avant ce week-end," elle parut vraiment sûre d'elle.

"_Tu l'as fait,"_ demandai-je. "Et en quoi c'est différent de tout prévoir dans le moindre détail, je te prie? Tu ne m'as pas du tout demandé mon avis et maintenant tu débites sur comment le _faire_."

"C'est différent parce que je l'ai dit, pas toi!" expliqua-t-elle gentiment avec un petit sourire.

"Il me semble qu'il y a là un peu deux poids, deux mesures," me plaignis-je.

"Ouais," répondit-elle sans hésitation. "C'est vrai."

"Ça n'est pas très juste," lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle roula des yeux. "Tu es un grand garçon. Tu sais bien que la vie n'est pas toujours juste."

Je considérai ça puis fut distrait quand Bella commença à tracer un chemin de baisers sur mon torse, puis vers le bas...

Je décidai que je pouvais vivre avec deux poids deux mesures.

* * *

Nous étions vautrés dans le lit. Je pus presque respirer à nouveau, ce qui était un progrès. Bella était couchée sur moi avec un sourire très satisfait sur le visage. Ouais elle avait réussi à me faire supplier. J'avais honte de le reconnaitre.

Nos mains étaient liées alors que j''essayai de reprendre le contrôle des battements de mon cœur. "Sacrée femme," marmonnai-je. "Essaierais-tu de me tuer?"

Je plaisantai à moitié.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit-elle. "Au moins pas encore. J'essaie de profiter et même d'abuser de toi d'abord."

"Bon à savoir." Je me blottis contre elle. "On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une mauvaise façon de partir."

"Hmmm..." Elle respira puis embrassa ma gorge. Elle aimait lécher ma pomme d'Adam.

Nous restâmes tranquilles un bon moment, profitant en quelque sorte de la paix et de la tranquillité. Finalement elle glissa contre moi et je me dis qu'elle allait à la salle de bain. J'allais apprendre à mieux connaitre ses habitudes. Au lieu de ça elle se racla la gorge et soupira.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demandai-je.

"Rien. Je voulais juste te parler de..." Sa voix faiblit et je sus que j'allais devoir l'encourager à parler. C'était soit ça soit se servir de ce fameux pied de biche dont son frère m'avait parlé mais je voulais que ce soit doux et facile.

"Tu sais tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux," dis-je. "Bon je suppose qu'il y a des limites mais je ne les connais pas moi-même. Mais je peux imaginer qu'elles sont loin et rares."

Elle rit et cacha son visage dans ma poitrine. Ah Bella.

"Bella?" murmurai-je.

"Ouais?"

"J'attends," lui rappelai-je.

"Je sais," dit-elle en soupirant. "Laisse-moi juste organiser mes pensées, d'accord?"

Nous retombâmes dans le silence mais celui-là était impatient plutôt que confortable. "D'accord," dit-elle enfin doucement. "Je suis prête."

"Merci mon Dieu," marmonnai-je.

Elle se releva et fit reposer ses bras sur ma poitrine et son menton sur ses bras, puis elle me fixa. "Bon..." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "D'abord laisse-moi commencer en disant que je ne suis pas en train de te pousser, c'est bien d'accord?"

"D'accord..." dis-je avec prudence.

Elle grimaça à mon intonation qui j'en étais sûr était méfiante. "Alors maintenant qui n'a pas du tout la bonne expression?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Baby?" Je fis passer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. "Allez dis-le, tu sais, comme je le fais." Elle sourit.

"Bien, je me demandais à combien de temps tu pensais pour cette chose concernant le mariage."

"Oh," dis-je. Une partie de moi s'attendait à ce qu'elle me parle plutôt du mot en B. C'était une bonne surprise. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce que je voulais en matière de bébé. Mais le mariage? J'étais absolument sûr pour cette lettre de l'alphabet. J'y avais même bien réfléchi ce qui signifiait que pour une fois, j'avais une réponse toute prête. "Bon," commençai-je. "Je finis l'armée au mois d'avril et j'aimerai bien être libéré de cette obligation quand nous nous marierons. Je me sentirais mieux en sachant que c'est fait."

Elle hocha la tête. "Ouais, j'aimerai ça aussi."

"Alors avec cette contrainte je dirai n'importe quand après que ce soit définitif."

"L'école finit début juin," murmura-t-elle. "Ce serait plus facile de se marier lorsque l'école sera finie."

"Oui mais je ne veux pas attendre longtemps après ça," dis-je. "Honnêtement si nous voulons nous mettre ensemble et tout ça, il serait préférable d'avoir tout l'été pour rendre cela possible."

Elle sourit timidement et hocha la tête. Bella n'est pas souvent timide mais quand elle l'est elle est vraiment adorable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore.

"Alors peut-être mi-juin?" demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai. "Ouais, ça me parait bien," je lui fis un clin d'œil. "Très traditionnel."

Elle rit et embrassa mon mamelon puis le mordilla. D'accord... le chaton sexy était de retour. Ma tête continua à tourner mais au moins je ne m'ennuyais jamais. "Bon la date est arrêtée," dit-elle. Ensuite elle me regarda longuement de derrière ses longs cils. "A quel genre de mariage penses-tu?"

Ça me faisait faire une pause. Je savais ce que je préfèrerai mais que voulait-elle, elle? Son premier mariage avait été très traditionnel mais pas vraiment grand. Mac n'avait pas de famille et celle de Bella n'était pas trop grande. En même temps être militaire signifiait toujours avoir une grande famille. Ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment là.

Elle roula des yeux. "Dis-moi juste ce que tu penses et ensuite je te dirai ce que j'en pense. Et si nous idées sont vraiment opposées et bien nous n'aurons qu'à faire ..."

"Des compromis?" suggérai-je avec un sourire.

"Diable non, je pensais jouer à Twister nus ou autre chose."

"Twister?"

"Ou ciseau papier caillou nus .. peu importe."

"Je vois un exemple ici," fis-je observer.

"Oui je suppose qu'il y en a un," admit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Bon si nous commencions à parler de jeux nus ça n'allait plus. "Je veux une centaine de personnes et je veux que notre mariage fasse les nouvelles," plaisantai-je. J'étais près à tout pour faire des jeux nus tous les jours. Et je serai heureux de perdre.

"Moi aussi," dit-elle impassible. "Donc on fait ça. Mariage énorme ostentatoire, d'accord?"

"Exactement," admis-je. "Juste ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé."

Elle rigola et cacha son visage. "D'accord, je te promets, un jour nous jouerons à Twister nus, mais bon vraiment que veux-tu?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Quelque chose de traditionnel," dis-je. "Pas trop grand, nos familles et nos amis proches." J'avais pensé à tout ça. "Bien que je sois sûr que quelques gars de la base voudraient bien être invités."

"Et si tu ouvres un bar, ils seront ta cible de clientèle, tu ne dois pas les négliger," suggéra-t-elle. "Alors oui je peux voir que nous avons un tas de camarades là-bas."

"Ce qui ne signifie pas une foule énorme," soulignai-je.

"Génial nos idées s'accordent," dit-elle. Puis elle bouda. "Alors pas de twister nus je présume?" Puis elle rit à mon expression évidente de déception.

"Tu peux bien rire maintenant mais ne sois pas surprise de trouver un jeu de twister sous le sapin de Noël," l'avertis-je.

"Ne sois pas surpris quand j'arriverai chez toi avec mon imper et ton jeu, alors," rétorqua-t-elle.

Ma bite me fit un minuscule signe d'approbation à cette idée.

"Alors nous aurons un petit mariage mi-juin," résumai-je. "Merde, on est vachement bons pour ça baby." J'allais toujours lui faire ma proposition de façon traditionnelle et romantique. Mais je devais le faire lorsqu'elle s'y attendrait le moins. Je devais lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait des capacité ninja dans cette ville.

"Oui," admit-elle. "C'est vrai."

"Bon maintenant, il n'y a pas que de ça dont nous avons à discuter," lui rappelai-je.

"Quoi d'autre?"

"Euh... comment allons-nous nous installer?" Je n'étais pas bien sûr si c'était le moment d'embrayer sur le fameux mot en B, elle n'avait absolument rien dit depuis que Jake avait soulevé la question. Est-ce sa façon de me répondre en ne disant rien là dessus?

Elle fronça les sourcils pensive. "Ta maison a quatre chambres et une piscine," fit-elle observer. Ça m'avait parut être trop grand lorsque je l'avais achetée mais visiblement c'était le destin.

"Mais je sais que tu aimes ta maison," contrai-je. "Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais avoir besoin d'une autre chambre. J'ai bien l'intention de dormir près de toi tous les soirs pour le reste de nos vies." Eh bien une fois que nous serons vraiment ensemble, corrigeai-je en pensée. Demain soir je serai seul à nouveau et ça craignait.

"Ouais mais tu as la piscine," insista-t-elle. "Les garçons me tueront pour ça ,"dit-elle.

"Bien, personne ne dit qu'il faut choisir l'une ou l'autre," dis-je. "Nous pouvons vendre les deux et en trouver une autre."

Elle y réfléchit pendant un moment puis secoua la tête. "Non le marché de l'immobilier n'est pas bon en ce moment. Nous aurions de la chance de pouvoir en vendre une... alors deux." Bella embrassa ma poitrine et fit reposer sa tête sur mon cœur, ses doigts caressant et tirant doucement mes poils. "Et en même temps si nous voulons ouvrir un bar, il faut que nous fassions attention à nos finances."

"Vrai," dis-je. Puis je ris. "Alors _nous _allons ouvrir un bar, hein?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Bon ouais ce sera ton bébé mais je veux aider le plus possible. Et puis j'ai tout mon été de libre alors quoique tu aies besoin que je fasse et bien je le ferai." Je la sentis sourire. "Nous sommes ensemble, Cullen. Il faut que tu t'y habitues."

Je jouai avec ses cheveux, les enroulant autour de mes doigts.

"Alors... ma maison ... sera _notre _maison?"

"Ouais," accepta-t-elle. Puis elle rit. "Alors nous devrons peut-être la piéger."

"Quoi?"

Elle se rapprocha et fit un petit sourire. "Bon tu ne l'as probablement jamais remarqué mais la première et la troisième marche en haut de l'escalier craquent fort." Elle ferma les yeux. "C'est mon dispositif de détection précoce pour savoir où sont les garçons."

"Oh..." J'y repensai. Et puis je me souvins de la fellation sur le canapé. _"Ohhh..."_

"Oui très pratique," remarqua-t-elle. "En général on ne l'entend pas parce qu'ils font énormément de bruit avec leurs gros pieds."

"Je me demande si tu pourrais ajouter des grincements dans mon escalier?"

"Tu peux toujours me le demander," suggéra-t-elle.

"Oui Madame."

Nous fûmes silencieux de nouveau. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dehors. Je soupçonnai que nous allions à nouveau manger dans la chambre. Et ça me parut parfait en ce qui me concernait.

"Edward?" la voix de Bella était calme et endormie.

"Oui Baby?"

"Tu te souviens de ce que Jake nous a demandé?"

Jake nous demandait des choses sans arrêt alors le choix était large. Mais j'avais le sentiment que je savais de quelle question en particulier elle parlait. Je m'éclaircis la voix. Ouais ça s'était bien passé pour le mot en M. Mais maintenant il s'était changé en mot en B et je sentis mon estomac remonter dans ma gorge.

"Celle concernant le fait de savoir s'il serait toujours le plus jeune?" Je n'essayai même pas de jouer à être timide.

"Oui celle-là," répondit-elle.

"Oui je me souviens."

Il y eut une longue pause. "Et tu en penses quoi?" demanda-t-elle enfin.

"Des choses, ouais." C'était une réponse évasive et elle me fit savoir qu'elle avait compris avec un profond soupir et ses doigts pointus.

"Quel genre de choses?" m'invita-t-elle. Elle ne semblait plus du tout endormie à présent.

Je réfléchis. "Avant de te répondre, puis-je d'abord te dire..." Elle me regarda avec curiosité. "Bon oui j'y ai pensé et j'ai quelques idées." Ses lèvres se pincèrent. "Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre."

"Alors dis-moi juste ce que tu en penses et nous verrons si nous avons besoin d'abandonner l'idée du Twister nus ou non", suggéra-t-elle.

"Petite diablesse de tentatrice," l'accusai-je. "Maintenant tu essaies juste de me distraire."

"Non pas moi, je suis l'innocence incarnée."

"Les ennuis incarnés," ripostai-je.

"Peu importe," dit-elle avec désinvolture. Puis elle se décala de façon à pouvoir m'embrasser. Ce sujet de conversation difficile ne pouvait être allégé que par un baiser, je pouvais le dire. "Alors Cullen, dis-moi ce que tu en penses."

"Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais lourde?"

"Si?"

Je grognai.

"Mais honnêtement, avec quatre qu'est-ce que ce serait un de plus?" demandai-je et elle sourit. "Mais je comprends que ce serait un plus gros fardeau pour toi que pour moi. Avoir un autre bébé... à ton âge..."

"Fais attention qui tu traites de vieux, monsieur," m'avertit-elle pour jouer.

"Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire," dis-je gravement. "Je sais que la naissance de Jake a été éprouvante et je suppose que je m'inquiète que les choses ne se passent pas bien et que tu vives autre chose de triste dans ta vie. Et je ne veux pas de ça pour toi Bella. Je veux ne t'amener que de bonnes choses." Ça y était je lui avais montré ma plus grosse peur.

Elle resta silencieuse un bon moment et je pouvais presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tandis qu'elle réfléchissait vite et intensément sur le sujet. Je ne pus plus attendre. "Et toi qu'en penses-tu?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Bon tu sais que Jake a été un cadeau surprise." Je hochai la tête. "Mais une fois que j'ai accepté l'idée, j'étais très mais très heureuse d'avoir un autre bébé." Elle sourit gentiment. "J'ai toujours eu de la chance. Mes grossesses ont été faciles aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. La seule chose ennuyeuse c'est que j'étais constamment excitée."

Ça me fit rire, ça eut l'air de vraiment la contrarier. "Oh je pense que je peux gérer ça," la rassurai-je.

Bella roula des yeux. "Concentre-toi veux-tu?"

"J'essaie mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu as dit excitée et tu es nue dans ce lit avec moi et c'est seulement naturel que ..." je secouai ma tête. "Je suis juste en train de dire..."

"Veux -tu entendre ce que j'en pense?" objecta-t-elle.

"Oui bien sûr que je veux," répondis-je. "Allez ... vas-y."

Elle fit un petit 'hum' pour me faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue de ma sincérité. "Eh bien, nous allons nous marier en juin, d'accord?" Je sentis un frisson me parcourir tandis qu'elle disait ces mots. "Et juste après ça je vais avoir trente-huit ans."

"Chérie j'aurai quarante ans en juin, donc je te bats encore."

"Oui je sais. Tu es vieux."

"Aïe. Ça fait mal baby."

"Je connais autre chose qui fait plus mal encore," me menaça-t-elle.

J'agitai mes sourcils. "Je suis sûr que j'aimerais ça."

Elle essaya de s'empêcher de rire mais n'y arriva pas. "Arrête un peu," me gronda-t-elle, me donnant une tape sur le torse.

"Oh oui baby!" criai-je en renversant la tête en arrière. "Oui comme ça! Frappe-moi encore. Fais-le baby. J'aime ça! J'ai été un vilain garçon."

Elle bougea et je crus qu'elle allait se lever alors je la ramenai vers moi, enfouissant mon nez dans son cou pour m'excuser. "Désolé," chuchotai-je. "Ce mot en B me rend nerveux," confessai-je.

Elle parut incrédule. "Le mot en B?" ricana-t-elle. "Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça?" Mais derrière son humour je détectais qu'elle était blessée.

"Bébé," dis-je doucement. "Je peux le dire. _Bébé._ C'est juste une chose bizarre depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Ce sont des lettres de l'alphabet que tu as apportées avec toi."

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue et je soupirai. Je m'assis contre la tête de lit et la tirai dans mes bras. "Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, ça peut te paraitre stupide mais je préfère avoir l'air stupide que de te laisser croire quelque chose de faux."

"L'alphabet?"

"D'accord, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai en quelque sorte catalogué tous les changements qui sont arrivés dans ma vie grâce à l'alphabet," essayai-je d'expliquer. "Comme A pour _amour_." Je l'embrassai. "C'est ma préférée." Elle sourit et se blottit contre moi et je pus dire qu'elle avait compris ce qui allait suivre.

"Quoi d'autre?" m'incita-telle à continuer.

"Ensuite il y a le mot en C," dis-je.

"Pour chaussettes?" plaisanta-t-elle. " Ne jamais sous-estimer la valeur de jolies chaussettes chaudes."

"Exactement," répondis-je. "Et le jour où Jake et moi avons rencontré Lilith j'ai réalisé que le mot en P _petite-amie _évidement, était rentré dans ma vie. Ensuite il y a eu le mot en M, dont nous venons de discuter." Je haussai les épaules. "Alors _bébé_ est devenu le mot en B pas parce que je ne peux pas le dire mais juste par ce que je me sens ... bizarre."

"Non pas bizarre," discuta-t-elle. Puis elle rigola. "D'accord un peu étrange. Mais j'aime bien quand tu es bizarre."

"Alors je peux dire bébé, je peux _penser _bébé," lui dis-je. "Et si tu veux me donner un bébé eh bien je voudrais ça plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'un bébé pour être heureux, Bella. Et si ce n'est pas un bon choix pour toi nous pouvons passer à autre chose. Diable j'irai même me faire faire une vasectomie et nous n'aurons plus à nous en préoccuper. Tu n'as qu'à dire le mot en V. Mais ne décide pas en pensant à ce que je veux parce que je suis un idiot quand il s'agit de m'exprimer."

Elle soupira. " D'accord."

"Alors...?"

"Et bien j'ai été incapable d'arrêter d'y penser depuis que Jake en a parlé," confessa-t-elle.

"Et où en es-tu arrivée?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Tu sais que ça n'a pas d'importance et que ça n'aura pas de conséquences, d'accord?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Tu promets de ne pas rire?"

"Promis," lui dis-je. "En même temps je t'ai expliqué pour le lien entre l'alphabet et notre relation. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire?"

"C'est vrai," dit-elle. "D'accord... il y a cette chose..." Bella fronça les sourcils et serra ses lèvres. "Je ne veux pas de bébé après mes quarante ans. Ça m'est égal d'en avoir un l'année de mes quarante ans mais pas après, ce qui nous laisse très peu de temps pour ça." Ça n'avait pas trop de sens pour moi mais bon c'était son corps. Donc elle aurait ce qu'elle voudrait.

"Et?"

"Je suppose que je ..." Elle mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure. "Je suppose que j'ai juste pensé que le destin était sacrément bon pour nous ces derniers temps et que peut-être on devrait juste voir ce qui se passe et laisser la nature suivre son cours."

Je ne comprenais toujours pas. Elle dut voir ma confusion. "Bon j'ai pensé que peut-être, six mois après que nous soyons mariés je pourrais arrêter la pilule. Nous aurons un an et si ça arrive ça arrive... Mais après quarante ans..."

"Et si je me faisais faire une vasectomie après que tu ais quarante ans?" Elle trouva mon regard. "Peu importe enceinte ou pas. Faisons confiance au destin et si ça arrive ce sera génial. Si non nous élèverons nos quatre gars et profiterons de nos vies."

Elle cligna des yeux. "Tu les appelés _nos _ quatre gars," dit-elle calmement.

"Est-ce que ça t'embête?"

"Non pas du tout," dit-elle. "C'est ... parfait."

Je la tirai contre moi. "Ça y est? En a-t-on fini avec les discussions sérieuses maintenant?"

"Oui pourquoi?"

J'effleurai son cou."Je voudrai retourner à nos occupations présentes de nouveau."

Elle grogna et commença à rire mais quand mes lèvres se refermèrent sur son mamelon elle ne rit plus.

* * *

_La prochaine fois ... la suite et la fin du week-end_

_mais il y aura un bonus avant_


	56. Chapter 56

**The bigger they are de LadyExcalibur 2010**

**Chapitre 56**

**A l'envers mais ça marche**

Je me réveillai enroulé autour de Bella. Elle était couchée sur le ventre son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et un bras replié sur le côté. J'embrassai son épaule et elle fit un petit murmure agréable et se glissa plus près de moi. C'était tout l'encouragement dont j'avais besoin. Je me déplaçai pour me positionner au-dessus d'elle et lui plantai des petits baisers sur les épaules, le cou et le dos.

Elle se retourna et tira un peu sur mes cheveux. "Hummm..." chuchota-t-elle. "Ça fait du bien, ne t'arrête pas."

Je ris et commençai à descendre avec mes baisers jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ses fesses. Je leur fis un baiser à chacune ainsi qu'une petite morsure. Elle poussa un petit cri et se tortilla en signe de protestation. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, la tenant encore, embrassant et mordillant, léchant d'une hanche à l'autre, faisant des arrêts plus long sur ses fesses. Elle avait un beau cul et il invitait mes lèvres. Et la façon dont elle se tortillait n'aidait en rien.

"Edward," protesta-t-elle finalement. "Arrête de me taquiner."

"Ce n'est pas de la taquinerie quand tu as l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout," murmurai-je. Je glissai sur son corps le recouvrant du mien. Ma queue était pressée contre le bas de son dos pendant que mes lèvres voyageaient vers son cou puis son oreille. Je grignotai son lobe et elle sursauta sous moi. Je glissai ma cuisse entre ses jambes pour l'inciter à les écarter.

Elle le fit avec un grognement et je retournai à ma tâche avec urgence. Mes doigts trouvèrent sa chaleur et son humidité, elle était prête pour moi. En aurai-je assez d'elle? Non, j'avais déjà accepté cela. J'étais à elle de toutes les façons possibles.

Bella bougea à nouveau, soulevant ses hanches et elle se retrouva sur ses mains et ses genoux face à moi. Putain oui. L'une de mes préférées...

Je glissai en elle avant d'avoir pu respirer une nouvelle fois. Merde. Elle était étroite ainsi, m'enserrant, emportant mon bon sens ainsi que mon contrôle. "Bella ..." grommelai-je. "Tellement bon."

Elle recula un peu et revint ensuite en arrière, me faisant la pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Ensuite je m'agrippai à ses hanches, restant là. Je voulais juste savourer la sensation d'être enfoncé aussi profondément en elle. Le jeu subtil de ses cuisses contre moi, caressant les poils de mes jambes de sa douceur, c'était électrifiant.

"Appuie-toi sur tes coudes," essayai-je de lui dire. Immédiatement ses bras se plièrent et je me retrouvai enfoui encore plus à l'intérieur d'elle. Les courbes de son dos étaient sexy, des muscles élégants sous une peau douce et ivoire.

Mes testicules devenaient plus lourds et se contractaient davantage à chaque poussée. Putain. Mes mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches et elle murmura son approbation. "Putain... Bella ..."

Je n'irai pas beaucoup plus loin. J'essayai de l'avertir mais elle cria fort. Elle cria à nouveau et ce son fit exploser mon orgasme. Je ne pus que continuer à la pilonner. Je ne pus même pas ralentir ni encore moins arrêter. C'était ainsi. Heureusement ce qui avait été perdu dans la durée avait été trouvé dans l'enthousiasme.

Lorsque je m'écroulai, j'eus juste assez de présence d'esprit pour rouler à côté d'elle. Presque. Nous pouvions rester là, haletant, nos cœurs battant la chamade. Bella trouva la force de venir entre mes bras et de se blottir contre moi avant que nous nous endormions tous les deux, collants mais satisfaits.

* * *

Nous avions assez délaissé le lit pour pouvoir nous bourrer de nourriture, de croissants, d'œufs, de bacon - elle vola le dernier morceau à la façon d'un ninja avant que je puisse m'en apercevoir. Ensuite nous nous brossâmes les dents et nous déclarâmes prêts à nous embrasser de nouveau. Nous n'allions pas mentir, nous avions tous les deux une haleine de dragon impressionnante le matin.

Ensuite nous retournâmes nous câliner sous les draps, nos doigts entrelacés comme ils le font dans les films. Nous devions ressembler à une publicité pour le V**g*a ou quelque chose. Elle avait l'air repu et béat. Je suis sûr que je devais sembler ... émerveillé. Ou étourdi. Ou peut-être juste heureux, très, très heureux.

Nous parlâmes de notre avenir ainsi que de nos passés, nos vies avant que le pare-brise ne soit cassé.

"Alors..." dit Bella. "Je suis ici d'accord pour me marier avec toi au cours d'une petite cérémonie en juin et ..." Elle embrassa mes côtes." Et je ne sais toujours pas qui a été ton premier amour."

Je grognai." Vraiment? C'est important?"

Elle rigola et hocha la tête. "Oui, je veux savoir." Elle se pencha et fit une mine boudeuse. "Il y a des choses dont tu as honte M. Cullen?"

Je lui fis face. "Non, non pas du tout. Ça n'a juste aucune importance." Je détestai vraiment ce genre de conversation et nous les avions évitées pour la plupart. Je supposai que mon sursis touchait à sa fin.

"Alors il suffit juste de satisfaire ma curiosité," dit-elle.

"Mais comme tu le sais cela marche dans les deux sens."

Elle roula un peu de yeux. "Allez Edward."

"Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu pouvais être pénible?" lui demandai-je.

"Tout le temps. Je considère ça comme l'une de mes qualités," répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Tu crois ça?" me moquai-je.

"Tu ne vas pas arriver à me distraire, tu sais," me dit-elle.

Je soupirai profondément. "D'accord, d'accord, ma petite nin... autoritaire." Ses yeux se plissèrent mais elle laissa couler sûrement parce qu'elle était trop curieuse au sujet de ma première.

J'embrassai le coin de sa bouche. "Bon, voyons ... elle s'appelait Tanya. Elle avait dix ans de plus que moi. Elle était divorcée."

"Croqueuse d'hommes? Voulant un jouet?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Non pas vraiment," dis-je. Je l'embrassai à nouveau. J'avais juste eu envie de le faire. "Elle était seule et elle eut en quelque sorte pitié de moi. Je venais juste de finir mon camp d'entrainement, j'avais dix-neuf ans et j'étais seul et c'était la première fois que j'étais loin de chez moi. Je venais juste de réaliser que j'étais maintenant devenu probablement adulte. Et ça fait très peur. Elle m'a pris sous son aile en quelque sorte et a pris soin de moi. Et ça s'est transformé en quelque chose de physique."

Bella sourit gentiment. "Je suis contente que ça ait été une personne bien."

"Elle était _gentille_... et compréhensive," ça me fit rire. "Spécialement en repensant au fait que notre première fois a duré à peu près trois minutes."

Bella rigola. "Ne te sens pas mal. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe pour les jeunes mâles."

"Ouais, c'est vrai mais ça m'a complètement embarrassé," admis-je. "Mais elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas très grave et puis que mes facultés de récupération allaient être assez impressionnantes."

"Et elles l'étaient?" demanda-t-elle pour jouer.

"Enfer, oui." Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que me vanter.

"Montre pour voir."

"Pas besoin c'est la vérité," l'assurai-je. Je haussai les épaules. "Ça a duré six mois et une fois que ça été fini, nous nos sommes séparés sans aucune rancœur." Je secouai ma tête. "Je suppose que j'aie été chanceux. J'ai entendu des histoires horribles que m'ont raconté mes potes."

Bella opina et déposa d'autres baisers sur moi. Elle aimait cet endroit tout particulièrement et traçait chacune de mes côtes avec ses lèvres ou ses doigts, ça l'attirait pensai-je. "Et toi alors?" Bella se cacha le visage dans mon torse."

Elle me regardant en sourcillant. "Pas juste. Tu étais censé oublier me poser cette question."

"Oh allez Baby."

"Euh... d'accord c'était Mac. Fin de l'histoire."

"Oh non," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Je viens juste de te raconter que pour moi la première fois avait juste duré trois minutes. Et toi tu ne vas pas me laisser avec cette réponse 'c'était Mac'."

"S'il te plait?" me demanda-t-elle. Et ça me rappelait vraiment lorsque Jake faisait ses yeux de chien battu.

"Non non," dis-je. "C'est à toi."

"Tu es méchant," chuchota-t-elle.

"J'attends."

"C'était Mac il était maladroit. Ensuite ça c'est amélioré," dit-elle. "C'est tout."

Je digérai ça pendant un moment. "Et votre nuit de noces?"

Elle ricana. "Vraiment? Tu penses que nous avons attendu?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. J'essaie juste d'imaginer les hommes qui pouvaient essayer de vouloir coucher avec toi alors que ton colonel de père n'était pas loin."

"Bon ça a prit un certain temps mais je lui ai finalement parlé," admit-elle.

"Je ne suis même pas surpris que c'est toi qui ait pris la décision, je me demande pourquoi."

"J'étais une vilaine fille," admit-elle doucement. Ma bite voulait manifester son appréciation en entendant parler de vilaine Bella mais elle était complètement épuisée. A la place elle prit soin de bien s'en souvenir. _Demander à Bella d'être vilaine plus souvent. _

_"_Hmmm... dois-je me considérer comme averti?"

"Tu devrais, oui," répondit-elle.

"D'accord alors Mac a été ton premier," murmurai-je, je fis glisser mes doigts le long de ses bras. " Et je sais que votre premier baiser s'est passé à Fort Bragg. Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir?"

"Bon il y avait un garçon au collège," dit-elle. Sa main caressait mon ventre ce qui me distrayait beaucoup trop. C'était sûrement son intention." "Nous nous sommes embrassés, pelotés mais ce n'est jamais allé plus loin."

"Hmmm..." murmurai-je. Mes lèvres trouvèrent ce point sensible juste derrière son oreille. Je le léchai et elle se mit à frémir.

"Et toi alors?" demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête. "Je suis désolé, Edward n'est pas là pour l'instant. Vous pouvez laisser un message après le biiip." Par l'enfer il n'y avait aucun moyen que je veuille entrer dans ce genre de conversation romantique sur tous les détails de ma vie passée. "En même temps tu sais déjà tout sur les deux femmes principales."

"Tu veux éviter ce sujet?" taquina-t-elle.

J'embrassai sa clavicule puis levai mon regard vers elle. "Les premiers seins que j'ai vu appartenaient à une copine de classe au secondaire, Stacy Spanetti. C'est elle qui m'a fait une fellation la première fois. Tanya a été la première avec qui j'ai fait l'amour. Je pensai que c'était sérieux avec Claire et Lilith mais c'était faux." Je posai un baiser sur le bout de son nez. "Et c'est ce qui est le plus important."

Bella pinça les lèvres. "Ce n'est pas ce que Thomas Reynolds a dit."

Quoi. Putain? "Qui?"

"Thomas... tu sais tu l'as rencontré à la fête chez Jasper, tu te souviens?" Elle inclina la tête. "Et il a posé quelques questions." Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait.

Ça, ça n'était vraiment pas bon. Et ouais mon pote. Comme s'il pouvait écraser des petites voitures pour jouer? Bella hocha la tête, une expression espiègle qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. "Et que Thomas avait-il à dire?" Et comment aurait-il su quelque chose à propos de mon passé?

"Il t'a vu avec moi et à voulu savoir s'il pouvait te faire confiance. Alors il a commencé à parler de toi à ses potes." Les nouvelles ne pouvaient pas être plus mauvaises. Elle embrassa ma poitrine puis bougea pour mordiller mon mamelon gauche. "Oh Edward," dit-elle taquine. "Toi et moi savons tous les deux que les garçons parlent plus que les filles. Et ils sont moins loyaux surtout quand il s'agit de parler d'un autre homme." L'autre mamelon, une autre succion. Je commençai à m'occuper de moins en moins de cette expression si espiègle sur son visage. "Et il parait que tu sembles être une sorte de légende..."

Je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux et guidait sa tête vers mon mamelon droit qui se sentait négligé. "Euh, hum..."

Elle me fit plaisir et lécha puis mordit. Elle lécha à nouveau. Putain. Elle suçait faisant tourner sa langue comme si j'étais une putain de sucette. Elle le relâcha en reculant en faisant un pop. _Non. Reviens là. _

"Tu étais un garçon très occupé, n'est-ce pas Edward Cullen?" demanda-t-elle me fixant de ses grands yeux bruns.

"Peut-être," dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. "Il y a longtemps." Je la tirai sur moi, elle se retrouva couchée tout contre moi le bout de ses seins durs pressés contre moi, ma queue contre son ventre, nos jambes emmêlées. "Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des playboys à la retraite, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

"Qu'ils font les meilleurs maris," murmurai-je.

Elle rigola et m'embrassa. Le baiser se transforma en toucher. Et le toucher en d'autres touchers plus intimes. Cette conversation était finalement très satisfaisante en dépit du fait qu'elle ait mal commencée.

* * *

Vers onze heures nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de nous doucher et de nous habiller. Il fallait que nous déjeunions et que nous retournions à nos vies, celles auxquelles nous avions échappé pendant nos petites vacances. J'étais déterminé à amener Bella pour une autre nuit aussi vite que je pourrais, mais je réalisai que je devais être plus patient que ce que je le voulais. Nous devions penser aux garçons et j'étais déterminé à ce qu'elle puisse voir que je pouvais être un bon père pour eux.

Je pensai que si quelqu'un nous regardait il penserait qu'ils avaient besoin de moi mais la vérité était que c'était moi qui avait beaucoup plus besoin d'eux. Je n'aurai pas voulu le croire un an auparavant mais actuellement j'avais vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison tous les soirs pour être avec ce chaos qu'était une famille.

Pourtant j'aimais bien avoir Bella avec moi aussi. Et je voulais m'assurer que quelquefois nous aurions aussi du temps pour nous. Mes parents m'avaient appris combien c'était important et j'avais vraiment le sentiment que Bella serait d'accord avec ça.

"Descendons-nous pour manger au restaurant?" demanda Bella après notre douche. Nous nous étions douchés ensemble, bien sûr pour économiser l'eau. Nous devions faire quelque chose pour lutter contre l'effet de serre. Elle finit de sécher ses cheveux en essayant de les dompter avec un brushing, comme elle le disait.

J'aimais la regarder faire ce qu'elle avait à faire - se maquiller, se brosser les cheveux, enfiler sa petite culotte rose qui me rappelaient la petite nuisette sexy qu'elle avait porté. J'aimais le fait de savoir qu'un jour je pourrais presque être capable de prévoir quel serait son mouvement suivant lorsqu'elle se préparerait le matin. Je saurais si elle se brossait les dents en premier tout le temps. Ou le faisait-elle après la douche? Avait-elle beaucoup de produits de soins pour les cheveux dans la douche? Du gel douche ou du savon? Voudrait-elle voler mon rasoir ou protègerait-elle le sien comme une maman ours? Je voulais savoir.

"Si tu veux," lui répondis-je finalement lorsqu'elle me jeta un regard impatient dans le miroir tandis qu'elle finissait d'arranger ses cheveux.

Elle réfléchit puis haussa les épaules. "Ouais, essayons quand même de voir la lumière du jour pendant que nous sommes ici." Elle me fit un clin d'œil dans le miroir et c'est tout ce dont j'eus besoin pour aller derrière elle et commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou. "Obsédé," chuchota-t-elle mais ça semblait être un mot doux plutôt qu'une insulte.

"Toujours," admis-je. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et fixai notre reflet dans le miroir. "Nous faisons tout à l'envers, tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas?"

"Dans quel sens?" Elle me sourit tendrement et j'espérais qu'elle appréciait autant que moi le reflet de nous dans le miroir."

"Eh bien, notre premier rendez-vous a été avec quatre garçons et ..."

"Non c'est faux," dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Notre premier rendez-vous c'était à Charleston."

Je souris et secouai la tête comme elle. "Non non, cette fois où je t'ai demandé d'amener les garçons chez moi pour profiter de la piscine? Ça c'était notre premier rendez-vous."

"Non, non," rétorqua-t-elle.

"Si," insistai-je, et je la fis retourner et je l'embrassai. "C'est mon histoire, je la connais bien."

"D'accord, d'accord," marmonna-t-elle. "Pourvu que ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir cette nuit c'est bon."

"Tu n'as pas idée toi, crois-moi," me plaignis-je.

Elle rit et enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine. "Oui je connais ce sentiment." Elle me regarda. "Oh et tu me dois trois cents dollars de piles tu sais." Elle tendit sa main. "Rembourse-moi, mec."

Je la fixais, tout à fait perdu.

Elle roula des yeux. "Des piles, tu sais pour BOB?" Encore plus perdu. "BOB - Battery operated boyfriend?" Un de ses sourcils se leva. "Ça y est tu as l'image?" J'étais complètement pris par l'idée de Bella avec un vibromasseur. Oh mon dieu!

"Désolé, quoi?" Où était-il que je puisse le voir? Et peut-être en marche même?

"Tu m'as tellement excitée et mise dans tous mes états, ensuite tu pars en me donnant un baiser fraternel sur la joue et puis tu me laisses, enfoiré."

Je dois toujours avoir l'air complètement paumé - sûrement parce que je le suis.

Elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête. "Et je dois me débarrasser de toute cette tension avec BOB." Elle tapota sur ma poitrine. " Tu as eu une concurrence très rude pendant un bon moment mon pote," ricana-t-elle à sa propre blague vaseuse.

"Je suis désolé, j'essaie encore de m'habituer à l'image de toi avec un vibromasseur." Je me tournai et fis semblant d'aller vers la salle de bains. "Je reviens bientôt," plaisantai-je.

Elle m'attrapa par la main et me tira contre elle. Elle m'embrassa la ligne de la mâchoire et caressa mon cou. "Je préfère de beaucoup la vraie chose," murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Nous déjeunâmes, nos mains liées ensemble sur la table comme dans une photo romantique. Manger d'une seule main n'était pas très difficile pour moi mais Bella semblait faire ça de façon artistique. Elle avait dû sentir mon admiration parce qu'elle haussa les épaules et dit : "Je me suis habituée à manger comme ça quand j'avais un bébé sur la hanche et une main occupée."

Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle dit ça me frappa. Je n'avais jamais voulu de bébé. Et honnêtement je pensais toujours que nous n'en avions pas besoin pour que notre relation soit complète. Mais l'image de Bella avec un bébé sur sa hanche - mon bébé - fit se lever une étrange fascination pour moi. Je supposais que je découvrais que j'étais vraiment ce type d'homme.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai. Elle me rendit mon baiser. "Finissons de manger," me reprocha-t-elle. "Tu m'as usée," dit-elle en faisant semblant de bouder.

"Qui est usé?" interrogeai-je. "Je pense que c'est moi qui ait le plus besoin de recharger ses accus."

"C'est plus facile pour moi ... compte tenu de ton âge?"

"Aïe ça fait mal ça baby. Vraiment."

Nous nous sourîmes et continuâmes à manger. Puis elle me regarda. "Que voulais-tu dire quand tu as dit que nous avions tout fait à l'envers?"

"Je pense que j'ai dit à l'envers comme des imbéciles, "corrigeai-je.

"Oui d'accord."

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, je suppose que quelquefois nous n'avons pas fait les choses dans le bon ordre mais étrangement c'était sûrement bon pour nous."

"Des exemples, s'il te plait," dit-elle et ça ressemblait à une demande d'un professeur, ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs. Immédiatement des fantasmes d'une professeur/étudiante stricte/vilaine arrivèrent dans mon esprit. J'étais vraiment un obsédé.

"Bon c'est Emmett qui a parlé de mariage en premier. Jake a amené l'idée du bébé. Notre premier rendez-vous incluait les garçons. Et nous nous sommes engagés à nous marier avant que je te l'ai officiellement demandé avec la bague. Alors ... à l'envers comme des imbéciles." Je lui souris.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague de fiançailles," dit-elle.

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu en avais besoin," lui dis-je. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas en avoir une."

Elle soupira de la manière dont les femmes le font lorsqu'elles pensent que l'homme qu'elles aiment est fou. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait soupirer souvent auprès de moi. Je savais qu'elle avait eu une alliance et une bague de fiançailles avec Mac. Je les avais vues sur les photos.

"Ça te dérange si je te demande... quand est-ce que tu as enlevé ta bague de Mac?" Elle ne la portait pas lorsque je l'avais rencontré.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Lorsque je suis venue m'installer ici, je les mettais," expliqua-t-elle. "Je pensais que je devais..." Elle soupira et secoua la tête. "Quelques-unes des veuves de notre groupe disaient que ça faisait très mal de ne pas les mettre." Elle regarda ses mains. "Mais après cette première année, j'ai décidé que ces bagues ne faisaient qu'attirer des questions auxquelles je ne voulais plus répondre. Alors je les enlevées." Ses doigts se resserrèrent brièvement sur les miens. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense plus à lui mais j'ai accepté que chacun faisait son deuil différemment. J'ai géré ça à ma façon."

"Pendant combien de temps es-tu allée à ces réunions?" demandai-je.

"Pas très longtemps," répondit-elle. Ce n'est pas mon style. Je suis sûre que ça peut aider certaines personnes. Mais je n'en fais pas partie." Elle me regarda. "Même les garçons ont vu un thérapeute pendant un moment et c'était bien. Mais arrivé à un certain point c'est bien d'arrêter... alors nous l'avons fait."

Je fus silencieux pendant un moment. "Ça me ferait plaisir de t'acheter une bague?" Et je le ferai quoiqu'elle en dise. Elle était assez traditionnelle pour apprécier ça. Will et Josh portaient des bagues assorties, subtiles et élégantes. J'avais imaginé que Bella apprécierait quelque chose de ce genre pas ostentatoire ni exagéré. En fait je pourrai même demander conseil à Will bien qu'il me semble que j'aie une bonne idée de ce qui lui conviendrait.

"C'est une dépense," fit-elle remarquer. "Et avec l'ouverture du bar nous ferions mieux de garder nos sous."

Je n'aurai jamais, même dans un million d'années, renoncé à acheter une bague pour ce motif. Mais le fait qu'elle l'ait dit m'a fait l'aimer encore plus. Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Je suis sûr que je peux avoir assez d'argent pour offrir à la femme que j'aime une bague qui exprime mes intentions honorables." J'avais répété cette phrase dans ma tête depuis qu'Emmett m'avait interpelé sur mes projets.

"Waouh!" souffla-t-elle. "Tu es vraiment bon pour ça." Ses yeux brillaient.

"A quoi?"

"Mettre une femme à tes pieds."

Elle n'avait aucune idée que j'étais celui qui avait été mis à ses pieds... il y a des mois."

* * *

Nous fîmes nos bagages et jetâmes un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Elle fit un petit soupir en même temps que moi et ça nous fit rire. Nous détestions partir. Oui, nous avions des vies géniales qui nous attendaient là dehors mais ce temps passé dans cette chambre avait été exactement ce dont nous avions besoin. Non seulement je me sentais comme si nous avions réglé un certain nombre de questions mais mon corps se sentait rassasié et satisfait.

J'avais finalement trouvé la solution aux réactions non autorisés qui m'avaient tourmentées depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella mais j'avais pu constater que mon corps était plus hors contrôle que l'année de sortie de "Hot for teacher"* et des seins de Stacy Spanetti.

Il fallait juste que je sois nu avec elle 24/24h et 7 jours sur 7.

Facile.

* * *

Masen et Alyssa paraissaient à moitié fous lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Bella comme nous nous y attendions. Bella les regarda puis étreignit Alyssa. "Je t'en dois une," promit-elle. "Nous t'en devons une."

Je serrai la main de Masen. "Sérieusement nous le ferons."

Ensuite les garçons s'aperçurent que nous étions rentrés et l'enfer explosa - d'une bonne façon. Nous dîmes à Masen et à Alyssa que nous garderions leurs fils une nuit pour qu'ils puissent sortir diner et visiter la ville. Et Masen parut plus content après ça.

Je dis à Bella de rester un peu avec les garçons pendant que je nous préparais des sandwichs grillés au fromage et des frites. Jake nous demanda s'il pourrait venir avec nous la prochaine fois. Et je lui dis que ça dépendrait d'où on irait. Il parut satisfait de cette réponse. Emmett était un peu plus amical que ce que j'aurai cru.

Evidement les garçons savaient ce que sa mère et moi avions fait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prétendre ne pas avoir eu de relations pendant un week-end tout entier. Mais ils semblaient heureux de faire comme si et notre petit plan marchait à merveille. Il n'y aurait plus de discussions là-dessus.

J'aidai Bella à étendre la lessive, la semaine à venir serait très remplie. Jake et Sam avaient leur réunion de classe le même soir pendant que Bella avait la sienne. Elle devrait être là bas. Nous nous arrangeâmes pour que je puisse aller à celles de Jake et de Sam. J'aimais bien cette idées. C'était juste une autre façon de leur montrer que je pensais ce que j'avais dit.

Je les gardais tous.

Finalement la lessive fut étendue et les garçons au lit, leurs repas pour le lendemain prêts et ce fut l'heure pour moi de rentrer à la maison.

Notre petite escapade de la réalité était bel et bien terminée.

...

* Hot for Teacher : chanson et clip de Van Halen (1984)

* * *

_**Le titre du prochain chapitre est "Papa Ours" mais c'est tout ce que je vous dirais..**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, à vendredi!**_


	57. Chapter 57

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 57**

**Papa ours**

Ce soir là nous nous assîmes avec les garçons et essayâmes de leur parler de ce que nous avions prévu, nous marier au mois de juin. Emmett nous demanda où nous allions vivre et je lui dis que nous pensions que ce serait mieux chez moi. Il opina, pour accepter. Jake demanda s'il aurait une chambre pour lui tout seul. Nous lui dîmes que non. Seth demanda s'il pourrait avoir sa propre chambre une fois qu'Emmett serait parti pour l'université. Nous lui répondîmes que oui. Sam demanda si Emily pourrait continuer à dormir sur son lit et nous lui répondîmes que oui.

Et ce fut tout. J'avais cru que les garçons allaient avoir tout un tas de questions sur le sujet mais ça allait. Bella et moi étions dans le même bateau maintenant.

La première semaine après notre petite escapade passa très vite. Le lundi fut rapide. Je dus travailler tard. Et j'avais un autre week-end de travail qui m'attendait ce qui signifiait pas de bon temps avec Bella. Le mardi je finis assez tôt pour amener les garçons à la réunion à l'école et j'eus juste le temps d'embrasser Bella devant la porte alors qu'elle partait pour se rendre à sa propre réunion. Elle me remercia et me demanda de m'assurer d'avoir les adresses e-mail des enseignants de ses fils comme ça elle pourrait les contacter.

Je rencontrai leurs enseignants et répondis à une question embarrassante de la mère d'une camarade de Jake au sujet de mon 'rôle' dans sa vie. Sam secoua la tête et roula des yeux tandis que Jake ne s'aperçut de rien. Je répondis poliment que nous allions nous marier. Sam me raconta plus tard que Mme Lawrence sautait sur tous les pères mariés ou non. Elle avait une autre fille dans sa classe. Je pris note pour me souvenir de l'éviter - il n'y avait pas de Monsieur Lawrence - à tout prix. La seule chose intéressante que j'entendis c'est Sam qui appela une petite fille qui était assise près de lui, Emily. Je le regardai attentivement et il fronça les sourcils. Je me demandais si ça avait été son premier amour qui l'avait incité à baptiser le chien ainsi. Je savais que je ferai mieux de ne pas demander.

Lorsque je fis le tour avec les garçons, parlant à leur enseignant, voyant ce qu'ils faisaient les écoutant parler de leur classe et de leurs camarades, je me sentis comme un père. J'aimais beaucoup ça. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait ajouté sur la liste des contacts d'urgence des garçons et je savais que c'était une grande chose. J'étais reconnu comme ayant une certaine responsabilité envers eux et j'aimais ça. Je devenais de plus en plus un membre de la famille. Ils seraient toujours les fils James mais j'avais actuellement ma place dans leurs vies.

Je commençai à me poser beaucoup de questions sur ce bébé que nous allions potentiellement avoir. Pas parce que je sentais que les garçons n'étaient pas à moi mais parce que j'étais triste d'avoir manqué tellement de choses de leurs vies. Je les connaissais mieux chaque jour qui passait mais je n'aurais jamais vu leurs premiers pas ou entendu le premier mot qu'ils avaient prononcé ou su ce que ça faisait de se faire appeler papa.

Ils avaient un père. J'étais Edward, pas papa. J'étais important pour eux et ils étaient ma vie mais je n'étais pas papa. Je décidai finalement que si le bébé arrivait, je ne laisserai rien gâcher cette expérience. Je ne m'inquiéterai pas. Je ne ferai pas d'histoire. Je serai un futur père calme faisant entièrement confiance à Bella pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour elle et pour le bébé. Je voudrais pleinement profiter de l'expérience si on me donnait ce privilège. J'abandonnerai ma manie de tout contrôler ... même si ça me tuait.

* * *

Tout était si fou que les femmes décidèrent de reporter leur journée au spa jusqu'en octobre. L'anniversaire d'Emmett était également au mois d'octobre ce qui signifiait qu'il allait avoir quinze ans et pouvoir obtenir son permis de conduire. Bella était totalement inquiète.

"Je ne peux pas lui apprendre à conduire, Edward," dit-elle un jour en me regardant totalement désespérée. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi défaite. Qu'est-ce qui m'allait pas chez moi, j'aimais la voir comme ça? Je le faisais bien ou mal. Et ça me donnait envie de marteler ma poitrine et de crier comme un gorille. _Moi homme fort prends soin de la petite femme. _ Quoiqu'il en soit homme fort ou pas je ne dis rien de tout cela à Bella. L'homme fort pourrait y laisser ses couilles.

"Quoi?"

"Je ne peux pas, c'est tout." Elle était toujours accrochée à mon tee-shirt.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je lui demande s'il veut que je lui enseigne?" lui suggérai-je.

Un regard de soulagement courut sur son visage et elle hocha la tête. Et ce fut encore plus drôle lorsqu'Emmett fit la même tête lorsque je lui demandais s'il voulait que ce soit moi qui lui apprenne à conduire à la place de sa mère. "Je n'aurai tout simplement pas pu le faire avec elle," murmura-t-il. "Elle m'aurait rendu tellement nerveux que j'aurais provoqué un accident."

Donc ce fut décidé, c'est moi qui apprendrais Emmett à conduire.

En y pensant j'essayai de me souvenir de comment mon père avait procédé avec moi. Je commençai à penser à acheter une voiture pour Emmett. Je n'étais pas bien sûr de comment Bella voyait les choses mais l'année prochaine ça nous rendrait la vie plus facile si Emmett avait sa propre voiture. Rien de neuf ni de tape à l'œil mais quelque chose pour aller d'un point A à un point B. Il pourrait conduire ses frères. Il ne voudrait pas le faire, mais ça allait avec le fait d'avoir une voiture. Même Jasper avait trouvé très aidant que Rosalie puisse transporter les filles pour leurs rencontres scout et récupérer Adam après son entrainement.

Je rangeai cette idée avec l'étiquette 'chose dont je dois discuter avec Bella'.

Cette liste devenait plus grande et s'allongeait encore.

* * *

La semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Emmett fut moins chargée que les autres. Son anniversaire était le 20 octobre, ce qui tombait un lundi. Il choisit de le célébrer le dimanche avant. C'était bien parce que Bella, Alyssa et Alice avaient choisi le samedi 25 octobre pour leur sortie entre filles.

Le premier voyage d'affaires de Masen s'était très bien passé et il était un peu plus détendu. Alyssa le taquinait en lui disant qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était parti. Masen ne trouva pas ça drôle mais moi si. A tous les trois nous avions commencé une liste de choses à faire avec les enfants pendant que les femmes profiteraient de leur journée libre.

Bella m'avait étonné lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait inviter Rose, à ses frais avait-elle rajouté. Je n'avais aucun problème avec cette invitation mais j'avais des problèmes avec le fait que ce soit Bella qui paie. Bella me dit de laisser tomber. Au début, Rose refusa en disant qu'elle voulait aider avec les enfants. Puis Emmett lui parla un moment au téléphone et il réussit à la convaincre d'y aller. Donc elles allaient y aller à quatre et je réussis à convaincre Bella de me laisser payer la part de Rosalie. Plus tard, Jasper me confia que sa mère n'avait plus que quelques semaines à vivre et qu'elle serait probablement partie avant Noël. Bella avait même dit que Rose ne se sentait pas très à l'aise d'être avec elles, elle lui avait donc prévu des choses en solitaire pour qu'elle puisse juste être seule et tranquille. Rose paraissait être un fille assez calme et je pensais que ça devrait lui convenir.

La mi-octobre arriva et nous avions beaucoup à faire. Notre premier Halloween, notre premier Thanksgiving, notre premier Noël et puis... Et puis la demande que j'essayai de mettre en place. J'allais officiellement poser la question le dernier jour de l'année. Un cliché en quelque sorte mais ça m'était égal. Je n'allais laisser rien ni personne gâcher ça. J'avais un plan et j'allais m'y tenir contre vents et marées ou quatre garçons qui tenteraient de m'en empêcher.

Puis le mardi matin avant l'anniversaire d'Emmett, mon téléphone sonna. Je devais aller avec mes hommes dans une quinzaine de minutes mais j'ai vu que c'était l'école secondaire. Je donnai les instructions à mon collègue et je pris l'appel.

"Allô? Monsieur Cullen?" dit une voix inconnue féminine.

"Oui?" Je sentis mon estomac se serrer.

"Vous serait-il possible de venir chercher Emmett James _immédiatement_?" Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Il fallait que je sache dans quoi je m'engageais. La seule chose dont j'étais absolument certain c'est que je n'aimais pas cette femme. Elle avait dit son nom comme si c'était un délinquant. Mis à part le fait qu'il avait cassé mon pare-brise et qu'il l'avait remboursé, Emmett n'était pas un mauvais gars. C'était un bon garçon qui avait vu son monde éclater en mille morceaux. Et cette femme ferait bien de s'en souvenir quand elle parlait de lui.

"Euh, puis-je parler à Emmett? Est-il blessé? "demandai-je. Donnez moi quelque chose, quoi que ce soit.

"Oui certainement vous pouvez parler à M. James et non il n'est pas blessé," répondit-elle d'une voix saccadée. "Emmett?"

Puis il faut au bout du fil. "Edward? Peux-tu venir me chercher?" Comme toujours il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de mots.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Il soupira profondément. "Ecoute. Je _sais_ que j'aurais dû en parler à maman mais je ne voulais _vraiment_ pas que ce soit elle qui vienne."

"Emmett si je risque ma virilité il faut que tu me donnes plus que ça."

Il fit un espèce de rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement. "D'accord, d'accord." Un autre soupir. "Je me suis battu."

"Battu?"

"Oui," marmonna-t-il.

"Peux-tu bien me dire pourquoi?" demandai-je. "Es -tu blessé?"

Il ricana. "Je ne suis pas blessé," m'assura-t-il. Puis sa voix baissa. "Un gars m'a dit de la merde à propos..." Il s'arrêta inspira. "Il a dit des choses sur la guerre ... et ... les gens qui se battaient là bas."

D'accord, maintenant j'étais énervé. Je pouvais très bien imaginer ce que ce petit morveux avait à dire. Peu importe ce que les gens pensait de la guerre, chacun a le droit d'avoir son opinion. Par contre j'accorde vraiment beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'ils disent des militaires et en particulier de ceux qui comme Mac James meurent au combat dans le désert, dans un autre pays lointain. D'accord ou pas ils leur doivent le respect. "J'arrive bientôt. Et oui, tu as raison, il va falloir en parler à ta mère. Mais je serais là si tu veux que j'y sois quand tu voudras le faire."

"Oui, oui, je sais. Je lui dirai," il fit une pause. "Et ... euh.. merci ça aidera."

Si maman ours était effrayante papa ours allait alors être vraiment terrifiant et pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais sur le point de le devenir. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant, même quand Masen qui avait neuf ans et qu'un élève plus âgé n'avait pas aimé sa grande gueule. Oui il l'avait probablement mérité mais personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à lui sauf moi et j'avais montré qu'il avait eu tort. Bien sûr, j'avais été puni pendant une semaine après ça.

Je grognai au souvenir de la réaction de ma mère à ce moment là. Et mon père fit remarquer que les femmes voyaient les choses différemment. Je savais que je pourrais avoir quelques problèmes avec Bella. Je devais d'abord attendre et voir, mais cette fois-ci j'étais du côté d'Emmett.

Je frappai à la porte du Major Hutchinson et attendit qu'il me dise d'entrer. Puis je me mis devant son bureau et lui donnai une explication brève de la situation. Il jura, ce qui n'était très certainement pas digne ni d'un officier ni d'un homme mais c'était parfaitement justifié.

"Allez-y Cullen," dit-il la mâchoire serré. Je pensai lui demander d'y aller et de donner quelques explications à ce petit morveux juste pour rigoler mais j'étais un peu impatient de le faire moi-même.

* * *

Je signai pour faire sortir Emmett après avoir attesté de mon identité. J'eus une petite explication de la part de la femme dans le bureau et un résumé des événements. Le principal était occupé avec l'autre garçon qui avait le nez qui saignait. Je pouvais l'entendre gémir et hurler dans le bureau de l'infirmière. C'était sûrement une bonne chose que je ne puisse pas voir ce crétin en ce moment. Emmett était silencieux tandis que nous regagnions mon véhicule.

"Tu veux en parler?" demandai-je.

Emmett réfléchit un moment puis se lança dans une explication calme. Pendant qu'il parlait je sentais mes mains se contracter autour du volant. Papa Ours était bel et bien vivant. Qui s'en serait douté?

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi Emmett, Bella et moi nous assîmes dans la cuisine. Les autres avaient été envoyés dans leur chambre et ils devaient avoir vu quelque chose sur nos visage parce qu'ils ne protestèrent pas, pas même Jake.

J'expliquai rapidement pourquoi j'étais allé récupérer Emmett après son appel. Je soulignai que j'avais dit à Emmett qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa mère et elle hocha la tête acceptant mon raisonnement. Pour le moment ça allait. Puis ce fut le tour d'Emmett.

Sa voix se brisa un peu quand il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et il déglutit difficilement plusieurs fois. Le garçon était drôlement nerveux mais il rencontra les yeux de sa mère mais ne faiblit pas dans son récit de l'incident. Tout ce qu'il dit rejoignait ce que la femme dans le bureau m'avait dit lorsque j'étais allé le chercher. Je remarquai toutefois qu'il avait passé sous silence ce que l'autre gamin lui avait dit. Pourquoi? Sa mère comprendrait mieux la situation si elle connaissait tous les faits.

"Et alors je me suis défendu," conclut-il.

Bella s'assit sur des tabourets du comptoir du petit-déjeuner. "Em... tu ne peux pas faire changer les gens d'idée avec tes poings."

Il serra sa mâchoire. "Ouais, mais je ne peux pas non plus le laisser me taper dessus et le laisser penser que c'est bien."

Elle soupira et me regarda. "Est-ce que l'école a dit qu'ils seraient punis?"

"Emmett n'ira pas pendant un jour," expliquai-je. "L'autre a été expulsé trois jours car s'est lui qui a porté le premier coup."

"Tu réalises que tu as été mis dehors?" demanda-t-elle à Emmett.

Il haussa l es épaules. "Ouais, je m'en doutais." Ça ne paraissait pas l'affecter. Au moins il ne râlait pas pour la punition. Je pouvais aussi dire qu'il n'était pas fâché. Enfer, je ne l'étais pas non plus.

Je pouvais voir que Bella était inquiète à son sujet. Elle se sentait sûrement comme si nous étions revenu en arrière, au mois de mai lorsqu'il avait fait éclater mon pare-brise. Je ne pensai pas que ce soit le cas et peut-être qu'il était temps que je revendique ma place de père. S'il fallait que j'aide à élever ses garçons il fallait que je grandisse et que je dise ce que je pensais.

"Bella je dois admettre que j'ai été impressionné par la retenue d'Emmett. Si ce petit merdeux avait dit ce qu'il a dit face à moi, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai été capable d'attendre qu'il me donne le premier coup." D'accord j'aurais sûrement pu dire ça en employant d'autres mots.

"Edward, ça n'aide pas," dit-elle fermement.

"Bella si j'aide à élever Emmett, si je fais partie de cette famille il faut que j'ai mon mot à dire. Est-ce que mon rôle se limite à emmener les garçons aux jeux et donner des leçons de conduite à Emmett? Je ne fais que ce qui est facile parce que tu ne fais pas confiance pour le reste?" Je me sentis blessé. Elle parut choquée. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je m'impose. Je veux faire partie de cette famille et me taire serait un mauvais précédent. "Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux me dire?"

"Non ce n'est pas ce que je dis," insista-t-elle. "Mais Emmett est mon fils..." sa voix faiblit.

"Je comprends qu'il est ton fils, Bella," dis-je. "Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, si tu veux que je fasse partie de cette famille ça veut dire que tu peux au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile mais j'aimerai que tu aies la courtoisie de m'écouter avec un esprit ouvert." _Je t'en prie baby, laisse-moi. Laisse-moi aider. Laisse-moi dire ce que j'en pense et ça va marcher. Parce que j'aie besoin de ça._

Elle inspira profondément. "Tu as raison," admit-elle.

C'est vrai? Je soupirai. D'accord. Et Bella était assez juste pour l'admettre. Elle prit ma main. "Je ne pensais pas qu'Emmett se serait battu," m'expliqua-t-elle en le regardant fixement. "Ce n'était pas bien et quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé."

"Je comprends ça, vraiment," acceptai-je. "Mais quelquefois il faut réagir parce que les autres vont penser que tu es une cible facile. Au moins maintenant si quelqu'un veut le provoquer ils sauront qu'il ne va pas rester les bras croisés..."

"Quelquefois ne pas réagir est la meilleure façon de faire," dit-elle. On aurait dit que j'entendais la voix de ma mère encore, une fois où j'avais frappé Masen.

"Bella je déteste admettre ça mais Emmett est un gars. Nous pensons différemment des femmes et c'est juste la vérité vraie." Je secouai la tête. "Et si Mac était là il aurait été d'accord avec Emmett et tu le sais."

"Peut-être," dit-elle. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que n'aurions pas cette même discussion."

"Certes," répondis-je et honnêtement ça me fit sentir mieux. Ce n'était pas Bella contre Edward mais les femmes contre les hommes. "Je ne dis pas qu'Emmett a eu raison à 100 % mais tu dois bien admettre qu'entendre un petit morveux te dire que ton père n'a rien fait... à part tirer sur des enfants dans les rue de Bagdad, te donne vraiment envie de lui taper dessus."

Bella lança un regard horrifié à Emmett. "C'est ce qu'il a dit?"

Il me lança un regard de détresse et il haussa les épaule. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire à sa mère pour la protéger. C'était un bon instinct et j'approuvai cela en général, mais il fallait qu'il apprenne - tout comme moi — que sa mère était plus forte que ce qu'il croyait. Elle pouvait supporter la vérité, en fait elle avait besoin de connaitre la vérité.

Bella serra les lèvres et hocha la tête. "Oui, bon ça ne change pas le fait que tu sois puni," Emmett ne protesta pas. Elle le regarda. "Va dans ta chambre, Em. Dis aux autres de rester là-haut un moment."

Il lui fit un signe de tête rapide et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Sa tête était baissée et il se tourna vers moi et articula un "merci" silencieux. Je hochai la tête et il disparut.

Bella se tourna vers moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne fus pas surpris quand elle commença à pleurer. Je pouvais dire que c'était nerveux alors j'allais la laisser. Elle n'était pas en colère contre moi. Elle était furieuse que ce petit merdeux ait essayé de ternir la mémoire de Mac. Je voulais la rassurer et lui dire qu'Emmett le savait bien, ils savaient tous. Mais actuellement elle n'avait pas besoin de mes mots, elle avait besoin que je la tienne juste contre moi.

C'est ce que je fis.

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Emmett a été une affaire plutôt tranquille. Nous avions d'abord fait la chose en famille comme c'est la tradition puis il est allé voir un film avec Rose mais ça a dû être reporté après que Bella soit allé au spa parce qu'il était consigné. Il boudait encore un peu d'être puni. Je comprenais le point de vue de Bella mais je pouvais aussi voir les choses à la façon d'Emmett. C'était très déroutant. Alors qu'il était un peu sec avec sa mère, autant qu'il pouvait l'être sans avoir d'ennuis, du genre de mauvaise humeur avec ses frères, il était beaucoup plus bavard avec moi, ce qui était sans doute une première.

Je commençai à me sentir mal à propos de tout ça et j'allai même voir Bella pour m'excuser. Elle me surprit en riant et en me poussant dans le placard. Bien que je sois très content de me retrouver là j'étais complètement perdu.

"Edward?" dit-elle doucement. "Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'effondrer parce que mon fils est en colère contre moi?"

Je secouai la tête.

"J'aime Emmett. Et je comprends sa façon de voir les choses mieux qu'il le croie sans doute." Elle tapota ma poitrine. "Mais je ne peux pas le laisser croire que ses poings vont résoudre tous les problèmes." En fait, je pense que parfois ils sont le meilleur moyen de résoudre certains problèmes mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise. Elle dut voir quelque chose sur mon visage parce qu'elle s'assit sur le sol du placard et me tira avec elle. "Je sais à quoi tu penses, Edward. Je sais." Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu. "Je ne peux pas laisser Emmett sans défense mais il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il y a des gens qui veulent le provoquer parce qu'il est très costaud."

D'accord, je comprenais cette raison et ça avait du sens.

"Il va devenir plus grand et plus fort que la plupart des gars, il faut donc qu'il devienne plus responsable et qu'il garde le contrôle."

"Comme l'homme araignée," je ne pus m'empêcher de dire. Bella ricana et hocha la tête.

"Oui quelque chose comme ça." Elle soupira et prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Alors oui, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Emmett s'est rendu quand il a été attaqué par ce petit morveux." J'étais en train d'avoir un aperçu de Maman Ours. "Mais il faut qu'il sache que ses poings ne sont pas le meilleur moyen d'arranger les choses. Il faut qu'il comprenne ça en général, ses poings vont juste les compliquer." Elle m'embrassa. "Alors peut-être la prochaine fois il hésitera un peu plus avant de se battre. Peut-être pas, mais je l'espère."

"Je comprends," dis-je. "Je déteste juste ce que ce gars lui a dit."

"Eh bien il va falloir qu'il apprenne à avoir la peau plus dure," observa-t-elle. "La vie est remplie de mauvaises personnes, tout le monde a les siennes. Tu ne l'as pas entendu dire?" Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

"Ouais, ... mais..."

Elle posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres. " Pourquoi ne profites-tu simplement pas de la nouvelle relation que tu as avec Emmett?"

Elle haleta. "Tu as fait ça à dessein?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, j'aimerai pouvoir dire que je suis capable de faire ça." Elle haussa les épaules. "Disons juste que j'ai compris que s'il s'ouvrait à toi, il serait contrarié par moi."

"Mais ça me fait me sentir mal..."

"Non," m'assura-t-elle. "J'ai les épaules larges. Faire qu'ils soient en colère contre moi fait partie de mon travail de parent. S'ils ne sont jamais contrariés c'est que tu as fait quelque chose de travers. Tu vas t'y habituer, crois-moi."

Je soupirai et la rapprochai un peu plus de moi. "Pourtant tu as tort sur une chose."

"Laquelle?"

J'embrassai son cou et descendit jusqu'à ses épaules. "Ces épaules là ne sont pas larges mais elles sont magnifiques..." Et ensuite je fus distrait par ses seins. Que puis-je dire? Je suis un homme après tout...

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas de ce week-end où Bella est allée au spa. Je me souviens seulement que Jasper et moi en avons eu assez qu'Emmett et Alex embêtent les plus jeunes et que nous les avons puni en leur faisant faire une vingtaine de pompes. Mais les plus jeunes ont trouvé ça amusant alors ils s'y sont mis aussi et nous avions tout un groupe de participants. Evidemment à partir de ce moment la discipline avait complètement disparu. Dieu merci les filles de Jasper étaient bien élevées. Elles se sont seulement éloignées en roulant des yeux en les voyant faire ainsi que nous.

Les femmes sont rentrées un peu plus tard, un peu pompette à cause du champagne et nous avons eu droit à un rappel "pas question de toucher" d'Alyssa, Bella et Alice. Rose secoua juste la tête mais elle semblait heureuse et détendue. Bella était évidemment très détendue et je l'ai en quelque sorte versée sur son lit.

"Ça était le deuxième plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que j'aie jamais eu," murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir. J'embrassai son front me sentant très convenable. Puis sa main sortit de dessous les couvertures et elle serra la mienne brièvement avant de s'endormir.

La Bella qui aimait me toucher était toujours l'une de mes préférées.

* * *

Emmett et moi eûmes notre première leçon de conduire. Nous sortîmes tous les deux de la Suburban pâles, en sueur et tremblants, nous avons menti, les dents serrées.

"Comment ça s'est passé?" demanda Bella avec impatience.

"Génial," je hochai la tête un peu trop pour montrer ma sincérité. Emmett me donna même un petit coup de coude dans le bras. Peut-être pourrait-il être acteur. "Ce garçon est très naturel." _Un tueur né..._

"Oui c'était génial," dit Emmett. Il hocha la tête beaucoup lui aussi. Nous ressemblions à ces chiens sur la plage arrière de leur voiture que les gens mettent pour décorer.

"Hum hum..." dit Bella semblant soupçonneuse. "Alors ça c'est si bien passé que ça?"

"Ouais il me tarde d'être à la prochaine leçon," mentis-je.

"Moi aussi," ajouta Emmett aussi sincère que moi.

Elle nous fit un petit sourire, elle n'était sans doute pas du tout dupe. "C'est bon à savoir."

Elle nous laissa seuls et nous nous fixâmes un moment avec Emmett puis nous nous affalâmes dans le canapé en essayant de réguler le battement de nos cœurs.

* * *

Les vacances d'Halloween était les préférées de Jake ce qui ne me surprenait pas finalement. Bella essaya de garder un œil sur le sucre qu'il ingurgitait puis laissa tomber. Elle essayait de rationner le sucre mais il en trouvait et en engloutissait. L'enfant allait être excité pendant des semaines. Le costume de Dark Vador avait fait des merveilles et le garçon avait récolté assez de sucreries pour un petit pays tout entier et pour une décennie.

Deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Mac, Jasper me téléphona. La mère de Rose était morte. Ils partaient pour chez elle rapidement et ainsi elle pourrait récupérer les choses qu'elle voulait mais ils ramèneraient le corps ici pour l'enterrer à Fayetteville. "Ainsi Rose pourrait lui rendre visite facilement si elle le voulait."

Je promis que nous irions à l'enterrement. Ce fut un moment difficile pour Emmett. Il s'inquiétait pour Rose et ça lui rappelait son père en même temps. Les garçons, Bella et moi en avions discuté et nous avions décidé que nous continuerions l'anniversaire de Mac selon la tradition de la famille James en honneur à Mac. Masen ne comprit pas mais Alyssa si, et elle me fit un gros câlin. On célébra l'anniversaire de Mac le 16 puisque le 17 tombait un lundi. Et ça avait étonnamment agréable, nous avons regardé un DVD de l'un des ses anniversaires passés.

Emmett sembla un peu plus content après ça donc ça en avait valu la peine. L'enterrement de la mère de Rose était prévu pour le 18 novembre et ce fut un jour froid et morne. Emmett ne quitta pas Rose et Bella reçut tout le monde chez elle. Ce fut une petite cérémonie avec juste la famille de Jasper la nôtre, Masen, Alyssa et les garçons. J'avais été agréablement surpris lorsque Masen dit qu'il fallait être là pour Rose. Ils en étaient venus à aimer Rose autant que moi.

* * *

Mes parents vinrent à Fayetteville pour Thanksgiving. Il fut décidé que nous mangerions chez Masen cette année et chez moi l'année prochaine. Bien sûr c'est Bella qui inviterait. Nous n'avions jamais discuté de faire une grande annonce parce qu'une fois que les garçons étaient au courant c'était fait. Alors Thanksgiving fut très occupé mais détendu en même temps.

Puis nous préparâmes pour Noël et j'eus mon premier aperçu de ce qu'était faire du shopping pour quatre enfants.

Eh bien si j'avais pensé que l'achat des fournitures scolaire était épuisant, je m'étais clairement fourvoyé. C'était de l'amateurisme comparé à celui-ci. Et ce n'était pas juste faire des courses. Bella avait aussi des compétences ninja pour l'emballage. Nous étions dans sa chambre et bien que normalement ma bite et moi devrions être excités par ça, Bella était une femme en mission et cette mission n'était pas de jouer avec ma queue.

C'était de faire les paquets, ce qui n'était pas vraiment très amusant.

Elle n'emballait rien de la manière normale. Oh non! Elle mettait les petites choses dans de grandes boites et ajoutait des paquets de riz ou du poids ou des livres pour les alourdir, de cette façon personne ne pouvait deviner ce que contenaient les paquets. Elle mit des choses à l'intérieur des boites et ensuite emballa ces boites dans d'autres boites. Elle enroula les choses dans des serviettes ou des draps ou des tee-shirts. Putain, elle était géniale. Personne ne pouvait secouer son paquet pour savoir ce qu'il contenait. Personne.

Je fis mes propres achats, armé d'une liste de suggestions de Bella pour les cadeaux des garçons et aussi de mes idées. Je fis les magasins pour Bella, en gardant à l'esprit toutes les choses que ma mère, Alice ou Alyssa m'avaient suggérées. Je trouvai quelques anciens bons livres que je savais que Bella aimerait, ainsi que des vêtements, du parfum, des trucs pour les filles. Mais ce qui était le plus important n'était pas pour Noël.

Je lui achetai la bague de fiançailles. Elle était simple et élégante et lorsque j'envoyai une photo à Will avec mon téléphone je reçus immédiatement la réponse par texto. **Absolument parfaite. Achète la tout de suite.**

C'était assez bon pour moi.

Je la cachai dans mon placard et commençai à répéter ce que je dirai pour la Saint Sylvestre.

* * *

Bella et moi avions décidé que je dormirai chez elle la première fois pour le réveillon de Noël. Ça prenait tout son sens que ce soit moi la première chose qu'elle ait ce matin là et c'était une façon de faciliter les choses vis à vis des garçons que je me réveille là quelquefois. Pour être honnête j'étais complètement nerveux. Ils savaient que nous couchions ensemble. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous criions sur les toits : c'était privé et ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Cet après-midi là, Jake m'aida à emballer quelques cadeaux pour Bella. Nous sortions les cadeaux de mon placard, là où ça leur était interdit d'aller, et les posâmes sur le lit. Jake aimait bien ça, faire les paquets. Ce qui lui manquait dans la compétence il le compensait par son enthousiasme. Il avait hérité de l'habileté de sa mère pour emballer les choses et ce fut un après-midi amusant. Mon téléphone sonna et je dus me précipiter en bas. "Termine de faire les paquets," lui dis-je.

C'était Masen. Nos parents étaient chez lui pour le réveillon de Noël puis le lendemain tout le monde serait réuni chez Bella. Masen parlait sans arrêt comme toujours. "Tu verras demain," lui rappelai-je.

"Ouais, ouais, continue," grommela-t-il.

Je me précipitai là-haut et remarquai que Jake en avait fini avec les cadeaux et toutes les boites différentes que j'avais rassemblées avaient été utilisées. Boites à chaussures, boites de céréales, tout était là recouvert de papier cadeau. Jake avait appris aux côtés de sa mère et il avait bien tout retenu. Ensuite nous chargeâmes tout ça dans ma voiture et retournâmes chez eux où j'allais rester pendant deux jours.

Non seulement c'était vieille de Noël mais j'allais avoir des rapports sexuels ce soir si ma bite et moi étions en mode festif.

* * *

**_Vous vous doutez bien que ce chapitre est très important  
_**

**_Vous verrez par la suite_**

_**Bon allez, je vais vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre**_

_**Ça ne vous indiquera pas grand-chose de toute façon**_

_**"**__Nous ne sommes pas filet mignon..."_

_**A bientôt!**_


	58. Chapter 58

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 58**

**Non, nous ne sommes pas filet mignon et...**

Lorsque nous avons commencé à parler des projets pour les vacances, je dis à Bella que c'était une tradition dans ma famille pour chaque personne d'ouvrir un cadeau pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année. "Bien alors," répondit-elle. "Nous ferons ça."

J'avais soupiré de soulagement. Honnêtement quelquefois c'était difficile de trouver ma place dans cette famille où tout était déjà bien établi. Ils avaient tout prévu ce qui était naturel. Et je ne voulais pas changer ça mais je voulais ajouter des choses.

L'acceptation immédiate de Bella me fit me sentir mieux comme si moi aussi je pouvais contribuer à la tradition familiale. Heureusement ce changement serait accepté facilement par les garçons. Le choix du cadeau est à celui qui le donne. Mes parents avaient fait de cette façon pour que Masen et moi n'ouvrions pas nos grands cadeaux la veille de Noël. Bella et moi avions choisi de petits cadeaux pour chacun des garçons et j'en avais choisi un pour elle tandis qu'elle en avait choisi un pour moi.

Nous avions prévu de passer la veille de Noël avec mes parents et la famille de Masen. Mais nous avons finalement décidé que les garçons pouvaient juste passer du temps tous les six. Ils avaient bien réagi lorsque nous le leur avions proposé mais je pouvais dire que Jake et Kyle avaient particulièrement hâte d'être ensemble une grande partie de la journée. Nous avions aussi décidé de garder quelques cadeaux de côté pour que nous puissions les ouvrir entre nous. C'était une autre tradition dans ma famille. Les garçons étaient moins enthousiastes à ce sujet. Mais finalement je leur dis qu'ils n'avaient qu'à en garder un et ça suffit à les apaiser. Je savais que mes parents, Masen et Alyssa leur offriraient aussi quelque chose ce qui rendrait tout cela encore meilleur.

Pour le réveillon de Noël j'essayai d'aider Bella à faire son fameux chili de Noël. Quand elle m'avait donné le menu la première fois, j'avais pensé qu'elle plaisantait. "Du chili?" demandai-je. "La veille de Noël?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est toujours ce que nous avons fait," expliqua-t-elle. "Ma mère a commencé," puis elle rit. "Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle savait faire lorsqu'ils se sont mariés et qu'elle a décidé qu'il fallait le meilleur qu'elle puisse faire pour la veille de Noël. Quoi qu'il en soit les garçons vont râler si je n'en fais pas."

D'accord. Alors nous allions avoir du chili la veille de noël. Compromis tu te souviens?

Heureusement, le chili de Bella était excellent ; elle avait fait une sauce spécialement épicée pour moi et certains des garçons. Jake adorait ça et il en reprit trois fois. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir rester près de lui cette nuit. Je mangeai frugalement car la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était d'avoir des gaz pour la première nuit que je passerai chez Bella. Les pets faisaient sûrement rire les garçons mais pas moi. Et surtout pas devant Bella de toute façon. Avec Masen c'était une toute autre histoire.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps aux garçons d'être prêts pour aller au lit. Il savaient que plus ils se coucheraient tôt, plus tôt Noël arriverait. Ils avaient tous ouvert un petit cadeau. Emmett avait voulu un vieux jeu vidéo classique que Bella avait trouvé en ligne. Seth avait eu de nouvelles cordes pour sa guitare et quelques petits livres de musique. Sam avait eu un livre sur les labradors noirs. Emily remua la queue pour approuver tout en rongeant son nouvel os. Et Jake avait réussi à avoir quelque chose en rapport avec Star Wars. Ouais, j'étais choqué tout comme les autres. J'avais offert à Bella un petit kit de pédicure avec bien sûr ma couleur préférée pour ses ongles. Corail. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce nom, c'était le truc qui ressemblait à un cerveau sous l'océan.

Bella m'avait acheté un miroir de bar avec un perroquet bleu et la citation d'une chanson de Jimmy Buffet. Je déclarai qu'il aurait une place d'honneur dans notre nouvelle affaire. Ensuite nous rangeâmes la pagaille pendant que les garçons se préparaient a aller se coucher. J'avais quelques petites choses à préparer, rien de trop important puisque leurs cadeaux semblaient être électroniques. Et ça ne fait pas me sentir très 'papa' de faire ce genre de choses.

Ensuite Bella et moi pourrions aller nous coucher et à ce moment là que je me sentis devenir... nerveux.

Ce serait la première fois que Bella et moi partagerions le même lit avec les garçons à côté. Et si elle ne voulait pas faire l'amour? Et s'il n'y avait que moi qui pensais à ça? Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous n'avions plus trouvé le temps ou l'intimité nécessaire pour faire l'amour et là j'étais vraiment prêt.

Je me détendis un peu lorsque Bella verrouilla la porte. Ensuite je la vis déglutir difficilement et je compris... qu'elle aussi était nerveuse. "Hey," lui dis-je. "Ça va aller." Ouais, je voulais avec des relations. Beaucoup. Mais pas si ça l'angoissait. Bien sûr il allait falloir que nous nous habituions à ça parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je vive avec Bella et que je sois son mari sans avoir de relations sexuelles.

"C'est tellement bizarre," admit-elle. Elle me poussa vers la salle de bain. "Allons prendre une douche."

"D'accord," acceptai-je en me laissant guider.

Nous nous déshabillâmes l'un l'autre. Nous ne parlions pas et nos touchers étaient timides. Lorsqu'enfin je retirai le soutien-gorge de ses épaules je lui fis un petit baiser et elle frissonna puis elle se tourna dans mes bras. "Edward?" murmura-t-elle.

"Oui baby?"

"J'aurai dû penser à ça plus tôt..." dit-elle. "Est-ce que ça va être bizarre pour toi?"

"Quoi?"

"Dormir dans mon lit," dit-elle. "C'est que... Je n'ai pas changé de lit depuis que Mac..." Elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

"Est-ce que ça va te gêner toi?" lui demandai-je. Je fis courir le dos de mes doigts sur sa joue.

Elle réfléchit un petit moment puis secoua la tête. "Non, mais..." elle embrassa ma gorge. "Je pense qu'il faut que nous en achetions un neuf ... ou que nous nous servions du tien."

"Un lit neuf," décidai-je. "Pourquoi pas un nouveau départ pour nous deux?"

Son sourire était éclatant. "Ouais ça me semble être une bonne idée. Mais pour cette nuit, ça ira."

Notre douche fut tranquille, de gentils touchers, des effleurements avec les mains et les lèvres sur la peau mouillée. Je l'aidai à se laver les cheveux et elle essaya de m'aider. Elle se plaignit que j'étais trop grand alors je me baissai ce qui fit arriver ma bouche au niveau de ses seins et la tentation était vraiment irrésistible mais il semblait que ce ne soit pas le bon moment alors je gardais mes lèvres pour moi.

Une fois propres, je sortis pour attraper une serviette. J'insistai pour la sécher et à n'importe quel autre moment j'aurais saisi ses seins ou glissé ma main entre ses jambes. Mais au lieu de cela je la séchai simplement et l'enveloppai dans une serviette sèche avant de m'occuper de moi.

J'enfilai un boxer et Bella passa l'un de mes tee-shirts qu'elle gardait dans sa commode. J'avais quelques vêtements ici et j'aimais bien ça. Je ne pouvais plus attendre que nos affaires soient ensemble dans une seule et même maison.

Nous nous glissâmes dans le lit et je la tirai dans mes bras. Maintenant que nous étions ensemble, le sexe ne paraissait plus aussi important. Je l'embrassai et j'essayai de garder cette emmerdeuse loin d'elle. Elle était apparut à la minute où Bella avait ouvert les draps. C'était comme le signal du starter pour ma bite.

_Et pourtant elle était n'était pas invitée... _

Alors je l'ai gardée loin d'elle ne voulant pas la presser, littéralement.

Bella resta tranquille un moment puis elle soupira et se lova plus près de moi se frottant contre la dernière ou la première chose où je voulais qu'elle soit. Des baisers doux sur ma poitrine et sa main glissa vers le bas pour jouer avec l'os de ma hanche, un des ses autres endroits préférés. Ça ne lui prit pas bien longtemps pour que sa main caresse mes fesses et qu'elle me les presse. Ce n'était pas Bella le chaton sexy c'était douce et timide Bella. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue.

Je me demandai à présent si c'était une bonne idée pour elle de faire l'amour dans le lit qu'elle avait partagé avec Mac.

"Je t'aime ," chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris. "Je t'aime aussi," Je regardai ses yeux voulant savoir si nous pouvions faire quelque chose. "Bella... baby... si ce n'est pas..."

"Fais-moi l'amour Edward, je t'en prie..." dit-elle doucement. " Nous sommes une famille. Je veux sentir que nous sommes une famille."

"Si... si ça ne va pas promets-moi de m'arrêter," dis-je. J'avais cette étrange sensation que nous étions en équilibre au bord d'un précipice et que nous pourrions basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Elle hocha la tête "D'accord."

Je l'embrassai me penchant au-dessus d'elle en laissant mon poids reposer sur mes avant-bras. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient le goût du dentifrice que nous avions utilisé. Elle grogna doucement lorsque je fis glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres et ses dents pour caresser l'intérieur de sa bouche. Encore une fois nos baisers étaient doux mais hésitants comme si c'était la première fois que nous faisions l'amour.

Petit à petit je commençai à la toucher. Passant mes mains sur ses épaules puis sur sa poitrine, allant vers son ventre, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je ne laissai jamais ma main s'attarder sur un endroit en particulier et je la gardai légère. Ma bouche revint à elle s'écartant juste pour la laisser respirer et pour déposer de petits baisers sur sa joue, sa tempe, sa gorge.

Lorsque ses hanches commencèrent à bouger contre les miennes dans un rythme doux je sus que je pouvais aller plus loin. J'attrapai son tee-shirt et le fis passer par-dessus sa tête puis le lançai sur le sol. Je gardai mon boxer pour le moment. Je continuai à la toucher doucement et j'ajoutai mes lèvres. J'embrassai ses seins et suçai légèrement ses mamelons, déposant des baisers bouche ouverte sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre et chacun de ses os de hanches. Je me tortillai pour me débarrasser de mon boxer et puis repris mon trajet.

Les mains de Bella allèrent dans mes cheveux pour les tirer, m'incitant de faire quelque chose d'autre alors je déposai un baiser sur sa cicatrice puis me déplaçai vers le bas pour lécher légèrement son clitoris. Elle gémit et tenta de se rapprocher plus de moi. C'était lent et facile et très calme, juste le son des baisers et de petits gémissement et le froissement des draps sur notre peau.

Lorsque je vis des traces d'humidité sur ses cuisses, je les léchai et fis glisser un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était prête pour moi, impatiente même, si les mots murmurés qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient une indication. Je me déplaçai au-dessus d'elle m'alignant face à son entrée. "Bella baby... si belle," murmurai-je en m'introduisant facilement en elle.

Nous gardâmes le même rythme tranquille, prenant notre temps, bougeant facilement ensemble. Ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de mon dos, ses pieds caressant le derrière de mes jambes et mes fesses. Elle chuchota mon nom encore et encore en se cambrant contre moi. Je pouvais sentir sa lutte. Pour une fois son orgasme restait hors de sa portée.

"Bella," murmurai-je. "C'est bon baby..."

"Est-ce que tu vas venir pour moi, Edward," murmura-t-elle. "Je veux te sentir."

"Oui, baby." C'était une promesse facile à tenir. Je fermai les yeux et revins en elle plus durement et elle se plaqua contre moi.

"Oui, " m'encouragea-t-elle. "Ça fait du bien."

Je poussai plus fort encore, grognant un peu mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être conscient que si je me laissais aller les garçons allaient m'entendre. Merde. C'était plus compliqué que ce que j'aurais cru. Je sentis les muscles de Bella se contracter et ensuite elle lécha mon oreille et ça me fit atteindre ma limite. Mais il n'y eut aucun frémissement de son corps. J'éjaculai incapable de me retenir davantage.

Je m'affalai et caressai doucement son clitoris tandis que je continuai à bouger essayant de lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. "Je t'aime, Bella," murmurai-je. "Tellement, pour toujours."

Enfin avec un petit soupir elle jouit aussi doucement. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était un peu frustrée. Je m'effondrai contre elle et elle soupira à nouveau. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle.

Je haletai. "Pour quoi?"

"Eh bien... pour ça." Elle parut gênée.

"Baby?" Elle me regarda. "Tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura pas toujours le feu d'artifice n'est-ce pas? Ce seront juste des étincelles." Je souris. "Parce que si j'arrivais à te faire admettre ça, ça ferait disparaitre beaucoup de pression pour moi."

"Ne sois pas idiot," rétorqua-t-elle, mais son expression s'allégea.

Je l'embrassai. "Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi nous nous attendions," admis-je. "Peut-être que c'est trop bizarre... dans ce lit..." Je me penchai tout près et lui chuchotai à l'oreille. "Et sachant que nous avons ici quatre paires d'oreilles qui peuvent nous entendre. Mais nous aurons bientôt un lit tout neuf et nous pourrons nous adapter à notre audience potentielle et tout ira bien..."

Elle se blottit dans mes bras. "Sais-tu combien je t'aime Edward?"

"Je pense que oui," dis-je. "Allez dormons. Les garçons vont nous réveiller tôt!"

"La porte est fermée," maugréa-t-elle. Puis elle s'assit. "Merde! On ne peut pas dormir nus."

"Oh." Je trouvai mon boxer. Et fit passer son tee-shirt à Bella.

"Et ma culotte," rigola-t-elle. Je grognai en farfouillant dans le tiroir des culottes. Je me sentis un peu pervers en les imaginant portées par elle. C'était si intime de fouiller dans ses sous-vêtements.

"Tiens," lui dis-je en lui passant un short. Il était doux, en coton, comme des boxers. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que de dormir nus mais je me réveillerai à côté de Bella et ça, ça valait vraiment le coup.

* * *

C'est le son de voix qui me réveilla. "Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà réveillés?" C'était Sam. J'aurais voulu grogner. Aucune lumière n'apparaissait par la fenêtre.

"Ouais," dit Emmett. "Si nous faisons assez de bruit." J'entendis quelques ricanements.

"Peut-être qu'ils sont fatigués," offrit Jake.

Emmett grogna et j'entendis Seth lui dire, "N'y va pas Em."

Putain. Grillés. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que nous avions fait quand nous avions eu la chance de le faire. Je soupirai et ouvris un œil et je vis que Jake était tout près. Juste à côté de lui il y avait Emily avec son haleine de chien... bon ça finit de me réveiller.

"Hey salut les gars," dis-je.

"C'est Noël. "Il est temps de se lever."

Sam bâilla encore à moitié endormi. "Si je suis debout, alors vous aussi," ajouta-t-il.

Jake grimpa sur le lit et manqua mes boules de quelques centimètres. Emily prit ça pour une invitation. Tout à coup, j'avais un énorme poids sur moi et elle ne me rata pas non plus. Emmett grogna en m'entendant me plaindre puis je récupérais mon paquet maltraité. Je regardai Emily qui avait juste l'air de me sourire.

Bella se réveilla immédiatement bien sûr. C'était sûrement parce que je me tordais de douleur à côté d'elle. "Bonjour les gars," dit-elle doucement. Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils. "Tu vas bien?"

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre à part hocher la tête. Jake était trop occupé à parler avec sa mère pour remarquer que j'étais presque mourant mais Em m'offrit sa main pour sortir du lit. Merci, heureusement que Bella s'était souvenue que nous devions être habillés. Je titubai jusqu'à la salle de bain me souvenant tout juste de refermer la porte. Il allait falloir que je m'y habitue... vivre avec d'autres personnes.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions en bas et regardions les garçons déchirer les papiers cadeaux. Jake m'avait aidé à mettre un cadeau de côté pour Bella et elle en a mis un pour chacun des garçons et un pour moi. Nous serions près pour l'invasion Cullen tout à l'heure. Pendant une dizaine de minutes il n'y eut plus que du bruit de déchirement de papier et des "mercis".

Bella aima les livres anciens et les cadres artisanaux que je lui avais trouvés pour mettre des photos. Je lui avais choisi quelques cd qu'elle voulait ainsi que quelques films. Typiquement des choses pour les filles. J'avais aussi acheté en même temps que la bague de fiançailles, un collier qui avait une barre en pendentif avec toutes les pierres de naissance des garçons. Elle pleura un peu en le découvrant. J'essayai de deviner quel cadeau avait été mis de côté pour elle mais les garçons sautaient partout en réclamant le petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais jamais vécu un Noël si occupé et si bruyant, excepté peut-être quand j'étais enfant.

Et c'était absolument parfait.

* * *

Mes parents, Masen et Alyssa et leurs garçons arrivèrent et le chaos s'accentua encore. Les femmes s'étaient concertées et elles avaient décidé de faire cuire une dinde avec tous les accompagnements. Bella avait déjà mis le volatile à cuire en se levant, alors elle, maman et Alyssa allèrent dans la cuisine pour continuer le reste. Nous offrîmes notre aide et nous nous fîmes éconduire. "Comment pourrions-nous parler si vous êtes dans la même pièce que nous?" expliqua Bella solennellement.

Nous les laissâmes. Et nous entendîmes des rires. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon, pour nous.

Bientôt elles sortirent avec leurs expressions coupables et leurs visage rougis, je me demandai si elles avaient goûté les vins que Bella avait choisis pour le repas. Il était temps d'ouvrir nos cadeaux.

Alex fut le premier à ouvrir notre cadeau à Bella et moi. Des jeux vidéo étaient toujours appréciés. Puis Jake. Les garçons se relayèrent et il y eut quelques taquineries bon enfant au sujet de leur don de négociation lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient... J'étais presque sûr que tout le monde avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Ensuite une minuterie sonna dans la cuisine et Bella se leva. "Reviens vite!" Ce serait le moment pour les adultes d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Jake s'approcha de moi.

"Tu as de la chance que je t'ai aidé à emballer tous les cadeaux, dit-il.

Je l'étreignis. "Oui c'est vrai Jake. Merci."

Nous regardâmes les enfants pendant un moment. "Tu en as oublié un, tu sais."

"Ah bon?" Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Mon père et mon frère discutaient pour savoir ce que leur femmes leur avait fait comme meilleur cadeau. Masen insista en disant que papa perdait des points parce qu'il avait mis plus longtemps à connaître les goûts de maman. Papa insistait en disant que les femmes étaient compliquées et que ma mère ne pourrait jamais être entièrement comprise par un esprit masculin... ce qui lui donnait des points en plus. Masen boudait.

"Ouais, dit Jake.

Je commençais à y réfléchir. "Non je ne pense pas avoir oublié quelque chose."

"Oh si ," insista-t-il. "Mais je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai emballé."

Masen continua à embêter mon père et ça détourna mon attention un moment. Puis une horrible et terrible idée me traversa l'esprit. "Où l'as-tu trouvé ce cadeau, Jake?"

Je savais. Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était parfaitement logique et horrible.

Il haussa les épaules. "Dans le placard avec tous les autres."

Je déglutis difficilement. "Euh, et à quoi ressemblait-il?"

Lui aussi était distrait part les autres. Je perdais les pédales et Jake avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. "Euh... il était dans une petite boite, avec du velours à l'intérieur." C'était bien ce que je craignais.

Je devais avoir une expression paniquée parce que papa se tourna vers moi. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Et à présent tout le monde était tourné vers moi. Bella était encore dans la cuisine et tous mes projets étaient ruinés. Encore. Il y avait quelqu'un là-haut qui voulait me donner une leçon. Les adultes font des projets, les enfants les piétinent.

"Euh..." soupirai-je. "J'avais ... acheté une bague pour Bella."

"Une bague?" dit Masen assez fort et je dus le faire taire.

"_La bague_," dis-je en insistant. Je regardai autour de moi. Bella était toujours hors de vue. "Je voulais la lui donner pour la St Sylvestre mais je l'avais rangée avec les autres cadeaux à emballer et elle a été emballée." Mes yeux fixaient le dernier cadeau de Bella qui restait sous le sapin, c'était celui que Jake avait choisi pour qu'elle l'ouvre maintenant ... face à tout le monde.

Pourquoi diable ne l'avais-je pas rangé dans le tiroir de ma commode comme je l'avais prévu? Parce que je suis un crétin.

"Oh," fit Maman.

Je me levai et commençai à arpenter la pièce. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était reprendre ce cadeau et m'enfuir avec. Je dirai à Bella que j'étais malade ou que je voulais l'échanger ou que j'étais un alien. Peu importe. Il fallait juste que j'enlève cette boite de là.

"Edward?" me demanda-t-il. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. "J'ai fait une bêtise?"

_D'accord, Cullen. Reprends-toi. Ne laisse pas cet enfant culpabiliser parce qu'il a fait une erreur. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Chaque fois que tu as essayé de planifier ça n'a jamais marché. Bella et toi faites beaucoup mieux quand c'est spontané. Ce n'est pas différent cette fois._

Je m'arrêtai et me mis à genoux devant lui. "Non Jake tu n'as rien fait de mal." Je lui souris. "En fait, je pense que tu as arrangé les choses," il me sourit.

"Alors pourquoi ne lui donnes-tu pas maintenant, d'accord?" Il hocha la tête et courut pour aller le chercher. Il le posa dans mes mains au moment où Bella revenait de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

"Bien, ce volatile ne brûlera pas," annonça-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Puis elle vit nos expressions. Nous avions l'air coupables. "Quoi?" demanda-t-elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage. "J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? J'ai seulement goûté," marmonna-t-elle.

Je fis un signe de tête et tout le monde s'assit. J'avais les mains moites et mon estomac se nouait un peu. Ouais, j'étais parfaitement à l'aise.

"Bella?" lui dis-je tranquillement.

"Oui?" Elle était perdue. Evidemment. J'agissais comme un fou. J'aurai voulu hyper-ventiler pas à cause de ma nervosité à propos de notre mariage ni de lui demander. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir des spectateurs et tout à coup chaque simple mot de ma merveilleuse proposition sonnait faux dans ma tête. Et j'étais resté debout une nuit jusqu'à trois heures du matin à regarder des films romantiques, en essayant de rendre ma proposition le plus romantique qui soit. Je l'avais fait. Jusqu'à présent.

Je déglutis à nouveau. Ou peut-être que si je le faisais un nombre de fois suffisant, je pourrais régurgiter mes mots.

Je m'approchai de la chaise de Bella. "Euh... ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu," admis-je. Je souris à Jake. "Mais quelqu'un... ouais, c'est nous."

Elle regarda Jake qui n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

"J'avais vraiment prévu quelque chose de vraiment... beau et romantique et cliché aussi mais ça ne nous correspond pas n'est ce pas?" Elle me fixa . "Nous sommes du genre tacos et bière, pas filet mignon et champagne." Bella rit et hocha la tête. "Alors je pourrais très bien réciter quelques lignes d'une film du genre 'tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée' ou 'tu me complètes' ou quelque chose dans ce goût là." Je m'agenouillai face à elle. "Mais au lieu de ça, je vais juste faire ce qui marche le mieux pour nous - direct et brutalement honnête." Je prends sa main. "Bella veux-tu m'épouser? Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et tous ces gars, là. Et si tu ne dis pas oui, ils ne me laisseront pas vivre."

Bella rit, pleura et hocha la tête tout ça à la fois.

Nous ouvrîmes la boite tous les deux. Jake l'avait vraiment bien emballée. A l'intérieur de la boite de pop-tart il avait ajouté un de mes boxers. Un boxer avec des lèvres dessinées et qui disaient, "Embrasse-moi." Bella ricana puis arracha la boite à bijoux du boxer. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit. Une émeraude, pas assez grosse pour l'inquiéter quant à la dépense mais assez grosse pour ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras, sur un jonc en or simple. Nous choisirions nos alliances ensemble plus tard. C'était classique et sobre, comme Bella.

"C'est parfait," murmura-t-elle.

Je fis glisser la bague à son doigt et elle lui allait parfaitement, j'avais 'emprunté' l'une de ses bagues pour aller à la bijouterie. Comme je l'ai dit elle n'était pas la seule ninja à agir en ville. "Alors puis-je avoir un oui officiel... et à haute voix et tout et tout?"

Elle me serra fortement la main. "Oui!" cria-t-elle et tout le monde commença à fêter ça. Même Emmett. C'était le miracle de Noël.

* * *

**La prochaine fois ce sera "des lits, des bébés et des garçons," ça promet...**

**Bonne semaine tout le monde!**


	59. Chapter 59

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, messages, mise en alerte et en favori**_

_**...**_

**CHAPITRE 59**

**Des lits, des bébés et des garçons**

Ça ne me surprit pas plus que ça de finir Noël en étant un homme fiancé. Rien n'était allé comme je l'avais prévu dans notre relation et ça m'aurait sûrement paru étonnant si quelque chose s'était passé comme espéré. J'avais le sentiment que pour le reste de ma vie, ces garçons et Bella me surprendraient toujours.

Et bien que la demande ne se soit pas déroulée comme initialement prévu - du tout - ça avait été parfait pour nous et tous nos défauts.

L'année prochaine à cette époque nous serions mariés et peut-être en train d'essayer d'avoir un bébé. Le Noël d'après? Qui sait? Bella serait peut-être enceinte ou peut-être que nous aurions déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille. Je savais que trop d'optimisme m'amènerait à être déçu mais le destin avait déjà été très bon, je me sentis imprudent et décidai d'espérer tout de même.

Lorsque je regardai les enfants interagir avec ceux qui allaient être bientôt leurs cousins, je sentis une nouvelle sensation de contentement m'envahir. Bella, Alyssa et ma mère étaient tête contre tête, rigolant comme des folles en regardant la bague. Bella s'adaptait tellement bien à elles que c'était comme si on lui avait gardé cette place. Je ne pouvais imaginer aucune autre femme avec qui j'avais été avant, intégrer cette famille avec autant de facilité. Pas qu'ils ne soient pas gentils mais juste parce qu'elles n'étaient pas Bella.

Emmett montrait patiemment à Kyle et à Jake comment jouer au jeu vidéo qu'il avait eu pour Noël. Alex et Sam discutaient de quelque chose avec grand intérêt. Seth montrait à Masen comment jouer quelques accords que je lui avais appris et ils riaient quand Seth les rataient. Mon père se leva et vint vers moi. "C'est vraiment intéressant comment un an peut tout changer, n'est-ce pas?"

Il y a un an j'étais dans une tente espérant pouvoir appeler mes parents. Le destin et les lignes téléphoniques étaient contre moi ce jour-là. Je dus sourire parce j'étais sacrément heureux et j'aurais pu chanter une chanson comme les filles. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de cacher mon sourire abruti.

"Oui, c'est vrai,"répondis-je

"Tu t'es trouvé une merveilleuse famille ici," fit-il observer. Il fit signe de la tête vers Emmett. "Il est vraiment très bien pour les garçons pas vrai?"

J'acquiesçai. "Ouais on ne dirait pas en le voyant. Physiquement c'est une sorte de bête mais c'est un bon garçon."

"Ils le sont tous," me dit papa avec un petit sourire.

"C'est vrai aussi," dis-je. Je regardai Bella. "Et c'est grâce à elle ... et à Mac. Il était génial comme père." J'avais de grandes chaussures à mettre au propre comme au figuré et il fallait que j'y arrive, je le savais. Mac était quelqu'un de très présent, de toutes les façons possibles, dans leur vie.

Quelquefois de façon étrange mon père semblait lire dans mes pensées. "Tu trouveras ta façon d'être un père Edward. Tu feras des erreurs, nous en faisons tous. Ça fait partie du métier de parents. Mais dans l'ensemble ça ira."

"C'est ce que Bella me dit."

"Alors écoute-la," me conseilla-t-il. "Elle ne va pas d'induire en erreur."

"Non elle est drôlement forte dans son rôle de parent," dis-je.

"Je suis content de te voir si heureux, Edward." Il y avait beaucoup de satisfaction dans la voix de mon père et je m'aperçus qu'il avait été beaucoup plus inquiet que je ne le croyais à propos de mon avenir.

"Tu étais inquiet parce que tu ne pensais jamais me voir avec une famille?" supposai-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

"Quelque chose comme ça," admit-il. "Mais quand tu t'installes, tu t'installes vraiment." Il avait cet éclat dans l'œil. Il était comme ça, sournois quand il voulait l'être. Puis il soupira. "Bien sûr tu n'as jamais fait les choses à moitié même quand tu étais bébé."

"Oh oh," dis-je. "Ne fais pas ça, ne raconte pas des histoires sur moi quand j'étais bébé, ni a Bella ni aux enfants, s'il te plait."

Il sourit. "Trop tard," dit-il et il fit signe vers ma mère. Et Bella. Et Alyssa. Toutes les trois continuaient à parler - et à rire. Oh Oh. Pas bon. "Considère ça comme un rite de passage, fiston." Elles sentirent mes yeux sur elles et arrêtèrent de parler un moment puis éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois.

"J'aurais très bien pu faire sans ça," soupirai-je. Leurs têtes étaient de nouveau les unes contre les autres. On aurait dit un groupe de filles sur un terrain de jeu en train de se moquer des garçons qui passaient par là.

Il cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de café. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment et ce n'était pas inconfortable, juste familier. Je m'approchai et murmurai. "Bella et moi avons décidé d'essayer d'avoir un petit six mois après le mariage." Nous n'avions pas encore révélé que nous allions nous marier en juin. J'étais presque sûr que l'un des garçons laisserait échapper cette information, peut-être qu'ils s'occuperaient du mariage pour nous aussi? pensai-je avec un sourire contrit.

"Pourquoi attendre?" demanda-t-il. "Tu n'es plus très jeune."

Je roulai des yeux. "Merci papa. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu." Je haussai les épaules. "Nous ne voulons pas aller trop vite à cause des garçons, il faut qu'ils puissent s'adapter progressivement." Bella et moi en avions parlé plus longuement dans les mois qui avaient suivi notre week-end. Je pouvais dire honnêtement que le mot en B était devenu un sujet confortable pour nous.

Bien que j'essayai de minimiser mon enthousiasme avec Bella juste au cas où la nature ne voudrait pas coopérer et ça n'arriverait pas, j'étais de plus en plus attaché à cette idée de bébé. J'imaginai que Jake serait tout à fait à l'aise avec ça. C'était plutôt la réaction d'Emmett qui m'inquiétait un peu.

Le téléphone sonna et comme de bien entendu Jake se précipita pour répondre. Jake parlait et j'aurais sans doute dû y faire plus attention. Et patati et patata. Je commençai à écouter et j'ai bien cru que j'allais avaler ma langue.

"Et j'ai aidé grand-père!" annonça-t-il. "Edward avait caché la boite mais je l'ai trouvée. Je l'ai emballée. Et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et que même ça avait été mieux." Jake écouta et hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et puis il s'est agenouillé, ils ont couiné puis il a dit tout un tas de trucs mais maman a dit oui, alors je suppose..." Jake secouait encore la tête. "Ouais, euh euh... je suppose... maman est ... Non? D'accord..." Ensuite il se dirigea vers moi et me tendit le téléphone.

Je le mis à l'oreille et déglutis difficilement. "Allô?"

"Alors..." C'était Charlie. Bien sûr. Quels grands-parents n'appelaient pas leurs petits-enfants pour Noël?" "Je viens d'apprendre que tu as fait ta demande à ma fille aujourd'hui? Si j'en crois ce que m'a expliqué Jake?"

"Oui monsieur," répondis-je. Je pouvais voir mon père jubiler du coin de l'œil. J'étais attentif. Alors quoi?

"Euh... euh..."

J'attendis. J'attendis. Bella me regarda et leva un sourcil. "Mon père?" dit-elle silencieusement.

"Sans blague. Tu te doutais bien qu'il allait appeler les garçons pour Noel," répondis-je de la même façon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ensuite elle fit tourner l'anneau à son doigt.

"Oh... " Ouais, oh.

Je hochai la tête et désignai le téléphone. Un peu d'aide serait très appréciée. Bella s'avança rapidement près de moi et prit le téléphone.

"Salut papa," dit-elle. Il y eut une discussion mais j'étais trop occupé pour soupirer de soulagement. Puis Bella fronça les sourcils. "Papa..." souffla-t-elle. "Je suis une grande fille. Papa, ne l'oublie pas." Le colonel parla encore et Bella roula des yeux. "Oh mon dieu! J'ai quatre enfants et tu es ..." Elle me passa le téléphone et me fit les gros yeux. "Apparemment il veut une discussion d'homme à homme." Et elle partit. Génial. Maintenant elle m'en voulait à cause de quelque chose qu'avait dit son père.

Charlie Swan riait lorsque je repris le téléphone. Salaud. "Je vois que le volcan est en train d'entrer en éruption!"

"Oui monsieur." Je savais que je paraissais résigné et fatigué.

"Allez mon gars ce n'est pas si terrible." Sûr monsieur. Si vous le dites, monsieur. Pas si terrible. Je m'en souviendrai monsieur.

"Oui monsieur."

Il rigola de nouveau. Connard. "Bon je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris. Emmett nous en avait parlé il y a quelque temps et Bella nous a dit de nous attendre à cette nouvelle un jour ou l'autre."

Alors pourquoi me faisait-il ça? Oh d'accord... sûrement parce qu'il pouvait.

"Bon alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir rendu tout ça officiel?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est bien, monsieur, vraiment bien." Génial même parce que j'ai pu coucher avec votre fille la nuit dernière. Dans son lit. C'était un peu bizarre mais nous l'avions fait quand même. Alors vous savez le sexe même un peu bizarre est bon quand il est avec Bella. Merde. Il pouvait probablement lire dans mes pensées. Arrête de penser à ça. Maintenant j'étais distrait par des pensées sexuelles. C'était sans issue.

Charlie Swan rit de nouveau. "Ça fait du bien d'entendre ça Edward. Vraiment," ajouta-t-il. "Je voulais te féliciter et c'est tout. Sa mère et moi sommes très heureux."

Bordel c'était quoi?

Son accord? Du colonel Charles Swan? Réellement? Je pris mon pouls. Nope, encore vivant.

"Merci monsieur," il y eut un long silence inconfortable.

"Allez passe-moi mes petits fils, mon gars!" m'ordonna-t-il finalement. "Je n'ai pas toute la journée pour papoter avec toi."

"Oui, Monsieur." Avec plaisir monsieur. Tout de suite monsieur.

Et je me débarrassai du téléphone en le passant à l'enfant qui était le plus près de moi en espérant qu'il soit bien à Bella. Puis je m'écroulai sur ma chaise. Bella rit mais ce n'était pas drôle. Pas du tout.

**x X x**

Le jour après Noël, Bella et moi décidâmes d'aller faire quelques achats. Elle estima que les garçons étaient capables de rester seuls pour quelques heures, distraits par leurs nouveaux jeux et autres cadeaux. C'était une partie de son plan de donner de nouvelles responsabilités à Emmett. Elle les avait déjà laissés avec Emmett avant mais pour des courses rapides à l'épicerie ou ce genre de choses. Je pouvais dire qu'elle se faisait du souci. Je regardai Emmett par dessus sa tête lui faisant comprendre de ne pas fiche ça en l'air. J'eus droit à un regard qui disait 'fais-moi confiance!' et ça me rendit nerveux à moi aussi.

Pendant que la plupart des gens essayait de faire des achats après Noël Bella suggéra que nous allions acheter un lit. Visiblement le facteur 'bizarre', dormir tous les deux dans son ancien lit, était plus élevé que ce que j'avais pensé. Je n'allais pas en discuter. Ça m'était égal de garder le souvenir de Mac mais peut-être pas jusque dans notre chambre. J'avais quand même quelques limites. Nous allâmes dans un magasin, nous asseyant sur des lits et même en sautant un peu dessus pour les tester. J'aimais vraiment cette idée de choisir un lit, ce serait le point de départ de notre vie conjugale sans mentionner le fait que nous ferions l'amour dedans.

Je remarquai de temps en temps que Bella regardait la bague à son doigt et souriait un peu. J'avais envie de prendre sa main dans la mienne et laisser mes doigts caresser sa bague. C'était une sensation agréable, savoir que nous étions engagés officiellement. Et actuellement nous l'étions.

En fin de compte notre recherche paya et nous devînmes fièrement les heureux propriétaires d'un lit king size et d'un matelas. J'insistai pour payer puisque dans moins de six mois il viendrait dans ma maison - notre maison - et ça me semblait bien. Au début elle commença par protester mais je l'embrassai pour la soumettre et elle laissa tomber. Elle s'occupa de ce qu'il soit livré pendant les vacances. Et je lui demandai comment elle pensait qu'Emmett allait réagir.

"En fait je vais traiter ça avec désinvolture," répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. "Si nous n'en faisons pas une grosse affaire il y a des chances qu'il ne le fasse pas non plus." Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. "Tu es très gentil de t'en inquiéter mais pour un gamin de quinze ans c'est probablement juste un nouveau meuble."

Une fois de plus elle avait raison, ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

Maintenant que Bella portait ma bague, la Saint Sylvestre ne m'inquiétait plus. Et j'étais impatient d'y être, tout était plus détendu tout à coup. La décision avait été prise il y a longtemps, la bague était au doigt de Bella, nous avions du temps et les garçons s'adapteraient. Nous avons célébré 2009 tranquillement nous embrassant à minuit - à la maison avec les garçons. Ils supportèrent de nous voir nous embrasser et plaisantèrent même un peu. Ensuite on les envoya au lit. Peu après je tombai dans _notre_ lit, le nouveau, et nous firent l'amour tendrement - et très très tranquillement. C'était un peu plus compliqué pour Bella que pour moi. Mais le facteur bizarre avait disparu et la seule chose dont nous nous inquiétions était de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

J'observai les garçons et appris à les connaitre encore mieux. Nous abordâmes doucement le sujet d'un bébé pour leur faire savoir que c'était une possibilité. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaire bien que je voie que Jake réfléchissait intensément. J'avais le sentiment qu'il allait nous assaillir de questions plus tard.

Quelque chose en Emmett avait changé. Bella et moi en parlâmes. Elle supposait que c'était la combinaison de plusieurs choses. Il y avait Rose et le soin qu'il prenait d'elle. Il planait au-dessus d'elle comme un ange gardien musclé l'aidant à négocier dans les eaux agitées de sa douleur. Il y avait le fait qu'il m'acceptait de plus en plus ainsi que mon rôle dans leur vie. La bagarre à l'école avait était un moment décisif pour nous. Mac lui manquerait toujours mais il commençait à voir que je voulais agir comme un père pour lui et ses frères depuis que son propre père ne pouvait plus. Et par dessus tout, Bella avait remarqué qu'il avait retrouvé sa joie. L'Emmett que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques mois était taciturne et maussade. Le nouvel Emmett ou comme le disait Bella _l'ancien Emmett_ - était drôle, bruyant et un farceur dans l'âme. Il riait fort comme son père, il plaisantait avec bonne humeur et sans pitié et toutes les situations étaient propices à son humour. Bella avança le fait qu'Emmett avait appris que c'était normal d'être heureux même s'il restait triste pour Mac.

Seth s'était ouvert ces derniers mois. Je n'y étais pour rien, je le savais. Mais le voir découvrir la musique a été une révélation. C'était comme voir quelqu'un tomber amoureux et savoir que c'était pour toujours. Sa voix craquait et était éraillée mais je m'étais glissé près de lui un jour par inadvertance et l'avait entendu chanter. Une fois sa voix posée, il aurait une belle voix profonde et rauque, avec une âme. Lorsqu'il jouait de la guitare il n'était pas Seth le frère du milieu, le calme mais il était juste lui-même, unique et spécial.

Sam était sans doute le plus protecteur envers Bella, il semblait s'être un peu détendu une fois que j'eus pris mon nouveau rôle dans la famille. Au début il me rappela certaines petites choses, comme verrouiller les portes et m'assurer que Bella se souvenait de bien faire ceci ou cela. Mais quelques semaines après notre promesse, Sam apprit à laisser aller montrant plus de confiance en moi pour être ce que Bella avait besoin que je sois. Heureusement Bella n'hésitait pas à me demander. Si elle avait besoin que je fasse quelque chose elle me le disait. Sam fut finalement capable d'arrêter d'essayer d'être l'homme de la maison et redevint l'enfant. Il m'arrêta pas complètement, bien sûr, parce que ça faisait entièrement partie de ce qu'il était mais c'était bon de le voir un peu lâcher prise.

Et puis il y avait Jake, Jake mon cœur. C'était étrange de penser à lui comme ça mais ce n'était rien de moins que la vérité. Jake avait pris avec lui une partie de moi sans ma permission et j'étais absolument d'accord avec ça. J'étais tombé amoureux de lui au moins autant que je l'étais de sa mère. De tous les garçons Jake était le plus ouvert. Il me racontait ses petites peines, ses craintes et ses espoirs. Parce qu'il aimait parler, parce qu'il observait et parce qu'il était un enfant gai et je voyais que j'apprenais des choses sur cette famille à travers son regard innocent mais attentif.

J'appris combien Emmett avait changé après la mort de Mac et comment ce changement avait rendu tout le monde malheureux et spécialement Jake. Il me dit combien ça lui faisait du bien de voir Em sourire de nouveau et rire de son grand et gros rire comme celui de Mac. Jake me dit que Seth jouait souvent de la guitare, doucement tard dans la nuit. "Si doucement que tu ne peux presque pas l'entendre," me confia-t-il. "Mais je l'entends." Il sourit en disant que sa mère fredonnait à nouveau en préparant le repas, comme elle faisait avant. "Et elle danse aussi," admit-il avec un hochement de tête triste. "J'espère qu'aucun de mes copains ne la verra faire ça. " Il me dit que Sam souriait plus maintenant, simplement parce que leur mère le faisait aussi.

C'est finalement grâce à Jake que je me sentis à l'aise dans ce que j'étais prêt à offrir. J'ai continué mes leçons de conduite avec Emmett et nous sommes enfin arrivés à un point où ça allait beaucoup mieux. Il est arrivé à faire attention à ce qui l'entourait et moi j'ai appris à me détendre. C'était de durs moments pour nous deux.

Etrangement c'était Emmett qui accepta le plus facilement que je passe la nuit chez eux. Jake voulait savoir pourquoi je ne dormais pas avec lui et ce fut délicat de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais beaucoup mais que je préférai dormir avec sa mère. Sam était un peu gêné par ça tandis que Seth ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. J'ai toujours essayé de faire en sorte de descendre habillé en pantalon de survêtement et tee-shirt.

Nous nous installions dans une nouvelle routine. J'accompagnai les garçons à l'école de temps en temps et j'y allais même pour récupérer Sam une fois qu'il était tombé malade. J'appris à faire leur déjeuner pour l'école ce qui est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. Il n'y avait que Jake qui mangeait des sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète et à la gelée, à l'école. "Du beurre de cacahuète des deux côtés," m'apprit Bella avec un petit sourire. "Et seulement de la gelée de raisin." Je fis bien attention parce que Jake me le dirait si je le faisais mal.

Seth et Emmett faisaient le leur ou bien l'achetaient à l'école. Sam avait tendance à oublier des choses. Bella appelait ça le syndrome du 'professeur distrait', alors il fallait qu'elle lui rappelle de prendre à boire ou de prendre un paquet de chips. Elle surveillait plus attentivement le repas de Jake sinon il aurait pris des tonnes de pop tarts et du soda et des cookies, ce qui lui conviendrait.

Puis le jour vint où il me regarda avec ses grands yeux sombres. "Alors ... c'est vrai que vous allez faire un bébé avec maman?"

C'était toujours Jake qui me mettait dans l'embarras. C'était toujours sa voix innocente mais perspicace qui nous mettait mal à l'aise. Bella était avec nous, nous achetions des cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de Seth qui était fin janvier c'est-à-dire dans une semaine. Un mois plus tard ce serait au tour de Sam - et j'aurais fêté un anniversaire avec chacun d'entre eux.

Bella me regarda et me sourit pendant que je roulai des yeux. "Bon je ne sais pas Jake,"' dis-je. J'étais arrivé à être plus confiant et à me sentir un peu plus à l'aise à patauger dans les eaux profondes et mystérieuses de la vie familiale. Je haussai les épaules. "Ça ne dépend pas que de nous."

Il cligna des yeux. "Si vous voulez un bébé vous aurez un bébé," annonça-t-il avec toute la certitude qu'un enfant de huit ans pouvait avoir.

Bella ricana et me fit signe de poursuivre. Je pouvais presque voir qu'elle voulait que je lui explique semblant dire : _Ouais laisse-moi voir comment tu vas de dépatouiller de ça Cullen. _

Je regardai Jake. "Bon ce n'est pas toujours comme ça que ça se passe Jake. Quelquefois les gens veulent vraiment un bébé mais ils ne peuvent pas en avoir."

Il réfléchit un moment. "Et quelquefois ils n'en veulent pas et ils en ont un, pas vrai?" devina-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. "C'est vrai aussi."

Jake médita un peu plus longtemps. "Alors... même si vous en voulez un avec maman, c'est pas sûr que vous puissiez?"

"Oui, je veux dire nous ne savons pas comment les choses vont se passer. Et je ne veux pas te promettre quelque chose qui peut-être n'arrivera jamais." Je regardai Bella et lui fis moi aussi un petit sourire. Tu vois. Je peux le faire aussi. J'ai les compétences d'un papa.

Finalement Jake soupira et secoua la tête. "Je voudrais vraiment pas être le plus jeune frère pour toujours," me dit-il. Je pouvais entendre l'avertissement tacite. Débrouille-toi Cullen. Et fais ton boulot.

**x X x**

Alice avait les renseignements que je lui avais envoyés et maintenant Bella et elle passaient du temps sur internet pour trouver des endroits à vendre. Elles feraient en sorte d'éliminer ceux qui ne nous conviendraient pas et puis elles nous transmettraient à Jasper et à moi une petite liste. Nous passions le peu de temps libre que nous avions à aller les visiter. Nous étions en contact avec trois agents immobiliers différents. Et ça devenait frustrant.

"J'ai juste le sentiment que quand je le verrai je saurais que c'est le bon," dis-je une nuit à Bella. C'était une nuit pyjama, ma préférée. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi de rentrer chez moi, dans mon lit solitaire sans rien d'autre à avoir à écouter que le silence du matin.

Nous étions blottis sous les couvertures profitant de la chaleur de l'autre par une nuit froide.

"Tu trouveras," me rassura-t-elle. Puis elle sourit et embrassa mes côtes. "Tu m'as bien trouvée, n'est-ce pas?"

Je ricanai. "Peut-être devrai-je demander à Emmett de faire un tour par là et de casser un carreau."

Elle me donna un petit coup pour jouer. "Eh bien au moins tu sais ce que tu lui dois, pas vrai?"

"Oui je le sais," admis-je, en embrassant sa tempe. "Il m'a amené la meilleure chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivée, alors ouais, je sais ce que je lui dois."

Elle me tira plus près d'elle pour un autre baiser et la soirée pyjama se transforma en soirée sexe, ce qui était la meilleure des choses. Bella s'installa au-dessus de moi pour me chevaucher. Je la regardai, la bouche sèche et mes mains s'agitaient alors qu'elle fit passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Bien qu'elle ait de la lingerie sexy elle finissait toujours par se mettre un de mes tee-shirt avec une culotte. Je pensais qu'elle était très sexy ainsi alors pas de plainte. J'aimais que mes tee-shirts portent l'odeur de Bella. J'aimais la façon dont ses mamelons pointaient sous le coton doux et la façon dont l'ourlet brossait le pli de ses fesses. C'était sa façon de le porter qui rendait tout cela aussi sexy.

Elle s'assit ainsi, les seins nus, léchant ses lèvres. Impatiemment elle me retira mon haut et fit courir ses doigts le long de l'élastique de mon boxer en me taquinant. Elle referma ses doigts sur ma queue et donna une petite pression. C'est elle qui menait la danse ce soir, je pouvais voir comment ça aller se passer.

"Quelle est ton idée, Bella? "demandai-je à voix basse. Elle sourit en entendant ma voix rauque. Ça signifiait que j'étais déjà allumé.

Au lieu de parler, elle fit descendre mon boxer et je soulevai mon derrière pour l'aider dans ses efforts. Elle était toujours à cheval sur moi et il y eut quelques rires parce qu'elle bataillait pour ne pas me tomber dessus. Je la stabilisai, mon pouce caressant la courbe de sa hanche.

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, ses seins étaient chauds et lourds sur mon torse. Je grognai à cette sensation et elle fit glisser ses hanches, alignant directement ma bite avec son entrée. Puis elle bougea de nouveau et j'étais en elle. "Fuck..." sifflai-je.

"C'est l'idée générale," plaisanta-t-elle et elle s'assit.

Elle me chevaucha vite et durement et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour ralentir mon orgasme. Si ça avait été notre première fois j'aurais pu mourir de honte. Lorsque Bella voulait quelque chose elle s'assurait de l'avoir.

J'explosai avec un cri étouffé, en serrant les dents dans l'effort pour me taire. Sa main glissa le long de son ventre, alla jouer avec son clitoris frottant en doux cercles puis elle se cambra et jouit aussi, son corps s'accrochant au mien et me faisant trembler.

Lorsque ce fut fini, elle s'effondra contre moi et bâilla. "Maintenant je peux dormir..." chuchota-t-elle.

"Ravi de savoir que je peux te faire dormir," plaisantai-je en nous couvrant. Elle rit bêtement et se lova contre moi.

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu, un nouveau chapitre en fin de semaine_**


	60. Chapter 60

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 60**

**Ce qu'il se passe autour**

Seth aurait treize ans à la fin du mois de janvier. Et bien qu'au début Bella ait protesté je la convainquis finalement de l'emmener chez un prêteur sur gage pour commencer à regarder les guitares électriques. Il avait reçu de l'argent de ses grands-parents et de ses oncles et il voulait en voir. Je lui dis que mon cadeau serait l'ampli et que j'ajouterai l'argent pour la guitare s'il en manquait.

"Il est vraiment bon, Bella," lui dis-je. "Surtout qu'il ne joue pas depuis longtemps."

"Je ne sais pas..."

J'y allai franco. "Tu sais qu'il arrive à cet âge," dis-je.

"Quel âge?"

Je haussai les épaules, la jouant nonchalant. "L'âge des filles," dis-je brièvement.

Bella faisait partie de ces mères qui s'inquiétaient que leurs fils rencontrent les mauvaises filles presqu'autant que la plupart des pères s'inquiétaient pour leur ados attirantes. Je pensai que c'était adorable jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle avait raison. La mauvaise fille pouvait entrainer le garçon dans tout un tas de problèmes au moins autant que le mauvais gars pouvait le faire. Cette seule prise de conscience m'amena tout son lot d'inquiétude mais j'étais prêt à me taire. Seth était bon à la guitare, c'était clair que c'était son truc. Pour l'enfant du milieu, l'un des quatre, c'est quelque chose d'important - avoir quelque chose qui n'est qu'à lui. Et le fait que ce soit un intérêt que nous partagions était tout aussi important.

"Et qu'est-ce que cela a-t-il à voir avec les guitares?" Elle était soupçonneuse. Elle était très instinctive.

"Bon," je haussai les épaules à nouveau. "Je disais ça. J'étais bon en musique et je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour les filles quand j'étais au lycée... pendant un bon moment en tous cas..." puis Stacy Spanetti et ses gros seins étaient entrés dans ma vie et je m'inquiétais plus de la position de mes doigts sur autre chose que sur ma guitare. "Et il y a des études qui montrent que les enfants qui jouent un instrument sont meilleurs en maths." C'était vrai. Je l'avais lu quelque part.

Elle plissa les yeux. "J'aimerais te dire que c'est faux mais je l'ai lu aussi." Elle rit et fit passer ses bras autour de mon cou. "D'accord, mais quand je serai prête à m'arracher les cheveux à cause du bruit, je m'attends à ce que tu m'achètes des écouteurs et que tu me masses les pieds."

Une chance de toucher ses pieds? Diable oui. "Marché conclu," acceptai-je avec un baiser. "Mais tu dois les vernir de ma couleur préférée."

"D'accord," dit-elle avec un autre baiser. C'était donc gagnant-gagnant à ce que je pouvais voir.

Donc Seth se retrouva avec une belle guitare électrique d'occasion et un amplificateur moyen. Il préférait l'acoustique la plupart du temps mais il aimait jouer avec l'électrique. Quand ses frères menacèrent de couper le fil électrique de l'amplificateur j'installai tout ça au garage et lui dit qu'il pourrait faire de même une fois que nous vivrions chez moi. La paix fut rétablie.

La Saint Valentin arriva et je savais qu'il allait falloir que je confesse l'un de mes plus noirs secrets à Bella. Je détestai absolument la Saint Valentin. De façon typique pour un gars, je rechignais à tout ça. Mais si ce jour-là venait à être mon préféré j'assumerais avec joie cette corvée. Bon peut-être pas avec plaisir mais le ferai quand même.

Masen, cet imbécile fit tout ça en grand et inonda Alyssa de roses, de brouettes de chocolat et de nombreuses cartes pleines de bons sentiments qui auraient réussi à faire pleurer un tueur en série. Avec eux vivant en ville ça signifiait que Bella pourrait comparer avec mes efforts ridicules. Je savais que je voudrais. J'envisageais de demander à Masen de baisser d'un ton cette année mais je ne voulus pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Je me suis donc inquiété et tourmenté, ai écouté les types au travail essayant de décider combien était assez.

J'étais déchiré entre le fait d'être trop exigeant et d'avoir mis la barre trop haut, car chaque année suivante je devrais continuer à faire mieux. Encore une fois je devrais même si je ne le voulais pas vraiment. II ne restait que trois jours avant cette terrible date quand j'ai finalement admis que je ferais mieux de lui demander ce qu'elle attendait ou voulait. Et comme j'avais de la chance, la saint Valentin tombait un samedi cette année.

Le mercredi, j'arrivais chez Bella avec quatre énormes pizzas, de la bière et des sodas. Un peu de corruption ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Je voulais que Bella soit de bonne humeur lorsque j'aborderai ce sujet. Les garçons dévorèrent la pizza et ce fut une bonne chose que j'en ai mis la moitié d'une de côté pour Bella et moi. Elle en eut deux parts comme moi. Elle eut une bière et moi deux. Elle nous déclara repus. Les garçons avaient des devoirs ou d'autres occupations. Ils ne faisaient plus d'efforts pour nous surveiller maintenant et je n'avais dormi que trois fois ici depuis la saint Sylvestre.

Nous étions assis dans le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. La maison n'était jamais complètement silencieuse même quand les garçons dormaient mais il y avait peu de bruit, les garçons bien sûr. "Alors... samedi," commençai-je avec précaution. J'étais très tranquille quand il fallait.

"Ouais?" dit Bella sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je racontais.

"Quels sont nos projets?" D'accord j'aurais dû sûrement y penser tout seul et lui demander si elle était d'accord. Je fis tourner sa bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt. Merde. Nous aurions dû déjà le faire je suppose, sérieusement.

"Pour quoi?"

"Euh... la Saint Valentin?" Je fus très choqué, Bella se tourna. Je _connaissais _ce visage_. _C'était cette expression quand le sujet arrivait.

"Il faut vraiment que nous fassions ça?" demanda-t-elle en se redressant un peu.

"Euh..." Le prince du cool avait déserté l'immeuble.

"Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas juste nous cacher ce soir-là?" demanda-t-elle. "Je ferai des spaghettis ou des tacos ou autre chose." Elle sourcilla. "Les restaurants vont être pris d'assaut."

"D'accord," j'étais perdu. Est-ce que les femmes ne vivaient pas que pour ce jour là?

Elle roula des yeux et s'installa de nouveau contre moi. Elle prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts. "Je suis nulle en saint Valentin," admit-elle tranquillement. "Mon anniversaire? Ouais couvre-moi de cadeaux." Elle sourit et porta ma paume à ses lèvres. "Noël," elle regarda sa bague, qui brillait entre nos doigts entrelacés. "Bon, difficile de faire mieux que ça." Elle m'embrassa. "Et notre anniversaire, nous allons devenir complètement pourris gâtés," un autre baiser cette fois sur ma mâchoire. "Mais samedi? Mangeons ici, faisons coucher les enfants tôt, mangeons des chocolats dans le lit parce que les chocolats sont la seule chose que j'aime dans cette fête."

"Oh baby," marmonnai-je et je la coinçai sous moi sur le canapé avant de me souvenir que les garçons n'étaient pas loin et que je ne pouvais pas essayer d'entrer dans sa culotte ici. "T'ai-je dit combien je t'aime? Et comment tu es incroyablement sexy?"

Elle rigola. "Oui mais n'hésite pas à me le redire."

Et nous partageâmes notre premier 'Jour qu'on ne nommera pas' exactement comme Bella l'avait dit - chocolats et tout le reste. Et ce fut parfait même s'il fallut que je l'aide à changer les draps avant de nous endormir.

* * *

L'anniversaire de Sam était le 28 février. Je devais faire quelque chose de spécial pour lui et finalement je trouvai une idée. Avec le consentement de Bella, je préparai tout. Il ne pourrait pas récupérer son cadeau avant l'été mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il penserait que ça valait le coup. Nous prendrions des vacances en famille à cette occasion.

Nous décidâmes aussi de la date du mariage. En regardant nos calendriers il devient clair que la mi-juin était trop tôt. Donc ce serait le 27 juin. Je frissonnai un peu lorsque Bella entoura cette date sur son calendrier dans la cuisine. Ensuite nous appelâmes les garçons et leur annonçâmes la nouvelle. Em serra sa mère dans ses bras et me serra la main. Il était à l'âge où il trouvait bizarre de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras et Bella fut surprise autant que moi. Jake sauta partout et demanda s'il pourrait y participer.

"Vous tous," dis-je en regardant Bella. "Il ne sera pas très grand mais tout le monde y sera."

"Qui sera ton témoin?" demanda Em.

"Mon frère car si ce n'est pas lui il va se plaindre pendant toute une décennie." Je poussai Emmett. "Tu sais bien comment sont les petits frères."

Emmett eut un petit sourire satisfait. "Oh ouais je comprends ton supplice, crois-moi."

L'anniversaire de Sam se rapprocha et nous avions tout un tas de choses à faire et à fêter. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que nous avions prévu Bella et moi. Mais quand il ouvrit l'enveloppe, il resta bouche bée pendant un moment puis il nous regarda. "Je vais au camp de l'espace? En Floride?"

Je hochai la tête. "Si tu ne veux pas tant pis."

Il sourit juste. "Oh si j'y vais," annonça-t-il.

Masen secoua la tête. "Prends Eddie avec toi," dit-il à Sam. "Ça lui a toujours plu ce genre de choses. Ça toujours été un geek."

Je lui assenai un coup derrière la tête. Et Alyssa fit de même deux secondes plus tard. Il frotta sa tête et nous lança un regard blessé.

"Je dois aimer ça," admit Bella en m'embrassant.

Tous les garçons grommelèrent. Masen faisait des bruits de baiser ce qui lui valut un autre coup donné par Alyssa. Jasper embrassa Alice juste pour embêter Masen. Elle rit et leurs enfants ronchonnèrent. Même Rose roula des yeux et Emmett fit le regard qui disait "_Que va-t-on faire avec eux?"_

Et la vie était belle.

* * *

La semaine après Noël j'avais mis une photo de Bella, des garçons et de moi près du sapin de Noël sur mon bureau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la nouvelle de mes fiançailles se répande. Le major Hutchinson me félicita et marmonna quelque chose à propos de 'cette maudite intuition féminine " qui me laissa perplexe.

Au début mes hommes n'arrêtaient pas de me chambrer. "Et un autre qui a cédé..." était le refrain qui revenait le plus souvent. Je l'avais entendu si souvent que j'avais renoncé à compter.

Même Thomas Reynolds s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et sourit. "Alors c'est vrai?"

"Quoi?" je n'étais pas sûr de lui avoir pardonné d'avoir enquêté sur moi et de partager ce qu'il avait appris avec Bella. Ce type - celui qui avait eu des rapports sexuels occasionnels, était quelqu'un d'autre et je ne voulais pas qu'il foute les choses en l'air avec Bella. Bien sûr, Bella m'avait dit elle-même de laisser tomber tout ça et qu'à notre âge c'était quasiment impossible d'avoir une relation sans passé. Elle me dit que si je n'avais pas mon histoire ça aurait signifié que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi.

"En plus j'ai plus de bagages que toi," plaisanta-t-elle.

"Oui mais au moins les tiens montrent quelque chose," marmonnai-je. Puis elle m'embrassa et me dit d'arrêter de faire le bébé.

Oui c'est vrai ce type m'avait mis mal à l'aise, je plissai les yeux.

"Tu vas te marier avec Bella," dit-il.

"Oui," répondis-je en faisant un signe vers la photo.

"Tu l'aimes?" demanda-t-il et je roulai des yeux.

"Non, j'ai juste pensé que ce serait quelque chose de différent d'épouser une femme avec quatre enfants, leurs rires et toute leur merde."

Il rit. "Encore fâché que j'ai enquêté sur toi?"

"Non." _Oui. _

"Si bien sûr que si," dit-il. "Mais c'est bon. Je l'ai fait parce qu'avec Megan on s'inquiétait pour Bella. Je dois bien ça à Mac : m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle."

Il s'assit faisant comme s'il était chez lui et je réprimai l'envie de soupirer. "Et alors, tu en penses quoi? C'est bon?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est bon et aussi pour les garçons." Il haussa les épaules. "Et c'est tout ce qui m'inquiétait."

Je m'adossai à mon siège. "Je sais que tu le faisais pour eux et j'apprécie," grimaçai-je "Aussi inconfortable que ça ait été."

"Pas de problème?" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Je ne te remercie pas," soulignai-je.

"Tu vas bientôt le faire," se risqua-t-il. "Je veux juste de faire économiser du temps."

"Tu es vraiment chiant, tu le sais ça?"

"Ouais ma femme me le dit toujours," accepta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Tu me rappelles mon petit frère," dis-je.

"Merci," dit-il.

"Et ça n'est pas un compliment," rétorquai-je.

"Je sais," répliqua-t-il. "En même temps, je le dois à Mac tu sais. Je le dois à Bella aussi. Elle a sauvé mon mariage."

Il ne paraissait pas plaisanter et il devait avoir vu ma curiosité. On ne peut pas dire ça et ne pas s'attendre à devoir donner plus d'explications.

"Quand mon premier fils est né il avait des coliques," dit-il. "Mais ça allait vraiment mal. Il pleurait toute la nuit... et aussi tout le jour. J'étais toujours en mission la plupart des trois premiers mois. Je n'en pouvais plus mais c'était pire pour Megan."

J'avais entendu parlé des coliques — vaguement.

Thomas soupira. "Megan devenait folle et toute cette tension pesait sur notre mariage. Je ne l'en blâme pas mais ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que je pouvais faire." Il me sourit. "Quand il a eu trois semaines, Bella demanda à Megan de le lui amener. Et ce qu'il se passa ensuite c'est que Megan alla se coucher pour faire la sieste pendant que Bella s'occupait de Travis. "

Ça ressemblait tout à fait à Bella.

"Et ça dura quatre jours par semaine pendant cinq mois, Megan allait faire la sieste là-bas pour quatre ou cinq heures pendant que Bella s'occupait du bébé. Honnêtement ça a sauvé la santé mentale de Megan et aussi notre mariage. Je n'oublierai jamais qu'elle a fait ça pour nous. Je suis tout à fait sûr que nous n'en aurions pas eu d'autre si Bella ne nous avait pas aidés." Puis il sourit. "Deux ans plus tard, Megan a eu la chance de pouvoir rendre la pareille. L'un des gars avec qui j'étais déployé, sa femme avait un bébé qui avait des coliques. Alors Megan a fait ce que Bella avait fait pour elle. Alors tu vois, Bella ne vous a pas juste aidés nous, elle en a aidé d'autres aussi." Il rencontra mon regard. "Bella James est une très bonne personne. "

"Je sais," dis-je.

Il se leva et souffla de soulagement. "Hey Megan travaille chez un fleuriste et elle a parlé de Bella à son patron." Je fronçai les sourcils. "Les femmes parlent de ça entre elles, tu sais."

"Continue."

"Il a dit qu'il vous ferait les fleurs à prix coûtant pour le mariage," dit-il. "Son frère est marine et elle est prête à rendre service."

Je lui souris. "Je le dirai à Bella, promis."

"Bien," dit-il. Il me fit un signe de la main. "Je suis sûr que je te reverrai."

Je me retins de grogner à cette menace sous-entendue. "Génial?" _menteur. _ Puis je pensai à quelque chose. "Hey Reynolds?"

"Ouais?"

"Euh... est-ce que tous les bébés ont des coliques?"

Il sembla surpris un moment puis il siffla longtemps et secoua la tête. "Pauvre de toi... ça ne va pas bien se passer..."

Je soufflai. "Réponds juste à cette question."

"Non," répondit-il avec un sourire. "Non. Rappelle-toi que nous en devons une à Bella, alors... Eh bien disons simplement que si vous avez un problème avec un bébé qui pleure vous trouverez probablement des gens pour vous aider..."

"Oh."

Il vint vers moi et me donna une tape dans le dos. "Souviens-toi, c'est temporaire... les pleurs."

"D'accord." J'eus vraiment envie de le sortir de mon bureau avant qu'il ne se montre indiscret. Il me lança un regard interrogateur puis partit.

Nous ne le savions pas encore mais cette offre d'aide de la part de Thomas n'était qu'un début.

* * *

Ensuite, la femme du Major Hutchinson vint m'apporter un panier de muffins sur mon bureau. "Bonjour Sergent Major Cullen," dit-elle. Je l'avais toujours appréciée. La triste vérité c'est que les femmes des officiers étaient... bon, c'était des garces. C'était une petite chose dans le grand monde. Leurs maris avaient quelque pouvoir donc elle voulaient aussi en profiter. Il y en a quelques-unes qui étaient très bien et ça faisaient une bonne publicité à l'armée. Le genre de femmes qui travaillaient dur et qui n'attendaient rien en retour et qui s'occupaient des jeunes femmes autour d'elles. Et puis il y avait les autres celle qui prenaient plaisir à montrer aux autres combien elles étaient importantes. Je n'avais jamais vraiment côtoyé ce genre de femmes. De loin seulement. Ce n'était pas une vérité facile mais c'était vraiment ainsi.

Mme Hutchinson elle représentait le meilleur. Elle était gentille et affectueuse et elle était vraiment très douée pour savoir comment et où on avait besoin d'aide et aussi quand s'arrêter. La rumeur disait qu'une fois elle avait coincé un sergent qui avait tapé sur sa femme. Trois jours plus tard, cette femme était de retour dans sa famille en Oklahoma et son mari était mis en examen. Ne pas énerver Madame Hutchinson.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle venait me rendre visite. Je l'avais déjà rencontrée mais elle ne se montrait pas souvent et ça ne durait pas longtemps - d'habitude c'était pour amener quelque chose à son mari et puis elle repartait.

"Et bien Barty m'a dit que vous vous étiez fiancé," dit-elle.

Je la regardai fixement un moment, choqué que cette nouvelle soit un sujet de conversation pour eux. "Oui Madame, le jour de Noël," dis-je.

"Oh comme c'est romantique," murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Je lui rendis son sourire. "Merci madame."

"Oh appelez moi Carolyn," insista-t-elle.

J'hésitai. "Bon d'accord alors Carolyn." Pas la moindre chance. Elle allait rester Mme Hutchinson.

Elle me fit un autre sourire amical, comme si j'étais un chien qui avait appris un tour particulièrement amusant. "Et alors le grand jour c'est quand?"

"Le 27 juin," lui dis-je.

"Où vous mariez-vous?"

"Euh... je crains que ce ne soit pas encore décidé." Nous avions déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir choisir la date.

Son front se plissa et je m'imaginai avoir donné une mauvaise réponse. "Alors vous avez besoin de trouver l'endroit?" Autre plissement. "A proximité?"

Un _lieu?_ Ce n'était qu'un mariage, n'était-ce pas réservé pour les concerts et autres grandes occasions? "Euh oui, madame." Je suppose que nous chercherions et trouverions. Où? Tout à coup je me sentis très perdu.

Son expression s'éclaircit. "Pourquoi ne me donneriez-vous pas le numéro de téléphone de Bella?" demanda-t-elle. "J'ai des idées que je voudrai partager avec elle." Elle me sourit. "Je pourrai vous en parler mais si vous êtes comme Barty ce serait comme du grec pour vous," Je souris de soulagement. Oui s'il vous plait. Ne m'embrouillez pas les idées avec ce genre de choses.

Je lui écrivis le numéro et le lui tendis ainsi que l'adresse e-mail de Bella. Carolyn sourit et le rangea dans son sac. "J'ai un très bon pressentiment vous concernant tous les deux, vous savez." Je dus montrer ma surprise parce qu'elle rit. "Peu importe ce n'est pas important," dit-elle. Elle était près de la porte et elle se retourna et me fit un grand sourire. "Bon je vais vous commander quelques pizzas pour vous et vos amis ici."

"Euh merci...?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je viens de gagner un pari... Argent et tout." Elle rit et partit et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'envoyai un texto à Bella pour lui dire de s'attendre à un appel de Mme Hutchinson.

Bella serait prête.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, pour vos alertes, vos reviews etc etc..**_

_**Vous verrez que la prochaine fois il sera beaucoup question du bar**_

_**mais comme d'habitude ce ne sera pas le seul sujet...**_


	61. Chapter 61

** THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de ** LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 61**

**UN NOM POUR LE BAR**

Quelque chose dans la vie de Bella avait touché beaucoup d'autres vies. Après Mme Hutchinson, toutes les semaines quelqu'un de nouveau s'arrêtait pour me voir et pour me parler de quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour notre mariage. Je n'avais pas réalisé que notre petite histoire d'amour attirerait un si grand nombre de personnes. Et comme le disait Jasper, "Ce n'est pas souvent qu'une veuve avec quatre enfants trouve un gars qui veut les prendre tous."

Je suppose que je peux le comprendre parce que cette idée m'aurait aussi fait perdre l'esprit. Mais après l'avoir vécu je pensais que beaucoup de gars avaient raté quelque chose de merveilleux. Jasper disait que ça prouvait seulement que j'étais fichu.

De toute façon les familles de militaires souffraient. La guerre continuait et il y avait de plus en plus de ces cas, plus d'enfants laissés avec un seul parent, plus d'épouses seules à la maison, sachant que la personne qu'elles aimaient ne rentrerait plus à la maison. Il y avait plus de parents debout près des cercueils enveloppés dans des drapeaux. Et Bella avait été une de ces malchanceuses. Malgré tout elle m'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie et notre histoire était optimiste en quelque sorte. C'est ce que Jasper m'en avait dit. C'était une sorte de bonheur - après que personne nous ycompris - ne s'y soit attendu.

Il ne me restait plus que deux mois dans ma vie de militaire et je commençai à m'inquiéter. Je voulais trouver l'endroit pour le bar et bientôt, parce que je n'aimais pas cette idée de n'avoir rien à faire. Je savais que ça deviendrait vite insupportable pour moi et j'avais peur parce que si je m'ennuyais j'allais devenir désagréable.

Puis le premier week-end du mois de mars, Jasper et moi regardions une façade et ce fut comme si une lumière brillait du ciel pour éclairer un trou en particulier dans ce mur. Apparemment il n'était pas très prometteur mais je sentis quelque chose.

Jasper me regarda et sourit. Alice et Bella étaient derrière nous, bavardant de choses concernant le mariage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" demandai-je à Jasper. Il sourit encore davantage.

"Je pense..." Il secoua la tête. "Je pense que nous devrions rentrer."

Je soupirai parce que je savais qu'il avait raison. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre une décision juste sur l'apparence extérieure. Je fis un signe à l'agent immobilier et elle nous ouvrit les portes. Elle était d'une extrême patience avec nous, ne nous mettant pas la pression pour nous décider. J'avais vraiment le sentiment que cette fois sa patience allait payer. J'avais une bonne intuition...

L'intérieur était en bazar. Ça avait été un bar c'était évident. Donc nous n'aurions pas de gros travaux à faire, ce qui était un plus. Mais ça n'avait pas été entretenu depuis un bail : "Comme vous pouvez le voir ça s'est dégradé," déclara notre agent Karen. "En fait j'avais l'habitude de venir ici lorsque j'étais plus jeune," ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

"Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas?" dis-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Le gars qui gérait ça était hilarant... âgé... habitué à surveiller les 'jeunes femmes' comme il disait et s'assurer que les gars se conduisent bien."

Bella s'approcha de moi et prit ma main. "Ça me parait... bien," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait qu'elle ne savait pas comment expliquer autrement. Je partageais son sentiment. Il allait falloir beaucoup d'huile de coude mais nous en avions beaucoup.

Karen sourit. "Ça serait plaisant de savoir que cet endroit ne serait plus inoccupé," songea-t-elle à haute voix. "Mes amis et moi nous sommes beaucoup amusés ici."

"Quel genre de bar était-ce?" demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Juste un endroit où se réunir, une sorte de pub, ce genre de choses," répondit-elle. "Comme ceux que vous m'avez décrit."

Jasper et moi avions expliqué notre projet à Karen pour avancer dans notre recherche. Entre ses efforts et ceux d'Alice et de Bella, Jasper et moi avions sélectionné une liste de lieu pouvant convenir.

Nous regardâmes tout et Alice prit des notes. J'avais été quelque peu étonné de découvrir quel esprit requin était caché derrière son joli visage. Elle était perspicace et sûre d'elle et semblait avoir l'instinct pour savoir exactement quelles questions poser. C'était un peu intimidant et j'étais heureux qu'Alice soit de notre côté.

"Bon nous allons voir," dis-je finalement à Karen. Jasper, Alice, Bella et moi devions discuter de tout ça en privé, mais j'avais le sentiment que nous étions d'accord. Je voulais aussi voir avec Masen ce qui concernait l'emplacement et quelles conséquences ça aurait sur notre clientèle de base. C'était étrange de voir Masen en mode travail. Il n'était plus du tout l'ennuyeux petit frère que je connaissais. C'était facile de comprendre pourquoi ses talents étaient très appréciés. Ça faisait même un peu peur.

Nous étions silencieux sur le chemin du retour pour aller chez Bella. Tous les enfants étaient chez elle sous la surveillance d'Emmett et de Rose. On leur avait recommandé de ne pas laisser les plus jeunes seuls même pour un instant. Comme Bella me dit, ce n'était pas tant que les petits allaient faire des bêtises mais Emmett et Rose pourraient le faire. Jake garderait un œil sur eux et il était très bavard, Emmett le savait. Dieu merci!

Nous avons tous mis la main à la pâte pour préparer le repas, hamburgers sur le gril avec des épis de maïs et une salade de pommes de terre. Il faisait encore froid dehors mais Jasper et moi avions dit aux filles que nous étions endurcis. Donc nous allâmes dehors et nous nous les gelâmes mais nous n'allions jamais l'admettre.

Les enfants étaient bruyants spécialement parce qu'ils étaient huit. Puis après le repas, Masen et Alyssa arrivèrent avec les leurs. Le chaos pur. Les enfants se dispersèrent aux quatre vents et les adultes se retirèrent derrière. Il faisait froid mais nous nous mîmes nos vestes et avons fait avec. C'était le seul endroit qui était un peu au calme nous nous sommes donc gelés de notre plein gré.

"Alors ... raconte-moi un peu," dit Masen.

Avec Jasper nous lui expliquâmes ce que nous avions trouvé et pour la première fois, révélâmes ce que nous en pensions. Alice et Bella complétaient ce que nous disions à chaque instant, leurs commentaires étaient différents des nôtres mais toujours aussi pertinents. Et il nous donnaient matière à réflexion.

Un consensus? Nous aimions tous cet endroit mais chacun pour ses propres raisons.

"On dirait que vous avez vraiment le bon endroit," fit remarquer Alyssa en buvant un peu de son vin et en nous souriant.

Je regardai Jasper. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis haussa les épaules en hochant la tête. Alice frappa dans ses mains comme une petite fille puis embrassa Jasper sur la joue. Enfin je regardai vers Bella et elle me fit un immense sourire. Je regardai Alyssa et Masen. "Oui, je pense que nous l'avons."

Masen se frotta les mains ressemblant à un diable préparant un mauvais coup. "D'accord, c'était ce que je voulais entendre," dit-il. "Je voudrais aller y jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir comment faire la publicité mais j'ai déjà quelques idées..."

C'était vraiment la première fois que je voyais Masen en mode génie de la publicité. Il était impressionnant, très impressionnant. Si Dark Vador avait été dans la publicité, il aurait sûrement ressemblé à Masen Cullen. Domination de la galaxie et tout ça.

"Juste une minute," dit-il et il rentra dans la maison en courant.

Je regardai Alyssa et elle me fit un petit sourire timide. C'était sûr, elle n'allait rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec nous, en tenant un énorme classeur sous son bras. "D'accord?" marmonna-t-il en le posant sur la table autour de laquelle nous étions assis. Il l'ouvrit et étala quelques grandes feuilles de papier. "J'ai pensé aux choses que vous m'avez dites Jasper et toi à propos de ce que vous vouliez faire de ce bar."

Je regardai quelques-uns des dessins et remarquai que Jasper en avait pris un. Masen avait schématisé l'extérieur du bar sur l'un d'eux. Ça ressemblait vraiment exactement à ce que j'avais en tête quand je rêvais d'ouvrir un endroit à moi. Jasper avait un regard étonné sur le visage et je soupçonnais que je ne devais pas être mieux. C'était comme si Masen pouvait voir nos pensées ou quelque chose comme ça - et c'était assez effrayant.

Masen nous regarda et roula des yeux. "Quoi? C'est mon boulot, idiots. Et je suis bon. Je peux vous le dire," me rappela-t-il. "Il faut que je sois capable de savoir ce que veulent les clients même s'ils n'arrivent pas à me l'expliquer... ou quelquefois même lorsqu'ils ne le savent pas eux-mêmes."

Il avait raison. Et il était très mais très bon.

"Ok tu voulais un endroit, un lieu où les gars comme vous pourraient venir et profiter d'une bière, regarder un match, peut-être jouer au billard ou aux fléchettes, non?"

Jasper et moi opinâmes.

J'entendis la baie vitrée coulisser et Emmett et Seth se joignirent à nous. Je regardai à l'intérieur et je vis Rosalie et les jumelles nous rejoindre. Em s'approcha de la table pour regarder les dessins que Masen avait faits.

"Alors..." continua Masen en hochant la tête vers les garçons. "Nous avons besoin de nous assurer que la clientèle qui est susceptible de venir, sache ce que vous faites vraiment. Ils reviendront parce que vous servirez des bières fraiches à un prix raisonnable et parce qu'ils seront à l'aise. Mas nous devons d'abord les trouver. D'accord?"

Jasper hocha la tête. Moi aussi.

Rose et les filles prirent des chaises et s'assirent à côté d'Alice.

"La première chose c'est de trouver un nom qui soit rassurant," continua-t-il. "Rien de féminin ni d'ambigu. Quelque chose de viril, masculin et simple - pour la testostérone."

"Hey!" protestai-je alors que Masen secouait la tête.

"Non, tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. "Ne t'énerve pas pour rien," me gronda-t-il. Emmett rigola.

Le reste des enfants nous rejoignit, avec Sam, Jake, Kyle, Alex et Adam qui vint aussi. Trop difficile de trouver un endroit tranquille pour parler de ça. Bon ça allait et c'était une chose à laquelle il allait falloir que je m'habitue. Jake vint se mettre près de moi tandis que Sam s'installait à côté de sa mère.

"En premier je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez tous à un nom et puis je commencerai à faire des essais pour des logos et ce genre de merde." Alyssa le poussa du coude. " Ce genre de _choses_," corrigea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers les enfants. Kyle et Alex sourirent, habitués évidemment, à ce genre de dérapage.

"Tu as une idée?" demandai-je à Jasper qui secoua la tête négativement.

"Quelque chose de simple," dis-je en regardant Masen. "Un truc simple comme Joe pour des gars comme Jasper et moi."

"Oui tu as bien compris l'idée."

"Chez Joe?" suggéra Jasper.

Masen secoua négativement la tête. "Non c'est trop cliché. Je veux quelque chose mais pas si simple. En même temps j'ai l'idée de lier certains organismes de bienfaisance qui fonctionnent avec les trucs militaires à certaines de vos appellations de menu. J'explique pour chaque "tasse de ... " que vous commandez, un peu de cet argent ira à telle ou telle œuvre... " Il haussa les épaules. "Vous voyez l'idée. Donner un peu d'argent pour une juste cause signifie évidemment beaucoup pour vous tous." Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de la table. Jasper, Alice, Bella et moi acquiescèrent. Et Emmett aussi. Je me souvins du travail que nous avions fait lorsque nous avions emballé tous ces cartons. Il faudrait que nous le fassions de nouveau. Nous nous étions relâchés, pris par la vie, d'une certaine façon.

"Attends... des noms sur les menus?" demandai-je en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit.

Il sourit. "Rien de compliqué juste des choses très simples. Je pense que si vous pouviez faire ça, vous auriez plus de gars qui viendraient après le travail. Ils viendraient pour avoir un sandwich ou un burger et peut-être qu'ils resteraient pour prendre quelques bières après." Il attrapa un autre dessin. "Et j'avais pensé éparpiller quelques souvenirs militaires et même des photos de mecs réels comme vous deux... Vous savez des trucs de soldats. Des trucs vrais, pas une mise en scène hollywoodienne." Il fit des gestes vers moi. "Comme ces photos que tu avais l'habitude d'envoyer à maman et à papa et où vous faisiez les idiots avec tes compagnons."

"Combien ça va nous coûter d'installer une cuisine?" demanda Alice.

"J'ai trouvé quelques idées pour ça mais j'y reviendrai. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça risquait d'être un problème," dit Masen vaguement. "Revenons-en d'abord au nom."

"Dis-moi si tu as pensé à quelque chose?" dis-je sachant que plus tard je ne devrais pas oublier que je le lui avais demandé.

Masen me sourit. "D'accord et bien je pense qu'un mot d'une syllabe serait ce qui marcherait le mieux. Quelque chose de masculin, rien de neutre. Ça pourrait être chez Ed, ce qui serait parfait."

"Pas question," dis-je.

Masen leva sa main. "Laisse-moi finir. Ce serait parfait sauf... deux choses, ça exclurait Jasper." Jasper haussa les épaules. "Et ... je sais que mon frère n'aime pas être appelé Ed et ça le rend grognon. Ça m'est égal qu'il soit grognon mais je pense que ça ne serait pas égal à Bella." Elle me poussa du coude. Je roulai des yeux et ne dis rien.

"Alors... simple et direct et quelque chose qui mette les gars comme vous à l'aise, comme Joe mais non. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire." Masen nous regarda dans l'expectative, comme si le nom parfait flottait dans l'une de nos têtes.

Jasper tapotait sa lèvre et Alice fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant. Puis Emmett éternua très fort. Merde, il était malade? Je regardai Bella mais elle était préoccupée. Puis Emmett se frotta la nuque et il me rappela Mac tel que je l'avais vu dans l'un de leur film. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père et avait aussi les mêmes attitudes que lui, ce qui accentuait cette ressemblance.

Tout à coup, j'eus une idée. Je m'éclaircis la voix.

"Euh... quelque chose de court et de clairement masculin qui mette les soldats à l'aise?" répétai-je.

"Bon pas que les soldats," dit Masen. "Mais oui, tous les gars. Tu ne cherches pas à limiter la clientèle..."

Je regardai Emmett. Je le fis tirai vers moi et il se tourna, clairement surpris. Il se pencha lorsque je lui fis signe avec mon doigt. Je chuchotai mon idée dans son oreille et il me regarda surpris. Il resta silencieux un moment et approuva. Je regardai Bella qui avait évidemment deviné.

Puis je fixai Masen. "Que penserais-tu de 'Chez Mac'?"

Il cligna des yeux. Je regardai Jasper qui souriait et hochait la tête comme je m'y étais attendu.

"Bon..." Masen se racla la gorge et regarda mes garçons. "Euh..."

"Qu'en pensez-vous les gars?" leur demanda-t-il. "Vous vous sentez comment par rapport à ça?"

Ils échangèrent des regards ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient leur fameuse conversation silencieuse entre frères. Puis comme un seul homme ils hochèrent la tête.

"Je peux dire que c'est un 'oui'," fis-je observer.

Masen opina. "Bon actuellement oui. 'Chez Mac' fonctionnerait parfaitement pour ce que nous avons en tête."

Et c'est ainsi que notre nouvelle affaire trouva un nom. Ce serait "Chez Mac". Jasper et moi nous sourîmes. Lorsqu'Alice nous interrompit : "Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit au sujet du coût de la cuisine et de son financement?"

Masen se crispa, passant en un clin d'œil du super-héros au petit frère. "Bon," il se tourna vers Alyssa. "Lys et moi en avons discuté et c'est bon pour nous deux." Il nous désigna Jasper et moi. "Bon il y a cette chose... Lorsque nous avons déménagé, mon salaire a augmenté et nos dépenses ont baissé : nous avons acheté une petite maison pour que les enfants puissent être proches et ici le coût de la vie est moins cher, bien moins cher."

Il me semblait que je savais ce qui allait suivre.

"Alors ce que je propose c'est ça..." il sortit quelques autres papiers puis les étala en montrant quelques chiffres. " Je serai un partenaire minoritaire, disons trente pour cent... et ce supplément - il le posa face à nous - pourrait financer le surcoût de la cuisine. Vous ne perdriez pas le contrôle de 'Chez Mac' et je serai partenaire officiel."

"Masen c'est vraiment très gentil mais..."

Il secoua la tête. "Je sais... tu penses que je fais ça juste pour vous aider pas vrai, grand frère?" Il entassa les feuilles. "Et oui, si je pensais que vous en aviez besoin, je vous aiderais juste parce que tu es mon frère et que tu as toujours veillé sur moi. Mais honnêtement je pense que nous pouvons faire marcher cette affaire. L'un des plus gros problèmes pour commencer une nouvelle affaire est le manque de capital au départ. Les gens sous-estiment souvent cette question, combien il faut d'argent pour le fonctionnement, ils ne tiennent pas compte des dépenses inattendues - et il y en a toujours - ils oublient aussi qu'ils ont besoin d'argent pour continuer à vivre. " Il nous montra successivement Jasper et moi. "Mais vous les gars semblez avoir déjà pensé à tout ça." Il sourit à Alice. "Et ce dont vous ne vous souviendrez pas... Mme Whitlock va vous le rappeler. Alors j'ai une bonne impression. Une vraiment bonne impression et au fil des ans j'ai appris à l'écouter. Croyez-moi... je suis bon dans ce que je fais et j'ai vraiment un bon instinct pour ce genre d'affaire."

Jasper fit un signe positif et tout ce que je pus faire c'est de hausser les épaules. Les chiffres auxquels j'avais jeté un coup d'œil étaient impressionnants, bien sûr je n'avais pas trop pu les regarder parce qu'Alice s'était jetée dessus pour les étudier. Elle fit un signe d'approbation. Je tendis ma main vers Masen et ensuite Jasper fit de même.

"Bienvenue nouveau partenaire," dis-je.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là j'allai rôder près de la chambre d'Emmett et de Seth. Je ne fus pas surpris d'y trouver les quatre garçons. Je frappai et un chœur de voix me répondit : "Entrez!"

Jake était installé sur le lit de Seth avec lui, tandis que Sam était blotti contre Emily sur le lit d'Emmett. Ce denier était penché sur son bureau comme à son habitude. "Salut les gars," dis-je. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches pas certain de savoir comment aborder ce sujet.

Seth sourit. "Oui, c'est vraiment très bien de donner le nom de notre père au bar. C'est super cool."

Mes yeux allèrent de lui aux autres. Ils hochèrent tous la tête, semblant s'amuser de ma situation. "Comment avez-vous..."

"Hey mec quand il s'agit de papa tu viens toujours nous demander," fit observer Emmett. "Nous l'avons remarqué."

Je fronçai les sourcils. " Et c'est une mauvaise chose?"

"Non," répondit-il. "Sache seulement que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant." Il regarda vers ses frères et il obtint trois acquiescements en retour. "Nous n'allons pas éclater en sanglots chaque fois que tu le mentionnes."

Jake lui tira la lange mais il l'ignora.

"Ce qu'Emmett veut dire en échouant aussi lamentablement, c'est que nous apprécions que tu sois précautionneux mais nous sommes vraiment capables d'entendre parler de notre père dans une conversation ... sans aucun problème," expliqua Sam à sa manière habituelle. Il était poli mais ne tournait pas autour du pot.

"Oh..." Je regardai mes pieds. "D'accord." Emmett et Sam avaient hérité du caractère direct de leur mère. C'était l'une des meilleures choses et en même temps l'une des plus déconcertantes à son sujet. Quand elle ouvrait la bouche je n'avais pas à me demander si ce qu'elle me disait était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Mais quelquefois il fallait juste arriver à la faire parler. Et de l'autre côté j'étais parfois juste incapable de me taire.

C'était sûrement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous faisions une bonne équipe. L'une parmi tant d'autres.

"Bien alors," dis-je en faisant demi-tour pour partir.

"Pouvons-nous te poser une question?" me stoppa la voix d'Emmett.

Je me retournai. "Bien sûr, vous savez que oui."

Il regarda ses frères de nouveau et obtint leur accord. Quoi que ce soit ils en avaient déjà parlé entre eux. C'était leur habitude. Je pensais qu'ils avaient appris à discuter des choses entre eux en premier afin de ne pas alourdir le fardeau de Bella. Et c'était l'une parmi tant d'autres raisons pour lesquelles je les aimais. Ils étaient de bons garçons malgré tout leur raffut et leurs imprudences.

"Euh... Tu restes ici cette nuit?"

Je déglutis me demandant si j'étais prêt à entendre toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils estimaient que mes nuits ici n'étaient pas une bonne idée. Et je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir répondre. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. "J'avais prévu que oui..."

Emmett lança un regard à Seth comme si un message passait entre eux. "Il semble que tu restes presque tous les samedis." Il n'y avait aucun indice qui pourrait me laisser deviner ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce sujet. Ils faisaient leur Charlie Swan.

"Ouais..."

"Alors..." Emmett soupira. "Nous nous demandions juste quand est-ce que maman et toi alliez rendre tout ça officiel en emménageant ensemble." Ces mots étaient crus mais pas hostiles.

Je pus juste les fixer, choqué.

Damnation. Ils m'avaient eu encore une fois.

"Euh..." Je m'éclaircis la voix. "Pour être honnête nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ça."

C'était au tour d'Emmett d'être choqué. "Vraiment?"

"Oui," répondis-je en haussant les épaules. "Nous ne pensions pas que c'était ... approprié... vous savez... par rapport à vous les gars..."

Emmett ricana et secoua la tête, il croisa ses bras sur son imposant torse. Merde, maintenant il était plus grand que moi . "Euh... je déteste me mêler de ça mais nous en en 2009, tu sais."

Je roulai les yeux. "Oui je sais."

"Alors... je pense que nous ne serions pas exactement..."

"Scandalisés," lança Sam.

Em approuva. "Oui, nous ne serions pas scandalisés si vous décidiez tous les deux, genre maintenant, de vivre dans la même maison avant de vous marier."

Je me sentis rougir. "D'accord..."

Emmett secoua la tête. "Quoi qu'il en soit occupe-toi de ça avec maman," dit-il. "Nous voulions juste que tu saches que si tu te retenais parce que tu avais peur que ça nous gêne alors tu n'as plus besoin de t'en inquiéter."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "C'est ... inattendu."

"Oui, que puis-je dire? Je vis avec mon temps." Il sourit à Seth qui secoua sa tête. "Nous pensons que les gens peuvent vivre ensemble avant de se marier. Sommes-nous si bizarres..."

Je sortis de la chambre pas vraiment très sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer et également pas sûr de comment aborder ce sujet avec Bella. Mais j'étais entièrement certain de le vouloir.

* * *

**_A bientôt!_**


	62. Chapter 62

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de** LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 62**

**Bon flic/mauvais flic**

C'était dimanche et le matin après que les garçons m'aient demandé pourquoi nous ne vivions pas encore tous ensemble. C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi ne vivions-nous pas tous ensemble? Je voulais que nous le fassions. Je pouvais admettre ça même si je ne l'avais jamais dit à Bella.

Au début j'avais écarté cette idée, peu importe ce que les garçons en disaient. Si Bella avait voulu que nous vivions ensemble elle aurait sûrement dit quelque chose. Après mûre réflexion je dus reconsidérer la chose. Il était tout à fait possible que Bella, tout comme moi, ait hésité à mettre ce sujet sur le tapis parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que les garçons allaient en penser.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient raison lorsqu'ils disaient que vivre ensemble avant le mariage n'avait rien de 'scandaleux'. Ça avait du sens et de plusieurs manières, pratiques ou non. Du côté pratique on pourrait mettre la maison en vente plus vite ce qui nous donnerait plus de temps pour la vendre. Je savais que le printemps était la meilleure saison pour vendre une maison. Il y a longtemps que j'avais pris rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier et elle avait partagé cette petite info avec moi. C'était presque le printemps alors c'était le bon moment. Il fallait aussi que je la prépare pour qu'elle soit prête à vendre. Refaire les peintures, de petites réparations, des choses comme ça.

Emménager ensemble dès à présent laisserait du temps pour que les garçons s'adaptent à leur nouvelle maison, à leurs nouvelles habitudes. Mon jardin était clôturé donc prêt à accueillir Emily. J'ai quatre chambres. Je peux facilement transformer mon bureau en une autre chambre pour l'un des garçons. Ils arrivent à un âge, spécialement Emmett et Seth, où ils apprécieraient d'avoir une chambre rien qu'à eux. Dès à présent ils pourraient l'avoir tandis que Jake et Sam continueraient à partager la leur. Je me posai la question de savoir si je ne pouvais pas utiliser la moitié du garage pour aménager une autre chambre. Peut-être qu'Emmett aimerait ça, son propre espace, quelque chose d'un peu éloigné du chaos de ses frères.

Loin d'être pratique mais encore plus important, c'est le fait que ma maison ne serait plus vide. Elle passerait de 'ma maison' à notre maison. Je voulais ça et je le voulais maintenant. Alors je décidai de jouer carte sur table et de laisser Bella réfléchir à tout ça. Elle n'allait pas se précipiter, peu importe comment elle se sentait avec ça. Elle devait étudier la question sous tous les angles. C'était bien. Je pouvais attendre. Bon, je devrais attendre.

Nous étions blottis dans le canapé regardant un documentaire sur la vraie vie des criminels. Bella était sacrément futée, ça faisait peur, même quand il s'agissait de trouver qui avait commis le crime. Elle en savait beaucoup sur la médecine légale et je la taquinai à de nombreuses reprises. "Tu pourrais me tuer, cacher mon corps et personne ne le saurait jamais."

"Souviens t'en," m'avertit-elle avec un baiser.

Alors maintenant je voulais aborder le déménagement et j'avais essayé de voir comment je pouvais faire. Fais-le et puis c'est tout, me disait ma petite voix intérieure. Ma bite était d'accord parce que ça me donnerait accès à Bella plus souvent.

"La nuit dernière les garçons m'ont dit quelque chose d'intéressant," murmurai-je finalement, me sentant comme un ado demandant à ses parents de rester dehors après le couvre-feu.

"Oui?" Elle était distraite par les indices que donnait le commentateur, elle les passait au crible. Elle s'approchait de la solution, je pouvais le dire à son regard.

"Euh... ils," je m'éclaircis la voix et elle se tourna vers moi, son travail de détective oublié pour un moment. "Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi nous ne vivions pas ensemble dès à présent."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Vraiment?"

J'opinai. "Oui," dis-je. "Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord et ils étaient un peu surpris que _nous_ n'ayons pas déjà abordé cette question."

"Ah," murmura-t-elle. Je pouvais voir son cerveau travailler à toute vitesse et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'essayait pas de comprendre pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas fait.

* * *

Le samedi suivant nous allâmes au Garden club de Madame Hutchinson. C'était l'endroit qu'elle nous avait proposé. En entendant les remarques des autres personnes, je pouvais dire que Bella et moi avions peu de temps pour tout préparer, tout le monde le disait. Lorsque je lui posai la question, elle haussa les épaules et m'embrassa. "Ces choses là doivent se mettre en place presque seules," dit-elle doucement. "Tant que je t'ai toi, les garçons et nos familles et quelqu'un pour légaliser tout ça... ça me suffit."

Même Alyssa, qui ne semblait pas souvent perdre son sang-froid, était surprise par le calme de Bella. Quant à moi j'étais complètement largué pour tout ça et je faisais absolument confiance à Bella.

Puis cette semaine après la discussion avec 'Carolyn' Bella déclara qu'il était temps de prendre quelques décisions. Je me sentais bien un peu comme elle, donnez-nous nos amis, notre famille et le document officiel et je considèrerai que mon mariage serait un succès.

Je fus donc un peu surpris et me posai des questions sur l'endroit vers lequel nous nous dirigions. Il y avait un jardin qui, avait dit Mme Hutchinson, pourrait accueillir une soixantaine de personnes avec une salle de banquet pour la réception. Il y avait une petite scène et une piste de danse ainsi qu'une cuisine bien équipée.

Bella tomba amoureuse du jardin et nous décidâmes que, à moins que le temps ne veuille pas coopérer, nous aurions un mariage en extérieur. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher plus loin parce que, comme l'avait dit Mme Hutchinson, c'était parfait.

Nous l'avions retrouvée là-bas et elle nous fit visiter et bavarda avec Bella. Il était évident qu'elles s'étaient parlé à plusieurs reprises. Je me demandai si le Major savait ça.

Lorsque Bella s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, Mme Hutchinson se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. "Elle est magnifique, votre Bella," dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "Oui."

"Vous la rendez très heureuse," nota-t-elle.

"Elle fait de même pour moi," admis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Vous savez, vous êtes au centre des discussions sur la base," révéla-t-elle à voix basse.

"Vraiment?" C'était une surprise. Pas que je sois tout à fait surpris, ça se passait souvent comme ça mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre relation ait provoqué un écho sur un quelconque radar.

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien tout ça est romantique pas vrai?"

"Tous les mariages ne sont-ils pas supposés l'être?" demandai-je me sentant légèrement perdu.

Elle tapota mon bras me rappelant ma mère quand elle savait que je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elle essayait de me faire voir. "Oui, bien sûr mon cher, ils le sont... mais le vôtre..." elle fit un petit soupir et posa sa main sur son cœur. "Laissez-moi juste vous dire que le vôtre est très spécial."

Puis Bella revint et cette conversation s'acheva là.

Nous avions le lieu. Nous avions le fleuriste. Nous avions la date. Nous avions même, merci à mon pote Dewey, le traiteur. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait un gars qui avait un restaurant. Les choses s'arrangeaient seules finalement...

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Bella m'envoya un texto. **Peux-tu venir ce soir? **

Comme si elle pouvait m'en empêcher. **Bien sûr. Qu'y-a-t-il?**

**Rien de sérieux. Il faut que je te parle.**

Tous les hommes savent que rien de bon ne sort de ces mots alors je passai le reste de la journée dans l'anxiété, la nervosité et la mauvaise humeur. L'un de mes jeunes gars me dit que je devenais comme ces femmes hystériques. Ça ne me fit pas rire. Future mariée inquiète et toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Une éternité me parut passer avant que je puisse me garer dans l'allée de Bella. J'attendis un instant espérant que Jake vienne m'accueillir. Euh... pas de Jake. Je sortis inquiet... et s'il était malade?

_Eh bien s'il était malade, idiot, Bella l'aurait amené chez le médecin._

Vrai...

J'ouvris la porte et la maison était étrangement calme. Pas silencieuse, elle ne l'était jamais, pas avec quatre garçons. Mais je n'entendais que des bruits étouffés là-haut et Emily n'était nulle part, elle devait être avec Sam. Je supposais que les autres aussi. J'allais appeler Bella lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, paraissant fatiguée.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demandai-je en l'attirant près de moi. Je me penchai et l'embrassai et mon corps se tendit en réponse. _Calme-toi mon gars, rappelai-je à ma bite. _Bella avait quelque chose en tête et ce n'était pas sexuel en tous cas tant que nous n'aurions pas trouvé de solution à ce problème. J'avais appris ça il avait des mois.

"Non," dit-elle puis elle soupira. "En quelque sorte, mais ce n'est pas grave..."

Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et l'installai sur mes genoux et la laissai se pelotonner contre moi pendant un moment. Enfin elle soupira, fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un papier. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?'

"Lis-le?" dit-elle.

Je commençai à me sentir vraiment nerveux mais je dépliai le papier.

Après que j'aie lu je voulais rire de soulagement. Mais un regard vers Bella me dit que ce n'était pas une bonne réaction. "Alors .. nous devons juste résoudre ce problème, non?"

Elle soupira légèrement et prit le papier de mes mains. "Ça dit juste que Jake ne fait pas attention en classe, qu'il est trop bavard, qu'il gêne les autres et qu'il rêve toute la journée."

"Et on ne peut pas arranger ça?" Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait que je dise — ou fasse.

Son expression se radoucit. "Désolée, j'aurais dû m'en occuper. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. C'est à Jake de le faire. Mais nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ça se passe comme ça."

"Il peut le faire?"

Elle sourit et m'embrassa. "Oui, il peut le faire. Mais ...notre putain de travail est de comprendre pourquoi Jake se comporte comme un gros âne."

"C'est beaucoup de gros mots tout ça," la taquinai-je. "Je ne suis pas sûr que nous devions nous exprimer comme ça face à Jake." Je commençai à me lever espérant qu'elle allait glisser de mes genoux. En lui jetant un coup d'œil je me rassis. C'était plus compliqué que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais je me sentais bien qu'elle m'en parle.

"Pas si vite cowboy," se moqua-t-elle. "Nous devons d'abord décider ce que nous allons dire et choisir la punition."

"Punition?" Je n'aimais pas du tout ça. C'était Jake. Merde. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Emmett? Il ne faisait pas les yeux de chiot battu. Il était hargneux, grincheux et roulait des yeux. Ça je pouvais le supporter. Mais les yeux de chien battu? J'eus le sentiment que ça allait être plus douloureux pour lui que pour moi.

"Il ne peut pas se comporter comme ça à l'école," fit-elle remarquer.

J'y réfléchis et tout ce que je voulais dire c'était qu'il pouvait bien agir comme il le voulait à l'école tant qu'il ne me faisait pas ses yeux de chien battu mais je ne le fis pas. Je soupirai. "Tu as raison."

"Mais nous devons trouver pourquoi il agit comme ça," me rappela-t-elle.

Je fis une pause. J'avais une horrible pensée. "Tu penses que c'est à cause de _nous_? Tu crois ça?"

Elle secoua immédiatement la tête. "Non je l'ai entendu parler à mon père et à mon frère et le petit gars est très excité pour nous." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Il y a autre chose."

Elle avait un instinct maternel très développé. Elle pouvait déceler un mensonge de très loin et voir à travers les murs. Je lui faisais confiance. Elle me regarda. "Je pense qu'une semaine sans jeu vidéo serait une bonne chose à moins que ce ne soit purement et simplement qu'une rébellion." Elle tapota sa lèvre. "Auquel cas nous devrons être plus sévères."

_Je vous en prie pas pire qu'une semaine sans jeux vidéo. Je serai incapable de le supporter_. "Il va détester ça," murmurai-je. Un Jake triste était difficile à supporter. C'était un peu comme voir un basset Hound maltraité il n'y avait rien de plus triste au monde.

J'essayai de faire moi aussi mes yeux de chien battu mais Bella les ignora. Bon sang elle était vraiment bonne. Elle rit. "Oui il va détester. Et c'est le but. Il faut qu'il se souvienne pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée de paresser ou de causer des problèmes en classe."

"D'accord," grommelai-je. Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire ça. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Ça faisait entièrement partie du boulot de parent. La mauvaise partie mais c'était inévitable. Je savais que Bella ne me laisserait pas me soustraire à cela. Elle attendait que je sois un participant actif et que nous présentions un front uni.

Je n'avais pas hâte d'y être.

Puis nous allâmes vers la chambre de Jake et frappâmes à la porte. "Entrez," dit-il. Il avait l'air _triste. _Je m'encourageai à m'endurcir.

Quand je jetai un coup d'œil je vis que c'était pire que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Il avait pleuré. J'étais fichu. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella pour suggérer un sursis mais elle me fit un minuscule hochement de tête. Je pouvais pratiquement voir ses pensées. Allez Cullen!

Je ne voulais pas être l'homme. Je voulais enrouler Jake dans mes bras et lui dire que nous allions changer de professeur et le retirer de cette classe. Je le fis presque. Je regardai Bella et je sus que c'était le bon moment de mettre les pieds dans le plat ou passer le reste de notre vie à attendre. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

_Ne te laisse pas influencer par ses yeux. Ne te laisse pas avoir, ne te laisse pas..._

Merde, on ne voyait que ça, ses yeux.

"Jake," commença Bella gentiment. J'avais le sentiment que son ton doux était pour moi pas pour lui. J'appréciai son effort. "Que se passe-t-il à l'école mon cœur?"

_L'enseignant est bête et ne mérite pas l'honneur d'apprendre des choses à notre Jake. D'accord, c'était un peu extrême._

Jake me regarda. Je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement. "Je ne sais pas," répondit-il enfin avec un haussement d'épaule. Puis il nous regarda. Il me détestait. Je pourrais aller à l'école et leur dire de laisser Jake tranquille, c'est ce que j'allais faire.

"Jake," l'avertit-elle clairement. "Que dit-on à propos des mensonges ici?"

Il leva ses yeux bruns vers elle puis vers moi. "On ne les aime pas," dit-il.

"C'est ça," dit-elle. "Même quand quelque chose nous cause des problèmes ou même nous blesse peut-être, nous devons dire la vérité, pas vrai?"

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Moi non plus. J'essayai d'être sûr de moi et de paraitre absolument d'accord.

Bella le tira contre elle. Si nous jouions au bon flic/ mauvais flic alors c'était moi le mauvais flic. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je regardai Bella. Elle lui embrassa le sommet de la tête alors je tendis le bras et ébouriffai ses cheveux. Il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Bella.

Merde? J'étais vraiment le méchant.

Puis sa petite main vint tapoter mon bras comme s'il savait que j'étais en train de douter. Ce prof allait charger.

"Jakey," chuchota Bella. "Parle-moi ... Parle _nous._.."

"Je n'aime pas l'école?" dit-il.

Il allait étudier par correspondance. D'autres familles le faisaient. Pas vrai? Par correspondance jusqu'à l'université. Problème résolu.

"Jake pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas l'école?"

_Je ne sais pas, juste parce que c'est l'école? _Je gardai cette constatation pour moi.

"C'est..." Il soupira et releva la tête, donnant à sa mère un regard suppliant. Bella était bien plus forte que Hulk quand il s'agissait de régler ce genre de choses. Elle lui lança un autre regard d'avertissement. "Je m'ennuie," dit-il pour finir en fronçant les sourcils. "Quand j'ai fini mon travail il faut que j'attende que les autres finissent et c'est très long..." Il plissa son front encore plus. "Je m'ennuie alors eh bien je ..." Il haussa les épaules. "Je m'occupe comme je peux parce que je m'ennuie et que je _déteste_ m'ennuyer."

C'était vrai. Il détestait s'ennuyer. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je le dise à Bella mais un regard suffit pour me faire taire. Je restai silencieux un moment et décidai qu'il fallait y aller et essayer de trouver une solution. "Jake?" demandai-je tranquillement. "Pourquoi tu t'ennuies?"

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous avons appris l'an dernier ou l'année d'avant..." répondit-il. "Nous refaisons toujours les mêmes vieilles choses... encore et encore..."

Bella était de plus en plus pensive. "D'accord, Jake, je vais te dire," dit-elle. "J'en parlerai avec ton prof." Il sourit. Et moi aussi. "Mais..."

Son sourire se fana, le mien aussi.

"Tu ne dois pas gêner la classe, peu importe que tu t'ennuies," lui dit Bella en prenant son petit visage triste entre ses mains. "Que dirais-tu si l'un de mes élèves me rendait la vie impossible?"

Il réfléchit un moment. "Ça ne plairait pas," admit-il calmement.

Bella sourit. "Je sais," dit-elle. "Alors... pour aider à te souvenir qu'il faut que tu te conduises bien en classe, Edward et moi avons discuté." Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et j'essayai de garder comme Bella une expression ferme mais aimante. Je devais sembler malade mais je lui rendis son regard. "Nous prenons tes jeux vidéos pendant une semaine."

Pour être honnête je m'étais attendu à une explosion de protestations et de bouderies. A la place Jake soupira et ses petites épaules s'affaissèrent. Je m'efforçai de me rappeler que c'était une leçon et qu'il fallait que Jake l'apprenne. Il y aurait beaucoup de fois dans sa vie où il devrait faire quelque chose sans vraiment en en avoir envie. J'avais souvent vu les effets du manque de discipline dans l'armée. Certains enfants n'avaient jamais connu de véritable disciple ni les conséquences qui en résultaient, et les parents étaient surpris que leurs bébés aient du mal à s'adapter à cette vie militaire, ses habitudes et l'obéissance qui sont nécessaires. Je ne voulais pas de réveil brutal pour Jake peu importe ce qu'il ferait dans la vie. J'avais vu ces enfants patauger quand ils arrivaient dans le monde réel.

Tout à coup je compris. Je compris pourquoi Bella avait cette discussion avec Jake et pourquoi elle lui prenait les jeux vidéo. Je compris pourquoi elle supportait ce petit visage triste et l'inévitable bouderie. C'était vraiment pour son bien. Je me souvins de ma mère me disant cela et ça me dépassait. Mais à présent en essayant d'être le père de ce gamin - et de toutes les autres façons possibles - je comprenais.

Et ça rendait tout cela plus facile. J'allais devenir son père et j'allais tout faire comme il fallait. On m'avait confié une énorme responsabilité et j'étais prêt pour ça. Ils avaient besoin de moi et j'avais besoin d'eux et quelquefois ils auraient besoin que je fasse les choses bien pour eux, même si ce n'était pas facile pour nous. Il n'étaient plus seulement les enfants de Mac, ils étaient aussi les miens et j'étais responsable d'eux et je devais faire mon boulot. Il fallait que je montre quelle était ma place. Il fallait que je fasse ma place dans cette famille. C'était autant mon droit que mon devoir. J'avais voulu l'assumer volontairement et il était temps que je rentre dans ce jeu.

Je tapotai son dos. "Maman a raison, Jake. Nous savons tous que tu es un gentil gars et nous t'aimons. Rien ne pourra changer ça. Mais il faut que tu te comportes bien. Tu comprends?" J'imitai mon père lorsqu'il nous expliquai une chose ou une autre, à Masen ou à moi. Je lui faisais savoir qu'on l'aimait mais que ça ne changerait rien à notre décision.

Il observa mon expression puis celle de sa mère et finalement opina. "D'accord," murmura-t-il morose.

Bella l'étreignit et moi aussi. "Je t'aime mon gars," chuchotai-je.

Puis nous refermâmes la porte derrière nous, Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour la première fois je vis la tension apparaitre sur son visage. Elle me regarda. "Ouais, au cas où tu te le demanderais, ça n'est jamais plus facile."

Je secouai la tête et me penchai pour l'embrasser. "Tu es une mère merveilleuse, Bella. Je suis très, très reconnaissant que tu m'ais appris à gérer ça. Parce que si j'avais dû gérer ça tout seul ça aurait été un échec complet."

Elle me sourit et me tira à elle pour un baiser. "Non... tu aurais su. Tu es un gars intelligent. Tu nous as bien trouvés, n'est-ce pas?"

Je ris. "La meilleure chose que j'aie jamais faite," affirmai-je.

"Viens là," dit-elle. "Et embrasse-moi encore."

Et je le fis.

Nous avions survécu à notre première crise en tant que parents et c'était sacrément bon.

* * *

Le jour suivant je reçus un texto. L'un de ces petits messages qui, bien qu'il paraisse insignifiant au premier abord, change toute votre vie.

**Rencontré agent immobilier. Mis la maison en vente. Tu veux des colocataires?**

C'était typiquement du Bella, plaisanter avec une décision importante. J'aimais beaucoup ça chez elle même quand ça me rendait fou et me faisait sortir de mes gonds. Je souris et poussai un cri de joie. Les gars me regardèrent comme si j'étais fou. Mais je m'en fichais. Ma baby venait vivre avec moi.

* * *

**La prochaine fois il sera question du déménagement, de la prof de Jake etc... etc...**


	63. Chapter 63

** THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 63**

**A VENDRE**

Ce n'était probablement pas exagéré de dire que je me précipitai chez Bella en sortant du travail ce jour là. Mes journées étaient plus courtes depuis que le jour où j'allais arrêter s'approchait. Je pouvais sentir la liberté et c'était doux. J'avais aimé ma vie dans l'armée. Ça avait été bon pour moi, ça m'avait donné les compétences et une expérience que rien ne pouvait égaler.

Mais ce temps était terminé et la vie civile m'appelait. Bientôt, très bientôt je ne conduirai plus vers une maison vide à la fin de la journée. J'ouvrirai la porte et je serai assailli par les bruits, les soupirs et l'odeur d'une famille. Putain je ne pouvais plus attendre.

J'avais dû faire crisser les pneus lorsque j'étais arrivé dans l'allée de Bella. Je restai là un moment à regarder la pancarte installée dans le jardin.

**"A vendre."**

C'était vrai. Nous faisions vraiment ça. J'allais avoir Bella dans mon lit tous les soirs. J'allais pouvoir entendre le bruits des garçons montant et descendant l'escalier tous les jours. Je pourrais aller promener Emily aux alentours. Nous nous arrêterions pour parler à M. Hoyt. Il avait déjà rencontré Bella par dessus la clôture et rit en voyant les pitreries des garçons. Emmett et ses frères m'aideraient lorsqu'il s'agirait de lui donner un coup de main avec son jardin au beau temps. Cet été les garçons pourraient sortir et sauter dans la piscine.

Nous préparerions à manger et inviterions nos amis et la famille. Les garçons et leurs affaires se répandraient partout dans la maison et Bella choisirait des rideaux que je ne pouvais pas vraiment supporter mais que j'installerai car elle les aimait. Nous nous disputerions concernant la lunette des toilettes et le monopole des couvertures. Nous nous battrions pour avoir la télécommande et je me cognerai les orteils sur un jouet Star Wars au milieu de la nuit, en maudissant l'éclair bleu qui en sortait.

Ça allait être parfait malgré toutes les imperfections.

Puis le porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jake en surgit, son petit visage illuminé et son énorme sourire me firent sourire en retour. Il avait bien géré sa punition me permettant de tenir mes bonnes résolutions plus facilement. Il se jeta sur moi et c'est tout juste si je pus l'attraper à temps. Je le fis tourner autour de moi pendant un instant puis le remis sur ses pieds. Et il me montra la pancarte du doigt.

"Regarde! Nous allons habiter chez toi!" annonça-t-il.

"Oui, je suis très content, mon petit gars," dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Moi aussi," dit-il en prenant ma main. Bella était à la porte. Je la tirai dans mes bras et lui donnai une sorte de baiser, un de ceux qui sont réservés aux fois où nous sommes seuls. C'était un moment de célébration après tout. Lorsque je la laissai enfin nous étions tous deux hors d'haleine et Jake rentra avant nous dans la maison et je me doutais que c'était pour nous laisser un peu seuls. Dieu que j'aimais cet enfant.

"Tu fais de moi un homme très, très heureux," chuchotai-je.

"Je vois ça," plaisanta-t-elle en frottant ses hanches contre les miennes juste un petit peu. Un avant goût de ce que nous allions partager plus tard dans la soirée.

"Tu me surprends toujours," lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ouais, bon ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont ça devait se passer à présent, mais..."

"C'est vrai qu'ici les plans ont tendance à changer," notai-je.

Elle roula des yeux. "Ne m'en parle pas." Elle rigola et m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Je boudai pendant un moment et elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres, un baiser chaste mais un geste dans la bonne direction. "Alors Karen est venue et nous avons parlé. Elle m'a dit que ce serait bien d'enlever les choses et de profiter que ce soit la bonne saison pour vendre. Les gens veulent s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison et être prêts à la rentrée scolaire." Bella sourit. "Je peux comprendre, ça a du sens. Et puisque les garçons ont dû te donner un coup de pied au cul pour que tu te bouges..." Elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai pensé : Pourquoi pas?"

"Pourquoi pas, en effet," approuvai-je. J'attrapai un peu de ses cheveux dans l'un de mes mains les laissant glisser entre mes doigts. J'essayai de rester concentré sur ce qu'elle disait et d'ignorer l'image de mes mains enfouies dans ses cheveux pendant que sa bouche — d'accord ça suffit...

"Puis j'ai été excitée que nous le fassions et je t'ai envoyé ce message et après que je l'aie fait j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, peut-être que ça allait trop vite pour toi et..."

"Bella?" l'interrompis-je.

"Quoi?"

"Je suis ravi et si ce n'était pas le cas je n'en aurais jamais parlé, pas vrai?"

Nous rentrâmes, mon bras autour de sa taille et vîmes les garçons debout dans l'escalier. "Il vous en faut du temps," murmura Emmett. "Je pensais que vous alliez continuer à vous embrasser jusqu'à demain matin."

Bella soupira et me lança le regard, celui qui souffre depuis longtemps. "Tu vois un peu ce qu'il va falloir que tu supportes?"

Je regardai les garçons, leurs visages m'étaient familiers à présent, et je souris. "Ouais," dis-je. "Oui je le sais."

* * *

Pendant le repas ce soir là, les garçons se lancèrent dans une espèce de réunion stratégique. Ils voulaient savoir quand est-ce qu'ils allaient déménager. Bientôt? Oui. Est-ce qu'Emily serait en sécurité avec la piscine? Oui c'est un labrador. Elle est faite pour l'eau. Devraient-ils changer d'école? Heureusement, non. Kyle et Alex pourraient-ils venir souvent? Oui. Ainsi que Masen. Oui. Malheureusement. D'accord, ça n'était pas si mauvais. C'était d'autres habitudes. Emmett me jeta un regard désabusé de compassion. Il comprenait ma douleur.

Mais ce qui les intéressait avant tout c'était la distribution des chambres. J'en avais parlé avec Bella avant, lui faisant connaitre mes réflexions à ce sujet et elle avait été d'accord. Il ne me restait à présent qu'à présenter mes propositions aux garçons. J'avais le sentiment qu'ils adhèreraient mais ils m'avaient surpris quelquefois auparavant. Et j'étais sûr qu'ils étaient encore capables de le faire.

"Alors..." Emmett commença à parler car c'était lui le porte-parole du groupe. Ils s'en remettaient à lui quand il s'agissait de moments comme celui-là et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il était l'aîné. "Nous aimerions connaitre quelques détails concernant le déménagement et plus que tout nous voudrions savoir comment ça va se passer pour les chambres." Ses frères hochèrent la tête tous au même moment comme un signal. Il fallut que je me retienne de rire.

Je m'avançai et appuyai mes coudes sur la table ignorant les conseils que m'avaient donnés ma mère pendant des années sur cette mauvaise habitude. "D'accord voici ce que j'en pense." Je regardai Emmett. "Je pensais que tu pourrais prendre la chambre qui me sert actuellement de bureau. "Il fronça les sourcils.

"Mais c'est la deuxième plus petite," protesta-t-il. "Seth et moi allons être serrés comme des sardines."

Je fis un petit sourire satisfait. "J'ai dit _toi, _Emmett, pas toi et Seth."

"Une chambre rien que pour moi?" dit-il incrédule. Pour un enfant avec trois frères, avoir sa propre chambre était comme un ... putain de miracle. Spécialement si tes parents ne pouvaient pas s'offrir un manoir.

Je hochai la tête, content d'avoir pensé à cette possibilité. Pour l'instant Emmett et Seth seraient les seuls à avoir une chambre à eux. Nous avions décidé de reporter l'aménagement du garage. Nous verrions d'abord comment les garçons géreraient leur nouvelle vie. Et comme Bella l'avait fait remarquer elle n'était pas très sûre de vouloir qu'Emmett ait sa propre chambre, car ça l'isolerait du reste de la famille. "Les garçons ont des ennuis quand ils sont trop seuls," fit-elle remarquer sèchement.

Je pourrais en témoigner. Nous faisions toutes sortes de bêtises si on nous laissait toute liberté.

"Seth," dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Désolé mec, mais il te restera la chambre la plus petite." Et elle l'était petite, mais pour un enfant habitué à partager, ce serait sûrement un agréable changement.

"Ça me va parfaitement," dit-il.

"Et je créerai une autre chambre dans le garage, plus tard," dis-je.

Je me tournai vers Sam et Jake. "Alors ça vous laisse la chambre qu'il reste, pour maintenant il faudra que vous continuiez à la partager." Je hochai la tête vers Emmett. "Mais bon votre frère partira à l'université dans pas trop longtemps alors ce ne sera pas pour toujours." Je haussai les épaules. "Comment ça vous parait?"

Ils étaient un peu déçus je pouvais le dire. Mais il fallait qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on ne faisait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. En même temps ils auraient la plus grande chambre - qui était plus grande que celle qu'ils avait actuellement et ils aurait leur petit dressing. Lorsque je le leur fis remarquer ils furent un peu plus contents — parce que ça leur laisserait plus de place pour stocker leurs affaires qui n'était pas des vêtements, et je dis à Jake que nous pourrions ajouter des étagères où il voudrait, pour exposer ses figurines Star Wars. Je dis à Sam que j'en ajouterai aussi pour lui. L'harmonie fut rétablie.

Et je m'attribuai un A moins pour ma prestation parentale. Il restait toujours une marge pour s'améliorer.

* * *

Bella avait pris un rendez-vous pour rencontrer le professeur de Jake. Même si comprenais pourquoi il fallait le punir ça ne voulait pas dire que j'aimais ça. Et ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais aimer son enseignant. Je me souvenais d'elle lorsque j'y étais allé pour la rencontre parents-enseignants. Mme MacDonald. Vieille MacDonald. Elle ressemblait à une petite vieille dame douce, trop. Bella m'avait déjà dit que nous avions besoin d'exprimer notre préoccupation, écouter les siennes et que nous travaillerons ensemble pour que les choses reviennent à la norme dans la classe et aider Jake.

Je pensais toujours que l'école à domicile serait toujours une option pour Jake. Bella roula des yeux.

J'avais pris mon après-midi et Bella avait fait de même, comme ça elle pourrait rencontrer la prof de Jake. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la classe tous les enfants étaient déjà partis, c'était Emmett qui gardait Jake, un élève plus grand écrivait installé à un bureau. La vieille MacDonald avait sûrement décidé de torturer cette pauvre fille aussi.

La fille se retourna et nous fit un sourire de bienvenue. "Bonjour," dit-elle. "Je suis Nicole Ericson. C'est moi qui m'occupe de la classe de Jake."

Je me tournai vers Bella. Qu'était-il arrivé à la vieille MacDonald? Cette jeune fille était ... elle était une _enfant_! Elle n'était pas prof. Bella me fronça les sourcils. "Je te l'avais dit," semblait-elle dire. Elle faisait ça à nouveau, lire dans mes pensées.

"Non," murmurai-je. "Qu'est-il arrivé à Mme MacDonald?

"Son mari est tombé malade et elle est partie à la retraire," répondit Bella lançant un bref regard à Mlle Ericson." Je me demandais si sa mère savait qu'elle se faisait passer pour un enseignant. "C'est le nouveau professeur de Jake, Mlle Ericson."

J'hochai la tête vers elle... enseignante.

Elle serra la main de Bella puis la mienne. "C'est Edward Cullen," me présenta-t-elle.

Elle me sourit. "j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par Jake."

"D'accord Mlle Ericson." Vous devez vous rappeler que je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de Jake. Personne ne blesse mon petit gars... personne.

Bella s'assit sur une petite chaise, je choisis de me poser sur un bureau. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je m'installe derrière ses minuscules tables. Ce n'était pas le moment de renoncer à tout pouvoir. Elle devait savoir qu'il y avait des adultes qui prenaient soin de lui et qu'il n'y avait pas moyen ...

"En premier laissez-moi vous dire que Jake est vraiment très sympathique," dit-elle.

D'accord c'est bon, on peut continuer si ça commence si bien.

"Il est brillant, drôle, attentionné," continua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Je hochai la tête. Jake était tout ça, plus un sachet de chips.

Elle soupira. "Puis-je d'abord juste partager ce que je pense qu'il se passe et puis écouter votre avis?"

Nous hochâmes la tête.

"Au début de l'année scolaire les résultats de Jake en lecture étaient moyens," dit-elle. "Je ne l'aurai pas mis avec les plus faibles mais non plus, pas avec ceux qui sont en avance." Elle posa des papiers sur le bureau où s'était installée Bella et lui montra des nombres qui ne signifiaient rien pour moi. Bella hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Puis," continua Mlle Ericson. "Au bout d'un certain temps c'est comme si le déclic s'était produit et sa moyenne a augmenté. C'est souvent comme ça, spécialement avec les garçons." Elle lui montra d'autres chiffres. Bella parut surprise. "Puis il a commencé à s'ennuyer. Ce n'est pas juste pour la lecture, mais sa nouvelle facilité à lire rendait tout plus facile, notamment les maths et les sciences qui sont ses préférées."

"Il est très intelligent , hein?" Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander.

Je m'attendais à moitié à une réponse sarcastique mais à la place elle me fit un sourire ravi. "Oui c'est vrai," acquiesça-t-elle. "Ce que je voudrais proposer c'est que Jake change de niveau sur ces deux sujets en particulier, les maths et les sciences. Je voudrais le voir mettre ses compétences en jeu. Je peux gérer ses capacités de lecture ici dans cette classe mais je pense que ce serait injuste de le ralentir en maths et en sciences et je ne peux pas l'aider plus dans ces domaines tout en continuant à m'occuper des autres élèves. Je pense que c'est important de nourrir toutes ses capacités. Etre en avance pour ces matières peut vraiment lui ouvrir beaucoup d'opportunités dans le futur."

Attend. Elle dit que Jake est très intelligent et quelle _veut_ qu'il se mette au défi? Elle ne dit pas que c'est un vilain garnement? Elle n'essaie pas de nous rendre la vie misérable? Je regardai Bella qui me fit juste un petit sourire et secoua sa tête, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lit dans mes pensées. Ce qu'elle doit faire probablement. J'inspirai profondément. Mlle Nicole Ericson pourrait même être digne de notre Jake. Peut-être. Je lui laissais le bénéfice du doute... pour l'instant.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Bella. Elle me regarda. "Qu'en penses-tu Edward?"

"Ça me parait bien," dis-je.

"Alors... je vais organiser ça et nous verrons comment ça se passe," dit Mlle Ericson. "Je dirai que le comportement de Jake a considérablement changé depuis que je vous ai fait parvenir ce mot." Vous dites que ce mot a brisé son cœur? Oui, je me souviens de ce mot. "Merci d'avoir voulu régler ce problème aussi rapidement," ajouta-t-elle. "Jake est très chanceux d'avoir des parents concernés. Cela rend certainement mon travail plus facile."

Je lui pardonnai tout à partir de ce moment là. Elle m'avait appelé le parent de Jake.

* * *

Nous passâmes les deux semaines suivantes à emballer les affaires de Bella et des garçons. Nous repeignîmes les chambres une fois qu'elles furent vides. Emmett et moi fîmes de petites réparations. Il était habile de ses mains et j'avais appris pas mal de choses au cours de ans, alors nous formions une bonne équipe.

Nous avons eu un moment étrange lorsque Bella enleva la photo de Mac ainsi que la boite et le drapeau. Pour être honnête je ne voulais vraiment pas l'exposer sur _ma_ cheminée. Peu importe qu'il soit à la maison, bien sûr, mais ce serait juste trop étrange de l'avoir si près et si en évidence dans notre salon. Nous prenions un nouveau départ et je voulais que la maison soit la _nôtre_ dans tous les sens du mot. Je me demandai comment aborder ce sujet avec Bella sans passer pour un salaud, mais comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle prit les devants.

Elle caressa la boite de ses doigts. "Je, euh..." Elle me regarda. "J'ai parlé avec Emmett et il a dit qu'il voulait garder le drapeau et la photo de son père dans sa chambre si ça ne te dérange pas?"

J'avalai la boule dans ma gorge parce que je savais exactement pourquoi Emmett avait demandé. Il faisait attention non seulement à sa mère mais aussi à moi. C'était un bon compromis, vraiment et il avait été malin d'y penser. Peut-être que Sam n'était pas le seul génie dans la famille James. "Oui ce serait bien comme ça, "dis-je en sachant que ma voix était rauque.

Bella acquiesça silencieusement et emballa le tout dans du papier bulle puis fit de même avec la photo. Quand elle l'eut enfermé et étiqueté la boite elle vint vers moi. "Une chose que je voulais te demander..." chuchota-t-elle.

"Oui?" Je repoussai ses cheveux en arrière. Ce n'était pas souvent que Bella demandait quelque chose. J'aimais sa force aussi mais quelque chose à propos de cette vulnérabilité m'interpellait et j'aurai voulu sauter de hauts immeubles pour elle ou au moins essayer de réparer le lave-linge ou autre chose.

"Hum... je voudrai garder quelques photos de famille sur le mur du couloir comme ici," dit-elle. "Pas toutes mais quelques-unes avec les garçons au moins et je me demandai qu'est-ce que tu en penserais." Elle me fixa dans les yeux, paraissant anxieuse. "Celles avec Mac et moi ... je pense que les garçons vont pouvoir se les partager ou quelque chose. Et je leur en garderai quelques-unes."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," dis-je. "Les garçons ont besoin de voir des photos d'eux avec leur père, chérie. Je le comprends. Cependant je veux qu'on puisse se faire nos propres souvenirs."

Elle rit un peu, manifestement soulagée. "Bien alors," dit-elle et elle regarda autour d'elle. "Il ne reste plus que la cuisine."

Karen nous avait dit que nous pouvions laisser quelques meubles dans la maison de Bella ce qui aiderait à la vendre. Alors pour le moment nous n'avions pris que l'essentiel. Nous avions échangé les lits, amené mon vieux matelas et pris le nôtre. Nous avions acheté un nouveau lit pour aller avec, c'était nous, le lit était important, c'était notre petit espace.

Nous avions dû parlementer pour quelques meubles. Il n'était pas question que je me débarrasse de mon fauteuil inclinable. C'était mon trône qui servait lorsque je regardai les matchs de foot. J'aimais beaucoup Bella mais il y avait des choses qu'un homme devait affirmer fermement, comme ce fauteuil. Bella avait roulé des yeux mais avait cédé avec plus de facilité que je l'aurais fait si la situation avait été inversée. Heureusement nous avions des goûts similaires. Bella se moquait des motifs floraux et c'était un soulagement. Ma mère avait l'habitude de mettre des fleurs partout. Nous aimions tous les deux la simplicité, les lignes simples et épurées et une gamme de couleur modérée.

Ça n'avait pas été très compliqué de décider ce qui restait et ce qui partait.

Mr Hoyt avait été ravi lorsque je lui avais raconté ce qu'il se passait. Emmett et lui avaient sympathisé et chaque soir lorsque nous arrivions avec les cartons il était là pour discuter avec nous. Souvent ils restaient tous les deux à discuter et il fallait que je rappelle Emmet à l'ordre pour qu'il continue à aider. Mais je le faisais et il me répondait juste comme si j'étais son père lui disant de se bouger.

Puis le jour arriva, trois semaines après que nous ayons mis la maison en vente, le dernier carton fut rempli et fermé. Bella et les garçons avaient déménagé... officiellement. Nous restâmes là pendant un moment, faisant le tour des pièces dans lesquelles il restait quelques meubles mais ça paraissait vide parce qu'une famille avait vécu ici et était partie.

Bella soupira et fit courir sa main sur la rampe. "Je garderai toujours de bons souvenirs de cette maison," dit-elle en me regardant avec un petit sourire. "C'est ici que j'ai guéri, que j'ai compris que j'étais assez forte, que je suis tombée amoureuse à nouveau... au moment où je m'y attendais le moins."

Je la pris contre moi et nous profitâmes juste de ce moment. Puis l'un des garçons klaxonna et nous rîmes un peu. Ils nous faisait savoir qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Comme d'habitude ... ils avaient raison.

* * *

Emily fut la première à la porte. Elle aimait visiblement la nouvelle maison et courait partout montant et descendant l'escalier à côté des garçons tandis qu'ils amenaient leurs cartons dans leur chambres respectives. Je fus surpris par la façon tranquille dont se passaient les choses mais une fois encore je n'avais jamais eu autant de mains voulant aider.

J'aidai Bella à transporter quelques cartons dans la cuisine.

Mon garde-manger était bien garni depuis des mois maintenant car je ne savais pas quand les garçons seraient là. Mon réfrigérateur contenait des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir là dedans.

C'était la marque de yaourts préférés de Bella, elle n'aimait que la fraise. Il y avait du lait chocolaté pour Jake, qui était strictement rationné. Il y avait une boisson aux protéines pour Emmett qui avait décidé qu'il voulait continuer le football l'année prochaine. Sam aimait beaucoup les carottes crues, il y en avait tout un stock. Et Seth aimait le jus de raisin donc il y en avait une énorme bouteille. C'était très inhabituel de voir tous ces litres de lait, écrémé pour Emmett, Bella et moi. Entier pour les autres garçons, apparemment ils adoraient ça, ce qui était juste étrange. J'imaginai que ça aurait été plus économique d'acheter une vache.

Je commençai à voir tous ces changements en ouvrant la porte du frigo mais j'aimais ça.

Il y avait des pop-tarts et des céréales complètes ou pas, dans les placards. Des pains de toutes sortes et d'énormes quantités de viande dans le congélateur. J'étais allé à l'épicerie pour faire les provisions pour nourrir cette armée de six. Quand Bella et moi avions fait nos premières courses même Bella s'était plainte.

C'était un peu ces premières courses qui avaient initié la discussion financière. Je m'étais préparé à avoir cette discussion mais une fois encore j'avais été surpris. Nous décidâmes que nous ferions portefeuille commun comme si nous étions déjà mariés. L'argent de l'assurance-vie de Mac serait gardé pour l'avenir des garçons, et c'est vraiment ce qu'il fallait en faire. Son salaire aussi bien que le mien et dans quelques mois, le montant de ma retraite seraient ce qui servirait à financer l'entretien courant de la maison. Nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre de gros dépensiers et n'avons pas anticipé de problèmes de ce côté là. Nous avions l'habitude de vivre avec notre budget et nous allions continuer comme ça. Ma retraite serait mon salaire jusqu'à ce que le bar rapporte et mes économies seraient l'argent que j'investirai.

Enfin une fois que la dernière boite de pop-tarts fut rangée, nous dévorâmes une bonne demi-douzaine de pizzas — l'appétit de Seth avait triplé semblait-il — et nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit aux garçons. Ils allaient passer leur première nuit dans leurs nouvelles chambres et j'espérai que tout irait bien.

Puis nous fermâmes la porte de _notre _chambre et tombâmes dans _notre_ lit. D'un accord tacite nous nous étions organisés pour passer notre première nuit dans notre nouveau lit. Je roulai et coinçai Bella sous moi, appréciant la façon dont ses cheveux châtains s'étalaient sur le nouveau matelas vert et doux. Un autre compromis mais actuellement j'étais heureux d'avoir cédé parce que le contraste entre les cheveux noirs et le vert clair, la rendait sexy comme l'enfer.

"Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là," murmurai-je avant d'abaisser ma bouche vers la sienne.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche et fit coulisser ses hanches plaçant ma queue juste à l'endroit où je voulais qu'elle soit le plus. Bon, _presque _au bon endroit...

Sans un mot elle enleva ma chemise et embrassa la piste chaude sur ma poitrine accordant une attention toute particulière à mes mamelons. Elle savait que c'était l'un de mes endroits préférés et elle s'en servait sans pitié.

"Fais-moi l'amour," dit-elle. "Dans notre lit... notre maison... maintenant!"

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle insiste davantage et ce fut avec beaucoup de tâtonnements et de rires que nous retirâmes le reste de nos vêtements. Son bras se coinça dans son chemisier et elle me creva presque un œil lorsqu'il se libéra d'un geste brusque. Je réalisai à ce moment là que je n'avais jamais ri avec une femme dans mon lit. Bella avait le sens du ridicule et elle me laissa être le bouffon que j'étais parfois. Je n'avais pas toujours besoin d'être sympa et calme et de me contrôler avec elle. Cette liberté était exaltante.

Je la chatouillai et elle souffla bruyamment en se mettant à rire, en essayant d'étouffer ses bruits. Notre chambre était heureusement assez éloignée de celle des garçons donc je me mis à lécher son aisselle ce qui la fit rire de plus belle. "Hey pourquoi tu me fais ça?"

Je la regardai et haussai les épaules. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée," admis-je. "Mais c'est un peu comme tes pieds." Je remuai les sourcils. "Tu es si sexy là."

"Tu es si bizarre," murmura-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi?"

"Aime moi," lui répondis-je. "Maintenant et toujours."

Elle soupira et me tira tout près d'elle. "Je dois pouvoir faire ça."

Je suçai légèrement son cou utilisant ma langue pour la taquiner. Ensuite je respirai dans son oreille, ce qui lui donnait toujours la chair de poule. Je laissai trainer mes doigts derrière son genou ce qui était l'un des ses endroits sensibles.

Lorsque finalement je glissai en elle, nous rions tous les deux, et c'était une sorte de défi de rester en elle. Mais nous avons géré.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Le mois des premières fois"**_

_**A bientôt et bon dimanche!**_


	64. Chapter 64

** THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**Chapitre 64**

**Le mois des premières fois**

Lorsque je me réveillai le premier avril, il y a deux choses qui me frappèrent. La première c'était que Bella était dans mes bras et la deuxième, nous étions au mois d'avril. Ce qui signifiait que je quitterai l'armée à la fin de _ce mois_. Dans quelques petites semaines je serai un civil. Le major Hutchinson m'avait dit être désolé de me perdre mais qu'il comprenait parfaitement ma décision. Il me dit que même si j'avais été un bon soldat j'étais encore un homme meilleur. Je fus un peu choqué d'entendre ça mais nous ne nous donnâmes pas l'accolade ni rien eh bien... juste parce que c'était comme ça. Nous nous serrâmes la main fermement et c'était bien.

Je regardai Bella et souris. Mon cœur s'emballait toujours de savoir que chaque matin quand je me réveillerai elle serait là. J'entendis les garçons faire du bruit dans l'escalier puis ils remontaient et j'entendis Emmett faire claquer la porte de la salle de bain et hurler.

Ah ... les bruits familiers.

Je poussai Bella. C'était mercredi et cela signifiait que les enfants devaient aller à l'école et que Bella et moi devions aller travailler. Mais ça ne me dérangeait plus maintenant puisque nous étions réunis tous les soirs. Elle marmonna des choses encore endormie et se lova encore plus près cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller ce qui était la façon typique dont elle se comportait au réveil.

"Oh non Belle au bois dormant," lui dis-je en enlevant l'oreiller. Allez. Il nous faut préparer les gars pour l'école et sauf si je me trompe, la troisième guerre mondiale va bientôt avoir lieu dans la salle de bain. Une fois de plus." Je me demandai si je devrais installer une autre salle de bain quelque part. N'importe où. Ça n'allait pas s'arranger, ça au moins c'était sûr.

Elle grommela et secoua la tête. Nous faisions ça tous les matins. Je me demandai comment elle avait pu faire sans moi. "Non," ronchonna-t-elle. "Je ne me lève pas."

Je soupirai et sortis du lit. Puis j'allai au pied du lit et tirai sur les draps et la couette et attrapai ses pieds. Je vis ses orteils se crisper et elle poussa un petit cri. "Dernière chance... Bella," chantonnai-je.

Elle rigola et secoua la tête à nouveau. D'accord, c'est donc ainsi que nous allions jouer. C'était un jeu. Je la saisis par les chevilles et tirai un peu. "Est-ce qu'il faut que je te sorte entièrement du lit?" Je chatouillai ses pieds. "Je le ferai et tu le sais." J'eus un aperçu d'un rouge à ongle brillant. Joli...

Elle poussa un soupir et s'assit, essayant de repousser ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à un nid de corneille de son visage. C'était un chantier adorable et grognon. "Non," murmura-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir. "Tu es fait," ajouta-t-elle en sortant du lit et en se dirigeant au radar vers la salle de bain. Elle allait prendre son temps et en attendant j'allais devoir faire la pipi-danse - comme l'appelait Alyssa. Il n'était pas question que j'aille dans la salle de bain des garçons. Je soupirai sachant que je ferai mieux d'aller à la salle d'eau en bas, si je voulais soulager ma vessie.

Après m'être occupé de ça je me versai un grand mug de café et puis en servis un autre à Bella. Emmett fit son apparition dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore mouillés après la douche mais habillé pour l'école. Seth le suivait. Ils prirent quelques gaufres surgelées et les passèrent dans le nouveau grand grille-pain qui servait tous les matins.

Ils étaient autonomes les matins, merci mon dieu. Seth mit une gaufre dans une assiette pour moi avant de s'assoir pour manger. Puis Sam et Jake arrivèrent. Jake toujours de bonne humeur. Mais pas Sam. Comme d'habitude.

Puis Bella, cherchant toujours à tâtons le café que je lui avais préparé.

Une nouvelle journée commençait.

* * *

Il y eut de nombreuses premières fois pour moi au mois d'avril.

Je demandai à Seth de baisser d'un ton lorsque le volume de sa musique dépassa ma tolérance. Et c'est à ce moment que je compris que je me faisais vieux.

Je rappelai à Emmett qu'il fallait qu'il sorte la poubelle. A ma grande surprise il sauta sur ses pieds et le travail fut fait.

Je lui rappelai aussi qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Pas que ça me surprenne, il grommela et marmonna et différa le plus longtemps possible. Il proposa même à Sam de l'aider à vider le lave-vaisselle pour retarder le moment de faire ses devoirs.

Je fis semblant d'avoir compris les devoirs de Sam (_N d T: housework : devoir, homework : tâche ménagère)._

Je hurlai sur les garçons pour qu'ils fassent moins de bruit.

Je leur dis d'aller au lit et ensuite poussai un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'ils eurent réintégré leur chambre.

Je signais une autorisation de sortie pour que Sam puisse partir en excursion.

Je signais quatre relevés de notes - après que Bella les ai vus - et félicitais tous les garçons pour leurs bons résultats. Même les résultats de comportement de Jake étaient bons. Sam avait toujours des A, pas de surprise. Mais Jake aussi. Ses frères le taquinèrent et l'appelèrent le cerveau. Il supporta tout ça avec bonne humeur. Ensuite il traita Emmett d'andouille et dut s'en excuser. Et sa bonne humeur partit.

Je préparai le déjeuner de Bella.

Je préparai celui de Jake après tout un tas d'instructions détaillées et quelques corrections de l'intéressé. Ce garçon prenait ses repas très au sérieux.

Un dimanche soir je m'écroulai dans le lit et je réalisai qu'avoir les garçons 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 était épuisant parfois.

Je dis à Jake de ranger sa chambre et il le fit, juste avec un drôle de regard, ouais ce regard, celui qui appartient à la race canine.

Je trébuchai sur les chaussures d'Emmett et jurai un bon moment.

Je trébuchai contre une figurine d'Obi-wan Kenobi et je pestai... beaucoup.

Bella me dit de me calmer.

Je lui dis de refermer le dentifrice. Trois jours après, le tube avait été remplacé par un distributeur à pompe sur notre tablette de salle de bain.

J'appelai moi-même Charlie et l'autorisait à m'appeler 'cher garçon" même si je détestais cela.

Je dis à Bella que j'aimais le jeté qu'elle avait mis sur le dossier du canapé même si je ne l'aimais pas. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça à supporter, j'ignorai donc cette chose. C'était chaud et doux malgré tout.

Je me souvenais comment c'était de vivre avec d'autres personnes à la maison lorsque le dernier caramel mou disparaissait et que je savais que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait mangé. Je cherchai un endroit pour cacher mes gourmandises.

Je regardai NCIS parce que Bella aimait ça. Il me semblait que son caractère se rapprochait de celui de Gibbs mais je n'en fis pas mention.

J'achetai des tampons pour la première fois.

Plus tard ce jour-là j'y retournai pour une barre chocolatée grand format.

Je pris les garçons pour faire les courses alors que Bella avait une réunion et c'est ainsi que je m'aperçus que tout mon savoir-faire militaire n'était d'aucune utilité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'acheter de la nourriture avec eux quatre.

Je récupérai Jake et Sam à l'école et les amenaient acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux usées celles que Bella leur avait achetées il y avait seulement quelques mois.

Je vis Seth laver ses draps - ce qui n'était en aucun cas l'une de des ses obligations - ensuite je dus trouver un peu de temps pour lui donner des explications sur 'les rêves mouillés'. Il savait bien sûr, il était dans la chambre d'Emmett lorsque Mac avait eu cette conversation avec lui avant qu'il ne parte pour son dernier déploiement. Mais je pensai qu'un autre point de vue pourrait aider. C'était nécessairement diabolique. Nous étions aussi mortifiés l'un que l'autre et grandement soulagés quand ce moment délicat fut passé et je me donnai un B moins pour cette situation. Je me serai donné un vrai B sauf que je n'arrêtais pas de rougir et de bafouiller.

Puis je signai d'autres papiers qui me rendraient à la vie civile pour la première fois depuis vingt ans - ma vie entière d'adulte.

* * *

Pour de nombreuses raisons signer tous ces papiers avait été décevant. On m'avait donné un formulaire qui décrit les obligations financières de l'armée de terre à mon égard, mes obligations à leur égard en cas de besoin puis j'ai signé les papiers qui me séparait de l'armée.

Lorsque je sortis de ce bureau, j'étais retraité de l'armée à 39 ans.

Bella avait pris un jour de congé et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un petit café pour célébrer l'événement ensemble. Je l'embrassai à l'extérieur, longuement et avec fougue. "C'est mon premier baiser en tant que civil ... en ... 20 ans et quelque."

Elle rit. "C'est mon premier baiser avec un civil depuis presque autant de temps."

Je m'étais habillé en civil à la base, je portais un jeans et une chemise. J'avais bien une idée de comment je voulais fêter mon nouveau statut et je ne voulais pas que les compétences de Bella en matière de boutons soient sous-utilisées.

Nous commandâmes quelques sandwiches et je regardai Bella. Elle semblait avoir le cœur léger et être étourdie. Nous nous embrassions et rions comme des adolescents qui faisaient l'école buissonnière. Je caressai sa joue. "Tu sais... il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait... en tant que civil."

"Bowling?" plaisanta-t-elle. Je secouai la tête et lui sourit.

"Essaie encore."

Elle fit semblant de chercher.

"Jouer à des jeux vidéos?"

"Non," dis-je. "Tu n'es pas très bonne."

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. "Bon si ce n'est ni le bowling ni les jeux vidéos là c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'idée."

"Bon alors je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à te montrer... parce qu'un gentleman ne parle pas de ces choses-là."

Ses yeux devinrent menaçants et doux. "Tu sais quoi?" murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi?"

"Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait avec un civil non plus," me sourit-elle. "Peut-être que nous devrions vérifier si tout fonctionne toujours ... sans uniforme, au lieu d'en parler."

Bella se dirigea vers la serveuse. "Nous voulons changer notre commande - nous voudrions l'emporter."

"J'aime quand les femmes prennent l'initiative," dis-je.

* * *

Nous dépassâmes tous les deux les limitations de vitesse. Nous arrivâmes ensemble précipitamment dans l'allée et avant de nous en rendre compte nous étions en train de nous embrasser devant la porte d'entrée. Nous tombâmes presque à l'intérieur de la maison quand l'un de nous, je ne suis pas bien sûr duquel, essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

Laissant derrière nous une trainée de vestes et de chaussures nous allâmes dans le salon. Nous avions deux heures avant que les garçons ne commencent à arriver de l'école et j'allais essayer de profiter au maximum de chacune de ces 120 minutes.

Nous n'avions jamais été vraiment seuls depuis que nous vivions ensemble. Je décidai qu'il fallait que nous baptisions le canapé. Je la fis s'appuyer et se pencher sur son dossier et elle poussa un petit cri quand je claquai son cul pour jouer. Elle se tortilla contre moi et je sentis mon excitation exploser jusque dans la stratosphère.

Ça allait être chaud et rapide et bestial.

"Tu as un cul magnifique," lui dis-je.

"Le tien n'est pas si mal," dit-elle faisant bouger son derrière contre moi. Elle commença à dire quelque chose d'autre mais c'est à ce moment là que je décidai de la débarrasser de sa jupe. Ensuite j'accrochai mes doigts à sa culotte et la fis descendre le long de ses jambes, prenant le temps de poser des baisers à l'arrière de ses genoux. Elle gémit et me poussa de son derrière pour me faire accélérer la manœuvre.

"Un peu de patience, baby," la calmai-je.

En réponse elle poussa des hanches contre moi et fit rouler son cul contre ma bite. D'accord, nous serons patients... plus tard. J'ouvris ma braguette et laissai sortir ma bite. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et en deux secondes, j'étais enfoui au plus profond d'elle et nous criions tous les deux. C'était très réconfortant de savoir que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter d'être silencieux ou d'être surpris ou ...

Oh merde. C'était si bon.

Nous bougions nos hanches ensemble comme un marteau piqueur. Ce n'était ni doux ni digne. C'était juste ... merveilleux. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps, alors j'enroulai ma main devant elle et pinçai et roulai gentiment son clitoris juste assez pour la chauffer. C'était le moins que je puisse faire étant le gentleman que j'e suis.

Je la sentis s'accrocher à moi et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, j'attrapai ses hanches et la tirai vers moi très fort, tremblant tandis que je m'enfonçai encore plus profond en elle. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques instants tous les deux tremblants et moites et instables sur nos pieds. Finalement je soupirai et passai mes bras autour d'elle, la tenant tout contre moi. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, toujours enfoui en elle mais pas aussi loin. Satané gravité. Avec un soupir je me retirai et elle s'affaissa contre moi.

"Bien..." souffla-t-elle. "C'est bon de savoir que tout fonctionne, bien que ce soit civil maintenant."

"Enfer oui," haletai-je.

Elle rit et tourna entre mes bras, sa jupe toujours retenue par sa taille et sa culotte pendant sur une de ses chevilles. Son chemisier était un peu déboutonné et mon trois pièces dépassait par dessus mon boxer qui était à mi-cuisse. Mon jeans était juste un peu plus bas. J'avais eu assez de présence d'esprit pour les enlever du chemin. Elégant n'est-ce pas?

"Alors... le sexe en civil est génial," murmura-t-elle.

"Nous devrions probablement pousser nos recherches plus loin," dis-je solennellement.

"Absolument," convint-elle. "Vite monte à la salle de bain!" Et sur ce elle partit comme une balle en perdant sa culotte en chemin. J'étais à mon désavantage car mon jeans m'entravait.

"Tu triches!" lui criai-je.

"Ne fais pas le bébé," me provoqua-t-elle. "Amène-toi par ici et montre-moi de quoi tu es fait."

J'enlevai mon jeans et courut après elle, priant que ma bite veuille bien coopérer et me laisse combler Bella une fois encore.

Elle le fit. Elle le fit. Et ce fut génial, putain. Le sexe civil était merveilleux, définitivement.

* * *

Plus tard quand les garçons furent rentrés, Bella et moi étions habillés et paraissions respectables. Nous avions rassemblé nos vêtements, pris une douche et nous les attendions en bas. Emmett demanda à voir ma nouvelle carte d'identité. Je pense qu'il voulait s'assurer que je l'avais réellement fait. Je la lui montrai de loin mais avec fierté.

Jake me dit que j'étais bien sur la photo. Il avait raison mais peu importait. Bella et moi commencions notre vie sans l'inquiétude d'un déploiement planant au-dessus de nos têtes. C'était fini à présent il était temps pour moi de me consacrer à ma famille.

Nous allâmes chez Pete ce soir-là et ça me rappela la première fois où nous étions venus. J'avais été un étranger. Ils étaient restés à l'écart de moi, largement inconnus et mystérieux. Maintenant j'étais avec eux et ils m'appartenait et j'étais aussi à eux.

Cette fois je pouvais comprendre leurs petites plaisanteries. Je pouvais leur poser des questions intelligentes sur l'école ou leurs amis. Ils me parlaient, même Emmett. Je m'aperçus que je surveillai automatiquement que la boisson de Jake ne soit pas trop proche du bord de la table ou qu'il mâchait avant d'avaler. Seth et moi discutions de musique. Emmett parlait de ses espoirs pour son équipe de foot et peut-être de son équipe de lutte aussi. Sam me dit que mon père lui avait envoyé un dvd sur un chien qui avait été sauvé, un peu comme Emily et comment elle avait sauvé la vie du garçon en aboyant au premier signe de fumée quand leur maison avait pris feu. La jambe de Bella était tout contre la mienne et sa main caressait ma cuisse ou mon bras ou mon épaule.

Je ne pense jamais avoir autant profité d'une pizza.

* * *

Puis la réalité revint et je réalisai que j'étais libéré. Les premiers jours passèrent rapidement. Je travaillai à la maison de Bella un peu et arrangeait les choses partout. Ensuite ce fut le week-end et nous amenâmes les garçons au cinéma le samedi et aux jeux le dimanche. Les week-end étaient toujours chargés.

Ensuite lundi de nouveau et Bella et les garçons allèrent à l'école me laissant seul à la maison. Jasper et moi avions fait notre offre pour le bar et elle avait été acceptée mais nous n'avions pas encore signé les papiers, la semaine prochaine. Je ne pouvais donc pas y entrer et commencer à nettoyer ou à faire des réparations.

Je m'ennuyais et étais de mauvaise humeur et presque désagréable. Heureusement M. Hoyt décida que je ne devais pas me morfondre et le premier lundi après mon départ de l'armée il frappa à ma porte après que Bella et les garçons soient partis.

Ça me faisait drôle d'être à nouveau seul dans cette maison, ça n'allait pas. C'était silencieux et vide. Ce silence était oppressant. Je décidai de me rendre utile, de faire la lessive et de mettre un poulet à décongeler. Je décidai d'allumer le grill, le temps s'améliorait et du poulet et des épis de maïs étaient tentants. C'était le genre de repas que je pouvais gérer. Ensuite je fis notre lit et aspirai le séjour. Emily me regardait comme si j'étais fou, peut-être parce que je lui parlais lui expliquant ce que je faisais et lui posais des questions.

Je la fis sortir. Puis rentrer, puis sortir à nouveau. Finalement elle rentra et je lui dis de rester tranquille. Elle remua la queue et se coucha devant la cheminée bien que le feu ne soit pas allumé.

Ensuite je rangeai la cuisine. Mais à dix heures du matin je n'avais plus grand chose à faire. J'avais fait tout ce que j'avais prévu. La retraite était un peu ennuyeuse.

Puis j'entendis frapper à la porte et j'en fus reconnaissant même si c'était un démarcheur, je lui aurais sûrement parlé juste pour passer le temps mais c'était M. Hoyt.

"Allons mon garçon," dit-il. "Nous allons voir des grossistes en restauration," annonça-t-il.

"Quoi?"

"Tu t'ennuies et deviens nerveux, donc je t'enlève pour faire quelque chose d'utile," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je pensai discuter ce dernier point et dire que je ne m'ennuyais pas. Mais c'était vrai. Vraiment. Alors je souris et pris mes clés. "Je vais conduire," offris-je.

"Oh ça oui," dit M. Hoyt.

Alors pour le reste de la journée M. Hoyt m'amena partout en ville. Nous avons regardé les plats, casseroles, assiettes, serviettes, couverts, tasses, mugs, petits paniers en plastique dans lesquels on sert les frites - et nous avons vu tout cela. Je n'achetai rien. Et enfer je ne pris même aucune décision. Mais j'avais une bonne idée de où trouver les choses et combien elles coûtaient. Il fallait que j'en discute longuement avec Jasper et avec mon frère.

Plus important, je m'étais investi dans quelque chose et les heures étaient vite passées. Il était tard dans l'après midi lorsque je me garais dans l'allée. "Hey je fais faire griller du poulet. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas manger avec nous ce soir?"

Il parut surpris par cette invitation ce qui me rendit honteux de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Les garçons seraient ravis de le voir et il flirterait avec Bella la faisant rire et taper sur son bras, elle l'appellerait 'voyou' ce qui le ferait rougir comme une tomate. C'était plutôt mignon à regarder.

"D'accord merci," dit-il finalement. "Est-ce que j'amène quelque chose?"

"Non, juste vous," dis-je.

Il hocha la tête. "D'accord, alors je viens à ...?"

"Disons dans une heure et demi environ? Le dîner ne sera pas prêt mais il sera bien avancé." Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. "Bella sera de retour dans une heure. Et les garçons un peu plus tôt." Emmett devait déjà être là, il rentrait en bus et avait une clé.

"C'est parfait," dit-il. Ensuite il me fit un sourire heureux et il retourna lentement chez lui. J'avais oublié combien j'aimais ce vieil homme. Nous devrions trainer ensemble plus souvent, pensai-je.

* * *

_**Dès demain je posterai un bonus qui est rattaché à ce chapitre, **_

_**en attendant passez une agréable journée!**_


	65. Chapter 65

**The bigger they are** est à **LadycExcalibur2010**

**Chapitre 65**

**Parfaitement imparfait**

J'avais presque préparé la moitié du repas. Les garçons étaient en haut ou dans la salle à manger en train de faire leurs devoirs. Ils avaient râlé lorsque je leur avais dit de commencer dès à présent mais puis quand ils surent que M. Hoyt venait manger ils se dispersèrent tous pour aller remplir leurs obligations. Ils aimaient ce vieux monsieur et il avait des histoires géniales à leur raconter. Il était veuf, sa femme était morte il y avait quelques années. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfants mais il avait un neveu qui vivait à une heure de route.

Lorsque j'avais acheté la maison il m'avait en quelque sorte adopté.

Le poulet marinait et il était prêt à passer au grill, le maïs aussi et j'étais en train de préparer la salade. "Eh bien ça c'est que j'appelle un retour au foyer réussi!" Je me tournai pour voir Bella me regarder. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras, déposant un petit baiser sur sa clavicule, puis sa gorge et finalement ses lèvres. Pas besoin de se précipiter.

"Humm..." murmurai-je en inspirant son odeur. Même à la fin d'une longue journée elle sentait merveilleusement bon. "J'ai invité M. Hoyt à dîner, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas."

"Pas du tout," répondit-elle faisant passer ses bras autour de mon cou. "Tu es tout à fait à l'aise dans la cuisine, Monsieur Cullen."

"Peut-être meilleur qu'au lit," plaisantai-je.

"Je pense qu'il n'y a que moi qui peut juger de ça," m'informa-t-elle. "Et il faut que je t'avertisse... ça va demander des recherches _approfondies."_

"Je me réjouis de pouvoir mettre mes compétences en valeur."

"Oh ça j'en suis sûre." Elle rit et me poussa un peu. "Allez bouge, je meurs de faim. Tu as sans doute mieux à faire que me tenir et si tu ne te bouges pas nous allons avoir un problème."

"Je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour que tu puisses tenir jusqu'au dîner," promis-je. Elle commença à fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

"Alors comment s'est passée ta journée?" demanda-t-elle.

Je me remis à râper les légumes pour la salade. "Bien, ça s'est mieux passé. "Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et Bella me regardait dans l'expectative. Je haussai les épaules. "Je m'ennuyais un peu et ça a pris fin lorsque M. Hoyt est venu me chercher et m'a dit d'arrêter de bouder. Nous sommes partis pour faire le tour des grossistes en fournitures. Et c'était ... intéressant."

Bella sourit et secoua la tête, ce qui la fit rire.

"Quoi?" demandai-je.

Elle pinça ses lèvres. "Je me demandai combien de temps ça te prendrait avant que tu t'ennuies," admit-elle. "Je te donnais un autre jour, je suppose que j'avais tort. Tu es moins capable de te distraire plus que ce que je pensais," ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. "Si masculin..."

Après ça je dus aller l'embrasser juste pour lui montrer qui était le chef. Alors je le fis. Et je savais exactement qui était le chef — c'était _elle._

Elle laissa sa tête contre mon torse. "Tu sais si tu t'ennuies trop, tu peux faire du volontariat à l'école des garçons."

Je n' y avais pas pensé mais c'était une bonne idée. Plus nous approcherions de l'ouverture moins j'aurais de temps libre — dieu merci, mais bon pour le moment j'avais une chance de m'impliquer plus dans la vie des garçons. "C'est une bonne idée," dis-je en embrassant son front. "Tu es un génie, madame."

"Ouais, je sais," soupira-t-elle. "C'est l'une de mes obligations."

Je secouai la tête. "Va te changer et ramène tes jolies petites fesses par là pour m'aider à terminer."

Elle s'éloigna nonchalamment en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. "Je ramène mes fesses par là mais juste pour te regarder. On dirait que tu as tout sous contrôle."

* * *

Nous étions autour de la table en train de finir de manger. Les garçons parlaient tous à la fois comme à l'accoutumée. M. Hoyt discutait avec Bella. Emily était couchée près de la table ne demandant rien à manger pour une fois elle se comportait bien. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Emily sauta sur ses pattes en aboyant, nous faisant savoir que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait besoin qu'on y prête attention tout de suite.

"J'y vais," dis-je.

C'était Karen notre agent immobilier. Tout d'abord je m'inquiétais que quelque chose ne se passe pas bien concernant le bar mais elle sourit. "Non rien de tout ça. J'ai quelques papiers à laisser à Bella et comme j'étais dans le coin, j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'arrêter pour les lui donner."

Je la fis entrer et lui présentai M. Hoyt. Elle connaissait déjà les garçons, elle les avait vus le jour où la maison avait été mise en vente. Karen s'occupait plus particulièrement de ventes de commerces et elle avait fait une faveur à Bella en s'occupant de sa maison. Elle lui donna les papiers puis dit au revoir. Je la raccompagnai.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte elle hésita. "Puis-je vous poser une question?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle regarda vers la salle à manger, on entendait les garçons. "M. Hoyt est-il ... seul?" Elle parut un peu gênée mais déterminée malgré tout.

A présent c'était moi qui était choqué. Karen avait au moins trente ans de moins que lui. Elle dut voir mon expression parce qu'elle se mit à rire et secouant la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas ça," elle soupira et fit une grimace. "C'est juste que... ma mère vient d'arriver dans le coin. Mon père est mort il y a quelque temps et elle en avait assez de passer l'hiver dans l'Illinois, alors elle s'est rapprochée de moi comme ça elle peut voir ses petits-enfants. Et elle est un peu seule, et je me demandais juste... je veux dire ils peuvent avoir des choses en commun ..."

"Oh," dis-je. Puis un éclair de compréhension me traversa. "_Oh_!" je souris. "Oui il est seul, et il est très gentil."

Elle me sourit à son tour. "Bon à savoir. Bon vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles."

"Nous fêterons la signature au bar ou quelque chose du genre," suggérai-je.

"Oui," accepta-t-elle avec un hochement de tête. "Vous devez faire ça."

"Peut-être pourriez-vous amener quelqu'un?" ajoutai-je.

Elle rit. "Oui."

"Tenez-moi au courant," lui dis-je.

"Oui je le ferai."

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Masen, Alyssa et moi étions dans le bureau du notaire. Karen y était aussi. Le bar allait nous appartenir maintenant. Je saisis la main de Bella et la serrai. Elle paraissait excitée et un peu effrayée. J'étais terrifié et nauséeux. C'était un énorme pas et je savais que Masen me regardait, il se pencha vers moi. "Ça va marcher grand frère, fais-moi confiance je le sais." Il tapota son front. Je me détendis un petit peu. J'aimais taquiner Masen je savais qu'il connaissait son job. Nous n'avions aucune garantie mais je pensais que nous pourrions être bons pour ce travail. Nous étions trois partenaires et avions plus d'argent que prévu au départ.

Alice et Jasper discutaient tranquillement. Alice paraissait aussi excitée que Jasper. Elle nous avait annoncé plus tôt qu'elle allait reprendre le travail. "Il est temps," expliqua-t-elle. "Nous nous installons ici, alors il est temps pour moi de reprendre une activité. Les enfants sont assez grands et Rose est vraiment une bénédiction. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans elle. Elle est comme une grande sœur pour eux." Alice sourit. "Elle aime réellement ces gamins." Elle avait trouvé un travail qui lui permettrait de relever des défis. Le salaire n'était certes pas mirobolant mais avec la retraite de Jasper et ça ils auraient assez pour vivre en attendant que le bar fonctionne correctement.

Le notaire me tendit une liasse de papiers. Je signai puis les fis passer à Jasper. Il les signa et les passa à Masen. Et voilà. Enfin je signai les derniers documents et regardai Jasper et Masen faire de même. Le notaire se leva et nous serra la main. "Félicitations et bonne chance!"

Nous nous retrouvâmes dehors et nous nous regardâmes tous les trois. "Alors... je suppose que nous sommes propriétaires d'un bar à présent," dit Jasper d'une voix trainante.

Ça me fit rire. Je me tournai et je vis Karen sortir du bâtiment. "Merci Karen pour toute votre aide et votre patience," lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. "Oh et nous faisons un petit quelque chose ensemble ce samedi, rien de luxueux, vous savez ... juste pour fêter l'événement."

Bella lui fit un clin d'œil. "Peut-être que vous pourriez amener votre maman," suggéra-t-elle. Elles partagèrent un regard complice. Ça me mit en joie de voir que je n'étais pas l'objet de leur petits complots. Ce serait mortel si elles combinaient leurs forces - un peu comme les supers héros réunis.

Karen sourit. "Merci, je le ferai. Faites-moi savoir l'heure et quoi apporter."

"Je vous enverrai un texto, " promit Bella.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir là j'étais au lit, blotti contre Bella. Elle avait été bien tranquille au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait et ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Pensait-elle que le bar était une erreur. Il allait nous prendre beaucoup de temps, d'efforts et d'argent plus spécialement au démarrage. Je ne voulais pas laisser tout ça nous séparer.

Je roulai au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassai. "Que se passe-t-il, baby?"

Elle n'essaya pas de démentir, ce qui était un bon signe. Ça voulait dire qu'elle y avait déjà réfléchi - quoi que ce soit. Elle était probablement prête à en parler.

"Bon ... quand nous étions chez le notaire... j'ai commencé à penser," dit-elle enfin doucement.

Je repoussai ses cheveux et enfouis mon visage dans son cou en essayant de rester le plus réconfortant possible sans demander "_peut-on le faire maintenant_?" Non pas que je le voulais pas, mais je n'étais pas un animal. Je pouvais sans doute attendre cinq minutes.

"Oui? A quel sujet?"

Elle changea de position et se retrouva sur moi son menton contre mes avant-bras. C'était l'une de ses positions préférées quand elle voulait parler. J'aimais ça parce que ça me donnait un accès facile à son merveilleux cul. C'était gagnant-gagnant à ce que je pouvais voir. "Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi," dit-elle.

"D'accord," acceptai-je. "Je le serai."

Elle sourit légèrement. "Oui je le sais. Je veux juste te parler de ça."

"Devrais-je m'inquiéter?" lui demandai-je en plissant le front. Elle ne semblait pas en colère ni rien, juste... perdue dans ses pensées et distraite. D'accord nous allions voir.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Pas vraiment. Je pensais..." Elle soupira et bougea de nouveau. Elle devait arrêter ça si elle voulait que je me concentre...

"Bella..." l'incitai-je. "Tu vas me tuer là." _Et dans tous les sens._

"Tu dis ça si souvent," dit-elle en riant.

"Parce que tu le fais souvent," lui rappelai-je. "Parle-moi. Honnêteté tu te souviens?"

"Tu as raison," convint-elle avec un petit hochement de tête. "Alors je pensais qu'après que nous soyons mariés je pourrai faire un nouveau testament."

"L'argent est pour les enfants n'est-ce pas?" demandai-je. "Rien ne change."

"Oui, tu as raison rien ne change." Elle me regarda. "Mais c'est quelque chose de plus important que l'argent qui m'inquiète actuellement. Nous avons les _garçons_."

Ah! Je le savais. Je savais que nous allions en arriver là. "A quoi as-tu pensé?" Je savais ce que je voulais mais c'était ses fils. C'était aussi les miens mais...

Elle fronça les sourcils. J'aurais peut-être dû être plus réactif à ce sujet parce que c'était énorme. C'était plus important encore que nos fiançailles, que les vœux que nous avions fait il y a quelques mois. C'était un engagement à un autre niveau. Pendant un moment je fus submergé par la confiance qu'elle me témoignait. Elle m'avait donné son cœur et ça avait changé ma vie. Mais en me faisant confiance pour ses fils elle m'avait remis son âme et je le savais.

Je posai ma main dans le bas de son dos. Les affaires avant le plaisir me rappelai-je. Il fallait qu'elle sache que _je_ savais que c'était très important. "Qu'en penses-tu si je te dis en premier ce que j'en pense?" Elle sourit avec un regard soulagé. "Eh bien autant je déteste la pensée de ne plus t'avoir avec moi je sais qu'il faut que nous parlions de ça. C'est notre responsabilité de nous préoccuper... d'eux." Bella se pencha au-dessus de moi et me donna un baiser rapide et approbateur. Bientôt du plaisir. "Je serai très ... _honoré_ si tu me laissais les élever si quelque chose venait à t'arriver."

"J'espérai vraiment que tu me dirais ça," murmura-t-elle. "Jusqu'à présent c'était mes parents qui étaient censés s'en occuper et si pour une raison quelconque ils ne pourraient pas, ce serait Will et Josh qui les prendraient." La pensée de perdre Bella - _et _ les garçons - était assez vive pour me serrer l'estomac.

"Si les garçons sont d'accord, bien sûr ça me va, puis oui... je ferais du mieux possible pour eux, tu le sais," promis-je. "Alors c'est peut-être le moment pour un nouveau testament - pour chacun d'entre nous." Je devrais changer le mien aussi. Evidemment je voulais que Bella ait tout.

"Il y autre chose, "dit Bella. "Tu n'en as pas parlé ni moi non plus d'ailleurs mais au cas où l'un des garçons..."

Nous nous fixâmes. "Jake," nous dîmes ensemble en riant.

"Au cas où l'un des garçons l'amènerait sur le tapis, je veux que nous en ayons vraiment discuté avant," continua-t-elle.

"De?"

"Adoption," dit-elle. "J'allais te demander ce que tu en pensais et pourquoi. J'ai cette impression que tu ressens la même chose que moi à ce sujet alors je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème mais j'imagine que c'est mieux que nous ayons discuté de tout."

"Puis-je commencer?" demandai-je. "Je ne sais pas si les garçons le demanderont un jour, mais ... ouais, j'y ai déjà pensé."

Elle me regarda surprise mais acquiesça.

"Voilà c'est ce que j'en pense..." Je pris une profonde inspiration. "J'aime ces garçons de tout mon cœur. Je l'ai toujours fait. Je serai leur père de toutes les façons possibles pour le reste de leur vie. Mais je pense que ce ne serait pas bien de les déposséder de Mac, leur vrai père - même si ce n'est que dans le sens légal. Il mérite ça, il a été là pour eux et ils les aimaient." Je touchai le bout de son nez et sourit. "Peu importe leur nom. Ce sera le clan Cullen/James peu importe. Mais je te promets que je prendrais soin d'eux si quelque chose - dieu m'en garde - t'arrivait." Je l'embrassai. "Ils nous aurons tous les deux - Mac et moi." Je rigolai. "On dirait un dessin animé tu ne crois pas?"

Bella rit et enfouit son visage dans mon torse me donnant ce peu de contact qui me fit comprendre qu'elle était soulagée, heureuse et en paix. "Tu es absolument parfait," dit-elle. Ensuite elle leva les yeux vers moi, ils brillaient. "Tu as exactement dit ce que je ressentais mais mieux expliqué. Alors ouais, je pense que c'est exactement ce que nous ferons."

"Merveilleux," lui dis-je. "A présent peut-on conclure ce contrat?" Je fis bouger mes sourcils.

Elle roula des yeux. "Explique moi ça en détail."

"Oui c'est sérieux," admis-je tandis que mes lèvres descendaient sur son cou et que j'utilisais mon talon pour taquiner sa douce peau derrière son genou. C'était ma façon de procéder avec elle. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir cette caresse.

Elle fit un petit rire, puis sursauta lorsque je fis basculer mes hanches pour appuyer mon érection contre elle. "D'accord, d'accord," murmura-t-elle. "Conclure le contrat... bon sang... c'était donc ça... toujours pressé..."

Et nous le fîmes.

* * *

Le premier jour ouvrable après la signature des papiers j'étais complètement submergé par la saleté et la crasse du bar. Il restait encore une semaine d'armée pour Jasper et Masen travaillait. Alors pendant que Jasper s'occupait de toute la paperasse pour l'armée, avait des rendez-vous ennuyeux, j'étais sale, heureux et épuisé mais j'avais fait beaucoup de choses. Le bar était propre et les toilettes des hommes étaient brillantes, vieilles mais brillantes. Nous nous occuperions de ça à un moment donné.

La semaine suivante nous avions prévu de faire venir l'entreprise à qui nous avions commandé l'enseigne et le logo que Masen avait conçu. Nous étions officiellement "Chez Mac". Jasper et moi avions commencé à rechercher des souvenirs militaires. M. Hoyt m'avait choqué en nous ramenant quelques-unes de ses affaires de ses jours au Vietnam. "Je n'ai pas d'enfant et mon neveu n'apprécie pas ce genre de choses," dit-il lorsque je le remerciais.

"Bon mais il faut que vous me promettiez de venir les voir souvent," lui dis-je. "Et les boissons sont pour la maison... toujours."

M. Hoyt grogna. "Tu n'imagines pas combien je bois, mon gars," me taquina-t-il.

Les choses se mettaient en place et j'avais enfin quelque chose à faire. Nous serions fermés jusqu'en mai et puis ce serait juin et Bella et moi serions finalement mariés. Ses parents avaient proposé de venir et de rester avec les garçons pendant que Bella et moi partirions pour une courte lune de miel. Nous ne partirions pas bien longtemps parce que nous voulions revenir pour profiter du voyage familial en Floride où Sam aurait son 'camp de l'espace'.

Ce serait comme si nous avions deux lunes de miel, une pour nous seuls et une avec les garçons. Ça nous convenait parfaitement. Nous nous débrouillerons pour avoir un peu d'intimité je voulais être tranquille avec Bella mais assez proche pour pouvoir garder un œil sur les garçons.

Chaque fin d'après-midi je rentrai à la maison, crasseux, sale et puant. Je me douchai et commençai à préparer le repas, comme ça quand Bella arrivait elle pouvait se détendre. L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et son travail augmentait de plus en plus. Je lui massais les pieds presque tous les soirs. Notre vie sexuelle avait ralenti un peu parce que Bella était fatiguée et moi aussi et que nous avions beaucoup de choses à gérer à la fois. Néanmoins nous nous octroyions du temps pour nous cajoler tranquillement.

Les arrangements pour le mariage allaient de l'avant avec un peu d'agitation. Bella me demandait mon approbation pour certaines choses. Nous ne nous disputions pas à ce sujet. Mais nous le faisions pour de petites choses du quotidien comme tous les couples le font.

C'était parfaitement imparfait.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent_**

_Il y a beaucoup moins de lectrices en ces temps d'été _

_Je voudrais rappeler à celles qui ne le savent pas qu'il y a de nombreux outtakes à cette fic qui sont postés au fur et à mesure, allez faire un tour sur mon compte pour les trouver..._

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Appelle-moi" je ne l'ai pas encore relu ... je ne peux pas vous en dire plus..._

**_A bientôt!_**


	66. Chapter 66

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 66**

**Appelez-moi...**

Nous célébrâmes notre nouvelle acquisition par une petite soirée élégante avec caviar et le plus fin des champagnes ... D'accord tout ce que nous avons fait c'est de jeter des hamburgers et des hot dogs sur le grill, ouvrir quelques bières fraîches et discuter de nos équipes sportives préférées. C'était assez élégant pour nous. M. Hoyt me lança un sourire ravi lorsqu'Emmett l'invita. J'étais resté auprès d'eux tandis qu'ils discutaient de voitures. Il semblait que M. Hoyt aimait parler de vitesse et Emmett était dans son élément.

Le samedi matin les garçons nettoyaient le jardin ainsi que celui de M. Hoyt. Emmett avait déjà tondu sa pelouse et Seth allait commencer la nôtre. Jake arrachait les mauvaises herbes - enfin surtout les mauvaises herbes, quelques fleurs perdirent aussi la vie - sur un des parterres de fleurs de M. Hoyt tandis que Sam installait les chaises pour nos invités. Il ne faisait pas encore assez chaud pour profiter de la piscine mais il faisait bon à l'extérieur et le ciel était clair. Bien le beau temps signifiait plus de travail à l'extérieur mais j'avais plus d'aide cette fois-ci. Bella insista pour que les garçons participent et je n'étais pas trop réticent à partager tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Masen et moi faisions beaucoup de tâches ménagères. Nous avions bien râlé à l'époque mais ça ne nous tuait pas .

Donc nous avions tous une journée bien chargée. Bella était plutôt à l'intérieur rassemblant tout ce qui était nécessaire pour la fête. Les garçons et moi nous concentrions sur l'extérieur, préparant le jardin pour le rendre agréable. C'était le travail de Seth de s'occuper de la piscine même pendant l'hiver. Sam devait s'occuper d'Emily. Jake des lessives - il déposait le linge propre et plié sur les lits et chacun était responsable de le ranger. La plupart du temps le linge restait sur le lit et même finissait quelquefois par terre. Emmett avait une pile propre et une autre pile 'on ne savait pas'. Je l'avais vu sentir les choses avant de les mettre. Febreze était son ami et remplaçait un lavage si ça l'arrangeait. Jake s'assurait également que des serviettes propres étaient dans les salles de bains ainsi que des draps dans les placards. Bella croyait fermement en ce vieil adage qui voulaient que "Plus de mains rendent le travail plus facile."

Jasper et sa famille arrivèrent en premier avant même Masen et Alyssa. Rose disparut en quelque sorte avec Emmett. Je remarquai que Bella envoya Jake auprès d'eux. Il était un chaperon génial parce qu'il était très bavard. J'allais auprès de Bella et elle poussa un petit soupir.

"C'est fou si je m'inquiète pour Emmett et Rose...?"

"Non," lui dis-je. "C'est un ado et elle est très belle."

Elle grimaça."Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils sont assez vieux pour que je m'inquiète déjà à ce sujet."

"C'est comme ça que ça arrive, "lui rappelai-je.

"Ça ne signifie pas que je sois d'accord," elle souffla. "Je me sens _vieille_."

Je la tirai contre moi et embrassai ses cheveux. "Tu es toujours magnifique et sexy et très très désirable."

Elle n'était toujours pas apaisée. "Continue."

"Tu vas à la pêche aux compliments?" plaisantai-je.

"Toujours."

"Eh bien je suis ton obligé," la rassurai-je. "Tu deviens de plus en plus magnifique chaque jour."

"Encore," m'incita-t-elle de sa voix douce et calme. "Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux, je sais que tu peux."

Et ensuite je me mis à lui murmurer de douces choses - et de vilaines choses aussi - à l'oreille. Elle rigola et me cajola, nous gardâmes ça convivial et familial compte tenu de notre public potentiel.

Puis Masen arriva avec toute la famille. Kyle et Alex disparurent là-haut. Emmett allait être chaperonné par trois jeunes garçons et j'étais sûr qu'il était furieux. Mieux valait être furieux que père à l'adolescence. Je soupirai en y pensant. C'était une autre discussion à prévoir, comme si les rêves mouillés de Seth n'avaient pas été assez difficiles. Je savais que tous les garçons connaissaient toutes les bases. J'avais assez entendu leurs conversations pour le savoir. Emmett était définitivement à l'âge où on fait attention aux filles et Seth était juste après lui.

Mon père nous avait donné la leçon sur 'les mécanismes du sexe' mais il l'avait fait suivre par quelque chose d'au moins aussi important et trop souvent négligé, la discussion concernant les émotions qui vont avec le sexe. A cette époque j'avais en quelque sorte rejeté sa sagesse et même si je n'étais pas immédiatement parti dans les rapports sexuels, j'avais un peu joué à l'école secondaire une fois que Stacy Spanetty avait montré quelque intérêt. Pourtant je n'avais jamais eu vraiment d'idée de ce que cela signifiait pendant longtemps, plusieurs décennies. Cependant maintenant que j'avais Bella je comprenais mieux d'où mon père avait tiré cela. Je savais qu'Emmett roulerait beaucoup des yeux à ce que j'allais lui dire mais j'espérai qu'un jour, il s'en souviendrait. La répétition c'est ce qui marche le mieux... vous n'avez qu'à voir le Grand Canyon.

Dieu j'appréciais encore plus mes parents maintenant que j'en étais là. Je supposai que c'était un des petits tours de la vie. Et c'était probablement la façon dont les choses devaient être.

La sonnette retentit de nouveau et je pus mettre - heureusement - de côté la discussion avec Emmett. Je pus me concentrer sur des pensées joyeuses comme aller consulter pour un examen de la prostate.

En ouvrant la porte je découvris Karen et une dame plus âgée très attirante, elle avait la soixantaine bien passée. "Karen," dis-je en les faisant entrer. Je me tournai vers la dame. Et Karen me présenta. "C'est ma mère, Elizabeth Cameron," dit-elle. Puis elle regarda par dessus mon épaule. "Tout ... le monde est arrivé?"

"Non pas encore," répondis-je et à cet instant la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Ça c'était du timing.

J'ouvris et c'était M. Hoyt qui était là. Il avait amené un bouquet de fleurs - des gerberas si j'en croyais ma mère - et une bouteille de vin. Il était en train de rehausser le niveau de la fête. Je me tournai vers Karen et Elizabeth.

"Karen Bennett et Elizabeth Cameron, je vous présente M. Jedidiah Hoyt."

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Jed, je vous en prie..." dit-il en serrant la main d'Elizabeth. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Il m'avait dit à moi aussi de l'appeler Jed la première fois que nous nous étions vus mais j'en avais été incapable. Il avait toujours été M. Hoyt pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que Elizabeth Cameron allait avoir le même problème que moi.

"Oh Jed j'adore les gerberas," murmura-t-elle. Ah ah! Ça a marché au premier coup. "Si beaux et si simples... pourtant intemporels et élégants, à leur manière, ne pensez-vous pas?" dit-elle. Elle lui fit un sourire qui l'éblouit. J'étais sûr d'avoir ce même regard stupide quelquefois avec Bella quand elle essayait de m'éblouir.

J'étais pourtant sûr que ces fleurs avaient été destinées à Bella mais M. Hoyt les fit passer dans les mains de la dame ...

"Alors elles peuvent être pour vous," dit-il galamment.

Elle hocha la tête gracieusement et puis fit passer son bras sous le sien. Karen et moi les regardâmes s'éloigner ensemble nos visages avec la même expression perplexe et stupéfaite. "Que vient-il de se passer là?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Diable si je le savais," admis-je. "Mais je pense pouvoir dire que nous ne sommes plus indispensables en ce moment."

Elle me fixa un moment et puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

Le dîner fut bruyant et agité. Quelques-uns des garçons, je n'étais pas sûr de qui, se battirent avec de la nourriture ce qui les conduisit à devoir nettoyer leurs dégâts et débarrasser les tables. Ils se plaignirent beaucoup et ils se firent presque renvoyer dans leurs chambres. Leur attitude s'améliora même si leur expression ne le fit pas.

M. Hoyt - _appelez-moi Jed_ - fut très attentif à Elizabeth - _appelez-moi Lis cher monsieur_ - toute la soirée. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un coin, dans leur petit monde, nous ignorant quasiment tous. Bella pensait que c'était adorable ainsi que Lys et Alice. Masen dit qu'il n'aimait pas penser que les personnes âgées puissent baiser, un avis qui fit recracher sa bière à Karen. Je pensai que c'était ... évident. Ils se jettent dessus comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'amour depuis très longtemps ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Nous portâmes des toasts : à travailler longtemps, à notre dette, aux agents immobiliers patients, à la retraite, aux enfants qui jouaient avec la nourriture et au mariage ... et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.

* * *

Jasper, Masen et moi nous éloignâmes pour jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. C'était officiel. Le petit trou dans le mur était devenu "Chez Mac" et il était à nous ... Je regardai ces mot surpris par la boule dans ma gorge. Le voir ici, deux simples mots rendaient tout ceci plus réel.

Le bar, ma retraite de l'armée, Bella, les garçons... notre mariage imminent et ma famille toute prête. J'essayai de revoir ma vie un an en arrière - juste avant d'avoir rencontré Bella. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment ma vie allait complètement changer. Je fus saisi de m'apercevoir que si j'avais quitté mon travail cinq minutes plus tôt ou cinq minutes plus tard - je ne serais pas là actuellement. Je serai un homme différent, le même mec que j'avais été pendant des années - et ma vie serait vide et je ne le saurais même pas.

Comme il le faisait toujours Jasper perçut mes sentiments et je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Pour les gars c'était l'équivalent d'une étreinte. Il serra fort puis enleva sa main. "Ça souffle fort là dedans, hein?"

J'acquiesçai. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ou peut-être que si.. Jasper était beaucoup plus perspicace et sensible qu'il n'y paraissait. La plupart des gens se laissait avoir par sa voix trainante et ses manières détendues du sud, mais je le connaissais bien mieux que ça.

J'avais déjà discuté de ce que je voulais faire avec Jasper et Masen. J'avais amené tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour une sorte de pique-nique. J'irai à la maison où je récupérerai les garçons et Bella. Nous retournerions au bar pour une petite fête tranquille. Je voulais qu'ils voient l'enseigne pour la première fois sans public - sauf moi bien sûr.

Jasper et Masen y jetèrent un coup d'œil une dernière fois. "Tu as fait du bon boulot, mec," dit Jasper à Masen.

Masen haussa juste les épaules. Il savait qu'il avait du talent mais pour une fois il ne nous le jetait pas au visage. Quelque part le fait de voir Masen plus souvent avait fait diminuer notre besoin de nous asticoter sans arrêt. Nous aimions toujours le faire, c'était sûr. Nous le ferions toujours. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Mais avoir Masen aussi près de moi me le faisait apprécier... la plupart du temps. Je voyais Kyle et Alex souvent et j'aimais mieux les connaitre. J'avais une relation avec eux que je n'avais pas avant d'avoir les garçons. Si Kyle et Alex n'étaient chez nous alors quelques-uns des nôtres étaient chez eux. Ils avaient trouvé un raccourci en passant par une clôture et par dessus un fossé. Et bien sûr c'était excitant de faire ça. Bella leur demanda de s'assurer que tout était ok s'il s'agissait de traverser des pelouses et de s'aider pour sauter par dessus les clôtures et de faire attention aux serpents dans les fossés et de ne jamais partir seuls. Ils le prirent à la rigolade en se cachant pour rouler des yeux et faire des grimaces. J'ajoutai mes propres avertissements et ils se tinrent tous droits et répondirent "oui monsieur." Bella me dit que tout était dans la voix et qu'une grosse voix mâle marchait mieux avec les petits mâles têtus. Je l'embrassai et ça mit fin à la 'discussion'.

Les garçons avaient pris l'habitude de dire Tante Alyssa et Oncle Masen tandis que Kyle et Alex n'avait pas de problème et disaient Tante Bella. Et comme nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus je savais que bientôt nous entendrions Oncle Jasper et Tante Alice.

Une fois encore la vie changeait de façon inespérée et merveilleuse.

"Bon les gars j'y vais. Je vais chercher Bella et les garçons," dis-je.

"Appelle-moi demain pour me dire comment ça s'est passé," cria Masen en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

"Je le ferai!"

"Ouais, nous voulons les détails," ajouta Jasper avec un petit sourire.

Je roulai des yeux mais je souriais comme un idiot en me voyant dans le rétroviseur. La vie était belle... enfer non, efface ça. La vie était géniale.

* * *

Je leur demandai à tous de fermer les yeux avant que nous passions l'angle d'où ils pourraient voir la fenêtre avec le logo 'Chez Mac" fièrement disposé. Nous nous tenions les mains, formant une chaine humaine. Emmett grommela un peu parce qu'il fallait qu'il tienne la main de Seth, "il a les mains moites,' se plaignit-il.

"C'est toujours mieux que ce qu'il y a sur les tiennes," répliqua le concerné. Bella les fit taire tous les deux et rougit un peu.

Je dus me retenir de rire alors que Bella grognait, les yeux toujours fermés.

La vie n'était pas seulement géniale. Je savais que je ne m'ennuierai plus jamais avec tout ce monde autour de moi.

Je les alignai face à la vitrine. Jake se tortillait et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter déjà prêt à en finir. " Okay ... vous pouvez ... ouvrir les yeux..."

Je regardai l'expression sur leur visage. Le logo était simple et presque austère, pas de fioritures ou de choses compliquées. _Chez Mac_... les couleurs, vert et noir, profondes et sombres sur la vitrine. C'était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé.

La main de Bella alla jusqu'à sa bouche et elle avait les yeux un peu humides mais dans le bon sens. Je la connaissais bien maintenant pour le savoir. Emmett déglutit et cligna des yeux, les lèvres serrées. Mais une fois encore je savais que sa réaction était positive. Emmett était devenu plus facile à comprendre. Nous avions bien travaillé tous les deux pendant un an. Il trouva mes yeux et me fit un petit signe de tête. Ça me suffisait.

Seth s'avança et toucha les lettres avec révérence. "C'est ... bien," dit-il enfin.

Sam approuva et souleva Jake pour qu'il voit de plus près, lui tenant la main comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la rue.

Jake lut les mots, "Chez Mac..." Il me regarda par dessus son épaule. "Chez nous..." son sourire était énorme et éclatant.

Et voilà.

J'opinai et ouvrit la porte. Les garçons rirent lorsqu'ils virent la couverture installée par terre. Bella sourit. "Un pique-nique?"demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. "Ouais rien d'extravagant," admis-je. "Juste des quantités déraisonnables de nourriture grasse et sucrée."

"Toi tu sais comment toucher directement le cœur des femmes," dit-elle.

"Je fais ce que je peux."

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras et nous nous embrassâmes ... chez Mac... chez _nous_.

* * *

En me rasant je regardai mes cheveux. Ils étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'ils ne l'avaient été en vingt ans. Depuis que j'avais rejoint l'armée on m'avait coupé les cheveux tous les quinze jours, une régularité d'horloge. Alors pendant deux décennies mes cheveux avaient toujours été de la même longueur. Mais j'avais sauté ma dernière séance coiffeur avant de partir à la retraite dans un accès de rébellion. Maintenant plus d'un mois après avoir signé ce papier je voyais un homme avec les cheveux les plus longs qu'il n'ait jamais eus.

Je me tournai pour me regarder et pour essayer de m'habituer à ce nouvel homme... ce civil dans mon miroir. Mes cheveux étaient plus roux à cause de leur longueur, ce qui était à cocher dans la colonne des choses négatives. Quoi qu'il en soit Bella avait l'air de les préférer ainsi, elle aimait bien s'y agripper et ça, ça allait du côté positif de la colonne. Elle disait que ça lui donnait plus de force et plus de facilité pour me "diriger". Elle avait l'air terriblement méchante mais adorable lorsqu'elle le dit. Ma bite réagit en conséquence ce qui nous avait amené à une séance pratique.

Je regardai le mec dans le miroir. Il semblait ... heureux. Il avait des rides mais n'était pas laid. Ce n'était pas un visage qui allait faire peur aux petits enfants. Il ressemblait à un homme qui tondait sa pelouse le samedi et qui buvait quelques bières avec des amis en regardant leurs enfants jouer. C'était un gars qui ronchonnait à propos du prix du carburant et espérait que ses enfants n'auraient pas besoin de l'orthodontiste parce que son budget était serré.

Et il avait les cheveux longs. Bon... long selon le modèle militaire. C'était étrange. C'était un étranger. Il n'était plus le gars qu'il avait été un an auparavant.

Et en plus maintenant je parlais de moi à la troisième personne. Je me souris. "Tu es un putain de chanceux, tu le sais ça?"

Il hocha la tête. Il le savait.

* * *

Nous étions en mai et Jasper et moi étions désormais civils. C'était une sensation étrange de ne pas avoir à se présenter à la base chaque jour. Si je n'avais pas eu le bar pour me tenir occupé je serais devenu fou. Chaque matin nous nous y retrouvions, nous nettoyions et planifions, discutions ce de que nous allions faire ensuite. Les désaccords n'étaient jamais sérieux mais ils étaient inévitables, nos visions ne concordant pas tout à fait.

Mais bon nous y travaillions.

Nous demandâmes à M. Hoyt de nous accompagner chez les fournisseurs de matériels de restauration. Il avait été barman quelque temps après sa retraite puis il avait aidé son frère à diriger un restaurant parce qu'il avait fait comme moi, il s'était ennuyé. C'était quelque chose dont il m'avait déjà parlé. Je savais que son frère était mort quelques années plus tôt mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils dirigeaient une affaire ensemble.

Il avait de bonnes idées et il connaissait encore pas mal de monde. Nous n'obtenions pas de remises mais on nous donnait de bons conseils sur quoi acheter ou pas. Jasper et moi devions utiliser toute l'aide que nous pouvions obtenir. Dewey m'appela pour me dire qu'il avait entendu dire que j'allais ouvrir un bar. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui le lui avait dit mais je savais que le bouche à oreille dans l'armée n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter juste parce que je n'y étais plus.

"Hey, si jamais tu as besoin d'un barman n'oublie pas que j'ai les diplômes et l'expérience. D'accord?" m'offrit-il à la fin de la conversation. Je dus rire parce que c'était vrai. S'il y avait bien une chose que nous savions faire c'était boire.

"Ouais, nous le savons," lui assurai-je.

Maintenant je me projetais sur l'année à venir. Bella et moi allions nous marier le mois prochain mais mon esprit était déjà parti plus loin. L'an prochain... quand je l'espérais - beaucoup plus que je l'aurais imaginé - nous aurions un bébé en route.

C'était étrange ce moment où je commençai à remarquer les bébés. Par le passé je les avais juste ignorés. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de mes préoccupations. Ils étaient bruyants et totalement le problème de quelqu'un d'autre. Alors d'où cette nouvelle obsession pouvait-elle venir? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Je découvris qu'il y avait des femmes enceintes et des bébés partout. Je n'avais jamais fait attention ou c'est qu'il y avait une croissance de population mais où que je regarde il y en avait.

Il y avait de jolis bébés et de moins jolis bébés. Il y en avait même qui étaient charmants toujours mignons. Des bébés avec des tonnes de cheveux et d'autres, chauves qui ressemblaient à Charlie Brown. Il y avait les grincheux et les heureux, les bruns et les roses. Il y en avait aux yeux bleus ou bruns, aux yeux ronds ou en amande qui me rappelaient mes neveux. Je n'étais entouré que de bébés. Où que je me tourne il y en avait.

Et ça n'aidait pas que Jake semble avoir compris ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Il me montrait ceux que je n'avais pas vus. Il était fasciné par eux. Il aimait les observer. Il voulait savoir à quel âge ils marchaient et parlaient, et couraient et dansaient. Il aimait essayer d'imaginer et de deviner à quoi ils pensaient. Il leur 'parlait' même, imaginant des conversations hilarantes sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser s'ils pouvaient le dire.

Un petit gars malheureux coiffé d'un chapeau grenouille dont les pattes pendaient sur ses épaules? "Mec... tu me fais porter ce chapeau ridicule? Je suis presque sûr que c'est de la maltraitance sur enfant."

Une mère qui faisait jouer son bébé en le faisant 'voler'? "Mam' je jure si que si tu me lances encore une fois je vais gerber. Attention à toi!"

Une fillette minuscule enterrée sous des couches et des couches de dentelle rose avec un serre-tête énorme sur sa tête minuscule? "Je déteste ça. Je déteste le rose. Je déteste tous ces froufrous. Je veux un tee-shirt de Dark Vador."

Un bébé qui mangeait une purée verte? "Je préférerai avoir du McDo, merci et ne lésinez pas sur les frites."

Ce gamin me faisait mourir de rire mais ses petites habitudes ne m'aidaient pas du tout. La vérité c'était que je voulais que le destin me soit favorable et nous donne un bébé. Pas parce que j'en voulais un à moi mais parce que je voulais être là depuis le début. Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un petit corps contre moi et savoir que c'était mon travail de le garder en sécurité, heureux et protégé. Je voulais voir son premier sourire et son premier pas. Ce n'était pas non plus la transmission de mes gènes, l'adoption m'aurait convenu parfaitement mais c'était regarder un enfant dès ses débuts, le voir grandir et changer et devenir la personne qu'il était destiné à être. Mais c'était ce sentiment d'être là, de voir et d'expérimenter tout ça.

Cette aspiration s'était immiscée en moi tout comme mes sentiments pour Bella et les garçons. Je ne savais pas que c'était exactement ce que je voulais, avant que le destin ne soit intervenu et me l'ait montré. Une fois de plus je n'avais pas réalisé que quelque chose me manquait et quelque chose que je voulais vraiment.

Et c'était le fait pur et simple que je voulais être appelé papa.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, mises en alerte et favori**_


	67. Chapter 67

**The bigger they are **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 67**

**Pas pour les faibles **

Bella, Alice et Alyssa partirent en shopping un samedi. Bella voulait acheter une robe pour le mariage. Ni longue, ni blanche, sans traine ni voile mais quelque chose de pratique et qui irait avec notre mariage simple. Ça faisait un mois qu'Alice lui cassait les pieds avec ça mais Bella avait ignoré chaque discussion, chaque appel et chaque menace. Evidemment à présent il fallait qu'elle paie et qu'elle les supporte toutes les deux pendant un jour entier. J'étais content de n'avoir à acheter qu'un costume, ce qui était fait, retouché et rangé. J'aurai pu jubiler devant Bella. Mais elle me tira la langue et me dit que les fanfarons n'étaient pas attirants.

Alors elle était partie pour la journée. _Toute_ la journée.

Ce qui signifiait que j'étais seul à la maison avec les garçons, pendant que Masen gardait les siens chez lui. Jasper avaient amené les filles et Adam au cinéma. Je l'avais fait exprès je voulais me retrouver seul avec les garçons pour avoir une idée de ce que ça faisait d'être vraiment un père pour eux - toute la journée, sans filet de sécurité et complètement seul.

Je réalisai que ça pouvait être les seuls moments où je pourrais réellement m'essayer à la paternité. Et j'étais d'accord avec ça. Ça ne changerait pas la façon dont je me sentais au sujet d'avoir un bébé - je voudrais toujours ça si ça arrivait. Avoir les garçons était suffisant et j'étais content. Etre père de quatre était déjà un gros boulot en soi et quelquefois je me demandais si nous n'étions pas égoïstes d'en vouloir un autre.

Bizarrement ce fut Masen qui m'éclaircit les idées à ce sujet. Un jour, nous regardions les enfants jouer dehors, assis à l'arrière de la maison et je lui demandais si Alyssa et lui voulaient avoir d'autres enfants. Il haussa les épaules et puis secoua la tête. "Probablement pas," admit-il. "Deux nous semblent bien." Il fit une pause. "Mais bon... si ça arrive, ça ne nous poserait pas de problème. Ce n'est pas ce que nous aurions prévu mais quelquefois il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas prévoir dans la vie. Bien sûr, tu le sais maintenant." Il me regarda. "Bella et toi allez essayer, n'est-ce pas?"

Ce fut mon tour de hausser les épaules. "Ouais, dis-je. "C'est ce que nous avons prévu," répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Masen rit un peu. "Si tu me le demandes, les enfants et les prévisions... sont des ennemis naturels."

Depuis que j'avais un peu d'expérience je hochai la tête. "Explique-moi." Il sourit et me tapota la nuque. "Tu penses que vous être trop vieux?"

"Je travaille avec deux personnes qu' n'ont pas eu leurs premiers enfants avant d'avoir quarante ans," dit-il. "Les gens attendent plus longtemps à présent... préférant favoriser leurs carrières et tout ça. Ou ils ont une deuxième famille. Les choses sont si différentes à présent. Ne laisse pas l'âge prendre la décision à ta place."

"Oui, je sais. Mais..." dis-je.

"Mais quoi?" demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai pour mieux le voir. "Penses-tu que ce soit ..._égoïste_ de vouloir une autre enfant avec Bella?"

"Est-ce que Bella est d'accord?" demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. "Oui, on veut essayer."

"Laisse-moi te dire... Est-ce que tu seras malheureux si ça n'arrive pas? Est-ce que ça va créer des problèmes entre vous deux si les choses ne marchent pas? Est-ce que ça va détruire ce que tu as avec les garçons? Est-ce que tu seras amer?"

"Non," répondis-je sans réfléchir et en toute honnêteté. "Je veux ça, c'est vrai. Beaucoup. Mais Bella et les garçons me rendent heureux alors non... Je ne serais pas malheureux si ça ne se produit pas. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement." Je haussai les épaules. "Putain je ne m'étais jamais attendu à trouver Bella et encore moins les garçons. Alors un bébé... ce serait un peu comme la cerise sur le gâteau." Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer alors j'allais au plus simple.

Masen sourit. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit égoïste... pour aucun de vous deux. Je pense que vous êtes pleins d'espoir et c'est très bien. C'est la vie qui est comme ça, pas vrai? L'espoir amène les choses que nous voulons et si elles ne viennent pas nous pouvons le gérer."

J'y réfléchis un instant. "Oui ça a du sens."

"Tu vois? Je t'avais dit que j'étais un putain de génie," ricana-t-il à mes doutes.

A présent que je devais m'occuper des garçons tout seul, j'avais une nouvelle compréhension de ce que signifiait le rôle de parent pour Bella. Parce que ces enfants partaient dans toutes les directions en même temps. Comment pourrai-je gérer ça si un bébé venait se rajouter à cette folie?

Je perdrais la tête, c'était certain.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi mon téléphone sonna. J'étais content de voir apparaitre le numéro de Bella et j'avais bon espoir qu'elle rentre à la maison. J'étais crevé. Il me fallait une sieste. Je n'étais plus aussi jeune que je croyais et les garçons étaient ... bon ... c'était un boulot à plein temps. C'était quatre fois un boulot à plein temps. Le temps était à la pluie et les garçons étaient un peu coincés à l'intérieur. Avec moi.

"Hey mon cœur," la saluai-je. Je ne voulais pas me plaindre. Je ne voulais pas me plaindre au sujet...

"Il faut que tu me sauves," murmura-t-elle pressée.

"Quoi?" J'entendis un bruit sourd et je me demandai qui avait sauté cette fois-ci. Jake sûrement cet enfant était en partie un singe. Et l'autre partie, l'espièglerie incarnée ne laissant que très peu de place à l'ange. Toutefois c'est le singe et l'espièglerie qui dominaient.

"Il. Faut. Que. Tu. Me. Sauves..." répéta-t-elle lentement comme si j'étais bête.

"Ça n'a pas de sens," lui dis-je.

"Rien de tout ça n'a de sens," répliqua-t-elle. C'était sa voix ennuyée et je sus que je devais être prudent.

"Qu'y a-t-il chérie?" demandai-je gentiment.

Je l'entendis souffler. Puis il y eut un long silence. "Que dirais-tu qu'on embarque les garçons et qu'on s'enfuit à Las Vegas?"

Je voulais rire. Mais ne le fis pas. Je tenais à ma virilité. "Tu me détesteras si je suis d'accord avec ça."'

"Non, je t'assure," insista-t-elle. "En fait, tu aurais ma gratitude éternelle."

"Je ne pense pas." En même temps j'essayai d'imaginer ce que ça allait être ... surveiller quatre garçons à Vegas. Non merci.

"Tu n'es pas enthousiaste."

Sa voix était faible et je l'entendais tout juste. "Où es-tu?"

"Je me suis cachée dans un placard," répondit-elle.

Je ris ce qui était probablement une erreur mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. "Pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

"J'ai peur," répondit-elle. "Elles sont très ... déterminées."

"Qui?"

"Elles, toutes les deux, Alyssa et Alice, c'est comme si des aliens et des prédateurs avaient combiné leurs forces. L'humanité - ou une faible petite chose comme moi - n'avons aucune chance.

Je dus ravaler mon rire cette fois. "Elle te donnent des ordres, hein?"

"En vérité Edward elles sont vraiment effrayantes. Je veux maman," Bella gémit. "Ce n'est plus du shopping... c'est comme une expédition dans la forêt amazonienne ou quelque chose. Alyssa a des plans du centre commercial, des _plans, _Edward."

"Oui, j'aurais dû probablement t'avertir à propos d'Alyssa..." J'avais entendu des histoires d'horreur racontées par Masen assez souvent. Alyssa pouvait arpenter un gigantesque centre commercial comme celui d'Atlanta sans même une goutte de sueur.

Il y avait des cris là-haut et j'essayai de déterminer si c'était quelque chose qui méritait que je m'en mêle. Ensuite j'entendis des rires et je décidai que j'avais quelques minutes avant un possible désastre. Encore? Sérieusement comment Bella avait-elle fait pour les contenir, au moins pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent?

"Elle est ... Edward... vraiment... appelle le Président. Dis-lui de les envoyer en Iran et en Afghanistan et la guerre serait _terminée_... juste comme ça." Elle fit un petit rire qui paraissait hystérique. Je savais qu'elle flippait car la guerre n'était pas une chose avec laquelle elle plaisantait, et c'était compréhensible.

"Bella," je chuchotai son prénom comme lorsque nous étions dans notre grand lit et que j'étais sur le point de me glisser en elle.

"Ouais," Sa voix était tremblante mais un peu mieux. Elle ne flippait plus, il fallait juste qu'elle retrouve son aplomb.

"Ne les regarde pas dans les yeux," l'avertis-je. "Choisis la robe qui te convient et puis tu fais semblant de bouder ... car tu veux de la glace ou autre chose. Ignore les. Tu ne peux pas te cacher. Mais ne cède pas. Jamais. Tu es Bella Swan bientôt Bella Swan James Cullen et tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la défaite."

"Tu as raison," chuchota-t-elle et ça ressemblait plus à la Bella que je connaissais. "Si je peux lutter contre les yeux de chien battu de Jake alors je peux faire cela. Rien ne peut être comparé aux yeux de Jake. Leur force pâlit contre la puissance des yeux de chien chiot de Jake."

"Oui tu vas les avoir, ma tigresse," l'encourageai-je. " Va leur montrer qui est le chef."

Elle fit un petit grognement qui me fit rire. "Elles vont perdre."

"Ah voilà, je te retrouve maintenant," plaisantai-je.

"Merci mon chéri," cria-t-elle et je sus qu'elle allait bien. "J'y vais je vais aller botter quelques derrières avec mes jolis pieds."

"Enfer, il fallait vraiment que tu me parles de ça, hein?" Maintenant c'était moi qui gémissais mais elle raccrocha et je me retrouvai tout seul avec mes fantasmes de pieds aux ongles vernis.

Puis j'entendis un autre vacarme en haut et mon imagination s'arrêta.

Encore.

Enfer.

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, Bella revint portant triomphalement quelques sacs. Son sourire en disait long. Je fis signe vers les sacs. "Ouais?"

Elle hocha la tête et me fit un clin d'œil. "Enfer ouais," acquiesça-t-elle.

"Viens m'embrasser mon héroïne," la priai-je.

Elle secoua la tête et roula des yeux. Mais vint m'embrasser quand même. C'était probablement une bonne chose que j'aie mon baiser avant qu'elle ne monte.

Laissez-moi dire qu'il y avait des dégâts, il y en avait fréquemment. Et du désordre aussi. Et quelquefois les deux à la fois.

* * *

Le mois de mai sembla passer très vite. Je réussis à caser deux jours de bénévolat. Un à l'école de Sam et de Jake et l'autre à celle de Seth. Emmett avait été très clair : pas question que j'aille me montrer là bas. Bien sûr il dit la même chose à Bella alors je me sentis moins blessé. C'était l'âge et je le savais. Bella bien sûr, commençait à comploter. "Il faut que les garçons réalisent que c'est mon _job_ de les mettre dans l'embarras, "marmonna-t-elle. Le mariage commençait à la rendre folle.

Pour les fleurs ça se passait bien. Le fleuriste avait pu faire tout ce qu'elle voulait et à un bon prix. Elle décida qu'elle voulait un petit bal à la réception et je trouvai un groupe qui lui convint. Je connaissais un gars qui avait un frère qui avait un groupe. Oui, oui toujours les relations de l'armée. Mais ils étaient bons même si lui et ses amis étaient juste un peu plus jeunes qu'Emmett.

Le choses se poursuivaient assez bien même si Bella craquait un peu parfois, marmonnait et gesticulait environ pendant trois minutes puis elle arrêtait, soupirait fermait les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. La crise était passée. C'était souvent mignon tant que j'étais assez malin pour ne pas m'en mêler et garder ma gueule fermée. J'avais bien appris la leçon la fois où j'avais essayé de l'apaiser à propos des boulettes de viande. Je l'avais ouverte quand je n'aurais pas dû et elle m'avait fait les mêmes yeux que ceux qu'elle faisait quand ses fils se comportaient mal.

Je fermais donc ma gueule et m'asseyais les mains dans les poches. Je faisais bien attention de m'assurer de ne pas rouler des yeux.

Nous avions Jasper et sa famille pour le dîner et les enfants s'étaient dispersés aux quatre vents comme d'habitude et Jake refit son apparition dévalant l'escalier presque littéralement un petit moment plus tard. Cela attira notre attention. Il vibrait presque d'excitation dansant sur place.

"Je les ai vus!" déclara-t-il. "Je les ai vus et il étaient en train de _s'embrasser!_" Le dernier mot fut dit avec à la fois du dégoût et de la crainte. Ses frères ne pouvaient rien cacher lorsque Jake était dans les parages.

Les lèvres de Bella devinrent blanches et elle les serra. Ce n'était pas seulement que Jake les ai vu s'embrasser... mais Bella voyait tout à coup que ses enfants grandissaient, faisant un bond en avant. A présent je pouvais assez bien reconnaitre les signes. La préparation du mariage m'avait bien appris tout ceci. Bientôt il y aurait des marmonnements et des cris, des jurons même peut-être et ensuite elle tomberait sur Emmett.

Il était temps pour Edward Cullen d'avancer et d'être un père. D'homme à homme.

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Bella avant qu'elle ne se précipite. "Bella, chérie?"

Elle se tourna pour me regarder. Oh Oh. Je suis un homme et je représente l'ennemi à présent. Je déglutis et pris les devants. "Bella?"

"Quoi?"

"Laisse-moi lui parler, d'accord?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que vu comment tu es actuellement tu pourrais le tuer. Et il me semble que tu ne seras pas contente de toi pour ça plus tard." Essayer la carte de l'humour. Elle aimait rire. Je vis de l'amusement traverser ses yeux mais elle n'allait pas m'aider. A la place elle gronda.

"Peut-être, peut-être pas," répondit-elle.

"Puis-je juste lui parler, s'il te plait," suppliai-je. "Mon père ... a été vraiment bon pour ce genre de discussions. Et je me souviens de pas mal de choses."

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. "Tu es assez brillant comme père."

Peu importe ce que j'allais répondre, je fus interrompu par l'arrivée penaude de Rose et d'Emmett. Ils se tenaient par la main. D'accord. Alors maintenant tout le monde était au courant. Je fixai Emmett alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche et lui fis un minuscule signe de tête. Il déglutit et ferma sa bouche. Bon garçon. _Malin._

Je vis Alice aller vers Rosalie un regard déterminé sur le visage. Rose fit un regard d'excuse à Em et libéra sa main. On aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu protester mais il regarda sa mère et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches._ Malin _deuxième fois_. _Je regardai Emmett puis Bella qui me fit un signe de tête. Je regardai Jasper qui avait cette expression malade et stupéfaite sur le visage. _Ça va aller mec. Nous sommes tous les deux entrés dans un autre niveau de parentalité et ça devient dur._ "Pardon, Jasper," dis-je tranquillement. "Em? Un moment d'accord?"

Il déglutit difficilement de nouveau mais me suivit, je n'allais pas lui laisser une chance de refuser bien que je ne sache pas encore ce que j'allais dire. Nous allâmes en haut, passâmes devant la chambre de Seth où quelques-uns des garçons trainaient puis devant la scène du crime et allâmes jusqu'au bout du couloir dans notre chambre. Je refermai la porte derrière moi après avoir fait entrer Emmett en premier. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Ça y était.

Nous étions aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre.

Je patientai une seconde attendant le _"Tu n'es pas mon père"._ Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un silence inconfortable.

Bon d'accord nous allions commencer.

"Emmett?"

"Ouais?"

"Ce que Jake a vu... ça n'est pas allé plus loin?" S'embrasser n'était pas grave. On pouvait le gérer et c'était l'âge où les ados faisaient ça. Tant qu'ils gardaient leurs vêtements et leurs mains pour eux...

Il devint écarlate et hocha la tête. "Ouais."

Bon. Ça allait.

Je hochai la tête et mis mes mains dans les poches. C'était encore plus étrange que ce que je croyais. Tout à coup je ressentis un élan de sympathie pour mon père. "Tu sais que vous être trop jeunes pour aller plus loin, n'est-ce pas?"

Emmett me lança un regard qui me disait que j'étais stupide. "Oui, je sais ça." L'impatience transparaissait dans sa voix et ça c'était le Emmett que je connaissais, que j'aimais et avec lequel j'étais à l'aise. Je me sentis me détendre. Je pouvais gérer l'hostilité et l'air renfrogné. J'essayai de ne pas sourire.

Je m'assis sur la chaise que nous gardions près du lit et essayai de ne pas penser aux choses que nous avions fait avec Bella sur cette chaise deux nuits avant. Emmett s'assit au bord du lit semblant mal à l'aise. Bien.

"Ta mère et moi nous faisons du souci," dis-je finalement.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Vous vous inquiétez?"

"Nous nous soucions de ce que Rose et toi ... allez faire et jusqu'où."

Il parut amusé. Oh non pas ça. "Euh."

Je le regardai dans les yeux et plissai les miens. J'avais vu Bella faire ça des centaines de fois. J'apprenais vite. Ce n'était pas si différent de donner des ordres. "Oui Emmett, nous nous inquiétons. Je sais que ton corps te dit qu'il est prêt à faire certaines choses mais en réalité ce n'est pas le cas. Ni l'un ni l'autre d'ailleurs."

Il rougit de nouveau et serra la mâchoire. Je savais qu'il fallait que je change de tactique. Emmett avait une personnalité protectrice. Il fallait que je m'en serve. Je soupirai puis serrai mes mains devant moi m'accoudant sur mes genoux. "Emmett tu dois réaliser que Rose est assez vulnérable ... à présent."

Cela attira son attention et il releva la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

J'essayai de réfléchir à comment le formuler et puis je décidai que j'allai faire comme le faisait Bella le dire sans détour. "Souviens-toi comment tu étais embrouillé et inconfortable après que ton père soit mort."

Il hocha la tête après un moment d'hésitation.

"Eh bien multiplie ça par un millier de fois pour Rose," dis-je. "Elle n'a jamais eu de père, alors quand sa mère est morte, elle a tout perdu. A présent elle est dans une nouvelle ville, dans une nouvelle école et une nouvelle maison. Elle a été totalement déracinée ... dans tous les sens. Ajoute à cela qu'elle a trouvé un garçon qu'elle aime beaucoup... et tu peux deviner qu'elle est ... bon, vulnérable."

"Je l'aime."

Cela mit un vent dans mes voiles. Mon instinct premier fut de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'amour encore. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il _puisse_ savoir. Mais quelque chose garda ma bouche fermée et je hochai la tête. "Oui... j'ai un peu pensé que c'était comme ça." Et je l'avais fait dans un coin de ma tête. Que ce qu'Emmett ressentait pour Rosalie allait au-delà de "je veux la mettre dans mon lit."

Il grogna de surprise.

"Mais Emmett c'est parce que tu l'aimes qu'il faut _vraiment _ que tu m'écoutes," insistai-je. "Embrasser. Pas de problème. Mais il faut que tu fasses très très attention de ne pas laisser les choses aller plus loin."

"On y fait attention," objecta-t-il mais ses yeux quittèrent les miens. Ça n'était jamais encore arrivé mais ils glissaient sur cette pente. Seules la vigilance des adultes et la surveillance du frère les avaient empêché d'aller plus loin. Il n'était pas seulement question de rapports sexuels et je devais arriver à le lui faire comprendre.

Je me levai et commençai à faire les cent pas. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella aimait faire ça quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

"Emmett... c'est naturel que les baisers conduisent aux caresses et que les caresses conduisent à des caresses plus intimes..."

"Oh mon dieu," grommela-t-il. "_Vraiment_?"

Je pris les devants. "Et avec ces caresses plus intimes arrivent eh bien... aux rapports sexuels, Emmett. C'est ainsi que nous sommes faits. C'est humain et je le comprends." Je m'assis sur le lit pas tout à fait près de lui. "Mais vous n'êtes pas prêts. Ton corps est prêt bien sûr. Mais ton cœur... ton esprit... ni l'un ni l'autre n'en sont encore là."

Il me regarda et je pouvais voir qu'il voulait discuter. "Je l'aime," redit-il.

Je hochai la tête. "Je sais que tu le fais et c'est exactement pourquoi tu attendras."

Il cligna des yeux, évidemment perdu. "Quand ça arrivera Emmett tu voudras que ce soit parfait pas vrai?"

Il réfléchit un instant puis fit un hochement de tête saccadé.

"Ecoute, le bon moment n'est pas un certain nombre de semaines ou de rendez-vous. C'est un sentiment. Dans ton cœur ... ta tête. Pas une sensation dans ta queue, Emmett parce que la queue est toujours prête ... avant les autres parties en toi. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle on appelle quelqu'un une bite quand il agit comme un abruti," ajoutai-je. Tu es là et c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire mon gars. "Quand tu attends pour que ton cœur et ta tête te disent que c'est bon... ce que tu auras sera beaucoup mieux."

"Comme vous avez fait avec maman?" souffla-t-il. Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller par là à cause du facteur beurk mais il avait ouvert la boite de Pandore.

"Oui exactement comme ça," confirmai-je. Pas moyen que je rentre dans les détails mais il fallait qu'il sache des choses. "Si je l'avais faite aller trop vite et que nous ne soyons pas prêts nous nous serions probablement plantés et aurions perdu ce qui allait devenir une merveilleuse chose. Et nous n'en serions pas au point de nous marier. Je ne l'aurais ni elle, ni vous dans ma vie. Alors ouais, je suis content que nous ayons attendu. C'est trop important pour que ce soit gâché."

Il encaissait, il ne se leva pas subitement en me disant de me taire alors je décidai d'aller un peu plus loin.

"Si tu te lances dans ces sentiments dès à présent et bien tu ne te sentiras pas bien. Ce sera un enfer, un long chemin vers la perfection. Et peut-être que plus tôt que vous ne le pensez l'un de vous deux pourra commencer à le regretter et vous aurez juste ruiné ce que vous auriez pu avoir."

Les mots de mon père me revenaient à toute vitesse et je me rappelai le mélange de mortification et de crainte que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais eu cette même discussion. Bien sûr, j'avais ignoré ses mots et ses avertissements quand Stacy était apparue dans ma vie.

"Em c'est bien _meilleur_ quand c'est le bon moment," dis-je pour finir. "Si tu l'aimes ..." Il ouvrit la bouche et je levai ma main. "Si tu l'aimes autant que tu sembles le penser alors vous attendrez. Vous attendrez parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire et quelque part au fond de ton cœur tu le sais. Vous attendrez parce que finalement ça arrivera, tu sais que tu veux que ce soit parfait et bien et une chose à laquelle vous pourrez repenser sans aucun regret."

Il était silencieux.

"Rose et toi avez commencé comme amis, et aller de l'avant trop tôt et trop vite pourrait ruiner cette amitié pour toujours Em. Tu peux la perdre pour _toujours_. Et je sais que tu veux garder Rose comme amie pour toujours."

Il hocha la tête.

"Alors pour sauver ce que tu ressens pour elle, ralentis, baisse de plusieurs crans." Ses lèvres firent un demi-sourire. "Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promets. La seule chose que tu regretteras c'est de la pousser trop fort et trop vite, et vous finirez par faire quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas prêts à faire."

Il frotta sa nuque et je reconnus ce que je faisais quand j'étais stressé. Ça me toucha de façon inattendue. Il me ressemblait un peu maintenant. Et je faisais partie de sa vie, il était à moi et j'étais à lui. Alors je n'allais pas foutre tout ça en l'air.

"Et quand vous serez prêts, tu te souviendras de la garder en sécurité de toutes les façons possible, d'accord?" l'aiguillonnai-je. _C'est ça mon gars. Je parle des préservatifs. _

Il ferma les yeux et grogna. "Mon dieu... oui, oui, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation sur le sexe en toute sécurité à l'école, genre deux millions de fois."

"Je vérifie juste, parce crois-moi quand je te dis qu'être parent est vraiment, mais vraiment, un dur travail." Un travail épuisant et éreintant pensai-je.

Il secoua la tête. "Tu penses que je ne le sais pas," il fit signe de sa tête vers les autres chambres. "J'ai trois petits frères, j'en ai une bonne idée!"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire parce que j'avais pensé que j'en avais aussi une idée. Et alors ils étaient venus et je réalisai que je n'en saurais jamais assez. "Oui c'est pire que ce que tu penses. Alors je t'en prie... pour la tranquillité de ta mère, fais ... attention, tes actes ont toujours des conséquences. Fais attention à Rose."

Je vis son visage s'adoucir en entendant mes mots. Il devait l'aimer avec toute la passion et la détermination de son cœur de quinze ans. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'il ressentirait à vingt ou trente ans mais pour où il en était actuellement c'était vrai et c'était fort. Et il avait une personnalité très protectrice et généreuse. Il avait été élevé de cette façon et les circonstances de sa vie avaient renforcé cette tendance. Emmett James allait être un homme merveilleux un jour. Je voulais juste qu'il ait la chance de grandir comme il devait et non pas comme une stupide erreur pourrait le faire.

Il resta silencieux puis se leva. "C'est fini?"

Je croisai son regard. "Oui, mais si tu as besoin de parler..."

Il allait déjà vers la porte sa main sur la poignée. Il se retourna pour me regarder. "Oui, tu seras là pour moi. Je le sais." Les mots étaient brusques mais le ton doux - résigné alors je pris ça comme une acceptation.

"D'accord," acceptai-je. "Je descends dans une minute."

La porte se referma derrière lui et je m'étalai sur le lit essayant d'ignorer la transpiration qui coulait dans mon dos.

Merde.

Ce métier de parents n'était pas pour les faibles. Du tout.

* * *

_**Encore un chapitre puis vous serez prêtes pour le mariage...**_


	68. Chapter 68

**The Bigger They Are **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 68**

**C'EST MAGIQUE**

"_There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved." __Charles Morgan_

_**Il n'y a pas de surprise plus magique que celle d'être aimé**_

**...**

Les garçons étaient rentrés de l'école et j'étais au garage en train de chercher une mèche pour faire quelques réparations, pensant éblouir Bella avec mes compétences de bricoleur. D'ailleurs j'avais certaines choses à faire au bar alors je voulais regrouper tout mon matériel. Et m'exercer. J'étais un peu rouillé.

Depuis que Bella et les garçons s'étaient installés ici, certaines choses n'avaient pas été rangées et bien évidemment avaient disparu. Ou mises ailleurs. Nous étions toujours en train de nous adapter. Alors ce fut au garage que Seth me trouva.

Il me regarda en silence pendant un moment. Je me tournai pour voir ce qu'il faisait tout en farfouillant dans les petits tiroirs de la troisième étagère, là où mes mèches étaient censées être.

"Hey Seth," dis-je après un court silence. "C'était comment à l'école?"

C'était la question habituelle de fin de journée. Emmett répondait "bien" la plupart du temps. Jake me faisait un compte-rendu minute par minute et les réponses de Seth et de Sam étaient un mélange des deux.

"Bien," dit-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure juste comme sa mère le faisait. Il avait quelque chose en tête.

"Oui," opinai-je. "L'année scolaire est presque finie."

"Merci mon dieu!" souffla-t-il. "Je suis prêt pour l'été!"

"Oui moi aussi." Mais pour des raisons différentes.

Je le regardai à nouveau. D'accord j'allais y arriver. Je trouvais des mèches mais pas celle qu'il me fallait. Je continuai à fouiller. Ha ha, elle était là ...

"Euh Edward?" Je me tournai.

"Oui, qu'y a-t-il Seth?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Tu sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de guitare hein?"

"Oui c'est bien Seth, difficile de croire que tu ne joues pas depuis bien longtemps."

"Euh merci... en fait... je me demandais..."

J'attendis. Seth n'aimait pas aller vite. Tout comme Bella il lui fallait du temps pour trouver ses mots et faire les choses à sa façon. Je m'appuyai contre l'établi et examinai la mèche pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

"Je me demandai si ça serait bien que je joue une chanson pour maman et toi à la réception."

J'étais plus que surpris. Je l'avais entendu chanter quelquefois. Il était bon. Sa voix s'était posée ces derniers temps, elle était rude et rauque et semblait trop vieille pour son corps. Même si ça n'allait pas être terrible je dirais oui parce que ça leur ferait plaisir à tous les deux, à Bella et Seth.

"Je pense que ce serait génial, oui. Tu as des idées de ce que tu aimerais jouer?"

Il hocha la tête et sourit timidement. Puis il m'expliqua exactement ce qu'il voulait faire et pourquoi. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'étais un peu choqué. Mais au moins personne ne le vit.

* * *

L'année scolaire se termina - enfin. Je pensais être au moins aussi soulagé que les garçons. Pour moi, la fin de l'école signifiait que nous approchions de plus en plus du mariage. Et cela signifiait aussi que Bella avait plus de temps libre. Jasper et moi attendions maintenant que la situation administrative s'éclaircisse. Ouvrir un commerce était assez compliqué selon les endroits. Heureusement nous étions habitués à cette façon de fonctionner "Dépêche-toi et attends". L'armée nous avait bien formé à cet égard.

A tout hasard nous avions reporté l'ouverture du bar à après le mariage, la lune de miel et le camp de l'espace de Sam. Nous n'étions pas si pressés. L'été était déjà bien rempli.

Le dernier jour d'école j'allais chercher chacun des garçons dans leurs établissements respectifs et ensuite nous allâmes aux jeux pour fêter les mois de liberté à venir. Emmett était celui qui était le plus excité, pensai-je. Il envisageait de passer plus de temps avec Rose. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'ils auraient toujours quelqu'un avec eux (probablement des cousins).

Nous leur faisions confiance et en même temps nous réalisâmes qu'il ne fallait pas les tenter. Les petits frères étaient d'adorables chaperons et on ne pouvait pas brider Jake. Il aimait trop bavarder. Bella m'avait fait répéter mot pour mot tout ce que j'avais dit à Emmett. J'espérais seulement que ma mémoire ne me trahirait pas. Lorsque je lui avais rapporté notre petite discussion, elle réfléchit, sourcilla pensivement puis elle m'embrassa. "Pour un débutant tu es vraiment bon en ce qui concerne ton rôle de parent. Il fallait que je te le dise."

J'avais savouré cet éloge pendant des heures. Puis cette nuit-là elle m'avait montré son appréciation de mes efforts. Et c'était encore mieux que des paroles.

Lorsque Bella était rentrée j'avais insisté pour qu'on aille dîner chez Pete. Les pizzas étaient toujours un bon choix pour les garçons et en même temps mon répertoire limité de dîners était déjà usé. Bella avait laissé entendre qu'elle reprendrait la cuisine une fois l'école terminée. J'étais trop heureux de partager cette corvée. La triste vérité était que je n'aimais pas trop faire la cuisine. Faire griller des choses était différent mais même la patience de Bella était mise à rude épreuve, manger des burgers et des hot-dogs six soirs par semaine ne laissait qu'un soir pour les pizzas.

Oui, il me tardait de pouvoir de nouveau goûter à ses spaghettis/boulettes.

Chez Pete c'était bruyant et bondé. Je supposai que les autres familles avaient eu la même idée que nous, fêter la fin de l'année scolaire. Nous bousculâmes M. Hoyt - Jed - et sa nouvelle amie Liz. Ils mangeait une pizza et buvaient de la bière. Nous allâmes à leur table et les saluâmes mais nous les laissâmes tranquilles assez rapidement. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient me hérissaient. Ça fit ricaner Bella qui disait que c'était trop mignon.

Non, ce n'était pas mignon. C'était ... dérangeant. C'était comme penser à mon père ou à mon grand-père - non il valait mieux que j'arrête ça.

Plus tard ce soir là, nous nous écroulâmes dans le lit. Elle se blottit contre moi. "J'ai parlé à ma mère aujourd'hui," dit-elle en caressant mon torse et mon ventre. J'aimais ça.

"Ouais? Comment vont-ils?" Je m'étais habitué à l'appeler Charlie, au moins quand nous étions entre nous, tous les deux. Je n'étais pas bien sûr que je pourrai encore l'appeler monsieur en l'ayant en face ou en lui téléphonant.

"Bien," répondit-elle. "Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient venir ici trois ou quatre jours avant le mariage."

"Ça marche," dis-je. Les parents de Bella allaient garder les garçons pendant que Bella et moi partirions pour une courte lune de miel. C'est moi qui m'en était occupé. J'avais plusieurs choix sous le coude. Ce ne serait ni Paris ni Honolulu mais j'étais presque sûr que nous apprécierions tous les deux. "A quel moment Josh et ton frère vont-ils arriver?" demandai-je en changeant de position. Je la coinçai sous moi en quelque sorte, passant mes jambes par dessus les siennes. Elle se tortilla et bougea ce qui évidemment réveilla ma bite. Au moins les érections intempestives et les urgences sous la douche et toutes ces autres choses avaient cessé.

Bella posa un baiser sur ma poitrine. "Euh..." Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et prit un moment pour titiller mes tétons. Ah, ma tentatrice ninja faisait son apparition. "Ils ont dit..." elle siffla lorsque mes lèvres se refermèrent sur son mamelon en représailles. "Euh... deux jours avant..." Elle se cambra contre moi et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux longs. Elle tira, ça provoqua une douleur minuscule, ouais, juste là.

"Bien," murmurai-je en lui enlevant sa culotte. Quelquefois je me disais qu'elle n'en mettait une que pour me taquiner et me donner quelque chose à faire.

Nous n'en avions pas besoin. Elle était glissante quand mes doigts la rencontrèrent, appréciant ce contact. Je me penchai au-dessus d'elle, laissant suffisamment d'espace entre nos corps pour pousser son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Le mien en fait. Ils semblaient tout le temps disparaitre dans son tiroir et les voir sur elle était encore plus sexy que de la lingerie. Bien que je n'ai rien contre.

Je léchai sa clavicule. "Nous devrions fêter ça," murmurai-je.

"Quoi?" Ses jambes frottaient entre les miennes, son genou caressant doucement mes testicules. Elle savait que j'aimais ça.

"Que l'école soit finie," chantai-je et elle rigola.

"Plus comme 'Hot for a teacher'," répondit-elle en s'emparant de mon érection.

"Peut-être que tu devrais me garder après la classe," suggérai-je.

Ce qu'elle répondit ensuite fut perdu dans un grognement tandis que je la pénétrai. Je la rejoignit dans les marmonnements et gémissements. Nous étions un couple bruyant. Je tirai son genou et le passai par dessus mon bras pour changer d'angle. Nous devenions encore plus bruyants.

"Oh ouais," m'encouragea-t-elle. "Plus fort."

Content de te faire plaisir.

* * *

Les semaines après l'école passèrent vite et le mariage se rapprocha. Il y avait les décisions et les ennuis de dernière minute mais pas de catastrophe. C'était une bonne chose que le mariage soit bientôt ou alors Emmett ne pourrait plus rentrer dans son costume. Il était aussi grand que moi maintenant, 1 m 89 et il n'y avait aucun signe de ralentissement. C'était incroyable de voir combien il avait grandi en un an - depuis que je le connaissais en fait.

Bien sûr à la fin de l'été il attaquerait son avant-dernière année. Bella n'appréciait pas que je le lui fasse remarquer, elle m'accusait de la faire sentir vieille. Je lui rappelai que j'étais toujours plus vieux qu'elle. Nous nous embrassions et n'en parlions plus.

Il fallait déjà aller à l'aéroport pour récupérer ses parents. Nous avions décidé ainsi nous irons tous les chercher, nous allions être serrés dans la voiture mais tant pis. Nous gèrerions.

J'étais nerveux à l'idée de revoir ses parents mais bon ce n'était pas si mauvais. Nous avions parlé depuis notre dernière rencontre et notre mariage semblait leur convenir. Ils étaient surtout d'accord parce qu'il semblait que je rendais Bella heureuse et que les garçons m'avaient donné leur approbation, approbation qui variait selon leur enthousiasme.

Renée m'étreignit et m'embrassa dès qu'elle me vit dans le terminal. Tandis que Charlie était très occupé avec les garçons même Emmett sembla apprécier l'étreinte de son grand-père. Renée caressa mon visage et m'appela son "beau garçon." Je rougis ce qui fit ricaner Bella. "C'est difficile à croire que vous allez être mariés dans trois jours," dit Renée.

Et ça me percuta.

Nous serions mariés dans trois jours.

Trois jours.

TROIS JOURS. Et je serai un homme marié.

* * *

C'était drôle comment ça m'avait frappé. J'étais encore un peu tremblant en nous ramenant vers la maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment les nerfs ni le froid aux pieds. C'était plus ... de l'excitation. Oui et un brin d'anxiété. Je savais que nous prenions beaucoup avec ce mariage. Bella prenait un homme qui n'avait jamais espéré s'installer et je prenais une famille toute faite.

Je savais tout ça. Je le savais depuis longtemps.

Ce qui me percuta c'était que c'était bel et bien réel. Nous allions le faire. Nous allions nous lier ensemble, rendre tout ça légal et ce _pour toujours. _Je ne serai plus jamais seul. Ces garçons serait maintenant ma famille aussi. Ils grandiraient et se marieraient probablement et auraient leurs enfants. Tous ces gens feraient partie de mon futur aussi. Nous étions tous liés. J'étais lié à Bella et aux garçons et nous l'étions à Charlie et à Renée, à Will et Josh. J'étais lié à maman et papa, à Masen et Alyssa, à Kyle et Alex et maintenant ils étaient liés à Bella et aux garçons ainsi qu'à Charlie Renée, Will et Josh.

Nous étions une grande famille à présent. Même Jasper et Alice - ainsi que leurs enfants - en faisaient quasiment partie. Notre amitié qui avait commencé vingt ans auparavant, quand nous avions intégré l'armée, s'était renforcée et approfondie. Nous avions beaucoup en commun. Des craintes et des espoirs semblables. Nous étions associés, nous confiant nos finances familiales. Il fallait avoir beaucoup de confiance pour faire ça.

Il y a un an et demi j'étais dans le désert. Seul. J'aimais mes parents et mon frère et sa femme et leurs enfants mais je ne faisais pas vraiment partie leur vie quotidienne. Si j'étais mort là bas, ils m'auraient pleuré mais ma présence n'aurait manqué à personne.

C'était impressionnant la différence que quelques mois pouvaient faire.

Je pris la main de Bella tout en conduisant, la serrant. Je voulais m'arrêter et l'embrasser et lui dire merci. Mais je continuai à conduire essayant de me concentrer sur la route. Bella m'avait donné tout ça, Bella m'avait sauvé.

* * *

Le dîner avec Masen et tous les autres fut génial. Masen se comportait très bien et Alyssa, comme toujours, charma Charlie et Renée. Même les garçons furent polis et tranquilles pendant environ dix minutes. Et puis ils redevinrent eux-mêmes, Dieu merci. Ça me rend nerveux quand ils sont trop sages. Comme Bella le dit : "Les garçons sages ne font jamais rien de bon." Et c'était bien vrai.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes au lit, nous savions par un accord tacite qu'il n'y aurait pas de sexe ce soir-là. Tout d'abord ses parents dormaient au fond du couloir. Et deuxièmement nous mettions ces choses sexuelles de côté pour ces quelques jours avant le mariage. Et troisièmement, son père et sa mère dormaient au fond du couloir. Quatrièmement... bon vous comprenez...

Will et Josh arrivèrent le lendemain mais ils avaient loué une voiture et arrivèrent par eux-mêmes. Josh me tapa dans le dos et me souhaita officiellement la bienvenue dans la famille. Will m'étreignit et ébouriffa mes cheveux et ensuite fit de même avec Jake.

Mes parents arrivèrent. Ma mère était au bord des larmes et très émue mais de la bonne façon. "Mon bébé," n'arrêtait-elle pas de murmurer en m'embrassant et en m'étreignant comme si elle voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était très surprise que j'aie pu réellement trouver quelqu'un qui veuille vivre avec moi. Merci maman pour ton vote de _confiance._

Mon père appelait Bella sa fille, ce qui la fit d'abord cligner des yeux puis rougir et ensuite elle fit un immense sourire. Renée et lui sympathisèrent tout de suite et elle déclara qu'il était un 'charmeur'. Ma mère et Charlie semblaient avoir trouvé de nombreux sujets de conversation ce qui me rendit un peu nerveux. C'était ma mère - et elle connaissait quelques-uns de mes secrets les plus embarrassants - et _ Charlie._

Jasper, Alice et les enfants passèrent alors que tout le monde était déjà à la maison, ce qui signifiait que la maison était pleine. Emmett courut inviter M. Hoyt pour une petite fête improvisée. Liz était là, alors il l'invita aussi.

Nous réussîmes à organiser un repas pour tout le monde, Alyssa, Bella, Alice, maman et Renée joignirent leurs efforts pour nourrir tous les envahisseurs. Liz s'installa à part et fit des biscuits délicieux avec ce qu'elle a trouvé dans la cuisine. Sérieusement ces biscuits étaient vraiment étonnants.

A la fin de la soirée, après que tous les au revoir eurent été dits, Bella et moi nous écroulâmes. Demain serait notre soirée de répétition. Et le lendemain le mariage.

Le mariage aurait maintenant lieu dans deux jours. J'attendais encore de trembler mais rien ne se passait jusqu'à présent. Je me pelotonnai contre Bella. "C'est de plus en plus proche," chuchotai-je.

"Ouais," sa voix endormie n'était plus faible qu'un murmure.

"Est-ce que tu es nerveuse?" Il fallait que je demande. Je me sentais comme si quelque chose n'allait pas parce que je n'étais même pas inquiet, pas vraiment, je n'avais même pas l'estomac serré.

"Non," je sentis son haleine chaude dans mon cou. "Et toi?"

"Non," admis-je. "Et je trouve ça étrange, pas toi?"

Elle rit et se frotta contre moi. Pas gentil. Nous essayions d'être bien. Ma queue pensa que cette idée était stupide.

"Depuis quand ferions-nous les choses comme tout le monde?" fit remarquer Bella qui semblait presqu'endormie.

"C'est vrai," dis-je et je posai un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. "Oui tu as raison."

"Comme d'habitude," marmonna-t-elle.

"C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je vais t'épouser," plaisantai-je.

"Garde ça pour toi sinon je vais faire de vilaines choses coquines à ton corps et te regarder essayer de rester tranquille avec mon père dans le coin."

"Tu es cruelle, femme," dis-je avec un frisson.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir," murmura-t-elle en me caressant le ventre.

Ah enfer, ma tentatrice ninja démoniaque voulait jouer.

"Bella," l'avertis-je. Je voulais jouer aussi. Mais nous ne pouvions pas. Pouvions-nous?

Elle m'ignora et m'embrassa le long de mon torse jusqu'à ma ...

"Oh putain..." sifflai-je.

Elle rit et me lécha le bas-ventre tournant autour de l'endroit où j'aurais voulu le plus qu'elle aille.

"Bella... " gémis-je. "Ce n'est pas... oh putain... drôle."

"C'est vrai," dit-elle en léchant ma queue, juste le bout. "C'est chaud."

J'étais incapable de m'en empêcher, même en sachant que Charlie ou Renée comprenaient ce que nous étions en train de faire, je poussai dans sa bouche. Elle fit son boulot pendant quelques minutes puis elle rampa sur mon corps de toutes les bonnes façons, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Ensuite elle s'installa sur moi et je fus entouré par sa chaleur, et ses hanches bougeaient jusqu'à ce que les miennes les rejoignent. Je n'eus pas la moindre chance.

"Bella..." Je ne pouvais pas dire grand-chose de plus et elle non plus donc je ne me laissais pas m'inquiéter davantage.

Nous fîmes l'amour. Et ce fut vraiment, vraiment génial.

Et très, très _calme_.

* * *

Je me réveillai et je la vis les yeux ouverts en train de regarder le plafond avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. "Hey toi,"murmurai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un large sourire. "Devine ce que nous faisons demain?" dit-elle doucement.

Je sourcillai. "Du shopping?"

Elle me tira la langue. "Mieux."

"Mieux que du shopping?" dis-je très sceptique évidemment. Puis je la tirai tout contre moi. "Oh... ça va... je vais me marier avec la plus belle femme au monde."

"Ringard, Cullen, vraiment ringard," me gronda-t-elle. "Mais je vais laisser passer."

"Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime."

* * *

La répétition se déroula bien. Masen était mon témoin. Bella avait choisi Alyssa. Nous avions décidé de faire ça en petit comité alors c'était eux deux bien sûr, nous avions voulu que les garçons soient avec nous deux, de chaque coté. Jake m'avait choisi. Et Seth voulut rester avec Jake. Emmett et Sam se mirent du côté de leur mère.

Bella leur avait également demandé de marcher derrière elle et son père dans l'allée. Je pensais que c'était beau. Ces garçons étaient ma famille puisque j'épousai leur mère et je voulais que tout le monde le sache.

Mes parents avaient insisté pour payer le dîner de répétition et nous sommes allés dans un joli restaurant. L'expression de l'hôtesse, quand elle réalisa que ces quatre garçons étaient à nous, les futurs mariés, fut inestimable. Emmett passa son bras autour de moi puis secoua la tête en lui disant directement. "Ouais, ils ont enfin décidé de rendre tout ça légal. Les parents..." soupira-t-il avec exaspération.

Je crus que sa mâchoire aller se décrocher. Honnêtement je n'aurais pas dû rire... mais je le fis.

Charlie se leva et porta un toast. "A Edward qui prendra grand soin de ma fille et aimera mes petits-fils comme s'ils étaient à lui..." Ensuite il me regarda sévèrement. "Pas vrai?"

"Oui Monsieur, affirmatif," acceptai-je avec un hochement de tête bienveillant.

Ma mère s'étrangla. Encore un fois. Je pensai que ce n'était pas flatteur qu'elle soit si choquée que je me marie. Je le lui dis. Elle caressa ma joue et m'appela de nouveau son 'cher petit'. Je pensai qu'elle avait un peu trop bu de vin car elle caressa aussi la joue de Charlie et lui dit exactement la même chose...

Jasper et Alice s'étaient joints à nous. Rose et Emmett étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, toujours en train de se dévorer des yeux. Bella les observait tel un aigle et payait Jake pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Je ne l'en blâmerai pas.

Nous allâmes nous coucher tard mais notre mariage n'était pas avant quatorze heures alors nous n'avions pas à nous lever tôt. Bella irait chez Alyssa pour se préparer. Alice avait fait venir quelqu'un pour la coiffure de Bella. La mystérieuse robe était sagement cachée dans une housse et j'avais été un bon garçon et n'avait pas cherché à la voir.

Par contre j'avais jeté un œil à la lingerie qu'elle avait acheté pour notre nuit de noces. J'approuvai. Beaucoup. Pas qu'elle allait la garder longtemps.

J'étreignis Bella et profitai de notre dernière nuit en tant que célibataires... ensemble.

* * *

**_Le chapitre 69 "Le soleil se lève" ainsi que le bonus 37 "Conversations maladroites"(qui va avec) sont prêts à être postés_**

**_Plus vous laisserez de com' plus vite ils arriveront..._**

**_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!_**

**_Merci d'être là _**

**_Et bonne journée!_**


	69. Chapter 69

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE **de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 69**

**Le soleil se lève**

Il semblerait que Bella et moi nous soyons réveillés au même moment. Je souris. Elle aussi. C'était timide en quelque sorte mais d'une belle façon. Nous réalisions qu'à la fin de cette journée nous serions mariés et c'était une très, _très _ bonne chose. "Bonjour à vous bientôt Mme Cullen," dis-je enfin.

"Bonjour à toi, M. Cullen," chuchota-t-elle. Elle repoussa mes cheveux. "Je t'aime."

"C'est pour quoi nous sommes ici," lui rappelai-je avec un petit sourire.

Ses yeux allèrent vers la fenêtre, où on pouvait juste voir le ciel du matin à travers les stores. Le soleil était en train de se lever. "Le soleil arrive," murmura-t-elle. Je souris car ça me semblait parfaitement adapté à cette journée. "Ça va être une merveilleuse journée," dit-elle finalement avec un soupir de satisfaction.

"Oui."

Bella regarda l'heure. "Je devrais probablement bouger mes fesses," fit-elle remarquer à regret.

"De très jolies fesses par ailleurs," fis-je remarquer leur donnant une petite claque pour souligner mes mots.

"Eh bien dans quelques heures tout sera à toi, légal ou pas," plaisanta-t-elle en se levant et en se tortillant devant moi.

"Plaisante." Elle le faisait exprès sachant que je ne ferais rien puisque Charlie ou l'un des garçons pouvaient frapper à la porte à n'importe quel moment.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule. "Ce n'est pas plaisanter que d'essayer de le faire."

"Non mais c'est juste cruel," lui dis-je, mais je riais.

Je me recouchai et l'écoutai aller de la chambre à la salle de bain. Je connaissais cette routine maintenant et elle connaissait la mienne. Ce n'était pas ennuyeux. Loin de là, j'aimais le confort de savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Et je savais que ce n'était que le début.

* * *

La matinée fut très mouvementée. Les garçons cherchaient leurs cravates et leurs chaussettes noires ainsi que leurs chaussures neuves tandis qu'Alice et Alyssa passèrent prendre Bella et Renée. Mon père avait déposé ma mère chez Alice en passant pour venir ici. Je lui dis de partir que j'aiderai les garçons avec leurs affaires. Elle me fit un baiser rapide sur la joue et j'étais trop occupé à bouder pour remarquer qu'elle revenait en courant de la porte d'entrée. Puis elle se serra contre moi et me donna un baiser plus gentil sur les lèvres y ajoutant même un peu de langue. Je souriais lorsqu'elles quittèrent l'allée. Renée leva ses pouces très haut. Elle était rigolote, différente de sa fille à bien des égards mais bien aussi à d'autres. Nous allions bien nous entendre.

Les hommes avaient décidé de se rassembler chez nous. Bon, les hommes et les enfants. D'une certaine manière nous faisions le baby-sitting d'accord le garçon-sitting. Rose et les jumelles étaient restées avec leur mère. Bella dit que c'était parce qu'être une fille demandait plus de travail et d'entretien et que ça leur prendrait plus de temps pour se préparer. Masen dit que c'était parce qu'elles aimait l'idée d'essayer de garder sept garçons alignés.

Peu importe la motivation derrière la décision, Emmett fut vraiment très aidant pour contenir tout le monde. Bien sûr "contrôler" était relatif quand il s'agissait de nombreux garçons.

Charlie, Jasper, Masen et moi les aidâmes à retrouver tous leurs vêtements. Mon père supervisait le tout. Masen avait les vêtements des siens dans un sac m'expliquant que si on les laissait sans surveillance pendant plus de six minutes une fois qu'ils seraient habillés quelque chose se produirait et leurs vêtements seraient fichus.

Masen et mon père râlèrent à propos de leurs cravates trop serrées et de leurs nouvelles chaussures qui leur faisaient mal. Charlie dit qu'il détestait mettre une cravate et tous les garçons acquiescèrent. Nous avons passé un bon moment à ça mais il me semblait que supporter une cravate devait être mieux que de supporter des talons hauts toute la journée. Nous nous apprîmes à faire les nœuds de cravates mais comme ils voulaient s'entrainer ils les dénouaient... Et Jake voulait mettre la sienne autour de sa tête. Entre leur montrer et manger ils furent finalement prêts et la matinée était passée très vite.

Pendant que les garçons étaient partis dans leur chambres et que Kyle et Alex s'habillaient, Masen et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls dans ma chambre. Il était prêt. Bien coiffé et pour une fois il était sérieux. Il s'approcha de moi avec un petit sourire et commença à arranger ma cravate. "Là," dit-il quand il eut fini. "Assez bon pour ta Bella."

Je me regardai dans le miroir et arrangeai mes manches en tirant sur les poignets. Masen capta mon regard dans mon reflet. "Tu es nerveux?" demanda-t-il.

J'y réfléchis un instant et haussai les épaules. "Je ne suis pas sûr que nerveux soit le mot que j'utiliserai."

"Terrifié?" supposa-t-il.

Nous nous sourîmes : "Ça arrive parfois..."

Il y eut un coup à la porte. Mon père était habillé maintenant. Il me sourit. "Ouais tu es ... magnifique mon fils."

Nous restâmes là un moment, le père et ses fils. Je réalisai maintenant combien notre lien était important et je pouvais deviner les quelques sentiments que mon père éprouvait. Je pouvais même imaginer ce que je ressentirai lorsqu'un de mes garçons se marierait. Bien sûr, s'ils attendaient autant que moi il y en avait pour un moment.

"Alors..." dit papa. "Nous y sommes."

"J'y suis," confirmai-je.

"Je ne te demanderai pas si tu es sûr," dit papa.

"Je le suis."

Il hocha la tête. "Je le sais." Il regarda Masen. "Tu te souviens, toi quand tu t'es marié? Mase?"

"Vaguement," répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Il avait eu une gueule de bois de la taille du Texas. J'avais été plus malin que ça en refusant de faire quoi que ce soit qui ressemble même de loin à un enterrement de vie de garçon. A quarante ans, officiellement il était temps de laisser tous ces jours derrière moi. Nous avions décidé de fêter mon anniversaire une fois que nous rentrerions de la lune de miel lorsque les choses seraient plus calmes. Je pourrai avoir les repas de mon choix et le contrôle total et complet de la télécommande. Il me tardait. En même temps Bella et moi avions une petite fête privée le vrai jour de mon anniversaire. Et ça avait été très, très bien, mon plus bel anniversaire à ce jour.

Papa rit et secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas de conseil magique à te donner, Edward. Je te dirai juste de l'aimer de tout ton cœur. D'être patient et gentil, généreux et compatissant. Fais de ton mieux et ça te permettra de passer les moments difficiles."

"Je le ferai," lui promis-je.

"Je le sais," dit-il et il me donna une tape dans le dos. Puis il regarda sa montre. "Bon... il semblerait qu'il soit temps de partir. Ta Bella est quelque part ... prête."

Je pris une profonde inspiration et nous descendîmes. Tous les garçons, tous les six étaient regroupés là. Mes garçons étaient en costume noir assortis au mien et à celui de Masen et ses fils portaient un costume gris. Ils portaient tous une cravate bleu foncé et des chemises blanches. Jasper et son fils portait des costumes gris clair. Charlie un costume bleu foncé. Nous n'étions pas un groupe très coloré mais j'avais le sentiment que nos femmes n'auraient pas à se plaindre. Will et Josh étaient passé un peu plus tôt et étaient partis retrouver Bella. Ils avaient choisi de rester à l'hôtel parce que nous manquions de lits. J'avais l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus. Peut-être plus tard dans la journée.

"Jake soufflait impatiemment. "Nous sommes beaux, hein?" demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler pendant un moment. Le fait de les voir tous là, habillés et si grands fit monter une boule dans ma gorge. Je m'éclaircis la voix et pris une autre inspiration. "Alors ... sommes-nous prêts à y aller?"

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en même temps.

Nous ne nous étions pas inquiétés d'une limousine, alors nous avons choisi la Vader-mobile pour nous emmener jusqu'à l'église. Charlie conduisit ma suburban avec Jasper, Adam, Kyle et Alex. Et avec moi, mon père, Masen et mes garçons. Nous étions nombreux pensai-je en conduisant.

Ensuite nous arrivâmes et j'attendis que ce soit le moment pour moi d'aller rejoindre ma place. Masen était à côté de moi, il se penchait pour glisser des choses et d'autres à mon oreille pour calmer mes nerfs. Ça commençait à me faire flipper. Pas d'hésitation mais j'étais nerveux d'anticipation, oui.

Nous y étions.

Je regardai l'heure. Elle devrait arriver dans la petite allée dans douze ou treize minutes.

Ce furent les plus longues douze minutes de ma vie.

Puis Masen me poussa vers ma place. Will me fit un clin d'œil et Josh sourit de bonheur. Je croisai les yeux de mes parents, ils étaient assis. Je fis un signe de tête à Renée. Charlie attendait pour amener Bella. Nos garçons étaient avec eux. Je pouvais entendre le rire de Jake et le bourdonnement de la voix d'Emmett. Je me demandais ce qu'ils se racontaient ainsi qu'à Bella.

Puis la musique commença et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. La brise légère disparut pendant un moment et même les feuilles semblait s'être arrêtées de bruire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Bella et moi.

Alyssa descendit l'allée en premier, grande et magnifique, j'en étais sûr mais je ne notai sa présence que vaguement. Mes yeux étaient concentrés derrière elle, là où Bella se tenait avec Charlie. Ils étaient dans l'embrasure de la porte prêts à avancer. Plus tard en regardant les photos, je pus voir l'expression sur mon visage en cet instant et je compris que tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point je l'aimais.

Mais dans l'instant, je ne pouvais que me concentrer pour respirer et rester droit. Sa robe était un flou de crème pour moi tout ce que j'enregistrai c'est qu'elle était longue, bien coupée et qu'elle était attachée sur sa poitrine. Je fus quelque peu déçu de ne pas voir le moindre décolleté. Puis elle se tourna pour dire quelque chose à l'un des garçons et sûrement que ma mâchoire se décrocha à cet instant. Et bien si le côté pile était simple, le dos plongeait très loin...aussi loin que je pouvais voir. Je me souvins de combien j'aimais son dos... et son devant aussi ... et ... merde, calme-toi Cullen. Puis elle regarda vers moi à nouveau, avec un sourire sûr et déterminé.

Une nouvelle musique commença et Bella avança vers moi. Ses cheveux étaient remontés révélant sa gorge et j'avais envie de l'embrasser à cet endroit. Et partout ailleurs, bien sûr. Elle ne portait pas de voile ou quoi que ce soit, rien qui pourrait me la cacher. Elle trouva mes yeux et me sourit tendrement. Il y avait quelques perles et autres choses dans ses cheveux sombres et j'imaginais la débarrasser de tout ça, un par un, pour laisser ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules.

Même à cet instant, entouré par sa famille et nos amis, je la voulais. Elle était d'une beauté poignante et nous nous appartenions.

Charlie mit sa main dans la mienne et je regardai vers les garçons qui arrivaient. Jake et Seth vinrent de mon côté près de Masen. Et Emmett et Sam allèrent du côté d'Alyssa. J'entendis les gens murmurer et je savais qu'ils aimaient nous voir comme ça. Comme Mme Hutchinson l'avait dit notre histoire avait touché beaucoup de monde. Nous représentions l'espoir.

Nous avions choisi les vœux traditionnels parce qu'ils disaient ce que nous voulions dire. Je répétai ce que l'aumônier nous dit. Ma voix était claire et ferme. La voix de Bella était plus douce mais non moins sûre. Nous n'avions pas le moindre doute.

J'avais sa main dans la mienne. Je fis glisser la bague sur son doigt et je souris parce que ça y était. Ce moment avait été inévitable depuis la première fois que je l'avais vue, ma non- Méduse-mère-de-quatre enfants. Nous avions été perdus et errants chacun sur notre chemin mais c'était fini maintenant.

_Je prendrai soin d'elle et des garçons, Mac ne t'inquiète pas._

Je sentis la brise se lever et je vis qu'elle jouait dans les mèches libres de Bella. Je pus presque l'entendre me répondre, _Merci._

C'était mon imagination. Je le savais. Mais je pouvais sentir qu'il l'aurait dit exactement cela s'il avait pu. Je serai bon pour cette promesse. Je regardai la bague à son doigt. Je regardai ma main où la sienne allait rester.

Bella et moi nous embrassâmes et ce fut chaste et rapide mais c'était absolument parfait.

Elle était à moi. J'étais à elle.

Nous nous tournâmes et l'aumônier nous présenta comme M. et Mme Edward Cullen. Cela me fit sourire et mon cœur battit la chamade en même temps. Les garçons se mirent à applaudir ce qui me surprit. Je me tournai pour voir Emmett et il sourit en haussant ses énormes épaules. Ensuite je tendis mon bras et pris la main de Jake qui prit celle de Seth. Bella attrapa celle de Sam qui prit celle d'Emmett. Nous formions un V comme un vol d'oies sauvages et partîmes dans l'allée en tant que famille.

* * *

Le groupe jouait en fond sonore. Ils étaient bons, jouant plutôt de la musique plus ancienne. Seth était ravi. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Mais il s'assit pour manger et Masen en tant que garçon d'honneur allait porter le premier toast.

Quand il se leva et fit tinter sa fourchette contre son verre, j'embrassai l'oreille de Bella et donnait toute mon attention à mon frère. Je n'étais pas inquiet à propos de ce qu'il allait dire parce que Masen savait se tenir. Il ne ruinerait pas notre journée mais j'espérai qu'il n'allait pas trop m'émouvoir ou autre chose.

"Bon, je suppose que vous savez tous que nous ne croyions plus que ce jour allait arriver," commença-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à ma mère.

Maman rougit et secoua la tête, faisant signe que non.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, il devint clair l'année dernière, que mon frère n'attendait que la femme parfaite pour faire le grand saut. Et comme c'est typique chez les Cullen il est assez têtu pour attendre le meilleur." Masen fit un signe à Bella. "Et aussi comme la plupart des hommes dans notre famille il se marie!"

Masen fit un clin d'œil à Alyssa qui cria, "Et comment!"

"Mon grand frère a trouvé l'amour à cause d'un pare-brise cassé." Emmett fit la moue mais leva son verre. "Alors à Bella et Edward qui ont trouvé l'amour au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins!"

Je pensai que ce toast était parfait et visiblement Bella aussi parce qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il y eut plus de toasts mais toute mon attention se portait sur Seth. Quand tous les adultes eurent dit ce qu'ils avaient à dire, il se leva et s'éclaircit la voix. Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder et je vis toute sa nervosité s'évanouir.

Il regarda sa mère puis moi. "Mes frères et moi... bon, avons quelque chose pour le nouveau couple."

Ensuite il se dirigea vers l'estrade où sa guitare - et la mienne - étaient posées. Je fis un petit baiser à Bella et je lui dis que je l'aimais. Ensuite on nous apporta deux tabourets et on nous tendit nos guitares. Nous avions répété, nous étions prêts. C'était ringard et cliché mais c'était important pour Seth et ça l'était aussi pour moi. Et d'autre part je n'avais jamais chanté pour Bella alors ce serait une première pour nous.

Seth tapota le micro. "Euh... j'ai appris ce morceau pour maman. Et mes frères et moi voulions souhaiter la bienvenue à Edward dans notre famille et tout ça. Je déglutis. Je serais incapable de chanter s'il continuait comme ça. Il parut s'apercevoir que j'étais en difficulté parce qu'il sourit et secoua la tête.

"Alors... c'est pour maman et ..." il fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. "Pour Maman et pour Pops."

Je sentis mon cœur remonter dans ma gorge mais d'une bonne façon. Ce n'étais pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu mais si vous m'aviez demandé hier si je voulais être appelé Pops je vous aurai sûrement répondu 'non par l'enfer'. Mais je pouvais voir sur le visage des garçons qu'il y avait réfléchi et soudain Pops ressemblait à la plus belle chose au monde.

Je respirai plusieurs fois calmement et hochai la tête. Puis nous commençâmes à jouer. J'avais pris les morceaux les plus compliqués de la mélodie mais Seth assurait bien sa partie. Je pus voir au visage de Bella qu'elle reconnaissait le morceau et connaissant l'amour que Seth portait aux Beatles je pensais qu'elle n'était pas étonnée.

Il commença après l'intro.

_**Here comes the sun**__, The Beatles (N d T : J'ai enlevé les paroles à cause des droits d'auteur et des embrouilles sur le site, mais vous pouvez aller l'écouter)_

_._

_._

Je m'ajoutai lorsque Seth me le demanda. Il m'avait dit que ça lui faisait bizarre d'appeler sa mère Little Darling.

_. _

_._

_._

_._

La voix de Seth résonna claire, profonde et juste, la voix d'un homme dans le corps d'un garçon.

.

.

.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella alors que je reprenais avec Seth de nouveau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le groupe reprit le refrain avec nous.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bella pleurait lorsque nous chantâmes la dernière note et après que nous ayons fini j'étreignis Seth et je me demandai si je ne lui avais pas cassé quelques cotes. C'est lui qui avait choisi la chanson, ce n'était pas vraiment une chanson d'amour dans le sens traditionnel du terme. Mais ça nous convenait bien. Il m'avait dit qu'il l'avait choisie parce qu'il aimait voir sa mère sourire à nouveau.

Je ne pensai pas que Seth avait compris que mon propre 'hiver' était fini aussi maintenant. J'avais eu froid et je ne l'avais même pas su et ils m'avaient tous pris avec eux et m'avaient apporté la chaleur et l'amour et tout ce qu'il me manquait même si je ne le savais même pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit Bella finit dans mes bras et nous nous serrions, riant et pleurant à la fois et il n'y avait rien qui soit plus digne. Emmett taquina Seth en lui disant qu'il allait devenir une rock star. Jake bouda parce qu'il n'avait pas été invité à chanter. Il commença à dire quelque chose mais Emmett lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Jake continua à bouder mais Sam s'approcha de lui et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et son expression redevint sereine.

Le reste de la journée se passa avec la nourriture et le gâteau, les conversations avec les gens qui nous souhaitaient beaucoup de bonheur. Il y avait le major Hutchinson et sa femme qui prièrent Bella de rester en contact. Dewey et sa femme qui s'extasièrent devant le talent de Seth et sur la beauté de la mariée. Thomas et Megan, Reynolds étaient là. Même Thor était venu avec son amie. Elle était petite et aussi blonde que lui. Jed et liz dansèrent quasiment toutes les danses mais ils eurent le temps de venir nous féliciter. Il y avait aussi Karen et elle roula les yeux quand je luis dit que Liz et Jed semblaient être accrochés. "Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée," plaisanta-t-elle.

Mon père et ma mère dansaient puis mon père fit danser Bella.

Je dansai avec ma mère, Lys et Renée qui était éclatante de bonheur avec le champagne. Will et Bella dansèrent tandis que Josh faisait tournoyer Lys autour de la piste. J'eus une boule dans la gorge quand je vis Bella danser avec Charlie. Soudain je me demandai comment je me sentirai lorsque les garçons se marieraient. Cette pensée était effrayante.

Puis à nouveau nous dansâmes ensemble Bella et moi et la musique s'arrêta. Je me tournai pour regarder la scène et quand je vis que Masen y était je me dis qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Et à ma plus grande surprise, Emmett, Seth, Sam, Jake, Jasper, Kyle, Adam montèrent aussi.

"Oh oh," murmurai-je à Bella. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe là?"

Elle secoua la tête en riant un peu.

Emmett semblait gêné mais résigné. Je vis que Rose lui faisait un petit signe d'encouragement. Seth semblait être dans son élément. Masen avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Je me demandai si je devrais m'inquiéter. "D'accord... c'est pour mon grand frère et sa merveilleuse femme," dit-il dans le micro.

Une musique familière commença et je me mis à rire. Une fois il y avait très longtemps, Masen et moi avions joué cette chanson pour nos parents comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Nous devions avoir sept ou huit ans. Maman avait pleuré et Papa avait éclaté de rire.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose manquante...

Par l'enfer.

D'un seul mouvement il se tournèrent tous pour prendre quelque chose derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent et tous ensemble ils se mirent des borsalinos sur la tête. "Tu sais que ça me va bien frangin." Ils commencèrent à rire et à frapper dans leurs mains en braillant. L'alcool qui avait bien coulé améliorerait sûrement notre appréciation de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Ils s'étaient évidemment entrainés en cachette car ils faisaient tous ensemble les mêmes mouvements de danse. Certains étaient plus gracieux que d'autres.

Ils commencèrent à chanter et il y en a certains qui chantaient vraiment mais vraiment très mal.

_Al you need is Love - The Beatles  
_

_._

_._

_._

Les gars du groupe suivirent avec l'accompagnement et ça allait un peu mieux. Bien sûr ça ne pouvait pas être pire je le concède.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas comme facilité passait par leur enthousiasme et le refrain revint de nouveau, Jake hurlait presque.

_... Love is all you need_

Bella commença à rire, parce que les mouvements de leur chorégraphie n'était plus qu'un seul pas. Emmett se tournait vers la droite alors que tous les autres le faisaient à gauche et il se retrouva face à Seth. Il fit rapidement demi-tour et tomba presque de la scène. La main de Sam frappa Kyle en plein visage. Jasper alla valser contre les percussions derrière lui et se rattrapa tout seul avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le chapeau de Masen tomba et il marcha dessus avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Jake oublia évidemment les paroles et fredonna de la bonne façon selon lui.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jake finit la chanson à genoux, les bras écartés et "chantant " à plein poumons, retrouvant enfin les bonnes paroles. Ensuite il enleva son chapeau et nous l'envoya à sa mère et moi et se remit sur ses pieds pour s'incliner devant le public.

C'était complètement déphasé et inattendu et bizarre. Et c'était parfait pour nous. Je me penchai et murmurai. "Eh bien nous avons l'amour donc je suppose que c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin."

"Putain oui," chuchota-t-elle et elle m'attira à elle pour un baiser. Ma femme était sacrément étonnante.

* * *

**_Le bonus va arriver dans la soirée..._**


	70. Chapter 70

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 70**

**Parier sur la vie**

"Admets-le," dit la voix tranquille de Bella dans la voiture.

" En général j'admets beaucoup de choses," répondis-je. "Mais que veux-tu que j'admette en particulier? " Je lui jetai un coup d'œil amusé.

"Tu ne veux pas les laisser." On dirait qu'elle essayait de se retenir de rire et elle rencontra mon regard.

"Quitter qui?" _Joue serré. Sauve ta fierté._

Elle souffla doucement me faisant savoir qu'elle avait vu en moi - juste ce qu'elle faisait toujours. "Les garçons, gros crétin."

"Quels garçons?" A présent je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber et je laissai un petit sourire apparaitre.

"_Nos _ garçons," et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil et puis retournai à la route. La sécurité en premier.

"J'aime la musique de ces mots," observai-je dans un murmure. Elle m'entendit bien sûr.

"Ouais," dit-elle. "Moi aussi."

Sa main trouva la mienne et nous tombâmes dans un silence amical pendant un moment. "Est-ce que tu vas me dire où nous allons?"

"Bon ce soir nous resterons dans un hôtel," dis-je. "Et demain nous arriverons à destination."

"Voudrais-tu partager me dire quelle est notre destination?"

Je commençai à devenir nerveux. Ce qui m'avait paru être une bonne idée romantique commençait maintenant à me paraitre stupide et vraiment égoïste. Et si Bella préférait jouer les touristes pour notre lune de miel? J'aurais dû choisir un endroit excitant comme San Francisco ou Los Angeles ou New-York ou Las Vegas. Ces destinations auraient fait exploser le budget mais ça aurait été faisable. Mais je ne lui offrais rien d'autre que de la vie privée et des moments de solitude avec moi, le gars avec qui elle était déjà coincée pour le reste de sa vie. Avant que je puisse partir en mode panique complète elle serra ma main.

"Edward?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration. "Désolé, je suis juste..."

"En train d'avoir une crise de panique à cause de tes inquiétudes?" taquina-t-elle gentiment.

"Quelque chose comme ça," admis-je. "Ecoute, quand je te dirai où nous allons pour notre lune de miel, garde à l'esprit je t'en prie que j'avais les meilleures intentions. Honnêtement je voulais juste être seul avec toi."

"Et maintenant tu ne veux _plus_?" J'entendis un rire retenu _dans sa voix._

"Oh si bien sûr," dis-je. "Plus que tout." Je levai sa main à mes lèvres et y posai un baiser.

"Ok alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire où nous allons?"

"Bon en fait pour y aller il faut six ou sept heures de voiture. Alors ce soir j'ai pris des réservations à une heure de la ville. Et demain...?"

"Et demain?"

"Bon j'ai loué un chalet près des Smoky Mountains*," dis-je rapidement en espérant que ça paraisse mieux de cette façon. Pas de chance. "J'ai déjà pris les dispositions pour la nourriture et le reste. Je ferai la cuisine si nous décidons d'y manger. Je ne te demanderai jamais de cuisiner pendant notre lune de miel et je n'ai jamais..."

"Edward," M'interrompit-elle

"Ouais?"

"Arrête de t'excuser," me dit-elle. C'est elle qui leva ma main et embrassa chaque phalange. "Ça me parait parfait. Je veux juste profiter de mon temps avec mon nouveau _mari._"

"Alors d'accord," dis-je avec un soupir de soulagement. "En route pour les montagnes."

Elle rigola et secoua la tête. "Tu es idiot mais je t'aime beaucoup."

Soudain notre lune de miel fut à nouveau romantique.

* * *

Nous avions été trop épuisés par tous les évènements de la journée pour faire plus que des cajoleries avant que je sente Bella s'endormir contre moi. L'hôtel était agréable mais j'étais heureux de n'y passer que la nuit. Si les photos du chalet étaient vraies notre petit nid allait être à la fois confortable et propice à la romance.

Bella était chaude et bien blottie contre moi. La connaissant j'avais le sentiment que je serai réveillé tôt demain matin. Ses mains se promèneraient partout et sa voix me chuchoterait des choses coquines. C'était toujours un agréable moyen de se réveiller.

Je pouvais sentir la fatigue me submerger mais ma tête ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Je rejouais les moments avant que nous partions pour notre lune de miel. Les garçons s'étaient réunis pour nous dire au revoir à l'écart des regards indiscrets des clients. Charlie et Renée, Will et Josh nous avaient déjà dit au revoir avec de longues étreintes pour Bella. Ma mère et mon père avaient souhaité la bienvenue à Bella et aux garçons une fois de plus. Masen et Alyssa avaient embrassé tout le monde au grand dam d'Emmett.

Mais là c'était juste les garçons et moi et nous attendions que Bella sorte de la pièce où elle était en train de se changer pour des vêtements plus confortables. "Alors... les gars ça va aller?" leur demandai-je.

Quatre hochements de têtes brunes.

"Et vous nous appellerez une fois par jour?" les incitai-je.

Quatre nouveaux hochements de tête et quelques yeux roulèrent. Emmett. Je le regardai et il sourit.

"Et vous ne causerez pas d'ennuis à vos grands-parents," demandai-je.

"Ouah, tu es vraiment bon pour ça," fit remarquer Emmett.

"Pour quoi?"' demandai-je alarmé.

Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit. "Toutes ces obligations parentales." Bien que ses paroles soient taquines il n'y avait rien d'irrespectueux dans sa voix.

"Ouais, bon j'ai eu un bon professeur, " lui dis-je. "Votre maman... elle peut me donner des leçons concernant tout ça."

Seth roula des yeux ouvertement à présent. "Raconte."

Jake fit son chemin parmi les autres et me prit par la main. "Où est-ce que tu l'amènes Pops?"

C'était la quatrième fois en quinze minutes qu'il m'appelait ainsi. C'est comme s'il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait. Si je n'avais pas la gorge serrée ça m'aurait fait rire. Mais comme elle était serrée, je clignai des yeux pour chasser les larmes. Stupides larmes. "C'est un secret," lui dis-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

"Oui mais tu peux nous le dire à _nous_," insista-t-il. "On le lui répètera pas."

"On vous le dira demain," le rassurai-je. Il fronça les sourcils un instant et ensuite son visage s'éclaira.

"Est-ce que vous nous ramènerez quelque chose, Pops?" demanda-t-il en me regardant à travers ses cils.

"Je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'occuper de ça," répondis-je et il poussa un cri de joie.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Bella fut là dans une jupe noire simple et un chemisier blanc, paraissant si belle qu'on pourrait la manger ou au moins la lécher à plusieurs reprises.

Sam fut le premier à s'approcher de sa mère pour lui dire au revoir. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille ainsi qu'à chacun de ses fils au fur et à mesure qu'ils défilaient. Les oreilles d'Emmett devinrent toutes rouges et il hocha la tête. Seth sourit, Sam lui fit un bisou sur la joue et la serra fort. Les yeux de Jake se tournèrent vers moi une fois que sa mère lui eut parlé et il sourit largement. "Oui, moi aussi," lui répondit-il.

Il s'alignèrent sur le trottoir pour nous regarder partir. Emmett ferait en sorte qu'ils rentrent tous mais je me suis retrouvé à apprécier ces moments seul avec eux. C'était plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé de monter dans cette voiture et de s'éloigner d'eux. Je savais qu'il ne s'écoulerait que cinq jours avant que je ne les revoie. Nous voulions être rentrés pour le 4 juillet pour de multiples raisons.

J'étais prêt à rentrer dans mon siège de conducteur lorsqu'Emmett m'interpella. "Sois prudent... Pops!"

Ce fut la première fois qu'il m'appela ainsi et je fus surpris de pouvoir encore respirer avec l'énorme boule qui bloquait ma gorge. Je toussai et hochai la tête. _Pas la peine d'être si ému Cullen._ Je fis un signe de la main. "On vous aime tous," répondis-je. "Nous serons de retour bientôt."

Et nous nous éloignâmes. Moi luttant contre les larmes, Bella toute excitée apparemment. Peut-être que ça deviendrait plus facile avec le temps me rassurai-je. Peut-être. Mais dès à présent ils me manquaient déjà.

* * *

Je me réveillai en poussant un grognement. Puis je sentis des lèvres chaudes sur mon torse. Et oui ma tentatrice ninja s'était assez reposée pour recharger ses batteries. Je posai ma main dans ses cheveux et elle descendit le long de mon torse puis de mon ventre - tout droit vers la terre promise. Alléluia!

"Putain..." sifflai-je quand ses lèvres m'enserrèrent. Je fis un petit rire mais les vibrations me firent tout simplement pousser contre sa bouche.

Et elle se demandait pourquoi j'étais du matin...

* * *

J'arrivai dans l'allée où se trouvait notre chalet. Nous étions allés récupérer les clés à l'agence immobilière et on nous avait expliqué le parcours. On nous promit aussi que nous n'aurions pas besoin de sortir car la cuisine avait été bien approvisionnée.

Bella sortit de la voiture et je décidai que je pouvais faire ce que voulait la tradition, porter la mariée pour franchir le seuil. Au lieu de la laisser monter les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée, je la soulevais dans mes bras et remerciais toutes les puissances d'avoir continué le sport après ma retraite. Je fis un petit grognement qui était surtout pour l'effet. Elle me tapa sur le bras en guise de représailles. "N'y pense même pas," m'avertit-elle.

Je nous conduisis jusqu'à la porte et réalisai que j'avais encore les clés dans ma poche. Raté pour le doux et le moelleux. "Euh... Bella?"

"Oui?" Je pouvais dire en entendant sa voix qu'elle savait quel était le problème.

"Euh... pourrais-tu attraper les clés dans ma poche droite?"

"Quelles clés?"

"Bella," l'avertis-je, "Dépêche-toi ou je te pose."

"Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis grosse?" demanda-t-elle. Elle pencha la tête pour m'observer comme si j'étais un curieux spécimen.

"Jamais même pas dans un million d'années," contrai-je rapidement et ensuite je l'entendis rire. "Bella sérieusement je suis un vieil homme. Je ne peux pas rester là pour toujours à te porter... même si tu es une fleur délicate."

Una autre ricanement, celui là amusé et dégoûté. "Une fleur délicate?"

"Bella..."

"Ok ok," marmonna-t-elle. Et je sentis ses doigts autour des clés.

Elle les sortit avec un petit cri de victoire. Elle me regarda et se pencha pour déverrouiller la porte. En équipe nous étions imbattables.

Je passai la porte et nous entrâmes. J'avais prévu de la garder encore quelques secondes, juste pour le show. Puis je la déposai et retins un soupir de soulagement. Sport ou pas c'était plus difficile que si j'avais dix ans de moins même pour porter une femme comme Bella. Vieillir, pensai-je encore une fois, n'était pas pour les faibles de cœur.

Elle regarda l'intérieur et ensuite se rapprocha des grandes portes qui donnait sur la terrasse à l'arrière. Elle les ouvrit et sortit. "Waouh... " souffla-t-elle tandis que je la rejoignis.

"Waouh..." convins-je. Il y avait un assez grand ruisseau qui coulait environ trois mètres en dessous de nous. Un petit pont le traversait et menait à un chemin de l'autre côté. Et les forêts s'étendaient partout où on pouvait voir. D'ici on n'entendait pas la circulation. C'était comme si nous étions seuls au monde, l'endroit parfait pour commencer notre vie de jeunes mariés.

Elle se colla contre moi. "C'est parfait." Ses mots reflétaient mes propres pensées et je l'étreignis.

"Après que j'aie tout prévu il m'a semblé que tu aurais peut-être voulu davantage jouer les touristes et tout ça."

"On fera ça avec les garçons le mois prochain en Floride," fit-elle remarquer.

"Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est notre lune de miel et je ..."

"Edward?"

"Oui?"

"Tu recommences," dit-elle doucement.

"Quoi?"

"A t'inquiéter."

"Désolé je n'ai jamais été un mari avant et j'ai peur de tout gâcher," admis-je.

"Crois-moi tu l'as cette chose," m'assura-t-elle.

* * *

Nous étions au lit après avoir passé un après-midi satisfaisant à faire l'amour, à paresser et à parler. Les doigts minces de Bella étaient liés aux miens et nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit. C'était un lit ordinaire ni rond ni en forme de cœur mais il était parfait pour une lune de miel. Il était grand et accueillant et je sentais les draps doux contre ma peau. Bella était encore plus douce, bien sûr et plus chaude aussi.

"Edward?" dit-elle pendant une courte accalmie dans la conversation.

"Oui?" Je me sentais somnolent et repu.

"Euh... on peut parler?" J'étais trop fatigué pour être inquiet mais je fronçai les sourcils quand même.

"Quoi? Nous ne sommes mariés que depuis vingt-quatre heures et nous avons déjà besoin de _parler_?" Elle sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre moi. "C'est sans doute une sorte de record."

"Oui," dit-elle. "Rien de mauvais, je voulais juste avoir ton avis sur quelque chose."

"Je ne peux pas réfléchir en ce moment," dis-je d'une voix trainante. "Tu m'as pris toute mon énergie... littéralement."

Elle rigola et mordilla mon mamelon. C'était sa façon de procéder lorsqu'elle voulait avoir toute mon attention et me remettre les idées en place. Je ne la comprendrais jamais même si nous passions mille ans ensemble. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas.

"Je suis sérieuse," me réprimanda-t-elle.

"Moi aussi," lui dis-je. "Mon cerveau... est en bouillie. Il n'y a plus rien là. Reviens demain quand j'aurai retrouvé mes esprits."

"Edward..."

Je soupirai et essayai de me réveiller. "D'accord, d'accord..." murmurai-je. J'ouvris les yeux et la fixai. "Voilà... tu es contente maintenant?"

"Je suis toujours contente," chuchota-t-elle.

"Oh, oh, tu me flattes ça veut dire que ça ne va pas être bon."

"Ecoute juste, d'accord?"

"J'écoute," lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit salut.

Elle changea de position et se retrouva à cheval sur moi alors que je m'étais assis et appuyé contre la tête du lit. Bien sûr cette position me fit venir des pensées peu chastes et ce ne fut pas seulement mon cerveau qui se réveilla.

Elle regarda ma gaule, elle rit et secoua la tête. "Garde cette pensée, " me demanda-t-elle.

"D'accord," grondai-je.

Se penchant elle m'embrassa. "Je veux te parler de contraception."

"Waouh... je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là," admis-je.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu?"

"Euh... c'est bien si nous ne voulons pas de bébé et inutile si nous en voulons," supposai-je.

Elle roula des yeux. "Non... enfin si." Elle respira à fond. "Je veux arrêter de prendre la pilule dans quatre mois au lieu de six."

"D'accord," acceptai-je et je la tirais pour l'embrasser.

Elle me repoussa. "Attends, quoi?" Pour quoi ne pouvons-nous pas en parler?"

"On vient de le faire," lui dis-je. "Quatre mois, j'ai bien retenu."

Nos lèvres se touchaient et je voulus continuer. Bella cependant me repoussa à nouveau. "Et c'est tout?"

"Oui c'est tout," dis-je avec un hochement de tête.

Elle se rassit ce qui fit que sa féminité se retrouva sur ma masculinité, ce qui n'aidait en rien à ce moment là. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent. "D'accord que vas-tu dire si je te disais que je veux arrêter de prendre la pilule dans _trois _ mois?"

Comme si j'allais discuter à propos de quatre petites semaines?

"D'accord, trois mois," acceptai-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

"On ne peut pas en discuter?"

"On le fait?" dis-je. "Alors... trois mois?"

"Oui je suppose," elle paraissait hésitante. Alors il fallait sûrement que je pousse les choses un peu plus loin.

"Je te verrai dans trois mois alors et on verra ce qu'on peut faire," offris-je. _On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là M__me__ Cullen._

"D'accord." Puis elle fronça les sourcils. "Attends... est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux arrêter _plus tôt _ou plus tard?"

"Plus tôt, bien sûr," répondis-je. "On attend deux mois." Et voilà. Tu vois. C'était une question de semaines. Quelle différence cela faisait-il?

Son expression devint plus sournoise. "Alors si je te dis seulement un mois?" Nous n'en étions plus à un mois prêt pas vrai? Je n'étais pas sûr. Et visiblement Bella non plus.

"Je te l'ai dit ... c'est bon." Peu importait. Je n'avais pas envie de compter. J'avais perdu le compte des mois déjà, quoi qu'il en soit.

Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et ses lèvres aussi. "Eh bien si nous réduisions notre temps d'attente de ... cinq mois?" Je hochai la tête. "Alors pourquoi attendre?"

"Oui pourquoi?" dis-je.

"C'est vrai?"

"Oui marché conclu," affirmai-je. Je tendis ma main vers la table de chevet là où ses pilules étaient posées. Je les pris, les lui montrai et les jetai dans la poubelle qui était à quelques mètres. "Voilà. Tu vois. Je m'en suis occupé."

"Tu es vraiment très sûr de toi Cullen, pas vrai?"

"Tu devrais juste faire attention Bella ça pourrait marcher au premier essai," plaisantai-je. J'attrapai mon trois pièces. "C'est une arme dangereuse," dis-je en secouant un peu ma queue.

Elle ricana. "Typiquement masculin," se moqua-t-elle.

Je glissai un petit peu et dans cette position je pouvais m'immiscer en elle. Elle siffla en se cambrant et je fis le petit mouvement de hanches qu'elle aimait tant. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. "D'abord... une attaque surprise," murmurai-je en bougeant en elle doucement mais régulièrement.

"Euh... Euh..."

Je la tins par les hanches. "Ensuite tu t'assures que l'arme est bien à sa place." Je poussai fortement.

"Tout parait en ordre, " murmura-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

"Tout le temps," marmonnai-je. "Dieu que j'aime être à l'intérieur de toi." Toutes mes pensées claires partirent par la fenêtre et il n'y eut plus que la sensation d'être en elle. Et bien que je sache que notre fertilité n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous avions fait l'amour, cela parut différent.

Il semblait que nous étions là en train d'essayer de faire un bébé.

Je sais que ça ne marchait pas comme ça mais c'est comme ça que je me sentais.

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et à la regarder pendant que je bougeais. J'aimais la façon dont sa poitrine rougissait lorsqu'elle s'approchait de l'orgasme. J'aimais la façon dont elle mordillait sa lèvre quand elle essayait de se retenir. J'aimais les petits bruits et soupirs qu'elle faisait pendant que je bougeais. J'aimais la façon dont elle tortillait ses hanches quand elle voulait que je prenne son rythme et la petite moue qu'elle ferait lorsque je continuerai sur mon rythme lent et régulier.

Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup et ils étaient brillants et je savais qu'elle aussi sentait cette différence. Nous avions pris une décision et une décision importante. L'idée de faire un bébé donnait une nouvelle dimension à nos ébats. C'était nouveau et d'une certaine manière, plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

C'était presque ... sacré. C'était un mot fort mais il convenait.

A nos âges nous n'avions pas le luxe d'attendre et nous faisions un pari sur la vie. Faire des choix arbitraires ne servait à rien. Nous voulions un bébé purement et simplement.

Puis son corps se resserra autour de moi et je sentis l'orgasme nous submerger elle et moi. Et je me demandai si un jour une partie de moi trouverait sa partie à elle et...

Et il y aurait un nouvel être humain.

Mi Bella. Mi-Edward. Nous.

* * *

Une fois de plus nous paressions au lit. Les doigts de Bella jouaient sur mon torse mais ma queue était hors jeu. Elle appréciait une sieste de récupération. J'avais prévu de la rejoindre très bientôt.

"Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi j'avais changé d'idée," murmura-t-elle finalement. Elle paraissait aussi ensommeillée que moi.

Je haussai les épaules. "Peu importe les raisons, je suis sûr qu'elles sont très bonnes." Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et le sommeil frappait à la porte.

Mais Bella continuait à parler alors je fis l'effort de ne pas m'endormir. Et c'était difficile. "J'en ai parlé à mon docteur et elle m'a dit que ça me prendrait plus de temps d'être enceinte à cause de mon âge."

"Ouais?" une syllabe c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable.

"Comme si mes œufs devenaient obsolètes ou quelque chose," dit-elle avec un petit reniflement.

"Idiote," plaisantai-je. "Tout en toi est très frais."

"Non sérieusement," insista-t-elle. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux si je ne voulais pas sombrer. "Elle m'a dit que ça pourrait prendre du temps et que je ne devrais manquer aucune occasion... "

"D'accord." Nous en avions discuté et avions pris la décision. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas dormir maintenant?

Elle soupira. "Tu es à moitié endormi n'est-ce pas?"

"En chemin en tous cas," acceptai-je. Je caressai sa gorge et l'attirai encore plus près, ce qui voulait dire que je voulais rentrer dans sa peau. "Juste pour que tu le saches je vais aimer essayer de faire un bébé avec toi."

Elle rit et se détendit contre moi. Pas besoin d'autres mots et je fermai les yeux et me laissai glisser dans le sommeil.

...

* Parc national situé dans le Tennessee et la Caroline du Nord.


	71. Chapter 71

**The bigger they are** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 71**

**Pas encore**

Voilà. La lune de miel était finie mais elle avait été absolument parfaite. Je regardai vers Bella qui regardait le chalet dans le rétroviseur. Puis elle se tourna vers moi. "Merci," dit-elle doucement. "C'était juste ce que je voulais."

"Moi aussi," admis-je.

Nous avions fait l'amour, bien sûr parce que c'est pour ça que sont faite les lunes de miel. Nous avions fait l'amour tendrement dans ce grand lit et aussi sur le tapis en fausse fourrure face à la cheminée, face au feu crépitant joyeusement — quelquefois en juin les températures sont basses. Nous avions aussi baisé contre le dossier du canapé et sur les éléments de la cuisine, après que Bella l'ait nettoyé à fond parce que, avait-elle dit, les jeunes mariés sont vraiment très obsédés et que nous en sommes le parfait exemple. L'épisode concernant la cuisine n'en avait pas été moins chaud à cause de l'odeur persistante de M. Propre qui saturait l'air. En fait maintenant j'avais peur que l'odeur du nettoyant me cause des problèmes au-dessous de la ceinture dans les mois à venir. Oh bon. C'est un petit prix à payer.

Mais là il était temps de rentrer à la maison et j'étais excité. Un an plus tôt, je connaissais tout juste les garçons. Cette année je ne me sentais pas bien quand je ne les avais pas près de moi. Oui j'avais aimé être seul avec Bella mais je pouvais déjà dire que nous ne serions jamais ce genre de parents qui laissent leurs enfants quand ils partent en vacances ou ailleurs. Nous aimions nos garçons et nous aimions passer du temps avec eux. Ils seraient adultes et partiraient avant que nous nous en rendions compte et je voulais faire tout ce que je pouvais avec eux, dans le temps qu'il nous restait ensemble.

Cette pensée me rendait triste et comme elle le faisait à chaque fois Bella sentit mon humeur. Sa main se referma sur la mienne m'offrant un réconfort silencieux, même si elle ne savait pas ce qui me faisait mal. Le "quoi" n'avait pas d'importance, elle était toujours là pour moi.

"Tu ressembles à un homme qui réfléchit très sérieusement," plaisanta-t-elle gentiment.

Je haussai les épaules et caressai sa main. "Ils m'ont manqué," dis-je simplement.

"Oui, à moi aussi," admit-elle avec un soupir. Puis elle rit. "Même si je suis absolument certaine que je n'aurai jamais le courage de me servir des éléments de la cuisine de cette façon avec les enfants dans le coin."

Et juste avec ça, la bonne humeur fut de retour.

* * *

Jake fut le premier à accourir, bien sûr. Ça devait faire un long moment qu'il nous guettait. Rien ni personne n'échappait à Jake James. Il était déjà à la portière tandis que ses frères et Emily commençaient à peine à sortir. Et il demandait déjà ce que nous lui avions ramené au moment où Charlie et Renée firent leur apparition.

Bella et moi n'avions fait qu'une seule incursion dans le monde réel pendant notre séjour au chalet. Nous avions acheté quelques articles qui nous faisaient envie à tous les deux et aussi quelques cadeaux pour les membres de la famille. La ville la plus proche était Galtinburg, qui était très touristique et kitsch. Nous avons mangé des caramels mous jusqu'à nous rendre malades, acheté des tee-shirts trop chers et nous sommes perdus dans une foule qui semblait surtout être composée de jeunes mariés et de nouvelles familles.

Pour Jake nous avions trouvé un tee-shirt Dark Vador sur lequel était écrit "Join the Empire, See the Galaxy". Il le représentait dans une pose façon Oncle Sam qui trônait sur les posters durant la guerre. Ce fut un succès inratable. Pour Seth nous avions pris une sangle de guitare en cuir repoussé avec son nom gravé à la main dessus. Mais au lieu que ce soit un motif country/western il était gravé avec des notes de musique et de minuscules crânes. Pour Sam nous avions trouvé une collection de roches polies de la région. Nous avions rajouté un livre bien sûr. Pour Emmett ce fut plus difficile et nous lui avions juste acheté un sweat à capuche sur lequel était inscrit 'Galtinburg TN'. La seule difficulté avait été d'en trouver un à sa taille. Bella lui avait aussi trouvé une casquette de base-ball avec des diables de Tasmanie. Elle m'expliqua que ce personnage de dessin animé avait toujours été son préféré et pendant un moment, quand il était plus petit, Taz avait été son surnom. Et elle admit que ce surnom était dû à la destruction qui semblait le suivre pendant un moment.

Nous avions programmé notre arrivée le vendredi 3 juillet. Charlie et Renée partiraient le 5 alors nous aurions presque toute la famille ici. Will et Josh avaient dû partir parce que Josh avait des interventions qui étaient prévues. Et ils avaient prévu de revenir pour Noël.

Nous avions demandé aux garçons ce qu'ils voulaient faire pour leur père en ce quatre juillet et à notre étonnement ils avait été d'accord pour juste passer la journée comme tous les autres jours. Aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt pour les célébrations officielles mais je remarquai que l'atmosphère était bien différente de celle de l'an dernier. Nous paressâmes à la maison, regardâmes quelques films et Charlie, les garçons et moi jouâmes au poker. Seth nous prêta le vieux jeu de cartes qui appartenait à son père. Charlie gagna presque chaque main et n'arrêta pas de murmurer des suggestions à Emmett.

Nous avons cuisiné et mangé beaucoup trop. Charlie fit ses ailes de poulet spéciales, un peu trop épicées et qui ont quasiment brûlé une partie de mon estomac. Il semblait les manger comme des frites. Je n'étais pas bien sûr de si je devais l'envier ou être effrayé.

Bella me surprit, elle n'était pas particulièrement triste plutôt songeuse. Je lui laissai de l'espace et du temps mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. "Je t'aime," me murmura-t-elle en m'étreignant. Nous étions dans la cuisine et je cherchai plus de choses à manger pour les garçons, un processus sans fin. "C'est bon tu sais. Les garçons et moi ... sommes ok."

Je fis remonter son menton pour pouvoir la voir. J'observai ses yeux, ils étaient clairs et honnêtes. "C'est bien alors," dis-je finalement.

La journée n'était pas tout à fait normale mais on en était plus proche que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

* * *

Nous fêtâmes mon anniversaire le lundi, le jour après que Charlie et Renée soient partis. J'ai eu du pain perdu pour le petit-déjeuner. Des sandwiches cubains pour le déjeuner et des spaghettis aux boulettes le soir. Mon gâteau était au chocolat avec un glaçage à la crème au beurre. Jake dit que les spaghettis auraient fait un meilleur petit-déjeuner qu'un diner. Et je lui dis qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait pour son anniversaire, qui n'était pas si loin.

Je passai quelques jours au bar terminant les choses de dernière minute. Jasper avait beaucoup avancé pendant que Bella et moi étions en lune de miel donc il ne restait pas grand-chose.

Le camp de vacances de Sam commençait un dimanche alors nous partirions pour la Floride le jeudi. Le vendredi nous irions à Orlando amener les garçons au parc Disney. Et nous y resterions le vendredi et le samedi.

Le dimanche après-midi Sam devait être à son camp de l'espace. Il y avait tout un tas d'activités qu'il pourrait faire, comprenant aussi une mission sur Mars et un simulateur pour les astronautes. Pendant que Sam était là-bas Bella et moi amenions les garçons en vadrouille pour éviter qu'ils ne deviennent fous dans les chambres de l'hôtel.

A la fin de la semaine Sam était épuisé mais tout à fait satisfait de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il avait été cher mais ça valait bien ça.

La seule fausse note et comme c'était supposé l'être, les règles de Bella arrivèrent à cette période. Et bien que je me dise qu'il était trop tôt encore, je vécus une déception quand elle me le dit.

Il semblerait que nous allions devoir être patients.

* * *

Juillet passa rapidement et culmina pour le neuvième anniversaire de Seth. Nous avons eu des spaghettis au petit déjeuner et de la glace pour le déjeuner. Le gâteau était tout chocolat, bien sûr. Il eut plein de cadeaux avec Dark Vador dessus, une couette et des draps aussi. Bella lui avait même trouvé des chaussettes Dark Vador qu'il trouva magiques.

Au début du mois d'août, Bella et moi laissâmes les garçons à la maison pour faire les courses de la rentrée. Cette année je n'étais plus un simple assistant, je faisais entièrement partie de la chose. Je blêmis en voyant les prix et même Bella trouva qu'ils avaient beaucoup augmenté. Je supposai que c'était l'une des choses auxquelles il faudrait que je m'habitue puisque ça faisait partie du travail de Bella, peu importe que ça paraisse injuste.

Le week-end qui suivit, il fut temps d'amener les garçons pour acheter leurs affaires. Trouver des chaussures pour Emmett était toujours un défi et nous nous sommes retrouvés au centre commercial. Des vêtements pour quatre garçons ce n'était jamais bon marché. Seth était devenu pointilleux en cours d'année, pas tellement pour les marques mais pour les styles qui avaient sa préférence. Emmett lui dit qu'il était insupportable et Seth lui répondit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de style que tout le monde était comme lui. Telle était la vie avec quatre garçons.

Et les règles de Bella arrivèrent avec juste un jour de retard, juste assez pour m'avoir donné espoir. Juste assez pour être déçu.

* * *

L'école recommença et l'ouverture du bar était imminente, prévue pour la fin du mois de septembre. Toute la paperasse avait été déposée et nos licences étaient en attente mais sur la voie d'une approbation rapide. Nous avions engagé un barman pour nous aider, un ancien de l'armée bien sûr. Jasper et moi passions du temps à apprendre à devenir de bons barmans aussi. Nous avions décidé de travailler alternativement trois nuits par semaine ou quatre nuits par semaine comme ça aucun de nous deux ne serait à l'extérieur de la maison tous les soirs. Une semaine je ferai les quatre soirées et la semaine suivante ce serait le tour de Jasper. C'était un soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un pour nous aider au lieu que nous ayons à travailler tout tous les deux en même temps.

Cette année j'étais inscrit comme 'père' à l'école des garçons. J'avais les mêmes droits que Bella au moins tant qu'il s'agissait de l'école. Bella et moi avions changé nos testaments puis elle a signé les papiers faisant de moi leur tuteur légal ainsi que leur beau-père. Nous fêtâmes cela chez Pete avec des pizzas.

J'allai dans la classe de Jake le jour où il fallait parler de son métier et je parlai de l'Armée. J'eus la gorge un peu serrée lorsque j'entendis Jake dire à ses copains d'un ton très neutre, "Ouais, mes deux pères étaient dans l'armée."

J'avais dû chasser mes larmes lorsque je l'avais raconté à Bella plus tard ce soir-là, lorsque nous étions au lit et que les garçons ne pouvaient pas voir ma stupide émotion.

La plupart du temps j'essayai d'ignorer le calendrier. Je devenais de plus en plus dépressif chaque mois. Ça ne faisait que trois mois que nous essayions mais ça ressemblait plus à l'éternité. Bella ne semblait jamais fâchée lorsque ses règles arrivaient et je savais que j'étais le seul à ne pas être réaliste.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent et je me sentis trompé lorsqu'elle n'était pas tombée enceinte tout de suite. A trois reprises j'avais espéré et trois fois j'avais été déçu.

Puis vers la mi-septembre nous avons reçu de mauvaises nouvelles concernant le bar. Notre ouverture était repoussée d'un mois. Nous ouvrirons la nuit avant Halloween, un vendredi.

* * *

Bella était habillée. C'était vendredi et nous étions tous prêts pour le week-end. Bella était grincheuse comme toujours à la fin de la semaine. Les garçons idem. Même Jake avait été consigné dans sa chambre hier soir parce qu'il avait envoyé des haricots verts dans la figure d'Emmett après qu'on lui ait dit plusieurs fois d'arrêter. Et même après qu'on lui ait dit qu'il pouvait sortir de sa chambre il continua à bouder toute la soirée. J'étais de mauvaise humeur parce que je m'ennuyai tout, ce qui devait être fait au bar l'avait été et j'étais désœuvré. Nous étions un ménage grincheux.

Comme je ne faisais pas attention aux dates, je n'étais même pas au courant que sa période était passée. Bon. Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Quelque chose que je n'avais pas réalisé avant c'était que quelques-uns des symptômes des règles étaient semblables à ceux d'un début de grossesse. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit un bon système. Ce n'était pas juste. Ça fichait les espoirs d'un homme en l'air.

Les seins douloureux? Ça pouvait aller de toute façon.

Mauvaise humeur? Voir plus haut.

J'en étais au point où honnêtement j'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention. Tout ce que je faisais c'était m'énerver moi - et Bella par la même occasion.

Finalement même Masen en eut assez de ma mauvaise humeur et vint me retrouver un soir alors que Bella avait une réunion après les cours. Il prit des bières et s'assura que les garçons étaient bien occupés et ensuite il me donna un coup derrière la tête.

"Tu dois relâcher la pression _**mais tout de suite**_ Edward Cullen," dit-il tandis que je frottai ma tête.

"Et putain pourquoi ça, quelle pression?"

"Tu es un con, et juste parce que ça serait bien," répondit-il en faisant un haussement d'épaule.

"Et pourquoi suis-je un con? "Masen m'avait tapé plus fort que ce qu'il semblait pouvoir faire.

"Tu mets la pression sur Bella avec ce bébé," me dit-il me montrant du doigt comme si j'étais un enfant qui n'avait pas rempli ses obligations.

"Elle n'a rien dit," marmonnai-je.

Il roula des yeux. "Bien sûr qu'elle n'a rien dit," dit-il. "Elle est gentille et douce - et pour une raison qui m'échappe - complètement amoureuse de toi, imbécile."

Je soupirai et me frottai la nuque. Entre l'imminente ouverture du bar et les mauvaises nouvelles concernant le futur bébé, j'étais une loque. "Je sais, je sais," dis-je. "J'essaie de ne pas trop lui en demander. Je le fais Mase. Mais je ... je voudrais tellement ... beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais. Et sachant que ça risque de ne pas arriver ..." Je soupirai à nouveau. "Je suis un tel gâchis."

Masen ricana. "Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas."

"Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit d'être anxieux, déjà ça ne fait que trois mois... presque quatre mais là je commence à devenir nerveux."

"A quel propos?"

Je secouai la tête. "Et si ça n'arrive jamais? Mase?

"Et quel est le pire qui puisse arriver?" incita-t-il. "Tu aimeras Bella moins?"

"Putain non," rétorquai-je me sentant un peu insulté. Je regardai alentour, m'assurant que les garçons ne pouvaient pas entendre alors que j'allais trouver le courage pour exprimer ma plus terrible crainte. "Cette chose, Masen..." je pris une profonde respiration. "Ce que je crains c'est qu'évidemment Bella soit toujours en pleine forme. Elle a déjà eu quatre garçons pour le prouver sans aucun doute possible."

Masen me fixa un instant. "Et tu t'inquiètes parce que tu crois être la raison de l'échec," supposa-t-il.

J'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches et hochai la tête. "Oui... ça m'est venu à l'esprit."

Il opina pensivement et mit lui aussi ses mains dans ses poches après avoir posé sa bière sur le comptoir. "Euh... y a-t-il une raison particulière qui te fasse dire ça?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"je veux dire dans ta jeunesse dissolue tu as joué sans protection et tu as toujours pensé que tu étais le plus chanceux fils de pute de l'histoire de n'avoir jamais été pris?" demanda Masen une expression déchirée entre amusement et inquiétude.

"Non... Je veux dire j'ai toujours fait attention. Même la première fois." Je voulais disparaitre sous le plancher et mourir. "Je n'ai jamais... tu sais... sans... jusqu'à ..."

"Fais l'amour? Avoir des rapports? Avec Bella?" plaisanta-t-il. Puis il dut voir quelque chose dans mon expression parce qu'il soupira et tapota mon épaule. "Désolé mec. C'était hors de propos."

Je haussai les épaules. "Oublie ça."

"Non je suppose que je ne suis pas habitué à te voir autant investi dans une relation," admit-il.

"C'est _**ma**_ femme Masen," lui fis-je remarquer. "L'investissement doit être total dans ce défi qu'est le mariage."

Masen rigola et secoua la tête. "Ouais, je sais, quelquefois ça me surprend encore."

"Merci pour ton vote de confiance," répliquai-je.

"Ne te débarrasse pas de ton pantalon aussi vite, frangin," déclara-t-il. "Ecoute ça ne fait que trois mois."

"Presque quatre," soulignai-je.

"Presque quatre, " concéda-t-il. "Mais de manière générale ça ne fait pas beaucoup, encore."

"C'est sûr, mais en considérant nos âges nous n'avons pas tout le temps que nous voulons Nous ne sommes plus dans la vingtaine au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué."

"Tu es presque encore en haut de la colline Edward, tout près en tous cas," ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. "Ce n'est pas encore là."

"Merci je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant que nous avons eu cette petite conversation," dis-je.

"La ferme, laisse-moi finir," dit-il. "Ecoute l'un des gars avec qui je travaille a déjà traversé ça. Ils voulaient un bébé et ça n'arrivait pas. "

"Combien de temps?"

"Ils ont essayé pendant un an," dit-il calmement.

"Putain," marmonnai-je. Nous n'avions pas un an si nous collions au calendrier.

"Est-ce que tu peux juste écouter?"

Je hochai la tête."Quoi qu'il en soit, il disait qu'ils étaient allés voir un certain médecin et ça prit un peu de temps mais elle a eu un bébé il y a juste quelques semaines."

J'opinai. "Et bien voilà c'est justement ça. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne pas en arriver là."

"Là?"

"Traitements pour l'infertilité, dépenses, les contraintes physiques," répondis-je. "Car ce serait Bella qui aurait à faire tout ça. Même si c'est lié à un problème me concernant ce serait elle qui subirait... eh bien, par l'enfer ... tout ce qu'ils savent faire pour faire des bébés."

"Tu vois c'est là le premier problème. C'est ce qui arrive quand un homme aime une femme, il y met une part spéciale de lui..."

"Fais chier," dis-je mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il pouvait toujours me faire rire même si je n'en avais pas envie.

"Sérieusement mec, calme-toi. Pour Bella au moins. Elle commence à flipper là."

"Comment tu le sais?"

"Tu n'as pas vu comment elles complotent avec Alyssa?" Il ricana et reprit sa bière la finissant en une fois. "Elles sont terribles quand elles sont ensemble et ce qui est pire c'est qu'elles sont pareilles toutes les deux!"

"Mauvaise nouvelle, ça!" plaisantai-je.

Masen secoua la tête. "Je sais d'accord? Quoi qu'il en soit Bella commence à se sentir comme si elle était ... en train de te _décevoir,_ ce n'est pas la bonne façon de l'exprimer mais tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire."

Putain.

"Tu as raison Masen, pour une fois dans ta vie tu as raison," dis-je en inspirant. "Je vais arranger tout ça." D'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Ce soir-là au lit je me blottis tout contre Bella. Nous parlâmes un bon moment de notre journée. Je lui parlai des prochaines recrues au bar, des serveurs que Jasper et moi avions rencontrés. Elle me parla de sa réunion et comment elle était encore surprise de s'entendre appeler Madame Cullen.

"Mais j'aime entendre ça," murmura-t-elle. J'aimais ça aussi et je le lui dis.

Puis je la mis sur le ventre et commençai à masser son dos après avoir attrapé la lotion qui était posée sur la table de chevet.

"Oh Dieu... gémit-elle.

Ses muscles étaient durs et tendus.

"Ça fait..." soupira-t-elle. "_Tellement de bien."_

Je ris et posai un doux baiser sur son omoplate. "Je t'aime Bella."

"Continue comme ça et je te déclarerai ma dévotion éternelle," taquina-t-elle.

"Je pense que tu avais déjà fait ça lorsque nous nous étions mariés," lui rappelai-je.

"Peu importe, marmonna-t-elle en faisant un autre son guttural. "Ne t'arrête surtout pas."

Je continuai à masser ses épaules, puis ses bras, pour arriver jusqu'à ses mains. Je portai une attention particulière à chacun de ses doigts les faisant doucement rouler entre les miens, me servant de mes phalanges sur ses épaules, faisant des cercles sur ses poignets et sur ses coudes.

Ensuite mes mains revinrent à son dos se pressant sur les fossettes au bas du dos. Ses fesses étaient tentantes mais j'avais d'abord un autre but. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses jambes bougeant fermement sur sa peau appréciant avec satisfaction le flux sanguin qui réchauffait et colorait sa peau.

Puis ses pieds. C'était tout à fait égoïste de ma part mais je restai là un peu plus longtemps rendant hommage à chaque orteil, ensuite à la courbe de son pied avant de revenir à ses chevilles et de remonter le long de ses jambes.

Ce cul parfait.

Elle grogna pendant que mes mains se baladaient. Elle était molle et paisible, étendue telle une flaque, magnifique femme, sur mon lit.

Doucement je la fis rouler à nouveau et elle me regarda. "Est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime, Bella Cullen?"

J'embrassai sa tempe puis son front avant de descendre sur le bout de son nez. "Tu es parfaite pour moi ... dans tous les sens."

Je fis passer une mèche derrière son oreille. "Tu me rends plus heureux que j'aurai jamais cru l'être. Je t'aime. J'aime nos garçons. J'aime _notre _vie..."

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Je devrai trouver ce petit soupçon de doute dans ta voix un peu insultant," plaisantai-je. "Mais au lieu de ça je vais le prendre comme un défi et m'assurer que tu le saches."

"Tu ne peux jamais résister à un défi," railla-t-elle.

"Jamais," convins-je.

Je sentis ses jambes s'écarter sous moi m'invitant. Sa main se serra sur ma queue, me guidant vers sa chaleur. Je laissai échapper un petit grognement quand je la pénétrais. "Oh Bella," soufflai-je. "C'est toujours aussi bon."

"Toujours," murmura-t-elle balançant ses hanches contre les miennes.

"Toujours," répétai-je.

Nos mains se lièrent et je bougeai en elle. Nous nous chuchotions de petits mots l'un à l'autre. Nous rions et soupirions et grognions. Et je réalisai que c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Peu importe ce qui arriverait. _Bella_ était déjà tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et ma vie était parfaite.

J'était le con le plus chanceux du monde et je le savais enfin.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos encouragements**_

_**à bientôt!**_


	72. Chapter 72

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 72**

**Des gars comme nous**

Dans le monde des contes de fées nous aurions fait un bébé cette nuit-là. Mais non. Les règles de Bella arrivèrent à l'heure. Mais nous avons fait avec. Y avait-il un peu de déception? Bien sûr. Est-ce que j'ai râlé ou boudé? Par l'enfer non, parce que Masen m'aurait botté le cul. Et Alyssa aurait pu l'aider.

A la place j'ai amené Bella au bar et lui ai montré les choses de dernière minute que Jasper et moi avions faites. Nous avons parlé des projets pour le bar, de nos espoirs. Nous avons discuté des garçons et comment les choses allaient pour eux. Nous discutions des choses qui nous le savions allaient arriver et qui étaient un peu sous notre contrôle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire prenant une impression de l'endroit. Quand elle regarda derrière le bar elle sourit et y alla pour toucher ce que nous avions installé contre le mur. Derrière le bar il y avait une photo de Jasper et moi le jour où nous avions fini notre entrainement de base. J'avais dix-neuf ans et Jasper vingt et nous étions complètement ignorants de ce que cela signifiait vraiment être un homme _ou_ être un soldat. Le temps allait nous donner ces leçons et parfois d'une manière qui pourrait s'avérer douloureuse.

Il y avait six cases alignées face au bar sur le mur du fond, elles formaient une courbe pour fournir un abri à la porte d'entrée. Dans chacune nous avions mis la photo d'un soldat, marine ou marin avec un petit objet de l'époque de son service. Dans l'une il y avait le copain de M. Hoyt - un enfant qui n'était jamais rentré de la jungle du Vietnam. Il était maigre et sale, et trempé comme un rat qui vient d'échapper à la noyade. Il faisait un grand sourire au photographe, pour toujours. Sous la photo, Mr Hoyt avait inscrit simplement "Jimmy O'Donnell". C'était une sorte de mémorial qui pourrait toucher des gars comme nous. L'une des cases était occupée par un marin de la seconde guerre mondiale, un parent du Major Huchtinson. Il avait insisté pour que je l'appelle Barty mais ça allait me prendre un certain temps. Quelques-uns des hommes sur les photos étaient reliés à nous, d'autres pas.

Puis dans la plus grande case, celle près de la porte nous avions mis une photo de Mac, celle où il montre le dessin de Sam. Dans le casier en verre il y avait des choses que les garçons avaient choisies. Je leur avais demandé la permission de mettre cette photo. Ils ne me l'avaient pas seulement donnée mais avaient été très excités. Jake demanda si c'était parce que son père était célèbre. "En quelque sorte," dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Jake se retourna vers Emmett et lui tapa dans la main. Alice nous avait suggéré à Jasper et à moi d'ajouter quelques objets qui nous appartenaient et nous l'avions fait. Après tout nous avions combattu durant la même guerre.

Et ce bar allait devenir un endroit pour des gars comme nous.

* * *

Au mois de septembre beaucoup de bonnes choses se produisirent. L'anniversaire de Bella un peu en retard parce que, Dieu nous vienne en aide, ce sont les garçons et moi qui avions préparé le repas et le gâteau. Le gâteau était assez bon mais pas très beau. Bella déclara que c'était le plus beau gâteau du monde et Emmett lui rappela les règles de la famille concernant les mensonges. Elle s'excusa mais changea son appréciation par : "Il est délicieux."

Emmett faisait partie de l'équipe de foot de son école alors nous passions beaucoup de vendredis soirs dans les tribunes en train de l'encourager. Il était dans l'équipe Varsity mais il n'était pas débutant. Quoiqu'il en soit il jouait beaucoup pour un deuxième année. Rosalie s'asseyait habituellement avec nous. Et nous avions appris à assez bien la connaître durant ces mois d'automne.

Seth continua la musique. C'était devenu sa passion. Il n'en était pas encore arrivé au point où il aimait lire la musique mais son oreille continuait à faire la différence quand il apprenait de nouveaux morceaux.

Sam et Jake se plaignaient mutuellement sur les exigences des classes avancées. Jake allait seulement en maths et en sciences tandis que Sam suivaient toutes ses classes en cours avancés. Sam prenait son travail scolaire toujours plus au sérieux que Jake ne le faisait mais tous les deux arrivaient à obtenir une bonne moyenne. Jake avait toujours ce problème d'être trop bavard en classe. Il avait toujours été très social et je me doutais bien qu'il le serait toujours.

Emmett eut seize ans en octobre. Jake le taquina en lui disant qu'il était "un ado aigri" et il sembla un peu embarrassé cette année. Ça devait sûrement avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Rosalie soit là, ce qui avait plus d'impact pour lui que n'importe quoi d'autre. Heureusement elle avait une belle voix et elle chantait plus fort que nous tous, alors entre elle et Seth nous n'étions pas si mauvais.

L'ouverture du bar arriva et Bella était de plus en plus excitée. Jasper et moi avions décidé de faire une petite fête pour notre famille et nos amis proches la nuit avant l'ouverture officielle. Le Major Hutchinson était là ainsi que M. Hoyt et Liz. Karen fit une apparition et déclara que tout était bien. Thomas et sa femme Megan vinrent aussi, ainsi que Dewey et sa femme. Je vis des visages que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment, certains qui n'étaient pas venus au mariage.

Masen dit que nous avions fait un excellent travail et qu'il avait hâte que nous gagnions beaucoup d'argent. Je n'en étais pas si sûr mais je pensai que nous serions déjà chanceux si nous pouvions en vivre. C'est tout ce que je demandais. Je voulais donner à mes proches les choses dont ils avaient besoin mais aussi les choses qu'ils voulaient. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un manoir mais ce serait bien de savoir que je pourrais acheter une nouvelle voiture à Bella tous les cinq ans environ.

La cuisine était petite mais bien équipée. Nous pourrions servir des sandwiches et des pommes de terre avec des rondelles d'oignons, des ailes de poulet et la soupe du jour. Nous n'avions rien fait d'exceptionnel sur le menu mais la nourriture serait savoureuse et en quantité suffisante bien qu'elle ne fasse pas vraiment partie de la liste des aliments sains conseillés par l'association américaine pour le cœur... Bella m'avait déjà averti qu'il n'était pas question que je mange là-bas tous les soirs quand j'y travaillais. "Je te veux près de moi pendant très très longtemps alors s'il te plait ne colmate pas tes artères."

Ça me faisait du bien d'entendre ça mais je fis quand même semblant de bouder.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes les garçons étaient fatigués et tombèrent dans leur lit sans que nous ayons besoin de le leur dire. Ensuite je déshabillai Bella tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les garçons. Elle était toujours bruyante et semblait de très bonne humeur. Depuis que nous avions arrêté de stresser concernant le bébé, les choses étaient devenus plus détendues. Elle avait eu ses règles deux fois depuis que j'avais compris tout ça mais ça ne m'avait pas provoqué la même réaction que les fois précédentes.

C'était un défi de rester calme alors que nous le voulions si fort tous les deux. Mais ça se passait mieux à présent et je supposai que nous devions en être reconnaissants.

Nous tombâmes dans le lit, nous enroulant l'un autour de l'autre et nous caressant partout où ça faisait du bien. Bella rit et se cacha dans mon cou. "J'ai toujours voulu avoir une aventure torride avec un barman, tu sais."

"Humm," dis-je. "Devrai-je m'en inquiéter?" Puis je commençai à suçoter son lobe d'oreille sachant très exactement ce que ça provoquait en elle.

"Ouais, tu devrais," plaisanta-t-elle puis elle siffla parce que je la pinçai doucement.

"Bon à savoir," dis-je. "Je lui botterai le cul s'il te touche."

"Tu vas te botter les fesses à toi-même?" demanda-t-elle.

"Si je dois, oui."

Elle fit les gros yeux et ensuite nous roulâmes ensemble sur le lit et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Elle aimait bien contrôler la situation. Comme nous étions nus tous les deux les choses furent un peu plus expéditives. Bella se saisit de ma queue et ensuite se lécha les lèvres.

Putain. Ensuite elle dit qu'il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle devait faire. Ou peut-être ne le faisait-elle pas.

"Baby," gémis-je.

Elle me caressa légèrement un peu puis retira sa main. Ma bite et moi boudions. Je me redressai et glissai en elle, la bouderie était terminée. J'accrochai mes mains à ses hanches et la laissai mener la danse. Elle bougea lentement, langoureusement au-dessus de moi.

Elle ne dit rien mais il n'y avait pas besoin. Nous fêtions tout un tas de choses mais plus que tout nous profitions l'un de l'autre et de la vie que nous allions nous construire ensemble.

Nous n'avons pas fait de bébé cette nuit-là non plus.

* * *

L'ouverture du bar se passa tranquillement. Bella s'était arrêtée une heure et quelque puis était repartie à la maison avec les garçons. Alice, Alyssa et Masen vinrent faire un tour aussi. Jasper et moi étions très occupés et même avec un barman supplémentaire nous n'avions e pas le temps de nous arrêter pour pisser. Nous n'avions aucune idée de si nous pourrions tenir ce rythme mais ce premier soir était plein de promesses.

Le bouche à oreille et la compagne publicitaire de Masen avait eu un impact maximal sur ce que nous avions considéré comme notre marché. J'estimai que pour cette soirée 80 % des recettes provenaient des militaires. Des gars que nous avions connus Jasper et moi mais ils avaient également amené des amis et les amis de leurs amis. Le téléphone arabe marchait toujours aussi bien dans l'Armée.

La cuisine était très sollicitée et nous décidâmes que si ça devait continuer à ce rythme nous devrions avoir plus de nourriture en réserve. J'avais demandé son avis à Masen pour élargir le menu et il me mit en garde contre cela : "Restez simples, que ce soit toujours bon, de belles portions généreuses et tout ira bien," dit-il.

Pour l'instant il nous avait très bien conseillés alors nous fûmes d'accord.

Demain soir c'était Halloween, et bien que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être avec les garçons il fallait que je travaille. En fait ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien de pouvoir dire ces mots à nouveau. Ça faisait six mois que je n'avais pas fait d'heures régulières et je détestais ça. Ça aurait continué un mois de plus j'aurais sans doute pété les plombs.

Jasper travaillait aussi et nous nous attendions à ce que ce soit une longue nuit. Sam et Jake faisaient du porte à porte seuls pour récolter des bonbons. Jake était déguisé en ... Dark Vador ce qui était évident. Sam en Einstein. Alice arriva avec les jumelles et Adam tandis qu'Alyssa accompagnait Alex et Kyle. Elles avaient décidé de prendre les enfants ensemble.

La soirée d'Halloween fut encore plus occupée que la nuit de l'ouverture. Les choses continuèrent à aller ainsi pendant les six semaines suivantes avec Thanksgiving, les vacances des garçons et l'emploi du temps de Bella mais ça nous donnait au moins du temps pendant la journée. Bella et moi étions prêts à passer notre premier Noël en tant que mari et femme. Et je me rendis compte que si nous avions fait ce que nous avions prévu c'est à ce moment là que nous aurions arrêté de prendre la pilule.

J'essayai de savoir si ça voulait dire que nous avions eu six mois de plus de déception ou six mois de plus d'essais. Dans l'optiquet d'apprécier ce que j'avais je décidai de voir ça comme six mois de plus pour essayer. Comme les vacances, la nouvelle année approchait et je pris ma résolution du nouvel an. Si nous n'avions pas fait ce bébé avant le jour de la St Valentin j'irai faire un bilan complet. Ainsi nous serions fixés et le gèrerions, peu importe. Je décidai que je le dirai à Bella mais seulement quand j'aurai le résultat à savoir si mes petits soldats étaient en ordre de marche ou pas. Je n'étais pas vraiment gêné mais je n'en étais pas fier non plus.

Même en tenant compte de l'âge de Bella et ses soi-disant œufs "âgés" il ne me semblait pas que ça puisse être de "sa faute". Sans parler de patience ... si nous avions essayé pendant huit mois sans succès il était temps de savoir si j'étais encore _capable_ d'engendrer un enfant. Et si non au moins nous le savions nous pourrions arrêter de nous rendre fous d'inquiétude. Si je ne pouvais pas nous mettrions cela de côté et nous concentrerions sur d'autres rêves qui pourraient devenir réalité pour nous. Je me souvins de toutes les bénédictions inattendues qui étaient arrivées dans ma vie durant les dernières années.

Nous avions quatre garçons étonnants et j'étais certain qu'ils nous tiendraient occupés pendant pas mal d'années à venir. Un bébé serait ... eh bien la note parfaite d'une parfaite symphonie. Mais quelquefois vous ne pouvez pas obtenir la perfection, et à la place du bonheur merveilleux et inattendu, il n'y a que du désordre. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment de regret. Nous essayions mais il n'y avait aucune garantie.

Evidemment maintenant que j'avais pris cette décision je me sentis apaisé.

Pour Noël j'avais acheté un bracelet avec des charmes pour Bella, chacun de nous y était représenté. Pour Seth, c'était une note de musique. Pour Emmett j'avais trouvé un diable de Tasmanie, pour Jake un Falcon pour Sam un chien. Pour moi j'avais choisi un cœur tout simplement. C'était banal mais vrai. Elle détenait mon cœur et tout le reste aussi. J'avais pensé que je ne pouvais pas mettre une bite sur son bracelet. Je pouvais montrer que j'avais _un peu_ de classe.

Nous restâmes debout une partie de la nuit pour emballer les cadeaux, interrompus seulement par le besoin de nous embrasser. Bella était fatiguée mais heureuse. Puis quand le dernier cadeau fut empaqueté nous déposâmes le tout sous le sapin qui était gardé par une Emily ensommeillée, nous grimpâmes l'escalier et allâmes au lit.

C'est là que nous célébrions les vacances à notre manière, unique. Nous avions été tranquilles et un peu somnolent mais toujours aussi bons.

Tout allait bien dans mon monde.

* * *

Noël fut conforme à nos attentes. Will et Josh arrivèrent un jour avant et prirent la chambre d'Emmett qui la leur prêta aisément. Charlie et Renée avait aussi voulu passer les vacances avec nous mais il avait contracté une bronchite juste quelques semaines auparavant. Son médecin lui avait dit que s'il ne voulait pas finir à l'hôpital il ne devrait pas s'entasser dans un avion rempli de germes. Le médecin aurait pu s'arrêter là mais il crut bon d'ajouter. "Une pneumonie a votre âge, Charles Swan est quelque chose de très sérieux." Charlie était furax après ça. Mes parents passèrent le matin de Noël avec Masen et Alyssa ensuite il vinrent à la maison pour un grand repas et restèrent avec nous jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Bella était fatiguée, épuisée même par les événements de cette période de l'année.

Ce fut tard cette nuit-là tandis que je la tenais contre moi et qu'elle ronflait doucement que je réalisai que j'ignorai moins le calendrier que ce que je croyais.

Bella avait cinq jours de retard.

Cinq jours.

_Cinq_ jours.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en retard. Peut-être un jour ou deux. Mais c'est tout. Jamais ... _cinq_ jours? Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Je n'avais pas le cœur de la réveiller et de lui poser la question. En même temps j'avais peur qu'elle me tape à l'endroit qui servait à concevoir les enfants de l'avoir réveillée pour avoir perturbé son sommeil.

* * *

Ce matin j'étais réveillé et j'attendais impatiemment qu'elle se réveille aussi. Quand _finalement_ elle ouvrit les yeux elle me regarda une seule fois et se mit à rire, en cachant son visage dans mon torse. " Il me semble que tu as deviné, hein?"

"Tu savais?" demandai-je. Je ne savais pas si ça m'ennuyait ou m'amusait.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et les fit rouler. "Tu penses que je ne sais pas à quel moment tout ça doit arriver?"

"Ouais, je veux dire, bien sûr mais tu aurais... pu ... me dire quelque chose... au moins m'avertir... Attends..." Je me sentais comme si on m'avait jeté dans un mixer, j'avais le vertige.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains. "Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es perdu et stupéfait," murmura-t-elle.

Je bondis hors du lit cherchant mon jeans et réfléchissant quel magasin serait le mieux. "Je vais aller acheter un test," lui offris-je. Je devais savoir. Maintenant. "Toi, tu restes là. Repose-toi. "J'aboyai cet ordre comme si elle allait m'écouter.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte avant de l'entendre rire de nouveau. Je me tournai pour la regarder. "Je l'ai déjà, le test," dit-elle tranquillement. Bella se tourna vers la salle de bain." Je l'ai acheté il y a une semaine."

"Une semaine?" J'étais complètement perdu à présent. Ses règles n'avait que cinq jours de retour. Bon six aujourd'hui. "Mais..."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Un pressentiment," dit-elle doucement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je sentis le souffle me quitter. "Allez viens c'est plus fiable si c'est la première chose qu'on fait le matin."

Je la suivis docilement me sentant un peu comme un chiot perdu.

Tout ce dont je me souvins c'est que je me retrouvai dans la salle de bain fixant le test de grossesse, attendant les sept minutes en regardant sans cesse ma montre. Je n'avais jamais eu dans ma vie une montre qui avançait si lentement. Je mis mon bras autour d'elle et la serrai contre moi. "Nerveuse," demandai-je. J'espérai qu'elle réponde oui car moi je l'étais nerveux.

Elle sourit sereinement et haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment," murmura-t-elle.

"Oh." Merde. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'allais être un mauvais père? Je veux dire, j'avais appris beaucoup de choses avec les garçons mais je merdai encore tous les jours. Bella me disait que tous les parents le faisaient mais la plupart du temps ça ne me faisait pas sentir mieux. Est-ce que le fait que je sois si nerveux était un indice que je serai un mauvais papa? Que faire si...?

Je la regardai de nouveau prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour dire une stupidité mais elle roula des yeux. "Je suis terrifiée, idiot!" Elle me tapa dans le bras mais au moins ce n'était pas dans ma machine à bébé. "Je veux dire, je suis vieille! ils vont penser que je suis sa grand-mère à la réunion parents enseignants!"

"Tu es plus jeune que moi," soulignai-je. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es un homme. "

"Content que tu l'aies remarqué et d'ailleurs c'est la raison pour laquelle nous essayons de découvrir si tu es enceinte." Et puis ça me frappa. Je me sentais un peu béat. Je pouvais l'avoir mise enceinte. Une arme dangereuse en effet. J'aurais dû sourire.

Ensuite je regardai ma montre. Sept minutes après sept heures. Je hochai la tête et elle me tendis le bâtonnet. "Toi! Regarde!" Puis elle ferma les yeux. "Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop nerveuse."

Je refermai ma main sur la sienne et secoua la tête. "Pas question, c'est toi qui regarde. Tu l'as déjà fait avant. Je suis vierge."

"Tu est un putain de trouillard."

"Coupable," convins-je. Puis je soupirai. "OK je compte jusqu'à trois, j'ouvre ma main et on regarde ensemble…

"Deux," chuchotai-je.

"Trois," murmura Bella.

J'ouvris ma main.

Nous regardâmes et puis elle sourit et me regarda. "Félicitations Papa."

Je n'avais jamais entendu un mot aussi doux. Je l'étreignis la tirant nerveusement contre moi puis je desserrai un peu ma prise.

"On va avoir un bébé, " murmurai-je à son oreille. Il fallait que je dise les mots, il fallait que je rende ça réel.

"Oui, nous allons avoir un bébé," murmura-t-elle aussi.

"Putain de merde alors!"

"Ah oui, putain de merde alors!" répéta-t-elle en riant.

Tout allait très bien se passer, j'en étais sûr. Et puis je réalisai. Nous allions avoir un bébé.

Je me demandais si elle m'estimerait moins si je vomissais.

_Joue la cool Cullen. Cool._

Alors je déglutis et ignorai la houle dans mon estomac.

* * *

Avant de descendre nous avons discuté pour savoir comment nous allions partager cette nouvelle. J'essayai de la persuader d'attendre encore quelques semaines. Maintenant que nous en avions fini avec le mot en P je m'inquiétai de l'autre mot en M _[N d T. : miscarriage : fausse couche]_. Nous n'étions pas encore à l'abri. Mais Bella me jaugea et secoua la tête.

"Non, tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais," me dit-elle sèchement. "Tu as ' j'ai un secret' écrit au milieu de ton joli visage."

"Non," protestai-je. Qu'y avait-il de mal à aimer qu'elle m'appelle joli? Pourquoi ça me distrayait autant?

Elle ricana."Non disons-le à tout le monde. Si… quelque chose arrive ce n'est pas comme si ça leur ferait moins de mal. En même temps les garçons vont s'apercevoir de quelque chose quand je vais me mettre à vomir toutes les heures."

"Oh mon Dieu," marmonnai-je.

Elle tapota mon bras. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas bien méchant. Je vomis et après je me sens beaucoup mieux. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois," ajouta-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

"Oh mon Dieu."

"Oh et je vais aussi avoir des envies étranges... de nourriture et autres. Il faudra sûrement que tu partes en pleine nuit pour m'acheter du porc*." Elle haussa les épaules tandis que je la fixai. "J'essaie juste de te donner une vision réaliste de ce qu'il va se passer."

"Oh mon Dieu."

"Et je vais sûrement pleurer et faire des trucs stupides," continua-t-elle allègrement. Je m'imagine passer huit mois avec une Bella vomissante qui ne faisait que pleurer et qui veut manger cette recette de porc au barbecue*. "Tu as de la chance parce que je n'ai eu que des grossesses qui se passent bien."

"Ah?" c'est considéré comme facile tout ça? Pleurer, vomir … manger sans cesse. Je n'étais pas préparé à cela. Pas du tout. Je pensai l'être mais évidemment je me trompais. Trompé gravement.

Puis elle rit et m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que finalement je n'aie plus de souffle. "Edward," murmura-t-elle.

"Euh, hein?"

Elle caressa mon visage et m'embrassa de nouveau. "Respire, chéri," m'avertit-elle.

"J'essaie, " marmonnai-je.

"Davantage alors."

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde et longue inspiration. Puis une autre. D'accord. "Ça va mieux?" demanda-t-elle. Je hochai la tête.

"Oui," j'ouvris les yeux. "Je t'aime."

"C'est pour ça qu'on est là," plaisanta-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que Bella me sortit de ma torpeur.

* * *

Nous décidâmes de faire une petite fête improvisée ce soir-là et de partager notre nouvelle puisque toute la famille étaient encore en ville. Elle appela ses parents dans l'après-midi et leur dit qu'ils allaient avoir un nouveau petit-enfant mais de ne rien dire pour l'instant jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pu en parler à tout le monde. Renée m'appela son 'cher fils' sept fois et pleura deux fois. Bella le fit aussi et elle me tapa sur le bras lorsque je demandai si sa phase de pleurs avait déjà débuté.

Nous dînâmes des choses simples, parce que Bella n'avait pas eu envie d'aller courir les magasins. Alyssa ramena des steaks qu'elle avait au congélateur, Bella ajouta des pommes de terre et des haricots verts. Alyssa avait voulu que Bella aille faire les magasins pour les achats après Noël avec Alice mais elle leur dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Alyssa la scruta attentivement toute la soirée et je savais qu'elle allait deviner quelque chose même si nous n'avions rien dit. Bella était différente. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'éclatante soit le terme que j'utiliserai mais elle était sereine. Nos niveaux de sérénité semblaient être directement opposés. Plus elle était calme plus je paniquais. Ça allait être une longue grossesse au moins pour l'un d'entre nous.

Après que les garçons eurent débarrassé la table j'allais dans la cuisine avant de m'assurer que tous les autres étaient occupés à table. J'allais vers Emmett. "Ta mère et moi allons faire une annonce," murmurai-je.

Les autres se regroupèrent et je regardai Bella par dessus mon épaule. Elle me fit un signe, consciente de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

"Maman est enceinte?" devina Emmett. C'était toujours ce qu'il se passait dans cette famille - il n'y avait pas de secret ou alors ils ne duraient pas bien longtemps.

Jake commença à sauter partout et à taper des poings. Je posai ma main sur son épaule. "Oui Jake, ta mère et moi allons avoir un bébé. "Jake poussa un cri de victoire et se dirigea vers la salle à manger." Je l'arrêtai. "Waouh… et attends un peu mon pote."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il impatiemment en roulant des yeux. "Allons leur dire!"

"Attends," dis-je de nouveau. Je regardai chacun des autres. "Votre mère et moi allons leur dire mais nous voulions que vous le sachiez en premier. "

"Ouais, ouais," marmonna Jake. "J'ai compris. Maman va avoir un bébé." Une fois de plus il fit mine de se diriger vers la salle à manger mais cette fois-ci c'est Seth qui le récupéra en l'attrapant par le bras.

"Tasse-toi un peu Jake," l'avertit Seth.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et leur fit un regard coupable. "Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" demanda-t-il.

"Laisse-nous cinq minutes, " plaidai-je. "Et je leur dirai. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez avant, vous êtes les grands frères après tout." Emmett gémit et secoua la tête.

"Ouais, comme si j'avais besoin d'un autre de ces monstres," dit-il en tirant les cheveux de Jake. Mais son expression montrait qu'il n'était pas réellement fâché. Il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Sam sourit et haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si ne nous y attendions pas Pops." Et comme d'habitude ce mot me fit frissonner. "Alors… félicitations."

"Merci ," dis-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

"On peut y aller maintenant?" insista Jake.

Je ris et secouai la tête. "D'accord on peut y aller." Je lui lançai un regard sévère. "Seulement retiens-toi quelques minutes."

"Tout ce que tu veux," murmura-t-il clairement mécontent.

Emmett me surprit en me prenant contre lui dans une étreinte virile puis il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement dans la salle à manger. Seth et Sam me donnèrent des accolades beaucoup plus enthousiastes mais Jake se précipita dans la salle à manger, évidemment impatient de partager la nouvelle.

Il s'installa dans sa chaise mais était si agité que Josh lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. "Je me sens bien!" déclara-t-il en souriant. Il avait un air coupable d'enfer. Si content de lui. Ça c'était mon garçon.

Josh sembla amusé puis il me regarda. Je haussai les épaules. J'attendis un instant puis me levai. Je m'éclaircis la voix et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur moi. Je pris la main de Bella. "Bella et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer," commençai-je. Elle me fit un clin d'œil. "Nous sommes …"

"Nous allons avoir un bébé!" hurla Jake en sautant sur sa chaise. "Je vais être un grand frère!" Et puis il lança ses mains en l'air. "_Enfin!"_

_..._

* Il est question d'une recette où il faut faire cuire du porc pendant cinq ou six heures, ça se traduit littéralement par 'porc effiloché' mais j'ai trouvé la recette si ça intéresse quelqu'un il parait que c'est fameux...

* * *

**_Beau temps pour les barbecues non?_**

**_Bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt pour la suite_**...


	73. Chapter 73

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 73**

**Le haricot et moi**

Un immense chaos s'ensuivit. Ma mère commença à pleurer alors Bella aussi. Je commençai à me sentir comme un modèle. Mon père se leva de sa chaise et me tapa dans le dos puis il fit de même à Masen comme si celui-ci avait quelque chose à y voir. Ensuite Will et Josh étreignirent Bella qui était déjà avec Masen et Alyssa. Il y avait beaucoup d'embrassades. Kyle et Alex étaient peu intéressés, ils essayaient simplement de comprendre ce qui provoquait tout ça.

Ensuite Masen partit à la recherche de quelque chose de suffisamment alcoolisé pour fêter la nouvelle alors qu'Alyssa partait à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à boire pour Bella. Je m'étais retenu de demander à Bella de se reposer et peut-être de lui suggérer de ralentir. J'avais l'impression que mon conseil ne serait pas particulièrement bien accueilli en ce moment. En même temps elle paraissait vraiment très très heureuse - et en bonne santé. Alors je laissai courir... Pour le moment.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé et que la nouvelle avait été fêtée comme Masen souhaitait qu'elle le soit, maman et papa firent tinter leurs verres et sourirent en attendant que tout le monde se taise. "Votre mère et moi avons, aussi, une petite annonce à faire."

"Si maman est enceinte, je crois que ça va mal se passer," dit Masen.

Emmett marmonna, "Voilà, voilà."

Papa soupira un peu puis secoua la tête. "Maintenant Masen, laisse-nous avoir notre moment."

"Excusez-moi," dit Masen avec un rapide regard vers moi. " C'est juste qu'Edward me fait voir des bébés partout." Evidemment une fois de plus il avait rejeté la faute sur moi. Mon frère avait le chic pour ça.

"Oui... alors," Papa sembla momentanément perdu. Masen avait tendance à provoquer ça chez les gens. Il regarda ma mère une fois de plus. "En fait, avant que vous ne nous fassiez part de votre nouvelle, je voulais remercier Josh." Josh fut surpris autant que nous. Mon père leva son verre. "Au Dr Johsua Galloway, qui nous inspiré pour faire plus." Nous bûmes à cela étant tous conscients de la générosité de Josh quand il s'agissait d'aider les moins fortunés. "Votre mère et moi partons, dans deux semaines, pour six mois avec une caravane médicale itinérante. Nous irons dans la région des Appalaches."

"Vous rejoignez le grand cirque médical?" demanda Masen avec un clin d'œil. Puis son expression devint solennelle. "Sérieusement Papa c'est merveilleux. J'ai lu un article sur quelque chose comme ça il y a quelques mois et ils font un travail formidable."

Papa hocha la tête. "Ta mère et moi pensons la même chose." Il prit la main de maman. "Elle a toujours son diplôme d'infirmière, et je suis toujours autorisé à pratiquer la médecine. Tous les papiers ont finalement été validés et nous sommes prêts pour une nouvelle aventure."

"Waouh, papa," murmurai-je. "C'est..." je hochai la tête. "Je suis très fier de vous. Je pense que c'est incroyable."

"Et nous serons de retour à la maison fin juin. Je suppose que ce sera suffisant pour l'arrivée de notre septième petit-fils." Je fis un sourire chaleureux à maman parce qu'elle incluait nos garçons dans son compte. Bella recommença à pleurer un peu. Encore. Oui, j'étais vraiment un modèle à présent.

Il y eut une autre session d'embrassades et puis papa et Josh se mirent à parler travail. Il y avait beaucoup de jargon médical. Je perdis le fil de la conversation et décidai d'embêter Masen pour servir le dessert. Il se plaignit un peu mais Alyssa lui fit ce regard d'avertissement et il se dépêcha de venir avec moi, marmonnant dans sa barbe. J'ignorai ses plaintes. Les garçons m'avaient bien entrainé.

Nous découpâmes l'énorme gâteau au chocolat qu'Alyssa avait fait et l'amenâmes à table. Les garçons se mirent à discuter de la taille des parts et qui allait avoir la plus grosse. Quand c'était comme ça ils pouvaient se disputer pendant des heures... Je les ignorai.

Bella en prit de petits bouts puis elle s'arrêta et se précipita à la salle de bain. J'étais partagé entre sauter sur mes pieds ou rester là. J'étais complètement paniqué quand je réalisai ce qu'elle était allée faire là-bas. Je m'excusai finalement poliment et allai frapper à la porte de la salle de bains. "Bella?"

"Je vais bien. J'arrive. Va-t-en." C'était bien ma Bella, concise et directe, comme toujours.

"Je t'attends," lui dis-je.

"Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça." Puis j'entendis à nouveau le bruit des vomissements.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je toquai à la porte de nouveau. J'entendis la chasse des toilettes et le bruit du robinet ouvert. Un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Bella sortit, le visage humide et un peu pâle mais un sourire assez convaincant sur les lèvres. Elle passa son bras sous le mien et chuchota. "Allez viens, je veux finir mon gâteau." Elle roula des yeux et poussa un petit gémissement. "Alyssa est un génie, je te le dis."

Je la laissai nous guider jusqu'à la table. Je la regardai, choqué et effrayé, elle dévora sa part de gâteau puis finit la mienne puisque je ne protestai pas. Maman et Alyssa ne semblèrent rien remarquer d'anormal dans le comportement de Bella, alors je fis semblant moi aussi de comprendre tout ça.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée j'appelai Jasper pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'entendis Alice et Rose hurler lorsqu'il leur dit. Je soupçonnai Emmett de l'avoir déjà dit à Rose, mais elle avait dû le garder pour elle ou alors ils étaient de bons menteurs. Jasper me donna quelques conseils de père avisé, cette fois-ci concernant la vie avec une femme enceinte. Il se sentit obligé d'ajouter un commentaire. "J'espère qu'il n'y en a qu'un là-dedans." Et puis il raccrocha. Je n'appréciai pas réellement cette façon de faire car ça me donnait encore plus de motifs de paniquer.

C'était Jasper qui s'occupait du bar ce soir-là donc j'étais tranquille avec Bella et les garçons. Mes parents partaient demain à la première heure et nous nous étions déjà dit au revoir.

Will et Josh partaient aussi le lendemain mais plus tard dans la journée. J'irai travailler quand ils partiraient pour l'aéroport, je n'avais jamais été autant étreint de ma vie. Will m'appela Papa McSmoothie, ce qui semblait-il, avait été mon surnom depuis un long moment, sans le papa, bien entendu. Je pris ça à la légère ou je fis tout comme, tandis que Josh réprimandait Will en lui disant qu'il m'embarrassait.

Bella tomba quasiment dans le coma au lieu de s'endormir ce soir-là. Je ne l'avais jamais vue s'endormir si vite. Nous avions eu une journée très longue et tous les droits d'être épuisés. Mais au lieu de ça je regardai la télé incapable de m'endormir. Alors je m'amusai à chercher des prénoms absolument ridicules dont je ne pourrai même pas imaginer qu'ils puissent être attribués à un enfant dans la vraie vie. Je fis des combinaisons de prénoms, ce qui donnait n'importe quoi, utilisai des noms communs pour changer aussi. Je m'endormis finalement et rêvai que j'étais au tribunal car j'avais donné un prénom ridicule à notre enfant. Ce n'est pas le meilleur rêve que j'aie fait.

Le soir suivant, j'essuyai le comptoir du bar et je vis Thomas Reynolds là, me souriant. "Alors," dit-il d'une voix trainante en guise de bonjour. "C'est vrai ce que j'aie entendu dire à propos de Bella et d'un bébé?"

J'en restai bouche bée. Je savais bien sûr que les nouvelles se répandaient vite dans l'armée surtout maintenant. Mais vraiment, comment diable était-ce allé aussi vite?

Il secoua la tête et me montra le robinet. "Sers-moi s'il te plait!"

Je lui remplis le verre et le lui servit. "Félicitations," dit-il après une première gorgée.

"Merci," dis-je en continuant à frotter le comptoir. "C'est pour la maison," lui dis-je en montrant la bière dans son énorme main.

"C'est toujours meilleur," commenta-t-il.

Je me retins de lui demander comment il avait su, mais Reynolds était bavard et il commença à m'expliquer. "Bon d'abord ma Megan et la femme de ton pote Jasper, Alice, s'entendent très bien. Megan m'a dit qu'elles allaient devenir les meilleures amies pour un moment." Il haussa les épaules. "Alors après que tu aies appelé, Alice a téléphoné à Megan. Megan l'a dit à quelques amis ce matin qui l'ont dit à d'autres amis... et finalement quelqu'un m'a demandé si je connaissais la nouvelle."

"Attend, ce n'est donc pas Megan qui te l'a appris?"

Il roula des yeux. "Tu aurais-pu le penser n'st-ce pas? Quoiqu'il en soit l'une des amies de Megan est mariée à l'un des gars avec qui je travaille... et tu sais comment ça se passe."

Je hochai la tête parce que je savais.

"Alors félicitations, mec," dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du bar pour me donner une tape sur l'épaule qui faillit bien me faire tomber. "Oh et il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que tout le monde sur cette satanée base l'apprenne, alors sois prêt à en entendre sur ta capacité à procréer, tu vas être sur le grill, félicité etc etc... tout le monde va vouloir te témoigner de la sympathie durant les prochains jours."

"Génial," marmonnai-je. Puis je souris. Parce qu'en fait, ça l'était, génial...

* * *

Bella était encore en vacances, elle alla de l'avant et prit son premier rendez-vous chez le médecin juste pour vérifier les choses. Je l'encourageai. Depuis que je travaillai les soirs il n'y avait aucun inconvénient pour que je puisse l'accompagner. J'étais excité ou nerveux selon les moments alors que nous nous rendions chez le médecin.

Le Docteur Hardin était une femme d'âge moyen avec des façons de faire efficaces sans fioriture mais toute à fait rassurante. Je l'ai tout de suite appréciée. Ça me rassurait de savoir que Bella et le bébé étaient entre des mains compétentes. Elle demanda toutes les informations à Bella, fit un rapide examen gynécologique - je n'avais jamais assisté à un examen de ce genre avant et je n'avais jamais aussi reconnaissant de ma vie d'être un homme - ce speculum semblait tellement médiéval - et elle déclara que Bella était enceinte. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement à cette confirmation d'un expert. Je ne le fus plus tout à fait autant lorsqu'elle nous confirma que la grossesse de Bella était à risque à cause de son âge. Je ne pensais pas qu'un médecin puisse lancer ce mot à la légère et espérer que je reste calme mais Bella le faisait apparemment, elle hocha la tête et fit une mine contrite. Alors je fis de même.

Le Dr Hardin nous dit que le bébé devait naître autour du 3 août mais connaissant l'historique des précédentes naissances, elle nous dit que nous devrions nous préparer autour de mi-juillet. J'étais déjà en alerte alors ce n'était pas la peine de m'alarmer davantage. Elle me tendit un dépliant qui avait pour titre "Décider au sujet de l'amniocentèse" et nous expliqua ce qu'il contenait très sérieusement. Elle nous dit que nous pourrions en parler au rendez-vous suivant. J'y jetai un coup d'œil et vis le dessin avec l'aiguille qui rentrait dans le ventre et je le fermai promptement. Puis elle nous suggéra un petit détour pour faire une échographie. Je savais ce que c'était alors je m'accordai un point en tant que père.

Ils avaient un autre médecin, une femme, et la machine était à côté, ils firent boire à Bella une grande bouteille d'eau et nous dirent qu'il fallait qu'elle la boive entièrement et qu'ils reviendraient dans une demi-heure. Bella se tortillait en jetant des regards désespérés vers la salle de bain. Je m'agitai aussi en compatissant et parce que ça me semblait être une façon de l'encourager. Puis très vite je ne fis plus semblant, j'avais très envie d'aller aux toilettes aussi. Mais non, si Bella ne pouvait pas y aller eh bien moi non plus.

Puis ce médecin nous fit entrer dans la salle d'examen jetant seulement un coup d'œil à notre nom qui était posé sur le chariot mais sans nous regarder réellement. Bella, qui s'était rhabillée, enleva son chemisier et tira son pantalon vers le bas, puis le médecin mis des trucs gluants sur son ventre. Il n'y avait rien qui révélait qu'il y avait là un être humain qui se développait, mais j'aimais la vue de toute façon.

Elle fit quelques réglages puis passa la douchette sur le ventre de Bella. "C'est votre premier?" demanda-t-elle.

J'étais occupé à regarder l'écran et à déchiffrer les ombres et les lumières - et ne reconnaissais absolument rien. "Euh non..." dis-je d'un air absent. Est-ce une tête? "Notre cinquième." Je pensais à Sam qui aurait aimé voir ça. Cet enfant aimait tout ce qui concernait les sciences.

Il y eut un moment de silence et je la regardai faire. Elle était bouche bée. "Oh?" Elle semblait un peu hébétée. Pourtant ça aurait dû être nous? "Alors qu'avez-vous?"

"Quatre garçons," répondit Bella.

"Waouh," répondit-elle. "Vous êtes vraiment courageux d'en faire un autre." Puis elle fit un grand sourire et montra. "Voilà c'est votre bébé," dit-elle montrant une sorte de haricot au milieu de l'écran. Ce haricot n'avait ni bras ni jambe et je me demandai si ça devait m'inquiéter. Elle ne sembla rien trouver qui sorte de l'ordinaire et Bella semblait tranquille alors je laissai tomber. C'était des expertes après tout. Ensuite elle montra un mouvement au milieu du haricot. "Et ça c'est le cœur du bébé."

Il battait. Vraiment. Le haricot avait un cœur et le cœur battait. Notre haricot était bel et bien vivant.

Elle sourit de nouveau, ignorant totalement que je me trouvais là, dans un état de transe, devant ce petit écran. "Tout a l'air super et comme ce doit être."

"Il n'y en a qu'un haricot - bébé je veux dire, n'est-ce pas?" Il fallait que je demande. Les mots de Jasper m'avaient secoué plus que ce que je pensais.

Elle rit mais Bella sembla inquiète. "Eh oui, un seul."

Bella et moi poussâmes un soupir de soulagement. Un haricot à la fois. Pendant que Bella se rhabillait le médecin appuya sur quelques boutons puis me tendit un papier avec notre haricot au milieu. "C'est la première photo du bébé."

"Merci," dis-je. Je voulais caresser l'image mais je pensais que ça paraitrait stupide alors je la glissais au milieu du dépliant. Je regarderai plus tard. Longtemps. Le haricot et moi allions avoir de sérieuses conversations.

"C'est moi qui ferait votre échographie dans quelques mois pour vous dire le sexe du bébé si vous décidez de le connaître," continua-t-elle. "Je parie que vous voulez une fille finalement, hein?"

Je regardai Bella, perdu. Honnêtement je n'avais jamais pensé au sexe du bébé, vraiment. Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas," admis-je. "Nous sommes habitués aux garçons." J'avais des garçons. Je connaissais leur façon de penser et la façon dont quelquefois ils ne pensaient pas. Je commençai juste à savoir m'occuper de garçons, je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à franchir une étape supplémentaire et d'avoir une fille aussi. "Au moins avec les gars, si vous demandez ce qu'ils mijotent, il vous le disent sans tourner autour du pot." Je frémis en me souvenant de certaines histoires que Jasper m'avaient racontées. "Avec les filles si vous posez la question et qu'elles font la même chose, elles vous diront juste qu'elles ne faisaient rien." D'accord c'était peut-être un peu trop d'informations par rapport à ce dont elle avait besoin.

Son sourire se fana. "Oh," dit-elle presque perdue que nous n'exprimons pas notre désir ardent pour une fille.

Bella rit et se blottit contre moi. "Garçon ou fille," dit-elle. "Peu importe nous serons reconnaissants qu'il soit en bonne santé."

* * *

Les questions de cette femme m'avaient bien évidement donné à réfléchir. Avais-je une préférence? Ce soir-là tandis que je travaillais au bar j'y repensais. Je cherchais au plus profond de moi et explorais mes souhaits les plus secrets, ceux que je n'avais jamais partagés avec personne. Je voulais que Bella et notre bébé soient en bonne santé et heureux. C'était mon vœu le plus cher. J'en vins à la conclusion que honnêtement ça m'était égal.

Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à être père. Puis les garçons avaient fait irruption dans ma vie et je l'étais devenu. Je n'avais jamais espéré être un papa et puis le miracle avait eu lieu. J'imaginai une petite fille qui ressemblait à Bella. Ouais, ce serait génial. Je la vis apprendre à marcher, à faire du tricycle, apprendre à s'habiller. Puis dans ma tête elle jouait à s'habiller de nouveau mais cette fois-ci elle avait seize ans et un garçon venait la chercher à la maison. Il avait une Harley et des tatouages de filles nues sur ses bras. Ses lèvres et son sourcil étaient percés et il m'appelait "Vieil homme". Il déshabilla ma fille du regard lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier vêtue d'un petit quelque chose qui aurait réussi à faire rougir une strip-teaseuse.

Ensuite le jeune homme me poussa du coude et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il avait plein de sperme et qu'il le garderait pour ma fille. Ça la fit rigoler et elle dit qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir ça par elle-même.

Ouais, un autre gars serait mieux. C'était certain. Absolument certain.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse surprenante. Bella continua à être la proie des nausées. Celui qui appelle ça des nausées matinales ne doit jamais avoir vécu avec une femme enceinte. Ça peut arriver à tout moment. La seule chose positive était que Bella avait absolument raison quand elle avait dit qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir vomi. C'était assez difficile de m'habituer, entre vomir dans la salle de bain et revenir seulement deux minutes après et l'entendre demander quelle sorte de cookies on avait sous la main. Pas d'envie de barbecue pour le moment mais à la place c'était des sucreries.

La nausée rendait le travail un peu difficile pour elle mais elle avait quand même la chance d'avoir une salle de bain à proximité de sa salle de classe. Bien sûr cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas eu moyen de cacher la nouvelle. Elle fut démasquée dès la première semaine de retour des vacances.

La veille de son deuxième rendez-vous, la neuvième semaine de grossesse d'après le livre, elle se blottit contre moi dans le lit. Le sexe était encore indéchiffrable. Elle était très excitée la plupart du temps. Elle avait la détermination, elle avait l'envie. Mais entre les sessions de nausées et la fatigue nous devions le faire rapidement parfois. Ça n'était pas exceptionnel qu'elle s'endorme dès que la couverture était sur elle. J'essayai vraiment de ne pas le prendre personnellement quand elle commençait à ronfler avant que je me sois retirée d'elle.

Elle avait fait une sieste pendant que je préparais le dîner et je ne travaillais pas, donc nous avions eu toute la soirée ensemble. Elle avait même un peu dormi pendant que les garçons et moi regardions la télé bien qu'elle l'ait nié. Bien entendu nous l'avions entendue ronfler doucement alors nous savions. Mais on ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle soit en colère ou pire qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

"Edward," demanda-t-elle tranquillement. "Pouvons-nous parler?"

Ces mots ne me faisaient plus paniquer à présent mais ils ne me faisaient pas me sentir bien non plus.

"Bien sûr," dis-je me demandant si elle resterait éveillée assez longtemps pour renouer avec ma bite. Nous espérions tous les deux qu'elle le ferait.

"Le bébé doit arriver au mois d'août," dit-elle. "Donc prendre six semaines de congé ne sera pas un problème puisque la plupart de ces semaines tombent pendant les vacances d'été."

"Euh euh," murmurai-je remarquant que ses seins étaient vraiment plus gros. Je passai mes phalanges sur son mamelon et elle siffla. Et plus sensibles aussi. Je lorgnai sans vergogne.

"Tiens bon mon pote!" dit-elle sévèrement et elle tira la couverture au-dessus de ses seins. Ouais je lorgnai.

Mais j'avais une imagination très vive et je savais bien ce qui se cachait là-dessous. Et je les voulait. Je me blottis près d'elle et commençai à embrasser son cou. "Ouais...?"

Elle soupira et me repoussa un peu. "Je te jure, tu n'as qu'une idée en tête et le disque est rayé," murmura-t-elle.

Je me recouchai en soupirant et en faisant la tête qui d'habitude me tirait d'affaire. "Désolé," murmurai-je. "Je t'écoute."

Elle me fit un autre froncement de sourcils puis tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. "Eh bien je me demandais si tu pensais que nous pouvions nous permettre que je prenne un an de congé après la naissance du bébé."

Elle paraissait inquiète de ma réponse mais j'étais ravi. J'avais voulu lui demander d'y penser mais je savais combien elle aimait son travail. Et je savais tous les sacrifices financiers qu'il faudrait faire pour que ça puisse fonctionner. La plupart du temps j'aurais pu rester à la maison avec le bébé pendant la journée et elle aurait pu prendre le relais le soir quand je travaillerai et puis je m'y remettrai quand je rentrerai - du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé. Mais l'idée d'être à la maison avec Bella et le bébé pendant une année entière? Absolument merveilleux.

"Nous ferons en sorte que ça fonctionne," promis-je. J'avais encore des économies que j'avais conservées et le bar fonctionnait bien par lui-même. En plus nous avions toujours ma retraite. Si nous faisions attention ça pourrait aller. Enfer je prendrais un second travail s'il le fallait.

"Tu es sûr?" demanda-t-elle en jouant avec mes cheveux et en appuyant ses merveilleux seins doux contre ma poitrine.

"J'en suis sûr," dis-je. "Je voulais te le suggérer mais je ne savais pas comment amener le sujet".

Elle rigola. "En général tu es assez sûr de toi pour ce genre de choses," murmura-t-elle et le chaton sexy était de retour. Avant qu'elle ne se recroqueville et s'endorme j'espérai avoir une chance d'exprimer ma gratitude.

Je poussai mon érection contre sa hanche. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas été inquiet de blesser le bébé lors de nos ébats. Quand elle deviendrait plus grosse et paraitrait réellement enceinte ce pourrait être une autre histoire mais en ce moment tout semblait si protégé que tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était vraiment, vraiment bien à l'intérieur d'elle.

Et je voulais y être aussi en ce moment.

"Oh ouais," murmurai-je en lui enlevant son tee-shirt et effleurant ses mamelons. Ensuite je fis glisser sa culotte et ... elle était plus que prête pour moi.

Je roulai pour qu'elle soit au-dessus de moi et elle s'installa avec un soupir. J'adorai cette vue. Ses seins se balançaient suivant ses mouvements et mes mains firent leur chemin sans se tromper sur ses nouvelles courbes.

Elle arriva à rester éveillée assez longtemps pour que nous puissions nous amuser tous les deux.

* * *

_**Le titre du chapitre suivant pour vous faire patienter... "Et le gagnant est..." **_

_**Vous aurez la réponse à LA question...**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!**_


	74. Chapter 74

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE** de** LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 74 **

**Et le gagnant est...**

Je sifflotai un peu en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était la treizième semaine de la grossesse et en accord avec tout ce que j'avais lu, la plupart des symptômes désagréables devraient cesser aux alentours de cette date. Je n'avais pas travaillé la nuit d'avant alors je décidai de me lever avant Bella et les garçons pour leur préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Emmett et Jake furent les premiers debout, pas de surprise. Ils se servirent un wagon de pancakes chacun avec des grognements de gratitude puis remontèrent. Ils aimaient tous les deux avoir un peu de tranquillité avant que leur frères se lèvent. Ensuite Bella apparut dans l'escalier cherchant son café à l'aveuglette. Puis elle vit la cafetière et soupira en se souvenant que Haricot avait changé la donne. A contrecœur elle se versa un verre de jus d'orange. J'avais pris ma tasse de café lorsque je m'étais levé et j'avais déjà tout lavé. Le marc de café était dans la poubelle dehors, le plus loin possible. Je refusai de croire que je buvais du café en cachette mais j'essayai de rendre les choses moins difficiles pour Bella. C'était mon histoire et j'allais y coller.

J'entourai Bella de mes bras et posai mes mains sur son ventre. Les dernières semaines je l'avait entendu grommeler contre ses habits qui devenaient trop petits et puis son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir. Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment enceinte, "juste grosse" comme elle aimait à le dire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment grossi excepté peut-être ses seins, je pensai qu'elle ressemblait à une femme aux premières étapes d'une grossesse mais elle n'était pas d'accord. J'avais appris à ne pas argumenter.

"Que fait notre Haricot ce matin?" murmurai-je. Il était passé de "Haricot" à notre haricot pendant le dernier mois.

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Notre Haricot a dit qu'il aimerait un peu de café," murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Je ris et l'embrassai. Puis elle se recula soupçonneuse. "Quoi?" demandai-je.

"Tu _triches_!" m'accusa-t-elle. "Tu prends du café!" Ok je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose. J'aurais dû me brosser les dents, j'étais découvert.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois," dis-je précipitamment. "Ce n'est juste qu'une fois. Ça ne veut rien dire! Je jure. J'étais seul." Puis je battis des paupières. "Ça n'arrivera plus. Pardonne-moi?"

Elle s'appuya contre moi et se mit à rire même si je pouvais dire qu'elle ne voulait pas. "Non je ne te pardonne pas. En fait, je devrai trouver ta cachette secrète et tout jeter à la poubelle." Je grimaçai en pensant au Starbucks que j'avais caché derrière les haricots congelés. Elle avait développé une aversion pour certaines choses et je savais que cette cachette était sûre. "Tu es pourri, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?"

Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier mon accord. "Je sais que je le suis. Mais je t'aime." Je lui offris ces mots juste comme Jake l'aurait fait lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Elle soupira. "Comment ça se fait que ce soit les vilains garçons qui me disent ça tout le temps?"

Cela bien sûr fit remonter à la surface ce souvenir horrible concernant ce que le bad boy en Harley voulait faire à ma fille.

Bella alla crier au bas des escalier pour réveiller Sam et je priais fort pour qu'il se lève rapidement.

Ça ne pouvait qu'aider, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Je m'étais en quelque sorte attendu à ce que les symptômes de la grossesse de Bella disparaissent magiquement au moment où la treizième semaine serait passée. Bien sûr ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Mais maintenant elle n'avait la nausée plus qu'une fois par jour ou juste de temps en temps. Elle essayait toujours de rester éveillée après vingt heures trente. Cela seul donnait matière à se réjouir. Mais je soupirais aussi de soulagement quand Bella passa le cap de la treizième semaine car elle laissait derrière elle le plus grand risque de fausse couche. Il n'y avait aucune garantie mais cette étape était franchie maintenant.

Les semaines semblèrent défiler plus vite à présent et elle redevint un peu plus elle-même. Même si les larmes pouvaient encore couler parfois. Un jour à l'épicerie elle se mit à pleurer parce que je lui demandai pourquoi elle achetait des haricots. Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait faire son fameux chili. Elle les reposa précipitamment sur l'étagère et me dit que si je pensais que je pouvais mieux faire alors je pouvais finir les courses moi-même.

Je ne pensais pas que je doive m'excuser pour une question aussi innocente mais je le fis. Honnêtement ce n'était pas vraiment la peine d'en faire toute une histoire et là c'était le cas. Ensuite je lui expliquai que j'avais vraiment très envie de manger de son chili et je la suppliai de m'en faire. Quelque peu apaisée elle avait accepté et la crise avait été évitée.

Mais vivre avec une Bella enceinte était quelque fois... intéressant. Et c'est tout ce que je dirai à ce sujet. Je suis Forrest Gump.

* * *

Puis vint le matin où je vis Bella pleurer. Elle avait un chemisier qu'elle n'avait pas boutonné. Son pantalon était posé sur ses hanches pas fermé. Je sentis arriver la crise de la garde-robe.

Je la pris dans mes bras et embrassai son oreille. "Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, baby?"

"Notre haricot m'a rendue grosse," constata-t-elle brutalement.

Je cachai mon sourire dans ses cheveux parce que je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas très contente en ce moment. "Tu es magnifique," tentai-je.

Puis elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est de ta faute," m'accusa-t-elle.

"Je sais,' l'apaisai-je. "Je m'excuse," souris-je. "Si je pouvais je porterai notre haricot pour toi."

"Oui, d'accord," marmonna-t-elle. " Personne n'aurait plus d'un enfant si c'était les hommes qui devaient le faire." Elle avait probablement raison mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Enfin elle soupira et se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir. "Plus rien ne me va," dit-elle morose.

"Je suppose qu'il faut que tu ailles acheter des choses," commentai-je en me dirigeant vers son côté du placard. Je fouillai pour trouver les pantalons. Ils étaient sortis. Je regardai sa poitrine. La plupart de ses chemisiers n'iraient plus. Sa poitrine était devenue trop généreuse. Je fouillai dans les robes. Il y en avait qui étaient plus amples, je lui proposai deux possibilités. "Est-ce que l'une d'entre elle conviendrait pour aujourd'hui?"

Elle continua à sembler malheureuse mais finalement m'en désigna une. Une fois encore je ne sourit pas. Bella ronchonne était mignonne mais elle m'aurait frappé là où ça fait mal, si je l'avais dit à voix haute. Je lui tendis la robe sans mot dire.

Après s'être habillée elle tourna sur elle-même me faisait un petit show. Du moment que la robe ne marquait pas la taille il y avait de la place pour notre haricot. Elle était magnifique. Elle était vraiment ... enceinte.

"Ecoute, je ne travaille pas ce soir," dis-je. "Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas acheter des vêtements avec Alyssa? Masen et moi garderons les garçons. Nous commanderons une pizza et peut-être que vous pourriez manger à l'extérieur toutes les deux?"

Elle hésita puis hocha la tête. Après un moment elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un bisou sur ma joue. "Désolée je suis grincheuse."

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres gardant ma langue pour moi dans un effort pour lui montrer que j'étais toujours un gentleman. "Comme tu l'as dit c'est de ma faute," répliquai-je. " Bon la mienne et celle de notre haricot."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. "Bon je vous aime tous les deux, toi et notre haricot."

" Et nous t'aimons tous les deux aussi."

* * *

Je ne savais pas bien comment ça se passait pour les autres hommes qui attendaient un bébé mais la grossesse de Bella était... _amplifiée_ par les garçons. Jake avait de longues conversations avec notre haricot, la plupart du temps pour lui dire combien ça allait être merveilleux d'avoir quatre frères en général et un Jake en particulier. Il avait cherché une liste complète de prénoms pour le bébé. Le premier de sa liste pour un garçon? Luke. Bien sûr. Cependant il continuait à insister pour dire que le bébé serait une fille parce que lui et dieu avait eu une conversation et que Dieu allait donner à Jake James ce que Jake James voulait. Emmett insistait en disant que c'était un garçon surtout pour embêter Jake. Pour une fille il avait insisté et avait dit que son prénom préféré était Leia. Quelqu'un était-il vraiment surpris de ce choix? Non.

Puis parce que des frères étaient des frères, Emmett avait dit à Jake que sa mère et moi allions appeler le garçon Jabba et la fille Galaxy. Jake vint me voir très remonté mais j'arrivais finalement à le convaincre qu'Emmett plaisantait. Encore. Jake avait revendiqué le bébé comme le sien. Il me l'avait clamé et maintenant il plantait au figuré un drapeau sur son jeune frère. Bella me demanda même une fois si je pensais qu'il allait pisser sur le bébé une fois qu'il serait né, marquant son territoire. Je lui répondis fermement que j'espérais que non.

Mais la petite liste de Jake contribua à nous entrainer Bella et moi dans la discussion sur les prénoms. Notre Haricot devait avoir un prénom. Je savais qu'on nous permettrait de l'appeler bébé Haricot sur le certificat de naissance mais je pensais que ce serait vraiment cruel et que ça montrerait un manque d'imagination. De toute façon ça ne marcherait pas.

Un soir nous étions affalés dans le canapé profitant de la nouvelle énergie de Bella qui n'allait plus se coucher à vingt heures trente. Les garçons étaient dans leur chambre faisant leurs devoirs ou prétendant les faire. Quoiqu'il en soit nous étions seuls.

Ma main était posée sur son ventre, appréciant les courbes ajoutées par notre Haricot. Elle en était à seize semaines à présent et on voyait bien qu'elle était enceinte. Ça n'avait commencé à se voir qu'il y avait un mois dans certaines tenues. Maintenant le ventre était proéminent et notre Haricot faisait connaitre sa présence au monde.

Le mois prochain nous aurions une échographie et le médecin nous avait dit que si le bébé coopérait nous pourrions savoir si c'était un haricot fille ou un haricot garçon. Après une brève discussion nous avions décidé d'aller de l'avant et de savoir quel était son sexe si nous pouvions. Nous étions déjà surpris et le fait de savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille n'enlèverait en rien à l'anticipation que nous ressentions avec son arrivée.

"Alors..." dis-je. "As-tu pensé à quelques prénoms?"

Bella sourit. "Tu veux dire en plus de Luke ou Leia?"

"Oui, bien que Luke ne soit pas un si mauvais choix," répondis-je.

"Luke Cullen..." dit-elle. C'était bizarre quelque chose en moi se tordit puis se détendit. Ce bébé serait un Cullen. Elle haussa les épaules. "C'est pas si mal," admit-elle.

"Continuons à chercher," dis-je. "Les filles ou les garçons d'abord?"

"Garçons," répondit-elle.

"Tu penses que c'est un garçon?" demandai-je.

"Aucun indice," dit-elle en faisant la grimace. Elle regarda son ventre. "Hey toi... regarde entre tes jambes et dis-moi ce que tu vois."

"C'est vraiment étrange," lui dis-je.

"Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu parler à notre Haricot?" se moqua-t-elle.

"Tu étais supposée dormir!" protestai-je. Je m'étais fait encore avoir.

"Allez, Cullen concentre-toi," me gronda-t-elle. " Des prénoms - masculins."

"Luke," proposai-je. Elle roula des yeux. "Euh..."

"Edward junior," dit-elle.

J'en frémis. "Mon dieu non, je préfèrerai encore l'appeler Haricot."

"Comme ton père?"

"Pas question, aussi cruel et une punition inédite." Je ne voulais lui donner le prénom de personne et certainement pas celui de mon père.

"Et tes autres prénoms?" suggéra-t-elle. "Antony est un très joli prénom."

J'y réfléchis. "Je pourrai vivre avec ça mais continuons à chercher."

Elle était pensive. "Que dirais-tu de Michael?"

"C'est une possibilité," admis-je. "Michael Cullen."

"Michael _Antony_ Cullen," précisa-t-elle. Puis elle réfléchit. "Non ça n'irait pas les initiales donnent MAC."

Ça me fit rire, c'était assez drôle . "Peut-être Antony Michael Cullen?"

"Courte liste," suggéra-t-elle.

"j'aime bien Daniel," dis-je. "Daniel Anthony Cullen, ça sonne bien non?"

Elle tourna la tête. "Oui j'aime bien ça aussi."

"Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment mettre Anthony?" lui demandai-je.

Elle sourit. "Oui sûre et certaine."

C'était mon tour de rouler des yeux. "Joseph est un bon prénom. Joe Cullen n'est pas mal." Je fis une pause. "Ou Logan. J'aime Logan."

"Ce sont de bons choix," convint-elle. "On va probablement garder Anthony comme second prénom et nous ajoutons Daniel, Joseph et Logan sur notre petite liste. D'accord?"

"Ça me parait bien," acceptai-je. "Peut-on chercher pour les filles maintenant?" Et je la prévins. "Pas d'Antonia ou peu importe."

"Rabat-joie," marmonna-t-elle.

"Tu veux l'appeler comme toi?" demandai-je.

Elle fit une grimace. "Enfer... et non."

"Ta mère? Ma mère?"

"Non sauf si tu veux," répondit-elle.

"D'accord quelque chose de nouveau pour le dernier Cullen," acceptai-je d'un hochement de tête.

"Madeline est un joli prénom," dit-elle pensivement.

"C'est très joli," dis-je.

"Mais ce n'est pas ton préféré? "devina-t-elle.

"Continuons à réfléchir." suggérai-je.

"Chloé?"

Je frémis. "Oh ça me fait penser à Kardashian. Non merci."

Bella rigola. D'accord ... Britney?"

"Comme dans Spears? Non." Je secouai la tête.

"Alexis est joli," dit-elle.

"Oui mais elle aura un cousin qui s'appelle déjà Alex. Ce sera embêtant," fis-je remarquer.

"Bien vu." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Riley est un bon prénom. Je l'aime bien spécialement pour une fille. C'est inhabituel."

"Je vais y penser," dis-je.

"J'ai toujours pensé que Danika serait un joli prénom." Puis elle rit. "Les garçons l'appelleraient Dani."

"Une Dani iraient parfaitement avec eux," dis-je avec un sourire. "Nous aurions Em et Seth, Sam et Jake et Dani," conclus-je en soupirant comme si je cherchais de l'air. Bella rit.

"Dani Cullen," essaya-t-elle. "Ça me plait bien. C'est fort pour une petite fille qui aura à se confronter à quatre grands frères plus _toi." _Elle tapa du bout de ses doigts contre mon torse, elle n'avait pas perdu ses doigts dangereux. "Et le second prénom alors?"

"Elizabeth?" proposai-je. "Ce pourrait aussi être Riley ou Danika."

"Tu sais on peut aussi juste l'appeler Dani et c'est tout. Si on pense que c'est comme ça qu'on l'appellera finalement."

"On peut encore y réfléchir, nous avons le temps."

Et c'est à ce moment là que Bella se rassit et poussa un petit cri. "Sens!" dit-elle en prenant ma main pour la poser sur son ventre.

"Quoi?" demandai-je.

"Le bébé... il bouge," dit-elle en souriant.

J'appuyai un peu plus mais Bella appuya vraiment plus fort ma main avec la sienne. Je ne sentais rien et je devais lutter contre ma déception. Bella dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'elle m'embrassa. "Ça prendra plus de temps pour que tu puisses le sentir." Elle avait un grand sourire. "Souviens-toi juste, je sens tout de l'intérieur."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça fait?" Il fallait que je sache. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer avoir un autre être humain grossir à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne le voulais pas vraiment.

Elle inclina la tête et ferma les yeux. "Au début on dirait des bulles qui éclatent," dit-elle en gardant toujours ma main contre son ventre. "Puis, plus tard tu peux sentir les petits bras et les jambes et la tête - tout bouge à l'intérieur. Tu peux sentir le bébé se tourner. Puis quand il grossit les mouvements sont plus restreints... plus comme nous quand nous sommes installés dans un fauteuil."

Je n'avais pas de mots alors je l'embrassai à la place.

Trois jours plus tard, ma main était posée contre notre Haricot encore. Cette fois-ci il eut pitié de moi et me donna un petit coup.

Et juste comme ça j'en tombai amoureux.

* * *

C'était la vingtième semaine. Quand les garçons avaient appris que nous allions savoir s'ils allaient avoir un frère ou une sœur au rendez-vous pour l'échographie aujourd'hui, ils avaient organisé une petite mutinerie et insisté pour être là. Ils avaient plaidé leur cause comme un seul homme et avaient attendu que nous décidions Bella et moi. Cela nous prit une trentaine de secondes — juste parce que ça nous faisait plaisir de les torturer de temps en temps.

Je croisai son regard. Elle me regarda. Nous faisions cela, parler silencieusement, comme les gens mariés savent le faire. Et nous étions devenus bons.

"D'accord," dit-elle. "Mais vous retournez à l'école dès que c'est fini." Personne, mis à part Emmett ne discuta mais Bella lui fit **le** regard et l'argumentation prit fin rapidement.

Nous nous entassâmes dans la Vador Mobile pour aller à la consultation. J'étais nerveux. Je n'étais pas sûr de pourquoi mais je l'étais. Pas à cause du sexe du bébé. Mais je savais que connaître le sexe du bébé allait changer les choses dans un certain sens. "Notre Haricot" allait devenir un fils ou une fille et allait rendre les choses beaucoup plus réelles.

Bella avait bu beaucoup d'eau et quand nous arrivâmes elle se tortillait et était mal à l'aise. C'était très drôle de débarquer avec quatre garçons et de voir les gens écarquiller les yeux. Il y avait Emmett - énorme et impressionnant et paraissant plus vieux que ce qu'il était. Puis Seth qui rattrapait rapidement son frère. Sam et Jake fermaient la marche. Sam lui expliquait le fonctionnement de la machine et Jake était pratiquement effervescent.

"Ça va être une fille," me dit-il confiant. Et c'est à partir de là que je commençais à me sentir nauséeux.

Très vite ils appelèrent Bella et nous remplîmes le petit espace. Ça ne m'était jamais apparu aussi petit jusqu'à ce que les garçons l'envahissent. Le médecin, celle qui avaient été perdue devant notre manque de désir pour une fille, jeta juste un coup d'œil aux garçons et sourit. "Bon..." dit-elle. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle entendait par là mais elle sembla trouver notre situation amusante.

Les garçons regardèrent ailleurs quand Bella retira son chemisier et que la technicienne coinça le papier sous la ceinture du nouveau pantalon de Bella - les plus moches choses qui n'aient jamais été inventées, selon elle. Puis vint le gel gluant et la douchette puis le réglage. Les yeux de Sam ne quittèrent jamais l'écran.

Elle passait et repassait la douchette sur le ventre de Bella. Cette fois-ci lorsque je regardai l'écran j'étais fier de réaliser que je pouvais identifier les membres et le visage. Waouh. C'était le profil de notre bébé. Il ... ou elle avait un petit nez et un mignon petit menton.

"Votre bébé est en train de sucer son pouce," dit-elle en désignant un endroit précis. Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent.

Plus de réglages puis elle continua à appuyer sur le ventre, elle s'arrêta et nous regarda avec un grand sourire. "Alors voulez-vous savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon?"

J'étais trop occupé à essayer de ne pas pleurer comme un idiot mais heureusement Jake intervint. "Oui, oui nous voulons savoir!" cria-t-il presque. "Nous _devons_ savoir!"

Le médecin rit puis nous regarda Bella et puis moi. "Alors Maman et Papa...?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration, croisai le regard de Bella qui hochait la tête. "Nous voulons savoir," dis-je.

Elle approuva et nous montra sur l'écran. "Ici ce sont les jambes du bébé," dit-elle.

Emmett dit. "Est-ce que c'est ... euh... un pénis?" demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit. "Nan, c'est le cordon ombilical," lui dit-elle et elle le suivit sur l'écran. "Ici le cœur qui bat à un rythme parfaitement normal, 150 par minute." Elle nous laissait attendre exprès, je le savais. Une fois de plus elle montra l'écran. Je m'aperçus que tout le monde dans la pièce retenait sa respiration. "Et ça... eh bien c'est ce qui nous dit que votre bébé est une fille."

Jake entama une danse de la victoire. Il regarda Emmett et commença à jacasser triomphant. "Qui l'avait dit?"_Qui_ avait dit que ce serait une fille?" Jake leva sa main. "C'est moi, ouais, c'est moi!" rit-il. "Vous êtes des loosers! Je suis le meilleur. Je suis le meilleur grand-frère et vous êtes stupides!"

Bella parut juste stupéfaite. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait.

Je jurerai avoir vu le jeune homme souriant sur la moto prêt à tirer son coup, me donner le feu vert. Je décidais alors que je serai là pour lui, pour le traquer et le châtrer.

J'allais avoir une fille.

Je ne _voulais_ pas pleurer. Je ne voulais _pas_ pleurer.

Oh enfer.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois ce sera un bonus, bientôt!**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	75. Chapter 75

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE ** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 75**

**L'obsédé du contrôle : le retour.**

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un état second. Nous allâmes manger chez Pete avec les garçons et leur diîmes que nous les laissions rester à la maison pour aujourd'hui. Tout le monde fut joyeux de cette décision. Je regardai les garçons et Bella. Je réalisai depuis un petit moment déjà que ma vie entière était pour "Bella et les garçons". Bon c'était sur le point de changer. A présent ce serait tout pour "Bella et les enfants." C'était étrange, merveilleux et terrifiant en même temps.

Bella paraissait aussi choquée que moi. Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, les garçons disparurent et elle s'accrocha à moi.

"J'ai besoin d'aide," gémit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandai-je. Elle semblait aller bien, un peu pâle peut-être mais rien d'alarmant.

"Je ne sais pas comment élever une fille," murmura-t-elle avec du désespoir dans la voix.

Je me rapprochai. "Je vais te dire un petit secret... Moi non plus."

Elle soupira d'exaspération. "Ça ne m'aide pas," marmonna-t-elle.

"Je le sais," admis-je. "Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre."

"Les garçons. Je sais. J'ai l'habitude. Je les comprends. Je suis une pro avec les garçons." Elle tremblait. "Mais une petite fille," elle m'étreignit. "Je ne sais pas comment on fait une tresse Edward. Je ne sais tout simplement pas."

"Je demanderai à Alyssa de m'apprendre d'accord?" Son expression était toujours sombre, alors je la serrai plus fort contre moi. "Bella Cullen tu es sans aucun doute, la meilleure mère que j'ai eu l'honneur de connaitre. Et ça signifie quelque chose parce que ma propre mère a fait un sacré bon boulot. Mais je doute qu'elle aurait pu faire cet aussi bon boulot si elle avait vécu la même chose que toi." Je fis remonter son menton et embrassai ses lèvres. "Donc je suis tout à fait sûr que tu es à même de savoir ce qu'il faut faire avec une fille." Elle continuait à persister dans ses doutes. "Pense aux garçons. Ils ont tous une personnalité différente. Pas vrai?" Elle hocha la tête. "Et il faut que tu t'ajustes sans arrêt à chacun d'eux. Ce bébé aussi va avoir sa propre personnalité. Et tu t'y ajusteras. Et moi aussi. Et les garçons aussi." Je l'embrassai à nouveau. "Parce que c'est ce que nous faisons. Nous faisons des compromis, nous nous ajustons, communiquons et..." Et je posai mes mains sur ses fesses. "Faisons l'amour comme les singes."

"Une chose à la fois," murmura-t-elle. Mais elle sourit. "Tu es un démon très mielleux. Donc si tu joues bien tes cartes tu pourras être chanceux ce soir."

Je ris. "Je jouerai bien mes cartes," lui promis-je. "A présent..." je sortis mon téléphone. "Toi et moi devons passer quelques appels."

Elle fut surprise un instant puis elle sourit. "Ma mère va avoir une attaque. Elle était convaincue que jamais elle n'aurait de petite-fille. Elle est convaincue que notre Haricot est un garçon." Elle s'empara de mon téléphone. "Moi en premier!"

Je tins le téléphone hors de sa portée. "Et si c'est moi qui veut appeler en premier?"

"Il me semble que là tu ne joues pas bien tes cartes," me prévint-elle avec un sourire timide. "N'est-ce pas?"

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui tendis le téléphone. "Tu triches."

Elle soupira un peu puis composa le numéro de ses parents. "Et tu ne devrais jamais oublier ça."

Je la regardais pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle marchait dans la pièce. Son visage était radieux, et son ventre bien rond maintenant. Personne ne pouvait douter de la présence d'un bébé là. La nuit je pouvais le sentir bouger devenant plus fort de jour en jour.

"... alors on a su ce qu'on allait avoir aujourd'hui," l'entendis-je dire.

Un silence, Bella me regarda et me sourit. "C''est une _fille_ maman. Nous allons avoir une fille."

Elle recula le téléphone de son oreille et je pus entendre Renée hurler à travers la pièce. Elle recouvrit le téléphone de sa main et roula des yeux. "Elle est un peu surexcitée."

J'opinai. "Oui j'entends ça."

Au bout d'un moment, elle remit le téléphone à son oreille et commença à hocher la tête. "Ouais nous avons déjà choisi quelques prénoms." Je lui fis un clin d'œil. " Euh ouais... bon, on te le dira quand nous aurons définitivement choisi." Je mordis ma lèvre en essayant de ne pas rire. "D'accord maman. Bon dis-le à papa quand il rentrera du travail." Elle hocha la tête. "Oui on t'aime aussi. Je lui dirai." Un silence et quelqu'un parla de l'autre côté." Oui il est ravi." Rires. "Les garçons sont excités aussi, et tout spécialement Jake." Bella dit au revoir et me rendit le téléphone.

"Merci," dis-je et je composai le numéro de mon père. Il décrocha après la première sonnerie.

"Edward? Tout va bien?" Il paraissait inquiet et j'entendais beaucoup de voix en fond sonore.

"Tout va bien papa. Est-ce que j'appelle à un mauvais moment?" Mes parents étaient très occupés avec leur volontariat. Ils étaient fatigués mais très très contents et comblés.

"Non j'ai quelques minutes," dit-il. "Bella et les garçons vont bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui tout le monde va bien," le rassurai-je. Je pouvais sentir sa curiosité. "Euh... nous avons appris le sexe du bébé aujourd'hui."

Papa rit. "Je me demandai quand ça allait enfin arriver," dit-il. Nous n'avions rien dit à personne sauf aux garçons. Nous ne voulions pas plus de pression. "Et?" me pressa-t-il parce que je ne disais rien de plus.

"Eh bien ... nous allons avoir une fille," lui dis-je.

"Je vais dire ça à ta mère," dit-il après un moment de silence choqué. "Elle est avec un patient mais il faut que je lui dise tout de suite." Je l'entendis marcher et puis frapper à une porte. "Esmée?" demanda-t-il. "C'est Edward. Ils savent pour le sexe du bébé."

"Edward?" j'entends ma mère demander.

"C'est une fille maman. Bella et moi allons avoir une fille". Je ne pouvais pas garder cette nouvelle plus longtemps, ça avait explosé.

Maman commença à rire ou à pleurer. Ou une combinaison des deux. "Oh Edward c'est merveilleux. Un garçon aurait été une merveilleuse nouvelle aussi mais je suis si heureuse pour toi. Comment le prennent les garçons?"

"Ils sont contents, Jake plus spécialement. Il fait que nous répéter sans arrêt que c'est une fille et il est ravi d'avoir deviné juste." Il fallait que je rie en me souvenant de sa petite danse de la victoire.

Maman rit aussi. "C'est tout Jake," renchérit-elle. "Tu lui diras que je lui faisais confiance."

"Je le ferai."

"Tu l'as annoncé à Masen?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas encore," lui dis-je.

Elle rit de nouveau. "Bien, je vais te laisser alors lui annoncer la nouvelle. Prépare-toi, Edward."

"Me préparer pour quoi?"

"Pour Masen," répondit-elle. "Tu sais comment il est." Puis elle soupira. "Dis à Bella qu'on l'aime et qu'on la félicite."

"D'accord, maman." J'entendis quelqu'un l'appeler. "Je te laisse y aller. Nous nous rappellerons demain quand je ne travaillerai pas et nous parlerons davantage."

"Ok, embrasse ce petit bébé pour moi."

"Je le ferai." Mais je fus distrait parce que cette idée d'embrasser le bébé m'avait conduit à penser à embrasser le ventre de Bella. Et beaucoup plus bas.

Une seule chose à la fois, souviens-toi?

* * *

Pour finir j'étais une merde de poulet (les mots de Bella) et appelai Alyssa pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Je me servis de l'excuse de ne pas vouloir déranger Masen au travail mais le ricanement d'Alyssa me fit comprendre comment elle recevait cet argument. Elle nous félicita et puis dit. "Tu sais que je vais devoir appeler Masen et le lui dire, pas vrai?"

Je soupirai mais m'étais déjà résigné à l'inévitabilité de tout ça. Bien sûr, je me réjouis en regardant l'heure. Je devais partir au travail dans moins d'une heure et je ne pourrai plus répondre au téléphone juste pour bavarder. "Lys, pourrais-tu me faire une grande faveur et juste me laisser une heure?"

Alyssa rit. "Bon d'accord, tu es un gros bébé."

"Merci tu est la meilleure belle-sœur qui existe."

"Je sais, c'est mon fardeau et mon cadeau," plaisanta-t-elle.

J'étais prêt pour le travail et fit un baiser enthousiaste à Bella avant de partir. Après que je me sois assuré que les garçons n'étaient nulle part, je m'agenouillai et fit aussi un baiser au bébé. "Je t'aime Haricot." Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons définitivement choisi le prénom elle resterait le Haricot pour moi. Ensuite un autre baiser à Bella et je montais dans ma voiture pour aller au bar.

Je n'avais parcouru que quelques mètres lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardai le numéro. Masen. Pas question. Alors je l'ignorai et continuai à conduire.

Le reste de la soirée fut très occupé. Je savais que Bella allait appeler son frère puis Alice pour leur dire que le bébé était une fille. Je m'attendais à avoir un appel de Jasper plus tard mais il ferait que ce soit court et doux. Vers dix-neuf heures je fus surpris que Masen ne m'ait pas harcelé au téléphone pour essayer de me taquiner au sujet de ma fille. Mais vers dix-neuf heures trente je commença à me sentir mis de côté. Bien. Visiblement il s'en fichait, puis...

Je les vis.

Il y avait mon frère.

Et Jasper.

Et Thomas Reynolds et le Major Hutchinson et M. Hoyt.

Je leur souris. "C'est la tournée de la maison," leur dis-je. Chacun récupéra un bock de bière et il les levèrent tandis que Masen portait un toast.

"A mon frère... qui ne saura pas ce qui lui arrive," dit-il.

Il fallait que je boive à cela. Jasper secoua la tête et après avoir bu une gorgée. "Une fille... hein?"

Je hochai la tête. "Ouais une fille."

Thomas ricana. "Ça change tout ça, tu le sais?"

"Explique," dis-je en ricanant à mon tour.

"Une fille?" demanda Masen à nouveau. "Difficile à croire." Il me regarda. "Qu'est-ce que nous allons pouvoir faire avec une fille?"

"La protéger des garçons?" supposai-je.

Masen opina et leva sa bière de nouveau. "Protéger la princesse Cullen de tous les garçons sauf de ceux qui lui sont proches."

Je pouvais boire à cela sans hésitation.

M. Hoyt rit et secoua la tête. "Bonne chance pour ça, mon garçon." Le major Hutchinson me regardait juste comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Je me souvins qu'il avait des filles et ça me rendit nerveux.

Jasper approuva. "Bonne chance avec ça," répéta-t-il. "Maintenant tu pourras avoir une petite idée de ce que je ressens à chaque fois qu'Emmett vient chercher Rosalie."

Je fis la grimace. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer. "Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le comportement de mon fils. Je suis d'accord aussi pour t'aider à le freiner si le besoin s'en fait sentir."

Jasper roula juste des yeux. "Il a seize ans, le besoin se fait sentir toutes les heures."

Et sur ce nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Mais après y avoir réfléchi, je décidais que ce n'était pas drôle, pas drôle du tout.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit ou plus exactement tôt le lendemain matin, je me glissai dans le lit derrière Bella. Je posai mes mains sur son ventre et attendit. D'habitude elle se réveillait quand je rentrais. Je me mis à imaginer une petite fille avec les cheveux foncés et les yeux de Bella qui m'attendrait à la porte. Elle se serrerait timidement contre moi et me ferait un baiser sur la joue en me disant "tu m'as manqué papa." Elle serait ma princesse et aurait la force douce de sa mère ainsi que son humour sarcastique.

Elle serait absolument parfaite. Elle m'écouterait quand je lui dirai quelque chose. Elle ne discuterait jamais. Elle adorerait ses frères et ses frères l'adoreraient en retour. Elle me mènerait par le bout du nez. Je l'imaginai grande et devenir un professeur comme sa mère. Ou qui sait peut-être un médecin. Ou peut-être qu'elle serait un génie comme Masen. Peu m'importait - aussi longtemps qu'elle soit heureuse et en bonne santé.

Puis Haricot se réveilla et commença à se frotter contre ma main. Entre mes murmures à Haricot et ses mouvements Bella se réveilla et se retourna toute endormie entre mes bras. Elle sourit contre mon torse. "As-tu bien joué ce soir M. Cullen?"

"Je crois que oui," répondis-je.

Puis elle s'installa avec son gros ventre contre moi. "Alors je pense que tu vas pouvoir avoir ta récompense."

"Moi aussi," acquiesçai-je en commençant à l'embrasser. Nos langues frottaient l'une contre l'autre allumant le feu plus bas. Sa jambe s'enroula autour de ma taille et le changement d'angle mit ma queue contre sa chaleur humide. Je grommelai pour lui faire savoir combien j'appréciai ce geste. Elle rit doucement et commença à embrasser mon cou avant d'aller titiller mon lobe d'oreille.

Doucement je la fis retourner dans mes bras pour que son dos soit contre mon torse. Ensuite je levai sa jambe à nouveau et la laissai reposer contre la mienne pendant que ma main se promenait sur son ventre puis je caressai doucement son clitoris. Elle était très sensible là à présent et j'avais dû apprendre à la caresser autrement. J'avais aimé ce processus d'apprentissage. Plus on en sait etc. ...

Elle murmura son approbation et elle commença à bouger ses hanches contre ma main. En avant contre mon toucher, en arrière se frottant contre ma bite. Je ne pouvais pas décider ce que je préférai. Je décidai que c'était match nul. Puis je guidai ma queue à son entrée et donnai un petit coup pour m'introduire. Nous grognâmes tous les deux à ces sensations et je calmai le jeu pendant un moment, tout simplement désireux de savourer sa chaleur et son accueil. Elle était si pleine et si douce à présent.

Puis lentement je commençai à bouger en elle en continuant le mouvement de mes doigts. Bella se contorsionna pour attraper mes cheveux tandis que je léchai son cou, son oreille. Je mordillai doucement lui disant combien elle était belle, combien elle m'excitait, combien j'aimais la sensation de son corps près de moi.

Je sentis la tension nouer ma colonne vertébrale. Mes testicules se contractèrent et je ne pus résister plus longtemps. Je marmonnai une excuse à Bella et me laissai aller, ma main retenant sa hanche tandis que je frémissais, gémissais et transpirais. Puis je remis ma main en place et la touchai de la façon dont elle aimait. J'étais assez gentleman pour m'assurer que ma femme en profite et quelques minutes plus tard elle jouit contre moi, son corps se tendit et me fit trembler encore et encore.

Ensuite je me libérai de son corps et resserrai ma prise autour d'elle tenant le Haricot dans mes mains parce qu'elle avait été bercée pendant nos ébats.

* * *

Nous avions eu une semaine géniale. Le jour suivant Karen appela Bella pour lui dire qu'il y avait une offre pour la maison. Ça avait presque pris un an mais Karen nous avait dit que ce n'était pas étonnant vu le contexte actuel. L'offre était bonne, leur financement en place et Bella accepta sur le champ. Deux semaines plus tard, Bella déposa le chèque à la banque. Elle avait payé la maison en partie comptant avec du cash et nous pûmes repartir effectivement avec de l'argent. Cet argent soulagea nos esprits au sujet de nos finances pour l'année qui arrivait.

Puis Alyssa et Alice firent la réunion prénatale pour Bella et notre maison fut recouverte par une explosion de rose. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'un si petit humain avait besoin de tant de choses mais Bella et Alyssa m'assurèrent que oui. Nous embauchâmes un entrepreneur pour la chambre dans le garage, quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Il contribua à ma tranquillité d'esprit puisqu'il était un ancien de l'armée et un ami de Dewey. Il nous dit que la chambre serait finie la dernière semaine de juin.

Une fois de plus la fin de l'année scolaire arriva bien vite. La première année je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de ça. L'année dernière ça avait été juste une autre étape avant le mariage. Cette année ça signifiait encore plus. Emmett avait fait la moitié de son parcours dans le secondaire aussi difficile que c'était à croire. Rose finirait l'année prochaine et ses projets pour aller à l'université avaient commencé à faire déprimer un peu Emmett. A l'automne il aurait dix-sept ans. Il voulait jouer au football de nouveau et je pensai à emmitoufler notre Haricot pour l'emmener le voir jouer.

Mes parents seraient de retour chez eux à la fin du mois de juin et le bébé était prévu juste cinq semaines après ça. Les choses commençaient à s'accélérer de nouveau. L'année scolaire était finie et Bella pleura un peu ce soir-là en sachant qu'elle n'y retournerait pas à l'automne. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la consoler alors je lui fis l'amour. Ça sembla marcher. J'étais le meilleur de toute façon.

Mes parents étaient ravis de nous revoir, ils passèrent par Fayetteville avant de retourner chez eux à Charleston. Ils restèrent trois jours avec nous, divisant leur temps entre Masen et nous, ma mère peignit la nouvelle chambre d'Emmett qui avait été finie et c'était un miracle, prête en temps et en heure et Alyssa l'aida. Elle refusèrent de laisser peindre Bella. Ensuite elles déménagèrent les affaires d'Emmett dans la nouvelle chambre et déménagèrent celle de Seth dans celle qui était vacante. Masen, mon père et moi installèrent la chambre du bébé dans l'ancienne chambre de Seth. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin d'en parler et ce fut fait les femmes n'eurent plus qu'à mettre toutes les affaires de bébé. Quand mes parents nous quittèrent l'ancienne chambre de Seth avait été transformée en un paradis rose, rempli d'affaires de bébé.

Il ne restait plus que cinq semaines et le ventre de Bella était le centre de toutes les conversations. Bien que j'avais déjà vu son gros ventre sur les films, j'étais encore sous le choc. Certaines femmes étaient enceintes comme si elles avaient avalé un ballon de basket, on aurait dit que Bella avait avalé un de ces énormes ballons d'exercice. Vu de dos on ne se doutait de rien. Oui un peu plus ronde que d'habitude mais elle le portait bien. Mais quand elle se tournait et de profil, Haricot était grandiose. Le jour après que mes parents soient partis je dus demander au médecin lorsque nous y allâmes pour le rendez-vous hebdomadaire de Bella.

"Est-ce que ce bébé grandit normalement?" Bella me regarda sachant exactement ce que je voulait dire. Sérieusement cet enfant devait peser au moins 6 kg maintenant si le renflement du ventre de Bella était une bonne indication.

Le médecin hocha la tête et sourit. "Tout se passe comme prévu." Puis il se tourna vers Bella. "Vous en êtes à un peu plus de trente-cinq semaines maintenant et en tenant compte de votre âge et des circonstances de la naissance de Jake et du fait que c'est votre cinquième, je veux qu'on vous surveille régulièrement."

Je déglutis difficilement. Je comptais ces cinq semaines mais je n'avais pas réalisé combien c'était proche avant d'entendre le médecin dire que nous ne les aurions sûrement pas. Certes elle se rendait bien compte que j'avais besoin de ces cinq semaines et elle ferait tout son possible pour que je les aie, pas vrai? Mais ma femme et elle se regardaient comme si elles s'y c'était prévisible. Bella hocha la tête et attrapa ma main. C'était difficile pour elle de se relever et il fallait qu'elle aille se coucher pour que le médecin puisse mesurer sa montagne ... euh son ventre.

* * *

Mes parents m'avaient fait promettre de les appeler dès que le travail commencerait. Ils pensaient pouvoir arriver avant le bébé, tout cela dépendrait comment les choses avanceraient. Je trouvai tout cela un peu déconcertant. J'étais resté remarquablement calme pendant la grossesse de Bella. Monsieur l'obsédé du contrôle avait fait quelques apparitions et avaient été rassuré efficacement et rapidement. Même Bella dit que j'avais été très calme et que c'était très inattendu.

Quand juin se changea en juillet je commençais à sentir que mon calme se décomposait. Le Dr Hardin avait bien expliqué qu'elle ne s'attendait pas au respect des délais. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle comptait sur une naissance plus tôt. Ça signifiait que notre fille naitrait probablement ce mois-ci.

Lorsque je fis allusion à cela, Bella grogna et tapota le côté de son ventre. "Dieu oui j'espère," marmonna-t-elle.

Je ne pense pas que Bella saisisse le sérieux de la situation. _Ce mois-ci_. Comme le mois qui était affiché sur le calendrier dans la cuisine.

Je n'étais pas prêt.

Nous nous étions habitués à passer les mois les uns après les autres puis les semaines les unes après les autres. Mais à présent nous - je devrais dire je - comptais les jours un par un. Chaque jour pouvais être _le _jour. Mon cœur de quarante et un ans n'était pas prêt pour tout ça.

Pour la première fois, je compris réellement que lorsque Haricot sortirait de ses études secondaires j'aurai presque soixante ans. Puis plus tard j'en aurai soixante cinq pour l'université, pas tout à fait mais pas bien loin.

Puis quand elle commencerait à vouloir avoir des copains _après _l'université, j'aurai véritablement une attaque. Il n'y aurait pas de rendez-vous avant ça, je m'en assurerais. Bella ne comprenait pas. Elle était trop mal à l'aise pour déjà penser à vingt ans plus tard. Donc elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Et Monsieur l'obsédé du contrôle commença à péter les plombs.

J'étais tellement inutile que Jasper s'était finalement arrangé pour que M. Hoyt ou Dewey ou un autre soit avec moi au bar même si c'était moi qui étais censé travailler. Il m'engueula en me disant qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste à la maison pour Bella mais je savais qu'en fait c'était parce que j'étais une grosse boule de peur et d'insécurité.

Je résistai face à Bella et aux garçons mais avec Jasper et Masen... ils étaient les premiers spectateurs de mes effondrements. Je me souvins tout juste que c'était le quatre juillet et heureusement cette année les garçons et Bella avaient beaucoup de choses à penser et ne semblèrent pas tristes. Bella n'était pas à l'aise et les garçons la regardait déprimer. Puis la deuxième semaine de juillet arriva et Jake et nous harcela pour savoir si on lui avait procuré tout ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire. Bella avait tout commandé sur internet et tout ce que j'avais eu à faire c'était de cacher les choses dans notre placard. Nous empaquetâmes nous-mêmes parce que Jake était un fouineur et que si ça n'était pas bien emballé il pourrait voir.

Le bar tournait doucement même si je n'étais pas à mon meilleur niveau. Bella commençait à tout ranger de sorte que les verres étaient lavés avant même que nous ayons fini de boire, les placards étaient rangés une fois par semaine et la maison sentait le Monsieur Propre. Elle cuisinait des quantités impressionnantes à congeler. Lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi, elle me dit juste qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous mourrions de faim pendant qu'elle serait à l'hôpital. Lorsque j'essayai de lui dire que je pouvais être responsable de la nourriture pour ces quelques jours, elle rétorqua que les pizzas n'étaient pas une option valable pour plus d'un soir par semaine. Emily et moi rentrâmes nos queues entre nos jambes et allâmes faire un tour dehors un moment, jusqu'à ce que nous estimâmes que nous pouvions rentrer sans danger.

* * *

Incapables de me supporter davantage Jasper me dit de travailler le week-end du 24 juillet puis de travailler tous les deux soirs. Nous nous étions arrangés pour que chacun puisse être à la maison à un moment ou à un autre. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de travailler complètement parce que je souhaitais prendre au moins un mois quand le bébé serait né. Masen nous avait dit que ce serait notre cadeau, payer un barman qui travaillerait à ma place après la naissance. C'était à la fois très généreux et très caractéristique de la part de Masen.

Ainsi j'étais prêt à attaquer mon dernier week-end complet. Je dis à Jasper que je prendrai le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche soirs lui laissant prendre le week-end libre avec Alice et les enfants. Ça me paraissait juste. J'embrassai Bella pour lui dire au revoir, content de savoir qu'après ce week-end je serai à la maison plus souvent et pourrai profiter d'un peu de sexe à l'heure du déjeuner parce que les garçons seraient chez Masen. Je commençai à penser que notre fille allait nous rendre fous et arriver en août finalement. Les bébés et les projets étaient ennemis après tout.

La soirée fut très occupée, ce qui était normal pour un vendredi. Vers vingt heures je vis Masen arriver. Avec Dewey. "Hey les gars, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

J'attendais que Masen me passe sa commande et je fus un peu surpris de voir qu'à la place Dewey passa derrière le bar et me fit signe de dégager de là. "Allez Edward," dit Masen en me poussant. "Allons-y."

"Quoi?" je ris. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Masen s'arrêta, sourit et se frotta la nuque. "Toi grand frère, tu vas devenir père."

Il me fixa un moment tandis que je faisais un effort pour comprendre ses paroles, les mettant en ordre et essayant de leur trouver un sens. Puis Monsieur l'obsédé du contrôle prit le dessus. C'était le moment de montrer ce qu'il savait faire et qu'il était bon.

"Merde!" hurlai-je assez fort pour que les clients du bar se retournent pour me regarder et arrêtent de parler, laissant juste le bruit de la musique. "Le travail a commencé?" Ma voix devait encore être assez forte parce que je remarquai que certains clients jouaient du coude.

Masen sourit largement et opina. "Allez viens, elle est dans la voiture."

C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Je me précipitai jusqu'à la porte tout juste conscient des "félicitations!" et des "Bonne chance, mec!"

La prochaine chose que je sus c'est que j'ouvris la portière de la Vador-mobile et grimpai sur le siège du conducteur. Bella était là sur le siège passager, me paraissant un peu pâle mais c'est tout. Je démarrait la voiture mais la main de Bella se posa sur mon bras et m'arrêta. "Peut-être que nous devrions attendre ton frère?" suggéra-t-elle.

"Oh... oui... bien sûr." Monsieur l'obsédé du contrôle voulait que Bella soit à l'hôpital et entre les mains de professionnels. Mais tout de suite putain. Mais je pris une profonde inspiration et attendit. Je lui laisserai trente secondes et ensuite il se débrouillerait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, heureusement pour lui, il grimpait sur le siège arrière. Et c'est à ce moment là que je me tournai et vis quatre visages souriants. "Hey Pops," dit Jake. "Nous ne voudrions manquer ça pour rien au monde."

Quatre têtes brunes acquiescèrent.

Ensuite je m'insérai dans le trafic et fit le trajet que je connaissais bien jusqu'à l'hôpital, essayant d'ignorer désespérément les petits souffles haletants que Bella faisaient de temps en temps. Je sentis sa main venir se poser sur ma cuisse. Fort. Je commençai à souffler et à haleter aussi. Je commençai à me sentir un peu étourdi.

Nous arrivâmes finalement et j'aidais Bella à sortir de la voiture et s'installer dans un fauteuil roulant qui nous attendait miraculeusement. Quelques instants plus tard nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour arriver à l'étage de la maternité.

Le Dr Hardin arriva au moment où ils finissaient d'installer tout l'équipement sur Bella et au bout d'un instant les bruits du cœur de Haricot remplirent la pièce. Le Dr Hardin l'examina et je grimaçai lorsque Bella saisit ma main. Ces mains pointues étaient incroyablement fortes.

"Waouh," dit le docteur.

"Waouh?" demandai-je. "Bon waouh ou mauvais waouh?" Waouh?" Je me frottai la nuque. "Vous ne pouvez pas juste dire waouh et c'est tout. C'est presque aussi mauvais que _Oups_."

Elle sourit et tapota la cuisse de Bella. "Vous en êtes à six centimètres Bella, alors les choses vont aller très vite."

Je ne comprenais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, mais c'était des nouvelles waouh et je hochai la tête.

En fait les choses allèrent très vite après ça. Les garçons étaient installés dans la salle d'attente avec Masen. Il avait eu le temps de me dire que maman et papa étaient en route et qu'Alyssa allait bientôt arriver. Elle amenaient les garçons chez Alice où Rose s'en occuperait et puis elles viendraient à l'hôpital.

Le docteur Hardin revint une demi-heure plus tard et dit à Bella que ça n'allait plus être long. Les choses allaient tellement vite que je n'avais plus le temps de paniquer. Le docteur dit à Bella que chaque grossesse était différente et que parfois l'accouchement pourrait ressembler au premier et prendre du temps. Mais le corps de Bella avait apparemment une très bonne "mémoire" et tout semblait se dérouler à merveille.

Une heure après notre arrivée à l'hôpital, le docteur nous dit que bientôt Bella pourrait pousser. Elle ne quitta plus la pièce après l'examen ce qui me fit penser que nous étions très proches. Ensuite il firent rouler un petit berceau et déballèrent les vêtements pour le bébé. Je sentis mon cœur rouler comme le tonnerre dans ma poitrine.

Putain de merde.

"D'accord Bella," dit le docteur Hardin. "C'est le moment."

_Le moment?_ Le moment de quoi? J'ai besoin de plus d'explications. Puis Bella commença à pousser et je réalisai que le moment était venu - le moment était venu de faire la connaissance de notre fille. Bella ressemblait à un haltérophile qui soulève des poids, grognant à l'effort pour faire venir notre bébé dans ce monde et posant son menton contre sa poitrine comme on le lui disait. Je me sentis moi aussi me contracter et grogner en solidarité. Toujours pas le temps de paniquer parce que tout semblait se dérouler en accéléré. Je n'eus même pas d'aller donner des nouvelles des progrès de Bella à Masen.

Puis le docteur Hardin me dit de regarder et je vis ce qui ressemblait à une touffe de poils mouillés qui essayaient de sortir de Bella. C'était quoi bordel?

Quelques poussées supplémentaires et il devint clair que ce quelque chose était la tête de notre bébé. Mon cerveau arriva finalement à mettre deux avec deux et comprit. C'était arrivé très vite et je n'étais pas sûr de quoi faire ou ressentir ou penser.

Bella gémit fort et il sembla que Haricot jaillit entre les mains en attente du Dr Hardin, hurlant pour protester. Il me semblait que je n'avais pas vraiment respiré depuis que j'avais vu Masen debout au milieu du bar.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur mes joues quand le docteur leva le bébé pour que Bella et moi puissions mieux le voir. Puis elle alla dans les bras de Bella et je me retrouvai attiré par elle comme la lune par la terre. C'était une force irrésistible.

Mes doigts touchèrent sa petite tête et je pus voir un éclat rouge dans la masse humide. Bella et moi sanglotions devant la réalité de ce bébé et étions à peine conscients de tout ce qu'il se passa après. C'était simplement nous et notre Haricot.

Seulement notre Danica Elizabeth Cullen.

* * *

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous se posent des questions sur l'avenir de la petite fille et de ses interactions avec ses frères, nous auront tout ça dans des outtakes...**_

_**Alors ça vous a plu?**_


	76. Chapter 76

**THE BIGGER THEY ARE ** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**CHAPITRE 76**

**LA PIECE MANQUANTE**

Bella tint Danica quelques minutes puis me regarda. Je devais être en train de baver, assis là comme un idiot, avec la bouche ouverte ou quelque chose parce que Bella me fit un petit rire fatigué et secoua la tête. "Je vois que tu meurs d'envie de la prendre," dit-elle. "Alors voilà papa."

Puis le plus petit être humain au monde que j'aie jamais tenu était entre mes mains. Elle était chaude et lourde mais absurdement légère en même temps. Le poids venait de la signification qu'elle avait pour moi, pour ma vie, mais ça la rendait fragile. Je remarquai qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais les lumières semblaient la gêner. Alors je lui fis de l'ombre et je fus récompensé par le premier regard de ma fille. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu gris avec des taches vert foncé assez floues. C'était les plus beaux yeux que j'avais jamais vus bien que Bella soit aussi en lice pour cette compétition.

Ses joues étaient rebondies et roses. Ses oreilles petites et bien aplaties contre son crâne rond. Et tandis que ses cheveux séchaient j'ai vu de plus en plus de reflets roux en eux. Ça flambait. Plus ils séchaient plus ils devenaient roux.

Nous ne parlions pas d'auburn ou de cuivré ni même de blond cuivré. C'était vraiment roux. Une tête rousse. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Je me demandai si ses yeux deviendrait bruns comme ceux de Bella ou verts comme les miens ou une couleur inattendue qui était encore cachée dans notre arbre généalogique.

Puis Dani se retourna et commença à chercher sur ma poitrine et je sus exactement ce qu'elle voulait, je l'éloignai de moi ne sachant pas quoi faire. Bella demanda tranquillement. "Que dirais-tu si je la nourrissais?" Je hochai la tête peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse maintenant. Devais-je partir? Devais-je regarder? Devrai-je faire comme si ma femme ne mettait pas sa poitrine à nu? Quel était le bon protocole pour donner le sein?

Bella glissa le bras hors de sa chemise et fit passer Dani sous son bras comme un putain de ballon de foot puis elle fit glisser un oreiller sous sa tête. Je regardai à nouveau parce que Bella haussa les épaules. "C'est la position la plus confortable pour moi dans un lit d'hôpital."

Et ensuite elle caressa doucement la joue de Dani avec un seul doigt la faisant se retourner vers son sein. Je me sentis me détendre parce qu'il était plus qu'évident que Bella était habituée à faire ça.

Puis la bouche rose de Dani se referma sur le sein. J'aurai hurlé si ça avait été mon mamelon mais Bella ne broncha et se détendit. "On dirait un oisillon," murmura-t-elle. Je pensai que Dani ressemblait plus à un piranha à ce moment là qu'à autre chose, mais je pensais que Bella n'apprécierait pas cette remarque alors je la gardai pour moi. Puis Dani ferma les yeux, serrant ses petits poings sous son menton et se détendit.

Bella m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas encore de lait mais Dani apparemment aimait quand même ça. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'écarta avec un petit soupir de contentement et Bella fit un grand sourire. "Elle est très naturelle," constata-t-elle et je soupirai de soulagement et de fierté comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose. "Je pense que nous n'aurons pas de problème."

Il y eut un petit coup à la porte, c'était une infirmière. "Euh... vous avez quelques visiteurs très anxieux là," dit-elle.

Je pouvais les entendre dans le couloir.

"Arrête de pousser."

"Je te jure, si tu la ...je te..."

"Vérifie que maman soit bien habillée."

"Elle me préfèrera moi."

Je regardai Bella et ris, lui demandant silencieusement si c'était ok. "Je suis seulement surprise qu'ils aient résisté aussi longtemps," dit-elle. Je fis signe que oui à l'infirmière.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent - Emmett, Seth, Sam et Jake. C'était drôle de les voir rangés par âge.

Je pris Dani à Bella. J'entendis Jake dire "moi en premier." Puis je vis Emmett secouer la tête et peu importe son expression mais Jake fit profil bas.

"Les gars, voici votre sœur, Danica Elisabeth Cullen," dis-je, en la montrant un peu mieux. Emmett ne lâchait pas une seconde des yeux le petit paquet emmailloté.

"Est-ce que vous l'avez écrit comme je vous l'avais demandé?" interrogea Jake.

"Oui, avec un C," le rassurai-je.

"C'est bien, comme ça nous sommes assortis," dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Il avait voulu que nous écrivions le prénom avec un C qui correspondait au C dans JaCob. Je lui avais fait remarquer qu'on pouvait aussi mettre un K qui correspondrait à celui de JaKe mais il insista pour un C. Nous l'avions forcé à abandonner Leia alors nous avons pensé qu'une concession sur l'orthographe lui ferait plaisir.

"C'est moi qui la tient le premier," dit Emmett. J'en étais quand même surpris. C'était lui qui avait été le moins excité à l'idée d'un bébé. Il n'avait pas été hostile non plus mais il n'avait jamais été enthousiaste non plus. J'avais pensé que la grossesse de sa mère était plus que tout autre chose, embarrassante pour lui.

"Très bien," dis-je. J'allais lui dire de s'assoir et il me surprit de nouveau en s'installant sur la chaise près de la tête de Bella sans aucune suggestion de ma part.

Je déposai le bébé dans ses grosses mains et il s'adossa à la chaise et serra le bébé contre son énorme torse. Sa main était plus grande qu'elle. Puis elle sortit sa petite main et attrapa l'un de ses gros doigts. Elle ne pouvait presque pas y arriver mais sa prise semblait forte. Emmett ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Le plus âgé et le plus jeune avec tous les autres autour d'eux qui regardaient.

Je levai les yeux et vis que Bella essuyait une larme. C'était comme si Dani complétait notre famille en quelque sorte. Elle était à chacun d'entre nous par le sang et par les liens. Le sang n'avait pas d'importance mais le lien... c'était pour ça que nous étions ici. Elle était la pièce qui manquait même si jusqu'à présent nous ne nous en étions pas rendus compte.

Il fallut insister pour qu'Em veuille la rendre. Seul le fait que ces frères râlent en vint à bout. Puis Jake fut le suivant bien que ça m'ait rendu nerveux quand il voulut tenir le bébé avec enthousiasme me tendant les mains après s'être installé.

"Il faut que tu restes tranquille," lui dit sa mère.

Tranquille et Jake étaient deux concepts radicalement opposés mais je pouvais voir qu'il allait faire un effort.

L'un après l'autre ils tinrent leur sœur. L'un après l'autre ils en tombèrent amoureux. Bien sûr ça avait été moi le premier.

Ensuite Masen passa la tête par la porte. "Désolé mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre."

Pendant une heure toute une foule défila y compris mes parents qui étaient arrivés quelques trente minutes après que Danica soit née. Alice et Jasper passèrent jeter un coup d'œil. Puis Alyssa qui décréta que Dani était le plus joli bébé qui soit jamais né. Comme si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me le rappeler.

Habituellement les infirmières auraient chassé tout ce monde. Mais comme pour le mariage quelque chose concernant notre petite — ou pas si petite — famille avait touché tout le monde. Peut-être est-ce de voir cet énorme Emmett essayer de tenir sa minuscule sœur. Ou peut-être était-ce la façon dont les garçons m'appelaient Pops. Ou comment Jake embrassait la joue de Dani. Ou peut être juste la façon évidente pour tout le monde que nous étions une famille — grande, bruyante et désagréable — mais une _famille_.

Finalement je dus mettre fin à tout ça parce que je pouvais voir que Bella était fatiguée. Mes parents se portèrent volontaires pour rester chez nous avec les garçons. Alyssa m'avait ramené des affaires propres et de toilette et les infirmières me montrèrent comment ouvrir le fauteuil pour qu'il se change en un lit, le plus inconfortable qui existe. Heureusement je pouvais à peu près dormir n'importe où. Je m'étais déjà endormi debout plus d'une fois quand j'étais dans l'armée. Malheureusement je n'étais plus aussi souple depuis que je n'y étais plus. Bien sûr l'excitation aurait pu m'empêcher de dormir.

Ça et la réalisation que chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, je pouvais voir Dani, dormant dans cette petite chose qui lui servait de berceau. Elle était là. Elle était réelle. Elle était à nous.

* * *

J'ai rapidement découvert de nombreuses choses sur les bébés. Je ne pensais pas que changer une couche était si compliqué, éviter de mettre de la saleté partout était difficile. Et les lingettes? Il n'y en avait jamais assez, les boites étaient vraiment trop petites.

Bella savait que je voulais faire le plus de choses possibles alors elle m'a appris dès que la première couche sale est arrivée. J'étais près à tout ce qui allait arriver dans cette couche. Ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendu c'était que Dani ne voudrait pas rester tranquille pendant que je la changeais. Je veux dire ses petite jambes remuaient sans cesse. Et je suis presque sûr qu'elle en avait plus de deux. Ses talons allèrent se promener là où il ne fallait pas et elle se tortillait et se déplaçait. C'était assez épuisant dans l'ensemble.

Par chance Bella n'intervint pas. Elle pouvait dire que je voulais me débrouiller tout seul. Si je posai une question elle me donnai la réponse sans me faire sentir stupide. J'avais droit au meilleur — une femme qui savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait et qui voulait partager son expérience sans être condescendante.

Ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais cette femme?

Je m'étais déjà imaginé que Bella était une patiente terrible. Elle bouda quand on lui dit qu'elle ne sortirait pas avant le dimanche matin. Elle voulait sortir et elle voulait sortir maintenant. J'étais reconnaissant d'obtenir ce sursis juste parce qu'aurais une chance de prendre mes marques.

Très vite nous prenions Dani pour l'installer sur le siège arrière et nous rentrions à la maison. Maintenant nous avions besoin de toutes les ceintures de sécurités de la Suburban. Nos véhicules et nos vies étaient complètes. Je regardai en arrière et je vis que les quatre garçons avaient leurs yeux posés et attirés par le siège de Dani. J'aurais dû sourire, j'espérais que Dani aimerait avoir des spectateurs.

En arrivant à la maison nous trouvâmes une immense bannière rose tendue à l'entrée. "Bienvenue à la maison Danica!" Monsieur Hoyt étreignit Bella et l'embrassa puis partit. "Pas besoin de fatiguer la nouvelle maman," murmura-t-il. En réalité je pense qu'il avait été effrayé à l'idée d'avoir à tenir le bébé.

Mes parents, Masen et Alyssa étaient là avec Kyle et Alex. Kyle dit qu'elle était mignonne mais Alex n'était pas très impressionné. Ma mère la tint pendant un long moment puis je vis papa sortir une photo de son portefeuille et à mon plus grand désarroi je savais que c'était moi bébé. Ils la montrèrent au bébé.

"Elle te ressemble," dit Bella avec satisfaction. Je n'étais pas très sûr que ce soit une bonne chose mais quoi qu'il en soit je ressentis un pincement de fierté.

C'était étrange de voir ces quatre têtes brunes contre celle de Dani qui était plus claire. Puis Bella insista pour que l'on prenne des photos d'eux ensemble et à ma plus grande joie nous recréâmes l'une de mes photos préférées et cette fois il y avait quatre mains sur la petite couverture du bébé.

Nous étions chez nous. Bella et Dani étaient en pleine forme.

La vie ne pouvait être meilleure.

* * *

Je fus réveillé par des reniflements. C'était le premier signe d'éveil de Dani. Elle farfouillait comme un petit cochon. Son berceau était de mon côté du lit car j'avais insisté pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Bella disait que nous avions de la chance parce que Dani ne se réveillait que toutes les trois heures. Elle avait dix jours maintenant et nous nous étions organisés. Dani se réveillait et je la sortais du berceau. Quelquefois elle se rendormait contre moi. Mais la plupart du temps elle avait faim. Alors je la blottissais contre Bella et elle s'installait. Puis Bella la nourrissait. Ensuite c'était moi qui m'en chargeais, la changeais et la recouchais.

Pendant la journée les garçons s'assuraient que Bella ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ils récupéraient les couches et les lingettes ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau pour leur maman. Ils allaient retourner à l'école bientôt et nos vies allaient devenir encore plus trépidantes. Pour la première fois c'était moi seul qui avait fait les courses pour la rentrée. J'avais besoin d'une liste mais nous avions tout fait. Les garçons me facilitèrent les choses et ça aidait beaucoup qu'ils soient plus âgés maintenant.

Je m'étais aussi occupé de l'anniversaire de Jake. Bien sûr servir de la crème glacée n'était pas vraiment un grand défi. Dani était arrivée le 23, juste 4 jours avant l'anniversaire de Jake. Alors nous avions reporté la fête jusqu'au week-end suivant. Bella avait insisté en disant qu'elle allait bien. Je décidai de lui faire confiance pour ça même si mon obsession du contrôle apparut et fit les cent pas.

Masen nous avait surpris en nous disant qu'il s'était arrangé pour avoir de l'aide au bar pendant deux mois, alors j'avais deux mois complets à la maison avec mes filles.

Le jour où les garçons reprirent l'école, Bella et moi installâmes Dani dans le siège auto et déposâmes chacun des garçons à son école. Aucun d'entre eux ne parut content de cela bien que je sache que Sam était excité de reprendre. Ce garçon aspirait la connaissance comme un trou noir.

Ensuite Bella et moi rentrâmes à la maison avec Dani et nous commençâmes une nouvelle routine, une où nous n'étions que nous trois, ce qui était vraiment très, très étrange. Bien mais étrange.

* * *

_Un an plus tard..._

"Pa Pa Pa Pa..." Je pouvais entendre la petite voix de Dani m'appeler dans le baby-phone. "Papa, P Pa... papa..."

Son premier mot était arrivé vite, mais il ressemblait à 'gros' [N d T : Fatter au lieu de father] me taquinait Bella. Jake insistait toujours pour croire qu'elle voulait dire Vader [Vador]. Je suis sorti du lit et allai dans sa chambre. Elle était debout dans son petit lit sautillant sur ses petites jambes potelées. Elle me fit un grand sourire me dévoilant ses quatre dents.

Elle me tendit ses bras. "Patter, Da da fatter!" elle se tortillait d'excitation.

"Bonjour demoiselle dont c'est l'anniversaire," murmurai-je en respirant son odeur de bébé. Ses cheveux avaient poussé durant un an et maintenant elle avait un halo de fières boucles. Elle avait des yeux verts, un peu plus clairs que les miens mais de la même forme que ceux de Bella. Elle avait les magnifiques lèvres de sa mère et son visage en forme de cœur. Tout le reste, et tout le monde me le disait, venait de moi. Je devrais m'en excuser auprès d'elle plus tard. "Tu as un an aujourd'hui, princesse."'

Elle rigola et continua à se tortiller. Elle voulait descendre. Elle voulait marcher. Elle voulait courir. Merci mon dieu elle dormait toute la nuit parce que quand elle était réveillée elle courait partout la plupart du temps. Une fois que je l'eus mise sur ses pieds elle se dirigea vers notre chambre, son petit derrière se dandinant d'un côté à l'autre. Elle était prête à pousser la porte lorsque je la rattrapais pour lui faire un bisou.

"Laisse maman dormir d'accord?" Elle hocha la tête, ses boucles se balançaient autour de sa tête. Elle était sérieusement ébouriffée lorsqu'elle se levait. Nous descendîmes ensemble. Je la jetai sur mon épaule la tête en bas dans mon dos. Elle rigola et tapota mon dos en signe d'approbation.

La porte de Sam était ouverte et Emily nous regardait. Ça faisait aussi partie de la routine matinale. Nous descendions l'escalier ensemble, Dani criant lorsque je faisais des à-coups. Avant de me faire un café, j'attrapai quelques couches et lingettes et changeait la princesse. Je laissai sortir Emily et installai Dani dans sa chaise haute puis je me versai une tasse de café. Dani était plus matinale que Jake d'habitude.

Bientôt Bella reprendrait le travail et nous voulions mettre en place de nouvelles habitudes mais il me semblait que tout allait bien se passer. Je versai quelques cheerios sur le plateau de Dani et regardai comment elle s'y prenait. Elle préférait manger toute seule. "Fais-le seule," comme elle disait. Je coupai une banane et l'ajoutai sur le plateau. Après ça la chaise et Dani seraient dans un état pitoyable mais bon on pouvait les laver.

Je rapprochai ma chaise d'elle. Elle rit et m'offrit un cheerio détrempé. C'était un signe de mon amour pour elle de le manger.

Aujourd'hui nous avions une fête d'anniversaire. Jake avait consenti à partager le sien avec sa petite sœur. Il était presque trop grand maintenant pour ce genre de fête avait-il dit. Il voulait juste pouvoir remettre ses tâches à la maison à plus tard. Nous aurions un marathon de Star Wars et puis ne mangerions que des bonbons j'en étais sûr. C'était un bon compromis.

La journée allait être agitée et chargée.

Nous nous étions arrangés pour ne pas à avoir aller au bar ce soir-là. Au cours de l'année passée il était devenu auto-suffisant. Donc Jasper et moi avions finalement réussi à nous octroyer un salaire. Nos finances allaient beaucoup mieux et faisaient de nous d'heureux entrepreneurs. Masen voyait même arriver un retour sur investissement et c'était un soulagement pour moi. Nous n'étions pas riches mais nos familles étaient heureuses et en bonne santé. Tout allait bien.

Dani et moi partageâmes un petit-déjeuner de cheerios humides et de banane écrasée. Ensuite je me fis un bagel et elle insista pour en avoir de petits bouts. C'était seulement juste puisqu'elle avait partagé généreusement son petit-déjeuner avec moi. J'essuyai sa figure puis je levai les yeux et vis Bella. Je lui versai une tasse de café et puis finit de nettoyer.

Bella se pencha et frotta son nez contre celui de Dani. "Joyeux anniversaire, ma jolie," dit-elle.

"Fatter," répondit Dani.

"Un seul disque et il est rayé, petite fille," lui dit Bella. "Tout juste comme ton père une seule chose à la fois." Elle me sourit.

Je me rassis et tapotai mes genoux pour que Bella vienne s'y installer, elle le fit précautionneusement pour ne pas renverser son café. Une fois qu'elle eut fini cette tasse je m'étirai pour attraper le cafetière qui était à ma portée et lui servit une autre tasse.

Elle en prit une gorgée et soupira en fermant les yeux. Dani regardait tout ça avec des yeux avides. Puis elle décida qu'elle avait été assez sage et commença à tirer sur les sangles qui la maintenait. Elle grognait en forçant pour les détacher.

"Tu ferais mieux de la libérer," me dit Bella sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Alors il va falloir que tu te lèves," lui fis-je remarquer en posant un baiser à cet endroit, juste sous son oreille. Dani hurla de frustration et de désir de s'en aller.

Je soupirai et fis descendre Bella de mes genoux. Elle prit ma chaise pendant que je sortais Dani de la sienne. Au moment où ses petits pieds touchèrent le sol elle n'était déjà plus là. Je l'observai aller autour de nous, en courant les boucles au vent, riant avec exubérance, ses petites jambes travaillant durement. C'était garanti, nous allions être épuisés à la fin de la journée. Je ne changerai pas une minute de tout ça pour rien au monde.

"Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que les filles étaient plus tranquilles," fis-je observer en écoutant Dani qui faisait sûrement des ravages. A partir du bruit on pouvait supposer que tous les jouets de la boîte étaient désormais déballés dans le salon.

"Ouais... bon, visiblement... ce n'est pas le cas," dit Bella avec un petit sourire. "En tous cas pas notre petite fille."

Je grommelai et pris une autre gorgée de café.

"Emmett a sa photo la semaine prochaine," me rappela-t-elle.

"C'est un jour où je ne travaille pas," lui dis-je. "Je peux rester à la maison avec Dani."

"Bien," dit-elle. L'image de Dani en liberté chez un photographe était effrayante. Nous haussions les épaules en même temps. "Ça aidera."

"Je t'aime," dis-je comme ça. Ça me prenait parfois comme ça, à l'improviste. Il fallait que je le lui dise.

Elle me fit un lent sourire sexy. "Je t'aime moi aussi," dit-elle. Puis elle grimaça lorsqu'on entendit un grand bruit et un rire dans le salon. "Bien que tu sois le père de cette furie."

"Coupable," répondis-je sans remord. "En même temps une petite fille sage aurait été malmenée par les garçons," lui fis-je remarquer.

"Aucune chance," convint Bella. Au contraire c'était les garçons qui s'étaient fait écraser et qui se partageaient en quatre pour Dani. Du grand Emmett au cœur tendre à l'escroc de Jake, ils étaient tous à ses pieds et elle le savait.

"Difficile de croire qu'elle a un an déjà," dis-je. Dani arriva en courant les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Elle sauta vers moi et m'attrapa par les jambes.

"Da Da.." dit-elle en battant de cils et en retroussant ses petites lèvres. Petit flirt.

"Oh, oh je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce qu'elle a fait."

Bella rit, l'attrapa et souffla sur son ventre en faisant du bruit. "Oui va faire ça pour voir ce que notre petit démolisseur a fait." Dani rit et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Bella, un signe qu'elle avait fait des bêtises.

* * *

Dani s'était finalement endormie, plutôt écroulée, comme d'habitude. La fête avait été un succès. Ça avait été génial d'avoir tout le monde à la maison et tout aussi merveilleux de les voir s'en aller. Je l'admettais. Thomas Reynolds et sa famille étaient venus. M. Hoyt et Liz s'étaient arrêtés aussi. Ils se voyaient assez souvent et j'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle allait venir habiter chez lui dans pas longtemps. Dewey n'était pas en ville mais il avait envoyé un cadeau pour Dani et pour Jake. Charlie et Renée allaient arriver dans deux semaines et ils resteraient dix jours. Charlie était fou de Dani, ce qui le rendait exactement comme les autres mâles de la famille. Même le Major Hutchinson et Carolyn avaient fait une apparition. Alyssa, Masen et leurs fils, Jasper et Alice et leur gang étaient là aussi, évidemment.

Entre Emmett et Rosalie c'était maladroit. Rose partait pour l'université dans quelques semaines et Emmett n'était pas du tout content. Il avait espéré qu'elle irait à l'université la plus proche au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son diplôme et qu'il puisse partir avec elle. Mais Rose voulait partir maintenant. Il y avait autre chose là-dessous, mais Em ne donnait aucune information et je ne l'obligerai pas à le faire.

Il était comme Bella, s'il voulait discuter il en parlerait. J'attendrai. Jasper et Alice n'étaient pas dans la confidence non plus, alors tous ensemble nous étions dans l'attente et inquiets. Mais ils étaient jeunes et ces choses devaient faire leur chemin par elles-mêmes d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je vérifiais ce que faisaient les autres. Seth grattait sa guitare. Il était calme mais ça n'aurait pas fait de différence. Dani pouvait dormir même sous des tirs de mortier une fois qu'elle était endormie. Sam lisait avec Emily sur son lit. "Nuit Pops," murmura-t-il, totalement immergé dans son bouquin.

"Bonne nuit Sam," dis-je en laissant la porte entrouverte pour qu'Emily puisse y passer.

Jake téléphonait. Il avait découvert les filles l'an dernier. Il me fit un petit sourire rapide et continua à parler. Je n'étais pas bien sûr qu'il soit prêt pour ça. Depuis quand les garçons de onze ans avaient-ils besoin de parler avec des filles?

Bella m'assura que tout était normal. Je l'assurai à mon tour que c'était juste un moyen de me faire avoir des cheveux gris.

Je jetai encore un coup d'œil à Dani. Elle était couchée sur le ventre les fesses en l'air, les pieds crispés. Même dans son sommeil elle bougeait. Incapable de m'en empêcher j'allai jusqu'à son lit et passai ma main sur ses cheveux. Elle poussa un petit soupir et se recroquevilla encore plus. Je la couvris et fermai la porte presque complètement.

Ensuite je grimpai dans le lit avec Bella et la tirai contre moi. J'aimai toujours cette sensation de l'avoir près de moi toute la nuit. J'aimai le bruit qui remplissait la maison. Le bruit des gros pieds montant et descendant, les portes qui claquent, l'entassement des chaussures puantes et des gants de base-ball avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. J'aimai trébucher dans les jouets de bébé et sentir l'odeur du talc.

C'était ma vie maintenant et c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu sans le savoir et j'en avais besoin pour être heureux.

Bella bougea contre moi poussant ses courbes chaudes contre moi. Et c'était le meilleur moment de la journée, ces moments où nous n'étions que tous les deux, au calme et dans l'obscurité. Puis elle se décala se retrouvant sur moi et je ris de moi-même. Maintenant c'était le meilleur moment de la journée, pensai-je.

"Bien Mme Cullen," murmurai-je. "Est-ce que ça signifie que tu veux un gros câlin?"

Elle rit et fit passer ses cheveux par dessus son épaule. "Oui, définitivement, M Cullen."

J'attrapai ses hanches et encourageait son audace, parce que j'étais ce genre de mec.

"Vas-y ninja," dis-je.

Et elle rit.

Et elle le fit.

* * *

_**Eh bien voilà! Il ne reste qu'un chapitre et qu'un épilogue pour que la fic soit finie**_

**Mais encore 18 outtakes...**

_**Merci d'être toujours là mes fidèles revieweuses ainsi que les 'lectrices invisibles!'**_


	77. Chapter 77

**The bigger they are **de **LadyExcalibur210**

**CHAPITRE 77**

**Contre toute attente**

"Regarde maman!" C'est Dani et elle tourne sur elle-même avec le diadème. _Le_ diadème. Putain. Je sais où j'ai rangé ça. Je sais exactement quand il a servi la dernière fois. La nuit dernière. Je souris. Arrête ça. Sors-toi cette image de la tête. Je chassai le sourire de mon visage.

Qu'avait-elle trouvé d'autre? Oh mon Dieu tout à coup je me sentis comme un pervers lorsque je passais en revue les choses qu'elle avait pu trouver. Essayer d'expliquer cette merde. Un porte brosse à dents? Pourquoi acheter ça?

Concentre-toi Cullen.

"Maman est en train de faire des cookies, princesse," dis-je. "Qu'avons-nous ici?"

Dani me sourit. "C'est ma couronne," dit-elle en la tapotant.

Note à moi-même/ ne pas laisser des jouets sexuels à portée de ma fille curieuse comme un singe.

"Euh oui..." logique, je devais juste laisser tomber et le laisser à Dani. Mais c'était vraiment l'un de mes préférés. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin du tutu, ce satané diadème était assez. "Il est à maman,"' dis-je finalement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu la porter."

Pourquoi avais-je une petite fille si intelligente? Ça semblait une bonne idée à l'époque.

"C'est parce que..." Je cherchai l'inspiration. "Ça gênait Maman et elle n'était plus sûre si ça lui allait bien..." C'est tout ce que je trouvais. Chier. J'aurai dû être prêt pour cette éventualité. Porte brosse à dent? Vraiment? Etait-ce le mieux que je puisse faire?

"Est-ce que je peux l'avoir?" demanda-t-elle. Ça n'allait pas bien sur sa petite tête brillante. Mais ça allait bien sur des cheveux sombres qui retombaient sur les épaules et couvraient... Putain.

Maintenant des visions de Bella portant cette satanée chose - et rien d'autre - dansaient dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas la fée Dragée.

Ça n'allait pas. Juste ... mal.

Tout à coup une idée lumineuse me frappa. "Tu ne pourras pas mettre ton casque si tu portes déjà ça." Dani adorait son casque de moto. Elle l'aurait même mis au lit si on l'avait laissée faire.

Elle fronça les sourcils un peu plus et je la vis réfléchir à ça. "Je l'aime bien." Ses petits doigts continuaient à caresser le diadème. Oh oh. Que faire si elle le préférait au casque? Ça pourrait être mauvais.

D'accord il allait y avoir une négociation. "Que dirais-tu si on la rangeait?" Et puis nous n'en parlerions plus. "Puis la semaine prochaine nous irons en acheter une pour toi."

Elle resta songeuse un moment. "Pas la semaine prochaine, pour _Noël." _ Je connaissais ce visage. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Ma fille, petite et adorable en maître-chanteur.

Je voulais gémir. Noël était dans deux jours et ça signifiait parcourir les magasins et chercher une maudite couronne. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Couronne-R-Us? Bella m'avait surpris une nuit après que je lui ai révélé mon fantasme récurrent de la ballerine. Je pouvais toujours demander à Bella où elle l'avait eue, mais... Putain. Chier. Merde. J'abandonnai.

Et ce n'était pas une conversation que je voulais avoir.

"D'accord," dis-je rapidement. Je me débrouillerai. J_'espérai _que j'allais me débrouiller. "Et fait attention que maman ne s'aperçoive pas que tu as trouvé sa couronne," marmonnai-je en l'enfonçant pratiquement sur sa tête. "Elle serait jalouse."

Elle fronça les yeux, se demandant pourquoi je lui faisais une requête aussi peu habituelle. En quelque sorte. Il y avait eu cette fois là où j'avais eu une contravention pour un excès de vitesse. Ça ne s'était pas su. Il suffisait de ne pas le dire.

"Ok..." dit-elle soupçonneuse.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aider maman à faire les cookies?" suggérai-je. Si quelque chose pouvait la distraire c'était bien d'aider sa maman à la cuisine. Plus du sucre et c'était bon. Dani descendit l'escalier si vite que je dus fermer les yeux, par peur de la voir dégringoler jusqu'en bas.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en rangeant le diadème en haut du placard. Nous devions vraiment penser à l'enlever du tiroir de la commode. Je ricanai. Merci mon dieu, Dani n'avait pas trouvé la tenue d'infirmière.

Bella était une patiente terrible mais une infirmière incroyable. Merde. Et maintenant j'avais une érection avant Noel. Etre dans le placard n'aidait pas. Du tout.

Concentre-toi Cullen. _ Tu es censé aider à faire les cookies de Noël. Le Colonel sera là dans une minute. _

Je baissai les yeux. Ouais, voilà qui avait eu raison de ma trique.

* * *

Après avoir caché le diadème, je descendis à la cuisine. Bella sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose parce qu'elle me jeta un regard curieux après m'avoir embrassé. Elle avait de la farine sur le nez et les joues et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sucre collant, rouge sur les mains. La production de cookies pour Noël était en plein boum. Dani avait réussi à se salir les cheveux en moins de cinq minutes. J'étais surpris que ça ait pris aussi longtemps...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe chéri?" demanda Bella.

"Je te le dirai tout à l'heure." Je décidai d'être irréprochable. Bella trouverait ça probablement très drôle. Peut-être. Et peut-être aussi pourrait-elle me dire où je pourrai trouver une couronne deux jours avant Noël.

Elle s'arrêta pour m'examiner puis hocha la tête. Elle retourna vers Dani pour la conseiller avec les cookies. Honnêtement je ne savais pas d'où elle tirait cette patience mais elle le faisait. Sans aucune once de frustration elle aidait une fillette de trois ans et demi à rouler la pâte puis à la découper avec les emporte-pièces, à la décoller délicatement puis à la poser sur le plateau. Ensuite elles décoreraient de la façon qu'elles avaient choisie.

Je serai devenu fou au bout d'une seule fois mais Bella faisait ça tous les jours. Et depuis de nombreuses années aussi. Pour un raison quelconque, la cuisine rapprochait Bella et Dani. Dani aimait autant cuisiner que s'occuper de mécanique.

Ma fille était bizarre. Et je l'aimais beaucoup, bien que quelquefois ça puisse faire mal. Comme la fois où elle m'avait donné un coup dans les parties accidentellement. Ouais quelquefois ça faisait mal d'aimer Dani mais la plupart du temps c'était bon.

Je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte et regardai comment mes filles bougeaient dans la cuisine. Dani se comportait exactement comme Bella, soupirant, faisant bouger ses cheveux de devant ses yeux sans utiliser ses petites mains collantes. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur Bella observant chacun de ses mouvements. De tems en temps Bella se penchait et frottait le nez recouvert de farine de notre fille. Elles riaient toutes les deux quand Dani déposa un peu de glaçage vert sur la joue de Bella. Puis Bella lui rendit la pareille avec du rouge.

Puis je me tournai et vis Jake à mes côtés. Si Emmett et Dani avait une relation spéciale, très proche plus proche que j'aurai jamais cru possible mais Jake était son partenaire pour les bêtises. Il était assez âgé pour l'empêcher d'avoir des ennuis mais encore jeune pour l'encourager dans ses méfaits. Il sourit à sa sœur et alla jusqu'à elle, la bouche ouverte et ses mains en griffes en grognant.

"Je veux un cookie," hurla-t-il faisant crier et sursauter Dani avec joie. Il avait treize an maintenant et était près des un mètre quatre-vingt. Dans quelque temps il serait aussi grand que Sam, ce qui ne lui plairait pas beaucoup. Sam semblait stagner et n'en était pas du tout content. Bella essayait de lui dire que son oncle Will avait grandi tardivement et n'avait atteint sa taille définitive que vers dix- neuf ans, il n'était pas rassuré sûrement parce qu'il avait déjà la même taille que son oncle actuellement.

Jake attrapa Dani et la fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle allait fomir c'était sa manière de dire 'vomir'. Il la posa rapidement sur son tabouret, celui qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour accéder au comptoir.

Il se pencha et l'aida à aligner la pâte en échange de quelques petits bouts de pâte. "Hum," dit-il. "Tu fais les meilleurs cookies du monde, petite Dani."

Elle rigola et accepta le compliment.

"Jake pourquoi n'irais-tu pas déjeuner avec Seth,'" lui suggéra-t-elle.

"Bien sûr," accepta-t-il.

Je me rassis et les regardai à nouveau travailler. J'écoutai tout ce que lui disait Bella, observant comment elle lui montrait patiemment comment faire. Bella était une incroyable professeur et je réalisé combien j'étais chanceux d'être tombé amoureux d'elle, la femme avec qui j'avais fait une famille. Elle leva les yeux et vis que je la regardai, elle me fit les gros yeux mais ça ne me gênait pas. Bon... pas trop. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et ensuite reprit la leçon de comment faire les meilleurs biscuits au monde.

* * *

D'accord, trouver une couronne deux jours avant Noël n'était pas une chose aussi facile qu'il y paraissait. Ou peut-être que ça n'était pas facile du tout, plus précisément. D'abord, il avait fallu me confier à Bella. Après qu'elle ait rit à en perdre la respiration, elle me dit que ma meilleure chance était Wal-mart (je commençai à hyper ventiler) ou que dieu me vienne en aide, le centre commercial. Chacune de ces options présentait de grands dangers.

Lorsque je lui demandai quand est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'on y aille, elle secoua la tête. "Pas moyen... J'ai déjà fini _mes _achats et ce n'est pas moi qui ait laissé le diadème dans le tiroir où la petite curieuse l'a trouvé."

"Bella..." j'essayai l'expression boudeuse mais Bella était immunisée. Je devais admettre qu'aller dans les magasins le 23 décembre avait de quoi rebuter.

Alors je me retrouvais seul dans le centre commercial à la recherche d'une couronne parce que notre fille avait trouvé celle que sa mère et moi utilisions quand nous faisions des jeux de rôle. Même les meilleurs mariages ont besoin d'un peu de fantaisie n'est-ce pas? Je me demandai ce que penserai le vendeur si je lui donnais cette explication? Je cherchai dans plusieurs magasins, je fus poussé, malmené, bousculé et j'en suis sûr je suis même tombé. Visiblement Bella n'était pas la seule femme à Fayetteville avec des mains pointues. _J'espérai_ du moins que c'était une femme!

Ensuite j'allai dans le magasin D*sney et ça parut être le bon choix.

D*sney signifiait princesse. Et princesse, couronnes. Ou quoi que ce soit. Oui, celle-là conviendrait parfaitement bien à Dani. Ça n'irait pas du tout de l'utiliser pour nos jeux coquins. Appelez-moi prude mais j'ai quand même un rang à tenir.

Qu'aimerait une fillette de trois ans? Sûrement quelque chose de brillant et de voyant. J'espérais que ça ferait l'affaire. Je demandai à une vendeuse ce que je voulais. La femme connaissait bien son boulot et trente secondes plus tard j'eus l'objet dans mes mains chaudes et sordides. Je me mis dans la file d'attente et pour passer le temps je méditais trente minutes pour savoir jusqu'où un homme pouvait aller par amour...

Apparemment, il pouvait aller au centre commercial un 23 décembre.

* * *

C'était la veille de Noël et toute la satanée bande était à la maison. J'avais vraiment fait un gros effort pendant ces trois dernières années pour éviter de dire le mot 'putain' même dans ma tête. "Petites oreilles," et tout ça, comme le disait Bella. Et c'était encore très difficile. Et je dérapai. Beaucoup. Vous pouviez sortir l'homme de son uniforme, mais vous ne pouviez pas enlever le soldat de l'homme. Du moins c'était la théorie de Jasper.

Bella et Alyssa étaient dans la cuisine, visiblement en train de comparer leur recette, Bella lui disait que c'était 'un orgasme pour la bouche'. Quoiqu'il en soit je doutais fort que ce soit aussi bon que l'original.

Mes parents discutaient avec Charlie et Renée de l'intelligence de leurs petits-enfants tandis que Masen plaisantait à leur sujet. Mes parents étaient devenus Papa et Nana à un certain moment, quelques temps auparavant. C'était sûrement Jake qui avait commencé. Jake était le seul des garçons qui parfois m'appelait papa mais ça me convenait. J'étais devenu friand de mon titre de 'Pops'. Masen et Alyssa étaient devenus tonton et tatie à présent. Il n'y avait pas de distinction entre les James et les Cullen, pas besoin.

Will voyageait avec Josh à cette période. Il avait pris un mois de congé pour Noël et ils avaient tous les deux décidé de partir à la découverte du monde. Bien sûr ces deux là n'allaient pas jouer les touristes à Londres ou à Paris. Ils allaient dans les pays les plus pauvres du monde. Will avait dit qu'il voulait avoir une idée de ce que Josh voyait pendant ses voyages.

Emmett discutait tranquillement avec Seth et Alex. Il était plus tranquille ces jours derniers, il avait beaucoup mûri l'année dernière. Je savais que c'était dû à plusieurs choses mais je pensais toujours au garçon en difficulté qui avait cassé mon pare-brise. Maintenant Emmett avait trouvé des moyens plus appropriés de traiter les frustrations de sa vie. Il y a quelques jours il m'a dit ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie. Il allait être flic.

Cette décision avait rempli Charlie Swan de joie, de fierté lorsqu'il le lui avait dit hier. La seule chose qui aurait pu être meilleure c'est qu'il lui dise qu'il allait entrer dans l'armée. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas une option pour Emmett. Nous en avions parlé de nombreuses fois et à la fin, Emmett ne pourrait jamais oublier la mort de son père ou l'impact que ça avait eu sur sa famille. Une fois il m'avait demandé si son père regretterait qu'il ne veuille pas rejoindre l'armée. Je lui avais répondu que son père voulait qu'il soit heureux. Nous en étions restés là et nous étions quittés avec une tape virile dans le dos. Nous ne ressentions pas la nécessité de nous étreindre.

Jake occupait Dani, lui faisant des grimaces et imitant les voix de Star Wars. Il était très bon pour imiter maitre Yoda et Dani était sa plus grande fan. Quelquefois lorsque nous ne trouvions pas Dani dans sa chambre, nous allions dans celle de Jake et elle était dans son lit. Ils s'étaient endormis alors qu'il lui lisait une histoire. J'avais pris quelques photos pour plus tard, pour faire du chantage quand Jake serait plus grand. Mais ils étaient drôlement mignons tous les deux.

Kyle riait aussi avec Dani. Nous les appelions 'les trois mousquetaires'. Dani et Jake ça faisait peur. Mais Dani plus Jake plus Kyle? Pensez à Godzilla et Tokyo. Ouais ce même genre de choses.

Sam attendait que mon père ait fini de parler avec Charlie. Il avait quelques idées sur une nouvelle découverte scientifique dont il voulait discuter avec mon père. Ils avaient été absorbés par une discussion toute la soirée... Sam suivait déjà certains cours de l'université sans que ça lui demande un effort supplémentaire. Le cerveau de cet enfant avait toujours la capacité de me choquer.

Mes yeux allèrent jusqu'à Seth. Il paraissait fatigué et crispé. Il était très mince mais Bella s'en occupait elle avait pris des congés pour s'occuper de lui. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait reprendre à l'automne. Elle raterait sûrement une promotion si elle ne le faisait pas mais nous ne nous en inquiétons pas. C'était la famille qui passait en premier. Le bar fonctionnait bien, l'économie générale s'était améliorée et nos affaires marchaient plus que bien. Je ne me sentais même pas coupable de prendre du temps pour être avec Seth aussi. Jasper avait compris. Maintenant j'y retournais et les choses se passaient vraiment bien.

Dani alla vers Seth et lui tapota la joue. "Tu veux un cookie Seth?" demanda-t-elle. Tout comme Jake elle pensait que toutes les maladies pouvaient être soignées du moment que du sucre entrait en jeu.

Il sourit et ébouriffa ses boucles. "Non princesse, ça va. Il changea de position sur le fauteuil et je me demandai si sa jambe lui faisait mal. La dernière opération n'avait eu lieu que quelques semaines avant. Il était passé à travers ça comme un soldat, tout comme les autres. Ce gamin était fort et stoïque parfois trop.

Dani s'installa dans le fauteuil de Seth du bon côté et posa sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'il passait son bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent assis tranquillement ainsi un bon moment. Les seuls moments où Dani comprenait les mots sage et calme c'était dans la cuisine... et avec Seth.

Bella entra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil puis sourit. Elle ressentait ça elle aussi. Elle savait que je réalisais quelle chance nous avions. Oui, l'année dernière avait été dure. Nous avions appris que nous n'étions pas protégé des mauvaises choses après tout ou que si peut-être nous l'étions finalement. Contre toute attente, nous étions tous là. J'avais découvert que la famille était une joie dans les bons jours mais aussi une force dans les mauvais.

Nous avions traversé le pire et nous recherchions le meilleur. La vie était ainsi.

Elle s'approcha de moi et embrassa le dessus de ma tête. J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochai de moi. "Ils sont nombreux, n'est-ce pas?" chuchotai-je.

"En effet," accepta-t-elle. Elle profita de l'occasion pour se poser sur mes genoux. "C'est difficile de croire que tout cela a commencé avec un caillou et un pare-brise."

Je ris. "Hey ça a été bon pour nous."

"Ça l'a certainement été," murmura-t-elle. Elle entrelaça nos doigts, son regard volant jusqu'à Seth comme elle le faisait souvent depuis un moment. "Tu sais... Je pense que c'est notre meilleur Noël depuis longtemps."

Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Je t'ai toi et les garçons," lui dis-je. "Alors ouais, vous avoir _tous_ rend celui-ci meilleur." Je pus la sentir soupirer et je sus qu'elle se remémorait nos craintes comme je le faisais quelquefois.

Puis elle rit et je sus qu'elle repoussait toutes ces appréhensions. "Tu sais Monsieur Cullen..." Puis elle frôla mon oreille de la façon dont elle savait si bien le faire. "J'ai toujours mon diadème... et je le ressortirai bien pour toi."

Je me tournai pour l'embrasser ignorant notre public. "Ouais madame Cullen c'est une offre dont je pense tirer avantage - dès que nous serons seuls dans notre chambre."

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, entouré par le bruit de notre famille, celle que nous avions créée contre toutes attente et perspectives. J'étais chez moi et il n'y avait nulle part ailleurs où je voulais être.

* * *

_**Vous aurez quelques explications concernant Seth d'abord dans l'épilogue puis dans les bonus**_

_**On se retrouve en fin de semaine pour la dernière fois ici**_

_**Merci à vous toutes...**_


	78. Epilogue

**The bigger they are** de **LadyExcalibur2010**

**EPILOGUE**

Une fois que Rose eut son diplôme elle revint à Fayetteville. La première fois où elle retrouva Emmett tout fut maladroit. Emmett lui dit qu'il l'embêterait tellement qu'elle finirait par sortir avec lui. Elle lui dit que le jour où ça arriverait les poules auraient de dents.

Emmett lui demanda finalement de sortir avec lui une autre fois. Il appela Pops et lui dit que c'était nuageux et qu'il risquait de pleuvoir des poules. Juste un an après ça il souriait toujours tandis que Rose marchait dans l'allée vers lui et qu'il put lui donner son nom.

Emmett trouvait qu'être policier lui convenait bien. Rose avait obtenu un emploi comme travailleur social et elle était très bonne dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils voulaient une famille et assez rapidement.

Ils eurent deux filles, Mackenzie et Bailey. Mackenzie - ou Mac comme on l'appelait quelquefois - arriva un matin de Thanksgiving dans les bras de sa nouvelle mère. Leur vol en provenance de Chine avait été repoussé et tout le monde était anxieux en l'attendant. Josh Galloway avait fait appel à toutes ses relations pour accélérer le processus d'adoption. Il avait même accompagné Rose en Chine. Sans son aide, il se serait écoulé quelques mois avant que Mackenzie ne vienne à la maison.

Emmett rencontra finalement sa fille et pleura, là-bas à l'aéroport. Peu importait qui l'avait vu. Personne ne le taquina à ce sujet parce que ça aurait été juste comme frapper un chiot. Le dîner de Thanksgiving fut retardé mais personne ne sembla s'en soucier. Mackenzie était à la maison et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bailey rejoignit la famille trois ans et demi plus tard alors qu'elle était âgée de six mois. Mackenzie ne fut pas impressionnée lorsque le juge signa les papiers pour officialiser son statut de sœur. Elle pleura et son grand-père toujours patient dut l'accompagner dehors. Il lui acheta quelques friandises et essaya de la convaincre qu'être l'aînée était toujours une bonne chose. Mais elle n'était toujours pas convaincue.

La petite Bailey était née sourde et tout le monde dans la famille James/Cullen se mit à apprendre le langage des signes mais c'est Edward qui dut lutter le plus. Les garçons le charriaient sans aucune pitié. Dani tapotait sa joue et lui disait que ce n'était pas grave qu'il ne soit pas aussi intelligent que tous les autres.

Edward supporta toutes les railleries avec patience et un humour résigné.

Plusieurs années après avoir obtenu son badge Emmett arrêta un monsieur distingué roulant trop vite. "Permis et assurance?" lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Edward Cullen regarda Emmett et fit une grimace, lui tendant les documents qu'il lui avait demandés.

"Excusez-moi monsieur est-ce que vous savez que vous rouliez trop vite?" demanda Emmett souriant.

"Ouais je sais Emmett," grommela-il.

Emmett fixa Edward un long moment menaçant d'éclater de rire. "Tu sais Maman va te tuer pour cette nouvelle contravention."

Edward fit une moue. "Tu pourrais juste me donner un avertissement pour cette fois. Tu sais dans l'intérêt de l'harmonie entre époux et tout ça." Il paraissait optimiste.

"Ou je pourrai te coller l'amende que tu mérites," rétorqua-t-il.

"Oui tu pourrais," dit-Edward. "Mais alors la disharmonie va t'atteindre à toi aussi," il sourit. "Rose m'apprécie, beaucoup."

Emmett grogna et secoua la tête. "Je n'ai jamais compris cela."

"Ce sont les yeux," lui dit Edward avec un petit sourire en battant des paupières outrageusement. "Les yeux verts font cet effet à chaque fois."

Emmett soupira à nouveau et lui rendit le permis et l'assurance. "Fais attention, la prochaine fois tu auras l'amende."

"Tu ne m'attraperas pas la prochaine fois, " dit Edward en riant. "Oh et en passant, ta mère et moi serons là plus tôt pour l'anniversaire des filles." Les filles étaient nés avec trois ans et deux jours de différence sur deux continents différents et de deux mères différentes. Maintenant elles étaient sœurs.

"Bien," dit Emmett. "Et juste pour que tu sois averti elles veulent toutes les deux des promenades en poney."

Edward grogna. "Mon dos n'est plus ce qu'il était."

"Ben alors fais leur tes doux yeux verts et vois si tu peux les emmener vers autre chose," lui suggéra-t-il.

"Je le ferai." Emmett lui fit le signe de trou duc, qui était leur signe préféré à tous les deux. Il frotta l'arrière de sa nuque. "Rose et moi allons vous annoncer quelque chose ce soir, un ami de Rose au travail... eh bien il nous a appelés."

"Ouais?" Edward était tout excité. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. "Vous voulez agrandir la famille?"

Emmett fit une sorte de sourire. "Ce n'était pas prémédité mais... Bon il y a un petit garçon et il parait être... bon, même parfait pour nous."

"Sans blague?"

"Sans blague," dit Emmett. Et ensuite il fit un drôle de rire. "Tu ne devineras jamais comment il s'appelle. Il laissa un silence. "Il s'appelle Jimmy."

Edward écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire. "Alors laisse-moi voir ce que ça donne... ce sera Jimmy James?"

Emmett hocha la tête. "Le destin, hein?"

"Je suis heureux pour vous, fiston," dit Edward en tapotant le bras d'Emmett.

Puis Emmett donna un coup sur le toit de la voiture. "Allez roule avant que je ne change d'avis." Il fit une pause. "Et donne le bonjour à maman."

Edward secoua la tête. "Pas moyen que je lui dise que tu m'as arrêté parce que je roulais trop vite."

Et sur ce il démarra. Roulant à la vitesse autorisée. Au moins pour un moment.

* * *

Quand Seth eut dix-sept ans il se fit renverser par un conducteur ivre. Pendant deux jours il lutta contre la mort tandis que tout ceux qui l'aimaient l'entouraient et lui donnaient leur foi et du courage. Enfin 47 heures et trois minutes après que les policiers aient frappé chez Edward et Bella, Seth rouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas parler parce qu'il était intubé mais il leur fit comprendre qu'il les reconnaissait. Cette nuit-là Edward Cullen pleura. Il savait sans aucun doute que même si Mac James était le père de Seth lui aussi était son père. Il ne douterait jamais plus de ce simple fait .

Seth obtint son diplôme d'études secondaires - trois mois en retard à cause de son accident - avec de bons résultats, puis il fut diplômé de l'université avec les honneurs.. Jusqu'a ce qu'il commence ses études supérieures il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Finalement il se décida pour les affaires. Par la suite il se joignit à Edward en projetant une expansion de "Chez Mac" au-delà de Fayetteville. Ce fut lui qui entreprit les négociations pour en ouvrir un autre à Charleston en Caroline du Sud. Il déménagea là-bas pour le gérer et trouva un autre endroit où implanter un autre 'Chez Mac'. L'agent immobilier qui l'aida était une belle rousse nommée Abigail Harisson.

Lorsqu'Abby vit ce merveilleux homme entrer dans son bureau, elle appela sa mère et lui dit qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme avec qui elle allait se marier. Ses prédictions se réalisèrent juste un an plus tard. Elle pensa que la cicatrice sur le côté droit de son visage lui donnait un air romantique et que sa légère claudication était attachante. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait eue cette envie irrésistible de le gâter la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était un peu timide, elle ne l'était pas. Seth James n'avait eu aucune chance, un fait qu'Edward leur rappela lorsqu'il porta un toast pour leur mariage.

Seth rit même s'il savait que c'était parfaitement vrai.

Seth et Abby eurent deux fils tous les deux prénommés comme leur père à elle. Abby aussi était une fille de l'armée. Sa mère avait aussi eu, il y a longtemps, un drapeau plié en triangle et la photo d'un jeune homme qui était mort. Son père le Sergent Michael Harrison était mort en Afghanistan juste quelque mois après Mac. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, elle n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque. Comme Seth elle avait en quelque sorte adopté Edward comme un père de substitution. Et tout comme lui elle l'appelait Pops.

Et Edward s'y habitua aussi.

Lorsque son second fils naquit, Seth appela Edward pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. "C'est un petit gars," dit-il. "Encore." Il n'avait pas voulu connaitre le sexe du bébé à l'avance alors c'était une surprise pour tout le monde.

"Déjà?" demanda Edward surpris. "Nous allions venir le week-end prochain, c'était la date prévue."

Seth rit. "Tu connais Abby impatiente comme toujours," dit-il.

"La maman et le bébé vont bien?" demanda Edward. Seth entendait sa mère qui demandait de plus amples détails.

"Oui ils vont bien tous les deux," répondit Seth. " Dis à maman qu'il pèse 3kg500 et mesure 51 cm. Il est né à 5 heures 23 ce matin."

"Parfait," dit Edward. "Dis à Abby que nous l'aimons et que nous vous verrons la semaine prochaine si ça lui convient."

"Elle me tuera si je réponds non, alors à la semaine prochaine," répondit-il. "Dis à maman que je la rappellerai plus tard. Il faut que j'aille chez la mère d'Abby chercher Michael pour qu'il puisse faire la connaissance d'Harrison."

"Bonne chance avec ça," répondit Edward.

"Ouais, ne m'en parle pas," Seth rit. "Oh et Pops? Nous avons un petit rouquin."

"Dieu te vienne en aide," ricana Edward en pensant à tous les ennuis dans lesquels allaient se mettre son petit-fils avec son tempérament fier et têtu. Il avait fini par avoir deux petits-fils roux par un étrange caprice du destin et l'aide d'Abby James.

"Je sais bien, d'accord?" Seth semblait fatigué et ravi en même temps.

"Ne le laisse pas s'approcher des pieds de Harrison," lui rappela Edward. Emmett n'avait jamais réussi à leur faire oublier qu'il avait mordu le pied de Seth quand il était né.

"Bonne idée," il fit bouger ses doigts de pieds. "_Très_ bonne idée."

* * *

Sam fut diplômé avec les honneurs à Cornell et il devint vétérinaire. Il ne se maria pas avant d'avoir trente-cinq ans. Edward lui disait parfois que c'était difficile de trouver la bonne. Emmett insistait en lui disant qu'il se payait du bon temps. Ça lui valut un coup dans les cotes de la part de sa femme. Et un autre de sa sœur. Et ensuite pour faire bonne mesure, sa mère lui tira l'oreille. Emmett marmonna mais campa sur ses positions.

Tout le monde en était arrivé à la conclusion que Sam ne se marierait jamais. Et lui-même était sûr qu'il en serait ainsi. Il sortait mais c'était exceptionnel. Il était gentil mais distant avec ses conquêtes. Il ne leur fit jamais de promesses et il n'en voulait pas en retour. Il voyagea un peu, son travail était assez flexible et son associé, un copain d'université, acceptait parfaitement l'idée que Sam voyage et fasse de la pub pour leur cabinet. Sam avait un charisme naturel, il était un très bon conférencier et il avait rédigé d'importantes publications qu'il présentait dans tout le pays. Peu importait dans quelle ville il se trouvait il était rare qu'il passe une nuit tout seul. Sa mère était désespérée et ses frères se tapaient secrètement dans la main tandis que sa sœur l'appelait porc.

Jusqu'au jour où il fut appelé pour soigner l'un des chiens d'une équipe de recherche et de secours qui était en formation dans le coin. La femme qui dirigeait cette équipe s'appelait Mary Lang. Elle n'était pas du genre Victioria Secret. Elle était grande et avec des rondeurs et ses traits étaient plus forts que délicats. Elle portait des lunettes qui lui tombaient habituellement sur le bout du nez et ses cheveux étaient aussi foncés que ceux de Sam. Ils étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche et elle ne portait pas le moindre maquillage le premier jour où Sam la vit. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle...

Lorsque Sam vit le chien pour lequel il avait été appelé, un jeune labrador noir appelé Tippy, il tomba amoureux - du chien, pas de la femme. Elle tint le chien pendant qu'il examinait sa patte et elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui murmurer des mots gentils à l'oreille noire. Quelques semaines plus tard, Sam murmurait des mots doux mais à une jolie oreille _humaine. _ Les deux femelles étaient réceptives à ce qu'il avait à dire.

Bien qu'ils vivent à une heure de distance, ils se retrouvaient avec une régularité surprenante, même après que la session de formation soit terminée.

Mary s'est immiscée dans sa vie. Il ne l'attendait pas, et surtout pas à ce moment de sa vie. Mais comme Pops disait toujours, la vie ne se déroule jamais comme on s'y attend et merci mon dieu. Mais il pouvait se rappeler exactement le moment où il était tombé définitivement amoureux d'elle. Il inspectait sa bibliothèque tandis qu'elle préparait une collation dans la cuisine. C'était leur premier rendez-vous officiel et ils venaient juste d'admettre tous les deux qu'ils étaient intéressés par l'autre c'est-à-dire par autre chose que l'intérêt canin ou une simple attraction éphémère.

Il s'arrêta quand il arriva à un tome plutôt intimidant concernant la médecine légale. Il regarda le titre parce que ce sujet l'intéressait. Puis il regarda le nom de l'auteur. Euh. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir le livre et de commencer à le feuilleter lorsqu'il entendit un bruit.

Et Mary fit son entrée, transportant avec elle un petit plateau avec une petite théière, il lui montra le livre. "Un lien avec toi?" demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide et hocha la tête.

"Vraiment?" Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Si le Dr M. L. Lang était un de ses proches ça signifiait qu'il pourrait avoir des conversations très intéressantes. "Un oncle? Un frère?"

Mary roula des yeux. "Tu es si sexiste," marmonna-t-elle clairement amusée par sa gaffe.

"Un sœur? Une tante?" se rattrapa-t-il. Il savait qu'elle avait un frère et une sœur et de nombreuses tantes ainsi que des oncles et des cousins. Ses parents étaient toujours vivants et bien portants et ils vivaient à Encino en Californie.

Mary s'empara du livre et l'ouvrit. Il y avait là une petite photo. D'elle. "C'est moi," répondit-elle puis elle lui remit le livre entre les mains.

"Tu es le Dr Lang?" demanda Sam.

Elle pencha la tête et le fixa. "Dr James, pourquoi es-tu aussi surpris?" Elle fit une grimace, "Je pense que je pourrais me sentir insultée."

Sam savait qu'il devait revenir un peu en arrière. "Honnêtement ce n'est pas parce que je crois que tu n'es pas brillante, Mary. C'est juste..." Il s'arrêta et se frotta la nuque. Elle finirait par reconnaitre ce signe de tension. " C'est juste que les gens ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se faire une idée juste en regardant le titre. Il sourit doucement. "J'ai écouté très attentivement tout ce que tu as dit depuis un mois et jamais tu n'as fais allusion à cela."

Mary lui retourna son sourire. "Ça c'est une bonne réponse," elle haussa les épaules. "En fait j'ai commencé en tant que médecin légiste. Puis j'ai été appelée dans une équipe de recherche pour aider à identifier les restes retrouvés dans une coulée de boue et il y avait une équipe de sauvetage là-bas qui essayait de retrouver des survivants et des corps. J'ai fait connaissance avec l'équipe et ..." Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau. "J'ai pensé que je voulais aider à sauver des gens avant que mes compétences en tant que légiste ne soient sollicités et j'ai trouvé une femme en Georgie qui m'a aidé à commencer dans une équipe de sauvetage."

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Sam James tomba amoureux. Il n'aimait pas Mary parce qu'elle était belle de façon ordinaire ou à cause de son QI qui était sept points au-dessus du sien. Non. Ce que Sam adorait était sa douceur et sa nature généreuse lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur un sauvetage. Il admirait sa détermination sans faille quand elle travaillait, sa modestie lorsque quelque chose qui avait demandé un travail extrêmement dur et beaucoup de dévouement avait été réalisé.

Six mois plus tard ils étaient mariés. Et comme Sam l'avait expliqué à Pops il n'y avait aucune raison de repousser la date puisqu'ils étaient certains de vouloir ça.

Sam et Mary décidèrent qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'enfant. Ils appréciaient leurs vies juste pour ce qu'elles étaient, des voyages et la poursuite de leurs nombreux intérêts. Le travail de Mary, recherche et équipe de sauvetage l'amenait à parcourir le monde. Quelquefois Sam faisait don de son temps. Finalement une subvention lui avait permis d'être vétérinaire à plein temps dans l'équipe de sauvetage qui avait grandi en taille et en réputation. Ainsi Mary et lui voyageaient partout ensemble avec leurs chiens bien-aimés.

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas parents ils devinrent oncle et tante chéris de tous. Ils étaient entièrement satisfaits de partager leur vie avec l'autre et de profiter de leurs nièces et neveux.

Comme l'avait dit Emmett une fois, Sam avait trouvé la seule personne au monde qui était aussi intelligente que lui et il avait eu le bon sens de ne pas la laisser partir. Sam et Marie continuèrent à sauver des chiens en souvenir d'Emily. Tous les deux donnèrent de leur temps et de leur argent pour la cause des animaux abandonnés.

* * *

Jake surpris tout le monde en devenant médecin. Il travaillait aux urgences et était de garde la nuit où une jeune femme et sa petite fille de trois ans furent amenées après un accident. Il fut frappé par la beauté de la jeune femme et l'amour évident qu'elle portait à sa fille. Il se retrouva près d'elle à la surveiller alors qu'elle n'était plus sous sa responsabilité.

Ce fut une attraction réciproque.

Gabriella était mère célibataire. Le père de sa fille, Rebecca, était parti avant sa naissance, la petite fille ne l'avait jamais vu. Jake et Gabriella se marièrent deux ans après la visite aux urgences. Quand on regardait Rebecca, qui avait une peau couleur café comme sa mère et des cheveux noirs et bouclés qui n'était évidemment pas du type blanche ou amérindienne, on se demandait si Jake était le vrai père de Rebecca. Jake se retournait vers la personne qui posait la question et souriait en disant simplement. "Autant qu'il y parait."

Puis Jake et Garbriella décidèrent d'agrandir leur petite famille. Il n'y avait pas un Cullen ou un James qui n'en soit ravi. Ils eurent un fils qu'ils appelèrent Edward McCarty James. Et comme le disait Jake : "Il a le nom de mes deux pères."

Lorsque Bella et Edward allèrent leur rendre visite à l'hôpital, Edward regarda sa famille rassemblée dans la petite chambre. Il y avait Jake, grand et costaud comme son père. Il avait les pommettes de son père et ses cheveux foncés mais il avait les grands yeux bruns de Bella et sa peau qui était plus proche de la pêche que du brun-roux. Puis il y avait Bella toujours adorable avec des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux maintenant. Ses cheveux à lui étaient devenus argentés depuis quelques années mais au moins il en avait encore, songea-t-il avec satisfaction.

Gabriella semblait fatiguée mais heureuse. Le petit Edward renvoyait la généreuse génétique qui l'avait créé. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, sa peau presque marron, dorée. Il serait plus connu, au grand dam d'Edward sous le nom d'Eddie.

Rebecca regardait son petit frère avec de grands yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Elle avait sept ans, à présent juste l'âge de Jake lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il appela la petite fille et elle s'assit sur ses genoux laissant reposer sa tête brune contre son épaule. Quelque chose la gênait et Edward avait l'impression de savoir ce que c'était.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton petit frère, Rebecca?" Elle haussa les épaules.

"Il est bien," dit-elle. "Très petit."

"Oui," acquiesça-t-il. "Ça prendra beaucoup de temps avant qu'on puisse faire quelque chose avec lui, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle hocha la tête solennellement. "Papa?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Oui mon cœur?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, une habitude qu'elle avait prise à sa nouvelle grand-mère. "Est-ce que tu penses... que papa l'aimera plus?"

"Pourquoi l'aimerait-il plus?"

Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau. Puis elle soupira et commença à jouer avec l'un des boutons de la chemise d'Edward. "Bon à l'école un des enfants a dit que papa aimerait plus le bébé parce que ce serait le _sien_."

Edward sourit et embrassa sa joue douce. " Eh bien cet enfant n'est pas très malin," dit-il. Puis il pencha la tête et l'observa. "Tu sais quand j'ai rencontré ta grand-mère, ton papa avait juste ton âge."

"Vraiment?" On n'avait rien caché à Rebecca, mais Edward se demandait si elle avait vu toutes les similitudes entre sa vie et celle de Jake. Les enfants voyaient les choses différemment.

"Vraiment," dit-il. "Alors je suppose qu'il y a des gens qui peuvent dire que ton père n'est pas à _moi." _Il sourit et tira un peu sur ses cheveux. "Mais je ne le pense pas. Tout comme ton père ne le pense pas. Alors..." Il la serra contre lui. "Non ton papa n'aimera pas ton frère plus qu'il t'aime... jamais."

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'appuya contre son torse, contente et réconfortée.

Edward sourit en sentant son poids léger et appréciant sa symétrie. Il sourit à Gabriella. Ils partageaient un lien spécial. Comme elle était la dernière arrivée dans cette famille, il l'avait aidée à comprendre ce que ressentait Jake lorsqu'il y avait un problème. Gabriella venait juste d'obtenir son diplôme de travailleur social le mois dernier, faisant tout en temps et en heure comme elle aimait le faire toujours. Rose avait été son mentor et son exemple et elles étaient toutes les deux très amies, un état de choses qui terrorisait à la fois Emmett et Jake.

Elle avait été très prudente lorsque Jake l'avait présentée à sa famille. Bella lui avait expliqué plus tard qu'Edward avait été frappé par sa sagesse.

Ils étaient blottis dans leur lit chaud et satisfait d'avoir fait l'amour. "C'est difficile pour une mère avec un enfant d'avoir des rendez-vous." Elle rit doucement. Dieu, ça l'affectait toujours malgré les années. "Tu ne sais jamais comment la famille d'un homme va réagir. Et dans le cas de Gabriella elle avait probablement peur que la question raciale nous dérange."

"N'importe quoi," marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

"Ouais mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, comment aurait-elle pu?" demanda Bella.

"Et alors," dit-il en serrant ses bras autour de Bella. "Nous allons devoir faire en sorte de très bien les accueillir elle et Rebecca."

"Personne ne fait mieux ça que toi, Cullen."

A présent les voyant tous rassemblés, il était submergé par une gratitude immense qu'ils l'aient laissé, depuis des années, faire partie de cette exaspérante et merveilleuse famille.

* * *

Dani s'avéra difficile à élever et avoir quatre frères aînés ne fit rien de plus qu'accroitre ses compétences de fauteur de trouble. Elle avait hérité du besoin d'aller vite de son père mais plus vite encore. Une fois qu'elle eut obtenu son diplôme universitaire elle surprit toute la famille en rejoignant la Navy en tant que pilote. Visiblement courir partout sur terre n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Sa mère se débattit entre la fierté aveugle et la terreur absolue la première fois qu'elle vit sa fille monter dans le cockpit d'un jet.

Edward fit semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter mais il se sentait comme s'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et Dani continua à voler "boules au mur" comme Emmett aimait à dire. Lorsque Dani informa son grand frère qu'elle ne le faisait pas, en fait car elle n'avait pas de boule, il ricana et secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ça," lui dit-il.

Il récolta un coup derrière la tête que Rose lui administra. Et ensuite un second de la part de Dani. Plus rien ne fut dit à propos de possession de testicules après ça.

Dani dit à sa mère lorsqu'elle le lui demanda, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de sortir avec des garçons. Elle avait eu quelques relations occasionnelles dans sa vie mais rien de sérieux. Elle était capable d'aller de l'avant sans regret parce que personne n'arrivait à toucher son cœur. Elle était la fille de son père de plusieurs façons. Mais comme lui elle ne pourrait pas éviter le destin tout le temps.

Un jour elle promenait son chien, un adorable chiot de race indéterminée qu'elle venait d'adopter dans l'un des refuges que Sam soutenait. Le pauvre avait été malmené par un autre chien et on avait dû avoir recours à la chirurgie et c'est pour ça qu'il portait cette collerette ridicule autour du cou. Dani avait écrit dessus en lettres noires, "Hello! Mon non est Ennuis [_Trouble_ en anglais]" juste parce que ça la faisait rire.

Ennuis était un nom qui lui convenait parfaitement bien.

Donc en ce jour, Dani laissa courir Ennui en liberté dans l'enceinte clôturée du parc à chien. Il prit immédiatement avantage de sa liberté retrouvée et se précipita sur un homme appuyé contre un arbre et qui surveillait son chien, il s'approcha de lui, leva la patte et pissa sur ses chaussures.

Pendant qu'elle s'excusait maladroitement Dani leva les yeux vers les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle ait jamais vus. Elle tendit sa main. "Salut je suis Dani Cullen," dit-elle.

"Et je suis Eli Alexander," répondit-il.

"Tu as deux prénoms," fit-elle observer.

"Il faut s'en prendre à mon père pour le dernier et c'est ma mère qui est responsable pour le premier."

"Ça pourrait être pire," fit-elle remarquer.

"Oui j'en suis sûr," admit-il avec un doux accent trainant.

"Tu viens du sud," devina-t-elle.

"Cet accent me trahit toujours," répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Je suis née et ai grandi à Fayetteville, Caroline du nord," lui expliqua-t-elle. "Alors à moi, ça ne me déplait pas."

"Je suis un fils fier de Caroline du sud," dit Eli avec un petit sourire.

"Bon Caroline du Sud je suis très heureuse de te connaitre même si ça a dû impliquer de la pisse," plaisanta-t-elle.

"Peut-être que je devrais te laisser m'inviter à manger pour réparer tout ça," rétorqua-t-il. "Tu sais sans ces petits monstres poilus," dit-il en désignant les deux chiens qui se pourchassaient avec un air ravi.

"Et tu pourrais peut-être me payer à boire?" lui suggéra Dani.

"Ça ressemble à un rendez-vous," répliqua Eli. "Tu vis près d'ici?"

"Je vis sur la base," répondit-elle.

Il fronça un sourcils. "Et qu'y fais-tu?"

"Je suis pilote," dit-elle. "Est-ce que ça t'intimide?"

Il réfléchit puis il rit. "Vraiment en ce moment Dani Cullen, je trouve ça incroyablement sexy."

"Bonne réponse M. Alexander... bonne réponse."

"Ma maman m'a toujours dit que j'avais besoin d'une femme forte pour me faire marcher droit." Il flirtait décida-t-elle. Et elle décida aussi qu'elle aimait ça.

"Ta mère à l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent," murmura-t-elle. Puis elle soupira. "Je devrais probablement t'avertir que j'ai quatre grands frères qui sont convaincus qu'il n'y a pas un homme dans l'univers qui est assez bien pour moi."

Eli rit. "Eh bien pour être tout à fait honnête je devrais t'avertir que j'ai aussi trois petites sœurs qui sont toutes aussi sûres qu'il n'y pas de femme assez bien pour leur grand frère."

"Nous pourrions avoir un secret, une liaison torride et les laisser en dehors de tout ça," suggéra Dani.

"Nous précipiter à Las Vegas et nous marier avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent?" ajouta Eli.

Elle hocha la tête. "Ça me plait Eli." Puis elle inclina la tête. "Que fais-tu dans la vie?" Son sourire fut rapide. "Je suppose que je dois savoir ce que mon futur mari fait pour gagner sa vie."

"Je suis propriétaire d'un pépinière," répondit-il.

"Enfants?"

"Non des plantes," répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il leva ses mains. "Apparemment j'ai le pouce et la main verts. Il agita ses doigts. "Je suis très bon dans ce que je fais. "Il haussa les épaules. "Je fais aussi un peu de conception de paysage."

"Je suis bonne dans mon job aussi," lui dit-elle.

Il sourit lentement. "Oh je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet."

Plus tard dans la journée, Dani appela son père pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait finalement trouvé.

Edward Cullen se sentit un peu triste - juste un peu. Ensuite il se reprit et lui demanda. "A-t-il une Harley?"

...

_**Voilà **__The bigger they are__** se termine ici**_

_**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire à un moment**_

_**ou à un autre et plus particulièrement toutes celles qui en ont laissé**_

_**systématiquement un sur chaque chapitre MERCI à vous...**_

_**Et merci aussi à l'auteur d'avoir écrit cette fabuleuse histoire**_

_**...**_

_**On se retrouve pour de nombreux bonus**_

_**A bientôt!**_


End file.
